High School DXD if : Left Behind
by Aeretr
Summary: [Capitulo Final] Por fin la conclusión de este viaje, que es lo ultimo que dejarás atrás para conseguir la felicidad de los que te rodean.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es lo que hace grande a un héroe?

Son las hazañas que logran la admiración de la gente, el hecho de superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpongan en su camino o simplemente estar en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado.

Si le preguntaran a Hyodou Issei, les contestaría que no; él era un simple estudiante de preparatoria con un libido hiperactivo y cuya mente estaba invadida por tetas y traseros de voluptuosas mujeres. Algo normal para un chico de 16 años que estaba en plena pubertad.

Bueno normal, salvo el hecho que murió asesinado por su primera y única novia, en la primera cita. Y no es que fuera una terrible cita, claro a pesar que el chico tenía una mente pervertida, no era del tipo hombre que se llevaba a la chica al hotel, para hacer lo que muchos hacen a solas con su pareja, más bien era del tipo caballero a la antigua; de manita sudada y uno que otro besito robado y uno que otro halago al oído.

El problema radico en que su "novia" era un ángel caído, y si están pensando que la chica en cuestión era hermosa, acertaron en el blanco, el problema radicaba que nuestro amigo Issei poseía una de las tantas Sacred Gears que dejó Dios como un regalo a la humanidad para protegerse del mundo sobrenatural.

Raynare; el ángel caído en cuestión, tenía la misión de eliminar a Issei por ser considerado una inminente amenaza para la facción a la que ella pertenecía. La chica acabo fácilmente con su objetivo, lo que no contó era que el desafortunado pervertido era el blanco de otra persona.

Así que mientras Issei se encontraba en medio del parque, en un charco de su propia sangre y con agujero en pleno abdomen y mirando al cielo, un simple pensamiento atravesó en su mente.

" _No quiero morir virgen aun"_

Ese único pensamiento fue el disparador para el comienzo de una serie de eventos que desencadenarían en una historia épica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

High School DXD _if_ : Left Behind

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _if_ Life 01: El día después.

Hyoudo Issei mantenía la cabeza baja, incapaz de mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente, apretando los puños, hasta que las uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, logrando hacerlas sangrar y que su sangre escurriera libremente, un claro ejemplo de los cumulo de emociones y pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Frente a él se encontraba Grafya Lucifuge, la sirvienta principal de la casa Gremory, quien se había presentado ante él para darle una terrible noticia.

" _Rias Gremory se había casado"_

Issei intentaba negar los hechos, a pesar del esfuerzo para deshacer el compromiso con Riser Phenex, este se había alzado con la victoria al final; quien iba a imaginar que la sola intervención de su hermana Ravel habría de cambiar el resultado, a pesar que el tercer hijo de los Phenex estaba en el suelo derrotado, aprovecharía el descuido de Issei y lo dejará fuera de combate con un ataque a quema ropa, sin importarle ni siquiera que su propia hermana estaba en medio.

El Sekiryuutei no era alguien desalmado, tenía su orgullo; no le importó ni siquiera un poco en ponerse de escudo ante el ataque de Riser y la hermana de este, recibiendo todo el daño y quedando inconsciente.

¿Grafia-san, es cierto lo que me estás diciendo? – Issei hablo casi en un susurro

Lamentablemente si, Hyodou-sama… a pesar del deplorable acto de Rizer, el matrimonio fue consumado – la joven mucama dijo de manera seria - pero el problema radica que la familia Phenex pide que usted sufra un castigo ejemplar

Ya veo – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la sirvienta de los Gremory – ¿y que harán conmigo, me torturarán hasta el agotamiento?, ¿me encerrarán en un calabozo por el resto de mis días? – preguntó el joven casi sin ánimos

Algunas de esas peticiones fueron hechas, pero Rias-sama logró persuadirlos para que solamente se te prohibiera el acceso al inframundo – Grafya sonrió un poco al recordar el evento – digamos que Riser piensa más con su segunda cabeza, y también obtuvo apoyo de su hermana Ravel.

Je,je me imagino que Buchou se negaría a tener su "luna de miel" – Issei se calmó un poco – pero de la hermana de Rizer, eso sí me sorprende.

Tu acto de valor la impresiono mucho, tanto que ella le pidió a su madre que intercambiara piezas para ser un Bishop libre – Grafya simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante los eventos - Tambien solicito sus "Evil Piece" para empezar su propia corte.

Issei por fin se dignó a levantar la mirada para encarar a Grafya, la joven ama de llaves tenia un extraño semblante, usualmente era una máscara de frialdad y profesionalismo, pero ahora mostraba un rosto de cansancio y melancolía.

Rias lloro toda la noche – camino hasta sentarse al lado del sekiryuutei – nunca la vi tan triste, Sirzechs estaba hecho una furia, pero como Maou no puede hacer nada.

Entiendo… todo esto era una apuesta que perdimos – Issei mostro una sonrisa triste – si solo fuese más fuer…te.

Grafya estaba abrazando al joven sekiryuutei, lentamente pudo notar que la mujer estaba temblando, pudo escuchar sus leves sollozos.

No… queríamos… esto para… ella – la joven mujer decía de manera entrecortada – tú lo hiciste bien; fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte

Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente – Issei trató de consolar a la sirvienta

No es tu culpa… recuérdalo siempre – Grafya dijo mientras se separaba de Issei y secaba sus lágrimas – para colmo Riser ha pedido que Rias y el resto de su corte permanezcan en el inframundo de manera permanente

Grafya miro el semblante de Issei esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico, era lógico le habían negado el acceso y separarlo del resto de sus amigos era parte de su castigo, pero para sorpresa de la sirvienta el joven solo suspiro de manera cansada.

Acariciando su cabello marrón, Issei no hizo más que suspirar, tantas malas noticias que llegaban unas tras otra, y faltaba una noticia más.

Mañana vendrá tu nuevo amo y administrador del territorio de Kuoh – Grafya se levantó lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hasta su posición original – trátala amablemente de acuerdo

Issei continúo dándole la espalda a Grafya, ni siquiera se volvió para ver cómo se retiraba en el círculo mágico; el joven simplemente admiraba el paisaje nocturno de su habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven sekiryuutei, caminaba lentamente hacia la academia de Kuoh, en su rostro podría verse las ojeras de una noche sin haber dormido, su paso era lento y cansado, cuando llegó a la puerta pudo observar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mirándole tranquilamente; quizás era la falta de sueño o su estado de ánimo decaído, pero pudo notar que Sona Sitri estaba triste.

Buenos días, Hyodou – dijo Sona de manera cortes – es raro en ti que llegues tan temprano

Buenos días, Kaichou – replico de la misma manera Issei – tal vez sea tiempo de hacer unos cambios en mi vida, con su permiso

Sona no hizo más que asentir ante las palabras del antiguo Pawn de Rias, ella misma había presenciado todo el alboroto de la boda de su mejor amiga, y extrañamente comenzó a mirar al Sekiryuutei con otros ojos, sabia la terrible carga que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros, cualquier otro mostraría otro tipo de actitud, pero extrañamente Issei estaba muy tranquilo.

Las clases comenzaron como normalmente lo harían, salvo que Issei noto un cambio en la actitud de los estudiantes, hablaban mucho de Sona y Tsubaki, pero ninguno mencionaba a Rias o Akeno, ni siquera Kiba o Koneko quienes gozaban de fama en la escuela. Y todo parecía que Asia nunca hubiese existido.

" _Supongo que era esperarse… les han alterado la memoria"_

Pensó Issei mientras que admiraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, nunca le había parecido importante pero en este momento era mejor que escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

 **Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba niño –** dijo la voz del dragón que habitaba en el Sacred Gear de Issei –

¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que gritara, enloqueciera y me volviera un tipo amargado buscando venganza? – Issei rio mentalmente – Soy un tonto pervertido, pero hasta yo sé cuándo una pelea está perdida –

 **Jejeje… un punto para ti mocoso –** Ddraig negó con la cabeza – **recuerda las palabras de Grafya –**

" _ **No fue tu culpa"**_

Issei se recostó sobre su pupitre tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero alguien en su salón noto su comportamiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kiryuu Aika se acercó hacia el lugar de Issei, ella normalmente sería tan pervertida como el infame "Trio de Pervertidos" de Kuoh, pero eso no indicaba que notaría el cambio de actitud de su compañero, y ni que ella admitiría que le gustaba Issei desde hace algún tiempo.

Quizás para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, y más que nada el lado femenino, consideraban a Hyoudo Issei como menos que escoria, pero para los ojos de ella; el chico tenía puntos buenos, era amable y gentil, tenía la voluntad de ayudar a alguien necesitado sin esperar algo a cambio, lástima que todo eso era eclipsado por su libido hiperactivo.

Que ocurre Issei… problemas en él paraíso? – dijo Aika con voz jovial – sé que eres el único miembro del club de ocultismo, no será acaso que Kaichou ya está pensando en cerrarlo – la chica sonrió de manera traviesa

¿Mmm… no entiendo a qué te refieres? – Issei miro de manera aburrida a Aika – oh… ya entiendo – Issei se rasco la cabeza mientras bostezaba – No pasa nada, Souna-kaichou me ha dado una prórroga para encontrar nuevos miembros.

Es una lástima que seas un pervertido y que tengas un raro gusto por el ocultismo – Aika se tapó la boca para evitar mostrar la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro - ¿Es que acaso esperabas invocar a un demonio para saciar tus bajas perversiones?

Si… si, tal vez – masculló Issei en señal de fastidio – ni yo caería tan bajo.

Los ojos de Issei mostraron un deje de dolor ante el comentario de su compañera, misma que no pasó desapercibida por ella, muy en el fondo Aika sintió que había tocado un tema muy sensible para el castaño.

De pronto los dos miembros restantes del infame trio pervertido se acercaron lentamente a Issei para contarle los nuevos rumores que circulaban en la escuela, el joven simplemente paso de largo de ellos, ignorándolos por completo.

Oye Kiryuu… ¿Qué mosca le pico a Issei el día de hoy? – preguntaba Motohama mientras veía como se alejaba Issei del salón

Si… Kiryuu ¿qué fue de lo que hablaron? – se apresuró a comentar Matsuda mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su compañera

Aika no sabía realmente que responder simplemente guardo silencio, sin evitar preguntarse lo mismo.

 _"¿Que rayos estaba pasando con Hyodou Issei?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por fin el segundo periodo de clases terminaba y contra todo pronóstico el estado de ánimo de Issei permaneció igual, en estos momentos él y Asia se levantaría juntos; todos sus compañeros les mirarían con celos y mascullando insultos por la increíble suerte que tiene el peor pervertido de la escuela al reunirse con el grupo alfa de la misma.

Pero desgraciadamente era un escenario muy diferente, el joven sekiryuutei avanzo lentamente por el camino que le llevaba al edificio antiguo, lugar de residencia del club de investigaciones de lo oculto. Para Issei, fue la primera vez que sintió que el camino era excesivamente largo y silencioso, quizás no lo noto por la compañía de Asia y Koneko, muy dentro de sí; aunque el mismo lo negaba; de Kiba, cuando llegó frente a la puerta notó que estaba cerrada.

" _Era lógico" -_ pensó amargamente _– " Buchou o Akeno siempre estaban a esta hora, para recibirnos a todos con una sonrisa" –_ Issei poso su cabeza en la puerta, tratando de mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos

Nunca antes había notado lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde su muerte, se juntó aunque por poco tiempo, con personas que le miraban como un igual, no como la escoria que el resto de la escuela le había catalogado. Alzo su puño para golpear la puerta del club.

Si, te descuidas podrías romperla sin querer – dijo una voz detrás de castaño – debes de ir por la llave a la sala de maestros después de clases –

Issei se volvió para mirar al extraño que le había interrumpido, no era más que otro que Genshirou Saji, mostrando una amable sonrisa y sosteniendo las llaves de la puerta del club.

Cuando ambos entraron, pudieron notar lo cambiado que estaba la habitación, ya no estaban los finos muebles, ni el costoso candelabro, ni siquiera el tapiz importado de la India; el hecho de que Issei sabia la procedencia del tapiz es un misterio; ahora simplemente estaba unos estantes con libros viejos y de dudosa procedencia, una bola de cristal, unos contenedores con extraños líquidos y que se podían leer ectoplasma escrito con marcador permanente.

Issei no pudo evitar reír sonoramente, una carcajada que inundo toda la habitación; Saji miro tristemente a su compañero y se limitó a observar el desplante del castaño; al final la realidad había golpeado al sekiryuutei.

A los pocos minutos, el castaño pudo recobrar la compostura, respirando fuertemente por la falta de aire que le provoco tanto reír, Saji simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las viejas sillas que adornaban la habitación.

Sabes, ahora sí que parece un verdadero club de raros – exclamó el castaño más para sí mismo que para Saji – y dime Pawn de Sitri ,¿ a qué debo tu visita?

" _Y ahora pasamos a los sarcasmos" –_ se lamentó mentalmente el miembro del consejo estudiantil – Sona-kaichou me pidió que te avisara del nuevo miembro de tu club, para que lo recibieras esta misma tarde

¿Nuevo miembro? – Issei miro con duda al Saji quien asentía en señal de respuesta.

Si, se trata de una alumna recién transferida de primer grado – el portador de Vtria dijo de manera tranquila – acaso no escuchaste los rumores… fue el tema de sensación del día de hoy

¿Claro, como si realmente hoy me importara mucho prestar atención? – Issei tomo uno de los libros tirados en el suelo, mientras lo ojeaba desinteresadamente – ¿me imagino que hay otra cosa?

De hecho si… Sona-kaichou la traerá personalmente – Saji se levantó de su asiento y imito la acción de Issei.

Ambos jóvenes miraron con curiosidad los libros que estaban allí, leyendo la manera en que describían a los demonios y demás criaturas sobrenaturales; no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante la inexactitud de las descripciones. El humor de Issei fue mejorando tanto que se atrevió a preguntar algo que le inquietaba.

¿Qué tan difícil fue? – hablo Issei mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros y empezarlos a acomodar en un estante cercano

¿A qué te refieres Hyodou? – respondió Saji, quien igualmente levantaba los libros del suelo

Si… modificar la memoria de toda la escuela – finalmente el castaño soltó lo que le molestaba en su corazón –

No solo fue la escuela, sino toda la ciudad – sopesando las palabras que estaba diciendo el peón de Sona – nos tomó dos semanas completas para hacerlo.

Dos semanas – Issei se recargo en el viejo escritorio que servía como recibidor – tanto tiempo dure dormido

Estuviste a punto de morir - Saji menciono sin ningún remordimiento – el ataque de Riser fue peor de lo que pensaban

Ya veo – el sekiryuutei simplemente continuo con su labor

Los dos peones continuaron limpiando la habitación en total silencio, ninguno tenía ánimos de seguir platicando, y una vez que el lugar estaba medianamente aceptable decidieron parar, fue cuando Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra se presentaron en la puerta.

Vaya no esperaba encontrar la habitación ordenada – dijo la presidenta en señal de aprobación – hicieron un buen trabajo ustedes dos.

En realidad fue idea de Hyoudo, Kaichou – Saji agito las manos frente a él negándose a recibir el halago – yo solo lo imite.

Entiendo – Sona miro a Issei mientras asentía levemente – Hyodou Issei, hay varias cosas que quisiera preguntarte… ¿puedo?.

Claro que si, Kaichou – el castaño mostro un semblante sereno – si puedo contestarlo lo haré

¿Grafya-san te ha informado de tu situación? – Sona miro como Issei asentía – bien, sabes que actualmente tienes un nuevo maestro – nuevamente Issei asintió sin decir una sola palabra – de acuerdo, y ¿Conoces su identidad? – esta vez recibió una negativa.

Sona se cruzó de brazos mientras deliberaba internamente, Issei miro como el semblante de la presidenta era de preocupación, tratando de medir la tensión; el sekiryuutei guardo silencio lo más que pudo.

¿Hyodou Issei… tú guardas rencor en contra de la familia Phenex? – Sona Sitri soltó sin más, mirando como la cara de Issei mostraba una sorpresa absoluta.

Yo, no sé qué responder… Kaichou – Issei se sentó en el escritorio- una parte de mi quiere hacerlo, quiere odiarlos, quiere ver a Riser Phenex humillado, suplicando piedad – Issei apretó los puños mientras su respiración se volvía errática –arrebatarle todo lo que desea, recuperar a Buchou y al resto de mis amigos… pero – recuperando un poco la compostura – otra parte de mi sabe que es mi culpa, intente hacer algo imposible, algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, Rias-buchou ya se había rendido, pero yo… me negaba a hacerlo – Issei comenzó a sollozar levemente – soy patético, a pesar que tengo dentro de mí; una de las armas más poderosas, me es incapaz de usarla

Una luz apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei, manifestando su Sacred Gear, con sus dedos acaricio el guantelete, un arma tan poderosa pero tan inútil en su poder, su joven dueño concluyo que era totalmente su culpa. El hecho de su sufrimiento, era absolutamente su culpa.

Sona, Tsubaki y Saji miraron con pena el estado de Hyodou Issei, poco quedaba el joven hiperlibidinoso, ahora frente a ellos estaba un hombre derrotado, a alguien que el destino se encargó de recordarle lo impotente que realmente es.

Sona se acercó lentamente al sekiryuutei colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico, haciendo que este le mirara fijamente.

Issei… Rias me pidió personalmente que velara personalmente de ti y de tu nuevo dueño – la presidenta del consejo hablo tranquilamente – ella odia pedirle favores a alguien y el hecho que lo me dijera fue algo sorpresivo – Sona apretó los hombros de su compañero estudiante y demonio – trata de hacérmelo fácil.

Sona miro como Issei asentía lentamente, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba, ella se volvió a la entrada.

" _Ya puedes pasar por favor"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una habitación realmente hermosa, una de las más elegantes de la mansión Phenex, adornada con absoluta dedicación y esmero; no se podía negar que todo lo que allí estaba dentro era de un valor incalculable.

Pero para Rias Gremory-Phenex, era solo un prisión elegante, la hermosa pelirroja contemplaba el paisaje en su ventana, pero extrañamente le parecía lo más aburrido; tanto tiempo libre y todo lo que puede hacer es mirar el paisaje, eso y tener sexo con su "amado esposo".

Esa era la vida que ahora tenía con Riser Phenex, asistir a fiestas, rodearse de gente que poco le importaba conocer y después regresar a cumplir con sus deberes como su esposa.

La primera vez que la poseyó realmente no pudo negar que tuvo bastante miedo, y que su cuerpo le traiciono en el acto, pero esa fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo. Para mala fortuna de Riser, Rias era una joven con una capacidad de adaptación bastante elevada. No tardo mucho tiempo en medir y conocer a profundidad el desempeño sexual de su conyugue.

Akeno rio a carcajada limpia cuando Rias realizo una demostración de su acto en la cama, ciertamente una parte de ella comenzaba a disfrutar la ironía del asunto.

Ya sabía que rol tomar, ser completamente sumisa y pedir piedad, y entre lágrimas suplicar por el nombre de Issei, eso era lo que realmente excitaba su querido esposo.

El realmente es un idiota – Rias soltó una risilla de satisfacción mientras se levantaba de su cama – si realmente supiera… espero ver su rostro cuando se entere de las noticias.

Una porción del clan Phenex estaba en desacuerdo con el resultado del Rating Game, ya que puso en tela de juicio el honor de todo el clan frente al mundo demoniaco, inclusive varios compromisos fueron anulados de improviso.

La demostración de bajeza de Riser, inicio un cambio en el "status quo" de la sociedad de los 72 pilares, todo ocasionado por el impulsivo temperamento del tercer heredero de los Phenex.

Rias se acercó lentamente a un estuche de caoba, en la parte superior podía verse claramente el escudo de la casa Gremory, la joven acaricio suavemente la madera, mirándola de manera absorta, la abrió para mirar su contenido, dentro de ella se encontraba un juego de piezas de ajedrez, el cual se encontraba incompleto.

Las únicas piezas que quedaban eran una torre, un caballo y ocho peones.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el cómo obtuvo esos peones, la persona que se los dio; temblaba furiosamente, y enormes lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, cayendo sin piedad al mármol que tenían por piso.

Ella pudo negarse, pero una parte de su alma le recordó cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

A pesar de que podía ser amorosa y amable con sus súbditos, ella era un demonio.

Y los demonios se vengan… cruelmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _Ya puedes pasar por favor"_

Issei estaba estupefacto ante la persona que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, pudo reconocerla al instante, quizás era la última persona que esperaba ver frente de él. Aquella persona caminaba de manera tímida, midiendo la distancia.

Todos los presentes esperaban una reacción agresiva del sekiryuutei, pero Issei se limitó a observar a la nueva persona que estaba frente a él.

" _Trátala amablemente de acuerdo"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que Grafya le dijo a Issei.

" _¿Hyodou Issei… tú guardas rencor en contra de la familia Phenex?"_

Fue la pregunta que hace unos momentos Sona le hizo al castaño.

" **Ella es tu nuevo amo… mocoso"**

Ddraig fue lo que se limitó a decir mientras que su portador asentía en silencio.

Ravel Phenex se paró frente de Hyodou Issei, la chica desviaba la mirada, como si evitara encararle, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su rostro mostraba una mezcla de pena y miedo, y con una de sus manos jugaba con una de sus coletas de su hermoso cabello rubio.

Todo mundo esperaba una reacción del portador de Ddraig, pero este estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, frente a él regreso el momento vio el rostro aterrorizado de la hermana de Riser, su cuerpo tensionado y la lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos zafiro.

Para Ravel fue exactamente lo mismo, ella misma revivía la experiencia; el rostro sorprendido de Issei fue reemplazado por uno lleno de determinación y valor, la joven Phenex recordó exactamente porque estaba en ese instante dentro de la habitación.

Armándose de valor fue capaz de encarar la situación, dio una respiración profunda para calmarse.

" _Hyodou Issei… yo Ravel Phenex… soy tu nuevo rey"._


	2. Chapter 2

En demonología, Phenex es un Gran Marqués del Infierno y tiene veinte legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Enseña todas las ciencias maravillosas, es un excelente poeta y es muy obediente al mago. Phenex espera regresar al Cielo tras pasar 1.200 años, pero se engaña a sí mismo con esa esperanza.

Se muestra como un fénix, que canta dulces melodías con la voz de un niño, pero el mago debe advertir a sus compañeros (porque no tiene que estar solos) que no las escuchen y que le pidan transformarse en un humano, lo que el demonio supuestamente hace tras un cierto período de tiempo.

Descripción tomada del Ars Goetia, escrita por el Rey Salomón en algún momento de su vida.

" _Hyodou Issei… Yo Ravel Phenex soy tu nuevo rey"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _if_ Life 02: Golden Phoenix Princess

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hyodou Issei estaba sin palabras, más bien su mente había entrado en modo de suspensión temporal, la más joven del clan Phenex había soltado una bomba en el club de ocultismo, Ravel tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo que no combinaba para nada con el rubor de sus mejillas. El sekiryuutei se volteo hacia los miembros presentes del consejo estudiantil, pasando por Saji, luego Tsubaki, y finalmente su mirada se centró en Sona, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Ravel miraba incrédula la reacción de su nuevo peón, era un estándar que el rey de una corte fuese al menos un par de años mayor que el resto de sus piezas, pero la pequeña Phenex se había arriesgado en solicitar su juego de piezas e intercambiar sus peones con la esposa de su hermano.

¿O…o… oye, acaso no tienes nada que responder? – comentó la más joven de la habitación mientras señalaba con el dedo al rostro de Issei.

¿Disculpa? – el aludido respondió con una pregunta – Es la primera vez que oigo sobre el intercambio de piezas – Issei se acercó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara frente a su nueva ama – ¿Tengo que decir algo en específico?

Debes de inclinarte frente a Ravel en señal de sumisión y repetir lo que voy a decir – interrumpió Sona en apoyo de la joven Phenex

Issei asintió ante la explicación de Sona, y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que ella le indicaba, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas y coloco su mano derecha a la altura del corazón, Saji y Tsubaki miraron la acción admirando la escena frente a ellos, la mente de ambos reconoció aquella posición que emulaba a la viejas costumbres europeas.

Un caballero jurándole lealtad a su señor, fue la escena que ambos demonios imaginaron en ese instante, salvo por una simple cosa; Hyodou Issei estaba años luz de esa clasificación.

Sona se paró entre ambos a una distancia prudente, y comenzó a recitar las palabras.

"Yo Hyoudo Issei, bajo la supervisión de los cuatro grandes Maous"

"Y bajo las normas que rigen a los 72 pilares fundadores"

"Reconocer en ti, Ravel Phenex"

"Cuarta Hija de la Casa Phenex y que ostentas el título de Marquesa"

"Ser mi nuevo maestro y Rey"

"Postrándome ante ti… entrego toda mi existencia"

"Y obedecer y velar por todos tus deseos"

"Por siempre y para siempre"

De repente un círculo mágico brillo en el suelo de la habitación, iluminado con su luz carmesí la habitación del club, tanto Saji y Tsubaki reconocieron escudo de armas de la familia Gremory, lentamente el escudo comenzaba a desvanecerse y la luz cambio de tonalidades, pasando a un naranja, y terminar de brillar en un intenso amarillo dorado. Finalmente el escudo de la casa Phenex apareció reemplazando al anterior que estaba allí.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Tsubaki y Saji estaban absortos ante la majestuosidad de la escena tanto que los dos aplaudieron maravillados.

Sona miraba con orgullo la perfección en la ejecución de Issei, dentro de los 72 pilares era muy raro presenciar el intercambio de piezas, usualmente había padres que pasaban uno que otro sirviente a sus hijos, y casi nunca ocurría entre diferentes clanes. Issei se levantó tranquilamente tras haber terminado con el juramento, no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Pero notó que había algo extraño, Sona también lo hizo, fue cuando todos posaron su mirada en Ravel Phenex.

La chica estaba completamente roja, tan roja como la falda de su uniforme, sus labios parecían moverse de manera errática pero si prestaban atención repetía constantemente.

" _Por siempre y para siempre"_

Saji fue el primero en adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Ravel.

Kaichou, no cree que ese juramento – Saji hizo una pausa antes de seguir – ¿sonó mas como una declaración de amor?

Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si – ahora fue Tsubaki quien asentía – de hecho hasta yo me sonroje un poco

Issei volvió su rostro para observar a la presidenta del consejo, quien increíblemente le evitaba mirarle, pero el enrojecimiento de sus orejas y mejillas le traicionaron.

Bu… bu… bueno, es una vieja costumbre – dijo Sona mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiarlos – Puede que esté un poco pasado de moda y bueno… yo… - la presidenta miraba para todos lados evitando encarar a Issei - ¡Saji, Tsubaki! Regresemos a la sala del consejo todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El joven sekiryuutei miro como Sona se alejaba a paso veloz, Tsubaki asintió en señal de despedida y Saji simplemente sonreía de manera avergonzada.

 **¿Hoy si que fue raro día, no lo crees niño?** \- El dragón bufo dentro del Boosted Gear - **Ah por cierto… Tu nueva ama se ha desmayado** –

Issei miro hacia el piso, no pudo evitar suspirar cansinamente y soltar una sonrisa, a sus pies yacía Ravel, con la cara roja como tomate y sus ojos hacían una extraña espiral.

" _Por siempre y para siempre"_

El Sekiryuutei repitió en silencio aquellas palabras, sin saber el pesado significado que contendría en el futuro próximo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una suave brisa se colaba a través de la ventana de la enfermería de la academia, Issei estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, mientras que observaba como Ravel dormía plácidamente, el joven Sekiryuutei se encontraba meditabundo tratando de discernir y comprender todos los eventos de ese día, y tal como dijo la bestia encerrada en Boosted Gear, era un día de los más raros en su vida.

 **Me parece un milagro que no hubieses enloquecido** – comento el enorme dragón mientras una luz esmeralda brillaba en dorso de la mano de Issei - **¿Y qué harás ahora Issei? –**

¿Ddraig, que se siente pasar de un dueño a otro? – el joven levanto su mano como si tratara de mirar fijamente a los ojos del dragón – Quiero decir no te molesta ser tratado como un objeto.

 **Hace varios siglos que dejo de importarme -** exclamo Ddraig sin mucho ánimo - **Siempre que pudiera cumplir con mi ambición, no lo veía como un problema; en tu caso ¿has abandonado tu sueño? –**

¡¿Mi sueño?!.- Issei miro con melancolía ante la palabras de su compañero – te refieres a ser el Rey del Harem –

 **Ese mismo que tanto gritabas a los cielos –** la luz brillaba al compás de las palabras del dragón –

Como puedo aspirar a tener un harem, si no puedo ni siquiera proteger a una sola mujer – la voz de Issei tenía un deje de tristeza – desde un principio parecía un sueño inalcanzable… je, je, je; fíjate soy tan débil que ya fui descartado por mi antiguo dueño

Yo no diría eso… Issei-sempai – una suave voz interrumpió la conversación de Ddraig e Issei

El castaño se fijó su mirada en su nuevo interlocutor, encontrándose con el rosto serio de Ravel, quien lo miraba fijamente, la luz del atardecer bañaba su silueta, las sabanas de la cama cubrían su regazo, ante los ojos de Issei pudo observar perfectamente la belleza de su acompañante.

Rias-oneesama, te defendió ante toda nuestra familia – la voz de Ravel era suave pero a la vez firme – mi hermano mayor quería hacerte cosas horribles… tantas que hasta yo me horrorice – las manos de la jovencita se aferraron a las sabanas – Issei-sempai tú eras más fuerte, y mi hermano lo supo cuando lo pusiste de rodillas, y ahora te teme, realmente lo hace, tanto que busco la manera de hacerte pagar por su humillación… pero Rias oneesama le desafío abiertamente – Ravel sonrío ante los recuerdos – quieres saber algo curioso, mi hermano no tiene ningún poder real, él es tan solo el tercer hijo y quien realmente ostenta el título de heredero es Ruval-niisama. Ni siquiera los Gremory consideran digno a Raiser.

La chica guardo silencio por unos instantes, mirando a la nada, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

Al ver toda la discusión me di cuenta de algo – Ravel suspiro ante lo que iba a soltar – ¿que soy yo realmente?… tan solo la más joven de los cuatro herederos, mi único valor es convertirme en la esposa de otro demonio de clase alta, para afianzar las alianzas entre familias – la chica estaba a punto de sollozar – entonces mire a directamente como Rias-oneesama argumentaba y debatía… tal vez ella fuese débil físicamente, pero en espíritu no lo es tanto – la joven Phenex miro con una sonrisa, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban en sus ojos – Sabes la razón… tu lograste algo, por muy pequeño que fuese, por insignificante que sea, tuviste una victoria en aquella derrota.

Issei se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su ahora ama, era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que ocurrió en el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, Grayfia se lo había guardado para que Ravel se lo dijera personalmente.

Por eso aposte todo en una oportunidad – la chica continuaba hablando – fui con mi padre y suplique por mis "evil pieces"; fui con mi madre y le pedí que me intercambiara con Riser-niisama para ser un "Bishop" libre – Ravel hizo una pausa – y me arrodille ante Rias-oneesama para que me dejara intercambiar mi 8 peones con ella – la joven callo un momento esperando que Issei dijera algo

¿Porque lo hiciste Ravel? – era lo que la joven quería escuchar por parte de Issei.

Para enmendar mi culpa – fue lo que dijo finalmente Ravel Phenex – Si yo no hubiera intentado protegerlo… tú… no… Rias… perder – la joven Phenex, termino por casi gritar - Si Riser-niisama te arrebato todo lo que deseabas, yo te lo daré de vuelta, absolutamente todo, puedes tomar mi primera vez, puedes violar mi cuerpo si lo deseas… ¡Inclusive todas las perversiones que mi hermano a sometido a Rias hasta ahora!

Ravel se había levantado un poco, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, Issei estaba mudo, sin palabras, su mente trataba de vislumbrar el escenario completo que la chica había presenciado o escuchado, tal vez por error había pasado frente a la habitación que compartían Riser y Rias, pero al final de cuentas era una simple especulación.

El chico hizo lo más lógico que pudo articular, se levantó de su asiento y lentamente se acercó a la cama de la enfermería, Ravel le miraba temblando, era una mezcla de tristeza y miedo, el flequillo de Issei y la luz de la tarde le impedía ver con claridad la expresión de su peón. Cuando el chico estuvo a una distancia prudente, estiro los brazos y envolvió en un abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de Ravel.

Ravel no sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces Issei comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

Te tomare la palabra – Ravel se apretó sus manos en los brazos de Issei – Permítame servirle como no pude hacerlo con Rias-buchou, permítame ser más fuerte para poder protegerla, permítame ser más rápido, más inteligente y mejorar mi magia – la joven fénix, comenzaba a llorar, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del sekiryuutei – pero a cambio… sea todo lo que me han quitado, mi amiga, mi compañera y mi salvadora.

Issei apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ravel, ninguno notó que alguien más escuchaba la conversación, detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, como su único testigo, estaba Sona Sitri, solo un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

" _¿Quién realmente estaba sufriendo el castigo?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos jóvenes abandonan en silencio la escuela, ninguno tenía ánimo de hablar o conversar. Issei observo claramente como los pocos alumnos que todavía se encontraban en la escuela los miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y envidia. El Sekiryuutei sabía de antemano que mañana sería un largo día lleno de rumores y chismes sin comprobar.

¿Este… Ravel-sama? – el castaño hablo quedamente - ¿Ravel-san? – la chica no parecía reaccionar - ¿..Ojou…? – Issei comenzaba a impacientarse al sentirse ignorado, mientras que la pequeña Phenex continuaba caminando - ¿Ravel-chan? - el joven se acercó susurrándole al oído.

¡Ukyaa! – Ravel se sobresaltó de improviso – po… po… porque me hablaste al o..o… oído – la chica salto para ponerse a salvo de Issei, tapándose con una mano; el oído al cual el joven le había susurrado y mostrando un sonrojo muy notorio.

¡Jeee… entonces Ravel-chan, será! – el castaño hizo una mueca de superioridad mientras palmeaba uno de los hombros de la chica para tranquilizarla – Quería saber cómo debería llamarte, pensaba que querrías que usara algún honorifico –

Ya… ya veo – Ravel realizaba respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse – para el resto de la escuela somos Sempai-Kouhai, y a solas puedes llamarme por mi nombre – eso ultimo lo dijo muy quedamente –

No escuche lo último… ¿podrías repertirlo? – Issei sonreía traviesamente.

¡Llamame… Ravel-sama…entendiste… Dragon tonto! – la chica grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los alumnos le miraran extrañados, mientras que su rostro adquiría una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

¿No será acaso que tú eres?… - haciendo una cara de falsa sorpresa, Issei soltaría una terrible verdad – ¿una Tsundere?.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Ravel Phenex, pudo sentir como una parte de su personalidad, una faceta muy, pero muy íntima, algo que ella trataba de ocultar, se había descubierto. Y de pronto una nueva leyenda nacería en Kuoh, como la presidenta de hierro Shitori, la inalcanzable oneesama Shinra o el infame Trio Pervertido.

" _¡QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días subsecuentes fueron una maravilla para Sona Sitri; tanto de forma positiva como negativa; como Issei lo esperaba, los rumores sobre su relación con Ravel esparcieron como reguero de pólvora. El principal problema era que cuando le preguntaban algo a la joven Phenex, su estado de ánimo cambiaba constantemente, más de uno pudo notar como salía pequeñas emanaciones de humo de su uniforme, pero pronto descartaban que el uniforme se incendiase.

Y poco ayudaba que la chica fuera el único miembro de un club, donde Hyodou Issei era el presidente.

Después nació la leyenda de la princesa tsundere, mote que odiaba la nueva estudiante transferida, ya que muchos testigos, aseguraban ver como Ravel discutía férreamente con el presidente del club de ocultismo, al cual para sorpresa de muchos; después de un intercambio escueto de palabras, cambiaba a su estado de animo a uno sumiso casi como si respirar se tratara.

Pero lo que más le encanto a Sona, fue la disolución del Trio Pervertido, el consejo estudiantil estaba complacido tras la separación, al parecer Issei quería demostrar que podía ser un buen sempai y lentamente abandonaba el hábito de espiar y de actuar pervertidamente; el problema fue como ocurrió la separación.

Una escena que gloriosamente quedaría grabada en la memoria del celular de Sona; Motoharu realizando un lariat directo al Sekiryuutei y al poco tiempo Matsuda realizando un Argentine Backbreaker al pobre de Issei que apenas se recuperaba. Poco ayudo que Ravel entrara de improviso al salón donde estudiaba su peón y fuese a socorrerlo con una genuina preocupación.

A lo que Motoharu y Matsuda salieron del salón llorando, corriendo y gritando "Issei eres un maldito traidor".

Todo eso grabado en 4K UHD por cortesía de Kiryuu Aika.

¡Ah!... Kiryuu-san, eres una excelente alumna, un ejemplo para el resto de los alumnos – dijo alegremente Sona Sitri mientras volvía a reproducir la escena por centésima ocasión.

¿Dijo algo kaicho? – pregunto Tsubaki con algo de curiosidad

No es nada – la presidenta hablo tranquilamente – no creen que hace buen clima hoy

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo pararon de hacer su labores para mirar con incredulidad a su Rey, todos observaron el paisaje ominoso que estaba frente a la ventana, las nubes de tormenta, uno que otro relámpago discreto se asomaba por allí y no olvidar los cuervos que se paraban en el tendido eléctrico alrededor de la escuela.

El consejo estudiantil y corte de Sona Sitri, concluyo en una sola cosa.

" _Algo andaba mal con su ama"_

De repente las puertas del consejo se abrieron de repente, dos borrones entraron rápidamente; uno marrón y otro amarillo, haciendo que todos los miembros pararan de realizar su trabajo.

El rostro de Issei estaba blanco y sudoroso; mientras que Ravel tenía una apariencia similar a alguien que hubiese visto algo que no debía.

So… so… Sona-kaicho – Issei se apresuró a hablar – las cosas del club de ocultismo son de utilería… ¿verdad?

Claro que si – contesto la presidente sin perder su sonrisa – yo misma revise el material que pedimos

De pura casualidad – Ravel fue quien se atrevió a preguntar algo que quizás no debía – ¿Sabes quién fue el que lo envió?

Sona medito unos instantes para responder, le pidió a Hanakai Momo, el registro de insumos, la cual amablemente se lo cedió. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, su rostro palideció y se paró de repente. Tomo su teléfono celular y marco las teclas numéricas rápidamente.

Todos en la habitación tuvieron un mal presentimiento y se apresuraron a leer el registro.

"Proveedor: Serafall L. Viathan"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Los dos únicos miembros del club de ocultismo, junto con el consejo estudiantil avanzaba con paso lento a través de camino que conectaba el edificio antiguo con el resto de las instalaciones; todos parecía normales y quien dirigía la procesión era la misma presidenta, normal si ignorabas el hecho de que todos tenían sus uniformes maltrechos, cabello desarreglado y estaban manchados con una especie de baba de dudosa composición y procedencia.

Juro por los Maous que no volveré a mirar una película de fantasmas de la misma manera – la que se aventuró a comentar fue Kusaka Reya – ¿quién iba a imaginar que Sad*ko era autentica? –

¿Y recuerdan como se movía por los pasillos? – fue Saji quien prosiguió – es algo que tardará en salir de mi mente –

Y no olvidemos lo frío de su tacto – ahora era Ravel quien se frotaba los brazos ante el recuerdo.

Su voz… su rasposa voz – Tsubaki se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos tratando de olvidar.

Gen-chan si quieres puedo dormir contigo esta noche – ahora era Nimura Ruruko quien se unía a la conversación tratando de hacerse la graciosa, cuando de pronto unos arbustos se movían sin intención alguna, la jovencita termino por aferrarse al brazo de Saji – creo que mejor lo haré – dijo muerta de miedo.

Ruruko-chan… me estas apretando mucho – Saji enrojeció al contacto de la chica, mientras que Momoko se acercaba discretamente a la pareja – ¿Momoko tú también?

Todos tranquilícense – la firme voz de Sona llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se enfocaron en la presidenta – Se de antemano que vivimos una experiencia de los más traumatizante y vimos facetas de nuestra persona que quizás queramos olvidar – la heredera de los Sitri miro con decisión – ni una palabra de lo que pasó allí dentro

Entonces Issei levantó su mano pidiendo la palabra, Sona accedió a la petición.

¿Pero era necesario quemar el edificio antiguo por completo? - pregunto el Sekiryuutei mientras todos volteaban a ver como el edificio ardía en llamas y comenzaba a derrumbarse

Hyodou, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la raza humana y la integridad del mundo sobrenatural – Sona intento sonar lo suficientemente solemne, mientras que el resto del grupo asentía – no te preocupes, haré que mi hermana se encargue de las reparaciones – Sona sonreía amablemente mientras recomenzaba a avanzar de regreso a la escuela.

Issei podía jura ver correr a cierto espectro envuelto en llamas y rodar por el suelo tratando de apagarlas, una escena patética si le preguntaban; hizo una nota mental gamas asustar a un demonio de clase alta y mucho menos a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había varias cosas que la Hermana Kate Madison odiaba con fervor, una eran los demonios que se decantaban por el acoso sexual y otro era el clima en Reino Unido; ya que este último se encargaba de arruinarle el cabello por la mañanas. No era que importarse mucho, ya que usualmente lo usaba bajo su habito, pero a la edad que tenía (35 años), era su orgullo ante toda la iglesia.

Claro, la Hermana Kate no era vanidosa, el señor que está en los cielos no se lo consentiría; pero ver a las novicias como admiraban lo sedoso y lo bien cuidado de sus cabellos castaños, eran un motivo de gozo.

Había abandonado el puesto de exorcista porque consideraba retirarse a buena edad, así que decidió convertirse en instructora para la nueva generación de los servidores de Dios, y las credenciales que le precedían eran impecables. A muy temprana edad resultó ser altamente compatible con Excalibur Mimic, siendo considerada como la mejor portadora de aquella espada sagrada y elevando su estatus; a tal grado que podía estar en igual terreno que Dulio Guesaldo (considerado como el exorcista más fuerte de esta época).

Con el pasar de los años, la Hermana Kate, veía con decepción como la espada de la que estaba muy orgullosa de portar se quedaba sin usuarios compatibles, el problema con Excalibur Mimic era que se tenía que tener demasiada imaginación para poder explotar las capacidades de transformación de la espada; pero eso era algo que muchos aparentemente carecían.

Pero el milagro ocurrió con la aparición de Irina Shidou, una niña que a primera vista era muy hiperactiva y un tanto fanática religiosa, pero a la hora de aprender a usar la espada resultaba ser un talento innato, "un oasis en el desierto dirían"; así que la Hermana Kate la tomó bajo su ala enseñándole todo lo que sabía.

A su tiempo apareció otra genio; Sara Campbell, una niña un par de años menor que Irina quien también era una esponja a la hora de aprender, tanto Irina como Sara forjaron una entrañable amistad, tanto que ambas jovencitas se trataban como verdaderas hermanas de sangre.

Para la Hermana Kate fueron los mejores momentos de su vida; ver crecer y reír a sus aprendices, sentir como le superaban en cada ámbito; no podía sentirse más orgullosa, lo mejor fue que a Irina la eligieron para recibir la bendición celestial y ser la nueva portadora de Excalibur Mimic.

Las tres tuvieron que separase por cuestiones de trabajo y la Hermana Kate continuaba con el entrenamiento de Sara, no fue una sorpresa que su otra aprendiz fuese elegida para portar a Excalibur Transparency.

Y eso las condujo a viajar a Reino Unido a reclamar la espada, así que la Herrmana Kate tuvo que resignarse a pisar suelo inglés. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la Abadía de Glastonbury.

A simple vista una muy antigua abadía que recibía a visitantes porque allí se encontraba los restos de cierto "Rey" muy famoso; aunque la historia oficial indicaba lo contrario, ya que dicho Rey murió de avanzada edad dejando descendencia.

Hermana Kate – pregunto muy cortésmente su acompañante – ¿No cree que es muy extraño que no haya nadie vigilando la entrada?

Tienes razón Sara – la Hermana Kate miraba con desconfianza a los alrededores.

Lo que nadie sabía, a excepción de unos cuantos; es que a pesar que la abadía estaba en ruinas aún permanecía activa como una bóveda de seguridad para resguardar a Excalibur Transparency y solamente se podía acceder a ella a altas horas de la noche para no despertar sospechas a las personas que visitaban las ruinas por cuestiones turísticas.

Y siempre había guardias protegiendo la entrada, el problema al que ambas se enfrentaban; es que si necesitaban refuerzos estos tardarían un par de horas en llegar. Esto condujo a que ambas monjas tomaran una decisión que quizás se arrepentiría después.

Y no estaban del todo erradas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avanzaban con lentitud a través de los largos y oscuros pasillos del subterráneo de Glastonbury, a pesar que había iluminación por parte de las antorchas que estaban escendidas, las sombras que proyectaban en las paredes bailaban al ritmo en que se movían las llamas.

Para la recién ordenada Hermana Sara era un espectáculo digno de una película de terror y eso la emocionaba mucho, ya que eran su pasión oculta y solamente Irina lo sabía. Claro el resto de convento miraba con desaprobación su pasatiempo; pero Irina no le reprochaba en nada, ya que esta última se dedicaba a coleccionar ropa interior de lo más llamativa y costosa.

Así que ambas Hermanas se aventuraron a continuar recorriendo los pasillos.

Ninguna de las dos estaba muy fuertemente armada, la Hermana Kate había reemplazado su anterior espada por un estoque bendecido, no realizaba un daño considerable a los demonios, pero era más de su predilección que las espadas de luz. Y la Hermana Sara venía a reclamar su nueva espada.

Cuando ambas llegaron a lo más profundo de los corredores, encontraron algo que nunca esperarían.

Enfrente de ellas se encontraba una verdadera masacre, exorcistas de los mejor entrenados, completamente asesinados, las paredes manchadas con la sangre de aquellos infortunados guardias, algunos con partes faltantes de su cuerpo, otros abiertos en canal y uno que otro con un simple corte en el cuello, era el trabajo de un experto que rayaba en la locura; eso era lo que ambas dedujeron ante tan dantesco escenario.

La Hermana Kate le indico a su acompañante que se mantuviera en guardia mientras que ella revisaba la bóveda.

"La espada no está" – se preguntó la Hermana – "¿Un momento cual era la habilidad de Transparency?"

Supongo que porque solamente te interesaste en Mimic, nunca le diste importancia a las demás Excalibur's – un voz se escuchó por detrás de la Hermana Kate – es la su habilidad es la invisibilidad Hermana.

Un frio recorrió por la espalda de la Hermana Kate, se volvió rápidamente y desenfundo el estoque, su mente concluyo ante una terrible verdad solo había un sola entrada, que también funcionaba como salida.

Entonces la pobre Hermana sintió un dolor punzante provenir de su abdomen, no tuvo tiempo de gritar porque una mano se lo impidió, sintió como el filo del arma subía lentamente abriéndose paso, cortando y rasgando sus órganos, ignorando la dureza de los huesos, el dolor era indescriptible, y las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la exorcista retirada.

Cuando la Hermana Sara se aventuró a entrar a la bóveda, pudo ver como su mentora moría a manos de alguien invisible, aquella persona solto el cuerpo que sostenía y la Hermana Kate cayó como una marioneta a la cual le cortaron los hilos.

Sara de horrorizo al ver el rosto de su querida maestra, con un rictus de agonía y miedo. La joven hermana se abalanzo en tomar el estoque que perteneció a su mentora. Pero sintió como algo corto su tendón de Aquiles impidiendo que pudiera incorporarse.

¿Vaya… vaya pero que tenemos aquí? – la figura era irreconocible por la iluminación pero claramente su voz era un masculina – ¡Otra Hermana!... y una bastante joven – la figura se posó sobre el cuerpo de la Hermana Sara – eres bonita… ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿catorce?... no quince… si quince años – Sara pudo reconocer la malicia en la voz de su atacante y este acerco su mano libre para acariciar la figura de la pobre Hermana – Tienes buenos pechos, bastante firmes – el hombre comenzaba a masajear el pecho de la jovencita – creo que por los próximos minutos seremos muy buenos amigos.

La joven Hermana Sara, comenzó a orar por su bienestar mientras que la figura se detenia en su ataque.

¿Qué es lo que dices Hermana? – la voz preguntaba con sorna – no alcanzo a escucharte.

Dios Padre… aleja al mal… de esta tu humilde servidora – repetía Sara con lágrimas en los ojos.

La sombra se incorporó, mirando hacia el suelo donde estaba la indefensa jovencita. Tomando un momento para pensar, finalmente habló…

" _I will tell you a little secret, my lovely sister"_

" _You are deceived... all of us"_

" _the high-ranks know the truth..."_

" _They will no tell us..."_

" _God is dead..."_

" _But me all know; one lonely truth..."_

" _No one will come to save you"_

" _My darling... and lovely fucktoy"_

Al terminar, solamente se pudieron escuchar los gritos de terror y sufrimiento de la Hermana Sara Campbell.


	3. Chapter 3

Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

1844-1900. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. Filósofo alemán

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _if_ Life 03: Excalibur Prólogo ~ Las dos exorcistas~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes... Fue un mes lo que le tomó a Raiser Phenex el darse cuenta de las maquinaciones de su esposa, y cuando ocurrió el hallazgo Rias simplemente alzó un ceja y continuó bebiendo tranquilamente de su earl grey en compañía de adorable bishop, Asia Argento, quien simplemente miraba con incredulidad el desplante infantil del esposo de su ama.

\- Vaya, querido esposo... A veces me sorprendes y no me dejas decepcionada- comentaba desinteresadamente la pelirroja, mientras miraba con desgano a su taza medio vacía – Asia, ¿dime quién fue el que ganó la apuesta? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada

\- Este... Creo que Yubelluna-san – Contestaba tímidamente la dueña del Twilight Healing – es la que más se acercó a la fecha.

\- Mmm... Parece que te conocen mejor de lo que pensaba – Rias mientras agitaba su taza al aire, mientras mostraba un rostro que reflejaba aburrimiento – bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer...?

Rias no pudo terminar de hablar cuando escucho como la puerta de la habitación era azotada con fuerza; Raiser la había abandonado encolerizado y seguramente buscaría represalias, era una lástima para el que todos dentro de su familia apoyarán más a su esposa que a su propio hijo.

\- Tú mismo cavaste tu tumba… idiota – Rias sonreía apaciblemente – ¿Bueno Asia que tenemos en la agenda para hoy?

\- Ir de compras con la tarjeta de Riser-sama – contestaba Asia con un poco de entusiasmo – ¿Llamo a todas las demás?

\- Por supuesto, Asia... – Rias sonrío de lo más alegre – se jacta de poder complacer a cualquier mujer, y uno de nuestros mayores placeres es ir de compras, necesitamos renovar nuestro guardarropa completo– Rias dio un aplauso mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Quien le manda tener una corte llena de mujeres – la joven se detuvo de repente – ¿por cierto… que era de premio?

\- Era la locación para ir de compras – contestaba una sonriente Asia – Yubelluna-san deseaba ir a Paris.

\- Mmm… creo que me empieza a agradar la Reina Bombardero – Rias asentía aprobatoriamente.

Cuando Yubelluna descubrió que ganó, no pudo evitar festejar como una verdadera colegiala, y Raiser no pudo evitar desmayarse al ver el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito y de sus ahorros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para Issei el último mes había sido de lo más interesante, al tratar con Ravel se dio cuenta de varias cosas; la jovencita era de lo más ingenua en cuestiones simples de la vida y eso se lo atribuía a una educación estricta y aislada del resto del mundo. No pudo evitar sonreír; cuando inocentemente no supo cómo comer una hamburguesa correctamente o disfrutar de un helado.

En esos aspectos le recordaba a su querida amiga Asia, muy dentro de sí mismo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Pero cuando se trataba de otros temas, su ama era terrible; un día se le ocurrió preguntarle a Issei que clases de magia conocía, pero lamentablemente para él, su única arma era el Dress Breaker; y sinceramente se sentía patético por tan inútil magia.

Cuando intento hacer una demostración no funcionó, lo que hizo que Ravel mirara con desaprobación su falla. Al día siguiente regreso con un altero de libros básicos de magia (uno bastante grande ya que cubría su cuerpo completo), obligando al Sekiryuutei que los estudiara a fondo. Pasando varias horas y Ravel concluyo en algo.

\- Issei-sempai – Ravel tomo una actitud de catedrática – hay veces que la afinidad mágica de los 72 pilares afectan a los mismos sirvientes – la chica miro seriamente a Issei – muchas veces se ve influenciado por la personalidad misma, en tu caso era tu perversión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ravel-chan? – el sekiryuutei prestaba mucha atención a su Rey, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

\- Ese ataque… que estaba alimentado por tu Lujuria, era un subproducto de poder de la destrucción de Rias-oneesama – Ravel desvió un poco la mirada – desde hace un tiempo… me preguntaba, ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

\- No lo entiendo – Issei se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

Ravel suspiro al no encontrar las palabras para describir sus conclusiones. Mirando un poco a la nada tomo inspiración.

\- Por lo que me han platicado – Ravel hizo una pausa – eras una molestia para la escuela, todas la estudiantes te detestaban con ahínco – la chica volvió a posar su mirada en su sirviente – tus calificaciones eran de lo peor y prácticamente te consideraban una causa perdida.

\- Je,je… tan mala era mi reputación – Issei se rascaba la cabeza avergonzadamente, mientras que Ravel lo miraba enternecidamente.

\- Issei-sempai… ahora te preocupas mucho por tu actitud – Ravel sonreía hermosamente mientras enfatizaba sus palabras – ya no eres tan pervertido, estudias un poco más y la opinión de toda la escuela va cambiando sobre ti – la pequeña fénix bajo la vista avergonzada – mu… muchos maestros y compa… ñeras me dan las gracias, pi… piensan que salgo contigo y esa es la razón de tu cambio.

\- Ravel-chan… ¿tú crees en segundas oportunidades? –Issei suspiro y su rostro denoto melancolía, mientras que Ravel asentía tímidamente – Bien… a veces me preguntaba cómo sería mi exilio en soledad, estar aquí en esta habitación completamente solo, sin nadie en quien apoyarme; soy un idiota… bueno no tanto, pero a veces tengo esa duda… ese sentimiento de haber sido dejado atrás por quienes me importaban – el joven se volvió para mirar al atardecer – pero… gracias a ti, a Sona-kaichou y al resto del consejo… puedo seguir adelante, continuar avanzando – alzando la mirada y levantando la mano tratando de tomar el sol vespertino – por eso quiero ser digno de estar a su lado y que no sientan vergüenza de mi presencia.

Ravel se quedó fascinada ante la respuesta a esa pregunta, a veces ella misma tenía ese mismo sentimiento, Ruval, Reiner y Riser en si eran lo bastante mayores y tenían sus propias ambiciones, era cierto que la llenaban de cariño y que aceptaban sus desplantes o caprichos sin rechistar, pero el tiempo que pasaba con ellos se volvía mínimo; por eso tomó la decisión de ser el bishop de su hermano mayor, solamente para apaciguar ese sentimiento. Nuevamente era sorprendida por la espontaneidad (y grado de madurez) del joven que eligió como su primer sirviente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y noto un pequeño olor que ella misma reconoció, algo se estaba quemando, cuando fijo su mirada pudo notar que el puño izquierdo de Issei ardía en llamas.

\- ¡Issei se… se…. Sempai! – la chica señalo con su mano temblorosa –¡ ma… ma… mano en llamas!

\- ¿Eh? – Issei tardó en reaccionar pero miro su mano izquierda – está ardiendo… ¡ESTA ARDIENDO! – el joven agito la mano al aire furiosamente pero las llamas no cedían – un momento no quema.

\- **¡Je!… apenas te das cuenta –** Ddraig habló con cierto desinterés – **la magia de la princesa fénix es más compatible con mi naturaleza sobrenatural y recuerda que tu brazo izquierdo es de un dragón –**

\- ¡Vaya, esto es genial!… Ravel-chan – Issei miraba con emoción su mano izquierda – puedo usar fuego – mientras cerraba su puño de manera desafiante pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Ravel suspiraba aliviada, nunca creyó que tener un sirviente fuese tan difícil, pero tampoco tan divertido, fue una suerte para ella traer libros sobre magia de fuego.

\- Issei-sempai – la chica sonrió mientras tomaba varios libros – sigamos estudiando.

\- Si… Ravel-chan – el sekiryuutei asintió ante la sugerencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sona tenía un problema entre manos, la carta que había mandado su hermana era demasiado formal para su propio gusto; normalmente Serafall Leviathan se decantaba por el excentricismo y el inmenso (y a veces enfermizo) amor hacia su hermana menor, pero cuando realmente se ponía seria (que eran escasa ocasiones) era harina de otro costal, y a Sona le era imposible ignorarla.

A veces extrañaba a su mejor amiga, ya que a pesar de ser una obsesiva exhibicionista y consentidora con sus sirvientes; sabía manejar las crisis mejor de lo que ella lo hacía. Sona tendía a pensar en varios panoramas y posibles escenarios; antes de tomar una decisión acertada y Rias simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento y se adaptaba perfectamente. Y muchas veces la cantidad anormal de suerte que poseía Rias; jugaba un factor importante.

No era que ella no confiara en Ravel Phenex, pero ciertamente su corte de sirvientes estaba muy reducido para poder enfrentar la posible crisis que se le vendría en unos días.

\- ¡Ahhh!... – la presidenta del consejo suspiro cansinamente – no me queda de otra más que involucrarles

\- ¿Kaichou? – Tsubaki tenía un deje de preocupación en el rostro – ¿es tan grave el asunto?

Sona no respondió a la pregunta, a lo que su reina tomo como respuesta, actualmente solo el consejo estudiantil estaba en condiciones de afrontar una crisis, mientras que el club de ocultismo apenas estaba tomando fuerza. De un tiempo para acá, Issei se había integrado a las prácticas de combate simulado con el consejo, para todos ellos; el sekiryuutei era una fuerza que comenzaban a reconocer.

Impredecible y osado, esa era la impresión general que tenían de él en un principio, pero actualmente estaba actuando más astuto y precavido, tanto que obligaba a Sona a replantear todas sus estrategias.

Y también comenzó a incluirle como apoyo en todas sus simulaciones, algo que no pudo hacer en el pasado con la corte Rias, ya que esta última se encargaba de ir al frente relegando al grupo de Sona como soporte.

La pregunta en cuestión era, ¿Ravel estaba preparada para afrontarlo? A pesar de querer tener una respuesta positiva, ella dudaba sobre sus posibilidades en la crisis que se avecinaba y si la información que la Maou Serafall había mandado era bastante grave.

Volvió a ver el sobre con dos carpetas llenas de información sobre una visita que tendría en un par de días, en una estaba la foto de una joven más o menos un año menor que ella de ojos ambarinos y cabello corto azul ( y un mechón verde, algo que Sona considero extraño) y en la otra estaba otra foto con otra jovencita con un vibrante cabello castaño y ojos violetas; al parecer ambas eran exorcistas enviadas por la iglesia para atender ciertos asuntos.

Lógicamente vendrían a solicitar permiso para poder entrar a la ciudad ya que era territorio de demonios.

\- Tsubaki – la voz de Sona resonó en la habitación, haciendo que su reina le mirara con atención, - llama a Ravel-san y dile que se presente junto con su péon a la oficina del consejo.

\- Claro – la reina de Sona asintió acatando la orden dada por la presidenta – no tardo.

Se recargo en su asiento retirándose los anteojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz (algo que hacía a menudo cuando algo le preocupaba), poso su mirada hacia el techo, meditabunda. Cerró sus ojos y recordó la parte final de la información.

 _"_ _Fragmentos de Excalibur… ¿aquí en Kouh?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo transcurrió de manera normal en la Ciudad de Kuoh, a través de las abarrotadas calles y el bullicio de la gente; dos individuos se movían con el mayor sigilo posible; tratando de no llamar la atención. Logrando llegar a su destino. La Academia de Kuoh.

Las dos personas caminaban a través de la entrada que llevaba al edificio principal de la academia, los alumnos miraban con curiosidad al par, vestían una capa que les cubría completamente el cuerpo y no se podía distinguir su género, salvo la suave voz que salió de una de esas personas.

\- Shidou – hablo lo sufrientemente fuerte, para que la persona que llamaba le alcanzase a escuchar – por lo que más quieras no nos causes problemas.

\- Mira, "Quarta" – respondió con un poco de fastidio la persona llamada "Shidou" – trataré de ser cortes con estos bastardos demonios, solo porque el protocolo nos lo pide – se detuvo de repente haciendo que la otra persona le prestara atención – entramos, explicamos la situación y nos largamos.

\- Shidou… sé que no te gusta… desde lo de – Quarta no pudo terminar la frase cuando Shidou le tomo por el cuello.

\- Ni siquiera lo menciones, ¿de acuerdo? – la voz de Shidou sonó amenazadora, mientras veía como Quarta asentía levemente.

Pasaron pocos minutos y ambas personas se encontraban frente a las puertas de la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

\- Bien, yo hablare Shidou – comento Quarta, sin recibir respuesta de su acompañante – supongo que eso es un sí.

Quarta abrió las puertas frente a ella y las bisagras chirriaron al moverse, cuando entraron pudieron observar como Sona Sitri les miraba con bastante atención, haciendo que ambas personas se cohibieran un poco.

\- Ejem… – Sona tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta – pasen por favor – dijo con voz suave

Ambos invitados caminaron con lentitud midiendo sus pasos, pudieron observar que la corte de Sona estaba presente.

\- Vaya… tal parece que los demonios son bastantes cobardes – hablo Shidou con cierta sorna – piensan intimidarnos con sus números.

\- ¡Suficiente, Shidou! – Quarta reprendió a su acompañante – discúlpenle por favor, ha estado bastante irascible los últimos días.

Sona asintió entendiendo la situación, mientras colocaba sus manos en el escritorio, pronto pudo divisar a Tsubaki que era seguido por Ravel, la joven Phenex estaba arreglándose el cabello mientras caminaba.

\- Disculpen la tardanza – la voz de Tsubaki llamo la atención de todos los presentes – tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo antes de llegar aquí.

\- Luego entremos en detalles – Sona le indico con la mirada a Tsubaki que ocupara su posición a lado de ella – Phenex-san… ¿Por qué tu Peón no está presente?

\- Se está aseando un poco para estar presentable – Ravel hablo con seriedad – estuvimos practicando un poco y termino completamente lleno de polvo – la joven Phenex miro con atención la reacción de una de las torres de Sona, Tsubasa Yura, quien mostraba una mirada soñadora– sintió que sería una falta de respeto para nuestros invitado.

Ravel Phenex, había sido informada en días pasados de la llegada de dos exorcistas a la ciudad, durante la conversación, Sona le pregunto que deberían hacer, Ravel no supo contestar dada su inexperiencia en estos asuntos, por lo que ambas decidieron que la conversación y posible negociación, la llevaría Sona.

\- No sigamos perdiendo tiempo – se apresuró Shidou a comentar – ya sabemos que tienen una idea a lo que vinimos… ¿No es así, Maou no imouto?

\- Irrespetuosa la manera en que te diriges a Sona-Kaichou – se aventuró Saji a reprender al visitante – ni siquiera sabemos si realmente son las personas que dicen ser.

\- Tienes razón – Quarta se retiró la capucha de su capa revelando su hermoso rostro y su brillante cabello azul – Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta, soy exorcista de la iglesia católica romana.

Sona miraba con suma atención a Xenovia, su rostro y presentación coincidían con la información que le había mandado su hermana, luego fijo su mirada a la otra persona encapuchada, esperando que imitara las acciones de su compañera.

\- Ya… ya – Shidou repitió la acción de Xenovia – Irina Shidou, de la iglesia anglicana protestante.

La heredera de los Sitri estaba confundida, la imagen de la foto que recibió indicaba que era la misma persona, pero su apariencia era muy diferente, en la imagen podía verse una chica sonriente con un peinado de coletas, pero el rostro de Irina tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras quizás causado por la falta de sueño, su cabello estaba suelto y bastante desarreglado; pero lo que más llamo la atención de la presidenta, fueron sus ojos.

En la foto parecían llenos de alegría y vida, pero la sensación que reflejaban… eran propios de una bestia buscando a su presa.

Llenos de una profunda ira. Y deseo de sangre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Issei iba presuroso hacia la habitación del consejo, estaba bastante feliz del pequeño progreso que había obtenido en cuestión de su nueva magia, quien iba adivinar que ahora podía combinar sus golpes con el elemento fuego, tal vez su ex compañera Himejima Akeno estaría orgullosa, Ravel resulto ser una buena maestra en cuestión de magia elemental (al ser una bishop y Phenex ayudaba mucho), se imaginó a si mismo usando un ataque de fuego de un anime que vio últimamente.

\- Creo que se llamaba "Portg*s D' Ac* - el sekiryuutei pensó en voz alta – mmm… lo tendré en mente cuando vuelva a entrenar con Ravel

\- **Lo que a mi más me sorprende es la nueva variación de ese estúpido ataque -** la voz de Ddraig sonó bastante complacida – **ahora es más peligrosa e impredecible.**

\- ¿Te refieres al "Explosion Breaker"? – Issei miro a su mano izquierda mientras se manifestaba el circulo verde – ni yo mismo imagine que eso se había transformado, me recuerda al ataque de R*y Must*ng.

\- **No puedo negar que esa extraña afición por los mangas te ayuden -** el dragón bufo un poco – **haz logrado crear dos nuevos ataques en tan poco tiempo, no sé si llamarlo estupidez o genialidad.**

\- Dame un poco más de crédito, antes me juntaba con un chico de mi misma edad – Issei rio un poco y llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza – era mi mejor amigo en la primaria, bastante animado y con extraño deseo de ser un héroe, tanto que me obligo ver anime y manga del genero shounen.

\- **¿Y que paso con ese chico?-** preguntó el dragon un poco interesado.

\- Su familia se mudo al poco tiempo y ya no supe mas de él – la voz de Issei se volvió un poco triste – ahora que recuerdo su familia era devota de la iglesia.

\- **Tal vez te lo encuentres con el tiempo -** Ddraig bostezo de aburrimiento – **Oye mocoso ya llegaron los invitados –**

\- Si lo sé… siento un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo – el chico se detuvo frente a la puerta - está bien es hora que entremos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta se abrió lentamente por segunda ocasión en ese día, Issei miro el extraño ambiente que rodeaba a Ravel y a los demás intuyendo que las dos extrañas frente a él eran el motivo principal, así que decidio actuar con cautela y camino quedamente.

\- Llegas tarde – la voz de Ravel resonó en la habitación, Issei pudo detectar la preocupación en la voz de su ama – toma tu lugar a mi lado

\- Entendido Ravel-sama – el castaño respondio seriamente mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

Xenovia volvió su mirada para observar al recién llegado, notando la llegada del sekiryuutei, su madre adoptiva Griselda Quarta le había informado que el dueño del Boosted Gear estaba del lado de la facción de los demonios, ya que fue resusitado como uno; Xenovia se lo tomó a mal preguntándose como un humano abandonaba el designio de Dios; a lo que Griselda respodio "No siempre es por propia voluntad".

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar el repentino cambio en las facciones de su compañera.

Irina estaba a punto de colapsar cuando miro al joven que pasaba lentamente a su lado, llevo su mano a su rostro, tratando de negar la cruel verdad que estaba presenciando.

 _"_ _Mi Señor… porque te empeñas a arrebatarme lo más preciado para mí"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"Un mes atrás regresaba de una simple misión para escoltar un diacono quien se presumía poseía señales de estigmatización, algo común en el mundo que solía habitar, estaba entusiasmada porque era mi primer misión como portadora de Excalibur Mimic"_

 _"Sabía que la Hermana Kate y la pequeña Sara irían a Glastonbury a reclamar a Excalibur Transparency, a pesar de la quejas de Kate-sensei por lo maltratado que terminaría su cabello, no podía negar que lucía feliz por el nombramiento de la pequeña Sara"_

 _"Imaginaba como nos reiríamos de esto las tres juntas… pronto Sara y yo estaríamos peleando codo a codo para proteger el bienestar de las humanidad bajo la protección y amor de nuestro señor"_

 _"Cuando llegué al Vaticano, y más precisamente a las oficinas centrales pude observar como todo mundo hacía un alboroto… desconocía el motivo por el cual todos estaban nerviosos"_

 _"Nunca en mi vida me arrepentí de enterarme de la verdad"_

 _"Alguien o algo estaba robando los fragmentos de Excalibur de los lugares donde se custodiaban"_

 _"Rapidy, Nightmare, Bleessing… Transparency"_

 _"Sentía como mi vida, mi mundo colapsaba ante las noticias"_

 _"¿Cuántos muertos? ¿Cuánta falta de misericordia ante nobles almas al servicio del señor?"_

 _"El frio de la duda y temor invadieron mi cuerpo, no supe cómo, ni cuando fui capaz de articular esa terrible pregunta"_

 _"¿Qué hay de los enviados a Glastonbury"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"Recuerdo haber corrido a través de las calles de Roma, no me importaba mucho la situación de mi vestimenta, ni tampoco que estuviese lloviendo a raudales, necesitaba llegar al centro médico_ _San Giovanni-Addolorata_ _, no entendía porque le habían negado el acceso a Sara a la rama medica del Vaticano…"_

 _"Cuando llegue fui recibida por el médico que la atendía… parecía muy preocupado"_

 _"Hicimos lo que pudimos… ahora está en manos del Señor"_

 _"Nunca antes había sentido tan amargas esas palabras… cuando mire a través de cristal de la sala de cuidados intensivo"_

 _"Espere durante días, sentada a su lado, viéndola dormir conectada a las máquinas de soporte vital"_

 _"Mi mente no concebía a la bestia que lo pudo hacer esto a mi pequeña hermana, tenía que ser un demonio, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, me dedique cuerpo y alma para cuidar de ella, las enfermeras miraban con asombro mi dedicación ante un caso difícil"_

 _"Rece todas las noches por su mejoría y entonces recibí mi respuesta"_

 _"Sara despertó, pero cuando miré a sus ojos, note un vacío indescriptible; eran como dos profundos abismos… me sentí aterrorizada, tanto que no pude dormir desde esa noche…"_

 _"Sara había cambiado, ya no hablaba, ni sonreía, cuando la miraba era como ver a una muñeca de porcelana"_

 _"Entonces recibí una noticia que me heló la sangre… Sara sería excomulgada por consecuencias del robo de Excalibur Transparency… estalle en ira y rabia, fui directamente ante los altos mandos a exigir una explicación y lo que me dijeron fue que ya no era digna de pertenecer a la iglesia"_

 _"Me contuve lo suficiente y Salí de ese lugar sin decir nada… regrese a la habitación de Sara y la mire sonriente…"_

 _"No era una sonrisa normal, era tétrica y horrible… movió lentamente sus labios"_

 _"We are deceived… We are deceived"_

 _"Eso era lo único que repetía sin cesar, no pude contener la lágrimas y llore en su regazo"_

 _"Recibí la notificación de que encontraron donde estaban reuniendo los fragmentos y que iría a recuperarlos junto con la portadora de 'Excalibur Destruction' rumbo a la Ciudad de Kuoh"_

 _"El lugar de mi infancia y el donde vivía el mejor amigo que tuve en la vida, idee un plan simple… cumpliría con la misión y abandonaría a la iglesia. Haría el amor con Issei y dejaría de ser digna para iglesia, lo convencería de ayudarme a cuidar a Sara y los tres viviríamos juntos"_

 _"¿Que podría salir mal?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Issei- chan… ¿porque? – Irina estaba hiperventilando mientras trataba de evitar desfallecer.

Irina fijo su mirada en Ravel Phenex mientras que ella miraba sonriente a Issei, la exorcista llevo su mano hacia donde guardaba su espada sagrada, Xenovia vio la acción y se alarmo bastante, ella misma comenzó a moverse para desenfundar su arma antes que algo malo ocurriese.

\- ¡ESPERA… SHIDOU!- grito Xenovia alertando a todos – ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA!

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA! – la rabia domino el temperamento de Irina - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LLEVARTE TAMBIÉN A ISSEI-CHAN?!

Fracciones de segundo bastaron para que Irina desenfundara a Excalibur Mimic, la espada respondió a los deseos de su dueña. Su filo viajó estrepitosamente por la habitación, su objetivo era claro, el corazón de la joven Phenex.

El tiempo comenzó a correr lento para todos los presentes, Tomoe Meguri siendo la Knight de Sona intento moverse rápidamente para desviar el filo que amenazaba con la vida de Ravel, Saji invocaba su Absorcion Line para retener a Irina , y Tsubasa estaba lista para noquearla.

Pero un sonoro Clank detuvo su acción, un guante rojo se había interpuesto entre la espada y su víctima, Irina miro con ojos sorprendidos como Issei se había dado vuelta, golpeando el filo de Mimic desviando su trayectoria. Ravel no se había movido de su posición pero en su rostro estaba una sensación de alivio ante las acciones de su peón.

\- No sé quién rayos seas – la voz del Issei retumbo por todo el lugar - ¡Pero no te permitiré que lastimes a Ravel-chan!

Irina rio ante la declaración, posando sus ojos violeta frente a los cafes de su oponente; quien iba a imaginar que tendría que matar a su mejor amigo.

 _"_ _Issei si no puedo salvarte… al menos seré yo… quien juzgue tus pecados"_

Notas del Autor:

*Primero que nada; me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa a todos aquellos que pudiesen sentirse ofendidos por los temas que tal vez se aborden en este fanfiction, es por eso que tomé la desicion de ponerle la clasificacion mas alta que esta permitida.

*He leido todos de sus comentarios, y me ha agradado bastante que esta historia este siendo de su gusto.

*En el borrador original pensaba en un Issei x Sona, pero me di cuenta que ya hay muchos escritos de ese tipo, por eso me decanté por Ravel, siento que es un personaje muy explotable y bastante "querible" ( Y seamos sinceros quien no adora a las Tsunderes rubias)

*Sobre si habrá harem dejemoslo en un secreto, eso si la pareja principal es Issei x Ravel. Y si habra nuevos miembros en el club de ocultismo... todos personajes canon de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

1844-1900. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. Filósofo alemán

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _if_ Life 04: Excalibur inicio ~ El primer encuentro – la maga vagabunda~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos se habían quedado estáticos frente a la repentina acción de Hyodou Issei; ninguno supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante temeraria declaración, y cuando miraron hacia Ravel Phenex, esta hacía un amago de voluntad para no huir avergonzada.

Issei miro desafiante al atacante de su ama, mientras que Irina estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, lentamente el filo de Excalibur Mimic recobraba su tamaño original, había varias cosas que quería decir pero simplemente se limitó a quedarse parada viéndolo amenazadoramente.

¿Cómo te llamas exorcista? – el sekiryuutei hablo con un tono áspero y frío.

Fu,fu,fu…. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – la chica estallo en risas haciendo que todos le miraran desconcertados, mientras que Issei mantenía su postura – Jamás me imagine que un demonio detendría el filo de una espada sagrada con la manos desnudas.

Supongo que es un halago – el chico continuaba serio frente a su oponente – pero no has contestado mi preguntas, ¿Quién eres?

¿Ha pasado cerca de… seis o siete años? – Irina hizo una mueca – pero supongo que nunca me reconocerías, ya que nunca te dije mi genero… ¿aún sigues guardando el viejo manga Drag*n B*ll firmado por el autor?

Que…. Como… - ahora era el sekiryuutei quien estaba descolocado ante la revelación - ¿Shidou-kun? –

Shidou Irina, Issei-chan – la exorcista sonrió complacidamente, pero el aura que despedía a su alrededor era atemorizante – pero supongo que no importa, ya que eres una basura que debe de ser eliminada.

Vaya reunión más problemática hemos tenido – Issei suspiro pesadamente – y eso que me estuve acordando de ti hace unos minutos – el chico relajo su postura un poco- ya nos parecemos a N*ruto y Sas*ke.

Pfff… jajajaja – la exorcista bajo su arma lentamente – aun mantienes ese sentido del humor bastante extraño.

Todos comenzaron a parpadear repetidamente ante la extraña conversación que sostenían los dos oponentes, Ruruko comenzó a reconocer a donde llevaba la plática.

Gen-chan… ¿Es mi imaginación o estos ya se les zafó un tornillo? – Ruruko se acercó un poco a Saji para susurrarle quedamente - ¿O ambos son otakus?

¡QUE NO SOMOS OTAKUS! – Tanto Irina e Issei gritaron al unísono haciendo que la pequeña Ruruko brincara asustada.

Irina nuevamente encaró a Issei, pero una mano en su hombro llamo su atención.

Shidou, ya fue suficiente – Xenovia miraba con desaprobación las acciones de su compañera – No estamos para iniciar una guerra, sino para evitarla.

Tienes razón, Quarta – la chica se dio por vencida – Me ofusque un poco, lo lamento.

Ravel miro con cierta hostilidad hacia su agresora e ideo un extraño plan, que si le resultaba bien le serviría a Issei como experiencia para sus nuevas técnicas.

Dudo mucho que puedas salir indemne de tal agresión – la joven Phenex hablo en un tono altanero – pero podremos arreglarnos de alguna manera.

¿Cómo…? – Irina miraba con incredulidad ante las palabras de Ravel – ¡Ah! Ya veo quieres que me arrodille y pida disculpas.

Aunque eso me sería muy gratificante – Ravel sonreía altivamente – tengo una idea en mente – ahora su sonrisa crecía mas – que te parece un combate con mi peón, un uno vs uno.

Aja, vaya; jamás pensé que pedirías algo así – ahora era Irina la que sonreía – no hay problema si le mato.

No ejerceré ninguna represalia – contestó Ravel con mucha confianza.

Issei simplemente miro con desgano la conversación entre su Rey y su vieja amiga, en su mente pudo escuchar a Ddraig reírse a todo pulmón, a lo que él solo pudo concluir.

" _Las mujeres sí que son extrañas"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sona iba meditabunda siguiendo a las dos exorcistas y a los dos únicos miembros del club de ocultismo, toda la situación se había salido de control, tomando un rumbo extraño y tal vez tenga una fatídica conclusión; cuando Rias le pidió que cuidara de Issei y ayudara en lo que pudiera a Ravel, simplemente se hubiese negado.

Pero no lo hizo, no era que esperara alguna remuneración, era simple y sincero desinterés. Aunque muy en el fondo deseaba saber el secreto del cómo obtener esos enormes globos que tenía por pechos; sabía que tenían una función, no solo eran una masa de carne inútil, y tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma. Pero eso era algo que no iba a decirle a nadie.

Tsubaki se acercó a su Rey, mientras este reía sospechosamente, Sona se sorprendió al casi verse descubierta.

Kaichou – hablo quedamente la joven Shinra - ¿Por qué permite esto?

Simple curiosidad – contesto la presidenta sin mucho ánimo – y un poco de retribución

¿No entiendo? – Tsubaki estaba confusa ante la respuesta – ¿que obtiene de todo esto?

Esa exorcista estuvo a punto de hacer estallar un conflicto político entre la iglesia y el inframundo – la Reina de Sona asintió ante la declaración – no podemos atacarla directamente porque caeríamos en el mismo problema, así que un combate simulado sería una opción para ventilar cualquier problema.

Es cierto lo que dices, Kaichou – Tsubaki enfatizo el punto de su amiga – pero ¿porque permitir que Issei arriesgue su vida?

Tsubaki, notaste la suma confianza que Ravel le tiene a Issei – la joven Shinra asintió – no voy a negar que Issei a mejorado bastante en el poco tiempo que ha cooperado con nuestros entrenamientos – Tsubaki miro al sekiryuutei mientras escuchaba – pero quiero saber cómo se desenvolverá en una batalla a muerte; no te preocupes si vemos que la situación empeora intervendremos inmediatamente.

Tsubaki continuaba confusa ante las palabras de su presidenta y amiga, era cierto que había una cuestión política, ¿pero Issei que papel jugaba?; era cierto que el portador del Boosted Gear había cambiado drásticamente desde que Ravel le tomo como su sirviente, tanto que toda la escuela se lo atribuía a una relación sentimental; muchos hombres cambian cuando se enamoran de verdad, y a pesar de querer admitirlo, la interacción entre ellos no parecía romántica en absoluto, aunque a veces la línea que separa a una muy buena amistad y el amor puede ser bastante delgada.

La joven miro hacia atrás observando la interacción entre sus compañeros, más precisamente; Genshirou, Momoko y Ruruko, esos tres si mantenían algo de romanticismo y a veces coqueteaban o celaban entre ellos, sinceramente Tsubaki suspiro agobiada, nunca había sido buena para el romanticismo y seguramente nunca lo será.

Por cierto, Tsubaki – Sona llamo a su reina mientras esta se volvía para mirarla - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se retrasara?

¿Ah?, eso fue porque Issei-san y Ravel-sama estaba entrenando con magia – la vicepresidenta contesto, mientras fijaba su mirada en el Sekiryuutei – al parecer su afinidad mágica se ajustó con la de Ravel-sama.

Mmm… ya veo – Sona se cruzó de brazos – por eso pidió un combate simulado.

Sona sonrió un poco, tenía un deje de emoción su semblante, tal vez olvidaría pedirle el secreto a Rias, y mejor disfrutaba del entretenimiento que el extraño par a su cuidado le brindaba.

Todo el grupo llegó al terreno detrás del "nuevo" edificio antiguo, Irina y Xenovia miraban con cierta aprehensión las reacciones de todos los miembros del consejo, algunos había perdido el color en sus rostros.

Sekiryuutei… ¿Qué les pasa a esos? – preguntaba Xenovia con cierta curiosidad, mientras que Irina hacia lo posible por ignorarlos.

Recordando viejos traumas – contestaba Issei mientras se encogía de hombros – nada de qué preocuparse.

Bien, mientras no nos molesten mejor – la voz de Irina resonó el claro – ¿alguna petición antes de comenzar?

Mmm… si – Issei se rascó un poco la cabeza antes de hablar – podrías visitar a mis padres ya que estas aquí, para ellos sería un gusto volver a verte

La exorcista anglicana parpadeo varias veces ante extraña petición, a lo que simplemente suspiro, a veces no podía comprender el extraño comportamiento de Issei, casi nunca había hablado con demonios reencarnados, usualmente eran bestias con deseos de alimentarse de humanos, pero Issei se comportaba bastante "humano" para su gusto.

¿Issei… sabes que pretendo matarte a pesar de que es una batalla simulada? – comento Irina manteniendo su actitud inicial.

Lo sé, estoy bastante consiente de tus deseos – el sekiryuutei caminaba hasta quedar una distancia prudente del resto del grupo – por eso pretendo no morir frente a ti.

Tomare en cuenta en visitarlos – Irina se colocó frente a Issei – pero no garantizo hacerlo.

Tras esa última declaración ambos combatientes se pusieron frente afrente, Irina desenfundo a Excalibur Mimic mientras que Issei hizo lo mismo con su Boosted Gear, llamándolo en su brazo izquierdo.

 **¡BOOST!**

Tras esa declaración Irina acortó distancia entre ella e Issei, levantó su arma sobre su cabeza y la dejo caer buscando cortar el cuerpo de su oponente; nuevamente ocurrió lo impensable, el filo de Mimic conoció la dureza del Boosted Gear, el chirrido de ambos objetos sobrenaturales invadieron la quietud de la zona.

Xenovia y el resto del grupo miraban con detenimiento el breve intercambio, pero Ravel estaba tranquila.

Issei alejo la espada con la fuerza de su brazo, dejando descolocada a Irina.

" _Dos veces no es suerte" -_ pensó la joven exorcista – " _Hay algo en su brazo izquierdo"_

La chica brinco hacia atrás tratando nuevamente de crear distancia, Issei miraba con detenimiento la espada sagrada como si esperara algo; Irina comprendió, su oponente esperaba que el filo se alargara para atacar a distancia.

 **¡BOOST!**

Ahora era Issei quien se acercaba a Irina, acortando la distancia con pasmosa velocidad; dejado atrás una pequeña estela de polvo, comenzó a arremeter en contra de la portadora de Mimic, los golpes trataban de ser certeros, Irina respondía al embate de la misma manera.

Un paso daba Issei hacia adelante, el mismo que retrocedía Irina, el sekiryuutei golpeaba con la derecha y se defendía con la izquierda, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante un viejo recuerdo de la niñez, aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas que tenían a modo de juego.

" _Issei-chan, parece que no has olvidado" –_ ese pensamiento paso por la mente de la chica – _"Pero esto no es un juego"._

Tras un fuerte grito de Irina, Mimic respondió a los deseos de su dueña, cambiando su forma, alargando su tamaño, aumentando su flexibilidad. Issei ahora fue el que se vio forzado a crear distancia entre los dos, viendo como el arma cambiaba su forma.

 **¡BOOST!**

Irina hacia respiraciones profundas para recuperar su concentración, Issei imitaba la acción, mientras que una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

¿Era esto lo que esperabas, Issei-chan? – la exorcista comenzó a agitar su arma como si de un listón de gimnasia se tratase – entonces aquí lo tienes

Entonces ya me estas tomado en serio – Issei respondía mientras levantaba ambos puños a modo de guardia.

Irina agito su arma, levantando su brazo, el filo de Mimic se enderezo completamente, haciéndolo bajar por completo, este golpeo el suelo donde estaba Issei, en el último instante el chico se había movido para esquivar el ataque, la exorcista movió su brazo de manera horizontal y el filo imito la acción, siguiendo la trayectoria que Issei uso para moverse, nuevamente se vio obligado a defenderse.

 **¡BOOST!**

Ahora comenzaba el juego del gato y el ratón, donde Issei era el perseguido. Todos los presentes miraban incrédulos la pelea, tanto que olvidaron pestañear, Issei esquivaba corriendo, agazapándose, rodando e inclusive brincando, mientras Irina se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio.

En ese momento todos concluyeron en algo, Issei estaba siendo dominado en su totalidad, ¿entonces porque el sekiryuutei sonreía?, fue cuando todos se atrevieron a mirar a Ravel Phenex, quien no mostraba signos de sorpresa, sino que mostraba la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que el dragón dentro del Boosted Gear, haría la declaración más importante en el combate.

 **¡IGNITION!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **¡IGNITION!**

Una súbita ráfaga de viento sopló por los alrededores del "viejo" edificio antiguo, los árboles se agitaron de su lugar, las aves volaron asustadas y una pequeña figura salió impulsada con bastante fuerza.

¡Kyaa! – Ravel era empujada hacia atrás cayendo al suelo – ¡Me dolió, dragón idiota! No pudiste ser más delicado – la pequeña fénix se levantaba lentamente mientras se limpiaba un poco el polvo

Lo lamento Ravel-chan – comentaba Issei un poco apenado mientras se acercaba hacia su ama – aun no lo domino completamente.

Lo sé – Ravel hizo un leve puchero – ¡pero es fantástico, Issei-sempai ese un nuevo poder! – la chica no pudo evitar estar emocionada.

 **Más bien una variación del Explosion –** comentaba Ddraig con cierto orgullo en su voz – **me sorprende que este tonto lo consiguiera**

¡Oi!, Ddraig no seas malo y dame algo de crédito – Issei miro con falso enfado a su Boosted Gear – fue mía la idea.

 **Pero quien la llevo a cabo fue la princesa fénix -** el dragón hablaba bastante complacido con el resultado - **sabe mucho más que aquella reina del sadomasoquismo.**

Ravel no pudo más que enrojecer ante el halago del dragón celestial, pero no podía negarse, le tomo bastante horas idear un nuevo método para aumentar las capacidades de Issei, y ahora veía el fruto del esfuerzo.

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el éxito de su plan, con esto podrían cambiar los resultados de futuras batallas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos los presentes estaban completamente mudos, ninguno daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, y de toda la más sorprendida era la pequeña Ruruko Nimura, quien salió de su estupor para hablar.

Su… su… brazo, ¿Qué le ha pasado a su brazo? – la castaña señalaba al Boosted Gear – ¿ese su balance breaker?

No es eso… no se siente así – Sona era la que respondía con incredulidad – es algo muy diferente.

El guantelete que representaba al Boosted Gear había cambiado drásticamente, ciertas partes de las placas metálicas que le conformaban desaparecieron dejando en su lugar pequeñas lenguas de fuego que bailaban libremente, y las uniones de las placas estaban al rojo vivo irradiando un leve brillo, dándole un aspecto más atemorizante a simple vista.

"Boosted Gear – Ignition Mode" – Ravel comentó tranquilamente – fue idea de Issei-sempai, su sacred gear duplica los poderes de su usuario cada diez segundos – todos los oyentes asentían – este nuevo modo es completamente diferente, aunque ciertamente no sabemos la totalidad de su alcance, en teoría le permite a sempai, utilizar más Boost de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar.

Todos tragaron saliva, _"impredecible y osado" agrégale "suicida";_ fue el pensamiento colectivo del consejo estudiantil, y ciertamente todos comenzarían a admirar eso de su compañero.

 **¡BOOST!**

Las llamas del guantelete se avivaron más, en ese momento el sekiryuutei se abalanzo contra Irina, quien solamente pudo precisar su ubicación por mera suerte, la velocidad de Issei era completamente diferente, en el instante que apareció lanzo un golpe con intención de lastimar el estómago de la portadora de Mimic, pero ella tenía algo más a su favor, y eso era experiencia.

Usando su arma para impulsarse hacia atrás, la chica logró protegerse del impacto, pero noto algo que estaba mal, un ligero olor a quemado invadió su olfato, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el área donde iba ser golpeada se había quemado un poco.

¡Imposible! – Xenovia quien había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, comentaba asombrada – sus golpes están potenciados con fuego.

¡Tch!, jamás me esperé eso de ti – Irina mascullo entre dientes mientras se cubría parte de su abdomen – pero siendo un demonio no era para menos.

Lo dices tú… ¿Irina-chan? – Issei respondía con cierta sorna en su voz – tu espada puede cambiar de forma

Bien, ya no me quejaré – la exorcista encogió los hombros – no voy a negar que te ves impresionante con tu Boosted Gear, me recuerdas a cierto personaje de aquel viejo de peleas en el que siempre te ganaba.

Tienes razón, pero soy nuevo en esto – Issei levanto su mano izquierda mientras juntaba su pulgar, el dedo índice y medio – me valgo de imitaciones, así que no te enojes conmigo.

Entonces chasqueo sus dedos, Irina sintió un escalofrió, haciendo que saltara de su lugar y el sonido similar a la detonación de una escopeta se escuchó por todo el lugar, la joven miro con sorpresa y horror el lugar donde ella se encontraba, una llamarada había aparecido quemando todo a su alrededor.

Ya entiendo el porqué de las imitaciones – sonrió nerviosamente Irina – ese fue el ataque de R*y Must*ng.

Culpable – Issei dijo sin animo – Explosion Breaker, si tengo oportunidad le pediré consejos a la reina del hermano mayor de mi ama.

Nuevamente el curso de la pelea cambiaba, ahora era Irina quien se vio obligada a replegarse en sus ataques, al parecer su ventaja con Mimic era menor y el atacar a distancia poco importaba ya, volvieron a intercambiar golpes, pero ya no podía mantener el mismo ritmo, cada vez que se defendía, el calor avasallante del fuego le comenzaba a agobiar; y ciertamente comenzaba a verse superada.

Y eso era imperdonable para ella, tenía que ser más fuerte si quería cumplir con su objetivo, sus ataques se volvieron más violentos, Issei se defendía perfectamente de los embates, el terreno alrededor de ellos empezaba a sufrir los estragos de la batalla.

La tierra estaba levantada, el poco césped que había estaba quemado en su totalidad, y cráteres por doquier. Pero ninguno quería ceder terreno, fue entonces cuando Issei se dio cuenta de algo y decidió hacer lo impensable.

Me rindo – el sekiryuutei hablo tranquilamente mientras miraba el aspecto de su oponente – ya no puedo continuar y ya tengo hambre.

Todos, incluyendo Irina se quedaron helados ante tal declaración, mientras que Ravel asentía complacida ante el resultado y no solo ella sino también Xenovia Quarta.

 **¡RESET!**

El Boosted Gear regresó a su forma sellada desapareciendo de la vista de todos e Issei emprendía el viaje de regreso al grupo.

¡ESPERA!... ¡ESTO TODAVÍA NO TERMINA! – grito desesperada la portadora de Excalibur - ¡No me des la espalda!

La chica intento dar un último ataque pero su visión se nublo y sus piernas fallaron, estuvo a punto de caer de frente pero fue detenida por Issei.

Deberías de notar cuando tu cuerpo ya no puede más – habló el joven con bastante seriedad – si lo sé yo….

La expresión del rosto del sekiryuutei era de tristeza, Irina fue incapaz de notarlo pero reaccionó de manera violenta, se alejó de él bastante avergonzada, pero sobretodo enfadada con ella, había recibido la compasión de un enemigo, algo que para ella era imperdonable.

Hazle caso, Shidou – fue Xenovia la que se acercó a su compañera y le ofreció su hombro para que se apoyara – muchas gracias Hyodou Issei.

Issei, miro como se alejaba el par tomando rumbo desconocido, tenía muchas preguntas sin conocer respuesta y la más importante era.

" _¿Irina que fue lo que te ocurrió?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día siguiente fue un verdadero calvario para el dueño del Boosted Gear, Sona y todo su séquito de sirvientes le plagaron con preguntas y ovaciones; pudo jurar que Tsubasa (la Torre de Sona) le miraba con ojos de enamorada.

Ravel y él continuaban con su rutina diaria, y apenas comenzaban a cumplir contratos con humanos, al parecer, sus clientes habituales necesitaban de su ayuda para sus tareas mundanas; por suerte para él cambiar de ritmo fue bastante gratificante. Tuvo oportunidad de conocer a unos de los clientes de su ama, toda una señorita de sociedad quien buscaba en Ravel una compañera para platicar de ciertos temas que no cualquiera conocía.

Y deseo no haberlo hecho y el término "Boy's Love" quedaría prohibido en su leguaje por el resto de su inmortal vida e ignoraría la ferviente y acalorada discusión que presencio en ese día.

Ambos jóvenes iban en silencio por el parque mientras evitaban recordar la penosa situación que vivieron momentos antes, hasta que el estómago de Ravel hizo un discreto recordatorio de que tenía hambre.

Issei no pudo evitar reírse un poco, y fijo su mirada en un solitario puesto de crepas ambulantes.

¿Ravel-chan, quieres una crepa? – comento el chico mientras señalaba al lugar que había divisado –

De fresas por favor – Ravel contesto de manera tímida, mientras evitaba sonrojarse sin éxito.

La chica miro complacida la golosina, era una de las pocas cosas que realmente deseaba probar con bastante anhelo, Issei miraba con gracia el rostro feliz de su ama, un pequeño calor se formó dentro de su ser; quería descartar ese sentimiento pero una parte de él se lo impedía.

De repente escucho otro discreto gruñido y miro a su compañera que negó con la cabeza, nuevamente se escuchó el gruñido, ambos se levantaron para divisar el lugar donde provenía, detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a donde se encontraban.

Lo que se encontraron fue a una niña completamente desfallecida; de quizás de unos trece o catorce años, rubia y completamente vestida como una adorable bruja. Ambos jóvenes se miraron interrogantes a los ojos, entonces Issei hizo algo inesperado, acerco su crepa hacia la pequeña bruja. Quien reaccionó ante el agradable aroma del chocolate con plátanos y crema.

La chica abrió sus ojos, revelando que eran azules como los de Ravel, si alguien las viera juntas pensarían que eran hermanas.

Tengo hambre – habló la jovencita quien no perdía de vista a la golosina.

¿Quieres? – Issei habló con cierta duda ante la persona que tenía frente a él.

Entonces ella se abalanzo ante la crepa y comenzó a comerla con gusto y ahínco; una vez que la chica termino su alimento, el par se llevó a su "inesperado" hallazgo a un restaurante familiar. Ambos vieron como su invitada comía con bastante apetito, en otra ocasión Issei se hubiese preocupado por sus finanzas, pero desde que abandono ciertas costumbres el dinero no era problema (y sus padres miraban complacidos que sus calificaciones mejoraran bastante aumentando su mesada).

Muchas gracias, demonio-sama – hablo la chiquila con bastante gratitud – no había comido en varios días

¿Un momento sabes que somos? – se alarmo Issei al verse descubierto y Ravel se tensó un poco.

Claro que sí, puedo sentir su aura mágica bastante bien – la brujita hablo cortésmente.

Mi nombre es Issei, eso de demonio-sama suena bastante raro – dijo el sekiryuutei bastante incomodado.

Está bien Issei-sama – la chica asintió ante la petición – ¿y como me refiero a su compañera? – mirando directamente a Ravel.

Me llamo Ravel – respondió la joven Phenex saliendo de su estupor – ¿Y tu eres?

La chica parpadeo varias veces ante la pregunta, entonces asintió tomando una decisión.

Mi nombre es LeFay – la joven dijo con bastante animo – LeFay Pendragon… y necesito que me brinden su ayuda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El trio había cambiado de locación y ahora se encontraban en el departamento de Ravel, era la primera vez que Issei visitaba ese lugar y la manera de describirlo era "Lujosamente acogedor", y no era para menos, casi todo lo que estaba allí parecía bastante caro.

La joven Phenex era una buena anfitriona y les había ofrecido un poco de té a sus visitantes, la chica era bastante bien versada en las labores del hogar a lo que Issei no pudo evitar comentar.

En el futuro, serás una buena esposa – el único chico en la habitación soltó sin ningún reparo.

Gra… cias – Ravel no pudo evitar apenarse.

Este… perdonen mi atrevimiento – LeFay les miraba con curiosidad – ¿ustedes dos son novios?

Ambos permanecieron callados, completamente avergonzados, pero ninguno pudo articular respuesta alguna.

¿Cual… es la petición que deseas hacer? – se apresuró a preguntar Ravel, para desviar la conversación.

Claro que si Ravel-sama – LeFay respondió cortésmente – necesito que me ayuden a encontrar un objeto y a dos personas – la chica mostro dos fotos; un joven de lentes bastante apuesto, con la misma apariencia que LeFay , y la otra foto mostraba a una joven rubia vestida de ama de llaves.

¿De quienes se tratan, LeFay-chan? – Issei miro ambas fotos con bastante curiosidad.

Se trata de mi hermano mayor y de su novia, Issei-sama – LeFay mostraba un semblante triste – mi hermano fue tomado como rehén por un desconocido, y su novia salió a buscarle, pero perdimos contacto con ella… yo vine en secreto para encontrarles.

Entiendo eso – el sekiryuutei comprendió la reacciones de LeFay – y el objeto… ¿cuál es?

LeFay bajo un poco la mirada, meditando si debía decir cuál era el objeto que estaba buscando, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los dos demonios frente a ella, ni tampoco las implicaciones futuras que tendría en los próximos eventos, tanto Issei como Ravel quedarían sin habla ante la terrible revelación.

" _Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar el séptimo fragmento de Excalibur… Excalibur Ruler"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas del Autor:

* Estoy bastante sorprendido por la enorme aceptacion que esta teniendo esta historia. Esto me anima a seguir adelante y continuar escribiendo. Necesito aprovechar que no tengo bloqueo de escritor y bastante inspiracion.

* Sobre el tamaño de los capitulos, estoy tratando de mantener un estandár entre cada publicación para poder mantener un ritmo constante, pero ciertamente los proximos capitulos seran bastantes largos.

* Espero que les guste el pseudo power-up de Issei, no soy de los que le fascinan los deus ex machina, pero si variaciones de lo ya presentado en el canon.


	5. Chapter 5

_iF_ Life 05: Excalibur Primer Movimiento ~ La identidad del perpetrador

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _Estamos completamente jodidos"_

Fue el consenso general al que llegaron el consejo estudiantil y el club de ocultismo, ante la inesperada revelación que LeFay Pendragón le hizo a Issei y a Ravel, cuando decidieron escuchar su petición.

Lo peor del caso es que la situación que ya de por sí era bastante insostenible, ahora estaba escalando a proporciones insospechadas. La decisión más acertada hasta el momento era llamar a Sona para darle la información que tenía LeFay acerca del paradero de Excalibur Ruler, la heredera de los Sitri se tele transportó junto con todo su séquito de sirvientes para verificar personalmente que la chica que ambos miembros del club de ocultismo encontraron, se tratara de quien decía ser.

El semblante de la presidenta y demonio de clase alta fue bastante desalentador, no solo encaraban el posible reinicio de la guerra entre facciones, sino que ahora lidiaban con alguien que tenía en su posesión cinco de los sietes fragmentos existentes en todo el mundo.

Estamos completamente jodidos – comento con bastante desánimo Genshirou, mientras que el resto asentía a sus palabras.

Usualmente Saji, te castigaría por tu vocabulario – Sona miraba con desaprobación a su peón – pero estas en lo correcto, ¿Phenex-san alguna opinión de lo que debiéramos hacer?

Pedir refuerzos sería lo más apropiado – Ravel apoyo su mentón ente sus manos – pero si eso es lo que busca aquel que se robó los fragmentos, estaríamos dejándoselo en charola de plata.

En eso tienes razón – Sona suspiró ante lo complicado del asunto – si le aviso a Leviatán-sama seguro que causo más daño que ayuda.

Este, Sona-sama… - LeFay llamo la atención de todos los demonios que se encontraban presentes – si me ayudan a encontrar Elaine-sama, puede que ella nos ayude.

¿Elaine, quien es ella LeFay-chan? – el Sekiryuutei miraba con curiosidad a su pequeña invitada.

Es la novia de mi hermano, y es una maga bastante poderosa –LeFay enrojeció un poco al sentirse observada por todos – se trajo consigo una de las reliquias de la Familia Pendragon que es bastante poderosa.

¿Cuál reliquia es? – pregunto bastante curiosa Momo, mientras todos miraban con atención LeFay.

¿Creo que se trata de Rongominat o Rogonomad? – la pequeña maga puso un dedo en el mentón tratando de recordar.

¡RHONGOMYNIAD! – Sona grito fuertemente haciendo que LeFay saltara de la sorpresa.

Issei y el resto del grupo miraron con curiosidad la reacción de Sona, mientras evitaba desmayarse de la impresión, Ravel pasaba por una situación similar haciendo que el joven Sekiryuutei se preocupara un poco. Pero todos los demonios reencarnados tenían mismo pensamiento, ¿Qué rayos era un "Rhongomyniad"? y obtendrían su respuesta de la persona menos indicada.

Se trata de la lanza que utilizo el Rey Arturo para asesinar a su hijo Mordred, durante la batalla de Camlann – habló tranquilamente Meguri mientras daba un sorbo al té que amablemente le ofreció LeFay - ¿Por qué todos me miran como un bicho raro?

No pensé que te llamara la atención ese tipo de temas – se aventuró a responder Tsubaki a su compañera – tenía otra imagen de ti

Issei-san hace referencias a varios mangas y animes como si nada – Meguri señalo al Sejiryuutei – y a mí me miran raro.

La caballero de Sona hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos indignada, haciendo que todos sintieran un poco de pena por tan infantil reacción.

Ok… Ok, Meguri-san – trato de apaciguarla Ruruko – lo sentimos, es algo que la mayoría desconoce.

Si, solamente conocíamos a Excalibur de la leyenda del Rey Arturo – prosiguió Genshirou mientras se rascaba su cabeza apenado.

Está bien – suspiro Meguri ante las disculpas – aunque me sorprende que la lanza exista

Es una de las tantas reliquias que posee mi familia – LeFay de apresuro a hablar – según se, es tan poderosa como la lanza de Longinus

Es una de las tantas "lanzas sagradas" que existen en el mundo – Sona hablaba seriamente mientras todos prestaban atención – no se sabe el número exacto, pero tienen las mismas propiedades que una espada sagrada.

Es decir, que si nos hiere… podríamos morir – Issei comento muy serio ante la situación.

Sona asentía ante la afirmación de Issei, cerró sus ojos meditabunda, todos guardaron silencio para que la joven Sitri pensara con calma, Ravel se acercó muy lentamente a su Peón y discretamente le tomó por el pantalón de su uniforme.

Nuestra primera prioridad será buscar a las exorcistas para avisarles acerca de la situación – la presidenta del consejo se levantó de su asiento – Segundo será localizar a Elaine para solicitar su ayuda y asegurarnos que Rhongomyniad no caiga en manos del ladrón – Sona miro fijamente a donde estaba sentada LeFay – Y por último será garantizar la seguridad de nuestra invitada.

El rostro de LeFay se ilumino cuando escucho las palabras de Sona, eso significaba que todos ellos le prestarían su ayuda para completar su tarea, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeñas lágrimas de gratitud.

¡Muchas gracias!, Sona-sama – LeFay trataba de mantener la compostura – pagaré lo que sea, por este favor.

No te preocupes por eso – la presidenta del consejo coloco sus manos en los hombros de LeFay, sonriendo amablemente – es algo que nos beneficia a todos, por cierto, Phenex-san; podrías darle alojamiento en tu departamento

Claro que si, Sona-sempai – Ravel asintió ante la petición – hay suficiente espacio para que pueda quedarse.

Es bueno saberlo… porque no solamente se quedará ella – la heredara de los Sitri sonreía maliciosamente – porque también se quedara tu Peón contigo.

De repente todo el ruido desapareció de la habitación, Ravel se quedó estática mientras que su mente trataba de procesar lo último que dijo Sona, Issei estaba en una situación similar, tanto que no prestó atención al terrible enrojecimiento de la pequeña Ruruko, la sonrisa de Momo o la mirada celosa de Tsubsa.

" _!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riser Phenex, quien indudablemente miraba para todos lados, era algo completamente extraño, ya que se encontraban a más de 40°C en una de las playas paradisiacas del mar mediterráneo.

¡Riser! – gritaba a lo lejos Rias quien estaba recostaba en un silla playera, usando un escandaloso microbikini – ¡Apúrate con las bebidas, que hace bastante calor!

Si ya voy… ya voy – mascullaba molesto el tercer hijo de los Phenex – espero que te atragantes Rias

¡¿Dijiste algo?! – la peliroja volvía a gritar desde su ubicación

No, querida – el joven Phenex hacia malabares con más de veinte cocteles llevados por el mismo.

¿Arrepentido de casarse con Buchou? – preguntaba un divertido Yuuto Kiba mientras miraba con pena al esposo de su ama.

¿No como crees? – suspiraba cansadamente Riser ante el evidente sarcasmo que el mismo dijo – Y no sé cómo le hizo para poder poner a mi sequito en mi contra.

Ella puede ser bastante convincente – se encogió de hombros el caballero de Rias Gremory – por cierto ¿Sabías que buchou no tiene ningún reparo por la bisexualidad?

¿Ah… ah… que te refieres Yuuto Kiba? – Riser miraba con pánico el rostro sonriente del caballero de Rias –

Yo nada más decía – el chico se encogió de hombros, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar hacia donde estaban los demás.

Justo instantes después de haber dicho esto, una enorme ráfaga de viento y una estela de polvo era todo lo que se podía percibir del heredero de los Phenex. Una pequeña figura se acercó al lado del caballero de Rias. Se trataba de Koneko Toujo quien mantenía una expresión neutra, y vestía un traje de baño escolar.

Sabes que eso último es mentira – hablo la pequeña Nekomata mientras mantenía una expresión neutra

Tu y yo lo sabemos – respondió el dueño de Sword Birth – pero no quita que es gracioso molestarlo

Tienes razón – contestaba la albina mientras asentía – es más gracioso que Issei-sempai

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Issei estaba en un completo predicamento, la idea de que pasara la noche en el departamento de Ravel no era del todo descabellada; de hecho la apoyaba, siendo su Peón; el joven debía estar al lado de su Rey en el caso de que alguien intentase algo en contra de LeFay, el problema fue como explicaría eso a sus padres.

Pero Sona ya se había adelantado, y tenía la coartada perfecta, una investigación paranormal en los terrenos de la escuela, total en cualquier instituto de educación se tienen los siete misterios… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Pues precisamente eso, ahora estaba sentado en la soledad de la sala, mientras veía como Ravel cocinaba la cena para los tres que pasarían la noche juntos, la chica se había soltado su cabello el cual caía libremente por la espalda, era casi tan largo como el de Rías, ahora estaba en ropas más casuales, las cuales le sentaban de maravilla, de hecho el chico hacía amago de voluntad para evitar que su perversión aflorara, pero ese pequeño duende estaba haciendo carnaval con las neuronas del Sekiryuutei.

Issei-sempai - Ravel habló desde la cocina – la cena pronto estará lista, si quieres puedes darte un baño

¡Hic! – el joven castaño dio un respingo mientras fijo su atención en Ravel – ¿un baño? Si me daré uno

Issei lentamente fue al cuarto del baño, una vez adentro dejó que el agua fría despejará las dudas que poseía su mente, era cierto que estaba viviendo algo verdaderamente imposible, que joven no disfrutaría el pasar la noche con una hermosa chica.

 **Fu,fu,fu… vaya mocoso, te la estás pasando bastante bien –** el dragón habló a través del Boosted Gear – **¿Quien iba a imaginar que tendrías tu primera vez?.**

¿A… Que…. te refieres? – Issei enrojeció ante el comentario de su compañero – No es que Ravel y yo tengamos esa clase de relación.

 **Oh, vamos… no te hagas el desentendido –** Ddraig se acomodó dentro de su espacio personal – **a leguas se ve que le interesas a la princesa fénix, no es como tu ama anterior que se aprovechaba de tu lujuria para que respondieras-**

¿Así que te diste cuenta? – la voz del chico tenía un deje de melancolía – No estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

 **Por un lado entiendo su comportamiento -** Ddraig mostraba seriedad en su voz – **estaba desesperada, pero este pequeño pajarillo no está en ese mismo predicamento**

¿Y qué pasará cuando lo esté? – Issei se puso contra la pared del baño dejando que el agua escurriera libremente – Volveré a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

 **Si te comparara con tu yo anterior, diría que tendrías todas las de perder –** El dragón levantó su cabeza mientras pensaba lo que diría después – **Haz crecido bastante, tanto que superaste mis expectativas… ahora creo que tienes oportunidad de salir vencedor**

¿En verdad lo crees? – el castaño estaba sorprendido ante la declaración del ente sellado en su sacred gear

 **En tu batalla con la exorcista, decidiste darla por terminada –** Ddraig miraba a un invisible horizonte - **pudiste continuarla para humillarla, pero no lo hiciste, tal vez dañaste su orgullo pero protegiste su vida, y eso muchacho se llama madurez –** el dragón casi mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo – **haz cambiado en muchos aspectos, será un honor llegar a ver hasta dónde te llevará este crecimiento.**

Issei sonreía ante las palabras que escuchaba con atención, no sabía si el camino que estaba siguiendo era el correcto, pero al menos sabía que tenía la aprobación de su mejor aliado.

¡Issei-sama!- se escuchó la voz de LeFay a través de la puerta del baño – ¡Ravel-sama dice que la cena esta lista! –

¡Gracias… ya voy saliendo! – el castaño se apresuró a salir de bañar.

Una vez seco y completamente vestido, Issei, Sona y LeFay compartieron la cena en completo silencio, de vez en cuando el sekiryuutei soltaba halagos por la cocina de Ravel, a lo que LeFay se le unia con bastante alegría, la pequeña maga se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras que los dos restantes acomodaban los muebles de la sala para que Issei pudiese dormir,

Sempai, hay algo que me molesta – comentó Ravel mientras acarreaba los colchones para el futón que utilizaría Issei - Todo esto que está pasando con los fragmentos de Excalibur, es mucho para que lo haga una sola persona.

¿A qué te refieres Ravel-chan? – Issei miro con curiosidad a su ama

Sí, no creo que sean coincidencias – la chica botó su carga en uno de los muebles – ¿crees que alguien más esté involucrado?

¿Alguna facción que quiera reiniciar la guerra? – el castaño se cruzó de brazos – las tres facciones terminaron bastante mal, no creo que se beneficien de algo que casi los aniquila con anterioridad.

Es cierto que estamos en una tregua – la joven Phenex se sentó en el piso – por lo que sabemos gracias a Serafall-sama es que la iglesia busca recuperar o destruir los fragmentos – la chica suspiro cansadamente – eso indica que los ángeles están en contra de la guerra

En eso tienes razón – Issei imito más acciones de su ama – y a nosotros nos ha ordenado no intervenir en esa misión.

Si, eso nos deja a la facción de los caídos – Ravel levantó su dedo para enfatizar su punto – pero no me cuadra, ellos fueron los que peor quedaron al terminar el conflicto

La situación es bastante rebuscada – el castaño se hecho de espaldas mientras comenzaba a mirar el techo – esperemos hasta mañana para pensar mejor

La joven Phenex miraba con cierta gracia la actitud de su sirviente, a pesar de estar en una situación delicada el joven no perdía los ánimos, y quizás tendría razón… un buen descanso haría que pensaran mejor las cosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Irina había visto mejores días en su vida, pero este distaba mucho de lo que esperaba, después de que ella y Xenovia se había retirado de la academia de Kuoh (y que su estado de ánimo se calmara), su compañera había pasado dos horas enteras reprendiéndola de sus acciones.

La joven exorcista decidió recibir el regaño en completo silencio, ya que consideraba que era lo mejor para ella, fue entonces cuando tuvo tiempo de meditar el asunto y por fin comprendía lo grave de las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama de aquella vieja iglesia que utilizaban como refugio.

¿Qué había salido mal? Se preguntaba Irina, su plan original se había ido al carajo; su unica vía de salvación había sido reclutada para la facción demoniaca, para colmo de sus males resulto que su mejor amigo era el dueño del Boosted Gear, y que facción no dudaría en reclutarle; inclusive si su padre lo hubiese sabido se lo hubiera llevado para engrosar las filas de las fuerzas eclesiásticas.

Soltando una risa amarga y triste, contemplaba el techo derruido de su habitación, su mente recordaba la pequeña escaramuza que habían tenido, lo poco que sabía del Boosted Gear, era que duplicaba el poder de su dueño, pero a lo que se enfrentó era completamente diferente, el chico incrementó sus capacidades cuatro veces en toda su pelea, es decir que su fuerza exponencial estaba dieciséis veces por encima de su capacidad, en un combate normal eso causaría estragos en el cuerpo del usuario. Pero Issei no demostraba ninguna de esas señales de agotamiento por sobreesfuerzo.

¿Pero esas llamas que emanaba de su Guantelete, y no solo eso; la técnica con la que le atacó?

Porque entonces no continuo con la pelea, ella estaba con toda la intención de matarle, pero el simplemente se contuvo, y eso le molestaba bastante, se dio la vuelta y miro su mesa de noche, acerco su mano hasta el viejo y desgastado cajón, sacando una pequeña caja plástica.

Algo que su maestra Kate Madison le había enseñado era tener un plan "B", pero ella odiaría usar este plan, Irina negó con la cabeza y regreso la caja a su lugar.

Al menos que sea muy necesario – comento para sí misma Irina – no quisiera morir tan joven.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Xenovia Quarta estaba realmente consternada, no era del tipo de persona que se entromete en la vida personal de los demás; pero con Irina Shidou hizo un excepción, le había comentado sus inquietudes a su madre adoptiva Griselda, quien amablemente accedió a indagar un poco en el pasado de la joven anglicana, lo que descubrió fue algo que hizo cuestionarse la sanidad de su actual compañera.

Para la exorcista romana, era muy extraño los arrebatos repentinos de ira que poseía Irina, y más de una noche pudo darse cuenta que la chica padecía de insomnio, la Hermana Griselda le había confiado un reporte de sus indagaciones, cuando leyó los reportes médicos sobre una de los sobrevivientes del hurto de uno de los fragmentos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar las arcadas y devolver el contenido de su estómago.

Xenovia en su corta pero fructífera vida de exorcista había visto horrores ocasionados por los demonios, pero los reportes médicos de la Hermana Sara, estaban a otro nivel.

No pudo concebir a la criatura que pudo demostrar tanta maldad y falta de misericordia, pero comprendió un poco la actitud de Irina con respecto a esta misión, la joven anglicana estaba más que comprometida con los fragmentos de Excalibur, su mentora y su compañera de instrucción fueron víctimas directas de aquel que se llevó los fragmentos.

Solo le restaba rezarle al creador que su compañera no cometiese una locura.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, la joven monja miro hacia la entrada y pudo vislumbrar dos figuras completamente encapuchadas que se acercaban lentamente a su posición.

Todos los sentidos de Xenovia gritaban peligro, y no estaba del todo equivocado.

La figura más cercana a ella se abalanzo con rapidez a través de la capilla, a una velocidad que sorprendió mucho a la joven exorcista, ella como pudo desenvaino a Excalibur Destruction y arremetió contra de su atacante, quien con su propia arma se defendió del ataque. Para sorpresa de Xenovia, su oponente parecía no importarle la fuerza con la que la chica imbuía a su espada.

No te preocupes por mí – hablo la segunda figura quien no se había movido en su lugar – no pienso atacarte – eso ultimo lo hizo mientras sonreía.

Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, sumado con la pobre iluminación de la capilla, le dificultaba discernir el género de sus atacantes, pero claramente la voz era masculina. Xenovia no sabía si agradecer el gesto o insultarle por no tomarle en serio.

De hecho… - la voz de Irina retumbó por toda la capilla – ¡yo puedo ser tu oponente!

Irina salto de improviso por la puerta que conectaba la capilla con las habitaciones, ya con Mimic en su posesión, la exorcista anglicana se abalanzó en contra del segundo agresor, el filo de la espada sagrada serpenteo por el aire hasta llegar a su objetivo, pero a tan solo instantes de impactar, aquella figura había desaparecido de la vista de Irina.

Vaya, vaya… eres demasiado impetuosa, pequeña corderita – la figura habló con cierta sorna – ¡tanta sed de sangre, oh mi señor, perdona a esta descarriada sierva tuya!

¡No blasfemes! – Irina nuevamente intento golpear a la figura con el mismo resultado

Xenovia no podía prestar atención a la batalla de Irina puesto que su propio oponente se lo impedía, cada golpe que intentaba propinarle era desviado con una gracia sin igual, pronto la capilla estaba sufriendo los estragos del poder destructivo de la espada de Xenovia.

La chica dio respiraciones profundas mientras analizaba a su situación y tomo la decisión más correcta posible, se abalanzó contra su oponente y trato de sacarlo de la iglesia, no esperó que obtuviera éxito e hizo un movimiento desesperado.

 _Solo espero que se den cuenta_ – pensó Xenovia mientras alzo sobre su cabeza a Excalibur Destruction.

La joven exorcista desató la furia destructiva de su fragmento, provocando un pequeño temblor que sacudió a toda la ciudad de Kuoh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uno de los jarrones había caído en la cabeza de Hyodou Issei levantándolo de golpe, como pudo se incorporó para revisar las habitaciones de Ravel y LeFay, ambas chicas había sentido la sacudida, haciendo que despertaran preocupadas, de lo que si estaban seguros que las Ciudad de Kuoh no era un sitio donde se dieran con frecuencia los temblores, solo podía significar una cosa.

Algo estaba pasando muy cerca de donde estaban y necesitaban ir a investigar.

Ahora los tres iban volando hacia donde había provenido la sacudida (Ravel y LeFay iban cargando a Issei ya que él todavía no dominaba muy bien el vuelo; y la pequeña maga se veía muy linda en su escoba mágica) logrando divisar la misma vieja iglesia donde se habían ocultado un grupo de ángeles caídos (los mismos que mataron a Issei y a Asia). El lugar estaba hecho ruinas y al parecer en el fragor de la batalla habían cambiado de lugar, adentrándose más al bosque.

Deberíamos esperar a que lleguen Sona-sempai y su grupo – comentaba Ravel con gran preocupación en su voz – no sabemos quién ataco este lugar –

Fue alguien quien utiliza espadas – Issei miraba con seriedad las marcas en la pared – son las mismas marcas que deja el arma de Irina.

¿Quieres decir que se trata del mismo que anda hurtando los fragmentos? – la pequeña Phenex se tapó la boca de la impresión –

Sí no las ayudamos en estos momentos puede que se quede con los fragmentos que ellas traen consigo – la voz de Issei sonaba bastante preocupada

Ambas chicas miraban con seriedad ante las palabras del sekiryuutei, estaban en una completa encrucijada, hasta que una nueva figura apareció ante ellos, haciendo que ambos demonios se pusieran en modo de alerta.

Sabias palabras de tan joven persona – la figura se acercaba lentamente – no podía esperar menos de los aliados de LeFay-sama.

¡Elaine! – la voz de LeFay mostraba dicha y gozo al encontrar a la novia de su hermano.

La joven maga corrió para abrazar a la joven que estaba frente a ellos, su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido, enfundada en un uniforme de sirvienta sacado de la época victoriana (cosa que causo cierta gracia para Ravel e Issei) y llevaba un enorme objeto en la espalda cubierto por una tela roja, ambos demonios intuyeron que se trataba de la lanza sagrada. Tras emotivo encuentro la joven mujer miro con seriedad hacia los dos demonios.

Mi nombre es Elaine Wescott – la mujer se presentó muy cortésmente mientras hacia una simple reverencia – sirventa y maga al servicio de la noble casa Pendragón y ¿ustedes son?

Hyodou Issei y ella es mi ama Ravel Phenex – el chico se señaló a sí mismo y a su acompañante, Ravel reía nerviosamente ante la falta de tacto de su peón.

¿Vaya la cuarta hija de la casa Phenex y el actual Sekiryuutei? – Elaine se tapaba la boca ante la sorpresa – no esperaba menos de LeFay-sama, ha conseguido buenos aliados

Faltan todavía que arriben Sona Sitri y su sequito de sirvientes – Ravel llamo la atención de Elaine – Pero como dice mi sirviente no podemos esperarlos

Tienen mucha razón – la joven ama de llaves asentía con seriedad – debemos apresurarnos.

Todos asintieron ante la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, armándose de valor se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque para socorrer a las dos enviadas de la iglesia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Momentos antes del arribo del grupo de Issei, la batalla dentro de la Iglesia había alcanzado niveles completamente insospechados, Irina miraba jadeante a su oponente quien estaba en mucho mejor condición que la exorcista anglicana, por instantes pequeños temblores sacudían a la capilla la cual amenzaba con derrumbarse en instantes; pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Mmm… pensé que darías mas batalla hermana - la figura encapuchada encogía los hombros en señal de aburrimiento – parece que tu compañera da más guerra que tú

Ja… eso… dices… ahora – Irina trataba de recuperar su aliento – no haces nada más que estar huyendo… cobarde

Huir y tomar posición de ventaja, conocer el terreno – el encapuchado contaba con sus dedos cada punto que decía – medir la fuerza del oponente y conocer sus alcances no es cobardía, pequeña ovejita descarriada; es el "abc" más básico en un combate.

¡CALLATE! – el grito de Irina retumbo por toda la capilla – ¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!

En un arranque de desesperación Irina clavó su espada en el suelo, el encapuchado miro con gracia la acción, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, cuando incontables hojas filosas emanaron del suelo como si de simple hierba se tratase, al verse acorralado el hombre salto hacia el techo logrando escapar de tan brutal ataque, el hombre quedo colgando de uno de los candelabros. Mientras miraba fijamente la posición en la que se encontraba Irina.

Por un instante me tuviste – el hombre sonreía ante temeraria acción- alégrate de eso… ni siquiera la Hermana Kate tuvo oportunidad de defenderse

¿A… que te refieres? – la voz de la exorcista era temblorosa – ¿de dónde conociste a Kate-sensei?

Fue en Glastonbury, iba acompañada de una dulce y frágil ovejita – el hombre se divertía observando la reacciones de Irina – hubieses visto como congeniamos los dos después de un par de horas

No… no… no… - Irina intentaba mantenerse de pie, casi no lo logra - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El hombre vio como la exorcista anglicana era presa del pánico, momento que aprovecho para bajar de donde estaba y correr hacia afuera de la capilla, una vez fuera de ella, aquella figura se detuvo para contemplar la destrucción dejada por su compañero y la portadora de Excalibur Destruction, soltando un silbido de satisfacción el hombre fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el filo de Excalibur Mimic logró arrancarle la capucha que le protegía la identidad.

Vaya, je,je,je… por poco y me arrancas la cabeza – el hombre ni siquiera se volvió para encarar a su atacante.

¿Quien rayos eres? – la voz de Irina sonaba en extremo amenazadora - ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS ERES?!

Mi nombre es Freed Zellsen – el hombre se volvio para mirar de frente a la joven anglicana – Y seré el hombre que te brinde la horrenda verdad del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Xenovia estaba en un verdadero aprieto, su enemigo estaba prácticamente dominándola en el combate, no importaba cuantas veces intentaba acercarse para asestar un golpe definitivo que le diera la victoria; el encapuchado se las arreglaba para evitarlo.

Habiendo logrado sacarlo de la capilla, ya que temía que ambos sujetos trabajasen en equipo; algo que ella y su compañera carecían, la situación no fue mejorando en absoluto, había apostado al poder destructivo de su espada que era considerado el segundo mejor de entre los siete fragmentos, por debajo solo de Excalibur Ruler; pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

Durante el fervor de la batalla, Xenovia había encaminado a su oponente hacia el bosque aledaño a la iglesia, pensando que eso le daría ventaja, que en un principio así fue, pero conforme continuaban batiéndose en intercambios de mandobles, su oponente parecía adaptarse muy fácilmente al terreno.

La joven romana, respiraba con mucha dificultad y una sonrisa depredadora adorno su rostro.

Tu espada es muy buena para poder resistir los golpes de mi Destruction – la peliazul levanto con mucha confianza su Excalibur – ¿Me gustaría conocer el nombre de tu arma?

La figura solamente ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero alzo la mano con la que sostenia su arma revelando su identidad, Xenovia trago saliva al reconocer el arma de su enemigo.

No bromees – había cierto nivel de incredulidad en la voz de Xenovia – ¡todo este tiempo estuviste usando a Excalibur Blessing!

Excalibur Blessing era considerada la más débil de entre los siete fragmentos, cuya única propiedad especial era la purificación de espíritus poseídos y la bendición de terrenos, ¿cómo era posible que el fragmento más débil dejara en ridículo a su espada?

Xenovia no tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus pensamientos ya que su oponente había decidido que era prudente continuar con el combate, la peliazul recibía los furiosos embates defendiéndose mientras podía, lentamente la velocidad y la precisión de su oponente aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Pronto las heridas no tardaron en aparecer en su cuerpo, y su resistencia comenzaba a decaer.

La respiración de la exorcista romana comenzaba a ser errática y su visión comenzaba a nublarse por instantes, el silencio del bosque era roto por una cacofonía de metales chocando entre si y carne siendo cortada, Xenovia perdió la noción del tiempo desde que entraron en el bosque, lo que si sabía es que estaba a punto de conocer a Dios padre en cualquier instante.

" _Y yo que quería tener una bonita familia y un perro"_

Fue el pensamiento que corrió por la mente de Xenovia cuando vio cómo su atacante se preparaba para ultimar su batalla. La chica se resignó a su destino y cerró los ojos para esperarlo.

Entonces notó algo muy peculiar, el golpe de gracia jamás llego.

Abriendo sus ojos con poco de duda vio algo que la dejó sin habla, frente a ella estaba una desconocida vestida de sirvienta sosteniendo una lanza de lo más extraña a simple vista, pero cuando le miro con atención pudo ver el filo prístino e inmaculado de su punta, el complejo acabado de su cuerpo, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la marca representativa de las armas sagradas.

¡Xenovia-san! – la voz de Hyodou Issei interrumpió su embelesamiento con la lanza – ¿se encuentra bien?

Gracias, a Dios que llegaron – la exorcista miro con cierta gracia como Ravel e Issei hacían una leve mueca de dolor – ¿porque tardaron tanto?

No había nadie en la iglesia cuando arribamos – se apresuró Ravel a contestar – luego nos encontramos con aquella sirvienta

¿Sirvienta? – Xenovia hablo muy débilmente, soltando un quejido de dolor al tratar de incorporarse.

¿Exorcista-sama espere un momento? – LeFay se arrodillo a un lado de Xenovia, mientras que comenzaba a recitar una palabras que la exorcista no pudo comprender – empezaré a tratar sus heridas.

Una suave brisa empezó a soplar sobre el cuerpo de Xenovia, lentamente el dolor y el agotamiento se alejaban de sus sentidos, casi inmediatamente la heridas se cerraban lentamente.

Sekiryuutei – Xenovia llamo la atención del castaño – ve y busca a Shidou; temo que vaya a cometer una locura

¿A qué te refieres Xenovia-san? – Issei miro con preocupación ante las palabras de la exorcista –

No puedo decírtelo de momento pero tienes que apresurarte a encontrarla – la peliazul tomo del brazo del castaño a modo de súplica – por favor… Issei-san

Ve Issei – ahora era Ravel quien miraba fijamente a su sirviente – me quedare junto a LeFay-san y las protegeré a ambas

Pero Ravel-chan – el sekiryuutei dudaba ante la petición de su ama – yo…

¡No dudes!... A pesar de todo no soy tan débil – la voz de Ravel mostraba confianza - soy un demonio de clase alta y una bishop competente – la chica sonrió amablemente – sé que Sona-sempai no tardará en llegar

El sekiryuutei se levantó de su lugar aun con dudas en su corazón y mente, pero las palabras de Ravel fueron suficientes para hacerle entender lo que tenía que hacer.

No tardo – el castaño se dio la vuelta para continuar con la búsqueda – volveré pase lo que pase.

Ignorando la feroz batalla que se estaba librando a sus espaldas, Hyodou Issei se adentró nuevamente al oscuro bosque, los sonidos de la batalla se perdían conforme avanzaba en la espesura, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando logro llegar a un claro que indudablemente no era natural, árboles arrancados de su sitio, la tierra levantada por doquier y la luna comenzaba a iluminar por completo el lugar.

Lo que vio fue algo que pensó que nuevamente no presenciaría, una figura estaba de pie frente a otra que yacía en el suelo, inerte y completamente abatido, la que estaba en pie presentaba una cuantiosa cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, su sangre escurría libremente por las mismas y su respiración era entrecortada.

Retirare mis palabras sobre ti –la figura de pie se inclinó en señal de respeto - fuiste una verdadera perra –

Issei sintió que su rabia crecía ante las palabras de ese sujeto, avanzando con lentitud pudo distinguir mejor a las dos personas. Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando vislumbro la identidad de ambos.

Freed Zellsen y a sus pies estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga Irina.

Notas del Autor:

*Aqui siguiendo con esta historia, me imagino que a muchos llegaron a esta conclusión, fue facil imaginarlo (tambien que estoy siguiendo el canon original).

*Sobre Elaine, no hay mucho para tomar en cuenta, casi no hay imagenes sobre su apariencia, así que me la imagine como una pseudo "Saber" de Fate/Stay night (junto con Kawasumi Ayako como seiyuu).

* Asi mismo con LeFay Pendragón (quien misteriosamente le puse la voz de Kana Hanasawa) para darme una idea de como sería escucharla hablar.

* Sobre lo de volver a Issei una pieza Queen es practicamente imposible, hasta el mismo autor niega la posibilidad de dicho suceso, aun si se convierte en demonio de clase alta, seguira siendo Pawn hasta que muera (lo cierto que es tan resistente como una cucaracha)

*¿Por cierto les gusta la idea de que Rias le robe su sequito a Riser poco a poco?


	6. Chapter 6

_If_ Life 06: Excalibur Segundo Movimiento ~ La continuación de una noche fatídica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Solamente había un solo pensamiento en la mente Hyoudo Issei; el más oscuro, perverso e inconcebible que jamás haya ideado. Ni siquiera Riser Phenex había ganado semejante sentimiento en el corazón del Sekiryuutei, tanto que la persona frente a él escalaba en su índice de antagonismo.

" _Tengo que matar a este bastardo"_

Su cabeza dolía con horrores y las voces que comenzaba a escuchar no ayudaban en nada, sentía que unas palabras se formaban en su boca; que al decirlas desataría la ira primigenia de la devastación, la ruina y la extinción.

" _Yo que estoy por despertar"_

Pero una parte de él estaba luchando por no pronunciarlas, la imagen de Ravel llena de tristeza, las lágrimas saliendo de su zafiros ojos, y un grito suplicante que era callado por el lamento gutural de una bestia que resonaba en la profundidad de su alma.

" _¡MATALO!" "¡MATALO!" "¡MATALO!"_

" _Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios..."_

Rias Gremory se levantó de su asiento, un frio intenso envolvió su cuerpo, ignorante de las risas de las chicas del sequito de Riser, no solo ella, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento, Himejima Akeno y Toujo Koneko; todos sufrían del instinto primordial del miedo, una terrible opresión de su pecho, la falta de aire, y el deseo de llorar aterrorizado. Pronto sintieron que algo andaba mal, no estaban del todo equivocados.

" _Yo me burlo del infinito y me aflige el sueño…"_

" _HAZ QUE SUFRA"_

Alguien que pasaba por eso mismo era Ravel Phenex, quien estaba desesperada, sentía que debía estar al lado de su sirviente; pero no podía abandonar a LeFay y mucho menos a Xenovia. Todos sus pensamientos estaban con Issei.

" _Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación..."_

Mientras que el continuaba avanzando con lentitud ignorante del aura que desprendía, quería destrozarlo, desmembrarlo pero sobre todo suplicando por su vida

 **¡DESPIERTA MOCOSO!**

 **HYODOU ISSEI**

Issei salio de su trance, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo que las voces que escuchaba callaron de repente, levanto su mirada al frente y pudo notar el miedo, la preocupación y sobre todo la cautela en el rostro de Freed Zellsen.

Por un momento me preocupaste… Sekiryuutei – la voz del exorcista exiliado tenía un deje de miedo – primero esta perra barre el piso conmigo – señalando al cuerpo de Irina, luego fijando su mirada en Issei – y tú a punto de desatar un poder desconocido

Que le hiciste a Irina – Issei continuaba furioso por la forma en que Freed se refería a su amiga – ¡CONTESTA! ¡O SI NO!

Ok, ok… acaso no escuchaste que barrio el piso conmigo – Freed agitaba las manos frente a él – y en segundo lugar no tengo pensado contestarte.

Freed simplemente se alejaba del lugar, camino hasta llegar al lado del sekiryuutei, el exorcista renegado coloco su mano en el hombro del chico de manera amistosa, un extraño gesto proveniente de él.

Pero si quieres saber porque no se lo preguntas ella misma – una extraña mueca se formó en el rostro de Freed – anda dile a tu ama que la reviva, no creo que ella se niegue, no ahora que sabe la verdad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mucho antes del arribo de Issei … una cruenta batalla se estaba librando, Irina había perdido toda noción de ella misma, solamente quería vengarse, todo su ser, toda su alma se lo gritaba. No importaban las enseñanzas que sus padres de inculcaron durante su tierna infancia, no importaba el honor que su maestra Kate le exigió que tuviera contra de sus oponentes; ni tampoco la misericordia que Sara pregonaba con sus acciones, nada de eso importaba ahora.

Solamente quería ver morir al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, aquel que se atrevió a mancillar, profanar y mutilar el alma de la pequeña Sara, muy en el fondo se sentía asqueada por la revelación, ella esperaba que fuese un demonio, monstruo o alguna otra entidad la que hubiese mostrado tanta crueldad contra de la inocencia de una niña.

Pero simplemente se trataba de un ser humano, que a pesar de ser muy torcido, contradictorio y carente de sanidad, continuaba siendo alguien de su misma especie. Alguien de la misma humanidad que juro proteger con su propia vida.

¿O era acaso que los verdaderos monstruos eran los mismos seres humanos?¿Que tan equivocada estaba su creencia y su fe?

Estas empezando a dudar… ¿No es así? – la gracia que salía de la voz de Freed, sacó de sus cavilaciones a la joven exorcista – yo también pase por eso – el exiliado dio varios pasos hacia atrás tratando de crear distancia entre ellos dos – cuando era muy joven, mis padres eran verdaderos devotos de la fe, tanto que no dudaron en darlo todo por el progimo – por un instante la mirada de Freed tenía un deje de normalidad.

Irina se detuvo en seco antes de continuar luchando… tenia curiosidad por saber que iba a decir.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de mis grandes habilidades espirituales – Freed comnzaba a caminar en círculos rodeando a Irina – no dudaron ni un instante en darme a la iglesia para que me convirtiera en un soldado del señor – el hombre hizo una reverencia al cielo – tan orgullosos, tan felices… si supieran del terrible infierno al que me entregaron – el exiliado se persigno arrepentido- los días de instrucción eran terribles, la fatiga, el hambre, el entrenamiento… todo para conseguir al guerrero perfecto, aquel que llevara la palabra del señor a las masas descarriadas.

La exorcista anglicana juraba que podía percibir un deje de tristeza en la voz de aquel ser que decía ser un hombre.

Sabes cuál era el rito de iniciación en esos tiempos – Irina negó con la cabeza – era asesinar a un demonio de la misma edad de uno… cuando yo lo hice tenía ocho años – Freed llevo su mano a los ojos evitando soltar lagrimas ante los recuerdos - era un niño al igual que yo, no importaba cuanto me digieran lo contrario, que tan solo era un disfraz para engañar los sentidos… era un maldito niño al igual que yo - el hombre gritaba con furia – suplique para no hacerlo, grite para que se detuvieran, y al final ejecute la orden que se me asigno, pero muy en el fondo sentí que algo se rompía – entonces el exiliado levanto su rostro sonriente – cada vez que ejecutaba una orden de extermino, podía escuchar cómo se rompía, lenta y copiosamente los fragmentos se rompían dentro de mi – Freed miro fijamente a los ojos violeta de Irina – mi sanidad se rompía por dentro.

La estruendosa risa del aquel hombre demente retumbaba por el bosque, llenándolo de gozo; pero para Irina era completamente diferente, estaba aterrada ante tal desplante; era claro que ella no había vivido algo así, aun recordaba como todo cambio tras el proyecto de la espada sagrada, había un ferviente aprobación por métodos más humanos de instrucción.

No podía negar que leyendas como Vasco Strada o Griselda Quarta no aparecían como antes. Pero un ejemplo de esta nueva vertiente era Dulio Guesaldo quien era considerado como el más fuerte de esta generación, inclusive ella era considerada como un prodigio con Mimic. Que había salido mal con el hombre que tenía enfrente, por un momento quizo comprenderlo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no había manera de logralo; asi que prefirió continuar escuchar sus palabras.

Sabes cuantas veces mate y mate en nombre del señor – aquel hombre seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos – tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y la cordura, pero lo interesante fue que no solo me limite a las criaturas que eran enemigos del cielo, sino también herejes, hechiceros… humanos como nosotros, algunos suplicaron; otros bueno – Freed miro a Irina como si esperara algo – entonces ocurrio fui demasiado "perfecto" nada me motivaba mas que continuar con la matanza en nombre del señor – abriendo sus brazos al cielo Freed gesticulo de manera dramática – asi que me excomulgaron tratando de ocultar al monstruo que ellos mismos habían creado.

Irina continuaba en silencio, ella misma desconocía el motivo exacto para escuchar cada palabra de Freed Zellsen, tal vez ella misma buscaba una excusa para poder justificar su venganza; pero todo indicaba que el mismo sujeto era una victima.

Vagando por allí fui acogido como el resto de los renegados – Freed miro al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – en la facción de los caídos, sabes lo que dicen de ellos son mentiras, son bastante "humanos", aprecian los pequeños placeres de la vida me sentí aceptado, claro muy pocos de ellos toleraban mi presencia – entonces el exorcista miro con una sonrisa extraña – lo conocí a él, alguien que compartía mi manera peculiar de vivir, quieres saber algo, le caí tan bien que me conto un pequeño secreto – haciendo una pausa dramática – Dios está muerto, fu,fu,fu, bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – Freed se agarraba el abdomen mientras continuaba riendo – sabes lo que significa, ¡QUE TODO FUE UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! – el rostro del rengado se contorsionaba en una verdadera ira - ¡TODO EL INFIERNO QUE ME HICIERON VIVIR, TODA LA MATANZA, TODA LAS VECES QUE MI CORDURA SE PERDÍA. FUE POR UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! – el hombre pateaba el suelo, y continuaba con su monologo - ¡ POR QUE CREES QUE EXCOMULGARON A ASIA ARGENTO, POR QUE FUE CAPAZ DE CURAR A UN DEMONIO CON EL TWILIGHT HEALING! ¡POR QUE DIOS ESTA MUERTO!¡PORQUE SI CONTINUARA CON VIDA SERIA IMPOSIBLE! –

Freed estuvo a punto de seguir con sus palabras, cuando extrañamente fijo su atención en su contrincante, vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, estaba con la cabeza baja su cabello cubría su rostro, impidiendo poder apreciar la expresión que tenía entonces, de repente Irina llevo sus brazos a su abdomen y realizo algo que sorprendio al exorcista renegado.

¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – la exorcista anglicana estallo en una risa bastante perturbadora – Por… un… momento… - la chica trababa de recobrar el aliento – por… un… instante… te… creí – Irina trataba de recuperar su aliento, Freed miraba con cierta aprehensión la reacción de la anglicana – toda esa basura que dijiste fue tan convincente – los ojos de ambos exorcistas se encontraron por un momento, los de Irina irradia furia y los de Freed sorpresa

Eso no debía de pasar – el renegado dio un paso hacia atrás – deberías estar hecha un ovillo en un rincón llorando, al saber que tu fe es una simple mentira.

Desde lo de Sara, mi fe esta mermada – Irina apretaba con fuerza el mango de Mimic – y ahora que Issei-chan es un demonio perdí toda esperanza de salvación – la chica saco una pequeña caja plástica de entre sus ropas – Que si Dios está muerto, me vale una reverenda… perdón no debo de perder la compostura – Irina saco el contenido de aquella caja haciendo que Freed mostrara curiosidad

La exorcista anglicana miro con detenimiento lo que ahora estaba en sus manos, una pequeña jeringa automática con un extraño liquido en ella; Freed no encontró nada extraño en un principio, pero cuando vio la extraña expresión de su contrincante.

 _Sangue di santo_ – la joven anglicana llevo la jeringa hasta su cuello inyectándose el líquido en su cuerpo – espero que lo que hayas dicho sea una mentira, Freed… porque creo que desearas que lo sea.

¿A que te refieres…? - Freed no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando repentinamente Irina desapareció de su vista.

El renegado miro a todas partes buscando a la dueña de Mimic, sin éxito alguno; hasta que repentinamente sintió como le herían en la espalda, perdiendo por instantes el equilibrio el hombre mascullo sus quejidos; no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cambio de la situación, nuevamente se repetía el ataque, ahora era su pierna derecha.

¡QUE OCURRE MALDITA COBARDE! – grito el exorcista bastante molesto - ¡ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE ENFRENTARME!

No me dijiste algo acerca del "abc" del combate – Irina hablaba al oído de Freed, haciendo que este se sorprendiera – estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tu.

¡PUTA DESGRACIADA! – la espada de Freed intento cortar el cuerpo de Irina sin éxito - ¡¿QUE CARAJOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!

¿Yo? Simplemente abandone mi humanidad – Irina se mostraba anormalmente tranquila – Algo que creo que tu careces

Freed dio un par de pasos para intentar hacer distancia entre él y su oponente, los ataques que había recibido no fueron su espada transformándose en algo más, de hecho mantenía una forma "normal" de espada, respiro hondamente y sonrío; la chica iba en serio con eso de matarle, pero él no iba dejárselo fácil.

Bien… bien… pequeña perra, el señor Freed se está enojando – el hombre apretó el mango de su arma, haciendo evidente su postura y el arma en su posesion – y es malo cuando el señor se enoja

Excalibur Rapidy… vaya eso lo explica – Irina apretó el agarre de su arma – pensé que eras tú el que se movía rápido pero era tu espada sagrada –

¿Celosa? – el rostro de Freed mostraba una sonrisa maniática – dejémonos de palabrerías y hundámonos en un frenesí mortal

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista, de pronto solamente el brillo de las arma golpeándose una a la otra era lo único perceptible, en algún punto sangre salpicaba el suelo, los árboles o la maleza alrededor, la primer figura en aparecer fue Irina, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando con dificultad, detrás de ella el filo de Rapidy intento cortarla; reaccionado con rapidez la exorcista se hizo a un lado.

Tras el movimiento la joven movió a Mimic haciendo que esta cambiara de forma, adquiriendo la preferida de su dueña; ya como un listo la enviada de la iglesia la agito buscando alcanzar a su oponente, Freed se agazapo en el momento preciso dejando pasar por encima de él la espada, tomo un instante reincorporarse y aprovechando la oportunidad se lanzó al frente instantáneamente, colocándose frente a una distraída Irina utilizó su mano libre tomando el rostro de la chica buscando proyectarla al suelo con éxito, pero tuvo que alejarse cuando el filo de Mimic cambio de trayectoria repentinamente buscando cortar su cabeza.

Freed rodó por el suelo, su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar copiosas heridas, aunque se había preparado para enfrentar a un demonio reencarnado como "knight", nunca espero que su objetivo hiciera semejante proeza de velocidad, no tuvo un instante para reflexionar cuando Irina intento nuevamente golpearlo con Mimic, que ahora había cambiado a una espada más grande, el maniaco hombre esquivo el ataque pero recibió múltiples golpes de parte de los escombros que salieron volando, resbalando un poco por suelo espero un segundo ataque, el cual no llegó.

Irina intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron por un instante y su vista enrojeció, pudo notar como pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían por sus lagrimales, su corazón dolía bastante y sus pulmones se sentían extraños; el respirar se había vuelto bastante doloroso, la joven ignoro eso y se volvió a lanzar en contra de Freed, agitando su arma con rapidez busco cortar el cuerpo de su oponente, pero Freed respondía a cada embate, la mente de la exorcista anglicana no pudo evitar compara este combate con el que tuvo con Issei .

Pronto noto que el agarre de su arma se debilitaba, Freed pateo el abdomen de la chica haciendo distancia entre ambos, su cuerpo rodo por el suelo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y de repente vomito bastante sangre.

Vaya… por un… instante hiciste que me preocupara… - Jadeando copiosamente Freed se acercaba al abatido cuerpo de la chica – creo que me lo cobrare con tu lindo cuerpo, aunque está un poco maltratado para mi gusto – el hombre miro su propio estado – bueno no puedo decir que este mejor que tu –

Irina intento pararse, aunque fue en vano, lentamente el intenso dolor hacia merma en lo último de sus fuerzas, prácticamente respirar y estar consciente era un milagro en sí. No se percató cuando Freed estaba cerca de ella hasta que sintió el primer golpe, después vino otro y así sucesivamente, la chica en ningún momento grito, no lloro, ni siquiera suplico por piedad.

¡DESGRACIADA PUTA, RAMERA, INUTIL SIERVO DE UN DIOS MUERTO! – Freed continuaba con el castigo – ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE PODIAS HERIRME! – el hombre estaba cansándose de maltratar el cuerpo de la chica - ¡TU INUTIL MAESTRA NI SIQUIERA SE DEFENDIO; ¡Y A LA GOLFA DE TU AMIGA LE VOY A METER TU FRAGMENTO EN SU CUERPO! – entonces el castigo termino abruptamente – Vaya ya no se mueve, en fin me voy a quedar con esto… - Freed se inclinó para tomar a Excalibur Mimic

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomar la espada de Irina, ella abrió los ojos; Freed sorprendido se alejó de ella, estando a una distancia prudente pudo notar que la chica había saltado al mismo tiempo que él, pero sus ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía, el filo de Mimic se había separado en varios listones y todos estos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él, entonces comprendio que ese era el ultimo ataque y que no iba a sobrevivir pero para su propia sorpresa todos los listones pasaron de largo; el cuerpo de Irina cayo pesadamente a sus pies.

Freed se quedó en silencio unos momentos, lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración, bajo su mirada para observar con claridad el estado de su oponente.

Retirare mis palabras sobre ti –Freed Zellsen se inclinó en señal de respeto - fuiste una verdadera perra

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Freed pasaba de largo al Sekiryuutei, estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar siquiera enfrentarle, tal vez la chica con la que se batió a muerte fuese algo especial, y cabía la oportunidad de que fuese reencarnada; no esperaba el momento para enfrentarse con ella nuevamente.

¿Oh? Olvide llevarme su fragmento – el renegado golpeo su frente en señal de su descuido – ¡nah!… que importa será más divertido el segundo round, solo espero que la marioneta no lo arruine del todo.

Para Elaine Wescott esta era una situación bastante complicada, ya llevaba un buen rato intercambiando golpes con aquel desconocido, gracias a una oportuna advertencia de la exorcista romana, sabía que su oponente estaba armando con Excalibur Blessing; lo que se le hacía raro era la proficiencia con la que lo manejaba, era como si de algo natural se tratase. Era común que los fragmentos solo mostraran una parte de todo su potencial en manos de sus usuarios, ¿Pero qué hacía de especial a este hombre?; era la pregunta que molestaba a la maga al servicio de la familia Pendragon.

Ambos combatientes continuaban con sus embates sin darse un segundo de tregua; Ravel, LeFay y Xenovia se habían alejado lo suficiente como para poder observar el combate y mantenerse a salvo, el trío miraba con seriedad la pelea, notando como ambos luchadores daban un brutal espectáculo. Elaine agitaba a Rhongomyniad con bastante fuerza, el filo de la lanza surcaba en el espacio dejando un brillo etéreo por donde pasaba, lo mismo pasaba con Blessing, ambas armas sagradas se encontraban y se rechazaban con la misma potencia.

A veces el suelo a los pies de Elaine se agrietaba por la fuerza aplicada, otras veces levantaba una cortina de humo cuando su lanza golpeaba el suelo, LeFay noto un extraño patrón; uno que ya había visto con anterioridad pero que no podía recordar, repentinamente, el intercambio de golpes se recrudeció de repente, las armas de aquellos que se estaban batiendo desaparecían por instantes de la vista de los ahora mudos espectadores, solamente se percataban del intercambio por el sonido de los metales chocando entre si, y de las chispas que estos generaban.

¡Es inaudito! ¿Cómo lo hace? – Xenovia habló con estupor ante lo irreal de la batalla – muy apenas fui capaz de seguirle el ritmo, pero ella… ella

Elaine-sama, está usando magia para reforzar su cuerpo – LeFay mostraba una anormal seriedad – es como la "promoción" que usan los peones de las "evil piece".

Entiendo, pero aún así – Xenovia asentía a las palabras de la pequeña maga – me parece irreal la fuerza que esta usando

No por nada es una de las mejores dentro la casa Pendragon solamente superada por mi… – LeFay se quedó muda ante una revelación.

¿Qué ocurre LeFay-san? – Ravel miraba preocupada el repentino silencio de la maga

Nii-sama – la joven maga grito a todo pulmón - ¡ARTHUR-NIISAMA!

Tras repentino grito ambos combatientes interrumpieron con su afrenta, Elaine fijo su mirada en quien tenía enfrente de ella, entonces sonrio complacida, no bajo su guardia; el calor de la batalla había sido tal, que ella misma no había sido capaz de reconocer el lenguaje corporal de aquel a quien había entregado su corazón y sobretodo servido desde una tierna edad.

Arthur-sama, a pesar de todo su habilidad no ha decaído un ápice – la ama de llaves apretó el agarre de su lanza – al menos podía mostrar su rostro.

La persona que había sido reconocida como "Arthur" ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión ante lo que se le pedía, llevo su mano libre hasta la capucha de su vestimenta retirándola, tanto Elaine y LeFay miraron con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza, el rostro de Arthur Pendragon no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos estaban muertos y sin brillo, el hombre iba continuar combatiendo cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien más.

Vaya parece que llegaron mas molestias a esta fiesta – Freed caminaba con mucha dificultad – bueno marioneta nos retiramos por hoy – Arthur asintió mecánicamente acercándose a Freed

Ambas personas se retiraron del lugar, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, LeFay de acerco a donde estaba Elaine, iba a decir algo cuando vio el estado de su querida amiga y compañera, su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudaba copiosamente, la respiración de la mujer se encontraba bastante agitada y muy apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

¿Elaine-sama que te ocurre? – LeFay ofrecio su hombro para que la mujer se apoyara en él – estas bastante palida

Esto pasa cuando tratas de superar tus limites artificialmente – Elaine mostraba una sonrisa cansada – una buena siesta me ayudará bastante

LeFay no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante extraña sugerencia, Ravel y Xenovia se acercaron al par cuando de entre los arbustos apareció Issei; LeFay y Ravel no pudieron evitar entristecerse ante la sombría expresión de en el rostro del Sekiryuutei, en sus brazos traía el cuerpo sin vida de Irina; mientras que Xenovia se mantenía completamente seria iba a comezar a orar por el alma de su compañera.

Issei-sempai que ocurrio allá – Ravel miraba fijamente a su sirviente

Cuando llegué ella estaba en el suelo y Freed de pie – la voz de Issei se entrecortaba por momentos – Yo… no… pude… - el sekiryuutei colocaba el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo – ese maldito la asesino…

Disculpen pero no creo que haya sido eso – Elaine llamo la atención de ellos – miren bien su cuerpo, aunque esta lleno de heridas no presenta ninguna mortal

¿A que te refieres? – Xenovia se había acercado al cuerpo de Irina para observarlo con detenimiento – tienes razón, pero porque murió

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – la maga de la casa Pendragon miro con detenimiento a Ravel – Phenex-sama usted carga con sus "evil piece" – la aludida asintió lentamente – entonces revivala como su sirviente.

Algo menciono Freed con eso – Issei mostraba una expresión dubitativa – algo que ella "no se negaría a aceptar"

¡Esperen un momento! – Xenovia se alarmo – ¡lo que van hacer es inaudito, es una blasfemia contra de Dios!

Hagamos un trato – Ravel miraba a los ojos a la exorcista romana – si ella decide suicidarse no se lo impediré, pero si desea continuar como demonio deberás aceptar su decisión.

Xenovia estaba sorprendida por lo bizarro del asunto, por un lado tener un hombre menos en este conflicto era bastante difícil, no sabía si abría mas personas como Freed Zellsen o Arthur Pendragon como sus enemigos e Irina era un recurso invaluable como para perderla, no se imaginaba lo que su "madre" le fuese a decir por imperdonable resultado.

Ok, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto después – Xenovia negó con la cabeza varias veces – pero acepto la propuesta.

Issei, Xenovia y LeFay se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar solo a Ravel y al cuerpo de Irina solos, la joven Phenex saco de entre sus ropas una pieza de ajedrez; más precisamente un caballo que era la pieza que mejor se ajustaba a las habilidades de Irina. Ravel dio varias respiraciones profundas y prosigio con el ritual, debajo del cuerpo de Irina el círculo mágico que representaba a la casa de los Phenex brillaba con intensidad, sobre el pecho de Irina descansaba la pieza del caballo.

"Yo, Ravel Phenex te ordeno:"

"Obedéceme Shidou Irina,"

"Trae tu alma de vuelta al mundo,"

"Y conviértete en mi demonio sirviente"

"¡Te convertirás en mi Knight, y te regocijaras en tu nueva vida!"

El ritual había concluido, y el cuerpo de Irina comenzaba a respirar nuevamente, todo se pusieron tensos cuando ella abrió los ojos mirando hacia todos lados, de repente se incorporó lo suficiente como para sentarse y abrió sus labios.

Tengo hambre – la chica los miro con una expresión neutra – y estoy hecha una mierda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos instantes después el grupo de Sona llego al lugar de los hechos, mirando la increíble destrucción que asoló en ese lugar; la presidenta del consejo estudiantil miraba con cierta gracia como aparecían Issei, acompañado de Ravel, LeFay, las dos exorcistas y una extraña ama de llaves cargando una lanza, lo más gracioso del asunto era que la una de las exorcistas estaba siendo cargada de caballito por el Sekiryuutei.

Ahora nuevamente estaban en el departamento de Ravel, varios sirvientes de Sona había ido a la tienda a surtir un poco la despensa de su anfitriona, a pesar de sus obvias protestas, las heridas de Irina había sanado gracias a un poco de "lágrimas de fénix" que Ravel amablemente le ofreció a su nuevo sirviente, Issei casi estallo en risas cuando Irina le agradeció con un "Dios te lo bendiga" y ambas chicas sufrieron de una terrible jaqueca.

Ella y Xenovia estaba comiendo alegremente la cena que LeFay les había preparado como pago por ayudarles a encontrar a Elaine, quien ya había terminado de cenar y se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación contigua.

Entonces que ocurrió realmente, Shidou-san – Xenovia miro con seriedad a su antigua compañera – ¿cómo es que terminaste así?

Use la "sangue di santo" para tratar de matar a Freed Zellsen – la ahora knight de Ravel dijo sin bastante animo – barrí el suelo con él, pero sufrí de los efectos colaterales, creo que mi corazón estallo o sufrí un infarto… yo que se

¡¿QUÉ USASTE QUE?! – Xenovia golpeo la mesa haciendo que todos les prestaran atención – Sabes que es una droga prohibida por la iglesia debido a sus implicaciones y aun así te atreviste a usarla

¿Si… por? – Irina estaba muy tranquila a pesar del regaño de Xenovia – Morí al final de cuentas, y fui revivida supongo que no está mal

¡¿QUE NO ESTA MAL?! – la peliazul se rasco la cabeza bastante desesperada – Te volviste un demonio, abandonaste tu fe

No me vengas con sermones – Irina levanto su mano para evitar que su compañera continuara – al final de cuentas; después de esto, me iba a acostar con Issei y abandonar la iglesia

Todos se enmudecieron ante tan atrevida declaración, Issei estaba completamente rojo, no de hecho todos los presentes estaban completamente rojos y haciendo cosas realmente tontas, Sona limpiaba sus lentes, Tsubaki bebía de su taza de té vacía, Momo empezaba a reír de manera misteriosa mientras murmuraba "Saji… Ruruko… trio", Meguri admiraba a Rhongomyniad y Ravel estaba murmurando cosas inteligibles mientras que tapaba los oídos de LeFay haciendo que esta pestañeara curiosa.

Pero que… estas… diciendo… - Xenovia también había enrojecido – como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad

Míralo bien – la ojivioleta tomo de la cabeza a Xenovia haciendo que mirara con atención a Issei – no es feo, debe de tener el cuerpo bastante bien trabajado, y responderá bien en la cama, es más si quieres hacemos un trio o un cuarteto, si Ravel-chan se apunta

¿Un cuarteto?... ¡NO INTENTES TENTARME… TU…! – Xenovia se alejó de golpe, cubriendo su cuerpo y lanzando pequeñas patadas a Irina

La portadora de Mimic estallo en risas mientras veía la patética expresión de Xenovia, haciendo que todos la mirasen primero raro y después rieran junto con ella, casi en ese momento Tsubasa, Saji y Ruruko entraron al departamento mirando con curiosidad tal extraña escena.

" _De que nos perdimos…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando la situación se había calmado lo suficiente, todo el grupo de Sona se retiró a descansar a sus respectivas casas; como originalmente habían planeado Issei se quedaría en el departamento de Ravel, aunque ahora no lo sentía muy necesario con la inclusión de Xenovia, Irina y Elaine; no esperaría un ataque y menos en tan corto tiempo, el Sekiryuutei decidió permanecer un poco más despierto para despejar sus pensamientos.

¿En qué piensas? – Issei escucho una suave voz que le llamo en la oscuridad de la sala.

En lo impotente que me sentí al ver muerta a Irina – contestaba el castaño con un deje de tristeza – es la segunda vez que me ocurre y no me gusta mucho.

¿Te refieres al asunto de la portadora de Twilight Healing? – la voz pregunto con cierta preocupación – se muy poco sobre eso… pero hoy tuve bastante miedo.

¿Por qué lo dices Ravel-chan? – Issei poso su mirada en su ama y se enrojeció levemente.

Ravel estaba parada en medio de sala, traía nuevamente el cabello suelto, solamente vistiendo la parte superior de un inocente pijama rosa con motivos de plumas, no era el atuendo más provocativo que pudiese poner en jaque al sekiryuutei pero a ella le sentaba bastante bien. La chica se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente de su peón, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, Issei pudo notar la preocupación que de estos emanaba, la joven Phenex hizo una petición en silencio; la cual el joven castaño entendió y le hizo lugar para que ella se sentase.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Issei se atrevio a hablar.

¿Por qué tenías miedo? – el castaño hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Ravel le escuchara.

Algo pasó… en ese lugar – la joven rubia abrazo sus piernas mientras hablaba – sentí una terrible opresión en mi pecho, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo – ocultando su cara prosiguió – fue la misma sensación que tuve cuando… niisama nos atacó – un leve temblor comenzaba a manifestarse en su pequeño cuerpo - ¿Sabes que existe una conexión entre nosotros?

Si lo sé – Issei se acercó un poco a Ravel, y colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de esta – Buchou me hablo de ello, permite saber cuándo un miembro de la corte está en peligro de muerte.

Sí, pero también nos permite a los amos conocer el estado mental del siervo – la rubia agrego a lo que Issei decía – algo te iba a pasar… algo horrible – pronto lagrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos – no sabía qué hacer, solo intente pensar que estabas bien.

No recuerdo mucho… solo sé que Ddraig me grito… pero de allí – el castaño estaba bastante afligido – algo en mi, un sentimiento, muy oscuro apareció –

Ravel se abalanzo sobre Issei haciendo que este se fuese de espaldas, abrazándolo por el cuello el joven se quedó pasmado por tan repentina acción que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una expresión de afecto, algo solamente le pasaba con Asia quien era lo bastante inocente, ya que Rias o Akeno lo hacían a modo de juego; hizo lo que creyó más conveniente y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rubio cabello de su ama, cuando hacia eso nuevamente esa sensación de calor se presentó en su corazón.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Ravel se aventuró a hablar.

¿Aun sientes eso dentro de ti? – Issei soltó un leve "no", mientras que Ravel levantaba su rostro para mirarle fijamente – No dejes que ese sentimiento llene tu corazón… de… acuerdo

La cercanía del rostro de ambos era evidente, si se tratase de una comedia romántica este sería el momento donde entraría otro personaje o la rival por el afecto del protagonista creando un malentendido; algo que ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes y de hecho esperaban que algo similar pasase; pero Issei se dio cuenta de algo… eso no iba a ocurrir. Aquella conversación con su compañero dragón regreso a su mente. Entonces Ravel comenzó a separarse lentamente.

Issei- sempai… yo… lo… - la chica no pudo terminar cuando Issei hizo algo completamente inesperado

Ravel pudo sentir como Issei posaba sus labios sobre los suyo, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida tanto que su mente dejo de trabajar, pero no hizo ningún intento por rechazarle, entreabrió su boca para permitirle al chico que profundizara un poco más, aunque claro la inexperiencia en ambos fue evidente en ese momento, pero no evitaba que fuese mágico, Issel apretó con fuerza la cintura de su ama y Ravel hacía lo mismo con el cuello del Sekiryuutei; duraron un tiempo intercambiando besos, hasta que ambos decidieron separarse.

La respiración de aquellos inexpertos jóvenes era bastante errática, pero no podían negar que en rostro de ambos había una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ninguno quería o más bien podía hablar, Issei se quedó recostado y Ravel se quedó sobre de él, escuchando como su corazón latía con fuerza.

No supieron en qué momento se quedaron dormidos; pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Irina los encontró no pudieron dar una coherente explicación, a lo que la caballero simplemente murmuro "creo que será un trio".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un incómodo desayuno donde la nueva miembro de la corte de Ravel se la pasó lanzándoles miradas juguetonas, Issei y Ravel caminaban por uno de los distritos comerciales, para conseguir suficiente víveres para todos los huéspedes que la cuarta hija de los Phenex tenía en su departamento, ninguno de los dos tomaba en cuenta que iban discretamente tomados de la mano, hasta que pasaban a lado de amas de casa que reían y comentaban lo "tiernos que se miraban"

Duraron así un buen tiempo hasta que un extraño hombre se les acerco a la pareja.

Vaya es muy raro ver a una pareja de demonios tan acaramelada en pleno día – aquel hombre hablo con cierto tono de burla – pero quien soy yo para juzgar a tan jóvenes corazones enamorados.

Issei y Ravel se volvieron para ver directamente al hombre que les habló, vestía un traje de ejecutivo bastante caro, su cabello era completamente negro y agarrado con una coleta; y su rostro era increíblemente pálido en comparación con ellos y sus ojos mostraban cierta malicia pero a la vez eran muy hermosos, el término que llegó a la mente de Issei era "bishounen". Pero había algo muy extraño en su presencia que hacía que ambos demonios se sintiesen temerosos e incomodos.

No se asusten así, vengo en son de paz – aquel hombre mostro una amable sonrisa en su rostro – de hecho me gustaría que ambos me acompañasen a beber un café en ese lugar – el hombre se giró un poco para mostrar un local que estaba a espaldas de él.

Ambos jóvenes dudaron un poco antes de dar una respuesta, aquella persona recordó algo y les miro fijamente.

" _Por cierto olvide presentarme…. Mi nombre es Kokabiel"_


	7. Chapter 7

_If_ Life 07: Excalibur Tercer Movimiento ~ Por aquellos que comieron del fruto del conocimiento.

* * *

Para un par de jóvenes demonios encontrarse con uno de los lugartenientes del gobernador general de Grigori sería una sentencia firmada de muerte, mirasen por donde mirasen; simplemente terminarían reducidos a simples partículas de polvo siendo llevadas por el viento, el problema es que este ángel caído cuyo poder podría compararse con uno de los cuatro grandes maous de esta generación estaba simplemente sentado disfrutando de un delicioso "parfait" con una expresión de ensoñación.

Si mi estimado lector, el gran y poderoso Kokabiel, verdugo de incontables legiones de Ángeles y Demonios, exterminador de naciones completas y terror de innumerables razas sobrenaturales; estaba sentado muy tranquilamente, frente a un aterrorizado Issei y a una Ravel que hacia todo lo imposible por no desmayarse del miedo.

Muchachos tranquilícense por favor – Kokabiel habló muy tranquilamente mientras volvía a probar un bocado de su parfait – acaso no es de su agrado el local.

Issei miro con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor, ciertamente el local donde se encontraban no parecía ser muy ostentoso, pero si irradiaba un agradable ambiente hogareño; lo que si descolocaba un poco era ver a las meseras disfrazadas como personajes de animes muy famosos y de moda.

" _Como se vería Ravel disfrazada de F*te Test*rrosa"_ – el castaño agito la cabeza tratando de ignorar la imagen mental que se formó en su mente.

Issei-san pensaste algo indebido – Ravel miraba con cierta desconfianza al chico que tenía a lado.

¿Yo… cómo crees? – el chico portador del boosted gear negaba con la cabeza – ja, ja, ja; Ravel-chan son imaginaciones tuyas.

Kokabiel miro tranquilamente la interacción entre los dos demonios, parecía complacido con la escena que presenciaba; una vez terminado su postre, solicito a una de las meseras que le trajera un té para continuar con la conversación.

Es raro ver a una demonio de clase alta ser tan "amigable" con su sirviente – las palabras de Kokabiel sonaron sinceras, llamando la atención de sus dos invitados – en la antigüedad no era muy común este tipo de relaciones; ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué? – ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados – Dios nos designó roles muy específicos y prácticamente tallados en piedra, los ángeles debemos profesar todas las virtudes establecidas, mientras que los demonios deben de ser lo completamente opuestos y dejarse llevar por toda y cada una de las tentaciones conocidas – Kokabiel miro a la ventana del lugar muy pensativo – los Ángeles éramos bastante perfectos, sin ningún pecado al nacer y con el desconocimiento del "mal"; los demonios nacía llenos de pecados pero sin conocer el "bien" –

El Ángel caído mantuvo un breve silencio antes de continuar.

Entonces, Padre sintió que algo le faltaba al mundo y creo a los primero hombres, Adam y Lilith – Kokabiel rio un poco recordando un mal chiste – Lilith fue un fracaso total y no tardó mucho en expulsarla del jardín del Edén, entonces aprendió de su error y trajo a Eva, claro era su segunda vez pero eso no evitó que también tuviera sus fallas – el lugarteniente descansó su cabeza en una de sus manos – quien iba imaginar que ella sería la causa de que mis más jóvenes hermanos terminarían expulsados.

Conocemos esa historia – se atrevió a interrumpir Issei, sacando un sonrisa al ángel caído – comieron del fruto prohibido

Exactamente, del árbol del conocimiento – Kokabiel miraba fijamente a sus invitados – y entonces aprendieron que era el bien y mal.

Ambos demonios no entendían a los que Kokabiel se refería con esta vieja historia, para Issei parecía raro escuchar lo que consideró un viejo cuento, a pesar que el padre de Irina y la chica misma mantenía un cierto respeto a esas enseñanzas, pero que pasaba con el ángel caído frente a él.

Entonces todos los ángeles y nuestro padre volcamos la atención a nuestros hermanos exiliados, por un momento sentimos pena y lastima por ellos, ya que al conocer el mal se dedicarían en cuerpo y en alma a profesarlo, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa que no fue así – el caído sonrió complacido – fue gracias a que sabían que era el mal, podían juzgar y cuestionarse todas sus acciones, entonces nos demostraron que podían hacer el bien… ¡Oh nuestro padre estaba tan complacido!, pero uno de mis hermanos mayores sintió celos y decidió que ustedes eran una falla, y que él podía hacer un mejor trabajo, y así fue como su arrogancia lo hizo caer.

El primer Maou – Ravel comentaba quedamente, mientras Kokabiel asentía – era originalmente un ángel caído.

Claro que sí, pero se sumergió tanto en su odio que prácticamente borro todo vestigio de su anterior ser – el hombre sorbió un poco del líquido en su taza – pero basta de historia, lo que me compete aquí es saber que tanto saben del hurto de los fragmentos

¿A qué se refiere? – Issei se tensó un poco mientras que pasaba a un modo alerta – No entendemos.

Me refiero, que tanto les ha dicho Freed del plan – Kokabiel sonreía bastante tranquilo – desde que le dije que Dios estaba muerto se la ha pasado diciéndolo a todo el mundo – el caído negaba con la cabeza ante las acciones del renegado – le he dicho que sin pruebas no siempre le iban a creer, ya vez esa exorcista anglicana le dio su merecido, gracias a Dios que lo hizo – Irina se cayó del sofá en donde estaba retozando; sacando una mirada curiosa tanto de LeFay como Xenovia al verla retorcerse del dolor.

Todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, tanto Issei como Ravel no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la bomba que uno de los líderes de Grigori le había soltado tan casualmente; Dios estaba muerto, pero desde cuando había ocurrido eso, si había muerto como era el mundo continuaba su curso normal como si nada. Entonces como intuyendo sus pensamientos; Kokabiel continuó con su charla.

Michael tomo el lugar de nuestro padre tras su muerte – Kokabiel llamo nuevamente a la mesera para que le rellenaran la taza de té - el sistema se mantiene intacto hasta cierto punto; los milagros, las oraciones y los exorcismos funcionan como si nada pasara.

Entonces de que plan hablas – Issei sonó un poco perturbado a lo que el cadre de Grigori solamente negó con la cabeza

Creo que esta vez fui yo quien hable de más – una vez más el ángel caído rio por lo bajo- no importa mucho que se enteren antes de tiempo… planeo reiniciar la guerra de las tres facciones o más bien planeaba.

Que… que… - Ravel palideció ante esa declaración – como… puede intentar algo así.

Vaya, vaya parece que por fin te animaste a hablar – Kokabiel posó su mirada en la Phenex – planeaba reiniciar la guerra pero ocurrió una desviación en los cálculos – el caído bebía un poco – Rias Gremory fue obligada a permanecer en el inframundo por órdenes de su esposo, algo que considero inoportuno… fu, fu, fu – el hombre bajo su taza y miro fijamente al exterior – asesinándola a ella y a la hermana menor de Serafall hubiese conseguido mi objetivo pero por desgracia es imposible ahora – soltando un suspiro de decepción; prosiguió con su declaración – entonces Freed llegó con una idea bastante revolucionaria, porque no incluir a una cuarta "facción".

¿Cuarta facción? – ambos jóvenes demonios repitieron al unísono

Las más grande y numerosa que existe – el ángel alzó sus manos para enfatizar su punto – pero también la más débil de todas; con un capacidad bélica sin precedentes, tu Hyoudo Issei perteneciste originalmente a ella.

Te refieres a la… - Issei trago en seco ante las palabras de Kokabiel – Humanidad

Exactamente, Sekiryuutei – el ángel se recargo en su asiento sonriendo complacido – imagina cuan destructiva, frenética, caótica y gloriosa guerra nos brindarían los humanos, dos veces lo han hecho en su historia… han demostrado su propia capacidad de destrucción, mis jóvenes hermanos, divididos por nimiedades como patrias, fronteras, lenguaje, culturas y razas – Kokabiel se tallaba el pelo extasiado – solo piensen cuando tengan un enemigo en común, uno con el cual se vean obligados a unirse bajo un mismo objetivo, creando dispositivos con la misma capacidad destructiva que Sirzechs o la mía por su puesto, ejércitos completos con maquinaria que iguala nuestra capacidades innatas y su increíble capacidad de adaptación llamado "evolución", y la mejor arma que poseen su conocimiento y aprendizaje.

¿Pero no esperaras que formen alianza con alguna otra facción? – Ravel estaba horrorizada con las palabras de Kokabiel – como los ángeles del cielo

Ese el meollo del asunto, pequeña fénix – Kokabiel se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica – cuando se enteren que su Dios al que tanto le rezan, imploran, suplican y alaban está muerto y sepultado, esa vil mentira haría que desconfíen de ellos y la iglesia colapsaría al perder masivamente creyentes y seguidores, ¿sabías que los ángeles en el cielo necesitan que los humanos crean en ellos para poder seguir existiendo? ; y no olvidemos a los demonios o a mis hermanos caídos, somos considerados sus enemigos naturales por la misma iglesia que les hizo creer eso, bwa,ja, ja, ja ,ja ,ja ,ja, ja, ja, ja – el ángel se alejó de golpe – y dime una cosa pequeña que crees que pase con los demonios reencarnados, cuanto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que se rebelen, originalmente humanos, con familias humanas, amantes, padres, hijos… crees que ellos se atreverían a matarlos, solo porque un demonio se los ordene, tomemos un ejemplo a nuestro Sekiryuutei aquí presente, muerto por un ángel caído, revivido por un demonio, aun si deseaba seguir viviendo fue en contra de su voluntad, atandolo a una eternidad de esclavitud – Kokabiel sonreía ante la expresión de tristeza y conflicto que tenía el rostro de Ravel – gran parte de los caídos de mi facción son mestizos de padres o madres humanos, cuento con que nos traicionen y traten de aliarse con los humanos, solo para ser traicionados por la misma humanidad, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez.

¿Qué pasara entonces con las otras facciones? – Ravel estaba entrando en pánico – como la Nórdica o la Olímpica

Esa sería la cereza de este pastel, pequeña – Kokabiel se mantenía complacido – al final quien sería exterminado por quien… ¿nosotros por la humanidad o la humanidad por nosotros?; no me importa el resultado sino todo lo que conlleva conseguirlo.

El trio se mantuvo un rato en silencio, Kokabiel manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras que los dos demonios habían perdido toda esperanza, si es que tuvieron alguna en un principio, las manos de Ravel temblaban frenéticamente no sabía que hacer o decir, sentía que cualquier argumento sería aplastado por la lógica retorcida del lugarteniente de Grigori; entonces sintió como Issei gentilmente tomaba su mano con la suya, la chica volteo para mirarle fijamente, había algo en su expresión, ¿determinación? O ¿esperanza?

¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto? – Issei hablo con firmeza por primera vez en toda la conversación - ¿Qué ganas tú con que nosotros sepamos todo tu plan?

Vaya, Sekiryuutei, te has vuelto muy perspicaz – Kokabiel miro con burla al joven frente a él – simplemente quiero que intenten detenerme y ver como fracasan, quiero aplastar la esperanza y ver la desesperación en sus ojos, no solo de ustedes, sino de todos los líderes de la facciones, ver arrodillados a Sirzechs, Serafall, Adjuka y a Falbium… que Michael, Rafael y Uriel miren como su querida hermana Gabriel caiga del cielo por la tristeza de no haber podido hacer nada por su querida "Humanidad", sé que Azazel, Baraquiel y Shemhazai no intentaran nada en mi contra a menos que obtengan algo de ello – el hombre llevo una mano al rostro tratando de ocultar su gozo – no me interesa la dominación, ni la aniquilación… me interesa el fragor de la batalla, la sangre que se derrama, la adrenalina de enfrentar a un adversario a muerte y todo lo que aquello relacionado con el simple hecho de luchar, pero…

El Ángel calló por unos instantes pensando, mirando frente a él; y después empezó a reír quedamente entonces se inclinó un poco en la mesa.

Si logras saciar mi sed – Kokabiel miro con interés a Issei - tal vez desista de mi plan y los deje en paz.

Te refieres a… - Issei iba decir algo pero el Ángel caído se lo prohibió – entiendo.

Bueno par de tortolos me retiro, fue agradable su compañía – Kokabiel se paró de la mesa tranquilamente – no se preocupen por la cuenta yo pagó.

Solo tengo una pregunta más – Ravel hablo con firmeza y valor - ¿Cómo hiciste para que Arthur Pendragon te ayudase?

Eso fue obra de Freed y de Excalibur Ruler – el angel caído se alejaba lentamente – a veces ese tipo es un genio.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo; Issei estaba muy pensativo ante la corta conversación que sostuvieron con Kokabiel, prácticamente estaban contra la pared, sabían su plan; pero como lo ejecutaría y cuando, y sobre todo como haría para involucrar a toda la humanidad y convertirlos en un enemigo en común.

Otro pensamiento paso por su mente, ¿el sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus antiguos congéneres?, si Kokabiel obtuviera éxito aún en el peor de los casos, no se sentía capaz de traicionar a Ravel; ella al igual que él estaba metida en este juego cruel donde eran simples peones de la mente retorcida del Cadre de Grigori, volcó su atención a la chica a su lado pudo notar como lloraba en silencio, las palabras de Kokabiel tenían un mayor peso en ella, a pesar de ser un demonio de sangre pura; había nacido en un época muy pacífica y si tuviera que compararla con él mismo diría que ambos son demasiado jóvenes para ese tipo de situación.

Haciendo lo más lógico posible el chico acuno al pequeña fénix en su pecho permitiéndolo que llorara y que liberara su frustración.

Saliendo del local, ambos caminaron en silencio, bastante preocupados por las terribles revelaciones que había acontecido, sacando su celular hizo algo prácticamente inesperado, revisó su lista de contactos y buscó a la única persona que pudiera ayudarlos, el tono de marcado sonó y pronto se estableció la conexión de la llamada telefonica

Sona-kaichou – Issei dio una respiración profunda antes de continuar – Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

Era la primera vez que la orgullosa Sona necesito de alguien para tranquilizara sus nervios, ella usualmente perdía los estribos por las excentricidades de su hermana mayor que casi siempre lo superaba con el apoyo de su séquito; pero al escuchar lo que Issei y Ravel le dijeron casi cayó en un ataque de pánico, fue gracias al Sekiryuutei quien actuó de manera correcta que evito que la siempre tranquila y calculadora heredera de los Sitri actuara imprudentemente (ella nunca diría que el abrazo de un chico fuese suficiente para sentirse segura y protegida).

Una vez calmada y sentada en una de las bancas del parque en el cual la citaron para contarle su descubrimiento, comenzó a pensar con más claridad, ahora que conocían el verdadero objetivo del robo de los fragmentos, debían seguir el curso de acción más lógico; avisar sobre los planes de Kokabiel a cualquiera de los cuatro maous y esperar una respuesta; el problema era que eso era lo que el Cadre esperaba que hicieran, y con eso su plan tendría éxito; ahora si no hacían nada como quiera él tendría éxito porque involucraría a la humanidad.

Sona llevo su mano al rostro, el cual presentaba un semblante de preocupación y una terrible jaqueca; en su mano estaba su celular prendido y solo necesitaba pulsar el botón de llamado para invocar a su hermana mayor y desatar el infierno en la tierra; se vio tentada a hacerlo pero Issei lentamente le quito el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, tan mal se sentía que ni siquiera protesto ante tal violación de su espacio personal.

Gracias Hyodou – la heredera de los Sitri habló muy quedamente – devuélvemelo cuanto creas conveniente – a lo que el chico asintió lentamente.

La presidenta del consejo miro a la ama del Sekiryuutei, quien estaba con un ánimo igual al de ella, siendo ambas similares en muchos aspectos sabían de antemano las historias de la guerra de facciones, ambas contadas por sus abuelos y padres; aunque parecían cuentos muy lejanos a ahora los tenían a la vuelta de la esquina y tal vez no se sentían preparadas para un suceso igual.

Algo mismo sucedía con Issei, aun recordaba como su abuelo contaba historias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a veces lo hacía con mucho ánimo pero cuando empezaba a recordar a sus amigos caídos su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza, las últimas palabras de Kokabiel estaba presentes en su memoria.

" _Si logras saciar mi sed… tal vez desista de mi plan y los deje en paz"_

El chico se sentó en medio de las dos demonios de sangre pura, no advirtió cuando ambas se acercaron hacia el buscando un poco de consuelo.

Debemos decirles a los demás – hablo Issei mientras ambas chicas asintieron – tenemos que pensar en algo y evitar que tenga éxito.

Tienes razón Issei, lo hablaremos en la escuela mañana – Sona se levantó de la banca sin mucho ánimo – creo que hoy no dormiré mucho – la presidenta se detuvo un momento – mi celular puedes dármelo cuando nos reunamos

Claro que si Kaichou – el castaño contesto amablemente, mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Ravel – nos vemos mañana.

La pelinegra hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse a su hogar, pasaron varias horas y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, fue entonces cuando Ravel se animó a hablar.

¿Issei-san, tu odias haber sido reencarnado como demonio? – la joven rubia dijo con un tono de tristeza – me refiero a lo que decía Kokabiel.

Mmm… es una pregunta un tanto difícil – Issei suspiro un poco antes de continuar – estaba más preocupado por morir virgen, Rias-bu… no, Rias-san me revivió por que le era útil – el joven miro su mano izquierda – no me importaba mucho en ese entonces, solo quería ver sus pechos al aire – rascándose la nariz un poco avergonzado continuo – después ocurrió lo de Riser y te convertiste en mi ama – Ravel bajo un poco la mirada – si tuviera que darte un respuesta… no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy.

Ya veo, Issei-san – Ravel miraba al suelo con mucha atención – si Kokabiel obtuviera éxito… - la joven Phenex no termino de decir lo que quería porque Issei le tomo del rostro y le acercó al suyo

¡Jamás te traicionaría! – la expresión en el rostro de Issei era de determinación pura – no importa si toda la humanidad se vuelve mi enemigo, tampoco importa "solo porque eres mi ama", escúchame jamás te traicionaría porque sería traicionar a mi propio corazón.

Gracias, Issei – Ravel sonreía aliviada ante las palabras del joven frente a ella – No sabes cuánto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras.

De nada – el chico sonrió abiertamente – ya se está haciendo tarde y me preocupan las demás.

Ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo al departamento de la Phenex, a sabiendas del enorme peso que ahora posaban en sus hombros, la única duda que tenían ambos, si tendrían el suficiente valor y poder para encarar tan difícil prueba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento se encontraron con la escena más bizarra que sus jóvenes vidas pudiesen presenciar, en una esquina hecha completamente un ovillo en una de las esquinas se encontraba Xenovia Quarta, por otro lado LeFay y Elaine se encontraban mirando sin mucho interese la escena, pero la que llamaba más la atención era Irina, quien extrañamente se encontraba sonrojada y respirando con fuerza.

¡Vamos Xenovia-chan una vez más! – la caballero de Ravel se acercaba lentamente a la pobre Xenovia – ya sabes lo que dicen la práctica hace al maestro – la sonrisa y el aura que desprendía la antigua exorcista era desconcertante

¡Aléjate de mí súcubo! – Xenovia se encogía más en la esquina – no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para tal barbarie

¡Oh… Xenovia-chan! – Irina la chica se acercó peligrosamente a su ex compañera – si bien que lo disfrutaste, fu, fu, fu

Es ese el problema – Xenovia enrojeció bastante al recordar – ¡Issei-sama!, ¡Ravel-sama! ¡Por favor aléjenla de mí!

Ambos demonios sintieron como una gota de sudor recorrió su cara, Xenovia tenía una cara de damisela indefensa bastante pronunciada, ¿Qué había pasado con la valiente y gallarda exorcista enviada por la iglesia?, Issei fijo su mirada en Elaine quien estaba completamente tranquila bebiendo del té en compañía de la joven maga LeFay.

Elaine-san – la sirvienta de la casa Pendragón fijo su mirada en el Sekiryuutei - ¿Sabe que ocurrió aquí?

Si, Issei-sama – el castaño dio un respingo ante el honorifico – cuando desperté encontré a Irina-san retozando en el sofá mirando la televisión, creo que era un anime – la mujer llevo su dedo índice al mentón – y uno bastante viejo, parece que miro algo que llamó su atención y se levantó de repente, y fue en busca de Xenovia-san – Elaine sorbió un poco de su té – no le di mucha importancia y decidí hacer galletas junto con LeFay-sama – LeFay sonrió y le dio un poco de té a Issei quien le agradeció – de repente escuchamos bastante alboroto saliendo de una de las habitaciones y vimos como Xenovia-san, salio bastante alterada e Irina-san la persiguió por unos minutos; entonces ustedes llegaron.

Gracias, Elaine-san – Issei entonces fijo su mirada en la televisión descubriendo la causa del alboroto – ¿Irina-chan no me digas que intentaste eso con Xenovia-chan?

Ravel miro hacia donde su peón señalaba fue entonces su rostro alcanzo nuevas tonalidades de rojo, y no solo eso parte de sus llamas se manifestaron levemente, alarmada se interpuso entre ambas portadoras de fragmentos de Excalibur.

Irina-san…. No… no… - la chica tartamudeaba dada su evidente vergüenza – debes practicar bondage con Xenovia-san

Pero es un buen ataque, miren Mimic puede hacerlo – la espada sagrada se transformó de acuerdo a los deseos de su dueña – son hilos bastantes resistentes.

Pero no es motivo para que lo hagas con ella – Ravel refutó las palabras de su sirviente – la puedes lastimar.

Resulta que Xeno-chan es masoquista – la caballero sonrió bastante satisfecha – y creo que me gusta molestarla, es de…

Ya tuve suficiente con una reina del S&M – el sekiryuutei levanto a Irina como si de un gato se tratase – basta de juegos – la mirada de Issei resulto bastante intimidante, haciendo que su amiga asintiera frenéticamente

Todos se habían quedado callados ante la repentino cambio del ambiente, ahora era Irina la que temblaba en la esquina, por un instante sintió como si estuviese frente a un verdadero dragón a punto de ser devorada pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando Issei volvía a ser el mismo.

Juro que pensé que me comería, gracias a Dios… ¡agk! – la recién demonio reencarnada se agarró la cabeza adolorida – jódete… - Irina insulto por lo bajo – bueno ¿díganme como les fue par de novios?

Todos los miembros de la habitación miraron desconcertados los repentinos cambios de humor de la caballero de Ravel, la misma Phenex se preguntaba qué había pasado para tanta bipolaridad que presentaba la antigua exorcista anglicana, cuando tuviera oportunidad le preguntaría a Adjuka Belzzebub.

Bueno, no fue una cita formal – se apresuró a hablar Ravel bastante avergonzada – pero tuvimos un contratiempo

¿Qué clase de contratiempo? – preguntaba Irina con bastante curiosidad – ¿no había habitaciones disponibles en el hotel?

¡Irina-san! – la reprendió rápidamente Xenovia, quien estaba más repuesta – No digas esas cosas

Aguafiestas – la portadora de Mimic hizo un puchero - ¿Entonces que fue?

Nos encontramos con un ángel caído – Issei hablo con bastante seriedad – más precisamente Kokabiel.

Todos en la habitación enmudecieron ante la identidad de la persona con la que se encontraron Issei y Ravel, lo peor vino después cuando estos mismos le revelaron sus futuros planes y sobre que Dios de la Biblia llevaba tiempo muerto; Xenovia estaba bastante perturbada por tal revelación, pero se mantuvo firme; Elaine y LeFay se encontraban bien ya que ellas tenían otras clase de creencias, mientras que todas la miradas se centraron en Irina.

Es una verdadera mierda – Irina dijo con cierta ironía – ese bastardo tenía razón, bueno eso explica bastantes cosas – la chica se levantó y se puso frente a la ventana – a Sara la excomulgaron por esa estupidez, vaya que los viejos bastardos del vaticano están bastante paranoicos, que se jodan entonces –

Irina – la voz del Sekiryuutei sonaba bastante preocupada – sé que es difícil asimilarlo por tus creencias

Sabes Issei, tal vez si no fuese ya una demonio me hubiese afectado – la joven ojivioleta miraba con cierta tristeza – pero cuando me sentí traicionada por la iglesia dejo de importarme muchas cosas – la portadora de mimic se acercó hasta donde estaba el sekiryuutei posando su cabeza en el pecho de este – sentir que tus ideales están equivocados, ahogarte en al desesperación y ver cómo te pisotean las esperanza no es algo lindo, siento rabia – Irina apretó sus puños mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas – rabia por ser tan ilusa, depositar mi fe en algo tan malogrado y manipulado – Issei comenzó acariciar el cabello de su amiga de la infancia – pero siento rabia contra Freed Sellzen y Kokabiel por tener un objetivo tan retorcido – todos bajaron la mirada ante las palabras de la portadora de Mimic – no podemos permitir que ganen… no podemos

Tienes razón Irina-san – Ravel tomo una de las manos de su caballero – tienes mucha razón, aún tenemos una oportunidad

¿A qué te refieres Ravel-chan? – Irina miro fijamente a su ahora ama – ¿hay algo más?

Si, al parecer que Arthur Pendragón está siendo controlado – la Phenex miro hacia las dos magas – es posible ponerlo de nuestro lado.

Los rostros de Elaine y LeFay se iluminaron con alegría y alivio, el joven heredero de los Pendragón estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad, ambas mujeres asintieron ante las palabras de la joven rubia y apostarían todo ante esa pequeña oportunidad. Xenovia guardo silencio todo el tiempo y poso su mirada en la miembro del clan Phenex.

¡¿Ravel-sama, tengo un favor que pedirle?! – Xenovia habló bastante decidida mientras todos le miraron expectantes – es precipitado pero he tomado una decisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los miembros del club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se encontraban en la sala del consejo dentro de la academia, Issei amablemente devolvió su celular a la presidenta del consejo, lo más extraño era que tanto Irina y Xenovia portaban ya el uniforme de la academia, como medida para pasar inadvertidas ante los estudiantes, ahora era el turno de Sona de explicarles la situación a su sequito de sirvientes para fortuna de ellos las noticias con respecto a Dios se la tomaron bastante bien.

¿Entonces qué hacemos Kaichou? – el semblante de Meguri estaba lleno de preocupación - ¿Pedimos ayuda a su hermana?

Pensé en eso toda la noche – Sona se ajustó los lentes mientras se recargaba en su asiento – lo mejor es avisarle a alguien más para que nos pueda aconsejar

¿Y en quien pensó Sona-san? – Ravel miraba seriamente a la heredera de los Sitri – ¿no se referirá a la administradora oficial?

Exactamente Phenex-san, me refiero a Rias – Sona sonrió ante la deducción de su similar – aunque tú tienes el poder para tomar decisiones, ella es la legitima dueña y debe de estar enterada… y siéndote sincera quiero joderla un poco – todos miraron con cierta duda a las palabras de Sona – ¡oh vamos Ravel!, estamos frente al comienzo de una nueva guerra, jugándonos el cuello ante un oponente de proporciones épicas, y ella debe de estar dándose la gran vida en el inframundo.

Pero nii-sama, no creo que lo permita – Ravel tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo ante al innegable verdad – él es demasiado autoritario

¿Eso crees? – Sona miro su celular mientras encontraba lo que buscaba – mira esto muy bien.

Los ojos de la pequeña se posaron en la pantalla del celular, pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto la temperatura del habitación comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, pronto las alas de fuego de Ravel aparecieron en su espalda, de repente se dio la vuelta y hundió su cara en el pecho de Issei, haciendo que todos estuvieran curioso a lo que vio Ravel en la pantalla. La chica fénix alzo su pulgar sin despegar su cara del pecho de su peón, Sona sonreía triunfante ante la reacción de la pequeña Ravel; teniendo su aprobación Sona uso el marcado rápido para llamar a su mejor amiga.

Hola, Rias… ¿estas ocupada? – Sona sonreía malvadamente ante lo que escuchaba en el auricular de su teléfono – necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la Academia de Kuoh para tratar un asunto de extrema importancia – la Sitri asentía con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca – dile que tienes la aprobación de una de lo Maous y todo resuelto… por cierto trae a tu sequito los vamos a necesitar – Sona miro con alivio a la ventana, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Todos se mantuvieron expectantes cuando apareció el círculo de la casa Gremory en medio de la sala del consejo, la primera en aparecer fue Rias Gremory, seguida de su sequito de sirvientes quienes miraron con sorpresa hacia donde estaba Hyodou Issei.

¡Issei-san! – la primera en acercarse fue Asia Argento, quien alegremente abrazo al Sekiryuutei – Te extrañe bastante

Issei se tensó un poco preocupado, no sabía si devolverle el abrazo a la portadora del Twilight Healing, mirando hacia un lado el joven diviso a Ravel quien asintió dándole su aprobación.

Yo también te extrañe Asia – el Sekiryuutei correspondió el abrazo efusivamente – Veo que te encuentras bien.

Si, Issei-san – la chica se entristeció un poco – me hubiese gustado que estuvieses con nosotros.

No te preocupes Asia, algún día – el chico sonrió amablemente, haciendo sonrojar a la antigua monja

Lentamente el resto de los ex compañeros de Issei se fue acercando para saludar a su amigo.

Issei-sempai – la pequeña Koneko hablo en su usual tono neutro – has cambiado mucho.

Y tú sigues igual – el sekiryuutei acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña nekomata haciéndola sonrojar

Hyodou-kun es una lástima no tenerte cerca – Kiba sonreía como siempre – pareces más fuerte

Y yo estoy contento de tenerte lejos – Issei tenía un tic en el ojo – mi ama me ha entrenado bien

Ara, ara… ¿a qué se debió eso Issei-kun? – Akeno se acercaba peligrosamente a su antiguo Kouhai – tal vez algún entrenamiento extenuante y doloroso

Nada de eso Akeno-san – los ojos de Issei miraron fijamente a la sacerdotisa haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás asustada – simplemente soy un hombre nuevo y "tomado"… eso es todo

El desconcierto ante las palabras de Issei se hizo evidente en el rostro de todos los miembros del séquito de Rias, había ciertas dudas en cuanto al extraño comportamiento del Sekiryuutei, pero obtendrían su respuesta de manera inmediata.

Vaya Ise… veo que Ravel ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo – Rias se acercó bastante complacida con su antiguo peón – es impresionante tu cambio

Muchas gracias, Rias-sama – el rostro de Rias tomo una expresión de sorpresa ante el extraño honorifico usado – me honra con sus palabras – el joven se arrodillo frente a su antigua dueña seguida de Irina y Xenovia.

¿Veo nuevos rostros de quienes se tratan? – preguntaba inocentemente Asia al resto de los que estaban presentes

Shidou Irina – la portadora de Mimic contestaba cortésmente – caballero de Ravel Phenex y primer amante de Issei – eso ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma

Xenovia Quarta – ahora era el turno de la pelíazul – recién reencarnada como Torre de Ravel Phenex ante la difícil situación que se viene encima

Rias miro sorprendía la declaración de ambas muchachas y había cierto grado de curiosidad naciendo dentro de ella, por primera vez se sentía molesta ante tales muestra de respeto por su persona y volvió su atención a su amiga Sona, ignorando completamente al resto.

Está bien Sona – Rias se acercó un poco molesta al escritorio de la presidenta del consejo – exijo que me digas lo que pasa

Siéntate entonces porque será una larga charla – Sona sonreía complacida ante su amiga – te apetece un juego de ajedrez

El juego comenzaba y la charla que le seguía fue bastante fluida, Sona dio los pormenores del asunto con respecto al plan de Kokabiel, la joven Sitri omito ciertos detalles para poder seguir con un plan que había trazado la noche anterior y ciertamente quería joder a su amiga de la infancia.

La expresión en el rostro de la esposa de Riser era bastante perturbador, nunca se imaginó el increíble atolladero en el que se encontraban todos los demonios de la ciudad de Kuoh, volteo a mirar a Ravel quien simplemente desviaba la mirada un poco avergonzada, Rias negó con la cabeza, entonces miro a sus tres sirvientes; Issei, Irina y Xenovia, ya conocía el potencial del sekiryuutei; era una verdadera lástima que su esposo fuese demasiado paranoico y le castigara con el exilio, pero ella ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de revocar el castigo pero ahora tal vez era imposible, de Irina y Xenovia sabia prácticamente nada, y desconocía que tan especiales eran para formar parte de la corte de Ravel.

Rias – Sona hablaba pero la aludida no le contestaba - ¡RIAS GREMORY! – la pelirroja dio un respingo sorprendida – ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué? – la joven Gremory miro confundida a su amiga de la infancia - ¿Sobre qué quieres de hable?

Me refiero a todo esto – Sona se levantó de golpe se su asiento - ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITA OPINIÓN?!

En pocas palabras estas bien hundidos en este problema – Rias miraba sorprendida el desplante de la siempre calmada Sona Sitri – pero en que juego yo en todo esto

Muy simple, querida amiga quiero que intercambies piezas con Ravel – Sona sonreía calmadamente – en específico tu Reina y tu Alfil

Rias se levantó de golpe ante la absurda petición de Sona, para ella era algo imperdonable y estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando la mirada de la joven Sitri le hizo detenerse de golpe, se vio cohibida ante la determinación en los ojos de Sona.

¿Porque me lo pides? – Rias estaba hecha una furia internamente haciéndolo evidente con el aura que despedía – sabes lo que significan para mí

Lo sé – Sona se mantenía impasible, pero hizo lo mismo que Rias – pero lo que está en juego es mayor que ese inútil orgullo tuyo y te seré sincera, lo hago más por Issei que por ti – Rias se sorprendió de repente ante las palabras de Sona – si tenemos oportunidad en todo esto es reforzando nuestras fuerzas, Akeno es una buena opción para eso y no hablemos de Asia con su sacred gear – Sona miraba con firmeza a los ojos azules de Rias – quiero sobrevivir Rias, por eso te estoy pidiendo lo imposible.

Pero no puedo hacer eso – la pelirroja estaba dudando bastante – porque no me pides otra cosa… como llamar a mi hermano

Porque eso es lo que Kokabiel quiere – Sona tomo del cuello de la blusa de Rias – yo quisiera pedirle a Nee-sama que venga pero sabes… algo no puedo – ambas amigas se miraron fijamente – es hora de cobrarme el favor Rias Gremory

La joven pelirroja asintió ante las palabras de Sona, por muy doloroso que fuese; ella prácticamente no podía hacer nada, cumpliendo con un matrimonio y las estúpidas demandas del inútil de su esposo, si la guerra estallaba ella se encontraría segura dentro de su mansión y con ella el resto de su sequito, pero que pasaba con Issei, él estaba obligado a ser la primera línea de defensa y cómo reaccionarían todos con la noticia de su muerte, por otro lado estaba Ravel quien a pesar de todo ahora era parte de su familia, por muy pedante que fuese su esposo Riser, los padres de este ; sus otros hermanos mayores y sus familias hacían más pasable el tiempo dentro de la mansión Phenex.

Rias se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ravel bastante seria, por un instante deseo abofetearla por todo, pero sabía muy en el fondo; que ella también era víctima de las maquinaciones del Cadre de Grigori. Una vez frente a frente Rias dio un enorme suspiro, alzo su mano derrotada solicitando las piezas del juego de Ravel.

" _Akeno y Asia a partir de ahora… le pertenecen a Ravel Phenex"_

* * *

 _Nota del autor:_

 _*Bwa hahahaha, me imagino que eso último no se lo esperaban... yo creo que no; muchas gracias por su apoyo y opiniones con respecto a esta historia, sufri mucho a la hora de escribirlo, por la simple razon de no alterar mucho a Kokabiel, quien sigue siendo un loco por las peleas, pero con quien me divierto es con Sona quien es una verdadera troll master para Rias Gremory._

 _* Se preguntaran porque el repentino cambio en Xenovia, digamos que me gusta mas la idea de que fuese una Torre por todo lo que conlleva._

 _* Lo que pasa con Irina es producto de la liberacion de sus "deseos" y Xenovia es y será victima de todos sus desplantes ( sumen a Akeno a la ecuacion)_

 _* Bueno me despido por ahora, esperando que nos sigamos leyendo._


	8. Chapter 8

_If_ Life 08: Excalibur Cuarto Movimiento ~ El comienzo de un día bastante largo.

El silencio que reinaba en el cuarto de consejo estudiantil era bastante incomodo, aquellas palabras que había pronunciado la siempre orgullosa y carismática Rias Gremory se clavaron en el corazón de aquellas dos jovencitas, la pelirroja mantuvo siempre su frialdad en su rostro, pero para Himejima Akeno y Asia Argento fue quizás el momento más triste en su vida; por un momento pensaron en protestar ante Rias, pero ambas miraron directamente al Sekiryuutei.

Issei mantenía una mirada impasible y su rostro se mostraba relajado, él al igual que ellas fue intercambiado; al menos se trataba de una causa justa como la derrota del Cadre de Grigori, el ángel caído Kokabiel, pero aun así no quitaba la sensación de que ambas eran simples objetos y no seres vivientes ante los demonios de sangre pura.

Las dos jóvenes posaron su mirada en Ravel Phenex quien tímidamente cedió sus piezas de Reina y Alfil a su cuñada, Rias se volvió hacia donde estaban reunidos todos los miembros de su séquito, quienes expectantes esperaron sus palabras.

Kiba y Koneko – ambos mencionados prestaron su atención a su ama – Regresen al círculo de invocación y transpórtense de regreso a la mansión – tanto la torre como el caballero asintieron en silencio – Akeno y Asia – la dos chicas miraron a su antigua ama con cierta tristeza en su mirada – Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes mismas y pongan el alto en el nombre de la casa Gremory, no estén tristes – Rias hizo un amago de voluntad para no llorar frente a ellas – siendo Ravel su nuevo maestro seguiremos viéndonos constantemente.

Con un breve abrazo se despidió de sus dos amigas, y prosiguió su camino hasta detenerse un poco y fijar su mirada en Issei, quien estaba tranquilo y completamente serio; luego la posó sobre Ravel quien estaba al lado del Sekiryuutei.

¡Issei! – el joven presto su atención a la pelirroja quien se encontraba en medio de la habitación – No te perdonaré… si algo le pasa a Akeno y Asia, no me importa que seas el peón de Ravel – la chica manifestó a manera de amenaza su "poder de la destrucción" – ¡yo misma me encargaré de castigarte!

Espera un poco… Rias onee…- Ravel iba a protestar cuando Issei se lo impidió, la chica guardó silencio -

El castaño camino hasta donde se encontraba Rias, nunca bajo su mirada, ni perdió su calma, los pasos que dio aunque fuesen pocos estaban llenos de total seguridad, con una simple orden mental invoco su Sacred Gear en el brazo izquierdo; aquel guantelete respondió casi al instante apareciendo de manera majestuosa y elegante. Más de uno trago saliva expectantes a lo que se que fuese hacer su joven dueño.

 **[BOOST]**

La voz de Ddraig retumbo en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar; ni dejar de prestar su atención ante la interacción de ambos, antiguos amo y sirviente, Issei se detuvo a una distancia prudente de RIas, los dos mantuvieron silencio unos instantes, el chico simplemente alzo su mano izquierda, mostrando un puño cubierto por el Boosted Gear, sin que nadie se lo esperara Ddraig habló por segunda ocasión.

 **[¡IGNITION!]**

Las llamas danzaban libremente entre ambos jóvenes, los ojos azules de Rias miraron fascinados aquel sencillo espectáculo, una simple y sutil demostración de poder, no había mucha parafernalia involucrada, la sola presencia de la nueva forma del Boosted Gear fue suficiente para acallar las dudas que comenzaban a aparecer en el corazón de la pelirroja, sonriendo ante la respuesta del aquel joven quien una vez fue su súbdito, aquel simple muchacho con un libido descontrolado, alguien a quien simplemente deseo por el potencial oculto en su persona, y le deposito su futuro; a pesar de haber fracasado por un simple error; demostró que daría todo por cumplir sus deseos a pesar que fuese imposibles y ridiculos, a tal grado estaba su devoción y lealtad para con la joven Gremory que no dudo en sacrificar su propio brazo izquierdo para obtener un poder mayor, ella aún se atrevía dudar de él. Sin decir una sola palabra y solamente sonrió confiado para mandar un simple mensaje.

" _¿Con quién rayos crees que estás hablando?"_

Rias asintió en silencio ante las acciones de Issei y se acercó al círculo de invocación desapareciendo en él, ninguno se movió ni un milímetro de sus lugares, todos absortos por el breve espectáculo de valor que demostró aquel simple muchacho, un humano reencarnado como un demonio, todas las mujeres presentes estaban impactadas por tal demostración de coraje.

Issei-chan – Irina fue la primera en salir de su estupor - ¡ESO ESTUVO DE POCA MADRE! ¡FUE LO MÁS VALIENTE E IMPRESIONANTE QUE HE VISTO!

¡Shidou-san vigile su vocabulario! – la presidente del consejo regaño a la joven ojivioleta – Aunque no puedo negar que fue una muy buena actuación.

Buena… - Genshiro admiraba la actuación de su compañero peón - ¡Esa fue la más grande demostración de agallas que he visto! – el secretario alzo su pulgar a modo de aprobación – Espero el momento para hacer brillar mi hombría de esa manera – tanto Ruruko y Momo asintieron sonrojadas y complacidas ante una imagen mental propia de Genshiro.

Ara, ara – Akeno miraba complacida a su amigo con otra opinión de él – yo también espero ver más de la hombría de Issei

Hm, hm – Xenovia asentia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – Hyodou Issei tienes todos mis respetos

¡Issei-san! – Asia comentaba con suma alegría – parecías todo un héroe

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, cuando de la nada Ravel se abalanzó sobre el Sekiryuutei, colgándose del cuello, con una extraña expresión de ensoñación en su rostro, sin ningún reparo posó su labios sobre los de Issei, en un escueto y corto beso, haciendo que más de una se sonrojara por tan despreocupada acción frente a todos, tan pronto como termino fijo su mirada en todas las mujeres que habían posado sus ojos en el chico; y sin decir una sola palabra les mando un mensaje.

" _Este hombre es mío, pueden verlo pero no tocarlo"_

* * *

Ravel pensó que con aquella absurda, infantil y que decir estúpida demostración de afecto, tendría el efecto deseado, pero se equivocó al pensar que todos comprenderían su mensaje, la primera en decir algo al respecto fue Asia Argento, su nueva alfil parecía no rendirse a conseguir el afecto del Sekiryuutei; pero su inocencia en ciertos temas le hacían ser un rival muy difícil para Ravel, quien muy a su pesar no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por la antigua monja, a Irina no le importó mucho, ya que ella solo se conformaba con ser partícipe de sus actividades nocturnas cuando ambos (Ravel e Issei) formalizaran su relación ante la sociedad, el argumento que soltó fue "donde comen dos, pueden comer tres", Akeno simplemente guardó silencio pero la sonrisa en su rostro no le causaba mucha confianza, Xenovia parecía ser indiferente, solamente insistió que mantuvieran a Irina a una buena distancia de ella, algo a lo que Ravel no se pudo negar.

Ahora todo el grupo se encontraba en la sala del club de investigaciones de lo oculto, cuando todos llegaron al salón que funcionaba como su centro de reunión para realizar sus actividades, se impresionaron ante el enorme cambio que el lugar presentaba (cambio que fue solo visible para Akeno y Asia; ya que Irina y Xenovia era su primera vez en el salón).

Issei-sempai – Ravel hablaba con cierta pena en su voz, recordando el beso anterior – la transferencia de todas ellas será el día de hoy – la rubia señalaba al grupo de cuatro chicas junto a ellos –

Si, al parecer Sona-kaichou ya tenía todo preparado – el castaño asintió un poco apenado – al parecer oficialmente ya somos un club más de la escuela

Supongo que tendré que decirte Buchou – la joven Phenex se apeno más con la expresión usada – solo para aparentar con el resto de la escuela

Je,je, supongo que sí – el Sekiryuutei se rasco la cabeza – pero oficialmente tu eres nuestra líder – haciendo que Ravel escondiera un poco la cara en la espalda del castaño

Podían dejar un poco sus coqueteos – Irina comento de manera burlona – a menos claro está que tengamos nuestro trio con espectadores aquí mismo – la caballero de Ravel alzó el pulgar mientras sonreía

¡Irina-san! – Asia se mostró un poco alarmada - ¿Qué es un trío?

Asia-chan… ven un momento – la ojivioleta susurraba algo al oído de la portadora del Twilight Healing, haciendo que esta enrojeciera bastante

¡Irina-chan!... ni se te ocurra corromper la mente de Asia – el único chico en la habitación reprendió a la excéntrica caballero – ya tenemos con la pobre de Xenovia

Irina parpadeo un par de veces y alzo los hombros de manera despreocupada, comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación para ver que encontraba entretenido, todos miraron intrigados las espontaneas reacciones de la portadora de Mimic, Issei simplemente negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Ravel suspiro de manera derrotada.

Bien, Asia-san y Akeno-san – Ravel carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta – ¿entienden lo que está pasando aquí? – ambas jóvenes asintieron con cierto pesar – Sona-sempai omitió ciertas cosas para no complicar más la situación, pero creo que deben de estar enteradas de todo lo que sabemos acerca del hurto de los fragmentos Excalibur – Ravel hizo una seña con la mirada e Issei acerco dos asientos para sus dos compañeras – será mejor que tomen asiento.

Así fue como Ravel les explico de manera más detallada el plan del Cadre, y sobre todo la muerte del Dios Bíblico, Asia no se lo tomo muy bien, y Akeno mostraba una expresión de preocupación en el rostro; Issei pensaba protestar ante el poco tacto presentado por Ravel con respecto a las creencias de Asia, pero comprendió que entre más pronto supiera mejor, fue una suerte para el grupo que la dueña del Twilight Healing asimilara con rapidez las noticias, lo que facilito un poco las cosas; luego les explico acerca de las dos magas que se les unirían durante la batalla y los objetivos de estas; buscar la manera de recuperar al heredero de la casa Pendragón.

Entiendo, lo que Sona-kaichou pretendió todo este tiempo – Akeno se cruzó de brazos mientas meditaba un poco - a pesar de que aumentaste la cantidad de piezas de tu corte aun te faltaba más poder en el frente – la pelinegra sonreía un poco – la corte de Sona está muy equilibrada, ya que ella la planeo con respecto a los rating games y no para una situación tan extrema como esta.

Supongo que estas en lo correcto – Ravel prestana atención a las palabras de la pelinegra – como imaginas pretende que nosotros nos enfrentemos a Kokabiel – la pequeña Phenex miro con cierta aprehensión hacia su caballero – ¿Irina-san supongo que tu buscaras saldar cuentas con Freed?

Así es, Ravel-chan – los ojos de Irina reflejaban una anormal frialdad y sed de sangre – me cargaré al bastardo con todas mis fuerzas.

¿No es posible, tratar de evitar un conflicto? – comentaba tímidamente la dueña del Twilight Healing – es decir muchas personas saldrían lastimadas

No hay manera de evitarlo – Issei se aventuró a hablar – el solo tiene el deseo de combatir y reiniciar la guerra – el joven se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles – el problema es que no sabemos el cuándo y dónde, y la gran dudad es ¿Para qué quiere los fragmentos?

Todos acallaron cuando Issei tocó un punto importante, era cierto que en el plan original usar los fragmentos para asesinar a una de las hermanas menores de los reyes demonios y culpar a la iglesia hubiese funcionado; pero para que servirían ahora… no tenían un propósito como tal para ser usados.

¿Tal vez pretenda abrir las puertas del cielo o del inframundo? – Xenovia comento muy tranquilamente – Pero creo que es imposible

Un momento… - Asia se puso pálida ante el comentario de la peliazul – no se supone que estas puertas son invisibles al ojo humano normal…

Todos los presentes en ese momento miraron con pánico a la joven ex monja, era lógico pensar que los humanos normales son ignorantes ante lo sobrenatural, porque no simplemente revelar lo sobrenatural al resto del mundo; el problema radicaba como hacer que los humanos odiaran a los seres sobrenaturales.

No hay manera de que logremos averiguar sus planes – comentaba tranquilamente Xenovia – lo importante es tratar de evitar sea cual sea su plan; tenga éxito.

Ara, Xenovia-san tienes bastante razón – la sacerdotisa sonreía tranquilamente – lo que me interesa saber es… ¿desde cuando la pequeña fénix y el dragón son pareja?

Si, si – Asia miraba con intensidad hacia los dos mencionados – tengo curiosidad

Este… bueno… - Issei estaba bastante rojo – oficialmente todavía no somos nada

Si… pero… - ahora era turno de Ravel para tratar de hablar – no… sé si mi familia lo acepte.

La mirada que Akeno mostró ante esas palabras fue desconcertante, al parecer al estar la joven Phenex lejos de su hogar hacía que ella misma desconociera los últimas noticias dentro del mundo demoniaco, muchas familias de clase noble estaban ahora buscando talento sobre herencia e historia familiar; así que la unión de diferentes castas estaba dándose con mayor regularidad.

Lo más interesante para la joven sacerdotisa; era sin duda lo que Rias tuviese que decir al momento de enterarse de que su cuñada lograría evitar lo que ella no pudo, un matrimonio arreglado; una parte de ella se deleitaba ante la idea de reacción de su mejor amiga y su cuñada; no por nada era una maestra en la tortura y el dolor su siendo este su razón de ser (y diversión al final de cuentas); su mejor amiga era un espécimen digno de manipular (y disfrutar mirando cómo se molestaba).

Bueno, esperemos que te vaya bien con tus padres – agregó bastante sonriente la princesa del rayo – hacen linda pareja

¡Muchas gracias! – contestó la pequeña rubia con bastante animo – ahora debemos preparar alguna estrategia para la futura batalla que vamos a tener en el futuro

Todos cambiaron su semblante a uno serio cuando de pronto escucharon un enorme estruendo proveniente del nuevo edificio de la escuela, presurosos corrieron a través de los pasillos que conectaban ambos edificios, cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar como una enorme columna de humo se erigía sobre dónde encontraba el salón del consejo estudiantil. Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo sintieron recorrer un frío desagradable por su espalda; los gritos del resto de los alumnos inundaron sus oídos y cualquier otro sonido era acallado.

Sin dar una orden directa, Ravel y su grupo se preparó para cualquier posible situación, no tuvieron tiempo cuando una enorme barrera mágica se erigió sobre el campus completo encerrando por completo a ellos y al resto de los alumnos; una voz salió del alto parlante del sistema sonido de la escuela.

1, 2, 3 – el sonido de una voz distorsionada replico entre los pasillos de la escuela – 1, 2, 3… probando… ejem – de repente el sonido pareció aclararse – ¡Buenas tardes pequeñas y descarriadas ovejitas!, les pedimos de la manera más atenta que todos muevan sus apestoso traseros al gimnasio.

Freed Sellzen – susurro Irina con bastante veneno en su voz – reconocería esa voz en donde fuera – la joven ojivioleta se preparaba para separarse del grupo cuando la mano de Issei le detuvo un momento

Espera un poco… Irina-chan – el castaño hablo bastante bajo solo para que lo escucharan los del grupo de ocultismo – espera un poco hasta reunirnos con el consejo estudiantil.

¿Pero Issei-kun? – Irina pretendía protestar pero se detuvo ante la mirada del Sekiryuutei – está bien; esperaré un poco antes de ir a matar a ese desgraciado

El joven castaño asintió ante la decisión de su compañera, algo que había aprendido de Sona y su grupo es que siempre tienen un plan de reserva ante cualquier situación difícil, pronto su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo, tomándolo con cuidado se apresuró a contestar.

Saji, ¿Se encuentran bien? – habló Issei a su celular esperando respuesta.

La libramos por los pelos – el secretario sonaba bastante agitado – logramos tele transportarnos fuera de la sala, dejaron fuera de combate a Ruruko

¿Se encuentra ella bien? – el Sekiryuutei sonó un poco preocupado – ¿no está herida?

Oye… oye, que ya tienes novia – el dueño del absorción line contestó con fingida molestia – solo se agotó un poco y la estoy cargando de caballito, espera un momento kaichou quiere hablar, pon tu celular en alta voz – Issei asintió ante la sugerencia del chico al otro lado de la línea-

Hyodou… ¿Cómo están allá? – la voz de Sona salía por el parlante del celular

Estamos todos a medio camino entre los edificios – contestaba Ravel bastante preocupada – escuchamos la voz de Freed Zellsen, pensábamos investigar un poco…

¡NO VENGAN AL EDIFICIO NUEVO! – Sona interrumpió a Ravel abruptamente – Kokabiel fue quien ataco la sala del consejo, se trajo consigo a un grupo de exorcistas y ángeles caídos; todos parecen armados con armas humanas.

Pretenden hacer parecer esto como un ataque terrorista – Xenovia meditaba un poco la situación cuando de pronto llegó a una conclusión – eso… es; el busca llamar la atención de los medios para que cubran una noticia así

Tienes razón, Quarta – la presidenta del consejo había llegado a una conclusión similar – si se involucran los medios de información, es posible que también venga el ejército de auto defensa japonés.

¿Qué hacemos entonces? – la portadora de Mimic parecía impacientarse – Esperar a que la situación empeore

Primero deberemos averiguar que pretenden hacer con los alumnos al llevarlos al gimnasio – Sona trataba de calmar un poco los ánimos del caballero de Ravel – contacten con Elaine-san y LeFay-chan necesitaremos que vengan rápidamente.

De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto con ellas – Ravel sacaba su propio celular y empezaba a marcar a su departamento.

Traten de ocultarse un poco mientras nos reagrupamos – la presidenta comentaba mientras se podía escuchar cómo se cerraba una puerta – no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se enteren las autoridades por medio de los propios alumnos.

Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo bajaron un poco la mirada desanimados, sabían de antemano que los mismos alumnos y maestros harían saber la situación por medio de las redes sociales, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que se saliera de control la situación.

Ya contacte con Elaine-san – Ravel comento rápidamente – tardarán unos minutos en llegar

De acuerdo, por favor cuídense – la presidenta del consejo sonó un poco aliviada – cualquier cambio hablaremos por medio de mensajes – de repente la llamada terminó

Ya escucharon a Sona-sempai – la joven Phenex llamó la atención de todos – ocultémonos dentro de los vestidores del club de kendo por el momento – todos asintieron ante la sugerencia

Haciendo gala de un sigilo nunca antes visto por el grupo liderado por Ravel Phenex; lograron escabullirse a los vestidores del club de kendo (más que nada gracias a las rutas de conocía Issei para no ser visto cuando hacia sus rondas de voyerismo con sus amigos pervertidos); algo que internamente agradecieron todas ya que les facilitaba bastante las cosas, el problema más importante fue como mantenerse alertas de las posibles búsquedas del grupo liderado por Kokabiel, la mejor solución fue utilizar a los familiares de Ravel y Akeno para que hicieran vigilancia fuera del vestidor del club de kendo, así fue como dos pequeños ogros y una Will-o'-Wisp (bastante linda con todo ojos, manos y un pequeño listón que adornaba su aparente "ardiente" cabello) montaban guardia alrededor del vestidor.

¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí escondidos? – Irina mostraba bastante impaciencia ante la situación – estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo –

El que sea necesario Irina – contestaba de igual manera Xenovia – no quiero enfrascarme en combates innecesarios por falta de información

Irina-san, Xenovia-san – Asia trataba de calmarlas para que no se pelearan entre ellas, aunque sin mucho éxito –

Ddraig, ¿Alguna vez enfrentaste a Kokabiel en el pasado? – preguntaba con curiosidad Issei a su dragón sellado –

 **Es bastante fuerte, ya que se enfrentó tanto a Dios como a los Maou originales –** contestaba el Dragón gales con bastante seriedad – **logrando sobrevivir en varios enfrentamientos, ¡hey portadoras de fragmentos de Excalibur guarden un poco sus animos!** – ambas asintieron ante las palabras del Dragón celestial – **seré sincero con ustedes, tienen una mínima oportunidad de ganar, aun si el idiota este libera su Balance Breaker, pero actualmente es imposible**

El rostro de todos los miembros del club de ocultismo se ensombreció ante la declaración del Dragón Celestial, no entendían a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, pero rápidamente ofreció una respuesta.

 **¿Mocoso, recuerdas que son los Sacred Gear?** \- el castaño asentía tímidamente - **la razón principal por la que no puedes disponer del Balance Breaker, es que tu mentalidad y deseos han cambiado; simplemente necesitas encontrar un deseo lo bastante fuerte como para que puedas liberarlo** \- todos suspiraron aliviados – **te sugiero que utilices sabiamente el Ignition Mode y tu segunda técnica**

¿Te refieres a "eso"? – Issei miro un poco preocupado a su mano izquierda –puede que funcione pero aún no lo controlo muy bien

 **Es tu mejor carta ante este Cadre** – el dragon estaba bastante seguro de su efectividad – **pero no lo olvides esa será tu única oportunidad.**

Entiendo – De repente el celular de Issei sonó por segunda ocasión – ¿Kiryuu Aika? – el sekiryuutei leyó el identificador de llamadas - ¿Qué ocurre Kiryuu-san? – el joven trataba de sonar calmado.

¡¿Issei dónde estás?! – la voz de Aika sonaba bastante preocupada – Entraron unos hombres armados al salón y parecían que te estaban buscando – Issei trago un poco de saliva al imaginarse el rostro de su amiga – nadie supo dar una respuesta y golpearon a un maestro frente a nosotros – Aika estaba al borde de las lágrimas – ahora nos están moviendo al gimnasio.

Aika, hazme un favor – el Sekiryuutei se mostró bastante serio esperando calmar a su compañera – pase lo que pase no te alarmes, estoy con Ravel-chan escondido junto con otros alumnos – la chica guardaba silencio al otro lado de la línea – buscaremos la ayuda de la policía, solo aguanten un poco.

Kiryuu Aika extrañamente se sentía muy calmada ante las palabras de su compañero; no pudo hacer más que asentir en silencio, no quería admitir que esperaba que el chico en cuestión hiciera del héroe de las películas y arreglara todo esto, aunque solo eso es ficción y ahora era la realidad.

Está bien, Issei – la castaña con anteojos contestaba con tranquilidad – voy hacer lo que me pides, pero por favor no se tarden

Gracias Aika – el chico se mostró un poco aliviado – te prometo que no tardaremos.

La chica pronto termino su llamada haciendo que el sekiryuutei mostrara un poco de preocupación en su mirada, todas las chicas (y en especial Ravel) se sintieron un poco mal por la situación en la que se encontraban, cuando repentinamente los pequeños ogros y la Will-o'-Wisp entraron apresurados para informar que un grupo de exorcistas se acercaban al vestidor. No tardaron tanto cuando de pronto los exorcistas se encontraban ya enfrente de la puerta, su número no era muy grande, quizás uno personas, todos ellos levantaron sus rifles de asalto y a la orden de uno de ellos dispararon hacia la puerta.

Las balas de alto calibre perforaron el endeble metal de la puerta con bastante facilidad, no encontraba ninguna resistencia y toda la estructura se empezó a llenar de agujeros donde impactaban los proyectiles, todo fue tan rápido y preciso, cuando aquel que se consideraba el líder del grupo, con un simple ademan ordeno el cese al fuego, las boquillas de las armas humeaban con bastante abundancia; uno de los exorcistas el más cercano pateo la puerta para abrirla del exterior.

El interior del vestidor estaba lleno del humo de los proyectiles, y bastante polvo que se levanto de los impactos que recibieron las paredes, todos exorcistas miraron con expectativa mientras se aclaraba su zona de visión, cuando de repente uno de ellos fue golpeado por un liston de metal.

Alli va nuestro elemento sorpresa – una voz sonó del interior del vestidor – bueno al menos me cargue a uno.

Los exorcistas miraron con asombro como se disipaba el humo revelando un enorme círculo mágico suspendido en el aire, claramente reconocieron que se trataba de magia demoniaca, quien lo había hecho fue Ravel; la pequeña rubia había reaccionado con bastante rapidez erigiendo su mejor barrera protectora sobre todos los que se encontraban en el interior del vestidor, cuando termino la emboscada, Irina rápidamente invoco a Excalibur Mimic lanzando un ataque directo al primero desafortunado que se atreviera a mirar dentro del humo.

Ya no importa más que no ocultemos – la castaña ojivioleta sonreía bastante divertida, mientras jugaba con su espada – pateemos traseros y jodamos los planes de Kokabiel

Xenovia salió disparada por la salida del vestidor atravesando al línea enemiga y tomado por sorpresa al grupo de exorcistas renegados; la peliazul pateo al más grande de ellos haciéndolo volar con bastante facilidad, la portadora de Excalibur Destruction parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida por su increíble fuerza.

Bueno eso si no me lo espere – Xenovia no salía de su asombro – fue casi como patear un balón de futbol

Es de esperarse, Xenovia-san – comentaba Issei mientras golpeaba a otro exorcista quien intentaba atacar a la peliazul – eres una Torre, tu fuerza y defensas son monstruosas comparadas con un humano promedio.

Ya veo, entonces fue buena elección – la chica se cruzó de brazos pensativa, ignorando el hecho de que otro exorcista intentaba atacarla

Xeno-chan, no te distraigas – Irina enredó al atacante de Xenovia con Excalibur Mimic evitando que lastimara a su compañera – que seas bastante fuerte no impide que estos idiotas no te lastimen.

Bien dicho Irina-san – Ravel utilizaba una de sus magias de fuego haciendo que tres renegados soltaran sus armas - Akeno-sempai por favor –

Ara, ¿tan pronto me darás diversión? – la sacerdotisa libero un relámpago abatiendo al resto de los exorcistas que se encontraban frente a ellos – es una verdadera lástima que aguanten tan poco.

Una parte de mi siente molestia de ver como son abatidos con facilidad – Irina miraba divertida el espectáculo que brindaba Akeno al electrocutar a los renegados – ¿huele como a cerdo?

El resto miraba como Irina hacia una cara de asco ante el olor a carne humana quemada, al momento un segundo grupo rodeo a los miembros del club de ocultismo, todos alzaron sus armas apuntándoles amenazadoramente, Issei y los demás iban a defenderse cuando una segunda explosión cimbro todo el lugar, uno de ellos el que parecía ser el líder llevo su mano al oído, al parecer recibía instrucciones a través de un comunicador.

Al parecer el objetivo "B" fue capturado – aquel exorcista renegado aviso al resto de su grupo – tenemos al objetivo "A" rodeado, esperamos sus instrucciones Kokabiel-sama – el hombre asentía ante lo que el caído le ordenaba – entiendo, muy bien a si se hará – levantó su mirada depositándola al grupo de jóvenes demonios frente a él – Kokabiel-sama me ha pedido que los lleve al gimnasio, aunque me gustaría eliminar a escorias como ustedes – de repente uno de los exorcistas trajo a una estudiante de la academia que habían tomado como rehén – si no quieren que esta ramera se muera, hagan lo que les pidamos.

¿Sabes lo que somos? – Irina apretaba sus manos en señal de molestia – ¿Crees que eso impedirá que los atraviese con mi espada?

Conozco a los de su calaña – el exorcista renegado sonreía altivamente – pero ustedes no han olvidado quienes fueron, y sabemos que les importa la vida de esta puta.

¡Tch!, tu ganas – la antigua exorcista anglicana alzo los brazos rindiéndose – al menos no le hagas nada.

Todo el grupo de Ravel imito las acciones de Irina, ninguno de ellos mostro resistencia a pesar que uno que otro los pateaban de manera altanera, no paso mucho cuando entraron al gimnasio intrigados por encontrarlo desierto y lo que vieron sus ojos fue bastante atroz, en el escenario al fondo se encontraba el grupo de Sona, todos mostraban heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, muchos de los alumnos miraban con aprehensión la brutalidad mostrada al pobre consejo estudiantil, frente a ellos se estaba Freed Sellzen mirándolos con su siempre psicópata sonrisa, Arthur Pendragon se encontraba sin mostrar una aparente emoción alguna en el rostro, y sentado casualmente sobre un montón de bancas apiladas, el cadre de Grigori, Kokabiel.

¡Bienvenidos, club de investigaciones de lo oculto! – la potente voz de Kokabiel retumbo por todo el gimnasio – espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeña "representación", una simple charada para distraernos un poco del estrés que nos provoca el estudio y la vida cotidiana – al ángel caído se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba delante de los recién llegados – no fue fácil hacer esto, y menos con el tiempo tan limitado para conseguir las armas y al personal; pero gracias a una buena suma, cierto grupo terrorista nos enseño muy bien como desenvolvernos para hacer más realista nuestra "actuación"

A todo esto que pretendes hacer Kokabiel – Irina fue la primera en hablar – ¿para qué nos quieres aquí?

¡Shhh!, pequeña diablita – el Cadre hizo un pequeño ademan para que guardara silencio – deja que los demás lleguen

Casi como si de una orden se tratara lentamente el resto del alumnado fue entrando al gimnasio, todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, unos temerosos; otros sorprendidos al darse cuenta del estado de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, los seguidores de Kokabiel hicieron que Issei y el restro del club de ocultismo se posicionaran frente al resto de los alumnos, cuando por fin el ultimo alumno entro al edificio, Kokabiel comenzaba a caminar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

¡¿Ahh?!, parece ser que ya tenemos a todos participantes de esta pequeña puesta de escena – Kokabiel sonreía complacido ante el panorama que observaba - ¡Estudiantes!, están aquí con un mero propósito en la vida, cumplir con la expectativa que la sociedad les ha impuesto – todos los alumnos miraban con atención al angel caído, curiosos de lo que les tenía que decir – Yo les pregunto, ¿están de acuerdo con la sarta de mentiras que les han dicho? – nadie se atrevía a contestar – no esperaba menos de ustedes, verdaderamente adiestrados por los adultos, quienes también les han mentido – varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse dentro del gimnasio – estoy aquí para iluminar sus mentes y cambiar su percepción de la realidad que les han hecho creer que es verdad – unos cuantos alumnos comenzaron a grabar las palabras de Kokabiel e inclusive lo transmitían en vivo por la red.

Al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a transmitir, varios noticiarios locales recibían las imágenes de lo que acontecía, alarmados por el atentado terrorista empezaron a seguir la noticia; televisoras hambrientas por los rating hacían coberturas especiales y el gobierno prácticamente fue superado incapaz de controlar el flujo de información que llegaba al resto de la población, las personas dejaron de hacer sus cosas solo para prestar atención a lo que ocurría en una simple academia, una noticia que tal vez normalmente ocurriría en zonas más conflictivas en el mundo, pero en un lugar tan tranquilo como la ciudad Kuoh era algo inconcebible.

Pero no solo la población de la ciudad de Kuoh, ni siquiera la nación entera que prestaba su atención a lo que el Cadre de Grigori pretendía decir, tres personas más estaban antentos al monitor de televisión, en el inframundo tanto Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatan miraban con desconcierto la transmisión en vivo, en la base principal de Grigori estaban todos en estado de alerta por las acciones de su Cadre, tanto que el siempre sonriente Azazel tenía una cara de seriedad muy extraña en él.

En el palacio celestial, donde todos los ángeles superiores se reunían también se encontraban en estado de pánico, Michael quien ahora era el supremo líder estaba impaciente por las acciones de Kokabiel, no noto como Gabriel miraba con cierta aprehensión la transmisión, podía notar como sus delicadas manos se cerraban en puños, de todos los serafines que aún estaban con vida ella era la que más sufría al ver como los humanos eran víctimas de todas agresiones que se daban entre las tres facciones.

Sonriente y disfrutando del momento Kokabiel, hizo prácticamente lo impensable, detrás de él se manifestaron sus cinco pares de alas, tan negras que devoraban la luz alrededor de ellas, lentamente comenzó a levitar sobre el piso sin nada que lo sostuviese aparentemente, las miradas incrédulas de los alumnos y maestros, quienes no creían lo que veían estaban maravillados por el "espectáculo" que este hombre les proporcionaba.

Mis pequeños hermanos – el Cadre les miraba con sentimiento de paternidad – ustedes han sido engañados desde tiempos inmemoriales, vendados de los ojos ante la verdad del mundo – Issei, el club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil miraban atemorizados a las palabras de Kokabiel – nunca han estado solos, siempre han sido acompañados por criaturas que ustedes creen que son fantasía – el angel caído alzaba la mirada al cielo detrás del techo del gimnasio –ignorantes de una guerra que se ha estado peleando entre las sombras, cobrando vidas humanas, sus vidas – todo los alumnos recomenzaron a murmurar, tratando de asimilar lo que veían – pero ya no más, en este momento los liberaré de sus ataduras, de su ignorancia, de su temor – el ángel sonreía apaciblemente – voy hacer que olviden su diferencias, voy a guiarlos a una nueva era… pero hay un pequeño problema – aquel ángel con síndrome de mesías hizo llamar a alguien – Padre Galilei venga con nosotros.

Detrás de las cortinas del escenario del gimnasio apareció un hombre de aspecto amable y edad avanzada, ninguno de los presentes se imaginaba que hacia allí con ellos, ni siquiera que estuviese vestido de acuerdo a la ética eclesiástica, aquel que respondio al nombre de Galilei se colocó al lado del Cadre de Grigori.

A su servicio Kokabiel-sama – el Padre se inclinó en señal de respeto – ¿Qué necesita de mí?

¿Cuántos de ellos necesitas para tu experimento? – Kokabiel señalo hacia donde estaban reunidos los alumnos

Tenemos cinco fragmentos en nuestro poder – el anciano se mostraba pensativo – con cinco jovencitas bastará

De acuerdo – el Cadre asintió a las palabras del Padre Galilei - ustedes selecciones a cinco chicas y dénselas al Padre Galilei – ordeno al grupo más cercano de sus seguidores –

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! – la voz alarmada de Xenovia interrumpió a los dos hombres - ¡QUE HACE AQUÍ EL ARZOBISPO DE LA MASACRE!

Vaya, todavía alguien me recuerda en la actualidad – el mencionado simplemente sonreía – sirvo a la causa de Lord Kokabiel, mi pequeña hija

¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUE NECESITAS A CINCO CHICAS?! – ahora era Sona quien apenas se estaba recuperando y se mostraba preocupada por los hechos que presenciaba –

¿Ah?... es muy simple – el arzobispo se deleitaba con la preguntas que le hacían – son simples sacrificios

¿Sacrificios? – Sona susurraba quedamente – ¿SACRIFICOS PARA QUE?

Muy simple, Hija de los Sitri – Kokabiel se giraba para dar la espalda a los alumnos – reformaremos a Excalibur con vidas humanas, para después con ello ejecutar a uno de ustedes.

El rostro de Kokabiel se deformo en una sonrisa psicópata, tomando del mentón a Sona y mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

"¿ _Cómo demuestras la existencia de los demonios sin ejecutar a uno frente a ellos?"_

* * *

 _* Un capitulo más y porfin Kokabiel a movido pieza, me agrada mucho el que les haya gustado la inclusion de Akeno y Asia a la ecuación, pero seré sincero al menos una de ellas no será permanente, ya a quien será al Reina de Ravel es alguien más. (De hecho hice una referencia en este capitulo)_

 _*Sobre Kokabiel, me he inspirado un poco en lo que presentó Fahad09 en su fic_ **A Demon Lord's Hero,** que a mi ver es el mejor crossover de High school DxD y Fate/Stay night.

*Sin mas por el momento me despido... y espero que siga siendo de su agrado


	9. Chapter 9

_If_ Life 09: Excalibur Quinto Movimiento ~ Sin marcha atrás.

"¿ _Cómo demuestras la existencia de los demonios sin ejecutar a uno frente a ellos?"_

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para poner en pánico a Sona Sitri, no por el hecho de que fuese dirigida a ella; si no por todo el contexto que llevaba en esas palabras. Kokabiel se estaba burlando de ellos, de todos los presentes, humanos, demonios, ángeles y todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que cohabitaban en la Tierra, si el ángel caído lograba ejecutar a un simple demonio en frente de todos los que estaban presenciando la transmisión, crearía suficiente caos para colapsar la débil estabilidad de las facciones.

Los humanos, según a criterio de Sona; eran de un pensamiento simple "temer a lo que no pueden controlar", no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el plan obtendría éxito, los humanos dudarían de ellos mismos, comenzarían una cacería de brujas y encontrarían el modo de identificar a los que no pertenecieran a su misma especie. La guerra estallaría; muchas vidas se perderían en el proceso, e inevitablemente tendrían que responder a las hostilidades, que quizás no ganarían.

La joven Sitri se mordía los labios en señal de frustración, haciendo que estos sangraran levemente; discretamente miro hacia Issei y Ravel, comprendiendo realmente a lo que se enfrentaron durante esa corta conversación que tuvieron con ese Cadre… lo que tenía frente a ella era un verdadero monstruo.

Las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a correr en su rostro, se había mantenido valiente frente a Rias Gremory; pero muy dentro de ella reconocía que estaba alardeando… y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Sus ojos viajaban de Kokabiel a Issei, el castaño también se mostraba temeroso, no por su propia seguridad, ni siquiera por la de los presentes, sino de cometer una estupidez a causa del miedo. Bajo su rostro abatido y derrotado, levemente giro su cabeza para mirar a su pequeña ama quien también mostraba señales de frustración en su mirada.

Lo siento Ravel-chan – Issei habló con todo el dolor en su corazón – pero no puedo más –

Issei… ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Ravel miraba sorprendida a su peón – No estarás pensando

La joven Phenex no pudo terminar su frase cuando repentinamente los alumnos comenzaron a desfallecer rápidamente, quedando profundamente dormidos sin razón aparente, los exorcistas renegados y los ángeles caídos miraron con desconcierto y sorpresa el extraño fenómeno que ocurría dentro del gimnasio.

 **¡** **FAERIE** **DREAM!**

Una voz resonaba dentro del recinto, todos buscaron el origen de aquella exclamación que llamó la atencion de todos, entrando por uno de los tragaluces del techo, una pequeña jovencita, montando coquetamente una escoba, agitaba su varita al tiempo que entonaba unas sencillas palabras.

 **¡CLEDDYF AU** **GWYNT!**

Ninguno espero que de improviso una potentes ráfagas de viento se manifestarán dentro del aquel edificio, y mucho menos que estas atacaran a los hombres y ángeles que se encontraban armados, varios de ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa, casi sin tener una posibilidad para reaccionar, sufrieron profundas cortadas.

¡LeFay-chan! – tanto Issei como Ravel no pudieron ocultar su alegría – ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! – Ravel sonreía complacida.

Si, Ravel-sama – la pequeña maga miraba hacia donde se encontraba el grupo del club de ocultismo – me alegro mucho de haber arribado a tiempo.

¡Rápido, tomen a cinco jovencitas, tráiganlas conmigo! – el Padre Valper grito sacando de su estupor a varios de los hombres de Kokabiel - ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

Los hombres que estaban más cerca de los alumnos acataron orden de inmediato, rápidamente obtuvieron los cinco cuerpos que requería el Arzobispo de la Masacre para reformar a Excalibur, tomados por sorpresa; Issei, Ravel y el resto del club de ocultismo intentaron detener el avance de los hombres de Kokabiel, pero aquellos que no estaban heridos se lo impidieron.

Pero que inoportuno cambio de planes – el Cadre de Grigori miraba con cierta molestia a la "interrupción" – pero no importa, ya todo está puesto en marcha, Freed ve con Valper y asegúrate de que la ceremonia se complete

Aye, Aye ... Capitán – el peli plateado saludaba de manera militar – ¡Hey, Marioneta!... Te vienes conmigo – Arthur obedeció la orden y se retiró junto con Freed Sellzen.

¡ESPERA BASTARDO! – Irina gritaba a todo pulmón, pero un grupo de renegados le impedía el camino - ¡NO HUYAS!

El exorcista renegado se volvió un poco para despedirse de la ojivioleta, y con una sonrisa en su rostro le alzo el dedo medio de su mano derecha, haciendo que Irina se irritara más de lo que ya estaba, Kokabiel miro con desagrado las acciones de su cómplice alzándose los hombros volvió su mirada hacia Sona.

Todavía no termino con esto; hija de los Sitri – el ángel se inclino frente a ella, tomándola del cabello sorprendiéndola – los esperaré en el techo de la escuela para el "acto cumbre" y espero que no falten a él.

Lo que hizo después fue algo que la propia Sona Sitri intentaría olvidar por el resto de su vida, le planto un profundo beso en los labios, la joven presidenta gemía del asco que sentía al verse profanada por aquel ángel caído, sin poder poner una fuerte resistencia, el Cadre disfrutaba del acto y esperaba que tuviera la reacción que el necesitaba. Para mala suerte de todos los involucrados en este problema, la transmisión no se había detenido en ningún punto de la intervención de LeFay y las grabaciones continuaban siendo vistas por las personas del Japón.

Dentro de la oficina de Sirzechs, Serafall estaba teniendo un ataque de furia sin precedentes, la habitación comenzaba a sentir los estragos del poder de la Maou Leviatán; lentamente el piso, muebles y todos los infortunados alrededor de ella empezaban a presentar una leve capa de hielo.

¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! – la siempre sonriente chica mágica miraba con rabia la pantalla - ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A PROFANAR A SONA-TAN?!

Tranquilízate Serafall – Sirzechs hablaba inusualmente tranquilo ante la rabieta de su amiga – no quiero que congeles toda mi oficina

¡TRANQUILZARME... TRANQUILIZARME! – Serafall tomo del cuello a su compañero Maou - ¡ESTA CLARO QUE SE BURLA DE NOSOTROS... SIRZECHS, LO SIENTO PERO YO VOY PARA ALLA A AYUDAR A SONA-TAN! - la pelinegra se dio la vuelta cuando repentinamente la mano de Lucifer Carmesí se colocaba en su hombro –

No puedo permitir que vayas Serafall – el pelirrojo detuvo el avance de Leviatán, haciendo que esta le mirara desconcertada – No deseo tener que matarte para evitarlo –

¡¿Eh... tú piensas detenerme Sirzechs?! – la chica sonreía confiada ante la amenaza – No tientes a tu suerte

De hecho eres tú la que no debe tentar a su suerte – una segunda voz interrumpía a Serafall – tal vez en un combate de uno contra uno tendrías oportunidad, pero en un dos contra uno... no lo creo

¡ADJUKA! – Serafall estaba sorprendida ante las palabras del recién llegado - ¿TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS DETERNERME?

En el filo de la puerta se encontraba Adjuka Belcebú, la mente más brillante de todo el inframundo, el hombre camino casualmente hasta donde se encontraba sus dos similares, haciendo que Serafall diera un paso hacia atrás intimidada; odiaba reconocer que se encontraba en desventaja numérica y era poco probable que saliera con vida si se daba una confrontación directa con sus otros compañeros Maou, no esperaba que Falbium le apoyase, es más; probablemente él se pondría al lado de Sirzechs y Adjuka.

Con un sentimiento de derrota y tristeza, Serafall se dejó caer en su asiento nuevamente, tanto Sirzechs como Adjuka suspiraron un poco aliviados.

¿Tan mala es la situación, Sirzechs? – Adjuka posaba su mirada en la pantalla – es decir estamos hablando de Kokabiel

Es peor de lo que imaginaba – el pelirrojo imitaba la acción de Adjuka – al principio no preví un escenario como este, de hecho hasta me reí de Serafall cuando me lo planteo – la Maou Leviatán bufó molesta ante las palabras de Sirzechs – pero ahora no sé qué pensar

¿Quieres empezar a movilizar a nuestro ejército?... Falbium solo espera ordenes – el que ostentaba el título de Belcebú miraba con preocupación a su mejor amigo -

Esperemos un poco más – Sirzechs colocaba sus manos bajo su mentón – a un es muy pronto para actuar

Adjuka asentía ante las palabras de Sirzechs cualquier acción que realizaran sin el más mínimo cuidado tendría consecuencias desastrosas. Nuevamente miraba la situación que la pantalla mostraba, abajo de las imágenes mostraban un cintillo donde se podían leer anotaciones a tiempo real de lo que pasaba, "Terrorismo en una academia" ó "¿Los ángeles existen?".

Alrededor del mundo se estaba viviendo una situación de incertidumbre, los líderes de varias facciones sobrenaturales hacían hasta lo imposible por contener todas las filtraciones que ocurrían en sus territorios; uno de ellos mostraba cierto interés en el desarrollo de los planes del Cadre.

¡All Father! – una joven valquiria estaba sorprendida por los eventos que presenciaban en aquella enorme sala - ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Mi pequeña Ross – un hombre viejo y de edad avanzada miraba desinteresadamente la enorme proyección frente a él – Mantén siempre la calma, ese ángel caído está destinado al fracaso – el anciano sonreía apaciblemente mientras calmaba a la joven valquiria a su lado

¿Cómo puede decir eso? – la mencionada mostraba curiosidad ante las palabras del aquella persona - ¡¿No ve que la situación esta saliéndose de control?!

¿Sabes cuándo realmente aparece un héroe? – la joven valquiria miraba con duda en sus ojos mientras que el hombre mostraba una extraña sensación de confianza - Lo hace en el momento indicado –

La joven valquiria conocida como Rossweisse miraba con extrañeza al hombre quien ostentaba el título del más grande Dios en la mitología nórdica, usualmente se mostraba relajado y un poco bromista, pero por primera vez en la presencia de la valquiria se encontraba un hombre sabio y respetable; Odín miraba con interés a un joven castaño quien en su brazo izquierdo portaba el Boosted Gear, habían pasado eones desde que había sentido el presentimiento del nacimiento de una nueva leyenda.

Ahora simplemente esperaría el resultado final de esta situación; quién sabe tal vez las cosas se tornarían interesantes a partir de ahora.

En otro punto del planeta se estaba llevando una discusión que cambiaría muchas cosas a partir de los eventos que se estaban desarrollando en la academia de Kuoh, las oficinas centrales de la iglesia católica estaban deliberando como harían para resolver el asunto que tenían entre sus manos. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el terrible anuncio que el ángel caído Kokabiel había hecho a los medios de comunicación en Japón, un hecho hasta ahora sin precedentes en el mundo.

¿Padre Strada? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – una joven hermana gritaba desesperada entre los pasillos del cuartel - ¿Padre Strada?

Aquí estoy pequeña – un enorme hombre mayor contestaba con calma y amabilidad – ¿Qué ocurre?

¿No se ha enterado? – la joven novicia miraba con asombro al corpulento anciano - Lo que ocurre en Japón

Vasco Strada era una leyenda viviente entre los exorcistas del mundo, el único hombre vivo en la Tierra que había sido capaz de poner contra las cuerdas al Cadre de Grigori Kokabiel, aunque eso fue en sus mejores años y ahora le sería imposible con su avanzada edad. Muchas personas que lo vieran, se sorprenderían al saber que este enorme hombre estaba cercano a sus 80 años, el anciano hombre miraba con cierta pesadez al rostro de la joven hermana.

Es la noticia más importante hasta ahora – comentaba un poco cansado el Padre Strada- Dígame Hermana, ¿Sabe algo de su excelencia?

Su santidad se ha reunido con la conclave – la hermana suspiraba preocupada – apenas están deliberando el curso de acción que debemos tomar… pero – la hermana guardaba silencio meditando si debía decir lo demás.

¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – el Padre Strada colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la joven para calmarla

Padre… no hemos recibido ningún mensaje de Michael-sama y de ningún serafín del cielo – la hermana poso sus ojos en los del Padre Strada - ¿Usted cree que nos hayan abandonado?

No lo sé pequeña – ahora el hombre compartía la preocupación de su acompañante – solo los cielos lo saben.

* * *

Kokabiel separaba sus labios de los de Sona, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro; mientras que la joven tenía un rostro lleno de ira y repudio haciendo que el Cadre de Grigori se deleitara más con el resultado, cuando el ángel estaba dándose la vuelta para irse, un enfadado Saji intento plantarle la cara, el ángel alzo una ceja bastante sorprendido por la acción del joven demonio reencarnado.

¡MALNACIDO, COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A KAICHOU! – Genshirou se tambaleaba un poco en su sitio por las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo - ¡COMO SU PEÓN NO PUEDO PERMITIRTE QUE TE VAYAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

Interesante, muy interesante – el ángel miraba arrogante al rostro del portador del Absorption Line – pero a la vez inútil

¡¿INUTIL?! ¡¿YO?! – Saji se encontraba segado por la ira - ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! ¡PROMOTION QUEEN!

Genshirou sintió el incremento de sus habilidades en su cuerpo, rápidamente se abalanzo contra el ángel caído, alzando su puño izquierdo intento golpear el rostro sonriente de Kokabiel, quien en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, aquella acción temeraria del Peón de Sona dejó boquiabiertos a todos lo que lo presenciaban, no por el hecho de que increíblemente había logrado lastimar al artífice de todo este complot, sino por lo que ocurrió después.

Saji se mostraba sonriente de haber logrado golpear a aquel monstruo frente a él, pero su rostro de contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, cuando misteriosamente varias heridas aparecieron en su cuerpo, profundos cortes y sangre salpicando por doquier, ni siquiera el joven demonio tuvo oportunidad de gritar del dolor, ya que el Cadre había tomado su cabeza para solamente impactarla en el suelo frente a Sona Sitri.

Hanakai Momo y Nimura Ruruko estaba inmóviles ante el shock de ver a la persona que más querían siendo abatida sin ningún esfuerzo, pero quien se llevó la peor parte de todo esto era Sona, quien empezaba a comprender lo que Kokabiel pretendía demostrar al castigar a Saji, era delimitar la distancia entre ellos.

Ustedes son unos insectos ante mí – el Cadre se mostraba sonriente –Sé que ni siquiera viste cuando te corte con esto – Kokabiel le mostraba una espada hecha de su propio poder – joven portador de un fragmento de Vritra, si tan solo tuvieras el juego completo, pero bueno es una lástima que tengas que ser el primero – el ángel levantaba su arma – me hubiese gustado usar la nueva Excalibur.

La hoja brillante del arma de luz se mostraba amenazadoramente frente a Sona, quien estaba congelada por el miedo, en su mente no podía vislumbrar una estrategia efectiva para poder salvar a su peón quien estaba a su suerte en manos de Kokabiel, pero un simple chasquido de dedos fue suficiente para sacarla de su shock, de repente una explosión le siguió, haciendo que el arma del Cadre se desvaneciera en el acto.

EL rostro de sorpresa de Kokabiel al ver su arma siendo inutilizada, fue un reflejo de lo que su mente trataba de comprender; la imposibilidad de lo que había presenciado, simplemente alzo su mirada para encontrar a Hyodou Issei con su Boosted Gear en el brazo izquierdo y sus dedos índice, anular y pulgar apuntando en su dirección.

Vaya… sí que fue sorpresivo – Kokabiel se levantaba dejando en paz al Peón de Sona – basta de juegos, me retiro – el Cadre se inclinó exageradamente en una reverencia

¡SAJI! – la voz de Sona mostraba desesperación - ¡Resiste por favor!

Rápidamente el resto del sequito de Sona se acercó al lugar donde había quedado su compañero, era la primera vez que presenciaban el rostro mortificado de su líder, nunca antes lo habían hecho y verla en ese estado fue un tremendo shock para todas ellas. Tan ensimismadas estaban que no se percataron cuando un grupo de hombres de Kokabiel, levantaban sus armas para terminar con ellos enseguida.

De pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y una joven sirvienta se abalanzó a una velocidad pasmosa, ignorando los cuerpos inertes de los alumnos y evitando pisarlos, la joven ama de llaves toco el centro del piso del edificio haciendo que un complejo círculo mágico se manifestara, haciendo que los hombres armados desaparecieran en el acto.

Aquel círculo se extendía por todo el lugar hasta que cubrió por completo el área que comprendía al gimnasio.

De momento esto evitara que entren los hombres de Kokabiel – comentaba tranquilamente la recién llegada - ¡LeFay-sama que bueno que puso a dormir a los alumnos! –

¡Elaine-sama! ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró? – la pequeña maga se dirigió hasta donde estaba su compañera

La verdad… la escuela ya se encuentra rodeada por varias camionetas – Elaine contestaba rápidamente – al parecer se tratan de televisoras locales, tuve que tomar otra ruta de acceso mientras colocaba una barrera ilusoria.

Gracias, Elaine-san – dijo Sona con cierta pesadez en su voz – ¿Asia, podrías curar a Saji?

Claro que si Kaichou – la ex monja se acercaba al Peón de Sona haciendo brillar su Twilight Healing

Sona se levantó de donde estaba dejándole su espacio para que Asia tratara las heridas de su sirviente, los ojos de la joven Sitri denotaban ira y odio, pero más que nada preocupación.

Ravel-san, te dejaré la persecución a tu grupo – Sona se sacaba los lentes mientras los guardaba en su funda – Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de los hombres de Kokabiel, ¡Ruruko! – la joven peón brinco sorprendida por la manera que era llamada – te encargo la protección de Asia Argento y de Saji – la pequeña peón asentía decididamente – Tsubasa, Reya y Momo ustedes se encargaran de proteger este gimnasio de cualquiera que quiera acceder a él – las tres mencionadas asintieron ante las órdenes dadas – Tsubaki y Tomoe ustedes vienen conmigo – la joven presidenta comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida

¿A dónde nos dirigimos Kaichou? – preguntaba tímidamente Tomoe a su líder

Tal vez no pueda recuperar mi primer beso – Sona se tronaba los dedos de las manos mientras hablaba – Pero me las voy a cobrar con creces – cierto aire frio envolvía a la silueta de la heredera de los Sitri – lo siento por los pequeños conejitos que están afuera del gimnasio.

De repente Issei tenía un lejano recuerdo de Sona, uno que involucraba a cierto fantasma y a la joven presidenta, la imagen del edificio antiguo ardiendo en llamas regreso a su mente, al momento de salir por el umbral de la puerta, gritos de dolor y disparos llenaron el ambiente.

¡Guau!... recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar – Irina comentaba casualmente mientras escuchaba la sinfonía de dolor y destrucción que tocaban fuera del gimnasio – Bien tengo que ir a joder a un maldito bastardo, ¿alguien viene conmigo?

LeFay-chan – Issei se acercó a la pequeña maga rubia quien se sonrojo ante la cercanía del sekiryuutei – ¿Podrías ayudar a Nimura-san a cuidar a Asia?

¡Claro que sí! Issei-sama – la chica asentía ante la petición – daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Gracias – el castaño deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara aún más – Elaine-san, ¿Usted ira por Arthur?

Está en lo correcto, Issei-san – la ama de llaves bajaba un poco la mirada – tengo que detenerle y recuperarlo de alguna manera.

Xenovia-san, vaya con Elaine-sama y ayúdele con Arthur – ahora era Ravel quien hablaba – Irina-san por favor no muera en su pelea con Freed

Je, je… no lo hare Ravel-chan – la portadora de Excalibur Mimic se rascaba la mejilla en señal de la vergüenza que sentía – no pienso desperdiciar mi segunda vida

Gracias, Irina-san – la pequeña Phenex se mostraba aliviada ante las palabras de su caballero – entonces nosotros iremos tras Kokabiel, ¿No es así Issei-sempai?

El joven Sekiryuutei miro hacia donde estaba su ama, sinceramente no quería que ella se involucrara en ese enfrentamiento, pero ahora ya no podía evitarlo, respirando hondamente calmaba el nerviosismo que sentía en su cuerpo, una mano se colocó en su hombro y miro al autor de ese gesto, los ojos violeta de Akeno, le miraban amablemente creando una sensación de confort, una escueta sonrisa adornó el rostro de Issei, con una nueva determinación respondía a lo que le preguntaba Ravel.

" _Claro que si Ravel-chan, vayamos por ese bastardo"_

* * *

Xenovia y Elaine llevaban bastante tiempo luchando con varios de los seguidores de Kokabiel, desde que entraron al edificio principal se habían topado con varios miembros del grupo disidente comandado por el Cadre, ambas mujeres iniciaron las hostilidades a pesar de poseer desventaja numérica no había sido un problema al principio, pero después de varios minutos, lentamente ambas ya se estaba cansando de todo el asunto.

Realmente, ya me estoy hartando – comentaba Xenovia con bastante molestia en su voz – es que no paran de salir

Yo también encuentro molesto toda la situación – Elaine agitaba a Rhongomyniad golpeando a un desafortunado exorcista

¿Por cierto alguna idea de cómo haremos que Arthur-san se nos una? – la peli azul golpeaba el piso con su Excalibur Destruction creando una onda de choque – digo está siendo controlado por Excalibur Ruler

Tengo una idea… pero es arriesgada – la ama de llaves se movía entre dos exorcistas, girando su lanza los hizo caer al golpear sus piernas

Entiendo, supongo que lo dejaremos en caso de emergencia – la joven torre de Ravel, tomo de la pierna a una ángel caído antes de que esta usara su lanza de luz, lanzándola a un grupo cercano –

El grupo de renegados miraba con asombro como el par de mujeres sostenían una conversación dentro del combate, estaba claro que ellas eran profesionales en lo que hacían, Elaine mantenía una mirada tranquila mientras se acercaba a un grupo de exorcistas quienes temeroso levantaban sus armas para tratar de lastimarle; la joven mujer agito su lanza sagrada mientras que esta despedía un inusual brillo dorado en la trayectoria de la punta del arma.

Las armas de los seguidores de Kokabiel fueron cortadas al instante, dejando alguno de ellos bastante desubicados e impotentes para continuar con la batalla, los ángeles caídos mezclados en el grupo invocaron sus lanzas de luz para continuar con la batalla, ambas jóvenes agradecieron que la batalla se realizaba en un espacio cerrado, ya que los caídos no podrían cambiar a un combate aéreo.

Xenovia al ver la intención de sus enemigos rápidamente tomo la delantera, gracias a sus nuevas propiedades como Torre, simplemente necesitaba ejercer fuerza en sus piernas para salir disparada hacia al frente, colocando a Excalibur Destruction tras ella; y aprovechando la fuerza inercial de su movimiento; la joven peli azul movió su espada en un arco amplio cortando todo lo que tenía en frente de ella, más de un desafortunado caído fue partido al instante, siendo desintegrado en el acto.

Los otros que lograron escapar del titánico ataque, fueron alcanzados por la presión del aire que los golpeaba con una fuerza equivalente a un camión pesado, siendo arrastrados hasta quedar ensartados en las paredes del aquel pasillo.

No cabe duda que ser un demonio tiene ciertas ventajas – Xenovia comentaba casualmente mientras clavaba su arma en el suelo – solo espero que no me culpen por todo el daño causado

No creo que lo hagan Xenovia-san – Elaine mostraba cierta sorpresa al ver el daño ocasionado por su actual compañera – creo que es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones

Cuando ambas miraron el resultado final de aquella corta batalla, sintieron como una leve gota de sudor recorría el contorno de sus rostros, no imaginaban la reacciones de Sona Sitri al ver como la escuela de la que estaba orgullosa terminaba siendo demolida piedra por piedra. Repentinamente el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar se enfrió considerablemente, Elaine repentinamente se tumbó al suelo junto con Xenovia, un haz de luz dorada rompió el espacio alrededor del pasillo cortándolo perfectamente, el sonido de unos pasos llegó al oído de ambas mujeres, levantando la mirada pudieron vislumbrar al recién llegado.

Frente a ellas se encontraba Arthur Pendragon, elegantemente vestido con un traje ejecutivo negro, sus característicos anteojos y su mirada carente de emociones, Elaine sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver la fría mirada que le daba aquel joven quien era dueño de su corazón, pero lo que más le aterrorizo fue lo que sostenía en sus manos.

Colocando aquella arma en el suelo y tomando una postura propia de una persona de sangre noble, la ama de llaves reconocía todo el mensaje que el cuerpo del heredero de la casa Pendragon mandaba.

" _Quién osa molestar a un Rey… lo paga con la vida"_

Elaine lentamente se incorporaba de nuevo, junto con Xenovia ambas concordaron en una sola cosa aquel joven era el más peligroso oponente que estaban por enfrentarse.

De todas las armas que pudo traer consigo… - la ama de llaves sonreía forzadamente ante lo precario de su situación – tenía que ser Caliburn

¿Caliburn? – la voz de Xenovia se llenaba de preocupación – ¿Esa es Caliburn?

Si, un dia antes de que robaran a Excalibur Ruler, el joven amo había ganado el derecho de sucesión a la cabeza de la familia – Elaine no podía ocultar un poco su orgullo mientras hablaba – no comprendí porque todos insistieron que me llevara a Rhongomyniad… ahora creo que entiendo él porque

Lo que Arthur tenía entre sus manos era la espada sagrada Caliburn una de las reliquias de la familia Pendragon, la espada que seleccionó como Rey de toda Inglaterra al Arthur original, durante la gran guerra Dios le concedió a Excalibur a King Arthur para que luchara junto a la facción angelical contra los demonios y ángeles caídos, siendo destruida en una feroz batalla, aunque la leyenda fue distorsionada con el paso del tiempo, prácticamente Caliburn quedo olvidada o fue eclipsada por la fama de la otra espada.

Los descendientes de la casa Pendragon conservaron las reliquias de King Arthur, como lo fue la lanza sagrada "Rhongomyniad" la cual utilizó para ultimar al homúnculo que era su hijo "Mordred" y una daga llamada "Carwennan". Al parecer los ancianos al saber del secuestro de la siguiente cabeza intuyeron que este mismo ya tenía en su posesión a Caliburn, la única arma que podría competir con aquella espada era una de las otras dos existentes, pero desgraciadamente para ellos una estaba perdida y la otra en custodia de la Iglesia Católica.

La mejor opción fue permitirle a Elaine que se llevara la lanza para poder hacerle frente en caso de un hipotético enfrentamiento. Era una ironía que ambas armas tuviesen que enfrentarse una contra la otra.

Supongo que era algo inevitable – Elaine suspiraba tristemente ante el oponente frente a ella – Arthur-san, usted y yo tal vez no estamos destinados a permanecer uno al lado del otro

El joven rubio se mantuvo estático ante las palabras de Elaine, clara muestra de que estaba bajo la influencia de Excalibur Ruler, cambio su postura a una más propia para iniciar el combate, la joven ama de llaves imito la acción de su amado flexionando las piernas un poco y colocando la lanza frente a ella.

Xenovia-san, voy a necesitar que me brinde toda su ayuda – la peli azul asintió también tomando una postura de combate – Arthur-san, ¡AQUÍ VOY!

Elaine acortó la distancia entre ellos, Arthur levantaba su espada tratando de contener el embate, la joven rubia intento golpear en las costilla con la lanza, pero el ahora dueño de Caliburn detuvo el ataque con el filo del arma, en ese instante Xenovia ataco el lado descubierto de Arthur, el joven pateo el suelo debajo de él creando una distancia razonable entre sus dos oponentes, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, tomo un pedazo de escombro y lo arrojo directamente al rostro de Xenovia.

La Torre de Ravel, ladeo un poco la cabeza evitando el proyectil que iba directo a su cara, esa distracción fue suficiente para que Caliburn entrara dentro de su espacio personal, la estocada iba rápidamente como una saeta dorada intentando cortar la carne de la antigua exorcista, haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza, la joven golpeo el arma sagrada ayudada de uno pedazo de roca, era claro que no podía tocar el arma descuidadamente, un simple rozón sería suficiente para ponerla en desventaja.

Elaine por su parte, se acercó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Arthur, Rhongominyad viajaba velozmente en el pequeño espacio que había entre Xenovia y el filo sagrado de Caliburn, ambas armas pertenecientes a una antigua leyenda se encontraron entre sí, pequeñas chispas salieron de aquel impacto, Xenovia aprovechó el momento lanzando una estocada con su propia arma sagrada.

El Filo de Excalibur Destruction, golpeo a ambas armas tomando por sorpresa a Arthur, la fuerza implementada por Xenovia alzó una nube de polvo tan densa que era imposible ver a través de ella, eso no detuvo al joven espadachín, blandiendo su arma disipo la distracción pero noto que sus dos oponentes se estaban acercando hacia donde él estaba; en un movimiento deseperado tanto Xenovia como Elaine tomaron de ambos brazos de Arthur, sin detenerse el trio salto por la ventana del edificio.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando todo el grupo había abandonado el gimnasio, como todos acordaron cada quien tenía un objetivo diferente e Irina se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del edificio donde se alojaban los clubes académicos, ella siempre se preguntaba cómo sería asistir a una escuela normalmente, sin tener que entrenar o memorizar pasajes de la biblia para realizar exorcismos, pero había algo que le molestaba, el lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo, no sabía el número exacto de los seguidores de Kokabiel, pero a estas alturas no se había encontrado con ninguno.

Tal vez tengo muy buena suerte – la castaña suspiraba ante la extraña situación – solo falta que abriendo esta puerta me encuentre con el ritual de Excalibur – la chica negaba ante lo inverosímil del hecho

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaba un poco desubicados, parpadeando varias veces en señal de confusión, se encontraba frente a Valper Galilei y Freed Sellzen, quienes estaban sorprendidos de igual manera, rápidamente saliendo de su estupor, la joven portadora de Excalibur Mimic cambiaba su mirada de confusión a un llena de frialdad e ira.

Vaya, vaya – Freed se levantaba de su asiento mientras sonreía – eso fue un poco más rápido de lo que creía

Freed Sellzen, espero que estés listo para terminar lo que empezamos – Irina estaba preparándose para atacar cuando Freed le detenía agitando las manos

Pequeña perra, estas en una buena posición de ganar – el enfermo renegado no paraba de sonreír - ¿Por qué no esperar a que el viejo este termine el ritual?

¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – Irina miraba con cierta desconfianza a las palabras de su enemigo

¡Por favor! Tú quieres venganza – Freed se reía un poco ante las reacciones de la chica frente a él – Si me matas ahora que placer te provocará eso – el hombre se mostraba arrogante – Lo que tú quieres es que enfrentarme con todo tu poder, no es así…

Irina estaba confundida ante las palabras de aquel desequilibrado mental, cada vez que lo escuchaba su mente no comprendía lo que de su boca salía, era cierto que el motor de todas sus acciones era una simple venganza, pero su parte racional le gritaba que terminara con esos dos antes de que las chicas fuesen sacrificadas, lo que ella no notó fue cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos seguidores de Kokabiel la emboscaron de repente.

¡Maldito, Hijo de…! – la joven ex exorcista no pudo terminar cuando varias lanzas de luz intentaron convertirla en un alfiletero

¡Oh, Vamos! – Freed contenía su risa ante la rabieta de Irina – acaso pensaste que no tendría apoyo – por suerte esto cinco son excelentes aperitivos y ganaremos bastante tiempo

Freed, ya termine con el círculo mágico – Valper miraba con molestia a su cómplice – empieza a traer a esas chicas de una vez

Ok… ok – el mencionado se acercaba a la primera de ellas – es una lástima que estén dormidas, me emociona más ver el rostro de miedo

Cuando Freed la levanto del suelo pudo notar como algo se cayó de las bolsas de la chica, en un principio le parecía algo sin importancia, lentamente comenzaba a llevar a cada una de ellas hasta colocarlas dentro del círculo, siguiendo las instrucciones del Arzobispo de la Masacre ahora colocaba los fragmentos de Excalibur, sobre cada una de las chicas que iban a servir como sacrificio.

Bien Freed, ahora comenzare con el ritual – Valper miraba complacido mientras lentamente comenzaba a rezar en un idioma que muy pocos conocían

Si… sigue con lo estabas haciendo – el peli plateado se dio la vuelta mientras que sus ojos divisaron al objeto que se le había caído a la primera chica

El hombre levanto aquel objeto, una simple cartera de identificación, llevado por la curiosidad miro el contenido de esta cartera.

" _Kiryuu Aika… bueno al menos sabremos el nombre de una de ellas"_

Issei tenía un extraño presentimiento que le estaba molestando; sentía como si algo muy terrible le fuese a suceder, era cierto que estaban por enfrentarse contra alguien increíblemente fuerte y que a comparación de ellos estaba muy por encima de su liga. Pero aun asi no tenían otra opción más que combatirlo sin miedo, se volvió un poco para mirar a sus dos compañeras, tanto Akeno como Ravel demostraban cierto grado de nerviosismo, aunque aparentaban fortaleza, por dentro de sí mismas estaba queriendo huir a un lugar más seguro.

El camino hacia el techo de la academia se hizo eterno, el trio de jóvenes demonios habían detenido su trote para caminar y recuperar su aliento antes de la batalla decisiva, los últimos escalones de aquella escalera se asomaron frente a ellos, y la puerta que separaba a ellos de Kokabiel se mostraba ominosa e intimidante.

Ni siquiera sentí tanto nerviosismo cuando me enfrente a Riser – el castaño soltó casualmente llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras – Ddraig… empecemos con esto

 **De acuerdo mocoso** – el dragón gales hablo dentro del sacred gear – ¿ **sabes que no puedes echarte para atrás?**

Una vez que atraviese esa puerta, estaré jugándome la vida – Issei sonreía nerviosamente – Ravel-chan, Akeno-san si la situación empeora mucho huyan y abandónenme sin mirar atrás –

¡No haremos eso! – exclamaba Ravel con mucha determinación – Hare cualquier cosa, pero nunca te dejare solo

Ravel-chan tiene razón – se unia la miko al sentimiento de su ama – Issei una vez te abandone por culpa de mi debilidad, no pienso volver hacerlo – Akeno sonreía tranquilamente – ahora hay mucho en juego como para huir sin haber hecho algo

De acuerdo entonces, Ddraig – Issei levanto su puño izquierdo - ¡Hagamoslo!

Kokabiel estaba dándole la espalda a Issei, Ravel y Akeno; sonriente el Cadre de Grigori estaba satisfecho con los pocos resultados obtenidos por su plan.

¡Bienvenidos! – el angel continuaba mirando hacia el horizonte, contemplando la ciudad frente a él – son los primeros en llegar, Sekiryuutei, Hija de los Phenex y… bueno dejémoslo para después – el Cadre continuaba admirando a la distancia – pueden escucharlo, a pesar que nuestros oídos no pueden percibirlo… ha comenzado es la sinfonía de la revolución, el cambio…

¡[ **BOOST]!**

Aquel hombre se daba le lujo de ignorar la voz de Ddraig proveniente del Boosted Gear, moviendo su dedo a un compas desconocido para sus jóvenes espectadores.

Si tuviera que compararlo, creo que sería la novena de Beethoven – Kokabiel continuaba con su monologo – es una buena comparación, no puedo evitar imaginar el rostro de Serafall, o el caos que estará ocurriendo en la Santa Sede de la iglesia – el Cadre se volteo para encarar a sus futuros contrincantes – algo tan simple como un celular, nada muy elaborado para colapsarlo todo.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

Saben esperaba algo más elaborado, más sorprendente - el ángel caído levantó la mirada hacia el cielo - ¡MICHAEL! ¡TE GUSTA LO QUE VES DESDE ESE TRONO! – señalando con el dedo hacia el infinito cielo continuo - ¡O TU SIRZECHS ES AGRADABLE EL ESPECTACULO! – aquellas palabras se perdían en la nada - ¡¿Y AUN ASI SE ESCONDEN DE MÍ?! ¡NO IMPORTA MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA, LES DARÉ EL MEJOR SHOW QUE EN SUS PATETICAS VIDAS HAN PRESENCIADO! – el ángel caído miraba con cierta gracia a los tres jóvenes frente a él - ¡Ustedes tres y yo somos los protagonistas del acto cumbre!

 **¡[BOOST]!**

Sabes Kokabiel, por un momento sentí bastante miedo hacia ti – Issei se mostraba desafiante ante el Cadre – Ahora tengo claro lo que debo de hacer

Ya veo Sekiryuutei – Kokabiel ocultaba su rostro tras una de sus manos – Déjame recordarte el temor que alguna vez me tuviste

Lentamente miles de partículas de luz comenzaba a arremolinarse sobre Kokabiel, agrupándose, moldeándose, un espectáculo hermoso para cualquiera que lo viese, adquiriendo una nueva forma la más peligrosa para cualquier demonio, lanzas de luz; las armas preferidas por los ángeles del cielo, brillantes y hermosas, para un ángel caído estas carecían de la misma majestuosidad que indudablemente poseían las de sus hermanos en el cielo.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

Docenas de aquellas lanzas de luz flotaban libremente sobre la cabeza de Kokabiel, todas ellas apuntado amenazadoramente al trio de demonios, el terror lleno los delicados rostros de Ravel y Akeno, por la cantidad inaudita que el ángel pretendía utilizar contra de ellos, el ángel se mostraba arrogante, complacido por la reacción de las dos jovencitas frente a él, posando su mirada en Issei encontró algo completamente diferente, no había temor, ni siquiera un poco de preocupación, recordando aquel simple "milagro" que ocurrió en el gimnasio, intuyo que el Sekiryuutei frente a él tenía algún método para defenderse. Sin siquiera dudarlo, dejo que la mortal lluvia de lanzas cayera sobre de ellos.

Issei dio un paso adelante, desafiando la muerte que se cernía sobre de ellos, el tiempo parecía alentarse para él, no había tiempo para dudar, lanzando su puño hacia el frente, la voz de Ddraig resonó por toda la escuela

 **¡[IGNITION]!**

Una explosión siguió tras aquella declaración, Kokabiel estaba sorprendido por segunda vez en este día; sus ojos demostraban su estado mental, las lanzas fueron alcanzadas por las llamas que un instante envolvieron el cuerpo de Hyodou Issei; ninguna de ellas alcanzó su objetivo, frente a Kokabiel se erigía la figura de Issei completamente ileso y tras de él sus dos acompañantes. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el radical cambio en el Boosted Gear, en el pasado se había enfrentado a dos portadores, pero ninguno había logrado tan radical cambio en su forma; mirando con cierta fascinación las lenguas de fuego que despedía en las partes faltantes del guante y el intenso rojo que desprendían las uniones de las placas.

Sonriente, miraba con nueva luz al joven que tenía frente a él, tal vez se había encontrado al que posiblemente sería el portador más fuerte; Issei fijo su mirada en la figura de Kokabiel, por un instante la forma fantasmal de Riser se superpuso con la del ángel caído. Mirandolo desafiantemente hizo una declaración.

" _¿Y bien Kokabiel estás listo para la última actuación?"_

* * *

 _Notas del Autor:_

 _* Un nuevo capitulo y sentando las bases para el siguiente; espero que continue siendo de su agrado, tarde un poco más ya que estuve buscando inspiracion encontrandola en una maratonica sesion de Jojo, ciertamente sirve ver un anime a la vieja escuela, tambien le siguio Rurouni Kenshin y un poco de Rakudai Kishi (quien se atreva a decir que Kurogane Ikki es un princeso lo mando a la hoguera)  
_

 _* Faerie Dream y Cleddyfau Gwynt provienen del Galés y significan "Sueño Feerico" y "Espadas de Viento" respectivamente._

 _* No leemos en el siguiente episodio y a manera de Preview, por favor inserten To be Continued de Fate/Zero para mayor dramatismo  
_

 _"Los Actores se encuentran en el escenario puesto por Kokabiel, terribles consecuencias tendran sus desiciones y la noche amenaza con caer... sigue High School DXD if: Left Behind Excalibur Sexto Movimiento ~ Por que caemos_


	10. Chapter 10

_If_ Life 10: Excalibur Sexto Movimiento ~ ¿Porque caemos?.

El paraíso el lugar donde las almas buenas van a recibir la bendición del descanso eterno, donde moran los ángeles y reside el Dios Padre dador de vida y paz eterna; eso era en los tiempos anteriores a la "Gran Guerra", actualmente parte de su celestial belleza se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo; ya que a diferencia de la Faccion de los Ángeles Caídos o la Facción Demoniaca, eran los que más daño sufrieron con la perdida su líder; el "Dios Biblico" o "Elohim" como muchos se atrevían llamarlo.

Pese a esa irremplazable perdida de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir con el paso del tiempo, desgraciadamente para ellos el nacimiento de nuevos ángeles disminuyo considerablemente, sin su padre para mantener el sistema que controlaba toda la creación les era muy difícil agregar nuevas fuerzas a sus filas, fue una suerte para ellos que la "Guerra Civil del Inframundo" tuviese una culminación favorable y los nuevos Maous estuviesen más enfocados en mantener la paz y el frágil "cese al fuego" tras la muerte de sus líderes.

El único problema era que dependían demasiado de la fe de ser humano, y tenían que tomar medidas completamente desesperadas; uno de los mayores "tabúes" era la verdad sobre la existencia de las razas sobrenaturales para el resto de la humanidad; algo que indudablemente Kokabiel estaba echando por la borda tras su ataque y posterior revelación a los medios masivos, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente según se mirase, solamente Japón era testigo de lo que acontecía dentro de la academia de Kuoh.

Pero aun así el daño estaba hecho, el único problema era que el Arcángel Michael no hacía nada para remediarlo, varios Serafines se habían congregado en la antesala al Trono de Dios, mirando estupefactos a las acciones de aquel que fuese su hermano caído en desgracia, muchos de ellos conocían de antemano a Kokabiel; algunos con recuerdos gratos, otros por el increíble poder que poseía… pero lo más importante su capacidad de predecir el futuro mirando a la bóveda celeste.

Pasaba incontables horas mirando hacia las estrellas, muchos de ellos le consultaban para casi cualquier cosa y rara vez se equivocaba, inclusive su propio "Padre" estaba orgulloso de aquella asombrosa habilidad, misma que una noche le llevo a la decisión de "caer", el cielo mismo lloró por la perdida y más de uno se preguntaba la razón de tan radical decisión, solamente él sabía que había visto en las estrellas.

Cuando la "Gran Guerra" estalló, conocieron al monstruo en que se había convertido, pero también al orgulloso guerrero que combatía siempre en el frente, sin ningún temor a ser herido o muerto, a pesar de luchar en bandos contrarios muchos quedaron admirados como arrogantemente desafío a un combate a su antiguo "Padre", y en contra de todo pronóstico fatídico; sobreviviendo a dicho encuentro.

Y en estos momentos era considerado como la mayor amenaza para toda la Facción Angelical, de entre todos había un silencioso serafín, quien miraba con cierta tristeza y temor a las acciones del llamado "Ángel de las Estrellas"; era considerada la mujer más bella en todo el cielo, pero también era la que más amaba a la humanidad.

Nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera notaron que las palmas de sus manos sangraban; producto de herírselas con sus propias uñas y que apretaba los labios en señal de desesperación. El nombre de este serafín era Gabriel, su hermoso cabello rubio se encargaba de ocultar el estado de sus ojos, los cuales ya mostraba la situación mental de su dueña; había un deje de odio, pero este no iba dirigido hacia su hermano caído, sino a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el trono de su padre.

Si Michael no iba hacer algo, en definitiva ella lo haría… sin importa mucho las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Shidou Irina mascullaba el enésimo insulto que había proferido en el día, aquellos cinco ángeles caídos habían sido dignos oponentes para ella, tanto que a lograron mantenerla a raya en todo momento; ahora se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del piso inferior de donde se encontraban Freed y Valper; no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que el ritual terminara y cada segundo era precioso para la portadora de Excalibur Mimic, si no se apuraba en eliminar a los estorbos varias vidas se extinguirán en pos del maniático y enfermo plan del Cadre de Grigori.

Una saeta luminiscente rozó el rostro de la chica, lamentablemente para ella aquellos que la perseguían estaban mejorando en su puntería; en un principio Irina había hecho gala de su velocidad e ingenio para librarse de todo lo que le arrojaban pero con el tiempo y la carrera, estaban mejorando en sorprenderla tomando la decisión táctica más acorde a su situación emprendió una retirada en busca de mejorar su posición.

Pronto diviso lo que era el salón del club de computación, sin darse tiempo a sopesar sus opciones se lanzó directo a él con la esperanza de que sus perseguidores la siguiesen.

 _¡Bien Irina!, ¿dudaste un instante en matar a Freed y ahora corres por tu vida? –_ la castaña se reprendía mentalmente - _solo espero que estos bastardos sean lo suficientemente idiotas como para entrar en este lugar_

Vaya parece que el pequeño y asustado conejo se ha metido en su madriguera – comentaba arrogantemente uno de sus perseguidores – diste buena pelea y admitimos que fue divertido perseguirte

Oye, no vas a negar que tiene un cuerpo sexy – otro de ellos señalaba a donde se encontraba Irina – ¿qué tal si la violamos antes de matarla?

Ya van a empezar con sus degeneres – única mujer del grupo reprendía a aquel que hizo aquella aberrante sugerencia – ¿por qué tanta fijación en violar a demonios?, no los entiendo

¿Mira quién habla? – el más voluminoso del grupo alzaba los hombros ante el comentario – lo dice la chica que le encanta seducir a niños de primaria

¿Y eso qué? – la mujer hacia un puchero al verse descubierta – si soy una Shotacon y que importa… a esa edad son lindos

 _De todos los que me podían tocar tenían que ser uno pervertidos –_ la portadora de Excalibur se palmeaba la cara en señal de su frustración

Pues a mí me gustan más los chicos lindos – el último en hablar fue un hombre bastante barbudo y masculino – así que no cuenten conmigo

 _¿Y un homosexual? –_ Irina trataba de comprender lo que sus oídos y la imagen del que lo dijo – Fu, he, he… - el grupo de ángeles caídos poso su atención en la caballero – Fu, he, he… saben por un instante pensé que daríamos una batalla épica para deleite de los espectadores – la temperatura dentro del club de computación bajaba drásticamente – cambie de opinión simplemente pienso pulverizarlos hasta dejara una masa mal forme de sus cuerpos.

¿De qué manera piensas hacerlo, conejito? – el primer perseguidor en entrar preguntaba cruzándose de brazos – eres tan solo un demonio de clase ba…

Antes de que terminara de decir la frase, aquel arrogante ángel caído perdía la cabeza de una manera bastante violenta; Irina no se había movido de su lugar, su postura era una bastante relajada, los cuatro ángeles restantes miraban con asombro y terror la facilidad con la que la chica frente a ellos había eliminado a su compañero, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia creando cada uno un par de lanzas de luz dispuestos a lanzarlas en contra de la caballero de Ravel, quien simplemente continuaba riendo de manera extraña "fu, he, he"; esa expresión hizo que los cuatro sintieran cierto miedo, entonces su presa dio un paso hacia adelante, la mente de los cuatro gritaba que se fueran de allí lo más pronto posible, pero pudo más su orgullo ante su instinto de supervivencia.

Irina había invocado su arma del listón que tenía en el brazo, la materializada Excalibur Mimic se encontraba en su forma favorita, aquella hermosa y elegante katana brillo amenazadoramente, la antigua exorcista bajo su postura mientras flexionaba un poco las piernas, fue entonces cuando instantáneamente acorto la distancia que había entre ella y el grupo de desconcertados ángeles caídos, con rapidez propia de los demonios del tipo "knight", corto el tronco a la única mujer del grupo quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, el rostro se contorsiono en un rictus de sorpresa mezclado con dolor, la sangre de la mujer termino bañando y segando al voluminoso del grupo, los otros dos rápidamente se alejaron para mejorar su posición; abandonando a su suerte a su compañero, quien sin tener tiempo de recomponerse, sentía como la espada de la demonio perforaba su pecho, para después simplemente deslizar el filo de la misma hacia arriba terminado de separar su cuerpo.

Ahora ya presas de pánico, los dos ángeles restantes atacaron faltos de todo raciocinio en sus cabezas, a lo que Irina aprovecho para cambiar la forma de su arma, el listón metálico cobro forma e imitando una serpiente se movió entre los dos atacantes, al primero el hombre más masculino de los dos, recibió el impacto directo en su abdomen mientras que el segundo perdía una de sus piernas.

Por favor ten piedad… te lo suplico – el único sobreviviente se arrastraba en el suelo alejándose de aquel demonio con forma de jovencita – no quiero morir

¡tch, tch, tch! – Irina negaba con su dedo ante la petición de aquel infortunado ángel caído – desgraciadamente soy un demonio, y segundo… detesto a los violadores

Con una secuencia rápida de movimientos, la espada cortó completamente el cuerpo de aquel ángel caído, Shidou Irina actualmente podría considerarse una pervertida, gastar bromas pesadas e inclusive tener sexo por diversión… pero jamás aceptaría realizar bajezas en pro de lastimar a otros.

Bueno, señor Sellzen… todavía tenemos una cuenta por saldar – Irina salía con una mirada llena de odio en sus ojos, nuevamente se dirigía a donde se encontraba el objeto de su venganza – y esta vez no cometeré ningún error.

* * *

Xenovia y Elaine se recobraban de la estrepitosa caída que habían tenido hace unos instantes, la peli azul fue la primera en recobrar la coordinación con su cuerpo; gracias a exagerada e inhumana resistencia que poseía, fijo su mirada al frente observando el estado en que su oponente se encontraba, Arthur mostraba señales de estar desorientado ya que había recibido en su cuerpo el peso acumulado de aquellas dos temerarias jóvenes, agitando la cabeza el joven rubio recobraba lentamente su orientación.

Elaine por su parte intentaba con mucho esfuerzo recobrar su equilibrio para mala fortuna de ella, los vidrios de la ventana se habían clavado en uno de sus muslos lo cual comprometía mucho la fuerza de sus ataques con la lanza Rhongominyad, Arthur poso su mirada en la joven ama de llaves, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de Caliburn se lanzó frentico para intentar atacar a una sorprendida Elaine.

Alzando su espada sagrada, el joven rubio buscaba realizar una herida mortal en la desprotegida sirvienta; Xenovia reacciono casi instantáneamente usando su fragmento de Excalibur se interpuso entre ambos rubios, bloqueando el golpe directamente; sus pies se hundieron bastante en la tierra bajo de ellos, la Torre estaba sorprendida por la increíble fuerza que poseía el descendiente de King Arthur, su mente trataba de comprender como alguien de su complexión podía utilizar semejante fuerza, Elaine comprendiendo la reacción de su compañera habló.

Xenovia-san, Arthur-sama posee sangre de un héroe legendario corriendo entre sus venas – la ama de llaves se apresuraba a sanar sus heridas – debido a la naturaleza de la leyenda y siendo el más cercano al King Arthur original, le es posible realizar proezas sobrehumanas

¿Quieres decir que entonces es tan fuerte como yo? – la peli azul hacia un amago de fuerza por mantener a raya al dueño de Caliburn – estamos en desventaja

Claro que si – Elaine rompía parte de sus vestido para usarlo como vendas – pero a final de cuentas sigue siendo un humano

 _Un humano -_ un pensamiento irónico corría por la cabeza de la usuaria de Excalibur Destruction – entonces tiene un limite

Desgraciadamente si… pero si prolongamos la batalla ganaremos – la joven rubia bajaba la mirada – ya que eventualmente moriría por el esfuerzo

Entiendo debemos dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que eso suceda – Xenovia empujaba con fuerza a Arthur haciendo volar varios metros

Elaine asentía ante la conclusión de Xenovia, aunque podría sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba, pero hacerlo conllevaría un riesgo innecesario, levantándose con dificultad preparo su cuerpo para comenzar a batallar en contra del joven Arthur Pendragon. Imprimiendo toda la fuerza que podía en sus piernas, se lanzó en contra de aquel joven, Rhongominyad viajo buscando herir uno de los brazos de Arthur quien haciendo gala de su habilidad con la espada, rápidamente desvió el ataque, chispas salieron del roce entre metales, debido a la herida en el muslo de Elaine, el ataque presentaba cierto desequilibrio en la ejecución algo que indudablemente su oponente aprovecharía en el futuro.

Después del fallido ataque, Arthur salto para crear distancia entre ambas mujeres, nuevamente levanto su arma pero esta vez tomada con ambas manos, el filo de Caliburn fue envuelto por un leve brillo dorado haciéndolo lucir majestuoso, tras aquel movimiento el joven le imprimió una fuerza al corte, Xenovia miraba un poco confundida el ataque en apariencia cortaba solamente el aire frente a la espada, Elaine utilizo su mano para empujar a la peli azul quien miro como el área donde se encontraba era perfectamente separada por una onda de luz.

Caliburn, es ahora la espada sagrada más fuerte – Elaine exclamo con bastante preocupación – es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa frente a ella… inclusive a la misma dimensión

¿Quieres decir que no importa la distancia entre nosotros y la espada? – la portadora de Destruction miraba con asombro el daño – Simplemente "corta lo que tenga en frente"

Para nuestra suerte – la ama de llaves preparaba su lanza para atacar – también tenemos algo que "corta lo que tenga enfrente"

La punta de Rhongominyad adquiría el mismo brillo que rodeo a Caliburn, haciendo un corte horizontal se repitió el mismo fenómeno que anteriormente Xenovia y Elaine fueron testigos, pero Arthur golpeo la onda de luz con su propia arma evitando el ataque, los árboles que estaban detrás de él no recibieron ningún daño, pero aquellos que fueron alcanzados por el ataque de Rhongominyad caían estrepitosamente al ser cortados.

Elaine-san ¿Usted puede encargarse de los cortes de Caliburn? – preguntaba Xenovia con cierta esperanza en su voz

Si puedo calcular el momento del ataque… si es posible – la ama de llaves respondía con bastante seguridad –

Gracias - la peli azul se preparó para realizar su movimiento – evite que ataque en los próximos instantes

Xenovia clavaba su fragmento de Excalibur a un lado de ella, respirando hondamente recobraba la calma en su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a recitar unas palabras mientras extendía una de sus manos a uno de sus lados.

 **¡PETRA… BASILIUS!**

Arthur miraba con cierto desconcierto las acciones de Xenovia, pero rápidamente re inicio sus ataques con las ondas de luz, Elaine realizo su parte con rapidez protegiendo con su arma a su indefensa compañera quien continuaba estática ignorando la amenaza frente a ella.

 **¡DIONISIO… Y TAMBIEN LA VIRGEN MARIA!**

Ambos contendientes continuaban enfrascados en su lucha de poderes, a pesar que estaban parejos, Elaine mostraba resentir sus recientes heridas en el muslo, haciendo que la velocidad en que respondía a los embates de Caliburn decrecieran enormemente.

 **¡LES PIDO QUE ESTEN A MI LADO!**

Arthur se detuvo de golpe, mirando con atención como un circulo de luz aparecía frente a la mano extendida de Xenovia, detenida por unas cadenas se encontraba una empuñadura de una espada salía de aquel brillante resplandor; el joven rubio intento acercarse para evitar que la peli azul tomara el arma que estaba invocando, pero Elaine se lo impedía atacándolo con fiereza; viéndose obligado a responder de la misma manera, el choque de ambas armas sagradas continuaba.

 **¡POR LOS PODERES IMBUIDOS POR TODOS LOS SANTOS DENTRO DE ELLA…!**

 **¡… LIBERO A ESTA ESPADA!**

Tras esa última declaración, Arthur hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Xenovia terminara de tomar aquella nueva espada, en un descuido que tuvo Elaine al tratar de detenerlo, el joven aprovechó para cortar con una onda luz al lugar donde se encontraba Xenovia, la joven abrió de golpe sus ojos, las vibrantes y hermosas pupilas amarillas de la joven miraron la inminente amenaza que se aproximaba hacia su persona, con un rápido movimiento todas las cadenas que detenían al arma invocada se rompieron en un instante, aquella arma repitió el mismo fenómeno que hacían gala Caliburn y Rhongominyad, su filo se cubrió con una luz dorada cortando en dos el ataque de Arthur.

 **¡ESPADA SAGRADA… DURANDAL!**

Por primera vez en todo su enfrentamiento, Arthur Pendragon se permitió mostrar una emoción en su rostro, había sorpresa en su mirada, Elaine quien estaba tras de él compartía el mismo sentimiento, la figura de Xenovia se mostraba gallarda y majestuosa, sosteniendo en su mano se encontraba una espada cuyo filo dorado apuntaba amenazadoramente hacia el heredero de la casa Pendragon.

¿Y bien Arthur-dono, está listo para probar el filo de nuestras armas? – Xenovia sonreía triunfante ante el sorprendido Arthur

El joven heredero apretaba el agarre de Caliburn, lo mismo hacia Xenovia con Durandal sin siquiera darse tiempo para dudar ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro… dando el inicio a la verdadera batalla.

* * *

En una de las tantas mansiones dentro del inframundo, un grupo de personas miraban expectantes las noticias que se desarrollaban en el mundo humano; la familia Gremory y la familia Phenex se encontraban reunidos frente a la proyección mágica la cual mostraba los sucesos a tiempo real, mientras que la transmisión en el mundo humano se había detenido en el gimnasio, ellos estaba siguiendo los eventos por separado. Hugo Gremory había sido llamado por su amigo de hace años; Raynard Phenex para tratar un asunto de importancia para ambas familias, de alguna manera Hugo sabía de lo que se trataba, la disolución del matrimonio de su hija Rias con Riser, el honor y buen nombre de la familia Phenex había sido trastocado por las poco gratas acciones en el Rating Game que sostuvo con el Sekiryuutei, y lamentablemente también había afectado a los Gremory.

Ambos patriarcas estaban en plena discusión cuando de improviso fueron alertados por Grayfia de los terribles sucesos que ocurrían dentro de la academia de Kuoh, la sorpresa fue enorme al presenciar como Kokabiel se mostraba triunfante ante las cámaras de los asombrados alumnos.

Lo peor vino al ver como la más joven de la familia Phenex se encontraba involucrada dentro de todo este embrollo, Odelia Phenex tuvo que ser sostenida por Venelana Gremory para no desfallecer ante la impresión, pero quien se llevaba el peor trago era su propia hija Rias.

Pero se hace menos de una hora estaba allí – comentaba llena de angustia la pelirroja – Akeno, Asia… por favor

Buchou – la suave voz de Koneko intentaba calmar a su ama – van a estar bien, se lo aseguro

Tenlo por seguro Rias, Akeno no es para nada débil – ahora se unía Yubelluna a tratar de calmar a su ahora amiga

Algo que hacia destacar a la corte de Riser era que entre ellas se apoyaban mutuamente en cuestiones personales, un extraño comportamiento considerando la egocéntrica personalidad que tenía su Rey, en este momento todas ellas estaban mortificadas al ver la expresión de su ex compañera alfil, Ravel; todas y cada una de ellas tenían buenos sentimientos por la hermana menor de Riser, para ellas la siempre voluntariosa y dedicada rubia era siempre un motivo de alegría al estar al lado de ella.

Cuando Valper Galilei hizo acto de presencia Yuuto Kiba no pudo evitar sentir ira por no poder estar allí presente, la delicada mano de Koneko, tomo tímidamente la del joven caballero logrando que este calmara un poco su sed de sangre y venganza, solamente esperaba que alguien lograra castigar a ese malnacido.

Y no podían evitar sentir y acompañar en el sufrimiento a Rias y Odelia, el resto de los hermanos miraban con impasibilidad las imágenes frente a ellos, todo el mundo sudo frio al ver como Saji era abatido con suma facilidad por el "Ángel de las Estrellas". Riser intento soltar un comentario pero al ver el rostro de todos sus allegados prefirió no decir nada.

Viendo como Kokabiel estaba a punto de ultimar al Peón de Sona, todos tragaron saliva esperando el fatídico desenlace, el cual sorpresivamente no llegó, mirando con asombro como el arma del Cadre de Grigori era repelida; pero no fuese ese acto en si lo que les sorprendió, sino el que lo ejecuto, Hyodou Issei.

Aquel chico que menospreciaron por ser un demonio reencarnado, quien solo consideraban valioso por su sacred gear; quien estaba catalogado como un pervertido sin remedio.

Estaba ahí desafiante, salvando la vida de un semejante con una técnica desconocida, una que la propia "Princesa Bombardero" aprobó con excelentes calificaciones, no importaba si el siguiente acto Kokabiel traería el disgusto de todas las mujeres presentes, no borrarían la imagen del valiente Sekiryuutei de sus mentes.

Odelia miraba con atención el rosto de su querida Ravel, siendo su madre reconocería hasta el más mínimo indicio en las expresiones de su hija, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por Raynard asintiendo en silencio ambos dieron su aprobación.

" _No estaría nada mal tener al Sekiryuutei como yerno"_

* * *

Gabriel se dio la vuelta de donde ella se encontraba dándole la espalda al resto de los Serafines; dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba las enormes puertas de mármol que separaban a la sala del trono de la estancia de donde se encontraban observando los recientes eventos, su caminar era lento pero mostraba decisión en sus pasos, inclusive podría observarse el camino que dejaban las discretas gotas de su sangre que caían de entre sus lastimadas manos.

Cuando se encontró frente a las puertas un par de guardias celestiales le impidieron el paso, aquellas jóvenes ángeles se mostraban temerosas ante la presencia de Gabriel, era bien sabido que su belleza varias veces podría ser intimidante para algunos de sus subordinados o ángeles menores, con una voz suave pero firme se dirigió hacia las dos guardias.

¿Porque me impiden el paso… hermanas mías? – Gabriel miraba con cierto pesar a las dos intimidadas guardias – Necesito hablar con mi hermano Michael

Lord Michael se encuentra en estos mo…momentos en una reunión – contestaba una de las guardias con bastante preocupación – nos ordenó que nadie les molestara

¿Se puede saber con quién se encuentra reunido? – la serafín se cruzaba de brazos mientras sonreía apaciblemente – ¿o tal vez les ordenaron no dar esa información?

Se encuentra con Lord Uriel y Lord Raphael, llevan varias horas reunidos – la otra guardia contestaba un poco más calmada ante la presencia de Gabriel

La mente de la serafín estaba en blanco, entonces una conclusión llegó a su mente, una terrible verdad que ella misma intentaba negar, las palabras de esa guardia fueron suficiente prueba para lo que ella sospechaba, Michael sabía de antemano que Kokabiel ejecutaría su plan, la omnisciencia de su padre era parte del sistema que ahora controlaba su hermano, entonces ¿porque no evito todo este embrollo?, ¿porque no había movido a las legiones para detener a su hermano caído?

Sus hermosas orbes azules miraron la puerta frente a ella, un sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de sus acciones; sin importarle mucho la seguridad de las dos inocentes guardias tiro por debajo aquellas dos enormes puertas, ambas ángeles gritaron asustadas por tan repentino acto de violencia, y el resto de los serafines miraban con asombro el desplante de Gabriel.

¡¿MICHAEL SABIAS QUE IBA A OCURRIR ESTO?! – gritaba una enfurecida Gabriel desde el umbral de la puerta - ¡¿CONTESTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!

Pero Hermana, deberías de mantener la compostura – sentado en el trono y con una sonrisa en su rostro se encontraba el Arcángel Michael – ¡Oh vaya!, tendremos que reparar la puertas.

¡No me vengas con eso de que me calme! – la serafín bajaba la voz mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano – Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta

¿Tengo que responderte? – el arcángel miraba tranquilamente a la figura de su hermana serafín

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Gabriel miro las figuras de Uriel y Raphael quienes estaban cercanos al trono, cada uno de ellos miraban las mismas imágenes que ella lo hacia fuera de sala.

¿Y ustedes dos no dijeron nada? –Gabriel estaba sorprendida por las acciones de los serafines presentes - ¿Acaso no entienden lo que está pasando?

Claro que lo hacemos – se aventuró a contestar Raphael – pero tenemos nuestras prioridades, pienso que es benéfico para nosotros que la existencia de los ángeles sea revelada.

Así los humanos pondrán toda su fe en nosotros – ahora era Uriel quien respondía a las interrogantes de Gabriel – garantizando nuestra supervivencia

Están locos - la hermosa serafín no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos - ¡ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS! – Gabriel miraba con desprecio a sus dos hermanos – ¡SABEN QUE PUEDEN MORIR HUMANOS EN ESA ESCUELA, SON TAN SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! – la mujer gritaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes - ¡Y NO SOLO ESO ESTAN UN PAR DE HEREDERAS DE LOS 72 PILARES ALLI MISMO!

¿Y eso que importa? – Raphael se excusaba ante la rabieta de Gabriel – Ni los Maou han movido ni un dedo ante este asunto… ¿Por qué deberíamos nosotros hacerlo?

Porque es nuestro deber – Gabriel tomaba del cuello de sus ropajes a Raphael – fue la última voluntad de nuestro padre, el cuidar de nuestro hermanos menores… acaso lo han olvidado

No lo hemos olvidado – el Arcángel Michael contestaba seriamente – pero debo garantizar nuestra supervivencia,

Gabriel miraba con bastante decepción ante la respuesta que daba su hermano, tanto miedo a la extinción tenían; tras el final de la guerra el nacimiento de nuevos ángeles había decrecido a pesar que el nuevo método que había logrado terminar Michael no estaba probado, estaban allí preocupados más por su supervivencia que ante una posible guerra con la humanidad.

Sabes… jamás me sentí tan decepcionada de ti – Gabriel se daba media vuelta dejando al trio de ángeles un poco sorprendidos - creo que ya viene siendo hora

Espera un poco Gabriel – Uriel trataba de calmar un poco los ánimos – sé que de todos nosotros, tu heredaste el infinito amor de nuestro padre, pero piensa mejor las cosas

Tienes razón Uriel, herede ese inmenso "amor" – la serafín miraba dolida hacia sus hermanos – y es por ese "amor" que no temo a las consecuencias de mis actos

¡ESPERA GABRIEL! – la voz de Michael estaba cargada con bastante temor - ¡NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA!

Ignorando la súplica de su hermano, Gabriel extendió sus doce alas para levantar el vuelo; sin ninguna duda en su corazón se dirigió al basto cielo sobre el palacio celestial, no paso mucho tiempo para que varias legiones de ángeles le impidieran el paso.

¡GABRIEL-SAMA POR FAVOR DETENGASE! – exclamaba un soldado raso mientras trataba de detenerle el paso - ¡MICHAEL-SAMA NOS A ORDENADO DETENERLE A CUALQUIER COSTO!

La serafín se detuvo frente al enorme número de soldados frente a ella, arcángeles y ángeles enfundados en sus armaduras le impedían el paso, todos ellos decididos a cumplir la orden que se les había dado, un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza se apodero de ella, mirándolos con pesar invoco una espada de luz sagrada, y con una suave sonrisa se dirigió a la multitud frene a ella.

¡ENTIENDO SU DEBER! – la mujer alzaba su arma desafiándolos a todos ellos - ¡ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE ENTIENDAD MIS ACCIONES!¡AQUELLOS QUE INTENTEN DETENERME DEN UN PASO AL FRENTE SIN MIEDO!

Todos ellos contuvieron el aliento al mirar a la "mujer más fuerte del cielo", alguno de ellos deseaba retirarse de allí, pero al mirar el rostro decidido de aquella solitaria serafín, llegaron a la conclusión de mostrar sus respetos a ella, imitando su acto todo ellos prepararon sus armas dispuestas a enfrentarla con todo su poder.

Una inconcebible pelea se desarrolló en los cielos del paraíso; Gabriel hacía gala de las enormes habilidades belicas que poseía; de la siempre gentil y a veces distraída mujer no quedaba nada, ante ellos estaba una verdadera guerrera, las legiones angelicales demostraban porque estaban allí, eran lo mejor que el cielo podía ofrecer para detenerla, los tenientes que daban ordenes precisas, separándose en varios grupos trataban de contener a la ahora iracunda Gabriel.

Los que estaban más alejados, utilizaban flechas de luz para impedir el vuelo del serafín, pero Gabriel subía, bajaba y maniobraba entre la multitud de flechas que inundaba su campo de visión, las flechas que no podía esquivar las repelía con su arma, con la mano que tenía libre lanzaba sus propias lanzas para desestabilizar las formaciones, aquellos soldados que estaban más cercanos a ella intercambiaban golpes si ningún éxito, debido a la tremenda fuerza que la misma Gabriel imprimía a sus estocadas.

Lentamente la superioridad estratégica y numérica, fue superada por la simple fuerza y destreza de la solitaria serafín, de alguna manera ningún ángel era lastimado de gravedad, salvo un ocasional moretón o corte, la escaramuza no duro más que unos minutos, Gabriel se abrió paso entre 200 ángeles que comprendían el grupo formado para detenerla. Sin detener su vuelo la mujer se encontraba frente a las puertas de oro que indicaba la entrada al paraíso.

Un hombre anciano miraba con tranquilidad el arribo de Gabriel sin siquiera despegar su atención a la enorme lista que tenía entre sus manos.

Vaya mi niña, ahora si armaste un alboroto allí atrás – el anciano sonreía un poco ante la llegada – hacía tiempo que no te veía tan molesta –

Abuelo, ¿no debería estar sentado esperando la llegada de las almas buenas? – Gabriel sonreía un poco preocupada a lo que el anciano negó con la cabeza –

Esta demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de las acciones de Kokabiel – el hombre saco de entre el enorme escritorio una pesada bolsa – Anda pequeña, llévate esto - aquel anciano arrojo con facilidad la bolsa la cual fue tomada por Gabriel al mirar su interior no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente

Gracias – se apresuró a decir la serafín mientras miraba al anciano frente a ella

No agradezcas pequeña, apresúrate a cambiarte – aquel anciano le indico con la mano que se retirara – no te preocupes que te sigan, están tan temerosos que dudo que vengan hasta aquí

Haciendo caso a las palabras de aquel hombre, busco un lugar para despojarse de su indumentaria, una vez estando calmada pudo observar el increíble daño que tenían sus ropas, las cuales pasaron de ser inmaculadas y elegantes a mero harapos; noto que se encontraban manchadas de sangre, no de la suya propia sino de aquellos hermanos que intentaron detenerle, a pesar de que evito el lastimarles gravemente aun así se derramo sangre en el paraíso.

Lo que aquel anciano le había dado era nada más y nada menos que la armadura que ella utilizaba en la "Gran Guerra", ella siempre odiaba ese conjunto de metal que conformaba sus ropas de diario, siempre olorosos a sangre o sudor y aunque sus subalternos se esmeraban en limpiarla y lustrarla siempre podía sentir y percibir el olor. No tardo mucho estar completamente cambiada, aquella armadura le sentaba como un guante, las placas se acomodaban perfectamente a su figura, las uniones no dejaban ningún hueco a primera vista, el metal pulido y los bordes dorados reflejaban perfectamente los rayos del sol, dándole un aura etérea.

El anciano estaba esperándole en el umbral de la puerta, mirando complacido a Gabriel se apresuró a abrirle las puertas, la Serafín se acercó al venerable hombre para depositar un efusivo y corto abrazo.

Pequeña niña – la voz del hombre denotaba cierto deje de tristeza – aunque lo que haces es por una buena causa, aun así es un pecado

Lo se abuelo, lo sé – Gabriel comprendía las palabras que le eran dirigidas – tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos

Para ya… que mi corazón no lo soportará – el hombre se separó de la serafín y le dio la espalda – ten suerte.

Gabriel imito la acción de aquel hombre dándole la espalda, nuevamente desplego sus doce alas, sin decir nada más se arrojó por el borde de la entrada, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para cambiar las cosas. El anciano miro como muchas plumas eran llevadas por el viento, una de ellas se depositó frente a sus pies, levantándola con cuidado miro la apariencia de esta, solamente suspiro lleno de tristeza.

" _A veces el amor… puede ser un sentimiento cruel"_

* * *

Unos minutos atrás Issei había hecho una declaración de lo más arrogante pero impresionante a Kokabiel y siendo sincero se estaba arrepintiendo de eso, el trio de demonios estaban encarando la peor situación posible frente a ellos, mientras que el techo resentía el daño causado por la tremenda lluvia de lanzas de luz; que el ahora divertido ángel caído hacia descender sobre los infortunados demonios, pero este grupo había demostrado ser lo suficiente hábil para esquivar y defenderse de todo lo que les estaba lanzando.

¡Arriba de nosotros, Sempai! – Ravel gritaba a todo pulmón al mirar la lluvia de lanzas que se acercaban directamente hacia ellos – ¡Akeno-san prepare sus relámpagos! - la pelinegra asienta a las órdenes que recibían de parte de su Rey - ¡Ahora, Issei-sempai! – el castaño levantó su mano izquierda con seguridad

Issei usando su Explosion Breaker arrasaba con grupos enteros de lanzas, las cuales aparecían suspendidas en el aire, las que sobrevivían eran inutilizadas por la magia de fuego de Ravel o los relámpagos de Akeno; la situación se había mantenido hasta cierto punto favorable para el grupo de Ravel. Con el paso de los minutos se empezaba a denotar una enorme diferencia de poderes entre los combatientes.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

Vaya ese el décimo en todo el encuentro – comentaba Kokabiel mientras miraba con pena al Sekiryuutei – pero no he visto mucho cambio en tus poderes

Perdona por resultar ser patético – Issei respiraba con dificultad mientras hablaba – pero apenas llevo poco tiempo de ser un peón de Ravel-chan

Eso lo sé, una verdadera lástima – el ángel caído mantenía una postura casual – si la "Princesa Carmesí de la Ruina" estuviese aquí, ya estuviesen muertos - aquella declaración sorprendió a los tres demonios – vamos acaso no han notado que la "Princesa Fénix" está mejor versada en estrategias defensivas

¿A qué te refieres? – Ravel no daba crédito al elogio que recibía de su enemigo - ¿Por qué de la comparación?

Rias Gremory ha tenido siempre una inusual suerte… - Kokabiel ocultaba su sonrisa – pero su "suerte" siempre fue manipulada por su propio hermano, encontrando las mejores piezas en el momento adecuado – el hombre tomaba una piedra del piso mientras hablaba – Sirzechs siempre le ha tenido un apego enfermizo, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar; ¡¿Qué ocurrió cuando la pequeña princesa se enfrenta por primera vez a un oponente?! – el ángel destroza el pedazo de escombro con facilidad – Pierde patéticamente, o si; todo gracias a su inexperiencia en soportar la presión, protegida siempre por el gran y poderoso Maou Lucifer – el hombre mantenía una actitud arrogante – Por eso la chica no mide sus acciones, lanzándose al frente, segura que su poder es mayor y que siempre saldrá airosa

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del Cadre, muy para el pesar de Akeno, era cierto; Rias nunca había tenido una vida complicada siempre segura de sí misma, aunque era de una mente afilada y se adaptaba a cualquier situación su suerte jugo un factor importante, y entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia con Ravel?

En cambio tu nueva ama – Kokabiel fijo su mirada en la pequeña rubia – relegada por ser la última de entre sus hermanos, claro que también es hija de mami y papi – el ángel miraba con cierto deje de orgullo – pero aun así buscando destacar, teniendo que aprender duramente para darse a conocer entre su familia, no me malinterpreten… no está demás reconocer su valía

Ya veo Kokabiel – Issei miraba con cierta desconfianza – entre más intento comprenderte, más me confundes

¡Me halagas Sekiryuutei! – el ángel se inclinó recibiendo aquel extraño comentario – dime una cosa, ¿solamente tienes esa técnica explosiva?

¿Ah que te refieres? – el dueño del Boosted Gear miraba confundido ante la pregunta

De ser así es una lástima – Kokabiel sonrió siniestramente – porque ya no te funcionara

La velocidad con la que formaba las lanzas se incrementó exponencialmente, también la resistencia de las mismas; inútilmente Issei trato de destruirlas con su técnica pero ahora permanecían intactas, una nueva lluvia de lanzas cayó sobre ellos, recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque; su cuerpo y sus ropas empezaron a mostrar daños, ligeros cortes aparecieron en la piel de todos los demonios, el dolor se hizo presente y ninguno pudo evitar quejarse de la agonía que sentían.

El ángel miraba con deleite el cómo sus oponentes ahora se arrodillaban ante él, Ravel se abrazaba en el suelo mientras que leves llamas salían de sus heridas; Kokabiel alzó una ceja al presenciar la instantánea recuperación de la que hacía gala el clan de los Phenex. Mientras que Issei y Akeno continuaban contorsionándose del dolor que provocaba la luz.

Ya veo, pequeña princesa – Kokabiel caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Ravel – Serias un buen oponente si tuvieras un milenio más de edad – el Cadre materializo varia lanzas de luz todas ellas apuntando directamente hacia la pequeña Phenex – ¿me pregunto que pasara si te castigo un poco más? – el rostro de la heredera de los Phenex mostraba terror ante la visión

Issei y Akeno sintieron un terrible escalofrió al escuchar aquella última frase que salía de la boca del "ángel de las estrellas", sus pendidas en el aire la lanzas emulaban a la espada de Damocles en sí; Kokabiel primero hizo caer una sola lanza, lastimando severamente uno de los tobillos de la desprotegida y aterrorizada rubia, Ravel ahogaba sus gritos de dolor con sus propias manos, pero no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas a través de sus hermoso ojos azules, descartando el arma utilizada y como él esperaba la recuperación de Ravel surtió efecto, repitió la operación una vez más, atacando una nueva parte del cuerpo de la chica, en un principio había logrado mostrar resitencia, pero lamentablemente su voluntad no pudo más, soltando varios gritos y llanto ante la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

¡YA BASTA KOKABIEL¡ - Issei trataba de levantarse de su lugar - ¡NO SIGAS MAS!

Ignorando la advertencia del castaño el Cadre continuo con el castigo hacia la pequeña bishop, buscando no herir ningún punto vital para poder prolongar el daño hacia su indefensa presa, los gritos de dolor inundaron todo el lugar, Issei trataba desesperadamente en recobrarse de su dolor, no noto que Ddraig había soltado varios Boost, ya que los gritos de Ravel había ahogado la voz del dragón celestial.

Akeno también estaba en una situación similar sintiendo la desesperación de intentar ayudar a Ravel y fallar en el acto, ambos demonios llevados por la fuerza de voluntad, lograron ponerse de pie e iniciar una carrera.

 **¡Mocoso ya es tiempo! –** la voz del dragón sobresalió sobre los gritos de Ravel - **¡Puedes usar tu otra técnica!**

¡PROMOTION KNIGHT! – el castaño exclamo a todo pulmón aumentando la fuerza en sus piernas - ¡AKENO-SAN TE ENCARGO A RAVEL!

Sin siquiera asentir a las palabras de su compañero, Himejima Akeno uso toda su fuerza para igualar la velocidad con la que corría Issei, la distancia que los separaba de su objetivo era corta pero por la adrenalina y desesperación le resulto una carrera bastante larga. El castaño se abalanzo sobre Kokabiel, quien fue tomado por sorpresa por el repentino arribo del Sekiryuutei; mientras que Akeno se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Ravel desplegando sus alas para alzarse con ella hacia el cielo.

Ambos, demonio y ángel caído cayeron pesadamente hacia el suelo, Issei quedo encima de Kokabiel, quien continuaba asombrado por el osado movimiento que utilizaron sobre él.

¡PROMOTION ROOK!

 **¡[IGNITION OVERHEATING]!**

Kokabiel miraba fijamente como las llamas del Boosted Gear envolvían por completo el brazo del joven demonio, la expresión de fiereza adornaba el rosto de Issei; algo que el ángel caído encontró bastante placentero a su vista, las brillantes llamas adquirían una forma que aquel impávido Cadre reconoció al instante, la cabeza de un dragón; Ddraig.

La voz combinada de ambos, portador y sacred gear se escuchó a la lejanía… una declaración que traería el infierno hacia la misma Tierra.

¡ **DRAGON GREATEST FIRE!**

Un mar de llamas hizo erupción engullendo todo lo que estaba en aquel techo, la fuerza del golpe de Issei, hizo cimbrar todo el terreno que rodeaba a aquel edificio, todos los involucrados en aquella caótica situación fijaron su atención a la enorme columna de fuego que se levantaba hacia las alturas, lo que más les llamo la atención fue la figura que se formó al elevarse, un imponente dragón, el cuál extendía sus alas majestuosamente; Akeno miraba con asombro y maravilla el poder destructivo de aquel impresionante ataque, deposito en las cercanías el maltratado cuerpo de su Rey, quien en un amago de voluntad, se mantenía consiente y expectante al resultado de ese ultimo movimiento.

Akeno-san – Ravel hablaba con una débil voz mientra llamaba la atención de la pelinegra – Vaya a ver a Issei-sempai por favor… - los ojos de Akeno dudaban en acatar la orden mientras que la joven Phenex, buscaba algo entre sus ropas – no se preocupe por mí, mis heridas han empezado a sanar – señalando como sus llamas cerraban sus heridas, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba se lo entrego a su Reina con sumo cuidado

¿Esto es? – la sacerdotisa del relámpago se asombró al ver lo que su ama le entregaba - ¿Lagrimas de Fenix?

Si… - Ravel asentía mientras tomaba otro frasco y bebía su contenido – solo pude traer dos conmigo, por favor lléveselo a Issei-sempai

La pelinegra asintió ante la orden dada, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las acciones de su pequeña ama; levantando nuevamente el vuelo, se dirigio hacia el ahora destrozado techo, el lugar estaba completamente hecho añicos, varia zonas aún ardían por el fuego y el calor era bastante sofocante, Akeno tragó saliva al mirar perfectamente la magnitud de aquella técnica; bajo hacia uno de los lugares que no sufrieron daño, el brillo de las llamas y el humo de despedían; impedían demasiado la visión de la joven demonio pero el sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención.

Frente a ella se encontraba un bastante maltrecho Issei, quien a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie; Akeno acallo un grito al mirar el estado de su compañero partes de su piel presentaba quemaduras y su uniforme estaba hecho harapos, rápidamente se dirigió a su encuentro. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír bastante aliviado, al mismo tiempo sus piernas fallaron a sostener su cuerpo, pero la pelinegra acuno con cariño el valiente Peón.

¡Mou, Issei-kun! – Akeno hizo un pequeño puchero – ¡estas hecho un desastre, no debiste hacer eso!

Je, je… Akeno-san ¿Esta Ravel-chan bien? – Issei sonreía levemente ante la reacción de su compañera reina –

Si, Issei-kun, se encuentra bien – la pelinegra sonreía amablemente – me pidió darte esto, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de beberlo

Mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, Akeno bebía el contenido del frasco una vez que el todo el líquido estaba en su boca se lo hizo tomar a Issei a través de un escueto beso; el castaño no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos ante tan desenfadada y espontanea acción propia de la personalidad de la princesa del relámpago. El joven Sekiryuutei sentía como aquel liquido recorría su garganta y sus heridas sanaban casi de manera instantánea, una vez que la joven miko terminaba con aquel candente método para dar medicina no pudo evitar mostrar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, reacción que no paso desapercibida por Issei.

Sabes ese fue mi primer beso, pequeño dragoncito – Akeno sonreía tranquilamente – pero no fue el tuyo ¿verdad?

Para que mentirte, Akeno-san – Issei se incorporaba un poco para levantarse – fue Ravel-chan

Ya veo, fu, fu, fu – la pelinegra coloco su mano para ocultar su sonrisa – vaya picarón resultaste

" **Vaya si tienen tiempo para coquetear… ustedes dos"**

Una mueca de asombro e incredulidad adorno el rostro de aquellos dos jóvenes, al escuchar una voz proveniente de aquellas llamas, caminando casualmente entre ellas se encontraba Kokabiel, quien mostraba una sonrisa llena de superioridad y arrogancia, extendió sus diez alas extinguiendo el fuego alrededor de él y del resto del aquel techo en ruinas.

Hyodou Issei, te has ganados mis respetos – el Cadre sonreía ante el asombrado rostro del Sekiryuutei – eres el tercero que logra en ponerme en una posición penosa – Kokabiel sacaba un objeto de entre su maltratado traje – y el segundo que me obliga a usar esto.

Lo que tenía entre sus manos, era una extraña orbe oscura, la cual irradiaba un aura maléfica e intimidante, Kokabiel la apretaba en su mano derecha, usando una fuerza increíblemente descomunal logro fraturarla hasta romperla por completo, un enorme vendaval se arremolino en el cuerpo de aquel ángel caído; algunas plumas de sus alas fueron arrancadas y danzaban alrededor de él, lentamente la energía que contenía el orbe comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, cuando estuvo completamente rodeado por aquella energía oscura esta misma comenzó a adquirir forma física.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el artífice de todo el caos, ruina y dolor que ahora asolaba en la academia de Kouh, portando una brillante y lustrosa armadura negra, si bien la apariencia normal del Cadre era ya intimidante; esta nueva vestimenta lo elevaba a una nueva potencia, cada pieza de metal se ajustaba a la perfección, cada detalle que presentaba esa armadura eran una alegoría al dolor y temor que pretendía infundir en los corazones de sus enemigos, tras el se alzaban sus diez alas ocultando el brillo del sol que daba paso a la noche. Tanto Akeno como Issei, tragaron en seco ante la imponente figura de su enemigo quien habiedo terminado su transformación sonreía por el resultado final.

Hace un par de milenios que no la usaba – Kokabiel revisaba con cuidado cada detalle de su armadura – fue un recuerdo de guarde con recelo de la "Gran Guerra", fue una estupidez que los otros las desecharan.

El Cadre dio unos pequeños brincos para medir el peso extra que ahora cargaba, una vez que se acostumbró a su vieja armadura, desapareció del rango de visión de ambos jóvenes, reapareciendo instantáneamente frente a ellos; procedió a tomarlos del cuello, Akeno e Issei sintieron el frio tacto de los guantes metálicos en sus cuellos, como si fuesen muñecos los azoto contra el piso debajo de ellos, el dolor del impacto fue tremendo en sus cuerpos, sus órganos recibían el daño ocasionado y ambos jóvenes escupieron sangre en respuesta.

Es una suerte que tomaras lagrimas de fénix – el cadre hablaba de pie ante los dos demonios que estaba en el suelo – ¿pero que pasa con la hija de Barakiel?

¿Barakiel? – Issei trataba de recomponerse – ¿De qué hablas?

La chica a tu lado… - Kokabiel señalaba a Akeno con la mirada – es mitad demonio y mitad ángel caído, o ¿es acaso que no se los contó? – Issei miro hacia donde estaba la pelinegra quien desviaba su mirada dolida – vaya que eres una mala hija, pero respeto a tu padre… asi que… ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

El angel pateo con fuerza el cuerpo derribado de Akeno, arrojándola fuera del techo; la joven presa de la acción y de la brutalidad del golpe recibido no pudo sobreponerse cayendo precipitadamente del techo, quejándose dolorosamente miro como Ravel se acercaba con una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

Issei estaba absorto ante la repentina declaración sobre el origen de Himejima Akeno, nuevamente fijo su miraba ante aquel desalmado ángel quien parecía divertirse con el dolor ajeno. Miró discretamente su brazo izquierdo las llamas del Ignition Mode estaba casi extinguiéndose lentamente, lo que significaba la peor situación para él.

Una de las consecuencias que tenía la segunda técnica, era que consumía todo el poder acumulado entre las llamas del Ignition Mode; aquella forma alterna había nacido de los estudios que hizo su ama para su Sacred Gear, la cual incrementaba su poder cada diez segundos, la pequeña rubia conocía la limitante mortal de ese Longinus, el cuerpo mismo del usuario, así porque no desviar el excedente de poder a una nueva manifestación, así que experimentando entre ellos dos y con un poco de ayuda del Dragón que habitaba en el guante, lograron manifestar llamas las cuales absorbían el poder excedente. Ahora estas mismas llamas estaban por apagarse.

Kokabiel noto que chico frente a él se mostraba distraído, sin darle tiempo a reponerse, el ángel empezó a golpearle salvajemente, Issei trataba inútilmente en defenderse de cada golpe; pero su enemigo demostraba ser superior en cada aspecto, velocidad, fuerza y técnica; así que el enfrentamiento se volvió unilateral.

El castigo se prolongó lo suficiente para que el joven volviera a mostrar heridas en su cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada y errática, las llamas en su Boosted Gear eran inexistentes; Issei se arrodillo derrotado, imposibilitado para poder defenderse más.

Admito que me siento un poco decepcionado – el Cadre de Grigori mostraba un semblante serio ante la figura de su oponente – por un instante creí que valdría la pena luchar contigo – Kokabiel tomaba del cuello de la maltratada camisa del joven peón – pero ya ni siquiera deseo golpearte Hyoudou Issei.

Aquel ángel caído mostraba un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, abriendo su mano libre invoco una espada de luz, Issei no hizo ningún intento por defenderse, aquella arma se fue clavando lentamente en su abdomen, pero repentinamente algo evito que el daño se extendiera más en el castigado cuerpo del Peón de Ravel.

Kokabiel abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando con alegría y gusto a aquel quien había salvado al Sekiryuutei de conocer su final, el ángel caído contenían la risa triunfante que su garganta trataba de soltar hacia el mundo, al final irónicamente sus oraciones fueron escuchadas solo lamentaba no ver el rosto de sus antiguos hermanos al mirar la escena que se desarrollaba para deleite suyo.

Quien sostenía amorosamente a Hyoudo Issei, con todo el cariño y devoción que una madre o una hermana puede dar a un familiar en apuros, portando una hermosa y brillante armadura blanca, su cabello rubio ondeaba con el suave viento vespertino.

Se encontraba Gabriel, mostrando orgullosamente sus doce alas… completamente **negras.**

* * *

 *** Bueno aqui esta el décimo capitulo de esta historia, quisiera agradecer todas la opiniones que han ido dejando; shinjibostero felicidades por ser el review 100; siendo sincero no se si llegaré al nivel kilometrico de "DoG" pero al menos este pequeño paso ha sido gratificante.**

 **Nunca me imagine que esta sencilla y simple historia se haya convertido en un tema de conversacion y de ejemplo en los trabajos de otros autores, se agradece el gesto y espero con ansias que continue siendo de su agrado.**

 ***Con respecto al borrador quienes lo hayan leido; en los dos últimos arcos incluiría un poco de la mitología "lovercraftniana"; ya saben es un tema al parecer en las side stories se ha ido tocando levemente y quien sabe si vayan por ese rumbo.**

 ***Ha manera de Preview... Excalibur Septimo Movimiento "Sacrificio"**

 _ **Al final simplemente no pude salvarte, no pude decirte lo que me importabas... ni siquiera mis verdaderos sentimientos, no te preocupes ahora solo "úsame"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_If_ Life 11: Excalibur Séptimo Movimiento ~ Sacrificio.

Kokabiel se mantuvo estático ante la visión que tenía enfrente, aunque su rostro se mantenía sereno cada célula en su ser gritaba de completa alegría, había logrado hacer lo que en sus más bizarros e inenarrables sueños esperaba; lograr hacer que Gabriel se volviera un ángel caído. Parte de su mente, la más racional gritaba que se preparara para lo peor, pero la parte irracional donde se alojaba su instinto combativo le pedía que se lanzara contra de la serafín para iniciar una cruenta batalla, pero decidió darle tiempo a su inesperado invitado para que colocara al maltrecho sekiryuutei en un lugar seguro.

No te preocupes por mí, querida hermana – Kokabiel se sentaba en uno de los escombros mas grandes que había – no me moveré de mi sitio se tanto de preocupa.

Gabriel no apartaba la mirada de su hermano caído, dentro de su alma podía sentir como la corrupción empezaba a surtir efecto en ella, pero de alguna forma parecía mantener el control suficiente para no empezar con las hostilidades, en el cielo se manejaban bastantes teoría sobre lo que les pasaba durante la "caída en desgracia", pero vivirlo en carne propia era algo bastante diferente, su corazón, sus sentidos e inclusive sus pensamientos estaban hecho un completo caos, inclusive el tacto la piel de aquel cuerpo juvenil que cargaba entre sus brazos era una proeza en sí misma, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseos de profanar al joven indefenso y dejarse llevar por el éxtasis y la pasión de consumar un acto completamente inmoral.

¿Por qué no lo intentas Gabriel? – Kokabiel se atrevió a hablarle en un tono divertido – Te aseguro que el chico entre tus brazos es completamente virgen como tú – la antigua serafín enrojecía ente tan atrevido comentario – si quieres también yo podía participar, las mujeres pueden disfrutar por muchos medios

¡Guárdate tus enfermos comentarios Kokabiel! – Gabriel mostraba un sinuoso sonrojo en sus mejillas – No estás en posición de bromear ante mi

Ya, ya… anda ve y déjalo a cuidado de su ama – el Cadre señalo a la pareja de demonios que se encontraba al pie del edificio – esperare a tu regreso.

Gabriel asentía ante la sugerencia de su futuro oponente, alzo nuevamente el vuelo para bajar suavemente al suelo, cuando llegó se encontró con dos sorprendidas Ravel y Akeno, quienes temerosas y un poco desconfiadas se acercaron a ella; con sumo cuidado deposito el cuerpo en el suelo y lo coloco bajo de un árbol, Ravel fue la primera en llegar y ver el estado de su amado Peón, la chica intentaba no quebrarse ante el maltrecho cuerpo de Issei, la magulladuras y cortes provocados por los golpes recibidos por Kokabiel eran de los más pronunciados, la herida en el abdomen aunque no muy profunda sangraba copiosamente, la pequeña Bishop empezó a darle un tratamiento de emergencia para tratar de mitigar el daño, pero solamente algo al nivel del Twilight Healing sería suficiente para restaurar su salud completamente.

Issei-sempai, oh… - la voz de Ravel sonaba bastante triste mientras una llama cálida emanaba de sus manos – Akeno-san… - la rubia volvió su mirada hacia su Reina provisional

Akeno por su parte evitaba mirar a Issei, su mente estaba en conflicto debido a la revelación por parte de Kokabiel acerca de su origen, era algo que ella misma había ocultado del resto del grupo de Rias, aunque la pelirroja conocía la verdad a los demás se los había ocultado completamente. Ahora Issei lo sabía de antemano y desconocía que reacción esperar del castaño, intuía que guardaba cierto rencor por culpa de los eventos relacionados con el incidente en que vio envuelto él y Asia Argento, todo por culpa del ángel caído Raynare; siendo ella un hibrido esperaría un trato frio y áspero.

Ak… Ake… ¡Akeno-san! – la angustiada voz de Ravel saco de sus pensamientos a la joven pelinegra – ve a buscar a Asia-san… por favor, no puedo curarlo completamente – Akeno miro a los ojos a la rubia, asintiendo en silencio intento retirarse pero la presencia de Gabriel se lo impidió

No te preocupes, estoy de su lado – intuyendo los pensamientos de la pelinegra Gabriel se apresuró a hablar – ve y busca a la usuaria del Twilight Healing – la miko del relámpago asintió al ver una sonrisa amable provenir de la salvadora de Issei - ¡Yo me encargare ahora de Kokabiel!

A pesar de sus heridas, Akeno comenzó a correr en dirección al gimnasio no sin antes dar una última mirada a donde estaban Ravel e Issei, la joven Phenex continuaba con el tratamiento mientras que el inconsciente chico continuaba respirando con dificultad, Gabriel por su parte emprendió su camino para encontrarse nuevamente con Kokabiel quien estaba impaciente por iniciar nuevamente una pelea a muerte. Cuando finalmente arribo al techo, los pensamientos de Gabriel se calmaron súbitamente, ya que tenía su objetivo completamente claro, aplastar por completo a su enemigo.

¿Ya terminaste? – el "ángel de las estrellas" se mostraba ansioso – Porque yo muero de ganas por matarte

¡Guárdate tus palabras, Kokabiel! – la voz de Gabriel mostraba bastante ira contenida - ¡PREPÁRATE!

Ante esa declaración el ambiente se volvió completamente frío, Gabriel mostraba una mirada completamente diferente, Kokabiel recordaba la apariencia desenfadada y amable que usualmente tenía la serafín frente a él e inclusive la mirada de valor y entereza que usaba durante la "Gran Guerra", ahora estaba una mirada llena de instinto asesino y no le desagradaba para nada.

Sin decir nada ambos combatientes se lanzaron con rapidez a enfrentarse, tanto Gabriel y Kokabiel cruzaron sus puños uno contra el otro, muchos esperarían que la diferencia entre los cuerpos de ambos marcarían un diferencia, pero innegablemente no sucedería, un sonoro estruendo sacudió al cielo, la potencia de aquel golpe resonaba a la lejanía, la presión de aquel choque hizo sacudir el edificio completamente. Tras el primer encuentro ambos se separaron creando una distancia, Kokabiel agito su mano la cual por primera vez sentía como se adormecía, acción que imito Gabriel de su lado, una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro del Cadre de Grigori, instantáneamente hizo aparecer un gran número de lanzas de luz suspendidas en el aire y como si un espejo se tratase Gabriel realizo la misma acción.

Ravel se tomó un momento para elevar su vista hacia donde estaban los dos ángeles caídos, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y terror al ver el número de lanzas que estaban sobre ambos combatientes, con una orden silenciosa aquellas armas salieron disparadas en busca de dañar al contrario, un sonido similar al vidrio romperse era el que se escuchaba como el resultado del choque entre las lanzas.

Misma velocidad, misma potencia y misma resistencia; era lo que ambos ángeles demostraban con ese caótico espectáculo bélico, en un instante el cielo fue plagado nuevamente de lanzas luz todas dispuestas nuevamente a repetir la acción, la mente de la joven demonio llegó a una sola conclusión; las dos personas que estaba enfrentándose eran de un nivel completamente diferente al de ella o cualquiera de sus allegados más cercanos.

¡Vaya, jamás imagine lograr hacer esto, Gabriel! – el ángel caído admiraba con gozo el caos que se estaba generando - ¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO!

¡¿DIVERTIDO?! – Gabriel respondía con bastante enojo - ¡DE DONDE SACAS ESA IDEA! ¡NO COMPRENDES LO QUE ESTAS PROVOCANDO! – la rubia imprimía más fuerza a sus lanzas - ¡MILLONES PUEDEN MORIR SI ESTALLA UNA GUERRA! ¡¿Y TU SOLO TE DIVIERTES?!

¡Oh, vamos Gabriel! – el Cadre respondía a la feroz lluvia de lanzas de luz que se acercaban hacia él - ¡NO SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ESPERÉ POR ALGO COMO ESTO!

Kokabiel invocó dos espadas de luz entre sus manos, sin dejar de lanzar sus ataques se adentró temerariamente entre la lluvia de proyectiles que chocaban entre sí; Gabriel fue tomada por sorpresa ante aquel inesperado movimiento, usando sus propias espadas de energía recibió el embate de su oponente, la fuerza que imprimía el Cadre fue suficiente para arrastrar el cuerpo de Gabriel fuera del techo, pero no se detuvo allí, continuaba imprimiendo fuerza suficiente para que la antigua serafín se viera obligada a levantar el vuelo separándose de su atacante. Kokabiel miraba sonriente el cómo Gabriel realizaba las acciones que él deseaba, con una sonrisa arrogante se apresuró a golpear con su arma el torso de su enemigo.

La rubia seguía con detenimiento el ataque de su hermano, y se preparó para defenderse perfectamente, ambas armas se encontraron fieramente, a pesar de la fuerza imprimida por el Cadre fue incapaz de mover ni un centímetro de su lugar a la "mujer más fuerte del cielo"; por su parte Gabriel ataco con su brazo libre a Kokabiel, quien si fue alejado por la enorme diferencia de fuerzas.

¡SUFICIENTE KOKABIEL! – la rubia miraba con furia en sus ojos - ¡MIRA LA DIFERENCIA QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS!

¡LO SE HERMANA! – el mencionado se mostraba eufórico - ¡NO ME CABE LA MENOR DUDA QUE ESTA ES UNA VERDADERA PELEA!

Sorprendida por la hipocresía en las palabras de su antiguo hermano, Gabriel se lanzó nuevamente al encuentro con él, Kokabiel recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del arma de luz de su hermana pero esta vez no se movió de su lugar, sorprendiendo enormemente a su atacante; sin darle tiempo de reponerse de la sorpresa, comenzó una serie de combinaciones de golpes y estocadas, las cuales Gabriel lograba defenderse magistralmente, ambos empezaron un frenético vals aéreo. Acercándose, girando y alejándose a un ritmo rápido y frenético; de tanto en tanto las espadas de ambos se rompían en pedazos, descartándolas en el acto y reemplazándolas instantáneamente.

El intercambio de golpes fue frenético entre ambos angeles, pero no termino allí, las lanzas nuevamente salieron disparadas por parte de ambos bandos, llenado el cielo hasta donde se podía apreciar, destellos de los choques eran perceptibles a simple vista, haciendo enmudecer a aquellos testigos de aquel encuentro, por suerte la barrera de Elaine había soportado lo suficiente para poder ocultar el despliegue de poder de los contendientes, el problema era que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que colapsara.

Lo que parecía ser una batalla fácil para Gabriel se estaba tornando bastante complicada, a pesar de la increíble superioridad de la serafín caída, Kokabiel lograba retenerla con su ferocidad y su frenéticos ataques.

Empezaba a sentir temor por este hombre, Kokabiel por otra parte continuaba con sus ataques sin cuartel hasta que la rubia frente a él intentaba alejarse a una distancia prudente; una sonrisa depredadora adorno su rostro, invocó sus lanzas detrás de Gabriel e intento una emboscada; el instinto de la rubia le alerto del cobarde ataque, usando sus armas repelió la lluvia de lanzas con facilidad, pero una nueva llego por arriba de ella, moviéndose con rapidez logro esquivarla.

La situación se repitió varias veces y en cada una Gabriel se vio obligada a replegarse, entonces su mente comenzaba a presentir que algo iba mal.

Parece que por fin te empezaste a dar cuenta – Kokabiel interrumpió su ataque para conversar - ¿No sientes algo extraño en tu cuerpo?

¿A qué te refieres? – la rubia empezaba a notar que el aire le empezaba a faltar - ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡RESPONDEME!

Yo absolutamente nada – por primera vez en todo el enfrentamiento Kokabiel mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras – Es el castigo por caer, mi dulce hermana – Kokabiel se acercó instantáneamente para acariciar el rostro sorprendido de Gabriel – Primero fueron tus pensamientos y tu cuerpo, la corrupción de tu esencia se manifiesta de esa manera y después viene lo mejor – tomando con fuerza el cuello de la rubia – tus poderes van siendo sellados lentamente hasta dejarte completamente débil.

Con un movimiento rápido lanzo el cuerpo de Gabriel contra el suelo, la caída fue tremenda y estrepitosa provocando un enorme daño en el lugar donde impactó el cuerpo de la joven mujer, una enorme columna de polvo y escombros se levantó en respuesta al feroz ataque, Gabriel intentaba levantarse se donde se encontraba, sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba enormemente.

Con dificultad logro recuperarse lo suficiente para encarar a Kokabiel, el angel miraba desde el cielo la ahora frágil figura de su contrincante, con lentitud descendió hasta colocarse al mismo nivel que la mujer, Gabriel haciendo un amago de fuerza invoco su espada de luz, lanzandose con la intención de dañar a su oponente, Kokabiel sonreía con autosuficiencia y orgullo hacia el valiente esfuerzo de la serafín.

Justo antes que el arma le alcanzase, tomo el antebrazo de Gabriel y le propino un potente rodillazo en el pecho; sorprendida por el ataque la rubia pudo sentir como crujía el metal de su armadura y sus pulmones sacaban el aire que contenían dentro de ellos, viéndose privada del vital oxigeno la serafín escupio un poco de sangre por la boca, el cadre aun conservaba el rostro sonriente mientras que soltaba del brazo a Gabriel.

La rubia dio varios paso hacia atrás, fragmentos de su armadura caian al suelo, revelando parte de la piel magullada por el golpe; Kokabiel proyecto su antebrazo hacia el cuello de Gabriel, el rostro de la chica denotaba el dolor por tan cruento castigo mientras era arrastrada por la velocidad que imprimio en aquella embestida, terminándola estrellando contra el tronco de un árbol.

El daño acumulado hizo que la orgullosa serafín se arrodillara y finalmente cayó al suelo completamente abatida; su cabello rubio se mostraba desparramado por la sucia tierra y la sangre empezaba a teñirlo de carmesí.

Es tan patético verte así, Gabriel – Kokabiel colocaba su pie en la cabeza de su oponente - ¿Dime que se siente arrastrarte por el sucia tierra?

Gabriel intentaba por todos los medios incorporarse sin éxito alguno a punto de darse por vencida fue tomada de su cabellera por Kokabiel, quien la levanto junto con él para mostrar su apariencia al cielo.

¡¿ESTAS OBSERVANDO TODO ESTO MICHAEL?! – el ángel caído mostraba el cuerpo de Gabriel hacia el vasto cielo - ¡¿DISFRUTAS VER HUMILLADA A TU HERMANA?!

* * *

Todos los ángeles ahogaron un grito de angustia y tristeza al mirar el estado de la que fuese la "mujer más bella en el cielo", algunos de ellos se permitieron el llorar ante la escena, otros simplemente desviaron la mirada dolidos; a pesar de que Gabriel había caído por voluntad propia para tratar de subsanar el daño hecho por las acciones de Kokabiel, eso no evitaba que sintieran simpatía por tan noble sacrificio.

En la sala del trono, el arcángel Michael apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración no solo por el estado de Gabriel sino también por la idiota decisión de no hacer nada por temor. Ver a alguien pagar por tus errores no era nada agradable, Uriel y Raphael no hacían mas que guardar silencio y arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Esa misma imagen era vista en el inframundo, el silencio reinaba en la oficina donde se encontraba reunidos tres de los cuatro Maous que gobernaba sobre todos los demonios, Sirzechs y Adjuka estaba serenos ante los recientes hechos, pero quien mostraba sus emociones era Serafall Leviatán, separándose lentamente de su lugar se encamino hacia donde estaba la proyección.

Ninguno de los presentes en ese lugar se atrevía a detener su avanzar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzo su mano para tocar la imagen de Gabriel frente a ella, Adjuka advirtió un pequeño temblor en los hombros de la pelinegra algo que no paso tampoco desapercibido para Sirzechs, una vez que su mano alcanzo su objetivo se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes hasta que se dio media vuelta para mirar a sus similares.

Tanto Sirzechs Lucifer como Adjuka Belcebú acallaron un grito de sorpresa al mirar el rostro de Serafall, un rio de lágrimas corría por las mejillas de la joven Maou, algo que ninguno de los dos demonios había visto en mucho tiempo desde el final de la guerra civil donde ellos combatieron hombro con hombro. Sin decir palabra alguna ellos entendieron el mensaje que quería darles suspirando cansadamente Sirzechs utilizo un hechizo de comunicación.

Azazel, soy yo – el Lucifer Carmesí suspiro cansadamente ante lo que iba hacer – Tengo un favor que pedirte…

Azazel se mostraba bastante serio por los recientes eventos, su sorpresa fue mayor al observar a Gabriel como un ángel caído, se lamentó mucho el que esa noble ángel cometiera ese acto y de antemano sabía que tendría un resultado completamente funesto, apretando los puños miraba el combate con indignación pero debido al cese al fuego prácticamente no podía mover un solo dedo, pero su molestia se dirigió completamente hacia el líder de los ángeles por su apatía.

Fue cuando aquel hechizo de comunicación apareció y la voz de Sirzechs sonó del otro lado.

Tardaste mucho – Azazel no pudo ocultar su molestia – ¿que necesitas… Maou Lucifer?

¿Puedes mandar refuerzos a Kuoh? – la voz cansada de Sirzechs sonaba por toda la habitación – Tienes permiso para actuar libremente

Tengo a alguien cerca – el gobernador general contestaba en el mismo tono de voz – lo enviare enseguida.

Gracias, Azazel – un cierto tono de alivio aparecia en las palabras del joven Maou – tendremos que aclarar muchas cosas después

Tenlo por seguro – el líder de Grigori contestaba y al acto el hechizo termino – Esto ya es un verdadero problema.

Suspirando de manera derrotada, saco de entre su saco un teléfono celular, odiaba tener que realizar aquella llamada, no porque detestara a la persona al que le iba a pedir ayuda sino porque tal vez haría más daño que bien en toda la situación, el tono de marcado sonó un par de veces antes de que se estableciera la conexión entre líneas.

Vali, soy Azazel; necesito un favor – el gobernador general cerraba sus ojos esperando una respuesta

Me imagino que esperas que detenga al estúpido de Kokabiel – contestaba una voz juvenil al otro lado de la línea

Acertaste completamente – Azazel sonreía un poco divertido – ¿qué dices lo harás?

De hecho estoy presenciando el espectáculo de primera mano – aquella voz estaba llena de arrogancia sorprendiendo por completo al líder de Grigori – no me parecería correcto arruinarlo, así que no lo haré

¡Espera Vali…! - la llamada se cortó de improviso mientras que Azazel se mostraba bastante desconcertado – ese idiota

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida más cercana de donde estaba, sinceramente no quería hacer acto de presencia pero debido a la falta de animosidad de su subordinado, tendría que tomar acción personalmente.

* * *

Después de haber acabado con el grupo que estuvo persiguiéndola hace unos instantes, Shidou Irina tenía un terrible presentimiento que golpeaba en la parte trasera de su mente; aunado con los extraños temblores que recientemente se manifestaban en los terrenos de la academia de Kuoh hacían que aquel presentimiento se acrecentara más con cada segundo que pasaba, imprimiendo más fuerza en sus piernas acelero su paso de regreso hacia donde estaba Freed Sellzen y Valper Galilei, con toda la intención de ajustar cuentas con el Exorcista Renegado para por fin terminar con su venganza y continuar con su vida.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, de pronto unos extraños sonidos pudieron ser apreciados por los excelentes oídos que tenía ahora que era un demonio reencarnado, entonces una terrible verdad golpeo en su mente; por culpa de los eventos que ocurrían fuera de aquel edificio se había olvidado por completo del ritual que Valper había comenzado para re forjar a Excalibur con los fragmentos que tenían en su poder, irrumpió precipitadamente en la habitación y cuando lo hizo la más funesta y horrible escena apareció ante sus ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba una masa amorfa de carne, suspendida en el aire por una fuerza desconocida, la vista de la joven demonio recorrió cada centímetro de aquella atrocidad salida de alguna película de terror, peor fue la sorpresa al identificar partes de extremidades humanas salir de aquella "cosa"; entonces presto más atención a los sonidos que emitían desde el interior descubriendo que eran las voces de aquellas chicas que habían servido como sacrificios para aquel horrible ritual.

Despego su vista para encontrar al artífice de aquella abominación, encontrando al arzobispo de la masacre en completa concentración pronunciando palabras que eran ininteligibles para ella a pesar de tener la habilidad "lenguaje"; sin saber en concreto que eran las palabras que emitía de la boca de aquel viejo, desenvaino su espada e inmediatamente se preparó para terminar con la vida del arzobispo.

¿Sabes que matarlo no servirá de nada? - la voz de Freed llego a los oídos de Irina – Una vez que se iniciado un ritual no debe detenerse por ningún medio, sino habría consecuencias graves – el hombre se mostraba inusitadamente serio; algo inesperado en su personalidad.

¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – el tono de voz de la castaña era de lo más amenazador – al menos vengare lo que les hizo a aquellas chicas

Dime una cosa… no estas cansada ya de todo eso de la venganza – Freed se movió del lugar donde se encontraba – mira lo que ha hecho por ti, fracasaste en matarme la primera vez por usar una droga que te asesino y ahora se perdieron cinco vidas porque dudaste un instante al escucharme – el hombre se acercó lo suficiente para encarar la mirada de Irina – y sabes que estoy comprando tiempo al conversar contigo y ¿sabes porque? – la chica apretó el agarre de Excalibur – porque deseas en el fondo justificar tus acciones para engañarte a ti misma – Irina dio un paso atrás sorprendida – sabes que el culpable no soy yo, pero tampoco soy la victima; fue la estúpida iglesia quien nos orilló a esta vida… temerosa de perder todo el poder que tiene sobre la humanidad – Freed vislumbraba un extraño caso de lucidez – mira el fruto de la iglesia, re forjo a Excalibur en siete nuevas espadas, cada una con un poder diferente, observa a ese hombre de Dios haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora con un sacrificio de por medio y si lo logra ellos vendrán a reclamarla como suya, ¿sabes cómo obtuvimos la capacidad de usar los fragmentos? – Irina trataba de acallar las palabras de Freed pero sus labios se movieron a la par que los de él – "El proyecto de la espada sagrada" en donde se sacrificaron vidas para que tú y yo recibiéramos la bendición de la luz, puede que tu hayas recibido la versión mejorada, pero aun así la bases fueron hechas por la sangre y vidas de nuestros "sempais"

Callate… cállate… por tu culpa… Sara… Sara – Irina tapaba sus oídos tratando de negar la verdad – ella era inocente

No lo era… y lo sabes – Freed se volvió para mirar la masa que palpitaba en medio del círculo mágico – ni siquiera ellas eran inocentes en todo esto, todos somos partes de un juego enfermo de aquellos que están mirando ahora y no hacen nada por evitarlo, dime una sola cosa… ¿cuándo me mates que harás con tu vida? – el peli plateado miro directamente a los sorprendidos ojos de Irina – trataras de vivir felizmente después de esto, a sabiendas que tus errores costaron vidas humanas, cada vez que revuelques con tu amante en su cama, cada alimento que comas, cada risa que des, cada respiración… tuvieron un precio muy alto – el hombre sonrió al ver como la anteriormente desafiante chica se quebraba con sus palabras – eres débil, más débil que esa perra de Asia Argento, más débil que el inútil del Sekiryuutei…

Con esas últimas palabras aquella masa mal forme de carne exploto en mil pedazos, toda la habitación fue bañada en sangre y carne dándole una apariencia funesta y horripilante, inclusive Valper estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con restos de los cuerpos que alguna vez fueron humanos, pero aun así no pudo evitar mostrar su gozo y reír a todo pulmón ante su éxito.

Irina ignoraba al arzobispo gracias a las palabras de aquel hombre quien era su peor enemigo, muy en el fondo para todo su pesar estaba en lo correcto, que derecho tenia ella de culpar a Freed de todas y cada una de las desgracias de su vida, que derecho tenia de disfrutar de su vida actual y futura a sabiendas de que por culpa de ella varias personas ya habían muerto; soltó su espada y esta misma interrumpió la risa de Valper, quien fijo su atención en la ahora indefensa Irina.

Vaya Freed… no has perdido tu toque en acabar con tus palabras a tus víctimas – el hombre sonreía ante la habilidad de su compañero – que te parece si terminas su sufrimiento con tu "nueva espada"

Cállate… viejo gordo – el peli plateado contesto en un tono molesto sin apartar la mirada de Irina –

Freed... ¡Mirala es perfecta! – el anciano estaba eufórico por el resultado obtenido – ¡Esos tontos de la iglesia! No comprendían me enorme ingenio... Pero por fin puedo restregarles en el rostro que no estaba equivocado – el hombre miraba al techo con orgullo - ¡HE LOGRADO LO QUE NINGÚN HOMBRE A PODIDO, JAJAJAJA! ¡LA MÁXIMA CREACIÓN DE DIOS, SUPERADA POR UN SIMPLE MORTAL! – Valper alzó sus manos para mostrarte a su compañero su creación - ¡EXCALIBUR DAEMONIS! ¡LA PRIMER Y ÚNICA ESPADA SACRO-DEMONÍACA!

Freed miró con curiosidad la espada que estaba tras de Valper Galilei, la hoja del arma, la guarda y la empuñadura eran de un completo negro, carente de cualquier adorno o detalle extraordinario, lo que llamaba la atención era el aura que despedía el arma a su alrededor, un fuego negro que emanaba y engullía la luz alrededor de ella, sorprendido el peli plateado miró como él era atraído hacia aquel nefasto instrumento, pero de alguna extraña manera no se movió de su lugar, la espada cobro vida propia lanzando un agónico lamento que inundo los pasillos del edificio de clubes académicos.

Valper se sorprendió ante el extraño fenómeno que le ocurría a su creación, el filo de Excalibur apunto directamente hacia su creador, el hombre tenía una mezcla de terror y fascinación en el rostro, el arma se movió por si sola hasta colocarse frente a frente a Valper Galilei; Irina levanto su mirada para observar como el arma por si misma encaraba a aquel que la había traído a la existencia, el sudor recorría el regordete rostro del arzobispo y con lentitud perdía todo color en su piel.

¡FREED CON UN CARAJO AYUDAME…! – aquel hombre ya era presa del pánico que sentía al verse amenazado por su propia creación - ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE PASA!

Tal vez, yo si lo entienda – el mencionado miraba con cierta gracia a su compañero – lo siento viejo Valper, fue un gusto conocerte

Al decir aquella frase, la Excalibur intento cortar la cabeza del aquel regordete hombre que sorprendentemente mostro cierta agilidad a la hora de esquivarla, dando inicio a un bizarro juego del gato y el ratón a la vista de aquellos dos espectadores quienes mudos de la sorpresa contemplaron como aquella espada continuaba con sus arremetidas hacia el arzobispo de la masacre, los primeros intentos fueron un completo fracaso, pero con el paso del tiempo el arma empezaba a herir el cuerpo del anciano, primero un pierna lo que hizo que el hombre dejara de huir y después prosiguió a tortúralo con lentitud, cada extremidad fue siendo cercenada con un extraño sadismo por parte del arma, como si por ella misma disfrutara el hecho de ver a su presa en completa agonía, los gritos de dolor del hombre eran acallados por las extrañas risas que emergían del aquella espada.

Freed e Irina vieron como Valper se arrastraba por el sanguinolento piso ya carente de toda cordura, hasta que la espada por fin decidió terminar con su sufrimiento, se clavó en el torso del hombre perforando su corazón, muchos pensarían que allí terminaría tal espectáculo, pero el arma repitió la acción varias veces más, el sonido de carne y los huesos siendo cortados hicieron una extraña oda a la masacre, en la mente de Freed todo esto era una ironía muy divertida ante el final del "arzobispo de la masacre".

Cuando la espada se sintió satisfecha por su venganza, simplemente se quedó estática en el aire aun emitiendo su aura amenazadora, fue entonces cuando Freed se movió de su lugar hasta donde el arma se encontraba suspendida, sin mostrar ningún temor tomo la empuñadura del arma, nuevamente el arma soltó un quejido de dolor al verse siendo tocada por aquel hombre, el fuego negro comenzó a envolver el brazo del exorcista con bastante rapidez y una especies de marcar rojos emergieron sobre la pálida piel del hombre.

Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a cambia de coloración, la esclera ennegreció por completo y la pupila enrojeció, dándole una apariencia amenazadora a aquel enfermo hombre, Irina estaba absorta mirando aquella extraña transformación de la que era presa Freed Sellzen, sin ningún ánimo de moverse contempló como el hombre se acercaba a hacia donde ella estaba y con una sonrisa en el rostro se prestó para hablar.

Valper era un verdadero genio – el renegado miro con satisfacción su nueva arma – una espada que te brinda una pseudo reencarnación a demonio y también mantiene el elemento sagrado – agito el arma varias veces probando su forma - ¿Entonces los eruditos tenían razón los demonios originalmente era ángeles… irónico no crees? – el hombre estaba de frente a Irina levantando su arma para por fin terminar lo de aquella noche – es una lástima que seas toda una crédula… esperaba algo más de ti pequeña perra.

La amenaza de muerte que provenía de Freed era inminente, Excalibur Daemonis bajo rápidamente para reclamar la vida de la castaña pero una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la misma, haciendo gala de su reflejos se movió de su lugar esquivando el certero ataque, se apoyó en sus manos y dio medio giro en el aire tomando su arma en el acto.

Sabes Freed… lo demonios somos expertos en el engaño – la castaña hablo con cierta suficiencia – tienes razón en tus palabras, tal vez mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de aquellas chicas que a causa de mis errores han muerto – la Excalibur Mimic se mostró amenazante hacia su oponente – pero es por eso que viviré para expiarlos

¡ERES UNA PERRA HIPOCRITA! – el hombre sonreía ante las palabras de su oponente - ¡POR ESO ME GUSTAS PENDEJA!

Gracias por el halago, ¡MALDITO CABRON! – Irina se lanzó para atacar directamente al exorcista frente a ella.

Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí, la diferencia de poder entre ambas armas era de lo más notoria; en cada aspecto Daemonis era superior a Mimic, pero la diferencia lo marcaría la pericia de cada contendiente, Irina hizo uso de la flexibilidad natural que su cuerpo ofrecía para poder evitar cada golpe que Freed daba con intención de cortarla, mientras que el hombre usaba su mayor experiencia para contra atacar a las arremetidas de la demonio.

El combate escalo en brutalidad, aquella sala rápidamente recibió el daño que ambos imprimían en contra del otro, el piso, techo y paredes tenían las marcas de las heridas que ninguno de los dos aceptaban a recibir, borrones eran lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir de aquellas hojas las cuales chocan de tanto en tanto. Irina mantenía la mirada fija en Freed estudiando cualquier posible abertura que pudiese tener y explotarla al máximo, fue entonces cuando una extraña visión hizo acto de presencia, una figura fantasmal emergió por detrás de la espalda del Exorcista, Irina mantuvo su concentración pero no ignoro a la figura, claramente era femenina a pesar de que su facciones no eran del todo perceptibles podía notar la angustia en el rostro de la aparición.

Freed arremetió con más fuerza, tratando de sacar de su guardia a la chica; Irina lentamente comenzaba a entender los límites de Freed, si tuviera que compararlo con la escala de poder de las "Evil Piece's" claramente era un peón, aliviada sabía que las capacidades del peón radicaban en su versatilidad de utilizar la promoción para ganar incrementos en el poder, lo que no sabía era que tantas habilidades poseía el peli plateado; así que ideo un plan para terminar de lleno con este conflicto.

Freed, ¿Por qué combates en esta pelea? – Irina calmadamente pregunto a su oponente mientras que este se detuvo sorprendido – Mi motivación era la venganza por lo que le paso a mi amiga Sara… ¿pero a ti que te mueve? – la castaña observaba con atención las facciones del peli plateado – No es un deseo de vengarte de la iglesia por lo que sufriste mientras te entrenaban, ni tampoco es por el ideal de Kokabiel para crear una nueva guerra

Pfff…. Vaya que tienes agallas para preguntar – el mencionado se detuvo en seco por la extraña conversación- Tienes razón no hay un propósito concreto, simplemente lo hago por que no se hacer otra cosa

Ya veo… le has perdido el sentido a la vida – Irina bajo su arma un poco mientras que Freed ahora estaba sorprendido – peleas de esta manera porque deseas encontrar un propósito

¡QUE CARAJOS DICES… ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE DIGO! – Freed se mostraba molesto ante las palabras de la castaña - ¡PORQUE PUTAS MADRES NECESITO UN PROPOSITO PARA VIVIR!

Freed, inclusive los asesinos psicópatas tienen una motivación para matar – Irina miraba con lastima a los ojos del renegado – estas completamente vacío

Freed se mostró furioso ante lo que su oponente decía, llevado por la ira arremetió con más fuerza en los golpes, los cuales eran contenidos con facilidad por la caballero de Ravel; la castaña mantuvo el ritmo leyendo con más facilidad los patrones que mostraba su enemigo, el exorcista había caído presa de su propio juego, le tomó un poco de tiempo el reconocer que el exorcista renegado se valía de la inestabilidad mental de sus víctimas en la hora de combatir contra de ellos, porque ella no podía usar eso en su contra y le estaba funcionado de las mil maravillas.

Aunque paradójicamente también se arrepentía de ello, el hombre había abandonado cualquier estrategia y solo atacaba agitando su arma sin razón alguna; Irina comenzó a alejarse de Freed, y fue cuando notó como la extraña aura que emanaba de la espada comenzaba a envolver al renegado exorcista.

Sí que es irónico… Freed estas siendo controlado por tu propia arma – Irina miraba con lastima el resultado de su plan – una cosa que nos enseñan cuando usamos los fragmentos es que nunca perdamos el control

Freed soltó un gutural rugido de su garganta, señal de que en su mente había perdido toda razón alguna y vestigio de cordura, a lo que Irina agito la cabeza negándose a la rotunda verdad, esta batalla estaba por terminar; el hombre se lanzó hacia el frente ignorando la expresión el rostro de la chica, levanto su arma con toda la intención de partir en dos el cuerpo de su oponente, con una fuerza inhumana golpeo hacia la nada levantando escombros en el lugar, Irina había hecho gala de la velocidad de la clase "Knight" al moverse con facilidad de los torpes ataques del ahora "primitivo" Freed.

La batalla prosiguió de la misma manera por uno tiempo prolongado, mostrando el mismo resultado en cada embate; Irina no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro al ver como aquel que odiaba con toda su alma había sido reducido a algo menor a un ser humano, era tan solo una bestia que atacaba por mero instinto.

Por eso te dije que estabas vacío – la chica hablo en voz baja mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques – no te preocupes pronto terminare con esto.

Irina movió su espada una nueva vez, Mimic respondió a los deseos de su ama cambio de nuevo su forma, sonrió al recordar la escena que vivió con Xenovia, quien iba a imaginar que lo que había nacido como un juego ahora iba a ser ejecutado como un verdadero ataque, cientos de hilos se formaron de repente de la hoja de Excalibur Mimic; de pronto el espacio que había entre ella y Freed se había llenado por completo de delgadas líneas que eran visibles por la discreta iluminación de la habitación, si el exorcista renegado hubiese estado cuerdo no se habría lanzado directamente, pero era algo que ya no poseía gracias a su espada sacro-demoniaca.

Pronto el hombre se vio imposibilitado de seguir moviéndose con libertad al verse atrapado por la espada de su oponente, Irina estaba de pie frente él, el flequillo de su pelo ocultaba muy bien sus ojos pero se podía notar que su cuerpo temblaba.

Mírate allí, tan solo una bestia sin razón – la voz de Irina mostraba cierta tristeza - ¡PATETICO REALMENTE… PATETICO! – la chica se acercó a uno de los hilos y lo tomo con su mano desnuda - ¡REALMENTE TE DESPRECIO MALDITO DESGRACIADO… PERO ERES TAN PATETICO QUE HASTA SIENTO LASTIMA POR TI! – comenzó a tirar del hilo con fuerza, lastimando su mano en el proceso - ¡MATARTE ASI NO ME CAUSARA NINGUN PLACER!

Al tirar del hilo el resto envolvió con fuerza el cuerpo de Freed Sellzen, cortando su piel y carne en el proceso, un bestial quejido fue lo único que salió de su garganta, ni una súplica, ni un insulto; solamente sonidos propios del alguien carente de razón, cuando los hilos terminaron con el cuerpo del peli plateado, esto regresaron a su forma original haciendo caer el cuerpo de sostenían completamente en el piso, para sorpresa de Irina continuaba respirando, entonces fue cuando Excalibur Daemonis abandono el agarre de su dueño y levito en silencio mientras la joven demonio se acercaba con lentitud hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el arma.

En verdad eres un peligro… ¿qué pensaba Valper al crearte? – la castaña miraba con precaución a la inerte arma – o tal vez Freed no era el hombre destinado a poseerte… pero sé una cosa, debo destruirte por el bien de todos

Con cierta duda Irina levanto su espada con la esperanza de ser capaz de destruir a Daemonis, nuevamente la figura fantasmal apareció frente a ella en un intento de proteger el arma.

No sé qué pretendes… pero debo de destruirla – Irina hablo con la aparición esperando que la entendiera, esta a su vez movió lo que parecía ser su boca intentando comunicarse - ¿I… s… s… e…i? ¿entonces tú? – la castaña bajo su arma mientras un amarga sensación recorría su cuerpo – Maldición que fue lo que hice, Issei lo siento tanto – Irina levanto su mirada arrepentida por descubrir una terrible verdad, bajo su mirada para encarar a la aparición – Lle…va…me… con… Issei…

Irina no entendía lo que pretendía aquel espíritu frente a ella, por un lado conocía los efectos de aquella espada y no deseaba que su amigo de la infancia pasara por lo mismo que Freed, pero por otro lado aquella presencia era un conocido del Sekiryuutei, con pesar hizo lo más ilógico y se llevó el arma con ella, envolviéndola con su propio fragmento esperando que este contuviera a Daemonis hasta encontrarse con Issei.

* * *

A los ojos de Elaine estaba ocurriendo uno de los peores escenarios que pudiese haber imaginado en su mente, Durandal la espada sagrada de Roland se estaba blandiendo en contra de Caliburn la espada que eligió a King Arthur como rey de todos los britanos, un enfrentamiento que en su punto de vista era propio de una fantasía; el problema era que estaba presenciándolo en primera fila.

Para sorpresa de la joven ama de llaves, Xenovia estaba conteniendo perfectamente los embates de Arthur; quien empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio en su rostro, la precisión en los ataques del rubio ya no eran los mismo que antes, y ciertamente la peli azul tenía la mejor mano en todo el encuentro, gracias a las propiedades de su "Evil Piece´s" tenía ya una mayor resistencia en su cuerpo y una fuerza incomparable, un poco más ganaría la batalla.

Sabes, podríamos parar… ya me estoy cansando y me están empezando a doler los brazos – una suave voz salió de la boca de Arthur – ¿Por favor señorita?

De pronto Xenovia se cayó de frente ante la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de su oponente por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, la portadora de Durandal levanto su rostro confundido mientras miraba como el joven frente a ella se sentaba en el piso bastante agitado.

Que… fue… - la peli azul trataba de articular palabras, pero le era imposible –

¿Arthur-sama? – Elaine se acercó con precaución mientras el joven volvía su mirada para observarla mejor - ¡ARTHUR-SAMA!

La joven ama de llaves se arrojó efusiva al cuello del joven heredero de la casa Pendragon, mientras que este sonrió escuetamente ante la muestra de afecto de la mujer que amaba, todo eso ocurría frente a una confundida Xenovia.

Elaine, es bueno verte – comentaba casualmente el rubio mientras la mujer continuaba abrazándole – Perdona por preocuparte

No hay ningún inconveniente Arthur-sama – Elaine sonreía ampliamente al ver que su joven amo había recuperado la razón – ¿en que momento fue que se recuperó?

Hace unos instantes, sentí como el poder de Ruler se desvaneció – Arthur acaricio el cabello de Elaine mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente – tal vez la destruyeron… no lo sé, lo que importa es…

Es que está de nuevo con nosotros – la mujer se apresuró a hablar mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Arthur – LeFay-sama se pondrá feliz

¿LeFay se encuentra aquí? – Arthur estaba sorprendido ante aquella revelación

Si Arthur-sama, nos vino a buscar a los dos – Elaine se alejó un poco del joven – estaba bastante preocupada, tanto que le pidió ayuda a unos demonios, por suerte son buenas personas.

Ya veo, tendremos que darles una buena compensación – el rubio asintió ante las palabras de Elaine - ¿Por cierto que le ocurre a tu amiga?

¿Eh? – la joven ama de llaves ladeo la cabeza confundida

Cuando Elaine volvió su mirada para observar a Xenovia la encontró hecha un ovillo a lado de Durandal, cierta aura sombría estaba emanando de su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían haber perdido su brillo, con lentitud se acercó a la peli azul preocupada, entonces noto como enorme ríos de lágrimas recorrían libremente mientras dibujaba círculos en la tierra con su dedo.

Devuélvanmelo… - la voz de Xenovia sonó bastante triste - ¡DEVUELVANME LA CONCLUSION EPICA DE MI PELEA! – la chica grito a todo lo alto mientras que Arthur y Elaine miraban con vergüenza ajena la escena.

Tras ese extraño comportamiento que presento Xenovia, el trio se encontraba corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban Kokabiel y el grupo de Issei, hacia unos instantes los temblores habían cesado lo cual extrañó al trio, Elaine se había tomado la molestia de explicar la situación a Arthur creyendo que desconocía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero el amablemente y con cierto pesar le dio a entender que estaba consciente pero que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, en su carrera se encontraron con Irina quien llevaba a cuestas la nueva espada sagrada.

Arthur pudo sentir el extraño aura que provenía del arma, en un instante preparo a Caliburn con el propósito de terminar con la existencia de lo que consideraba una aberración.

Créeme que lo intente – Irina miraba con cierto pesar las intenciones del joven rubio – pero al parecer una conocida de Issei forma parte de esta arma

Entiendo, ¿cómo pudo ese hombre realizar tal vil acto? – Arthur se detuvo ante las palabras de Irina – tal parece que los verdaderos demonios son otros.

Tienes algo de razón en ello – castaña asintió ante las palabras de Arthur – hay muchas cosas de las que estuve equivocada todo este tiempo, me alegro de saber la verdad

Shidou-san – Elaine percibió un deje de tristeza en las palabras de la joven demonio – espero que por fin tenga paz en su vida – Irina sonrió levemente ante lo que dijo la joven ama de llaves

Yo también espero eso – la castaña poso la mirada en su compañera torre quien mostraba un extraño patrón de comportamiento - ¿Qué le ocurre a Xeno-chan?

Créame que es mejor ignorarla un rato – se apresuró a contestar Arthur – ni nosotros somos capaces de entenderlo

Ok… no preguntare más – Irina prosiguió con su carrera seguida por el resto del grupo.

* * *

Cuando Asia Argento vio entrar a su compañera Akeno supo rápidamente que algo iba mal en todo esto, la joven ex monja había terminado hacía mucho tiempo el tratamiento para curar a Saji, el joven peón de Sona se mostraba un poco molesto consigo mismo al verse superado por el Cadre de Grigori, a lo que Ruruko acallo externando que tuvo suerte de no ser la primera víctima de esta situación; LeFay se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo en lo que el grupo de demonios conversaban, aún estaba preocupada por la situación de su hermano y su novia no sabía si separarse o continuar en el gimnasio al lado de los jóvenes demonios reencarnados.

La presencia de Akeno significaba que requirian de las habilidades de su sacred gear, con esa idea en mente la joven rubia se apresuró a tratar de ayudar a la joven princesa del relámpago pero fue detenida en el acto por la misma Akeno.

Asia, lo lamento… pero no soy yo la que requiere tratamiento – la pelinegra hablo con cierta preocupación en su voz – se trata de Issei, debemos apresurarnos

¿Issei-san está herido? – la joven rubia estaba consternada mientras Akeno asentía ligeramente – ¡Entonces debemos irnos!

Esperen yo voy con ustedes – LeFay hablo de improviso tomando de sorpresa al par de demonios – puedo ser de utilidad

Sería mejor que te quedaras con Saji y Ruruko… Kokabiel – Akeno intento evitar que la joven maga se involucrara en la batalla – Kokabiel no es un oponente fácil.

Sé que los temblores que hemos sentido son a causa de aquel ángel – LeFay contestaba con bastante seguridad – no importa si estoy aquí o allá fuera, si al final él gana

Akeno mostro una mirada llena de conflicto interno, por un lado la pequeña maga tenía razón en sus palabras y no le importaba arriesgar su vida con tal de poder hacer algo en toda esta situación, Asia suavemente tomo la mano de la pelinegra mostrando la misma seguridad que LeFay ponía en sus palabras, la joven miko soltó un suspiro sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

De acuerdo ven con nosotras – LeFay sonrió al ver que Akeno aceptaba su ayuda – ¿Genshirou-san, Niimura-san… vienen con nosotros?

Lamentablemente no deseo ir – Saji hablo con bastante pesar – le tengo algo de miedo a ese tipo, me quedare a proteger al resto de los alumnos junto con Ruruko

Entiendo, no te sientas mal por el miedo que le tienes – Akeno sonrió amablemente ante la sinceridad del peón de Sona – yo también estoy aterrada

Genshirou comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras que la joven sacerdotisa le dirigió, Akeno había presenciado de primera mano el enorme poder del ángel caído, sin decir ninguna palabra más vio como Akeno se tele transportaba junto con Asia y LeFay para ayudar a Issei, al verse a solas con Ruruko, la pequeña peón tomo la mano de su compañero, admitir que tienes miedo también puede ser considerado genial.

Como si el destino jugara a favor de todos los involucrados, llegaron mismo tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei, una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación adorno el rostro de todos los que se encontraba allí. La escena de ver a Kokabiel humillando a Gabriel fue tal que no necesitaron pensarlo dos veces para comprender lo que necesitaban hacer.

Akeno, Asia y LeFay se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Issei para curar sus heridas; Arthur, Irina, Xenovia y Elaine se lanzaron rápidamente para ayudar a la indefensa Gabriel, Irina dejo a Excalibur Daemonis en el suelo, la espada se mantuvo inerte sin mostrar ningún signo de reaccionar.

* * *

Kokabiel continuaba absorto esperando alguna respuesta por parte del actual líder de los ángeles, muy dentro sabía que Michael no movería un solo dedo por ayudar a su hermana; mucho menos en su estado actual, soltando un suspiro de fastidio soltó el cuerpo maltrecho de aquella orgullosa serafín, Gabriel respiraba con mucha dificultad señal de que estaba completamente herida como para proseguir con el combate.

¿Te arrepientes por haber tomado esta decisión? – el Cadre de Grigori ni siquiera se dignó en mirar a su oponente – Da lástima ver cómo estas… hermana.

Je, je, je… ni en un momento me arrepiento de lo que hice – la indefensa serafín hablo con bastante orgullo – al menos intente hacer algo.

Admiro tu valor, te dare una muerte honrosa – Kokabiel invoco una espada de luz en su mano – anda querida Gabriel reúnete con nuestro Padre donde quiera que este.

El arma de Kokabiel bajo con rapidez buscando la vida de Gabriel, la serafín no mostro vacilación en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos serenamente espero su final, un sonoro "clank" llego a sus oídos; con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa se atrevio a levantar su mirada, frente a ella se encontraba Xenovia quien había detenido el golpe que hubiese acabado con la vida de la serafín, no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver a la hija de Griselda portegerla con valentía.

¿Puede moverse, Gabriel-sama? – una segunda voz llamo la atención de la serafín asintiendo levemente, pudo ver que se trataba de Irina – que bueno, la llevare a un lugar seguro

Gra…cias – la rubia apenas pudo articular aquella palabra debido a la sorpresa de mirar a los recién llegados

No se preocupe, pronto terminaremos con esto – la castaña trato de darle animos a la serafín

Kokabiel sonreía con sorna al escuchar aquellas palabras, en un instante aparecieron varias lanzas de luz que apuntaron hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, a pesar de ser contenido por Xenovia, el angel caído no dejaría escapar a su presa por ningún motivo; para sorpresa del mismo aquellas lanzas fueron destruidas por un ataque de Caliburn y Rhongomyniad combinado, fue entonces cuando solto una fuerte risotada.

¡INCREIBLE, VERDADERAMENTE INCREIBLE! – Kokabiel pateo con fuerza el abdomen de Xenovia alejándola de él - ¡ EL HEREDERO DE LA CASA PENDRAGON, UNA MUJER QUE PORTA UNA LANZA SAGRADA, UNA USUARIA DE DURANDAL Y POR ULTIMO EXCALIBUR MIMIC! – el ángel caído no pudo evitar sentirse aún más feliz - ¡PENSE QUE LO DE GABRIEL FUE SUERTE, PERO ESTO LO SUPERA TODO, NO LO VEN, POR ESTO ES LO QUE HE VIVIDO, HUMANOS, ANGELES Y DEMONIOS… POR FIN UN DIGNO COMBATE!

Kokabiel, tu plan no funcionará – Arthur empuño su espada desafiantemente – los humanos no podemos ser manipulados a tu antojo, ¿no lo has notado todavía? – Kokabiel fijo su mirada en el joven rubio – lo que deseamos todos es la paz… no una guerra sin sentido.

No te preocupes, joven Pendragon – el Cadre sonreía ante aquellas palabras – solo necesitan un simple empujón para que todo se ponga en marcha, me pregunto qué pasará cuando haga esto –

Con bastante sadismo el angel caído lanzo la espada que tenía en sus manos hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de Ravel, su objetivo era claro, acortando la distancia con una velocidad pasmosa, aquella arma busco terminar con la vida de una persona inocente; Arthur y Elaine sintieron un frio recorrer su cuerpo cuando vieron que aquella víctima se trataba de LeFay, la pequeña maga fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la espada se topó con una barrera mágica.

Milagrosamente Akeno había logrado levantar una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el ataque del Cadre, pero debido a sus heridas le costaba algo de trabajo mantenerla firme, Ravel se levantó de su lugar y se colocó al lado de la morena, edificando también una barrera para proteger aquel lugar.

¡Asia-san, por favor, cure a Issei-sempai! – Ravel le daba la espalda a su bishop – ¡nos encargaremos de protegerlos!

¡Si… Ravel-chan! – la ex monja rápidamente comenzó a tratar la heridas de Issei – Issei-san, pronto estarás bien

LeFay-chan, ¿puedes ayudarnos levantando también una barrera? – la joven Phenex llamo la atención de la maga – entre más sean mejor

¡Claro que si Ravel-sama! – la maga comenzó a levantar su propia barrera para protegerse de cualquier ataque

Kokabiel miraba con cierta sorpresa como el grupo rezagado se unia para protegerse de sus ataques, era un escenario que esperaba de antemano, pero le servia también al menos sus nuevos oponentes no recibirían apoyo de momento.

No entiendo que esperan al intentar ayudar al Sekiryuutei, aún está a años de ser un buen oponente – Kokabiel ahora invocaba una espada en cada mano – no importa en lo absoluto, ¡VENGAN TODOS SI GUSTAN, MUESTRENME SU PODER Y DETERMINACION! ¡PARA QUE CUANDO LOS APLASTE NO TENGAN NINGUN REMORDIMIENTO!

¡Preparate entonces Kokabiel! – Arthur alzo la voz mientras Xenovia y Elaine asentían al unísono

Gabriel se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de la castaña que le ayudaba, la serafín estaba pensativa ante lo que unos jóvenes intentaban deseperadamente, ¿Por qué ninguno de los líderes se movía? Esa era la duda que albergaba en su corazón, ninguno de ellos se conmovían ante esa muestra de valentía, todos ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones que ella, pero aun así tenían el coraje para avanzar ante el enorme muro que representaba Kokabiel.

Irina-san, déjeme aquí – Gabriel hablo con bastante determinación en su voz – vaya con sus aliados y traten de detenerle

Pero… Gabriel-sama – la castaña dudaba en dejar a la serafín – ¿segura de lo que me pide?

Yo también apuesto al Sekiryuutei – la serafin sonrio abiertamente – estoy segura de que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el grito aterrorizado de Asia llamo la atención de todos los presentes; Ravel, Akeno y LeFay se encontraban en el suelo debido al shock provocado que dejo la destrucción de sus barreras, los ojos de Irina miraron con sorpresa como Excalibur Daemonis se clavaba lentamente en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Intento acercarse a él pero una lluvia de lanzas de luz se lo impideron, un sonriente Kokabiel miraba altivamente ese giro en los eventos.

Tanto Gabriel que gracias a la ira que sintió en ese momento, junto con Irina se lanzaron al encuentro con el Cadre, quien ya había empezado un cruento combate con el resto de sus oponentes.

* * *

Sumido en una oscuridad interminable, un lugar donde el tiempo no pasaba de la misma manera que en la realidad, flotando en la nada, se encontraba Hyodou Issei, por un instante pudo sentir la calidez que provenía de Twilight Healing pero esta se desvaneció de pronto, no sentía ánimos de continuar, de nada serviría intentar enfrentarse a ese monstruo que era Kokabiel, pronto sintió que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar.

" _Ya no continúes luchando… simplemente no puedes derrotar a Kokabiel-sama"_

Issei escuchaba aquella voz femenina que reconocía de algún recuerdo que intentaba guardar en lo más profundo de su mente, no porque simplemente lo odiase, sino porque era la prueba de su propia debilidad.

" _Simplemente ríndete y… permanece aquí a mi lado"_

Delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, podía sentir la embriagante calidez que de ellos emanaba, el suave aroma que despedían le era horriblemente familiar, demasiado que no importase si pasaban cientos o miles de años; siempre lo recordaría.

" _Es tan fácil dejarlo todo atrás… Muy dentro de ti lo sabes"_

El tono sensual con el que hablaba, la suave sensación que podía sentir en su espalda, tiempo atrás hubiese matado por aquella simple cercanía con el sexo opuesto; pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de apreciarlo de la misma manera, no podía negar que esa presencia familiar era muy importante, el detonante de toda la aventura que había vivido hasta ahora, las personas que conoció, las alegrías que vivió, las lágrimas que había derramado a fueron causa de ella.

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

Tan simple decirlo, difícil el hacerlo; porque simplemente no hacerle caso, él era más débil que Koneko, más lento que Kiba, su control mágico era peor que el de Asia… y ni compararse con Akeno; por eso Rias lo desecho, lo intercambio como realmente lo percibía en verdad.

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

¿Qué pasara cuando Ravel se dé cuenta de lo inútil que es?, ¿Qué pasara cuando ella tome la misma decisión que Rias?, ¿Qué pasara cuando se dé cuenta que lo han dejado atrás?

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

Odiaría al mundo, a los demonios, a los ángeles… a toda criatura viviente en el mundo, simplemente para destruirlo todo sin dejar vestigio alguno en el mundo.

" **Simplemente dejado atrás en la soledad"**

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

" **Simplemente dejado atrás en la tristeza"**

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

" **Simplemente dejado atrás en el dolor"**

" _ **Solo tienes que morir por mi**_ _"_

" **Vaya que si en realidad eres patético" -** una segunda voz llamo su atención, el joven Sekiryuutei levanto su mirada expectante a su interlocutor – **"Solamente te apalean un poco y estas queriendo volverte un emo sin remedio"**

El castaño se sorprendió de encontrar a quien le había hablado, frente a él estaba Kiryuu Aika, el joven no pudo evitar tener un vibrante sonrojo en su rostro, su compañera se encontraba completamente desnuda, llevado por su instinto no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo que ella poseía; claro no estaba exageradamente desarrollada como Akeno o Rias, no tenía un rostro inocente como el de Ravel o Asia, pero su piel, sus pechos, su cadera… cada aspecto de ella se encontraba dentro del estándar de una joven delgada con un poco de ejercicio ocasional.

" **Te gusta lo que vez… Issei" –** la chica sonreía arrogante ante el evidente comportamiento del joven – **"De momento no tengo problema que me admires"**

¿Qué haces aquí Aika? – el castaño logró articular palabras en su confundida mente.

" **Es algo que yo misma no se… Issei"** –se arrodillo frente al chico para mirarle fijamente – " **Solamente no soporte ver lo patético que eres" –** son sus manos tomo el rostro de Issei – " **¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?"** – el castaño negó con la cabeza – " **Fue en la ceremonia de ingreso, en ese entonces yo era una chica bastante mediocre"** – Aika sonreía melancólicamente – " **vivía solo para cumplir las expectativas de mis padres, no había nada más para mí que ser alabada por ellos y mis logros académicos"** – la castaña continuo hablando más para sí misma que para Issei – " **la misma rutina todos los días, el mismo desayuno, el mismo almuerzo… era tan patético que simplemente me asfixie"** – la chica guardo un poco de silencio antes de continuar – " **tú me salvaste Issei… aunque no lo creas"**

¿Cómo hice eso Aika? – Issei miro interrogante ante aquella declaración – No recuerdo haberte ayudado

" **Claro que no tonto"** – sonriendo levemente ante lo lento que podía ser aquel que era su compañero – " **Un día después de haber reprobado un examen mensual, sentí que mi propósito en la vida se había esfumado… yo que vivía de las expectativas de mis padres, había fracasado"** – una pequeña lagrima se asomó por sus ojos – " **había decidido arrojarme del techo de la escuela por no poder soportarlo… cuando estuve por hacerlo te vi"** –

Varias imágenes invadieron la mente de Issei, pudo verse a sí mismo siendo perseguido por el club de voleibol, era extraño verse a sí mismo, pero recordaba ese día con claridad, fue la primera vez que espiaba junto a sus amigos, a partir de allí varias imágenes se repetían con el mismo evento; podía verse raro pero todas esas eran las persecuciones que había tenido en el primer año de preparatoria.

¿Pero estas son las persecuciones que me hicieron todos los clubes que me descubrían? – una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la sien del Sekiryuutei – desde la primera hasta la última… Aika desde entonces tu… - la aludida coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Issei para callar sus palabras

" **Eres un pervertido sin remedio, te gustan las tetas enormes, creo que van desde copa "D" hasta la "G", te gusta los libros de fotografías sugerentes en traje de baño" –** Aika sonreía ante el increíble sonrojo de Issei **– "Pero también no te gusta lastimar a nadie, a pesar que hacer las cosas a regañadientes nunca abandonas tu palabra o tu deber… te gusta la música rock, las películas de acción y eres un otaku sin remedio, tu mayor tesoro es un viejo manga autografiado por su autor" –** Issei estaba apenado por las palabras de la chica frente a él **– "lo que yo vi ese día no fue el que te persiguieran, ni el día siguiente… ni el siguiente, lo que vi fue a alguien quien disfrutaba ser realmente como es…"**

Aika… yo – Issei no sabía que decir o hacer al ver que Aika lloraba libremente

" **Issei… lo siento"** – la castaña mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Issei – **"por continuar siendo patética, por no poder decirte "Gracias" , por no poder decirte lo que me importabas, lo que sentía por ti, mi verdaderos sentimientos que me guarde celosamente para mi…"**

No entiendo… Aika – Issei abrazo el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo como este temblaba furiosamente –

" **Algo me hicieron… ya no soy humana"** – Aika se aferraba al cuerpo de Issei como medio de escape – " **conmigo había otras más… pero ya no están… simplemente han desaparecido… siento como yo también lo hago… Issei esta vez no podrás salvarme"**

Un terrible escalofrió envolvió el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei al escuchar las palabras de Kiryuu Aika, algo que nuevamente sentía desde que vio el cuerpo inerte de Asia Argento, la impotencia, la desesperación y la tristeza, Aika lentamente se separó de Issei respiro hondamente mientras se calmaba un poco, con los ojos cerrados se acercó lentamente hasta depositar un escueto beso en los labios de Issei, un simple gesto que conllevaba mucho significado en sí mismo.

" **Issei… yo te amo"** – Aika se había separado para decir esas palabras – " **no sé si volveremos a vernos otra vez… al menos quería decirte esto"** – el castaño se había quedado mudo ente la declaración de su compañera de clases – " **sé que ahora estas en un mundo diferente, tal vez de alguna forma formare parte de él, no importa si eres débil, lento y que tu magia apeste… mientras seas tú mismo, no tienes de que preocuparte… Issei ahora úsame, no me importa si lo haces por el bien común o por tu propio egoísmo… solamente úsame"**

Lo que siguió después fue algo que Hyodou Issei no olvidaría por el resto de su vida, el cuerpo de Aika se quemó en un brillante fuego dorado, hermoso y a la vez triste; el corazón de Issei podía sentir una inmensa soledad pero también albergaba la esperanza de un sentimiento que todo ser ambiciona al igual que el amor… el perdón.

Con algo de duda acerco su mano al fuego, pero tomo el valor necesario para hacerlo, aquella llama no le quemó en absoluto, al contrario pudo sentir como una parte de él "sanaba", la otra presencia que era testigo mudo de aquella escena, tenía el mismo sentimiento dentro de sí mismo, Ddraig comprendió algo muy importante, Dios murió por un propósito en especial, y frente a él estaba aquella respuesta.

El espíritu humano era algo que valía la pena en el mundo, y frente a aquel dragón milenario ocurría el primer milagro de ese espíritu.

La llama adquiría forma en la mano de Issei, una hermosa espada, cuya hoja era perfecta y simétrica con grabados perfectos en el canal de la misma.

קורא לזיכוי

Su guarda era dorada con líneas simétricas que iban desde el centro hacia los lados, en el centro estaba el escudo que la identificaba como una espada sagrada, la empuñadura era marrón y el pomo de esta una enorme piedra de ámbar.

Ddraig… ¿sabes lo que dice la hoja de la espada? – Issei preguntaba al dragón que habitaba en el Boosted Gear – porque yo no lo entiendo.

 **"La llama de la absolución" –** contestaba solemnemente Ddraig ante la figura de un Issei completamente serio – **lo que tienes en tu mano es un Fragmento de Excalibur**

Aika, perdóname a mí por ser un idiota sin remedio – Issei miro con ternura a la espada en sus manos – por haber perdido el rumbo en un momento crucial, y también por no haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ti – sonriente los ojos de Issei cobraron el brillo que había perdido – pero te prometo una cosa… voy a honrar esta espada con todo mi corazón.

* * *

Todos miraron con estupefacción como Issei se reponía y retiraba aquella funesta arma de su pecho, Asia y Ravel no podían ocultar su alegría pero tampoco el asombro de lo que el joven tenía en sus manos, en un principio se preocuparon al ver como aquella arma era consumida por las llamas, pero al ver lo que salió de ellas y al mismo tiempo que el hombre que amaban se ponía de pie, hacía que recuperaran la esperanza dentro de esa pesadilla.

Kokabiel se había dado cuenta de aquel extraño brillo que presencio hace unos instantes, a pesar de los esfuerzos combinados de Irina, Xenovia, Arthur, Gabriel y Elaine; solamente habían logrado contenerlo un poco y aun así no era mucho lo que había logrado, molesto preparo una enorme lanza de luz con la cual se dispuso a terminar con la existencia de aquellos que se encontraban heridos.

Tomados por sorpresa, LeFay intento colocar un escudo para poder defenderse pero la potencia de aquel ataque estaba muy por encima de las habilidades de la maga.

Fue entonces que el recién recuperado Issei realizo lo impensable, agito la nueva espada contra la lanza de luz desviándola de su curso y devolviéndola a su dueño quien la esquivo de último segundo.

¡EXCALIBUR ABSOLUTION, PRESTAME TU PODER! – Issei grito por todo lo alto - ¡DDRAIG DE SER NECESARIO CONSUME TODO MI CUERPO PERO… PERMITEME USARLO UNA VEZ MAS!

 **[No te preocupes esta vez] -** el dragón comprendía los sentimientos de su portador– **¡[SERA UN PLACER HACERLO COMPAÑERO]!**

" **!BALANCE BREAKER!"**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

* Por fin pude actualizar, gracias a Dios... (el autor siente como su vida se esfuma de su cuerpo), este fue un capitulo verdaderamente complicado, la razon fue muy simple, no quedaba como realmente quería, por eso demoro bastante en su realizacion, tanto que varias partes fueron escritas por separado y de manera distinta, hasta encontrar una que me agradara perfectamente.

* Tambien me tome tiempo para leer varios fics muy buenos y de momento tengo que dar mis opinones respectivamente.

* Por cierto por fin vi el ova de High school DxD Born, me gusto el protagonismo de Ravel, gracias por ese pequeño regalo del cielo.

* Gracias a todos los que apoyan a esta historia... y como siempre espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Preview:

 _Por fin el telon cae, el alba se acerca y la noche termina... Un dragon suelta un amargo rugido, con la esperanza de ser escuchado... **Excalibur Finale ~ Por aquellos que guardaron la esperanza.**_


	12. Chapter 12

" _Ese día quedaría grabado en mi memoria, fue la primera vez que experimente una gama de emociones que no podría explicar; aun en estos momentos en que escribo estas palabras puedo sentir como mi corazón palpita con rapidez; cuando pose mis ojos en tu figura mi respiración se detuvo… una forma gallarda que inspiraba confianza y sobre todo esperanza , aquel joven que tenía poco de conocer a plenitud… me había mostrado que no había obstáculo difícil, ni oponente invencible, siempre que tuviera el valor para encararlo de frente."_

" _De hecho ya han pasado décadas de aquel día… Ya no soy una simple adolecente que ignoraba muchas cosas en la vida, que creció en el aislamiento que mis padres me dieron por temor a que no comprendería cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero un simple encuentro que no estaba destinado a ocurrir, causado por un juego político entre dos familias nobles; estabas allí defendiendo el honor y la felicidad de la persona a la que servías con ahínco… pero fuiste humillado en un instante, allí te miré desde lo más alto y me parecías tan insignificante como el peor de los insectos"._

" _No puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella mala impresión que tuve en un principio de ti, pero aun así llamó mi atención la manera en que te conducías en la vida, la segunda vez que nos vimos provoque que lo perdieses todo… en ese momento comprendí las verdaderas consecuencias de mis actos, pero al igual que aquellos que estaban en mi posición saben que su destino está marcado por las decisiones de aquellos que nos dan la vida, unas cadenas que nos atan por el status social"_

" _Suelto un suspiro ante esa idea errónea que aquejaba en aquella época, no podríamos ser más estúpidos… fue entonces cuando reuní el valor necesario para dar el primer paso para realmente comenzar a vivir por mí misma, la tercera vez que nos vimos, bueno… fue algo vergonzoso para los dos, pero logramos congeniar perfectamente y me permitiste formar parte de tu vida y yo hice lo mismo por ti…"_

" _Sin darnos cuenta reíamos, peleábamos, llorábamos, gritábamos, jugábamos y nos enamoramos… a pesar que a nuestro alrededor el mundo estaba por cambiar, para bien y para mal estábamos en medio de todo eso… pero aun así nos mantuvimos juntos, olvidando la diferencias de clases que nos dividían"_

" _A pesar del sufrimiento, el temor, la impotencia y sobre todo la posibilidad de morir… te alzaste como ningún otro, haciendo honor al que sería el apodo que te acompañaría hasta el día de tu muerte"_

¿Oye no crees que eso sonó muy exagerado? – una voz interrumpió la escritura de la joven mujer frente a su escritorio – Todavía no ha muerto

Pues a mí me gusta como se ve – una segunda voz se unió al primera que claramente sonaba divertida – le da más un tono épico al escrito… ¡Continua así!

¡Mou!… ya déjenme en paz – la joven mujer hizo un leve puchero – ¡Porque no me respetan como se debe!

Ya, ya… no la molesten tanto, saben cómo se pone cuando le interrumpen su escrito – la voz de un joven hombre se escuchó a lo lejos – todos aceptamos que ella llevara el registro de nuestras memorias

Si, fue en decisión unánime – otra voz ahora de una mujer reprendió a las dos primeras que hablaron – déjenla en paz y ayuden con la comida

Si, si… ya vamos – ambas intrusas respondieron al unísono mientras se alejaban de la joven escritora – ¿no vienes con nosotras?

La mujer miro con duda ante la sugerencia del par de mujeres que se alejaban del lugar donde se acercaban, pronto el joven hombre se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y sonrió afablemente, la mujer se sonrojaba ante esa sonrisa, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara siempre tenía esa reacción ante él, con paso lento el hombre acorto la distancia que los separaba, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, acerco su rostro al oído de la joven autora y susurrándole con suavidad soltó unas palabras que solo ella escucharía.

"Anda continua por favor… mi amada Ravel"

* * *

Para Maya Kaburagi, reportera estrella de un canal de noticias, este debía ser el momento que estaba esperando toda su vida; en un principio el que la hubieran mandado a un estudio en la Ciudad de Kuoh fue lo peor que le hubiese ocurrido a su carrera, no era que fuese una mala ciudad, ambiente agradable, compañeros agradables, buen salario, etc.

El problema radicaba que no ocurría nada interesante o más bien extraordinario, en una ciudad que no era Tokio… pues era lo más lógico esperar, claro ella era ignorante de lo que pasaba en las noches y en las sombras, si lo supiese se hubiera cambiado de ciudad con rapidez.

"Bueno Nerima no está nada mal" – Maya pensaba alegremente – "Aunque los rumores que he escuchado sobre artistas marciales hidro travestidos no se han confirmado" - la joven negaba con la cabeza ante las historias que contaba su sempai de la universidad

¿Maya-san, no crees que está muy tranquilo? – comentaba un joven al lado de ella quien resultaba ser el camarógrafo asignado para cubrir el reportaje – Digo la escuela está ocupada por un grupo terrorista, ¿No era para que la JSDF ya estuviera aquí?

¿Akira, no miras que la escuela esta acordonada por la policía? – la joven reportera reprendía a su camarógrafo ante sus palabras – Todos los que estamos aquí siguiendo la noticia estamos igual, mientras no empiecen a ejecutar los alumnos no creo que la JSDF intervenga de golpe

Bueno tienes razón, ya van a ser casi doce horas desde que comenzó todo esto – el camarógrafo comentó mientras miraba su reloj

De pronto los murmullos de asombro llamaron la atención del par de jóvenes que discutían, frente a ellos enormes grietas empezaron a emerger sobre la academia de Kuoh, como si esta estuviese cubierta por un enorme cúpula de cristal, partes de esta misma caían libremente al suelo rompiéndose y desapareciendo en partículas de luz, todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Ante tal extraño como asombroso fenómeno, hicieron lo que sus mentes profesionales les dictaron y comenzaron a transmitir en vivo lo que ocurría en esos instantes, entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo el lugar donde se encontraban, impidiendo que pudieran completar lo que su entrenamiento como reporteros les indicaba.

Un enorme estruendo ensordeció sus oídos, muchos de ellos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, otros lograron mantenerse muy apenas de pie, cayendo después por el temblor que sacudió el suelo a sus pies, cuando termino la mente de todos convergió a un mismo pensamiento.

"¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en esa escuela?"

* * *

"Bueno creo que mi sempai ahora será la que no me crea cuando le cuente esto" – Maya rio nerviosamente mientras continuaba mirando hacia la escuela

 **¡[** **WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL]!**

La voz de Ddraig hablo con decisión a través del cristal del Boosted Gear, la orden estaba dada y el cuerpo de Issei fue rodeado por la poderosa armadura que representaba el Balance Breaker, la apariencia era solemne e intimidante pero a los ojos de los amigos y aliados del Sekiryuutei era una visión esperanzadora, Kokabiel miraba con asombro tal despliegue de poder, en el pasado había enfrentado a varios portadores de aquel Longinus pero siempre despedían el mismo aura de arrogancia y soberbia, pero el demonio encarnado frente a él no mostraba ese patrón, era completamente distinto a los otros.

Luego poso sus ojos en la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda, no había duda en que se trataba de una espada sagrada, un nuevo fragmento de Excalibur, ¿Pero cómo era posible que un demonio pudiese usarla? Esa era la pregunta que invadió los pensamientos del Cadre de Grigori. Los ojos del casco del scale mail se posaron sobre su figura, no pudo negar que se sintió intimidado al ver los orbes esmeraldas brillar por un instante, fijo tanto su atención que ignoro por completo al grupo con el que se enfrentaba.

Pero no importaba mucho ya que todos estaban concentrados en la figura de Issei, Irina estaba completamente muda ante la visión que estaba frente a ella, extrañamente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una emoción se apodero de ella, entonces recordó vagamente una memoria del pasado que compartió junto con Issei, aquellos juegos que solían disfrutar cuando niños donde emulaban a ser los héroes que salvaban al mundo del villano.

Xenovia pasaba por un estado similar al de Irina, quizás era un fenómeno colectivo pero a diferencia de ella se trataban de los libros que su madre adoptiva le solía leer antes de dormir, donde el valiente caballero se alistaba para enfrentar al horrible dragón quien tenía prisionera a la princesa.

Gabriel tragaba saliva, nada ayudaba que sus pensamientos se mostraran de lo más caótico en estos momentos pero ella misma podía jurar que su rostro enrojecía a niveles alarmantes.

De hecho, todas las mujeres presentes a excepción de Elaine poseían la misma reacción y un solo pensamiento corrió en su mente al mismo tiempo.

" _Se ve maravillosamente increíble"_

Issei estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando la delicada y pequeña mano de Ravel tomo la suya; el sekiryuutei se mantuvo quieto sin dejar de mirar al oponente que debía derrotar, de alguna manera a pesar de ser un leve agarre para el joven castaño era como si una ancla limitara sus fuerzas.

Issei-sempai, prométeme… prométeme – la voz de Ravel era casi inaudible, pero el castaño podía escuchar claramente – que vivirás…

Lo prometo – lssei contesto a través del casco - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Ravel-chan? – la pequeña fénix asintió con timidez - ¿Podrías ordenármelo adecuadamente?

Ravel abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella extraña petición, cerro sus ojos y dio varias respiraciones para calmar sus emociones, entonces soltó la mano de Issei y se colocó a un lado de él, levantando su mirada hacia donde estaba Kokabiel, fue cuando todos miraron el rostro de la joven Phenex, la cual sonreía orgullosa, levanto su mano y señalo hacia el frente.

¡VE MI VALIENTE PEON Y TRAEME LA VICTORIA! – la pequeña rubia grito a todo pulmón, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes en el campo de batalla

¡CON GUSTO… MI SEÑORA! – fue la respuesta a la que dio el joven Sekiryuutei.

No hubo manera de percibir el rápido movimiento que ejecuto Issei, en un instante había recorrido toda distancia que había entre él y Kokabiel, el Cadre sorprendido por el impredecible embate, a duras penas pudo defenderse con una de sus espadas de luz, el joven Sekiryuutei no era alguien que conociera del manejo de una espada, su habilidad era mediocre al utilizar al Excalibur Absolution, pero la velocidad y fuerza que imprimió en el primer ataque fue algo magistral, la tierra a los pies de ambos colapso por la fuerza que contuvo el ángel caído, quien ya no estaba del todo feliz.

Con un rápido movimiento se alejó frenético de aquella armadura roja, creando la distancia suficiente para poder reponerse un poco, pero no conto que Issei volvería a repetir la misma hazaña, el filo de la espada sagrada conoció a su similar hecha de luz, pero esta vez la segunda colapso ante el nivel superior de la primera.

Impresionante…. Sekiryuutei – comento el Cadre con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia a la vez - ¿A qué se debió tan increíble cambio?

¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! – la voz de Issei sonaba llena de ira y arrepentimiento – ¡KOKABIEL, JAMAS PERDONARÉ EL HECHO DE QUE QUIERAS JUGAR CON NUESTRAS VIDAS!

¡POR FIN LO ENTIENDES… SEKIRYUUTEI! – el Cadre se lanzó de frente para golpear a su oponente – ¡USTEDES TAN SOLO SON PEONES QUE HAN ESTADO JUGADO EN LA PALMA DE MI MANO, NO SOLO TU Y TU AMIGOS, SINO TODO EL MUNDO!

¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS AHORA… ANGEL CAIDO! – el joven demonio contestaba con bastante furia – ¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SOLAMENTE ME INTERESA UNA COSA Y ES…. ROMPERTE ESA JODIDA CARA EN MIL PEDAZOS!

¡ENTONCES HAZLO, NO TE CONTENGAS! – el Cadre comenzó a dar una sucesión bestial de cortes a su enemigo.

Issei movió su espada con torpeza pero logrando repeler cada ataque que iba dirigido a su persona, Kokabiel continuo con la arremetida en contra del joven demonio, sorprendido por la osada defensa que estaba ofreciendo en estos momentos de desesperación, Issei por su parte estaba dando lo mejor de sí; guiado por las palabras de Ravel, el sacrificio de Aika y sobre todo el esfuerzo que dieron los demás para contener al poderoso Cadre, el angel caído lentamente fue siendo empujado hacia atrás por el sekiryuutei, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto el vuelo para llevar la pelea a los cielos, con la esperanza de obtener una mejor posición.

El castaño miro como el angel caído se alejaba, se inclinó levemente llamando la atención de su oponente, Issei sabía de antemano que su habilidad para el vuelo era pésima, pero ahora necesitaba lograr superar esa limitación.

 **¡[Compañero no te preocupes por eso… usa mis alas]! -** la voz de Ddraig llego a los oídos del castaño - **¡[VAMOS POR NUESTRA PRESA]!**

¡CLARO QUE SI DDRAIG! – Issei sonrió bajo el casco de la armadura - ¡HAGAMOSLO CAER NUEVAMENTE Y ESTA VEZ QUE NO SE LEVANTE!

Un par de alas brotaron de la espalda de la armadura, no eran las alas propias de Issei, sino las de Ddraig que eran majestuosas y poderosas, con un solo aleteo de estas fue suficiente para impulsar al joven demonio hacia el vasto cielo donde Kokabiel le esperaba pacientemente. Pronto un centenar de lanzas aparecieron suspendidas en el aire, todas apuntando hacia en la ruta que usaba el castaño para encontrarse con su enemigo.

Kokabiel apunto con su espada hacia su blanco, las lanzas salieron disparadas a una velocidad impresionante, el joven demonio no detuvo su avance sino que imprimió mas impulso en su vuelo, adentrándose en aquella lluvia mortal haciendo maniobras relativamente imposibles esquivaba las lanzas con un mínimo margen; la mirada de Kokabiel continuaba fija en sobre aquel intrépido oponente, continuo lanzando sin piedad las lanzas con la esperanza de herir o al menos replegar el avance del Sekiryuutei.

 **¡[ANGEL CAIDO… EN LA HISTORIA NINGUN DRAGON SE HA RETIRADO SIN ATRAPAR A SU PRESA]! -** la poderosa voz de Ddraig retumbo en los cielos - **¡[Y TE ASEGURO QUE NUNCA SUCEDERA]!**

Issei logro atravesar la increíble ofensiva del Cadre, alzando su espada se preparó a atacar directamente, Kokabiel hizo lo mismo con sus propias armas, el impacto de ambos contendientes fue brutal, el sonido del golpe sacudió con fuerza en los cielos sobre la escuela, pronto ambos se separaron e iniciaron una carrera tomando altitud y velocidad.

Desde el suelo, Ravel y el grupo que la acompañaba miraba como dos saetas de luz salían disparadas una siguiendo a la otra, en un instante se encontraban frente a frente y luego se separaban, repitiendo la acción consecutivamente, la joven Phenex miraba con fascinación y preocupación aquel espectáculo, no podía evitar sentirse insegura por su querido Peón… no ese pensamiento lo descarto agitando su cabeza, él no era solo su peón; sino el joven que ahora tenía su corazón, pronto unos brazos le rodearon gentilmente, la chica pudo ver la misma expresión en el rostro de Asia, quien compartía el mismo sentimiento por el joven castaño.

Los demás admiraban el coraje y la valentía de aquel chico al desafiar nuevamente lo imposible; pero quien miraba con más intensidad esa demostración era Gabriel, cerrando sus ojos soltó una plegaria y un juramento, la plegaria por la protección del Sekiryuutei y el juramento de seguir al lado de tan valiente guerrero hasta donde su camino lo guiara.

Kokabiel descarto sus espadas y preparo una enorme lanza de luz, Issei miro con decisión aquel poderoso ataque preparándose para contrarrestarlo.

 **¡[IGNITION]!**

La orden estaba dada y el brazo izquierdo de Issei cambio de forma, liberando una enorme llamarada, aquel fuegp empezó a envolver a Excalibur Absolution, la cual comenzó a brillar con una mayor intensidad, iluminando el cielo nocturno que los rodeaba.

 **¡[TRANSFER]!**

La enorme lanza de luz fue arrojada con bastante fuerza por Kokabiel, la mortal energía que contenía se acercó con una velocidad difícil de seguir con la vista normal, y parecería que sería imposible esquivarla, pero esa no era la intensión de aquel joven, preparo su espada la cual agito con fuerza, haciendo que el fuego que envolvía el filo del arma saliera disparado hacia el frente, interceptando el increíble ataque del Cadre, provocando una enorme explosión que envolvió a ambos contendientes.

Las chicas ahogaron un grito ante ten impredecible resultado del choque de aquellas dos fuerzas, la luz y el humo que genero la explosión les impidió ver el estado del joven peón de Ravel, el primero en ser visible fue Kokabiel, su armadura se encontraba copiosamente agrietada, una señal del increíble poder destructivo que libero la explosión, Issei fue el segundo en aparecer su Balance Breaker no mostraba mucho daño.

Kokabiel mascullo un insulto tras ver que su ataque no surtio el efecto esperado, se lanzo con pasmosa velocidad para encarar nuevamente al castaño, Issei esperaba que lo atacara con alguna de sus sables, pero el Cadre tenia otro plan en mente, lanzo un par de lanzas a manera de distracción, el joven peón desvio los ataques como esperaba el Cadre, acorto la distancia entre ellos, con sus manos tomo las de su oponente, tomándolo por sorpresa y lanzándolo contra el derruido techo del edificio, el daño que recibió fue bastante, no pudo evitar el escupir sangre por la boca.

Sin dar tiempo para que se recuperara, tomo impulso y hundio su pie en la boca del estomago del caído sekiryuutei; el cuerpo del chico fue enviado con increíble fuerza hasta la planta baja, dejando un agujero en los pisos por donde pasó.

Issei se puso de pie con algo de dificulatad, trastabillo un poco por la desorientaxcion provocada por al bestial arremetida de su oponente, el "angel de las estrellas" descendió por el mismo agujero que dejo el joven demonio, una vez que estuvo al mismo nivel que el, invoco su arma de luz comenzando a golpearlo con furia, Issei respondia con dificultad a los ataques del Cadre, pero conforme pasaron los primeros golpes, el chico se acostumbraba al manejo de su arma, quizás no al mismo nivel que Irina o Xenovia; pero iba mejorando notablemente.

Ravel y el grupo estaban expectantes, solamente podían escuchar el golpeteo que generaban ambar armas al encontrarse, y los destellos eran perceptibles por las ventanas del edificio, en su interior Kokabiel estaba dominando la pelea, su experiencia y poder eran mayor, pero Issei no se quedaba atrás en voluntad y osadía.

Ambos guerreros se mostraban férreos a la derrota, Issei se estaba jugando mucho con su derrota; mientras que Kokabiel se mostraba seguro; aunque con el paso de los minutos empezaba a dudar, gracias el acelerado crecimiento que mostraba aquel chico frente a él.

Entonces un recuerdo, un fantasma que con el tiempo había olvidado, se sobreponía ante la figura del joven con armadura… él ya había presenciado este momento; con tal revelación en su cerebro, acrecentó la furia en sus golpes; podría decirse que Issei pasaba por un momento similar, al recordar su duelo con el heredero de la casa Phenex, pero logro mantenerse concentrado en lo que tenía enfrente.

Kokabiel tomo entonces por la cabeza a Issei y proyecto la suya contra su oponente, poco importaba que el rosto estuviese cubierto por el casco del scale mail, la potencia fue suficiente para desorientar al portador del Boosted Gear, por un instante estuvo por soltar su espada, pero haciendo amago de voluntad no lo hizo, la contrario imito la acción de su contrincante golpeando su rostro con el casco. Tal acción hizo que ambos dieran varios paso hacia atrás, Kokabiel se recuperó primero y salir despedido por una de las ventanas más cercanas, Issei miro como el ángel caído se alejaba, intento reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondió de acuerdo a sus deseos.

El Cadre sonrió levemente al notar el estado de su oponente; el mismo estaba consiente que su propia condición no era la más favorable, continuo con aquella encarnizada batalla, repitiendo nuevamente un caos sin sentido al lanzar una nueva lluvia de lanzas de luz; Issei comenzaba a respirar con cierta dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía por el poder que estaba usando, a pesar que el Ignition estaba en su brazo izquierdo, este no podía manejar todo el exceso de poder, era demasiado para poder mantener estable su cuerpo y que no se autodestruyera.

 **¡[Compañero no podremos mantener este ritmo por mucho mas tiempo]! –** la voz del dragon gales mostraba cierta preocupación - **¡[Si no hacemos algo… morirás]!**

 **¡** Tienes razón pero no se me ocurre nada! – Issei mascullaba mientras continuaba esquivando el ataque del angel caído - ¡¿A menos que…?! - levemente miro su mano derecha mientras ideaba un plan - ¡Ddraig Ignition a mi derecha… rápido!

 **¡[Pero… no lo soportaras como con tu izquierda]! –** comento el dragón comprendiendo la idea desesperada de su portador

¡NO IMPORTA… SOLO HAZLO! – el castaño desvió un par de lanzas con su espada sagrada.

 **¡[Espero que la princesa fénix no se enoja conmigo]! –** se lamentó el dragón ante lo que iba hacer.

" **[IGNITION]"**

Tras decir esto el segundo guante de la armadura del Balance Breaker paso por el mismo cambio que en la izquierda, una enorme llamarada de fuego se hizo presente, Issei tuvo que tragarse el grito de dolor, sentía como su brazo derecho estaba siendo cocinado por la increíble temperatura que emanaba de aquel fuego.

Ravel se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de asombro y terror, cuando diseño la nueva forma del Ignition Mode, solamente pudo comprobar que la dragonificacion del brazo izquierdo de Issei le permitiría resistir las terribles temperaturas de aquel fuego que representaba el exceso de poder de Issei, usar otro miembro sería muy difícil, aunque lo intentaron tenían el mismo resultado.

La piel y la carne sufrían de terribles quemaduras, sin importar que la afinidad mágica de Issei fuese ahora con el elemento fuego.

A pesar del dolor que sufría, la respiración del joven demonio estaba volviéndose más estable con el paso del tiempo, y la enorme carga que su cuerpo estaba pasando disminuía, con decisión remonto su carrera hacia donde estaba esperándolo Kokabiel, el Cadre no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, aquel chico frente a él estaba por primera vez poniéndolo en aprietos, solamente una persona pudo ponerlo en la misma situación que en estos momentos ocurría, pero él se negaba a aceptarlo.

Nuevamente se encontraron en medio del aire, Excalibur Absolution ardía envuelta en llamas, lentamente las espadas de luz de Kokabiel eran superadas por el filo de aquella arma, Issei imprimió más fuerza a la presión que ejercía empujando al ángel caído. Con el joven coloco su mano frente al rostro de Cadre y chasqueo lo dedos sin dudarlo.

Pronto una explosión sacudió la cabeza de Kokabiel desorientándolo por completo, viendo su oportunidad Issei golpeo la nuca de su oponente con una increíble patada proyectando el cuerpo del ángel de las estrellas contra del suelo, fragmentos de metal fueron perceptibles durante la caída, la armadura de Kokabiel había colapsado por la fuerza de la patada. Una columna de polvo y escombros se levanto en lo alto, y por fin el edificio principal de la escuela colapso por el combate.

A lo lejos Sona Sitri grito en silencio al ver como su querida escuela estaba siendo reducida a meras montañas de piedra y metales retorcidos, mientras que Tsubaki trataba de consolarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo de acercársele cuando noto que estaba sobre la pila de cuerpos que pertenecían a los seguidores de Kokabiel y que había caído ante la ira de la joven heredera.

Kokabiel se levantó a duras penas de aquella caída, la sangre escurría por su sien, su respiración era errática pero aun así no evitaba sonreír, alzo la mirada para mirar a ese demonio que lo estaba enfrentando, ya no le interesaba iniciar una guerra, ni siquiera demostrar su punto de vista… de hecho ya nada le importaba, en su mente solo habitaba un solo deseo

" _ASESINAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO"_

¡HYODOU ISSEEEEIIIIIIIIIII! – aquel grito azoto los cielos con enorme poderío, mientras que Kokabiel alzo de nuevo el vuelo

¡KOKABIEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL! – fue la respuesta que dio el joven mientras se lanzaba a si mismo para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel desquiciado ángel.

Ambos contendiente se encontraron a medio camino, envueltos por su propia aura de poder, aquellas dos energías luchaban para encontrar la supremacía, opuestas entre si liberaban grandes descargas de electricidad arrasando con las cercanías. Tras un breve momento de permanecer así ambos se separaron, tomando la distancia necesaria para recuperar fuerzas.

Kokabiel no apartaba la vista de aquella armadura, Issei no quitaba la suya de aquel ángel caído, preparo su espada para dar el último golpe, aquel que necesitaba para por fin terminar con toda esa locura y destrucción.

¡IM… PRE… SIONANTE, ISSEI! – Kokabiel respiraba con bastante dificultad - ¡GRACIAS… POR… ESTE MOMENTO!

El sekiryuutei se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras de Kokabiel, no deseaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, su mente ya tenía claro que era lo que deseaba, Kokabiel asintió en silencio ante la respuesta de su enemigo, no hacía falta las palabras, solamente una acción más, preparo la más poderosa espada de luz que su poder permitiría, sonriente imito las acciones de su enemigo y se alisto para el ultimo golpe.

Se mantuvieron asi unos instantes, los cuales parecieron una eternidad, cuando una simple roca cayó al suelo, fue la señal que necesitaron para comenzaron para dar golpe, la velocidad de ambos fue pasmosa haciendo que fuese imperceptible el movimiento, cuando termino cada uno le daba la espalda al otro.

Ravel, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Akeno estaban en completo silencio pero sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que anidaba en su interior; Arthur, Elaine y LeFay se mantenían expectantes del resultado. Mientras que Gabriel mantuvo una expresión solemne, cerrando su ojos y bajando la mirada

El Balance Breaker de Issei se destruyó por completo pero el joven se mantuvo en la misma posición por unos instantes hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo, todos los miembros del grupo de Ravel sintieron como su corazón se detenía y el miedo se apodero de sus acciones.

Kokabiel se dio la vuelta, mientras que respiraba con dificultad, su expresión era de tranquilidad y mostraba una sonrisa sincera, Ravel y las demás aparecieron para defender al joven caído, con lentitud Gabriel se acercó al Cadre, se mantuvieron inmóviles hasta que el pecho del ángel caído se abrió liberando una enorme cantidad de sangre.

¿Estas satisfecho hermano mío? – Gabriel abrió sus manos mientras recibía el cuerpo malherido del que fue su enemigo

El angel se dejó caer a los brazos de su hermana, ya no había malicia en su rostro, solamente había paz en su corazón.

" _Claro que si… por fin estoy satisfecho"_

* * *

 _ **If**_ **Life 12: Excalibur Finale ~ Por aquellos que guardaron la esperanza.**

Cuando Sona Sitri por fin arribo al lugar donde se había dado la batalla se encontró con un escenario poco alentador, por un lado Asia hacia lo imposible para sanar las heridas del Sekiryuutei y en el otro se encontraba el Cadre en brazos de una mujer desconocida, avanzo con lentitud hacia donde estaba el miembro de Grigori, la expresión de la pelinegra era un tanto enigmática, fue hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente cuando mostro sus verdaderas intenciones.

Allí estaba ella de pie frente a aquel monstruo aterrador, Kokabiel volvió su mirada para encarar los ojos violáceos de la joven heredera, la chica lo miraba con desdén y odio; el Cadre tuvo la osadia de reir con cierta arrogancia ante la infantil actitud de la joven chica.

¿Vienes a reclamarle a un oponente derrotado… Hija de los Sitri? – la sonrisa de Kokabiel adornaba su adolorido rostro – Porque de ser así, que poco honor tienes en ti…

Vaya que tienes la arrogancia de hablar… caído – Sona se cruzo de brazo mientras miraba fijamente al hombre a sus pies – en estos momentos podría hacerte desaparecer, si así lo quisiera… pero se lo dejaremos a los lideres

Oh… a pesar de tu apariencia y juventud… posees bastante sensatez – Kokabiel logro sentarse con dificultad – es una lastima que no sea así

¡¿A que te refieres…?! – Sona no pudo terminar su frase cuando un sonido ensordecedor acallo sus palabras.

Pronto una brillante luz ilumino la zona donde se encontraban todos los demonios reunidos, sus rostros reflejaban confusión y miedo, de repente un sonido similar a un enorme abanico fue apreciado en la zona, Sona levanto su mirada para averiguar de donde provenia, a pesar que la luz impedia su visión pudo constatar el lugar donde provenia aquel escandalo.

Sobrevolando sus cabezas se encontraba un enorme helicoptero militar, de un vibrante verde y completamente lustroso, pero no era el único que se acercaba otros dos mas arribaron al encuentro con el primero, de aquella maquina belica bajaron varias sogas hasta llegar al piso, uno a uno fueron bajando soldados armados quienes profesionalmente apuntaron sus armas en contra de los confundidos jóvenes, Ravel instintivamente abrazo el herido cuerpo de Issei mientras que los recién llegados los rodeaban apuntando sus armas directamente hacia ellos.

¡¿ESTO ES OBRA TUYA KOKABIEL?! – grito Sona hecha una furia; quien poso su mirada ante el sonriente Cadre de Grigori

Lamento decirte… que no son mis hombres – fue la respuesta que dio Kokabiel, sin perder su sonrisa en el rostro

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil apretó sus dientes en señal de frustración, ella a diferencia de los presentes estaba en mejores condiciones para enfrentarse al grupo de soldados quienes continuaban en sus posiciones, de pronto un jeep militar apareció en escena, de él bajo un hombre de mediana edad, vestido completamente con su uniforme, pronto los soldados le abrieron el paso dejando que esta persona se acercara ante Sona.

¡Soy el Coronel Asada de la JSDF… ¿es usted Souna Shitori?! – aquel hombre miro a los ojos de Sona esperando una respuesta afirmativa

Soy yo… - Sona asintió un poco aliviada ante la presentación del hombre - ¿Tardaron en llegar?

Lamentamos el retraso… - el hombre levanto su mano dando una orden a sus subordinados

Asintiendo al unísono, aquellos soldados se acercaron a los demonios con total naturalidad, dos de ellos levantaron el cuerpo de Issei y comenzaron a sacarlo de la zona donde se dio el combate, un camión con el logo de medico llego hasta donde se encontraban y colocaron a Issei dentro de él.

El resto fue llevado hacia otro camión para asegurarse que salieran de la zona; sanos y salvos.

El Coronel Asada se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba sentado Kokabiel, el angel continuaba sonriendo ante la ironia del asunto que estaba ocurriendo, levanto su mirada para ver el rostro de aquel Coronel, el Cadre de Grigori se hecho a carcajear ante la presencia de aquel militar.

Gabriel que iba siendo escoltada volteo su cabeza para mirar aquella escena, miro el rostro de aquel hombre sorprendiéndose de su verdadera identidad. Aquel coronel era nada más y nada menos que el propio Azazel; Gobernador General de Grigori quien miraba molesto la actitud arrogante de su similar. A pesar de pertenecer al mismo grupo todos los miembros de Grigori tenían sus propias agendas e intereses, usualmente Azazel no se metía en sus asuntos, para tener un trato de familiaridad entre ellos.

Pero esta vez Kokabiel se había pasado de la raya, y Azazel estaba completamente furioso.

Valla pensé que el Drama y el Teatro eran solo cosa mía – comentaba casualmente el ángel caído ante su líder - ¿Te tomo mucho tiempo el arribar hasta aquí?

Tuve que pedir un par de favores para movilizar a la fuerzas de autodefensa – Azazel suspiraba recordando lo que paso para lograr este encubrimiento – Te fascinara lo que tienen preparado los Maous para tapar esta pequeña cloaca que abriste

Fu.. fu… bwa.. jajajajajajajajaja – Kokabiel se acostó en el arenoso suelo mientras reía con fuerza – Al final no conseguí nada

Fu… fu… Claro que no idiota – el Gobernado General contestaba de manera desenfadada – solamente te patearon el trasero, esa es toda tu recompensa

Ya veo – Kokabiel termino de reír y miraba con atención el cielo nocturno - ¿Qué… no piensas matarme?

No creo que sea necesario… hermano – Azazel miro con seriedad a su igual en el suelo – el chico hizo un buen trabajo

Kokabiel comenzó a toser, pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer con lentitud, el último golpe de Issei fue el definitivo, la expresión de Azazel era bastante extraña, una mezcla de molestia y tristeza, a pesar de ser hermanos no comprendía las acciones de Kokabiel; siempre lo catalogó como alguien que gustaba de las peleas, pero nunca que realizara un plan tan elaborado solo para iniciar una guerra.

Dime una cosa Azazel… ¿realmente somos libres? – el "angel de las estrellas" miro con arrogancia a su líder – A diferencia de los humanos, nosotros estamos atados a nuestro papel que Padre nos dictó en nuestra creación – Azazel miro con extrañeza a esas palabras – Angeles, Demonios, Caidos, simples criaturas que tenemos un guion determinado en nuestra existencia, cuando morimos simplemente nos volvemos en nada… - Kokabiel sonreía amargamente – el día que decidí caer fue porque vi mi propio final, a manos del Sekiryuutei… ¿te imaginas el vivir a sabiendas de quien te va a matar? – el gobernador general intentaba comprender las palabras de su Cadre – solamente encontré la libertad en las peleas, en enfrentar a enemigos realmente fuertes… pero realmente mi deseo era vivir – el Cadre fijo su mirada al cielo – cuando descubrí que el actual Sekiryuutei era el mismo que estaba destinado a matarme, convencí a Reynare para que lo eliminara… fui un idiota – Kokabiel sonreía mientras pensaba en sus palabras – le di las armas suficientes para que me asesinara… al final simplemente me convertí en esclavo de mi propio destino.

En verdad que eres un idiota… Kokabiel – Azazel se agacho para mirar de cerca al ángel que estaba muriendo - ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

No importaba, ya me había resignado… por eso elabore este plan – Kokabiel sonrio – si me iba a ir dejaría mi legado, algo para que me recordasen por la eternidad… pero fallé a medias… pero aun así logre una cosa.

Y que fue eso… hermano – Azazel estaba intrigado por la confesión de Kokabiel –

¡Hice que ustedes temblaran de miedo! – Kokabiel rio a carcajadas - ¡Le mostré el verdadero terror, la desesperación y la agonía! – ¡EL MUNDO QUE CONOCIAMOS A COLAPSADO, PRONTO UNA NUEVA ERA APARECERA Y YO ME REIRE EN SUS ROSTROS CUANDO LAS SEMILLAS QUE HE PLANTADO FLORESCAN, QUE IMPORTA SI ENCUBREN TODO CON MENTIRAS, ASI COMO YO FRACASARAN… CUANDO LA GUERRA AL FINAL COMIENCE, BWA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo aquel enfermo ángel caído, cuando por fin su cuerpo cedió ante la herida que Issei, desvaneciéndose con lentitud el Cadre de Grigori continuo riendo ante la mirada expectante del Gobernador General, Azazel estaba pensativo ante sus declaraciones, tal vez tenia algo de razón, con el tiempo sus mentiras y engaños terminarían abruptamente, quizás hoy tuvieron algo de suerte, volvió su mirada y la fijo en la figura de Gabriel, la serafín había caído en las garras de su Cadre abandonando al Cielo por temor a que ocurriera una guerra; tal vez ella era una de las "semillas" de las que hablaba, de eso Azazel no estaba seguro, ahora lo único que quedaba era volverse más proactivo con respecto al resto de las facciones.

* * *

Sirzechs se dejo caer en el asiento de su escritorio, Adjuka amablemente se llevo a Serafall de regreso a su oficina para encargarse del control de daños con respecto a los eventos ocurridos en Kuoh, sabía que la Maou sacaría algo de su "excéntrica" manga para apaciguar el daño ocasionado por sus descuidos, muy dentro de él se encontraba inseguro ante las consecuencias de las acciones de Kokabiel y pronto pondrían en tela de juicio el actuar de todos ellos.

A parte tenía otro problema entre manos, se trataba del antiguo Peón de su hermana; quien ahora servia a la más joven de los Phenex, había logrado prácticamente lo imposible a su corta edad como demonio de clase baja, un hecho sin precedentes ante la sociedad demoniaca del inframundo; pronto él y la corte de su ama serían blanco de los celos y complots del resto de la familias de los 72 pilares fundadores, como Maou no podría hacer mucho por ellos pero la historia seria diferente si el resultado del Rating Game contra Raiser hubiese tenido otro resultado.

Al menos esperaba que la fama de haber derrotado y dado muerte a un poderoso ángel caído ayude a mantener a raya a los oportunistas que intenten algo contra Ravel o al resto de la corte.

Miro nuevamente la grabación de la pelea, sonrio con cierto pesar al admirar el coraje y arrojo que utilizo durante su pelea; recordando como en antaño el mismo utilizaba esa manera de luchar.

Serafall miraba la misma grabación, pero ella estaba editándola para usarla de otra manera ante la mirada interrogante de Adjuka continuaba en su trabajo con bastante ahinco.

Dime Serafall… ¿como piensas utilizar esto? – preguntaba el genio del inframundo con bastante curiosidad – aun no comprendo lo que pretendes

¡Muy simple, Adjuka-chan! – comento de manera cantarina la Maou, habiendo recuperado un poco de su antiguo humor – un poco de música de Hiroyuki Sawano, cambiamos la voz de Issei por la de Yūki Kaji, un poco de efectos por computadora y ¡bingo! – la pelinegra chasqueo los dedos – tenemos un piloto para una nueva serie sentai, Kam*n R*der Ddraig.

¡PIENSAS CONVERTIR ESTO UNA SERIE SENTAI! – Adjuka estaba al punto del colapso ante la locura que pretendía hacer Serafall – a veces pienso que estas demente

Gracias por el cumplido, Ad-chan – Serafall levanto el pecho con orgullo – es lo mejor que puedo hacer en tan poco tiempo, solo espero que funcione

Ambos Maous miraron con seriedad el monitor con las imágenes editadas por la pelinegra, estaban concientes que esto solamente era algo temporal y que muchos humanos empezarían a indagar sobre lo que realmente ocurrio este dia, Serafall miro con cierto entusiasmo las acciones del joven castaño; el chico tenia algo que ella y sus compañeros compartieron hace ya mucho tiempo en el pasado, un valor y una determinación para enfrentar los obstáculos imposibles frente a ellos.

Ad-chan… - Serafall miro a su compañero con seriedad – ¿tú crees que Issei-chan algún día se convierta en un Maou?

Es una pregunta muy interesante – el demonio con el título de Belcebú se cruzó de brazo pensativo – es probable que en futuro lo logre… pero tal vez ese no sea su deseo…

¿A qué te refieres? – la joven Leviatán miro dubitativa a su amigo

Míranos a nosotros, realmente no pudimos hacer nada al respecto – Adjuka compartía su punto de vista – estamos maniatados en nuestras acciones como líderes del inframundo, tuvimos que pensar en las consecuencias en nuestro beneficio… pero este joven no abandono su esperanza, quizás esa sea la diferencia entre el y nosotros.

Los humanos no solo fueron bendecidos solo con los sacred gears – Serafall entendía el punto del genio del inframundo – también guardan la esperanza que Dios les otorgo, nosotros solo estamos imitando su manera de vivir, pero realmente los demonios no guardamos esperanza…

Esa es la ventaja que tienen los demonios reencarnados de los humanos – Adjuka camino un poco mientras hablaba – y es a lo que temen el resto de los demonios de sangre pura, el infinito potencial que la raza humana posee

Serafall miro nuevamente al monitor, ellos tan solo eran simples imitadores en su estilo de vida, envidiando lo que los humanos ya poseían de nacimiento, tal vez ya era tiempo de reconocer que están equivocados en la manera en que viven.

* * *

Michael se encontraba sentado en el trono de Dios, le había pedido a Rafael y a Uriel que se retiraran para que el arcángel pudiese meditar en soledad, aun no se reponía de las acciones de Gabriel y mucho menos de las de Kokabiel, varias veces deseo ser él quien hubiese caído, y no su dulce hermana, pero llorar por la leche derramada no era algo bueno, ahora tenía un nuevo problema enfrente de él.

El fragmento de Excalibur forjado por Valper Galilei, al principio pensó que era un arma atroz cuando la vio por primera vez, pero ahora no estaba seguro, aquella arma era sublime en todo aspecto reconocible, tanto que podría compararse con la Excalibur Original, esa espada estaba en posesión de un demonio reencarnado quien no tenía nada del elemento luz en su cuerpo, y aun así pudo blandirla sin problema; un arma sagrada que podía ser utilizada en su contra con facilidad pero también la persona que la poseía era alguien que la merecía; suspirando cansadamente decidio hacer de la vista gorda con el tema de la nueva Excalibur, solo esperaba que los miembros de la Iglesia no cometiesen alguna barbaridad con respecto a este asunto.

Michael-sama, viene un mensajero del norte para verle – un angel se acerco con lentitud hacia el líder del cielo – dice que viene de parte del Dios Odin –

Entiendo, dejale pasar – Michael sonrio amablemente al joven angel mientras este asentia ante la orden

El angel se retiró de donde estaba y al poco tiempo una joven hermosa de cabello grisáceo apareció en aquella sala.

Mis disculpas Lord Michael, espero perdone me perdone lo repentino de mi llegada – la joven se arrodillo de manera respetuosa – mi nombre es Rossweisse y soy una valquiria al servicio de Lord Odin

No es necesario que te arrodilles ante mi, joven valquiria… ¿dígame cual es el mensaje de Odin-sama? – el arcángel miro curioso como la valquiria se sonrojaba completamente

El mensaje es el siguiente… ni se te ocurra quitarle la espada al Sekiryuutei, si lo haces te aseguro que le entrego la Gungnir personalmente – al decir esto Rossweisse es encogió un poco apenada por el mensaje de su señor

¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – Michael por poco se cae del trono al escuchar las palabras de la valquiria – dile a tu señor que no se preocupe por eso, no pienso quitársela.

Rossweisse asintió ante las palabras del líder de los ángeles, Michael esperaba que se retirara pero la joven valquiria se mantuvo quieta unos momentos, poso sus ojos en el rostro de la chica quien tenía un semblante lleno de preocupación.

¿Hay algo que te molesta? – el arcángel fue picado por la curiosidad – si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dimelo…

¡¿En serio?! – Rossweisse miro con esperanza a los ojos de Michael – la verdad es que… Odin-sama… quiere… que yo…

Michael estaba expectante ante lo que tenía que decir Rossweisse, la chica dio respiraciones profundas para poder tranquilizarse y decir su problema, una vez que recupero el control de sus emociones la joven tomo una actitud seria y por fin se animó a hablar.

Odin-sama desea que me despose con el Sekiryuutei o que me vuelva su amante – a pesar de rosto completamente serio de la valquiria el terrible rojo de sus mejillas poco ayudaba – para servir como vínculo entre el Valhala y las facciones bíblicas

El rostro del arcángel estaba completamente desencajado, si bien sabia que el Dios Supremo Nordico era alguien que le gustaba gastar bromas a sus conocidos esto era completamente inaudito, tanto que Michael trato de no caerse del trono por tan loca idea del Dios Odin.

"Sabes, Rossweisse creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema"

* * *

Ravel sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda de manera repentina, sintió como una amenaza se cerniría sobre sus vidas eventualmente aunque no se compararía con lo vivido en ese día, la joven Phenex se sorprendió al enterarse que los soldados que los habían escoltado fuera de la escuela eran agentes encubiertos de Grigori, en un principio temio por las represalias que tuviese ese grupo con su sirvientes en especial Issei, por haber asesinado a Kokabiel, pero ellos les hicieron saber que estaba en contra del ideal bélico del antiguo Cadre, ya que muchos de ellos gozaban de una vida tranquila con sus familias y parejas.

Amablemente les prestaron tratamiento para sanar sus heridas, aunque la chica se negó profundamente, ya que su propia biología se encargaría de ponerla en óptimas condiciones, pero si pido que sanaran al resto de sus amigos, todos iban en silencio mientras el camión se mecía por el movimiento, Irina y Xenovia dormían recargadas una con la otra, ambas jóvenes estaban agotadas mentalmente por la pelea, lo mismo ocurria con Elain y LeFay quienes usaban las piernas de Arthur como almohadas siendo vigiladas por el mismo joven.

Asia iba en profundo silencio, mirando al exterior del camino extrañamente la joven monja se mostraba bastante decaída y Akeno se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ambas demonios estaban sopesando el curso a seguir después de este día y Ravel podía intuir la decisión de ambas, aunque quizás el resultado final no le fuese a gustar a ninguna de ellas.

La joven Phenex miro con atención a Gabriel, quien también estaba con un semblante serio, Ravel se debatia internamente para decir unas simples palabras.

Muchas, gracias… de no ser por ti, Issei-sempai hubiese muerto – Ravel hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de Gabriel – estoy en deuda con usted… Gabriel-sama.

No digas eso… pequeña – la serafin sonrio apaciblemente ante las palabras de Ravel – soy yo quien debe de agradecerles a ustedes – Gabriel se rasco la mejilla avergonzada – de no haberse enfrentado a Kokabiel antes de mi llegada muchas vidas se hubiesen perdido

En eso tienes razón… aunque admito que no fui de gran ayuda – Ravel abrazo sus piernas ocultando el rostro – por mi inexperiencia, mis sirvientes sufrieron mucho.

Tal vez tengas algo de razón – Gabriel se movio de su lugar sentándose al lado de Ravel – pero aun así lograron sobrevivir y eso es motivo para estar orgullosos – la serafin acaricio el cabello de Ravel – a veces preocuparte y demostrarlo a tus allegados es suficiente para que se sientan seguros.

Las palabras de Gabriel fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para calmar las dudas de Ravel, era cierto que era una joven inexperta en lidiar con un asunto de tal magnitud, levanto su mirada y los rostros sonrientes y cansados de Irina y Xenovia aparecieron frente a ella, ambas chicas asintieron al unisono.

Ravel-chan, hablo por mí y Xenovia… al decirte esto – Irina revolvió los cabellos de su ama – y creo que Issei-chan también piensa los mismo – Irina acaricio el rostro de Ravel con suavidad – eres una excelente ama, con el tiempo serás mejor que hoy, así que no te preocupes, estaremos siempre a tu lado.

Los ojos de Ravel se llenaron de lágrimas ante lo que decía Irina, todo el miedo y preocupación acumulados de los eventos anteriores por fin afloraron en el corazón de la joven Phenex, con fuerza abrazo a su caballero dejando salir el llanto de angustia y tristeza que había estado conteniendo, Irina por su parte acuno con cariño el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de la que ahora era su ama tratándole de dar el confort que la joven necesitaba en esos momentos.

Akeno y Asia miraron en silencio aquella interacción entre aquellas dos jóvenes, dentro de ellas sentían cierta envidia por la cercanía que tenían Ravel con sus piezas; a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para interactuar, Asia sonrió levemente tomando la decisión del camino que tenía que seguir mientras que la "princesa del rayo" agacho la vista dolida.

En el otro camión la historia era bastante diferente, los médicos de Grigori estaban pasando un mal rato con respecto al Sekiryuutei, más que nada, era por la propia Excalibur Absolution quien no permitía que ninguno de ellos se acercara al inconsciente castaño, la espada cobraba vida y se agitaba con violencia protegiendo el cuerpo de Issei.

Los médicos estaban sorprendidos y a la vez consternados, todos ellos eran ángeles caídos expertos en hechizos curativos de alto nivel; viendo el estado del chico y sobre todo las quemaduras en su brazo derecho que eran las de mayor gravedad. La situación fue demasiado difícil para todos dentro de la ambulancia militar que fue entonces que el doctor en jefe pidió que el convoy se detuviera repentinamente.

Esto tomo de sorpresa al grupo de jóvenes demonios quienes miraron como el jefe de los médicos les pidió que alguno de ellos les ayudara a contener a la espada sagrada; Ravel junto con Asia se ofrecieron voluntariamente para tratar de apaciguar al arma la cual levitaba a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Issei. Sorpresivamente tan solo la presencia de ambas rubias fue suficiente para que el arma se volviera inerte al instante.

Cuando miraron que la situación cambio, pronto los médicos aplicaron los tratamientos necesarios para restaurar la salud del joven Sekiryuutei. Uno de ellos noto que el brazo izquierdo tenía signos de dragonificación los cuales al parecer se habían extendido un poco, pero lo que les llamo la atención era que se había detenido en una zona donde podía notarse rastros de esencia angelical.

Ese simple hecho seria puso en alerta a los médicos quienes estaban sorprendidos por tan extraño descubrimiento.

Disculpen, señoritas – el jefe de los médicos se acercó al par de demonios – ¿Podrían retirar la espada del chico?

¿Este, nosotras? – Ravel se puso un poco nerviosa ante la petición – Somos demonios, tal vez el solo tocarla nos vaya a lastimar

Doctor-san, ya la tengo – Asia hablo llamando la atención del todos los presentes – es un poco pesada

El rostro de Ravel tenia un expresión graciosa, su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus ojos como platos, al ver la ingenuidad de su Bishop al tomar aquella peligrosa arma con tanta naturalidad, Asia por su parte sentía algo de familiaridad con el arma en sus brazos, en su imaginación pudo sentir que el metal de la espada estaba caliente, como si de un cuerpo humano se tratase.

Asia-san… este… ¿Comó? – la joven Phenex trataba de articular una frase coherente - ¿Cómo pudiste cargarla con facilidad?

¿Ah?, de esta manera – Asia puso a Excalibur Absolution en los brazos de la rubia mas joven – ¿Vez que es pesada?

Cuando la piel de Ravel entró en contacto con la espada pudo sentir una palpitación venir de ella, lo que sorprendio un poco a la pequeña fénix; con el arma en su poder ambas regresaron con el resto de sus compañeros en el otro camión.

* * *

Sona Sitri estaba reunida con su corte, revisando el estado de cada uno de ellos por suerte ninguno tenia heridas de gravedad; pronto la expresión de Reya fue bastante perturbadora, todos estaban consternados por el repentino cambio de humor de la Bishop, quien sostenia entre sus manos su teléfono celular. Sona llevada por la curiosidad se acercó para indagar que era lo que estaba viendo; pero cuando lo hizo sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando la transmisión del ataque terrorista se cortó dentro del gimnasio, esta continuó con una nota falsa sobre los eventos en directo, su parte racional comprendio el curso de acción de las facciones y era inevitable un encubrimiento de los hechos por parte de ellos, pero su parte emocional estaba devastada, porque de alguna manera el dolor y sufrimiento que pasaron en ese día quedaría oscurecido con una mentira.

Sona soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota, pero lo que colmó su paciencia fue lo que le siguió después, fue el comercial que estaba editando con las imágenes de la pelea de Issei; ella lo considero una falta de respeto para con Issei, el joven claramente arriesgo su vida para salvarlos a ellos de una posible guerra; y su hermana se estaba burlando de ello. Puede que Sona Sitri fuese fría y calculadora, pero en el corto tiempo que convivio con Issei y Ravel les tenía alta estima para considéralos sus amigos; de hecho a su manera su corte era su familia.

Tomo su propio celular y procedió a llamar a su hermana, no tardó ni siquiera un minuto en conectar su línea con la de la Maou.

¡So-tan… que bueno que llamaste! – la voz de Serafall sonaba con bastante alivio – ¿Te encuentras bien?¿No estas herida?

A comparación de Hyodou Issei… me encuentro perfectamente – Sona se mostraba bastante seria, y su corte la miraba con cierto temor – Nee-san, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

¿A qué te refieres So-tan? – Serafall tragaba saliva al otro lado de la línea – No te entiendo

Sabes a lo que me refiero… Leviatán-sama – la voz de la heredera de los Sitri mostraba cierta dureza – por un lado entiendo que quieran encubrir todo este asunto… pero

¡Qué bueno que lo entiendas So-tan! – la joven maou se sintió aliviada – Onee-chan se esforzó mucho..

¡PERO COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVES A INSULTAR AL SEKIRYUUTEI! – Sona grito dentro del camión donde estaban - ¡EL CLARAMENTE SE ESFORZO POR NOSOTROS, ARRIESGO SU VIDA PARA QUE TU UNICA HERMANA TUVIERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR UN DIA MÁS EN ESTE MUNDO, SE ENFRENTO A UN MONSTRUO Y SALIO VICTORIOSO… Y COMO LE PAGAS BURLANDOTE, HACIENDO DE ESTO UN SIMPLE SHOW PARA NIÑOS! – la joven Sitri continuaba gritando, mientras que los preocupados ojos de cada uno de sus súbditos entendían su sentir y actuar - ¡SABES LO IMPOTENTE Y PATETICA ME SENTI CUANDO ESE DESGRACIADO ME ROBO MI PRIMER BESO, SABES LO QUE SUFRÍ CUANDO LASTIMO A MI PEON FRENTE A MIS OJOS… CLARO QUE NO LO SABES. PORQUE NO ESTUVISTE AQUÍ… SERAFALL NUNCA ME SENTI TAN DECEPCIONADA DE SER TU HERMANA MENOR, NO ME IMPORTABA PARA NADA TU EXCENTRICIDAD… PERO ESTO COLMO MI PACIENCIA, ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN LEVIATÁN-SAMA… ADIOS!

Tsubaki se acercó temerosa hacia Sona, era una de las pocas veces que la joven heredera perdía su temple habitual, pero dentro de ella misma entendia las palabras que solto hacia su hermana, la joven heredera de la familia Shinra sintió empatía por su rey, Serafall tal vez no tenía aquella intención de burlarse de lo sucedido pero la emociones contenidas por Sona sacaron lo mejor de ella, todos miraron como pequeños temblores sacudían el cuerpo de la Sitri, y las lágrimas corrieron por primera vez libres en su rostro.

Serfall pasaba por un rato amargo dentro de su oficina, no esperaba esa reacción de su hermana menor pero era entendible cada palabra que le dijo por teléfono tenia motivo de razón en cierta medida; la joven Maou se sentó sin ganas en su oficina de alguna manera necesitaba enmendar la situación pero de momento no sabía cómo.

* * *

La mansión Phenex estaba hecho un completo caos, una parte se encontraban bastante consternados al no saber nada del estado de salud de la pequeña Ravel, pero por otro lado estaban complacidos por el resultado final de la batalla, dentro de la familia principal, el nombre de Issei era motivo de alabanza ya que al ser un sirviente directo su fama iba ligada con el prestigio de la propia familia.

Raynard Phenex se había reunido con varios adultos de la familia principal, muchos de ellos se mostraban orgullosos de los avances de la cuarta hija de Raynard y Odelia, tanto que estaban discutiendo sobre el destino del Peón de Ravel.

Uno de los más anciano miembros del clan, llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban reunidos, en aquel enorme salón.

Sugiero que revoquemos el castigo sobre Hyodou Issei – aquel anciano habló con voz dura – A probado su valía contra un oponente que consideramos extremadamente peligroso –

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con la sugerencia – Raynard se levantó de su asiento – Es imperativo de nuestra parte reconocer nuestros errores con el chico – todos los que estaban reunidos asintieron a la petición

También me gustaría sugerir que el Sekiryuutei fuese la primera opción para ser el esposo de mi pequeña Ravel – Odelia sonrio ante los rostros atónitos de los que estaban reunidos dentro del salón – creo que es más que una recompensa suficiente por parte de nosotros hacia el Peón de mi hija

La sala se llenó completamente de murmullos, Raynard y Odelia estaban ansiosos por descubrir el veredicto de aquella discusión importante, hicieron lo mejor para ocultar su alegría al ver que todos accedían a las peticiones hechas, Odelia estaba contenta solo faltaba el avisarle a su hija la decisión que habían tomado, por primera vez una mujer noble tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz por voluntad propia.

Sobre el asunto del matrimonio de Riser – el primer anciano que habló se dirigio nuevamente a todos los presentes – tengo una sugerencia

Cuando los padres de Raiser escucharon las palabras del anciano, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, de alguna manera beneficiaria a ambas familias, pero sobre todo zanjaría el asunto de raíz, ahora solo faltaba comunicárselo a Hugo y Venelana Gremory para ver se les parecía el acuerdo que estaban proponiendo.

Este día sería recordado en la historia del clan Phenex, ya que marcaria un antes y después en la vida interna del clan.

* * *

Ravel por fin se sintió relajada cuando los llevaron a su departamento, aquel grupo de ángeles caídos les informaron que se encargarían de todo con respecto a Kokabiel, era algo que internamente los demonios agradecieron en silencio, ahora se encontraba contemplando a un durmiente Issei, la chica miraba con atención el relajado rostro del Sekiryuutei y no pudo evitar que instintivamente tomara de su mano para sentir el calor que despedía de su cuerpo.

Descansando en la cabecera de la cama, se encontraba Excalibur Absolution, cuando escucho de propia voz su caballero la creación de aquella espada sagrada, se encontraba intrigada sobre el espíritu que ahora era parte de ella, por un lado sabía que el arma aceptaba el tacto de cualquiera que estuviese vinculado con su Peón, ya que tanto ella como el resto de su corte pudieron tocar el filo de la espada sin sufrir ninguna represalia.

También estaba el hecho que el arma despedía un calor muy agradable al tacto, muy parecido al calor de un cuerpo vivo, y que de vez en cuando podían sentir que la espada palpitaba.

Ravel sintió la necesidad de beber algo para relajarse un poco más, sonrio un poco y decidio preparase un poco de té.

Sempai, Ahorita vuelvo – la joven Phenex hablo muy quedamente, no era que esperara que el chico inconsciente respondiera – este… bueno… me gustaría decirte que hoy estuviste muy impresionante – Ravel se sonrojo ante el extraño comentario mientras seguía mirando al rostro de Issei.

La pequeña rubia se quedó estática mientras continuaba al lado de la cama, con lentitud se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del sekiryuutei, hasta que su rostro quedo a la misma altura que del castaño, deposito un sencillo beso en los labios de su amado y por fin se retiro a prepararse su te.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras de sí, la joven no pudo ver que la habitación de ilumino por completo, y que ahora el castaño tenía compañía en su descanso.

* * *

Akeno Himejima estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación que compartia junto con Asia, la joven sacerdotisa mantenía su expresión serio, dentro de su mente continuaba repasando las dolorosas palabras que Kokabiel le había dicho a Issei y sobre todo el rostro que el castaño tenía en esos momentos cuando el infame Cadre reveló el nombre de su odiado padre.

Hija de Barakiel – la pelinegra dijo casi en un susurro – no importa cuánto quiera esconderlo siempre tiene que estar ese hombre allí

Con su mano temblorosa invoco un círculo mágico, repentinamente una pequeña figura apareció de él, una versión miniatura de Rias Gremory miro con extrañeza al rostro de su mejor amiga, la pelirroja no hizo más que suspirar al notar el rostro lloroso de la princesa del rayo.

La princesa de la ruina carmesí sabía que Akeno solamente lloraba por una sola razón y esa siempre era por el tema de su padre. La chica logro articular una sola frase.

 **"Rias… ven por mí por favor"**

Notas del Autor:

* Bueno no se que decir... he recibido con alegria sus palabras con respecto al capitulo anterior, aunque tenia pensado subir este capitulo en noche buena decidí que sería mejor entregarlo antes, como su regalo anticipado de navidad.

* Estoy atendiendo sus ideas y sugerencias, algunas me parecen sensatas y otras ya las habia contemplado (aunque he de admitir que algunos le han dado en el clavo al desarrrollo de la historia)

* Solamente me resta decir que pasen ¡FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE NAVIDAD!

Preview:

Dos corazones, dos destinos... aquellos que por una suerte tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerce y caminar por el mismo sendero... **Excalibur Epilogo ~ Una promesa bajo la luna llena.**


	13. Chapter 13

La noche es cuando las personas aprovechan para poder descansar sus cuerpo y sus mentes del largo dia laboral, un hecho que innegablemente ocurre en el día a día de los seres humanos, a pesar de que la mayoría de los demonios son de los más activos a altas horas de la madrugada; en este instante era lo que poco importaba dentro de uno de los departamentos en el cual se encontraba la más alta congregación de demonios que había en la Ciudad de Kuoh.

En aquel edificio de departamentos donde la mayoría estaba durmiendo se pudo escuchar un grito claramente femenino que irrumpió en la tranquilidad de los sueños de aquellos que allí estaban.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – al momento se pudo escuchar como vajilla caía estrepitosamente al suelo rompiéndose al impacto.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban descansando dentro de aquel departamento se levantaron de improviso con el temor de encontrarse en una situación similar a la que había vivido solo unas horas atrás; y de por si ya tenían cierto grado de paranoia causada por el infame Cadre de Grigori, Kokabiel.

La primera en llegar fue Irina Shidou, quien estaba preparada con todo y su fragmento de Excalibur listo para enfrentar a lo que se atrevio a irrumpir en la casa de su ama, Irina detuvo su carrera al encontrar a Ravel en el suelo, frente a la habitación donde descansaba su querido amigo de la infancia; quien horas atrás había vencido a su más terrible oponente hasta ahora. Un frio recorrió su cuerpo a mirar el rostro aterrorizado de Ravel, fue cuando instintivamente se dirigió al filo de la puerta para ver el escenario que había puesto en ese estado a la joven Phenex.

Pronto el rostro de Irina paso de uno lleno de preocupación a un estado de sorpresa y a la vez de curiosidad, cuando por fin logro observar la cama donde descansaba el Sekiryuutei.

Issei tenía en su rostro una expresión de placidez y calma; diferente al rostro preocupado y aterrorizado de Ravel, pero lo que llamo su atención fue al pequeño bulto al lado del castaño.

Irina camino con lentitud hacia la cama, midiendo sus pasos para no perturbar el merecido descanso de su amigo; cuando por fin estuvo a una distancia prudente pudo tener una mejor vista del bulto que descansaba al lado de su amigo. Se trataba de una niña pequeña de no más de 6 años, con un brillante cabello castaño, una piel blanca de lo más delicada y un cuerpo a juego a su apariencia.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Irina-san? – preguntaba una somnolienta Asia, quien al igual que todos se reunieron al escuchar el grito de Ravel.

Creo que tenemos a una pequeña invitada – Irina se volteó para mirar su compañera alfil, quien también se acercó para admirar a la pequeña niña.

¡Oh… vaya! Pero si es linda – comento casualmente la portadora del Twilight Healing – ¿de quién se tratará?

Pues no se me hace conocida – la caballero de Ravel se acercó a la niña, procediendo a cargarla con cuidado – será mejor llevarla a la sala.

Me parece buena idea – Asia asintió ante la sugerencia de Irina –

Con sumo cuidado llevaron a su pequeña invitada a la sala, para tratar de averiguar de quien podría ser, la pequeña niña se revolvió un poco al notar que estaba separada de Issei, con lentitud abrió sus ojos revelando el color de ellos, de un hermoso dorado. La pequeña comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a todos los que estaban reunidos, pronto posó su mirada en Ravel, quien aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa inicial de aquel extraño encuentro.

¿Ma…má…? – fue la palabra que salió de la pequeña boca de la niña –

Ravel sintió un extraño calor emanar de su corazón, pronto su instinto maternal afloro en su ser y procedió a acunar a la niña en sus brazos, aquella escena hizo que las mujeres presentes se sintieran un poco ofuscadas por la hermosura de la invitada.

Ara, Ara.. es tan linda – la voz de Gabriel llamo la atención de todos los presentes – la pequeña podría pasar por tu hija, Ravel-chan

¡¿En… se… se… serio?! – Ravel tenía un notorio sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la habitación – Yo como madre… je, je, je.

Pronto la imaginación de la pequeña rubia volo a lo mas lejos posible, ideando una vida perfecta al lado de su querido Peón; pronto fue sacada de su trance cuando un pequeño rugido llamo su atención, todos pusieron su atención a la niña en brazos de Ravel, quien tenia sus mejillas rojas y una expresión de inconformidad.

Creo que tiene hambre – Xenovia comento con tranquilidad – debiéramos comer también nosotros – todos asintieron ante la sugerencia.

Unos momentos después cada miembro de la habitación disfrutaba de un pequeño refrigerio proporcionado por Elaine, quien amablemente cocinó para todos ellos, la pequeña niña había sido vestida con una de la blusas de Ravel, al ser la mas pequeña entre ellos, su ropa le serviría como un improvisado pijama.

Y dinos pequeña… ¿Tienes un nombre? – se atrevió a hablar Arthur quien no había dicho ninguna palabra al respecto

Ai… mi nombre es Ai – contesto la pequeña al lado de Ravel - ¿Dónde está mi maestro?

¿Maestro? – todos preguntaron al unisono

Si, Ai estaba al lado del maestro durmiendo – la niña contesto con bastante seguridad - ¿Dónde está mi maestro?

Llevado por la curiosidad Arthur se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Issei, se tomó unos minutos y regreso con una expresión de consternación, todos prestaron su atención cuando el joven se revolvió un poco su cabello al descubrir el origen de aquel invitado.

"Creo que tenemos un problema entre manos"

 _ **If Life 13: Excalibur Epílogo ~ Una promesa bajo la luna llena.**_

Una expresión de sorpresa e incertidumbre adorno el rostro de todo el grupo que estaba reunido en la sala, Arthur se encontraba muy tranquilo al lado de Elaine y Lefay mientras decía su descubrimiento, la primera en tratar de hablar fue Xenovia.

Arthur-sama, nos está diciendo que esta niña, es – la peli azul se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – ¿la encarnación de Excalibur Absolution?

Pues es la conclusión a la que he llegado – Arthur daba un sorbo al te que Elaine le había dado gentilmente – Para mí es sorpresivo también, pero cuando revise la habitación de Issei-san encontré que faltaba su espada.

Entonces, Ai-chan es la Excalibur – Asia estaba sorprendida, mientras miraba a la niña en el regazo de Ravel – ¿es posible eso?

No sé qué clase de ritual utilizó Valper – Arthur miro unos momentos a Irina – pero como dijo Shidou-san en esos momentos se utilizaron cuerpos y vidas humanas para completar la fusión – el joven heredero de la casa de Pendragon se cruzó de brazos pensativo – es la primera vez que ocurre algo semejante, quizás la sola existencia de esa niña sea un milagro

Pero un milagro de tal magnitud es imposible dentro del actual sistema – comentaba Gabriel uniéndose a la discusión – Michael no tiene tanto poder para lograrlo, crear una vida está dentro de las capacidades de "Padre"

Un momento… ¿Issei-sempai no uso una de las habilidades del Boosted Gear en la Excalibur? – Ravel acaricio un poco el cabello de Ai – no recuerdo muy bien que era

Se trataba de Transfer – sorpresivamente Akeno se unió al resto del grupo – lo uso durante su batalla con Riser, para potenciar al agua bendita… ¿Lo recuerdas Ravel?

Si, que lo recuerdo – la joven Phenex bajo su mirada un poco dolida – entonces a eso se debe a que la niña lo llame maestro

Tal vez tenga una conexión, pero no podremos averiguar nada de momento – Arthur se levantó de su asiento – recomiendo que lo dejemos para más al rato y recuperemos un poco nuestras fuerzas.

Todos imitaron la acción de Arthur y se dispusieron a regresar a la habitación, extrañamente Ai siguió a Asia hasta donde ella estaba, la tomó de la mano y se fue con ella; Ravel miro con gracia la interacción entre su alfil y la ahora descubierta Excalibur, en unos momentos se encontraba sola en la habitación pensando en lo extraño que se estaba volviendo todo a su alrededor.

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala, Ravel pudo identificar su procedencia… la pregunta era ¿qué querían los miembros de su familia a esta hora?

* * *

El día distaba mucho para que concluyera aún y Azazel lo sabía de antemano; él y un grupo selecto de ángeles caídos se encontraban trabajando a marchas forzadas para restaurar la academia de Kuoh, los daños de la pelea entre el Sekiryuutei y Kokabiel habían sido bastantes severos, como una compensación toda la restauración correría a manos de Grigori, de pronto un ángel de bajo rango se acercó bastante preocupado a su líder.

Azazel-sama – aquel desconocido ángel caído se inclinó en señal de respeto – no encontramos al exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen, solamente hallamos su rastro de sangre

¿Qué lo que estás diciendo? – el Gobernador General no estaba contento con las noticias – Es imposible que huyera en su estado… ¡REUNE MAS HOMBRES Y ENCUENTRENLO!

Aquella noticia no la había agradado en nada al líder de Grigori, la situación ya era de por sí bastante mala como para tener a un terrible y desquiciado asesino deambulando por las calles con libertad absoluta, Azazel masajeo sus sienes con la esperanza de apaciguar la eminente migraña que anunciaba con aparecer de un momento a otro. Pronto sintió la mirada inquisitiva de alguien más, se dio la vuelta y descubrió el inusual rostro serio de Sirzechs Lucifer.

El al igual que Azazel no estaba pasando un grato agradable con respecto al asunto de Kokabiel, el rostro del peligroso mostraba un inusual cansancio.

Dime Azazel, ¿Cómo vamos con este asunto? – preguntaba cansadamente uno de los reyes del inframundo

Controlamos un poco la situación, fue fácil hacer pasar esto por un incidente internacional cualquiera – Azazel suspiro pesadamente ante lo que el mismo decía – es una lástima que el gobierno japonés reciba tan mala reputación después de esto, pero con tal de proteger nuestra relación, están dispuesto a ello.

Quien iba a imaginar que accederían con tanta facilidad – Sirzechs camino hasta colocarse a un lado del ángel caído - ¿Qué hay con respecto con Gabriel?

¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto curioso Azazel ante esa extraña pregunta

No piensas reclutarla en tus filas – Sirzechs soltó sin más lo que pensaba – con ella suplirías eficientemente la falta de Kokabiel

Lo intentaría si ella no fuese a matarme en el acto – el líder de Grigori comento casualmente – lo que hizo ella fue algo noble, dudo que esté de acuerdo en unírsenos voluntariamente… lo que si se; es que se encuentra en estos momentos donde el Sekiryuutei

¡¿En serio?! – el gobernador general intento ahogar una risa ante el rostro sorprendido de Sirzechs – no lo comprendo

Muy simple… es posible que tenga cierto interés en nuestro joven héroe – Azazel alzo los hombros un poco – ella puede resultar impredecible a veces, ¿Por cierto que van hacer con él?

Recibirá una recompensa por parte del clan Phenex… el problema es el viejo – el lucifer carmesí se alejo un poco – Zekram ha puesto sus ojos en él

¿Oh?, supongo que el chico tiene los días contados – Azazel negó con la cabeza ante el inminente destino de Issei – sería una lástima perderlo tan pronto

Es todo lo contrario… quiere que lo promovamos de clase – Sirzechs ahora fue el que ahogo su risa ante el rosto gracioso de Azazel – a veces me cuesta entender al viejo en estos días

Bueno ya es ganancia para el chico – el gobernador general sonrió misteriosamente – escuche un rumor… ¿es cierto lo de tu hermana?

Tan cierto… que yo soy un Maou – el joven pelirrojo desapareció al instante

Vaya no pudo ocultar su felicidad – el pelinegro sonrió complacido – supongo que nosotros deberíamos conocernos… pequeño Sekiryuutei

* * *

Ravel tenía una cara llena de sorpresa al mirar a la recién llegada, enfundad en un hermoso traje de sirvienta, un brillante pelo negro y unas facciones hermosas como de una muñeca, todo eso adornado con unos elegantes anteojos ovalados, se encontraba la ama de llaves principal de la familia Phenex.

¿Henrietta-san a que debo su visita? – pregunto con cierta timidez la más joven de los Phenex –

Ravel-sama traigo varios mensajes de parte de su familia – la ama de llaves se acercó una distancia prudente – pero primero déjeme admirarla mejor

La ama de llaves miró con escrutinio el rostro y cuerpo de Ravel, camino alrededor de ella con bastante ahínco no perdiendo ningún milímetro del cuerpo de su joven ama sin analizar.

Ravel-sama, usted ha cambiado mucho – Henrietta sonrió complacida ante su descubrimiento – ha crecido bastante

¡¿Eh?!... no entiendo a qué se refiere – Ravel miro a los ojos de la mujer frente a ella – yo me siento igual

A mis expertos ojos usted es toda una adulta… ¡Oh! Aún recuerdo cuando se escondía bajo mi falda – la mujer dejo salir una pequeña lagrima – y ahora ya es toda una mujer… los señores estarán complacidos

¡Henrietta-san! – la chica se alarmo ante tan extraña declaración – aun no lo he hecho eso… - el rostro de Ravel enrojeció a un nuevo nivel

Hacer el amor con su amado no es una manera de conseguir la adultez, jovencita – la ama de llaves reprendió a Ravel con naturalidad – pero usted lo ha logrado al enfrentar tal terrible prueba que fue el Cadre de Grigori, el solo sobrevivir ha demostrado su valía y la de su corte ante los ancianos de la familia

Ravel estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer con la cual creció, Henrietta era su nana desde su nacimiento y le guardaba cariño y respeto tan grande como los que tenía al resto de su familia, y el hecho de que esa persona la estaba halagando le aumento la confianza dentro de ella.

¿Cuál son los mensajes que tiene para mí? – Ravel se dirigió con cortesía a la ama de llaves

Primero, el castigo que impusieron a su peón será relevado lo más pronto posible – Henrietta miro con gusto la felicidad que llenaba el rostro de Ravel – Toda la familia ha comprendido que Hyodou Issei es un miembro importante de su corte y tal injustica tenía que ser enmendada, también bueno… esto le va agradar a usted joven ama

A que se refiere, Henrietta-san – la joven Phenex trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo – hay algo más

De hecho, han determinado a su futuro esposo, señorita – la ama de llaves sonreía ampliamente

En ese instante joven Phenex sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, pronto los recuerdos de Rias Gremory golpearon en su mente, la chica estaba al borde del pánico ante las palabras de la ama de llaves, Issei pasaría de nuevo por una situación similar, tal vez el joven actualmente sería capaz de salvarla pero muy dentro de ella no quería que pasara nuevamente por lo mismo.

Un rating game por la libertad de su ama, contra un demonio de clase alta… frente a toda la sociedad de los 72 pilares.

Es la primera vez que su familia acepta a un demonio reencarnado como candidato a desposar a alguien de la familia principal – Henrietta continuaba hablando ignorante a los pensamientos de Ravel – Humu, Hyoudo Issei es lo bastante bueno para usted

¿Perdón? – Ravel alzo su mirada tratando de entender las palabras de la mujer – puedes repetir nuevamente lo ultimo

Claro que si Ravel-sama… - la ama de llaves miro con gracia al rostro de su joven ama – Hyodou Issei es lo bastante bueno para usted

No me refiero a eso… sobre mi prometido – la pequeña rubia enrojecía completamente

Veo que me he expresado mal – Henrietta ocultaba su sonrisa con una de sus manos – Se ha decidido que su Peón, Hyodou Issei sea su prometido de ahora en adelante

Sem… sem… sempai, es mi prometido – Ravel repetía aquella frase una y otra vez.

Henrietta no pudo más ocultar su alegría y abrazo con cariño a la joven Phenex, ella sería la primera y quizás no la ultima de la casa Phenex que se casaría con alguien de casta menor; si no con alguien que si amaba, era una suerte que los padres de Ravel se gustasen recíprocamente, al igual que Ruval con su esposa. Esto era en consecuencia de las acciones del tercer hijo de la familia, lo que llevaron a replantear toda la situación con respecto a los compromisos matrimoniales, Henrietta pudo escuchar una leve risilla provenir de aquella jovencita quien consideraba como su propia hija.

Veo que le han gustado las noticias – la ama de llaves se separó para poder continuar con su encargo – todavía queda una anuncio más señorita

Entiendo, Henrietta-san – Ravel recupero la compostura para recibir la última noticia

Es con respecto a su hermano, Riser-sama – la mirada de la ama de llaves se endurecio levemente

La expresión en el rostro de Ravel mostraba el impacto que recibió al enterarse de la última decisión del consejo de ancianos, era algo que se esperaba eventualmente pero que ahora ocurriera cambiaba por completo el panorama a futuro para la joven heredera de los Phenex.

"A veces cosechas lo que siembras… Riser-niisama"

A la mañana siguiente, todo era un alboroto en el departamento de Ravel, la joven rey les contó las noticias que había recibido unas horas antes y todos los presentes estaban complacidos con ella; en especial Irina y Xenovia, ya que ellas sabían un poco de la situación de Issei, quien les había contado con anterioridad y el hecho de que le reconocieran tras su victoria contra Kokabiel les daba bastante gusto.

Ai se encontraba expectante en los brazos de Gabriel, extrañamente la pequeña niña se la pasaba en los brazos de cualquiera de la mujeres presentes en el departamento, lo cual hacia que en cada una de ellas, aflorara su instinto maternal, y en el caso de Gabriel calmaba sus pensamientos caóticos.

Ravel le pidió amablemente a Henrietta que le trajera su ropa de cuando era más joven, para que la pequeña encarnación tuviera un guardarropa más completo, ahora la pequeña castaña vestía un vestido rosa de lo más elegante la cual elevaba su nivel de ternura de manera proporcional.

Me alegro con respecto al joven Sekiryuutei – Arthur bebía una taza de te casualmente – bueno es hora de aclarar un asunto entre manos

¿A que se refiere Arthur-san? – preguntaba con cierta curiosidad la joven líder del grupo de demonios

Al pago por haber ayudado a LeFay y Elaine, con respecto a mi persona – Arthur apoyó su rostro entre sus manos – seria descortes de parte de mi familia el dejar este favor sin recompensa

Entiendo, pero debo aclarar que no hubo contrato formal – Ravel se sento frente a Arthur mirándolo con seriedad – era una situación que nos beneficiaba a ambas partes

Lo se, pero es cuestión de honor – el joven heredero de la casa Pendragon respondía seriamente – como he dicho fue un favor bastante importante y me gustaría que aceptacen el pago, pueden pedirnos lo que sea

Mmm… no se me ocurre nada de momento – Ravel se volvió para mirar a sus compañeras de corte – ¿hay algo que alguna de ustedes desee?

Asia negó con la cabeza, pero Xenovia e Irina asintieron al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención del joven rubio.

Yo tengo una petición – Irina fue la primera en hablar – podrían acoger a una amiga mía en su casa, no importa si es como una sirvienta o algo por el estilo – Arthur miro con intriga a las palabras de la joven caballero – ella pronto sera excomulgada de la iglesia por enterarse de la muerte de Dios, y en mi situación actual no puedo hacer mucho por ella.

De acuerdo, será un gusto recibirla en nuestra casa – Arthur asintió ante la noble petición de la castaña – ¿Xenovia-san usted tiene algo que pedir?

De hecho me gustaría poder terminar mi combate con usted en otra ocasión – la peli azul hablo con un rostro de lo más serio – no me siento satisfecha con ese resultado

Elaine tenía una expresión graciosa al escuchar las palabras de la joven portadora de Durandal, pero sabia que su orgullo como guerrera no aceptaba aquel anticlimático final, pronto una risa proveniente de Arthur llamo la atención de su novia.

Fu,fu… de acuerdo, Xenovia-san – Arthur se levantó de su asiento para estrechar la mano de la peli azul – nos volveremos a batir en duelo en el futuro.

Gracias por comprender mi sentir, Arthur-sama – la joven portadora de Durandal no pudo evitar sonreír

Aun así siento que no es suficiente el pago para con ustedes – Arthur miro con seriedad a Ravel - ¿Qué le parece incluir alguno de nosotros en su corte?

Ravel miro con sorpresa ante la sugerencia de Arthur, era cierto que cualquiera de ellos le serviría para las futuras batallas que podían darse, pero no se sentía a gusto de separarlos de su familia tan arbitrariamente.

!Nii-sama! – la voz de LeFay llamo la atención del joven rubio – de ser así, me gustaría ser yo la que se convierta en una pieza de Ravel-sama

¿LeFay estas segura? – Arthur era ahora el que se encontraba sorprendido pero al ver el rostro decidido de su hermana menor; asintió – de ser así no puedo negarme

¡Esperen un momento! – la joven Phenex se levantó de golpe – ¿no creen que esto es muy precipitado?

Salvaron al mundo de una posible guerra – el joven heredero dijo sin más – y mi hermana está decidida, no puedo negarme a su petición.

Entiendo – la Phenex miro con seriedad a los ojos de LeFay – aceptare entonces.

De acuerdo, te lo agradezco de corazón – Arthur asintió complacido – de ser así podemos partir en paz de regreso a Inglaterra.

Tiene que ser tan pronto – preguntaba un poco sorprendida Asia, al mirar como los dos rubios se empezaban a preparar parar partir – no podrían esperar un poco

Lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo – Elaine se apresuró a contestar – la familia de Arthur-sama y LeFay-sama han de estar preocupados –

De ser así, por que no vas primero a ver a tu familia LeFay-chan – comentó la heredera de los Phenex de manera casual – no tienes que convertirte en mi pieza al instante podemos esperar un poco antes de reencarnarte

¡De acuerdo Ravel-sama! – la pequeña maga asintió ante la sugerencia de su futura ama – sirve que preparo mis cosas para asentarme aquí

* * *

El grupo de Ravel se encaminó para acompañar al trio perteneciente a la familia Pendragon para despedirlos como era debido en el aeropuerto, Gabriel se quedó sola con Ai, mientras cuidaban del inconsciente Sekiryuutei, la pequeña niña no tardó mucho en tomar una siesta mientras era vigilada por la joven serafín caída. Una presencia bastante familiar para ella se hizo presente en aquella sala de estar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que algún día vería una escena como esta? – comento una voz suave y amable mientras que Gabriel no despegaba su mirada de Ai – si tan solo tuvieras los tuyos propios

Algun día tal vez tenga a mis propios hijos – contesto un poco molesta la mujer - ¿A que debo tu visita Michael?

He venido a llevarte de regreso, hermana mía – contesto el líder de los ángeles mirando fijamente a la niña que dormía plácidamente – el cielo te necesita

No creo que me reciba con los brazos abiertos – Gabriel se volteó para encarar su hermano – dada mi situación y por si no lo notas ya no soy digna

La antigua serafín se levantó de donde estaba y se puso frente al arcángel Michael, sin ningún temor saco sus alas completamente negras, ya no poseía los 6 pares que tenía con anterioridad, sino que su número se redujo a solo dos, los ojos de Michael miraron con dolor el estado en el que se encontraba Gabriel, pero sus intenciones eran auténticas, quería de regreso a Gabriel aunque tuviera que romper ciertas reglas y tabúes haría lo que necesitara para lograrlo.

Hermana, mira cómo has terminado – Michael mostraba dolor en su voz – es que acaso no deseas volver al cielo

Michael, no pretendo negar que una parte de mi lo desea – Gabriel dio unos paso hacia una de las ventanas – pero lo que hice fue por ellos, hermano – la joven rubia miro a través de la ventana – si me regresara estaría negando la decisión que tome, no me importa si fui manipulada por Kokabiel o por alguien más, yo misma decidí el camino que estoy transitando – la joven caída sonrío con delicadeza – he decidido permanecer al lado de Sekiryuutei, ya que me ha demostrado que aún hay esperanza para el mundo.

¿El Sekiryutei?, Gabriel el destino de aquellos que tienen el guante del dragón emperador carmesí ha sido siempre el mismo – Michael tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro – siempre son consumidos por el camino de la destrucción

Puede que tengas razón en ello – la rubia asintió ante las palabras de Michael – pero ¿porque no apostar a este joven? – Gabriel se acercó nuevamente a su antiguo líder – hizo algo que conmovió mi corazón y deseo ver hasta dónde llegará con sus propios pies

¿Te has enamorado de él? – el líder de los ángeles intento negar aquel razonamiento que tenía en su cabeza – Seria algo infantil de tu parte, Gabriel

¿Amor?, yo… amaba a todo el mundo, Michael – la serafín se acercó en donde descansaba Ai – ese era mi papel que Padre me había encomendado cuando era miembro de la corte celestial, pero sí; tal vez me interese el chico… quizás con el tiempo me vuelva su amante

¿Hermana, que es lo que estás diciendo? – Michael trato de reprender un poco la actitud de su hermana – ¡planeas abandonar la misión que Padre te encomendó por solo un joven!

¡No estás en posición de reprenderme querido hermano! – Gabriel miro con fiereza a su antiguo líder – ¡Yo no he abandonado nada todavía!… pero tampoco quiero ser esclava de mi destino, al ver interactuar a estos jóvenes he comprendido una cosa – la joven se separó de Ai y se colocó frente a Michael – que puedo cumplir mi misión y también tener mi propia felicidad, también te diré esto Michael… ¡no volveré contigo, de hecho creo que me reencarnaré como demonio, esa será mi venganza contra el cielo por mantenerse al margen de todo este asunto! – Michael dio un paso atrás dolido por la declaración de su hermana – ¡continuare viviendo entre ellos, seré como ellos y al final me desposare con uno de ellos!… no me importa si me tachan de traidora y blasfema ante las enseñanzas de Padre, al menos mientras siga siendo fiel a mí misma y a mi misión no importará si soy un ángel caído o un demonio – Gabriel se dio la vuelta para volver a contemplar el rostro durmiente de Ai – creo que la discusión ha terminado, Michael-sama

Tienes razón Gabriel, la discusión ha terminado – Michael bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado – esperaba poder convencerte de regresar, a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente tu determinación no lo ha hecho… al menos con eso puedo darme por satisfecho – de repelente un círculo mágico celestial apareció en los pies de Michael – rezare siempre por tu bienestar Gabriel, nos vemos hermana mía

Nos vemos querido hermano – Gabriel se despidió sin darse la vuelta, ocultando la lagrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas – nos vemos

* * *

Sona miro por undécima vez el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cabecera, la joven heredera de los Sitri estaba bastante desanimada, con el actuar de su hermana, pero tenía que ser firme con su decisión, miro su celular y pudo comprobar que tenía una cantidad abismal de llamadas perdidas y mensajes provenientes de Serafall, soltando un bufido procedió a comenzar con su día, a pesar que ya casi era la hora de comer.

Despojándose de su coqueto pijama rosa, la joven pelinegra decidió darse un largo baño antes de salir a la calle para comer algo fuera de su departamento, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones contemplaba el techo de su cuarto de baño, el calor que recibía por parte del agua ayudo a relajar su cuerpo y calmar un poco su mente.

El baño termino sin ningún contratiempo, Sona ya se estaba terminando de vestir cuando su celular vibro repentinamente. La joven pelinegra esperaba que no fuese su hermana nuevamente para pedir disculpas, con un poco de temor se atrevió a mirar de quien se trataba.

Cuando vio la pantalla de su celular, noto que se trataba de un mensaje en su sistema de mensajería instantánea, al principio no creía en el funcionamiento de aquellas cosas, pero con el tiempo y con la insistencia de toda su corte decidió probar con aquella aplicación. Se trataba de Ruruko Niimura, la pequeña peón se había preocupado un poco por el estado de ánimo de su líder, Sona leyó con atención los mensajes de la chica.

Me… encuentro… bien, gracias por… preguntar – Sona escribió a través de las teclas de su celular – enviando, vaya que Ruruko es bastante atenta, solo espero que el idiota de Saji se dé cuenta de ello – la joven Sitri sonreía un poco ante la situación de su alfil y sus dos peones – tal vez si lo rechazo formalmente… - la joven contempló la idea - no soy tan cruel.

La joven dejo su celular mientras continuaba arreglándose para salir, nuevamente este vibro notificándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"¿ _De quién se tratará ahora?" -_ la pelinegra miro nuevamente al remitente – " _¿Ravel-san?"_

"Necesito platicar algo contigo urgentemente… ¿Podemos comer juntas?"

Sona miro un poco intrigada aquel mensaje que recibió de la pequeña rubia, sonrió un poco mientras pensó en su situación, al final de cuentas no estaba mal comer algo en compañía de la Phenex, contestando afirmativamente, procedió a terminar de arreglarse para ir a su encuentro con su amiga.

No tardó mucho en dar con el discreto restaurante donde Ravel la había citado, buscándole con la mirada pudo ver a la pequeña rubia sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, Sona agradeció el gesto ya que al parecer ambas disfrutaban de la calma que daba la soledad. Ravel levanto su mirada al sentir la presencia de la otra heredera, sonriendo amablemente saludo a su similar.

Ambas comieron en silencio, solamente conversando lo usual acerca de sus impresiones acerca de la comida, cuando terminaron de comer, pidieron un té para comenzar a conversar.

¿Y bien que lo que ocurre, Ravel-san? – preguntó cortésmente la joven heredera de los Sitri

Bueno, recibí algunas noticias de parte de mi familia – Ravel cometo con timidez – al parecer han decidido perdonar a Issei-san de sus delitos

Ya veo, es una excelente noticia – Sona no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco – al menos se merecía esa recompensa

La verdad yo también me alegre, bastante – Ravel sonreía ampliamente – No solo es eso sino que han decidido que sea mi prometido

Buaf, cof, cof… ¡QUE HAS DICHO! – Sona dejo repentinamente su taza en la mesa - ¡NO ESTAS BROMEANDO!

¡No bromeo… Sona-san! Por favor no grites – exclamo la joven Phenex – yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo Henrietta-san

Es increíble… y ya se lo has dicho – la Sitri recupero la compostura – es algo que deberá saber.

Aun no despierta, pero tengo algo de miedo – Ravel se encogió un poco – ¿Y si no quiere el compromiso?

Vamos despacio Ravel – la mayor de las herederas dijo manteniendo la calma – ¿Cuál es tu preocupación? Eres linda, atenta, bastante responsable, lograste apaciguar su extrema lujuria, y no tienes que preocuparte de tu físico

Pero… pero… - Ravel estaba apenada por las palabras de Sona - ¿Qué hay acerca de las demás?

¿Demás?... te refieres al resto de tu corte – Sona se acomodó los lentes – Asia Argento e Irina Shidou, ¿No es así? – Ravel asintió levemente – no le veo ningún problema

¿A qué te refieres… Sona-san? – la pequeña fénix enrojeció un poco - ¡es un problema!… bueno no quiero que salgan lastimadas

Ravel, el hecho de que te preocupen sus sentimientos habla bien de ti – Sona sonrió con bastante confianza – ¿tienes problema en compartir su amor? – la joven rubia negó tímidamente con la cabeza – sé que ellas tampoco tienen ese problema, dejen las cosas como están por ahora, si Issei les corresponde a las tres está bien, pero si elige a una también es una buena opción, tienes una oportunidad que muchas nobles matarían por tener, hasta yo lo haría

Ravel miro directamente a los ojos de Sona, estaba claro que ella estaba viviendo el sueño que muchas de sus conocidas desearían vivir, el poder desposarse con alguien a quien en verdad amaban y no impuesto por alguien de su familia.

Aunque… tendrás una rival bastante difícil – Sona comentó casualmente – pero estoy segura que obtendrás tu final feliz

La pequeña rubia comprendía el significado de aquella frase, decidió mantener su determinación intacta y continuar a lado de Issei pasara lo que pasará.

Sona-san, podría pedirle un favor – Ravel tomo de las manos a la Sitri, quien asintió ante la petición – ¿Podría arreglarme una audiencia con Zatouji-san?

* * *

Cuando Zatouji se presentó frente en el departamento de Ravel dio una extraña impresión a los que se encontraban allí reunidos, era de lo más extraño ver a un hombre así, la apariencia decía mucho acerca de su personalidad, pantalón de mezclilla, una gorra gastada y bastante vieja, una playera blanca y sobre ella un chaleco azul también bastante viejo. Lo interesante de ese hombre era que dentro del inframundo era considerado como el "maestro de los familiares"; pero para ninguna de los presentes a excepción de Asia y Akeno quienes eran las únicas que lo conocían daba esa impresión de importancia.

Bueno, no puedo negar que es de lo más interesante – habló un poco sorprendida Irina ante la mirada escéptica de Xenovia – pero Ravel-chan, ¿para que lo has llamado?

Tengo una duda con respecto de Ai-chan – Ravel se dirigió hacia Zatouji con la niña en brazos – Zatouji-san, ¿Podría examinar a esta pequeña?

Bueno, cuando Sona-sama me pido ese favor pensé que se trataba de permitirle acceso al bosque de los familiares – el hombre se rascó la cabeza mientras aceptaba la petición de la rubia - ¡Bien entonces veamos a esta pequeña!

Ai miraba con desconfianza a aquel extraño, Zatouji ignoro por completo la mirada de Ai y se concentró en revisar cada milímetro con bastante cuidado, la niña se escondió detrás de Ravel para sentirse protegida, fue cuando el maestro de los familiares asintió ante su descubrimiento.

Es raro ver a un espíritu de la espada – el hombre volteo para encarar al grupo – no me cabe duda que ella es de ese tipo de espíritu.

¿Espíritu de la espada? – Xenovia miro con curiosidad al hombre frente a ella – ¿existe tal cosa?

Son pocos los casos en que una espada desarrolla un espíritu propio – el hombre empezó a dar una explicación – tardan cientos de años en amasar suficiente energía para lograr tal proeza, pero una vez que lo hacen se vuelven una clase rara de familiar.

Bueno eso explica el origen de esta pequeña – Gabriel se acercó a Ai para cargarla – supongo que eres alguien especial – el ángel caído acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña sacándole una leve risilla.

Muchos mataría por tenerla como familiar, el chico es un suertudo en lograr tenerla – el maestro de los familiares sorprendió a todos los presentes - ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta?

Todas las jóvenes presentes negaron con la cabeza, Zatouji se rasco un poco la cabeza antes de continuar con su conversación.

Esta niña tiene un pacto con uno de ustedes, por la energía que detecto – el hombre miro hacia donde estaba descansando Issei – supuse que se trataba del único hombre en la casa, descuiden los espíritus de la espada son de lo más leales con sus amos – el hombre camino hacia un circulo de invocación – bueno me despido señoritas, las veré en la próxima luna llena

El maestro familiar desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Zatouji, la primera en hablar fue Irina.

Bueno, al menos sabemos un poco más de Ai – Irina se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en la sala – ese Valper…

Uf… bueno, solo esperemos como se lo toma Issei-san al saber de ella – Asia miraba con cierta tristeza a la niña – si lo que dijo Irina es cierto tal vez ella…

¡AI ES AI! – la pequeña niña infló los mofletes graciosamente - ¡AI LE PROMETIO A ONEE-CHAN QUE CUIDARIA DEL MAESTRO!

¿Onee-chan? – preguntó con curiosidad Irina - ¿sabes de quien se trataba?

Ante la pregunta la niña negó con la cabeza, ninguna de ellas quiso seguir indagando, al menos sabía un poco más del nuevo miembro de su grupo.

¿Entonces cuando es la boda? – Irina soltó la bomba mientras que Ravel miraba con terror a su caballero – Oh vamos, Ravel-chan… acaso pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de esas noticias

No sé a qué te refieres Irina-san – la joven Phenex miraba nerviosamente a todos lados – Henrietta-san, solamente me informo sobre Issei-sempai, no dijo nada más…

¡Xenovia, Asia! No dejen que escape – ambas jóvenes asintieron ante las ordenes de Irina

De repente Ravel se vio rodeada por ambas jóvenes mayores, usando su fuerza superior Xenovia tomo de los brazos a su rey dejando descubierto sus costados, Asia sonrió un poco maliciosa y procedió a practicarle cosquillas a la indefensa Phenex, en un principio logro resistirse, pero con el tiempo termino por empezar a reír fuertemente, Ai miro con curiosidad aquella extraña acción, pero termino por unirse a la dueña del Twilight Healing.

¡ESTA… BIEN…. ESTA… BIEN! – la chica trataba de hablar entre risas - ¡ME RINDO, YA ME RINDO!

¡Y bien, cuando es la boda! – la castaña miraba intensamente a su líder – Anda dinos ya

Es cierto que Issei-sempai es mi prometido… pero – Ravel intentaba recuperar su compostura – no quiero que a ustedes dos les pase algo, es que ambas quieren a sempai, tanto como yo – la pequeña rubia se encogió un poco

Ravel… no seas tonta – Irina miro con cierta molestia la actitud de su ama – claro que quiero a Issei pero no me importa compartirlo y siéndote sincera me alegra que tengas consideraciones conmigo y Asia, pero es mejor un cuarteto en la noche de bodas

¡IRINA-SAN! – Asia estaba alarmada ante las palabras de la castaña - ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Oh, vamos hasta un favor le haríamos a Issei – Irina se cruzó de brazos sonriente – que hombre no sueña pasar la noche con tres hermosas chicas, y la verdad si usa su sacred gear no tendrá problemas en el rendimiento.

¡Humu!, tienes bastante razón Irina – ahora hablaba Xenovia con bastante seguridad – no esperaba menos de ti… súcubo

De hecho, Xeno-chan tú también lo eres – la castaña miro fijamente a su compañera torre – y hasta te gusta el bondage

¿Irina-san dijiste algo? – Xenovia tenía su rostro ensombrecido mientras que la castaña negaba furiosamente

¡NO DIJE NADA… EN SERIO NO DIJE NADA! – la caballero de Ravel se escondió detrás de su líder con la esperanza de escapar de la ira de su compañera – en serio Ravel, no te preocupes por nosotras… lo que pase pasará por consentimiento propio.

Gabriel rio levemente ante el excentricismo allí demostrado, esas algunas horas antes se estuvieron jugando la vida para evitar la mayor catastofre que pudiese haber ocurrido, y ahora estaban conversando de lo más animado posible, la antigua "mujer más fuerte del cielo" encontró gratificante aquella situación, pero su mente pronto divagó ante las palabras de Irina.

Tal vez se pueda un quinteto, o hasta un sexteto – la serafín enrojeció ante las desinhibidas imágenes que pasaban en su mente – sería interesante probar

Ante toda la situación Ai solamente pudo pensar una sola cosa… "Los adultos son extraños".

* * *

Pronto la noche cayo nuevamente, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del departamento de Ravel, se encontraban descansando plácidamente, instintivamente la joven dueña del departamento camino hasta la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba Issei, se quedó frente a la puerta como esperando algo, con un poco de duda se introdujo dentro de la misma.

Frente a ella se encontraba una persona que no esperaba ver tan pronto, pero su cabellera pelirroja estaba iluminada con la luna llena, estaba sentada a un lado del durmiente castaño, mirándolo con devoción y una expresión de ensoñación, mantenía un aura triste y melancólica. Con suavidad acarició el cabello de Issei, su mano se movía con lentitud como si evitara tocarlo con temor a que se rompiera ante su simple tacto.

Sabes jamás, esperé este resultado – aquella persona hablo de repente llamando la atención de Ravel – realmente estoy sorprendida – la voz claramente femenina continuo con su conversación – tú lo sabía no es así, no es necesario que respondas, estoy segura de que ya te informaron – Ravel miro como su invitado se daba vuelta para encararse mutuamente.

Rias-san – al joven rubia hablo casi en un susurro - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Ya no me llamas onee-sama? – Rias sonrio amargamente ante aquellas palabras – bueno supongo que es lo normal, ya que no tenemos ningún vínculo – la joven Gremory continuo mirando a los ojos de Ravel – cuando nos lo dijeron, se puso como una furia, grito y alego como un desesperado, yo simplemente guarde silencio – Ravel continuaba de pie al filo de la puerta – cuando tu familia me ofreció una compensación por la molestias sufridas, en ese instante pude gritarles en la cara, pero me contuve lo suficiente, solamente pedí dos piezas de la corte de Riser , Xuelan y Karlamine – la pelirroja rio ante el recuerdo – pensé que ellas se negarían pero aparentemente me agarraron cariño.

Entiendo, que me guardes rencor – Ravel hablo con un poco de tristeza – pero ¿a qué has venido?

Akeno me pidió que viniera por ella – Rias se acercó hasta donde estaba Ravel, con suavidad tomo una de las manos de la joven Phenex – así que te devuelvo tu pieza de la reina.

Supongo que te llevarás a Asia – la joven rubia se entristeció un poco ante la situación

De hecho… ella se negó rotundamente – la heredera de lo Gremory estaba un poco decepcionada – creo que le gusta estar a su lado.

¿Te refieres a Issei? – Rias asintió ante la pregunta de Ravel – ya veo, supongo que lo quieres de vuelta

Claro que si… Ravel – la pelirroja sonreía con tristeza – pero sé que te negarás a eso – Rias se arrodillo a un lado de la cama de Issei – tan poderoso y tan valiente… algo que yo nunca logré con él.

Rias sonrió mientras contemplaba al joven castaño, con delicadeza depositó un beso en sus labios; Ravel no tuvo el valor para protestar ante tal acción pero sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón al mirar la escena.

Por eso voy a luchar por él – la heredera de los Gremory se levantó del suelo – Ravel, voy a ser que se enamore de mí nuevamente y suplique que intercambiemos piezas – Rias sonreía ante tan cruel idea – para demostrar que él siempre me perteneció

Estas segura de eso, Rias-san – Ravel camino hasta donde ella estaba – estas segura de que Issei es la misma persona que conociste – a pesar de la evidente diferencia de estaturas Ravel se mostraba segura ante la pelirroja – el ya no es el mismo kohai que tuviste hace tiempo, ya no es el pervertido que solía ser…

¿Tú que sabes de Issei? – Rias miro con desdén a Ravel – yo lo vi primero, supe de su potencial y lo recluté – la joven Gremory continuaba hablando – lucho para salvar mi libertad y se atrevió a sacrificar un brazo por la victoria… que hay de ti – Rias comenzó a acercarse a Ravel – si no fuese por tu culpa él no hubiera sufrido nada, tu causaste su calvario…

¡Si eso lo se bastante bien! – la rubia no se sentía intimidada – ¡sé que tu sufriste también por mi culpa, y sería hipócrita de mi parte negar eso… en parte soy la causante de esta situación! – Ravel se colocó a la altura de Rias – es por eso que le dedico mi vida a Issei , lo he visto llorar, lo he visto temer, lo he visto molestarse, pero también lo he visto reír, lo he visto esforzarse, lo he visto luchar y lo he visto sacrificarse… es por eso que me enamoré de él.

Tan solo es lastima lo que sientes por él – Rias intentó refutar a la palabras de la joven Phenex – no es amor, como el que siento yo, a tu hermano le entregué mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón nunca fue de él.

Yo no le he dado mi cuerpo a Issei – Ravel continuaba discutiendo – se lo ofrecí pero se negó, a cambio me pidió otra cosa…

¿Y que fue lo que te pidió? – la pelirroja escuchaba con atención a las palabras de Ravel

¡Que fuese lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento! – una tercera voz interrumpió aquella discusión

¡ISSEI! – ambas jóvenes hablaron al unísono, al ver como el castaño se sentaba en la cama

Ambas herederas se acercaron a donde estaba el castaño, Ravel por instinto se abalanzo sobre el Sekiryuutei, Rias por otro lado se sentía un poco indigna de realizar aquella acción. Pronto la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la escena, con pesar decidió retirarse de la habitación para partir con Akeno hacia la mansión Gremory.

Buchou, es bueno verte – la joven pelirroja se sorprendió al oír como era llamada – yo no te guardo ningún rencor… solo quería decirte eso

Ya veo… gracias, Issei – Rias no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante aquellas palabras – espero que te mejores

Rias… tú también cuídate – Issei sonrió tranquilamente al ver como Rias le sonreía de igual manera

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Rias abandono la habitación, Issei y Ravel se encontraban en la misma posición en la que la joven pelirroja los había dejado. El joven castaño estaba absorto acariciando el cabello de su pequeña ama, mientras esta continuaba abrazandolo.

Sabes, Aika-san está muerta – el joven Sekiryuutei comento con pesar – ella estaba dentro de Excalibur Absolution, y yo simplemente la vi convertirse en una llama y después solo tomé la espada – Issei comenzó a temblar ante el recuerdo – fue lo mismo que con Asia, me sentí tan impotente… pero decidí que debía ser fuerte, al menos por ella.

Issei… sabes hay algo que tengo que decirte – Ravel miro fijamente a los ojos de su peón – Excalibur Absolution se convirtió en…

¿En una pequeña niña? – Issei dijo sin ningún reparo – eso ya lo sabía, me lo dijo ella misma… fue el último regalo de Aika – Ravel se sorprendió ante lo que decía su peón – un fragmento de su alma quedo sellado en la espada, por eso la nombré Ai

Ya veo – Ravel bajo la mirada – ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

De momento, cuidar de ella y aprender a utilizarla mejor – Issei se rascó la cabeza un poco preocupado – esperaba que todas me ayudarán con su cuidado, por eso le dije que tendría bastantes hermanas mayores y una mamá.

¿Que… fue lo… que dijiste? – Ravel enrojeció ante las palabras de su querido peón – yo soy la mamá…

No se me ocurrió otra cosa, le dije que la más hermosa de todas sería su mamá – el castaño se puso rojo ante sus propias palabras – ¡ouch! Eso duele.

Ravel golpeaba el pecho de Issei tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, duro unos minutos así hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente.

Issei… el matrimonio de Rias con Nii-sama se ha cancelado – la pequeña rubia hablo llamando la atención de su peón – ella… bueno creo que te imaginas algo

Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo – el castaño se recostó de nuevo en la cama – es extraño, estoy feliz por ella… pero no quiero regresar a ser su peón

¿Eh? – Ravel miraba con duda a Issei – no te entiendo…

Realmente me gustas Ravel – el castaño rio levemente al ver el rostro enrojecido de la chica – me gusta el grupo que tenemos, no es que me desagraden Akeno, Kiba o Koneko, es que es tan natural el que estemos juntos – Issei se levantó para mirar fijamente a las orbes azules de Ravel – por eso seguiré a tu lado… mi querida Ravel

Ante esas palabras la pequeña Rubia agacho su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, el castaño frente a ella no tenía reparos en expresar lo que realmente pensaba, y eso le agradaba bastante dio varias respiraciones profundas para recuperar un poco la compostura, levanto su rostro para nuevamente mirar a los ojos de Issei, con lentitud acorto la distancia entre ellos, la mente de la chica ya no pensaba correctamente y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones, deposito un beso en los labios de aquel chico, Issei no estaba sorprendido como en aquella ocasión, y correspondió el gesto de igual manera, a pesar de que aún eran torpes en ese aspecto, el beso fue profundizándose y adquiriendo mayor pasión con el paso del tiempo, Ravel de tanto en tanto dejaba escapar leves gemidos al sentir como Issei empezaba juguetear con su boca, era una sensación extraña pero a la vez placentera, cuando terminaron la respiración de ambos se escuchaba errática.

¡Sem… pai, me… jo.. raste! – Ravel sonrió completamente roja – fue mejor que el anterior

Ten… go… una buena… compañera… - el chico estaba en la misma situación que Ravel e intentaba recuperarse rápidamente –

¿Issei, que somos ahora? – preguntó con cierto temor la pequeña rubia –

Tal vez… podríamos ser novios - el castaño comentó con bastante timidez y pena

¿Podrías pedírmelo de manera apropiada? – la chica enfrente de Issei estaba bastante apenada.

El joven Sekiryuutei cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, la primera vez que estuvo en una situación similar, fue a él al que se le declararon pero ahora era todo lo contrario, una parte de él dudaba en poder estar a la altura de su ama, pero otra parte gritaba que mandara al carajo todas sus dudas. Asintiendo y con fuerzas renovadas miro a los ojos de Ravel.

" Ravel Phenex… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

* * *

Notas de Autor:

* Un poco sorpresivo que actualice con rapidez, pero a pesar de que un poco corto al final es el epilogo de este arco argumental, se que a muchos les ha gustado esta historia y sus reviews son bastante alentadores algunos cortos, otros kilometricos... pero al final se vuelven el motor para este humilde autor.

* Siendo sincero esta historia nacio como una pequeña terapia para eliminar el stress que me causa el trabajo diario y termino convirtiendose en algo más. Asi que no se preocupen tengo tela para cortar de ha montón.

*Poco a poco se va formando la corte de Ravel, la espero poner bastante equilibrada, no soy partidario de las Deus Ex Machina, quiero mantener las cosas a un nivel mas realista.

* A muchos les complacio que Issei no owneara vilmente a Kokabiel, siendo sincero a mi tambien me gustó como quedo la conclusion de la pelea, a veces es mas gratificante mirar como los oponentes estan a la altura y es una minima diferencia la marca el resultado.

* Se acerca el arco de la reunion de las tres facciones, y como siempre tengo sorpresas inesperadas para ustedes queridos lectores.

* Sin mas me despido, y Feliz año nuevo

Teaser:

 _"Hola... Ravel-san, mi nombre es ******* *********... y vengo de parte de *********** para que te conviertas en mi esposa"_

 _"Mientras exista esa espada, jamas encontraré la paz... asi que la destruiré frente a tus ojos"_

 _" Dime ******** realmente quieres iniciar de nuevo la guerra"_

 _"Es una lastima el estado en el que te encuentras Gabriel, no te preocupes ahora yo ******** estoy cuidando a la "Humanidad" en tu lugar"_

 _" Es el destino que nos ata, nos manipula... no importa cuanto lo niegues... la destruccion siempre tiene que encontrarse con la dominación"_

 _"¿Issei estas dispuesto a abandonar a todo para irte conmigo?"_

 _" Nunca mas permitire que alguien me arrebate algo... ¡BALANCE BREAKER!"_

 _"!No lo entiendes... Ravel esta...!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Primero que nada pido disculpas por la confusion que se dio el dia de ayer, por eso me vi obligado a actualizar con prontitud les deseo un Prospero 2016  
**

* * *

 _Oscuridad, todo lo que alcanzaba ver era solo oscuridad; extrañamente no era un escenario desconocido para la única persona que se encontraba allí, alguien podría verse oprimido por la abismal atmosfera que le rodeaba, pero a su manera brindaba calma al corazón al habitante que flotaba sin rumbo._

" _Sabes lo hiciste muy bien…"_

 _Dentro del frio de aquella inmensidad, su maltratado cuerpo pudo sentir como una agradable calidez le envolvía._

" _No esperaba menos de ti…"_

 _Una suave voz irrumpió en el silencio que reinaba, profanando su calma y llenando con vida el área que era consumida por la soledad._

" _Sabes… increíblemente pudiste salir avante…"_

 _La persona allí dio señales de reaccionar, las fuerzas que le habían abandonado producto del enorme esfuerzo que realizó, regresaban con lentitud._

" _No tengo mucho tiempo… así que te pediré un último favor"_

 _La persona abrió sus cansados ojos, mirando hacia el horizonte, que indudablemente era imperceptible, allí a lo lejos pudo divisar una tímida luz, una solitaria estrella que se volvió su única acompañante._

" _¿Crees en los milagros?…"_

 _Asintiendo con la cabeza, contestaba en silencio a aquella voz quien soltó una risilla, como si conociera que estaba mintiendo, y era verdad con la muerte de Dios, los milagros eran prácticamente nulos, pero no tenía el valor para contestar negativamente._

" _Bueno no importa… si crees o no"_

" _Porque te voy a mostrar uno…"_

 _Pequeñas partículas de luz, como juguetonas luciérnagas de verano, empezaron a manifestarse alrededor del único habitante, sus ojos cobraron vida ante tan maravilloso espectáculo, cada vez más y más luces llenaron la vastedad de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, su mente pudo comparar tal espectáculo con la bóveda celeste que siempre pudo observar en las noches tranquilas._

 _Frente a él, apareció la figura de alguien conocida para él, su cabello castaño ondeaba con libertad, su figura traía un hermoso vestido blanco, para la persona era la más gratificante y etérea visión que podía percibir con su vista, a pesar que en su corazón un sentimiento de tristeza empezaba a aflorar, no podía negar la hermosura de todo lienzo que allí frente a él empezaba a formarse._

 _Volviéndose para mirarse frente a frente, vio el rostro de aquella joven quien sonriente habló con suavidad._

"… _No tiene un nombre propio, podrías dárselo tú…"_

 _Confundido ante aquellas palabras, miro a su alrededor notando como las luces empezaban a arremolinarse en un solo punto, pronto su brillo ilumino por completo el lugar, tragándose la oscuridad por completo, tan solo por un instante, por una mínima fracción de segundo, el milagro ocurría; frente a él se encontraba la figura indefensa de una niña, frágil y a la vez firme, con delicadeza la acuno entre sus brazos, cuando sintió la calidez de su piel contra la suya, el sentimiento de tristeza fue apaciguándose lentamente._

" _Anda dale un nombre… uno que sea bonito…"_

 _Con lentitud asintió ante la petición, cerró los ojos por un momento, y sonriente hablo; pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios o más bien no pudo escucharlas con claridad._

" _Vaya que es un bonito nombre… ¡entonces así se llamará!"_

 _La joven asintió gustosa ante las palabras que dijo la persona frente a ella._

" _Entonces ya me puedo ir"_

 _Intentó alcanzarla con su mano, buscando detener su partida, la joven se detuvo un instante, negando con la cabeza, impidiendo el avance de la otra persona._

" _Mi tiempo ha terminado… y el de ella comienza… es tan solo una parte de mi alma… pero…_

 _Guarda una mis más puros sentimientos para ti…"_

 _La niña abrió con lentitud sus ojos, dorados y hermosos como dos soles, con su pequeña mano, seco las lágrimas de aquella persona que le cargaba, el tacto era gentil, lleno de un amor y devoción incomparables. La joven empezó a desaparecer de la vista de ambos, el mayor miraba con tristeza, la menor con inocencia; unidos por un milagro, la joven partía sin ningún remordimiento._

" _Cuida de Issei por mí… Ai-chan"_

* * *

 _ **If**_ **Life 14: Días de paz ~ Prólogo a la reunión de las tres facciones.**

Issei tenía un sueño recurrente o más bien un recuerdo que de vez en cuando aparecía en su memoria, casi siempre despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, otras tantas con una triste sonrisa; con sus ojos miró a su alrededor notando que ya había amanecido, ya hacía un mes del incidente de Kokabiel, para mantener las apariencias la academia de Kuoh duró cerrada todo ese tiempo, pero para que los alumnos no perdieran clases iban a diferentes instituciones las cuales gustosos prestaron sus servicios.

En un principio fue difícil para todos el sentir como les miraba con lastima y a veces hablaban a sus espaldas, pero uniéndose entre ellos lograron mantenerse a flote.

Bostezo un poco para intentar eliminar la pesadez de la mañana, notando como sobre él había un peso extra, negando con la cabeza reconoció la pequeña figura de Ai o más bien Hyodou Ai su pequeña prima que recién había quedado huérfana y termino en cuidado de sus padres. Un extraño sentimiento de culpa afloraba de vez en cuando en la conciencia de Issei por engañar a sus progenitores, pero cuando la pequeña espíritu empezó a interaccionar con ellos prácticamente al instante se encariñaron con ella, tampoco podía negar que el también caía ante los encantos de la pequeña castaña.

Le habían asignado una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, enfrente del cuarto que era de Asia, el cual se encontraba vacío ya que la portadora del Twilight Healing se había mudado con Irina y Xenovia.

Ai-chan… Ai-chan… - el castaño movió con suavidad el cuerpo de la pequeña – Despierta por favor, ya es de día.

Con lentitud la pequeña Ai empezó a mostrar señales de estar despertando, tallándose los ojos la niña comenzó a reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Buenos días… oniichan – Ai saludó todavía somnolienta – Dormiste bien.

Claro que sí – el joven revolvió los despeinados cabellos de su acompañante – contigo a mi lado como no podría descansar mejor.

Sonriendo felizmente la niña procedió a salir de la habitación de Issei, con pequeños saltitos se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar a preparase para ir a la escuela. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante las acciones de su familiar, había tardado un semana en que la pequeña dejara de llamarle maestro y utilizara el oniichan para dirigirse hacia él, y cuando lo escucho la primera vez juro sentir como una flecha perforo su pecho directo a su corazón.

No importa cuanta veces lo escuche – Issei sintió estremecerse completamente – sigue gustándome como si fuese la primera vez

 **[Tienes bastante razón… compañero] –** Ddraig comentó a través del Boosted Gear – **[la pequeña espada aprende bastante rápido y es buena escuchando mis historias]**

¿En serio? – el castaño estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero dragón – no me lo habías contado

 **[Ella comparte un vínculo espiritual contigo] –** el dragón comentaba tranquilamente – **[es fácil para la pequeña adentrarse en tu alma y visitarme]**

Bueno supongo que es gratificante para ti tener compañía – Issei sonreía ante las interacciones de su Boosted Gear y su fragmento de Excalibur – le diré que continúe haciendo eso

 **[Te lo agradezco, socio] –** el dragón bostezaba antes de comenzar a roncar

Bien, supongo que yo también debería prepare para ir a la escuela – sonriendo comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el uniforme.

Termino casi al momento en que su madre le informo que el almuerzo estaba servido, bajando con tranquilidad se dirigió a la mesa para empezar a comer, su padre quien estaba terminando miro con aprobación hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

¡Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti hijo mío! – comentaba causalmente el patriarca de la casa – pensábamos que serias un caso perdido pero nos da gusto equivocarnos.

¡Otra vez con eso, Papá! – Issei hizo un amago de no soltar los palillos ante la declaración de su padre – tal vez hice mal en presentarla ante ustedes

Ara, Issei – su madre se unió a la plática – al contrario, mamá ya sospechaba algo – la mujer servía un poco de té a su hijo y esposo – lo bueno es que te hizo cambiar y madurar para bien – asintiendo suavemente continuó mientras miraba como Ai se sentaba en su lugar – eres un buen ejemplo para la pequeña Ai, verdad que sí

Sí – la pequeña se unía a la señora en su gesto a lo que Issei no hizo más que suspirar cansado y derrotado

¿La vas a traer de nuevo a cenar? – la madre de Issei preguntaba con expectación

Claro que si mamá – el castaño sonrío ante la pregunta de su progenitora – te espero Ai

La niña asintió mientras continuaba degustando su almuerzo, Issei aprovecho para lavarse los dientes y mirarse en el espejo, al ver su reflejo en él cristal pudo notar lo largo que tenía su cabello, en un mes le había crecido bastante dándole un apariencia más madura, se revisó varias veces el cabello sopesando la idea de cortárselo, pero sonrió ante una idea que cruzo su mente.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, le indicaron que Ai ya había terminado con su desayuno y que necesitaba utilizar el baño justo como él; se les había hecho costumbre el irse juntos a sus respectivas escuelas. Issei estaba en la entrada y al poco rato se unió su pequeño familiar.

¡Ya nos vamos! – exclamaron el par de castaños al unísono

¡Vayan con cuidado! – fue la respuesta que recibieron del par de adultos antes de irse

* * *

La pequeña Ai iba dando pequeños brincos mientras ambos avanzaban por la calle, sus vecinos miraban gustosos la escena, muchos de ellos notaron los cambios que Issei fue sufriendo en el último par de meses, cambiando la opinión sobre el Sekiryuutei.

Supongo que esto es ser un miembro respetable de la sociedad – el chico comentaba en voz alta

¿Sociedad? –preguntaba un poco intrigada su acompañante

No es nada – Issei sonrió amablemente mientras la pequeña Ai continuaba mirándole curiosa, pronto la niña posó su mirada en otro punto a la distancia

¡Ravel-kaasan! – Ai señalo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Issei contempló la figura de su novia con atención, la pequeña fénix había abandonado su usual peinado de coletas de "taladro", ahora su cabello estaba completamente suelto, la primera vez que Issei la miro así fue cuando le preparo por primera vez la cena; no podía negar que esa apariencia le sentaba bastante bien, y últimamente lo utilizaba de esa manera, dándole una apariencia más adulta.

¡Ravel-kaasan! – la espíritu de la espada se separó de su dueño, corriendo a toda velocidad para abrazar a la rubia

¡Ai-chan! – respondió la joven rubia al abrazo con la misma intensidad - ¡Buenos días!

¡Buenos Días! – la pequeña sonrió ante el saludo

¡Buenos días, Ravel! – Issei habló con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su novia

¡Buenos días, Issei! – la rubia sonreía delicadamente mientras miraba al joven frente a ella

Después de un rato se acercaron a la escuela primaria donde estaba estudiando Ai, la niña se separó de ellos y se acercó a otra niña que caminaba cerca, sacudiendo la mano se despidió de la pareja para adentrarse en el edificio. Una vez que se alejaron de la escuela, Ravel tomo el brazo de Issei con el suyo, juntando sus cuerpos para seguir andando, la rubia había hecho de eso su costumbre en el último mes e Issei encontraba la acción bastante reconfortante.

Sabes, mi mamá quiere que vayas a cenar nuevamente – el castaño habló llamando la atención de Ravel

¿En serio? – la rubia sonreía ante el comentario del Sekiryuutei – ¿no harán lo mismo que aquella vez?

No creo – Issei suspiro un poco cansado ante el recuerdo – inclusive para ellos fue bastante embarazoso

Cuando Issei regreso a su casa después de dos días de ausencia, sus padres estaban de lo más paranoicos ante las noticias del incidente de Kokabiel, no podía negar que el par de adultos querían en demasiado a su primogénito, el chico les hizo entender que se encontraba bien, pero que su celular había sido confiscado por los terroristas y que ahora estaba perdido mientras hacían las investigaciones, Ravel le había acompañado esa vez por si necesitaba cambiarles la memoria o usar una leve sugestión hipnótica para calmarlos un poco.

Pronto los ojos de la madre de Issei se posaron sobre la pequeña Kohai de su hijo, notando los leves mensajes corporales que la chica inconscientemente mandaba. Intuyendo que la pequeña fénix era la novia de su primogénito y sin ningún reparo soltó el comentario sin más, su padre también se unió a las acciones de su esposa, haciendo que ambos jóvenes entraran en pánico y no pudieron negar nada, dejándolo como un recuerdo bastante embarazoso. De tanto en tanto los padres de Issei le pedían que la llevara a su casa para enmendar su pequeño error.

Está bien – Ravel respondió ante la petición de la madre de su peón – Ya viene siendo hora de que admita lo innegable

Fu,fu… solo espero que tus padres no hagan lo mismo – el castaño comentó mientras que la rubia enrojecía bastante – ¿Acaso me espera un trato embarazoso?

Eh… ¿no sé? – la Phenex se alejó un poco de su novio tratando de evitar encararle – puede ser, bueno la esposa de Ruval nii-sama lo supero con un par de décadas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Sekiryuutei mientras miraba al rostro enrojecido de su chica, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para tratar de alejar el inminente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con darle. Descarto la idea y abrazo por detrás a la jovencita.

Supongo que tendré que prepararme– Issei susurro al oído de Ravel – hasta ese momento disfrutaré de mi sanidad mental

Ravel rio un poco ante tal tonto comentario, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición un rato más disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, levemente la chica se paró de puntitas para poder besar al castaño en los labios, un pequeño gesto tierno y escueto, ambos jóvenes decidieron continuar con su caminar para presentarse a clases.

Cuando fueron acercándose, notaron la poca afluencia de alumnos hacia la academia de Kuoh, frente a la puerta principal se encontraba Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mostraba un semblante triste, cosa que notaron ambos demonios, se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba la peli negra.

¡Buenos días, Kaichou! – saludaron ambos amo y sirviente al mismo tiempo

¡Buenos días, Hyodou, Phenex! – respondió Sona un poco más animada - ¿Vaya tan acaramelados tan temprano?

Je, je… ¿Acaso estas celosa? – comento con cierta picardía Issei – Ya deberías de tener tu "primavera"

No tientes a tu suerte, Hyodou – el rostro de Sona se tornó bastante intimidante, a lo que Sejiryuutei solo sonrió juguetonamente

En serio, ¿Qué le ocurre? – el castaño se puso un poco serio – Veo que están llegando pocos alumnos

La verdad es que más del sesenta por ciento de los alumnos han dimitido de la escuela – la presidenta se mostró un poco triste – no puedo culparlos

Fue por el incidente de Kokabiel – comentaba Ravel un poco entristecida – no solo creo mala fama a la escuela, sino también al Gobierno

Si, tanto que el Ministro de Defensa renuncio al día siguiente – Sona miraba discretamente a su reloj – habrá una ceremonia después de la primera hora – la pelinegra levantó su mirada – y se dará una reasignación de salones

Entendido, Kaichou – Issei acarició la cabeza de la Sitri a manera de juego, haciendo que esta se sonrojará –Anímese y quite la cara larga

¡Oye!... no abuses – Sona quito la mano de Issei bastante contrariada – por cierto… ¿Iras de nuevo con Meguri-san?

Claro que sí, a la misma hora de siempre – el castaño y su novia se despidieron de su amiga – nos vemos en el almuerzo

Si… si, anda ya apúrense a ir a clases – la presidenta agito su mano como si alejará a un perro, a lo que el par de enamorados simplemente rieron – ¡y nada inmoral en los terrenos de la escuela; que ya tengo suficiente con Shidou-san!

¡Siiii, Kaichou! – ambos jóvenes exclamaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

Issei y Ravel se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, la pequeña rubia saco de entre sus cosas un pequeña flor encantada, dándosela con un deje de tristeza Issei la tomó con cuidado llevándosela consigo. Entro en su salón el cual prácticamente se encontraba vacío, solamente estaba Murayama sentada en su asiento, el joven amablemente saludo a la jovencita sacándole un leve respingo, regresándole el saludo cortésmente.

Acercándose a uno de los estantes del salón, tomó con cuidado uno pequeño jarrón de cristal, lo limpio y coloco agua en él. Con paso lento el castaño se puso frente al lugar que le correspondía a Kiryuu Aika, coloco el jarrón y en él puso la flor que le dio Ravel.

¿Crees que sufrió mucho? – la tímida voz de Murayama llegó a los oídos de Issei

No lo sé – el castaño contestó con voz apagada – rezo a Dios que no… - el joven demonio ocultó la punzada de dolor que sufrío en ese momento

Tienes razón – la otra joven bajo un poco la mirada para orar, Issei solamente se mantuvo en silencio – Es bueno verte Hyodou, me alegro que estés aquí

Gracias Murayama, lo mismo digo – el castaño sonrió levemente – Kaichou me dijo que a la segunda hora habrá un ceremonia y que nos asignarán nuevos grupo

Ya veo, espero quedar en el mismo grupo contigo – la chica se sentó en su lugar – ¿Issei, podrías sentarte a mi lado?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pronto Murayama empezó un leve charla con el castaño, era raro para ellos el conversar de esa manera, pero gracias a la reformación de personalidad de Issei le resultaba más fácil, el chico por su parte encontraba a Muryama bastante divertida, ambos emperraron a reír cuando recordaban las persecuciones de la él y sus antiguos amigos eran participes.

Su maestro asesor entro tranquilamente al ver a los dos jóvenes, comenzó también a charlar con ellos, así duraron la primera hora, el ambiente triste y melancolico que se vivía lentamente fue aclarándose, sonó la segunda hora el maestro les indicó que debían de ir al gimnasio, el lugar había sido demolido y reconstruido desde cero, para que los alumnos no recordaran tan amargo incidente, cuando Issei entro seguido por Murayama vieron que este edificio distaba mucho de lo que anteriormente era.

Busco con la mirada y pudo encontrar a Ravel platicando animadamente con algunas de sus compañeras de clase, la chica cruzo la mirada con él y lo saludo con la mano.

Vaya, vaya – la voz de Murayama sonaba de lo más divertida – Issei-san y Fenix-san, juntos no me lo esperaba, claro creo quien no estaría con el "Big Boss"

Un momento, ¿qué dijiste? – el castaño intrigado por el comentario de Murayama

Acaso lo olvidaste, Issei – una tercera voz se unió a la plática – gracias a ti salimos bastante bien librados

Quien se había unido a la plática era Genshirou Saji, sonriendo con bastante gracia, con bastante familiaridad coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de su compañero Peón.

Amagaste a un par de terroristas y nos sacaste de aquí – Saji continuo con su charla ante la mirada extrañada del sekiryuutei – fuiste un héroe, claro que no pudiste salvarnos a todos – discretamente y casi sin emitir ruido continuo – luego hablamos bien de esto

Issei fue capaz de entender las palabras de Saji gracias a su oído demoniaco, asintiendo sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió al lugar al cual correspondía a su grupo, con lentitud el director y el cuerpo de maestros fue pasando al frente de los alumnos, el castaño pudo reconocer a alguno se ellos, quienes solían darles clases, pero quien más le llamó la atención fue ver a Gabriel entre ellos.

La ángel caído decidió permanecer en Kuoh, rechazando varias veces las invitaciones para unirse a Grigori; la antigua serafín decidió que era más productivo para ella vigilar al dueño de Excalibur Absolution, algo que en un principio molestó al castaño, pero con el paso de los días, fue entendiendo el actual proceder de la mujer, ella fue la que sugirió que empezara a entrenar con la espada, en un principio sus compañeras y amigas, Xenovia e Irina se ofrecieron voluntariamente para instruirle, pero probaron ser un total fracaso como maestras, fue entonces que el ángel caído intervino demostrando que ella era mucho mejor maestra, pero tenía problemas con su cuerpo.

Allí fue donde entro Tomoe Meguri en escena, siendo su actual maestra en el manejo de la espada, para no desanimar a su amiga de la infancia y a su compañera Torre, les pidió que fuesen sus oponentes de práctica, algo de lo que se arrepiente hoy en día y es que ambas ex exorcistas no conocen el término "limitarse" y terminan dándolo todo en sus combates simulados.

Pero gracias a ellas, su manejo de la espada había progresado a pasos agigantados, por otro lado Gabriel había pasados lo días leyendo sobre la cultura "humana" y termino gustándole la idea de enseñar a las jóvenes mentes para guiarlos por el camino correcto. Así que obtuvo su licencia para poder trabajar como maestra.

Enfundada con un traje de ejecutivo, su hermoso cabello rubio recogido y unos lentes ovalados, Gabriel dio paso a Gabrielle Angelise, a pesar de que prácticamente les gritaba a todos quien era en realidad.

¿Como si en verdad ocultara su identidad? – comento Issei muy quedamente, antes de subir al podio Sona estornudo levemente

Las palabras del director fueron bastante emotivas para la mayoría de los alumnos, primero agradeciéndoles a los presentes el que aun confiaran en la academia para continuar con sus estudios, continuo hablando sobre el esfuerzo que pondrán para hacer mejores estudiantes y ellos como sus guias; por ultimo dieron un minuto de silencio por aquellas jóvenes que habían fallecido ese fatídico día.

Pronto fue el turno de Souna Shitori en dirigirse al cuerpo estudiantil, la joven Sitri se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mirándolos con decisión empezó a hablar.

¡Compañeros Alumnos! – la joven llamo la atención de todos los presentes – Estoy aquí frente a ustedes de la manera más humilde posible hace un mes, nos dimos cuenta sobre lo frágil y efímera que es nuestra paz – Sona continuo con sus palabras – de como las personas pueden cometer actos de crueldad y odio hacia sus semejantes – todos asintieron en silencio – que no somos ajenos para esos temas y que la final terminan por alcanzarnos en a todos – varias jóvenes empezaron a derramar lágrimas – pero aun así tenemos la fortaleza de ponernos de pie y continuar, pero no debemos olvidar esta vivencia, sino recordarla y enfrentarla – Sona callo unos instantes – para demostrar que nada nos puede doblegar, ni pisotear y que todos los presentes aquí ya no somos simples compañeros de clases, sino sobrevivientes, hermanos y que estamos dispuestos a continuar con la frente en alto – lentamente el ambiente fue cambiando, algunos estudiantes fueron dando señales de camarería – por eso les pido el día de hoy que demos lo mejor de nosotros y ¡QUE PONGAMOS EN ALTO EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA ESCUELA!

Pronto los alumnos presentes estallaron en aplausos, algunos de ellos ovacionaban a Sona quien tranquilamente miraba como sus palabras habían llegado a los corazones de aquellos jóvenes alumnos, al término de su discurso todos los presentes fueron desalojando el gimnasio para mirar las listas de los grupos, para suerte de Issei y Murayama había terminado en el mismo grupo, notando que Momo y Saji también estaba en la lista del Grupo A, con curiosidad observo las listas de los demás grupos y en el último grupo de segundo se encontraban Xenovia, Irina y Asia.

Las clases continuaron de manera tranquila, y pronto llego un leve receso en donde Saji e Issei se fueron a conversar al techo del edificio.

Fue un bonito discurso el que dio Kaichou – el castaño comentaba con tranquilidad – debes de estar orgulloso Saji

¡Y que lo estoy!... je, je… - el portador de Vtria se rasco la nariz apenado – ella estuvo nerviosa la noche anterior

¿Oh? Entiendo, yo estaría igual que ella – Issei asintió ante las palabras de su compañero – ahora dime que eso del "Big Boss"

¿Conoces el juego de M*tal Ge*r? – Saji miraba inquisidora mente al rosto de Issei, quien asintió afirmativamente – Resulta que Kaichou es apasionada de esa saga de juegos y es una manera de compensarte por lo que hizo su hermana

¿Te refieres a Kamen Rider Ddriag? – el portador del Boosted Gear exclamó sorprendido – me gusta su opening "Trip -innocent of D-" hasta lo tengo de tono de llamada

Bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo, altero la memoria de todos los alumnos – Saji suspiro cansadamente – y ahora eres el "Big Boss" – ambos jóvenes rieron un poco – Por cierto felicidades por lo de Ravel

¡Gracias Amigo! – Issei y Saji chocaron sus puños - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

La tuve difícil en verdad – el peón de Sona se encogió un poco – elegir entre ellas dos fue un calvario, pero al final elegí a Momo

Pobre Ruruko – el castaño se compadeció de su pequeña Kohai – ¿se lo tomó mal?

Ni creas, todo lo contrario – el secretario de consejo agacho la cabeza derrotado – menciono algo de "esta fue solo una derrota, pero la guerra aún no termina" – el chico hizo un falsete para imitar la voz de su compañera peón

Lo sé, estoy en una situación similar – Issei suspiro cansadamente – a veces Asia se vuelve agresiva y trata de seducirme, en una ocasión Irina se metió a mi habitación e intento "comerme", por suerte la manía de Ai de meterse en mi cama le detuvo – el chico miro al cielo pensativo – lo que me intriga es que a Ravel no le molesta mucho

Issei, como tu amigo – Saji toco el hombro de su compañero – Deberías dejarte llevar y aprovechar

Sigue tu propio consejo – el castaño entre cerro sus ojos no muy convencido – Me tomaré las cosas con calma y seguiré al lado de Ravel

Ambos jóvenes rieron fuertemente, mirándolos desde el filo de la entrada al techo se encontraban tanto Momo como Ravel, ambas chicas venían platicando animadamente, la joven alfil de Sona se acercó a Saji, depositando un beso en la mejilla de este, mientras que Ravel imito su acción con Issei.

* * *

En el inframundo se llevaba a cabo un concilio de guerra, aunque muchos pensarían que se estaban preparando para lo peor, simplemente estaba sopesando los daños que sufrieron por las secuelas del incidente de Kokabiel, la situación real distaba mucho de lo que ellos habían proyectado en sus predicciones, a pesar del control de daños; en varias partes del mundo se estaban dando varios alzamientos de organizaciones clandestinas que aclamaban que lo que pasó en realidad en Japón era verdad y no un efecto "Orson Well´s" como clamaban la autoridades.

El problema estaba escalando en peligrosidad cuando estas misma organizaciones empezaron a cazar según ellos lo que consideraban "aberraciones de la naturaleza"; Zekram Bael era quizás uno de los demonios más antiguos dentro del inframundo, nadie sabía con exactitud su edad real, pero muchos intuían que eran tan antiguo como el Maou Original, por ese motivo era considerado como el consejero más confiable para esta generación de Maou's, pero como siempre el anciano demonio tenía su propia agenda.

La situación es bastante mala – comentaba con cierto desánimo Serafall Leviatán – A pesar de los esfuerzos de cada facción sobrenatural en el mundo, los humanos cada vez más se acercan a dar con uno de los nuestros

Realmente sí que es un problema – Sirzechs miraba con atención los documentos entre sus manos – también ha habido una baja en las peticiones de contratos, no es alarmante, pero afecta en las promociones de clase

Hablando de promociones, ¿Qué hay de mi petición? – interrumpio Zekram de manera calmada – Le has estado dando vueltas al asunto

Zekram-sama, es bien sabido que el logro de Hyodou Issei es… excepcional – Falbium Asmodeus mostraba una inusual actitud seria – pero ascenderlo de clase sería demasiado precipitado

¿Precipitado dices?... sabes de lo que hablas Falbium – Zekram sonrió un poco ante el argumento del Maou – al contrario muchacho, debe de realizarse con prontitud, el chico será un estandarte para esta generación de demonios reencarnados, y no solo eso su compromiso con la joven Phenex ha acelerado el progreso que nuestra estancada sociedad necesita – el anciano demonio continuaba con su charla - ¿Cuántas veces crees que he visto esta misma situación?, ustedes cuatro son un claro ejemplo de las revoluciones que he presenciado – Zekram miraba complacido como las facciones de los Maous cambiaban con sus palabras – Entonces dime, Asmodeus-sama… es precipitada mi petición –

De acuerdo, Zekram-sama… después de la reunión de los lideres anunciaremos la promoción de Hyodou Issei – Sirzechs interrumpió la discusión entre ambos demonios.

Hay algo que me gustaría agregar, descendiente mio – el antiguo patriarca de los Bael sonreía de manera misteriosa – sé que tu hermana menor ya es una mujer libre… no crees que sería buena concubina para nuestro joven héroe

¡ZEKRAM-SAMA! – el Lucifer Carmesí se levantó de su asiento claramente molesto

No te preocupes, joven Sirzechs conversé previamente con tu hermana – el demonio sonrío ante la actitud de su descendiente – parece apoyar la idea con gusto y creo que ha empezado a moverse

Deberíamos dar por terminada esta reunión – Adjuka intervino rápidamente para que el asunto no escalara en hostilidad – Zekram-sama, gracias por sus consejos

El viejo Bael asintió levemente ante las palabras del dueño del título de Belcebú, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró del lugar con tranquilidad, Sirzeechs por su parte estaba demasiado molesto por las acciones de su antepasado, pero lo que más le dolía era el pensar que su adorable hermanita fuese manipulada con tanta facilidad.

Deberías darle crédito al viejo – comentaba un poco animada Serafall – aún no ha perdido su toque en cuestiones oscuras y engañosas

Ese es el principal problema – el Lucifer Carmesí se sentó desanimado en su lugar – si no fuese por esa habilidad nuestra guerra civil no hubiese concluido

¡Ya, ya… Sirzechs-chan! – la pelinegra palmeo juguetonamente la cabeza de su compañero Maou – ¡velo por el lado amable!

Eso dices tu – el peli rojo bufo molesto – al menos no se trata de tu hermana

Al decir esa frase tanto Falbium como Adjuka se palmearon la frente ante al torpeza de su amigo y compañero, el cuerpo de la única mujer presente empezó a temblar con fuerza, preocupando al pelirrojo.

Snif… snif… - Serafall comenzaba a hipar levemente - ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – ríos de lágrimas corrieron por sus delicadas mejillas

¿Qué ocurre Serafall? –Sirzechs estaba visiblemente preocupado

Resulta que su hermana estaba visiblemente molesta por lo que hizo Serafall – comentaba Adjuka bastante cansado – al parecer se ha negado a contestar sus llamadas, mensajes y lo peor parece que hasta de casa se cambio

¿En serio? – el rostro del pelirrojo perdía su color natural – Sera-chan perdóname no lo sabía – el Maou Lucifer abrazaba tratando de calmar a la pobre Leviatán

Falbium saco su celular y tomo una foto para luego mostrársela a su compañero de cabello verde, Adjuka miraba con gracia los rostros llorosos de sus dos amigos, pues ambos tenían algo en común… adoraban a sus hermanitas. Cuando Rias llegó a su habitación después de un largo día, lo encontró repleto de regalos, la chica solamente suspiro al imaginar de quien procedían estos obsequios.

* * *

En el Paraíso pasaba una situación similar que en el inframundo, todos los serafines estaban congregados para tomar una decisión de lo más difícil para ellos, reemplazar a Gabriel, ya que la mujer se había sacrificado para subsanar el daño que estaba ocasionando Kokabiel, pero los ángeles en el cielo habían cometidos graves errores a causa de sus malas decisiones, y eran lo que habían quedado peor parados ante todo el panorama. Michael suspiraba agotado al escuchar a los candidatos pero ninguno daba la talla para ocupar el puesto de su hermana.

Algunos de ellos habían sugerido que Michael siquiera insistiendo en convencer que regresara con ellos y que le hiciera ver la enorme falta que hacía. Pero indudablemente cuando la serafín tomaba una postura era lo demasiado terca como para no cambiar de opinión con facilidad.

El líder de los ángeles les pidió amablemente que postergaran la conclave para determinar su curso a seguir, todos asintieron y regresaron a sus labores personales.

Veo que la situación es bastante mala – una voz irrumpió en la soledad del trono – Michael deberías jubilarte pronto

Tan bromista como siempre – el serafín sonrió amablemente ante su invitado – me pregunto cómo hiciste para entrar sin ser descubierto… Azazel

El mencionado salió de donde estaba escondido, con una sonrisa entre arrogante y divertida el líder de Grigori hizo una reverencia al ángel sentado en el trono de Dios.

Aunque no lo creas, conozco una par de puertas traseras – el ángel caído alzo lo hombros – veo que la situación es bastante difícil por aquí

Cosechamos lo que sembramos – Michael sonrió amargamente – supongo que este es el Legado del Ángel de las estrellas

Ni cerca estamos de ver lo que planeaba Kokabiel – Azazel miraba con tristeza a su antiguo hermano – pero todos estamos sufriendo por ello

Entiendo lo que dices – el ángel se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al líder de Grigori - ¿pero creo que esta no es solo una visita de cortesía?

De hecho traigo un mensaje de los Maous – de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino sellado – ten esto es solo para tus ojos

Con delicadeza Michael tomo una carta sellada entre sus manos, abriéndola con curiosidad procedió a leer su contenido, cuando terminó el líder de los ángeles asintió convencido de lo que estaba escrito en el contenido del sobre, se volvió para encarar al "chivo expiatorio" mientras que este le miraba curioso.

Informales que estoy de acuerdo – Azazel asentía mientras escuchaba las palabras de Michael – Sobre la fecha, me gustaría postergarla un poco, necesito terminar mi asunto aquí en el cielo.

Entiendo – el Gobernador General sonreía complacido – haré llegar tus palabras, suerte con el reemplazo de Gabriel

¡Ella es irremplazable, descarriado hermano! – Michael se mostró levemente molesto – pero gracias de todos modos.

¡No hay de que! – el ángel caído procedió a retirarse por el mismo lugar por donde llegó – espero que este sea el verdadero "Legado del ángel de las estrellas"

Michael sonrió amablemente ante las últimas palabras de su antiguo hermano, por el mensaje esperanzador que le había entregado personalmente, pronto alguien irrumpió con fuerza dentro de la sala del trono.

¡¿DONDE ESTA?! – una voz femenina grito evidentemente enojada – ¡¿SE QUE SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ?!

Hace unos instantes que se retiró – Michael miro con gracia como el rostro de la mujer pasaba de la ira a la tristeza – vino a dejarme un mensaje

Ya veo – la mujer respondió con voz apagada mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la entrada – Perdón por molestarlo, Michael-sama

No te preocupes, por cierto… ¿No eras tu parte de las legiones de Gabriel? – el líder actual del cielo preguntaba a la mujer que se retiraba –

Si, era uno de su más leales tenientes – volviéndose para encarar a su líder, la mujer sonrió amablemente – recién me acabo de ganar un par de alas, aunque todavía no estoy a la altura de Gabriel-sama

Entonces, ya posees doce – el ángel estaba completamente sorprendido – muchas gracias por la información

Viendo como la recién ascendida serafín se retiró con pesar, Michael comenzaba a meditar un poco lo que había escuchado, entonces sonrió ante una idea que cruzo su mente.

Gabriel, creo que encontré a alguien que puede tomar tu puesto – Michael aun sonriente se sentó en el trono a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiaría por completo la estructura del cielo.

* * *

"!IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Un grito pudo ser escuchado a la distancia mientras que el castaño volteaba para todos los lugares posibles de donde pudiese haber provenido aquel increíble llamado. Pronto sintió como su mundo giro de manera repentina, producto de un fuerte tacleo, haciendo que su cuerpo rodara por el suelo de aquel pasillo en donde se encontraba parado.

Cuando se recupero de aquella sorpresiva acción Issei miro a la perpretadora de aquella poderosa tacleada, su cabello castaño recogido con una coleta alta, sus intensos ojos violetas que lo miraban de manera seductora y una sonrisa juguetona que adornaba su rostro.

Eres malo, Issei-chan – Irina hacia un fingido puchero – no has ido a visitarnos a nuestro salón, sabes Asia-chan y Xeno-chan están tristes.

¡Oh! Querida amiga de la infancia… - el castaño hablaba completamente adolorido – ¿podrías bajarte de mí?

¿Por qué? – la caballero de Ravel mostraba fingida inocencia – De hecho es muy cómodo así

Estaba sentada sobre las caderas del sekiryuutei, por suerte para el castaño; su compañera caballero había obtado por usar licras debajo de su falda pero la posición que era evidentemente subida de tono, no ayudaba mucho para que su "pequeño dragon" despertara de su letargo.

¡Ahn! Issei-chan – Irina soltó un pequeño gemido juguetón - ¿Deberíamos esperar hasta el anochecer?

De repente dos aura amenazadoras aparecieron por detrás de la castaña haciendo que está comenzara a sudar a raudales, Issei no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por su amiga de la infancia, pero últimamente se había vuelto demasiado agresiva en cuestión de intimar con él.

¡IRINA-SAN! – dos voces femeninas, que claramente se encontraban molestas hablaron al unísono

Ho… ho… la – la portadora de Excalibur Mimic temblaba visiblemente – Asia-chan, Xeno-chan…

¡Irina! ¿Cuál fue nuestro acuerdo? – Xenovia hablaba con bastante molestia en su voz – O Acaso lo olvidaste

¡Es cierto! – increíblemente Asia se unía al regaño – Todas acordamos que habría momentos y que la escuela era zona "neutral"

¡Tehee! – la castaña se golpeo la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua fingiendo inocencia –

¿Tehee? ¡Ni que nada! – Xenovia tomo por el cuello del uniforme de su amiga – Perdona las molestias Issei-kun

Nos vemos en el club, Issei-san – Asia hizo un reverencia antes de retirarse con el par de ex exorcistas –

Issei miraba confundido la extraña situación de la que había sido presa, Xenovia claramente había hecho gala de su monstruosa fuerza como Torre, cargando con facilidad a Irina quien iba siendo llevada como cual gato callejero. Asia por su parte iba reprendiendo a la castaña por su falta de decoro.

Si, que son trio extraño – una suave voz llamó la atención del Sekiryuutei – ¿piensas quedarte en el suelo Hyodou-san?

¿Angelise-sensei? – el castaño miro con curiosidad al ángel caído – ¡Perdone ahora me levanto!

Fu, fu, tú también eres extraño – Gabriel sonrio un poco dándole la mano para ayudar a Issei a levantarse – pensé que me llamarías por mi nombre

¿Acaso esperaba que cometiera un error tan cliché? – el castaño ya de pie sonrió levemente – seguro que me decía "es Angelise-sensei" y me golpeaba en la cabeza para corregir mi error

De hecho si – Gabriel alzo los hombros bastante divertida – es un pequeño capricho de parte mía

Ja, ja, ja – Issei no pudo evitar reírse un poco - ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a tu trabajo?

Un poco – la rubia se recargo en una de las ventanas del pasillo dejando que el aire primaveral acariciara su cabello – me pregunto qué era lo que pensaba Kokabiel – la mujer mostraba un semblante melancólico – los humanos son claramente una raza pacifica, no es que encuentre mal el hecho de que entre ellos mismo se destruyan – Gabriel se mostraba un poco afligida – tienen sus propios problemas como para que se involucren en lo nuestros – volvió su mirada al escenario frente a ella – su vida diaria es tan fascinante que hace reafirme mi decisión –

Le entiendo bastante bien – el castaño se colocó a un lado de ella – ese día ya me parece tan lejano… pero de alguna forma no lo deseo olvidar

Ni yo tampoco – la rubia volteo su rostro para mirar al joven a su lado – bueno deberías ir al salón para continuar con tus estudios

Claro que sí… Gabriel-san – el chico rio divertido

¡Es Angelise-sensei! – contesto divertidamente la maestra golpeando con suavidad la cabeza del Sekiryuutei

* * *

En una de las tantas mansiones que pertenecían a las familias nobles del inframundo, se encontraba Riser Phenex, el joven tenia un rostro visiblemente demacrado y aunque su apariencia física se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, su mente y sobre todo su orgullo estaban por completo acabados.

Disculpe, Lord Phenex – un mayordomo llamo la atención del tercer hijo de la familia – Lady Ronove le atenderá en unos momentos

Muchas gracias – contestaba el joven fénix cortésmente sin ocultar su felicidad – esperare con ansia

La situación para Riser había empeorado desde aquel rating que tuvo con Hyodou Issei, convirtiéndose en un espiral al declive de su honor y buen nombre, con el tiempo el joven esperaba que la situación mejorara, al final se había quedado con el mejor premio, su actual ex esposa Rias Gremory, se sintió realizado cuando la poseyó por primera vez en su noche de bodas, pero con el tiempo la pelirroja probó ser bastante astuta para lograr manipularlo a su antojo y no sólo eso sino que también logro manipular a su propia corte para que le dieran la espalda y apoyaran mas a su joven esposa.

Lo peor según él, fuel que el desgraciado Sekiryuutei había pasado a manos de su hermana menor, el joven Phenex había perdido una valiosa herramienta para doblegar el espíritu de Rias, ya que el joven peón quedaba protegido bajo las leyes de su clan y al igual que los Gremory, la familia Phenex valoraba a sus sirvientes con ahínco.

La cereza del pastel, fue todo el problema que conllevó el incidente con Kokabiel, donde el desgraciado dragón no solo combatió en igualdad de condiciones, sino que contra todo pronostico logro derrotar al infame Cadre, convirtiéndose en el foco de atención de todos lo ojos del inframundo.

¿Si claramente, se ve que fue suerte? – mascullaba molesto el joven rubio – Inclusive yo pudiera vencer a Kokabiel

Para colmo su familia, vio con orgullo la proeza del peon de la cuarta hija, decidiendo premiarlo no solo con perdonarle sus faltas que evidentemente eran claras, ¡COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE UN DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA DESAFIARA A ALGUIEN SUPERIOR DE NACIMIENTO! Ese era el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Riser contaminándola al extremo, no solo fue el perdonarlo, sino que también permitirle desposar a su querida hermana.

Y la puñalada final fue cuando los ancianos decidieron de manera arbitraria que su matrimonio con Rias terminara de manera abrupta, ¿Qué creían ellos para realizar semejante locura?; si claramente su hijo estaría en la epítome de la superioridad gracias al "poder de la destrucción" y "la inmortalidad del fénix".

Entonces ideo un cruel plan para vengarse de su familia y en especial del maldito chico dragón… ofrecería en matrimonio a Ravel con alguna familia noble para formar una alianza ante la posibilidad de una guerra, el plan era simple pero imposible en su ejecución, ya había visitado varias familias nobles de los 72 pilares e inclusive de las familias extra y todas llegaron a la misma respuesta.

" _Ni loco me arriesgare a combatir con el Sekiryuutei"_

Su última opción era la familia Ronove, quienes estaban pasando por un mal momento debido a que su primer heredero fue muerto por un atacante desconocido, el segundo claramente no deseaba suceder de inmediato al puesto de heredero porque estaba fascinado por los logros de Hyodou Issei tanto que el chico había declarado a todo el inframundo que desposaría a Reina en lugar de una demonio noble.

Perdone la espera joven Riser – una mujer bastante atractiva y de un vibrante cabello color violeta llamó la atención del fénix – estuve un poco ocupada con unos asuntos previos.

No se preocupe, Lady Camelia – el joven se inclinó en señal de reverencia – esperaría por usted una eternidad de ser necesario.

¡Pero qué joven tan galante! – Lady Camelia rio levemente – los jóvenes en estos tiempo han olvidado las viejas costumbres

Usted lo ha dicho – Riser sonrio cortésmente ante el comentario

La mujer guió al joven Phenex hacia una discreta sala en medio de la habitación, señalando que se sentaran ambos esperaron cuando una joven sirvienta llego con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos y una botella de vino con dos copas. Una vez que ambos fueron atendidos, Lady Camelia comenzó a hablar.

¿Dígame entonces a que debo su visita? – la Ronove miraba expectante a su invitado

Ha llegado a mis oídos que están pasando por un… - Riser sonrió con cierta arrogancia – terrible predicamento

Veo que las noticas vuelan – la mujer imito la acción del hombre frente a ella – es cierto perdimos a mi dulce Charles en un artero asesinato, el problema es mi querido Isaac

Mi señora le aseguro que tan solo se encuentra deslumbrado – el joven fénix llamó la atención de la mujer – como muchos otros en el inframundo, perdiendo las costumbres que no han mantenido a flote en las ultimas centurias

¡Tan joven y tan sabio! – la mujer sonreía complacida ante las palabras de Riser – una rara gema entre nuestros jóvenes

Gracias por el cumplido – el rubio agradeció el cumplido – le dire a lo que he venido, le gustaría formar una alianza matrimonial entre mi hermana y su hijo

Fu, fu, fu… ¿Deberás crees que mi hijo aceptaría? – Lady Camelia se mostraba arrogante

Tanto su hijo, como mi hermana son menores de edad – Riser imitaba las acciones de la mujer – tienen que acatar las órdenes de los adultos

Entonces, ¿Piensas que yo aceptaría tan fácilmente dicha alianza? – Lady Camelia se relamió los labios seductoramente

Puedo ser bastante convincente – Riser entendía por completo el mensaje que la mujer frente a él le mandaba

Lady Camelia se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta contoneando su caderas de manera seductiva, Riser encontraba a la mujer mayor dentro de su liga de fetiches, había completado en su tiempo cada uno de los arquetipos que necesitaba, pero hubo uno que claramente no considero en absoluto, otro de los rumores que escucho de la familia Ronove era que el esposo de Lady Camelia había pasado a mejor vida y que la mujer llevaba años sin probar a un hombre, supuso que entonces su suerte estaba cambiando.

No le gustaría… ¿concretar las negociaciones dentro de mis aposentos personales? – la mujer miro con picardía al rostro del joven fénix

Será un placer… mi señora – Riser desabotonó un poco su camisa, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba su rostro

* * *

Sona Sitri miraba con cansancio los seis folders frente a ella, era algo que se veía venir hace alguno días, cuando recibió aquella llamada en su nuevo numero celular, el anterior lo dio de baja ante la insistencia de su hermana mayor al grado de tirar su aparato al escusado con la esperanza que este se descompusiera, pero para mala fortuna de ella la tecnología del inframundo era de lo mas resistente.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Adjuka-sama lograría actualizar el Nokia 3310? – comentaba abatida la presidenta del consejo – algunas cosas no deben de ser indestructibles

¿Sucede algo Kaicho? – preguntaba Tsubaki claramente preocupada – No ha dormido bien desde hace dos días

Pues bien, estaba muy nerviosa por el discurso del día de hoy – la joven peli negra se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón – Aunque mejor no me había quedado

Fue tan emotivo – comentaba muy animada Reya – no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas

Gracias, Kusaka-san – Sona sonrio ante las palabras de su Alfil – el problema se vino ayer

¿A que se refiere Kaichou? – ambas sirvientes de Sona mostraron bastante curiosidad

Miren las carpetas frente a mí – Sona señalaba con su mano a los documentos

Ambas demonios miraron con curiosidad aquellos documentos, los rostros de ellas pasaron de la sorpresa a la preocupación, visiblemente alarmadas se sentaron en el asiento más próximo a cada una de ellas.

Si, que es un grave problema, Sona – Tsubaki olvidaba los formalismos cuando estaba visiblemente preocupada - ¿Ya se los has dicho?

Pensaba hacerlo al final del día el problema es… - de pronto la puerta de la sala del consejo se abrió lentamente

El trio de demonios miraron con expectación a las personas que estaba ingresando, todos vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario de la academia de Kuoh, pronto en el corazón de ellas una terrible situación vislumbraba en el futuro.

Las clases continuaban su curso normal, y pronto llegaron a su final, lentamente todos los alumnos se prepararon para retirarse hacia sus hogares, algunos de ellos quienes tenían actividades de club fueron excusados, ya que una gran parte de ellos tenían pocos o ningún miembro, lo cual acarraba varia complicaciones.

Issei por su parte se encontró con Irina, Asia y Xenovia; quienes lo esperaban pacientemente para ir a la sala del club de ocultismo para dar inicio a sus actividades nocturnas, bajando las escaleras se encontraron con Ravel, quien sonriente se acercó al grupo y se colocó al lado del castaño.

¿Cómo siempre Ravel-chan nos lleva delantera? – la castaña del grupo comentaba divertida mientras su Rey se sonrojaba

Claro, que si mi querido caballero – Ravel fingia molestia y arrogancia – siendo yo su novia era lo de menos

Fu, fu, fu… ¡quien coma la cereza es la ganadora! – Irina mostraba una curiosa sonrisa de triunfo - ya me di cuenta que nuestro "premio" no es ajeno a nuestros encantos

Cof, cof… ¿Qué dijiste Irina?- Issei le miró ligeramente molesto, mientras que la mencionada evitaba mirarle

¿Qué ocurrió s-e-m-p-a-i? – la mirada de la pequeña rubia parecía intimidante

Fue un accidente, te lo aseguro… por favor no me ases vivo – Issei se arrodillo bastante atemorizado por el enojo de su novia

Tranquila Ravel-sama, si fue un accidente – Xenovia se interpuso entre ambos enamorados – ¡ya Irina recibió su castigo!

Esta bien – la joven Phenex cambio de ánimo con facilidad – te perdono sempai

Issei suspiró aliviado cuando su integridad física no se vio comprometida, el grupo rio a carcajadas ante la manera en que se conducían entre ellos.

Ravel-chan… seguiremos repartiendo panfletos – comentaba bastante desanimada Irina – es muy aburrido

De hecho si, somos bastante desconocidos por aquí, solamente yo, Asia-san y sempai tenemos clientes – la joven rubia miraba con pena a su caballero y torre – hasta que no nos demos a conocer bien tendremos que continuar repartiendo panfletos

¡Y ni se te ocurra usar el traje de conejita traviesa! – exclamaba bastante preocupado el único hombre del grupo – Crea malos entendidos

Tch…. ¡Aguafiestas! – la castaña se mostró bastante molesta ente el reclamo de su amigo de la infancia – solo fue una vez…

Pronto el grupo se detuvo al encontrar a Sona parada frente a la puerta de su club, su semblante mostraba preocupación y un poco de tristeza, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella se volvió para encarar al grupo que recién llegaba.

Hyoudo, chicas… - Sona sonaba bastante preocupada – adentro de la sala hay personas esperándolos – la Sitri suspiro cansadamente – solamente no armen un alboroto… por favor

El Sekiryuutei se preocupó ante las palabras de su amiga, aceleró su paso dejando atrás al desconcertado grupo de chicas que estaban con él, abrió con rapidez la puerta siendo cegado por el brillo del sol vespertino, pronto su semblante se mostraba serio pero su aura emanaba melancolía.

El hermoso cabello rojo, aquellos intensos ojos azules y sobre todo el aroma que despedía su cuerpo perfecto… como podría olvidar a la persona que le salvo la vida y por la que arriesgó muchas cosas.

" _Hola Issei… estoy de vuelta, entonces llevémonos bien Hyodou Buchou…"_

* * *

 _*Notas del Autor:_

 _Despues del penoso incidente de hace unas horas, decidi darles el último capitulo del año... no lo vuelvo hacer. Por otro lado parece que se armó cierto jaleo en cuestion de el regreso de Rias Gremory, y leyendo sus comentarios, opiniones pro o en contra, decidí continuar con la línea general de la historia, por cierto si tienen dudas pueden mandarme MP y con gusto las aclararé. Bueno me retiro a esperar que termine el año y esperar al proximo_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, este es Aeretr; debido a un error que cometí al borrar el capitulo 1 ( el cual contenía el borrador original de la historia) muchos confundieron el capitulo 14 como una falsa actualizacion, actualmente es un capitulo nuevo, si no lo has leido te suplico que lo hagas antes de proceder a leer este, ante todos una disculpas por la molestias generadas.**

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, Irina Shidou hubiese cometido el peor y más nefasto multi homicidio de la historia, con claridad a la castaña no le causaba ninguna gracia la persona que tenía frente a ella, ya que en sus propias palabras era "una amenaza para su idílico paraíso como amante de Issei"; claro ella podía competir con facilidad con Ravel, la actual novia y futura esposa de su amigo de la infancia; aclarando que esto último lo desconocía el Sekiryuutei para no complicarle más las cosas, ya que sus físicos eran lo bastante cercanos, pero la chica nunca considero a Asia como una rival, ya que la portadora de Twilight Healing era demasiado inocente como para complotar en contra de Ravel, y siendo sincera con ella misma la rubia mayor sería capaz hasta de hacerse a un lado con tal que su primer amigo sea feliz.

En un principio cuando ambas jóvenes se enteraron del compromiso de su Rey con su amigo, se sintieron realmente mal. Pero Ravel al mostrarse preocupada por los sentimientos de ambas jovencitas, sintieron que la pequeña Phenex era sin dudar la mejor ama que pudieran tener, pero la cereza al pastel fue el comentario que soltó Xenovia en ese momento.

 _¿Los demonios no suelen tener más de una mujer? – la peli azul comentaba tranquilamente arruinando el hermoso momento de "hermanas" que el trio compartía – Recuerdo que mi madre adoptiva aborrecía ese detalle de los demonios._

Irina rápidamente interrogo a Ravel, verificando aquella información que su compañera Torre tan amablemente les proporcionó, así que ahora ninguna de ellas perseguiría el corazón del castaño para monopolizarlo por completo, sino por el más maravilloso momento que pudieran tener con él, la "verdadera" primera noche. Aunque en el fondo Irina idealizaba una verdadera orgía con todas sus amigas, el premio de la virginidad de Issei era de lo más tentador.

Regresando a la situación actual, la sola presencia de Rias Gremory echaba por el borde toda la armonía de la "camarilla" alrededor de Issei, ya que a los "ojos expertos" de Irina, Rias Gremory exudaba erotismo a montones. Y eso sin dudas era de lo más peligroso.

¿Y bien Gremory-san? – Irina caminaba alrededor de la pelirroja mientras un lámpara iluminaba su rostro – ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita?

Vine a entregar los papeles de admisión al club al presidente mismo – Rias contestaba cortésmente mientras miraba con tranquilidad al rostro de su interrogadora

¡MIENTES! – Irina golpeo el escritorio frente a ella - ¡CONOZCO A LOS DE TU CLASE… VIENES… VIENES A COMERTE LA CEREZA DE… KYAAAAA!

Suficiente, Irina – comentaba una tranquila Xenovia mientras se echaba al hombro a la castaña – Disculpe la molestias, Gremory-san

¡XENO-CHAN, ES NUESTRO SAGRADO DEBER PROTEGER LA CEREZA DE ISSEI! – la castaña hacia una graciosa rabieta mientras era alejada de Rias Gremory - ¡ISSEI-CHAN NO LO OLVIDES USA LA FUERZA… USA LA FUERZA….!

El castaño suspiro ante el penoso acto que realizaba su querida amiga de la infancia, el joven miraba con cierta curiosidad a su antigua ama, ya que le resultaba sorpresivo el hecho de que se presentara en la escuela; pero una parte de él se mostraba alegre por verla de buen ánimo, su aspecto no distaba del que él recordaba, si bien no era le primera vez que se reencontraban, por fin podía mirar con atención su rostro.

Bueno, lamento mucho lo que nuestra secretaria ha hecho con su persona – Issei mostraba una actitud bastante seria - ¿si es posible podría darme los formularios de adscripción?

Claro que sí – la pelirroja le entrego los seis documentos en su poder a lo que Issei asintió

Con esto termina mi parte – el castaño procedió a levantarse tranquilamente –

El y Ravel intercambiaron lugares, colocándose al lado de sus compañeras, el Sekiryuutei nunca perdió su semblante serio, sus ojos pasaron por lo miembros de la corte de Rias, Akeno levemente desviaba la mirada como si le doliera que le mirase, Kiba por su parte saludo levemente a lo que Issei respondió de igual manera, Koneko sonrió al ser vista por el castaño sorprendiendo a esta último por aquella acción inesperada, y por último se centró en la dos nuevas agregadas.

Xuelan y Karlamine, ambas eran parte de la corte de Riser, verlas al lado de sus compañeros fue de lo más extraño para él, pero ambas demonios saludaron cortésmente al joven Sekiryuutei, pronto toda la atención de los presentes se centró en los dos Reyes que se mantenía callados.

Ravel cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos, pera ella le era difícil el lidiar actualmente con Rias, una parte era la culpa que sentía por lo sucedido con su hermano, la otra por sus sentimientos compartidos por el mismo hombre; pero la razón más importante fue la declaración que hizo la pelirroja hace casi un mes.

" _Ravel, voy a ser que se enamore de mí nuevamente y suplique que intercambiemos piezas… para demostrar que él siempre me perteneció"_

Ciertamente no se sentía amenazada del todo, sabia claramente que su novio tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra, su preocupación radicaba en cómo se lo tomaría la pelirroja frente a ella, siendo que Rias Gremory había sufrido suficiente a causa de todo el embrollo causado por sus propias familias.

Suspiro con pesar y posó sus ojos con decisión, ambas miradas celestes se vieron con bastante intensidad, sopesando las palabras que iba a decir la joven Phenex procedió a hablar.

Gremory-san… supongo que vienes a reclamar tus derechos sobre el territorio de Kuoh – Ravel se mostró inusualmente seria, cosa que sorprendió a todos sus sirvientes – con gusto renunciaré a mi puesto de administradora de ser esa tu intención

De hecho Phenex-san, mi familia ha renunciado a tales derechos – respondía la pelirroja de la misma manera que su similar rubia – ha manera de recompensa por lo de Kokabiel, han decidido dárselos a usted como pago por sus extraordinarios esfuerzos en ese incidente

¡A… que se refiere… Gremory-san! – la Phenex se mostraba de lo más sorprendida por el increíble hecho –

Como escucho – Rias sonreía amablemente – Hugo Gremory decidió que usted es lo bastante capaz de proteger un área como esta en el mundo humano – la pelirroja extendía un sobre donde estaban los documentos que acreditaban a Ravel – y es por eso que me pongo a su cuidado –

Toda la corte de Ravel Phenex se unió en un solo pensamiento grupal; el cual estaba vinculado a los recientes hechos de los cuales eran testigo.

"¡ _Que carajos está pasando aquí!"_

* * *

 _ **If Life 15: Hacia la reunión de las tres facciones ~ Extraños días de paz.**_

Ravel Phenex miraba con melancolía el cielo vespertino sobre ella, sus pensamientos encontraban en estos momentos bastante interesante el hecho de que una nube le recordaba a un pajarito sobre el lomo de un elefante; a su alrededor su corte le miraba inquisitivamente, pero Issei mostraba preocupación ante el semblante triste que su chica tenía en esos momentos.

La chica soltaba un suspiro cada cierto tiempo, pronto todos ellos empezaron una reunión grupal para tratar de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña ama.

Creo que está consternada – Irina decía lo mas bajo posible, mientras asentían los demás – es decir ella era solamente una administradora temporal y ahora es dueña de la mitad de la ciudad

Es cierto a cualquiera le sorprendería el hecho – la peli azul cerraba los ojos para acomodar sus ideas - ¿Piensan que Gremory-san tiene otras intenciones?

Lo dudo, Rias-san no es de ese tipo de persona – la portadora del Twilight Healing respondia de lo más segura – aunque cambio mucho cuando vivíamos en la mansión Phenex

Entiendo… ¡Issei-chan! – la castaña del grupo miro severamente hacia el único varón - ¡Es tu deber animarla… anda ve y cumple con tu propósito en la vida!

¡Señor, si… señor! – el Sekiryuutei hizo un saludo militar a lo que el trio de chicas asintió con gracia

Issei se acercó con cuidado mientras miraba el semblante de Ravel, el chico se sento al lado de ella mientra Ravel continuaba mirando al cielo.

¿Ravel-chan? - la chica no reaccionaba - ¿Ravel-sama? – la mencionada soltaba un suspiro - ¿Ravel-sensei? - Issei empezaba a impacientarse ante la falta de reacciones de su novia –

Suspirando un poco molesto, se acercó con lentitud al oído de la misma, con suavidad mordió el lóbulo de Ravel, la chica al sentir la caricia no pudo evitar soltar en gemido placentero, mientras que Irina, Asia e inclusive Xenovia miraron la escena con total excitación que el trio deseaba estar en el lugar de su ama.

¡Por fin reaccionaste! – Issei sonreía con una vaga arrogancia por el descubrimiento realizado – no sabía que tu lóbulos fuesen tu debilidad

¿Po…Por qué lo hiciste Issei? - la rubia se cubría su oído mientras miraba completamente enrojecida al castaño – Y enfrente de las demás

Cuando Ravel miro a su trio de sirvientes, las tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo alzaron su pulgar en señal de aprobación seguido de un saludo militar, para después dirigirse a un puesto de crepas cercano. La pareja miro divertida como sus amigas se alejaba completamente de ellos para darles espacio para conversar, el castaño acomodo a Ravel entre sus brazos, la chica todavía no salía de su estupor a causa de la atrevida caricia propiciada por el joven al cual amaba.

¿En qué piensas? – Issei preguntaba con tranquilidad, haciendo que la chica entre sus brazos le mirara con atención

Intento comprender la intenciones de Rias-san – Ravel suspiraba pesadamente, mientras que el chico comenzaba a acariciar el rubio cabella de la chica – por más que lo pienso no encuentro el motivo para renunciar a un territorio como este

También es sorpresivo para todos – el castaño comentaba con naturalidad - ¿No crees que la historia de nos contó sea cierta?

Para mi es creíble lo que ha dicho pero… – Ravel se calló un instante – quiero confirmarla antes de pensar otra cosa

¿Hablaras con tu familia? – Issei preguntaba mientras Ravel asentía casi de inmediato - Entonces haz lo que creas conveniente – el chico agacho su rostro para mirar fijamente a su novia – estamos apoyándote en todo momento

Issei deposito un beso en la frente de Ravel, a lo que la joven rio levemente, casi al mismo tiempo el resto de su grupo regresaban de su viaje al puesto de crepas, Irina le entrego una su amigo de la infancia mientras que Asia lo hizo con Ravel; el castaño miro con intensidad a la chica a su lado mientras sonría con amabilidad.

El grupo tomó caminos separados, Ravel e Issei se dirigieron con calma a la escuela de Ai, la pequeña espíritu esperaba con paciencia la llegada de ambos jóvenes, cuando los vio llegar una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y comenzó a agitar su mano para llamar la atención de ambos demonios. La niña se unió en el andar de los chicos, quienes de tanto en tanto miraban el animado andar de la pequeña, era muy difícil distinguir el que ella no fuese humana, la gran duda que yacía en sus mentes estaba en el tema de Rias Gremory.

Por un lado ambos temían que la pelirroja intentara cambiar el estilo de vida que en estos momentos llevaban, por otro lado comprendían que la joven heredera deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa de su matrimonio arreglado. Sumidos en sus pensamientos no se percataron de que se encontraban frente a la entrada de la casa del castaño.

Ravel dio respiraciones profundas para calmar sus inminentes nervios ante lo que se le venía encima, claramente la educación y decoro que sus padres e institutrices, "amablemente" grabaron en la mente y personalidad de la pequeña rubia parecían desaparecer ante la mirada expectante de los padres del chico a su lado.

El joven sekiryuutei noto el nerviosismo de su acompañante, era claro que incluso él estaría en la misma posición cuando fuese su turno; solamente esperaba que no fuese pronto.

La pequeña Phenex suspiraba de alivio en la habitación de Issei, dando gracias a todos los Maous de que los padres de este último prácticamente se comportaron de una manera más o menos normal, claro Ravel fue abordada de manera inmediata con las preguntas estándar que todo padre preocupado por su hijo haría con propiedad.

El castaño no pudo hacer mucho por su linda novia, el verla lidiar con sus padres fue algo que encontró encantador y gracioso a la vez, muchas veces tuvo que hacer amago de fuerza para no caer ante las graciosas y dulces miradas de auxilio le mandaba la chica al verse abrumada con las preguntas. Cuando Issei por fin sintió que la tortura sobre su dulce novia fue suficiente procedió a realizar la maniobra patentada número 1, "se la llevó a su cuarto para poder platicar mejor".

Cuando su Rey puso un pie dentro de la habitación no pudo evitar husmear con curiosidad entre las cosas de su novio, había recibido consejos de sus fieles Alfil, Caballero y Torre; para que buscara los tesoros escondidos que cualquier hombre adolecente sano tiene escondidos en su habitación; clave para encontrar lo que más le atrae en cuestión de sexo opuesto.

Issei se mantuvo callado ante las evidentes intenciones por parte de su chica, negando levemente procedió a abrazarla por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

Lo que buscas ya lo he tirado – Ravel se estremeció por la cercanía de sus cuerpos – No puedo dejar que Ai mire esas cosas de manera indebida.

La chica asintió con vergüenza al verse descubierta en su plan, pero se alegró que Issei se mostrara comprensivo antes sus acciones. Casi en ese instante la madre de Issei le hablo a cenar, continuando la tortura para la joven heredera, ante la malvada risa del joven atrás de ella.

Te juro que te compensaré por esto – Issei susurro a los oídos de Ravel, mordisqueando con suavidad su recién descubierta debilidad

¿Issei no abuses de tu suerte? – la voz de Ravel sonaba pobremente amenazadora – Aún puedo quemarte

Bueno, bueno… - el castaño se separó de la chica – no quiero salir tan "quemado", vayamos a cenar.

Cuando ambos bajaron del segundo piso, los padres de Issei notaron el evidente rojo en las mejillas de la rubia, pero como buenas personas que eran no indagarían en lo que ocurrió allá arriba, pero en los días subsecuentes Issei encontró una caja de preservativos nuevos la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

Cuando la cena concluyo sin ningún incidente, el Sekiryuutei dejo a Ravel en su departamento, fue mientras caminaba rumbo a su encuentro con Tomoe Meguri, cuando DDraig le alerto de algo que lo vigilaba con intensidad.

 **[Socio, la gata te ha estado siguiendo desde que saliste de tu casa]** – comentaba con bastante calma el dragón encerrado en el sacred gear – **[¿No piensas decirle algo?]**

Koneko-chan, ¿No te parece un poco incómodo esto? – Issei hablo con fuerza mientras esperaba con paciencia una respuesta – ¡Vamos que no muerdo!

Lo sé, Ise-sempai – la pequeña albina salio de su escondite al verse descubierta – No quería incomodar al pollo rostizado

¿Pollo rostizado? – el castaño miró confundidoa ante la extraña charla que empezaban a llevar – Prefiero no preguntar, y que te trae por aquí – Issei se acercó un poco para frente a la albina - ¿Te ordeno Rias-san que me vigilaras?

La chica asintió levemente afirmando ante la pregunta que Issei le hacía, el castaño se rasco la cabeza y suspiro confundido ante las acciones de su antigua ama.

Bien puedes seguirme si gustas – Issei continuó su marcha mientras que ahora Koneko miraba confundida al castaño – no es como si importara que lo vieses oculta o presente

De acuerdo, Ise-sempai – Koneko se unió a la marcha del castaño siguiéndolo de cerca.

En medio del bosque en un claro se encontraba Tomoe Meguri parada con un simple chándal rosa, el cual para ella le facilitaba el movimiento para realizar los ejercicios, cuando Issei se aproximó al lugar la caballero de Sona se sorprendio al notar que iba acompañado de la Torre de Rias Gremory, Tomoe se acercó con naturalidad hacia el par de recién llegados.

¡Vaya, Issei-kun! Es raro verte acompañado con alguien que no sea de tu grupo – la caballero de Sona comentaba con bastante tranquilidad – Toujo-san, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien

Gracias, Meguri-sempai – la albina asintió ante el saludo – Ise-sempai, no pensé que fuese del tipo de persona que engañara a su novia.

Bueno, no vendría a verla si Ravel no lo supiera – el chico sonreía mientras se rascaba su nariz – estoy entrenando con Meguri-san para mejorar con mi espada

¿Espada?... ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! – Koneko recordó lo ocurrido con Kokabiel – entonces estas practicando con Meguri-san, ¿tus compañeras no te pueden ayudar?

¡NOOOO! – ambos jóvenes respondieron claramente alarmados –

¿Por qué Ise-sempai? – la albina ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión – Son malas

No, de hecho son excelentes – Meguri se agacho para tomar una espada de madera – el problema es…

Que no conocen el termino moderación – termino el castaño tomando otra espada – mira a tu alrededor Koneko-chan

Cuando la pequeña Nekoshou miró con atención a su alrededor pudo notar como el área en donde ellos estaban se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, parecía que hubiese ocurrido una terrible pelea en aquel lugar y la imaginación de la albina no parecía estar del todo errada, con algo de curiosidad se acercó a sus dos sempais para hacer una pregunta.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – Koneko le pregunto al sekiryuutei muy bajito –

Bueno pues verás – Issei procedió a narrar ese fatídico día

* * *

 _Apenas había pasado una semana desde que el joven castaño había recuperado la conciencia, debido a que no había clases regulares el joven iba a otra escuela cercana a donde vivía; el resto de su grupo asistían a una que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta así que Issei se sentía un poco solitario, claro que todos los días se reunían por las tardes, ya que Ravel insistió que tanto Irina y Xenovia empezaran a realizar las tareas propias a su nueva condición._

 _Issei se encontraba enfrente del departamento de Ravel para iniciar con las labores de la tarde, toco varias veces pero no obtenía respuesta, fue cuando empezaba a retirarse que escucho movimiento dentro de la sala. Cuando por fin abrieron vislumbró algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria._

 _Frente a él se encontraba Gabriel, su cabello se encontraba completamente mojado, el cual caía pesadamente por su rostro, aun podía apreciar el leve vapor del baño caliente que se estaba dando, sus ojos viajaron por el increíble cuerpo del ángel caído, pudo sentir como el calor inundaba su rostro, sus enormes pechos estaba cubiertos por una discreta toalla, el chico miraba como discretas gotas de agua recorrían la tersa piel de la rubia._

 _¡Ara, Issei-san!… es un placer verte – Gabriel comentaba con alegría – Ravel-chan no tardará en llegar, ¿gustas pasar a esperarla?_

 _Eh… este… ¡SI!... esperare – contestaba el Sekiryuutei completamente ofuscado por la apariencia de Gabriel – Gra…gracias_

 _Entraron juntos hasta la sala, Gabriel pasó de largo para dirigirse a la habitación que le prestaba su Rey para que viviera, aún se preguntaba cómo era que Ravel podía convivir con bastante naturalidad con ella, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la antigua serafín aparecía completamente vestida. Aunque su vestimenta era lo bastante reveladora para gusto de Issei._

 _Vistiendo una playera bastante escotada y sin mangas, y un pantaloncillo demasiado corto acentuaban sus curvar perfectamente, el castaño se quedó sorprendido por la manera tan atrevida que vestía, como si olvidara que tenía un hombre frente a ella._

 _Issei-san, ¿Quieres un poco de té? – preguntaba con total naturalidad Gabriel, a lo que Issei asintió en silencio – de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ai-chan?_

 _Se encuentra bien – el chico reacciono ante la pregunta – al menos ya dejo de llamarme maestro_

 _Ya veo, y que piensas hacer ahora – Gabriel posó su mirada de manera seria en los ojos del castaño – tu habilidad con la espada apesta y mucho_

 _Lo sé – Issei se encogió de hombros ante la dolorosa verdad – aun no sé, como fue posible contener a Kokabiel_

 _¿Suerte tal vez? – la rubia sonreía tranquilamente ante un decaído Issei – Pero si entrenas podrás ser un digno portador de Excalibur –_

 _Sugieres que le pida a Irina o Xenovia que me enseñen a manejar la espada – el castaño miraba con mucha curiosidad ante la idea_

 _¡Ellas serían perfectas! – Gabriel respondía bastante animada a lo que decía Issei._

 _¿Perfectas para qué? – una voz se escuchó en la entrada al departamento_

 _En ese momento Ravel entró acompañada con sus tres amigas, quienes estaban curiosas ante la conversación que sostenían Gabriel e Issei._

 _Gabriel, sugería que una de ustedes me enseñaran el manejo de la espada – comentaba Issei mientras veía como los ojos de las dos ex exorcistas se iluminaban con expectación – la pregunta es ¿aceptan?_

 _¡CLARO! – ambas portadoras exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

 _Minutos después Issei se encontraba corriendo por su vida, mientras iba siendo perseguido por las dos sobre excitadas demonios, al lado del castaño Ai se encontraba corriendo mientras ella reía divertida, Ravel y Gabriel miraba desde un punto alejado, quienes a pesar de los esfuerzos no podían evitar reírse ante los gestos que aparecían en el rostro del sekiryuutei._

 _¡Ai-chan!... rápido tu mano – el castaño estiro su mano mientras que la pequeña niña hizo lo mismo_

 _Un brillo dorado apareció de pronto, justo en el momento cuando Xenovia estaba tratando de golpear a Issei con Excalibur Destruction, un sonoro clank se escuchó por toda el área, y los pies de Issei se hundieron un poco en la tierra bajo de él, acuclillándose un poco tomo impulso para repeler el peso de Xenovia y lanzarla a un distancia prudente, cuando pensó que el peligro había pasado, el filo de Excalibur Mimic rompió la distancia entre Irina y su amigo, lo peor de todo es que ninguna de las dos borraban la sonrisa de su rostros._

 _Decidiendo precipitadamente, el joven castaño rompió la distancia entre él y su amiga de la infancia, tomándola de las manos retuvo cualquier intento de contra ataque._

 _¡IRINA… SE SUPONIA QUE USTEDES ME AYUDARIA A MEJORAR CON LA ESPADA! – gritaba un preocupado Issei a lo que la chica sonreía_

 _¡Claro que sí, Issei-chan! – la castaña sonreía de manera traviesa - ¡Que mejor manera de aprender que combatiendo a muerte!_

 _¡Estás loca! – el Sekiryuutei miraba horrorizado la excéntrica lógica de su mejor amiga_

 _¡Claro que si tontito! – Irina se zafó del agarre del Sekiryuutei - ¡Pero por ti! Acepta mi amor con tu cuerpo_

 _¡¿NO CHINGUES AHORA TE CREES YANDERE?! – el chico se alejó corriendo de la enloquecida Irina_

 _Vamos, prometo no lastimarte – la castaña reía como una posesa - ¡MUCHO… JA, JA, JA…!_

 _¡Esa risa no me convence! – Issei miro con desconfianza a su compañera caballero, mientras la chica agitaba su espada para todos lados_

 _¡IRINA! – la voz de Xenovia pudo escucharse a la lejanía – ¡¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO?!_

 _De hecho, si… pero no negaras que es divertido verlo sufrir un poco – la portadora de Excalibur Mimic comentaba con total naturalidad a lo que su compañera negó con la cabeza_

 _A veces creo que esta es tu verdadera naturaleza – Xenovia se acercaba rápidamente al lado de su compañera - ¡PERO COMO DICE EL DICHO… SI ESTAS EN ROMA…!_

 _La peli azul no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió como era elevada por los cielos, su mundo giro a una rapidez indescriptible haciendo que perdiera la orientación, Irina quien estaba a su lado no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver quien se había entrometido en su "entrenamiento"._

 _Con una espada de luz y una amable sonrisa, se encontraba Gabriel entre ambos amigos de la infancia, la caído miraba con cierta desaprobación el actuar de la antigua exorcista; había tantos misterios conforme a la reencarnaciones que el humor de la castaña cambiaba de rumbo cada cinco minutos, la rubia se abalanzó sobre la castaña y con una facilidad que dejó en ridículo a la portadora de Mimic la desarmó en un segundo._

 _Golpeó con sus dos dedos la frente de Irina, haciendo que esta perdiera su conocimiento al instante._

 _Issei-san, pido un disculpa por la sugerencia de que estas dos le entrenaran – Gabriel hizo un leve reverencia, a lo que el mencionado asintió apenado – de momento no puedo instruirle de manera apropiada pero me gustaría intentarlo_

 _Issei miro con sorpresa como Gabriel acortaba la distancia entre ambos, por un instante se vio tentado en utilizar su Boosted Gear, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato, lo que buscaba era mejorar con el manejo de la espada y el incremento al final de cuentas se convertiría en un impedimento para su crecimiento._

 _Primero, debe de saber que su espada es parte suya al momento de empuñarla – al rubia hizo un arco amplio con su espada de luz, Issei logró defenderse del golpe – Segundo, no siempre siga con la mirada el arma de su oponente, contemple el panorama completo – la caído roto sobre su eje buscando dar una patada en el abdomen al castaño – Tercero, cuando combata use todo lo que tenga a su disposición, no hay honor en el campo de batalla… solamente al final de éste – la mujer procedió a lanzar dos pequeñas lanzas de luz, pero el castaño logro esquivarlas con un poco de dificultad._

 _Entiendo, Gabriel-san – Issei estaba asombrado por la pequeña instrucción por parte del ángel caído._

 _Deberíamos encontrar a otra instructora – la rubia descarto su armas y estas desaparecieron al momento – Podríamos pedirle al caballero de Sitri el que el enseñe_

 _Estoy de acuerdo – respondía el Sekiryuutei en total aprobación._

 _Cuando ambos miraron como había quedado el área circundante, arboles caídos, pequeños cráteres regados por todo el lugar y dos demonios completamente inconscientes ambos suspiraron sonoramente._

* * *

El rostro sorprendido de Toujo Koneko era algo que rara vez se podía apreciar por una persona, la chica abría y cerraba la bocacomo si intentara articular alguna frase coherente, la albina termino por agitar la cabeza y negar fervientemente la historia que escucho de los labios de su antiguo compañero.

Entiendo, Ise-sempai – la nekoshou hablo en un tono monocorde, pero podía percibirse levemente la incredulidad en su voz – podría pedirle a Yuuto-sempai que le ayude

Muchas gracias, Koneko-chan – el castaño revolvió el blanquecino cabello de su Kohai – pero siento declinar la oferta, estoy a gusto con Meguri-san… es buena enseñando

La albina miro con discreción hacia donde se encontraba la joven castaña de coletas, quien reía un poco avergonzada ante las palabras de Issei, apenas ella era una alumna también y lo único que podía enseñarle eran las formas básicas del arte; Koneko se entristeció levemente ante la negativa del sekiryuutei, pero tenía que respetar su decisión.

Si quieres puedes venir a vernos cada vez que quieras, de hecho podrías ayudarme un poco – Issei comentaba amablemente al ver el semblante de la pequeña torre.

Gracias, Ise-sempai – la albina recuperaba su entusiasmo inicial, algo que quizás pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos inexpertos

Separándose de la pequeña gata, ambos jóvenes mayores se pusieron frente a frente, ambas armas de practica estaba apuntando uno contra el otro, fue cuando ambos se lanzaron con bastante velocidad, el sonido de los golpes que la madera de ambas emitía cada vez que se encontraban eran bastante relajantes, Koneko miraba absorta como ambos parecían danzar al compás que la madera indicaba, su mente viajo entonces a los días previos al enfrentamiento con Riser, en su mente cambio el escenario reemplazando a Tomoe por Kiba, la pequeña añoraba los tiempos en que ellos eran del mismo grupo.

En un lugar alejado de donde Issei entrenaba, se encontraba Rias Gremory sentada tranquilamente en una de las tantas terrazas que poseía la mansión Gremory en el territorio de Kuoh, el humeante te frente a ella se mantenía intacto, la mujer acariciaba con su delgado dedo el contorno de la elegante taza, la luz de la luna iluminaba con timidez el lugar, haciendo que el intenso rojo de su cabellera adquiriera un brillo especial.

Un círculo mágico brillo a un costado de donde ella, no necesito mirarlo para confirmar de quien se trataba, una enigmática sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver como Sona Sitri ocupaba el lugar frente a ella.

Hola, Rias... – Sona tenía un semblante serio en el rostro – Me gustaría decir que es un placer verte, pero temo que no lo es

¿Por qué la hostilidad So-tan? – la pelirroja rio levemente al ver como la Sitri fruncía más el ceño - ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que me encuentre a tu lado?

Una parte de mí lo está – la peli negra procedió a servirse un poco de te – pero otra sabe que tienes algo entre manos, ¿no será acaso Hyodou Issei?

No por nada eres mi mejor amiga – Rias sonreía con tranquilidad – acaso se me nota tanto en el rostro

Lo suficiente para pedirte que desistas de tu plan – la presidenta del consejo bebía mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de la joven frente a ella

¿Desistir dices? – la heredera de los Gremory mostraba una actitud divertida - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y te robabas mis muñecas favoritas? – Sona apretó el aza de su taza evidentemente molesta - ¿Acaso desististe de hacerlo cuando te lo pidieron la primera vez? – la pelirroja sonreía ante el evidente enojo que se apoderaba de su amiga de la infancia – Nunca entendí porque lo hacías, ¿Podrías decírmelo por favor?

Sona guardaba silencio ante las palabras de Rias, aquellos recuerdos de su infancia eran de lo más distantes pero aún tenía claro porque hacía lo que hacía a esa edad, sentía envidia de lo que poseían los demás y lo deseaba para ella misma, el simple hecho poseerlo y no ser descubierta, era lo que más le excitaba al hacerlo, entonces miro de frente a su amiga quien sonreía con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba en su persona, por más que intento encontrar malicia en sus acciones no pudo lograrlo.

Solo te diré una cosa Rias – Sona bajaba su taza tranquilamente – vas a salir quemada por ese fuego que intentas extinguir, y yo no voy a ponerme de tu lado

¿Y eso porque querida So-tan? – la pelirroja por fin le daba un sorbo a su te

Seremos amigas de la infancia – la peli negra se levantó dirigiéndose al lugar donde se había tele transportado – Pero a Issei le debo mi vida, y estoy dispuesta a apoyarlo hasta el fin del mundo

De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, So-tan – la Gremory se despidió con la mano mientras veía como su amiga de la infancia desaparecía de su vista.

Rias… ¿porque eres así son Sona-san? – una nueva voz interrumpió la calma que rodeaba la terraza – Ella sin duda alguna se preocupa por ti

Lo sé, Akeno, lo sé – la joven mujer no necesito voltear para encarar al nuevo invitado – pero esta es la guerra que estoy luchando en contra de Ravel Phenex

¿Quieres ser enemiga de Phenex-san? – la reina de Rias suspiro cansadamente – ¿Acaso la odias tanto para convertirte en una villana?

Odiarla no… ¡ABORRECERLA HASTA LA MUERTE! – por fin exploto la heredera de los Gremory lanzando su taza al suelo - ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE ES LO QUE MI ISSEI VE EN ELLA! – la chica golpeo con fuerza la mesa frente a ella - ¡SI NO FUESE POR ELLA, ISSEI Y YO ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS, NO HUBIESE TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR AL ESTUPIDO DE RISER, PERO AUN ASÍ LO PEOR FUE LO QUE SU FAMILIA ME HIZO AL FINAL! – su mano brillo intensamente con el poder de la destrucción - ¡PEDIRME DISCULPAS Y SIMPLEMENTE QUE ME FUERA COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO! – con lentitud las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro - ¡¿por qué ella puede tener su final feliz y yo no?! – la pelirroja se volteo para encarar a su reina.

Akeno guardaba silencio, su rostro mantenía la calma con la que se caracterizaba, ella sin dudas comprendía las acciones de Rias, la joven frente a ella estaba rota, no por el hecho de entregarse a un hombre que no amaba, si no por el hecho de guardar una ínfima esperanza de estar con el chico a quien en verdad necesitaba. Pero esa esperanza le estaba siendo negada, Akeno sabía que el camino que estaba transitando su mejor amiga era uno que le lastimaría hasta terminar de romperla por completo.

Pero al igual que ella guardaba una esperanza, y como una broma cruel del destino recaía en los hombros de la misma persona por la cual Rias estaba a punto de sufrir, Hyodou Issei, solamente le quedaba esperar que Rias resistiera hasta que el joven Sekiryuutei lograse salvarla.

* * *

Ravel se encontraba dentro de la bañera de su departamento, el calor del agua le estaba ayudando a relajarse ante las situaciones que esta viviendo en estos momentos, cuando recién regreso a su hogar, procedio a escribirle a su madre acerca de lo que Rias Gremory había hecho por la tarde, era algo que estaba perturbándola, pero la pequeña rubia estaba guardando todas esas dudas para consigo misma, a un lado de su bañera, pudo ver como el circulo mágico de los Phenex brillaba con intenisdad, frente a ella se encontraba su madre Odelia Phenex cubierta solamente con una toalla.

¡¿Madre?! – la pequeña rubia se sobresaltó al ver a su progenitora en ese estado

Ara, ara… Ravel-chan – la mujer sonrio con amabilidad ante la reacción de su hija - ¿Todavía tienes esa costumbre de dartes baños largos?

¡No es eso… porque vienes así! – Ravel señalaba el atuendo de su madre con el dedo

Creo que es lo más apropiado cuando te vas a duchar – Odelia afirmaba mientras su hija enrojecía ante el hecho

Pe… pe… pero – la pequeña rubia no encontraba las palabras para refutar lo que su madre decía

Con calma Odelia se encamino hacia donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza personal, comenzando a asearse con calma y suavidad, mientras que los ojos de su hija le miraban expectantes, no tardo mucho cuando la mujer estaba completamente lista para meterse en la bañera. Ravel le hizo espacio para que entrara y la mujer acomodo a su propia hija entre sus brazos.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencios las dos mujeres de la casa Phenex, solamente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, fue cuando Odelia comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad.

He hablado con Venelana-san, sobre el actuar de su hija – la Phenex mayor llamaba la atención de su pequeña– lo de cederte el territorio es genuinamente verídico, fue inclusive petición propia de Sirzechs-sama

!Maou-sama, lo pidió! – Ravel estaba sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba - ¿Pero porque ahora?

Hija mía, Rias Gremory esta muy afectada por la decisión de los ancianos de nuestro clan – Odelia abrazaba con fuerza a Ravel – ellos solamente ven el interés que darían al nombre de nuestra casa, olvidándose de los sentimientos de los afectados

Entonces, mi compromiso con Issei-san – la chica bajo el rostro decepcionada

Desean mantener el poder del Sekiryuutei de nuestro lado – Odelia acariciaba el cabello de su hija con suavidad – pero eso juega a nuestro favor… ¿no crees? – la voz de la mujer tomo un tono más serio – sé que no le has dicho nada a Hyoudo-san y es algo sabio de tu parte… no hay nada que obligue a que te ame, el amor que están sintiendo es auténtico y no forzado por algo externo

¡Pero Rias-san! – la pequeña rubia trataba de contener sus frustraciones – Ella aun quiere a Issei-san, y yo siento que tiene derecho

¡RAVEL! – Odelia acalló a su hija – Tienes una nobleza que es rara en nuestra familia, pero recuerda que no solo ella ha sufrido por todo este asunto, tú y el sekiryuutei lo han hecho por igual, hija esta es quizás la prueba más grande que tengas en la vida, no puedo decirte que hacer… solamente debes de confiar en tu propio corazón

Ravel asintió débilmente ante las palabras de su madre, Odelia tenía razón en sus palabras todos al final de cuentas eran víctimas de las antiguas costumbres que regían a la sociedad de los 72 pilares, pero ahora ella a diferencia de muchas que le antecedieron por fin tenía algo de libertad para elegir su propio futuro.

Por cierto – Odelia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija - ¿Cuándo piensas llevarlo a la mansión?; tu padre y yo no morimos por conocerlo

Issei sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, miro hacia el cielo imaginándose la terrible amenaza que se cerniría sobre él, en el futuro cercano

* * *

El ambiente de la habitación era de lo más pesado, el calor que allí se sentía era hasta cierto punto sofocante pero, para las dos personas que allí yacían eran la prueba irrefutable de lo que allí había ocurrido horas atrás, cubierta por unas elegantes y costosas se encontraba Camelia Ronove, su exuberante cuerpo estaba recostado en su habitación, había un ligero sonrojo en todo su cuerpo, la mujer se encontraba un poco sofocada por la extenuante actividad en la que se vio envuelta.

Hace tiempo ella el tipo de mujer conservadora, siempre obedecía cada orden que le daban sin chistar, ni siquiera refutar sin importar lo denigrante que fuera, el problema para ella fue que su familia la involucró con la peor calaña de demonio que pudo haberse encontrado, aquel obeso y asqueroso hombre quien en su momento fue el jefe de la familia Ronove, era todo un practicante de las mayores perversiones que una mente enferma pudiera maquinar.

Para desgracia de ella, se convirtió en esposa de aquella "cosa", cuando llegó a la mansión fue el peor tiempo de su vida; casi todos los días era sometida a complacer a su esposo en sus perversiones y cuando terminaba con ella, continuaba con alguna descuidada sirvienta que se encontrará cerca.

Pasó el tiempo y logró concebir a su hijo mayor, quien para desgracia para ella adquirió las costumbres de su amadísimo esposo y el joven Charles dedico su vida a satisfacer sus deseos, llego a tal grado que su propia madre fue víctima de aquellas enfermas prácticas para gusto y placer del propio señor de la casa. Cuando nació su segundo hijo hizo hasta lo imposible para que este no "heredara" las costumbres propias de su padre y hermano mayores, mandarlo a estudiar al mundo humano.

Su salud mental llego a tal grado que la mujer misma se estaba perdiendo en la lujuria y placer extremos, inclusive ella misma comenzó a denigrarse en los placeres mundanos, cuando su esposo murió, Camelia ni siquiera derramó ninguna lagrima, porque sabía de antemano que su hijo Charles "cumpliría" fervientemente con sus obligaciones.

Pero para suerte de ella, un extraño perpetrador ultimo la vida del heredero de la familia, recayendo en Isaac la responsabilidad de suceder el nombre de la casa Ronove, pero el chico al no estar influenciado por las costumbres en la que había caído la familia, no mostraba interés en tomar el puesto, Isaac había conocido a una joven maga pagana mientras estudiaba en el instituto al que asistia, la chica era victima de maltratos y bromas por parte de sus compañeras de clase, una practica común que se iba dando en estos días.

Isaac se interesó en ella, la joven no era para nada fea, de hecho su cuerpo estaba de lo más desarrollado para la edad que debían tener, ese era el motivo principal de los abusos que recibía, la envidia que corroía a las demás compañeras era el principal motor para el maltrato, la joven intento apoyarse en uno de los maestros, pero para desgracia de ella solamente le ayudaban para que ella se volviera su amante, el día en que Isaac la encontró a punto de ser penetrada por el enfermo profesor fue el día en que el mismo se reveló como un demonio ante la joven chica.

Del profesor no se supo nada, pero Homura conocía la verdad de Isaac y con el tiempo entabló amistad con él, hasta convertirse en su reina.

Camelia en un principio miro con desaprobación la relación; la encontraba indigna, pero en el fondo deseaba que se consumara, para que las cadenas que ataba a la familia Ronove se rompieran… ¿Pero entonces porque aceptaba lo que Riser Phenex proponía?, muy simple la mujer estaba falta de sexo y Riser prometía ser un excelente amante, no se equivocó en absoluto; dejando libre toda la frustración sexual que tenía acumulada.

Perdio la cuenta de los orgasmos de los que fue presa, ni siquiera le importaba quedar embarazada de aquel joven, solamente necesitaba ventilar los deseos reprimidos que tenía, se levantó de aquella cama ignorando a su acompañante, con lentitud se acercó al cuarto de baño y procedió a darse una ducha caliente, sus turgentes senos se movían al compás de su respiración, con suavidad soltaba leves gemidos al sentir como el agua escurria por su piel, todo su cuerpo aun ardía en deseos de ser poseído, fue cuando entonces sintió la presencia detrás de ella.

Dígame, entonces Lady Camelia – Riser se encontraba detrás de ella mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la ducha - ¿Ha encontrado mis talentos como negociador satisfactorios?

Cabe decir que son excelentes… joven Riser – la peli violeta sonreía pícaramente – Mi hijo se casara con su hermana menor

Se lo agradezco mucho… Camelia – el Phenex miraba deseoso a la mujer frente a él

De nada… las negociaciones han terminado – la mujer se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Riser – lo siguiente es para mí diversión personal.

Camelia sacó su lengua de manera juguetona, con la punta de esta comenzó a recorrer los contornos de la musculatura del tercer hijo de los Phenex, el demonio miraba complacido como la mujer bajaba con lentitud hasta quedar frente a la erguida virilidad, procediendo a degustarla de una forma muy personal.

Riser cerró los ojos satisfechos por las expertas caricias de la mujer mayor, ninguna de las mujeres de su corte se le igualaban en la pericia y experiencia de Camelia Ronove, pero lo que más le encantaba era que estaba a solo unos pasos de consumar su venganza.

* * *

Para Irina Shidou había sido un día bastante malo, no soportaba la idea de lidiar con la mujer Gremory, pero para la desgracia y mala suerte que empezaba a tener, claro con la debida excepción del "dragoncito" de Issei; la castaña se la paso de mal humor el resto del día, sus queridas compañeras y cómplices en el mal, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Irina cambiara de ánimos, la gota que derramo el vaso fue que su querida amiga Xenovia había sido invocada para realizar un contrato, mientras que Asia cumplía sus deberes con sus clientes regulares, siendo ella la única habitante de la casa.

Tratando de mejorar su estado anímico, se encontraba echada sobre el suave y costoso sofá que Ravel les había comprado para su nueva casa, fue una suerte que el inmueble de dos pisos estuviese a un precio razonable, por un momento el trio de demonios reencarnados buscaría la manera de retribuirle el costo, pero la joven Phenex tenía sus ahorros por sus trabajos realizados con anterioridad.

Aun no entiendo por qué Issei esquiva siempre la pregunta – la portadora recordaba como el Sekiryuutei fingía demencia acerca de los contratos de Ravel – ¿tan malo es lo que hace la pequeña Ravel-chan?

Fue entonces cuando, de pronto sintió como un extraño cosquilleo recorriera su cuerpo y de esa sensación le llego la extraña necesidad de colocarse en el centro de la habitación.

¿A eso se referían Asia e Issei cuando eres invocado? – la chica revisó su atuendo, estaba en su ropa casual para estar en la casa

Aunque lo encontraba perfecto por lo cómodo que era, Issei lo había encontrado perturbador, claro cualquier joven con la figura que poseía Irina levantaría indebidas pasiones por vestir shorts ultracortos, con un chasqueo de sus dedos cambio su indumentaria por el uniforme de Kuoh.

¡Asia-chan! Te ganaste un pudín de caramelo – Irina sonrio agradecida ante los consejos de su compañera alfil

Pronto bajo sus pies se formó, el círculo de invocación de la casa Phenex, la joven caballero procedió a pararse en él, viendo como la habitación donde ella se encontraba cambiaba bruscamente para revelar otro lugar que para ella era desconocido.

Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto – la portadora de Mimic comentó para ella misma – es bastante perturbador

¡Vaya! No pensé que me encontraría con tan lindo demonio – una voz llamó la atención de Irina – aunque no era a quien yo esperaba invocar, pero creo que me servirás

¡Sabes ese comentario hiere mi orgullo! – Irina cruzo los brazos molesta – te lo pasaré esta vez porque eres mi primer contratista

Mmmm… primeriza – sentado en un sillón bastante cómodo se encontraba un hombre mayor – suena tentadora la oferta, viniendo de ti

Hare cualquier cosa que me pidas por el precio justo – la castaña miraba amenazadoramente – pero nada sexual, me estoy reservando para mi amado, espero que no te importe.

Bueno eso lo deja claro – el hombre se levantó de su asiento y tomo algo de la mesa de centro – sabes jugar videojuegos

¡Ya rugiste león! Por cierto mi nombre es Irina – la castaña sonreía alegremente mientras extendía su mano para tomar el control

Aquel hombre ignoro la cortesía que la castaña hizo ver, la chica miraba con extrañeza la actitud de su contratista, pero aquella persona sonreía juguetonamente.

Bueno entonces empecemos – el extraño hombre encendía la consola para empezar a jugar – si me ganas te diré mi nombre, Irina-san

* * *

En uno de los aeropuertos cercanos a Tokio, se encontraban dos personas relativamente apuradas, una de ellas claramente femenina estaba molesta con su compañero de viaje, la otra persona reía tontamente ante el estado de humor de la apurada mujer. Ese par estaba en una misión de lo más importante para la organización a la que pertenecían, en un principio iban a recuperar ciertos artículos que debían estar en su posesión; pero debido a ciertos incidentes aquellos objetos pasarían a ser propiedad de sus actuales dueños.

Pero tenían que corroborar la información de uno de ellos, la cual causaba conmoción en todo el sistema que regía sobre ellos, al menos era la misión de la mujer, el hombre por otro lado tenía su propio itinerario y agenda personal.

¡Déjame ver si entendí! – la mujer se encontraba exasperada – viniste en un vuelo con escalas de más de diecisiete horas conmigo, transbordamos en cinco aeropuertos diferentes – la mujer miraba con incredulidad a su acompañante – solo para probar la gastronomía del país

¡Si, estas en lo correcto! – el hombre claramente ignoraba el creciente enojo que la mujer tenía – ¡oh vamos!... es una oportunidad única

Sabes, creo que te falta un tornillo – la mujer se agarraba el puente de la nariz – aun me es increíble que te consideren el más fuerte entre nosotros

Je, je… me avergüenzas – el hombre se rascaba la cabeza apenado – bueno también sirvo como tu guarda espaldas

No lo dudo – la mujer se acariciaba las sienes ante el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía – está bien Dulio, ¡tú ganas primero iremos a comer…!

Gracias, Griselda eres todo un amor – el hombre llamado Dulio brincaba de alegría – ¿Y después?

La mujer miro con seriedad a los ojos verdes del hombre frente a ella, se trataba de Dulio Gesualdo el exorcista más fuerte de la iglesia católica, mientras que ella era Griselda Quarta una de las más fuertes exorcistas del género femenino, ambos tenían una sola misión.

" _ **Determinar si la existencia de Excalibur Absolution es una amenaza para ellos…**_ _"_

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:  
**_

 _ **Para mi es una sorpresa la acogida que esta recibiendo esta historia, mas que nada por la pelirroja protagonista, solamente me resta decirles que esperen a las actualizaciones de la historia y espero que les complazca lo que tengo preparado para ella.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, bueno soy acerrimo fanatico de Star Wars e hice mi pequeño homenaje para esta saga, se que muchos hubiera disfrutado en su idioma nativo "Use the Force" pero gracias a las mecanicas canon del universo DxD, practicamente se escucharia en su idioma traducido, por eso quedo así.**_

 _ **A la historia le resta mucho para terminar, de hecho ya estoy empezando a planear el proximo arco argumental, tengo mas de 20 paginas de ideas para los capitulos subsecuentes de como va estar estructurada.**_

 _ **Sin mas me despido, y deseandoles un ¡feliz dia de reyes!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Issei miraba con horror lo que la pequeña Nekoshou sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos, todos y cada uno de los miembros del club de investigaciones de lo oculto miraban con mucha curiosidad el pequeño tarro con un líquido extraño contenido dentro de él, Karlamine poso su mirada en su amiga Ravel, quien había perdido todo el color en su blanca piel, ambos enamorados sudaban a mares al ver a la inexpresiva Torre preguntar.

Pajarraco, Ise-sempai – Ravel estaba demasiado asustada como para replicar al evidente insulto hacia ella - ¿Para qué es esto?

To… To… Tojou-san, ¿Podrías dejar eso en el estante por favor? – la pequeña Phenex se acercaba con lentitud a la albina tratando de que esta no se sobresaltara – Eso es algo muy peligroso

Koneko miro inquisitiva las extrañas reacciones de sus dos compañeros de club frente a ella, mientras que el resto miraba entretenido la extraña dinámica frente a ellos, Irina estaba con un enorme tazón repleto de palomitas, Xenovia y Asia estaban empezando a repartir bebidas al resto de los miembros del club, Akeno por otro lado grababa la escena en su celular para admirarla después junto con su amiga Tsubaki, inclusive Rias encontraba fascinante la escena frente a ella, olvidando por un instante su rencor hacia Ravel.

Koneko-chan… ¿Por favor hazle caso a Ravel? – Issei imitaba la acción de su novia ignorando por completo la leve señal de molestia de la pequeña albina

Discretamente la parte gatuna de la personalidad de Koneko luchaba para obtener el control total de su cuerpo, es bien sabido que los perros son fieles y obedientes; de hecho cualquier yokai de la raza canina compartían esa extraña característica con sus similares animales, pero ella era un orgulloso miembro de la raza nekoshou y es bien sabido que a los gatos no les gusta mucho obedecer, aunque les imploren, rueguen, hasta amenacen con castigarlos, peor aún les encanta joder bastante bien al resto de los seres que conviven con ellos. Rias noto como la sonrisa de su torre mostraba unas malas intenciones, tenía toda su aprobación para lo que fuera a ocurrir… aunque después se arrepentiría de ello.

¡Ey! – la chica arrojó el frasco al aire mientras que Ravel miro con horror como este volaba por encima de ella

Los ojos de todos siguieron la trayectoria del frasco viendo como este rotaba varias veces en su vuelo, el tiempo se ralentizo en la habitación, Issei y Ravel hicieron hasta lo imposible por atrapar aquel bendito frasco, haciendo un amago de pericia extraordinaria, que dejarían boquiabiertos a los campeones olímpicos en la rama de patinaje artístico de parejas, Ravel se había lanzado al aire olvidando por completo todo el decoro posible, siendo atrapada con rapidez por los reflejos del Sekiryuutei; lograron evitar que el frasco tocara el suelo y se rompiera; Koneko se acercó al par de demonios que suspiraron aliviados al ver que aquel objeto se encontraba intacto. Los demonios aplaudieron satisfechos al ver como el asunto se arreglaba con normalidad o eso pensaban. Ravel le dio el frasco a Issei, quien no tardo en tratar de ponerlo en un lugar a salvo, el instinto animal de Koneko hacia fiesta dentro de la mente de la inexpresiva albina, quienes notaron como su lindas orejas y cola hacían acto de presencia y la sonrisa de la chica era de lo mas evidente.

Koneko golpeo las manos de Issei haciendo que soltara lo que sostenía entre ellos, o acaso olvidaron que mencione; que a los gatos les gusta joder a los que conviven con ellos.

Sona Sitri se encontraba de lo más feliz en la sala del consejo estudiantil, desde que había cambiado su número celular, se había mudado con Tsubaki, lo cual la joven Shinra encontraba realmente gratificante; no recibía molestias por parte de su hermana mayor, de hecho la joven presidenta se daba pequeños gustos y placeres, los cuales se había negado con anterioridad.

Miraba complacida la interacción de su peón y alfil, quienes ya eran una pareja oficial a toda regla, pero no evito que el resto del grupo consolara a la pequeña Ruruko con una salida exclusiva para chicas, divirtiéndose de lo más lindo cantando en el karaoke, todos quedaron asombrados por la hermosa voz que tenía su Rey.

Reya-san – Sona llamó la atención de su otro alfil – ¿Podrías pasarme el inventario del club de ocultismo?

Aquí tiene kaichou – la castaña le entrego el folder que contenía los bienes del club al cual regentaba la corte de Ravel – Hyodou-buchou se ha esmerado en traerlo a tiempo

Ya veo… ya veo – Sona asentía con aprobación ante las mejoras que presentaba el Sekiryuutei – tal vez ya vaya siendo hora que empiece a disfrutar de mi primavera

¿Kaichou-san en verdad piensa encontrar un novio? – Kusaka Reya se tapaba la boca para esconder su sorpresa – ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Tal vez, se puede percibir la paz y el amor en el… ¿Eh? – la presidenta del concejo estudiantil entre cerro los ojos al mirar a las afueras de la escuela

Las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el cielo, ocultando la tenue luz del atardecer, cientos de cuervos empezaban a arribar en los tendidos telefónicos… un momento este escenario ya había ocurrido con anterioridad. Presa del pánico se escondio esperando lo peor, el problema fue que también toda su corte imito su acción.

¡No vi nada… No vi nada! – Sona se ocultaba debajo de su escritorio, mientras que el resto de su corte aseguraba las puertas que daban acceso a la sala – ¡Yura-san… pásame el inventario del club de ocultismo!

Tsubasa acato la orden de Sona con extrema rapidez, la joven Sitri reviso cada una de las veinte páginas que contenía el inventario, tenía que darle crédito a Issei por clasificar cada objeto que tenían en su posesión con extrema metodicidad, fue entonces cuando encontró el nefasto objeto que deseaba no volver a ver en su vida.

" _Fantasma embotellado – Kay*ko… Donado por Sera L. Vitan "_

Fue en cuando en la lejanía pudo escuchar, el grito de terror que varias gargantas emitieron desde el edificio antiguo. Sona espero un par de minutos antes de iniciar cualquier acción posible para enmendar lo que su hermana Serafall haya provocado, suspirando derrotada se encamino hacia donde se emanaron aquellos gritos, cuando llego pudo observar la mas ¿dantesca?; más bien extraña escena que su mente pudo procesar.

Akeno Himejima estaba realizando un exorcismo sintoísta frente a una enorme ¿hoguera?; mientras que Asia, Irina, Xenovia y Xuelan danzaban una extraña versión de breakdance, Kiba por otro lado estaba siendo ¿abrazado? (más bien estrangulado) por una histérica Karlamine quien no paraba de llorar y temblar, Rias mostraba una extraña sonrisa mientras que daba nalgadas al lindo trasero de Koneko, quien soltaba leves quejidos de dolor, los únicos aparentemente normales eran Issei y Ravel quienes miraban la ¿hoguera? en la que Akeno realizaba su exorcismo.

Issei – el castaño fijo su mirada en Ravel – no piensas que es un poco romántico estar sentados frente a la hoguera – la pequeña rubia comentaba en un tono monocorde y carente de sentimientos

Tienes un poco de razón – el castaño asentía ante las palabras de su novia de la misma manera en la que la chica había hablado – de no ser que la hoguera sea el edificio completo

Sona y su grupo empezaron a retirarse lenta y silenciosamente evitando ser descubiertos en el acto, la heredera de los Sitri volvió su mirada para notar como un ¿inocente? espectro se revolcaba en el piso tratando de apagar las llamas que lo consumían, solamente para ser alcanzado por un rayo de la sacerdotisa.

Solo por esta vez no indagaría en lo ocurrido, pero las reparaciones se las dejaría al par de demonios nobles que regentaban el club de ocultismo.

* * *

 _ **If Life 16: Un agitado día de visita ~ La tormenta que se acerca**_ _._

Odelia Phenex disfrutaba de una delicioso té en la comodidad de su estudio, era un espacio que se había reservado para la señora de la casa y claramente mostraba el toque femenino que su personalidad reflejaba, frente a ella se encontraba una visita de lo más inesperada para ella, claro muchos miembros de la clase alta tenían una idea errónea de la señora de la casa Phenex, ya que muchos la catalogaban como un mujer egocéntrica y arrogante, pero aquellos que tenían la oportunidad de convivir con ella a un nivel más personal, se encontraban con una mujer de lo más cálida y amable dentro del inframundo.

Y una de las pocas amigas reales que tenía era la siempre excéntrica y caótica Serafall Leviatán, quien pasaba por un terrible caso de depresión ya que su hermana menor había cortado prácticamente cualquier método de comunicación, la única manera de encontrar un modo de enterarse de su bienestar era por medio de Ravel, quien sorpresivamente formaba parte del grupo de demonios que la joven heredera de los Sitri consideraba sus amigos.

Serafall-sama, ¿es necesario que este en ese estado? – Odelia se llevaba una mano a la mejilla denotando la preocupación creciente en su corazón

Snif… Snif – la joven Maou hipaba violentamente tratando de contener el evidente llanto en sus ojos – Es… que ¡Soooo-taaaaaan!

Ya, ya – amablemente la mujer mayor acariciaba la cabeza de la Maou tratándola de consolar – Un enojo no puede durar tanto… tal vez si – esto último lo dijo en un susurro

¡Es que la extraño tanto… no era mi intención! – la pelinegra miraba desconsolada a Odelia – no se me había ocurrido que a ella le molestara tanto

Entiendo lo que dices – la rubia movió su dedo haciendo aparecer las imágenes del éxito entre los niños del inframundo – no puedo negar que es un trabajo de primera el convertir al Sekiryuutei en un héroe de tokutatsu, hasta mi nieto lo encuentra fascinante

¡Verdad que sí! – Serafall miraba con esperanza a las palabras de Odelia – fue una manera de honrar sus esfuerzos… pero a Sona-tan le molesto

Serafall – Odelia miraba seriamente a su líder – Ella vivió algo traumatizante ese día, al igual que mi hija; ambas pudieron haber muerto en manos de ese Cadre – la mujer sorbió un poco del té que estaba en la mesa – supongo que Sona-san se siente agradecida hacia el peón de mi hija – la rubia medito un poco antes de continuar – porque no vienes la próxima semana conmigo a la escuela, Ravel me ha dicho que sería el día en que los padres y familiares pueden visitarlos

¡En serio! – Serafall se levantó de su asiento bastante animada por la proposición de Odelia - ¡Claro que iré! Me disculpare con Sona-tan

Odelia sonreía ante el repentino cambio de humor de la Maou Leviatán, la madre de Ravel se sentía un poco triste porque nadie podía acompañarla a admirar a su hija en el mundo humano, Raynard estaba muy ocupado junto con Ruval atendiendo asuntos exclusivos del clan, mientras Reiner su segundo hijo se encontraba realizando negocios fuera del inframundo… Y Riser estaba con paradero desconocido, así que invitar a Serafall haría el viaje más ameno para ella.

En la habitación de Sona, la joven pelinegra vio cómo su espejo se rompía de la nada, su taza favorita se estrellaba y un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espalda, la chica no era supersticiosa pero esa noche decidió conseguirse un amuleto para alejar a los malos espíritus.

* * *

Issei e Irina jadeaban con dificultad, sus rostros sudorosos eran señal del enorme esfuerzo que ambos se encontraban realizando, pero lo más intrigante fue la sonrisa que ambos jóvenes demonios tenían, sin olvidar el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de Irina.

¡Issei-chan, eres un bruto! – la joven se quejaba con cierta picardía – recuerda que es mi primera vez

Lo sé – el castaño asentía pero de alguna manera encontraba la situación bastante alentadora – pero si no soy así no podrás acostumbrarte

Pero… es que está muy grande – Irina hacia un leve puchero a lo que Issei sonreía con satisfacción – hasta lagrimas me sacaste

Tendrás que aguantarlo un poco más – el castaño se acomodaba un poco mientras que su compañera asentía levemente

Si – una tercera voz comentaba tranquilamente – oniichan la tiene grande, pero así es mejor

Irina miraba con atención la enorme pantalla en la habitación de Issei, la joven caballero le había pedido a su amigo que le ayudase con un pequeño problema, había pasado una semana desde que acepto el reto de su misterioso contratista, el problema para ella era que tenía mucho tiempo sin tocar una consola de videojuegos y por su puesto cuando el hombre misterioso le entrego el control de la más moderna consola en su posesión la joven caballero fue prácticamente humillada.

Claro su contratista se deleitaba con la compañía de Irina, pero la verdad es que la castaña se encontraba frustrada al no poderle ganar, así que recurrió al único que pudiese estar a la altura en cuestión de tecnología, Hyoudo Issei; quien gracias a los pagos de sus clientes tenia lo más nuevo en cuestión de consolas, aunque no podía tenerlas en su casa debido a que sus padres tendrían sospechas sobre la procedencia del dinero para esos pequeños lujos, así que amablemente Ravel ofreció alojar el pequeño santuario en su humilde hogar. Tampoco evitaba que la pequeña rubia también pasara sus ratos de ocio jugando con las consolas de su novio, junto a él o completamente sola.

Vaya que me sorprendiste al pedirme ayuda – el chico presionaba con maestría los botones de su control - ¿Tan bueno es tu cliente?

La primera vez fui… resumámoslo en que apesté horriblemente – Irina movía su control de un lado para otro haciéndose ver un poco graciosa – ¡tengo que ganarle a como dé lugar!

Entiendo, al menos el reto está en un juego de peleas – Issei miraba como su personaje realizaba una combinación compleja de golpes apabullando al contrincante

¡Ya perdí de nuevo! – la castaña bajaba sus hombros entristecida – no importa cuanto lo intente es un juego difícil

Lo que pasa es que te pones nerviosa – el Sekiryuutei sonreía divertido ante el puchero que su amiga hacia – Vamos a intentar algo más… radical

Issei le cedió su mando a la pequeña Ai quien gustosa lo tomó entre sus manos, Irina miraba confundida la acción del chico mientras este se colocaba detrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos procedía a guiarla, Irina enrojecía ante la cercanía con Issei, la joven castaña notaba como su aliento empezaba a acariciar uno de sus oidos, haciendo que este se calentara y evidenciando en profuso sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, las manos del Sekiryuutei eran de lo más grandes en comparación de las de ella, mostrando las diferencias entre los chicos y las chicas.

Irina era del tipo de chica quien se mostraba agresiva en cuestión de flirtear con Issei, algo que la caracterizaba a diferencia de Ravel o Asia, pero era tímida cuando el objeto de su afecto tomaba la iniciativa y en estos momentos su mente estaba congelándose por los nervios.

Para una mejor explicación, unas versiones pequeñas de Irina estaban entrando en pánico al ver como los sistemas y controles parpadeaban en el infame pantallazo azul, ellas frenéticas intentaban corregir el problema.

Nuevamente la respiración de la castaña se entrecortaba y la sensación de tener un enjambre de mariposas deseando salir era de lo más molesto, Issei noto el cambio en la reacción de su amiga de la infancia, una parte de él sospechaba que había algo entre Ravel, Irina y Asia; ¿pero porque no seguir el consejo de su buen amigo Saji?, negó levemente con la cabeza, era mejor llevar las cosas con tranquilidad aunque este pequeño servicio no le haría ningún mal a Irina.

Irina – Issei susurro levemente al oído de la caballero – concéntrate en lo que estoy haciendo

S… ¡Sí! – la castaña asentía con debilidad ante la sugerencia de su amigo

Con lentitud Issei comenzaba a mover el mando de Irina, haciendo que la chica siguiera los movimientos que él hacía, lentamente al ofuscación de la portadora de Mimic fue minimizándose hasta que la chica estaba concentrada en el juego frente a ella; Ai por su parte disfrutaba el jugar con la consola de su maestro, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de jugar y estaba interesada por los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros de clases acerca de los juegos más modernos y de moda.

¡Iri-nee! Estas mejorando – comentaba alegremente la espíritu de la espada – ya vas haciendo mejores combinaciones

¿Eso crees? – Irina miraba con curiosidad las reacciones de su oponente de juegos – Ravel-kaasan no es tan buena en este juego

Ji, ji, ji… bueno al menos tengo una ventaja sobre ella – Irina sonreía levemente ante las palabras de Ai – ¡bien sigamos jugando!

* * *

Asia estaba sentada frente una mesa de un café que se encontraba a unos minutos de donde ella vivía, había recibido una llamada bastante extraña pero no se negó a lo que la persona le pedía, frente a ella se encontraba Akeno quien le miraba un poco avergonzada; ella siempre había jugado el papel de hermana mayor para el resto de la corte pero en estos momentos era ella quien necesitaba un consejo y recurrió a Asia para que se lo diera.

La portadora del Twilight Healing era del tipo de persona quien encontraba el ayudar a los demás de lo más gratificante, hecho de lo cual era famosa entre la gente de la iglesia y a pesar de que ahora era un demonio en forma, no podía evitar quitarse los viejos hábitos de su antigua vida.

Asia-chan – la pelinegra llamo la atención de su antigua compañera – ¿Cómo esta Issei-kun?

Issei-san se encuentra bien – la rubia contestaba con una sonrisa – porque la pregunta Akeno-san

Es que hay algo que me molesta desde el incidente con Kokabiel – Akeno suspiro sonoramente – se enteró de algo sobre mí y por eso regresé con Rias

¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que se enteró Issei-san? – Asia miraba con preocupación el rostro de Akeno

Supo quién era mi padre, temo que me odie por eso – la Reina de Rias se mostraba al borde de las lágrimas – es algo que he ocultado al resto de ustedes, solamente él y Rias lo saben – la miko miro con decisión a los ojos de la ex monja – Asia mi padre, ¡mi padre es Barakiel! Uno de los líderes de Grigori – el rostro de Asia mostraba sorpresa ante la revelación de Akeno – tengo sangre de ángel caído corriendo entre mis venas

¿Por qué me cuentas esto Akeno-san? – la mirada de la portadora del Twilight Healing se endureció de repente

Akeno sentía un vuelco en el corazón al ver la expresión en el rostro de Asia, ¿Por qué le contaba eso a ella? Esa misma pregunta se hacia ella misma, una parte de la mente de Akeno sabía que la antigua Alfil de su amiga; fue víctima de las maquinaciones de la Facción de Grigori, a sabiendas de eso, concluyo que una manera de medir las reacciones del Sekiryuutei era a través de Asia Argento. Pero en estos momentos deseaba ser tragada por la tierra misma ante tan estúpida idea.

Siento vergüenza por lo que soy – Akeno hablaba quedamente a lo que Asia prestaba atención – También siento culpa por ocultarles esto a ustedes – Asia continuaba mirando con seriedad a la pelinegra – pero más que nada siento temor a lo que puedan opinar de mí, tu e Issei fueron víctimas de los ángeles caídos, deben de guardarme rencor por ser parte uno

De hecho estoy molesta, Akeno-san – la rubia hablaba con severidad – por el hecho de desconfiar de nosotros

¿Eh? - la Reina de Rias miraba con sorpresa a las palabras de Asia - ¿No me odias por ser parte ángel caído?

En absoluto – Asia asentía mientras sonreía amablemente – Puede lo que me pasó con Raynare fue horrible y junto con Issei-san sufrimos bastante, pero – la rubia admiro sus manos mientras en estos aparecía las sortijas del Twilight Healing – para que guardar un rencor que no me llevará a nada – la rubia suspiraba con un poco de cansancio – una vez le pregunte a Issei-san si el odiaba su vida, si nos odiaba a todos por abandonarlo a causa de Riser - la pelinegra miraba con atención a los ojos azules de Asia - él me dijo exactamente lo mismo que te dije hace unos momentos – Asia levantaba su mirada ante una sorprendida Akeno - ¡Akeno-san!

Asia se había preocupado al ver el rostro lloroso de Akeno, la joven miko estaba aliviada al escuchar las palabras de la chica frente a ella, tal vez si hubiese meditado mejor las cosas y saltar a una rápida conclusión estaría en una posición completamente diferente, pero tampoco podía lamentarse de regresar con su amiga Rias quien en estos momentos necesitaba el apoyo para sobre llevar sus problemas y no cometer alguna locura.

Gracias, Asia-chan – la pelinegra reía levemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas – soy una tonta de verdad

Una gran tonta – agrego la ex monja mientras sonreía – Akeno-san, ya que estamos a solas puedo pedirte un gran favor

¡Claro que sí!… Asia – la miko asentía con alegría – a pesar de que pertenezcamos a cortes diferentes, aun somos amigas

¡Gracias! – la ex monja asentía de igual manera – Necesito… ¡NECESITO APRENDER A SEDUCIR A UN HOMBRE!

El rostro de Akeno pasaba de la sorpresa a la malicia, nunca se esperó esa petición de la tímida Alfil, tal vez en otra dimensión la hubiese encontrado como una terrible rival a vencer, pero tener a alguien para convertir en una máquina de erotismo supremo sonaba divertido.

Fu, fu, fu… claro que si Asia-chan – Akeno sonreía impaciente ante todo lo que pensaba "instruirle" a la rubia frente a ella – Cuando termine contigo, no habrá hombre que se resista a tus encantos.

Rias, Ravel e Irina pronto sintieron una terrible premonición de la peor calamidad que se avecinaba en el horizonte, no sabían que un terrible mal se estaba gestando en su contra y pronto alguien se robaría el protagonismo en el futuro.

* * *

El misterioso contratista de Irina miraba sorprendido como su acompañante había mejorado de manera soberbia en aquel juego que había empezado a jugar una semana atrás, cabía decir que el primer encuentro fue patético para la castaña, pero con lo orgullosa que era no pararon de jugar hasta ya entrada la madrugada, como parte del contrato que tenía con ella; el cual consistía en entretenerle en su tiempo libre, recibía objetos coleccionables por parte del hombre, el discretamente obtenía información sobre la vida cotidiana de la demonio, algo que pasaba desapercibido por parte de Irina.

En estos momentos la castaña estaba absorta con el juego e ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor; pronto vio como lo que le enseño su querido Issei funcionaba a las mil maravillas, mencionando claro está que nunca olvidaría aquella instrucción. De manera sorpresiva el personaje de Irina se alzaba con la victoria, llevada por la emoción y la adrenalina del juego, comenzó una graciosa danza de la victoria.

Vaya que has mejorado Irina-kun – aquel hombre sonreía satisfecho – como prometí te diré quién soy

Muchas gracias! – la castaña sonreía con alegría – ya me estaba cansando de llamarte viejo o tío

Espero que no malinterpretes lo que te voy a decir – el hombre se levantó ante la expectante jovencita – mi nombre es Azazel, el Gobernador General de Grigori… oye ¿te encuentras bien? – Azazel se mostró preocupado al ver que la caballero de Ravel se desmayaba de la impresión

Pasaron unos instantes e Irina recobraba la conciencia ante la impresión de encontrarse con el mismísimo líder de la facción de los Ángeles Caídos, reconocío el techo del departamento de su contratista, no obstante se puso en alerta al ver al hombre sentado casualmente degustando de una copa de vino.

Esperaba otra reacción por parte tuya – Azazel comentaba divertido al ver como la chica se sonrojaba – antes de que intentes otra cosa (estúpida), soy tu contratista y no tengo ninguna mala intención en tu contra

En… entiendo – comentaba Irina ligeramente consternada – ¿pero en verdad es usted el líder de Grigori?

Ante esa pregunta Azazel revelo sus doce alas negras, haciendo que Irina tragara saliva ante lo amenazante que resultaba la figura frente a ella, sonriente el líder de Grigori oculto sus alas para el alivio del demonio frente a el, con un gesto le ofreció que se sentara a lo que la castaña accedió sin rechistar.

Bien, en donde nos quedamos – el líder de Grigori se acarició un poco la barba – primero quiero agradecerles el que intervinieran con respecto a Kokabiel, suelo ser el líder de los caídos pero no puedo controlarlos a todos por igual, algunos tienden a tener sus propias agendas

Eso nos quedó claro – Irina aún se encontraba nerviosa ante Azazel – no fue fácil sobrevivir… créame aún tengo pesadillas

Lo sé, Kokabiel puede ser intimidante aún más que yo – el pelinegro reía escandalosamente – aunque las mujeres opinan lo contrario

No quiero averiguarlo – la castaña se cubrió con sus brazos ante lo que trataba de referirse Azazel – supongo que no estoy solo para conversar

¡Acertaste linda demonio! – el Gobernador se inclinó un poco al frente – hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, mi objetivo inicial era invocar al Sekiryuutei pero fuiste tú la que respondió a mi llamado – la chica se molestó un poco – dime ¿conoces a Freed Sellzen?

!Tch!… desearía no hacerlo – la castaña mostraba un gesto de molestia – espero que se haya muerto después de que le vencí

Desgraciadamente fue lo contrario – Irina miraba sorprendida a lo que el angel caído decía – mis hombres solamente encontraron el cuerpo de Valper Galilei, a Freed Sellzen… bueno está desaparecido

¡NO ME JODAS! – la portadora de Mimic se enfadaba ante la revelación - ¡EL HIJO DE PERRA ESTABA CON UN PIE EN LA TUMBA CUANDO LO DEJÉ!

No dudo que lo hayas hecho – Azazel trataba de calmar a la jovencita – ese hombre tiene la resistencia de una cucaracha, aun así lo estamos buscando

Espero que lo hagas – Irina reaccionó ante las palabras de Azazel - ¿Un momento no te vi en ningún en ese lugar?

Estaba disfrazado – Azazel chasqueo sus dedos para cambiar su apariencia a la del Coronel Asada – así fue como llegué a la academia de Kuoh

¡AH! – la castaña mantenía su boca abierta – entiendo… ¡uff! En que embrollo me metí

En uno muy bueno, pequeña – Azazel rio levemente mientras bebía de su copa – Valper tenía algo en su posesión ya lo he analizado pero creo que tú sabes de que se trata

De la nada apareció una extraña piedra azul, la cual floto frente a una sorprendida Irina, quien reconoció de que se trataba aquel objeto.

¿Una piedra de la luz? – la antigua servidora de la iglesia tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto – pero no se suponen que son creadas por la iglesia

Valper fue el creador de las primeras – Azazel se tornaba serio – estaba obsesionado con Excalibur, al ver que solo unos pocos podían blandir los fragmentos, dedico gran parte de su vida para encontrar un método para acceder a la espada

El Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada – Irina hablaba en casi un susurro – solamente se lo que se me permitió

Exactamente, esa piedra fue el motivo de ese proyecto – el ángel caído cambio su humor a uno más serio – utilizo vidas humanas para extraer el elemento luz de sus cuerpo haciendo que estos murieran

Igual que lo hizo con Excalibur Daemonis – la chica se entristeció ante el recuerdo – sacrifico vidas de inocentes para re forjar a Excalibur

Un demente más que un genio –Azazel miraba con simpatía a la caballero de Ravel – Excalibur Daemonis es la espada del Sekiryuutei, ¿no es así?

¡NOOOOO! – Irina se levantó completamente agitada – de alguna manera se convirtió en una verdadera espada sagrada que cualquiera puede usar – la castaña recordaba como Asia o Ravel podían sostener la espada sin temor – pero solamente obedece a Issei-chan

Me gustaría ver esa espada en otra ocasión – el caído se relajó un poco - toma la piedra como un obsequio, en realidad no le encuentro un uso para mí – Azazel recordó algo – al parecer el caballero de Rias Gremory es un sobreviviente del proyecto

Irina guardó silencio a las palabras de Azazel, no entendía que era lo que esperaba de todo esto, pero acepto la idea de quedarse con la piedra, ese extraño encuentro termino sin ningún contratiempo pero cuando regresó a su hogar decidió encerrarse en su habitación el resto de la noche, aunque termino molestando a Issei por su celular.

Al día siguiente Irina caminaba completamente somnolienta, cuando vio por accidente como Yuuto Kiba iba siendo arrastrado por una Karlamine bastante animada, por lo que Azazel le había dicho el caballero de Rias era un sobreviviente de aquel funesto proyecto, a pesar de que ambos asistían al mismo club solamente hablaban lo necesario, eso y el hecho de que el otro caballero de Rias se la pasaba sobre el pobre rubio.

Este… ¡bueno días Yuuto-san!,!Lamour-san! – Irina se acercó corriendo a la pareja quienes miraban sorprendidos a su colega caballero

¡Buenos días, Shidou-san! – Karlamine se apresuró a saludar efusivamente – anda Kiba-chan salúdala como es debido

Buenos días – el chico saludaba torpemente mientras era abrazado por su compañera caballero

¿Vaya no sabía que ustedes eran pareja? – la castaña miraba con cierta gracia la situación - espero no incomodar en algo

Para nada, porque no vamos juntos a la escuela – la castaña ojiverde sugería con bastante ánimo – verdad que sí ¡Kiba-chan!

Lo que tú digas – el joven rubio asentía con bastante pena

Caminaron un poco en silencio, a lo que Irina se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad, mientras veía como la pareja se desenvolvía frente a ella.

¿Cómo se dio su relación? – Irina se acercaba a la pareja para escuchar mejor – se un poco de la corte de Riser por mi propia ama

Bien, Kiba-chan tomo mi corazón y mi cuerpo con el brío de su espada – Karlamine comentaba mientras una extraña aura de color rosa le rodeaba – tal acto me hizo ver que mi señor Riser estaba en el camino equivocado y que Kiba-chan era el hombre indicado para mí

Traducción – la castaña oji violeta miraba con duda al portador de Sword Birth

Le gane en un duelo de practica – Kiba suspiraba cansadamente – y desde entonces se autonombro mi novia

¡Vaya que la tienes difícil! – Irina bromeaba un poco – pero no parece incomodarte mucho

De hecho… estoy contento con ella – Kiba se rascaba la mejilla un poco avergonzado – al menos el resto de las chicas de mi salón no me persiguen a todas horas

Te entiendo – la portadora de Mimic asentía con simpatía – Yuuto-san usted es… ¿sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada? – la chica notó como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba un poco

¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – el caballero de Rias mostraba un poco de hostilidad

Mi… contratista – la castaña se intimido un poco – me lo dijo la noche anterior… dándome un objeto relacionado con ello

Ya veo – Kiba se relajó un poco ante las palabras de Irina – es algo que quiero dejar en el pasado, aunque me cuesta olvidar

Digamos que comparto tu sentir – Irina buscaba entre sus cosas la piedra que le entrego Azazel – mira no sé si este bien que lo tenga, pero creo que esto debes tenerlo tu

Irina saco de su mochila, la piedra de la luz que Azazel le había dado, Kiba la miro con un poco de tristeza y molestia, en un principio deseaba negarse a tomarla, pero de alguna manera aquella gema le atraía de sobremanera, no entendía porque la caballero de Ravel hacía lo que hacía pero decidió coger el extraño obsequio.

Gracias, Shidou-san… - el rubio aun mostraba cierto grado de confusión – Tal vez entierre esto en algún lado

Lo que hagas con él no es asunto mío – Irina miraba con pena las reacciones de su colega – tómalo como señal de amistad

De acuerdo, Irina-san – el rubio respondía con un poco de seriedad – a todo esto… ¿qué relación tienes con Issei?

¡Amigos de la infancia separados por el destino! – la castaña imitaba el aura de Karlamine – Y ahora aspiro a ser la primera en probar la cereza de Issei

Vaya no esperaba eso de ti – Kiba trataba de ocultar su risa – él es muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba

También opino lo mismo que tú, Kiba-san – Irina se detuvo un poco – tal vez es la influencia de todo lo que ha vivido en este corto lapso de tiempo – la castaña acaricio el lazo que tenía como pulsera – cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, intente matarlo por haberse convertido en un demonio - Irina sonreía amargamente – pero ahora siento que no puedo dejarlo solo

¿Pero él ya tiene a alguien? – Karlamine prestaba atención a las palabras de Irina – Estas contenta de quererle así

Es extraño, no me molesta compartirlo, siempre que tenga mis momentos con él a solas – la chica se volteaba para mirar a la pareja a su lado – crean o no… quien eligió amarlo fui yo misma, Issei puede vernos como el desee

Los dos demonios miraban con simpatía a la castaña quien los acompañaba, Kiba recordaba que Issei deseaba tener un harem enorme para sí mismo, en un principio creyó que era un deseo egoísta, pero al interactuar con la corte de Ravel Phenex pudo notar que las chicas alrededor de él guardaba un amor un tanto especial por el castaño.

Rias – Yuuto Kiba suspiraba cansado – creo que tendrás difícil lograr tu objetivo.

* * *

Issei iba caminando tranquilamente aunque de tanto en tanto bostezaba gracias a que Irina se la paso masajeándole toda la noche, el problema se agravo cuando Ravel también aprovecho para conversar con él, así que el chico tuvo que hacer gala de pericia para poder seguir dos conversaciones diferentes, por suerte para él, Ravel tenía un asunto que atender temprano en la escuela por lo que iba solo hacia la academia; mientras que sus padres fueron con Ai a la escuela algo que el chico agradeció discretamente.

Repentinamente sus sentidos se alertaron de golpe, era una sensación familiar que el Sekiryuutei parecía conocer bien; a pesar de que era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba esa extraña situación.

Vaya… tan solo es la apariencia – una voz llamó la atención de Issei – pero veo que tienes el porte de todo un peleador

¿No sé a qué te refieras? – el castaño vio fijamente a la persona que le habló

Frente al castaño se encontraba un joven un par de años mayor que él, su cabello plateado, un rostro que quedaría perfecto para una revista de modas, un poco más alto que Issei; pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran los intensos ojos azules los cuales denotaban la arrogancia de su dueño. El cuerpo de Issei temblaba discretamente, no entendía si era miedo o algo más, pero cada fibra de su ser, cada pensamiento iba dirigido a la persona frente a él.

Puedes sentirlo… ¿no es así? – el joven peli plateado se acercaba hasta quedar a poca distancia del castaño – no puedes negarlo, lo deseas con toda tu existencia – Issei miraba impactado entendiendo las palabras que aquel extraño le dirigía – aún es pronto para divertirnos y cumplir con nuestro destino; pero déjame decirte una cosa… Sekiryuutei – el extraño coloco una mano en el hombro de Issei de manera amigable – eres el número uno en mi lista

Con la misma tranquilidad con la que se presentó aquel extraño personaje, desapareció sin decir nada más, Issei tardo en recuperar su movilidad y pronto sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban, un par de brazos le rodearon evitando que el chico se desvaneciera.

Es extraño verte aquí solo… Issei-kun – una suave voz hablo casi en un susurro – no sé qué te pasaría, pero parece que fue impactante

Ni que lo digas – el castaño rio levemente – Gracias por sostenerme, Rias-san

La pelirroja miraba con amabilidad al chico quien trataba de mantenerse en pie, la joven Gremory miró por causalidad la extraña conversación que sostuvo su antiguo peón con el joven peli plateado, nunca había visto la expresión en el rostro del joven Sekiryuutei haciendo que ella se preocupara inmensamente, deseo acercarse pero instintivamente su cuerpo se negaba a realizar tal acción.

Necesitas descansar un poco – Rias comenzaba a caminar mientras el chico imitaba la acción – anda, falta poco para llegar a la escuela.

Espero no levantar malos entendidos – Issei bromeo un poco ante la penosa situación en la que se encontraba

Puedes alegar que fue la falta de sueño – la Gremory reía un poco ante la sugerencia – aunque aún eso daría paso a los rumores

Je, je, je - el castaño asentía un poco – nunca le he dado importancia a los rumores, claro nadie esperaría menos del "Big Boss"

Es mejor ese nuevo mote al antiguo que tenías – Rias no pudo evitar recordar los viejos momentos en los que convivieron cuando eran maestro y sirviente

Tienes algo de razón – Issei mostraba asentía mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la escuela – mira ya estamos llegando.

Ambos lograron divisar el acceso a la academia de Kuoh, la cual estaba bastante solitaria; muchos de los alumnos había llegado de lo más temprano porque varios de los salones tendrían actividades especiales debido a la visita de los padres, Rias no pudo encontrar a Sona y a ninguno de los miembros de su corte, por lo que tomó a decisión de dejar a Issei en la enfermería para que descansara un poco; a lo que el castaño asintió sin poner mucha queja.

El trayecto a la enfermería paso sin mucho contratiempo, nadie los vio entrar y la enfermera que atendía estaba ausente ayudando con los preparativos.

Deberías dormir un poco – Rias deposito a Issei en una de las camas de la enfermería – avisaré a los maestros que te encuentras un poco indispuesto

Gracias Rias-san – el Sekiryuutei asentía un poco cansado dejándose caer pesadamente en el colchón

El castaño cerró los ojos para intentar descansar como la pelirroja había sugerido, fue entonces cuando un click resonó en la habitación, señal de que el pestillo había sido puesto en la puerta de la enfermería, pronto sintió como un peso extra aprisionaba su cintura, con lentitud vio como Rias se encontraba sentada sobre él, sus piernas se encontraban separadas, su mirada se posó en su bien torneados muslos; la joven demonio miraba complacida como el castaño recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

Rias se inclinó hasta colocar su rostro frente al de Issei, con una sonrisa que mezclaba deseo y lujuria, el joven Sekiryuutei estaba impactado, sentía el abultado busto de Rias presionarse contra su pecho; una parte de él encontraba que la situación estaba bastante mal, cuando ellos dos convivían como amo y sirviente, ese tipo de trato era común entre ellos pero había un sentimiento que el chico podía describir como calidez; ya que Rias lo hacía como un juego y no sentía alguna intención doble, pero esto era completamente diferente.

Ise, ¿lo recuerdas? – Rias hablo quedamente al oído del castaño – sé que lo recuerdas muy bien

La pelirroja se levantó con lentitud, pero nunca apartando la mirada del rostro de castaño, a recorrió con sus manos el uniforme de su Kohai, sonriendo como el joven mostraba nerviosismo ante el sensual acto, con la misma delicadeza acaricio su propio uniforme, cada curvatura de su figura fue explorada por la misma Rias, con una leve sonrisa procedió a desanudar el moño de su uniforme dejándolo deslizarse por su cuerpo, Issei presenció el viaje de la prenda con atención tratando de ignorar a la bella joven sobre él.

Pronto sintió los movimientos de las manos de la Gremory; quien continuaba desvistiéndose con lentitud, disfrutando del momento, pronto el discreto corset del uniforme compartía el mismo destino que la anterior prenda. El cansancio y la impresión anterior habían mermado las fuerzas del cuerpo del castaño, cosa que aprovechaba la heredera de la casa Gremory, aun así la sensación de que toda la situación estaba mal continuaba.

Volvió a encarar a su antigua dueña, solo para encontrarse que la chica se estaba terminando de desabotonar su uniforme, revelando un sensual sostén de encaje; uno que resaltaba el erotismo del cuerpo de Rias.

En este momento podrías hacer algo realmente malo, Ise-kun – la chica se inclinó nuevamente dejando que sus abundantes pechos se aprisionaran nuevamente contra el cuerpo del castaño.

Eso sería algo que me molestaría, Rias-sempai – una voz interrumpió toda la escena que se desarrollaba.

Issei dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la voz solo para encontrar a una molesta Ravel, secundada por Irina y Xenovia; Rias nunca quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, con toda la calma del mundo se levantó de la cama y procedió a vestirse nuevamente, siendo vigilada por las miradas de las tres jóvenes en la habitación, habiendo terminado se inclinó en una leve reverencia y salió de la enfermería.

El castaño se sentía frente a un batallón de fusilamiento, sin decir palabra alguna Irina y Xenovia abandonaron la habitación, dejando solo a Ravel con el debilitado Sekiryuutei. El silencio en verdad era incómodo y realmente pesado, Issei evitaba mirar a los ojos a Ravel, sentía una culpa que le carcomía en su interior, el silencio pronto se vio opacado frente a los ligeros sollozos que Ravel estaba emitiendo.

Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Issei, sabía que tenía que consolar a su novia pero no encontraba la manera.

 **[Princesa Phenex, deberás perdonar al torpe de mi compañero] –** Ddraig hablaba tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes demonio – **[ Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro que lo debilitó enormemente] –** ambos prestaban atención a las palabras del dragón

¿Es cierto Issei? – Ravel miraba débilmente como el castaño asentía tímidamente

Era alguien muy extraño – Issei se animaba a hablar mientras que Ravel se secaba las lágrimas – lo único que te puedo asegurar es que deseaba matarlo con todo mi ser

 **[Es normal ese sentimiento] –** el dragón gales comentaba con tranquilidad – **[Ya que ese joven es nuestro enemigo destinado]**

¡¿Enemigo destinado?! – ambos enamorados exclamaron al mismo tiempo

 **[Se trataba de Albion, mejor conocido como "El Dragón Emperador Blanco" o "Hakuryuukou"] –** el dragón gales bufó un poco molesto – **[Tuviste bastante suerte socio y requirió de toda tu fuerza de voluntad el contener mis ansias de batalla… por eso me disculpo Ravel Phenex]**

Gracias, Ddraig – la chica suspiro aliviada ante las palabras del dragón – aunque no estaba molesta con Issei

Tanto Issei como Ddraig estaba confundidos ante la declaración de Ravel, el joven se incorporó un poco para encarar mejor a su novia, quien desviaba levemente la mirada.

Reaccione de esa manera, como cualquier joven lo haría – Ravel se rascaba levemente la mejilla – pensé que estaba preparada para sopor… tar… lo

El castaño abrazo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia, la chica sentía como el cuerpo de Issei temblaba furiosamente.

¡Aun así debo disculparme! – el chico hablo quedamente siendo solamente escuchado por Ravel – fui un descuidado y por mi culpa tuviste que pasarlo mal

Te dije que no estoy molesta contigo – Ravel respondía el abrazo con la misma intensidad - confió en ti… sempai

* * *

Las clases continuaron tranquilamente las siguientes horas, claro todos los alumnos pasaban los momentos más humillantes de sus vidas ya que sus padres hacían acto de presencia y animaban a sus vástagos para que destacaran en la clase. Issei internamente agradeció que sus padres eligieran a la pequeña Ai sobre de él. El chico caminaba tranquilamente mientras Genshirou Saji pasaba con bastante prisa por el pasillo

¡Hey, Saji! – el Sekiryuutei saludaba a su colega peón – ¿porque la prisa?

Algo está ocurriendo en el gimnasio, vi a varios alumnos congregándose en él – el peón de Sona se detenía levemente para luego continuar con su carrera

¿Necesitas ayuda? – Issei preguntaba curioso – tal vez pueda servir de algo

De hecho si – Saji sonreía ante la idea sugerida

Cuando el par de peones ingresaron al gimnasio se encontraron con una sesión fotográfica digna de una convención de comics, frente a ellos estaba una muy bien dotada joven luciendo un escandaloso traje de chica mágica, algo que el par de jóvenes encontraron extraño, y era que a pesar de que la chica era de lo más atractiva no se sentían emocionados, bueno eso y que Ravel junto con Momo les miraban por detrás.

Suficiente, ya basta de fotos… circulen por favor – Saji procedió a retirar a la muchedumbre sin hacer caso a la quejas – por cierto señorita debería de evitar usar ese tipo de vestimenta

¡Mou!… que malo eres – la chica mágica se quejaba graciosamente – Esta chica mágica necesita del apoyo de sus fans para…

Para que… Serafall-sama – la tranquila voz de Sona interrumpió la presentación de Serafall – no te invite para que vinieras

El ambiente dentro del gimnasio se tornó de lo más pesado posible, pronto la orgullosa y poderosa Serafall estaba al borde de las lágrimas, algo que el grupo de demonios estaban sorprendidos.

¡¿Hanakai-san… Hanakai-san?! – Issei se acercó discretamente al alfil de Sona – Kaichou se ve furiosa

Aun no perdona a su hermana por lo de Kamen Rider Ddraig – la peli gris susurraba tranquilamente – aunque no niego que la trama se ha puesto interesante

Todos los presentes asintieron en silencio, hasta que una nueva persona apareció de pronto.

Shitori-san, el director la busca para… – Gabriel hizo acto de presencia en el gimnasio llamando la atención de Serafall

¡MI RIVAL!… ¡POR FIN NOS VEMOS LAS CARAS! – la Maou tuvo un cambio repentino de humor – aunque perdiste gran parte de tus poderes aun puedo ver la magnífica figura que tienes

¿Ara?… Serafall, es bueno verte – la ángel caído miro con amabilidad a la pequeña Maou – si tienes algo tiempo podemos conversar un poco

Claro que sí mi destinado Rival – Serafall se apartó de su hermana dejándola con una expresión de incredulidad - ¡So-tan! Nos vemos después… ¡ADIOSITO!

Las miradas se posaron sobre Sona quien nerviosamente comenzó a limpiar sus anteojos, pero al final de cuentas suspiro avergonzada y aliviada, el grupo abandono el gimnasio dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo principal, a lo lejos pudieron percibir a una persona vestida casualmente con un vestido formal, el cuerpo de Ravel se tensó un poco al reconocer a la desconocida.

¡MADRE! – la pequeña rubia se acercó gustosa a la mujer

¡Ravel-chan! – la mujer abrazó efusivamente a su hija mientras eran observadas por el resto del grupo

La mirada de Issei viajo de Ravel hacia su madre, repitió la acción varias veces, notando la maravillosa figura que poseía la señora de la casa Phenex, se dio la vuelta y miro al cielo lleno de esperanza.

¡Ahh! ¡Gracias Maou-sama por la genética! – Issei tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando exclamo eso

Ara… Ara, Ravel-chan – Odelia miraba divertida la reacción del castaño – ¿ese joven apuesto es tu novio?

Si… - el Sekiryuutei se tensó un poco al ser ahora el foco de atención de Odelia – es un placer conocerla, Madre de Ravel

¡Ah!… perdona mis modales – la rubia mayor hizo una leve reverencia – mi nombre es Odelia Phenex, pero tu pequeño puedes llamarme… Mamá

La mente de Issei colapso con ese último comentario, era algo a lo que no estaba muy preparado para poder responder, Ravel se acercó con lentitud y pellizco el brazo del castaño para hacerlo reaccionar.

¡Madre aún es muy pronto para eso! – la pequeña Phenex rio nerviosamente – ¿verdad que si Issei-kun?

El Sekiryuutei asentía de la misma manera, riendo ambos como un par de tontos; Sona, Momo y Saji no evitaron sentir algo de pena, con lentitud la mirada de Odelia paso de la amabilidad a la sorpresa, porque se había encontrado con alguien a quien no había visto recientemente.

¡Venelana! – Odelia saludaba agitando su mano llamando la atención de la persona que reconoció

¡Odelia! – recibió una respuesta de la mencionada – es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver Venelana, prácticamente era una copia al carbón de Rias, salvo por el color distinto del cabello y de sus ojos, la mujer miraba con seriedad a Issei, el cual se encontraba sorprendido ante la atención que atraía de la recién llegada, Odelia noto el comportamiento de Venelana, por lo que decidió intervenir.

Jóvenes, ella es Venelana Gremory – la mencionada por Odelia saludo discretamente – es la madre de Rias-san, aunque no entiendo tu gusto por lucir tan joven

Y yo no entiendo el tuyo por los peinados que usas – Venelana rio levemente a lo que Odelia suspiro – Veo que tu hija y el sekiryuutei se llevan bien

Mejor de lo que esperaba – la madre de Ravel endurecio un poco la mirada – no he tenido tiempo de disculparme por el comportamiento de los ancianos

Venelana asintió con tristeza ante la palabras de Odelia, quien levemente se inclinó en señal de disculpa, al matriarca de lo Gremory entendía perfectamente cómo era la política dentro de las casas fundadoras; pero ciertamente guarda molestia en contra de los ancianos de los clanes, un ejemplo de ese tipo de pensamiento cerrado era la propia Casa Bael.

No tienes por qué disculparte, Odelia – la madre de Rias recobro la alegría en su semblante – así es como se maneja el mundo… algo que no puede ser cambiado rápidamente

Tienes razón Venelana – la rubia asentia ante lo que decía Venelana – si tan solo Riser comprendiera…

¡¿COMPRENDER QUE… MADRE?! – una voz alerto a todos los presentes en la conversación de las dos mujeres - ¡QUE TAN SOLO SOMOS HERRAMIENTAS PARA LA FAMILIA!

Todos posaron su mirada al nuevo participante, frente a ellos estaba Riser Phenex, quien miraba a todos con mucha hostilidad, tanta que Issei y Saji se colocaron frente a todas las mujeres con el afán de protegerlas, el joven Phenex caminaba lentamente todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, deseoso de aplastar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, muchos de los humanos presentes se sintieron agobiados frente al rubio, Odelia sintió una enorme preocupación al mirar a los ojos de su hijo, no había la arrogancia con la que acostumbraba mirar a los demás, sino que ahora mostraba un enorme vacío que solamente fue llenado por el rencor.

Claro que comprendí eso muy bien – Riser siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a todos – pero claro, ahora todos posan sus expectativas en Ravel… ¡VAYA GRUPO DE HIPÓCRITAS! – Ravel dio un paso atrás asustada al ver el desprecio en los ojos de su hermano mayor – lo único bueno que tendrá mi dulce hermana será el abrirle las piernas a algún demonio y engendrar un hered… ¡ACK!

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Riser cayó con fuerza al suelo, bastante desorientado por el sorpresivo golpe recibido, levanto su mirada para encontrar a Issei completamente molesto.

¡PUEDES QUE SEAS SU HERMANO… PERO! – la mirada de Issei eclipsaba completamente al que tenía Riser- ¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASI DE ELLA!

¡FU,FU, JA, JA, JA! – el arrogante Phenex se reincorporó lentamente - ¡AL MENOS TUS GOLPES MEJORARON… DEMONIO INFERIOR… PERO ME PREGUNTO CUANTO DURARA ESO!

Entrando por la puerta principal, aparecieron tres personas más, uno de ellos se trataba de Camelia Ronove quien llevaba un vestido bastante ceñido al cuerpo, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres presentes en el lugar, detrás de ella iban dos personas más jóvenes, un joven apuesto con un caballera de un violeta muy oscuro y sus ojos rojizos miraban con molestia mezclada con resignación, detrás de él estaba una joven prácticamente de su misma edad, portando un uniforme marinero de preparatoria, la chica llevaba su cabello recogido en dos trenzas y unos enormes lentes ocultaban sus ojos.

Mucho gusto, Ravel Phenex – el joven se detuvo frente a Issei y la chica – Soy Isaac Ronove y he venido a decirte que te convertirás en mi esposa –

El corazón del Sekiryuutei se detuvo en ese momento, pronto sintió que su mundo colapsaría en un instante, Riser miraba divertido como los rostros de todos estaban consternados por la noticia. Guiado por una extraña fuerza el castaño diría algo que dejaría asombrados a todos los presentes.

" _Temo que eso será imposible… Porque Ravel… ¡SE CASARÁ CONMIGO!"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _* Nuevo capitulo y se terminó por fin la paz en la historia, atendiendo lo de la referencia de la cereza... viene de la jerga inglesa "pop your cherry" que es una manera de referirse a la virginidad._**

 ** _* A muchos les ha agradado la personalidad "rota" de Rias y me alegro por eso ya que practicamente la pelirroja que algunos queremos no esta del todo indemne por sus experiencias vividas._**

 ** _*Espero que les haya gustado el leve protagonismo que esta tomando Irina, seamos sinceros estuve reacio al harem, pero me dije diablos es Highschool DxD, necesita algo de harem... pero advierto no esperen algo kilometrico porque es desgastante._**

 ** _*Bueno esperando que sigan disfrutando de esta historia._**

 **Preview:**

Un reloj que habia detenido su curso, el tiempo que permanecio estático para los corazones involucrados en aquella terrible tragedia... por fin tendrían su anhelada conclusion para por fín poder avanzar hacia el mañana... sigue Highschool DxD Left Behind: _El Ansiado Final ~ Rompiendo las cadenas del pasado_


	17. Chapter 17

000:00:00

Todos habían enmudecido ante la temeraria declaración de Hyodou Issei, Odelia disimulaba muy bien la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Venelana; pero la que no podía ocultar su emociones era Ravel, a pesar de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que saldría disparado de su pecho, pronto el calor inundó sus mejillas revelando un sonrojo tan abundante que no pasó desapercibido por el resto del grupo.

¿Po… po… podías repetir lo que dijiste? – la pequeña Phenex quería confirmar las palabras del joven Sekiryuutei quien confundido miro fijamente a los ojos de Ravel.

Mmm… pues que te casarías con… mi… go… - Issei procesó sus propias palabras sonrojándose al mismo nivel que su novia.

El chico se agazapó avergonzado, agarrándose la cabeza en señal del pánico que le invadió, ya que por fin comprendió la magnitud de sus propias palabras, otra persona quien estaba complacido por aquella oración era Isaac Ronove; el joven peli violeta suspiro aliviado ante el avergonzado peón, se dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse de aquel lugar.

Bueno… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Isaac sonreía ante el impactante giro de los eventos – ¡Homura-chan vámonos de regreso a casa!

Claro que sí… Isaac-san – la acompañante del joven demonio asentía contenta, siguiéndolo muy de cerca

¡ISAAC RONOVE!… ¿Qué es lo que piensas que haces? – la voz de Camelia detuvo el avance de su hijo – Tenemos un compromiso pactado y este… asunto no ha concluido

¡Madre!... ¿acaso no sabes quién es él? – el mencionado se giró para encarar a la mujer – ¡ES HYODOU ISSEI! ¡EL SEKIRYUUTEI! – el joven exclamo emocionado - ¡ES QUIÉN DERROTO A KOKABIEL EN UNA BATALLA A MUERTE!

¿Y? – Camelia alzaba una ceja, señal de que no estaba convencida por el argumento de su hijo – tu eres el heredero de la familia Ronove… él es tan solo un demonio reencarnado, está muy abajo en las clases

Sabes lo que pienso de heredar el título de Marqués – Isaac se cruzaba de brazos enfrentando a su progenitora – quiero probar mi valía personal… y te recuerdo que ya tengo a Homura

Todos los presentes miraban con curiosidad la discusión frente a ellos, Odelia no quitaba su vista en su hijo Riser quien se había recompuesto del golpe recibido, la mujer estaba muy molesta con la actuación del joven Phenex y tendría que conversar con su esposo acerca del castigo que tendría que recibir su hijo a causa de sus acciones.

Repentinamente Riser se acercó a los dos demonios que discutían, para tratar de apaciguar la situación entre ambos.

Joven Isaac… debe de recordar la precaria situación en la que nos encontramos – Riser hablaba de lo más condescendiente posible – estamos ante una inminente guerra entre facciones y es necesario afianzar alianzas a través del matrimonio

¡RISER PHENEX! – Odelia grito bastante enfurecida - ¡QUE ES CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO! – todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer quien había perdido la compostura - ¡¿NEGOCIASTE UN MATRIMONIO PARA FORJAR UNA ALIANZA?!

¡Claro que si… M-a-d-r-e! – el joven sonreía arrogante ante la reacción de su progenitora – Era algo muy común en los tiempo de la guerra civil… - Riser encaraba de frente a Odelia – de hecho tu propio matrimonio fue parte de una alianza

¡ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS! – la madre de Ravel y Riser se escandalizaba por las palabras de su hijo -¡YA NO ES NECESARIO EN ESTA ÉPOCA!

Y eso que – Riser sonreía complacido – al final de cuentas los ancianos aprobaran esta decisión… es el destino de Ravel servir como enlace entre familias

Nii-sama… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Ravel estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano - ¿Tan poco valgo para tí?

Fu, fu, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA ,JA, JA, JA,… esa es una pregunta tonta – el rubio se acariciaba el cabello, mientras observaba el semblante entristecido de su hermana menor – nuestro valor es igual a la importancia que nos den los ancianos, yo lo tenía todo, había asegurado un futuro brillante con Rias… nuestro hijo iba ser el demonio perfecto, la mejor mezcla de sangres y herencias – Venelana endurecía la mirada al escuchar como el joven se expresaba de su hija – pero que sucedió, ese maldito dragón echó para abajo todo por lo que había luchado… desde que se interpuso en la ceremonia de compromiso, sabía que era una amenaza – con lentitud se acercó a su pequeña hermana – el colmo fue que lo intercambiaste como tu peón… no pude usarlo para doblegar a mi querida esposa – la tomo del cuello de su uniforme con su mano derecha – ya no pude jugar de esa manera, entonces intenté ser un buen esposo y cumplí cada uno de sus caprichos, esperaba que con el tiempo ella se enamorara de mí, pero aun así entre sus sueños le llamaba por su nombre, lloraba por su ausencia; sabes una cosa más – el hombre se mostraba satisfecho al ver como la pequeña rubia intentaba contener sus lágrimas – cuando le quité la virginidad suplico a que viniera en su ayuda…

Todos los presentes quedaron helados ante las declaraciones del mayor de los hermanos, Ravel mantenía firme su mirada, demostrando una entereza formidable, Issei se levantó de donde estaba lamentándose, sorprendido por las palabras Riser, su mirada estaba desencajada, todo eso eran cosas que él desconocía pero que se estaba enterando de la peor manera.

Lo… sé – Ravel empezaba a flaquear pero mantenía la mirada sobre su hermano – lo escuché ese mismo día…

* * *

 _-168:00:00_

 _Ravel se encontraba en shock mientras miraba como arrastraban el maltrecho cuerpo del Sekiryuutei, solamente los miembros de la corte de Rias Gremory se apresuraron a acompañar al joven caído en combate para brindarle los primeros auxilios, Rias intentó también acompañarlos pero fue detenida por la mano de su prometido quien disfrutaba de la situación, los murmullos de los invitados empezaban a llegar a sus oídos, cosas como "Vaya que es un estúpido", "Los demonios de clase baja no deberían alzarse en contra de los nobles", "Riser Phenex lo puso en su lugar"._

 _¡Disculpen el retraso de la fiesta…! - Riser habló con potencia haciendo que todos prestaran su atención – ¡daremos inicio a la ceremonia de unión!_

 _¡Pe… pero! – la pelirroja estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de planes_

 _Nada de peros mi dulce novia – el rubio sonreía arrogante – tenemos que consumar esta unión con rapidez, no vaya a haber más interrupciones indeseadas._

 _Las ovaciones de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, a los ojos de la más joven de los Phenex esto era más que una farsa que ella misma había ayudado a que continuara, lentamente camino hasta la salida de la enorme sala, su mente estaba hecha un caos, su espíritu estaba destrozado ; aun recordaba la expresión del rostro de su hermano cuando realizó ese último ataque, no era el siempre confiado y valiente joven que ella recordaba e idolatraba, era el de alguien que desprendía una ira y maldad inconcebibles, por primera vez sintió verdadero miedo, guiada por el instinto se encamino hasta su habitación encerrándose por el resto de la velada._

 _En sus sueños repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, donde Issei le protegía a riesgo de su propia vida y el rostro distorsionado de su hermano, repentinamente recobró la conciencia un par de horas después, sintió la garganta seca, estuvo a punto de pedir a la servidumbre que la atendiera pero recordó de que estaban ocupados con la fiesta, camino con lentitud por el pasillo; era un trayecto que conocía de memoria, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, fue cuando pasó frente a la habitación de su hermano, pudo escuchar el movimiento que allí ocurría, aquellos sonidos no eran raros para ella, algo que encontraba desagradable de su propio hermano eran las actividades nocturnas que compartía con alguna de las miembros de su corte._

 _A veces no entiendo que es lo interesante de eso – Ravel mostraba una señal de repudio al escuchar como su hermano denotaba con su respiración la acción que consumaba_

 _Negando levemente intentó continuar con su camino, pero una simple frase hizo que se detuviera al instante._

 _Ise… por… favor… - la quebrada voz de Rias Gremory fue escuchada detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Riser – a… yu… da…m… e…_

 _La pequeña Phenex dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquella habitación, en un principio la voz de Rias denotaba el dolor y el miedo que sentía, pero con lentitud su cuerpo reaccionó traicionándola por completo, Ravel fue el único testigo de que la orgullosa Gremory había sido sometida y completamente derrotada por Riser._

 _La hija más joven de Raynard y Odelia, regresaba rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, pudo sentir como sus piernas perdían las fuerzas para sostenerla, sentándose en el frio piso su mente pudo vislumbrar la cruel verdad… ese era su propio destino._

 _Esa misma noche, lloro por primera vez con desesperación y miedo… ella no quería realmente ese final._

* * *

¿Y qué importa si lo sabes… imouto? – Riser continuaba mirando despectivamente a Ravel - Al final de cuentas, tu destino esta sellado…

Me temo que estas muy equivocado – Odelia se acercaba con lentitud hacia sus dos hijos – los mismos ancianos que desprecias, le han dado el visto bueno al Sekiryuutei

¿Qué carajos estas diciendo… madre? – el mayor de los hijos de Odelia soltaba a su hermana y dio un paso atrás sorprendido – Estas mintiendo… yo no lo sabía…

¿Ara?... armaste todo este complot sin saber que Hyoudo Issei-san era el primero en la lista – el rostro del joven Phenex mostraba la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras la madre de este se colocaba entre ambos hermanos – pero realmente nos has puesto en un aprieto… ¿no es así, Lady Camelia?

De hecho si… Lady Odelia – Camelia miraba inquisitivamente a los miembros de la familia Phenex – a pesar de que el joven Riser actuó por su cuenta, una promesa de matrimonio es inviolable… a menos claro que lo resolvamos con un Rating Game

¡MADRE… ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – Isaac se alarmó ante lo que sugería la actual líder de la familia Ronove - ¡Como mínimo necesitamos dos jueces imparciales!

¿Ah?... hijo mío tenemos de hecho a un juez imparcial – la mirada de la peli violeta se posó en Venelana – Le gustaría participar en este asunto Lady Gremory

¿Tengo otra opción? – Venelana negaba con la cabeza al ver como las cosas se torcían de manera descabellada – De acuerdo, pero Odelia me deberás un favor después de todo este circo

Fu, fu, fu… será la primera vez que te deba algo – la rubia ocultaba su sonrisa con su mano – pero sé que es lo que quieres y dalo por hecho

Es una lástima que la joven Sitri no pueda ayudarnos – la líder de la familia Ronove miraba condescendiente a la figura de Sona – ya que me gustaría arreglar esto lo más pronto posible

¡¿ESTA OCURRIENDO ALGO INTERESANTE?! – una voz se escuchó a la lejanía haciendo que Sona se tensara por completo

Saltando por el barandal del segundo piso una pequeña figura enfundada en un traje de chica mágica aterrizo entre el grupo de demonios quienes reconocieron a la recién llegada al instante, pero estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna.

¡LA GUARDIANA DE LA PAZ Y LA JUSTICIA! – la recién llegada daba un giro sobre su propio eje, solamente para terminar haciendo una pose de lo más extraña - ¡MIRACLE LEVIA-TAN HA LLEGADO!

Cabría mencionar que todos y cada uno de los presentes sentían ganas de esconderse en un rincón oscuro solamente para evitar la vergüenza.

Nee-san… llegaste en un momento oportuno – Sona tenía cierto tic en el ojo, mientras Serafall miraba con atención a su hermana – ¿podrías servir como juez en un rating game?

¡Claro que siiiii! – la maou daba pequeños brincos emocionada – ¿Y quiénes serán los implicados?

Se trata de Ravel Phenex y Isaac Ronove – Venelana comentaba con algo de tranquilidad – ¿o estoy equivocada?

Lamentablemente mi hijo no puede participar – Camelia llamó la atención de todos, pero principalmente de Riser – solamente posee una reina en toda su corte… así que pedimos el uso de un representante – la líder de la familia Ronove sonreía misteriosamente – ¿Podría usted joven Riser representar a nuestra familia?

¿A qué se refiere… Lady Camelia? – el rubio miraba con desconfianza las acciones de su acompañante – No entiendo nada

Pues verá… joven Phenex – la mencionada caminaba hasta quedar a la altura de Riser – Fue usted quien realizó la promesa de matrimonio con mi hijo… pero debido a que su hermana ya tiene un… pretendiente… eso claramente daña la credibilidad de su familia ante la nuestra – la peli violeta sonreía con cierta sorna – quien mejor para enmendar este malentendido que usted… Riser Phenex.

Con cierta preocupación el hermano mayor de Ravel, sopesaba las palabras de la mujer frente a él, en cada aspecto de su argumento ella estaba en lo cierto, pero si analizaba bien la situación esto le daría una ventaja, su corte solamente carecía de tres pieza, un alfil, un caballero y una torre; mientras que su hermana tenía le faltaba una reina, un alfil, un caballero y una torre, sin contar claro que su peón tenía el valor de ocho, numéricamente era superior, sonriente se inclinó ante Camelia.

Será un honor para mí – Riser inclinó su rostro en señal de respeto – representar a la familia Ronove en este asunto

Sabia decisión joven Riser – la mencionada miraba complacida el desarrollo de los eventos – entonces que sea un uno contra uno.

¿Que está diciendo Lady Camelia? – el joven Phenex miraba sorprendido las acciones de la peli violeta – es un rating game entre sirvientes

Queremos que sea algo justo – la mujer miraba despectivamente al sorprendido demonio – será entre usted y su hermana, hay algún problema con ello Ravel Phenex

Cuando Ravel escucho su nombre salir de los labios de aquella mujer, sintió como un hueco en el estómago se formaba causándole malestar, no sabía si acceder a lo que la líder de la familia Ronove sugería, pronto sintió como la mano de Issei tomó la suya con gentileza y a la vez con fuerza que hizo que las dudas que le embargaban desaparecieran. No era la primera vez que la pequeña fénix sentía esa clase de determinación.

* * *

 _-161:30:29_

 _La pequeña rubia despertaba adolorida, en su llanto había conciliado el sueño en el único lugar en el cual ella nunca había dormido; el piso de su propia habitación, miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, no hizo más que suspirar al ver el tiempo que había transcurrido, se levantó para admirar la deprimente apariencia que tenía, enormes bolsas en los ojos, debido a la manera incomoda en que durmió y visiblemente enrojecidos por el llanto que tuvo hacia unas horas atrás._

 _Suspiro cansadamente, y se preparó para comenzar su día. Con algo de lentitud avanzó nuevamente por el pasillo que conectaba su habitación con el resto de la mansión, trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que por casualidad escucho en la habitación de su hermano, llegó a la cocina solo para ser reprendida por Henrietta; la ama de llaves principal, la mujer era muy estricta con los horarios en los que servía la comida, pero al admirar mejor el semblante de la pequeña dama, decidió hacer la vista gorda y ofrecerle un escueto pero nutritivo almuerzo._

 _Después de haber saciado su apetito decidió que era necesario tratar de despejar su mente, caminando a través de la lujosa mansión se encontró con su madre Odelia, quien estaba terriblemente consternada. Guiada por su curiosidad se acercó a su progenitora._

 _¿Madre que es lo que ocurre? – la voz de Ravel reflejaba cierta preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _¡Ah!... Hija no te sentí – la rubia mayor mostraba cierto cansancio en su cuerpo – dime que piensas sobre todo lo que pasó ayer_

 _¿Te refieres a la boda de mi hermano? – Odelia asentía levemente mientras que Ravel meditaba lo que iba a decir – Se suponía que iba a ser tan solo la ceremonia de compromiso… el hecho de adelantarla fue sorpresivo – la rubia mayor miraba con expectativa a lo que su hija decía – creo que estuvo mal… mi hermano…_

 _¿Tu hermano qué? – la madre de Ravel estaba complacida mientras prestaba atención – no merecía ganar, ¿verdad?_

… _. – Ravel mantuvo un silencio incomodo algo que su madre notó – en ese momento pude haber muerto… ¿Verdad?_

 _Odelia endureció su mirada al notar la tristeza que rodeaba a la menor de sus hijos, a diferencia de los tres mayores que eran varones, ella siempre mostró sentir un mayor apego por Ravel, ya que eran la viva imagen una de la otra, a veces Odelia aparentaba cierta dureza en la manera de expresarse, pero solamente en momentos tan íntimos como estos dejaba aflorar su verdadera naturaleza, con delicadeza y amabilidad abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, sintiendo el pequeño temblor que salía de Ravel; el recordar esos momentos tan terribles eran como una especia de castigo por haberse entrometido en algo que no le incumbía._

 _Tu hermano estaba cegado por la ira – Odelia empezaba a reconfortar a su hija – sé que no era su intención el lastimarte – Ravel asentía con debilidad – había mucho en juego pero como tú dices – la mayor de las dos rubias guardo silencio – no debía ganar_

 _¡¿Entonces porque permitieron que sucediera?! – Ravel se separó un poco para poder mirar el rostro de su madre - ¡DIMELO!_

 _Tranquila – Odelia apaciguaba el desplante de su hija – es porque la clan de conviene a futuro el hijo de ambas familias – Ravel miraba con sorpresa la respuesta que recibía – un descendiente que tuviese nuestro poder de regeneración, el asombroso poder destructivo de los Bael y por último el increíble control mágico de los Gremory; ese hija era el valor de la joven Rias – Ravel se separó de su madre completamente aterrorizada, no por sus palabras sino por la manera tan fría en que lo decía – es por eso que pensaba evitar que se consumara la noche de bodas pero me fue imposible_

 _¿Un momento quieres decir? – con cierta esperanza Ravel se acercó a su madre – Estas de parte de Rias Gremory_

 _No solo yo, tu padre y Ruval están completamente en contra de este infame teatro – Odelia se sentó en la silla más cercana – en estos momentos están haciendo todo lo posible para que se anule el matrimonio… antes de que sea terriblemente tarde_

 _Era increíble lo que la pequeña Phenex escuchaba de los labios de su propia madre, toda su familia cercana estaba en contra de lo que Riser había iniciado, por un instante ella sintió simpatía por Rias quien actualmente era su hermana política, en silencio se acercó a Odelia, tomando la mano con total gentileza._

 _Madre si hay algo en que pueda ayudar- Ravel miraba con determinación a los ojos de su progenitora._

* * *

Y bien Ravel Phenex – la voz de Camelia Ronove llamaba la atención de todos, quienes estaba expectantes a su respuesta - ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

¡SI! – la pequeña rubia miro con determinación a los ojos de Camelia quien asentía complacida – acepto el Rating Game en contra del representante de la familia Ronove

Ja, ja, ja – Riser reía arrogante por la tonta demostración de valentía de su hermana menor – es una lástima querida imouto… que sea yo tu oponente… terminaremos esto verdaderamente rápido

¡De hecho creo que el implicado en todo esto es el Sekiryuutei-chan! – la voz de Serafall interrumpía la adelantada celebración del mayor de los hermanos – ¿Estoy en lo correcto Odelia-chan?

Al ser Hyodou Issei el primero en la lista de pretendientes – la matriarca de la familia Phenex reía por las palabras de la Maou Leviatán – Si… el Rating Game seria entre ellos dos – la mayor de los Phenex miraba fijamente a la líder actual de los Ronove - ¿Alguna objeción Lady Camelia?

Riser estaba completamente anonadado por cómo se torcía la situación, era como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo de antemano para tratar de frustrar sus planes de raíz, pero no importaba lo que sucediera él era superior a ese estúpido e inútil dragón, quien era el causante de todo su malestares y humillaciones, su mirada se posó en la figura de Camelia, quien sonreía nuevamente ante la sugerencia de Odelia.

De acuerdo… por nosotros no hay problema – la mujer peli violeta aceptaba los términos – les parece bien que sea al termino de las horas de clases, nos gustaría que este asunto se resolviera hoy mismo

Me parece bien, Lady Camelia – Odelia se acercó hasta donde estaba la otra mujer – haremos los preparativos con rapidez

Muchas gracias, Lady Odelia… Isaac, Homura-san – ambos jóvenes se tensaron al ser nombrados por la madre de Isaac – nos retiramos de momento… quiero probar eso que ustedes usualmente comen juntos… ¿humbuergas? – Camelia se llevaba el dedo al mentón mientras trataba de recordar

Hamburguesas, Camelia-sama – Homura hablaba con timidez a lo que Camelia miro con gracia – hay un restaurante cerca

De acuerdo… vayamos entonces – la matriarca de los Ronove comenzaba a retirarse – Joven Riser… ¿Piensa quedarse allí o viene con nosotros?

El grupo de demonios miraba como el mayor de los dos hermanos suspiraba con cierta amargura, con lentitud se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, no sin antes mirar despectivamente al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana.

Sabes que todo terminara igual que antes – el joven Phenex sonrió arrogante ante la figura de Hyodou Issei – disfruta de estos últimos momentos… imouto

Rias miraba aburrida hacia la ventana, una parte de ella se encontraba molesta por la interrupción de su encuentro con Issei, la joven pelirroja sabía que si había tenido el tiempo suficiente el joven Sekiryuutei habría caído en sus encantos, todo el cuerpo del castaño daba señales de haber reaccionado al ver su cuerpo, era claro que ella ya no era la misma de antes y si había algo que agradecer a su ex esposo era todo lo que amargamente aprendió de él, el cómo mover sus caderas, las posiciones que alargaban el clímax, inclusive el cómo gemir para provocar más a los hombres, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas para tener al pervertido castaño comiendo de su mano.

¡OYE YA SUPIERON DEL ALBOROTO QUE SE ARMO EN LA ENTRADA! – una de sus compañeras de clase grito sorprendida llamando la atención de padres y alumnos - ¡AL PARECER UNA DE PRIMERO ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON UN EXTRAÑO!

¡En serio! – otra respondió en un tono más cortes - ¿Sabes de quien se trata?

¡Fenix-san! Lo mejor es que el "Big Boss" – la primera chica cayo unos instantes para agregar más dramatismo al asunto – se va batir en duelo por el honor de la chica en un "Rating Game"

¡QUE DIJISTE! – Rias se levantó de su asiento totalmente escandalizada, llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes que platicaban entre sí - ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? – la pelirroja recobró la compostura

Si… este… que Hyodou Issei se va a batir en un rating game – la chica se sintió cohibida ante la presencia de la Gremory - ¿Aunque que es un rating game?

Ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros del salón Rias salió rápidamente en busca de Issei, sabía muy poco de la situación, pero se sorprendió al ver que todos los demonios que regentaban la escuela se encaminaban al mismo lugar.

¿Supongo que se enteraron? – Rias preguntaba discretamente a Tsubaki Shinra quien asintió ligeramente

Es la noticia del día – la Gremory miro de reojo a su reina quien también mostraba un semblante de preocupación – de hecho Venelana-sama estuvo presente

¿Mi madre está aquí? – Rias estaba sorprendida por la noticia – me pregunto quienes están implicados en el asunto

Todos y cada uno de los demonios llegaron a las puertas de la sala del consejo estudiantil, frente a él se encontraba Asia, Irina y Xenovia, llegando por el lado opuesto estaba Kiba, Karlamine, Xuelan, Meguri, Tsubasa, por ultimo subiendo por las escaleras se encontraban Reya, Ruruko y Koneko.

Catorce jóvenes estaban reunidos frente a las puertas del consejo estudiantil, pero ninguno de los presentes tenían las fuerzas para abrirlas, la expectativa y la curiosidad; se habían convertido en miedo y zozobra, pronto Rias tomo el mando de la situación siendo vigilada de cerca por trece miradas quienes nerviosamente siguieron sus movimientos. Con sus delicadas manos tomo los pomos de ambas puertas para abrirlas inmediatamente.

* * *

 _-144:24:10_

 _Las enormes puertas cedieron ante la fuerza de los brazos de Rias Gremory, la joven se había enterado de algo que la molesto de sobremanera, gracias a un descuido de una de los miembros de la corte de su "querido" esposo, supo que él planeaba castigar a su peón por haberlo desafiado abiertamente el día anterior, por eso inicio una reunión con los miembros del consejo de ancianos de la casa Phenex para determinar el curso a seguir._

 _Como si ella fuese a permitir esa arbitrariedad en contra del su valiente sirviente, primero ella se suicidaría antes de que el castaño sufriera._

 _Vaya… ¿a que debemos esta interrupción? – la amable voz de Ruval Phenex acallo el discurso que daba Riser – Imouto_

 _Ruval-niisama, perdone mi rudeza – la pelirroja hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a su hermano político – pero porque planean una reunión para determinar el destino de "mi sirviente" – los ojos de Rias miraban con desagrado al rostro de Riser – mientras que yo no estoy presente_

 _Dulce esposa – el tercer hijo de la famila Phenex se acercaba con delicadeza a donde estaba Rias – estabas bastante "indispuesta" por la noche anterior, no quería que te molestaras_

 _Indispuesta… yo – la Gremory hizo amago de voluntad para evitar las arcadas de solo recordar esos eventos – No creo estarlo "querido" esposo – Ruval oculto muy bien su sonrisa ante el evidente sarcasmo – siempre que se trate de mis siervos estoy en perfectas condiciones_

 _Eso podemos notarlo… Imouto – el heredero a líder mostraba apoyo a su hermana política - ¡Ya que Rias se encuentra presente… podrías continuar con tu alegato, otouto_

 _Claro que si… Ruval nii-sama – Riser se alejó de su mujer para encarar a los ancianos – Como decía ese tipo de comportamiento no debe de ser permitido por los demonios reencarnados… es cierto que gracias a ellos estamos sobreviviendo pero desafiar abiertamente a un noble como yo es inaceptable – algunos ancianos murmuraban entre sí – es por eso que pido que el Sekiryuutei sea castigado de manera "ejemplar" y claro como yo soy el agraviado determinare su destino_

 _Esta claro que tienes tus motivos… joven Riser – el anciano más mayor del grupo asentía a las palabras de su descendiente – pero una fuerza como el Sekiryuutei es importante para el inframundo… si lo hacemos enfadar podría ser contraproducente_

 _Tal vez azotarlo unas mil veces sería apropiado – uno miembro del consejo comentaba casualmente_

 _Mejor confinarlo un tiempo en el calabazo, le haría recapacitar – una mujer agregaba para molestia de Rias_

 _Torturarlo hasta que su voluntad se doblegue – otro de ellos hablaba con sorna – para garantizar su lealtad_

 _¡SUFICIENTE DE ESAS SANDECES! – la pelirroja estallo molesta ante las sugerencias - ¡EL ES MI PEÓN… Y LO QUE HIZO EL DIA ANTERIOR FUE POR MI CAUSA – todos miraron con desaprobación la reacción de la esposa de Riser – Lo hizo porque creyó que era lo mejor… él era un joven humano que desconoce las leyes del inframundo, no tuve suficiente tiempo para enseñarle – los ancianos asentían a sus palabras_

 _Rias son sabias tus palabras – Ruval se acercó hacia su hermana política – pero este asunto solamente concierne a miembros directos de la familia, presentes o futuros – el mayor de los hermanos esperaba que la pelirroja captara el mensaje_

 _Lo que ha dicho Ruval-sama es verdad – el mayor de los ancianos exclamaba con fastidio – jovencita no tienes ningún peso sobre nuestras decisiones_

 _Dígame una cosa – Rias miro desafiante al consejo de ancianos – ¿ustedes solamente desean al producto que pudiese darse entre mi esposo y yo?_

 _Claro que sí – el anciano hombre contestaba con bastante frialdad – ese producto sería el mayor logro para nuestra familia_

 _Entonces le diré esto una vez y espero que lo entienda – la Gremory se acercaba hacia donde estaba sentados los anciano – si me llego a embarazar, destruiré a ese bebe con mi poder… la veces que sea necesario – todos miraba horrorizados a la amenaza de la joven – hasta que ya no sea capaz de concebir… o mejor aun dependiendo de su decisión tal vez en este mismo instante destruya su único logro_

 _No serías capaz de hacerlo – la mujer del consejo se alarmo ante las palabras de la pelirroja – condenarías tu fertilidad por un simple peón_

 _Cuando vieron que la joven pelirroja asentía con decisión se mostraron preocupados ante lo que pudiese pasar, fue cuando amargamente aceptaron quien tenía la mejor mano era la única que no estaba realmente conectada con la familia Phenex._

 _De acuerdo, Rias Gremory – el anciano líder miraba frustrado a los ojos de la joven frente a ellos – tú… ganas._

 _Quien se alegró por esa victoria más que la propia Rias fue Ravel, que había presenciado todo en silencio, como acostumbraba en esas ocasiones._

* * *

Cuando las puertas se abrieron los ojos azules de la pelirroja inspeccionaron con cuidado a las personas que se encontraban allí, logró mantener su compostura al ver a su madre y a Odelia Phenex dar instrucciones a sus respectiva amas de llaves; Grayfia y Henrietta quienes tenían un expresión que mezclaba enfado con decepción, continuo revisando sus alrededores pudo notar que Serafall estaba sentada en el escritorio que le correspondería a Sona, quien amargamente se lamentaba todo el problema causado por la escenita orquestada por el rencoroso de Riser.

Este… madre – la pelirroja llamaba la atención de Venelana - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¡Ah! Rias-chan – la castaña miraba amablemente a su hija – Pues verás… tu ex esposo hizo… bueno – la mujer no sabía como decir lo ocurrido

El idiota de mi hijo... comprometió a Ravel con el heredero de otra familia – Odelia despedía a Henrietta quien realizo una reverencia – y durante el calor de la discusión Issei-san se batirá a duelo con Riser

¡¿ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?! - quien exclamó sorprendido fue Irina - ¿Y dónde están Ravel-chan e Issei-chan?

Tenían algo que conversar en privado – Sona contestaba la pregunta de Irina – les di permiso de ausentarse el resto de las clases para que Hyodou se concentrará en su duelo

Ya veo, ¿Pero cómo ocurrió todo esto? – la castaña portadora de Excalibur Mimic se cruzaba de brazos – no se suponía que Issei-chan estaba comprometido con Ravel

Aquella última frase golpeo fuertemente en el corazón de Rias, la joven pelirroja miró sorprendida a los adultos allí reunidos; sus ojos se posaron en la madre de Ravel quien suspiraba cansadamente que por un instante deseaba reprender a la caballero de su hija, pero ella no sabía que ese asunto era llevado con total secretismo por su propia familia.

Irina-san - Odelia llamó la atención de la jovencita – ese compromiso no había sido revelado más que a ustedes por ser parte de su corte, el resto del mundo desconoce ese hecho – Irina se cubrió la boca en señal de su error – pero… de todas las familias posibles tenía que ser con la "Princesa de la Tragedia"

Las mujeres mayores suspiraron con pesar ante esas palabras, llamando la atención de los demonios jóvenes ante ese extraño sobrenombre, quien se aventurar a preguntar fue Xenovia.

Podrían explicar eso de la "Princesa de la Tragedia" – la joven peli azul miro inquisitiva a los ojos de la madre de su rey – Muchos de nosotros no entendemos a lo que se refieren

Xeno-chin – Serafall miro divertida la leve mueca que hizo la mencionada ante el mote – ¿Te imaginas cuanto tiempo tenemos de edad? – Xenovia negó con la cabeza – aun sumando la edad de todos ustedes ni cerca estarían en igualar a la más joven de nosotras – Odelia y Venelana miraba con cierto enfado a su líder por revelar un tema tabú – Camelia Ronove, antiguamente conocida como Camelia Crowley… ella bueno solamente cuenta con 35 años de edad real, ustedes ni siquiera estaban cuando se ganó ese mote

Ejem… la familia Crowley es parte de las casas extra de nuestra sociedad – todos los demonios jóvenes asentían ante lo que Venelana decía – no tienen ninguna particularidad en cuestión de poder mágico… pero sus cuerpos son especiales, más que nada las de la mujeres de esa familia

¿Qué clase de cuerpo poseen? – Sona se mostraba bastante intrigada

Son extremadamente fértiles a temprana edad – Venelana agacho su mirada entristecida – y ese rasgo las hace muy valiosas para las casas nobles, en su propia familia son ofrecidas por altos precios… o favores especiales

Ella fue un caso bastante sonado porque… - Odelia tragaba amargamente – fue vendida con tan solo 14 años de edad al líder de la familia Ronove

Bueno eso era normal – Rias comentaba sin ninguna emoción en su voz – con esa particularidad

Lo malo era que el hombre con el que se desposó era un extremo… - Serafall fruncía el entrecejo – monstruo de la depravación

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio al comprender por qué a esa mujer se había ganado ese sobrenombre, sin desviarse del tema Reya alzó su mano haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

¿Cuándo ocurrirá ese rating game? – la amable alfil preguntaba con cortesía

Al termino de las clases – Serafall sonreía tranquilamente – es por eso que le pedimos a Fia-chan y a Henri que preparan un campo de juegos, por cierto So-tan no pensé que dieras esa sugerencia

¡Ah!... bueno fue para que todo estuviese en igualdad de condiciones – la joven Sitri desvió la mirada avergonzada – y para darle una lección a Riser

Opino lo mismo – Odelia se sentaba entristecida en una silla – necesita un cambio de actitud urgente… solo espero que esto no se nos vaya de las manos

¡Si usted hubiese educado mejor a su hijo! – la voz de la Gremory más joven mostraba bastante rencor - ¡Todo esto es culpa de su familia!

¡RIAS GREMORY! – Venelana endureció su rostro - ¡ESTE PROBLEMA SE DIO POR CULPA DE NUESTRA SOCIEDAD!... Es algo que tu hermano y los demás Maous intentan corregir, para que casos como el tuyo o el de Camelia no se repitan

Lo que me preocupa e intriga es porque accedió – Saji se atrevió a opinar – Quiero decir… ¿Qué motivos tiene para aceptar el compromiso?

Isaac Ronove es el segundo hijo de la familia – Serafall contestaba a la pregunta de Saji – su hermano mayor fue asesinado unos meses atrás, suponemos que desea el poder regenerativo inherente en los Phenex para asegurar su línea de sucesión

Si… pero notaron que él estaba disgustado con la idea – Momo se acercaba a su novio – él estaba más interesado en su Reina, que en Ravel

Es porque Homura-chan es más compatible conmigo – todos voltearon para admirar al recién llegado – hay varios rostros nuevos… - el joven Ronove alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa – mucho gusto soy Isaac Ronove – el joven se presentaba cortésmente

¿A que se refiere con compatibilidad? – Sona miraba con cierta desconfianza al joven noble

Pues verán… la magia de la familia Ronove es un tanto – Isaac guardo silencio unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras – problemática, somos los más cercanos a los shinigamis utilizamos almas como armas y hechizos

¡¿ISAAC-SAN PORQUE ME DEJO SOLA CON CAMELIA-SAMA?! – detrás de él aparecía la reina de Isaac – Tuve bastante miedo…

Todos miraron a la recién llegada con cierta pena, Homura traía su uniforme completamente desaliñado, su rostro sudoroso y sus anteojos estaba por caerse, el joven amablemente retiró sus anteojos para limpiarlos revelando el hermoso rostro que se encontraba tras ellos, Saji y Kiba no evitaron sentir una leve envidia ante el demonio frente a ellos.

No ha contestado mi pregunta – Sona interrumpía la escena frente a ella – explica eso de tu compatibilidad

Homura-chan es una necromancer – Isaac contestaba con bastante orgullo pero el resto de los demonios miraban horrorizados a la joven reina – yo invoco a las almas y ella les da un cuerpo para que combatan, es decir que juntos somos bastante buenos… claro todavía nos falta entrenar mucho más – el joven Ronove miro fijamente a Odelia – lamento mucho el problema que ha causado mi madre… ella no es mala, a veces es un tanto complicada – Isaac se inclinó respetuosamente – aún si Riser Phenex gana declinaré la propuesta de matrimonio

No creo que sea necesario – Asia se atrevió a hablar llamando la atención de Isaac – Issei-san no perderá… esta vez no lo hará…

* * *

 _-88:45:50_

 _El rostro de Asia Argento había perdido completamente su color, frente a ella se encontraba Grayfia Lucifuge la joven ama de llaves mostraba un semblante entristecido, algo que la portadora del Twilight Healing noto rápidamente, pero lo que más le molestaba eran el aura que rodeaba a la mujer._

 _Pesadamente se dejó caer en el suelo de la habitación de Issei, habían pasado cuatro días desde que sus amigos le trajeron de vuelta completamente lastimado, amablemente Asia empezó a cuidar de las heridas de su querido amigo, no obstante algo le molestaba, pero de momento ella decidió poner su atención en atender al inconsciente Sekiryuutei, pero la presencia de la ama de llaves de la casa Gremory era sorpresiva, pero lo que dijo en ese preciso instante derrumbo el mundo de la joven alfil._

" _Asia Argento se te ordena preparar tus cosas para irte a vivir a la mansión Phenex…"_

"… _con respecto a Hyodou Issei… será exiliado a permanecer en el mundo humano hasta nuevo aviso"_

 _¿Por qué me pide esto Grayfia-san? – el tono de voz apagado en Asia era algo anormal – P… por… que tengo que abandonar a mi mejor amigo_

 _Rias-sama ahora es esposa de Riser Phenex – la peli gris suspiraba agotada – Nuestro plan… fue un total fracaso_

 _Issei perdió… - la rubia no levantaba la mirada – sacrificar su brazo no fue suficiente…_

 _El joven Hyodou fue lo suficiente fuerte – la ama de llaves coloco su mano en la mejilla del castaño – Riser… actuó de manera reprobable – la mujer guardo silencio – fue el enorme corazón del Sekiryuutei lo que ocasiono la tragedia_

 _¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Asia levantó la mirada para encarar a lo que Grayfia decía – Que tener un corazón noble es la causa de este sufrimiento… de ser así yo no debería estar aquí_

 _Argento-san… somos demonios, a veces olvidamos eso e imitamos a los humanos – la mujer se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar a la altura de Asia – si él… si él no hubiese protegido a la hermana menor de Riser Phenex esto no hubiese ocurrido_

 _Se equivoca Grayfia-san – la portadora del Twilight Healing se ponía de pie – Issei-san hizo lo correcto y estoy segura de que no se arrepiente de su decisión_

 _Entiendo – la mujer sonrió levemente ante las declaraciones de la joven alfil – yo cuidare de él mientras siga inconsciente_

 _La joven ex monja asentía con pesar, con paso lento se preparó para su partida; ella en el silencio de su habitación derramo las lágrimas que contuvo frente a Grayfia, muy dentro de ella no deseaba separarse del castaño; pero ella era sirviente de Rias y también era su deber permanecer a su lado, ella esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para reencontrarse con él; aún si fuese toda la eternidad._

 _Termino de recoger las pocas cosas que tenía en su posesión, con una enorme maleta se colocó en medio del círculo mágico el cual le llevaría a su nuevo hogar, claro era una manera de decirlo ya que no lo consideraba uno. Dando una última mirada a su habitación se despidió en silencio._

 _A pesar del sentimiento de soledad que le embargaba en esos momento, en su corazón sabía que su amigo no cometió ningún error, de hecho sentía orgullo de la acción valiente de Issei._

En la sala del club de ocultismo el ambiente que rodeaba a los dos únicos ocupantes en ese momento era de los más pesado, Ravel era incapaz de encarar de frente a su novio, ella por dentro se moría de la vergüenza, por dos factores muy importantes, el primero fue claramente la acalorada petición de matrimonio que el castaño dijo a todos los presentes y la otra fue el haberle ocultado el hecho de que sus familia le había dado el visto bueno para poderse casar con ella.

De aquella discusión habían pasado dos horas, y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, de tanto en tanto el joven suspiraba preocupado, ella también sabia el motivo para la tensión que allí se vivía… nuevamente tendría que pasar por un rating game en contra de su hermano.

Era algo que ella deseaba que no ocurriese, pensó que con la aceptación de los ancianos esa posibilidad se había reducido, que equivocada estaba.

Por otro lado Issei se mostraba bastante preocupado, Riser había revelado bastantes cosas que desconocía del tiempo en que Rias era la esposa de aquel pollo frito, el peso de esas declaraciones era muy grande en su persona; era un hecho que esas vivencias habían marcado a la pelirroja de sobre manera, tanto que su personalidad se distorsiono a un grado que al castaño atemorizaba.

Issei… ¿Estas molesto? – la tímida voz de Ravel llamo su atención – Porque no has dicho una palabra en todo este tiempo

Un poco – el castaño comentaba en un tono neutro – Me ocultaste algo muy importante… Ravel-chan

Lo sé – la chica se encogía un poco entristecida – no quería que te sintieras obligado a estar conmigo

No era la manera de enterarme – el Sekiryuutei miro a los ojos de su chica – pero me han quitado un peso de encima

¿Eh? – Ravel se sorprendió con las palabras de Issei – ¿acaso no te importa lo que dijo mi hermano?

Soy un idiota en cuestión de política del inframundo – el castaño se rasco la cabeza – pero solamente debo de continuar siendo valioso para los ancianos de tu clan

Issei… - la chica se levantó visiblemente preocupada - ¡ACASO NO TE IMPORTA SER CONSIDERADO TAN SOLO UN OBJETO! ¡NO TIENES ALGO DE ORGULLO! – Ravel soltaba algunas lágrimas mostrando su estado mental - ¡NO VES QUE NUESTRO COMPROMISO ES SOLO UNA MEDIDA PARA RETENERTE!

Ravel – el joven miraba con tranquilidad al rostro de su novia – Dime lo que sientes por mí es falso – la pequeña rubia miro con sorpresa al rostro del castaño – porque para mí no lo es – con delicadeza Issei secó la lágrimas de Ravel – estas lagrimas… son la prueba que este amor es verdadero – Issei sonreía honestamente – y que vale la pena luchar por el – rodeando sus brazos en el cuerpo de la chica, la atrajo hacia él – si tuviera que elegir entre mi orgullo y mi felicidad – Issei acerco su rostro al de Ravel – bueno conoces la respuesta

* * *

 _-40:15:10_

 _La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ella, ese día comprendió exactamente lo que debía hacer para enmendar las cosas, fue una suerte que su padre accediera sin objetar nada, en la soledad de su habitación pudo contemplar la delicada caja que su padre con orgullo le había dado, hecha de las más finas maderas, los grabados que tenía fueron hechos meticulosamente para denotar la importancia de su contenido, pero sobre todo el emblema que representaba a su familia, el escudo de armas del fénix, levantando con cuidado la tapa de la caja se encontró con 15 piezas de ajedrez muy bien acomodadas, cada una representaba a un miembro de la que conformaría su corte, su propia corte, demonios que pelearía por ella… no… desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente, que lucharían hombro con hombro junto a ella, desconocía las personalidades de sus futuros aliados, pero de algo ella estaba segura._

 _Le aceptarían por quien ella era y no por lo que representaba, con cuidado tomo a todos los peones que tenía, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién sería el primero en su corte. Era una deuda que tenía con ese joven castaño, el cual ella misma le había arrebatado su futuro, el ultimo par de días había soñado con él, ya no era la misma pesadilla recurrente que tenía, sino uno placentero tan solo mirar su espalda le llenaba de seguridad y esperanza para poder continuar._

 _Con cierta pena se acercó su madre para que negociara su libertad, ya no deseaba ser tan solo alguien que se ocultaba tras su hermano, deseaba volar por ella misma, Odelia sorprendida acepto la petición de su única hija; no requirió mucho esfuerzo por parte de la señora Phenex para convencer a su hijo Riser de intercambiar piezas para que por fin Ravel se aventurará a vivir por ella misma._

 _Cuando la mujer mayor le dijo que ya todo estaba resuelto, Ravel entendió que tenía que dar el siguiente paso; el más difícil… de hecho, con una determinación que nunca había sentido se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba la única persona que podría echar abajo todo su plan._

 _Tímidamente golpeo la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera allí, por suerte su hermano había salido con su padre a atender un asunto de la familia, claro que no era necesario que Riser fuera; pero era la única manera de que ella podía estar a solas con ella._

 _Un apagado "pase", entendió que ella estaba allí, Ravel respiro hondamente para enfrentarse a Rias Gremory. Cuando entró la vio sentada a un lado de la ventana, la joven esposa se volvió para mirar a su visitante, cuando ambas miradas celestes se cruzaron, la más joven de la habitación se sintió cohibida, el brillo en los ojos de Rias se había apagado visiblemente como si renunciara a tener un apego por vivir._

 _Dime que se te ofrece… Imouto-san – la voz de la pelirroja mostraba un tono bastante triste pero denotaba hostilidad hacia Ravel_

 _Ravel intento responder, pero su cuerpo se había inmovilizado ante la presencia de Rias, la joven miro indiferente a su hermana política, y nuevamente fijo su mirada a la ventana, asumiendo que era más importante el admirar el exterior que a la atemorizada rubia, paso un par de minutos antes de que Ravel recuperara su valor._

 _One… onee-sama – por fin Ravel logro volver a hablar – Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte_

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la pelirroja contestaba sin siquiera mirar a su invitada – Al fin y al cabo soy tan solo una propiedad más para tu familia_

 _Me gustaría intercambiar mis peones contigo – con lentitud Rias volvió a mirar con sorpresa a Ravel – se… que…_

 _¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO?! – la Gremory se levantó de donde estaba completamente enfurecida - ¡QUIERES QUITARMELO! ¡SUFICIENTE TENGO CON ESTAR AQUÍ!_

 _¡No es eso! – Ravel se atemorizo ante el arrebato de la pelirroja - ¡Quiero… Quiero arreglar las cosas!_

 _¡ARREGLAR DICES! – Rias dio un paso adelante -¡Todo esto fue tu culpa…! ¡Issei había ganado! ¡Pero tú! – con lágrimas en los ojos continuaba con su rabieta - ¡Tenías que entrometerte! ¡Y ahora me pides que te lo dé!_

 _¡LO SE! – Ravel respondía de la misma manera - ¡TODAS LA NOCHES RECUERDO LO QUE PASÓ! ¡Quiero calmar la culpa que siento por todo esto…! – la pequeña rubia lloraba abiertamente - ¡PIDEME LO QUE SEA!_

 _Rias miró con desprecio a la pequeña rubia frente a ella, con lentitud se acercó a ella, Ravel noto la cercanía entre ellas y levantó su mirada para encarar lo que fuese que la Gremory le pidiera._

 _Póstrate ante mí – la voz de Rias denotaba toda la amargura que contenía para sí misma_

 _La joven mujer esperaba que se negara, sabía de antemano que la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta eran orgullosos, peor eran los de las casas fundadoras, pero lo que vio frente a ella fue lo más sorprendente que había presenciado, Ravel acato la orden sin rechistar, colocando su frente y sus manos en el suelo, Rias tuvo que contener la risa ante la humillación de Ravel… suspiro un poco agotada y regreso a su lugar._

 _Déjame tus ocho peones, Ravel Phenex – la pequeña rubia alzo la mirada sorprendida y alegre – solamente te pido que cuides bien de él_

 _Lo hare… - Ravel se acercaba para depositar las piezas de ajedrez frente Rias – Lo prometo por mi honor_

* * *

Issei separo su rostro del de Ravel, la pequeña rubia respiraba de manera entre cortada, un viva señal del increíble beso que le había dado el castaño, la joven Phenex se separó para sentarse y recuperarse un poco, su estado mental había mejorado gracias a que el chico frente a ella despejo cualquier duda que tuviera en su corazón, pero aun así no sabía si sería capaz de derrotar a su hermano.

Ravel – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba serio – pienso ir con todo en el Rating Game… espero que puedas soportarlo

Issei – la pequeña Phenex tomo la mano de su novio entre las suyas – como tu rey… te ordeno que no pierdas – la chica levanto el rostro para mirar a los ojos cafés de Issei – como tu novia… te pido que no te lastimes – de pronto sonrió adorablemente – como tu prometida… aplasta la ambición de mi hermano

Te lo prometo – el chico beso las manos de Ravel – esta vez todo terminará de manera diferente

A final de este sueño que dibuje con una lluvia incesante

Seguí avanzando hasta encontrar un lugar donde secarme

Rias abandonaba la sala del consejo, Akeno amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla pero la pelirroja declino la oferta, visiblemente se encontraba perturbada, con cierta amargura se encamino a las afueras del edificio principal, no dio importancia a las miradas que le dirigían, continuo con su andar hasta darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Fue entonces que ella por fin pudo liberar el sentimiento de tristeza que afloraba en su corazón, llorando en silencio, sentía que cada instante le arrebataban lo más importante para ella.

Al final de este sueño que dibuje con estas pequeñas manos desgastadas

Reuní recuerdos cuyos colores habían desaparecido

Ravel por fin cedió ante la presión de todo lo que ocurría, la joven Phenex descansaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Issei, las dudas, la expectativa de todo lo que estaba pasando… hacían que tuviera miedo, a que el objeto de su amor, aquel joven lastimado por la circunstancias que les afectaban, volviese a perder nuevamente lo que añoraba, era una injusticia desde su punto de vista, él ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para que continuara recibiendo más castigo o tal vez era a ella la que el destino castigaba por interferir en la felicidad ajena.

A pesar de que me deshice de la amabilidad, el amor y todo

Si encuentro lo que perdí

Incluso si mi destino es ser lastimado

Mi corazón aun emite calor

Issei contemplaba en silencio el rostro de Ravel, quien por fin dormía tranquilamente, se sentía impaciente por lo que tenía que hacer, un sentimiento que reconocía, ya que lo había vivido con Kokabiel… pero esta vez todo era diferente; pese a que con el cadre se jugaban el destino de todas las facciones, ahora tenía algo más importante que perder… su propia felicidad. Se sentía hipócrita por dentro, sabiendo que alguien más deseaba la misma conclusión que él aspiraba con Ravel… no era Irina, tampoco Asia… ni Xenovia, por más duro que fuera; era Rias la que necesitaba de él en estos momentos.

La joven a la que le debía su nueva vida, la que le enseño el fantástico mundo al cual pertenecía, donde aprendió acerca del dolor, la tristeza pero también el amor y la felicidad, sentía que no podría avanzar si no la incluía a ella. Al final de cuentas también merecía su final feliz.

Ultimo polvo de estrellas… Elévate

Del polvo al polvo, de las cenizas a las cenizas y más allá

Fragmentos de mi deseo, lleguen a su destino

* * *

 _-000:05:00_

 _Había impaciencia en su ser, todo se resumía a este momento, cada paso que dio, cada decisión que tomo, esta sería la conclusión del destino que le habían dictado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia… acaso la odiaría o simplemente la rechazaría sin ningún miramiento, de algo estaba segura haría todo lo que fuese necesario para compensarle por sus errores, aun si era necesario darle su cuerpo a cambio, se lo había prometido a su hermana política, que ella cuidaría de él hasta las últimas consecuencias._

Incluso si mi destino es ser lastimado

Mi corazón aun emite calor

 _Con temor se acerca a la puerta que le separa de aquel chico que se convertirá en su primer aliado, aquel que le dio el valor para por fin vivir por ella misma; era curioso que en un principio le desagradaba su persona, pero solamente necesito una acción para que cambiara su mundo… no sabía si era admiración o algo más profundo lo que la orillo a escogerlo, pero estaba segura que este era el final._

!Adiós, Judas!

Conviértete en cenizas, polvo al polvo

Y ve a la debilidad de algún día

 _Su corazón se acelera al notar que se acercan a la puerta, respirando hondamente trata de ganar la valentía necesaria para dar este último paso, la puerta se abre con lentitud y puede ver el rostro sorprendido de Hyodou Issei, la sonrisa en su rostro no puede hacerse esperar para aparecer pero logró contenerla. Con decisión entra a aquella habitación._

Mi corazón de cristal está lleno de heridas

Ilumina la pasión que llegué a olvidar

Ultimo polvo de estrellas… Elévate

 _La emoción que sentía hizo que recordara el motivo por el cual estaba aquí haciendo que se cohibiera ante la presencia del castaño, desvió levemente la mirada, respiró profundamente para reponerse… fue entonces cuando soltó la frase que marcaría el resto de su vida._

Del polvo al polvo, de las cenizas a las cenizas y más allá

" _ **Hyodou Issei… Yo Ravel Phenex… soy tu nuevo rey".**_

Fragmentos de mi deseo, vayan a la eternidad

* * *

 _ **If Life 17:**_ _**El Ansiado Final ~ Rompiendo las cadenas del pasado**_

* * *

El tiempo para el Rating Game había llegado, todos los se habían reunido en la zona más alejada de la academia de Kuoh, Issei se encontraba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que pronto estaría luchando contra el hermano de su prometida, sonrió tontamente al notar que ahora se refería a ella de esa manera, no alejo ese sentimiento de su corazón ya que en el futuro inminente necesitaría aferrase a esa idea.

Ignoro por completo a Riser quien se mostraba impaciente, era algo curioso que el joven Phenex alardeaba que tenía la ventaja en todo esto, pero porque estaba completamente nervioso, Issei supuso que a diferencia de él, ya tenía la experiencia de enfrentar a un oponente poderoso. El recuerdo de Kokabiel nuevamente se asomó en los rincones de su mente, por un instante fue capaz de percibir su figura frente a él.

Con paso seguro se encontraron con Grayfia y Henrietta, ambas amas de llaves mantenían el porte profesional que era parte de su imagen, las dos mujeres vieron serenamente a los dos jóvenes que se enfrentarían entre sí, haciéndose a un lado le indicaron que pasaran al tablero de juegos.

Un leve resplandor se hizo presente en ese lugar, ambos duelistas tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para evitar ser cegados por completo, cuando por fin fueron capaces de recuperar la vista; los ojos de Issei mostraron la sorpresa de la que era presa en ese mismo momento, reconoció por completo aquel escenario, no sabía si reír o molestarse ante la ironía; tenía que reconocer que el artífice de esta idea era un completo genio.

Frente a ambos contendientes se erigía las ruinas de la academia de Kuoh, el estado que obtuvo en la conclusión del "Incidente Excalibur" como oficialmente se le conocía, Riser también estuvo sorprendido por el lugar donde se iban a batir; una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en sus labios, que mejor lugar para reclamar una victoria contundente que el mismo lugar donde el Sekiryuutei obtuvo su fama.

Muy bien, escúchenme ambos – la suave voz de Henrietta llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes – este es un Rating Game especial; no hay ninguna regla especial para la victoria

Para ganar deben de derrotar por completo a su oponente – Grayfia continuaba con la explicación – hacerlo que se rinda o dejarlo inconsciente

Y no hay un límite de tiempo - Henrietta se intercaló en la explicación junto con Grayfia – pueden empezar cuando nos retiremos

Les deseamos suerte a ambos – fue lo último que dijo la ama de llaves de los Gremory justo antes de desaparecer con su similar de la casa Phenex

Riser e Issei caminaron un buen tramo en direcciones opuestas, ninguno tenía la animosidad de dirigirse la palabra, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de ellos mismo, se dieron la vuelta para encararse una última vez.

¡SEKIRYUUTEI! –la potente voz de Riser lleno el lugar del encuentro -¡TE DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RENDIRTE SIN SUFRIR DAÑO ALGUNO!

¡SABES QUE ME NEGARE… NII-SAN! –el castaño contestó de manera burlona - ¡POR SER EL HERMANO DE RAVEL-CHAN PROMETO NO HACERTE MUCHO DAÑO!

¡MALDITO CABRON! – Riser apretó loS dientes visiblemente enfadado - ¡REALMENTE TE DETESTO!

Tras esas últimas palabras el joven Phenex sacó a relucir sus alas de fuego, propias de la familia del fénix, pateando el suelo bajo de él se abalanzo con rapidez sobre el castaño, la distancia que les separaba fue recorrida en un instante, Riser se giró sobre su propio eje y con la fuerza del giro, lanzo una patada con la suficiente fuerza para mandar a volar a Issei. Con una orden mental el guante rojo que era su sacred gear se manifestó en su brazo izquierdo, la gema verde no tardo en anunciar su ya característica función.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

El joven Sekiryuutei voló por los aires una distancia considerable, haciendo gala de su agilidad recientemente adquirida logro girar en el aire para aterrizar sobre sus propios pies, solamente para encontrar que su oponente ya estaba sobre de él, dando una patada de guillotina, el enfurecido fénix intento lastimar el rostro del castaño, solamente para encontrarse con la dureza del Boosted Gear, el piso bajo ellos cedió ante la presión ejercida por el ataque de Riser.

Issei tomó la pierna del hermano de su prometida, aprovechando la distracción que le genero la sorpresa de haber detenido aquel ataque, lanzo hacia los escombros el cuerpo del Phenex con bastante fuerza.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Levantándose con dificultad, Riser se encontraba sorprendido por la manera en la que el castaño respondió a su ataque, aquella sorpresa aumentó exponencialmente al ver que ahora su oponente se encontraba sobre de él, con la firme intención de golpear su cuerpo, Issei imito el movimiento con el cual se inicio la contienda, obteniendo el resultado que esperaba, Riser trato de cubrirse con ambos brazos pero la potencia que el castaño imprimió fue suficiente para que el arrogante noble saliera despedido al aire.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

El tercer incremento fue anunciado, para Riser era una mala noticia, si con dos incrementos de poder ya había alcanzado a ser una molestia, ahora las cosas se pondrían realmente serias, el joven rubio cayo pesadamente en el maltrecho suelo, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la del Sekiryuutei.

¿Contestame una cosa Riser? – Issei hablaba calmadamente a joven noble en el suelo – Para que tanto daño hacia tu familia

Y por qué no habría de hacerlo – el rubio se levantó con dificultad, pequeñas llamas cerraban los cortes que presentaba su piel – simplemente me desecharon porque apareciste tu

¿Y eso qué? – el Sekiryuutei no sentía animosidad en contra de su enemigo – Yo solamente luché para evitar una guerra, para proteger tu modo de vida… ¿y qué hiciste tú?… lastimaste el corazón de tu hermana menor

Si es mi hermana… ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME TRAICIONO? – la ira era evidente en la voz de Riser - ¿POR QUÉ TE ELIGIO COMO SU PEÓN? – el enfurecido fénix incremento la intensidad de las llamas de sus alas - ¡YO PUDE HABERLE ELEGIDO A LOS MIEMBROS DE SU CORTE! ¡VERDADEROS DEMONIOS DIGNOS DE ELLA!

¡Realmente eres un idiota egocéntrico! – el castaño negaba con la cabeza las sandeces que escuchaba -¡RAVEL NO NECESITABA PERSONAS DIGNAS DE ELLA! – Issei alzó la voz con enfado-¡ELLA QUERÍA QUE LA RECONOCIERAN POR LO QUE ELLA ES!

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Issei se abalanzo con una pasmosa velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el fénix, golpeando fuertemente su rostro, no paro allí con el impulso ganado hizo que el cuerpo de Riser se estrellara en el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y haciendo que temblara en los alrededores.

Pronto la mano de Riser alcanzó la cabeza de Issei, en la palma de su mano se encontraba un pequeño círculo mágico, una potente llamarada se hizo presente en el lugar, envolviendo todo en un infernal fuego.

* * *

Todos los demonios se encontraban congregados en la sala del consejo estudiantil, frente a ellos se reproducían las imágenes de la contienda que se realizaba en el tablero del Rating Game, Odelia miraba impasible la manera en que se realizaba el duelo entre su hijo y futuro yerno, tomando ventaja de la situación esas mismas imágenes eran transmitidas a su hogar; cuando Raynard escucho lo que su tercer hijo había realizado el líder de la familia se vio terriblemente decepcionado, en medio de la sala principal se encontraba reunido con el consejo de ancianos.

El grupo que alguna vez condeno los actos del joven Sekiryuutei ahora estaba aterrados por el increíble poder que ahora poseían ambos contendientes, pero el más anciano de ellos fue el único que noto la diferencia que marcaría al ganador de este duelo, suspiro con pesar por el bienestar de su descendiente.

Irina, Asia y Xenovia mantenían la mirada fija en las imágenes pero por dentro de ellas sentían preocupación por Issei, alejada del grupo se encontraba Rias Gremory, nuevamente mostraba un semblante entristecido, pero se debía a cuestiones demasiado personales, su mente revivía aquel Rating Game el cual marco su vida de manera trágica, no obstante sus deseos eran los más funestos para el castaño… deseaba su derrota ante su ex esposo.

Pero lo importante no era lo que ocurría en aquella sala sino que pasaba en la entrada a la escuela, una pequeña niña se encaminaba hacia el edificio principal, su cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos dorados recorrían los rostros de las personas con las que se encontraba, Hyodou Ai caminaba tranquilamente; había sido difícil convencer a su tía adoptiva el que le permitiera ir sola a la preparatoria de su maestro, pero la espíritu de la espada era lo bastante convincente para lograr sus objetivos. Extrañamente para ella aquella edificación era de lo más familiar, ignorando algunas peticiones de ayuda de los amables alumnos, se encontraba frente a las puertas del consejo estudiantil.

¡Hola… Meguri-nee! – la voz de Ai se escuchó detrás de la puerta, llamando la atención de la caballero de Sona - ¡¿Están allí?!

Pasa Ai-chan – la mencionada abrió las puertas permitiendo que el espíritu se adentrara

Isaac al ser un demonio que se especializaba en almas y espíritus, miraba con extrema curiosidad a la recién llegada, era claro que la niña que ingreso al lugar no era humana, pero decidió que indagaría sobre ella en otra ocasión. Ai miraba con curiosidad a todos los demonios reunidos allí, pero su atención se centró en la pelirroja que estaba más alejada, un extraño sentimiento invadió el pequeño cuerpo del espíritu, al ser la encarnación de la fragmento de la absolución podía intuir cuando una persona necesitaba ser perdonada por sus acciones o pensamientos y Rias Gremory era el vivo ejemplo de ese tipo de personas.

Lentamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Ravel, quien se mostraba preocupada por las imágenes que veían en aquella transmisión mágica, con su pequeña mano tomo la de joven Phenex, sorprendida por el gesto bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el familiar de su peón.

\- Ravel-kaasan – Ai hablo casi en un susurro – No te preocupes… todo terminará bien

* * *

Fue entonces cuando todos ahogaron un grito al ver el artero ataque que ejecutaba Riser Phenex, pero extrañamente las palabras de la pequeña a lado de Ravel eran de lo más alentadoras.

La explosión de fuego fue abrumadora, en un instante el calor subió de golpe, Riser se alejaba feliz al ver el resultado de aquella jugada, aunque usar una magia que estaba más allá de sus posibilidades hizo que el también sufriera un daño considerable, en el cielo pudo observar mejor la magnitud del daño, casi todo el lugar estaba al rojo vivo señal de la temperatura que se desató en solo un instante.

Arrogante, descendió hasta tocar el suelo, las crepitantes ruinas le recibieron solemnemente, sintió pena por el castaño quien no daba señales de estar allí.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

La voz de Ddraig se hizo presente en aquel escenario, rompiendo la distancia como una feroz saeta Hyodou Issei ataco nuevamente a su oponente, esta vez ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes sin cuartel, Riser no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de embates feroces; cada golpe que el conectaba y acertaba, el Sekiryuutei respondía de la misma manera. Pero de algo estaba seguro el joven Phenex, mientras que su poder de regeneración continuaba presente con el tiempo se alzaría con la victoria.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Algo andaba mal, ese pensamiento comenzaba a aflorar en la mente de Riser; era cierto que su poder le hacia imbatible en combates largos, pero su oponente era dueño del Boosted Gear, entre más tiempo pasaba más aumentaba su poder.

¡ALEJATE DE MI ESTUPIDO DRAGON! – Riser pateo el pecho de Issei haciendo que este se alejara - ¡COMO PUDE SER UN IDIOTA!

Presa del pánico, se elevó por los cielos, tratando de buscar una mejor estrategia, fue cuando vio su error… a pesar de las evidentes heridas en el cuerpo del castaño, su mirada permanecía de la misma manera con la que comenzó el Rating Game, ni una pisca de preocupación, ni miedo, ni desesperación… a los ojos de Issei, Riser no era una amenaza real.

¡TE BURLAS DE MIIIIIIIIIII! – encolerizado se abalanzo en picada para conectar un golpe directo - ¡VOY A VOLVERTE CENIZAS!

El brazo derecho del tercer hijo de la casa del fénix, fue engullido por completo por la llamas de sus alas, esa clase de ataque solamente podía ser ejecutado por los miembros de la familia principal, siempre garantizaba un daño considerable a quienes lo recibían, confiado de que su ataque por fin terminaría con este encuentro, sonrío.

 **[¡IGNITION!]**

Las llamas del Boosted Gear se encontraron con las llamas del Fénix, ambos puños se encontraron, las llamas se mezclaron en un extraño frenesí de supremacía, el piso bajo de ellos tembló de manera abrumadora, Riser fue empujado por la fuerza que Issei imprimió para contestar el ataque.

¡Promotion… Knight! – el Sekiryuutei declaro con voz decidida

Con una velocidad increíble, recorrió la distancia que les separaba en un instante, el rubio ya no sabía que pensar, cuando una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre su cuerpo, la velocidad de los golpes de Issei era difícil o más bien imposible de distinguir con la mirada, solamente el dolor que recibía era la única manera de percibir cada exitoso ataque que recibía por parte de Issei. Con dificultad se alejó nuevamente del Emperador Dragón.

¡HIJO DE… PERRA! – el rubio respiraba con dificultad - ¡¿Por qué te volviste así de fuerte?!

[es muy simple Phenex] – quien respondía a la pregunta era el propio Dragon Celestial – [Cuando este idiota se propone algo, no existe ningún imposible] – la burla en la voz de Ddraig era de lo más evidente – [te sugiero que te rindas… por tu bien]

¡NO ME MENOSPRECIES! – Riser golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el piso bajo sus pies - ¡Yo soy un ganador… es mi derecho de nacimiento… es para lo que vivo!

Desapareciendo de su línea de visión, Issei fue tomado por sorpresa, al sentir como cegado por la ira, el hermano de Ravel iniciaba una lluvia de golpes sobre el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei, en la sala del consejo todos los demonios enmudecieron ante el poder mostrado por el arrogante rubio, pero quien se llevaba el peor trago era Odelia, ya que sabía que su hijo estaba cometiendo el peor tabú en su familia, abandonaba su regeneración para obtener más poder.

El cuerpo de Issei cayó al suelo visiblemente abatido, aun en el suelo Riser no detuvo su artero bombardeo de golpes, pronto una risa desquiciada comenzaba a inundar el campo de batalla. Para después solamente repetir una sola palabra…

 _¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! ¡Inútil!_

¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES HYODOU ISSEI! – el rubio daba por terminado el ataque visiblemente agotado - ¡UN COMPLETO INUTIL… LO HAS VISTO… NUEVAMENTE TE HE VENCIDO!

Ravel se dejó caer al suelo sorprendida, al mirar como su hermano se alzaba aparentemente con la victoria, todos guardaron silencio ante la horrible escena, con dificultad el rubio se alejaba de los escombros en donde aparentemente debía encontrarse el cuerpo de Issei, sonrio con seguridad que el Sekiryuutei estaba completamente vencido.

Entonces el sonido de los escombros moverse le alerto de sobremanera, levantándose con verdadera dificultad Issei apareció evidentemente lastimado, Riser dio un paso atrás, sentía nuevamente miedo no importaba el enorme castigo que recibió los ojos del castaño se mantenían firmes en su decisión.

" _No eres una amenaza… Riser Phenex"_

Voy a serte sincero… nii-san – el castaño recuperaba el aliento – sus golpes eran más dolorosos que los tuyos

¡ALEJATE… ALEJATE! – el orgulloso Riser retrocedía a cada momento - ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Lo siento – Issei se mostraba intranquilo – pero hasta que uno no se rinda o quede inconsciente esto no se acaba… es por eso que – el castaño tomo bastante aire - ¡PROMOTION… QUEEN!

La habilidad más poderosa que los peones poseían… promoción, era un incremento de habilidades que recibían aquellos demonios reencarnados en esa clase, y la más poderosa era la reina. Sintiendo el incremento en su poder Issei se lanzó sobre su oponente, las llamas del Boosted Gear dejaron una bella estela detrás de él, todos los demonios posaron su mirada en la postal que el Sekiryuutei les daba, principalmente Ravel admiraba la majestuosa imagen que su prometido le regalaba.

Rias estaba enmudecida ante el espectáculo, como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, era una manera poética de ver el recorrido que realizaba el puño de Issei para conectar su golpe contra Riser, cada golpe que impactaba sentía como algo dentro de ella se rompía, la oscuridad que la mantenía cautiva, la imagen mental que representaba la figura de Riser Phenex.

000:00:01

Riser sintió como era elevado al cielo, su cuerpo se negaba a responder como el quería, Issei saco sus alas de demonio y remonto el vuelo para alcanzar a su oponente, una vez arriba conecto otro golpe directo al abdomen del sorprendido Phenex, Issei no notó un cambio que experimentaba su cuerpo, de la nada un segundo par de alas apareció en su espalda, ganando mayor velocidad, alcanzo la caída del cuerpo de Riser.

Te pido una disculpa… Nii-san – el castaño comentaba con cierto pesar – soy malo para crear ataques así que utilizare el que me hiciste hace unos momentos

¡DRAGON CRIMSON BARRAGE!

La lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el cuerpo de Riser, esta vez cargados con toda la fuerza de las llamas del Boosted Gear, la brutal embestida solo duro un par de segundo, cuando Issei se percató de algo, deteniendo su puño frente al rostro del que pronto seria su hermano político, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, cerrando los ojos espero un momento. Una simple frase que necesitaba escuchar de los labios de las personas que crearon aquel tablero de juegos.

Riser Phenex ha quedado inconsciente - la voz combinada de Grayfia y Henrietta inundo el lugar – Hyodou Issei es el ganador del encuentro.

* * *

El júbilo dentro de sala del consejo estudiantil no se hizo esperar, todos y cada uno de los presentes celebro a su manera, Ravel no noto cuando Xenovia la levanto por los aires, evidenciando la alegría de sentía en eso momentos, Sona suspiraba aliviada para al ver que el problema se resolvía positivamente, Isaac Ronove miro animado como el grupo de demonios se encontraba feliz, giro su mirada para encarar a su madre, quien sorpresivamente se mostraba tranquila.

Madre… tu esperabas este resultado – el joven Ronove miraba intranquilo el semblante de su progenitora – lo planeaste desde un principio

¿Ara?... yo… tú me conoces – Camelia sonrió misteriosamente – solamente quería un pretexto para acostarme con un joven, sabes tú mamá no es tan vieja, no tienes que preocuparte por heredar el titulo – la mujer hablo amablemente – tu nuevo hermano lo hará

No me digas… que – el rostro del joven demonio se contorsionó en una mueca muy graciosa - ¡MADRE!

Lady Odelia, de acuerdo al rating game – la líder de la familia Ronove se acercó a su similar Phenex - la promesa de matrimonio queda anulada, pero me temo que la alianza continuara vigente

¿A que se refiere Lady Camelia? – la matriarca de los Phenex sentía un tic en el ojo – no será acaso que

Soy toda una Crowley – la peli violeta reía ante el enfado evidente de la madre de Riser – nos vemos después O-k-a-s-a-n, por cierto no se preocupe por su hijo lo cuidaré muy bien

La mujer desapareció de la sala dejando a Odelia Phenex completamente muda ante las declaraciones que la Ronove hizo, Issei miro como la madre de Isaac apareció en el campo de juegos y tomo el cuerpo del inconsciente Riser entre sus brazos.

Fue un buen espectáculo Sekiryuutei-chan – Camelia sonreía ante un sorprendido Issei – esperare saber más de tus logros en el futuro y no te preocupes por este tonto egocéntrico, yo lo educare muy bien

Nii-san… en que lio te has metido – Issei suspiro cansado al ver como el par de demonios desaparecían de la nada.

El joven castaño se volvió para mirar como todos los que estaba presenciando el encuentro estaba allí con él, avanzando con lentitud se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de sus camaradas y amigos, Ravel se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo lastimado de Issei, que a pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos acepto gustoso ese gesto de cariño. Pronto la pareja fue cargada por la Xenovia y Koneko quienes aprovecharon su fuerza para que ambos se elevaran al cielo, ignorando los gritos de la asustada pareja pero uniéndose a las risas del resto.

Cuando por fin los dejaron en el suelo, el chico miro directamente a los ojos de Ravel, entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer, la prometida de Issei dio su aprobación, separándose del resto se acercó a la única persona que no estaba en el grupo que celebraba, pero tampoco significaba que no estuviese feliz por el resultado final.

Rias se tensó al ver a Issei tan cerca de ella, su cuerpo se congelo de una manera que ella no entendía y su corazón se aceleró tan fuerte que sentía que el aire le faltaba, sin decir ninguna palabra el castaño la abrazo gentilmente.

Por fin termino – Issei susurro al oído de la pelirroja – perdóname por haberme tardado tanto

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Rias no se hicieron esperar para salir… ese fue el último golpe para destruir la oscuridad en el corazón de la joven Gremory. Devolviendo el abrazo la joven contesto con alegría.

" _Me hiciste esperar mucho… Idiota"_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ ***Por fin pude sacar esto de mi sistema... ja, ja, ja, ja... Bien ya me calme un poco, nuevo capitulo por fin se dio el final del asunto de Riser, espero que este siendo de su agrado, ya que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.**_

 _ ***Este capitulo es secuela/precuela del primero de la historia, ya que se revelan bastantes cosas que se quedaron al aire con respecto a la semana que duro nuestro heroe completamente dormido tras salir lastimado con el rating game.**_

 _ ***Al usuario SPARK... Lei tus sugerencias, las estoy tomando en cuenta claro esta y hecho ciertas investigaciones acerca de lo que sugieres, Ishibumi-sensei ya creo un primo para Akeno y no tiene que ser un OC para incluirlo en la historia mas bien un OoC para que encaje perfectamente, y sobre Barakiel... bueno digamos que si ronda por allí un angel con los mismos atributos que el extremo masoquista.**_

 _ ***Intente usar un insert song, se trata de Last Stardust de Aimer edicion de television... (estoy completamente enamorado de la voz de esta interprete) completamente al español... le agradezco de antemano al usuario de YouTube Angel Desteny por la version que subio a su canal.**_

 _ ***Bueno sin mas preambulos me despido hasta el proximo capitulo... por cierto, Sono Chi no SADAME... JO...JO! a ver si captan la idea**_

 _ ***Por cierto tenemos escena post creditos...**_

* * *

Ah… me hubiese gustado que Issei usara su espada – comentaba casualmente Tomoe a lo que Kiba encontraba curiosa la expresión

¿A qué te refieres Meguri-san? – el caballero de Rias se acercó amablemente – ¿Qué clase de arma es?

Pues se trata del fragmento de Excalibur más poderoso – la joven demonio comento de lo más animada – Mira es la pequeña niña que se está acercando a Issei-kun y Rias-sempai

Kiba se acercó hacia donde estaban su antiguo compañero y ama, la sombra que cubría sus ojos escondía las intenciones que llevaba, todos ignoraron como se alejaba del grupo, apretando la piedra de la luz en su bolsillo exclamo sin ninguna emoción

 **¡SWORD BIRTH!**

Preview:

 _No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, no podía alcanzar la felicidad, engañandome con una mentira, no podia dejar atrás la memoria de mi familia perdida... Highschool DxD if: Left Behind La soledad del sobreviviente ~ La llama de la absolucion_


	18. Chapter 18

\- _¡ █████!, ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? – una pequeña niña pelinegra preguntaba con curiosidad al jovencito que estaba a su lado – ¡Yo quiero ser una servidora del señor que proteja a tooodooos de los malvados demonios!_

 _El niño a su lado miro con curiosidad las palabras de la pequeña a su lado, no pudo evitar reírse ante la inocencia de su acompañante. Era cierto que ellos se encontraban en ese instituto de investigaciones para realizar una labor importante, muchos de ellos eran huérfanos de nacimiento, sin conocer el amor de sus padres, pero a pesar de ese hecho, conocieron el amor que solamente los hermanos pueden dar; ninguno de ellos compartían lazos sanguíneos, lo único que les ataba era el hecho de estar allí juntos._

\- _Yo solamente quiero continuar viviendo con toda nuestra familia – contestaba_ _honestamente mientras miraba como la niña inflaba sus mejillas en señal de molestia - ¿Oh es que no te gusta estar conmigo?_

\- _¡Claro que sí! – la niña cambiaba repentinamente de humor – ¡jugar con_ _oniichan es divertido!_

\- _¿Ya ves que sí? -_ _mostrando un sonrisa que contagio a la pequeña_

 _A pesar de la hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña, la situacion en realidad era muy distinta, todos los que estaba allí reunidos tenían un proposito especial, eran candidatos para portar una espada sagrada, en un principio eran tantos niños y niñas que no se podian contar con la vista, pero con el paso del tiempo, su número se reducia…_ pero _se mantuvo firme en su decisión, el se convertiría en un éxito y blandiría la espada sagrada para justificar y ser la prueba de la existencia de sus "hermanos" y "hermanas"._

\- _¡█████! y ¡Anna! – una jovencita de cabello castaño se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban – Ya están sirviendo la comida_

\- _¡Si ya vamos! - █████ extendió su mano para que la pequeña Anna se pudiera levantar – Anda vamos a comer, no queremos que Tosca se enfade con nosotros_

\- _¡Si! ¡ █████ onii-chan! – Anna tomo con su pequeña mano la de █████ partiendo hacia el comedor_

 **¡SWORD BIRTH!**

Aquella frase salio de los labio de Yuuto Kiba, su voz era apagada, sin ninguna emocion o malicia dentro de ella, el mismo no sabía por que la había pronunciado, de hecho se engañaba asi mismo con ese pensamiento, sus ojos estaban puestos en la pequeña niña que se encontraba caminando rumbo a donde estaba su ama y antiguo camarada.

Del suelo bajo los pies del trio de personas brotaron filosas hojas con solo propósito de lastimar a la pequeña niña, quien asustada miro como aquellas herramientas mortales se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo.

Kiba no sonreía, no sentía placer en realizar aquel acto que para muchos resultaría deplorable y ruin, cuando escucho las palabras de Tomoe Meguri acerca de la identidad de la pequeña, algo dentro de él despertó de un largo letargo, un deseo que mantuvo durmiendo, a bases de mentiras y falsedades.

 **Venganza**

Lo que ocurrió después ni siquiera le impresiono, ni se sorprendió… de hecho ya esperaba ese resultado con premeditación, Issei había apartado a Rias de su lado con la suficiente fuerza para que las filosas hojas de metal no le lastimaran, con una agilidad pasmosa evito que la pequeña Ai tuviera su destino fatal.

\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Kiba?! – la voz del castaño mostraba bastante furia -¡¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Ai-chan?!

\- ¡Yuuto! – Rias mostraba un semblante de sorpresa que rara vez se hacía notar - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sin siquiera necesito mirar a su alrededor para entender de que se encontraba rodeado por todos los que se encontraban en el campo de juegos, podía sentir las miradas de cada uno de ellos, podía imaginar sus rostros, la sorpresa, la decepción, pero para el joven caballero no importaba, nunca le importo lo que ellos pensaban de él.

Porque para a lo que él le concernía se encontraba solo, ellos solo eran entidades sin rostro y nombre; aferrándose a ese pensamiento, pronuncio lo que sería su siguiente movimiento.

 **¡SHADOW BIND!**

Espadas con extraño filo negro, no más grandes que una simple daga, de hecho nombrarlas espadas sería un error, pero su funcionamiento era de lo más práctico, podían inmovilizar a cualquiera por un lapso de tiempo, sabía que la mayoría de ellos estarían detenidos al menos por una hora, pero el problema eran las cinco mujeres mayores, cuatro demonios de clase alta y la Maou Leviatán, si tenía suerte estarían detenidas por un menor tiempo.

Con lentitud llevó su mano al rostro tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentía al escuchar los reclamos de los "extraños" a su alrededor, en un susurro preparo la contra medida para las cinco mujeres mayores.

 **¡SLEEPING BEAUTY!**

Cinco hermosos floretes cayeron justamente frente a los rostros de las mujeres mayores, su empuñadura estaba adornada con una hermosa rosa, la cual al instante se abrió frente a ellas tomándolas por sorpresa, el polen que despidió poseía un potente sedante, el cual hizo que perdieran el conocimiento y quedaran profundamente dormidas, pero una habilidad extra que poseía esa espada demoniaca, era similar al cuento de donde procedía su origen, con lentitud los tallos espinosos de la rosas envolvieron los cuerpos de las inertes mujeres, de los cuales brotaron nuevos botones de rosas, abriéndose con lentitud y despidiendo continuas dosis de sedante.

\- Con eso los preparativo están listos - Kiba hablaba sin ninguna emoción en su voz – Issei-kun me gustaría que me entregaras a la pequeña

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – el sekiryuutei se colocaba a manera de escudo entre Ai y Kiba – Es un hecho que quieres lastimarla

\- Lastimarla… dices – los ojos de Kiba continuaban serenos ante las palabras del castaño – No… estas equivocado, Issei-kun – el rubio empezó a avanzar con un paso lento – lo que deseo es vivir

\- ¿Vivir? – Issei miraba confundido a lo que el joven frente a él intentaba explicar – Pero que disparates dices, para mi estas muy vivo

\- Esto no es vivir – Kiba se detuvo un instante – es tan solo pretender que estoy vivo

Una esfera carmesí se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, Kiba volteo para encontrarse a Rias Gremory bastante molesta, era evidente que la joven pelirroja encontraba reprobable la actuación de su sirviente frente al resto del grupo.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Yuuto – la pelirroja se acercaba amenazante hacia su caballero - ¡PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE CONTINUES CON ESTO! - la chica se abalanzo con la intensión de atacar al portador de Sword Birth.

 **¡FALSE DEATH!**

Con un movimiento de su mano una espada salió disparada con una enorme velocidad, clavándose en el pecho de la pelirroja, quien no daba crédito a la acción de su sirviente, Issei enmudeció ante la escena, de todas las personas que conocía, la única que él consideraba incapaz de ejecutar una acción tan cruel, era el mismo que la había ejecutado sin ningún remordimiento.

La espada en si tenía un filo retorcido y extraño, Rias llevo su mano hacia donde se encontraba aquella visceral arma, pero su cuerpo colapso cual marioneta que le cortaran los hilos.

\- ¡TU BASTARDO! – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba evidentemente enfurecido - ¡¿POR QUÉ LA MATASTE?!

\- Ella no está muerta – Kiba se mostraba bastante tranquilo mientras observaba al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su ama – está en un estado de muerte aparente, considéralo como un coma inducido – sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre el castaño – y bien me entregaras a esa pequeña por las buenas o será…

" _Definitivamente por las malas"_

 **If Life 18: La soledad del sobreviviente ~ La llama de la absolución** ** ___**

En la entrada en la academia de Kuoh se encontraban dos individuos que evidentemente destacaban por ser extranjeros, pero ese no era el motivo principal por el que las personas se les quedaban viendo, era por el hecho de que la mujer de ese par se encontraba verdaderamente molesta, mientras que su acompañante sonreía apaciblemente.

\- A ver el viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta la ciudad de Kuoh tomaba alrededor de siete a ocho horas – la mujer repasaba en voz alta – ¡entonces porque nos tardamos una semana en arribar!

\- No lo sé… tomamos un desvío… ¿Tal vez? – el joven a su lado miraba tranquilamente el enfado de la mujer

\- Dulio, cuando dije que podríamos comer primero – la miraba de la rubia se tornaba bastante intimidante - ¡No fue para hacer un tour gourmet completo de siete días!

\- ¿Ah? En serio, je, je, je – Dulio se rascaba la cabeza bastante apenado – Pero no negaras que contratarlo con anticipación fue buena idea… Griselda-san

\- ¡Señor dame fortaleza para soportar a este idiota! - Griselda se persignaba mientras elevaba la vista al cielo – ¿Sentiste eso Dulio? – la voz de la hermana se tornó seria

\- Si lo he sentido… se trata de un tablero de juegos – el exorcista más fuerte asentía a las palabras de su compañera – ¿Un rating game?

\- Es posible – la mujer comenzó a avanzar seguida de cerca por Dulio – No está muy lejos

Pronto detuvieron su avance cuando un carro compacto derrapo vertiginosamente frente a ellos, haciendo que el par de exorcistas saltaran asustados por la sorpresiva acción, con una precisión incomprensible para la gente normal el automóvil se aparcó perfectamente en a un lado de la entrada.

La puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió con lentitud, una mano temblorosa salió de ella, llorando de felicidad se encontraba LeFay Pendragon, quien se arrastró por el suelo completamente temblorosa. Del lado del piloto salía la ángel caído Gabriel con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- Vaya para ser la primera vez que conduzco lo hice bien – Gabriel miraba al cielo agradecida – conducir es uno de los mayores placeres que se deben experimentar

\- S…Si, ti…tiene razón Gabriel-sama – LeFay asentía débilmente mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y el aliento

\- Bien voy a tacharlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer – la ángel caído saco una larga lista de entre los bolsillos de su traje – debo de agradecer a Sera-chan por las sugerencias

Tanto Dulio como Griselda no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Gabriel una vez considerada la mujer más fuerte del cielo, se encontraba conversando casualmente con una jovencita rubia, que para ellos no era una desconocida, ya que las proezas de la maga genio de la casa Pendragon era reconocidas en el Vaticano.

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo es que estas dos personas terminaron saliendo del mismo automóvil?

* * *

 _En la mañana de ese mismo día…_

 _Una de las cosas que la antigua serafín detestaba de su nueva condición como ángel caído era que los pecados capitales se evidenciaban en su cuerpo de una manera extrema, ella podía lidiar con la Lujuria (un par de actividades nocturnas con ciertas fotos de un castaño Sekiryuutei ayudaban o un buen baño con agua helada), la Gula (la comida que cocinaba Ravel desaparecía de su plato con rapidez), la Ira (Xenovia resulto ser un buen saco de golpeo en varias ocasiones), la Envidia (prácticamente idolatraba la lencería de Irina), la Avaricia (tanto la idolatraba que empezó su propia colección de lencería de diseñador), la Soberbia (claramente sus atributos físicos eran superiores y debía evidenciarlos cada que pueda)._

 _Pero el que más le afectaba era la Pereza (ahora le resultaba difícil abandonar la cama a tempranas horas), y en estos instantes era presa de ese malvado (bendito cuando estaba en su cama) pecado. Ravel miraba con gracia como su huésped se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto en la mesa que compartían, la rubia mayor sostenía una enorme taza de café negro humeante y delicioso._

\- _Gabriel-san – la joven Phenex llamaba la atención de su acompañante - ¿Podría pedirle un favor?_

\- _Claro que si Ravel-chan – la ángel caído sonreía mientras daba un sorbo a su café – cualquier cosa que me pida mi casera_

\- _Je, je... está bien – la más joven de las dos rubias se apeno – hoy regresa LeFay-san me gustaría que fuese a recogerla en la tarde si no es molestia_

\- _Dalo por hecho – la mujer mayor alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación ante la petición_

 _El encargo en sí era de lo más fácil, en un principio planeo ir en un taxi para recoger a la futura alfil de la princesa fénix, el problema fue que durante la visita de los padres a la escuela donde trabaja, apareció Serafall Leviatán, la mujer estimaba con demasía a la pequeña Maou, tanto que no le molestaba el hecho de que la considerara su rival, mientras conversaban la peli negra hizo una extraña afirmación._

\- _Mi destinado rival… envidio tu estilo de vida – Serafall sonó extrañamente solemne – Ya no estas atada por las cadenas del cielo, ni por el puesto que ostentabas_

\- _¿Ara? No lo había visto de esa manera – Gabriel inclino la cabeza de lado – Debería de hacer algo con mi tiempo libre_

\- _Si es así… - con una sonrisa llena de alegría Serafall soltó el caos – tengo unas sugerencias._

 _Fue así que se dirigió a un lote de autos y compro uno de ellos a crédito, siendo una invitada de Ravel (gorrona) no tenía muchos gastos, también ayudo que el amable vendedor fuese un pervertido que se deleitó con los superiores atributos de la a veces despistada mujer._

 _Gabriel espero el arribo del vuelo de la pequeña LeFay Pendragon, no tuvo ningún retraso en su llegada y se alegró de ver el rostro conocido del antiguo serafín._

\- _¡Gabriel-sama! – LeFay saludaba efusivamente a la distancia - ¿Cómo ha estado?_

\- _¡Muy bien LeFay-chan! – la rubia mayor se acercó y abrazo gentilmente a la recién llegada - ¡Bien! Vayamos por tu equipaje y dirijámonos a la Academía._

\- _¡Si, Gabriel-sama! – la pequeña maga accedió ante la sugerencia_

 _Ambas rubias se apresuraron, para recoger las pertenencias de LeFay y fue cuando divisaron el flamante automóvil compacto que recién había comprado el ángel caído._

\- _¡Vaya, Gabriel-sama! – la pequeña maga exclamo bastante sorprendida – Esta precioso su coche_

\- _¡Gracias, recién lo acabo de comprar! – ambas mujeres guardaron las maletas en la cajuela del auto de Gabriel_

\- _Me imagino que estuvo difícil la prueba de conducir – LeFay comento mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad – Para obtener su licencia de manejo_

\- _¿Licencia de Manejo? – Gabriel encendió el automóvil y se preparó para empezar a manejar el vehículo - ¿Tenía que sacar una?_

 _El rostro de LeFay mostraba sorpresa y miedo al escuchar las palabras de una extrañamente calmada Gabriel, la ángel caído saco una memoria Usb, colocándola en el reproductor del compacto, solamente apareció una sola carpeta que decía "Awesome Tracks by Serafall!", el automóvil comenzó su marcha, pero los gritos de terror de la indefensa LeFay Pendragon fueron acallados por las estrofas de "_ Don Omar - Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo"

* * *

Cuando el par de exorcistas se repuso de la impresión inicial de aquel accidentado encuentro, ambos se acercaron con cautela hacia el extraño par, Griselda Quarta miro con atención la figura de la que una vez fue considerada como una de los líderes del cielo, hacia cierta gracia en ver de cerca a alguien que es considerado dentro de la Iglesia como un nivel equivalente a una "idol" de las que abundan en el lejano oriente y la siempre correcta, disciplinada, tranquila… pasaba por un caso de fanatismo.

\- Ga… ga… ga… ¡Gabriel-sama! – la voz de Griselda se elevó un par de tonos por encima de lo normal – es un honor verla de cerca

\- ¿Ara?, Griselda-san – la mujer reconoció al instante a la recién llegada – Nada de honoríficos, ya no soy una serafín – la sonrisa de la rubia era de lo más amable y cálida

\- Mmm… no ha cambiado nada Gabriel-san – Dulio se acercó al trio de una manera casual – Me impresiona que conduzca

\- Je, je… alguien me recomendó que lo intentara – la caído se alegró bastante – Si quieres te puedo dar un paseo – al decir esto LeFay se atemorizó e intento prevenir al dueño de Zenith Tempest quien disimuladamente comprendió– Quizás en otra ocasión… por cierto, ¿Sabe si realizarían algún Rating Game?

\- De hecho si, para estas horas ya debió haber terminado – la angel caído se llevó un dedo al mentón ya que encontraba rara la pregunta - ¿Por qué lo dices Guesualdo-san? - Parece que tenemos un problema – el exorcista más fuerte se encamino hacia donde se encontraba el tablero de juegos.

Las tres mujeres miraron interrogantes a las palabras del joven exorcista, mirándose entre sí decidieron seguir a su improvisado líder. Sin imaginar lo que se encontrarían al final del camino.

* * *

 _se encontraba con la mirada en el techo, las pruebas en ese día habían sido un total fracaso, nuevamente se encontró con que no podía mantener por mucho tiempo el control de aquella espada sagrada y lo peor es que debido a eso sus manos se encontraban lastimadas. Tosca amablemente le había dado los primeros auxilios, pero a pesar de eso el dolor era insoportable._

 _Mirando sus manos noto como estas temblaban sin control, decidió que descansaría tranquilamente por las siguientes horas._ _No paso mucho tiempo, cuando noto como un peso extra se acomodó en su cama, el chico se encontró con la mirada traviesa de la pequeña Anna, quien hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña bolsa con galletas, █████ suspiraba cansadamente ya que se imaginaba la procedencia de la golosina._

\- _¿Anna, nuevamente te metiste en la cocina? - █████ susurraba un poco molesto – Sabes que robar está mal, Dios reprueba eso_ \- _Lo sé… pero si es para alimentar al necesitado – la niña sonrió con tranquilidad – no creo que se moleste._

 _Anna abrió la pequeña bolsa, con sus pequeñas manos empezó a compartir el botín con █████ , el chico suspiro derrotado mientras se volvía cómplice de la pequeña perpetradora. Ya que la sonrisa de Anna lo suficiente hermosa como para tratar de protegerla de cualquier tristeza._

 _Olvido cuando se quedó dormido junto a la pequeña niña estaba consciente de que fue mucho tiempo ya que la luz del sol se había ocultado, cuando salió lentamente de su cama evitando que Anna despertase, frente a su puerta encontró a Tosca, quien tenía las manos igual que él, su semblante también era triste._ _Ambos había fracasado rotundamente… Y pronto seria el turno de la pequeña niña que dormía apaciblemente._

* * *

Irina hacia lo que podía para liberarse de lo que fuese que haya hecho Yuuto Kiba para retenerlos en su lugar, volvió su mirada para notar la preocupación y el terror en el resto de la corte de Rias, cada uno de los miembros estaban en la misma situación que ella, lo peor era el pánico del que estaban siendo presa al ver como su líder era atravesada por un arma que el propio joven rubio lanzo hacia el pecho de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ravel-chan! – la joven espadachina llamó la atención de su rey - ¡DEBEMOS DE HACER ALGO!

\- ¡LO SE IRINA! - la pequeña rubia también estaba siendo presa del pánico - ¡PERO POR MAS QUE INTENTO MOVERME NO PUEDO!

\- ¡TRANQUILICENSE TODOS! – la voz de Sona llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor – Tal parece que Yuuto Kiba es mas astuto de lo que aparenta… las dagas que están clavadas en nuestras sombras son la causa de nuestra situación.

\- A eso se debe – Reya comentaba tranquilamente – entonces si logramos quitarlas o mover nuestra sombra de donde se encuentran estaremos libres.

\- Reya-san tenemos un problema con eso – comentaba Momo – este campo de juegos tiene su propia iluminación, a pesar de que este oscureciendo fuera de él nuestras sombras no desaparecerán.

\- Estas son creaciones del Sacred Gear "Sword Birth" – Karlamine se mostraba temerosa ante lo que iba a decir – Kiba-chan las uso en mi contra en nuestro duelo de práctica, la única manera de liberarnos es que el mismo descarte su existencia o que alguien las destruya.

\- Entonces todo depende de Issei – Xenovia suspiro cansada al verse imposibilitada para ayudar a su compañero - ¿Pero porque actuar así?

\- En la mañana se encontraba muy bien – la segunda caballero de Rias mostraba duda - ¿Verdad que si? Irina-san.

\- No noté nada extraño en él – la castaña confirmaba lo que Karlamine decía – inclusive le di un regalo en señal de amistad

\- ¿Qué clase de regalo? – Sona prestaba atención a lo que la caballero de Ravel dijo

\- Se trataba de… - Irina enmudeció de golpe - ¡NO PUEDE SER!

\- ¿Qué OCURRE SHIDOU-SAN? – Sona se alarmó por el repentino cambio en el semblante de la castaña.

\- ¡ES MI CULPA! – la portadora de Mimic gritaba desesperada - ¡No sabía que le afectaría tanto! – Irina trataba de contener las lágrimas - ¡Le regale una piedra de la luz que tenía Valper en su poder!

\- ¿Qué dices? – la joven Sitri encontraba extraña la situación – No entiendo como eso le afectaría.

\- Yuuto-san es un sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada – Akeno se atrevió a responder – pensábamos que con la muerte de Valper Galilei lo había superado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quiso atacar a Rias-san y a Issei-sempai? – la pequeña nekoshou comentaba preocupada.

\- No fue hacia ellos a quien iba dirigido el ataque – la mirada de Meguri se oscureció – iba tras Ai-chan… sin querer le revelé que ella era un fragmento de Excalibur.

El frio recorrió a través del grupo de Ravel, todas y cada una de los miembros sentían un especial apego por la pequeña espíritu, familiar de Issei, fue entonces que todas ellas empezaron a forcejear para lograr liberarse aunque de manera inútil, fue cuando un potente estruendo les hizo prestar atención al lugar donde estaba Issei.

El castaño se encontraba corriendo con Ai entre sus brazos, Kiba los seguía muy de cercas, claramente el rubio había quedado firme en su decisión de acabar con la vida del pequeño espíritu, el problema más grave al que se enfrentaba Issei era que estaba muy lastimado de su batalla anterior, rápidamente detuvo su carrera al ver como nuevamente filosas hojas brotaban desde el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- Issei-kun es inútil que intentes crear una distancia entre nosotros – el portador de Sword Birth se acercaba a ellos con la velocidad propia de su clase – estas demasiado lastimado por los ataques de Riser.

\- ¡Sabes me caías bien hace unos minutos atrás! – el Sekiryuutei comentaba a manera de burla – ¡Ya te dije que no permitiré que la lastimes!

\- ¡NO ESPERABA MENOS DE TI! – Kiba gritaba mostrando molestia - ¡TRATAR DE SER UN HEROE ES ALGO PATETICO!

En las manos de Kiba aparecieron dos espadas, las cuales movió con rapidez para tratar de cortar a su antiguo compañero, Issei al ver la amenaza desvió la primera arma con su Boosted Gear, el metal del guante repelió el acero de la espada demoniaca, cuando la segunda arma estuvo a punto de alcanzar los cuerpos de Issei y Ai; el castaño pateo el antebrazo del enfurecido caballero, haciendo que soltara aquel letal instrumento.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

La voz proveniente del sacred gear avivo las llamas del Ignition, al notar esto el castaño coloco su mano frente al sorprendido rubio, y chasqueo los dedos para liberar su primera técnica, el Explosion Breaker resonó por el campo de juegos, debido a la luz y al ensordecedor ruido de la técnica, Kiba quedo desorientado, solamente para recibir un golpe directo en el rostro que sacudió por completo su cerebro. Tras ese tremendo golpe, el portador de Sword Birth dio unos pasos atrás, Issei aprovecho la oportunidad y trato de repetir la acción, con la esperanza de dejar inconsciente a su amigo. Su puño izquierdo viajo con rapidez hacia el rostro de Kiba quien en el último instante repelió el golpe con una nueva espada.

 **[¡RESET!]**

Issei escuchaba sorprendido el anuncio que daba Ddraig, fue entonces cuando fijo su mirada hacia donde estaba su Sacred Gear, el cual había regresado a la normalidad descartando el Ignition Mode, Kiba sostenía entre sus manos una espada cuya hoja se encontraba hecha completamente de hielo.

\- Parece que Flame Delete, puede afectar a tus llamas – el rubio se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca – tuve suerte en apostarlo todo

\- ¡Más que suerte, es una maldición! – Issei miraba con seriedad a su oponente – Nada te puede salir mal… Casanova.

\- Fu,fu… no espere que me llamaras así – Kiba alzaba los hombros, divertido por el insulto que recibía – supongo que aun me guardas algo de estima.

Muy dentro el Sekiryuutei no tenía sentimientos en contra del joven frente a él, aunque claramente sabía que las intenciones de Kiba eran lo bastante oscuras como para lastimarlo en verdad; necesitaba saber exactamente qué pasaba por su mente.

\- ¿Por qué quieres matar a Ai-chan? – el castaño se mantenía en guardia – al menos debes tener una justificación para hacer todo esto… más que esa basura de vivir.

\- Aun si te lo dijera no lo comprenderías – los ojos del portador de Sword Birth se mostraron fríos – ya que nunca has perdido a alguien importante para ti.

* * *

 _._ _estaba demasiado preocupado, Anna no había regresado de sus pruebas con la espada sagrada y un extraño sentimiento le carcomía por dentro, Tosca quien estaba a su lado se encontraba de la misma manera, un método que tenían dentro de ese instituto de investigaciones fue el separar a los candidatos en grupos pequeños para su mejor control y manejo, tanto █████ , Tosca y Anna eran compañeros del mismo grupo._

 _Ellos dos habían evitado que la pequeña hiciera las pruebas, ya que se esforzaban al límite para que nunca fuera su turno, pero en la última prueba ambos jovencitos se había lastimado tanto que ninguno podía realizar las que estaban programadas para ese día. Las horas pasaban y la presencia de la más pequeña de ellos continuaba desaparecida._

\- _Oye █████ , nunca han durado tanto – la joven Tosca miraba con preocupación a su compañero - ¿Le pasaría algo?_

\- _Tranquila, Anna es lo bastante fuerte - █████ abrazo con gentileza a su hermana adoptiva – Seguro regresa riéndose de que no pudo._

\- _Tú crees – Tosca se calmó un poco ante las palabras de █████_ _asentia con seguridad haciendo que Tosca se calmara un poco, no se dio cuenta cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos tomados de la mano, abrió los ojos solamente para mirar como una de las hermanas recogía las cosas de Anna._

 _Alarmado por la acción, █████ pregunto a la mujer algo que quizás se arrepentiría después._

\- _¿Hermana algo le ocurrio a Anna? - █████ trataba de ocultar su miedo y preocupación_

\- _Fue una verdadera tragedia – la hermana se sentó evidentemente abatida – no soporto la presión y su cuerpo colapso – la mujer soltaba lagrimas evidenciando su tristeza – Por eso estoy en contra de estas pruebas pero el Arzobispo Galilei no escucha nuestros reclamos_

 _se dejó caer al suelo completamente abatido por la noticia, Tosca se levantó solamente para encontrar la escena frente a ella, la jovencita se llevó las manos a la cabeza comprendiendo el motivo por el cual █████ estaba así. La más pequeña de ellos tres había fallecido, aun si era por un motivo noble, no evitaba que sintiesen tristeza en sus corazones._

 _Desde ese día █████ juro que haría hasta lo imposible para que sacrificios como el de Anna no ocurriesen…_

* * *

La mirada de Issei se endureció de repente, molesto por las palabras de Kiba, el castaño si conocía ese sentimiento de pérdida, lo había sentido varias veces en el corto tiempo de su nueva vida, primero Asia, luego Irina y por ultimo Aika, ver morir a alguien preciado era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, comprendía que su oponente se encontraba sumergido en esa experiencia dolorosa.

\- Kiba yo sé que es perder a alguien – la voz del castaño sonaba vacía – no te atrevas a decir que no entiendo ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Si te refieres a Asia? - el rubio se molestaba ante lo que decía Issei – Eso no es perder a alguien, ya que al final de cuentas está a tu lado – Kiba preparo su arma para atacar a Issei – ¡ME REFIERO A ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA MAS VAS A VOLVER A VER! – caballero se abalanzo contra de Issei - ¡QUE NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES DESPIERTES POR LAS MAÑANAS NUNCA VOLVERAS A OIR SU VOZ! ¡NI VER SU SONRISA!

Issei creo distancia entre ellos dos aun con Ai entre sus brazos, se dio un momento para contemplar el rostro de su preciado acompañante, en parte sentía que Kiba tenía razón en sus acciones, pero lo que hacía estaba completamente mal, levanto su rostro para mirar nuevamente al rubio.

\- ¿Tú sabes que ella no es humana? – el castaño noto que el portador de Sword Birth no decía palabra alguna – entiendo… lo que quieres es destruirla –

\- Vaya a que has cambiado bastante – Kiba sonreía sarcásticamente – ¿Entonces me darás a la pequeña?

\- No – Issei bajo de sus brazos a Ai quien se colocó a su lado – tendrás que tomarla a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué no he intentado eso desde un principio? – el rubio miro con sorna la actitud de su oponente.

Fue cuando los ojos de Kiba miraron con sorpresa como el cuerpo de la pequeña niña brillo con un resplandor dorado segándolo por completo, cuando por fin recupero la vista, el joven espadachín miro como la presencia de Ai había desaparecido para dar lugar a una espada, su hoja adornada con hermosos grabados en la canaleta, los adornos de la dorada guarnición y la preciosa gema de ámbar en el pomo, cuando la miro frente a Issei un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad le rodeo, pero también algo que muy dentro del corazón de Kiba estaba sacudiéndose, pero que el mismo se negaba a reconocer que aún estaba allí. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para contener las emociones que intentaba aflorar con la sola presencia de esa arma.

\- Excalibur Absolution – el joven Sekiryuutei hablo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su espada sagrada – esto era lo que buscabas Issei dio un paso al frente apuntando con su espada al rostro de KIba, vio entonces como el chico se encontraba hasta cierto punto intimidado, de pronto una voz que recordaba muy bien resonó como un eco en su corazón.

 ** _"Mi tiempo ha terminado… y el de ella comienza… es tan solo una parte de mi alma… pero…_**

 _ **Guarda una mis más puros sentimientos para ti…"**_

\- Prepárate entonces Yuuto Kiba – Issei tomo con sus dos manos a Exalibur Absolution para reiniciar de nuevo la batalla - ¡PORQUE NO PERMITIRE QUE LA DESTRUYAS!

* * *

Dulio miraba con sorpresa al lugar donde el extraño grupo arribo, en la parte más alejada de la academia se encontraba lo que parecía ser la entrada al tablero de juegos, el dueño del Zenith Tempest alzo su mano para alcanzar la barrera y vio como esta se agitaba dando la ilusión de estar tocando algo gelatinoso.

\- Mmm… esta barrera es de un alto nivel – el rubio se rascaba la barbilla – no permite el acceso gente no autorizada, sin el previo permiso del que lo creo.

\- ¿Entonces no podemos entrar? – Griselda se acomodaba los lentes mientras que Dulio confirmaba a la pregunta – Si que es un problema.

\- Este, creo que puedo hacer una entrada – LeFay decía tímidamente mientras los adultos le miraban con tranquilidad – Ya que vengo para convertirme en un alfil – Griselda mostraba cierto enfado a las palabras de la joven maga – estudie un poco de la magia demoniaca y creo saber como conjurar un acceso.

\- No entiendo como pretendes dar tu alma a un demonio – la monja se cruzo de brazos algo molesta – es que no tienes orgullo por tu humanidad.

\- Fue un pago por todo el problema del incidente con Kokabiel – LeFay se apresuró a contestar a lo que Griselda suavizo un poco su humor - Ya veo – la mujer suspiro derrotada – perdona por lanzar una precipitada conclusión.

En la iglesia sentían cierto remordimiento por no haber intervenido con propiedad en el asunto, ellos mismo estaban conscientes que ese era su mayor error hasta el momento y que tomaría tiempo para asimilarlo, Griselda comprendía muy en el fondo que la decisión que tomaron tanto su hija adoptiva y la portadora de Excalibur Mimic de convertirse en demonios era hasta cierto punto aceptable, como recompensa ambas jovencitas conservarían sus fragmentos de Excalibur hasta el dia de su muerte, aunque para eso pasaran milenios.

El problema era que cierta división interna en la misma Iglesia se estaba llevando a cabo, un grupo extremista estaba en total desacuerdo con la decisiones que se estaban tomando y la amenaza de un golpe de estado era inminente, la otra facción a la cual Dulio y Griselda formaban parte estaban considerando establecer alianzas con las demás organizaciones mágicas, para el intercambio de información y apoyo mutuos. Al final de cuentas todos los humanos son hijos de dios, sin importar si creían o no; la orden de valorar la peligrosidad de Excalibur Absolution fue dada por la facción radical de la Iglesia y para no levantar sospechas aceptaron aquella misión, a pesar de que el dueño del Zenith Tempest se tomó una semana de vacaciones y arrastro a Griselda con él.

\- Bueno, signorina haga algo de su magia – Dulio acaricio la cabeza de LeFay haciendo que se apenara por el gesto.

\- De… de acuerdo – la pequeña maga comenzó con el encantamiento mientras era vista por los tres adultos.

\- Vaya, Dulio eres todo un don juan – Gabriel cruzaba los brazos mientras sonreía tranquilamente - ¿Si te vieran en el vaticano?

\- ¿Es pecado elogiar a una bella jovencita? – el exorcista sonreía divertido – Yo no lo creo… hay cosas peores que alentar a la juventud.

\- Tienes razón… hay cosas peores – Griselda bajo un poco la mirada – Si tan solo… - la monja callo sus palabras ante la inquisitiva mirada de Gabriel – no es nada… Gabriel-san.

El ángel caído miro condescendientemente a la mujer, sabía que en sus años de servicio había visto y oído cosas bastante perturbadoras que ocurrían en los lugares donde la mano de la iglesia no podía alcanzar, pero parte de la culpa la poseían los propios ángeles quienes preocupados por su propia supervivencia dejaron de lado a aquellos que les servían con ahínco.

Como el "Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada", que estaría en el top tres de las peores manchas en la historia de la Iglesia.

* * *

 _estaba bastante molesto, no entendía lo que pasaba en ese instituto; todo los días se esforzaba con las pruebas para demostrar tener un avance pero ahora las cosas cambiaban de un día para otro, ya no realizaban pruebas de compatibilidad, simplemente comenzaron a tenerlos encerrados en sus habitaciones todo el tiempo, había rumores que buscarían un nuevo enfoque para mejorar la compatibilidad, pero desde ese día las cosas fueron empeorando de mal en peor._ _Sus compañeros y amigos descendían en número de manera extraña y vertiginosa, cada día habían menos niños y niñas… lo peor fue que todo el personal femenino fue reacomodado debido a las crecientes protestas por parte de la hermanas a causa de los inhumanos experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo._

 _█████ escuchaba de vez en cuando que todos ellos tenían un potencial de luz en sus cuerpos, pero que por desgracia muchos de ellos estaban por debajo de la media para poder soportar la presión que ejercía el poder de la espada sagrada._ _Concluyo que ese fue el motivo por el cual Anna había fallecido, una noche mientras dormían Tosca se metio entre las cobijas de la cama de █████ , haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera por la acción._

\- _¿Qué ocurre? – el jovencito aun somnoliento miraba como la jovencita se apretujaba contra el._

\- _Tengo miedo, █████ - Tosca se aferraba a la camisa de su acompañante – He escuchado que los hombres que nos cuidan están haciéndole cosas a la chicas más mayores._

 _Había algo en la voz de Tosca que alerto los sentidos de █████ , con bastante ternura abrazo el cuerpo de la jovencita, quien sentía como su querido amigo reconfortaba el miedo que anidaba en el corazón de ella._

\- _No te preocupes – el jovencito hablaba en un susurro – no dejaré que te pase nada malo._

\- _Si – Tosca asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro – yo sé que lo harás._

 _Fue cuando de pronto los responsables de su cuidado entraron abruptamente en la habitación, sorprendiéndolos por la repentina acción, fueron sacados de sus camas y obligados a vestirse con premura, ambos fueron acataron la orden sin rechistar, ya que temían si había repesalias en contra de ellos. Cuando terminaron de realizar al acción, fueron sacados de la habitación y llevados a una sala común, allí fue donde █████ comprendio la mas cruel verdad, todos y cada uno de los investigadores quemaban grandes cantidades de papel y registros, algo había pasado en la sede central._

 _Algo realmente malo, para que los adultos actuaran de esa forma._ _Reunidos en un solo grupo, █████ miro el miedo y la desesperación en el rostro de sus amigos, fue cuando escucho un sonido que le estremeció en demasía, una explosión muy débil, pero que después se repitió varias veces en un lapso de tiempo, temerosos por el desconocido ruido el grupo de niños se apretujo más, tratando de encontrar consuelo en la cercanía entre ellos._ _Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron de par en par, revelando la causa de todo ese caos…_

* * *

Cuando LeFay termino con la incantación para abrir un pasaje, Dulio y el resto miro con sorpresa como un par de puertas aparecía frente a ellos, la pequeña maga demostraba porque era considerada una genio entre los magos paganos; el portador de Zenith Tempest alzo su pulgar mientras sonreía satisfecho por la demostración de habilidades, mientras que Griselda asentía aprobatoriamente y Gabriel acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

Con decisión se aventuraron a entrar al tablero de juegos, cegados por un intenso resplandor, sus ojos se encontraron con un páramo desolado, los dos exorcistas encontraban el escenario bastante extraño; pero a los ojos de Gabriel y LeFay era lo bastante familiar, pronto a sus oídos llego un sonido peculiar, Dulio se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba aquel sonido, las demás le siguieron de cerca.

Arribando al origen se encontraron con algo verdaderamente inverosímil, cientos y cientos de espadas que yacían desperdigadas en el suelo, unas quedaban clavadas en la árida tierra, otras simplemente estaban tiradas, todas presentaban señales de daño, con sus filos destrozados o partidos por la mitad. Griselda afilo la vista encontrando a un par de jóvenes batiéndose en un mortal combate, pero lo que llamó más su atención fue el arma que llevaba uno de ellos, galante y poderosa, sería una manera de describirla, ya que no encontraba palabras para representar la solemne impresión que daba en el corazón de la servidora de Dios.

Gabriel reconoció el arma en cuestión, pero ese no era su mayor interrogante… ¿Dónde se encontraban los demás?, esa era la duda que aquejaba a la caído.

\- ¡Miren! – la voz de LeFay mostraba sorpresa y preocupación – ¡Allí se encuentran Ravel-sama y las demás!

\- Antes de hacer algo más debemos ayudarles – comentaba seriamente Griselda haciendo que los demás asintieran ante la sugerencia.

Rápidamente el grupo se acercó a los incapacitados demonios, Ravel al mirar a Gabriel y LeFay se alegró muchísimo por tan alentadora escena.

\- ¡Por favor traten de quitar las dagas que están clavadas en nuestras sombras! – se apresuró a hablar la pequeña Phenex – ¡nos tiene retenidos en este lugar!

Al termino de las palabras todas y cada una de las armas del Sword Birth fueron congeladas por una extraña brisa helada, fue tanta la congelación que de repente colapsaron, para sorpresa de todos los demonios, Sona fijo su mirada en los dos acompañantes de LeFay y Gabriel, pero la que reacción furiosamente fue Xenovia al reconocer el rostro de Griselda, la joven peli azul empezó a sudar a mares completamente atemorizada, a pesar de ya no estar bajo la influencia de Shadow Bind, su cuerpo continuaba clavado en su lugar.

\- Dulio-sama, es una sorpresa verlo – Irina hablo cortésmente saludando al portador de Zenith Tempest - ¿Griselda-sama?

\- Vaya… Vaya, Shidou-san es bueno ver que tu humor ha mejorado – el rubio exorcista exclamaba con total casualidad – mientras que Xenovia-chan se ha quedado sin palabras.

\- ¿Ara? Xenovia – la mirada de Griselda era de lo más intimidante – acaso no piensas saludar a tu madre…

\- Perdón, es que la sor… sorpresa me dejó sin palabras – Xenovia se inclinaba de manera torpe a lo que Griselda suspiro sonoramente.

\- Supongo que te has indisciplinado un poco – la madre adoptiva de la peli azul exclamaba con pesar – no importa, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien.

\- ¡RIAS! – Akeno gritaba a todo pulmón evidentemente preocupada por su amiga pelirroja Sona se dirigio junto con su sequito hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y el resto de las mujeres mayores, invocando un circulo mágico de su familia procedio a destruir las espadas y dagas que retenían al resto de los presentes.

\- ¡NEE-SAN! – la joven Sitri procedió a mover con fuerza el cuerpo de Serafall - ¡NEE-SAN DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

\- ¡Munyaa… Soo-taan, no muerdas… los pezones… de oneechan! – la Maou Leviatán sonreía de manera pervertida, a lo que Sona se molestó enormemente.

\- ¡Nee-san! – la voz de Sona mostraba un enojo de lo más evidente - ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Al decir esto último, un enorme chorro de agua cayó sobre el rostro de Serafall haciendo que esta despertara de golpe.

\- ¡Guack!... ¡me ahogo!... ¡nos hundimos! – Serafall luchaba en contra del agua - ¡Ya desperté…Ya desperté! –la heredera de la familia Sitri detuvo el agua - ¡So-tan!... eres muy mala, tenía un sueño muy bonito.

\- Qué bueno que despertó… Leviatán-sama – los ojos violetas de la presidenta del consejo miraban despectivamente a su hermana mayor y su voz resulto de lo mas fría posible – espero que haya tenido un buen descanso.

\- Eh… bu… si, fue un buen sueño – la pequeña Maou desviaba la mirada para no encarar a su intimidante hermana - ¿Qué pasó?

Leviatán recibiría su respuesta al mirar como Issei y Kiba intercambiaban golpes con sus respectivas armas, Akeno tomo entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la joven Gremory con sumo cuidado retiro aquella horrible herramienta de su pecho, casi al instante la herida que le había provocado desaparecía sin dejar una cicatriz, sus pulmones lucharon por recupera el aire que les faltaba y el cuerpo de Rias temblaba furiosamente, instintivamente se aferró al calor que desprendía la presencia de su reina.

La respiración tenia la pelirroja era errática, pero con el paso del tiempo se normalizó, no pudo evitar llorar un poco, por el miedo provocado al encontrarse en ese estado, pero su brillantes ojos azules se posaron en la pelea de su antiguo peón contra su caballero.

\- Podía escucharlos, pero por más que intentaba moverme, gritar, llorar… no podía… - las palabras de la joven pelirroja estaba cargadas de bastante tristeza – Akeno… eso fue lo más horrible que he vivido.

\- Lo…sé, Rias, lo sé – la pelinegra acariciaba el cabello de su mejor amiga re confrontándola de su experiencia – Todo está bien… - Debemos detenerlos… - la heredera de los Gremory suplicaba desesperadamente – no deben seguir luchando.

Asintiendo a la plegaria de la joven demonio, el grupo se acercó donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes luchando, pero cuando miraron a los ojos de Issei, se sintieron cohibidos, no había odio, ni resentimiento… lo que reflejaban era empatía por su oponente, cuando enfrentó a Kokabiel los ojos del castaño reflejaban valor y coraje para derrotar al Cadre, contra Riser era la voluntad y determinación para no ser vencido pero ahora… Issei sentía empatía por Kiba. Ravel estaba muda, deseaba detener todo este lio, no solo ella, Irina, Asia, Xenovia… Rias, y todos los que se había reunido en ese lugar, pero a pesar de ya no estar atrapados en las espadas demoniacas de dueño de Sword Birth, porque les era imposible continuar. La respuesta era sencilla, esa lucha tenía que continuar a como dé lugar.

\- Esa es una verdadera pelea entre hombres – comentaba el peón de Sona con bastante calma – hasta acá puedo sentir la determinación de ambos.

\- Eres un poeta mi estimado demonio – Dulio asintió a las palabras de Saji – no hay forma de intervenir, solamente nos queda observar en silencio.

* * *

 _Frente a los temerosos niños aparecieron vario hombres armados, todos ellos con unas horribles mascaras que ocultaba sus rostros, a través de la sombras del lugar solamente pordían verse el rojo de sus visores que ayudaban a ver en la poca iluminación, para ellos eran la viva representación del "viejo del costal", aquella figura fantasmagórica y sobrenatural que se deleitaba llevándose a los niños que se portaban mal._ _Pero ellos no eran malos, estaba allí reunidos por la misma causa… tratar de blandir la espada sagrada, el regalo de Dios para la humanidad, dedicar el resto de su vida para servirle con esmero y ahínco._

 _Ciertamente ese pensamiento era correcto, en el inocente corazón de aquellos huérfanos no había malicia, pero los adultos que los utilizaron si lo era, cuando por fin se dieron cuenta lo que realmente ocurría allí dentro, la iglesia horrorizada expidió una orden para clausurar aquel monstruo que ellos mismos había permitido que naciera._ _Sin importar que fuesen niños inocentes debía ser callados y ese lugar borrado de la historia de la iglesia… Como último gesto de buena voluntad sobre los infantes no usarían el plomo de sus armas, sino algo más "humanitario", sin ningún remordimiento arrojaron varias granadas de un arma química, los más pequeños de entre ese grupo fueron los primeros en caer, ahogándose en su propia sangre… █████ miro con horror como ocurrían aquellos actos._

 _¿Acaso Dios los castigaba de una manera cruel por querer ayudarlo en su plan divino?_ _Los más grandes se abalanzaron sobre sus atacantes, buscando al menos que uno de ellos se salvaran; █████ estaba confundido todos sus amigo… hermanos… familia, frente a sus ojos… le eran arrebatados._

\- _¡ █████! – un grito alerto sus sentidos - ¡HUYE… TRAS DE TI ESTA SALIDA!_

\- _¡RAPIDO… AL MENOS TU…! – uno de los huérfanos más grandes retenía a uno de los agresores - ¡DEBES VIVIR!_

\- _¡VETE…. POR FAVOR!... – Tosca suplicaba con fuerza, justo antes de empezar a toser sangre -¡SE LA PRUEBA DE QUE ESTUVIMOS EN LO CORRECTO!_

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en pedazos, aun escuchando las suplicas de los demás… █████ corrió hacia la salida, corrió y corrió, no se dio cuenta cuando el escenario cambio frente a sus ojos, solamente el deseo de continuar corriendo, no le importó cuando las ramas secas de los arboles lastimaban su piel, ni cuando sus pies empezaban a entumecerse por el frío de la nieve, continuo corriendo._ _Pronto su cuerpo cedió al quimico que inhalo, sentía como su pecho ardía y sus pulmones se llenaban con su sangre… aquella noche de luna llena la vio por primera vez._

 _~Esta voz sólo busca fluir en la luz~_

 _~Y conectar nuestros dedos~_

 _Esa hermosa cabellera roja, un angelical rostro perfecto y unos curiosos ojos azules…_ _sonrió ante aquella visión, ¿Era un ángel que venía llevárselo al paraíso?, la voz dulce de la niña calmó sus dudas._

\- _No soy un ángel – comentaba sonriente la niña – soy un demonio… dime ¿Quieres vivir?_

 _Sin responder el pequeño █████ afirmo a ese deseo… no fue un ángel quien vino por él, fue un hermoso demonio de cabellera roja._

 _~Resuena en vano dentro de este jardín cerrado~_

 _~La luna llena roja~_

 _~La luz y la oscuridad~_

 _Paso tiempo desde su segundo nacimiento, pero noto que no podía distinguir con exactitud los rostros de los demás, se empezó a guiar con el sonido de sus voces… no entendía porque, pero no le dio importancia, la demonio que le salvó le presentó a los demás miembros de su corte, pero él no le importaba mucho._

 _~El tiempo dormido~_

 _~La promesa irrenunciable~_

 _Su "ama" le había presentado a quien sería su maestro, recordaba algo como que el era un caballero y el hombre frente a él era un similiar de la misma clase, vio con curiosidad lo que su "ama" pretendía, de su maestro escucho que el tenia un tesoro sagrado dentro de si mismo, una bendición divina… un arma que utilizaría en contra de lo que el mas odiaba._

 _~Y los recuerdos adornados~_

 _~Preguntan por el final~_

 _~En los pecados acumulados~_

 _Pasaba el tiempo y_ _empezaba a distinguir a las personas, fue así como conoció a Akeno y a Koneko, ellas dos le recordaba a sus amigos y familia, pero al final no eran mas que extraños con los que convivían, lentamente aceptaba su condición, fue hasta que un día su "ama" llego con una idea que le molesto de golpe._

\- _A partir de estos momentos – Rias sonreía cálidamente – serás Yuuto Kiba_

 _~En la amable mentira~_

 _~En la tristeza insomne~_

 _~Susurran una oración~_

 _Estaba boca arriba, respirando con dificultad en aquel desolado bosque, solamente alcanzaba a notar la mirada de su maestro, no había molestia ni repobaba sus acciones solamente mantenía la curiosidad._

\- _Todo esto fue porque Rias-chan se le ocurrio un nuevo nombre para ti – el maestro de "Kiba" suspiraba cansadamente – tratar de eliminar a un demonio perdido es realmente malo para alguien de tu nivel_

\- _Lo sé – el rubio miraba decepcionado a su mestro – pero si aceptara ese nombre negaría la existencia de mi yo anterior_

\- _Pequeño… ya moriste una vez – el hombre suspiraba tranquilamente – mientras te mantengas fiel a ti mismo… ser "Yuuto Kiba" o no… pasa a segundo término… es raro hablarte sin tener un nombre – el maestro sonrió ante sus propias palabras_

\- _Ser fiel a mí mismo… tiene razón, Okita-sensei -_ _asentía a las palabras del hombre frente a él – entonces seré "Yuuto Kiba"_

 _~Y mis alas fueron arrebatadas~_

 _~Incluso en sueños quiero un poco de luz~_

* * *

Kiba estaba sorprendido por la férrea ofensiva que representaba Issei, en una batalla con espadas ciertamente el caballero de Rias tenía la mejor mano o la menos eso creía, el castaño frente él había demostrado ser un completo amateur, si lo que escucho de Koneko cuando dio su reporte era que el sekiryuutei estuvo entrenando con Tomoe Meguri una caballero con un estilo muy apegado al arte de los samurái.

¿Entonces porque era él quien estaba siendo dominado?, la respuesta vendría siendo la espada que Issei blandía con determinación, Excalibur Absolution era un arma muy superior a las que él traía a la vida con Sword Birth, cada espada demoniaca que creaba solamente lograba soportar dos o tres intercambios de golpes contra el acero sagrado. Muy en el fondo el joven rubio quería reconocer la valía de su antiguo compañero… pero ese no era el propósito de este combate.

\- ¿Por qué? – Kiba preguntaba mientras daba un corte vertical tratando de herir a Issei - ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte Issei-kun?

\- No lo sé – contestaba el castaño mientras repelía con su espada el ataque de su amigo – No me considero alguien fuerte… de ser así aquello no hubiese ocurrido

~ _Esta voz sólo busca un futuro vacío~_

 _~Y un amor universal~_

El Sekiryuutei vio como Kiba descartaba nuevamente sus armas, un proceso que vio repitiendo al momento de intercambiar golpes, la situación parecía favorable para él pero lentamente el daño recibido por Riser fue pasando factura en sus fuerzas, cada movimiento que daba, cada paso que avanzaba o retrocedía, eran de por sí un esfuerzo muy grande para el peón.

Esta ves su motor para continuar era algo personal, demasiado… y era el secreto de la misma Excalibur Absolution, Ravel y las demás conocían parcialmente la procedencia de Ai, nunca les dijo que el fragmento del alma de Aika era lo que le dio vida y forma a su familiar, no sabía cómo reaccionarían y más Irina quien de vez en cuando se lamentaba el hecho de por su culpa varias vidas inocentes se perdieron en la forja de esa espada.

\- ¿Kiba… realmente necesitas destruir esta espada? – el castaño cruzaba aceros con el rubio – Tanto es el rencor que tienes por tan solo una espada

\- Issei-kun, cuando te dije que necesitaba destruirla para poder vivir no mentí – el rubio se alejaba una distancia prudente – soy el sobreviviente del "Proyecto de la espada sagrada" – Kiba bajaba la mirada un poco dolido – No conocí a mis padres, no conoci el amor de una familia… pero era feliz – el joven sonrio melancólicamente – a pesar de que fueron los días mas oscuros de mi vida, también fueron los mas felices… porque tenia a mis amigo y compañeros en el instituto de investigaciones – el joven saco la piedra de la luz de entre sus ropas – reíamos, jugábamos, llorábamos y nos cuidábamos entre nosotros – aun manteniendo la piedra entre sus manos prosiguió – todos los días hacíamos pruebas de sincronización… con los fragmentos de Excalibur – el caballero de Rias trataba de contener su ira - nos convencíamos de que estábamos en lo correcto, que nuestro sufrimiento estaba justificado y que al final seriamos recompensados – Kiba apretaba con fuerza la joya visiblemente molesto – el maldito director era Valper Galilei… al actuo a espaldas de la iglesia…

 _~Desaparece flotando~_

 _~En el tiempo que quedó atrás~_

\- Kiba-chan – Karlamine se llevaba las manos a la boca ante la inesperada sorpresa – tu…

\- Un día todo cambio, ya no hacíamos pruebas para sincronizarnos con los fragmentos de Excalibur – el rubio guardo un poco el silencio – decidieron cambiar el enfoque de la investigación… sabes para qué… ¡PARA ESTO! – Kiba mostraba la piedra de la luz para después arrojarla al suelo – mirando la piedra con resentimiento se lanzo nuevamente hacia Issei – ¡TODO NUESTRO SACRIFICIO POR UNA SIMPLE ESPADA… QUE NI SIQUIERA ERA LA AUTENTICA!

 _~¿Hasta cuándo continuará?~_

 _~La espiral de oscuridad~_

 _~La luna invertida~_

\- ¡DIME ISSEI! – golpeando con fuerza la espada de Kiba se rompia al momento de que Issei se defendía - ¿COMO LOGRASTE SUPERAR LA SOLEDAD DE QUE LO MAS VALIOSO PARA TI TE FUE ARREBATADO?

El castaño recibía los ataques de Kiba con brutalidad, el joven Sekiryuutei hacia lo mejor que podía para contener los embates del iracundo caballero, pronto las heridas aparecieron en el cuerpo de Issei; Ravel, Irina, Asia y Rias contenían las lagrimas al ver como el chico estaba siendo superado, fue entonces cuando Sona decidio intervenir apenas dio un paso cuando la suave voz de la joven Phenex le detuvo.

\- ¿Sona-sempai adonde crees que vas? – Ravel hablaba en un susurro

\- ¿CÓMO QUE A DONDE VOY? – la presidenta del consejo gritaba visiblemente preocupada - ¡A detener esta locura!... ¡No ves que Issei o Kiba pueden morir!

\- ¡Lo sabemos! – se apresuró Rias a contestar – tienes que dejarlos terminar.

La joven Sitri estuvo a punto de replicar cuando se percató de las gotas de sangre que caían de las manos de su mejor amiga, señal de que estaba usando su voluntad para evitar hacer lo mismo que intentaba Sona, no solo ella sino cada uno de los miembros de las cortes de Ravel y Rias, todas ellas luchaban para no interponerse.

 _~Lo único real es el presente~_

 _~Persigo con mis ojos los recuerdos rotos~_

\- So-tan… - la voz de Serafall sonaba anormalmente seria – Esta pelea no es como las anteriores… es una lucha para proteger algo muy importante para ellos dos – la Maou Leviatán se colocó al lado de su hermana – se que te preocupa Ddraig-kun pero tienes que aguantar un poco… ¿no crees?

\- Tienes razón… nee-chan – Sona se quedo parada mientras volvia a mirar el combate – Me duele admitirlo pero tienes razón

~ _La luna preciada y perdida~_

 _~La amable lluvia~_

 _~El susurro durmiente~_

Issei se arrodillo fatigado, el intercambio de golpes le había lastimado bastante, pronto vio como la sangre fluía por sus heridas, si continuaba de esta manera ciertamente moriría por segunda vez, Kiba también mostraba señales de agotamiento no sabia cuanto tiempo continuaría así, se extraño cuando el Boosted Gear no anuncio ningún incremento… entonces comprendió que el chico frente a él estaba lo bastante lastimado como para utilizar su sacred gear.

\- Aun no me contestas Issei-kun – el joven se acercaba a paso lento – Yo pretendí vivir… empezando por el nombre que me dio Rias – miro levemente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja – pero me di cuenta que negaba la existencia de ellos y no termino allí – se detuvo un momento – empecé a reir con ellas… a comer con ellas… a sufrir con ellas – se tapó el rostro en señal de frustración – inclusive empecé a amar a una de ellas… eso era hipocresía, no tenía derecho a hacerlo - el joven caballero apretaba el agarre de su espada – a mis amigos se les fue negado todo eso.. y yo los dejé atrás para sobrevivir… a pesar de que me lo pidieron… no puedo olvidar sus rostros – las lágrimas empezaba a aflorar de sus ojos azules – todos los días veo como los traiciono… me alegre cuando Valper murió… pero sentí un vacío al no ser yo quien lo mató… por eso pienso que mientras exista esa espada… - Kiba alzaba su espada demoniaca para terminar con lo que empezó – jamás encontrare la paz… no quería hacerlo… pero la destruiré frente a tus ojos.

 _~Y las aves que olvidaron como volar~_

 _~le cantan a la fragilidad y al dolor~_

\- Te equivocas… Kiba – Issei levantó su mirada para encarar a su enemigo – no existe una manera de superar la soledad a menos que tengas a alguien que te acompañe.

 _~Incluso la luz reflejada en la superficie del agua~_

 _~Aún se sumerge profundamente~_

Issei apretó la empuñadura de Excalibur Absolution, esta respondio a sus deseos y la hoja se encendio en un hermoso fuego dorado, con un movimiento rápido, ambas armas se encontraron a mitad del camino, la espada de Kiba cedió ante la superioridad del filo de la espada sagrada, el joven rubio miro con despecho los esfuerzos del sekiryuutei al tratar de continuar con la lucha.

\- Tu… dices… que "pretender vivir" es una hipocresía – el castaño se levantaba a duras penas – entonces déjame decirte que permitirte destruir a esta espada también seria ser hipócrita – Issei afianzo el agarre en su espada – ella representa el único recuerdo de la mujer que amó a "Hyodou Issei", no el Sekiryuutei… no el demonio… ni el amigo de la infancia… sino el simple humano… - Issei miraba con anhelo las llamas que emitia la espada…

 _~La noche rota y la luna sin control~_

 _~Sin ningún sonido tocan una melodía en la oscuridad~_

Issei recordó los últimos momentos de Kiryuu Aika, la única verdadera gran pérdida para su persona, la única que no regreso a través de algún milagro como las evil piece's, pero también a la pequeña Ai que era el regalo que aquella chica le dejo en este mundo, por ella… el continuaría viviendo, reiría como siempre, lloraría las lágrimas que ella no podría derramar y amaría con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hizo.

\- Vivir no es un pecado – el castaño recuperaba sus fuerzas – Kiba… esta soledad que tu sientes… es el pecado que cargas en ti..,

~ _En los pecados acumulados~_

 _~En la amable mentira~_

 _~En la tristeza insomne~_

 _~Susurran una oración~_

Ambos jóvenes se contemplaron unos segundos, los dos estaban en lo correcto, los dos estaban equivocados para el contrario, Kiba apretaba los dientes, como era posible que Issei le negara su venganza solo porque esa espada representaba a una amante muerta… "eso era absurdo" ese pensamiento cruzo la mente de Yuuto Kiba, esa espada representaba todo el sufrimiento que sus amigos sintieron al ser usados… pero porque no podía sentir repulsión a tan hermoso fuego que emanaba de la espada, porque sentía que Excalibur Absolution era el ideal al que aspiraban.

 _~y mis alas fueron arrebatadas~_

 _~Incluso en sueños quiero al menos…~_

 _~La luna preciada y perdida~_

 _~La amable lluvia~_

 _~El susurro durmiente~_

Kiba se lanzo hacia Issei con toda la intención de terminar con la batalla, no le importaba si al final lo terminaba matando y que fuese tachado de traidor, si con eso lograba su objetivo seria feliz, Issei imito su acción también se lanzo frenético a enfrentarse en contra de su amigo, porque a pesar de todo, el rubio frente a él era alguien preciado para el castaño.

 _~Y las aves que olvidaron como volar~_

 _~Le cantan a la fragilidad y al dolor~_

Justo antes de que ambas armas hirieran mortalmente a alguno de ellos, la piedra de la luz que Kiba había descartado apareció repentinamente frente al rubio, la punta de Excalibur alcanzo a la piedra, haciendo que esta se rompiera, en un hermoso espectáculo de luces, que cegó a ambos contendientes.

* * *

Cuando Kiba recupero la vista pudo vislumbrar una hermosa pradera, con una hermosa vegetación que se extendía hasta el horizonte, fue entonces cuando los vio nuevamente, el joven caballero no daba crédito a la visión que se desarrollaba frente a él, tal vez era su imaginación o un sueño lo que presenciaba. Todos los amigos que dejo atrás ese día… se mostraban frente a él.

 _"_ _Sabes una cosa… no estaban equivocados en su ideal"_

Una suave voz llego hasta los oídos del joven rubio, se volvió para mirar de dónde provenía… pero no encontró a nadie.

 _"_ _Los que estaban equivocados eran los que se perdieron en el camino"_

 _"_ _Yuuto Kiba o más bien_ _█████"_

Kiba miró como una calida llama apareció en su pecho, era hermosa y reconfortante, con lentitud miro como sus amigos se acercaban sonrientes ante él, con lentitud todos ellos empezaron abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído… "lo siento, pero queremos que vivas"

" _Lo que deseabas no era venganza"_

 _"_ _Si no que alguien te perdonara por abandonarlos"_

Aquellas palabras golpearon duramente al corazón, el joven se arrodillo lamentándose de la verdad que el mismo negaba, pero sentía también que un peso que le aquejaba desaparecía con lentitud.

" _Soy la llama que anida en los corazones de las personas"_

 _"_ _Si el mundo no te perdona… yo la haré en su lugar"_

Yuuto Kiba sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon dulcemente, y una tranquilidad le envolvió… haciéndole saber que en realidad no estaba equivocado.

"Gracias… te lo agradezco de corazón"

* * *

Repentinamente Issei fue empujado hacia atrás, no supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kiba, el castaño sonreía complacido, en aura que rodeaba al joven frente a él había cambiado por completo, Issei nuevamente se puso en guardia. Los ojos de los demás estaban estupefactos, vieron como Kiba se encontraba rodeado por dos energías opuestas.

\- Balance Breaker – exclamaba Dulio con tranquilidad – Quien iba a imaginar que ese chico sekiryuutei le ayudaría a alcanzar ese estado

\- ¿Quieres decir que Issei-san esta en peligro? – la voz de Ravel sonó en extremo preocupada

\- No… ese niño ha cambiado – Rias se mostraba tranquila al notar el semblante de Kiba – finalmente se ha perdonado a sí mismo

Todos los presentes miraron intrigados a las palabras de la joven Gremory, fue cuando Kiba sonreía amablemente.

\- Issei-kun… muchas gracias – Kiba ponía su mano frente a él – pero me temo que esto no terminara hasta que uno quede inconsciente o se rinda

\- ¡Esas son mis líneas! – el castaño respondio de manera burlona – listo chico lindo… para probar tu nuevo juguete

Kiba asentía mientras ambas energías se combinaron en una sola, formando una espada completamente nueva, en si misma era el reflejo opuesto de la espada del Sekiryuutei, no tenia una guarnición ni pomo, su filo estaba hecho de un metal blanco y negro, en la canaleta podían verse grabados rúnicos que brillaban en un amenzante escarlata.

\- Sword of Betrayer – el rubio exclamo orgulloso – ¿entonces continuamos?

\- Claro que sí… principito – el castaño rio levemente

Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron uno contra el otro… solamente para caer desmayados por el agotamiento físico.

* * *

Kiba despertó unas horas después, sentía como su cuerpo dolía a niveles completamente nuevos, de alguna manera su estado mental bloqueo el evidente dolor que le propino su amigo, aquel pensamiento le resultó raro pero esa idea le era agradable, miro el techo de la habitación reconociéndolo al instante, sabía que estaba en la mansión Gremory de la ciudad de Kuoh, suspiro un poco meditando sobre las acciones que había cometido.

Sintio como alguien a su lado se revolvió un poco, notando como Karlamine dormía plácidamente.

\- Vaya… a pesar de todo – el rubio se atrevio a acariciar el cabello de su compañera – en verdad me quieres

\- Claro que si tonto – su compañera caballero respondía entre sueños

El joven miro con tranquilidad el paisaje nocturno, sabia que mañana tendría que pedir demasiadas disculpas, pero al final de cuentas lo haría de buena gana… porque por fin se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ ***Uf... uf... no se que ocurrio pero cuando subí el archivo todo el dialogo salio como un solo parrafo y me tomo casi media hora corregirlo al vuelo.**_

 _ ***Gracias al apoyo de ustedes... 208 reviews, 115 seguidores y 111 favoritos... hacen que mi corazon se acelere de alegría.**_

 _ ***Saben jamas me imagine que el impacto que tiene esta historia a muchos le gusta demasiado y espero que puedan seguir siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ ***Lord Frederick: seguiré con el canon hasta donde se me permita, ya que muchos elementos han cambiado con respecto a la historia original, y es posible que tenga que agregar ciertos OC's para completar filas en ciertos bandos.**_

 _ ***Por cierto sigo con las insert song de Aimer (admito soy fan de esta interprete) ahora se trato de broken NIGHT, opening 2 de Fate/hollow ataraxia, las letras las obtuve del youtuber Mii Heart Mei**_

 _ ***Y escena post-creditos... nos seguimos leyendo, a ver si adivinan la referencia.**_

* * *

En los solitarios pasillos del edificio antiguo de la academia de Kuoh, había un lugar donde varias cintas de prohibido el paso estaba colocadas frente a una puerta, tras esta se encontraba una habitación. En esa habitación había una caja moviéndose de manera extraña, detrás de una de la hendiduras podía verse unos intensos ojos carmesí, sea lo que sea que estaba dentro levantó uno de los lados revelando la identidad de la persona dentro de él.

\- ¡Los hice esperar… uh! – comentaba el inquilino de la caja quien resulto ser una ¿hermosa niña?


	19. Chapter 19

Issei dormía plácidamente, la batalla con Kiba había terminado en un gracioso empate, ambos demonios habían gastado sus fuerzas a tal punto que cuando se acercaron al clímax de la pelea, simplemente se desmayaron; bueno al menos Kiba, Issei simplemente no se podía mover, el castaño vio como el portador de Sword Birth era cargado prácticamente como costal de papas por Xuelan, la segunda torre de Rias Gremory; Odelia Phenex amablemente le entrego un vial de lágrimas del fénix para que el joven se repusiera de sus heridas.

" _Muchas gracias Odelia-sama" – comentaba cortésmente Rias mientras recibía el pequeño frasco – "a manera de castigo por su imprudente acto… se lo daremos hasta el día de mañana" – la pelirroja sonrió ante el inhumano castigo._

 _El castaño sonrió levemente cuando escucho aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el inconsciente rubio, pronto sintió como los brazos de su prometida le rodearon con suavidad, notó también como Asia trataba sus heridas con el poder del Twilight Healing._

" _! Ravel Phenex!" – Rias se acercó lo suficientemente para que la pareja le escuchara – "Yo admito mi derrota" – la joven heredera de los Gremory se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia la pequeña rubia – "no intentaré arrebatártelo como pensaba en un principio" – el rostro de Ravel se tornó serio ante las palabras – "pero no significa que dejare de buscar su amor" ._

 _Rias se alejó con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Issei y Ravel miraron complacidos por este giro en los eventos, ignorando claro está el grito silencioso que tenían Irina y Xenovia._

Gabriel amablemente se ofreció a llevar al familiar de Issei hacia su casa, aunque LeFay suplicaba que la ángel caído no condujera su nuevo compacto; siendo ignorada por los rostros sonrientes de Ai y Gabriel, esto no evito que la pequeña espíritu desarrollara con el tiempo una aversión tremenda al coche de la rubia maestra. Debido al agotamiento mental causado por la pelea, decidieron que Issei debería quedarse a descansar en el departamento de Ravel, aunque intentaron protestar Asia, Irina y Xenovia; Odelia fue de lo más convincente para con las tres sirvientes de su hija, secundada por Griselda quien deseaba conversar con su hija adoptiva y Dulio… simplemente desapareció inesperadamente.

El castaño se revolvió un poco entre sueños, fue cuando lentamente sentía una agradable sensación en el rostro y un dulce aroma que podía percibir en el aire, con lentitud entreabrió los ojos para ver el origen de tan delicioso aroma, se encontró con que algo impedía su visión, fue cuando intentó alejar lo que lo obstruía, su mano sintió una suavidad extraña, era firme y tersa, tenía una temperatura perfecta, también el tamaño exacto para que cupiera perfectamente en su mano.

Intrigado por aquel extraño objeto, decidió apretarlo levemente, fue entonces cuando escuchó un leve y dulce quejido.

Issei se alarmó ante aquella extraña reacción, separándose rápidamente del objeto que resultó ser Ravel, quien descansaba plácidamente a su lado, el chico vio el semblante sonriente de la jovencita, de alguna manera la pequeña fénix, se había colado en su habitación, pero cuando miro bien el lugar notó que ese no era su dormitorio, la pequeña rubia se empezó a revolver un poco molesta en la cama, sus brazos buscaban algo con desesperación, el joven Sekiryuutei vio como estos le alcanzaban y presionaron su rostro en contra de los no tan modestos pechos de su prometida, el problema sobrevino al ver como estaba durmiendo, una corta pero cómoda playera y unas coquetas pantis rosas.

El nerviosismo y la evidente excitación que sentía fueron causados al notar que la delgada tela de la playera era lo único que separaba su rostro de la tersa piel de la princesa fénix.

"Supongo que si ocurre algo… nadie me va a culpar" – el castaño pensaba mientras comenzaba a escuchar los latidos del corazón de su prometida – "Hyodou Issei se va convertir en un hombre esta noche".

En cuatro habitaciones diferentes; Rias Gremory, Irina Shidou, Asia Argento y Xenovia Quarta se levantaron de golpe.

"!Issei/-chan/-kun/-san! Algo malo le va a ocurrir" – fue el pensamiento sincronizado de todas las involucradas con el castaño.

La ya "no tan" pervertida mente de Issei pondría en práctica lo que años y años de películas para adultos le habían enseñado, cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar su primer movimiento, notó la penetrante mirada de un intruso en la habitación en la que estaban, con la vista se encontró con la intimidante figura de Raynard Phenex, quien movió los labios lo suficientemente lento como para que el Sekiryuutei entendiera lo que decía.

'Puede que seas su prometido… pero si esa mano se mueve un centímetro más' – el padre de Ravel vio como Issei se ponía completamente pálido al ver descubiertas sus intenciones – 'Date por muerto' – Raynard sonrió satisfecho al ver como su futuro hijo político comprendía el mensaje.

El hombre de despidió con la cabeza para luego retirarse en completo silencio, el Sekiryuutei suspiro aliviado al ver como el padre de Ravel se alejaba, su prometida no mintió al saber que necesitaría un par de décadas para superar el trauma de haberlo conocido, el calor del cuerpo de la pequeña y el tranquilizante sonido de su corazón hicieron que nuevamente se relajara, el chico decidió que su "graduación" ocurriría en otra ocasión… al fin y al cabo tenía toda la eternidad para lograrlo.

El joven se abrazó de la cintura de su acompañante y se sumergió nuevamente en un agradable sueño.

* * *

 _ **If**_ **Life 19: Una pequeña historia de vampiros ~ Forbidden Balor View**

* * *

Ravel se encontraba petrificada, su mente no podía concebir el cómo y el porqué de lo que estaba pasando, como su madre había decidido quedarse a dormir en su departamento junto con ella y Gabriel, habían dejado a Issei descansar en la habitación contigua al que utilizaba la pequeña Phenex, no recordó en que momento ella misma se había colado en el lugar donde descansaba el Sekiryuutei, pero no podía negar que despertar abrazada junto a él era de lo más gratificante, eso sí… su puro e inocente corazón estaba a mil por hora, al sentir los tonificados brazos de Issei rodeando su cuerpo, la suave y tranquila respiración que tenía, claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, un días antes del "Incidente Excalibur" habían dormido juntos en la sala, pero ella no estaba casi desnuda.

¿Ara, Ravel-san? – la voz de Odelia alerto los sentidos de su hija – Me preguntaba dónde estabas… pero cuando tu padre me lo dijo no le creí – la madre de Ravel inclino graciosamente la cabeza mientras sonreía – Tomate tu tiempo.

La mujer mayor salió de la habitación tarareando una simple melodía, ignorando el aterrado rostro de su hija, al saber que su propio padre le había visto en tan provocativa situación, fue entonces que la pequeña fénix reaccionó de la mejor manera posible.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ese día muchos juraron escuchar a un jovencita gritando a varios kilómetros a la distancia.

Ambos jóvenes iban juntos hacia la escuela, Ravel estaba completamente avergonzada por haber despertado a su novio/prometido, de una manera tan horrible, lo peor fue que el venerable líder de la casa Phenex se encontraba en el departamento disfrutando de un tranquilo almuerzo en compañía de su madre y Gabriel, la más joven de los cuatro hermanos no pudo ni mirar al rostro de su padre, tan sumida estaba en su vergüenza que ni siquiera noto que Issei compartía el sentimiento con ella.

¿Sabes una cosa? – Issei comentaba casualmente a lo que la avergonzada chica puso atención – Tu ganaste en el nivel de vergüenza… tus padres son terribles

Si… lo… sé – Ravel respondía bastante entristecida y de manera mecánica– Ya escucho los comentarios del resto de la familia… Ruval-niisama y Reiner-nii, se han de reír mucho cuando se enteren.

Pronto su celular sonó de manera repentina, la pequeña Phenex vio que se trataba de un mensaje proveniente de una de sus familiares políticas, más concretamente su hermana política; la esposa de Ruval Phenex, la chica leyó el mensaje y un aura depresiva le rodeo por completo.

" _Animo… Animo"_

Continuaron caminando, Issei pudo divisar a la distancia una figura conocida, con un semblante lo bastante nervioso, se encontraba Yuuto Kiba, acompañado de su compañera caballero Karlamine; Ravel recuperó un poco el ánimo con respecto a la humillación de la mañana y se apresuró a acercarse con su amiga, tanto Issei y Kiba caminaron en silencio hasta que el castaño se aventuró a hablar.

¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Issei pregunto muy tranquilamente.

Pues, apenas me dieron las lágrimas del fénix esta mañana – el rubio contesto un poco apenado – el cuerpo me dolía tanto que me sentía una mierda…

Je.. je… Rias-san es bastante dura – el castaño se burló un poco – bueno para lo que le hiciste, yo estaría igual.

Ella fue sencillo, Karlamine fue el problema – el dueño de Sword Birth estaba muy apenado – me obligo a disculparme con cada una de ellas… y…

Disculpa aceptada – Issei respondió tranquilamente – Eso era lo que querías hacer… ¿No?

¿Eh? – Kiba miraba sorprendido como Issei se tomaba el asunto tranquilamente – Al menos me hubieras dejado terminar

¡Bah! Los verdadero hombres se perdonan con los puños – el joven Sekiryuutei sonrio honestamente – Ahora que Motoharu y Matsuda no están necesito nuevos amigos para pasar un poco el rato – el castaño alzo un poco el puño frente a un sorprendido Kiba – que dices te animas?

El caballero de Rias miro un poco apenado lo que pretendía el Sekiryuutei, sin darle mucho rodeos decidió responder al gesto, los cuatro demonios llegaron a la escuela para empezar sus clases, una vez cerca de la entrada fue cuando divisaron la brillante cabellera roja de Rias, quien extrañamente parecía caminar errática a cada paso que daba, cosa que extraño mucho a los sirvientes de ella.

¿Qué le pasaría a Rias? – se preguntaba Kiba con cierta preocupación en el rostro – cuando salimos antes se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Lo último que recuerdo es que apareció Grayfia-san antes de irnos – Karlamine agregó mientras recordaba la figura de la ama de llaves de la familia Gremory

Supongo que nos enteraremos si le preguntamos – Issei apresuró su paso para alcanzar a la pelirroja – Rias-san se encue…

Cuando por fin los cuatro demonios alcanzaron a la heredera de los Gremory, notaron como esta se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, pero la cereza en el pastel fue cuando vieron que Sona Sitri se encontraba en la misma situación, las dos mejores amigas se miraron respectivamente, suspiraron fuertemente para después sonreír condescendientemente una hacia la otra.

Lo que siguió después quedaría grabado en las mentes de todos lo que lo presenciaron como el "abrazo de la derrota", tanto Sona como Rias derramaron lágrimas, mientras hipaban violentamente.

Issei y sus acompañantes decidieron que por su propia salud mental no indagarían mucho en el tema y pasaron de largo para empezar el día de clases.

* * *

Issei, Saji y Kiba caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela el trio traía bolsas de en las manos, todas repletas de almuerzos para los miembros de los respectivos sequitos a los que pertenecían cada uno, los tres demonios encontraron extraño el hecho de que cada una de sus compañeras no trajera el almuerzo para ese día.

Bueno una vez al menos no está mal – comento tranquilamente Saji, mientras que sus dos amigos le miraron – saben Momo siempre me hace el almuerzo – el chico se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado – ¿qué hay de ustedes Hyodou, Yuuto?

¡Lo mismo que tú, mí estimado Genshirou! – el castaño alzaba el pecho orgulloso - ¡Tener novia es lo mejor que hay!

Karlamine, es un poco torpe en la cocina… así que yo soy el que termina haciendo los almuerzos – Kiba respondía un poco apenado – pero ya está mejorando.

Los tres rieron sonoramente llamando la atención de los demás alumnos quienes los miraron extrañados, ya que era raro mirar al "Perro del consejo", "Big Boss" y al "Príncipe" reunidos en un mismo grupo; con el paso de los días los viejos títulos que ostentaban los antiguos compañeros de Issei regresaban entre los alumnos y profesores. Como si el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Por fin el trio llegó a su destino, extrañamente se reunirían en la sala del consejo… últimamente utilizaban ese lugar como punto de reunión para grandes eventos de orden catastrófico; en un momento Issei creyó que ese lugar convergían fuerzas más allá de su comprensión pero simplemente descarto el pensamiento por considerarlo infantil. Después de abrir aquellas puertas de madera, decidió que era mejor retomar su antigua teoría.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el siempre tan sonriente Sirzechs Lucifer acompañado de la profesional y seria Grayfia, los ojos de los tres jóvenes pasaron de la sopresa a la preocupación al mirar el semblante de sus respectivos reyes.

¡Este… es un placer verlo Lucifer-sama! – el castaño portador del Boosted Gear trato de sonar lo más casual posible – Este… ¿Ocurre algo?

¡Vaya… Issei-kun! – el maou carmesí se acercó gustoso al trio – vine a dar una visita… ya que no pude hacerlo el día de ayer – el hermano mayor de Rias palmeo amistosamente el hombro del Sekiryuutei – Veo que van a almorzar… les parece si me les uno

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor para negarse, los tres demonios suspiraron aliviados al recordar que compraron suficiente debido aque la pequeña torre de la princesa carmesí era de muy buen diente, darle una parte de su almuerzo a su líder era un sacrificio aceptable.

Mmmm…. Esto está delicioso – el maou degustaba uno de los panes que habían comprado los tres chicos – ¡Fia-chan! Deberías de probarlo – el pelirrojo le acerco su comida a su esposa quien por un instante dudo en aceptar la oferta pero al final cedió – Ves que estoy en lo cierto – Sirzechs sonreía ampliamente al ver el leve sonrojo que su mujer tuvo al probar ese alimento.

¡Nii-sama!, pensé que solamente estarías de visita por la mañana – Rias comentaba un poco nerviosa – no pensé que vendrías hasta la escuela.

¡Rias-chan! Ver tu rostro me hizo olvidar a lo que venía – el maou reía levemente – creo que a Serafall le pasó lo mismo.

Tocio levemente al recordar la inesperada visita de su hermana mayor, simplemente compartieron un ¿tranquilo? desayuno, Rias paso por un evento similar, Issei y el resto que vio al grupo comprendió que algo debió pasar en las casas de ambos familiares de los Maous.

Bien, tanto Rias y Sona, ya saben a lo que vengo – Sirzechs posó su mirada en Ravel quien se tensó al ser el centro de atención del Lucifer Carmesí - Ravel-chan, ¿tu padre te comentó algo?

Al recordar ese evento, Ravel se encogió en su lugar, con el paso de las horas había olvidado el vergonzoso incidente que ocurrió en la mañana, todos los demás centraron su atención en el repentino cambio de tonalidad el piel de la pequeña rubia, luego miraron como Issei sudaba copiosamente y desviaba la mirada.

Hubo un pequeño incidente… su… supongo que lo olvido – el castaño reía nerviosamente

¿Qué acaso el padre de Ravel los encontró acostados en la misma cama? – Irina comentaba sarcásticamente mientras daba un bocado a su almuerzo – O ¿Te tomó infraganti a punto de hacer "cositas malas"?

Todos guardaron silencio esperando que ambos negaran las acusaciones de la castaña oji violeta, pero después de un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos… no obtuvieron nada. La dueña de Excalibur Mimic estaba con la boca abierta, simplemente se sonrojo un poco e intento hacer como que nada ocurrió.

Bu… bueno… eso fue… - Xenovia trato de calmar la situación un poco - Inquietante

Yo me moriría de vergüenza – Ruruko comentaba nerviosamente – de hecho… no tendría el valor para venir…

Ufu, fu, fu… me hubiese gustado verlo – Akeno se tapaba la boca ocultando su maliciosa sonrisa - ¿Al menos tu madre no los vio?

Y ese fue el golpe final que necesito la pequeña Phenex para adentrarse en una espiral depresiva, haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio, inclusive la siempre sádica Akeno Himejima desvió la mirada avergonzada, al ver como la pareja simplemente se convertían (literalmente) en cenizas al viento.

Fue un giro interesante – comento Sirzechs mientras calmaba la situación – bueno olvidemos aquel asunto… Ravel Phenex y Sona Sitri, como administradoras de Kuoh deben saber que en un par de días celebraremos una reunión entre los líderes de las tres facciones – tanto Ravel y Sona miraron con seriedad al Maou – así que les pedimos que den su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la seguridad en la academia – ambas demonios asintieron ante lo que les pedía el Maou – Rias… te permito liberar a tu Alfil, creo que tienes la suficiente fuerza como para poder controlarlo y apoyes tanto a Sona como a Ravel en los preparativos

Si, hermano – la pelirroja se inclinó levemente acatando a las palabras de Sirzechs.

Bueno chicos… yo pienso retirarme – el pelirrojo se levantó de donde se encontraba - Issei-kun, apoya en todo lo que puedas a tu ama y a mi hermana

Claro que si, Sirzechs-sama – el castaño asintió a la petición dirigida hacia su persona.

El resto del día paso sin ningún incidente extraño, el peculiar grupo del club de ocultismo ya tranquilamente caminando por la vereda que comunicaba ambos edificios, gracias a que el asunto de Riser Phenex quedó resulto la asperezas que existían entre ambas cortes iban siendo subsanadas con el tiempo, claro que cierta nekoshou y fénix sentían una extraña animosidad entre ellas.

Pollo rostizado – comentaba la albina con tranquilidad - ¿Cómo terminaste en la cama con Ise-sempai?

To…Tojou-san, esperaba que no me lo recordaras – Ravel miraba con cierto tic en el ojo

Koneko – la albina habló con cierto tono monocorde

¿Eh? – la rubia miraba con intrigada a las palabras de Koneko

Toujo-san es muy formal – la pequeña nekoshou – Llamame Koneko y yo te llamaré Pollo rostizado, pollo frito, pollo al estofado, pollito, pájaro desplumado…

… - Ravel miro con cierto enfado para después suspirar derrotada – Está bien Koneko-chan

Ravel no logró notar el hecho de que la pequeña nekoshou sonreía al ser llamada por su nombre, el resto de los jóvenes se mostraban felices al ver que empezaban a conversar entre ellas, Issei aprovecho para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Rias.

Rias-san, no sabía que tenías un alfil – el castaño comentaba mientras igualaba su paso con el de la heredera de los Gremory – siempre pensé que Asia era la única

La verdad no alcancé a presentárselos – la pelirroja comentaba con algo de pena – es que… bueno era un poco problemático controlarlo

Ya veo – Issei comprendía lo que la joven a su lado decía - ¿Por cierto donde se encuentra?

En una habitación en el edificio antiguo – Rias sonreía cuando menciono la ubicación de su alfil – Issei, ¿Qué te ocurre porque de esa cara? – la joven pelirroja se mostró preocupada

El rostro del Sekiryuutei perdió todo color, pronto tomo de los hombros a una desconcertada y preocupada Rias quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía.

¡Ri… Ri… Rias! – el castaño tartamudeaba y se mostraba increíblemente nervioso - ¡¿Te…Te… tenías un alfil dentro del edificio? – la pelirroja afirmaba con la cabeza - ¡ES QUE LO HEMOS INCENDIADO DOS VECES POR COMPLETO!

La joven Gremory comprendió lo que Issei decía, olvidando todo decoro e imagen de señorita de sociedad, emprendió una carrera hacia el edificio, dejando anonadados al resto que observo tal demostración de velocidad, Issei también se apresuró a alcanzar a la joven, el resto se miraron entre ellos, solamente Akeno, Kiba y Koneko comprendieron la reacción de su ama y amigo; terminaron también por correr tras ellos.

¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que paso? – Xenovia preguntaba mientras miraba la estela de polvo que dejaban detrás

Ni idea – fue Xuelan quien respondió por todos.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron miraron como el grupo de demonios quienes se adelantaron, estaba frente a una puerta la cual tenía varias cintas de prohibido pegadas al marco y un enorme candado, todas las demonios miraba con curiosidad la extraña puerta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Rias sentada en el suelo respirando copiosamente.

Es… es… bueno ver que tengo excelente condición – la pelirroja comentaba mecánicamente – Issei como te sientes…

Estoy mejor que tu – el castaño respondía tranquilamente – es increíble ver que el lugar está intacto

Debió ser el sello el que evito la desgracia – Rias miro con cierta gracia – tendré que compensarle si sufrió algún daño

La joven se levantó de donde estaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme recupero la gracia que siempre procuraba tener, alzo su mano y un círculo mágico apareció, solamente para partirse cual vidrio que era golpeado, la joven aparto con sus manos las puertas frente a ella, solamente para encontrar que un enorme ataúd entre abierto pero sin nadie adentro, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban extrañados por tan inusual objeto, nadie noto como una caja de cartón se movía con lentitud tras ellos.

Aquella caja se acercó a la pequeña nekoshou, quien a pesar de sus increíbles reflejos y sentidos gatunos fue tomada por sorpresa, el agresor coloco algo en el cuello de la pequeña niña, llevado por la valentía de tener un rehén, el intruso habló.

Todos… pongan las manos en alto donde pueda verlas – el grupo de demonios miraron extrañados al escuchar la suave voz de una niña – ¡Hagan lo que les digo!

Llevados por la curiosidad se volvieron a donde estaba la pequeña Torre de Rias, entonces se encontraron una rara y por no decir graciosa escena, Koneko estaba siendo amagada por otra jovencita rubia quien traía un cinta amarrada en la cabeza, un parche de pirata que cubria uno de sus ojos, cabe decir que la agresora vestía el uniforme de Kuoh, Issei miro con curiosidad el extraño guante que utilizaba en la mano izquierda; por un instante pensó que se trataba de una réplica barata del Boosted Gear, pero cuando miro bien lo que tenía no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Vaya… ¡una réplica del brazo biónico de P*nished Sn*ke! – el castaño se acercó emocionado al par de jovencitas – solamente se vendieron unas pocas replicas cuando pre ordenabas el juego

¡Tú lo conoces! – la agresora de Koneko sonrió al ver que alguien reconocía su tesoro - ¡Verdad que es genial!

¡GENIAL! – castaño sonreía ampliamente - ¡ES LO MAS CHINGON QUE PUEDE HABER!

Tú lo has dicho – la rubia también sonreía - ¿Recuerda el CQC?

Creo que me perdí de algo – Karlamine comentaba la extraña interacción de ambos jóvenes

Se trata de un juego – Ravel respondía un poco apenada – recién lo compro y ahora está obsesionado

Todas las mujeres del grupo miraron con cierta pena, como el par les ignoraba mientras continuaba su charla, entonces ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Eres genial… amigo – comento el castaño para sorpresa de algunas

Issei-chan, claramente es una chica – Irina se comentó un poco preocupada – no es un chico

No… él es un chico hecho y derecho – Issei respondió muy seguro – ya que le gusta MGS, sabes la única excepción es kaichou quien también es aficionada

Según recuerdo ella te lo recomendó – Ravel negaba con la cabeza – aunque no niego que la historia es emocionante

A pesar de su apariencia, Issei no se equivoca – Rias reía nerviosamente – es un chico, aunque le gusta travestirse… él es mi alfil Gasper Vladi

Pronto todas las mujeres a excepción de Akeno y Koneko, sintieron como parte de su orgullo era machacado cuando se dieron cuenta que el chico travestido era una competencia directa para ellas, discretamente Ravel, Irina, Asia y Xenovia se acercaron al sekiryuutei, que extrañado ignoró lo que pretendían, Karlamine simplemente se afianzo del brazo de Kiba, mientras que Xuelan se miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Ah por cierto… tu también tienes un nuevo alfil – Rias miro con cierta gracia la reacción en el rostro de Ravel - ¿Podrias presentárnosla?

Sí, ya viene en camino – la pequeña rubia se sonrojo al verse descubierta por la Gremory – esta estudiando en la rama de secundaria de la academia de Kuoh.

Ya veo – la pelirroja sonria tranquilamente – bueno esperamos un poco para conocerla.

Todos asintieron ante la idea, pero cuando Ravel intentó tomar a su querido Issei este ya se había separado del grupo. El trio de chicos estaban alrededor de la pantalla de una de las consolas de Gasper, ignorando olímpicamente al grupo de jovencitas que miraban molestas aquella acción.

¡Suficiente tengo que juegues en mi departamento! – Ravel tomo del cuello del uniforme a Issei - ¡No quiero que lo hagas en la escuela!

¡Pe… pe… pero Ravel-chan! –el castaño miraba preocupado como era alejado de la pantalla – solamente quería ver el nivel de su Mother Base

Issei-san – la rubia se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de su prometido – Si no quieres que borre tu partida… se un buen dragoncito

El aura intimidante de Ravel fue suficiente para hacer que el castaño sudara nervioso, el chico asentía frenéticamente, volviéndose a su nuevo Kouhai, le paso un papel con algo escrito.

Este es mi gamertag – el Sekiryuutei comentó en voz baja – Agrégame en tu lista de amigos.

El pequeño rubio asintió, Rias y el resto miraba con cierta pena toda la escena.

* * *

Todos se encontraba en la sala del club, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una pequeña cabellera rubia se asomó por la entrada, vistiendo un uniforme similar al de la preparatoria de Kuoh, se encontraba LeFay Pendragon, todos miraron encantados como el uniforme de secundaria le sentaba de maravilla a la pequeña maga.

¿Ara? – Akeno se sonrojaba levemente al ver la expresión de nerviosismo de LeFay – Ese atuendo te sienta bien.

Gracias, Akeno-sama – la pequeña maga se encogía de la vergüenza – Ravel-sama, ya me encuentro aquí como me lo pidió.

Muy bien – Ravel se colocó al lado de su nuevo alfil – Bueno algunos ya la conocen por el incidente de Kokabiel y por el evento de ayer – la Phenex puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven Pendragon – Ella es LeFay Pendragon mi nuevo alfil.

Mucho gusto – la pequeña maga se inclinó en señal de respeto – espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Issei empezó a aplaudir suavemente haciendo que los demás le imitaran el gesto, pronto LeFay se vio rodeada por aquellos que no le conocían.

Rias-san – Xenovia posó su mirada en la heredera de los Gremory – podías hablarnos más sobre tu alfil

Gasper es un tanto especial – la pelirroja empezaba a relatar la historia de su alfil – era un mitad vampiro y mitad humano, sufría discriminación por su condición especial – Rias bajaba la mirada un poco avergonzada y entristecida – no era aceptado en ninguno de los dos mundos y también tenía otro problema.

Forbidden Balor View – una nueva voz interrumpió la historia de Rias – vaya es extraño ver tal concentración de demonios en un solo lugar

¡Azazel! – Irina se levantó de golpe al ver al recién llegado - ¿Qué hace aquí?

¡El gobernador general de Grigori! – Rias se sorprendió al ver a tal personaje parado casualmente en la puerta de la entrada

Cada uno de los demonios se colocaron en guardia ante el ángel caído, la tensión creció en aquella habitación, si el líder de Grigori tenía alguna intención oculta para mostrarse frente a todos ellos, el lugar se convertiría en un campo de batalla. Sorpresivamente un folder de plástico golpeo al líder de los ángeles caídos haciendo que cayera graciosamente al suelo.

¡Te sugiero que no intentes nada en contra de mis alumnos! – Gabriel se encontraba tras un atontado Azazel – ya que hasta tú te verías en problemas si peleas contra todos nosotros

¡Fiuuuu! Nunca pensé en lo sexy que te verías en traje de ejecutivo – el gobernador general sonreía sarcásticamente – que te parece si después del trabajo salimos a beber algo

No salgo con hombres casados – la rubia sonreía con malicia cuando el rostro del Gobernador General palidecía un poco - ¿Vaya ya la olvidaste después de tanto tiempo?

Fu, fu, fu… me tienes – el líder de Grigori se levantó tranquilamente – solamente tenía algo de curiosidad de conocer al Sekiryuutei – el ángel caído procedía a irse – Hyodou Issei-kun tienes un difícil camino por delante… pero te deseo suerte en lo que se viene.

Issei miraba con extrañeza las palabras que ese hombre le dirigía a su persona, Gabriel se mantuvo en la habitación hasta que la presencia de Azazel dejo de ser imperceptible, todos suspiraron aliviados al ver como la posible amenaza era evitada. Todos sus ojos se posaron en la profesora quien de pronto se sonrojo apenada.

Bueno, yo venía a otra cosa – Gabriel se rasco levemente la barbilla – Hyodou-buchou a partir de este momento soy la asesora del club de ocultismo – Gabriel se inclinó levemente – ¡Esperemos llevarnos bien!

Lo mismo digo Gabrielle-sensei – el castaño rio levemente ante la extraña situación

Bueno, supongo que las actividades del club terminan por hoy – Rias se levantaba tranquilamente - ¿Ravel-san podrías acompañarme al consejo estudiantil?

¡Claro que si Rias-sempai! – la Phenex se levantó de su asiento – Asia-san podrías acompañar a LeFay-chan hasta su nueva casa, aún es no conoce muy bien el lugar

Si – la portadora del Twilight Healing realizo un gracioso saludo militar, mientras se acercaba a su compañera alfil – ¡Lista LeFay-chan!

¡Claro, Asia-sama! – la pequeña maga se despidió del resto de los demonios quienes regresaron el gesto.

De una manera sorpresiva, dejando completamente solos a Issei e Irina; el joven Sekiryuutei miro el semblante de su amiga de la infancia, la castaña se había olvidado de su encuentro con el gobernador general, verlo allí parado frente a ellos fue extraño, la portadora de Excalibur Mimic no tenía ganas de pararse.

Issei se sentó en el escritorio esperando que la caballero se animara a hablar, el chico intuyo que ese hombre se trataba del cliente de la castaña, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto, vio como Irina se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, el Sekiryuutei creyó que la joven portadora de Mimic se retiraba; pero escuchar como el pestillo era colocado hizo que se detuviera.

¿Irina-chan? – el castaño se preocupó un poco al ver que la chica se mantuvo parada un cierto tiempo frente a la puerta – ¿Irina-chan?

Sabes – la joven caballero se dignó a hablar – de no ser por mi error, lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido

¿A qué te refieres? – el Sekiryuutei se mantuvo parado en su lugar – ¿No será lo de Kiba? – la castaña asintió en silencio – Tonta, tarde o temprano eso iba a ocurrir

Pero… ¡Ai-chan! – Irina se afianzo del uniforme de Issei – Ella… es…

Ella es un fragmento del alma de Kiryuu Aika – los ojos de Issei eran ensombrecidos por el flequillo de su frente – ella… ella estaba enamorada mi… fue el último recuerdo que dejo en este mundo

Irina se quedó en silencio, su único gran error en la vida volvía de nuevo para restregárselo en la cara, se sentía pésima al enterarse de esa manera, de hecho ya conocía las identidades de las cinco chicas sacrificadas por el ritual de Valper Galilei, todos los miembros de la corte de Ravel comprendían la culpa que sentía la antigua exorcista.

Asia, me ha contado que hay veces que te lamentas en tu cuarto – Issei continuo hablando mientras Irina solo escuchaba – no les revele de donde provenía Ai por ese motivo, Ai es Ai y Aika fue Aika… - con delicadeza comenzó de acariciar el cabello de la castaña – cuando Kiba me dijo esas palabras, yo entendía lo que sentía – notó como el cuerpo de Irina comenzaba a temblar – sé que te sientes mal, pero no fue tu culpa

Pero… pero… - la joven portadora de Mimic – ella… al final…

Al final se fue sonriendo – Issei mostraba un semblante melancólico – como me podía sentir mal, si ella se iba feliz… así que no te lamentes por tu errores - el rosto de Sekiryuutei sonrio amablemente haciendo que la castaña sonriera levemente

Es injusto… - la chica susurraba quedamente – es injusto que solamente seas de Ravel…

¿Eh? Acaso ustedes no tenían un acuerdo – el castaño acarició con fuerza la cabeza de Irina - ¿Oh la siempre extrovertida Irina-chan tiene celos?

La verdad si… - Irina hacia un mohín gracioso – ahora esta Gremory-sempai

Pfft… ja, ja, ja, ja – Issei empezó a reír fuertemente – Irina-chan, Ravel no fue mi primer amor… pero ella es la más importante, a Rias le debo el que esté aquí, tu eres… mi querida amiga de la infancia.

La portadora de Mimic no mostraba el rostro por la vergüenza de escuchar a aquel chico decir esas palabras sobre ella, el aun la consideraba como su amiga de la infancia, a pesar de que Issei tenia una concepción errónea sobre su genero en el pasado.

Irina, nosotros dos compartimos cosas que ni Ravel y Rias saben – Issei sonreía apasiblemente mientras la joven portadora de Mimic suspiraba – durante el primer dia que reiniciaron la clases Saji me hizo un comentario –

¿Qué clase de comentario? – Irina se mostraba curiosa por lo que decía el joven frente a ella –

Que tomara ventaja – el Sekiryuutei se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio – que aprovechara que ustedes están de acuerdo en compartirme – suspiro cansadamente continuo – hace tiempo… tenía un sueño idiota… ¡Ser el Rey del Harem! – Irina intentó no mostrar desagrado de la idea – pero lo abandoné por otro que también es idiota – el castaño se avergonzó por lo que pensaba decir – No quiero que nadie sea infeliz.

Si en verdad es un sueño idiota – la castaña se cruzó de brazos – no…

No todos pueden ser felices – el chico termino la frase – al final alguien sufre por nuestras acciones.

En eso tienes razón – Irina se acercó, sentándose al lado de Issei – entonces que harás con este nuevo sueño idiota.

Hacer lo posible para que se haga realidad – el castaño se rascaba la cabeza – aunque ni idea de cómo lograrlo.

Irina se quedó callada, pensando en lo que su amigo había dicho en esos momentos, la idea de Issei de que nadie fuese infeliz era más una idiotez que un sueño, por mucho que lo intentase en algún punto le sería imposible lograrlo, al menos el solo no podría hacerlo, sonrío nuevamente, en definitiva el chico al lado de ella era un noble idiota.

¡Issei-chan! – la chica llamó la atención del castaño - ¡Cierra los ojos y no los abras por ningún motivo!

¿Eh? – el castaño miro con duda al rostro de Irina - ¿Para qué haría eso?

¡Solo hazlo y no preguntes! – la portadora de Mimic se levantó de su lugar – ¡Anda ya… hazlo!

Issei acató la orden con algo de duda, cerró los ojos manteniéndose en su lugar, no tardo mucho cuando sintió como Irina juntaba sus labios con los de él; extrañamente no sintió que aquella acción estuviese mal, de hecho la sintió de lo más natural del mundo. La lógica demoniaca actuaba sobre su propio pensamiento, prueba de que ya no era un ser humano. Con lentitud profundizo el gesto con Irina, haciéndolo más intenso y apasionado, había una enorme diferencia de cuando se besó con Ravel, aquella vez ambos aprendieron sobre la marcha, pero ahora el joven sekiryuutei tomó las riendas de la acción, Irina sintió como aquel chico empezana a dominarla en el jugueteo de sus bocas, su mente dejo de trabajar correctamente dejándose llevar por la gama de sensaciones que la chica experimentaba.

El chico se separó de ella, Irina se acurruco en el pecho del Sekiryuutei, evidentemente ofuscada por el intenso beso que le había dado.

De… deberé de darle las gracias a Ravel-chan – Irina trataba de recuperar el aliento – Jamás pensé que mi primer beso sería así.

Sin sonar arrogante – el chico abrazó con suavidad a la portadora de Mimic – estoy mejorando.

Issei… si sonaste arrogante – la castaña levantó su mirada para darse cuenta de que Issei aun mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¡Issei-chan… yo en verdad… te amo! – Irina vio que Issei asentía con la cabeza - No tienes que corresponderme de la misma manera que Ravel.

Pero… - el joven Sekiryuutei intento responder cuando Irina coloco uno de sus dedos para acallarlo.

Me conformo con que me permitas continuar a tu lado – la castaña sonreía mientras asimilaba sus ideas – Cuando seas capaz de lograr cumplir ese sueño idiota, estaré a tu lado para que me hagas feliz.

Issei mantuvo los ojos cerrados, se percató como su amiga de la infancia se retiraba de aquel lugar, se mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, sonreía ante las últimas palabras de Irina, no la había rechazado y tampoco ella se daba por vencida. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar para también retirarse, casi pasando la puerta suspiró.

En definitiva soy un idiota – el portador del Boosted Gear sonrio antes de salir de la sala del club.

* * *

Xenovia estaba en la sala de la casa que compartía con Irina y Asia, frente a ella se encontraba su madre adopriva quien bebía tranquilamente un delicioso te, la mujer miraba de arriba hacia abajo la presencia de la portadora de Durandal, carraspeo un poco para comenzar a hablar.

¿Cómo te sientes Xenovia? – Griselda sonaba de lo más tranquila

Me encuentro bien… Madre – la peli azul comentaba sin dirigirle la mirada

Ya veo – la rubia asentia ante la respuesta – no te preocupes no te juzgo por tu decisión, de hecho en tu lugar habría actuado de la misma manera.

¿Eh? – Xenovia levantó su mirada sorprendida - ¿De… de verdad? – Griselda afirmaba levemente – Gr… gracias

Cuando llegaste al orfanato vi un enorme potencial en ti – la monja sorbía un poco de té – tanto que me abrume con la idea de que algún dia serias una mujer santa – la exorcista reía un poco – siempre pensé que la alegría de ser una madre me sería negada al ordenarme, pero fuiste una bendición del cielo – Xenovia prestaba atención ante las palabras de su madre adoptiva – siempre deposite mis esperanzas en tus logros y aunque debería sentirme decepcionada no lo estoy.

Ya veo… - la portadora de Durandal se encogía un su asiento – al final de cuentas terminaremos siendo enemigas

Te equivocas – la mujer mayor se mostró seria – hay cambios dentro de la iglesia, se viene una enorme revolución… Xenovia quiero que continúes tu camino que has elegido – Griselda se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a un lado de su hija – hay nuevos enemigos saliendo de entre las sombras, no todos son seres sobrenaturales.

Madre…. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – la joven Torre se mostró preocupada ante las enigmáticas palabras de su madre y mentora

Griselda guardo silencio ante las preguntas que Xenovia, la monja tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo, secuelas de lo que aconteció con Kokabiel, para ella ese asunto estaba lejos de concluir, fuera de lo vivido dentro de la academia.

Xenovia – Griselda tomo las manos de la portadora de Durandal – es todo lo que puedo decir en estos momentos.

De acuerdo… - la peli azul comprendía la actitud de la mujer - ¿Para qué viniste a Japón?

Venia para determinar la peligrosidad de Excalibur Absolution - al escuchar el motivo de la presencia de Griselda, Xenovia endurecio la mirada – No te preocupes… mi informe no incluirá nada extraordinario.

¿Pero? – la portadora de Durandal se sorprendió ante la actitud de su madre – Fue ordenado por los altos mandos.

Ayer comprendí la naturaleza de este nuevo fragmento – la monja sonreía con calma - eso me motiva mas para ocultar su verdadero poder.

Entiendo, gracias Madre – la peli azul tomó las manos de la mujer frente a ella – ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Claro que nos gustaría – una nueva voz interrumpio la conversación – tengo bastante hambre

Dulio – Griselda entre cerro lo ojos al ver al sonriente dueño de Zenith Tempest - ¿Dónde estabas?

Por allí – el rubio sonrio tontamente – sabes encontré un buen lugar para comer crepas.

Las dos mujeres miraron con desgana al exorcista más fuerte de la iglesia, ambas terminaron por negar con la cabeza ante la actitud despreocupada del rubio. Xenovia se levantó desganada para comprar mas ingredientes para la cena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akeno recibió instrucciones por parte de su amiga Rias, eran algo complicada para la joven reina y no sabía a quién recurrir, estuvo suspirando en el pasillo cuando Gabriel paso a un lado de ella, con algo de curiosidad la ángel caído se le acerco a la joven reina.

Himejima-san, ¿Qué le ocurre? – la rubia se colocó a un lado de la sacerdotisa

¡Angelise-sensei! – Akeno se sorprendió al ver a la mujer cerca de ella – No me di cuenta de que estaba frente – la chica se sonrojo levemente – Tengo un pequeño problema y necesito algo de ayuda.

Mmm… ya veo, si quieres puedo ayudarte – Gabriel se ofrecio amablemente a ayudar a la joven miko

Bueno, necesito recibir a los enviados a la reunión de los lideres el día de hoy – la pelinegra respondía con cierta pena – se trata de la facción del cielo y me gustaría tener el apoyo de alguien.

… - Gabriel suspiro cansadamente – está bien iré contigo a recibirlos… no me agrada mucho la idea para hacerlo.

Muchas gracias, Gabrielle-sensei – la pelinegra tomo las manos de la rubia se encontró nuevamente animada.

 _En que me he metido_ – pensaba la antigua serafín al ser de lo más acomedida le causaría un grave problema.

* * *

Issei miraba con desgano la situación en la que se encontraba, pensaba que este día sería más tranquilo que los anteriores, pero amablemente Rias Gremory le pidio un grandísimo favor para ayudar a mejorar a su pobre alfil en para controlar su sacred gear, el problema fue que tanto Irina y Xenovia se ofrecieron a prestar sus servicios de entrenamiento, claro si ver a un lindo chico con el uniforme de femenino de la preparatoria de Kouh siento perseguido a morir por dos jóvenes quienes reian como locas, se consideraba entrenamiento.

¡Irina-chan! ¡Xenovia! –el castaño gritaba desde donde se encontraba - ¡No lo lastimen mucho!

¡SIIIII! – ambas jovencitas asentían tranquilamente mientras que Gasper miro con sorpresa la actitud del castaño

¡No te preocupes Gasper! – Issei alzo su pulgar - ¡aunque no lo creas son buenas en lo que hacen!

¡¿En serio lo crees?! – el pequeño vampiro continuaba con su carrera - ¡No inspiran confianza!

¡Te lo grantizo! – el sekiryuutei miraba como el chico intentaba esquivar un golpe de Durandal - ¿Oh? Está utilizando el CQC del juego.

La situación se repetia constantemente, de alguna manera el pequeño vampiro esquivaba los ataques de último segundo, Issei prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, parecía que podía anticipar los golpes de unas ya sorprendidas Xenovia e Irina; sacando un memo de su bolsillo vio las anotaciones que la joven Gremory amablemente le prestó para comprender más acerca del Sacred Gear de Gasper.

Mmm… puede paralizar el tiempo de aquellos que están en su campo de visión – el castaño leia con atención – vaya parece que lo utiliza inconscientemente cuando se encuentra en peligro

¡Issei-chan! – Irina se impacientaba al no poder asertar ningún golpe - ¿Cómo lo hace?

Es su sacred gear – el castaño comentaba tranquilamente – está utilizándolo correctamente… ¿entonces para que le ayudamos?

El castaño decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento, el trio de demonios respiraba con dificultad, Issei les entregó a cada uno de ellos una botella con agua para cada uno de ellos.

Y bien Gasper, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – Issei miraba fijamente al vampiro mientras este se tensaba un poco – no se suponía que no controlabas tu sacred gear

Bueno… je, je – Gasper desviaba la mirada – estuve practicando por mi cuenta… desde tu pelea con Kokabiel.

¿Estuviste mirando? – Xenovia miraba con incredulidad lo que el pequeño vampiro decía

Si, fue verdaderamente impresionante – el rubio se rascaba levemente la cabeza – hay alguien a quien quiero salvar… pero siempre tuve miedo de las personas, tanto que ni siquiera quise salir de mi habitación – Gasper bajaba un poco la mirada – siempre quise ser como los héroes de los juegos que me gustan, pero… - el chico suspiraba agachándose un poco – son solo fantasías, cuando Issei-sempai lucho contra ese ángel caído me di cuenta de que yo podía ser igual que él – Issei estaba sorprendido por el entusiasmo que mostraba el segundo alfil de Rias – así que dedique a practicar con mi poder, claro tengo muy poco control sobre el, a lo mucho puedo ralentizar el tiempo unos segundos

Pero eso es suficiente para esquivar un ataque – Irina comentaba tranquilamente – ¡rayos! Incluso eso es muy útil

De verdad si – el castaño asentía ante la afirmación de Irina - ¡Gasper! A pesar de lo poco que avanzaste solo, es un logro muy importante

¡En serio! – el pequeño vampiro se animó bastante ante lo que decía el Sekiryuutei – Irina-sempai, Xenovia-sempai… espero seguir entrenando con ustedes dos

Ambas ex exorcistas sonrieron ante lo animado que se encontraba su nuevo aprendiz/presa, Issei no estaba muy convencido de lo que sus dos amigas tenían planeado con el pobre alfil, por suerte Asia curaría cualquier daño que sufriera en el futuro.

Bueno solo tengo una duda – comento Irina un poco preocupada - ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar tu vestuario?

Porque debería hacerlo si los vestidos son muy lindos - Gasper respondia tranquilamente ante la incrédula mirada de los jóvenes mayores

Ninguno sintió ánimo de replicar a la respuesta pues por mucho que lo quisiera negar, al pequeño vampiro le quedaba bastante bien.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon se encontraba realmente consternado, desde su estancia en Japón el ahora líder de la casa de los descendientes de King Arthur de Camelot, había volcado sus esfuerzos para comprender más acerca de Excalibur, todo derivado de la creación del ahora más poderoso fragmento de la espada, lo que había encontrado era simplemente perturbador.

Leyendo antiguos registros de la familia, descubrió que su antecesor no poseía dos espadas sagradas, como originalmente se creía, Caliburn "la espada en la piedra que elige al rey" y Excalibur "La espada de la dama del lago"; sino hubo una tercera espada sagrada cuya identidad fue oscurecida por la fama de Excalibur.

Lo mismo pasaba con las espadas sagradas de la casa "Du Lac" y la casa de "Lot", las cuales no eran tan poderosas como Excalibur pero formaban parte de su misma leyenda, Arondight y Galatine… pero la tercera espada era el problema. Aquella arma había sido robada por el infame Mordred Pendragon el hijo ilegitimo de King Arthur, la única arma que fue capaz de destruir a la poderosa Excalibur.

Esa espada se encontraba perdida pero solamente el hecho de que existiera era una amenaza latente para cualquiera que las facciones.

Porque mi familia guardaba este secreto – Arthur mostraba señales de frustración – Si esa espada cae en manos equivocadas…

Nya, ha, ha, ha – una risa se escuchó en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Pendragón – Sabes, preocuparte por una reliquia del pasado te hará más viejo, y eso no sería bueno… ¡nya!

¡¿Quién eres?! – el joven Pendragon invoco a Caliburn – Deberías saber que entrar en casa de otros es un delito

Nyaaaa… es divertido ver el rostro sorprendido de las personyas - la voz de la intruso se escuchó a espaldas de Arthur

Con los increíbles reflejos que poseía Arthur, el joven espadachín lanzo un corte horizontal, aquel intruso hizo gala de una rapidez sobrehumana, el rubio miro con sorpresa como aquel huésped indeseado se sentaba tranquilamente en el escritorio tras haber hecho una simple acrobacia. Los ojos del líder de la casa Pendragon se abrieron al conocer la identidad del perpetrador, un suave y sedoso cabello negro, una figura femenina bastante seductora, un kimono tan negro como el cabello de la mujer, Arthur noto dos colas que ondeaban juguetonamente detrás de ella y unas lindas orejas de gato que sobre salían en su cabeza.

Una chica gato – el rubio coloco su espada frente a él – Por la apariencia que tienes… debes de ser Kuroka

Nya, ha, ha, ha… mi fama me precede - Kuroka sonreía juguetonamente – Vamos, estoy aquí por parte de un encargo

¿Encargo? – Arthur relajo su postura un poco - ¿De quién?

De alguien, una niñya un tanto problemática – la peli negra se recostó un poco en el escritorio – llevaba centuryas dormidya, ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos… pero quiere algo a cambio

¿Y yo que juego en esto? – el rubio mantenía su atención sobre la Nekomata

Muy simple, descendiente de King Arthur – una nueva voz se escuchó detrás del portador de Caliburn – Solamente deseaba probar al menos una vez tu sangre.

Repentinamente Arthur vio como broto una mano de su abdomen, el dolor y la agonía que sintió en esos momentos fue indescriptible, aun así soporto lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie, aquel artero ataque fue respondido por el heredero de la casa Pendragon, girándose sobre sí mismo intento golpear a su atacante, solamente para encontrar que su poderosa Caliburn era retenida con demasiada facilidad por la mano de una jovencita de la misma edad de Lefay, un brillante cabello plateado que le llegaba a los hombros, unos intensos y a la vez escalofriantes ojos carmesí, una sonrisa de la más arrogante, a todo eso vestía un vestido de lolita gótica.

No te preocupes – la jovencita reía ante el dolor del joven rubio – sobrevivirás con la atención debida – la peli plateada se alejó del lider de la casa Pendragon - Kuroka… dile al Dragón Blanco que ya estoy satisfecha – Arthur se sentó en el suelo antes de caer debilitado – ya quiero conocer a esa copia barata de la original

Ok… Clar-nya – Kuroka sacaba de su escote un celular e hizo una llamada – Vali, ya vamos de regreso… si, ella acepto ser tu nueva espada.

Tu… eres… - Arthur tomo uno de los pies de la jovencita –

Si, descendiente del rey – la chica miraba con burla la agonía del rubio – Soy Clarent… "La espada de la cobardía".

Fue lo último que escucho Arthur Pendragon antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre causado por Clarent.

* * *

Uno de los poco lugares sagrados dentro del territorio de Kuoh era sin lugar a dudas el templo Himejima, hogar de la reina de Rias Gremory, quien a pesar de su condición de demonio aun tenia cierto vínculo con la sangre de sacerdotisa que corría por sus venas, la joven heredera había recibido la petición de preparar un lugar lo suficientemente sagrado para recibir al líder de la facción angelical, el problema radicaba que la presencia de Michael era lo suficientemente intimidante para Akeno y estar a solas con el serafín sería un reto para su fuerza de voluntad.

Tenía pensado pedir apoyo a cierto Sekiryuutei, pero este se encontraba ocupado ayudando a su compañero alfil a mejorar en su manejo del Forbidden Balor View, que simplemente no tuvo el valor para interrumpirlo. Por suerte para ella Gabriel amablemente ofreció su ayuda para recibir a los enviados del cielo.

La antigua serafín por otro lado tenía sentimientos encontrados por reunirse con su antiguo líder y hermano, no era que ella guardara rencor en contra de él; simplemente no aprobaba la manera en que últimamente estuvo manejando las cosas, ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en el salón principal del templo, preparándose mentalmente enfrenater lo que Michael fuese a decirle al verla allí en ese lugar.

Gabriel-san, ¿se encuentra nerviosa? – la reina de la princesa carmesí comentaba en discretamente

Un poco, es que la última vez que nos vimos no terminamos bien – la rubia respondía con un poco de desgana – aunque fue repentino, no necesito que se preparara un lugar sacro

Esa vez yo mismo violé las reglas hermana mía – la gentil voz del líder de los ángeles inundó toda la sala – pero esta ya es una visita oficial.

Una hermosa luz dorada ilumino la sala por completo haciendo que ambas ocupantes protegieran su vista con sus manos, tras esa pequeña introducción la figura de Michael, emergió de aquel brillo pero detrás de él apareció una segunda figura, la cual hizo que el humor de Gabriel descendiera dos peldaños más.

Hermano, es bueno ver que te encuentras muy bien – Gabriel se inclinaba para mostrar sus respetos a su antiguo líder – Aunque no me esperaba verte Jophiel

La segunda figura se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Gabriel, con una figura más discreta que la de la antigua mujer más "hermosa del cielo", con un cabello rubio recogido en una larga trenza que caía por la espalda se encontraba Jophiel, antigua lugar teniente de las legiiones que lideraba Gabriel en el cielo.

¡Oh! Que indignante visión a mis ojos – la segunda serafín miraba con tristeza a la figura de Gabriel – Gabriel-sama siempre irradiaba una luz donde se encontraba y ahora es tan solo una sombra de su antigua gloria

No exageres Jophiel – la ángel caído se cruzó de brazos divertida – Veo que ascendiste de rango

Si, Gabriel-sama – la mencionada se mostraba tranquila – es bueno ver que goza de buena salud.

Aun no me acostumbro a mi condición pero no es tan malo – ambas mujeres se abrazaron cariñosamente – espero que mi trabajo no te sea pesado, Michael encontró un buen reemplazo para mí.

Gabriel-sama, no se preocupe yo cuidare a la humanidad en su lugar – Jophiel mostraba una sonrisa sincera – su sacrificio no será en vano.

Michael sonreía ante su primera decisión acertada, el reemplazo de Gabriel era una serafín voluntariosa y dedicada, tanto que la consideraban una segunda Gabriel haciendo que la falta de esta no se sintiese en el cielo; pero ella tenía un pequeño problema.

Bien, es hora de buscar a mi descarriado esposo - la serafín dio señales de retirarse mientras se tronaba los nudillos – puede que se ande divirtiendo en la Tierra, pero debe de responderme finalmente.

Michael ese fue un golpe bajo – Gabriel se acercó levemente al líder de los ángeles – no sé cómo se lo tomará.

Nuestro padre era alguien amable y cariñoso – Michael sonreían tranquilamente – y una de sus reglas era lo que une el cielo, nada lo puede separar.

El día estaba pardeando y el ultimo alumno de la academia de Kuoh estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, al momento de cruzar el umbral las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, los maestros y personal recibieron la orden de retirarse para dejar vació el edificio, fue entonces que cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó en el horizonte fue la señal que iniciaría una reunión que definiría el futuro del mundo.

Sentados en una mesa redonda se encontraban Azazel, el Gobernador General de Grigori; Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán, dos de los Maous del inframundo; Michael y Jophiel, ambos serafines del cielo, tras cada uno de ellos se encontraban sus respectivos guardaespaldas y familiares más allegados.

Rias Gremory quien era la hermana menor del Sirzechs fungiría como su guardaespaldas, su vista se posó en el joven peli plateado, el cual reconocio como aquel con el que se encontró Issei durante el "día de la visita de los padres", lo que le intrigaba era la identidad de aquel joven quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta arrogancia.

Vaya, Azazel – Sirzechs se mostraba divertido – jamás imagine que el gran casanova de Grigori tartamudearía de esa manera

Fu, fu, fu… Tienes razón Sirzechs-chan – Serafall ocultaba inútilmente su sonrisa – fue tan gracioso que hasta la siempre seria de mi hermanita se rio.

Ja, ja, ja – el líder de Grigori se mostraba levemente molesto – mira quien lo dice… aquel tiene su esposa tras de él.

¡Oh, vamos! Tu siempre te burlaste sobre mí – el Lucifer Carmesí continuaba burlándose - ¿Por qué lo ocultabas?

Si anda Azazel… responde – la voz de Jophiel era de lo más amenazante.

Azazel desviaba levemente la mirada, solamente para evitar recordar la aparente venganza de Michael sobre su persona, el gran y poderoso líder de Grigori tenía un secreto que solamente sus más allegados conocían; el hombre no era soltero se había casado antes de caer de la gracia de Dios, el hombre no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo pero fue orillado a realizar tal acto… la culpable fue Jophiel, en ese entonces ella tenía un sentido distorsionado sobre el amor; tan grande era, que termino abrumando al actual líder de Grigori, aunque les hizo creer a todos de que se había enamorado de una joven humana, esa era la mitad de la verdad. La otra mitad era que tenía miedo de decepcionar a aquella inocente y pura ángel con algún descuido por parte de él.

Pero Jophiel no se lo tomó a bien uniéndose a las legiones de Gabriel y en cada ocasión durante la Gran Guerra se enfrentaba a su "descarriado esposo" para castigarlo, lo irónico era que siempre se volvía a enamorar de él repitiendo así un ciclo interminable.

Ciclo que se repitió nuevamente, para vergüenza de Azazel, ya que Jophiel olvido todo rencor en contra del ángel caído, dándole una demostración de afecto que enmudeció a todos los presentes, a excepción de Michael ya que él encontraba divertida la escena.

Bien olvidémonos de eso por ahora – Michael hablaba en señal de rescate para Azazel – tenemos un asunto más importante que atender.

Todos los presentes se tensaron a las palabras del líder del cielo.

" _Esta noche se decidirá… si reiniciamos o no… la guerra entre facciones"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _* Nueva semana, nuevo capitulo... por fin dara inicio la reunion de las facciones, y la situacion será un poco tensa._**

 ** _*Para aquellos que esten interesados en Jophiel su nombre significa la "belleza de Dios", el hecho de que sea la esposa legitima de Azazel era algo que se me ocurrio._**

 ** _* Al usuario Sparks... muchas gracias por tus ideas y comentarios, de hecho te tengo una sopresa cuajandose en las proximas semanas._**

 ** _*Esta vez no hay escenas post-creditos..._**

 ** _Preview:_**

 ** _Las guerras no solo se luchan en el campo de batalla, a veces solamente se ocurren en las mesas de negociacion... lo que se decida en este momento marcara un antes y despues en el tiempo... Highschool DxD if Left Behind: La reunion de los líderes ~ El legado de la desesperacion._**


	20. Chapter 20

_La guerra nos estaba cambiando, ese era el sentimiento que afloraba en mi corazón, todos los días era prácticamente igual que el anterior, batalla tras batalla, en numerosos grupos o en solitario; a veces nos olvidábamos de las razones por las que luchábamos, se estaba volviendo una extraña rutina para cada uno de nosotros. De vez en cuando recordaba los rostros de aquellos que caían ante mis pies, algunos de ellos mis enemigos naturales… "demonios" quienes igual que yo empezaban a tener los síntomas de la guerra, otras veces mis propios hermanos caídos de la gracia de "Padre"._

 _Esos combates eran los más difíciles por el simple hecho que con ellos compartía recuerdos y vivencias, ultimar la vida de alguien que conoces, ver su rostro en un rictus de agonía y dolor, la mirada de sus ojos llenas de odio y desesperación… eran imborrables en mi memoria._

 _La guerra nos estaba cambiando… todo mi tiempo era consumido en hacerme más fuerte, más letal; ya casi no reía y pocas veces lloraba por la pérdida de alguien cercano. Esa extraña rutina se estaba volviendo tan familiar que olvidaba aquellos tiempos de paz que tanto añoraba, porque estaba aceptando este tipo de vida, a veces intentaba cuestionar a "Padre" por algo tan estúpido como lo era una guerra en contra de los demonios y el inframundo. Siempre que le miraba lo encontraba con un semblante triste y abatido; el también estaba siendo consumido por la pena de la guerra._

 _La guerra nos estaba acabando, aquellas dos creaturas que desafiaban toda lógica se habían incorporado al conflicto; ellos desconocían a que facción pertenecías, atraídos por la sangre y el fragor de la batalla; eliminaban cuanto oponente osaba cruzarse en su camino… nuestros números descendían drásticamente cada vez que ellos dos aparecían…_ _ **la**_ _ **Dominación y la Destrucción.**_

 _El solo recordar su presencia hace que me estremezca levemente, se necesitó de la cooperación de todos nosotros para contenerlos solamente, Padre había sellado sus almas en dos reliquias que el mismo creo; confiando su resguardo a nuestros hermanos más jóvenes para mantener a salvo al mundo._

 _La guerra estaba cambiando, de alguna manera los portadores de la dominación y la destrucción empezaba a jugar un papel importante dentro de nuestro conflicto, cada una de las facciones buscaba ganarse los favores de los dueños de aquellos dos, eran considerados verdadera armas en pro de nuestra causa… a pesar que olvidábamos que inicio el conflicto._

 _La guerra debía terminar, ese era el pensamiento al mirar por última vez el campo de batalla antes de que ocurriera la tragedia… todo termino envuelto en una brillante luz que lo consumió todo. Esa misma mañana había hablado con "Padre" quien extrañamente me pido una sola cosa._

" _Gabriel podrías amar a la humanidad cuando yo no esté"_

* * *

 _ **If Life 20: Inicia la reunión de las facciones ~ El legado de la desesperación**_

Tras esa ultima declaración el ambiente dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil cambio radicalmente, cada uno de los presentes se mantuvo tranquilo, sopesando el peso de las palabras que dijo Michael. Todas las miradas de ellos se posaron en el líder de la facción del cielo, no importaba que el serafín mostrara un porte tranquilo y un rosto que denotaba amabilidad, frente a ellos estaba un dirigente preparado para las consecuencias que conllevara las negociaciones de esta noche.

Azazel no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, en el pasado había pocas veces que Michael mostraba su personalidad oculta, el serafin podía ser alguien frio y calculador cuando la situación lo ameritaba y en estos instantes estaba demostrando que era una persona capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él.

¡Vaya Michael! – el líder de Grigori se relajó un poco ante la evidente tensión que le aquejaba – Tu sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención de todos.

Azazel, se de antemano que las consecuencias de esta noche repercutirán en cada una de las facciones que representamos – el serafín meditaba un poco lo que iba a decir – Me gustaría llegar a la opción más pacifica posible

En eso apoyo a Michael-sama – Serafall mostraba una inusual seriedad en su persona – primero antes que nada deberíamos informar el resultado de nuestras investigaciones… con respecto al incidente de Excalibur.

Rias y Sona miraban con seriedad la actitud de sus líderes, era bien sabido por ellas que Kokabiel mostró un total interés en reiniciar la guerra, pero por mas que meditaban no encontraba en que jugaban los fragmentos robados a la iglesia y a la familia Pendragon.

Kokabiel robo los fragmentos con el propósito de crear una espada más poderosa – la voz de Serafall llenaba el lugar – ya que un solo fragmento podía asesinar a un demonio de clase baja, dejar severamente dañado a uno de clase media – la Maou Leviatán continuaba con su reporte – y una herida leve en demonios de clase alta y superiores.

Si, efectivamente como Serafall-sama dice – Jophiel comentaba lo descubierto por su similar demonio – los fragmentos solamente guardaban una fracción de su poder, eran tan solo armas efectivas para los demonios renegados – la serafín mostraba una imagen donde aparecía una imagen de Excalibur Rapidy – al ser reformadas a través de las artes humanas fue imposible replicar la divinidad que "Padre" dotaba a todas sus creaciones, es por eso que las espadas tenían un poder degradado.

¿Por eso buscó a Valper Galilei? – Sirzechs se unía a la conversación – el hombre era un genio a su manera, el resultado parcial de su investigación se trató de "Excalibur Daemonis".

"La espada sacro-demoniaca de la venganza" – Azazel añadía sus propios resultados – al utilizar las almas de cinco sacrificios llenó los huecos y fallas que tenían originalmente aquellas espadas… es una lástima que las chicas utilizadas generaran tanto odio y rencor que el arma misma se volvió en contra de su creador – el ángel caído se reía un poco – tras lo poco que averiguamos de esa arma era que dotaba a su usuario de una pseudo transformación a demonio, al parecer el legado del Lucifer original era verdadero.

Los demonios presentes sintieron un leve escalofrió recorrer en sus espaldas, un ser humano había logrado lo que al propio Mao Belcebú le tomo un par de centurias lograr con las evil pieces. Fue una suerte para ellos que el arma en cuestión solamente existiera un par de horas antes de desaparecer de la existencia.

Perdonen si interrumpo – la voz de Sona llamo la atención de los lideres - ¿Qué es eso del legado del Lucifer Original?

Fu, fu, fu… - el gobernador general de Grigori rio levemente al comprender la dudas de la hermana de Serafall – Sona Sitri, ¿sabes de donde proviene tu especie? – la joven negó con la cabeza – el primer ángel caído, Lucifer… fue sin duda alguna la mejor creación de Dios, el problema fue que se llenó de arrogancia que el mismo Dios le tuvo temor, que termino arrojándolo del cielo – el ángel caído endureció la mirada – pero no lo hizo solo con el cayeron 78 ángeles quienes compartían sus mismos ideales.

¿Quiere decir que? – la voz de Rias denotaba una enorme sorpresa – Provenimos de los mismos ángeles.

En teoría si – Azazel alzó la mano para evitar confusiones de la pelirroja – en ese entonces el sistema estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad, es por eso que esos 78 ángeles se convirtieron en demonios por completo, a excepción claro de Lucifer quien mantuvo parte de su esencia celestial – el pelinegro continuaba con su explicación – los 6 más poderosos de ellos eran la guardia directa de Lucifer, el resto fundo los 72 pilares.

Rias, Sona… - Sirzechs hablo muy quedamente – para aumentar nuestro números en los tiempo primordiales, usaban mujeres humanas vírgenes… el resultado de esa unión eran demonios con un poder degradado – el maou continuaba con su explicación – en ese entonces no se pensaba iniciar con la guerra, sino en aumentar nuestro numero… la única manera de aumentar la calidad eran que entre los descendientes mismos tuvieran hijos para purgar la sangre humana y solamente existiera una pureza en la sangre demoniaca – Sirzechs apretaba las manos levemente – no fue hasta un par de centurias después de eso, que existieron los demonios nobles que conocemos.

Las dos herederas tomaron tragos amargos cada una, ese era un aspecto que ninguna de ellas conocía, ese el pasado sangriento que era la base fundamental de su sociedad, ahora lo que pretendían sus hermanos era enterrarlo y buscar una coexistencia para afianzar un futuro más favorable para ellos.

¿Entonces que hay con ustedes? – Rias se aventuró a preguntar - ¿También se convertirán demonios?

Ja, ja, ja, ja…. – Azazel rio con fuerza ante el temor que tenía la joven pelirroja – nosotros somos un caso especial… deliberadamente nos convertimos en ángeles caídos con un solo propósito… - el gobernador general se mostraba serio – ser los observantes de la humanidad y la primera línea de defensa del cielo.

¡QUE HA DICHO! – Sona estaba sorprendida por tal revelación, tanto que Sirzechs y Serafall también denotaba sorpresa en sus rostros - ¡¿PERO?!

¿Cómo crees que la humanidad avanzó tanto en este mundo? – el ángel caído se recargaba en su asiento – nuestras ordenes eran vigilar a la humanidad y enseñarles lo necesario para asegurar su supervivencia – el líder de Grigori miro con satisfacción los rostros de los dos Maous – Sirzechs y Serafall… ustedes a comparación mía y de Michael apenas son unos jóvenes inexpertos, ya que nosotros existimos mucho antes de su nacimiento.

* * *

Issei se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas alrededor de la escuela, mientras que Ravel descansaba acurrucada a un lado de él; el grupo de Ravel junto con el de Rias y Sona se encargarían de vigilar los alrededores de la escuela para evitar cualquier infiltración de alguna posible amenaza. De momento la situación estaba tranquila que se habían tomado un momento para descansar.

¡Hey, Issei! – a la lejanía se escuchó la voz de Saji – ya termine mi ronda… toma – el peón de Sona arrojó repentinamente dos latas de refresco.

¡Es...espera! – el castaño las alcanzo a atrapar antes de que alguna golpeara a su chica – ¡no hagas esas locuras!

¡Oh!... va… auch! – el portador de Absortion line se quejó fuertemente - ¡Porque hiciste eso Momo!

Por tonto irresponsable – la peli gris negó con la cabeza

Ya… lo lamento – el joven se disculpó con Issei - todo está muy tranquilo por aquí – Saji volteaba para admirar el cielo nocturno

Si, sumamente tranquilo – Issei asentía ante mientras empezaba a beber de la lata

Ravel se movió un poco dando señales de despertar, el Sekiryuutei miraba con curiosidad a la pequeña fénix; el día anterior ella, Sona y Rias hicieron los preparativos necesarios para garantizar la seguridad de todos los líderes de las facciones, hecho que hizo que las horas de sueño de la rubia descendieran drásticamente, era la razón principal de que Ravel aprovechará la oportunidad de usar el regazo de Issei como una almohada.

¿Qué ocurre Issei? – la pequeña Phenex suavemente se tallaba los ojos

No es nada, si quieres vuelve a dormir – el castaño susurro quedamente al oído de la chica

No ya descansé lo suficiente – Ravel se incorporó para sentarse – tengo algo de sed

Amablemente Issei le cedió una de las latas, mientras que el mismo abria la que tenía en la mano, los cuatros demonios se quedaron pensativos un instante, imaginándose que podría ser lo que se discutía dentro de esa sala.

¿Qué creen que salga de todo esto? – Momo comentaba mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ravel – Lo que ocurrió con Kokabiel fue bastante grave.

Si lo vemos de una manera fría – Saji ponía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón – cada una de las facciones tiene parte de la culpa – el castaño portador de Vtria pateaba una piedra – aunque Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama aleguen que fuimos nosotros los que evitamos el daño, al final nos dejaron a nuestra suerte

Tienes bastante razón, Genshirou-sempai – la rubia miraba fijamente al cielo – pero fue un riesgo que nosotros decidimos correr por decisión propia – Ravel apretaba la lata entre sus manos – de alguna manera pudimos sobrevivir y evitar que Kuoh desapareciera – la chica miro fijamente al peon de Sona – si alguno de los Maou hubiese intervenido la situación habría empeorado.

¿Entonces que deseaba Kokabiel? – Issei recordaba la conversación que sostuvo con el Cadre – Mencionaba usar a Rias-san o Sona-kaichou para provocar a sus hermanos y también mencionaba algo acerca de Gabriel-san – el castaño se rascaba la cabeza tratando de averiguar los planes del Cadre – también estaban los fragmentos de Excalibur… por más que lo pienso nada encaja.

Kokabiel no era un genio estratega – la suave voz de Gabriel llamó la atención de todos – lo que si tenía era el conocimiento de la antigua guerra… tal vez presencio lo mismo que yo el día que Dios y los Maou's originales perecieron.

* * *

Los dos Maous se mantuvieron callados ante la afirmación que hacia Azazel con respecto a la edad era un hecho innegable para ellos que a pesar de ser lo seres más poderosos de su raza, carecían de los años de experiencias que poseían sus similares por parte de la facción de los caidos y la facción del cielo. Si eran tan antiguos, ¿Qué fue lo que les motivo a iniciar la guerra entre facciones?

Michael-sama, ¿Quisiera preguntarle algo? – Serafall se inclinó un poco mientras colocaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas - ¿Por qué permitieron que Kokabiel realizara su plan?

Fue muy simple – el ángel se sorprendió levemente pero mantuvo su aura tranquila alrededor de él – Cometí el error de escuchar las opiniones de mis hermanos más cercanos – mientras hablaba Jophiel agachaba la mirada un poco avergonzada – como sabrán el nacimiento de nuevos ángeles se ha detenido con la muerte de nuestro "padre" – todos los presentes asentían – a diferencia de nuestro semejantes de Grigori, no podemos aumentar nuestro numero al mezclarnos con los humanos directamente – Michael suspiraba pesadamente – y ustedes los demonios idearon una medida muy ingeniosa con su sistema de Evil Pieces, a pesar de que ya investigamos un método similar para realizarlo – el líder del cielo fijo su mirada en la Maou Leviatán – necesitamos de la fe de los seres humanos para mantener nuestro poder – el rostro de los demonios presentes se endureció drásticamente – Todo el alboroto que creaba Kokabiel al final de cuentas beneficiaba al cielo – el serafín apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración – si los demonios y ángeles caídos existían… ¿Por qué no los ángeles?

Así que permitieron que Kokabiel actuara – la pequeña Maou trataba de controlar sus emociones – a sabiendas de que mataría a una de las familiares cercanas a los Maous.

Si, ese era un riesgo aceptable – el rostro de Michael mantuvo su serenidad – si alcanzábamos a recuperar el poder suficiente para poner en funcionamiento el sistema que Padre creo… garantizábamos nuestra supervivencia – el serafín cerro los ojos un instante – no conté que mi propia hermana intervendría… y ese hecho me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba tomando la acción equivocada.

¡ESO ES UNA REVERENDA ESTUPIDEZ! – por fín Serafall estallaba en ira - ¡SOLAMENTE UNO DE USTEDES QUIENES SUPUESTAMENTE PROFESAN SU AMOR A LA HUMANIDAD…. TUVO LOS HUEVOS PARA HACER ALGO! ¡NO ME JODAS MICHAEL!

Entonces… Serafall-sama, ¿por qué no actuó? – el serafín miro severamente a la pelinegra sentada frente a él – Si su hermana estaba en evidente peligro –

Eso… es… eso… - la Maou acallo repentinamente su desplante frente al argumento del serafín – Yo en verdad intenté… - la mano de Sirzechs detuvo a Serafall

A diferencia tuya, nosotros no controlamos nuestras emociones – Maou Carmesí contestaba por Serafall – y evidentemente el revelar nuestra existencia era un inconveniente para nosotros, nuestro poder proviene de los contratos con los seres humanos – ahora era Sirzechs quien miraba con severidad a los dos serafines presentes – nuestros aliados y contratistas serían víctimas de los propios humanos, es por ese motivo que detuvimos a Kokabiel… pero si tuviéramos…

Buscar un culpable ese sería yo – Azazel sonreía ante las conclusiones de Sirzechs – A diferencia de ustedes nosotros los que pertenecemos a Grigori, somos más un grupo que tiene un objetivo en común, que una organización bien estructurada.

Eso lo entendemos con claridad – Jophiel hablaba quedamente - pero aun así su plan casi tenía éxito, ¿no es verdad?

No… fracasó grandemente – Azazel reía ante la ironía – caer no es lo mismo que descender y ese fue el error de Kokabiel.

¿Descender? – Rias pregunto casi imperceptible - ¿A qué se refiere Azazel-sama?

Lo que necesitaba Kokabiel era que Gabriel descendiera a la tierra – el gobernador general continuaba ante la mirada de los dos serafines – ¿no es así Michael?

Michael comprendió lo que pretendía decir Azazel, quien simplemente borro su sonrisa, el serafín agachaba la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que recién descubría, el "angel de las estrellas" por fin revelaba el más oscuro y ruin secreto mejor guardado por todos aquellos que se presenciaron el día que Dios y los Maous Originales perecieron.

¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE KOKABIEL PRETENDÍA…! – por primera vez el siempre calmado Michael perdía los estribos

Si… viejo hermano – Azazel cerraba los ojos mientras decía una palabras - " **Ain Soph Aur"**

* * *

En la sala del club de ocultismo se encontraba el grupo más joven de demonios reunido, lentamente Rias Gremory comenzaba a traer cosas que lo hicieran más acogedor, para sorpresa de mucho Ravel dio el visto bueno a los cambios que estaba recibiendo aquella sala, siendo sincera con ella misma; era más cómodo aquel mullido sofá que las sillas metálicas que anteriormente tenían.

Aunque el cambio tuvo una férrea resistencia en forma de Hyodou Issei y Sitri Sona; ya que ambos se negaron rotundamente a la inclusión de la regadera que usualmente estaba allí, cuando la pelirroja vio la negativa de ambos intento un golpe de estado para desbancar a Issei del puesto de presidente. Sin embargo Irina, Asia y Xenovia entendieron que si permitían eso, los malentendidos continuarían, cosa que las tres chicas no les agrado en absoluto.

Así que el golpe de estado fracaso en épicamente y la regadera fue negada, pero la sala victoriana, el mini bar y una pequeña cocina fueron agregadas recientemente. Creando un ambiente extrañamente hogareño el cual era aprovechado por el grupo más joven de demonios, es así como Gasper, Koneko, LeFay y Ruruko estaban realizando una mini fiesta entre ellos.

¡Vamos no dejes que se escape! – la voz de Ruruko sonaba de lo más preocupada - ¡Ya el falta poco para caer!

Si... Ya mero cae – el sudor adornaba el rostro de LeFay quien mostraba una extraña determinación - ¡Solo un poco más!

Gya-kun... Tu turno – Koneko mantenía el tono monocorde – dale el golpe final.

¡DE ACUERDO! – el vampiro miraba con decisión a su objetivo - ¡POR TODAS USTEDES... DESAPARECE EN EL OLVIDOOO!

Fue entonces que una fanfarria se escuchó en toda la sala del club, los corazones de los jóvenes reunidos allí se había detenido, pronto la satisfacción de haber logrado derrotar al jefe final de aquel famoso juego multi jugador embargo de alegría al extraño grupo quienes contentos por su logro exclamaban de la mejor manera posible chocaron sus manos al unísono.

Todos acordaron que los más jóvenes de ellos sirvieran como refuerzos por si la situación empeoraba repentinamente, en un principio los chicos se sintieron subestimados por el resto de sus amigos y compañeros; amablemente Issei les hizo ver lo contrario ya que ellos servirían como elemento sorpresa en cualquier situación.

Pero eso no evitó que ellos usarán la sala de club para divertirse un poco y ahora se habían propuesto a jugar uno de los juegos mas adictivos que había en el mercado. Para suerte de ellos, cada uno poseía una copia del mismo y una consola; lo más sorprendente era que inclusive la callada de Koneko era una ávida jugadora.

Saben, siempre quise jugar con alguien – la pequeña nekoshou se sonrojaba levemente – gracias a todos

Yo también tenía ese deseo – LeFay se rascaba levemente la mejilla – de vez en cuando podríamos reunirnos para jugar juntos.

Si es una buena idea- el resto asentía a la petición de la pequeña maga.

De momento guardaron un poco de silencio cuando la maga miro con curiosidad el semblante de la nekoshou.

Koneko-sama, ¿Cómo era Issei-sama antes de que se uniera a Ravel-Chan? – LeFay se mostraba un poco curiosa a lo que la pequeña peli blanca medito un poco

Ise-sempai era un pervertido sin remedio – la pequeña torre decía en un tono neutro pero se podía percibir un poco de calidez – siempre me disgustaba que estuviera cerca de mí- LeFay se mantenía callada permitiendo que la chica continuara – pero siempre sonreía y casi nunca se enojaba por los insultos que le decía a veces.

Ya veo – LeFay meditaba lo que escucho de los labios de su compañera torre – no pensaba que fuese de esa manera... Cuando lo conocí me resultó de lo más confiable y me hacía sentir segura.

La verdad cuando entrenaba con el... en un principio me desagradaba – Ruruko se unía a la conversación – pero con el tiempo entendí que era una persona extraordinaria... envidio un poco a Ravel-chan.

La tres demonios rieron entre ellas, mientras que Issei estornudo levemente haciendo que Ravel le jalara la mejilla por sus malos modales.

Saben una cosa… - la pequeña albina se sonrojaba un poco – el Ise-sempai de ahora es más confiable, me pregunto si la cosas fueran diferentes, el sería igual.

Estoy segura que Issei-sama, sería igual – LeFay se mantenía segura a lo que decía

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de LeFay, asintiendo levemente admitiendo que no importaba que tipo de escenario estuviera el castaño, el resultado sería el mismo, Hyodou Issei sería una persona importante para los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar, estaban tan concentrados en su plática que ignoraban que una persona miraba desde fuera de la sala, alzando su mano dio la señal para iniciar lo que seria una larga noche.

* * *

Todos miraron expectantes a las palabras de Gabriel, la ángel caído se mostraba un tanto intranquila al verse como el centro de atención, la rubia después de la batalla con Kokabiel se dio a la tarea de investigar por su cuenta los motivos por los cuales el Cadre actuó de esa manera, por más que buscaba siempre llegó al mismo resultado.

El realmente me tuvo en su mano – comentaba tristemente Gabriel – caí en su trampa directamente

Gabriel-san – el castaño se preocupó ante el rostro desganado - ¿Por qué dice eso?

¿Ustedes saben cómo murieron Dios y los Maous Originales? – todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Gabriel suspiraba- Entiendo, bien durante su combate ocurrió un fenómeno inesperado – la ángel caído termino por sentarse a un lado de Ravel – cuando la energías demoniaca y sagradas chocan estas tienden a repelerse y anularse – los demonios frente a ella asentían en silencio - ¿Pero qué pasa cuando una tercera energía se une a la ecuación? – cada uno de los jóvenes se miraban entre sí – el poder corrupto de un ángel caído… eso fue con lo que no contábamos, un punto medio entre ambos poderes algo que brindara equilibrio… creando una singularidad donde las energías convergieron en un mismo punto – Issei y los demás miraban preocupados a las palabras de Gabriel – perdonen creo que me excedí con la explicación.

No es eso – Momo se apresuró a contestar – le pudimos entender… quiere decir que lo que mató a los Maous Originales fue que su energía se mezclaron con la de bueno usted sabe – la peli gris evito mencionar a Dios – Pero ninguno de los líderes de Grigori murió

En parte es verdad, pero hubo algo que ustedes desconocen – la rubia se alegró de que los jóvenes frente a ella comprendieran – el Lucifer Original era aún un ángel caído cuando asumió el liderazgo de los demonios.

¡¿EHHHH?! – todos los jóvenes palidecieron levemente –

Parece que los ancianos del inframundo han mantenido eso en secreto – la ángel caído se cruzó de brazos levemente contrariada – Bueno supongo que por eso decidieron el cese al fuego –

A que se refiere, Gabriel-san – el Sekiryuutei pregunto lo que muchos esperaban decir

" **Ain Soph Aur"** – el rostro de la rubia se mostraba realmente serio – La luz ilimitada y también…. El balance breaker original

* * *

Sirzechs y Serafall estaba petrificados a las palabras que había pronunciado Azazel, el líder de Grigori comentaba casualmente los mecanismos de activación de ese fenómeno donde las energías convergían para liberar la forma primordial de la creación, la inagotable luz donde se originaban las leyes que regían a la realidad y en donde estas carecían de todo orden; por eso el concepto de muerte para algo eterno como Dios era posible. Una contrariedad en si misma pero también absoluta.

Ese fenómeno – Michael se recargaba en su asiento agotado – fue lo que daño severamente el sistema… no fue la muerte de Dios en sí lo que causa el fenómeno del Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears

Es que a pesar de tanto tiempo de haber ocurrido – Jophiel apretaba sus manos – el efecto de "Ain Soph Aur" está presente en el mundo.

Aún recuerdo como el sexto continente desapareció en la nada cuando se liberó esa monstruosidad – el líder de Grigori se agarraba la cabeza frustrado – Una luz que lo envolvía todo y desintegraba a su paso lo que tocara, vista a kilómetros a la distancia – el ángel caído mostraba su frustración – de no ser por el resto de los dioses mayores de otras mitología el mundo hubiese desaparecido por completo.

Un momento… eso fue lo que concluyo la guerra – Serafall recuperaba el habla –

Desgraciadamente no fue eso – Azazel se apresuró a contestar – fue el temor de que ese fenómeno ocurriera nuevamente con los líderes que sucedieron a los originales – el ángel caído rio levemente - ¿Nunca se han preguntado porque su generación se les ha instruido el no atacar a ninguna facción? – el rostro de los Maous se ensombreció ligeramente – gracias a que Gabriel cayó del cielo se convirtió en ángel caído y que Serafall le fue impedido el intervenir el plan de Kokabiel fue un fracaso – el líder de Grigori miraba con severidad a los demonios - ¿Acaso creen que con solo demostrar la existencia de los demonios, ángeles y Ángeles caídos es suficiente para incitar a una guerra? Se equivocan grandemente – Azazel continuaba con su explicación – Matar a Sona Sitri era tan solo un vehículo para hacer que Serafall se uniera al combate, el caos que hubiese generado por la pelea habría llegado duramente al corazón de Gabriel quien cargaba con el amor de su Padre… el resultado; ella descendería al haber convencido a Michael de hacerlo… después simplemente Kokabiel recrearía el "Ain Soph Aur" destruyendo tal vez la mitad del Japón.

Ese maldito… Kokabiel – la más afectada de oír el verdadero plan del que pudo ser participe fue Serafall – fui solo un peón más para él.

Un silencio abrumador envolvió el ambiente de la sala del consejo, si alguno de los presentes tenía el deseo de reclamar algo por la inactividad ante la crisis que se vivió un mes y días atrás.

No solo tú – Michael recuperaba levemente la calma – también lo fue Gabriel – el serafín bajo la mirada – de hecho me gustaría externar mi gratitud hacia el Sekiryuutei.

Ja, ja, ja, ja… Ese Zekram – el Lucifer Carmesí se tomó la molestia de reír llamando la atención de todos – El lo supo todo este tiempo… por eso insistió tanto en la promoción de Hyodou Issei.

¡Nii-sama! Eso… ¿es cierto? – Rias no pudo ocultar su evidente sorpresa – Issei ya es un demonio de clase media –

Ante lo que se dijo aquí debería promoverlo a clase alta – el Maou sonreía tristemente – rayos ni siquiera yo me ví en algo tan complicado.

¡Rias! ¡Sona! – Serafall hablaba con la seriedad de un líder – Ninguna palabra de lo que acaban de escuchar.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron en silencio, comprendiendo las complicaciones de los sucesos ocurridos y lo que escucharon complicaría más las cosas.

¡De acuerdo Serafall-sama! – tanto Rias como Sona respondieron al unísono.

Bien, entonces supongo que deberemos continuar con la situación actual – la voz de Sirzechs resonó en toda la sala – a mi ver sería mejor una alianza de cooperación mutua para evitar las nuevas amenazas que se ciernen sobre nosotros.

Vaya la red de información de inframundo es bastante buena – Azazel sonreía complacido por la disposición del Maou Carmesí – te refieres a "Khaos Brigade".

Sona y Rias se miraron entre sí confundidas por las palabras que estaban intercambiando ambos líderes. Michael mostraba mucho interés por la proposición que daba Sirzechs de iniciar una alianza entre ellos.

Estoy de acuerdo – el líder del cielo se mostraba feliz por cómo se estaba llevando la discusión- esto nos guiará por un nuevo camino.

Por mí tampoco hay problema en cooperar con ustedes – El gobernador general se volteaba para mirar a su acompañante – ¿tú qué opinas Vali?.

El joven solamente alzó los hombros sin mostrar mucho interés en la discusión, nunca quito la atención a las dos hermanas de los Maous que estaban presentes.

A mi realmente no me importa mucho si hay alianza o no – el peli plateado reía con sorna – soy tan fuerte que nadie puede derrotarme, ni oponérseme.

Ja, ja, ja, ja... – El peli negro entendía lo que su guarda espaldas decía – esperaba menos de ti Vali.

El joven bufo fastidiado ante la actitud de la persona que debía proteger, era un hecho innegable para ellos dos que eran como agua y aceite, podían estar en el mismo bando de momento pero realmente Vali detestaba la personalidad de Azazel.

Fue entonces que un enorme estruendo sacudió todo el lugar haciendo tomando por sorpresa a todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Vaya, vaya al parecer tenemos invitados indeseados en esta reunión – Sirzechs mantenía la calma - ¡Rias y Sona! reporten la situación.

Las dos herederas intentaron comunicarse con sus respectivas reinas, pero algo bloqueaba el enlace con el resto de sus grupos. La desesperación se hizo evidente en las finas facciones de los rostros de ambas chicas, temiendo lo peor intentaron retirarse de la sala.

Ambas mantengan la calma – la suave voz de Jophiel hizo que se detuvieran en sus intenciones – confíen en sus aliados y protejan a sus líderes.

De... de acuerdo Jophiel-sama – Sona respondía con pena en su voz – seguiremos intentando tener contacto con nuestros séquitos.

Veamos, Hyoudo Issei-kun – El gobernador de Grigori mantenía un extraño interés en el Sekiryuutei - si eres lo suficientemente hábil para salir de esta.

* * *

Issei estaba sorprendido por la palabras de Gabriel, el peon de Ravel notaba la rabia que salía del cuerpo de la antigua serafín; comprendiendo que internamente la mujer se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haber sido presa de las maquinaciones de aquel infame Cadre, el chico suspiro un poco tenía que preguntar algo mas, pero quería respetar el estado mental de Gabriel.

Gabriel-san, perdone mi rudeza – la novia de Saji se mostraba lo más cortes posible – Si el plan de Kokabiel fracasó, ¿Por qué continuarlo?

Tambien pensé eso mismo – la ángel caído contestaba un poco más calmada - ese idiota tal vez esperaba utilizar al Sekiryuutei como un segundo medio para conseguir el "Ain Soph Aur" – los ojos de Gabriel se pusieron sobre la figura de Issei – los dos dragones celestiales sellados en los Sacred Gears tienen una habilidad única – la rubia guardo algo de silencio antes de continuar.

 **[Juggernaut Drive]** – la voz de Ddraig interrumpio la explicación del angel caído – **[la habilidad final del Boosted Gear…]**

¡PERO QUE DICES! – Issei miraba con sorpresa el brillo esmeralda que se manifestaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda - ¡NO ME HABIAS CONTADO NADA ESO!

 **[Porque es algo que no necesitabas saber, compañero] –** el dragón celestial se escuchaba tranquilo – **[es tu carta de triunfo, pero también te llevara a la ruina] –** Ddraig suspiraba molesto – **[de ser posible me gustaría que nunca lo utilizaras… ese maldito ángel caído era verdadero incordio]**

Tú lo has dicho – Gabriel reía levemente – pero quizás su único punto bueno es que a pesar de todo le gustaba terminar las cosas que empezaba

¿Entonces como ese Juggernaut Drive serviría para conseguir ese objetivo? – Saji se atrevió a preguntar lo que los demás ignoraban.

Pues, el campo de batalla se hubiese convertido en un verdadero infierno – la rubia se mostraba cabizbaja – tanto que ni siquiera yo hubiera podido detenerlo.

Antes de que la conversación continuara un temblor cimbro todo el terreno de la academia, alertando a todos los que estaban en las cercanías, pronto cinco colosales figuras emergieron de entre los terrenos cercanos a la academia, todos se aterrorizaron de la imponente visión que aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Sobre el cielo apareció un gigantesco círculo mágico, reconocible a los ojos de Gabriel, quien palideció al admirar la figura de aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpir aquella importante reunión. Pero en un instante desapareció de toda vista, siendo reemplazada por otra figura.

Imposible… ¿pero que hacia ella aquí? – la rubia comentaba quedamente sin ser escuchada por el resto de sus acompañantes

¿Katerea Leviatán? – la voz sorprendida de Ravel interrumpió los pensamientos de la ángel caído – ¿Ella que está haciendo aquí?

¿Quién es ella? – Momo pregunto por todos los demonios reencarnados

Es la descendiente de uno de los antiguos Maou – Ravel contestaba rápidamente – aquellos que fueron derrotados en la guerra civil.

Entonces debe de ser poderosa – Saji comentaba un poco preocupado

Casi tan poderosa como un Maou – la ángel caído miraba fijamente a Katerea – ¡Genshirou-san contacta con Sitri-san!

No puedo – el portador Vtria estaba preocupado - ¡NO PUEDO CONTACTARLA!

¡QUE DICES! – la rubia se preocupó levemente – ¡Y QUE HAY DEL RESTO!

¡EL GRUPO DE IRINA SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UNA DE ESAS COSAS! – Issei respondía molesto –

¡IGUAL DE GRUPO DE REYA! – Momo apagaba su celular

¡Y EL DE XENOVIA! – la pequeña Phenex se mostraba molesta

¡TAMBIÉN EL DE TSUBAKI! – el portador de Vtria también daba malas noticias

Una explosión pudo ser escuchada a la distancia, haciendo que todos los grupos por separado prestaran atención al lugar de donde provenia, la sala del club de ocultismo, con lentitud la descendiente de los Maous originales llego hasta donde se encontraban reunidos Issei y el resto.

Vaya, vaya – Katerea miro con sorna a las personas frente a ella – encontrarme con Gabriel mezclada entre demonios – la mujer sonrio con arrogancia – es una encantadora vista a mis ojos.

Ja, ja, ja – la rubia reia con ironia – gracias por el halago… a que debo el honor de tan ilustre figura como tu – Gabriel ocultaba su molestia - ¿Interrumpa algo importante como esta reunión?

Bien, no me interesa mucho que las facciones lleguen a un acuerdo – la mujer se acomodaba tranquilamente sus anteojos – considéralo un capricho para una infantil venganza.

Veo que no superas el hecho que Sera-chan sea la que ostenta ese título – la ángel caído sonreía como Katerea mostraba su molestia en sus facciones - ¡VAMOS ELLA ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TU!

Arrogantes palabras para… – la otra Leviatán estallaba en ira - ¡PARA UNA PERRA QUE HA PERDIDO SU GLORIA!

Gabriel fue tomada por sorpresa cuando un látigo de energía demoniaca golpeo su rostro haciéndola volara varios metros a la distancia, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara fuertemente en uno de los salones cercanos, el muro se derrumbó al momento que el cuerpo de la ángel caído impactó contra de él, todos vieron realmente enfadados la manera en que la invasora había atacado a su ahora maestra, a pesar de que la rubia pertenecía a una raza distinta a la de ellos, siempre mostraba un trato amable y cordial, nunca mirando por encima de ellos y prestándoles su ayuda cuando le necesitaban. Todos se prepararon para responder por su querida maestra.

Vaya sentir el amor de mis alumnos es gratificante – la voz de la caído fue perceptible tras las sombras del salón - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS PERO… NO PIENSEN QUE SOY TAN DEBIL! – saliendo de con un paso elegante de aquel dañado muro aparecía Gabriel – Supongo que jugaremos un poco tu y yo – la rubia se limpiaba un poco la sangre de la boca – Tienes razón Katerea he perdido mi gloria de antaño – la rubia se quitaba el saco de su uniforme - ¡PERO SABES UNA COSA… NUNCA ME LLAMES PERRA!

Con una brutal velocidad Gabriel acorto la distancia entre ella y Katerea; la otra Leviatán sonrió ante el enfado de su oponente, solamente para que esa sonrisa se transformase en una mueca de dolor al sentir como la rodilla de la rubia lastimaba su abdomen, sin darle tiempo de responder, Gabriel tomo la cabeza de la mujer de lentes haciendo que estrellara su rostro contra el polvoriento suelo. Tanto Ravel y Momo temblaron ante la brutalidad que demostraba Gabriel con sus acciones, mientras que Issei y Saji miraban sorprendidos aquel embate dado por su maestra.

Y bien Katerea – la ángel caído se acercó al oído de la misma - ¿TE PAREZCO DEBIL AHORA?

Fu, fu, fu… - la peli morada se levantaba oponiéndose a la fuerza imprimida por Gabriel – De hecho me alegra que sea un oponente digno – la mujer se mostraba satisfecha – a manera de regalo por tu esfuerzo… te diré que aislamos a sus líderes dentro de una barrera – Katerea se separó de Gabriel tomándola por sorpresa con una ráfaga de energía demoniaca – Gracias a esa nekoshou y a estos golems, es imposible romperla.

¡CHICOS DEBEN DESTRUIR A ESO…! – la rubia no pudo terminar cuando del círculo mágico empezaron a emerger nuevas figuras - ¡NO ME JODAS UN EJERCITO!

Oh… ¡Vamos! – Katerea se burlaba internamente - No soy tan estúpida para venir sola a un lugar donde están varios seres poderosos

De hecho esperaba que fueras una idiota egocéntrica - Gabriel miraba la situación y simplemente suspiro – Bien supongo que no hay problema… ¡CHICOS YA SABEN QUE HACER!

Todos los demonios asintieron a las palabras de la rubia, si decir ninguna palabra, se alejaron de aquel lugar dejando atrás a las dos mujeres solas, Katerea intento atacarles por la espalda solamente para ser detenida por una espada de luz; la cual estaba amenazadoramente cerca del cuello de la otra Leviatán.

Y bien descendiente de Leviatán… ¿seguimos con lo nuestro? – Gabriel sonreía amenazadoramente a lo que Katerea respondió con la misma sonrisa.

* * *

La explosión de la sala del club de ocultismo les había tomado por sorpresa pero gracias a los asombrosos sentidos de la Torre de Rias pudieron evitar el daño, ya que la pequeña Nekoshou fue la que alerto los dos alfiles presentes. LeFay hizo gala de sus asombrosas habilidades mágicas al edificar una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler aquel malicioso ataque.

¡Nyaaa! – una voz pudo escucharse entre el polvo y el humo de la sala – Al parecer tu sentidos son buenos… Shirone

El rostro de Koneko Toujo perdía todo color en él, la pequeña empezó temblar pero no de miedo sino de una rabia intensa, ante la figura que empezaba a ser visible frente al grupo de jóvenes demonios.

Kuroka – Koneko no pudo ocultar el veneno en sus palabras - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es muy simple querida imouto – la mencionada se acercaba amenazadoramente – Vengo a llevarte conmigo

Como si fuera a aceptarlo – la albina se preparaba para enfrentar a su hermana

Por eso voy a secuestrarte – la otra nekoshou preparo su cuerpo para contra atacar.

Con lentitud los tres demonios restantes se colocaron a manera de escudo entre ambas hermanas, LeFay, Ruruko y Gasper entendía que la persona frente a ellos estaba en una liga muy superior a ellos, pero no se amedrentaron ante la nekoshou. Con un simple movimiento de su mano la pelinegra desapareció de su rango de visión, reapareciendo por detrás del grupo, siempre manteniendo una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro.

Vaya miren sus rostros sorprendidos – la pelinegra hablaba con cierta diversión – me imagino que nunca habyan enfrentado a alguien como yo.

Tienes razón, Kuroka – la pequeña albina se lanzó a golpear a su hermana – pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Solo alardeas, Shirone – Kuroka mantenía su actitud juguetona - ¿Are? Porque no me puedo mover

Gasper respiraba con cierta dificultad mientras fijaba su mirada en el cuerpo de la hermana mayor de Koneko, de repente LeFay inicio una incantacion haciendo del piso bajo los pies de la nekoshou salieran cientos de listones azules, envolviendo la totalidad del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Esto no me detendrá y lo saben – Kuroka se reia levemente - ¿Quieren jugar al gato y al ratón? Por mi no hay problemya.

¡Koneko-chan! – la mano de Ruruko toco el hombro de la pequeña nekoshou - ¡Tenemos que replegarnos!

No sé cuánto tiempo mi hechizo retendrá a tu hermana – LeFay se acercaba a las dos chicas mientras era seguida por Gasper – lo mejor es buscar apoyo

Entiendo – Koneko aceptaba a regañadientes mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana

No importa a donde vayas Shirone – el rostro de Kuroka se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció por completo - te llevaré conmigo

El grupo corrió por los pasillos del edificio antiguo, solamente para encontrarse con un grupo de magos renegados quienes eran sirvientes de Katerea, sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlo; Koneko y Ruruko se lanzaron contra de los más cercanos, para la pequeña peón de Sona fue una suerte que su ama considerara la posibilidad de que ocurrieran complicaciones, Ruruko se promovió a la pieza Torre y ambas jovencitas empezaron a abrirse camino entre los sorprendidos magos.

Quienes no caían ante los golpes del par de pequeños demonios, eran atacados por la magia de LeFay o detenidos por Gasper. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron salir del edificio antiguo solamente para encontrarse con Kuroka quien estaba sentada muy tranquilamente en una rama de un árbol cercano.

Voy admitir que esa niñya es buenya – los ojos de la nekoshou se posaron sobre LeFay - bien el gato ya encontró a su presa – Kuroka sonreía con tranquilidad – ¿qué debería hacer con ella?

* * *

Irina tenia sentimientos encontrados frente a la enorme criatura frente a ella, una parte quería gritar como niña al abrir el regalo de cumpleaños que siempre había querido, la otra mascullaba insultos al idiota que se le ocurrió mandar a un colosal golem para tratarles de aplastar, pero al ver como la mole de piedra y tierra se movía con dificultad encontraba divertido el correr por todas partes viendo cómo se frustraba la persona que lo controlaba. El problema era que Kiba y Karlamine se le unieron en el juego; divirtiéndose a su manera con la abominación de piedra.

Es la sexta vez que nos intenta aplastar – Irina se movía entre las piernas del golem – ¡Hey tú!... el mago que controla esto, ¿no crees que va siendo aburrido?

Supongo que no contaba que nos acomodaríamos en equipos – Kiba comentaba con tranquilidad mientras esquivaba la torpe mano del coloso –

Xuelan, Xenovia y Tsubasa – Karlamine recitaba las formaciones propuestas por Sona – Tomoe, Reya y Asia

Tsubaki y Akeno – Kiba continuaba donde Karlamine se detuvo porque el golem se concentró en ella – Momo, Saji, Issei y Ravel

Me preocupan más los pequeños – la pareja de Kiba escapaba de que el colosal monstruo le agarrara – hace un momento ocurrio una explosión.

Yo también tengo esa preocupación – Irina se acercaba a Karlamine – pero recuerda que ninguno de ellos es débil

Tienes razón – la castaña oji verde asentia a las palabras de Irina – aunque lamento no poderme poner mi armadura.

¿Usas una armadura? – la portadora de Mimic ignoraba por completo la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos – ¡Wow! A de ser genial

¡Claro! Una verdadera mujer caballero siempre debe lucir galante – la segunda caballero de Rias se golpeaba el pecho orgullosa – está en el código.

Yo solamente uso mi antiguo uniforme de la iglesia – la castaña oji violeta comentaba casualmente – tal vez debería hacerle algunos cambios.

Kiba y el mago se quedaron mudos; ambos hombres no podía creer que las dos jovencitas empezaran a ignorar al Golem como si realmente no existiera, concentradas más en hablar de moda (a su manera) que el coloso que se acercaba hacia ellas.

¡CO….COMO SE ATREVEN A IGNORARME! – el mago por fin externaba su frustración ante las dos jovencitas - ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON U…USTEDES LAS MUJERES!

¡¿Eh?! – las miradas de las dos caballeros se centraron sobre el mago haciendo que este retrocediera un paso

Sabes algo que he aprendido de ella – Kiba estaba sentado en el hombro del Golem que había detenido su movimiento – es nunca hablar mal de las espadas y ni interrumpirla cuando platica sobre "moda"

¡Eeeck! – el rostro del mago palideció cuando la dos chicas se acercaron hasta él –

Con un movimiento rápido de ambas jóvenes el mago cayó abatido con enormes heridas en su cuerpo, producto de las espadas de ambas caballeros, Kiba sintió como el coloso se derrumbaba al ver que su maestro y fuente de energía moría tras el ataque. El rubio suspiraba al ver como terminaban con su amenaza de una manera casi patética. Pronto la situación cambio al ver que un grupo numerosos de magos renegados se acercaba a donde estaban.

Bueno, al menos la cosa no serán tan aburrida - Kiba preparó su Sword of Betrayer para encarar a la nueva amenaza.

La situación en el grupo de Xenovia paso por un desenlace similar, el problema que tuvo la maga fue que la fuerza descomunal de su creación se vio eclipsada con la propia del grupo de Torres, y antes de que se diera cuenta o realizara alguna ofensiva su creación termino reducida a una pila de escombros. Haciendo que la indefensa maga llorara amargamente al verse humillada.

Saben una cosa verla así… hace que me sienta mal – Xuelan comentaba con algo de pena – no creen que debimos… bueno darle un poco de ventaja

Fue un poco difícil – la Torre de Sona negaba con la cabeza – hasta con un simple golpe esa cosa perdía resistencia.

Si… sí… - la portadora de Durandal se unia a la conversación – creo que si lo hubiera hecho de otro material, no sé cómo acero nos hubiese dado más problemas.

¡BUAAAAAAAA! – la maga lloraba con fuerza ante los comentario hirientes - ¡Y YO QUE… ME… ESFORZE!

Llevada por la pena de tan patética reacción, Xuelan se acercó a consolar a la pobre y ahora indefensa invasora, solo par ver como un grupo de magos se acercaban para apoyar a su compañera, las tres Torres sonrieron al mirar a los refuerzos.

Espero que ustedes nos diviertan más que ella – Yura se ajustaba sus guantes para empezar a combatir.

En el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba las torres, Tomoe miraba con sorpresa y exasperación, la ya extraña situación en la que se encontraba, por un momento imagino que su grupo era el más desproporcionado, dado que Asia estaba con ellas… pero ella había sido la que derroto al golem. Ahora las tres demonios y una pequeña maga estaban tranquilamente sentadas teniendo un pequeño picnic.

Resultaba que su oponente era una niña genio de una edad cercana a Ai, como Asia no tenía ninguna capacidad ofensiva real; la alfil de Ravel había decidido traer a su familiar para que le ayudara en ese aspecto. Claro la apariencia del pequeño Rassei no era de la más amenazante pero su relámpago sí que era poderoso… pero eso no fue lo que definio la situación a su favor, fue el hecho de que la niña maga se encantó con el pequeño Rassei y bajo la promesa de dejarle jugar con él, la maga hizo desaparecer a su golem.

Sabe una cosa – Tomoe llamaba la atención de sus dos compañera – aunque cuente algo como esto… no creo que alguien confié en mi historia.

No te preocupes – Reya daba un sorbo a su te cortesía de Asia – nosotras dos estaremos a tu lado para confirmarla.

Si… si… - Asia secundaba a su compañera alfil – Meguri-san, no tienes de que preocuparte de nada.

Si, ustedes lo dicen – la caballero de Sona simplemente suspiro derrotada ante el desenfadado comportamiento de sus dos amigas.

Pronto Rassei se encontraba molesto ante la presencia de varios magos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba ellas, la pequeña maga al notar la molestia del familiar de Asia, invoco a una quimera para que atacara a sus antiguos aliados, Tomoe casi deja caer su taza al ver como su inesperado aliado despachaba la inminente amenaza. La caballero simplemente rio ante lo extraño de los sucesos, haciendo una nota mental de nunca molestar a una niña con un juguete nuevo.

* * *

Tsubaki se ajustaba los lentes por tercera vez o seria la cuarta, cuando Sona y Rias decidieron que las dos Reinas patrullaran juntas creyó que era una buena decisión… pero ahora no estaba segura, cuando vio que un enorme golem se acercaba a ellas sabía que confiaría en el buen juicio de Akeno para salir victoriosas de aquella situación. Lógicamente, la reina del sadismo decidió que la manera más efectiva de arreglar este apuro era ir sobre la voluptuosa maga que controlaba a la mole de piedra.

Hasta allí todo iba bien desde el punto de vista de Tsubaki Shinra, pero no contaba que su oponente era una enferma y degenerada masoquista, quien gozaba de ser castigada, humillada y atada cuanta bizarra maquinaria pudiese concebir una mente enferma. Ahora frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba un escenario para una película porno de muy cuestionable contenido.

Akeno-san, no podemos terminar con esto de una vez – la Reina de Sona trataba de ocultar su vergüenza al ver a su similar desenvolviéndose perfectamente con su nueva "adquisición" – Me preocupan Sona y los líderes.

Ufu, fu, fu, fu… - Akeno mostraba su evidente rostro enrojecido por la excitación que le brindaba su nuevo "juguete" – sabes Tsubaki… deberías probar esto alguna vez – la peli negra "recompensaba" al maga para que sirviera de silla – anda… ven…. Ella es muy mullida…

Creo que paso – la joven Shinra se abanicaba el estupor que le ocasionaba las desvergonzadas acciones de la Reina de Rias – seguiré intentando comunicarme con Sona.

Vamos quien es una linda cerdita – Akeno palmeaba la cabeza de la "silla" – si… tu… lo eres… ufu, fu, fu.

Cabe mencionar que el grupo de magos que iban al rescate de su compañera, decidieron retirarse muy lentamente sin ser vistos y el único valiente que se quedó para filmar toda la "acción"… se retiró con suficiente material que después hizo una fortuna vendiéndola como una película, pero esa es "otra historia".

* * *

Hyodou Ai se revolvía en su cama, su respiración se agitaba y pequeñas lagrimas salían de entre sus ojos; repentinamente se despertó en su habitación evidentemente temerosa, una parte de ella presentia que algo malo iba a ocurrir, su oniichan le había pedido que se quedara en casa, aunque la pequeña familiar se negaba a hacerlo fue convencida por todos para que accediera, tanto era el poder de convencimiento que hizo jurar a Ravel, Irina, Asia, Xenovia y hasta Rias que protegerían a su "oniichan" a toda costa.

Estuvo bien durante la cena, pero cuando decidió dormir, su mente se vio invadida por un terrible sueño, donde Issei era consumido por una extraña llama negra y sus ojos perdían toda vida en ellos.

Algo está mal – Ai comentaba en un susurro – tengo que estar con oniichan.

Tomando algo de valor, decidió quitarse su pijama y cambiarse de ropa, llevando un sencillo conjunto de shorts, playera con estampado de una estrella en el pecho y unos tenis a juego, la pequeña espíritu recordó que las noches en Kuoh eran lo bastante frías, por lo que optó por un chaleco con orejas de gato en el gorro.

Habiendo salido en total silencio, la pequeña espíritu se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Kouh con rumbo a la preparatoria de su "oniichan", repentinamente sintió como le golpeaban para mandar a volar su cuerpo a una distancia considerable.

Vaya… vaya… mira lo que me he encontrado – una voz resonaba en las calles Kouh – así que la falsificación se dignó a aparecer.

¿Qui.. quien está allí? – Ai se levantaba con dificultad –

Ja, ja, ja, ja… veo que no eres tan frágil – la figura de Clarent salió de entre las sombras – supongo que no me has de reconocer, pedazo de copia

¡Cla… Clarent! – la pequeña espíritu temblaba ante la figura de su atacante – Pe… pero…

¿Oh? Parece que compartes memoria con la original – los ojos carmesí de Clarent mostraban la molestia que sentía en esos momentos – Eso me facilitara las cosas contigo… falsificación

De pronto, una espada espectral aparecía en las manos de Clarent, una de las tantas habilidades que poseía los espíritus de la espada era materializar una copia degradada de su propio cuerpo, aquella arma carecía de las características especiales de la espada, simplemente era una manifestación parcial de su propio poder.

Es una lástima que seas tan patética – la peli plateada sonreía con sorna – pero el solo verte me repugna mucho… simplemente debo destruirte nuevamente para sentirme mejor.

Clarent arremetio en contra del cuerpo de Ai, buscando terminar con la existencia de lo que ella consideraba una copia sin chiste de la Excalibur original, pronto se daría cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al menospreciar a su pequeño oponente. La espada de Clarent se vio detenida abruptamente cuando choco con el filo de otra arma similar.

¡QUE RAYOS HICISTE! – la espada de la cobardía se mostraba furiosa –

No lo sé – Ai respondía con cierto miedo en su voz – ¡lo único que quiero es estar cerca de mi oniichan!

En las manos de Excalibur Absolution estaba una copia similar a Excalibur Ruler, Clarent dio unos pasos atrás al ver que la pequeña frente a ella imitaba las mismas acciones que Clarent estaba realizando.

Hubiese sido aburrido que solamente murieras sin defenderte – la chica en el vestido de Lolita jugaba con su arma – Bueno… pedazo de chatarra, recrearemos la batalla de Camlann, y …

"… _ **nuevamente te partiré en pedazos… Excalibur"**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ ***Aun no se como lo hice pero lo hice... bien por fin se dio la reunion y se ha revelado... como dijo mi hermano "el plan detrás del plan" de Kokabiel, dado que todavía no se hay una explicacion coherente de la muerte de Dios, decidio utilizar el termino Kabalistico "Ain Soph Aur" que como dice en el Fic significa la luz ilimitada, y es el velo mas cercano al Sephirot o el arbol de la vida.**_

 _ *** Otra cosa... bueno a un no decido bien los tiempos de publicacion de Left Behind y With Broken Wings, pero supongo que en un par de días mas subire el proximo capitulo del Spin-Off.**_

 _ ***Sin mas que decir... nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Preview.**_

 _ **En ese momento supe que te perdería para siempre... Highschool DxD Left Behind: ~Traicion.**_


	21. Chapter 21

La sola mirada de Clarent era suficiente para hacer estremecer el pequeño cuerpo de Ai, había algo que ella había estado ocultando al resto de su "familia" en especial a Issei, de alguna manera ella recordaba cosas que nunca había vivido, pero que para ella le eran familiares; uno de esos "recuerdos" provenían de un campo que nunca había visto en su existencia.

La palabra "Camlann" era suficiente prueba para tenerle miedo a la jovencita con traje de lolita gótica frente a ella, quien realmente tenía un rostro de disgusto al ver como su inocente e indefensa presa estaba mostrando sus dientes en contra de ella.

¡Vaya! A pesar de haber manifestado una parte de tu poder – Clarent se mantenía alerte ante la pequeña Ai – puedo notar que estas temerosa de mí-

Si, aunque tampoco entiendo eso – la pequeña castaña daba un paso para atrás aun con la réplica de Ruler en su manos.

A diferencia tuya que soy un espíritu legítimo – la peli plateada se acercaba – mi espada está en mejor forma que esa pobre imitación tuya.

La "espada de la cobardía" se lanzó en contra de una temerosa Ai, el arco de golpe que utilizo fue amplio, como si esperara que la pequeña frente a ella se defendiera, cosa que hizo de una manera bastante torpe; Clarent estaba gustosa de que la inútil de su oponente hiciera lo que ella esperaba.

El ataque continuaba, Ai no notaba que su oponente se estaba divirtiendo con ella, para una persona inexperta como ella era incapaz de percibir que Clarent arremetía dándole la oportunidad de que se defendiera de cada golpe, la pequeña espíritu no podía ocultar en su rostro la satisfacción de poder defenderse, la peli plateada noto ese sentimiento florecer en la pequeña casi deleitándose con ello, radicalmente empezó a cambiar la arremetida, Ai vio que sus esfuerzos por defenderse eran prácticamente abrumados por los embates que ahora hacia "la espada de la cobardía".

Es delicioso ver como guardaste esperanza – al rostro de Clarent mostraba una mueca de malsana diversión – para que simplemente la aplastara frente a ti.

La joven al tener un cuerpo evidentemente mayor al de su oponente, solamente le bastó con patear el cuerpo de la niña para alejarla de ella. Ai sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su cuerpo voló nuevamente una distancia considerable cayendo pesadamente en el duro pavimento, el daño que recibió fue enorme.

A diferencia de los seres vivos, ella tenía un cuerpo falso que imitaba las funciones normales de los cuerpos, dormía y comía como cualquier otra niña normal; lógicamente sentía el mismo dolor y daño que un ser vivo, para Clarent era algo evidente, caminando arrogantemente, realizo el acto más cruel posible para ella, levanto la réplica de su verdadera apariencia con la firme intención de provocar al mayor daño posible, con una rapidez que fue imperceptible, corto el cuerpo de Ai, la pequeña niña ahogo el grito de dolor pero eso no evito que perdiera el conocimiento.

Vaya esperaba ver que sangraras – al jovencita miraba con disgusto la herida en el cuerpo de Ai – pero… que podía esperar de un cuerpo falso.

¿Por… porque tanto odio? – el espíritu de absolution hablo débilmente sorprendiendo a Clarent - ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Fu, fu, fua, ja, ja, ja – la joven peli plateada no pudo ocultar su arrogancia – dime una cosa ¿Qué tanto recuerdas como Excalibur? – Clarent miraba la duda en los ojos de Ai – Yo al igual que otras espadas sagradas fuimos eclipsadas por la luz de tu leyenda, obligadas al olvido… ni siquiera ser mencionadas como pie de pagina en algún libro – la jovencita tomo del cabello a la pequeña espíritu – por un tiempo mientras aún era un simple adorno en la sala del trono no me importaba ese destino, créeme realmente aceptaba mi función como una espada ornamental que simplemente fungía en ceremonias… pero

¿Pero qué? – Ai preguntaba ocultando su temor y dolor que sentía en ese momento –

La historia siempre es escrita por los victoriosos – un deje de melancolía acompañaba al rosto de Clarent- King Arthur no era el rey perfecto como su leyenda quiere hacernos creer… cometió un crimen imperdonable – Ai miraba con atención a las palabras de su enemiga – como te recibió por parte del cielo, volcó sus esfuerzos para mantener siempre el favoritismo de los ángeles hacia su reinado, luchando sus batallas, dándoles victorias en su nombre y a qué precio – la chica soltó el cabello de la pequeña – su pueblo moría por falta de alimentos, enfermedades e invasiones de reinos vecinos – Clarent mostraba disgusto a sus recuerdos – y ninguno de sus caballeros dijo nada… todos excepto uno .

Mordred – la pequeña castaña sorprendió a Clarent al pronunciar ese nombre – el hijo bastardo de Arthur

¿Bastardo? – la espada de la cobardía negaba con la cabeza – él era el más noble entre los caballeros de la mesa redonda… tanto que no pudo soportar el sufrimiento de su pueblo, cuando se acercó tomarme pude sentir que su causa era justa

Pero por su culpa muchos murieron… si no hubiera intentado destronar al Rey de Camelot – Ai sintió un enorme rencor a las palabras de Clarent –

El ya no merecía ser el Rey – los ojos carmesí se enfrentaron a los dorados de Ai – un rey que se olvida de su pueblo, un rey que deja morir a su gente… un rey que ni siquiera vislumbraba un futuro para Camelot, Mordred estaba en lo correcto, su causa era justa por eso la gente lo apoyo – Clarent se acercó con bastante rencor al cuerpo de Ai – puede que su método no fuese el correcto, que a los ojos del cielo el era un traidor deseoso de poder, nunca lo vieron lamentarse por el peso de sus decisiones, ni las lagrimas que ocultaba cada que miraba como un aliado suyo perecía… - tomo con fuerza el cuerpo pequeño del espíritu de Absolution – ellos no… pero yo sí lo hice; por eso decidí brindarle mi poder, creer en su causa y sobre todo brindarle la victoria.

La batalla de Camlann… allí fue – la voz de la pequeña denotaba un enorme temor – donde tu lograste romperme

Exactamente logre lo imposible para una espada ornamental, no conté que en esos momentos el traía consigo a Caliburn – Clarent clavaba sus uñas en la piel de Ai – hiriendo mortalmente a mi maestro… mi compañero… a pesar de ser rescatado por sus aliados; se llenó de remordimientos y culpas – la peli plateada suspiraba por tan violento desplante que mostraba – al final se fue de este mundo con gran pena y tachado como traidor; fui escondida, olvidada en los anales del tiempo, esperando el momento para descargar mi ira sobre ti y aquel que te portara.

Ai miraba con preocupación al rostro de Clarent quien ya no poseía ese deje de arrogancia en contra de ella, sino que todo su cuerpo despedía un aura de profundo rencor en contra de lo que ella representaba, a pesar de que ella no era la Excalibur Original, era el fragmento más fuerte en el mundo; lo mas cercano a su rival, la pequeña sabía que estaba en una enorme desventaja ante el otro espíritu y un enfrentamiento directo significaba su destrucción.

¿Saben no apruebo mucho a los que abusan de los pequeños? – una amable voz llamo la atención de los dos espiritus – les importa si me les uno.

La figura de Dulio Gesualdo apareció de entre las sombras de las calles, en su rostro estaba una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

 _If Life 21: ~Traicion_

* * *

Issei corria nuevamente con Ravel entre sus brazos, aquella imprevista y artera invasión les había tomado por sorpresa, la demonio llamada Katerea Leviatán, le había informado que tenía aislados a sus líderes y amigos dentro de una barrera mágica, la cual se encontraba sostenida por cinco golems, por un momento se preocupó por su desventajosa situación, pero al saber que cuatro de estos colosos hechos de tierra y escombros; habían sido fácilmente derrotados por el resto de sus compañeros, avivó una llama de esperanza en su corazón.

Pero lógicamente el golem que debían derrotar era el más grande, el mejor armado y para colmo el mago que lo controlaba era del tipo que no se daba por vencido por nada del mundo. Asi que el coloso que media mas de 15 metros simplemente era una monstruosidad, mas bien parecía un super robot gigante.

Bien… ese tipo si que sabe lo que hace – comentaba un agitado Saji al mirar como el coloso bajaba su mano para atraparlo –

Usar acero como esqueleto… y partes de vehículos fue original – Momo lanzaba un hechizo rápido congelando el brazo del golem –

¿Alguno noto que tiene una máscara parecida a un tulipán puesta? - Ravel señalaba al mago mientras era llevada en brazos por Issei – Miren al tipo es de lo más extraño del mundo –

Ravel-chan, nos dimos cuenta de eso – el castaño le contestaba condescendiente a su prometida – me recuerda a Z*ro de Cod* Ge**s.

¡Bua, ja, ja, ja! Huyan como las viles ratas que son – hablaba el mago enmascarado (inserte la voz de Jun Fukuyama) – mi intelecto es superior al de mis compañeros… mientras mi golem exista la barrera no caerá

Sabes por un momento pensé que se veía genial – la peli gris sorprendió a todos con ese comentario – no sé... tenías un deje especial al portar esa mascara – la alfil de Sona se cruzaba de brazos – pero ahora me pareces un desviado pervertido.

El mago sintió una punzada en su orgullo al notar el honesto comentario de su "presa", era muy cierto todos los miembros de su grupo le consideraban alguien extraño para las increíbles capacidades mágicas que tenía, eso lo orillo a aislarse de su grupo con la esperanza de crear un alter ego; pero desgraciadamente no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Co… como te atreves… tu… tu… - el mago estaba hecho una furia – solo porque eres algo bonita… no tienes derecho a insultarme.

¡Saji!, ¡Saji! – Momo se acercaba a su novio llena de felicidad – ese tipo me dijo bonita

Si lo escuche… para mí siempre lo has sido – Genshiro sonreía seductoramente haciendo que Momo se sonrojara furiosamente.

Issei, ¿yo soy linda? – Ravel miraba fijamente a su prometido con los patentados ojos de cachorro.

Si lo eres Ravel, increíblemente linda – el Sekiryuutei imitaba la acción de su compañero peón

El mago se mostraba molesto ante la situación que estaba observando, sus presas le estaban ignorando completamente, pero lo peor para él no era eso, sino que los cuatro demonios eran pareja… y el simplemente estaba soltero porque nadie soportaba sus excentricidades.

¡Son unos… unos desgraciados! – el enmascarado explotaba en ira – Malditos hipócritas populares… tienen novia y me lo restriegan en la cara, por eso me encargaré de aplastarlos a todos juntos.

¡Eh, Saji! Hagamos eso – el Sekiryuutei llamaba la atención de su compañero.

¡De acuerdo! – el portador de Vtria asentia ante la sugerencia.

¡PROMOTION! – la voz de ambos peones resonó por la escuela - ¡ROOK!

Ambos castaños sintieron como su fuerza aumentaba de golpe, la inmensa mano del golem aplasto el pequeño cuerpo de ambos peones, pero las dos jóvenes quienes estaban expectantes ni se inmutaron al presenciar aquella acción, el mago enmascarado mostraba satisfacción pero el problema es que no se podía presenciar por medio de la máscara, entonces el brazo del golem empezó a ser levantado con lentitud, debajo de la mano aparecieron los dos peones, la cara de cada uno mostraba el esfuerzo que estaban realizando.

Tanto Momo como Ravel, no pudieron ocultar el ensoñamiento que estaban sintiendo en ese momento al admirar el semblante de decisión de sus chicos, mientras que el enmascarado mascullaba insultos al ver el increíble trabajo de sus oponentes.

¡Saji! – Issei llamo la atención de su compañero – Ve tú… termina con esto

¡OK! Resiste… Hyodou – el peon de Sona se lanzón hacia el sorprendido mago.

Genshiro invoco su sacred gear, Absortion Line; una de las cuatro piezas que conforman el espíritu de Vtria el dragon prisión, el mago enmascarado miro con gracia aquel brazalete con forma de camaleón; con lo consideró una amenaza hasta que abrío su boca, la lengua del la efigie voló con rapidez acortando la distancia entre ambos oponentes, pronto aquella extraña cuerda se enredó en el cuello del infortunado mago.

Con lentitidud el sacred gear empezaba a drenar al energía, el mago luchaba con sus fuerzas para separarse de aquel instrumento, pronto la integridad del golem se vio comprometida por la falta de control de su invocador, cosa que aprovecharon Issei, Ravel y Momo, el Sekiryuutei golpeo la piedra que conformaba la mano del coloso, mientras que Ravel y Momo hacían caer ráfagas de energía demoniaca y fuego respectivamente, destrozando partes de creación mágica.

El hombre enmascarado miraba como su criatura caia ante aquel ataque combinado, pero con lentitud la conciencia del hombre se perdía en la oscuridad. Saji notó que su cautivo dejó de moverse señal de que su sacred gear había cumplido con su trabajo, la lengua de su brazalete abandonaba el cuerpo inconsciente y regresaba a su lugar; Issei se acercó a su compañero y ambos cocharon sus manos en señal de festejo ante aquella victoria.

¡BIEN HECHO AMIGO! – el Sekiryuutei no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la increíble acción de Saji – con esto esa barrera debería caer

Uhm… chicos, la barrera aún sigue en pie – Momo señalaba al edificio principal – Katerea no menciono algo sobre una nekoshou

De hecho si – Ravel miraba preocupada como se mantenía firme la barrera mágica – creo que deberíamos encontrar a esa persona y tratar de derrotarla.

Pronto una enorme cantidad de magos arribaron al lugar donde Issei y el resto se encontraban decidiendo que hacer, los jóvenes demonios se miraron entre ellos al notar la enorme desventaja numérica en la que se encontraban, rápidamente los invasores alzaron sus manos y varios círculos mágicos empezaron a llenar su campo de visión, tragando un poco de saliva; vieron como estos empezaban a brillar con una intensa luz, señal del poder que poseía cada círculo mágico.

Sin dar una orden hablada los magos procedieron a desatar el poder de cada uno de los hechizos que habían preparado para terminar con la existencia de sus enemigos.

* * *

El cuerpo de LeFay volaba aparatosamente por el aire, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, el cuerpo de la rubia caía con pesadez en el sucio suelo frente al edificio antiguo, Koneko, Gasper y Ruruko estaban temerosos por la artera manera en que Kuroka había golpeado a la pequeña alfil de Ravel.

Los ojos de la nekoshou tenían un deje de desdén y la siempre sonrisa que adornaba las hermosas facciones de su rostro; había desaparecido por completo.

Un momento – la voz de la peón de Sona mostraba el miedo que sentía - ¿Se supone que es una alfil?

Si… lo es – Koneko respondia quedamente sin apartar la mirada de su hermana mayor – Al menos eso dice en el reporte sobre ella.

Entonces, ¿por que es tan fuerte? – Ruruko dio un paso atrás cuando la demonio renegado poso su mirada en ella.

Se debe a que es una usuaria de Senjutsu – la pequeña peli blanca se inclinó un poco – ¡AL IGUAL QUE YO!

El cuerpo de la pequeña torre de Rias, se lanzó con velocidad para enfrentar a su hermana mayor, a sabiendas de que había una enorme diferencia entre las habilidades de ambas nekoshous, dando un enorme salto a unos metros antes de llegar con Kuroka, Koneko intento golpear a su hermana, la peli negra simplemente detuvo el puño de su hermana menor con la mano abierta.

Mmm… veo que has mejorado un poco – Kuroka miraba con desgana el inútil ataque que la pequeña torre intento – ¡No será suficiente!

Con una brutalidad nunca vista por los ojos Gasper y Ruruko; la alfil renegada azóto el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko en contra del suelo haciendo que su hermana soltara un quejido por el dolor sentido, era una suerte que fuese reencarnada como una torre, ya que sus atributos estaban contemplados para tener una enorme defensa y resistencias físicas.

Aun así el dolor que sentía era prueba de la enorme fuerza que imprimió su familiar en contra de ella, Kuroka no soltaba el brazo derecho de Koneko, colocando su pie sobre su hombro; realizó un acto que horrorizo a los dos demonios quienes no dieron crédito a lo que presenciaron, pronto la torre de Rias comprendió por qué su hermana era considerada como un demonio renegado clase S.

El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, la garganta de Koneko, emitió la prueba de lo que su hermana pretendía, con la fuerza obtenida a través del Senjutsu, logro separar los huesos que unían el hombro con el brazo, no importaba que la pequeña nekoshou tuviera una resitencia mayor, el simple hecho de sentir como la coyuntura era separada fue suficiente para que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Kuroka suspiraba ante la maltrecha imagen de su hermana, quien se agarraba el hombro lastimado y ahogaba sus llantos.

Sabes una cosa… Shirone – la mayor de la nekoshou hablaba con suma calma – si no negaras tu naturaleza este daño no hubiese ocurrido.

¿…P…or… que? – Koneko miraba con incredulidad al rostro de su hermana – N… no lo entiendo

Muy simple querida imouto - Kuroka se acuclillo para estar mas cerca de rostro de su hermana – hubieras manejado mucho mejor la energía natural.

Yo soy… - la pequeña peli blanca hacia un amago de voluntad para ponerse de pie – la Torre de Rias Gremory – la peli negra se separo una distancia prudente al ver el esfuerzo de su hermana menor - ¡TOUJO KONEKO!

Kuroka endurecio su mirada ante la terquedad de su hermana menor, negando con la cabeza intento dar un paso hacia el frente, solamente para ver que su pierna estaba congelada; con la sorpresa en su rostro buscó al artífice de tal acto, pronto encontró la respuesta ante una repuesta LeFay, la alfil de Ravel había recuperado la conciencia justo en ese instante, el rostro de la rubia se encontraba cubierto por su propia sangre, producto de la caída que había sufrido, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la herida en la cabeza y su respiración era errática y agitada.

No… te… atrevas – la voz de la pequeña rubia mostraba una valentía inusual – a lastimar a Koneko-sama.

No creas que con esto me detendrás – Kuroka simplemente comenzaba a moverse – eres muy buena con tu hechizos… pero el senjutsu usa la energía natural del mundo

La peli negra empezó a manifestar su propio círculo mágico detrás de su figura, pequeñas orbes de fuego aparecieron flotando detrás de ella, con un leve ademan de su mano cada una de ellas salieron despedidas en contra de LeFay; los ojos de azules de la rubia se mantenían firmes, no daba señales de vacilación ante la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

Antes de que llegara a su objetivo el fuego permaneció estatico, Kuroka se mordía el labio al recordar de que había dos espectadores más en aquel lugar, los ojos de Gasper estaba fijos sobre la llamas que quedaron a escaso centímetros de LeFay, el poder de su Sacred Gear había logrado detener el ataque de la renegada.

¡PROMOTION… QUEEN! – la única peón de grupo grito con toda fuerza llamando la atención de la peli negra.

Con rapidez Ruruko se abalanzo sobre LeFay sacándola del área en donde se encontraba parada, al ver que ambas chicas no se encontraban en el lugar, Gasper disperso el efecto de su Forbidden Balor View, dejando que la llamas continuaran su viaje, al impactar con el área, una enorme columna de fuego se alzó hasta el cielo.

Pronto los cuatro presentían que no saldrían muy bien librados de esta situación…

* * *

Katerea se sentía como una verdadera tonta en estos momentos, no importaba que su oponente fuese varias escalas de poder más débil que ella, Gabriel había demostrado ser un verdadero reto para la descendiente de la Leviatán Original. Y una prueba de eso eran las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo, cortes, moretones y magullones; producto de la brutal manera de pelear de la antigua serafín, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Katerea era que la rubia frente a ella parecía disfrutar de toda la contienda.

¿Qué ocurre Katerea? – Gabriel se cruzaba de brazos al admirar la maltratada figura de su oponente – Pensaste que sería fácil conmigo

De hecho pensaba que sí – la demonio de lentes se levantaba de su lugar - ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras combatirme de esa manera?

Oh… te refieres a eso – la rubia sonreía levemente ante la sorpresa de su enemiga – los años de experiencia y un poco de suerte

La demonio se abalanzo sobre Gabriel, la caído saco sus dos pares de alas remontando el vuelo para evitar el embate de su enemiga, la otra Leviatán miraba con odio la acción de su oponente, con fuerza agito su báculo con la del cual aparecieron varias saetas de energía demoniaca, la angel caído vio como las flechas mágicas se acercaron con rapidez, imprimiendo más velocidad Gabriel empezó a ganar distancia entre su cuerpo y el ataque de Katerea.

La Otra Leviatán miraba con disgusto como su ataque fallaba enormemente en dar con su objetivo, de repente varias lanzas de luz se precipitaron sobre Katerea, quien soprendida se vio obligada a moverse de su lugar, para evitar cualquier daño. La mujer imito la acción de Gabriel revelando cuatro pares de alas de demonio, una señal del poder que ostentaba la descendiente de la Leviatán Original.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a combatir en el aire, Gabriel se mostraba confiada ante la situación; Katerea continuaba lanzando ataques en contra de la angel caído buscando herirla de manera severa pero encontrando difícil el acertar en el blanco, Gabriel realizaba lo mismo con sus lanzas de luz, la energía demoniaca se encontraba con la luz corrupta de la antigua serafín, negándose mutuamente dando un espectáculo de luces para quienes admiraban la batalla a la distancia.

¡VAMOS KATE-CHAN! –Gabriel alentaba a su contrincante en este extraño juego - ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES MEJOR QUE ESTO!

¡CON UN CARAJO GABRIEL! – la descendiente de los antiguos maou gritaba molesta - ¡ERES INFERIOR A MI! ¡ ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA AL BURLARTE!

JA, JA, JA, JA… - la rubia miraba con sorna la rabieta de Katerea – ¡PENSABAS QUE CON TU NIVEL PODRÍAS ENFRENTAR A SERA-CHAN!, ¡TU ERES UNA ILUSA KATEREA! ¡ELLA ES MUCHA PIEZA PARA TI… Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!

Repentinamente la rubia se detuvo a medio vuelo solamente para abruptamente cambiar de dirección tomando por sorpresa a Katerea, de las manos de Gabriel aparecieron dos espadas de luz, con decisión en su rostro Gabriel ataco a la otra Levitan, obligándola a usar su báculo para defenderse del ataque, la preocupación aparecía en el rostro de la invasora, al ver como la mujer no reparaba en el ataque; cada golpe que daba con su armas, poseían una enorme fuerza.

Katerea hacía gala de toda su habilidad para defenderse, pero también la ángel caído lo hacía… una brutal danza entre ellas dos se daba en el cielo sobre la escuela, el sonido de las armas de chocando era perceptible a la distancia.

¡HIJA DE…! – la demonio con lentes apretaba los dientes la detener los golpes de Gabriel - ¡ERES UN INCORDIO!

¡LO MISMO DIGO SOBRE TI! – la rubia mantenía sus ataques con total calma - ¡PERO AL MENOS ENCUENTRO DIVERTIDO TODO ESTO!

¿DIVERTIDO? – la descendiente de los maous originales miraba con incredulidad - ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES LA SITUACION?

Yo si la entiendo – Gabriel se mostraba fría ante la pregunta de Katerea – Tanto que estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder derrotarte

Con esas palabras Gabriel arremetió con más fuerza, la heredera de los antiguos maou comenzaba a contemplar la idea de retirarse, abrumada por la osada ofensiva de la antigua serafín; pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo ya que se estaba jugando algo más importante que su vida, pronto notaba como partes de su cuerpo sufrían nuevas heridas.

Gabriel abruptamente detuvo su ataque al mirar como una enorme columna de fuego se alzaba hacia el cielo, Katerea intento aprovechar la distracción de la ángel caído para realizarle una herida grave pero también se distrajo con la columna de fuego.

Veo que ella se lo está tomando en serio – comentaba la otra Leviatán con evidente calma – creo que fue una buena idea el traerla conmigo.

¿A qué te refieres? – el rostro preocupado de Gabriel fue un deleite para la invasora - ¿Quién es el autor de este poder?

La renegada Kuroka – la demonio de lentes no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver como el semblante de preocupación en el rostro de su oponente pasaba a uno de miedo – Viene por su hermana y dijo que me apoyaría; siempre y cuando le permitiera llevarsela consigo.

Sabes pensaba alargar un poco el combate pero creo… - la mirada de la rubia se endureció de repente causando un poco de temor en la otra leviatán – ¡DEBERÍA TERMINAR CON ESTO!

Esa última frase fue la que inicio una brutal embestida por parte de Gabriel, volando con una pasmosa velocidad la rubia arremetia en contra de Katerea, intercalando golpes con estocadas y cortes de sus espadas de luz; la demonio de anteojos sentía como cada golpe, cada estoque, eran recibidos sin oponer mucha resistencia, acallando los gritos de dolor que sentía, intentaba defenderse sin mucho éxito, Gabriel por su parte estaba entrando en un momento de desesperación, si lo que dijo la otra Leviatán era cierto, Gasper, Ruruko, Koneko y LeFay estaban en graves problemas; no era que ella demeritaba las fuerzas de aquellos jóvenes demonios, pero si Kuroka estaba involucrada en este asunto, estaban en un enorme aprieto.

Con una fuerza indescriptible, pateo el cuerpo de Katerea haciendo que esta cayera precipitadamente hacia el suelo, levantando una enorme columna de polvo y escombro, la rubia jadeaba un poco debido al esfuerzo realizado en ese ataque, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el edifico antiguo de la escuela, dándole la espalda a su enemiga. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo andaba mal, el cabello castaño de Katerea ondeaba libremente, su mirada estaba llena de un odio profundo en contra de la mujer frente a ella, reptando a través del suelo, una cantidad inconmensurable de serpientes se acercaron hacia ella, Gabriel miraba con sorpresa y horror aquel extraño espectáculo, con lentitud las serpientes envolvieron el cuerpo de la descendiente del Leviatán original.

Un grito de dolor y éxtasis; fue todo lo que se pudo percibir a la distancia, el cuerpo de Katerea absorbía todas y cada una de las serpientes que se fundían en su piel, todo eso termino en un instante, dejando boquiabierta a la única espectadora de toda aquella situación.

Los ojos violeta de Katerea había perdido su coloración natural, ahora eran de un rojo intenso para acentuar mas lo amenazadores que eran, la esclera alrededor de ellos se oscureció como la noche; quizás no era un cambio radical pero a los ojos de Gabriel era increíble el cambio alrededor de la presencia de la descendiente de Leviatán.

Pensaba utilizar esto en contra de Serafall – la voz de la castaña mostraba una confianza desmedida – pero supongo que seria bueno cobrarme la humillación que me has hecho.

Con una de sus manos acaricio el área donde estaba su esternón, relamiéndose los labios, un extraño sello que inmediatamente la angel caído reconoció para su molestia. El sello de ouroboros, la representación del infinito, la serpiente que se devora a sí misma y también a Ophis la diosa dragón.

Entonces mis ojos no me engañaron en ese momento – Gabriel hablaba por lo bajo evitando ser escuchada por Katerea - ¡ACASO NO PUEDES DERROTAR A SERAFALL CON TU PROPIO PODER!

¡LADRA LO QUE QUIERAS PERRA! – la castaña miraba con superioridad al rostro de la rubia - ¡PORQUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VAS A GRITAR PARA MI!

Detrás de la figura de la descendiente de Leviatán, cientos de círculos mágicos aparecieron brillando amenazadoramente, Gabriel trago saliva al admirar las intenciones de su oponente; pero extrañamente no se sentía intimidada para nada, con una sonrisa en el rostro imito las acciones de Katerea invocando cientos de lanzas de luz con la intención de convertirla en alfiletero.

Ambas se miraron brevemente a los ojos y con una orden mental desataron todo su poderío.

* * *

Rias se encontraba dando vueltas desesperada al no poder saber la situación de sus sirventes y de cierto chico castaño, el resto simplemente esperaba pacientemente a que la barrera cayera, Azazel por su parte se encontraba entretenido jugando con su celular cuando la pelirroja noto algo peculiar en el acompañante del Gobernador General. Los ojos azules del guardaespaldas nunca habían dejado de seguirla, como si disfrutara contemplarla; situación que hacía que tuviera escalofríos.

Rias por el amor de Maou-sama – Sona suspiraba con cansancio al ver el temperamente de su amiga de la infancia – ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Es que estoy preocupada por Issei y los demás – la princesa de la ruina carmesí comentaba bastante consternada – ya llevamos buen tiempo encerrados y no sabemos nada.

¡Ellos se encuentran bien! – la voz de Azazel llamo la atención de las dos familiares de los Maou – mis hombres me han informado que están combatiendo excelentemente.

¡AZAZEL! - Jophiel miraba sorprendida a su "esposo" - ¡PUDISTE COMUNICARTE CON EL EXTERIOR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Cada uno de los presentes posaron sus ojos sobre el ángel caído quien simplemente hacia una expresión despreocupada mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Deseaba ver el potencial de Hyodou Issei – el pelinegro empezó a sudar frío cuando el ambiente alrededor de él se tornó pesado.

¡Azazel eres un…! – la "belleza de Dios" apretaba los puños en señal de enfado - ¡Ahora sí, te mato!

Saltando sobre la mesa la mujer de Azazel se abalanzo sobre él, con la firme intención de lastimar al idiota que era su esposo, todos miraban con atención como la pequeña ángel en comparación con Azazel, reprendía de una manera física y grafica al líder de Grigori. Grayfia miraba con atención las diferentes llaves de sumisión que eran parte del repertorio de Jophiel, Sirzechs por su parte saco su celular para empezar a grabar la acción para después subirla a la red privada del inframundo.

¡Vaya jamás imagine que una articulación pudiese ser dislocada con tanta facilidad! – Serafall miraba sorprendida como la pequeña ángel empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire a Azazel - ¡Sirzechs-chan enfoca su rostro debe de ser conservado para la posteridad!

¡En eso estoy Sera-chan! – el Lucifer carmesí acato la orden de su amiga.

El espectáculo termino repentinamente cuando el celular de Azazel sonó repentinamente, Jophiel dejo que el maltrecho hombre contestara la llamada.

¡S… si! – el ángel caído ocultaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento – Ya veo – el hombre asentía mientras todos estaban expectantes – Bueno… si no hay de otra – Azazel suspiraba con cansancio – Jophiel, ¿Podrías soltarme un momento?

A regañadientes la serafín acepto la petición de Azazel, mientras que los dos demonios suspiraban decepcionados pero satisfechos por el material audio visual para futuras extorciones en contra del Gobernador General, el ángel caído se acomodó sus ropas y procedió a sentarse en su lugar.

¡Ejem!... mis agentes me han informado la identidad de dos de los culpables de esta situación – el ángel caído mostraba seriedad en sus facciones – le he permitido apoyar a sus respectivas cortes… así que pueden sentirse tranquilas.

Azazel, ¿Podrías decirnos quienes son los culpables de toda esta situación? – Michael se había animado en preguntar

Katerea Leviatán y Kuroka – el hombre respondía con severidad en la voz – Katerea está combatiendo en contra de Gabriel y al parecer Kuroka va sobre tu Torre, Rias Gremory.

Eso… es – la joven pelirroja se dejó caer al suelo evidentemente abatida – Koneko…

No te preocupes uno de mis agentes está por llegar para darles apoyo – el hombre sonreía confiado- créeme si te digo que se encuentran en buenas manos.

Todos estaban intrigados por las palabras de Azazel sabían que el gobernador general nunca se equivocaba en sus declaraciones.

* * *

Kuroka miraba impasible el resultado de su ataque, las llamas habían creado bastante daño al ya castigado edificio, Ruruko aún tenía entre sus brazos a LeFay quien respiraba con pesadez debido a su heridas, Gasper estaba en el suelo agotado por el esfuerzo de usar su Forbbiden Balor View en contra del hechizo de la nekoshou y Koneko se agarraba su hombro lastimado por el castigo de su hermana mayor.

Vaya… si que me han dejado sorprendida – la peli negra mostraba apatía en contra del grupo – saben que a los gatos nos gusta jugar con la presa antes de comerla.

¿Te refieres a que no nos has tomado en serio? – Ruruko logro articular palabras por ser la que está en mejores condiciones

La alfil renegada expulso su poder demoniaco combinado con su senjutsu haciendo que los demonios alrededor de ella se vieran abrumados por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, todos ellos sentían como su respiración fallaba y el pánico se apoderaba de sus mentes, sonriendo con gracia se acercaba hacia su hermana quien trataba de moverse pero sus piernas temblaban.

Lo siento… Shirone, pero me temo que debo dormirte – los ojos dorados de Kuroka brillaron amenazadoramente – no quiero que veas como elimino a tus amigos.

Alzando su mano para golpear con a su hermana menor, Kuroka mostraba un semblante de tristeza por lo que planeaba hacer en contra del resto del grupo al dejar inconsciente a su único familiar, Koneko sabía que no tenía manera de esquivar aquel ataque, cerro sus ojos en señal de resignación ante aquel ataque, el puño de la mayor bajo con velocidad, el tiempo alrededor de ellas parecía ralentizarse. Sorpresivamente ambas jóvenes notaron algo extraño, Kuroka vio cómo su hermana desaparecía de su vista en un instante, la peliblanca sentía que estaba siendo llevada en brazos por alguien más.

Creo que pediré un aumento en cuanto regresemos a Kyoto – una suave voz llego a los oídos de Koneko - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si el termino la lengua te la comió el gato se aplicara con la pequeña nekoshou, sería algo irónico para ella; pero ese sería lo más acertado a lo que sentía en ese momento, sostenida por un joven más o menos de su misma edad, la pequeña peli blanca se sonrojaba ante la cercanía con el extraño, los ojos violetas de su salvador miraban fijamente al rostro de Kuroka, los demás demonios estaban sorprendidos ante el recién llegado, quien en su espalda sobre salían un par de alas tan negras como la misma noche en el cielo.

¿Quién eres? – la pequeña Torre sentía un poco de vergüenza al preguntar

Tal vez te diga mi nombre en otra ocasión – el chico respondía con amabilidad – pero tienes que ir a otra parte

¡NO SE QUIEN CARAJOS SEAS! – la peli negra se encontraba furiosa al ver que su hermana le había sido arrebatada por aquel ángel caído - ¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!

¡VAYA NEE-SAN, SE VE QUE TIENE MAL TEMPERAMENTO! – el ángel caído sonreía levemente - ¡QUIZAS CON ESTO SE CALME UN POCO!

Tomando a Koneko con uno de sus brazos, alzo la que quedó libre en la cual apareció un círculo mágico particular, por un momento Koneko pareció reconocerlo pero después descartó la idea, de aquella manifestación mágica salió despedida un relámpago carmesí, Kuroka uso sus brazos para defenderse del ataque, usando gran parte de la energía natural disminuyo el daño de aquel hechizo elemental, pero noto como su piel cosquilleaba debido a la corriente eléctrica.

Aun así la nekoshou pelinegra fue arrojada al suelo por la potencia del ataque haciendo que esta chocara en contra del suelo y escupiera un poco de sangre por la boca, ambos jóvenes bajaron al suelo, el pelinegro tomo el hombro y el brazo de la pequeña torre; tirando con fuerza acomodo la clavícula de la chica.

Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos dorados de la peli blanca, mientras que aquel ángel caído se los limpiaba con delicadeza.

Deben de ir donde se encuentra Gabriel-sama – el chico decía con seriedad – aquí tienes tres viales de lágrimas de fénix, dáselas a tus compañeros y váyanse de aquí.

¿Pero mi hermana? – Koneko intentaba negarse a la orden.

Solamente voy a entretenerla – el chico sonreía confiadamente – el tiempo suficiente para que arriben a su destino

Asintiendo con pesar bebió del frasco para recuperarse, una vez repuesta se alejó del chico para recoger a su compañero alfil y cargarlo como si de un costal se tratara. Ruruko levanto a LeFay y terminaron por alejarse de aquel lugar, dejando solos al ángel caído y al alfil renegado.

Nya, ha, ha… sabes eso lo sentí muy bien – la nekoshou peli negra sonreía con arrogancia – Me dan ganas de arrancarte la alas pequeño pajarito

¡Vaya, nee-chan! – el angel caído miraba con tranquilidad al rostro de Kuroka – solamente al verte, sé que me metí en un gran problema; pero créeme no soy tan débil.

Espero que no – Kuroka se preparó para atacar – ya que sería aburrido que esto terminara rápido.

El caído invoco un arma de luz y con esta se preparó para encarar a la hermana mayor de Koneko. Mientras se alejaban Gasper notaba un semblante extraño en su compañera torre.

Koneko-chan, ¿Qué te ocurre? – el alfil de Rias preguntaba preocupado a la nekoshou –

Ese chico despedía una aroma similar a Akeno-sempai – la peli blanca respondía intranquila – pero tal vez sean imaginaciones mias… Gya-kun

* * *

Clarent estaba preocupada por el intruso en su pelea, aquel hombre daba una sensación de peligro que no había sentido en los tiempos en que combatía al lado de Mordred, mientras que Dulio mantenía una actitud desenfadada, algo que alertaba los nervios del espíritu, por otro lado Ai miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado, notando cierta calma sentía en presencia del hombre.

Y bien señorita – el rubio sonreía apaciblemente esperando una reacción de Clarent - ¿Desea que yo sea su compañero de juegos?

La peliplateada no pudo soportar más aquella presión que ejercía el portador de Zenith Tempest, lanzándose con ferocidad la espíritu arremetió en contra del exorcista, cada estoque y cada ataque que daba eran desviados con una facilidad enorme por parte del siervo de la iglesia, la espada de la cobardía estaba sorprendida por verse tan impotente en contra de un simple humano.

¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA BASURA COMO TU… ME DEJE EN RIDICULO! – Clarent mostraba molestia en su voz por el simple hecho de ser contenida con facilidad –

Bueno no creo que sea difícil responder tan evidentes ataques – Dulio comentaba casualmente – claro a diferencia de la pequeña que nos está viendo yo tengo mayor experiencia – el rubio señalaba a una sorprendida Ai - ¿Qué se siente estar en el otro lado de la situación?

¿Qué es lo que tratas de insinuar? – la lolita gótica miraba fríamente al exorcista – Que soy débil…

No para nada – Dulio negaba la precipitada reacción de su oponente – aunque la diferencia entre tú y yo es tan grande como la de la pequeña y tú

¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA! – Clarent apretaba los dientes molesta - ¡YO SOY SUPERIOR! ¡SOY VERDADERA! ¡NO UNA BARATA IMITACION QUE NACIO HACE UN PAR DE MESES!

Ya veo… dime una cosa quieres confirmarlo – el rubio se tornaba serio ante la rabieta – ¿Pequeña te gustaría prestarme tus poderes un momento?

La pequeña castaña asintió levemente ante la petición de su salvador, tomando la mano de Dulio se convirtió en su forma verdadera, la hoja de Excalibur Absolution apuntaba al rostro de Clarent, quien se vio intimidada levemente al notar lo parecida que era esta imitación a la original.

Vaya, es cálida al tacto – Dulio sentía una alegría al notar el aura que emanaba de la espada - ¡Gracias!

¡NO ME JODAS! – el grito que emano de la garganta de la espada de la cobardía fue la señal para iniciar su ataque.

Dulio mostraba una maestría en el manejo de la espada, a pesar de la ferocidad que demostraba Clarent en cada embate que daba le era imposible acertar un ataque directo, el hombre respondía con movimientos cortos y rápidos; haciendo que la jovencita peleara a su ritmo, el intercambio de golpes era frenético y solamente borrones de las hojas de ambas armas, Absolution y la forma parcial de Clarent eran visibles para cualquiera que presenciara el enfrentamiento.

¿Te has dado cuenta? - el joven miraba con paciencia a la jovencita – es la misma situación en la que estaba la pequeña Ai – Dulio empezaba imprimir más fuerza a sus mandobles – La desesperación y la impotencia de no acertar un ataque – pronto la ropa de Clarent empezaba mostrar daños – el dolor y la agonía de verse abrumado por simple fuerza bruta - la chica paso de atacar a defenderse mostrando miedo en su mirada – y el miedo al ver que tus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Con un solo golpe hizo que el cuerpo de Clarent viajara una distancia considerable, separándolos de aquel frenético enfrentamiento, la joven espíritu respiraba con dificultad y el sudor corría por su frente, pronto sentía como su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

Como dijiste anteriormente – el rubio mostraba una sonrisa tranquila – sus cuerpos son falsos, imitaciones de los seres humanos… me pregunto; ¿si se verán afectados de la misma manera que uno real?.

¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – la peli plateada trataba de reponerse pero no lograba hacerlo

Bien, soy el portador del segundo Longinus más poderosos – Dulio se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado – me permite controlar el clima a voluntad… es tanto mi control sobre él que puedo concentrar sus efectos en zonas de reducidas

Tras esa explicación los ojos de Clarent se abrieron como platos, chasqueando la lengua decidió que no podía continuar luchando contra ese hombre, con un rápido movimiento lanzo su réplica hacia el rostro de Dulio pero este repelió el ataque con Excalibur Absolution, fue el momento que la espada de la cobardía necesitaba para poder huir del lugar.

Vaya creo que hablé de más – el joven exorcista miraba divertido el lugar donde debería estar la jovencita.

Tienes razón Gesualdo – la voz de Griselda mostraba cierta exasperación - ¿Y bien?

Bueno supongo que deberemos ir adonde esta pequeña necesitaba llegar – el hombre vio como la espada recuperaba su forma humana - tengo un mal presentimiento en todo este asunto

Fue una suerte que el padre Strada nos contactara – Griselda se acercó a su compañero y al espíritu quien se vio intimidada un poco por la presencia de la hermana – No te preocupes, somos aliados

Ai asentía tímidamente, Griselda sabía que su presencia era intimidante hacia los pequeños, fuesen humanos o no; tenía el mismo resultado, fue una suerte que Xenovia se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero claro la ahora Torre de Ravel era de lo más extraña a la hora de interactuar con las personas.

Esperemos llegar a tiempo, Padre – la hermana se acomodó los lentes mientras suspiraba preocupada –

No se preocupe hermana – Dulio sonreía con calma – Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo héroes llegan en el momento preciso

* * *

Kiba iba corriendo seguido muy de cerca por Irina y Karlamine; una extraña chica peli gris arribo en medio de toda la trifulca que sostenian en contra de los magos renegados, era difícil creer que esa extraña fuese su aliada pero al ver como invocaba una extraña espada y aniquilaba una cantidad considerable de magos, fue prueba suficiente para acatar la orden que les dio.

 _Deben de ir donde Gabriel – la peli gris miraba tranquila – no se preocupen yo les cuido la retaguardia._

El grupo de caballeros se encontraba acercándose a la zona donde supusieron que se encontraba su maestra, guiados por su instinto se encontraron con el grupo de Koneko, quienes ya estaban en mejores condiciones gracias al regalo que su misterioso salvador les había dado pero no pudieron evitar que sus compañeros mayores miraran con preocupación el estado de sus ropas.

Koneko, ¿Qué les ocurrio? – Yuuto se acercaba a su pequeña Kouhai

Mi hermana nos vino a visitar – Koneko contestaba con bastante molestia

¿Lograron derrotar a Kuroka? – el rubio se mostraba sorprendido mientras todos se detenían de golpe – ¡me parece increíble!

No... fue todo lo contrario – Ruruko contestaba con desanimo – estuvo jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo si no fuese por ese ángel caído

¿Tambien se encontraron con uno? – Irina se acercaba a LeFay para mirar su estado – Nosotros no ayudó una chica algo extraña

Él era muy amable – la nekoshou se sonrojo levemente – se quedó para darnos tiempo de venir a ayudar a Gabriel-sensei

Entiendo es extraño recibir ayuda de nuestros enemigos – Karlamine se mostraba pensativa – pero es agradable ¿no creen?

Todos asentía ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, los que eran una vez sus enemigos naturales, se había vuelto sus aliados, pronto las dos reinas se unieron al grupo, el rostro de Tsubaki aun mostraba un evidente sonrojo pero ninguno de sus amigos cercanos se atrevió a preguntar el motivo. Sucesivamente los demás fueron arribando hacia donde estaban reunidos, solamente el grupo que faltaba era el de Issei.

Gracias a la rápida reacción de Momo y Ravel, ambas demonios lograron edificar una sólida barrera que les resguardo de la lluvia de ataque mágicos; el joven Sekiryuutei invoco su Boosted Gear, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento Ravel le sujeto levemente el hombro.

Issei déjame esto a mí – la pequeña rubia sonreía cálidamente – es hora de mostrar mi mejor rostro a mi prometido.

La rubia empezó a avanzar mientras aun sostenia su barrera, los magos estaban bastante sorprendidos ante la temeraria acción de la joven Phenex, quien mostro una sonrisa llena de confianza, era cierto que todo este tiempo había estado relegada a una función de líder y de soporte para con el resto de su grupo. Pero por un instante deseo demostrar que también ella podía ser poderosa.

Los magos se sorprendieron al mirar como Ravel bajaba su barrera, por un momento las mentes de los atacantes mostraba confusión, parando momentáneamente su ataque. La rubia miro con confianza a sus atacantes, alzando levemente los dobladillos de su falda realizo una reverencia propia de una chica de alta sociedad.

Mucho gusto soy Ravel Phenex – la pequeña rubia hablo con cortesía – espero que me perdonen por lo que voy hacer en estos momentos.

De su espalda aparecieron las dos lenguas de fuego que eran las alas características de la familia Phenex, pero también se manifestaron tres pequeñas colas evidenciando su cercanía a la bestia mitológica, el fénix; prontos los ojos de Ravel miraban con dureza y frialdad a los ahora atemorizados magos, repentinamente una cantidad de fuego empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, dándole una apariencia etérea y poderosa; Issei no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido ante las demostración de poder que su chica hacía en estos momentos recordándole que también ella era un demonio de clase alta.

Ravel empezó a acumular una enorme cantidad de fuego en las palmas de sus manos, formando una esfera comparable a un sol en miniatura, el calor que desprendía el objeto fue perceptible tanto por los magos como por los demonios protegidos por la barrera de Momo, sin ningún reparo por los alrededores, la pequeña rubia lanzo su ataque hacia los magos que por miedo no se movieron de su lugar, los más afortunados fueron calcinados al instante, atrapados por la trayectoria de la esfera, los más desafortunados vieron como la magia se expandía liberando una explosión que consumió todo a su alrededor.

Con las llamas danzando detrás de ella, Ravel se volvió para mirar el sorprendido rostro de Issei, quien no tuvo reparo en simplemente admitir que nunca debería molestar a su futura esposa, aunque no podía negar que también lucia hermosa de esa manera.

La cuarta hija de la familia Phenex se acercó al sorprendido grupo quienes se alegraban de ser sus aliados y amigos; aunque se lo pensarían varias veces antes de tratar de molestarla mucho, pero Issei no negaba que hacerla rabiar de ves en cuando era su placer secreto y personal.

Se apresuraron en regresar donde se había quedado Gabriel luchando, fue entonces donde se encontraron con una escena que recordarían en tiempos venideros. Katerea estaba sonriente sobre le maltrecho cuerpo de Gabriel, su pie se presionaba sobre su cuello, alrededor de ellas el terreno se mostraba bastante dañado y malogrado a causa del brutal ataque que ambas mujeres habían desatado momentos atrás.

¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Ravel se encontraba sorprendida ante el daño recibido por la angel caído

Es muy simple mi pequeña niña – Katerea simplemente se alejó de donde estaba – Fui mucha pieza para esta pendeja

¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A GABRIEL-SAN! – Issei se enfurecía ante las palabras de la mujer en contra de la antigua serafín

¿Cómo piensas detenerme? – la castaña miraba con arrogancia a los demonios frente a ella – ustedes son solo cuatro demonios de clase baja y en estos momentos soy la que está en mejor posición

Me gustaría aclarar algo – una nueva voz llamo la atención de todos – ya no son solo cuatro.

En ese instante el resto se empezó a reunir con el grupo de Issei, quienes no pudieron ocultar el gusto de ver a sus amigos y compañeros, estar todos juntos los volvería una fuerza incomparable, pero la descendiente de la Leviatán Original no mostraba ninguna señal de sentirse intimidada.

No importa si son cuatro o cuatrocientos – Katerea mostraba una enorme confianza – ¡NO PODRÁN CONMIGO!

Al decir esta frase un enorme relámpago cimbro todo el terreno de la escuela, por un instante aumento la ferocidad de la figura de la demonio descendiente de Leviatán, pero no contaba que ese relámpago no era natural, en los siguientes instantes, la barrera que rodeaba al edificio principal caía a pedazos, Katerea apretaba los dientes al notar como su plan se deshacía al mismo tiempo que la barrera.

¡Fiuuuu! – la voz de Sirzechs pudo escucharse por todos los demonios – sí que armaron un alboroto aquí

Je, je ,je… tú lo has dicho Sirzechs-chan – una alegre Serafall comentaba de una manera muy animada – A mira allí están los chicos.

Todo el mundo se quedó estático al ver como los líderes se reunían en donde se encontraban ellos, Katerea reaccionó al ver el rostro de la mujer que consideraba una desgracia para el inframundo y la ladrona que le robaba su derecho de nacimiento, ignorando por completo a Gabriel y al resto de los demonios, la otra Leviatan se abalanzo ante una sorprendida Serafall.

Justo antes de llegar a alcanzar su objetivo sintió como su cuerpo era azotado contra el suelo, la heredera de los antiguos maou's; noto muy tarde la presencia de aquel que le había atacado arteramente. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada despectiva se encontraba Vali, Issei sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al reconocer al joven que había abatido a Katerea frente a sus ojos.

¡POR… PORQUE ME TRAICIONAS! – la castaña le reclamaba sorprendida al peliblanco llamando la atención de todos - ¡SE SUPONIA QUE ME AYUDARIAS CUMPLIR CON NUESTRO OBJETIVO!

No me hagas reír… Katerea – el joven tomaba con fuerza el cuello de la demonio – ¿Pensaste que estaba de tu lado?- con odio en la mirada Vali empezaba a generar presión en indefenso cuello de la invasora - ¡Si sabía lo que mi abuelo tramaba contigo!, Te iba a preñar como la jodida perra eres… solo para poder reemplazarme con un verdadero demonio – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al sentir toda la rabia contenida en la palabras de aquel chico – Simplemente necesitaba ayudarte lo suficiente para que alguno de estos idiotas te acabara… pero como dicen – Vali sonreía arrogantemente – A veces necesitas ensuciarte tus propias manos.

Imprimiendo más fuerza, todos quedaron mudos como la mujer luchaba de manera inútil ante el agarre del guarda espaldas de Azazel, Katerea forcejeaba con desesperación y las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos, fue cuando un sonido peculiar llego a sus oídos. El cuello de la demonio había cedido ante la presión, rompiéndose en las manos del peli blanco, como a un títere que le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas, los miembros del cuerpo de Katerea colgaban sin vida, una visión dantesca a los ojos incrédulos de los espectadores quienes aún guardaban silencio.

Sin prestar atención al espectáculo, Asia había empezado a tratar las heridas de Gabriel, quien se mostraba molesta por haberse visto superada en los últimos momentos por Katerea, también sentía un peculiar temor acerca de saber de qué Ophis, la diosa dragón estaba inmiscuida en todo el asunto, usualmente era una entidad que poco le importaba lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, aunque su motivación era llevar todo a la nada; sabía que con su propio poder sería capaz de lograrlo.

Pero al escuchar las declaraciones de la otra Leviatán su mirada se había posado en aquel joven que la había asesinado, tomando atención el sus palabras encontraba algo peculiar, Vali había traicionado a Katerea; entonces aquel que estaba parado sobre el inerte cuerpo de la demonio era participe también del asalto a la academia.

Vaya Vali, no me imaginé que traicionarías a tu propia camarada – Azazel se mostraba casualmente tranquilo ante lo que se había descubierto – tenía mis sospechas acerca de tu vínculos con la "Khaos Brigade"

¡Todo este tiempo lo supiste! – el peli blanco sonreía despectivamente – eres un desgraciado… ¡lo sabias!

Todo el tiempo me lo recuerdan – el gobernador general regresaba el sentimiento que Vali trataba de proyectar - ¿Por qué no presentas apropiadamente?

Ocho pares de alas demoniacas aparecieron en la espalda del joven quien con arrogancia miraba fijamente a la figura de los lideres, todos ellos sospechaban que ese joven quien estaba encerrado junto con ellos guardaba una especial relación con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Vali Lucifer – el joven peli blanco guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos – descendiente del Lucifer Original… y también…

El Hakuryuukou – la voz de Issei llamo la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Cuál era tu verdadero propósito?

Ja, ja, ja, ja… - Vali reía ante la pregunta de Issei – es muy simple mi querido Sekiryuutei, cumplir con mi destino – el chico miraba fijamente a los ojos del castaño – ese día deje muy en claro mis intenciones… desde tu enfrentamiento con Kokabiel pude notar que tenías el potencial para convertirte en un gran rival – aun sonriente continuaba con su explicación – me dedique a estudiar tu comportamiento, día tras día, esperando el momento oportuno – Vali se mantenía en su lugar – viéndote jugar a la escuela, a los noviecitos – con cierto disgusto en su rostro continuo – sabes me causaba nauseas el mirar tu vida feliz entre tus amigos – con una de sus manos se acarició el cabello – tras ese tiempo observándote, me di cuenta de algo muy sencillo, Hyoudou Issei posees una debilidad muy explotable

Issei perdió el color en su rostro ante las palabras que Vali le dirigía, la animosidad del peli plateado en contra suya era de total hostilidad, algo que el mismo refrenaba con su voluntad, pero al saber que el Hakuryuukou había encontrado un punto débil lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Vaya parece que mis palabras te han agitado – el descendiente de Lucifer miraba complacido la reacción del su destinado rival – quieres saber cuál es…. ¿No es así? – Issei no podía articular palabra alguna – muy simple mi amigo… es tu propio corazón – Vali contenía su felicidad para poder seguir atormentando al Sekiryuutei – pero también es el motor que te ayudó para realizar la proeza en contra de Kokabiel - el joven guardaba silencio brevemente – ironico, tu mayor debilidad son los sentimientos que posees con la gente a tu alrededor… pero por esas mismas personas puedes sacar todo tu potencial, dime una cosa Hyodou Issei si te arrebato lo mas importante para ti reaccionarias de la misma manera que con Kokabiel.

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?! – el temperamento del castaño había explotado de repente

¡MUY SIMPLE! - el Hakuryuukou miraba con desprecio a Issei - ¡DESEO QUE PELEES CONTRA MI! ¡QUE ME DEMUESTRES EL PODERIO CARACERISTICO DE LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES! ¡QUE CUMPLAS CON TU DESTINO! – Vali continuaba evidentemente molesto - ¡NECESITO SABER SI SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE Y EL UNICO CAPAZ DE MOSTRARMELO ERES TU! – el joven mostraba un deje de desesperación en sus palabras mientras recuperaba su compostura – Por eso necesito que motives para pelear, dime lo harías si matara a tu padres frente tuyo – Issei trataba de contener la rabia frente a Vali – tal vez matando a tus preciados amigos – un frio recorría en todos los presentes ante lo que el descendiente – no ninguno de ellos son tan importantes para ti – con una sonrisa en el rostro el Hakuryuukou levanto uno de sus brazos – la que hará que cumplas con tu destino es la dueña de tu corazón – bajando su mano una saeta luminosa descendió del cielo.

Pronto un sonido extraño alerto completamente a todos los presentes, el tiempo alrededor de ellos parecía ralentizarse, Issei se volvió para mirar donde había caído aquel extraño proyectil, su corazón se detuvo al descubrir lo que al final pretendía Vali Lucifer, Ravel tenía una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, bajo su mirada con lentitud solamente para confirmar lo que su propio cuerpo le había alertado, una espada se había clavado muy profundamente en su pecho, el dolor de tener aquella hoja, la mezcla del frio del metal y el temor de mirar al rostro de su querido Issei, hicieron que la joven derramara lágrimas de sus ojos.

La joven fénix sentía como ese artefacto le robaba las fuerzas, aquella arma se movió con voluntad propia, saliendo del pecho de la pequeña rubia dejando al descubierto la herida que empezaba a sangrar manchando su uniforme con el carmesí del vital líquido, sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostener su propio peso. Antes de que cayera completamente fue sostenida por un aterrorizado Issei, quien simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

La voz de Ravel se negaba a salir de su garganta, no podía respirar con facilidad y lentamente su visión se oscurecía, de alguna manera sabía que su poder de regeneración estaba siendo negado por completo y lo que su cuerpo experimentaba era la cercanía con la muerte. Ella no quería este final, deseaba estar al lado del aquel joven por el resto de la eternidad, vislumbrar un futuro con una familia feliz y estar presente cuando el chico alcanzara la grandeza, el hacerle sufrir de esta manera era más doloroso que morir en sus brazos. Intento acariciar la mejilla del castaño pero sus fuerzas no le alcanzaron para lograrlo, ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir como Issei tomo su mano y la acerco a su rostro.

Sonriendo levemente, Ravel Phenex se adentraba en la fría oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor:_**

 ** _*Vaya por fin pude actualizar... es malo cuando la vida real se encarga de restregarte en la cara que tienes otras cosas por hacer y tus pasatiempos estan en un segundo plano, bueno esperemos que la situacion no se repita muy seguido._**

 ** _* SPARKS nuevamente estas haciendo de las tuyas, eh... pillin; lo de Seekvaira es una buena idea... si es una otaku, pero recuerdo que es del genero mecha aunque aun así funcionara._**

 ** _* Gracias a todos los que estan apoyando este proyecto y al spin-off, supongo que reconocieron a los recien agregados, y si esperaban ver el enfrentamiento contra Kuroka... ese va a ocurrir en la otra historia._**

 ** _*Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado... ni siquiera he terminado esta arco y ya he empezado con el proximo, al menos en papel._**

 ** _*Sin mas que decir me despido de momento, hasta la proxima actualizacion._**

* * *

Y bien Hyodou Issei – Vali miraba impasible el lugar donde se encontraba el Sekiryuutei - ¿Estás listo para cumplir con tu destino?


	22. Chapter 22

**Un agradecimiento especial a** _**AqomXG por servir de beta reader para este episodio... empezamos  
**_

* * *

Solo había silencio a su alrededor, no había sonido alguno que llegara hasta él, aferrándose al frágil cuerpo de Ravel, el joven castaño levantó su mirada para encarar al artífice de ese acto de crueldad, sus ojos estaban fijos contra los de Vali, con suavidad dejo el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el mundo perdía color, su único interés era aquel que intentaba arrebatarle lo más importante para él en ese momento, ignoro inclusive el hecho de que sus compañeras de corte se abalanzaron para verificar el estado de su Rey.

Asia había dejado de sanar las heridas de Gabriel por petición de la misma, para enfocarse exclusivamente en atender a Ravel, la joven portadora del Twilight Healing quitaba con rapidez las ropas de la pequeña Phenex, dejando al descubierto la herida sobre el corazón de la misma, fue cuando se llevaron una amarga sorpresa, un aura negra estaba sobre la misma como una capa protectora evitando que el poder de regeneración en la familia de los Phenex actuara sobre el daño recibido.

Pronto como llevo su oído a la boca de la chica, espero unos momentos y pudo suspirar de alivio, aun respiraba débilmente, con una extraña determinación en los ojos Asia Argento libraría su propia batalla para regresar a su querida amiga y rival a la vida.

No importa cuanto lo intentes – una voz provino de aquella arma que flotaba alrededor de Vali – Una herida causada por mi hoja es muy difícil de sanar y menos una que golpeo directamente a su corazón

¡NO ME IMPORTA! – Asia miraba con rencor a aquella espada - ¡VOY A TRAER A RAVEL-CHAN DE VUELTA!

El arma se mantenía estática en el aire, pudiendo permitirles apreciar a detalle su forma, la hoja era de fino color plateado, con inscripciones rúnicas inteligibles por el tiempo en que duró guardada, la guarnición tenía una forma muy elaborada con detalles en un fino carmesí, simétrica en su totalidad dos puntas sobresalían de los lados y se conectaban con la hoja dando la sensación de que eran una sola parte, la empuñadura era del largo necesario para ser tomada con ambas manos cubierta de un cuero negro y lustroso, el pomo del arma era una enrome piedra de rubí que brillaba encantadoramente al resplandor de la luna.

Será imposible que lo logres a tiempo – la espada recobraba su forma humana - ¿Está bien con eso Vali?

Si…. Clarent - el joven Lucifer miraba con desgana a la figura del Sekiryuutei - ¿Lograste con tu objetivo?

Clarent simplemente negó con la cabeza molesta, a lo que el peli plateado encontraba gracioso, nuevamente prestaba su atención a Issei, quien empezaba a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba parado.

¡VEO POR FIN GANAS DE QUERER ENFRENTARME! – el Hakuryuukou se mostraba complacido con el resultado - ¿Y bien que dices desatamos el infierno sobre la tierra?

Por mí que la tierra se hunda en las llamas de la destrucción – Issei contestaba de manera despectiva – Solamente quiero matarte Hakuryuukou

Ja, ja, ja… eso es Sekiryuutei – el joven peli plateado se agarraba el cabello mientras detrás de él aparecían dos alas de luz - ¿Qué opinas Albion quieres saciar tu rabia con él?

 **[No apruebo lo que has hecho] –** una voz provino de las alas la cual sonaba molesta – **[esta vez te excediste… Vali]**

¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses? – el descendiente del Lucifer Original contestaba con desdén – Tengo un objetivo en mente y lo sabes muy bien – los ojos de Vali se mostraban fríos al encarar al que sería su enemigo.

Sirzechs miraba con sorpresa lo que ocurría frente a él, pronto se sintió agitado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir levemente se acercó a su compañera Maou, para susurrarle al oído. Acción que fue vista por el líder de la facción del cielo quien discretamente se acercó para escuchar con atención lo que ambos demonios pretendían

Serafall, sabes lo que pasará si esos dos se enfrentan – el pelirrojo estaba inusualmente serio

Lo sé – la peli negra quien ostentaba el título de Leviatán miraba fijamente al Sekiryuutei – de ser necesario… ¿mataremos a Issei-kun?

Será nuestra última opción – el Lucifer Carmesí asentía quedamente

Antes de que hagan algo precipitado – la voz de Michael interrumpía los planes de ambos Maous – hay alguien que podría ayudarnos un poco en toda esta locura.

Con un poco de intriga ambos demonios miraron al rostro de Michael mientras este sacaba un teléfono de entre sus ropas, cosa que llamo la atención de todos aquellos que estaba alrededor de él, el serafín deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla buscando un numero en particular, una vez que lo encontró procedió a contactar al dueño de la línea. En uno de las tantas bibliotecas en el paraíso sumida en un mar de libros y pergaminos se encontraba la antigua asistente de Odín, la Valquiria Rossweisse, preocupada por la nueva asignación que tenía que cumplir termino solicitando ayuda a Michael, quien amablemente le permitió que se alojara en el paraíso mientras encontraba el momento apropiado para explicar su situación ante el Sekiryuutei.

Todo ese tiempo lo ocupo en saciar una de sus aficiones, el cual era estudiar diferentes tipos de magia, así que con un permiso especial dado por el líder del cielo, la joven peli gris se pasaba horas y horas estudiando dentro de la biblioteca, con el paso de los días había logrado comprender el mecanismo de la magia celestial e inclusive combinarla con su magia nórdica.

Al menos si no lograba desposarse o permanecer como concubina del actual Sekiryuutei podría ejercer como sanadora para cualquiera que necesitase sus servicios.

Bien… ese sería un buen plan de vida – comentaba en voz alta Rossweisse llamando la atención de varios ángeles alrededor de ella – debería de implementar buenas tarifas para obtener el apoyo de varios clientes… al menos mientras me hago de renombre.

Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó con la canción "Study X Study" actual ending de Kamen Rider Ddraig, lo cual hizo que la joven valquiria se sonrojara al notar que el resto de los ángeles le mirara con gracia.

Pero si es… - Rossweisse miraba con sorpresa al notar que era el número de la línea personal de Michael – ¿Michael-sama que es lo que ocurre?

Tenemos un grave problema - la voz del serafín sonaba bastante preocupado – Y quizás seas la única que pueda ayudarnos, necesito que vengas a la academia de Kuoh de inmediato – el ángel sonaba apurado – no quiero presionarte pero es posible que el destino del mundo penda de tus manos

¡De acuerdo voy saliendo! – la valquiria sudaba frío ante las últimas palabras del serafín – ¿Qué es lo que habrá ocurrido en la reunión?

* * *

 _If Life 22: El camino de la destrucción ~ la determinación de una solitaria princesa_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon despertaba en su habitación completamente desorientado, sentía un dolor en su abdomen, en ese momento recordó que Clarent le había lastimado e intentó reincorporarse para revisar sus heridas, se abrió su camisa para confirmar que tenia puesto vendajes, estos estaba completamente limpios, suspiro aliviado al notar que su herida había sanado, lo que la peli plateada había dicho fue verdad, con el tratamiento apropiado su vida no corrió peligro.

¿Arthur-sama? – una suave voz llamo la atención del joven líder de la casa Pendragon, fijo su mirada para reconocer a la sirvienta que le estaba hablando – Por fín ha despertado

¿Sara? – el rubio se sorprendió al notar la presencia de la más reciente adición a la casa Pendragon - ¿Cuánto tiempo dure dormido?

Casi una semana, mi señor – la amiga de Irina se acercó lentamente hacia su amo – Elaine-sama le ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo

La joven sirvienta señalaba a un lado de Arthur, quien con lentitud miro el cuerpo dormido de su novia, lentamente acaricio el cabello rubio de la ama de llaves, notando unas pronunciadas ojeras en su rostro.

¿Tan mal estaba mi herida? – el rubio preguntaba a la sirvienta mientras continuaba contemplando el rostro de su amada

No era que estuviese mal – Sara contestaba con un poco de consternación en la voz – más bien era muy difícil de sanar… tuvieron que combinar varias técnicas de sanación para poder tener un avance.

Entiendo – el descendiente de King Arthur comprendía un poco el poder de aquella espada - Muchas gracias por ayudar a Elaine a atenderme

No, no… es mi deber – la joven Campbell negaba con la cabeza – ustedes me acogieron cuando fui excomulgada, es normal que regrese parte de lo que han hecho por mí.

Irina tenía razón contigo – el rubio sonreía levemente – Pero aun así te debo de agradecer… si no es mucha molestia podrías traerme algo de comer

Claro que si milord, ¿suficiente para dos? – Sara preguntaba con cortesía esperando una respuesta por parte de su amo

Si, suficiente para dos – el joven respondía mientras la joven sirvienta asentía levemente

Viendo cómo se alejaba no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ante la peligrosidad de Clarent, estaba seguro que aquella espada causaría problemas a futuro a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, solamente le quedaba rezar para que las cosas terminaran de una buena manera.

* * *

Caminando de manera errática se encontraba la alfil renegada Kuroka, la nekoshou tenía una aspecto deplorable, el lustroso kimono negro presentaba bastante daño, su piel que había permanecido intocable en otros enfrentamientos ahora presentaba heridas profundas, pero quizás lo más dañado era su orgullo, aquel ángel caído que se había interpuesto entre ella y su objetivo había probado ser, a pesar de ser más débil que ella, una verdadera amenaza.

El joven había hecho gala de tácticas un poco engañosas, pero a los ojos de la peli negra habían sido útiles en su contra, ella misma sabía que en el campo de batalla no existe el honor, se apoyó en una pared cercana para recuperarse un poco, se acarició levemente los labios y una sonrisa altanera adornaba su adolorido rostro.

 _Ese último movimiento fue cruel… cuervo-kun –_ pensaba alegremente la peli negra – _pero ese beso ha sido el mejor que me han dado._

En el clímax de la batalla, ambos contendientes estaban lo más parejo posible pero Kuroka tenía la mejor mano, usando el Senjutsu que había perfeccionado, lograba sanar sus heridas con mayor velocidad, mientras que su oponente ya mostraba agotamiento por la pelea, fue entonces que el chico se lanzó sobre una curiosa y sorprendida Kuroka, tomándola de los brazos le planto un candente beso, que al final le permitió utilizar una potente descarga eléctrica que daño gravemente el cuerpo de la alfil, a tal grado que la dejo inconsciente, gracias a eso la barrera que estaba siendo sostenida por su poder cayo irremediablemente.

Fu, fu, fu… parece ser que te quedaste prendada de un pajarito – una suave y tranquila voz llamó la atención de Kuroka – jamás pensé en verte así de patética

Siempre hay una primera vez – la peli negra contestaba con una mezcla de gracia y desdén en contra de la otra persona – y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Simplemente aliviando un poco de aburrimiento – la enigmática figura contestaba tranquilamente – debo decirte que debes de apurarte porque Vali ejecuto su plan y si todo sale mal… bueno no necesito decírtelo

Solamente me tomara un par de minutos recuperarme – Kuroka se recostaba un poco en el suelo – de ser necesario traicionare al estúpido, para proteger a Shirone.

Siempre me han causado gracia los lazos familiares – nuevamente la voz comentaba con tranquilidad – bueno seguiré viendo mi espectáculo, cuídate entonces

La presencia de la figura desapareció del lugar mientras que la nekoshou comenzaba a trabajar en sus heridas, necesitaba apurarse para reponerse y apresurarse a llegar donde estaban Vali y el Sekiryuutei, porque donde los dos dragones celestiales se enfrenten solamente queda la destrucción a su paso.

* * *

Asia estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida, se había propuesto en mantener con vida a su Rey, pero aquella acción se estaba volviendo una proeza imposible de lograr, cuando por fin la herida daba señales de cerrar el aura que le rodeaba reabría la carne como si los esfuerzos por curarla nunca hubiesen ocurrido, Reya se había acercado y empezó a tratar la herida con su propia magia curativa, pero de alguna manera también esta era negada; en teoría dos magias aplicadas al mismo tiempo no podían tratar la misma afección, tenían que alternarse para tratar la herida, pero las reservas mágicas de ambas alfiles se estaban drenando rápidamente, alrededor de ellas el resto de sus compañeros se habían arremolinado para crear una defensa en contra de cualquier intento del Hakuryuukou por evitar de que lograran su objetvo.

Pero eso no evitaba que todos se sintieran preocupados por el Sekiryuutei, Issei ya estaba a una distancia cercana a Vali, la mirada que poseía el joven era muy extraña, cosa que alerto los sentidos del descendiente de Lucifer.

 **[BOOST]**

Dime una cosa, Hyodou Issei – el peli plateado miraba fijamente a su oponente - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esa chiquilla?

Aun si te lo dijera no lo entenderías – la voz del castaño era fría y aspera – No tengo deseos de conversar contigo… ¿Qué no querias que nos mataramos?

Nah… perdón por hacerte esperar – Vali sonreía con arrogancia – Comencemos entonces…

Con una sonrisa de triunfo el demonio peli platedado se lanzó en contra de Issei, con rapidez lanzo un golpe directo al rostro del castaño, quien sin inmutarse recibió el impacto, Vali vio como este tomaba su brazo y lo proyecto en contra del suelo; justo antes de caer logro evitar el impacto torciendo su cuerpo en el aire, revirtiendo el agarre haciendo que ahora fuese el castaño quien impactara en contra del suelo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar pateo su costado izquierdo haciendo que se arrastrara por el sucio suelo.

Issei escupio un poco de sangre por la boca, producto del daño recibido por parte del peli plateado, nuevamente recibió otra patada pero esta vez en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aliento. Apreto sus dientes tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía, fue entonces cuando una serie de golpes cayeron sobre su cuerpo, Vali mostraba superioridad en sus ataques marcando la distancia que había entre ellos dos, Issei por su parte soportaba el dolor era como si no le importara recibir daño en su cuerpo.

 **[BOOST]**

 _ **[Sé que no es de mi incumbencia] –** la voz de Ddraig llego a la mente de Issei **– [Pero… ¿Por qué no te estas defendiendo]**_

 _Dime… Ddraig ¿Cómo activo el Juggernaut Drive? – el joven solicitaba algo irracional –_

 _ **¡[Eso es algo que no necesitas saber]! –** el dragón gales dependía a su portador **– ¡[Acaso pretendes terminar con tu vida]!**_

 _Mi vida terminará cuando Ravel muera – respondía con calma el joven castaño – No antes y no después… pero te prometo que me llevaré a este hijo de perra conmigo_

 _ **¡[NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES]! –** Ddraig se mostraba molesto **\- ¡¿[SABES CUANTAS VECES E VISTO ESA REACCION QUE TIENES]?!**_

 _¿Sentimental? – el castaño preguntaba sarcásticamente – simplemente cumpliré con nuestro destino_

 **[BOOST]**

 _ **¡[Siempre con la misma expresión de arrepentimento, tristeza y odio]! – el dragon se agitaba dentro del boosted gear - ¡[Como una maldición que los consume… no importa cuantas veces lo intentarán]! – la voz del legendario dragon mostraba un tono de tristeza – [Jamás pudieron irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción]**_

 _No me importa lo que digas, yo solamente quiero que el Hakuryuukou desaparezca del mundo – Issei comenzaba a responder a los ataques de Vali – Si no piensas ayudarme que importa… ¡TU SIMPLEMENTE SERAS HERERADO POR EL SIGUIENTE INCAUTO! ¡Y AL FINAL SE VERÁ ARRASTRADO POR ESTE ESTUPIDO DESTINO!_

 _ **¡[PERO NO TIENE QUE TERMINAR ASÍ]! – el dragon contestaba realmente molesto - ¡[ELLA AUN NO A MUERTO… TUS AMIGAS HACEN LO IMPOSIBLE POR MANTENERLA CON VIDA… NO DEJES QUE LA IRA TE CONSUMA]!**_

 **[BOOST]**

Esa es la respuesta… ¿no es así? – Issei sonreía tranquilamente, mientras que el dragón guardaba un silencio sepulcral – Dejar que la ira me consuma, si eso sirve para matar a este desgraciado no me importaría hacerlo

Veo que por fin comprendiste – Vali detenía su arremetida – Si, es como tú dices… la ira es la clave para el poder absoluto, si quieres puedo motivarte más… ¿tal vez la portadora del Twilight Healing o tu amiga de la infancia?

El castaño mantuvo el silencio ante las amenazas de descendiente de Lucifer, el escuchar la arrogancia de su voz, la frialdad con la que se dirigía hacia él, la manera tan ruin y despiadada de sugerir a al siguiente victima para que el joven se enfadara, Vali noto como la sombra del cabello de Issei ocultaba sus ojos, pero no necesitaba verlos para saber que su estado mental estaba llegando al punto de quiebre, Clarent miraba tranquilamente la interacción entre los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, a ella realmente no le importaba mucho el deseo de Vali Lucifer, peleaba a su lado porque el actual Sekiryuutei era el dueño de Excalibur Absolution; pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de ver como ese joven sucumbía ante las amenazas de su oponente. Sonriendo maliciosamente emprendió una carrera hacia el grupo de demonios que protegían a las dos alfiles y al moribunda Ravel.

Sin esperar una orden de su nuevo maestro, se convirtió de nuevo a su forma original y ataco a la persona mas cercana a ella. Issei miro con angustia como aquella espada acortaba la distancia entre ella y su nuevo objetivo.

¡IRINAAAAAAAAA! – la voz del castaño alerto a la portadora de Excalibur Mimic

La castaña vio como aquella espada se acortaba la distancia entre ella y su desprotegido pecho, con un rápido movimiento Kiba desvió la hoja de Clarent con su Sword of Betrayer, evitando que la tragedia se repitiera nuevamente. Issei respiraba aliviado al ver como sus amigos podían protegerse entre ellos, el problema sería el tiempo que lograrían mantener la situación, Clarent aun en su forma de espada reinicio sus ataque en contra de los demonios, obligándolos a defenderse en contra de aquella espada la cual no daba oportunidad de descanso.

¿Qué esperas para por fin liberarte de esas cadenas? – el Hakuryuukou comentaba tranquilamente - ¿Qué muera alguien más?

Issei apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración, Ddraig guardaba silencio evitando decirle la manera de activar la forma más poderosa de su Sacred Gear, a pesar de que sus compañeros hacían lo posible por defenderse pronto los ataques de Clarent empezaban surtir efecto y heridas leves aparecían en los cuerpos de los demonios que protegían a Asia, Reya y Ravel.

 **¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]!**

Los ojos de Issei mostraron una frialdad nunca antes vista en el muchacho, pronto desataría la ira que estaba conteniendo muy dentro de su ser.

* * *

A unas cuantas calles de la escuela Dulio y Griselda, se apresuraban para llegar a su destino, desde hacía unos instantes Ai mostraba un comportamiento extraño y errático; como si algo el preocupara mucho, ahora estaba acunada en los brazos de Griselda temblando vigorosamente.

¿Qué estará ocurriendo para que la pequeña se comporte así? – Dulio se mostraba completamente preocupado

No lo sé… padre – la madre de Xenovia compartía el sentimiento de preocupación – lo que presiento es que algo muy malo va a ocurrir en estos momento

Onii-chan… hace… mucho frío – Ai balbuceaba incoherencias mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Griselda.

Kuroka recupero la conciencia, su cuerpo se encontraba en un mejor estado gracias a la energía proporcionada por el Senjutsu, pero pronto sentía como un frío recorrió su cuerpo algo antinatural para una demonio como ella, presintiendo lo peor se apresuró para llegar al lugar donde Vali Lucifer estaba luchando, sabía que si no se encontraba presente pronto algo malo ocurriría en poco tiempo.

A lo lejos aquella figura que conversó con Kuroka miraba con expectación el cómo se estaba desarrollando los eventos, no podía negar que estaba curiosa de ver como se enfrentarían sus dos congéneres encerrados dentro de esos Sacred Gear. Por mucho tiempo había visto las batallas de ambos dragones celestiales con bastante cuidado solamente dos de los Sekiryuutei había demostrado se lo suficientemente habilidosos para poder explotar las capacidades del guante del dragón emperador rojo, mientras que el resto sucumbía ante la maldición que contenía aquel regalo de dios.

El viento amenazador acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, cosa que le causaba gracia, a pesar de que tener sentimientos era algo poco común en su personalidad, tanto tiempo esperando el momento para poder regresar a la nada hizo que cambiara drásticamente, ahora encontraba fascinante el cómo este nuevo Sekiryuutei estaba a punto de superar a los dos usuarios más fuertes, pero ahora sentía segura de que lo lograría.

Aun en la oscuridad puede brillar la luz – el misterioso espectador comentaba con una discreta sonrisa – solamente necesitas caer un poco más para hacerla brillar con intensidad.

El suelo bajo ellos empezaba a temblar con fuerza, Asia y Reya habían contenido su asombro al mirar como esa espada atacaba sin cuartel a sus amigos quienes mantenían una férrea resistencia, a sabiendas de que si alguno era herido mortalmente ninguna de las dos alfiles estaría en condiciones de ayudarles, el sudor escurría libremente por los rostros de ambas jóvenes, deseaban negar de que estaba perdiendo esta batalla, pero todo indicaba que lo único que lograban era mantener el estado moribundo del Ravel.

Se sentían un poco mal, por prolongar la agonía de la pequeña Phenex; pero necesitaba encontrar la manera de restaurar la salud de Ravel a toda costa.

Clarent pronto choco con una poderosa barrera mágica, Rias y Sona se había unido a la protección de su amiga caída, sus hermanos mayores habían detenido sus deseos para que se unieran a la protección de la pequeña rubia, los motivos lo conocían muy bien, a pesar de ser sus líderes también eran sus familiares, pero en este momento ambas jóvenes habían decidido desobedecerles.

Asia, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ravel? – al pelirroja preguntaba con suma preocupación en su voz

No… importa lo que hagamos – al portadora del Twilight Healing respondía con lágrimas en los ojos – la herida se reabre cada vez que avanzamos un poco.

Si pudiéramos usar los hechizos al mismo tiempo – Reya ya mostraba señales de agotamiento mágico – pero me temo que si lo intentáramos interferiría con Asia-san y su Twilight Healing

BALANCE BREAKER

Esas dos simples palabras hicieron que todo el mundo prestara atención a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, la armadura roja del dragón gales hizo acto de aparición sobre el cuerpo de Issei, pero extrañamente la voz de Ddraig no podía escucharse en ningún lugar; eso era señal de para sentirse preocupados e incomodos, la más afectada era la pequeña Koneko quien temblaba ante la figura de Issei, no solo ella sino todos los que presenciaban la transformación estaba con los nervios crispados.

Bien muy bien – Vali aplaudía la presencia de Issei quien demostraba un aire frío a su alrededor - ¡Te parece si me visto de la misma manera!

Sin dar una orden vocal su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura similar a la de Issei, blanca en su totalidad con detalles dorados en los hombros y en el área de abdomen, la figura de ambos Balance Breakers era abrumadora, la energía que despedían hacia que el ambiente alrededor de ellos cambiara en su totalidad, no había un punto de comparación entre ambos, pero lo que más les preocupaba a las chicas cercanas a Issei es que su presencia no inspiraba nada, como la vez que porto la armadura en contra de Kokabiel.

Divine Dividing Scale Mail – la voz de Vali se escuchó detrás del yelmo de la armadura - ¡NO ME DECEPCIONES SEKIRYUUTEI!

¡HAKURYUUKOU! – con ese grito el castaño se lanzó en contra de su oponente.

* * *

Los líderes miraban impasibles la batalla que se estaba realizando frente a sus ojos, dos saetas de luz, una roja y otra blanca rompían con el equilibrio y la calma de la noche, los sonidos de los embates que daba eran perceptibles a la distancia, Serafall se había encargado de mantener la barrera que Katerea había levantado para aislarlos del resto de la ciudad, su única preocupación era si esta resistiría la potencia de la batalla de ambos dragones, su rostro mostraba pesar ante los motivos en los que se había iniciado todo esto.

¿Cuál era la ambición de ese chico para obligar al pequeño Issei a pelear? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la joven peli negra, el resto solamente estaba esperando el momento para actuar, era triste saber que la única manera de evitar un mayor daño era eliminando a uno de los dos, para que el otro saciara su sed hasta la aparición de un nuevo portador. El objetivo más viable era el joven castaño.

Frente a ellos apareció un circulo de tele transportación inusual, al menos en esta parte del mundo, claramente se trataba de magia nórdica, emergiendo de él, la figura de Rossweisse se hizo visible ante la mirada incrédula de alguno de ellos, mientras que Michael y Jophiel por fin se mostraban aliviados ante todo el asunto.

Me he apresurado a responder a su llamado Michael-sama – la peligris se inclinó en señal de respeto – ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Dime una cosa… ¿lograste completar tu investigación? – el líder del cielo tomo de los hombros a una preocupada valquiria

Si lo he logrado – Rossweisse asentía rápidamente – logre combinar las magias nórdicas con las celestiales.

¡Bien hecho!... ¡Jophiel! – Michael se dirigió a su compañera serafín – Lleva a Rossweisse donde se encuentra Ravel

¡De acuerdo Michael-sama! – la serafín acataba la petición de su líder – ¡Ross! Sígueme

Ambas mujeres partieron al lugar donde los demonios se defendían de Clarent, Jophiel entonces saco una docenas de lanzas de luz, atacando sin cuartel a aquella espada, la cual se movió para evitar algún daño considerable, los demonios estaban sorprendidos al ver como la serafín se encargaba con facilidad de aquella molesta atacante, Gabriel mira con un deje de celos pero también de orgullo al notar el increíble poder de su antigua subalterna.

¿Estas molesta? – la voz de Azazel llamó la atención de Gabriel

No lo estoy del todo – la rubia denotaba cierta decepción en su voz – Me siento dolida por mi nivel actual

Todos pasamos por lo mismo – el líder de Grigori miraba a su hermana con cierta compasión – tus poderes regresaran con el tiempo, pero te digo un secreto

¿Cuál? – Gabriel mostraba cierta curiosidad por las palabras del su congénere

Tal vez debas reencarnarte como demonio – la ángel caído miraba con sorpresa a Azazel – eso aceleraría el proceso para que recuperes tu poder

Fu, fu, fu – la rubia ocultaba su risa con su mano – Ya había considerado esa opción, de hecho ya elegí a quien voy a servir.

El hombre sonreía ante el ánimo que presentaba Gabriel, la mujer ya había considerado una opción viable para recuperar su antigua gloria, no necesitaba indagar mucho para saber quién sería su nuevo amo. Cruzándose de brazos contemplaba la lucha de poderes que se desarrollaba en el cielo sobre la academia, sabía que Sirzechs y Serafall estaban preocupados por el estado mental del Sekiryuutei, de hecho él también lo estaba.

El odio era un sentimiento muy fuerte, capaz de lograr cosas más allá de las capacidades del propias del individuo y en caso de los usuarios de los sacred gears era como un veneno que les intoxicaba para obtener un poder mayor, comprendió entonces la importancia de Ravel Phenex, ella sin lugar a dudas era lo que mantenía calmado Hyodou Issei.

Supongo que estás apostado por ello – el líder de Grigori miraba con atención como su esposa y la valquiria se acercaban al grupo de demonios – Bien Michael… yo apostaré por la otra princesa.

Gabriel, toma eso – el ángel caído le cedió un vial de lágrimas del fénix – cuando llegue el momento úsalo y enfrenta a Vali

¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? – Gabriel miraba con duda al peli negro –

Porque una persona necesitará tu ayuda hasta que la princesa fénix despierte y calme al dragoncito – Azazel sonreía divertido mientras miraba hacia una de las arboledas – parece que un lindo gatito se está acercando.

* * *

Issei atacaba con ferocidad a su enemigo, el Hakuryuukou se defendía bastante bien a los golpes del castaño, parecía que no le importaba el dolor que sentía al recibir los impactos sobre su cuerpo, el cielo en estos momentos era su campo de batalla, las alas de Divine Dividing brillaban con majestuosidad dejando una estela azul por donde pasaba, mientras que Issei hacia lo mismo con la energía demoniaca que desprendía su cuerpo.

Este no es todo tu poder – la voz arrogante de Vali resonaba por los cielos – Ni estas cerca de lo que fuiste en contra de Kokabiel

¡CALLATE! – contestaba el castaño con molestia en su voz

La armadura blanca se enfrentó a la roja nuevamente, el puño de Hakuryuukou golpeaba sin cuartel el yelmo de la armadura roja, el castaño resistía bien los golpes gracias a los incrementos de poder, se sentía confiado por el simple hecho que con el tiempo superaría al arrogante de Vali Lucifer.

Nunca preguntaste el nombre de mi sacred gear – el descendiente de Lucifer se detuvo unos instantes

¡NO NECESITO SABERLO! – Issei contestaba mientras trataba de golpear nuevamente a su enemigo - ¡SIMPLEMENTE DEBO MATARTE!

 **[DIVIDE]**

Tras esa palabra el castaño sentía como parte de su poder decrecía con rapidez, su puño fue detenido con facilidad por el otro portador de los dragones celestiales, Vali se imaginaba la sorpresa en los ojos de Issei, saboreando la deseperacion y el hecho de que él tenia la mejor mano en todo este enfrentamiento.

¿Qué ocurrió? – el joven Sekiryuutei no daba crédito a lo que sucedia

 **[Es su poder] -** sorpresivamente Ddraig hablo nuevamente – **[la capacidad de disminuir la mitad del poder de su oponente cada 10 segundos]**

¿Quieres decir que estuvo jugando conmigo? – el miedo en la voz de castaño alerto a su enemigo

Así es – Vali apretaba el puño de Issei – Divine Dividing me permite quitarte la mitad de tu poder y agregarlo al mío – con fuerza jalo al Sekiryuutei para plantarle un golpe directo en su abdomen - ¡Pero sé que esto no es un problema para ti!

La sangre salió despedida por las uniones del Yelmo del Boosted Gear, indicio del daño que recibió Issei por parte del golpe del peli plateado, con pero allí no termino su arremetida, con fuerza continuo golpeando la armadura del balance breaker; sintiendo como su cuerpo le dolía por completo cada golpe tenía una potencia tal que hacia palidecer lo que sintió en contra de Kokabiel.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Cada golpe iba acompañado por aquella horrible palabra a los oídos del ahora indefenso castaño, pronto la sangre caia libremente por la armadura, Vali tomo del cuello a Issei mirándolo fijamente, los ojos amarillos del yelmo de Divine Dividing eran amenazantes la luna resaltaba la majestuosidad que portaba aquel balance breaker.

Muy patético – Vali hablaba quedamente – ella en verdad no te importaba… no la amabas lo suficiente como para desatar toda tu furia

C…a….llate – el joven castaño contestaba con debilidad – No… t… ienes derecho de hablar de eso

¿Derecho? – apretó con fuerza el cuello de Issei – en el momento de que mi espada atravesó su corazón tuve el derecho de cuestionar tu amor

¿Amor? – el joven desvariaba por el daño recibido

Con fuerza Vali arrojo a Issei contra del suelo, con el impacto el balance breaker perdía todo su poderío, la armadura roja se rompía en pedazos mientras la sangre de su portador se mezclaba con los trozos, sus ojos castaños miraba al cielo nocturno, dolía el hecho de que ese maldito le cuestionara algo tan vital para él. Ravel era su mundo, su razón para vivir, continuar caminando hacia su futuro.

Apretó su mano, se incorporó con lentitud, sus ojos lentamente habían perdido todo el brillo, dejando solamente un cascaron vacío que ardía en deseos de venganza.

 **¡[NO LO HAGAS MOCOSO]! -** la voz del dragón celestial sonaba preocupada - **¡[TU CUERPO NO LO RESISTIRÁ]!**

Yo, aquel que despertará... – aquellas palabras salieron sin vida de la boca de Issei.

Justo en la entrada en la academia, Dulio y Griselda miraron con preocupación cómo el pequeño cuerpo de Ai se convulsionaba furiosamente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos señal del terrible dolor que estaba experimentando.

Onii…..chan – la pequeña espíritu vociferaba entre sus espasmos – No… por… favor

Koneko empezaba a temblar ante la presencia que empezaba despedir el cuerpo maltrecho del castaño, mientras que todos miraban con terror y asombro el poder que empezaba a despedir el Sekiryuutei

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios… - el cuerpo de Issei era nuevamente envuelto en su armadura roja –

 **¡[TIENE QUE HABER UNA FORMA DE EVITAR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ]! –** Ddraig daba señales de tratar de contener lo que fuese a ocurrir

Yo me burlo del "infinito" y me preocupa el "sueño"... – varias orbes de luz emanaron de las esferas de la armadura comenzando a danzar alrededor del cuerpo del castaño.

Rias miraba con sorpresa y miedo como aquel chico que conoció hacia no más de medio año, quien solamente se preocupaba por vivir tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación por las facciones rivales , enemigos destinados, compromisos matrimoniales o complots para reiniciar una guerra milenaria. Que quizás ella misma le arrebato un posible futuro con una esposa e hijos, llegar a la vejez mirando a sus nietos. Estaba emanando un aura tan amenazante que ella misma parecía temblar de miedo, pero por alguna razón no podía apartarse de allí.

Sabía que tenía que presenciar esa situación de principio a fin, ya que ella sin lugar a dudas fue la detonante de toda esta pesadilla.

Ise – la voz de la pelirroja denotaba culpa

* * *

Rossweisse miraba con atención la herida causada por Clarent, no había visto algo similar en mucho tiempo, de hecho en sus años de servicio como valquiria nunca había experimento esa clase de maldiciones, tal vez su abuela si lo hubiese hecho, las miradas expectantes de las dos alfiles quienes había empezado a tratar la herida de la prometida de Issei se posaron sobre ella, mientras que peli plateada valquiria continuaba sumida en sus recuerdos.

Gáe Buidhe – susurraba Rossweisse con sorpresa – este tipo de heridas son propias de Gáe Buihde

¿Gáe Buidhe? – tanto Reya como Asia preguntaba con curiosidad.

La rosa amarilla de la mortalidad – la valquiria comentaba segura de su respuesta – una lanza sagrada en la mitología irlandesa, se cómo tratar la herida pero hace falta una persona más.

¡EN SERIO PUEDES SANAR A RAVEL-CHAN! – la portadora del Twilight Healing no evitaba derramar lágrimas de alivio - ¡DEBEMOS AVISARLE A ISSEI-SAN!

Eso será imposible – la voz de Irina era seria e intranquila

La amiga de la infancia estaba expectante a la batalla, en su corazón sentía una opresión que le sofocaba enormemente, la apariencia de Issei era algo que no quería ver fijamente, pero apartar su mirada sería como traicionarle a él y a su corazón. Instintivamente preparo su fragmento de Excalibur para defenderse ante la terrible premonición que aquejaba en su mente.

No creo que nuestras palabras le lleguen – una expresión de derrota se asomaba en el rostro de la portadora de Durandal – estoy empezando a tenerle miedo.

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación... – el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei estaba cambiando de apariencia mientras que Vali miraba complacido lo que Issei estaba por desatar

 **¡[NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS HYODOU ISSEI]! –** las palabras del dragón celestial denotaban el dolor que sentía en estos momentos - **¡[NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS EL CAMINO DE LA DESTRUCCION]!**

* * *

Pronto la pareja de exorcistas arribaron al lugar donde se llevaba la reunión sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían ante ellos, los ojos de la pequeña Ai se posaron en los de la figura de su querido onii-chan, el dolor que soportaba era evidente, a estas alturas ella ya debía de haber colapsado y perdido la conciencia; pero de alguna manera se mantenía firme.

Onee-san – la pequeña Ai llamo la atención de Griselda – por… favor… lléveme hasta donde están mis amigos

Es muy peligroso – la madre de Xenovia trataba de negarse pero la determinación del espíritu era aun mayor

Hay que llevarla – Dulio tocaba el hombro de su compañera – no te preocupes si pasa algo, utilizaré mi balance breaker.

Suspirando abatida Griselda se apresuró a llegar hasta donde se encontraban reunidos los jóvenes espectadores de la batalla, reconoció la figura de su hija adoptiva quien traía en sus manos a Durandal y la expresión en su rostro era una de total derrota, no por haber perdido esta batalla, sino porque una persona importante en su corazón estaba a punto de caer en los abismos de algo más ruin.

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio escarlata! – el grito que soltó Issei parecía más el alarido de una bestia sin razón

¡ONII-CHAAAAAAN! – Ai grito fuertemente alertando a todos los que presenciaban la transformación del castaño - ¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!

 **¡[IGNITION]! –** fue lo último que logró decir Ddraig antes de perder su conciencia.

Por primera vez en los eones de su vida, Ophis la diosa dragón sentía sorpresa y a la vez temor, su rostro reflejaba aquellas dos sensaciones que evidentemente experimentaba con gozo, nunca antes había visto tal espectáculo, ni siquiera se conmociono al presenciar el "Ains Soph Aur", pero esto era completamente diferente, una columna de llamas negras se alzó por el cielo, el calor era abrasador, pero indudablemente el hecho de que esta nueva clase de singularidad devoraba la luz alrededor de ellas, Vali dio unos pasos atrás sorprendido por tal demostración, Rias y el resto de los amigos más cercanos de Issei sentían como su corazón se partía en pedazos.

El sonido de una respiración emanaba de la columna y después de eso un grito innatural resonó en los alrededores, haciendo que todos temblaran en las fibras más íntimas de su ser. Lo que salió de allí fue algo que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas y quizás sería parte de sus más horrendas pesadillas.

La armadura era completamente negra en su totalidad, la orbes que alguna vez fueron de un hermoso esmeralda ahora irradiaban brillo violeta, horribles picos adornaba su espalda, mientras que los ojos del yelmo brillaban con un amenazante carmesí, todo eso mientras las llamas negras danzaban amenazadoramente en su brazo izquierdo.

¡GROAAARGHHHHH! – un grito bestial salió del yelmo haciendo que varios de los presentes se atemorizaran más

Pronto los ojos de aquella abominación que era el Sekiryuutei se posaron en la blanca figura del Hakuryuukou, con un movimiento más parecido al de una bestia se abalanzo sobre un sorprendido Vali, el golpe que dio el ahora dragón negro hizo que el descendiente de Lucifer saliera despedido una distancia considerable, la armadura del Divine Dividing sufriría por primera vez daños en toda la contienda, sin oportunidad de defenderse de aquel golpe, varias explosiones de fuego negro le sucedieron después, el humo y el polvo de las detonaciones cegaron por completo al Hakuryuukou, sin tomarse riesgos innecesarios se apresuró para levantar el vuelo, atravesando la espesa cortina de humo.

La saeta blanca salió despedida hacia el firmamento, cuando llegó a una altura considerable, pudo vislumbrar mejor el panorama, el dragón negro tenia fijo sus orbes carmesí, de su espalda emergieron sendas alas tan negras como su armadura, pero estas estaban carcomidas dándole una apariencia fantasmal.

¿Albion que fue lo que ocurrió? – más que una pregunta era una demanda por parte de Vali

 **[Tal parece que Ddraig evito que se activara el juggernaut drive] –** el vanishing dragon comentaba tranquilamente – **[Podíamos considerar esto como una especie de balance breaker irregular]**

¿Quiere decir que tú también podrías lograrlo? – el peli plateado sonaba intrigado

 **[Sería mejor no averiguarlo] –** el dragón blanco se negaba a la idea de su portador.

La velocidad con la que ascendía la bestia era pasmosa y abrumadora, Vali se preparó para atacar con su magia demoniaca, varias ráfagas de energía salieron despedidas de sus círculos mágicos ralentizando el ascenso del otro dragón, quien simplemente ignoraba el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, acelero más su impulso alcanzando a su presa, la cola que sobresalía en la espalda se enrosco en uno de los brazos de Divine Dividing, mientras que el otro brazo era sujetado por la bestia misma, una vez atrapada su presa, comenzó a golpear el yelmo blanco con su única manos libre.

Vali sentía como su cerebro se sacudía a cada impacto que recibía, pero eso no evito que se llevara consigo al monstruo que lo atacaba, una vez alcanzado una altura suficiente, el portador del dragón blanco se precipito contra el suelo haciendo que ambos chocaran con el concreto de uno de los edificios, procurando que su enemigo recibiera el mayor daño posible.

El golpe fue tan potente que el edificio colapso de inmediato, una enorme polvareda y ráfagas de viento hizo que varios de los espectadores cubrieran sus ojos para no ser cegados, el joven peli plateado salió de entre los escombros pero ya no portando su armadura blanca.

Kuroka miraba con temor y sorpresa la batalla que se libraba en estos momentos, aquella manifestación de maldad y odio había crispado sus instintos; prácticamente deseaba irse a un lugar muy lejano para que esa criatura no le encontrase, pronto una presencia se colocó tras su espalda.

Vaya… vaya – la voz de Azazel alerto a la alfil renegada – pero si es Kuroka

¿Nya… ha…ha? – la pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar al verse descubierta – pero si se trata del líder de Grigori

Parece que mi subordinado hizo su trabajo – el hombre miraba complacido el estado de las ropas de la nekoshou - ¿Sabías que estas dentro de su zona?

¿Nya? – la gata se sonrojaba levemente – no… se de lo que hablas

Ese último movimiento yo se lo sugerí – con una sonrisa confiada Azazel continuaba – basta de juegos pequeña… necesitamos tu ayuda

¿Mi ayuda? – la nekoshou se mostraba intrigada

Ya conoces a nuestro nuevo Sekiryuutei, no falta mucho para que empiece a atacarnos también – Kuroka asentía a las palabras de Azazel – Michael trajo a alguien para salvar la vida de una de las personas capaces de tranquilizarlo – señalando con su dedo le mostraba a la alfil el lugar donde atendían a Ravel – tu mi amiga eres una maestra del Senjutsu y tal vez puedas evitar que tu hermana sea asesinada por su viejo camarada

¿Quieres que te ayude a salvar la vida de alguien? – Kuroka miraba desde lejos a la figura de su hermana – que garantías tengo de que no me capturen

Ninguna – el hombre se alzaba de hombros – pero salvarías a tu hermana de ese fatídico destino

Con pesar la alfil renegada aceptaba la propuesta del líder de Grigori, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría con el tiempo… o tal vez no.

Los dos maous ya mostraban señales de preocupación en sus rostros, la brutalidad que estaba haciendo gala el Sekiryuutei actualmente era algo que ellos ya consideraban inaceptable para sus propios estándares, pero la firme decisión de Michael de que esperaran evitaba que ambos demonios combatieran en contra de enloquecido dragón, un nuevo temblor se hizo presente y una explosión levanto los escombros del edificio, un dragón de llamas negras se alzaba al firmamento, haciendo a mas que uno tragara saliva preocupado.

Vali por su parte estaba fascinado, fácilmente el nivel que demostraba el Sekiryuutei era comparable al de un demonio definitivo, algo que encontraba gratificante debido al ímpetu que estaba escalando en la batalla.

¡CLARENT! – el peli plateado grito a todo pulmón

Pronto una espada llego hasta la mano del portador de Divine Dividing, acudiendo al llamado de su maestro, casi al mismo tiempo el dragón negro se abalanzo sobre él, defendiéndose con el arma, Vali empezó a repeler los golpes de la enloquecida bestia.

¡Vaya, Vali! – la voz que provenía del arma sonaba divertida – pensé que nunca me usarías por ese estúpido orgullo tuyo

Hm, hasta yo mismo reconozco cuando algo me supera – Vali contestaba con molestia – ¡Albion!

 **[DIVIDE]**

Un aura rodero el cuerpo de la aberración pero curiosamente este no disminuyo la potencia del ataque, lo que si se percataron que las llamas decrecieron unos segundos antes de recuperar sus misma intensidad, la arremetida continuaba sin cuartel, el cuerpo del descendiente de Lucifer, nuevamente era protegido con el balance breaker de Vanishing Dragon, Vali paso de la defensiva a la ofensiva, la espada de la cobardía trataba de cortar el duro metal de aquella armadura negra, pero esta no cedía ante el poderío de la espada y su dueño; con una artera patada en el abdomen, la bestia negra alejo a su presa a una distancia prudente.

Pronto Vali escupió sangre, la primera que derramaba en todo el encuentro, el sabor metálico era algo nuevo para él, si el casco no cubriera su rostro todos notarían la sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones.

Esa fue la señal para escalar nuevamente en agresividad, cada golpe que daban hacia que se cimbrara el suelo bajo de ellos, los pequeño truenos que emitían sus golpes se volvieron una sinfonía que ambos ejecutaban para el deleite de aquellos que los miraban. Pero repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Rossweisse contemplaba la herida con dedicación, fue entonces cuando percibió que alguien se acercaba con timidez y resignación; la primera en percatarse de la presencia fue Koneko, quien debido al estrés que generaba la bestia, no pudo objetar nada en contra de la nueva persona; con una mirada de molestia la peli blanca simplemente volcó su atención hacia el combate el cual al parecer había parado.

¡Me han pedido que les venga a prestar una mano! –la voz de Kuroka llamo la atención del grupo que estaba por tratar la herida de Ravel – Soy una usuaria de Senjutsu

¡Excelente! – la valquiria se mostraba animada – con esto podremos sanar la herida de esta chica.

A que se refiere – Asia se mostraba curiosa ante la declaración que hacia Rossweisse.

Esta maldición que actúa sobre la herida, es muy parecida al del arma que mencione – tanto Reya como Asia asentían – lo que realmente hace es que regresa el tiempo donde la herida fue hecha, debido a la incompatibilidad entre teorías mágicas es imposible que dos hechizos curativos funcionen sobre una herida, lo que haremos será algo que desafié la lógica.

No entiendo – la nekoshou se mostraba escéptica a lo que escuchaba – si la herida regresa a través del tiempo como podemos sanarla

Muy simple – la peli gris se golpeaba el pecho – tu senjutsu servirá para potenciar el factor curativo de la joven – Kuroka asentía – mientras que yo usare un hechizo para eliminar la maldición y la portadora del sacred gear curara la herida.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo un poco lo que planeaba la valquiria, pero como Reya había mencionado y Rossweisse también era imposible que dos magias actúen al mismo tiempo.

Sé que están pensando que es imposible – Rossweisse sonreía con confianza – he logrado crear una nueva clase de magia que es compatible con el poder sagrado del cielo, lo que me permitirá sincronizarme con el Twilight Healing y el senjutsu por si solo es la energía de la naturaleza canalizada al cuerpo a tratar, no posee ningún rasgo distintivo que cree conflicto.

Ya veo – Reya se animaba a hablar – la propia naturaleza demoniaca de mi propia magia estaba interviniendo con Asia

No te preocupes Reya-san – la rubia sonreía cálidamente – de no ser por ti Ravel-chan habría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno entonces – Rossweisse sonreía ante su idea - ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

Las tres involucradas asintieron al unísono. Kuroka colocaba sus manos sobre las sienes de Ravel, respirando con tranquilidad su cuerpo empezó a emitir un aura azul-verdoso, el cual empezó a fluir de ella hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia, en la espalda de la nekoshou aparecía el círculo mágico característico de su rama de magia, de manera inesperada una tenue llama empezó a arder sobre la herida, señal de que la regeneración de los Phenex empezaba a funcionar, pero casi al instante la maldición de la hoja de Clarent actuaba sobre la herida, en ese momento Asia coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de su Rey, la luz cálida del Twilight Healing hacía por primera vez la función que todos esperaban que realizará, la maldición actuaba con más potencia. Esa era la señal para que Rossweisse actuara, colocando sus manos sobre las de Asia, un nuevo círculo mágico apareció sobre estos, runas nórdicas y letras hebreas; giraban con sincronía y elegancia, un espectáculo entendible para aquellos que conocían la magia a profundidad.

Es precioso – LeFay comento embelesada, mientras que Momo, Reya y el resto asentían ante lo que veían.

Aquel tranquilo momento fue interrumpido por el más terrible alarido escuchado por todos, Vali estaba sorprendido al notar como las llamas negras aparecían den entre las uniones de la armadura, guiado por solamente su instinto aquel dragón negro descendió hasta el suelo, la criatura que era la representación de Hyodou Issei, comenzó a golpear el suelo de manera frenética y desesperada, tanto que usaba su propia cabeza en ello.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Vali jadeaba ante el esfuerzo de combatir a aquella aberración

Tal parece que perdió el control sobre si mismo – Clarent comentaba desde su forma de espada

Tenía control sobre sí mismo – el portador del Divine Dividing estaba sorprendido – tal parece que le subestime

Vali, solamente combatía en tu contra – la espada se mantenía tranquila – pero ahora todos los presentes se volverán su presa

Es una verdadera lástima – el demonio miraba con pena la patética figura de su enemigo.

Una vez que cesaron las acciones de dragón negro, sus orbes carmesís se posaron sobre el grupo reunido de demonios y humanos, todos ellos se tensaron al ver que aquella cosa les prestaba atención fijamente, con un grito bestial arremetió en contra de ellos, ante tal amenaza Sirzechs y Serafall se preparaban para encarar tal peligro, las manos de Azazel y Michael les detuvieron, los dos ángeles tenían la mano echada y esperaban que sus apuestas corrieran efecto.

¡Todos prepárense para defenderse!- la férrea voz de Sona alerto al grupo - ¡debemos retenerle mientras Ravel se repone!

¡Si! – todos gritaron ante la orden dada por la presidenta del consejo

Akeno,Tsubaki, LeFay y Momo levanten su mejor barrera magia – Rias se unía a dar órdenes - ¡Yuuto, Karlamine y Xuelan usen todo a su disposición para protegerse.

¡Saji, Ruruko, Tomoe y Meguri sigan la misma orden que ha dado Rias! – Sona se quitaba los lentes mientras miraba decidida hacia el frente

Xenovia e Irina – la pelirroja se volvió para encarar a los dos demonios restantes – no puedo ordenarles nada, no es mi posición… pero lo que decidan hacer – la joven bajo levemente la mirada – sé que Ravel lo apoyaría – las dos jóvenes asintieron decididamente – Koneko y Gasper en dado caso que fallemos, ustedes dos huyan de ser necesario.

No Rias-sempai – el joven dhamphir se mostraba serio - también soy su sirviente… ¡Hare lo mejor para ayudarles!

Lo mismo digo – la pequeña nekoshou noto como su hermana asentía discretamente ante la decisión tomada – Kuroka-nee-san… más te vale revivir al pollo frito.

Dulio y Griselda miraron estáticos como estos jóvenes demonios se preparaban para encarar algo prácticamente de otro mundo, Gabriel poso sus manos en los hombros de los dos haciéndolos que le mirasen fijamente.

Vayan donde Michael y los otros – la antigua Serafín hablaba calmadamente – Jophiel tú también… el cielo ya perdió una vez a un dirigente.

Pero Gabriel-sama – la belleza de Dios miraba con preocupación la situación frente a ella – ¿Usted qué hará?

Tengo un papel que cumplir – la rubia sonreía buscando tranquilizar a su antigua sub alterna – no te preocupes por una vez regresaré a mi antigua gloria.

* * *

Con una velocidad indudablemente de otro mundo, aquella bestia se acercaba al grupo mayor de demonios, los primeros en recibirle fueron Kiba y Karlamine, las espadas de ambos demonios fueron recibidas por los antebrazos de la criatura, las chispas que saltaban del impacto contrastaban con el negro de la armadura, girando sobre si mismo la abominación tomo el arma de Karlamine, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, el apéndice que sobre salía de su espalda siguió su curso golpeando fuertemente el desprotegido rostro de la castaña ojiverde.

La potencia con que salio despedida fue pasmosa, su cuerpo rodaba por el suelo vertiginosamente, la joven demonio sentía como en su carrera vario huesos se rompían sin piedad, una vez terminado su viaje intentó pararse sin éxito, Kiba por su parte había convocado una segunda arma con la intensión de defenderse y contraatacar a los golpes de su enloquecido amigo.

¡ISSEI-KUN REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! – grito el rubio de manera desesperada pero si recibir respuesta.

La mano enguantada del dragon se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kiba, podía sentir el calor sofocante que emanaba se sus llamas, con un movimiento rápido, azoto el cuerpo del caballero de Rias contra el suelo, hiriéndolo gravemente, justo antes de que le lastimara más, Xuelan apareció en el campo de visión de dragón.

¡HYODOU-SAN SE QUE ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO! – la torre de Rias trataba de golpear al peón - ¡RAVEL-SAMA LLORARIA AL VERTE ASÍ!

Con una grácil combinación de patadas y golpes de kempo, la demonio de ascendencia china empezaba a ganar un poco de terreno, en contra de su oponente, los golpes retumban a la lejanía producto de la fuerza que imprimía en estos gracias a sus capacidades como torre, rápidamente Tsubasa se le unió en la arremetida, con una sincronía extraña el karate de la torre de Sona y el kempo de la torre de Rias; hacían que cada ataque de ellas conectara magistralmente.

¡ISSEI ODIO TENER QUE LASTIMARTE! – Tsubasa miraba con cierto dolor como sus golpes realmente lastimaban a su compañero - ¡SI TAN SOLO TE QUEDASES QUIETO!

Las dos torres conectaron un golpe los suficientemente potente para alejar la amenaza de ellas, pronto se dieron cuenta que ese sería su único error, abriendo sus alas el enloquecido peon se abalanzo sobre ellas, usando la fuerza de su impulso primero golpeo a Xuelan, el bello rostro de la chica se contorsionaba en el dolor de sentí como su caja torácica se comprimía en el impacto y sus pulmones se quedaba sin aire. La cola de Issei se enredó en la cintura de Tsubasa quien sorprendida fue azotada en contra de las púas que sobresalían de la espalda de la armadura, la sangre de la chica baño al monstruo con el que se enfrentaba. Quizás fue una suerte para ella que no fuese herida de gravedad pero estaba completamente inutilizada.

Rias y Sona miraba estupefactas como el grupo con mayor poder ofensivo poco hizo en contra del oscuro sekiryuutei, su grito bestial nuevamente salió de su garganta, haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás. Saji apretó los dientes y decidió encarar a su amigo, con la determinación en los ojos el peón de Sona grito con todo su poderío.

¡PROMOTION… QUEEN! – el castaño exclamo por todo lo alto –

¡PROMOTION… QUEEN! – la voz de Ruruko se oyó detrás del portador de Absortion Line.

Ambos peones acortaron la distancia en contra de su objetivo quien también inicio una carrera para encontrarse con ellos, aprovechando sus capacidades como "Reinas" ambos jóvenes atacaron sincronizados, ya que había probado ser una buena estrategia para contener a aquella encarnación del odio del Sekiryuutei, pero ambos peones no eran tan versados en artes marciales como las Tsubasa o Xuelan, pero su golpes estaba haciendo el milagro de contener al monstruo.

Pronto los pies del enloquecido peon fueron cubierto con una gruesa capa de hielo impidiendo que este tuviera más libertad de movimiento, Ruruko y Saji miraron al artífice de aquella magia; la mirada decidida de Sona estaba puesta sobre Issei, quien luchaba ferozmente por liberarse de su prisión, el hielo rápidamente cubría su medio cuerpo.

¡SAJI USA TU SACRED GEAR! – la Sitri rápidamente ordenaba a su peón quien sin dudarlo invoco la efigie de Camaleón - ¡RURUKO CUANDO LO DEBILITE TRATA DE DORMIRLO!

¡DE ACUERDO! - gritaba la pequeña niña mientras esperaba que la estrategia planeada surtiera efecto.

La lengua del sacred gear viajo hasta donde se encontraba el sekiryuutei negro, enredándose en su cuello, pronto Saji sintió como empezaba a actuar en su amigo, la energía era absorbida de manera instantánea, la cantidad que absorbía era increíble pero extrañamente el ímpetu y la ferocidad no disminuían, con sus manos tomó la línea que unia a ambos peones, haciéndolo acercarse hacia dueño de la armadura negra, el portador de uno de los fragmentos de Vtria se resistía inútilmente ante la increíble fuerza que su actual enemigo ejercía, pronto el castaño sintió como era levantado de suelo y su cuerpo empezó a girar sin control.

El rostro de sorpresa apareció tanto en Sona como en Ruruko, mirando como Saji daba vueltas siendo impulsado por el propio sekiryuutei, de repente Ruruko sintió el impacto de ser golpeada por el cuerpo del chico que le gustaba causándole daños a ambos, el sacred gear al sentir que su dueño era lastimado de gravedad, soltó el cuello del Sekiryuutei, haciendo que el cuerpo de Saji saliera volando al quedar a merced de su enemigo.

Los pensamientos de Sona se congelaron al mirar la brutalidad que desprendía aquel chico al que le guardaba cierta admiración, el hielo que aprisionaba sus piernas comenzaba a quebrarse por completo, solo necesito un poco más de esfuerzo para que cediera, los fragmentos de hielo volaron por todas partes, pero eso no intimido a Sona Sitri, aun con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos y una leve herida en sus mejillas causada por un fragmento de su propio hielo, espero con paciencia.

Corriendo como un relámpago Tomoe Meguri apareció por detrás del monstruo que desafeaba a su Rey, la katana de la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a la uniones de yelmo con el peto, un pudo débil que poseía con cualquier armadura, casi sin poder alcanzar su objetivo el apéndice que era la cola del sekiryuutei atravesó el abdomen de Meguri, la caballero de Sona estaba estupefacta al mirar como su sangre bañaba la negra armadura de aquella bestia irracional.

En ese momento Sona se dio cuenta del error de desafiar a alguien que no seguía alguna estrategia para combatir, Meguri escupió un poco de su sangre, el sabor de esta misma fue un disgusto para su paladar, pero no pudo objetar nada en contra de aquel que no razonaba sus acciones.

Issei-kun en verdad eres formidable – una débil sonrisa adorno el adolorido rostro de Tomoe – aun en tu locura no lastimaste ningún órgano.

Con un movimiento de su apéndice arrojo el cuerpo lastimado de Tomoe lo bastante lejos como para que no le estorbará en lo absoluto, giro su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sona, la joven heredera de los Sitri sonrió con un poco de gracia, de alguna manera sentía respeto por el chico detrás de la armadura, mostrando un poco de decisión en su mirada se lanzo a enfrentar a la destrucción encarnada.

Rias guardaba silencio al admirar como Sona enfrentaba a Issei, su amiga de la infancia era del tipo de persona que evitaba los enfrentamientos directos, ver que ella misma podía ser lo suficientemente brutal para pelear con su propia fuerza fue algo que conmociono enormemente a la pelirroja, Sona daba lo mejor de ella misma círculos de la casa Sitri aparecían en todo su combate sin dar una tregua al Sekiryuutei negro, congelando el suelo, soltando lanzas de hielo que eran destruidas con la fuerza bruta de la encarnación de la destrucción.

La pelinegra luchaba con fiereza, la piel que estaba orgullosa de mantenerse intacta y hermosa; presentaba heridas y moretones de los golpes que recibia por parte de su oponente, los nudillos de las pequeñas manos de la heredera de los Sitri sangraban por los mismo golpes que se vio obligada a propinarle a Issei, toda su corte miraban con orgullo como su Rey hacia frente a tan formidable enemigo.

Todos ellos deseaban vitorear su nombre pero por sus heridas y el agotamiento tuvieron que mantener silencio, aun cuando notaron que la pelea cambiaba de curso, el sekiryuutei comenzó a arremeter en contra de la Sitri con la misma fiereza que le estaba haciendo característica en todo el asunto, Sona sentía cada golpe en toda su magnitud, Serafall a la distancia estaba consternada por admirar el combate y no intervenir, de hecho sentía orgullo por su hermana menor; aquella pequeña niña que siempre lloraba cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba, aquella niña que se escondía detrás de su hermana mayor al verse descubierta cuando hacia una travesura, se había convertido en un valiente mujer.

Odiaba que ocurriera frente a sus ojos, pero esta era una pelea que Sona debía encarar por su cuenta… aun si la perdía magistralmente.

Sona Sitri se arrodillo abatida por los golpes de Issei, no sentía rencor en contra de su atacante, muy profundo de su ser sabía que el mismo era una víctima de las circunstancias que le llevaron a estar en ese estado de locura.

Issei, si yo hubiese sido tu novia… - Sona tenía la cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro - ¿Habrías reaccionado de la misma manera si algo me pasará?

Aquel mensaje tenía un extraño significado, pero ella misma lo reconocía nuevamente su pecado original hacia acto de presencia en su personalidad, que más daba si su motivación era la envidia.

Justo en el momento que Issei, estuvo a punto de ultimar a Sona, dos nuevos oponentes se entrometían en su camino. Irina y Xenovia miraba con tristeza y dolor la figura de aquel joven que era parte importante de su vida, harían todo lo posible por detenerle, solo un poco más hasta que su Rey despertara y detuviera esta masacre.

* * *

 _No sabía cómo explicar este sentimiento… odio, tal vez… pero contra él, no lo sé; lo más seguro sea en contra de mí mismo. Muy a su manera él tenía razón, me molestaba admitirlo, eras mi debilidad, tu sonrisa, tu ojos, tu cabello… toda tu esencia era lo que me impulsaba a seguir, recuerdo aquella vez en la enfermería… dijiste que me darías todo lo que se me había arrebatado._

 _Lo hiciste, no sabía que sentimiento tenía por Rias… pero contigo era diferente, ella me dio una nueva vida; tu una razón para vivir, ahora eras la razón para destruir todo a mi paso, siento que soy un hipócrita al desear este camino… pero imaginar los días sin ti, sin ver tu sonrisa, sin poder percibir tu aroma, ni acunarte entre mi brazos… era peor que estar separados por la eternidad. Porque al menos sabría que algún día podría volver a verte._

 _No había pretexto alguno que me detuviera, no escucho las razones que las demás me dicen…_

 _No escucho sus suplicas, no me importan sus lágrimas…_

 _Solamente quiero destruirlo todo…_

 _Porque un mundo en donde no estés no me importa, puedo sentir como tus latidos disminuyen a cada segundo que pasa…. Como tu respiración es errática, como te aferras a la vida. Como yo deseo la muerte… para poder acompañarte._

 _No deseo esta conclusión, pero este es mi destino al final de cuentas, los finales trágicos siempre han sido parte de los que portan el brazo del dragón emperador rojo; incluso mi compañero me pide que me detenga, que no continúe con esto, que reaccione…. Realmente no me importa._

 _La mujer que amo al humano Hyoudou Issei murió hace tiempo, la mujer que ama al demonio Hyodou Issei está muriendo…_

 _Entonces porque yo debo continuar en este mundo, cada golpe que doy, cada golpe que recibo no tiene ningún significado, realmente quiero que termine, cada latido que da mi corazón es más doloroso que el anterior. Puedo ver que ellas intentan detenerme pero no entienden que no deseo ser detenido, que simplemente estoy aceptando mi verdadera persona, un monstruo sin razón, sin propósito concreto más que la destrucción._

 _No quiero lastimarlas… pero no quiero que me detengan, veo la decisión en el rostro de mi amiga de la infancia aquella tarde le confesé mi nuevo sueño, hacer felices a todos a mi alrededor, ella tenia razón. Un sueño idiota, como podría brindar felicidad si la mía propia desaparecía, su fragmento de Excalibur vuela hacia mí, veo que en sus ojos no existe intención de matarme, quiero gritarle que lo haga, que si no lo intenta mi locura lo hará. Brinco hacia un lado esquivando la hoja de Mimic, siento como el fuego que me rodea, me da fuerzas pero también me lastima enormemente._

 _Tomo del brazo a Irina, con una simple presión en él, logro romperlo en dos, miro como ella soporta el dolor, en sus ojos no hay odio hacia mí… Derrama lágrimas de pena por mi persona, creo que en estos momentos se ve reflejada en mí, ya que ella misma cometió el pecado de dejarse llevar por la ira, utilizar un poder mayor, abandonar lo que somos y liberar a una bestia al mundo. Siento como mi mano se acerca a su rostro, es raro en verdad, ser un espectador de la propia masacre que ocasionas pero no tener un control sobre tu cuerpo._

 _Veo que intenta decirme algo, pero no logro escuchar nada… porque no deseo hacerlo, su figura me molesta la saco del camino pateando su cuerpo, quisiera vomitar por la crueldad de mis acciones pero finalmente no me importa._

 _Xenovia intenta atacarme, no detengo su arma… porque no necesito hacerlo, recibo el golpe con gusto… Durandal corta el metal de la armadura, la hoja llega hasta mi carne, el dolor no me molesta y fijo mi atención en mi atacante, mi puño viaja con rapidez, golpeando su rostro… una vez, otra y otra, su resistencia me asombra, quizás como al resto de las Torres que me han atacado, probando ser buenos oponentes pero no lo suficiente como para realmente detener mi avance. Con una patada la quito de mi camino…_

 _Su cuerpo se aleja con fuerza, gracias a que se aferró a su espada esta deja mi cuerpo… mi sangre se mezcla con la de aquellos que han bañado mi coraza, pero el negro y el calor del metal producido por ese horrible fuego negro._

 _Pronto siento una mirada posarse en mí, sus ojos azules me miran con tristeza y compasión; su cabello rojo nuevamente evoca los recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro, ella al final de cuentas es la detonante de toda esta locura en mi ser, solamente hay un pensamiento que me obliga a detener esta hegemonía destructiva que estoy realizando._

* * *

A estas alturas solamente quedaban tres individuos que se atrevían a interponerse en el camino, Rias Gremory sentía como el pesar sofocaba su corazón mientras que el resto miraba en silencio como antiguo sirviente y maestro se admiraban mutuamente, aquellos que no participaron en la defensa y mantenían la barrera estaba impresionados por la destrucción, el dolor y el miedo que acompañaron los pasos de Sekiryuutei, sin embargo no le culpaban de nada a Hyodou Issei, el único culpable estaba en la seguridad del cielo mirando tranquilamente como se desarrollaban los eventos.

Tan absortos estaba que nunca notaron cuando la pequeña Ai se acercó al lado de la pelirroja, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, había heridas en su cuerpo frescas, pero sus ropas estaba intactas, era el precio que el espíritu de la espada pagaba al estar íntimamente ligada al corazón de Hyodou Issei.

Las orbes carmesí se posaron en la tambaleante y frágil figura de la pequeña, sorpresivamente algo había en ella que la destrucción andante se detuvo en su avance. Rias notaba ese cambio en el actuar de su antiguo peón. Vali se estaba impacientando ente el extraño giro de acontecimientos, simplemente esperaba que su enemigo terminara por aniquilar a sus nuevas presas para que posara su atención nuevamente en él.

Pero la presencia de la niña en el campo de batalla, cambiaba todo el panorama y eso no le gustaba. Cuando por fin se acercó en donde estaba Rias, pudo notar lo que la propia pelirroja ignoraba por completo.

¿Duele verdad? – Ai hablaba con suavidad en mientra observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Rias Gremory – A mí también me duele.

El rostro de Rias se mantenía sereno ante las palabras de Ai, pero cuando poso su mirada en él rostro de la pequeña pudo notar como discretas lagrimas caían librementel, no supo en que momento empezó a llorar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, se acuclillo hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña niña, los ojos dorados de Ai, miraron con ternura los azul verdoso de Rias, la pequeña bajo un poco la mirada, aun su cuerpo sentía dolor por sus heridas, fue cuando entendió algo importante, su cuerpo presentaba las heridas que sufría el corazón de Issei, Rias soltaba las lágrimas que el castaño negaba al lastimar a sus amigos. Después de Ravel, quizás la persona que más amaba a su oniichan la joven frente a ella.

Onee-chan… por favor – Ai tomo una de las manos de Rias entre las suyas – Úsame.

¡VALI! – la voz de Clarent alerto al Hakuryuukou - ¡DEBES DE DETENER A ESAS DOS!

Lo sé – el descendiente de Lucifer comprendía lo que aquellas dos mujeres pretendían hacer

Casi en el instante que se preparaba a lanzarse en contra de Rias y Ai, una lluvia de lanzas de luz le impidieron su avance, el peli plateado en la armadura blanca levanto la mirada para encarar a aquel que se atrevió a ponerse en su camino, Gabriel miraba desde lo alto, con la luna a sus espaldas su figura era imponente, Vali noto el cambio radical que había en el aura de la antigua mujer más poderosa y hermosa del cielo; ya no tenía solo dos pares de alas, la determinación de proteger a la princesa de la ruina carmesí y al espíritu de Excalibur Absolution, le habían permitido recuperar una parte de su poder, tres pares de alas negras adornaban su espalda.

Puede que hayas incrementado tu poder un poco – el portador del Divine Dividing se mostraba confiado – pero será imposible derrotarme

Esta pelea no se define con la victoria o la derrota – la rubia preparaba dos espadas de luz en cada mano – si no en la apuesta de mis dos hermanos

Veamos entonces hasta donde les lleva esa insulsa esperanza – Vali se mostró arrogante - ¡PREPARATE MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron para enfrentarse uno en contra del otro, mientras una luz brillo donde estaba paradas Rias y Ai; aquel brillo había cegado momentáneamente a la Gremory y a sus dos sirvientes que estaban cerca de ella, pronto entre las manos de la pelirroja se encontraba Excalibur Absolution, el Sekiryuutei negro dio por primera vez un paso atrás en todo este tiempo desde que emergió de la columna de llamas negras.

¡Gasper! ¡Koneko! – la pelirroja alerto a los dos jóvenes demonios - ¡Vayan donde se encuentran Akeno y las demás!

¡Pero… Rias! – la pequeña nekoshou se negaba a acatar esa orden - ¡no te dejaremos luchar sola!

Shirone… tienes que estar al lado de tu hermana para recibir a Ravel – Rias hablaba tranquilamente – Y Gasper no puede defenderse completamente

Entiendo… pero no vuelvas usar ese nombre – Koneko accedió de mala gana, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero alfil – por favor… no mueras

Asintiendo en silencio, empezó a caminar en contra de Issei, sus ojos mostraba determinación bajo la hoja de aquella arma sagrada, siendo sincera con ella misma sabía que no era rival para el actual poder de su antiguo peón, pero la pequeña Ai le había confiado su poder por alguna razón en específico, respiro hondamente para tranquilizarse un poco, sus alas de demonio aparecieron en su espalda, tomando un poco de impulso se lanzó en contra del Sekiryuutei.

 _Esta vez… Ise es mi obligación salvarte –_ pensaba Rias mientras se acercaba hacia su oponente

* * *

La situación en el punto de vista de aquellos que no estaba combatiendo directamente era bastante desalentadora, ninguno de ellos que su peor enemigo sería su más confiable aliado. A pesar de que no era consciente de sus acciones el daño que había hecho en contra de todos era bastante grande, pero aun así guardaban la esperanza de que Issei recobrara la cordura y terminara con esto.

La barrera que erigieron las dos alfiles y las dos reinas había resistido inclusive la presencia intimidante que emanaba del cuerpo del Sekiryuutei negro, lo que permitió que las encargadas de restablecer la salud de Ravel continuaran sin ninguna distracción, Reya había optado por darle el resto de su energía mágica a Asia para que pudiera seguir el ritmo en el que trabajaban Rossweisse y Kuroka.

¿Cuánto crees que falta para que ella se reponga? – preguntaba Akeno tratando de no sonar preocupada

Solo un poco más - fue todo lo que dijo la Valquiria al notar como la situación era apremiante.

Kuroka estaba preocupándose al sentir como el equilibrio en la energía natural estaba alterándose, no había dicho palabra alguna sobre ese hecho, para no complicar la tarea de las otras dos jóvenes, pero entonces sintió lo que más se temía, pronto el flujo se volvió caótico como para que pudiera ser canalizado por ella. Koneko y Gasper arribaron al lugar.

Kuroka nee-san– la voz de la pequeña hermana de Kuroka parecía notar el problema que se había generado

No digas ni una palabra, Shirone – la pelinegra reprendía a su hermana severamente – me pediste que la salvara y lo pienso hacer

¿Qué ocurre? - Rossweisse se percató de la molestia en la voz de su compañera en esta tarea

No pasa nada – nuevamente respondía la nekoshou molesta – apresúrate o ese monstruo terminara con nosotras.

La valquiria asentia ante lo que la alfil renegada decía, Kuroka se estaba quedando sin opciones para mantener el flujo de energía natural, respiro con resignación e repentinamente la energía natural incremento su potencia, pronto la herida de Ravel comenzaba a sanar mientras que la hermana de Koneko pasaba por un cambio prácticamente imperceptible por todos aquellos que les rodeaban, no porque no se notara a primera vista sino que estaban atentos en cómo estaban logrando su cometido, la única que si notaba todo eso era la propia Koneko, quien bajo levemente la mirada en señal de la tristeza que estaba experimentando.

Un simple instante fue lo que se necesitó para que la llama sobre la herida de Ravel, ardiera con una potencia inusual, mientras que la maldición de Clarent empezaba a disminuir gracias al hechizo que Rossweisse aplicaba con todo su poder.

Solo un poco más – la valquiria alentaba a sus dos compañeras - ¡VAMOS, UN POCO MÁS!

Las tres imprimieron el último esfuerzo que necesitaban para logra un simple y discreto milagro, como entendiendo las intenciones de sus salvadoras, la llama de los Phenex ardió a tal punto que todos tuvieron que apartar la vista ante el brillo que este despedía; la energía que impedía la sanación de la pequeña rubia cedió consumida por el fuego del fénix.

Ravel despertaba lentamente, sus ojos azules miraron curiosos al grupo que se había abarrotado en donde estaba ella acostada. Asia no pudo contener su alegría y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su Rey.

Asia-chan, no puedo respirar – Ravel acariciaba el cabello de su alfil mientras esta lloraba de alegría

¡Ravel-chan! ¡Ravel-chan! – Asia repetía una y otra vez mientras se tranquilizaba en los brazos de Ravel

Ya, ya…. Estoy bien – la pequeña consolaba tranquilamente a su sirviente – Gracias por todo a todos ustedes… pero tengo algo que hacer.

Todos se vieron entre sí tratando de comprender lo que dijo la recién resucitada Phenex, entonces cayeron en cuenta a lo que se refería.

Espera un momento – Akeno trataba de detener a la pequeña fénix – apenas te acabas de recupera y el bueno…

Sé que está sufriendo – Ravel se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar de pie – ¿no es así?, Asia-chan

La portadora del Twilight Healing asentía con seguridad, intento levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron por el desgaste mágico, Ravel se acercó y abrazo a su alfil.

Espera un poco por favor – la pequeña rubia hablo tranquilamente – después le regañaremos todas juntas

* * *

El filo de Excalibur Absolution chocó en contra del metal de la armadura, el arma sagrada lentamente fundía el acero mientras Rias imprimía fuerza en su corte, la pelirroja hizo una nota mental en agradecerle Okita-sensei en enseñarle lo básico en el uso de las espadas, ya que en estos momento era lo que estaba haciendo la diferencia entre ella e Issei.

Con un alarido bestial el Sekiryuutei se alejaba del filo de Absolution, la heredera de los Gremory tenía que reconocer que la espada que estaba blandiendo era algo fuera de su comprensión, cálida y poderosa al taco; pero también emanaba un aura tranquilizadora muy diferente al resto de las espadas sagradas.

¡Cuidado, oneechan! – la voz de Ai emano de la espada misma alertando a la pelirroja

A pesar de la advertencia Rias recibió un corte en una de sus piernas, la cola de Sekiryuutei había aparecido de la nada mientras la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se reprendió mentalmente para evitar futuras distracciones, la joven alzó el vuelo para ganar altura, su enemigo imito su acción siguiéndole de cerca, de una de sus manos una orbe de energía de la destrucción salió disparada con la esperanza de ralentizar el impulso del dragón negro, el Sekiryuutei golpeaba sin miedo aquel ataque, el cual fue consumido por las llamas negras.

¿Por qué creí que funcionaria? – la pelirroja comentaba en voz alta

No lo sé – Ai respondía por ella – pero era una buena idea

Nunca antes hablaste así – Rias estaba curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de la espada

Hay cosas que no se de mi misma – Excalibur Absolution brillaba levemente – apenas tengo un par de meses de vida, me falta mucho por aprender

Rias sonrió levemente al interactuar así con la espada, repentinamente cambio el curso de su vuelo y se precipito en contra de su antiguo peón. La joven heredera de la familia Gremory chocaba en contra del dragón reteniéndolo son sus brazos, este enfurecido comenzaba a golpearle arteramente esperando que se alejara de él.

Ise, no si me entiendas –Rias hablaba mientras continuaba recibiendo el castigo – Quiero pedirte perdón – la pelirroja continuaba a pesar del dolor – yo en un principio te manipule cruelmente para que cumplieras mis objetivos, ese día que conociste a Raynare ya sabía que era una ángel caído y también cuál era su objetivo – el Sekiryuutei soltaba un grito bestial – te deje morir para que no tuviera más opción que servirme – con un amargo sentimiento Rias miraba fijamente a las orbes carmesí que eran los ojos del Sekiryuutei –te necesitaba o más bien necesitaba tu poder, pero tu realmente no me importabas… te consideraba el hermano menor molesto y pervertido que suele haber en las familias – rio amargamente mientras recordaba los primeros días que pasaron juntos – realmente me di cuenta lo que realmente valías, como valorabas a tus amigos, como honrabas tus promesas… yo era una egoísta, porque pensaba en mis propios intereses – lentamente los golpes cesaron en potencia – te esforzabas para complacerme… y aun así te seguí utilizando para mi propio beneficio – Rias empezaba a llorar – sin darme cuenta ya te amaba pero yo misma lo negaba… porque al final solamente serías un demonio de clase baja y yo una noble… ese era el destino que nos aguardaba, entonces ocurrió lo de Riser, maldije mi vida, mi destino, pero también maldije el haberte condenado a pelear mis batallas, el robarte tu futuro – ambos bajaron hasta tocar el suelo – quitarte tus días tranquilos, tal vez si hubiese optado hacer las cosas como Sona… pero no importa.

La pelirroja se alejo de un calmado Sekiryuutei, mientras que este le tomo del cuello como si tratara de matarle.

No habrá manera de compensarte de mi parte por todo tu sufrimiento – Rias soltaba a Excalibur Absolution mientras el Sekiryuutei apretaba su cuello – Si sirve para que calmes tu ira… mátame.

¿Sabes una cosa? - una voz sorprendió a ambos contendientes – para nada te queda el papel de heroína trágica.

Ravel Phenex se acercaba con lentitud a los dos, su apariencia denotaba el estado mental que tenía en esos momentos, ella misma sentía la culpa que carcomía a Rias cuando estuvo completamente cerca de la figura que era su prometido, acarcicio levemente la sección del yelmo que correspondía a la mejilla.

Yo también te pido perdón, Issei – Ravel hablaba solemnemente – por el gran amor que tienes por mi dejaste que el odio te consumiera – la pequeña rubia empezaba a llorar – terminaste por lastimar a las personas que era importantes para ti – la joven Phenex se recomponía – pero no te preocupes… jamás me alejare de tu lado –

R… a… v… e… l – la voz de Issei por fin se escuchó detrás de esa armadura oscura – yo… lo….

No fue tu culpa – Ravel se acercó lo suficiente para besar el yelmo de aquel balance breaker

Tras ese acto la armadura se requebrajo por completo, revelando el maltrecho y herido cuerpo de Issei; en ese momento el castaño soltó a Rias quien junto con Ravel abrazaron contentas al joven que había recuperado la conciencia.

Yo en... – el castaño sentía la carga de la culpa por todo lo que hizo hasta ese momento – En verdad lo siento…

No te preocupes – Rias trataba de consolar al dolido joven

Rias-sempai tiene razón – la rubia secundaba a la Gremory – ya tendrás tiempo de recibir tu regaño y castigo

¿Qué dices? – Issei se mostraba preocupado por la amenaza de su prometida – Me vas a castigar

No te va a doler mucho – la sonrisa honesta de Ravel no infundía mucha confianza.

Issei rio nerviosamente ante el extraño comportamiento de su futura esposa, lentamente llevo su mirada a su sacred gear, el estado del Boosted Gear era deplorable por no decirlo de otra manera.

¿Ddraig? – Issei se temia lo peor ante el panorama del estado del guante.

 **¡[Sabes una cosa mocoso de mierda]! –** el dragon gales se mostraba muy molesto – **[eres el idiota más suertudo que conozco]**

¿Eso es un halago? – el castaño miraba con desconcierto la esfera esmeralda del guante –

 **[Tómalo como desees] –** el dragón comentaba agotado – **[ aún tenemos que derrotar al Hakuryuukou, pero tenemos un problema entre manos]**

Creo imaginármelo – el castaño se mostraba serio – y en parte es mi culpa

Tanto Ravel como Rias miraban con preocupación la conversación que el dragón e Issei sostenían uno con el otro, suspirando con pesadez el castaño soltó su deducción.

El Balance Breaker está dañado a tal grado que es imposible usarlo - las dos jóvenes sudaron frio ante esas palabras dichas por el castaño –

¡Vaya que te has metido en un problema, Issei-kun! – Ai hablaba con un extraño tono de voz, cosa que hizo que Issei mirara con sorpresa la actitud de la espada – ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez… no te preocupes solamente soy un eco de la original.

Entiendo – el castaño se mostraba un poco dolido ante las palabras de su familiar – pero me imagino que tienes una sugerencia.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? – la espada flotaba frente a los sorprendidos demonios.

" _ **¿Crees en los milagros?…"**_

Creo en ellos – Issei contestaba con seguridad en su voz - ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Absórbeme dentro de tu Boosted Gear – la voz de Ai sonaba segura ante lo que sugería - Y simplemente invoca tu balance breaker

Entiendo… gracias – el castaño tomaba su fragmento de Excalibur para realizar lo que este mismo le pidió – Descansa bien

Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien – Ai respondía muy tranquila – se feliz y hasta siempre… mi amado Issei.

Excalibur Absolution se convirtió en miles de pequeñas orbes de luz, la cuales viajaron hasta el guante que representaba el Boosted Gear, casi instantáneamente este mismo cambio de apariencia, ya no era tan voluminoso como antes, su diseño aunque similar en esencia, le recordaba a una guantelete más moderno, la orbe esmeralda aún estaba presente pero una segunda más pequeña de ámbar apareció debajo de ella, donde ahora el fuego del Ignition Mode salía por los lados del guante, reemplazando los dos picos que anteriormente tenían.

Ravel y Rias estaban asombradas por la increíble transformación que había sufrido el guante del dragón emperador, Issei dio un par de pasos para alejarse de las dos jóvenes.

Ravel... Rias – Issei hablaba seriamente – Voy a terminar con esto

De acuerdo, Ise – la pelirroja fue la primera en responder – da tu mejor esfuerzo

Issei – Ravel guardaba silencio unos instantes – Derrótalo de una buena vez – la prometida de Issei sonreía mientras le mostraba su puño

Asintiendo a los deseos de las dos mujeres, Hyodou Issei respiró profundamente para poder pronunciar las palabras que cambiarían nuevamente su vida, pero sorpresivamente no solo fue el quien las pronunció solamente, la voz de Ddraig y la pequeña Ai también fueron escuchadas por todos los presentes.

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ *** ¡Lo hice! We are the champions... We are the champions... puede sacar este capitulo, jajajaja... cof, cof... no se que me paso se que debería haber actualizado el otro fic pero apenas empecé a escribir en este y no pare hasta ahora.**_

 _ ***Nuevamente agradesco AqomXG por el apoyo que dio para la realizacion de este capitulo y las enormes ideas que me esta brindando... muchas gracias!**_

 _ *** Hice un easter egg al trabajo de otro gran escritor y espero que puedan reconocerlo y visitar su trabajo que realmente es de otro nivel.**_

 _ ***Advierto que ya me pondré las pilas con el spin-off... espero**_

 _ ***Nos seguimos leyendo...**_

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Esa noche prometimos estar dos juntos pero se que mi camino no lo recorro solo contigo... muchas mas personas estan a mi lado, por eso volaré por este cielo azul con la nuevas alas que ha dado... High School DxD Left Behind: La continunacion de la promesa ~ Los sentimientos que florecen bajo los cerezos._


	23. Chapter 23

_Miedo era una sensación que no sentía en ningún momento, de hecho no me lo permitía porque pensaba que era una señal de debilidad que no debía mostrar ante nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre que me atormentaba de niño, todo porque tenía un mayor potencial que él, de superarlo lo más pronto posible de lo que él deseaba; mi madre poco podía hacer por mí, ya que ella era débil, su espíritu era fuerte, pero su cuerpo era frágil por su herencia de nacimiento._

 _Yo era la mezcla de los dos, compartía la fortaleza del cuerpo de mi padre, con el espíritu inquebrantable de mi madre… Pero al final poco importaba ante la mirada de aquel hombre que complotaba en mi contra, a pesar de que ambos compartíamos lazos sanguíneos; no recuerdo cuando fue el momento en que asqueado de mi situación partí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo. Fue entonces cuando le conocí a aquel que me daría el poder que necesitaba para poder vengarme, éramos de diferentes mundos pero siempre me trato con respeto, de esa manera empecé a fortalecerme con esmero, no importaban las sesiones infernales en las que sometía mi cuerpo para volverme más fuerte._

 _No conté los días, meses y años que me tomaron para conocer a lo que temía mi padre, una noche mientras dormía después de un extenuante día, mire a los ojos amarillos de la bestia, tan majestuosa e imponente… creo que fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, que después se convirtió en admiración._

 _Su nombre era Albion, el dragón celestial de la dominación; la herramienta perfecta para mi venganza, un poder que era solo mío y no temía usarlo sin reparo._

 _Divine Dividing cambio la situación a mi favor, mi poder crecía exponencialmente mientras con el sacred gear debilitaba a mis oponentes sin ningún problema, no importaba quien me desafiaba terminaba cayendo a mis pies y yo me alzaba con la victoria. De Albion aprendía acerca de mi destino y del rival al que debía derrotar; la prueba definitiva a mi poder._

 _El Sekiryuutei… el portador del Boosted Gear, si mis alas me daban el poder de mis enemigos, el otro era la antítesis completa, al saber de su existencia decidí buscarle para desafiarlo y cumplir con nuestro propósito milenario._

 _Hyodou Issei, ese era el nombre de aquel al que debía someter, demostrarle que era superior y aplastarle en todos los aspectos; sentí repudio instantáneo al conocerle, un simple chico humano sin chiste alguno, pervertido y sin ninguna preocupación en la vida… Note que otras personas posaron su vista en el portador del Dragón Rojo de la Destrucción, una la hermana menor de uno de los Maous, el otro un Cadre de Grigori, la primera fue la que se llevó el premio al final, ahora él había dado un paso adelante en igualarme._

 _Pronto ocurrió ese enfrentamiento donde casi derrota a un demonio de clase alta, solo porque el estúpido se atrevió a proteger a la hermana de su enemigo, en mi caso la hubiese ignorado para alzarme con la victoria. Al tiempo me entere que había sido exiliado del inframundo, y las posibilidades de que creciera se habían perdido para siempre._

 _Pero curiosamente aquella niña había quedado prendada del Sekiryuutei, convirtiéndose en su nuevo rey… cuando escuche sobre eso alcé una ceja en señal de sorpresa, nuevamente mi curiosidad se había avivado y continúe observándole._

 _Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que esta niña rubia será capaz de acelerar el progreso de mi destinado rival, contuve la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro cada vez que miraba como ese par lograba dar un paso adelante hacia donde yo les esperaba con paciencia; entonces Kokabiel hizo su jugada magistral, intentando reavivar la guerra; el muy idiota no me pidió ayuda de haberlo hecho hubiera accedido solamente para probar el potencial de Hyodou Issei, pero tenía que ser paciente ante la situación y continuar observando._

 _Noté una particularidad que rodeaba a ese castaño, empezó a rodearse de personas con un nivel aceptable de poder… decidí hacer lo mismo y busque potenciales seguidores o herramientas para poner las cosas a un mismo nivel._

 _Cuando por fin Kokabiel movió sus piezas, en ese momento me deleite con el espectáculo, verle luchar desesperadamente para derrotar a un oponente varias veces más poderoso, más inteligente y sobre todo experimentado, fue algo que me agito las más íntimas fibras de mi ser y en contra de todo pronóstico derrotarlo, tan cerca y tan lejos, nuestros niveles eran tan dispares que en un instante simplemente terminaría todo con mi victoria. O eso creía pero cuando tomo ese nuevo fragmento entre sus manos, supe de antemano que él poseía un factor desconocido para mí._

 _Fue entonces que reclute a esa nekoshou para que me buscara cierto objeto, ella acepto solamente si le permitía recuperar a su único familiar con vida, pero como no me importaba mucho lo que ella deseara y simplemente cumpliera con su parte del trato acepte sin pensarlo._

 _Kuroka cumplía perfectamente su parte, dándome la única arma en el mundo que pudo romper a Excalibur en pedazos, Clarent en un principio me repudiaba por mi personalidad o más bien éramos similares en pensamiento, usualmente no solicito sino que exijo, tuve que someterla un poco para obtener una leve respuesta de su parte, al tenerla a mis pies derrotada fue fácil, pero no me permitiría usarla hasta cumplir cierto objetivo que necesitaba y al hacerlo sería completamente mía, ella era una buena herramienta así que le permití cumplir con sus caprichos._

 _Ahora ya tenía un arma a la par con la del Sekiryuutei, entonces necesitaba un modo para poder enfrentarle sin problemas, la situación se dio cuando los líderes de las facciones se reunirían para establecer definitivamente la paz. Por fin mi ambición estaba a mi alcance, así que le di una visita para ver como reaccionaba ante mi presencia, la enorme sorpresa que me di al notar como suprimía el instinto primario de ambos dragones para intentar asesinarse ante la menor provocación._

 _Sorpresa tras sorpresa es lo que este chico representaba, aun se aferraba a la integridad de su corazón "HUMANO" y eso me disgustaba; pero ese mismo corazón seria la llave para despertar su propio poder._

 _Un simple empujón para desatar la ira contenida del dragón, su familia, sus amigos y su enamorada; perfectas herramientas para cumplir con ese objetivo simple y sencillo; pero entonces Katerea estropeaba todo con su inútil venganza en contra de la Maou Leviatán, dejándome encerrado junto a los líderes, esperando el momento indicado para actuar… fue una suerte que el plan de la demonio se fuera por la borda y ahora poseía la anhelada oportunidad._

 _Clarent simplemente atravesó el corazón de la pequeña rubia, yo simplemente aplasto la voluntad del castaño, liberando a la bestia contenida, esperaba vislumbrar en todo su esplendor el Juggernaut Drive del Boosted Gear, pero lo que salía de allí, de esas llamas oscuras era mucho peor que eso y nuevamente tuvo miedo y esta vez me agradaba._

* * *

Ciertamente Gabriel ante los ojos de Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou; no era una verdadera amenaza para sus intereses, la diferencia entre el poder actual de la ángel caído contra su esplendor como serafín y uno de los cuatro líderes del cielo era como comparar un lago contra un océano, pero es bien sabido que a veces los lagos son más traicioneros que el propio mar y suelen esconder cosas bajo sus aguas.

Eso era lo que ocurría en este instante… la diferencia entre la experimentada mujer y el poderoso hibrido se estaba haciendo notar, la ángel caído utilizaba sus recursos como mejor le parecía, tomando distancia entre ellos, atacando cuanta abertura le proporcionaba su joven oponente, haciéndolo pasar tragos amargos. Vali solamente necesitaba un solo golpe para cambiar la situación a su favor, pero la rubia también sabia de ese hecho, lo que la orillo a mantenerse alejado de los puños del dragón blanco.

¡VALI DEJA DE JUGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – exclamaba con cierto enfado el espíritu de la espada - ¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO VALIOSO TIEMPO!

¡Cállate de una vez Clarent! – el peli plateado estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante las quejas de su espada - ¡SE LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTOY!

¡OH… GRAN DRAGON BLANCO! – el sarcasmo estaba presente en las palabras de Clarent - ¡ES EVIDENTE QUE ESTA PERRA NOS ESTA JODIENDO!

Oh… pero que vocabulario el tuyo – Gabriel se tapaba la boca fingiendo vergüenza - ¡una señorita no debería expresarse de esa manera!

¡QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO! – la sorpresa aparecía en los rostro de ambos contendientes al notar el comentario soez de la espada

Es el internet… si es el internet – los ojos de la rubia parecían perder todo rastro de vida – lo que pudre las mentes de los jóvenes

… - Vali simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la extraña situación - ¡Perdona el desplante de mi compañera!

No te preocupes – la ángel caído negaba con la cabeza – Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me insulten

¡VALI QUE CARAJOS ESPERAS! – Clarent nuevamente gritaba - ¡PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

El Hakuryuukou tomo impulso para embestir a la ángel caído, el filo de la espada choco con las armas de luz de la serafín, leve chispas salieron cuando ambas hojas luchaban para sobrepasarse una contra la otra, Gabriel empezaba a golpear con ferocidad el arma sagrada que portaba el artífice de toda esta precaria situación, la rubia deseaba saber si la apuesta de Azazel había cobrado efecto o la situación empeoraría a tal grado que su hermano Michael o Jophiel terminarían interviniendo.

Si eso pasaba ella no podía garantizar la supervivencia de su alumno, ya que volcarían todos sus esfuerzos para eliminar la amenaza que representaba el Sekiryuutei.

Pero la rubia no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse tanto ya que debía tener la atención puesta en el joven frente a ella, un error le podría costar no solo la victoria, si es que lograba derrotarle en su estado actual; sino también su vida. Aun con ese temor en su corazón la ángel caído se lanzó nuevamente en contra del Hakuryuukou quien se mantuvo impasible ante el embate de su enemiga, las espadas de luz cortaban la oscuridad de la noche mientras chocaban contra el filo de Clarent, había algo en aquella arma que no le gustaba, no era el hecho de que había dejado al borde la muerte a Ravel Phenex; sino que la habilidad que tenía era propia de una arma demoniaca.

Se alejó rápidamente del portador de Divine Dividing, palideciendo al haber descubierto el secreto de Clarent.

¡Tu… espada! – Gabriel se le hacía difícil articular las palabras que pretendía decir – ¡Tu espada es una sacro demoniaca!

¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – una risa insoportable vino de aquella arma que estaba en manos del dragón blanco - ¡Y DICEN QUE LAS RUBIAS SON IDIOTAS! – el desdén en la voz de Clarent era obvia - ¡FELICIDADES ACERTASTE PERFECTAMENTE… COMO CREES QUE ROMPI A LA EXCALIBUR ORIGINAL! –

¡Pero eso es imposible! – la rubia estaba temerosa por tal revelación - ¡No hay manera de que ocurra tal irregularidad!

Es muy simple – el peli plateado hablaba con tranquilidad – Es la propia definición de la justicia lo que marca la diferencia – Vali miraba sereno el rostro de Gabriel aunque era imposible verlo por el yelmo – En un mundo donde solamente existe el blanco y el negro… puede haber tonos grises, Clarent es un ejemplo de ello – se acercó lentamente sin mostrar ninguna intención de atacar – apoyo a una causa que su anterior dueño creía justa mientras que para el resto de las personas era solo ambición… el rencor, la desesperación, la tristeza; sentimientos tan negativos que causan corrupción hasta en los más nobles corazones – el Hakuryuukou miraba su propio puño – al igual que los sentimientos como alegría, amor, esperanza y serenidad pueden salvar a los malvados.

Parte de las palabras de Vali hacían mella en la voluntad de pelea de la ángel caído, ella misma una irregularidad, había cometido un acto que podría considerarse vil a los ojos de muchos pero lo había hecho por un bien mayor, tal vez por eso su personalidad se mantuvo casi intacta, salvo la corrupción que anidaba en su corazón mientras que su mente se mantuviera lucida lograría estar en control.

¡PERO LO QUE HICIERON CON RAVEL PHENEX! – la ángel caído apretó el agarre de sus armas de luz - ¡FUE UNA BARBARIE!

Estoy consciente de ello – los ojos ambarinos del yelmo de Divine Dividing brillaron levemente – pero cuando veas el resultado final de todo esto… sabrás que fue necesario

¿Necesario? – Gabriel miraba con duda ante lo que decía Vali - ¿Cuál es tu objetivo Hakuryuukou?

Si te lo explicara no lo entenderías para nada – el portador de Divine Dividing contestaba honestamente – es algo demasiado personal como para compartirlo… y ¡CUALQUIERA QUE SE INTERPONGA SIMPLEMENTE TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO A UN LADO!

Vali se lanzó en contra de Gabriel, quien a causa de la conversación estaba con la guardia baja, la fuerza de los mandobles del dragón blanco era bestial, el joven demonio carecía de una estilo propio lo cual lo hacía impredecible para defenderse de los ataques, pero para la ángel caído no había ningún problema en la pelea hasta que el Hakuryuukou descarto su propia espada, la sorpresa de Gabriel se convirtió en miedo al ver como Clarent comenzaba actuar independiente de las acciones de Vali, volando como una flecha plateada, la espada de la cobardía rompía el ritmo que anteriormente tenia Gabriel, los ojos del yelmo de la armadura blanca miraban con atención la desesperada defensiva, hasta que ocurrió lo que Vali Lucifer necesitaba para apartar al ángel caído de su camino.

Una apertura en la defensa de Gabriel, la rubia miro como el puño del Hakuryuukou se acercaba peligrosamente a su abdomen cuando esperaba aquel impacto, algo interrumpió el golpe definitivo.

Ophis miraba con expectación la situación que ocurría en Kuoh, su cuerpo vibraba a cada segundo que pasaba, una gama de sentimientos comenzaron a recorrer en su corazón, el cual hacia muchos eones habían dejo de sentir por encontrarlos innecesarios, pero en el transcurso de unos cuantos minutos el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou de esta generación estaba haciendo que los recuperara nuevamente.

La diosa dragón del infinito encontraba todo esto bastante gratificante, a pesar de haber presenciado la forma corrupta del Sekiryuutei el hecho en sí hizo que su expectación creciera exponencialmente, como un niño abriendo su regalo de navidad, la sonrisa de Ophis adornaba su rostro.

Ophis-sama – una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la dragona - ¿Encuentra esto interesante?

¡Claro que sí! – la pelinegra no se volteo para ver a la recién llegada - ¿A ti no te interesa saber qué pasa?

... – la recién llegada mantenía silencio – la verdad no

Siempre tan honesta – la pequeña pelinegra inflaba las mejillas molesta ante la reacción de su acompañante - ¡Oh mira algo va a pasar!

El mismo fenómeno es presenciado por los líderes de las facciones, cuando notaron que Hyodou Issei por fin había recuperado la cordura pudieron por fin respirar tranquilamente pero aún estaba latente la amenaza que representaba Vali Lucifer, Azazel se acariciaba la barbilla mientras observaba como el Boosted Gear absorbía en su interior a Excalibur Absolution, no notó cuando Jophiel le tomó del brazo para preguntarle algo tranquilamente.

¿Qué es lo que te causa emoción? – el rostro de la serafín estaba lleno de curiosidad

Creo que en estos momentos veremos el nacimiento de un milagro – el Gobernador General de Grigori respondía sinceramente

¿Un milagro… es eso posible? – Jophiel estaba intrigada por las palabras de su aun esposo

Sí, es raro en mí que diga esto – Azazel miraba la serafín con una sonrisa honesta – pero aún tengo fe en lo que Padre les legó a los humanos

Ya veo – la serafín miraba volteaba a ver hacia el lugar donde estaba el Sekiryuutei – a pesar del tiempo en de conocernos, nunca te has mostrado tan honesto en tus palabras – Jophiel sonreía tranquilamente – no es propio de ti

Eso me lo han dicho varias veces – el gobernador general comentaba sin mirar la reacción de su aún esposa – perdón por irme así como así… veras Padre…

¡Shhhhh! No arruines el momento – la rubia hacia callar a Azazel – veamos si la apuesta de ambos surte efecto _ **.**_

 ** _[Insert song - Dead or alive by Angela]_**

 _ **~Trust Me…. Trust You…~**_

 _ **~¿Where is azure?~**_

Una luz ilumino el lugar haciendo que la mayoría cubriera sus ojos para evitar lastimarlos, mientras que a la distancia si alguien más lo viera creería que se trataba del amanecer, pero para los más antiguos un sentimiento de triste nostalgia apareció en sus rostros, esa luz se asemejaba a la cuando Padre perdió la vida en ese fenómeno conocido como "Ain Soph Aur", para los dos Maous sentían que cada célula de su ser se agitaba; no podían apartar la mirada de aquella luz imponente y hermosa.

En un instante todo termino, aquella luz desapareció de la misma manera en la que apareció, los ojos de Ravel y Rias se abrieron lentamente, dada a su cercanía con Issei no pudieron observar nada… pero cuando lo hicieron su corazón dio un vuelco. Frente a ellas estaba Issei completamente enfundado en su Balance Breaker.

 **~Una luz instantánea para contrarrestar ahora a estos seres~**

 **~Por la Tierra, por el futuro, por el azul celeste (del cielo)~**

La armadura había cambiado por completo, similar en apariencia, diferente en presencia, el color rojo era aún predominante en su totalidad pero ahora tenía varios detalles en dorado, bajo la esfera del pecho y el área abdominal, las placas que cubrían las rodillas y los bíceps, la parte media inferior de las hombreras y los guantes de las manos. El casco de la armadura también había recibido cambios importantes, del yelmo no aparecían aquellos cuatro "colmillos" que usualmente tenía, los dos más pequeños no se encontraban más y los dos más grandes se habían movido hacia los lados donde se encontraba la placa que protegía la frente, dando la sensación de que ahora tenía verdaderos cuernos de dragón.

La cola de provenía de la espalda aún estaba presente, pero la punta ahora brillaba en un hermoso dorado. Ambos antebrazos tenían la nueva forma del Boosted Gear, y las llamas que reemplazaban los picos más grandes ardían con fuerza, con lentitud se acercó al par de jóvenes quienes miraban absortas la elegancia que desprendía esa forma, el rubor de su mejillas se evidencio al notar como Issei estaba a poca distancia de ellas.

Con suavidad la mano enguantada del castaño se acercó a la mejilla de Ravel, quien no se podía mover de su lugar, una suave caricia fue todo lo que necesito para hacer que el corazón de la pequeña fénix quisiera detenerse una vez más, irónicamente su mente deseaba morir de alegría a pesar de ya haber pasado por una experiencia similar.

Ravel-chan – la voz de Issei pudo ser percibida a través de yelmo del casco – Te has quedado sin palabras

¿Eh?... Yo… pues… - la rubia no podía hablar coherentemente –

¡Ves, Onii-chan! – Ai habló a través de la esfera más pequeña del guante izquierdo - ¡Te dije que nuestra apariencia les dejaría sin habla!

Nunca lo dudé un poco – el sekiryuutei respondía con tranquilidad –

 **[Esta forma me agrada] –** el dragón gales sonaba orgulloso – **[¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?]**

Es un poco apretado pero estoy bien – se podía percibir la alegría en las palabras de Ai - ¿Y bien oniichan vamos a darles su merecido?

Te lo prometo, Ai – Issei sonaba seguro de lo que decía –

 **~Acercarnos para ir juntos (¿juntos en qué?) a la ciudad a la que tenemos que llegar (lo entiendo)~**

 **~La verdad (a nuestro pesar) es como una capa~**

 **~Desesperación (que nos consume), el destino (nuestro destino)~**

 **~La Tierra nos lo está diciendo (en nuestros corazones)~**

Las orbes esmeraldas de Balance Breaker se mantenían fijos sobre los ojos azules de Ravel, Rias se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante la escena, como si fuese una intrusa entre ellos dos, la pequeña rubia se quedó estática unos momentos hasta que soltó un leve suspiro, para sonreír tranquilamente, Issei asintió en silencio y repentinamente volvió su mirada en la pelirroja que al notar que era el centro del atención del peón de Ravel, se sobresaltó levemente.

Repitió la caricia que le hizo a Ravel pero ahora en Rias, quien soltó un gemido placentero, el rojo de sus mejillas igualó al color de su cabellera. Issei rio levemente avergonzando más a la heredera de los Gremory. Pronto entendió la reacción de su compañera noble, el tacto del metal era cálido y agradable, haciendo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran de repente.

Ise… yo… solo ten cuidado – Rias simplemente sonrió con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente para darle confianza al castaño-

Rias, gracias… - Issei se dio la vuelta para ir a enfrentar al oponente que tenía que derrotar – Ravel y Rias… yo voy a terminar con esto… esperen un poco más –

Las dos jóvenes asintieron con ante la seguridad en la palabras del castaño, con sus ojos exploro el área donde se encontraban peleando, miro a cada uno de los que le hicieron frente mientras había perdido el control, la mirada de todos ellos no poseían ningún rencor, sino que le daban ánimos en silencio o simplemente sonriendo, después de ese sencillo acto, se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas, de la misma manera en la que hizo el juramento para convertirse en el Peón de Ravel, esa escena fue superpuesta a los ojos de Sona, Tsubaki y Saji; quienes eran los único que presenciaron ese momento.

 **~Nos atormentamos suavemente~**

 **Por un pasado en el que íbamos por una recta oscilando de traición en traición~**

 **~Vivo o muerto, Ve~**

Repentinamente las alas del Balance Breaker brotaron en su espalda, levanto levemente su mirada y los ojos esmeralda brillaron amenazadores fijando su atención en la figura del Hakuryuukou, agitando sus alas remonto el vuelo, el aire que despidió ese movimiento hizo que todos se cubrieran levemente los ojos, al abrirlos Issei ya no estaba en ese lugar. Todos miraron como el Dragón Rojo se elevaba majestuosamente hacia el oscuro cielo, con la luz de la luna enmarcando su silueta, con esa imagen en sus mentes pensaron al unísono.

" _ **Ve por él Issei… Termina de una vez con esta locura"**_

Gabriel sonreía triunfante al notar como Vali se detenía de golpe, pudo imaginar el rostro de sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos, ella había ganado y su parte había terminado de momento; el Hakuryuukou trago amargamente al notar ese hecho, el joven demonio nunca había sentido en mucho tiempo la derrota pero la ángel caído había traído ese viejo sentimiento de nuevo a su persona.

Enfurecido intento arremeter en contra de su oponente, pero en ese instante Issei arribo para evitar que la rubia recibiera daño alguno, Gabriel notaba el aura que rodeaba la armadura del Balance Breaker, la calidez que desprendía era similar al que los ángeles tenían al descender apropiadamente.

¡Vaya… Hyodou-kun! – la rubia sonreía complacida por la apariencia de su alumno - ¡Como dicen ustedes… te ves bastante "badass"!

¡Gracias, Gabriel-san! – el Sekiryuutei asintió levemente ante el halago - ¡Viniendo de usted es un halago!

Gabriel parpadeo un par de veces, antes de negar con la cabeza se llevó las manos a las mejillas notando que estas se habían calentado levemente.

¡Hyodou-kun no deberías avergonzar así a tu maestra! – Gabriel sonreía levemente – Bueno… Issei-san ten cuidado – repentinamente la mujer cambio de carácter mientras que su rostro se tornaba serio

Lo sé – el castaño poso su mirada en el Hakuryuukou - ¡VALIIIIIII!

 **~Si se marcha a un lugar… el mundo, ~**

 **~Tu para reiniciar la vida, "vivo o muerto, ve"~**

 **Nos dirigimos a los recuerdos que prueban que hemos tenido una vida… Vivo o muerto y vamos~**

Issei se abalanzo en contra de Vali, el joven portador del Divine Dividing se mostraba expectante por la apariencia que portaba ahora el Balance Breaker del castaño, sin darle tiempo de acercarse el Hakuryuukou acorto por el mismo la distancia que los separaba, pronto la silueta de Ddraig y la de Albion se superpusieron sobre los dos contendientes, ambos jóvenes lanzaron un golpe contra del otro, encontrándose sus puños, aquel impacto fue suficiente para hacer se separaran la misma distancia que habían recorrido.

Fua, ja, ja, ja… ¡Eso es! – la arrogante voz de Vali Lucifer fue escuchada por todo lo alto - ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE BUSCABA HYOUDO… UNA VERDADERA BATALLA!

¡NO ME JODAS VALI! – la ira era evidente en las palabras de Issei - ¡LO QUE HICISTE… LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER… ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE!

¡VAMOS NO TE HAGAS UN SANTURRON! –el Hakuryuukou respondía - ¡ESO QUE PASO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS FUE TU VERDADERO INSTINTO… TU DESEO DE DESTRUIRLO TODO… MIENTRAS QUE YO BUSCO LA DOMINACION, TU SEKIRYUUTEI ERES EL HERALDO MISMO DE LA MUERTE!

¡TE EQUIVOCAS! – Issei se mostraba reacio ante las palabras de Vali - ¡TAL VEZ SEA EL DESTINO DE LOS QUE PORTAN ESTOS SACRED GEAR… PERO NO TIENE QUE EL DESTINO QUE YO ELIJA!

 **~Duele, duele, duele, nos vamos destrozados~**

 **~Llora, llora, llora y vuela al azul celeste (del cielo)~**

A la distancia Ophis escuchaba encantada las palabras que hice había dicho, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era natural y honesta, pero también ajena a la personalidad de la Diosa Dragón, la persona detrás de ella estaba dubitativa por el repentino cambio en la actitud del pequeña pelinegra. Repentinamente el cuerpo de la pequeña lolita empezaba a temblar, primero fue imperceptible pero con el paso de los segundos se volvió notorio.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – la melodiosa voz de Ophis retumbaba por todo el lugar - ¡BIEN DICHO SEKIRYUUTEI, MUESTRAME TU RESOLUCION PARA ELEGIR TU DESTINO!

La acompañante de Ophis le miraba curiosa, mientras que la pequeña se mostraba feliz de encontrar una irregularidad aún más interesante que el Dragón Oscuro que emergió momentos atrás. Extasiada por el espectáculo que presenciaba, la pequeña dragón quien deseaba la destrucción completa del mundo solamente para tener el silencio que la nada le daría, estaba sintiendo como su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente; vibraban por las palabras de aquel castaño que desafiaba al destino que estaba atado.

Rojo contra Blanco, Destrucción contra Dominación, no importaba el resultado al final, otro aparecía para desafiarlo, pero en este tiempo el Sekiryuutei era otra clase de persona, alguien que no buscaba fama, fortuna y grandeza; simplemente buscaba proteger algo muy preciado para él la vida de una simple mujer. Y eso le encantaba a Ophis, un sentimiento tan noble como egoísta, la apuesta final de Dios para con los humanos… el amor.

 **~Vivimos con prisas (y se va a acabar), la terminaremos (lo sabemos)~**

 **~Y la verdad (te arrepentirás), no llores~**

 **~Crecimos (con desesperación) y seguimos hasta la saturación (es el destino)~**

 **~Di sin miedo (es un corte abierto), ¿qué es un abrazo?~**

Issei empezó a lanzar golpes en contra de su enemigo, Vali los recibía protegiéndose con los brazos, dentro de su arrogancia sabía que no necesitaba realmente defenderse, un golpe simple por parte de él bastaría para cambia el flujo de la batalla a su favor, siempre era el mismo resultado, no importaba que tan fuerte sea el oponente que le desafiaba, Divine Dividing siempre sembraba el terror en los rostros de sus enemigo. Si la sonrisa fuese visible a través del yelmo del su scale mail, Hyodou Issei se habría preocupado por la arrogancia del peli plateado, suspirando de aburrimiento decidió contra atacar. El puño de Vali impacto en el casco de Issei, haciendo que este terminara alejándose.

 **[DIVIDE]**

La voz de Albion activo su habilidad, el Hakuryuukou sintió como sus habilidades se incrementaron de golpe, se impulsó con la esperanza de alcanzar a aquel que compartía su destino en la batalla. Arremetió con fuerza en contra de Issei, el castaño pudo sentir los golpes que el Dragón Blanco propinaba en contra de su cuerpo, podía sentir la diferencia de habilidades empezaba a notarse entre los dos, pero de alguna manera no se sentía intimidado

 **[BOOST]**

Ahora era la voz de Ddraig quien irrumpía en el campo de batalla, Issei sentía como sus fuerzas eran renovadas por la habilidad de su sacred gear, aun así Vali sabía que tenía la ventaja hasta que lo imposible ocurrió.

 **[BOOST]**

El Hakuryuukou se detuvo confundido ante el fenómeno que acababa de presenciar, una segunda voz provino del Sacred Gear, pero más específicamente en al gema ámbar debajo de la esmeralda, aquella voz reconocida por Clarent, la pequeña Ai quien estaba dentro del Boosted Gear estaba funcionando como una segunda fuente de poder, permitiendo que el tiempo en que se doblaban los poderes de Issei se redujera a la mitad.

Clarent quien se había mantenido al margen se mostraba muy molesta por la intervención de lo que ella consideraba una copia barata de la Original, si esa basura intervenía en el conflicto de los dos dragones porque ella no.

 **~Giramos suavemente en el viento**

 **~Convertidos en una flor, viviremos directamente en nuestra mente,~**

 **~"vivo o muerto y vamos"~**

¡MALDITA BASURA! – Clarent se precipitaba par lastimar el pecho del Sekiryuutei - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A INTERVENIR!

Todos los presentes enmudecieron ante el inminente daño que estaba por ocurrir, Issei intentaba reaccionar en contra del filo de Clarent, sabía que si de antemano recibía una herida grave la oportunidad de resistir y sobrevivir la batalla con Vali se reduciría drásticamente.

¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LASTIME A ONIICHAN! – la voz de Ai estaba llena de determinación

Detrás de Issei aparecieron cinco círculos mágicos, los cuales fueron reconocidos por Xenovia, Griselda y Dulio, tenían el mismo patrón del que Xenovia usaba para guardar su espada sagrada Durandal. Cinco saetas doradas salieron disparadas en contra de Clarent, la espada de la cobardía fue golpeada consecutivamente por aquellas improvisadas flechas, la fuerza del impacto hizo que la espada girara frenéticamente hasta quedar clavada en el suelo de la academia, flotando suavemente como un escudo protector, se encontraban las formas de Ruler, Rapidy,Transaparency , Nightmare y Bleesing.

Los cinco fragmentos que conformaban la esencia de Excalibur Absolution estaba presentes en el campo de batalla, Michael miraba satisfecho el fenómeno frente a ellos.

Tal parece que Absolution aún guarda muchos secretos – el Serafín comentaba llamando la atención de sus similares lideres - es bueno saber que está en muy buenas manos

 **~Tú y yo, nos hemos involucrado en este mundo para irnos en una inesperada renuncia,~**

 **~"vivo o muerto y vamos"~**

 **~Vivo o muerto y nos vamos para cruzar entre sí nuestras mentes y leer cómo tenemos que combatir~**

Clarent se alzó nuevamente al vuelo, sin importarle la desventaja numérica se lanzó en contra de esas imitaciones de Excalibur, los cinco fragmentos imitaron la acción de su enemiga, una flecha plateada contra cinco flechas de oro, el campo de batalla se volvió caótico a los ojos de los espectadores quienes no daban crédito a lo que ocurría.

Detrás de ambos portadores de los dragones celestiales, una batalla por la supremacía de dos espíritus de la espada, una nacida del rencor y el arrepentimiento de haber fracasado en su propósito, la otra de los sentimientos de amor de una joven normal que fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad vivir un trágico destino.

Issei y Vali se contemplaron nuevamente sopesando la acción a realizar quien cometiera el primer error seria el perdedor en toda esta situación, el Hakuryuukou se lanzó en contra del Sekiryuutei, solamente para detenerse frente a él y tomar altitud, el otro le siguió de cerca sin perder tiempo, rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche adornados por la luz de la luna, un cometa blanco y otro carmesí se batían en el cielo, dejando una estela de su poder.

 **~Sígueme. Te sigo… Sígueme. Te sigo…~**

 **~Sígueme. Te sigo… Sígueme. Te sigo…~**

 **~Sígueme. Te sigo… Sígueme. Te sigo…~**

 **~Sígueme. Te sigo… Sígueme. Te sigo…~**

Cuando Vali vio que estaba a una distancia apropiada sus círculos mágicos aparecieron para lanzar varias ráfagas de energía demoniaca, tomando por sorpresa a Issei, las explosiones no tardaron en iluminar el cielo nocturno. Ravel, Rias , Irina, Xenovia, Asia y todos los que miraban el combate sintieron un vuelco en el corazón al ver como la figura del joven Sekriyuutei desaparecía en la energía del Hakuryuukou, todos quisieron gritar el nombre de su amigo, compañero u amante.

Un enorme Dragón de Fuego emergió de entre la esfera de energía, disipándola por completo, aquella bestia de elemental se lanzó en contra del portador del Divine Dividing, engulléndolo por completo, detrás de Issei brillaba el círculo de la casa Phenex en todo su esplendor y gloria.

¡PROMOTION QUEEN! - Issei grito con toda la fuerza que había en su cuerpo - ¡PREPARATE VALIIII!

 **¡DRAGON CRIMSON BARRAGE!**

 **~El brillante azul celeste (del cielo), nuestro espejo~**

 **~se ha trasladado ahora al CIELO AZUL. "Vivo o muerto, ve"~**

Vali estaba aturdido por el ataque de su oponente, apenas se estaba recuperando cuando el primer golpe del Sekiryuutei sacudió su cabeza, luego le siguió otro y otro, hasta que su cuerpo fue bombardeado por completo, apretando un poco los dientes el descendiente de Lucifer empezó a contraatacar a esa bestial golpiza.

 **[DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST] [DIVIDE][BOOST]**

A cada golpe que daban, ambos sacred gears actuaban, volviendo irreal la situación en sí misma, eso era lo que caracterizaba a los dos dragones celestiales, los Maous, los dos serafines y el gobernador general; ya no observaban a las dos armaduras molerse a golpes, sino las figuras fantasmales de Albion y Ddraig. Tanta era la ferocidad que estaba alcanzando, que Clarent y los cinco fragmentos detuvieran su propia lucha para contemplar a sus dos maestros.

 **~Si se marcha a un lugar… el mundo, tu~**

 **~para reiniciar la vida, "vivo o muerto y ve"~**

 **~Nos dirigimos a los recuerdos que prueban que hemos tenido una vida… Vivo o muerto y nos vamos~**

Muy en el fondo Clarent sentía que la historia se iba a repetir nuevamente, que la ambición de Vali colapsaría ante un oponente que no sabía nada sobre su maestro y eso era inaceptable para el espíritu de la espada, arriesgándose a ser tragada y destruida por el poder de ambos jóvenes, decidió romper la frenética golpiza que ambos se estaba dando, alejándose dejando tras ella los cinco fragmentos , los cuales se atrevieron a seguirle de cerca.

Abruptamente el filo de Clarent rompió la feroz lucha, Vali comprendió que no podía continuar luchando de esta manera tan caótica, tomo su arma e intento cortar la armadura del balance breaker de Issei, pero Excalibur Rapidy se interpuso para que el Hakuryuukou lograra su objetivo.

Sin dudar un solo segundo Issei tomo el mango de la espada, casi al instante de tocarla el arma cambio a la forma de Excalibur Absolution, el resto de los fragmentos desaparecieron en partículas de luz.

 **~Tú y yo, nos hemos involucrado en este mundo para irnos en una inesperada renuncia, "vivo o muerto y nos vamos"~**

 **~Vivo o muerto y nos vamos para cruzar entre sí nuestras mentes y leer cómo tenemos que combatir~**

 **~Estoy aquí contigo~**

Ahora la situación cambiaba nuevamente, ambos demonios se batieron en un duelo de espadas, la hoja de Clarent arremetió en contra de Absolution, la cual resistía muy bien los golpes que le estaban propinando, cosa que estaba molestando a la espada de Vali, pronto los dos dragones empezaron a atacar con mayor fuerza, simplemente empezaron notarse las chispa que desprendían las espadas la chocar, el peli plateado apretaba los dientes frustrados ante la resistencia titánica que estaba haciendo gala el castaño. Por su parte Issei le molestaba reconocer que Vali era un oponente férreo y osado; esta pelea era muy diferente a las anteriores pero no podía rendirse.

Issei no estaba luchando por el mismo, podía sentir las miradas expectantes de todos sobre él, ellos estaban esperando su victoria, se las debía por todos los problemas que el Hakuryuukou les había causado, por las heridas que el propio Issei había hecho a cada uno de ellos cuando perdió el control, por el sufrimiento que Ravel tuvo que pasar al estar al borde de la muerte.

Todos esos sentimientos se empezaron a acumular en su corazón, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera por completo, no era una ira irracional, sino el deseo de corresponderles los esfuerzos de todos y la determinación de derrotar a su destino. Todas emociones ardían muy fuerte, fue cuando Ddraig anuncio al mundo.

 **[IGNITION OVERDRIVE]**

Las membranas de las alas de dragón se incendiaron repentinamente, el fuego contenido en el espíritu de Sekiryuutei se manifestó de esa manera, pero no solo eso sino que aparecieron dos colas más de fuego al lado de la que poseía el Balance Breaker, Ravel desde donde estaba vio emocionada aquella manifestación de poder.

Un fénix – la pequeña no salía de su asombro - ¡ES UN FENIX!

Irina, Rias, Xenovia y Asia asintieron ante la exclamación de alegría de Ravel, la prueba final de que Issei era…

" **El Emperador Dragón de la Princesa Fénix"**

Issei se separó brutalmente de Vali, el Hakuryuukou caía estrepitosamente al suelo, las orbes ambarinas se posaron en la figura del Sekiryuutei, quien se precipito para alcanzarle en su caída, las alas de fuego le daban una apariencia abrumadora, la punta de Excalibur Absolution se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el pecho de Vali, quien instintivamente se protegió con Clarent, ambas espadas se enfrentaron una última vez, la fuerza que estaban imprimiendo harían que una de ellas tuviera un solo resultado.

 **~Duele (duele), duele (duele), duele (duele), nos vamos destrozados~**

 **~Llora (llora), llora (llora), llora (llora) y vuela al azul celeste (del cielo)~**

 **~Duele (duele), duele (duele), duele (duele), nos vamos destrozados~**

 **~Llora (llora), llora (llora), llora (llora) y vuela al azul celeste (del cielo)~**

Y un sonoro crack se escuchó por todos los presentes, cuando ambos contendientes tocaron el suelo.

* * *

 _ **If Life 23: La continuación de la promesa… los sentimientos que florecen bajo los cerezos**_

* * *

El polvo del impacto de ambos portadores de los dragones celestiales les impido ver el resultado de la batalla, cuando este se disipo lo suficiente notaron como el Hakuryuukou estaba a una distancia considerable de Issei, el cual estaba apoyado en Excalibur Absolution, la manera en que sus cuerpos se movían era señal del agotamiento que sentían tras batirse en esa encarnizada batalla de poderes. Pronto Vali colapso levemente pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Lo que llamo la atención fue que su espada rechazo su agarre para separarse de levemente y tomar una forma humana.

El cuerpo humano de Clarent al tocar el suelo cayó de rodillas visiblemente lastimada, llevándose su mano izquierda al hombro derecho y el rostro de la misma se contorsionaba en un gesto de dolor agudo, todos posaron su mirada en el castaño quien lentamente se ponía en pie y comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Vali esperándolo, fue entonces cuando la voz del portador del Divine Dividing se escuchó terriblemente molesta y agotada.

¡¿Por qué?! – las orbes ambarinas brillaron al compás de las palabras que salían del yelmo el dragón blanco -¡¿Por qué te volviste tan fuerte?! – Vali señalaba al Sekiryuutei esperando una respuesta de él -¡HACE UNOS MESES ERAS TAN SOLO UN POBRE DIABLO QUE NO TENIA NINGUN CHISTE, VIVIAS TRANQUILAMENTE CON TUS PADRES! – había un deje de tristeza en la voz del Hakuryuukou – ¡SOLAMENTE TE INTERESABA VER A LA CHICAS DESNUDAS CON LA ESPERANZA DE COGERTE A UNA PARA DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN! – cerrando la mano con la que señalaba a Issei continuaba - ¡DE NO SER POR ESTA ESTUPIDA PELIRROJA ESTARIAS MUERTO… Y ESA PENDEJA PHENEX QUIEN TE ACOGIO COMO SU PEON, DE ALLI EN FUERA NO TE COMPARAS CONMIGO!

Yo no me volví fuerte, Vali – Issei contestaba tranquilamente – De ser así hubiese logrado evitar que Rias sufriera por su destino –repentinamente se detuvo - ¡De haber sido fuerte Aika no hubiese sido sacrificada para forjar a Absolution! – comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba Vali - ¡Y hubiese sido capaz de proteger… A RAVEL!

Con esas últimas palabras golpeo fuertemente al Hakuryukou, el puño del castaño se quebró por la potencia del golpe y también el yelmo de Vali, un segundo golpe vino después.

¡No hubiese lastimado a Irina! – tomo el casco de su enemigo y lo hizo proyectarse a su rodilla - ¡Ni a Xenovia! – Vali dio unos pasos hacia atrás atontado - ¡ME OBLIGASTE A LASTIMAR A PERSONAS IMPORTANTES!

¡kuh! ¡SI SERAS CABRON! – Vali se recompuso levemente mientras que su casco se partía en dos dejando visible su rostro –

Vali propino un fuerte golpe al abdomen de Issei, después le pateo el casco con su pierna mientras el castaño estaba agachado, la sangre salió por las hendiduras de la armadura, fue en ese momento que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, tan absorto estaba el descendiente de Lucifer que olvidaba la habilidad de su Sacred Gear, también ocurría con el castaño, tal parecía que los dos dragones decidieron no intervenir en aquella riña. Cada golpe que daban retumbaba en los oídos de cada espectador, la frustración que ambos tenían por sus motivos personales, Vali al saber que alguien con una vida sencilla podía pisotear su orgullo, Issei por que alguien se atrevió a lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Aquella situación duro unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ninguno pudo continuar más, Vali respiraba con dificultad, parte de la armadura había cedido ante los golpes de Issei, lo mismo pasaba con el castaño quien estaba visiblemente lastimado, el peli plateado poso su ojos azules en los cafés de Issei, se levantó como pudo y preparo su último ataque. Se alzó levemente en el aire extendiendo las brillantes alas del Divine Dividing, a pesar de que la armadura de su balance breaker estaba demasiado dañada eso no le restaba presencia al joven.

 **[HALF DIMENSION]**

La voz de Albion exclamo lo que pretendía hacer, con su mano extendida hizo la acción de comprimir algo con su puño, pronto los alrededores de la academia empezaron a distorsionarse.

¡ESE IDIOTA DE VALI! – Azazel se mostraba evidentemente molesto - ¡PRETENDE COLAPSAR LA DIMENSION PARA DESTRUIRNOS A TODOS!

¡¿QUE DICES AZAZEL?! - Serafall estaba completamente asustada -¡¿HASTA DONDE LLEGA SU PODER?!

Parece que Issei lo ha orillado a eso – Sirzechs estaba completamente tranquilo

Estas muy tranquilo… Sirzechs – comentaba Michael de la misma manera - ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

Una corazonada es todo – el pelirrojo sonreía tranquilamente –

Issei miraba desafiante la acción de Vali, quien sonreía maniáticamente al ver como todo sucumbía ante su poder, pronto su sonrisa desapareció al ver la tranquilidad que emanaba del castaño, alzo su mano hacia el frente e hizo un simple ademan de sostener algo, invocada casi instantáneamente se encontraba Excalibur Absolution, la alzo con la misma mano con la que la tenía sostenida, pronto al tomo con sus dos manos y las llamas que sobresalían en sus alas fueron absorbidas por la hoja de la espada haciéndola que brillara intensamente.

El instinto de supervivencia de Vali se activó de golpe, sabía que esa acción era mucho más peligrosa que su propio ataque, Clarent estaba horrorizada ante la figura de Issei, levantándose como pudo se interpuso entre la amenaza y su maestro.

¡VALI HUYE DE AQUÍ!- por primera vez el espíritu de la espada mostraba señales de preocupación por el peli plateado – ¡ES PELIGROSO ASI QUE LARGATE DE UNA FREGADA VEZ!

El castaño dio un paso al frente e hizo bajar la espada de ella emergió una imponente llamarada que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el portador del Divine Dividing, Clarent abrió sus brazos para recibir el mayor daño posible sin importa se terminaba siendo destrozada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Tsubaki Shinra colapsaba agarrándose el pecho y una mueca de dolor se mostraba en su rostro.

¡Mirror Alice! – una melodiosa voz se alcanzó a escuchar en medio del ataque

Repentinamente la llamarada desapareció repentinamente, Issei miraba su figura en un espejo que apareció de la nada reflejando el rostro sorprendido del Sekiryuutei, quien se llevó el peor trago fue Sona Sitri al reconocer el Sacred Gear de su Reina, con la vista encontró a Tsubaki con el rostro desencajado por el dolor.

Vaya, vaya… jamás pensé que te vería así – nuevamente la voz de escuchaba tras el espejo – ¡Que patético te vez Vali! – aquella voz sonaba divertida.

¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE INTERVINIERAS GILLIANE? – el peli plateado estaba enfurecido por la intervención –

Pronto el espejo se quebró ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, los fragmentos de los mismo regresaron al cuerpo de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Issei miro con estupefacción a la persona que tenía enfrente, una joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, brillante cabello rubio y una sonrisa encantadora; su figura causaba envidia entre las jóvenes presentes ya que aquel elegante vestido le daba un aire de nobleza incomparable.

Oh… vamos mi querido príncipe – la llamada Gilliane sonreía amablemente – es el deber de una humilde dama proteger a su querido caballero –

¿Quién eres? – Issei logro salir de su estupor ante la presencia de la intrusa

Perdona mis modales – la joven contestaba cortésmente – mi nombre es Gilliane Gaëlle Meissner, soy la compañera de Vali… y – los ojos esmeralda de Gilliane se mostraba terriblemente amenazadores – soy la única que puede matar a este idiota

¡Espera un momento! – Sona se acercaba débilmente hasta donde estaba Issei - ¿Cómo pudiste usar el Sacred Gear de Tsubaki?

Tch, Tch… - la rubia negaba con el dedo – una dama no debe de revelar sus secretos en la primera cita - con una sonrisa en el rostro se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Vali a levantarse – ¡Bikou-san!

La barrera que rodeaba a la escuela y que había resistido todo el daño que habían ocasionado simplemente colapso ante la repentina entrada de un nuevo intruso, un joven más o menos de la misma edad de Vali, aparecía con una atuendo que recordaba a Son Wu Kon de las historias antiguas, con una sonrisa altanera y divertida; saludo tranquilamente a los sorprendidos jóvenes.

Ka, ka, ka – el joven llamado Bikou reía levemente – Tenias razón Gill-chan… es gracioso verlo molido a golpes

¡SI SERAS PEND…. MMMGHHH! – Vali no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la rubia que lo sostenía se lo impidió

Vali, te he dicho que controles tu vocabulario – la chica le miraba desaprobatoriamente y negaba con la cabeza.

Issei y Sona sintieron una escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ellos. Sona se dio vuelta primero, suspiro de alivio al notar de qué se trataba de Rias.

¿En qué momento llegaste… Rias? – la mano de Issei le detuvo levemente mientras que le señalaba hacia otro lugar.

El rostro de Rias había palidecido completamente y una mirada de incredulidad estaba en sus ojos; esa misma mirada hizo que Sona retrocediera pero Issei se interpuso entre ella y la extraña quien acerco su mano para acariciar la mejilla del castaño.

Vamos, Elesis es hora de irnos – Gilliane se mostraba divertida al notar como los dos demonios habían sido engañados.

La Rias falsa fue acercándose al grupo de Vali, a cada paso que daba el uniforme de Kuoh se iba moldeando de otra manera, la tela de este empezaba a ceñirse al cuerpo de Elesis, cambiando su material hasta convertirse en un traje completo de cuero, sin decir palabra alguna tomo entre sus brazos a Clarent, quien renuentemente acepto el gesto.

Gilliane… Ophis…sama se ha retirado – la pelirroja hablaba mecánicamente – Ya… nos… podemos ir

De acuerdo, Ele-san – al rubia asentía ante las palabras de la recién llegada

¿Oye que hay de Kuroka? – Bikou miraba desenfadado a su improvisada líder

A ella no le queda mucho tiempo – Gilliane respondía fríamente – No nos sirve alguien que ya va a morir

Es una lástima – el pelinegro respondía dolido – me caía bien

El grupo desapareció en un círculo de tele transportación, los ojos de Vali aun estaban fijos en Issei mientras que los de este también le miraban con intensidad, cuando la amenaza había desaparecido del lugar, todos pudieron respirar tranquilamente, el castaño cayo de rodillas evidentemente agotado, casi al instante su Balance Breaker se desintegro por completo.

Por fin la batalla había terminado, a pesar de no haber un ganador; Issei estaba feliz en su corazón.

* * *

El grupo que se encargó de salvar la vida de Ravel estaba enmudecido por lo que habían presenciado, tan absortos estaba que ninguno de ellos noto como la nekoshou Kuroka estaba respirando erráticamente y el color de su piel estaba de un blanco cadavérico. La primera en notarlo fue la propia Koneko quien se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a su hermana mayor, lo más inquietante de todo era que el vigoroso negro de su cabellera había desaparecido por completo para dar paso a un hermoso blanco.

 _ **[Insert song - Ichiban no Takaramono (Yui final ver.)]**_

 **~Cada vez que nos veíamos, no hacíamos nada más que pelear~**

 **~Aun así esos son buenos recuerdos~**

¡KUROKA-NEESAMA! –la pequeña nekoshou estaba terriblemente asustada -¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!

Nya… ha…ha… - Kuroka reía débilmente – Esto pasa cuando usas mucho mas de tu propia energía vital –

Con debilidad la mayor de las hermanas acariciaba el rostro de la menor, quien simplemente no quería aceptar la cruel verdad de lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana.

 **~Tú me enseñaste mucho, ya no temo a nada más~**

 **~No me importa que tan difícil sea dejarte ir, me aferrare a la felicidad, así que...~**

¿Por qué hiciste algo así? – las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de pequeña Koneko – No tenías por… -

Porque te lo prometí – Kuroka sonreía honestamente – siempre he terminado por romper las promesas que te hice – la joven alfil respiraba con dificultad – y esta vez quería no decepcionarte

Los que estaba cerca de allí estaba enmudecidos ante lo que decía aquella joven considerada una criminal, sentían un terrible nudo en la garganta notar la honestidad en las palabras de Kuroka.

 **~No importa si estoy sola, aún si se ve doloroso~**

 **~Siempre llevare conmigo el sueño que tuvimos juntos~**

 **~Fue maravilloso estar contigo, no hubo nadie más~**

 **~Pero cuando desperté en la mañana, tú ya no estabas ahí~**

Cada decisión que tome… fue por ti – la nekoshou mayor sentía dolor a cada segundo que pasaba en los brazos de su hermana – cada error que cometí… fue por ti – los labios le temblaban mientras las lágrimas afloraban en su ojos – no me importaba que me odiase el mundo siempre que tu estuvieras bien –

Pero yo… yo – la albina no quería decir aquella crueles palabras – Yo siempre te odie…

Lo sabía y muy en el fondo me dolía – por fin las lágrimas que había negado Kuroka todo este tiempo salieron a flote – pero verte feliz, verte segura… hacia que todo valiera la pena

 **~Sentí que podíamos jugar juntos por siempre~**

 **~Pero eso fue solo lo que yo pensé~**

 **~No me arrepiento de haber nacido así~**

 **~Es como después de un festival, es triste pero debemos continuar~**

Issei acompañado de Sona se acercaba hasta donde estaban Ravel y Rias, la pequeña Phenex se abalanzo sobre su prometido, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía en estos momentos, el castaño logro abrazar con fuerza al jovencita, aferrándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, cerciorándose que su corazón aún continuaba latiendo, pronto noto que el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba empezaba a temblar violentamente.

¿Issei, puedo… por… fin – la voz de Ravel sonaba entrecortada - …llorar? – las pequeñas manos de la rubia se aferraron al harapo que Issei tenía por camisa

Me molestaría… mucho si no lo hicieras – el joven apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Ravel

Con lentitud el llanto de angustia y desesperación fue saliendo de cuerpo de Ravel, toda el peso que estuvo cargando hasta ese momento, por fin lograba salir de su corazón, Rias por un instante sintió que no debía estar allí, que era un intrusa más, pero Issei le tomo de la cabeza acercándola a la pareja, sorprendida por la acción su corazón latía con bastante fuerza, pronto se vio afectada por las emociones de Ravel y se unió en su llanto. El castaño pudo sentir como su playera se humedecía por las lágrimas, pronto sintió como dos personas más se apretujaban a su espalda.

Ise-chan… realmente eres muy malo – la voz de Irina llego a los oídos del sekiryuutei – mira que hacer llorar a tan lindas damas

Tienes razón… soy un pésimo hombre – el castaño contestaba honestamente – Yo lamento… lo…

No fuiste tú – Xenovia interrumpía al joven – No fuiste tu

Entiendo… gracias Xeno-chan – por la posición en la que estaba no podía mirar que la joven portadora asentía tranquilamente mientras ocultaba su rostro junto con Irina en su espalda.

 **~Podre ir a cualquier lugar, con todo lo que aprendí de ti**

 **~Te demostrare que existe el sueño al que llaman "felicidad"~**

 **~Incluso si estoy separada de ti, no importa lo lejos que sea~**

 **~Seguro te volveré a encontrar en un nuevo mañana~**

Issei se sentía realmente mal por verlas tan afligidas, no importaba que ellas negaran que fue su culpa al final de cuentas si lo era y aunque le doliera admitirlo debía de cargar con esa culpa; en lugar de sentirse más afligido sentía como sus fuerzas se renovaban para poder tomar una decisión.

 _No me importa si me tomara décadas o siglos –_ el castaño pensaba mientras alzaba la vista hacia el firmamento – _no permitiré que ninguna de ella vuelva a llorar por mi culpa._

Una vez que las chicas que estaba con Issei se calmaron lo suficiente se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Asia quien mostraba un semblante entristecido y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, todos ellos miraron como la pequeña Koneko sostenía entre sus brazos a una joven de cabello blanquecino, quien tenía un rostro de dolor y sufrimiento.

¡Kuroka-neesama! – la pequeña se aferraba al cuerpo de su única familia – ¡YO NO…. YO EN VERDAD TE QUIERO… POR…!

Gracias, Shirone… - la nekoshou estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras aunque su respiración era más errática – Siempre quise escuchar esas palabras

¡RIAS-SAMA NUNCA LE HE PEDIDO NADA! – repentinamente Koneko miraba desesperada a la Gremory - ¡PERO POR FAVOR SALVE A MI HERMANA!

Koneko… no sé si se pueda – Rias se arrodillo frente a Koneko – ella ya fue reencarnada en un demonio… es imposible hacer algo

¡PERO ELLA SE SACRIFICO PARA SALVAR A RAVEL! – la desesperación e impotencia se reflejaban en el rostro de la pequeña nekoshou - ¡POR FAVOR RAVEL, ISE-SEMPAI!

Issei miraba dolido como la siempre estoica Koneko Toujo se rompía en pedazos ante la pérdida de su única familia, todos bajaban la mirada impotentes de evitar el fatídico destino de la hermana de Koneko, la voz de Ai salió del Boosted Gear.

¡Oniichan, no sé si funcione pero déjame sobre ella! – la súplica del espíritu de Absolution fue escuchada por todos los presentes -

 **~No importa si estoy sola, voy a continuar, incluso si quiero morir~**

 **~Pero puedo oír tu voz diciendo "no debes morir aun"~**

 **~Incluso si es difícil, incluso si lloro en mi soledad~**

 **~En lo profundo de mi corazón, aún puedo sentir tu dulce calidez~**

El joven asintió ante la petición y trajo de vuelta a su espada, esta lentamente floto sobre el cuerpo de Kuroka, la calidez de emanaba de ella, tranquilizo el dolor y sufrimiento que aquejaba a la hermana de Koneko, lentamente la forma de Ai fue visible para todos ellos, como una madre que acuna entre sus brazos a su hijo, la pequeña niña le susurró al oído unas palabras que nadie salvo Kuroka pudo escuchar, una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Ai pronto del pecho de la nekoshou dos piezas de alfil salieron de su cuerpo, estas al contacto de con la luz que rodeaba a Excalibur Absolution se deshicieron en polvo.

Los muerto no pueden volver a la vida – las palabras de Ai sonaban solemnes – pero los vivos pueden perdonar los pecados de los moribundos… Rias-neechan – los ojos dorados de la pequeña se posaron en la pelirroja – ¿aun te queda un alfil?

Si me queda uno pero… - Rias miraba confundida a lo que se refería la pequeña espíritu - no creo que sea suficiente para salvarla

Ella está muy débil porque gasto su energía vital – Ai miraba seriamente a la pelirroja – tal vez ya no será tan poderosa como antes pero vivirá con su familia.

La pelirroja asintió a lo que decía Ai, con lentitud coloco la pieza de alfil en el pecho de Kuroka, el cual aceptaba gustoso la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, una vez terminado el ritual, Kuroka dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su hermana.

 **~Quizás algún día, el tiempo lo habrá borrado todo~**

 **~No podre recordar lo que nos sucedió al principio pero~**

 **~Si me esfuerzo y cierro mis ojos, puedo oír a alguien riendo~**

 **~Por alguna razón, eso es ahora mi tesoro más preciado~**

Pronto los líderes de las facciones se acercaron al grupo, Griselda y Dulio estaban sorprendidos ante el fenómeno que era Excalibur Absolution, pronto ambos exorcistas notaron como Michael sonreía amablemente haciendo un ademan de silencio hacia los dos mayores, Gabriel por su parte, miraba con atención a Ravel Phenex, suspiro cansadamente para asentir, su decisión ya estaba tomada solamente debía de escoger el tiempo perfecto para ejecutarla.

 **~No importa si estoy sola...~**

 **~Podre ir a cualquier lugar…~**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión de los líderes de las facciones, la situación se normalizo después de deliberar nuevamente entre ellos, pronto se firmó un tratado de paz donde las hostilidades entre demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles celestiales cesaban completamente, Sirzechs junto con Michael y Azazel se dirigieron a todos mientras daban los pormenores de aquella decisión, alguno estaban complacidos con esta nueva paz, otros simplemente se mantenían neutrales… pero un grupo encontraba la situación bastante inútil. Pero aun así el simple hecho de dar un paso hacia un mejor mañana era bien recibido.

Rias aún se mantenía escéptica al "milagro" que ocurrió esa noche, tanta era su curiosidad que le pidió al Maou Belzeebub que revisara a su nueva alfil, Adjuka aceptó gustoso la petición, el genio del inframundo miraba tranquilo como la pieza de alfil funcionaba bien y el cuerpo de Kuroka estaba en perfectas condiciones.

No veo nada raro en el cuerpo de tu alfil… - el maou estaba complacido por el resultado de sus exámenes - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Toujo Shirone… es una nekomata – Rias contestaba honestamente – es una pariente de mi Torre

Ya veo – Adjuka volvía a mirar la carpeta con los resultados – Si me preguntas fue una reencarnación perfecta

Gracias, Adjuka-sama – la pelirroja se inclinaba respetuosamente mientras que el Maou se retiraba –

Ah… Rias-chan – el peli verde llamo la atención de la heredera de los Gremory – ¿vas a ir a la ceremonia de ascenso?

Claro que si, Adjuka-sama – Rias sonreía ante la pregunta – no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Rias vio cómo se desaparecía el maou en un círculo de tele transportación, pronto una cabeza blanca se asomó por la puerta.

¿Ya se fue? – la voz de Kuroka alerto a Rias mientras que esta asentía afirmativamente – Nyaaa… que miedo, pensé que me descubriría

No te preocupes – la pelirroja miraba curiosa a su nueva alfil – nunca dejaría que un miembro de mi familia estuviese en peligro

Si te hubiese conocido antes habría aceptado convertirme en tu alfil – Kuroka sonreía honestamente – Gracias por cuidar de Koneko – la ahora albina se recostaba en el sofá del estudio de Rias

Vaya te tomo mucho tiempo decirle de esa manera – la pelirroja reía levemente al notar como Kuroka sacaba la lengua juguetonamente – Y bien Shirone te gusta tu nueva vida

¡Claro que sí… nyaaaa! – la chica contestaba alegremente – ¿entonces cuando nos vamos?

La mansión Phenex estaba de fiesta ese día, las sirvientas se movían apresuradas por todo el lugar mientras arreglaban el salón principal para una ceremonia que ocurría en rara ocasiones, Raynard y Odelia estaba complacidos con la noticia que la Maou Serafall les había dado con anterioridad, pronto el prometido de su única hija seria promovido de clase, se sentían tan orgullosos como si ellos fuesen sus padres.

¿Y bien que noticias tenemos de Riser? – Raynard le preguntaba a su esposa mientras que esta se exalto levemente

Bueno… ya confirmaron el embarazo Camelia-san – la rubia se mostraba levemente molesta – Creo que él está feliz

Entiendo… ¿va a venir el día de hoy? – el patriarca de los Phenex estaba curioso por la respuesta –

Camelia-san me aseguro que vendrían - Odelia suspiro cansadamente – me cuesta trabajo aceptar esa relación pero está haciendo un buen trabajo controlándolo.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para madurar – el mayor de los Phenex sonreía calmando las dudas de su esposa – Ya vez lo que paso con nuestra pequeña Ravel

Si... si… - Odelia miraba con amor a su esposo – ¡ya quiero ver más nietos!

Cof… cof… hasta que terminen ambos la universidad – Raynard se puso nervioso mientras que Odelia reía levemente

Reunidas en la habitación de Ravel se encontraba Gabriel y el resto de la corte de la pequeña Phenex, todas ellas llevaban hermosos vestidos de gala para la ceremonia que se celebraría en un par de horas, Irina y Xenovia no se acostumbraban a la opulencia de la que las casa nobles eran famosas, pero fue una bendición que la madre de su ama fuese tan amable de enseñarles lo básico para no pasar vergüenzas.

¿Saben no me imagino como será nuestra vida de aquí en adelante? – Xenovia comentaba tranquilamente mientras abrazaba uno de los tantos peluches que estaba en la habitación – Quiero decir nos han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

Tienes razón, Xe-chan – Irina asentía mientras se miraba en el espejo – Oye te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste

La verdad no… de hecho si la situación fuese diferente lo haría de nuevo – la peli azul contestaba mientras apretujaba el muñeco – el único arrepentimiento fue que me enamore de un hombre muy codiciado

¿Oh, al fin admites que te gusta Issei-san? – Asia se sentaba al lado de la portadora de Durandal – ¿Y cómo fue?

Bien, admito que sentí admiración por el desde lo de Kokabiel – Xenovia miraba al muñeco como si fuera lo más importante del mundo – Y es divertido pasar el tiempo con ustedes dos… supongo que pensé a mirarlo de otra manera con el paso del tiempo

¡Admítelo, Xe-chan! – Irina se volteaba mientras acusaba con el dedo – Está bien bueno y guapo… ya lo he visto sin camisa quiero comérmelo.

Yo también lo he visto sin camisa – una nueva voz llamo la atención de las jóvenes que estaban dentro de la habitación de Ravel – y tienes razón esta como una quiere.

¡Meguri-san! ¿Tú también? – la castaño-rojiza asentía levemente a la pregunta de Irina – ¡Y ese tipo decía que no armaría un harem… vaya mal amigo que es!

Vamos no lo culpes – Tomoe trataba de calmar la ira de Irina - ¿Dime quien no cae por un chico que arriesga todo por una mujer?

Tienes un punto – Xenovia sonreía ante la lógica de la caballero de Sona - ¡Bienvenida al club!

Muy a su pesar Irina se unió a la improvisada celebración de aceptación de Tomoe Meguri, ignorando que dos personas más miraban curiosas la situación, bueno una tercera también estaba incluida.

Gabriel-neesan… ellas son raras – comentaba tranquilamente Ai mientras cargaba algo entre sus brazos – ¿No crees así… Ddraig-san?

 **¡Nunca he entendido a los humanos y mucho menos a las mujeres**! – comentaba la versión miniatura del dragón gales – **aunque es bueno respirar aire fresco**

¿Ai cómo fue posible que sacaras a Ddraig del Boosted Gear? – la ángel caído miraba curiosa al par que estaba a su lado – Es un poco curioso

Es que se veía muy solo allí dentro – la pequeña acariciaba la cabeza del dragoncito – pero no es el verdadero… el otro duerme mientras este esta fuera.

 **Es verdad… creo que algo cambio con el Sacred Gear al momento de fusionarse con Excalibur Absolution –** el dragón comentaba muy seriamente – **Lo mismo ocurre con la chibi**

Ya veo – Gabriel ladeaba la cabeza confundida – luego le preguntaremos a Azazel-san

Tanto la niña como el dragón miniatura asintieron ante la sugerencia de la mujer mayor, mientras suspiraban al ver como las chicas frente a ellas elaboraban un plan de batalla para poder compartir la primera noche todas juntas.

Ddraig-san… tengo miedo de crecer – la pequeña Ai miraba con duda la sanidad de sus oneesamas

 **Todo a su tiempo… chibi –** Ddraig miraba con pena al grupo de jóvenes.

Issei por su parte estaba bastante nervioso, era algo que nunca antes había pasado en su vida y el joven llevaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, Ruval Phenex miraba con gracia el nerviosismo que poseía el castaño, a lo que el hombre mayor simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

Issei-san, debes tranquilizarte un poco – Ruval comentaba suavemente mientras que Issei se detenía – vamos tener una zanja en la habitación

Lo lamento Ruval-niisama – el castaño se inclinaba avergonzado – es que me muero de los nervios, apenas asimilo la noticia

No te preocupes otouto-kun – el rubio se había acostumbrado a tratar de esa manera al Sekiryuutei – Anda que es algo muy simple

Pero me van ascender de rango – Issei estaba alarmado - ¡No pensé que fuese tan pronto!

Fu, fu, fu… te lo tienes bien merecido – el hombre se acercó hasta el preocupado joven – lograste una hazaña honorable y eso merece una recompensa

Entiendo… pero aun así – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba dudoso ante la decisión de los cuatro Maous – No creo merecerlo

Evitaste que se iniciara una terrible guerra, derrotaste al uno de los más poderosos Cadres de Grigori – Ruval contaba con sus dedos las hazañas del castaño – posees uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur más fuertes en el mundo y tu sacred gear evoluciono a una nueva forma.

Bueno tiene razón – Issei suspiraba derrotado ante los argumentos de su futuro familiar político – creo que si me lo merezco

Recuerda que este logro callara a los ancianos un buen rato y no se meterán contigo, ni con Ravel – el rubio estaba complacido por el giro de los eventos - ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba tu Balance Breaker?

Heavenly Dragon Scale Mail – el chico se sonrojaba ante el vergonzoso nombre que le puso Ai a su nueva transformación – hasta me da pena decirlo

¡Vamos!Vamos!... No es tan malo – Ruval ocultaba las ganas de reírse – ¿Por cierto podrías firmarme esto?

De entre sus ropas, Ruval saco una fotografía del Balance Breaker nuevo de Issei, el cual apareció en el más emocionante episodio de Kamen Rider Ddraig siendo una serie muy vista por los infantes del inframundo al parecer su nueva transformación servía como la forma final del héroe de la serie y tenía un ataque final bastante espectacular, le dolía admitirlo pero esa serie era su favorita.

Al menos no cantan canciones sobre los Oppais – el joven susurraba levemente mientras firmaba la fotografía – Listo

¡Gracias con esto el pequeño Richard estará feliz! – Ruval sonreía al imaginar la cara de alegría de su hijo – ¡Oh Riser… viniste!

A la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Riser Phenex, el joven se encontraba bastante apenado por estar en ese lugar algo muy impropio de él, Ruval se acercó hacia su hermano menor y le dio un efusivo abrazo, Riser estaba un poco tenso pero respondió al gesto fraternal de su familiar. Ruval se salió de la habitación para llevarle el obsequio a su hijo, dejando solos a su futuro cuñado y a su hermano.

Los pocos minutos que pasaron fueron una eternidad para ambos jóvenes, el primero en romper el hielo fue el propio Riser.

Felicidades por tu promoción – el rubio comentaba llamando la atención de Issei

Gracias, nii… - Issei vio como Riser detenía las palabras del joven

Riser-san por ahora – comentaba un poco apenado – no me siento digno de ese honorifico

Entiendo, Riser-san – el castaño aceptaba la petición del joven a su lado - ¿Cómo se encuentra Camelia-san?

Ella se encuentra bien… me sorprendí bastante que estuviera embarazada – el joven Phenex suspiraba agotado – aunque no hemos formalizado nada vivimos juntos en la mansión Ronove

¿Cómo se lo tomo tu harem? – la curiosidad carcomía al castaño – Quiero decir… deben de estar molestas

Para nada… Camelia es… bueno… -Riser se apenaba por lo que iba a decir – Bisexual

Pfft… ¿En serio? – el Sekiryuutei estaba sorprendido por la revelación –

No le tomo ni un mes seducirlas a todas – Riser reía levemente ante la extraña situación – Sabes no puedo pedir una mejor mujer que ella – el joven tenía una expresión de añoranza –en su juventud sufrió mucho por un tipo peor que yo… creo que necesitaba a un verdadero caballero y pienso darle lo que en verdad ella desea

Entiendo lo que dices – el chico se sentía extraño al sincerarse con su antiguo rival - ¿Qué hay de Rias?

No sé si pueda perdonarme por lo que le hice – Riser estaba melancólico y arrepentido de sus actos – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Claro que si… Riser-san – Issei sonreía honestamente a lo que fuese a pedirle el rubio –

Amala tanto como a mi hermana – Issei se sorprendía ante la petición del joven Phenex – es raro que venga de mi pero me harías ese favor… otouto

¡Cuenta con ello… Niisan! – ambos chocaron sus puños para sellar esa promesa entre hombres

Ravel estaba tras la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano Riser e Issei, no podía ocultar su alegría al notar que su hermano hacia las paces con el chico que amaba, sonriente entró a la habitación para ver como los dos jóvenes chocaban sus puños, sin decirles nada a ninguno los rodeo con su brazos y los abrazo con cariño. Riser salió de la habitación para dejar a solas ambos chicos, Issei miraba su mano mientras Ravel se recargaba en su hombro.

Es extraño, tu hermano es un buen tipo – Issei miraba su mano como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo– si se hubiera comportado así desde un principio, bueno lo de Rias sería otra cosa

Lo sé… esa manera de ser solamente me la mostraba a mí – la rubia tomaba la mano de Issei y la entrelazaba con la suya – Ni siquiera las chicas de su harem lo conocen así, espero que se comporte de esa manera con Camelia-san

Sé que lo hará – el castaño suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿Te molesta que sin querer este formando un harem?

Para nada… - Ravel contestaba tranquilamente – al menos sé que cuando me embarace se con quién me serás infiel

Que… dices – un tic apareció en el rostro del castaño – ¿Yo infiel?

He estado estudiando el comportamiento de los dragones – Ravel pasaba a su fase de maestra – al menos en una noche son capaces de copular hasta diez veces sin parar – la pequeña rubia se sonrojo ante su descubrimiento – sé que necesitare ayuda en la noche de bodas… tantas veces sería demasiado para mi

R..a..vel, no digas disparates – Issei se levantaba alarmado – crees que ellas aceptarían

Lo harán tontito – Ravel se levantó rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del castaño – todas te amamos por igual y seria genial que nos hicieras tus mujeres en la misma noche

Porque en algún momento deje de ser pervertido – el Sekiryuutei se lamentaba por su cambio de personalidad

Eres más atractivo de esta manera – la pequeña Phenex sonreía mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo.

Ambos jóvenes sellaron su amor con un beso, Henrietta miraba con ternura el afecto que ambos se tenían, a lo lejos miro como los cerezos de la casa Phenex se unían a la demostración de amor entre su joven ama y el Sekiryuutei, un paisaje rosa era el cuadro perfecto para un par de enamorados, con una sonrisa en el rostro regreso para anunciar que se demorarían un par de minutos más antes de que el chico recibiera su promoción a demonio de clase media.

Ese era el pequeño obsequio que les daba a ambos por parte de la ama de llaves.

La sala estaba repleta de invitados a la ceremonia de promoción del Sekiryuutei, Sona y Rias habían llegado con el resto de sus cortes, todos ellos vistiendo costosos vestidos y trajes; no siempre ocurre un evento como estos, usualmente es como presentar un examen de admisión a alguna institución académica, pero en el caso de logros extraordinarios que causen el honor de ser ascendido es una ceremonia más elaborada, aunque la ama de llaves anuncio que el involucrado tardaría un poco más eso no evito que los invitados empezaran a amenizar el ambiente.

Rossweisse se encontraba deleitándose con los aperitivos que estaban dando en la fiesta de gala, Asia le estaba acompañando ya que la pobre valquiria no conocía a nadie más que a ella y a Kuroka.

Ross-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta – la portadora del Twilight Healing estaba un poco curiosa - ¿Qué hacia abajo las ordenes de Michael-sama?

Si, si… todas queremos saber – Irina y el resto de la chicas allí presentes estaba curiosas –

Bueno – la valquiria dudo un poco para responder mientras miraba el bocadillo en su charola – Está bien… se los diré, por órdenes de Odín-sama debo casarme con el Sekiryuutei o volverme su amante para formar una alianza entre la facción nórdica y la facción bíblica

Rias, Irina, Xenovia y Asia tenían una expresión de sorpresa, Tomoe simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se replanteaba el hecho de que le gustase Issei, el resto de los amigos del Sekiryuutei suspiraron por la caótica vida que estaba teniendo actualmente.

Al unísono cinco voces exclamaron llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"!Otra rival más…. No nos jodaaan!"

La reunion de las tres facciones.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 ** _*Por fin la larga espera termino y tenemos nuevo capitulo de esta historia... jajajajajajajajajajaja... cof, cof, cof... ya tuve mi descargo de stress, solo espero que esté a la altura de su preferencia._**

 ** _*Por fin cumpli una promesa y espero que estes contento con el resultado, al menos es algo sencillo_**

 ** _*Curiosamente mas y mas personas le dan una oportunidad al spinoff de esta historia, y voy a decirles un secreto... estoy feliz de ellos._**

 ** _*Estoy pasando por el hype del segundo trailer de Civil War... así es como se debe hacer las cosa... no lo crees así FOX_**

 ** _*Bueno es todo por hoy... sigue una actualiacion de With Broken Wings antes de que actualice esta historia sin mas me despido con teaser de lo que se viene..._**

* * *

 ** _[Ost The False King by Yuki Kajiura]  
_**

"Mi padre es un estupido al querer formar una alianza con otras mitologias"

"Este es mi hogar no les parece hermoso"

"Mientras tengas ese anillo deberas obecerme mi querida Valquiria"

"Lo que hiciste no tiene... ¡Oh estoy tan decepcionada de ti!"

"Es una locura... ellos tienen un ejercito y nosotros apenas somos siete"

"No importa lo que pase jamas abadono a alguien"

"Eres una traidora como pudiste hacerlo"

"Issei podrias matarme por favor"

 **Arco 3: Hacia las tierras del norte.**

"Con estas alas rotas..."


	24. Chapter 24

Las sombras danzaban al compás de las velas que iluminaban la habitación, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y deprimente; aunque ayudaba mucho el hecho de que hubiera objetos de dudosa apariencia y procedencia que había sido recolectados con el paso del tiempo por aquellos que moraban entre las sombras y rendían respeto a actividades misteriosas e incompresibles para el resto de los seres normales. Estaba allí reunidos cinco personas quienes vestía cada una con una enorme capa que cubría sus cuerpo y capuchas que escondían su identidad; dificultando saber si eran hombres o mujeres los que estaban allí reunidos.

Cada uno tomo una posición en un círculo en una extraña sincronización, una vez realizado aquel acto, uno de ellos levanto su mano izquierda, mientras que el resto imito su acción.

¡Solo pueden haber siete, no más ni menos! – la voz sonaba distorsionada dándole más misterio a la identidad

¡Solo pueden haber siete, no más ni menos! – el resto exclamaba de la misma manera y con la misma voz distorsionada

Tras esa extraña declaración una de las figuras procedió a adentrarse en las sombras para rápidamente regresar cargando un bulto en una bolsa de tela, este tenía tamaño de una persona, el cual se movía frenéticamente y lanzaba sonidos inteligibles para las personas normales, fue depositado en medio de aquel misterioso grupo, los cuales asintieron al notar como el bulto se retorcía en el piso.

¡Muéstranos al hereje! – el aparente líder dio una orden que fue acatada por la misma persona quien había traído aquel objeto.

Con la sola fuerza de sus manos, rompió la bolsa de tela que aprisionaba lo que fuese que estuviera adentro, pronto una cabellera plateada la cual tenía un par de coquetas cintas rosas, fue visible para todos los participantes en aquel extraño ritual, la identidad de una joven hermosa se revelo al mundo, la joven miraba frenética a cada uno de los misteriosos y extraños sujetos; mientras sus hermosos ojos azules trataban de discernir el lugar donde se encontraba. El rostro de la chica mostraba el miedo y la zozobra que sentía en esos momentos, ya que su ahora captores no demostraban una empatía por la pobre joven.

Pronto uno de los captores levantaba su mano tímidamente tal vez conmovida por la apariencia aterrada de la pobre chica.

¿No creen que exageramos un poco con esto? – a pesar de la distorsionada voz se podría aprecia un tono de amabilidad - ¡Es que mírenla esta toda aterrada

¡NO! – el líder del grupo exclamo severamente - ¡DEBEMOS DE SER FUERTES PARA MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO!

¡¿En serio es necesario tanto drama?! – otra nueva persona se unió a la defensa de la pobre chica - ¡Bueno sé que peligra el "equilibrio"! ¡Pero mírala esta toda asustada!

Pronto la joven sintió como la situación cambiaba a su favor, con decisión posó sus ojos en el líder, lanzo una hermosa y cautivadora mirada se suplica con la esperanza de doblegar la voluntad de aquel que aún se interponía en su liberación. Lentamente uno de los participantes se acercó hacia el líder, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro trato de calmar la situación.

¡Ya es suficiente, Irina! – la voz de esa persona iba regresando a la normalidad - ¡Sé que estas preocupada por Ise, pero secuestrar a Rossweisse-san es una exageración!

La persona en cuestión se retiró la capucha de su vestimenta revelando una hermosa cabellera roja y unos ojos azul verdoso los cuales miraban con condescendencia esperando doblegar por fin a la líder. Se trataba de Rias Gremory

Está bien – por fin Irina cedió ante la presión, su voz recuperaba su tono normal - ¡Ustedes ganan… pero aun así debemos interrogarla!

Sintiéndose derrotada por ese giro de los acontecimientos, Irina se quitó la capucha su cabello castaño había sido cortado recientemente lo que llamo la atención del grupo, pronto cada una de los que faltaban por revelar su identidad fue imitando la acción de Rias e Irina, pronto los rostros de Xenovia, Tomoe y Asia fueron visibles a la luz de las velas.

¡¿Qué nya acabo?! – una cabellera blanca se asomó por la puerta - ¡Y yo pensé que me podía unir a la fiesta!

Kuroka miraba curiosa la situación, pronto encendió las luces de la sala del club de lo investigación de lo oculto, los ojos de Rossweisse estaba sorprendidos al reconocer a cada uno de sus captores, pronto las chicas empezaron a tomar asiento en cada uno de los muebles del club, el cual fue restaurado a su antigua gloria después de haber sido destruido durante el ataque en la reunión de los lideres; inclusive la regadera fue puesta nuevamente, aunque Issei suplico que fuese en una habitación aparte.

La castaña se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla principal, vio un pequeño porta retratos donde se veía a Ravel abrazando amorosamente a Issei, pronto Irina lo quito de allí para meterlo en un cajón del mismo mueble y sacar otro con ella abrazando por el cuello a su querido amigo de la infancia, una vez hecho el cambio se colocó uno lentes mientras colocaba su barbilla entre sus manos dándole una apariencia intimidante. A su lado derecho se colocó Rias agregando más intimidación a la apariencia de la portadora de Mimic.

Y ¿bien? – la castaña hablaba seriamente mientras su mirada se posaba en Rossweisse - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro "Darling"?

Rossweisse se defendió pero debido a la mordaza en su boca poco pudo entenderse, mientras que la interrogadora asentía a cada ruido que la joven trataba de decir.

Ya veo – Irina respondía tranquilamente, todas y cada una miraban sorprendidas el hecho de que comprendió lo que su rehén dijo – Ya veo… que no entiendo nada de lo que pretende decir

Todas cayeron graciosamente ante la evidente idiotez que estaba haciendo gala Irina Shidou en esos momentos, mientras que Kuroka movía sus colas animadamente ya que esto para ella era de lo más divertido, con lentitud se acercó a la valquiria y le libero la boca. Cuando por fin vio que podía hablar con normalidad sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

Sniff…. ¿Porque me hacen esto?... sniff – la peli plateada contenía las lágrimas – sniff… saben yo no quería…. Pero me…. Amenazaron… sniff… solamente se trabajar e ir a mi casa…. Sniff…. Buaaaaah!

Pronto el llanto lastimero de la aun rehén inundo la habitación, cada una de las presentes sintió algo de lastima por la valquiria, pronto la más débil de corazón se acercó a consolar a Rossweisse, la artífice de ese acto fue Tomoe Meguri.

 _¿Aún no sé cómo me dejé convencer para esta locura? –_ la caballero de Sona se preguntaba internamente – Ya… ya…. Eres una buena chica – Tomoe acariciaba lentamente el cabello de la peli plateada

* * *

 _If Life 24: La conmoción de los 100 yenes_

* * *

Issei dormía plácidamente, tras su batalla con Vali había recibido varias noticias que lo conmocionaron, la primera era que los líderes del inframundo había decidido premiar sus esfuerzos durante el incidente con Kokabiel que le iban ascender de grado y tras una gala organizada por la familia de su prometida; ya era un demonio de clase media, la propia Serafall admitió que consideraron ascenderlo hasta la clase alta pero previeron que tendría muchas complicaciones tener tal honor a una corta edad desde que reencarno como demonio, la únicas que se mostraron molestas por esa decisión fueron Rias y Ravel; pero gracias a la intervención de Sona entendieron que era mejor de esta manera.

Otra de las noticias buenas, fue que hizo las paces con el hermano mayor de Ravel, Riser; debía admitir que el tipo era muy amable, aunque a veces las presiones propias de su familia y su estatus como demonio de clase alta hicieron que su ego se inflara un poco, pero gracias a la intervención del propio Sekiryuutei y de la mismísima Camelia Ronove el joven fénix había retomado un camino más honorable y tranquilo, por el momento se dedicaría a estabilizarse un poco mientras que Camelia daba a luz a su primer hijo, a pesar de las enormes negativas de su "okaasama", Odelia termino por aceptar el hecho. Riser como gesto de buena fe por todas las molestia que hizo durante su periodo más oscuro le ofreció a su reina al propio castaño, para que le enseñara más acerca de la magia explosiva, Yubelluna aceptó la decisión de Riser e Issei vio la oportunidad de aprender más.

Y la última noticia fue más o menos agradable, al parecer una de las jóvenes que ayudaron a salvar a su querida Ravel, Rossweisse; era una valquiria enviada por el propio Odin para que se comprometiera en matrimonio con Issei, en un principio el chico sintió algo de rechazo, pero al tratar un poco con la guerrera nórdica supo que sus intenciones eran honestas, al final también Ravel intercedió por la propia peli plateada ya que tenía una deuda con su salvadora. El joven sintió como los rayos de sol interrumpían su descanso, con un poco de flojera decidió que era tiempo de levantarse, fue cuando noto que alguien no deseaba que el joven dejara la cama.

Los ojos cafés de Issei miraron sorprendido como los delgados brazos de Ravel le impedían levantarse, la jovencita tenía un semblante tranquilo y una suave sonrisa adornaba sus delicadas facciones, el Sekiryuutei no hizo más que suspirar ante la escena, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la chica hacia esa acción, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho por el contacto tan cercano que tenían.

Ravel… corazón – Issei susurraba al oído de la pequeña rubia – Ya es de mañana

El cuerpo de su prometida se revolvió levemente, pero solamente se afianzo más a la cintura del chico, Issei entonces procedió a ser un poco más proactivo y empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la Phenex, Ravel empezó a mover la cabeza un poco mientras que la sonrisa se acrecentaba más, justo en ese momento su abrazo cedió lo suficiente para que Issei lograra zafarse y colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Ravel, los ojos del chico entonces miraron como la el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia estaba desprotegido y a merced del Sekiryuutei, el joven al admirar el bien cuidado cuerpo de su kohai, sintió una ganas tremendas de escalar en las caricias, claro la última vez fue interrumpido por Raynard, con una sonrisa llena de malicia, acerco sus labios a la tersa piel del cuello que estaba expuesto de ese lindo pijama con motivos florales.

Con lentitud empezó a dar pequeños besos con la esperanza de que la chica reaccionara, se mantuvo así por un corto tiempo, afino sus oídos y noto que la respiración de Ravel había pasado de tranquila a errática, señal de que su ataque había surtido efecto, fue incrementando la intensidad de sus caricias mientras que la chica soltaba leves gemidos, Issei por su parte sentía que el "switch" en su interior estaba a punto de pasar de apagado a encendido, sus manos rápidamente recorrieron la cintura de Ravel y se mintieron entre la ropa de la chica, recorriendo la piel de la espalda, el simple tacto hizo que la chica se arqueara un poco y la respiración se agitara un poco más.

Las pequeñas manos de Ravel se aferraron a la camiseta que Issei usualmente usaba para dormir y sus piernas se abrieron levemente para permitirle al castaño se acomodara mejor y continuara explorando la piel de la pequeña joven. Cuando el asunto estuvo a punto de escalar al siguiente nivel, Issei noto entre sus dedos la cicatriz que ahora estaba en la espalda de Ravel, misma que estaba sobre el pecho izquierdo. Cuando advirtió sobre ese lugar fue señal para detenerse, su mirada entonces se levantó para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su chica, los cuales estaban llorosos y suplicantes, Issei sonrió levemente al notar que la rubia había despertado por completo.

Sabes… que… yo… - la voz de Ravel era casi inaudible – no tengo ninguna objeción por continuar

Lo sé, pero se lo prometí a tu padre – Issei acerco su rostro al de la chica para besarla tiernamente – Y sabes que mantengo mis promesas

Si… por eso te quiero – Ravel respondía y volvía a besarlo - pero espero que la rompas algún día

Lo prometo – el castaño sonrió accediendo a la petición

* * *

Después de tan acalorado despertar, ambos jóvenes se dieron un baño frio para bajar un poco el calor del momento, Issei fue el primero en bajar solamente para notar al pequeño avatar del Boosted Gear mirando tranquilamente al televisión.

¡Hola, Señor Escamoso! – Issei saludaba a la versión miniatura de Ddraig – ¿Espero que no estuviste viendo la televisión toda la noche?

 **¡Claro que no mocoso!** – el mini dragón contestaba indignado – ¡ **Estuve conversando por internet!**

Ja, ja, ja… veo que estar fuera del Sacred Gear ha mejorado tu humor – el castaño comentaba divertido la reacción de su huésped – ¿Todavía no descubren como Ai te saco allí?

 **En teoría sigo allí dentro –** Ddraig agitaba sus alas para levantar el vuelo y moverse hacia la cocina – **Tal parece que adquirí la habilidad de la chibi para manifestarme físicamente**

Ya veo – el castaño abría el refrigerador mientras sacaba un rebanada de tocino y se la arrojaba a su compañero – ¡Toma!

 **Gracias, sabes que no necesito comer -** el dragón gales degustaba la carne con ahínco - **Aunque agradezco el gesto**

De nada, socio – el chico empezaba a sacar cosas del refrigerador para empezar a preparar el desayuno – ¿Por cierto ya se levantó Ai?

 **No, todavía duerme -** Ddraig terminaba con su bocadillo - **Es una suerte que no despertara con el escándalo que hicieron**

Issei enrojeció fuertemente ante el comentario de su ahora socio/mascota, por estar tan concentrado en esa actividad que olvidaron que no eran los únicos en la casa, el chico agradeció que su padres se ganaran un crucero para dos el cual empezó precisamente el día de ayer y tomaría todo el verano, ese era el motivo por el cual Ravel estaba durmiendo en la casa esa noche.

Gracias por el dato, amigo – el castaño sentía vergüenza – te prometo que tendremos cuidado la próxima vez

 **Te creo –** la desconfianza aparecía en la voz de Ddraig - **Aunque yo sugiero que consumas el acto de una buena vez –** había cierta gracia escondida en las palabras del dragón celestial - **vamos tienes de donde escoger… ni en mis mejores años tuve tantas posibles parejas**

¡LO SE! – el joven comentaba mientras revolvía varios huevos en un tazón – Rayos es difícil ser un caballero a estas alturas

 **Bueno… bueno, al menos no eres un despistado como antes –** el dragón se retiraba a la cocina para continuar viendo los programas matutinos – ¡ **por cierto tu padre dejo una caja en la mesa!**

Tras esas extrañas palabras de su socio, se acercó al misterioso paquete para mirar su interior, internamente le agradeció a Dios que tuviera unos padres tan comprensivos y geniales en el mundo, claro que cuando Ravel bajo se encontró con el castaño agarrándose la cabeza. Después de haber terminado el desayuno que Issei amablemente cocino para los tres, salieron rumbo al último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, afuera de la casa se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el propio Azazel recargado en un flamante automóvil familiar.

¡Hola, Sekiryuutei-kun! ¿Quieres que les demos un aventón? – el pelinegro comentaba con un poco de gracia

¡Claro que si Azazel-san! – respondía Issei gustoso por el favor – ¿Jophiel-sama?

¡Buenos días! Issei-san, Ravel-san y Ai-chan – la serafín saludaba animadamente –Se ven bastante bien

Gracias, usted también luce muy bien – el castaño halagaba la apariencia de uno de los líderes del cielo

Ja, ja, ja… es mujer casada – el gobernador general comentaba divertido mientras se subían al auto – No intentes agregarla a tu harem

Ara, Azazel-san – la rubia reía levemente mientras tocaba la mejilla del ángel caído – ¿Tienes celos?

¿Yo? Como crees – el pelinegro contestaba ante la mirada sorprendida de los demonios y el espíritu

Aún era raro ver a ambos ángeles juntos, pero la serafín deseaba ser el enlace entre Grigori y el cielo para que ambos bandos dejaran de lado el rencor y el odio que habían forjado durante siglos, por eso y con ayuda de Michael lograron modificar exitosamente el sistema para que Jophiel se mantuviera intacta aun si permanecía mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, por eso Azazel decidió retomar su matrimonio con la serafín.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes Ravel-chan? – Azazel miraba directamente por el retrovisor al rostro de la Phenex

Pues bien – Ravel bajo levemente la mirada mientras acariciaba la sección donde estaba la cicatriz – Aunque es raro tener una marca en mi piel… digo nunca antes me habían quedado cicatrices

Entiendo – el gobernador general miraba hacia el frente – Clarent es una espada muy peligrosa… y lo peor que esta en poder de Vali

¿Dónde se encuentra? – la tensión creció dentro del coche cuando Issei realizo la pregunta

Estamos buscándolo por todo el globo – el ángel caído respondía con seriedad – El problema es que de alguna manera bloquea nuestros intentos, ya le preguntamos a Kuroka sobre su paradero – Issei abrió los ojos levemente mientras cerraba sus puños – Pero cuando llegamos no encontramos nada.

Ravel puso su mano sobre uno de los puños del castaño, haciendo que este se relajara un poco, Ai imito la acción de la rubia con la esperanza de que por fin Issei se calmara, el auto del grupo se detuvo frente a la primaria de Ai, quien se despidió alegremente del grupo, discretamente Azazel advirtió el semblante que Jophiel puso al ver a la pequeña niña al despedirse, suspiro un poco antes de iniciar el camino a la academia de Kuoh. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio ya que lo que quería decir Azazel lo había hecho con anterioridad, pronto estaba frente a las puertas de la academia, Sona se sorprendió al ver que bajaban tanto Issei como Ravel del vehículo.

¡Bien Issei-san, espero que tengas un excelente día en la escuela! – Jophiel hablaba animadamente - ¡Dale mis saludos a Gabrielle!

¡Claro que si Jophiel-sama! – el castaño se inclinó levemente mientras que Ravel hizo lo mismo - ¡Espero volver a verlos!

Descuida Sekiryuutei-kun – el ángel caído sonreía divertido – este tipo de actos van a ser más seguidos… ¡Chao!

La pareja de demonios vieron como el automóvil se alejaba de la escuela, Sona se les acerco curiosa mientras contemplaban el horizonte.

Vaya, se me hace raro ver interactuar ángeles, caídos y demonios tan tranquilamente – comentaba la Sitri llamando la atención de los dos recién llegados – Aunque no es la primera vez

¿En serio kaichou? – Ravel estaba curiosa ante las palabras de Sona – no me esperaba eso de ti

Si, ya tuve una experiencia de ese tipo – la pelinegra se ajustaba los lentes mientras poso su mirada en la rubia – bueno… es una lástima que no puedas participar

¿Participar? – Issei preguntaba curiosos mientras miraba a Sona y a Ravel - ¿Participar en qué?

Te lo diré cuando terminen las clases – Ravel sonreía levemente a lo que Sona imito la acción

Por cierto Issei, no estoy muy contenta contigo – Sona picaba con el dedo el pecho del castaño - ¡Mira que ligarte a Tomoe-san!

No fue a propósito – el chico se disculpaba rápidamente - ¡No sé que tengo para atraerlas!

Yo si lo sé – la pequeña Phenex ocultaba su sonrisa tras una de sus manos – No te preocupes por eso Sona, cuidaremos bien de ella

Eso espero – la presidenta del consejo suspiraba – Aunque claro yo ya he puesto mis ojos en alguien…

¡¿Oh?! Nuestra pequeña Sona está creciendo – tanto Issei y Ravel exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Si… si par de payasos – la Sitri enrojecía levemente – Aun no hay nada confirmado pero si se da, digamos que será una bomba

¡Uy! Siento curiosidad – Ravel miraba impaciente a su sempai mientras que esta reía discretamente – Una pista… vamos aunque sea una pequeña

Bien, lo conocerán tras terminar las vacaciones de verano – la presidenta del consejo sacaba su lengua mientras que Ravel reía levemente – Ya vayan a clases aunque sea el último día no lleguen tarde

Durante su camino a los salones se encontraron con Tomoe Meguri quien llevaba unos papeles en las manos, lo que mas llamo su atención fue las terrible ojeras y el aura depresiva que la castaño-rojiza traía consigo, Issei junto con Ravel se acercaron a la secretaria del consejo mientras esta suspiraba sonoramente.

Tomoe-san… ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz del Sekiryuutei sonaba bastante preocupada

¡Issei-san! – la caballero se Sona respondía tratando de sonar animada - ¡Me encuentro en excelentes condiciones! – la sonrisa en el rostro de Meguri se veía bastante forzada

¿No puedo creerte la verdad? – Issei entrecerraba sus ojos no muy convencido - ¿Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería?

¡Issei-sempai! – Ravel se acercó hasta los papeles que traía la secretaria del consejo para quitárselos – Yo llevare esto… ¿Ibas para la sala del consejo?

Tomoe asintió levemente mientras que la pequeña rubia se llevaba los papeles consigo, antes de irse se depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, a lo que la joven caballero de Sona parpadeo un par de veces, Issei por su parte se acuclillo dándole la espalda a la secretaria del consejo con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje.

Issei, eso es un poco vergonzoso – Tomoe comentaba un poco enrojecida

Es de esta manera o te llevo de estilo princesa – el chico comentaba tranquilamente a lo que la castaño-rojiza simplemente suspiro

Con bastante vergüenza, Tome se subió a la espalda de Issei, pudo sentir como sus manos tocaban la piel de los muslos de la caballero de Sona, ese simple acto hizo que la jovencita enrojeciera más, el trayecto hasta la enfermería lo recorrieron en silencia, Issei iba tranquilo meditando acerca de las palabras que la presidenta del consejo le había dicho, en un principio vio en Tomoe una amiga quien amablemente le ofreció enseñarle lo básico para manejar la espada, cosa que agradeció de corazón por el gesto, ya que le ha servido enormemente para protegerse, desde que su relación con sus antiguos compañeros de club había mejorado alternaba sus prácticas con Kiba y Tomoe.

Tomoe-san, ¿Cómo se dio? – Issei llamo la atención de la castaño-rojiza – Claro que si no quieres responder

Fue envidia… - Tomoe respondía a la pregunta del castaño – Después admiración y luego simplemente no te sacaba de mi cabeza

Issei llamo a la puerta de la enfermería, la maestra que atendía el lugar reviso con minuciosidad el estado de la secretaria del consejo determinando que la chica tenia agotamiento por falta de sueño, le pidió al castaño que acompañara un rato a la joven mientras avisaba al maestro encargado del salón de Meguri que la chica iba estar indispuesta al menos las primeras horas, los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos tras unos minutos.

Envidia – el Sekiryuutei repetía suavemente las palabras de la chica – Si que es algo extraño

En verdad sí, es un motivo extraño para empezar a querer a alguien– la caballero de Sona sonrió mientras estaba se sentaba en la cama – Habías cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, tanto que empezaste a deslumbrarnos a todos nosotros – Tomoe miro fijamente a los ojos de Issei – Saji, Ruruko, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Sona-sempai y Tsubaki-sempai… todos nos vimos sobrecogidos por tu crecimiento – la chica suspiro cansadamente – después me buscaste para aprender más sobre del arte de la espada, fue bastante divertido saber que había algo en lo que yo era mejor – la chica repentinamente abrazo sus piernas – pero rápidamente me fuiste dejando atrás, en un principio me dolió y molesto… pero nunca me viste sobre el hombro - Tomoe acerco su mano al rostro de Issei quien se tensó levemente al tacto – entonces me empece a preguntar si yo podía alcanzarte

Vaya no pensé que te haría sentir de esa manera – Issei sonreía levemente e instintivamente tomo la manos de la castaño-rojiza

Sabes ese es uno de tus atractivos – la chica saco levemente la lengua – Eres un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros…. Issei, nos recuerdas que si nos esforzamos podemos llegar más lejos y ser mucho mejores… aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de enamorarme de ti

¿A que te refieres? – el castaño estaba intrigado por las últimas palabras de Tomoe – No he hecho nada malo… creo

¡No eres tu tonto! – la chica suspiraba cansadamente – Irina, Xenovia y Asia son de cuidado… Vamos secuestrar a Ross-san por considerarla un peligro para el equilibrio

Un momento…. ¡SECUESTRARON A ROSSWEISSE! – los ojos de Issei miraron con sorpresa la declaración de culpabilidad de la chica - ¡VOY A HABLAR MUY SERIAMENTE CON ELLAS!

No creo que sea necesario – los ojos de Tomoe rápidamente perdieron brillo y vida - ¡Ellas ya sufrieron bastante! ¡Jamás conocí a alguien tan pero tan maltratada por el mundo!

Issei miraba preocupado el extraño comportamiento de la chica, una extraña risa se asomaba por su garganta sacando levemente un escalofrió del cuerpo del castaño, entonces entendió el porqué de la falta de sueño de Tomoe. Suspiro cansadamente pero quería indagar un poco más en el asunto del secuestro de la valquiria, estuvo a punto de irse cuando noto que la castaño rojiza no salía de ese extraño trance, se rasco levemente la cabeza pensando que era lo que debía hacer para ayudarla, cerro los ojos un momento y después puso una mirada de determinación. Acerco lentamente su rostro a Tomoe y le beso sorpresivamente, la chica al notar el gesto sus ojos recuperaron la vida que habían perdido, por un momento quiso alejar al castaño por irrumpir sin su permiso a su preciado espacio personal, pero debido al calor del gesto entre abrió sus labios para permitirle profundizara el beso.

Cuando terminaron, la caballero de Sona tenía un gesto de ensoñación en el rostro y una sonrisa que nada podría borrar en ese momento, Issei miraba satisfecho su trabajo y se acercó al oído de la chica.

Tomoe, podrías dormir un poco… necesitas descansar – aquellas palabras hicieron que la secretaria del consejo asintiera mecánicamente y procedió a dormirse un poco

Gracias, Issei-san – la chica dijo levemente cuando el Sekiryuutei estaba dándose la vuelta

No hay de que – el castaño respondía tranquilamente.

El rostro de Issei mostraba una combinación de molestia y curiosidad, lo que le había confesado Tomoe acerca de lo que hicieron las otras chicas le pareció una falta de respeto hacia la valquiria, el joven sabía que la chica tenia ordenes específicas de ser una persona cercana al grado de intimar con él, pero desde que se hizo público el asunto ella simplemente había evitado hacer algún movimiento, no se dio cuenta cuando estaba frente a la puerta del salón donde tomaban clases el trio de su "harem", el joven se golpeó el rostro al darse cuenta del término que utilizo para referirse a sus compañeras.

 _¿Bueno ya besé a Irina en aquella ocasión? –_ Issei recordaba la conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con su amiga de la infancia – _Y ahora lo hice con Tomoe… ¡rayos que problemático! –_ el castaño suspiraba cansadamente mientras revisaba el salón encontrando a las personas que buscaba

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir el estado emocional de sus tres potenciales amantes, tenían el mismo semblante que Tomoe, de hecho hasta se podría percibir una aura depresiva sobre ellas, tuvo intensiones de entrar en el salón pero la mano de Tsubasa se lo impidió.

¡Hola, Hyodou-kun! – la calmada voz de la torre de Sona hizo que Issei le mirara fijamente – Veo que Tomoe ya te lo contó

Si, me lo confeso en la enfermería – el castaño respondía un poco avergonzado cuando Tsubasa sonreía un poco – No te preocupes esta durmiendo

No… no es eso – la peli azul negaba con la cabeza – me da gusto que la hayas aceptado, sabias lo nerviosa que estaba de aceptar sus sentimientos

¡Me lo imagino! – el chico se rasco la barbilla un poco apenado - ¿Qué pasa con ellas tres?

Están así desde que llegaron – la chica se cruzaba de brazos mientras admiraba al trio – Intente averiguar que les pasaba pero murmuraba algo que no entendía – Tsubasa cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de recordar algo – Por cierto… Rias-sempai se encuentra de la misma manera

¿Rias también está así? – el enojo inicial que tenía el Sekiryuutei se había convertido en una tremenda curiosidad – ¡Ya entiendo a lo que se refería Tomoe-chan!

¡¿Eeeeh?! – la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubasa se acrecentó más – Ya le nombras así… vaya que vas rápido.

Bueno, al final de cuentas no puedo hacer nada en contra – Issei alzaba levemente los hombros – Te prometo que no le haré nada malo

¡Más te vale, Hyodou-kun!… puede que seas el Sekiryuutei – la chica mostraba un falso enfado mientras sonreía – pero si nosotros nos aplicamos podemos patearte el trasero

Entiendo, ja, ja, ja – ambos demonios reían fuertemente ante la graciosa amenaza de Tsubasa.

* * *

El castaño de despidió de la Torre de Sona y se encamino hacia su salón para empezar las clases, todos los alumnos se mostraban ansiosos porque este era el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, muchos de ellos comentaban acerca de lo que harían en esos dos meses que tenían para divertirse, el por su parte tenia sus propias preocupaciones sobre cierto dragón blanco y la amenaza que representaba; también estaba el asunto de Rossweisse, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Murayama le tocaba la espalda.

¡Hey!, tierra llamando a Hyodou – la chica se mostraba preocupada por la actitud del castaño – ¡Issei-san!

¡Perdona, Murayama! – Issei se giró su cabeza para ver a su compañera de salón - ¿Decías algo?

¿Te preguntaba si tenías planes para el verano? – la castaña preguntaba con curiosidad –

Pues nos realmente no sé – el Sekiryuutei cerraba los ojos para meditar un poco – Pues podría tener citas con Ravel, también podríamos ir a la playa o visitar una mansión embrujada

¿Llevarías a tu novia a una mansión embrujada? – la miembro del club de kendo ocultaba su sorpresa con su mano - ¡Olvide que ambos están en el club de ocultismo! Aunque suena tentador y emocionante

¿Lo de la mansión? – Issei casi se cae de su asiento por las palabras de Kaori

Es algo diferente la verdad – la chica sonreía ante la idea – te sales de la norma con esa actividad, si lo haces platícame como estuvo

Bien lo haré aunque me parece raro viniendo de ti – el portador del Boosted Gear miraba incrédulo a su compañera

Pronto Gabriel entro al salón para iniciar sus clases del día y el representante de la clase procedió a que el salón saludara a su maestra, las clases continuaron hasta que sonó la hora del almuerzo, el chico se encamino a la sala del club para reunirse y comer con el resto de los miembros era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando solamente era él y Ravel, pero como ahora eran más de diez el hecho de almorzar juntos era bastante divertido, cuando arribo a la sala vio a Ravel, Koneko y Gasper con una cara de preocupación, el joven se llenó de curiosidad pero esta se convirtió en falsa preocupación al ver quienes estaban dentro, Rias tenía una mirada perdida y el aura deprimente le rodeaba, el resto de su corte trataba de entender que le había ocurrido.

El joven castaño se acercó a la heredera de los Gremory, Akeno advirtió la presencia de Issei y no pudo ocultar su alivio al como este se acercaba a su mejor amiga.

¡Rias, oye… Rias! – Issei sacudía suavemente a la pelirroja sin obtener una respuesta de ella

Issei-kun, lleva así desde la mañana – la pelinegra estaba en extremo preocupada - ¡Ni siquiera almorzó en la mansión!

Entiendo… - repentinamente se acerco al oído y se lo mordió con suavidad

El rostro de la joven demonio enrojeció tanto como su cabello, la chica se cubría el oído y al parecer el aura depresiva se había disipado rápidamente.

¡¿Po… por… que hiciste eso?! – Rias tartamudeaba pero el resto del grupo suspiraba aliviado –

Vaya, jamas pensé que tuvieras el mismo punto débil que Ravel – al decir eso ahora era la rubia la que se alarmaba –

¡ISSEI… NO DIGAS COSAS PRIVADAS! – la pequeña Phenex golpeaba levemente a su prometido

Si, si, duele… duele – el Sekiryuutei comentaba fingiendo dolor – Eso no es lo más privado que se sobre ti – la chica se fue a una esquina de la habitación para lamentarse de lo cruel que era su novio – Y bien, Rias-chan… podrías decirme sobre Rossweisse

Tras esa frase la pelirroja demonio de clase alta se sobresaltó levemente, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el castaño se diera cuenta del acto que había cometido en contra de la valquiria, casi al instante Asia, Irina y Xenovia arribaron a la sala del club, en un instante las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una perfecta posición de seiza.

Una parte de mí, se siente decepcionado por sus acciones – la severidad en la voz de Issei era evidente mientras que las cuatro chicas se sentían avergonzadas – pero otra tiene curiosidad por saber que les hizo para que terminaran en ese estado.

¡Ise-chan! Estamos verdaderamente arrepentidas de lo sucedido – Irina fue la primera en disculparse - ¡JAMAS PENSAMOS QUE LA VIDA DE ROSS-SAN SERIA TAN DEPRIMENTE!

¡EL ABUSO QUE SUFRIÓ POR PARTE DE ODIN-SAMA! – Xenovia se agarraba la cabeza mientras nuevamente se hundía en la depresión

¡MAL VIVIR CON UN PÉSIMO SALARIO! – Asia levantaba la vista mientras sus ojos parecían muertos

¡LAS BURLAS DE LAS DEMÁS VALQUIRIAS! – la pelirroja regresaba lentamente a su estado inicial

Todos miraron con vergüenza la reacción de las castigadas por parte de Issei, en ese instante apareció Kuroka llamando la atención de todos ellos, la joven nekoshou traía entre sus manos una enorme caja de almuerzos la cual se la dio amablemente a su hermana menor, quien enrojeció levemente ante el amable gesto de su familiar.

¿Qué es lo que sucede… nya? – la peliblanca miraba curiosa al grupo de demonios – ¿Porque Rias-chan, Irinya, Xenovia y Asia están de rodillas?

Kuroka-san, ¿Sabes algo del secuestro de Ross-san? – Issei miraba fijamente a los ojos de la gata

Si, estuve allí… fue bastante cómico – la alfil de Rias comentaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – En un momento la estaban intimidando y al siguiente todas estaba llorando amargamente

¿Lo… dices en serio? – el castaño no daba crédito a las palabras de la hermana mayor de Koneko

Si, es verdad – Kuroka se mostraba bastante honesta – ¡mira lo grabé en mi celular, nya!

Issei y el resto de los miembros del club de ocultismo se abarrotaron alrededor de la nekoshou mirando con atención las imágenes donde confirmaban lo que la nekomata había dicho con anterioridad, pronto el rostro de los presentes miraron con pena al cuarteto que continuaba lamentándose en la misma posición.

Issei-kun, ¿Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Rossweisse-san? – Kiba llamaba la atención de todos mientras estos asentían ante la idea – Vamos fue culpa de ellas

Tienes razón, Kiba - el castaño aceptaba la idea de su amigo ante el problema de la valquiria - ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que hacer?

Yo tengo una – sorpresivamente fue Gasper el que se aventuró a hablar - ¿Por qué no tienes una cita con ella?

Esas palabras sacaron de su trance a Rias y al resto de las chicas involucradas, quienes rápidamente intentaron protestar; pero una sola mirada de Issei fue suficiente para que se calmaran en el acto.

Gya-kun, ¿Por qué sugeriste eso? – Koneko daba un bocado a su abundante almuerzo

Bue… bueno, ella misma lo dice – el damphir señalaba el celular de Kuroka

¡Siiii!, recuerdo eso… ¡nya! – la albina revisaba la grabación – ¡miren aquí esta!

"Buaaahh!... ¡Y nunca he tenido una cita con un chico!… - la peli plateada comentaba con un ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos – "! Sé que no soy bonita… pero ya también quiero… sniff… salir con alguien!"

Saben sí que es triste – Xuelan se limpiaba una discreta lastima – Digo ha pasado por mucho

¡Issei! – la voz de Ravel hizo que todos le prestaran atención - ¡TENDRAS UNA CITA CON ROSS-SAN!

¡ENTENDIDO! – el castaño se puso en posición de firmes y saludaba militarmente

Rias y el resto de las "secuestradoras" sintieron que su mundo se venía abajo ante la férrea decisión que ponía Issei en su mirada, entonces recordaron algo muy importante, el karma es una verdadera perra cuando te muerde de regreso.

* * *

Para Rossweisse esta no había una excelente semana, de hecho la pobre valquiria nunca había tenido una buena semana en lo que recordaba en su vida, siempre fue la mandadera personal del gran padre Odin, rey de los dioses de la mitología nórdica, a pesar en que los libros que describían al todopoderoso señor de Asgard, poco era cierto sobre su personalidad. Al hombre le encantaba gastar bromas, perderse en espectáculos nudistas, embriagarse hasta caer muerto y su mayor pasatiempo molestar a la peli plateada hasta que estallara en lágrimas.

Con su última asignación sintió un alivio momentáneo ya que se alejaría de su antiguo jefe, de su hogar y de las constantes humillaciones que las demás valquirias decían a sus espaldas, pero ahora Odin simplemente le mando una carta "Este es tu ultimo cheque… conseguí otra asistente más buena que tú, espero que logres casarte con el Sekiryuutei", las lágrimas se asomaban discretamente por las comisuras de sus ojos, algo que destacaba bastante bien a la hermosa emisaria nórdica era su inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad para superar cualquier absurda necesidad.

Ahora bajo el nombre de Rose Weiss, encontró empleo en una tienda de conveniencia para subsistir dentro del sistema económico japonés.

¡Lo bueno es que gracias a la invención de las tiendas de cien yenes! – Rossweisse apretaba animadamente su puño – ¡podré llevar una vida tranquila!

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor miraron con pena a la hermosa joven quien simplemente suspiro mientras continuaba barriendo la entrada del local, pronto su teléfono celular vibro, su jefe le miro condescendientemente permitiéndole contestar su aparato. Se sorprendió levemente al notar que el número le pertenecía a Rias Gremory.

¡Si… Bueno! – la valquiria contestaba en voz baja mientras se encaminaba a la parte trasera del establecimiento – ¿Rias-san , que desea de mí?

¡ _Hola_! – la peli plateada se sobresaltó al descubrir que la persona que le hablaba era Issei – _Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo Ross-san_

Para nada, me es… estoy tomando un descanso en mi traba… jo- los nervios le hicieron tartamudear un poco – ¡Issei-san!, ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí?

 _Bueno, me entere de lo que te hicieron las chicas anoche –_ la voz de Issei sonaba realmente preocupada – _Y pues pensé en disculparme contigo por su comportamiento –_ Rossweisse sonreía ante el gesto del muchacho tras la línea – _Por eso quisiera saber si tienes planes para mañana en la tarde_

¡Eep! Yo… yo, no tengo planes – la valquiria sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente – Estoy libre…

 _¡Vaya que buena suerte!… entonces nos vemos en el parque cercano a la academia de Kuoh como a las tres de la tarde –_ Issei podría escucharse bastante animado –

¡Claro que sí! – Rossweisse sonreía ampliamente

 _Entonces así quedamos, nos vemos mañana –_ el joven tras la línea rio levemente ante el evidente nerviosismo de la peli plateada

¡Hasta mañana, Issei-san! – la llamada termino pero la peli plateada no colgó su teléfono tratando de digerir lo que había dicho el castaño - ¡¿Voy a tener… UNA CITA?! Abuelita Göndul, por fin esta pobre valquiria está teniendo suerte en el amor

* * *

Issei suspiraba cansadamente tras esa llamada, su mirada se posó entonces en sus compañeros de club, quienes habían amagado al cuarteto conformado por los miembros de su "harem", el chico se golpeó nuevamente la frente por usar ese término, pero tenía que admitir poco a poco se estaba formando uno.

¡¿ISE… PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! – Rias estaba siendo sometida por Akeno quien se había sentado sobre su mejor amiga – ¡No tenías que hacer algo tan cruel!

¡Si, fue un golpe bajo! – Irina estaba en la misma posición que Rias – ¡Sabes que nosotras mataríamos por una cita contigo!

¡Siiii! – tanto Asia y Xenovia protestaron por tan arriesgada petición

¡Se lo deben a Ross-san! – el castaño hablaba seriamente – Sé que muy dentro de ustedes se sienten culpables por haberla secuestrado y que en su cabecita están planeando echar a perder la cita – todas ellas desviaron la mirada molestas – ¡Ven que tengo razón!… si ustedes permiten que Ross-san se divierta la tarde de mañana… podría darles un premio… - el joven Sekiryuutei se acercó seductoramente a la pelirroja – ¡muy rico!

¡OYE! – la voz de Ravel se escuchó molesta detrás de él - ¡No abuses!

¡En la noche te compensare! – Issei miro a la rubia quien se sonrojo bastante

¿Y bien?... Aceptan – el castaño miro expectante al grupo de chicas –

¡Tú ganas! - las cuatro demonios respondieron al unísono

Issei sonreía satisfecho por el resultado obtenido ante el cuarteto de chicas, pero se acercó levemente a Kiba, mirándolo fijamente le susurró al oído.

Aun así necesitare que las vigilen mañana en la tarde – Issei comentaba mientras que Kiba asentía

¡Cuenta con ello, Issei-kun! – el caballero de Rias respondía con una sonrisa

Por cierto, Ravel-chan – Issei miraba fijamente a su prometida - ¿De que hablaban Sona y tú de participar?

Ah… ¿eso? – la rubia se rascaba inocente la mejilla – Dije que te lo diría terminando las clases… ¿pero quieres saber?

Cuando el castaño asintió Ravel miraba un poco decepcionada al suelo, suspiro levemente y se dirigio al resto del grupo.

Saben, en un par de semanas se llevará cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios – la rubia comentaba mientras se ponía levemente nerviosa – Donde los herederos de las 72 casas fundadoras prueban sus habilidades y cortes en un torneo de Rating Games, para demostrar su valía ante los altos mandos del inframundo – la pequeña Phenex obtuvo un semblante triste – aunque tenía ganas de participar y llevarlos a que los conocieran, no puedo aplicar a la reunión de este año

¿Y eso porque? – Xenovia se aventuró a preguntar la razón

Es porque Ravel no tiene la edad permitida – Rias se levantó del suelto mientras se limpiaba el uniforme – Se necesitan tener como mínimo dieciséis años

Apenas los cumplo terminando las vacaciones– la rubia suspiraba melancólicamente – Realmente me hubiera gustado participar

Sona y yo participaremos en este año – la pelirroja comentaba animadamente – ya que el año pasado solamente tenía a tres piezas, pero ahora tengo a Kuroka, Xuelan y Karlamine – Rias miraba con orgullo a los miembros de su equipo – Xuelan y Karlamine ya han participado en juegos oficiales, planeo usar esa experiencia para obtener una buena posición

¡Vaya hubiera sido emocionante participar! – Irina estaba curiosa ante la idea –

Voy a ser sincera con ustedes – la heredera de los Gremory sonreía melancólicamente – si hubiesen participado, serian favoritos para llegar al menos en los mejores ocho

¡EN SERIO! – Ravel se sorprendía ante las palabras de Rias

Issei ya es un demonio de clase media, tiene en su poder al Boosted Gear y a Excalibur Absolution – todos prestaban atención a las palabras de la Gremory – Xenovia Quarta es una excelente Torre con su fragmento de Excalibur Destruction y la espada sagrada Durandal – la peliazul sacaba su pecho orgullosa – Irina es una caballero impredecible junto a Excalibur Mimic – la castaña se reía un poco avergonzada – LeFay Pendragon en una alfil muy respetable y es una genio en lo que se refiere a magia negra – la pequeña maga miraba el paisaje de la ventana de su salón de clases – y Asia es una gran sanadora gracias a su Sacred Gear… - la rubia jugaba con su largo cabello apenada por el elogio de su antigua ama.

Vaya jamás pensé de esa manera a mi grupo – la joven Phenex trataba de ocultar su pena – yo simplemente considere en ellos como una segunda familia

De hecho te tengo un poco de envida Ravel – los ojos de la pelirroja le miraron desafiantes – es un equipo poderoso y equilibrado, aun si te faltan una reina, un caballo y una torre… ¡Rayos! Me habría divertido pelear en tu contra

¡No eres la única con ese sentimiento! – la voz de Sona llamó la atención de todos – También hubiese querido enfrentar a Ravel en un juego justo

Vaya… ahora me lamento más de no participar – la rubia se sentía un poco decepcionada pero a la vez animada por las palabras de las otras dos demonios de clase alta – Pero el próximo año lo ¡HARE!

Las tres demonios de clase alta se miraron intensamente antes de estallar en leves risas, Issei contemplaba la escena comparándola con las que aparecían en los manga shonen que usualmente suele leer donde de una rivalidad nace una bonita amistad, que a su vez se hace inquebrantable.

!Cómo quiera vigilen a Rias mañana en la tarde¡ – nuevamente Issei miro Kiba mientras este reía nerviosamente

* * *

En una apartada cabaña escondida entre los bosques de Canadá cierto peli plateado estaba revolviéndose en la cama donde se encontraba acostado, su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado y su rostro denotaba la molestia que sentía en esos momentos; más que la heridas en su cuerpo era su orgullo el que había recibido el mayor daño, Vali Lucifer sentía que debía ser tragado por la tierra.

¿Cuánto tiempo debo de permanecer en cama? – el joven portador de Divine Dividing miraba con apatía el techo

Pues nuestra doctora oficial dijo que un par de días más – un joven pelinegro comentaba tranquilamente mientras comía una manzana

¡ESA PERRA, NO DEBIO METERSE EN MI PELEA! – Vali gritaba molesto mientras sentía como el dolor le molestaba nuevamente - ¡YA HABRIA SANADO SI KUROKA ESTUVIESE AQU!

Es una lástima que muriese por salvar a esa Phenex – Bikou tiraba el corazón de la manzana en un cesto – Y mi senjutsu no es tan bueno como para curar completamente todas tus heridas

¿Cómo esta Clarent? – el portador de Albion miraba al descendiente de Sun Wukong con cierta preocupación –

Clare-chan esta como tú – el pelinegro respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro – con el orgullo lastimado, pero se repondrá

Ya veo, ¿Dónde está la perra? – el alivio en el peliplateado era evidente

Este… bueno – Bikou abrió los ojos un poco aterrorizado – Vali… ¡esta atrás de ti!

El portador de Divine Dividing se dio la vuelta lentamente solamente para encontrar un par de orbes esmeraldas mirarle desaprobatoriamente y una extraña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Gilliane.

¡Ara! Vali-san así es como le hablas a tu mujer – la rubia miraba con molestia al herido hibrido mientras las alas del sacred gear de Vali aparecieron en la espalda de Gilliane – mereces ser castigado… - con fuerza levanto uno de sus puños -¡IDIOTA! [ **DIVIDE** ]

¡Guufh! – el golpe dio directo en el abdomen del infortunado Vali quien empezó a darse vueltas en la cama - ¡SI SERAS PENDEJA!

Sniff… así le hablas a tu mujer… sniff – Gilliane se tiró al suelo evidentemente dolida – ¡Yo que me esfuerzo tanto por complacer tu apetito sexual desenfrenado… lavo, cocino y limpio esta cabaña!

¡Guau! Esas clases de actuación son dignas de un Oscar… ¡ka, ka, ka!… - el descendiente del rey mono aplaudía emocionado

Si, Bi-chan… esta pobre mujer fue seducida por el brío varonil de Vali – la rubia se secaba las lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano – Y dejo que profanara su cuerpo con su enorme hombría… ¡POR CULPA TUYA NO ME PODRE CASAR NUNCA!

¡UN MOMENTO! – el peli plateado se recuperó rápidamente - ¡SI LO RECUERDO BIEN… ME ATASTE A LA CAMA Y ME VIOLASTE!

Esa fue la primera vez – Gilliane sacaba la lengua juguetonamente - ¡Eres tan orgulloso que después te soltaste y me tuvimos sexo varias veces!

¡Eek! Este… yo… - Vali se ponía rojo de vergüenza mientras que Bikou rodaba por el suelo muriéndose de la risa

Me encanto que me sometieras… mi adorado príncipe – la compañera de Vali se sentó sobre el peli plateado - ¿una vez que te recuperes repetiremos esa noche?

¡eres una…! – Vali se daba por rendido mientras desviaba la mirada solamente para ver el estoico rostro de Elesis

Los ojos azules de Vali se encontraron con los ambarinos de la pelirroja, quien le miraba aburrida para después sonreír levemente

Pervertido de closet - la joven pelirroja dijo sin ningún ánimo – ¿Cómo sigue?

Bien… este idiota estaba más lastimado de lo que creía – Gilliane se mostraba intranquila – ese Sekiryuutei es cosa seria

¿A qué te refieres, Gil-chan? – Elesis hablaba de manera mecánica, mientras que Vali y Bikou le miraban atentos

Su nuevo Balance Breaker tiene propiedades sagradas – la rubia se bajaba del portador de Divine Dviding para encaminarse a la cocina – si hubiese sido un demonio completo ya estuviera muerto – la joven ladeo un poco la cabeza – Te recuerdo que yo soy la única que puede matarte… no lo hagas antes… ¡Idiota! – eso ultimo lo dijo con preocupación

Vali suspiro cansadamente, solamente para mirar nuevamente aburrido el techo de la cabaña, Elesis por su parte se dirigía hacia la cocina con un par de bolsas con alimentos, Bikou fue el único que noto la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del descendiente de Lucifer.

* * *

Esa misma noche Rossweisse se miraba al espejo de su humilde departamento, revisando todas las posibles combinaciones de ropa disponibles dentro de su limitado guardarropa, a pesar de ser un par de años mayor que el propio chico que le había invitado a salir, ella era una completa inexperta en cuestiones amorosas, y su corazón latía rápidamente al imaginarse los lugares que visitaría mañana por la tarde; eso aunado que por fin tendría tiempo de conocer a Hyodou Issei más de cerca, el joven había dejado una impresión muy grande en su persona durante su combate en contra del propio Hakuryuukou, la valentía y la decisión con la se enfrentaron le recordaban las historias que los Einherjar contaban en sus fiestas. Ese tipo de héroes ya no se daban en los tiempos modernos y ella al crecer bajo el cuidado de su abuelita Göndul había desarrollado cierto romanticismo por los tiempos de las leyendas.

 _¡Siento que esto es como un sueño! –_ Rossweisse se miraba en el espejo mientras se probaba una blusa sencilla - _Bueno es parte de la misión que me encomendaron –_ los ojos azules de la valquiria se posaron sobre la carta de Odin - _Aunque ya no soy la asistente del Padre Todopoderoso, es mi deber crear ese vínculo entre los nórdicos y los bíblicos –_ la peli plateada dio por fin con una combinación que le agrado – _Espero que a Issei-san le agrade_

Issei por su parte revisaba su guardarropa junto a Ravel, quien daba sus opiniones sobre lo que elegiría el castaño, para él era extraño salir con alguien más aparte de su prometida, pero la pequeña rubia se mostraba tranquila.

Estas segura de esta idea - Issei revisaba un conjunto de ropa que Ravel había escogido

Muy segura – Ravel miraba tranquilamente como el chico se admiraba en el espejo - ¡Gracias a ella puedo seguir a tu lado!

Tienes mucha razón – el castaño miraba el rostro reflejado de la rubia mientras esta sonreía – Se lo debemos a ella – se volteo para que su prometida mirara fijamente el conjunto –

¡Uy!… que bien te vez – la Phenex reirá pícaramente al notar lo bien que se veía el castaño – Por cierto, ¿no piensas cortarte el cabello?

¿Ah? Había olvidado lo largo que estaba – Issei se tomaba las puntas de su cabellera

El cabello del castaño había crecido varios centímetros desde su batalla con Kokabiel, unos días antes de la reunión pensó en que podía decirle a su chica que se lo arreglara para que luciera mejor.

Te gustaría cortármelo – Issei sonreía mientras que la rubia frente a él asentía gustosa.

De hecho me encantaría – al pequeña Phenex salía de la habitación para ir por lo necesario para la petición de su novio

Ai y Ddraig notaron las cosas que cargaba la jovencita entre sus brazos, ambos se miraron entre si y decidieron seguirle para ver que era lo que hacían.

 **Vaya mocoso, ¡hasta que piensas matar al león! –** comentaba divertidamente el dragón miniatura – **aunque largo te quedaba bien**

Es un capricho mío, pero gracias Señor Escamoso – el castaño reía levemente

¿Señor Escamoso? – Ai parpadeo varias veces curiosa por la extraño apodo que su Oniichan le decía a Ddriag – ¿No te molesta que te diga así?

 **Para nada** – Ddraig contestaba muy calmado – **es una señal de confianza entre nosotros, si quieres tú también puedes hacerlo, chibi**

Me gusta más Ddraig-san – la pequeña niña respondía con seguridad – mis maestros me dicen que debo de respetar a los mayores

 **¡Que buenas enseñanzas dan en estas épocas** – la manifestación del Boosted Gear cruzaba sus brazos complacido – ¡ **Hazle caso a tus maestros!**

La pequeña niña asintió ante las palabras de la criatura, pronto la atención de ambos se posó en la pareja que empezaba con la actividad del corte de cabello, Ravel pasaba sus dedos por la cabeza del castaño, tratándose de dar una idea de que era lo que iba hacer, primero decidió mojar levemente su cabello para que este no le molestara al empezar a cortarlo, con suavidad empezó a tomar pequeños mechones con sus finos dedos, con las tijeras en la otra mano los cortaba.

Repetía la acción de manera mecánica, para los dos espectadores parecía ser aburrido, pero para la pareja era algo más íntimo, una actividad que significaba mucho para los dos, tanto que la sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña fénix y el joven dragón era más que evidente, no tardaron ni una hora cuando por fin Ravel se dio por satisfecha con el resultado.

¡Por fin termine! – Ravel exclamaba orgullosa mientras le daba un espejo al castaño –

¿Oh? Me lo cortaste igual al de Kur*saki *chigo tras la saga de Hueco Mundo – Issei estaba sorprendido por el trabajo de su chica - ¿No me digas que te gusta ese personaje?

Me declaro culpable – la rubia contestaba pícaramente - ¡Por fin tengo a mi propio protector! Pero si me dejas decolorártelo… hare lo que me pidas

Mmm… me gustaría que hicieras un cosplay de Inor* Yuz*hira – el castaño miraba fijamente a Ravel mientras esta se avergonzaba – Pero creo que me encantaría más uno de Hist*ria R*iss – la rubia suspiro ante el modesto cambio de personaje – Tal vez en otra ocasión te deje que me lo decolores

Los dos se miraron fijamente antes de estallar una estruendosa risa, Ai cargaba entre sus brazos al "Señor Escamoso" como le decía Issei al dragón gales, ellos también se unieron a las risas de la pareja de demonios, todos estaban contentos por los tiempos de paz que estaban viviendo.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente Issei esperaba tranquilamente en la fuente de aquel parque donde había iniciado su aventura en el mundo sobrenatural, el recuerdo de aquellos días eran bastante lejanos, para algunos el morir a manos de su primera novia debería de haberle dejado algún trauma mental, pero gracias a ciertas circunstancias ese "fantasma" había desaparecido, miro con tranquilidad su reloj, por sugerencia de Ravel había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora señalada, pero él debía decir que apenas estaba llegando.

Pronto advirtió la figura de la valquiria a la distancia, tuvo que admitir sintió como su boca se abrió bastante al ver cómo iba arreglada la peli plateada, unos jeans ajustados, unos tenis bastante bien cuidados, una playera ceñida a su cuerpo esta dejaba su abdomen descubierto y una blusa transparente negra; debía admitir que Rossweisse era toda una belleza y con ese conjunto comprobaba esa afirmación. La valquiria por su parte debía admitir que el castaño estaba muy bien vestido para la ocasión, un blazer negro, una camisa azul desabotonada del cuello, unos jeans grises y unos zapatos negros.

¿Cómo me veo? – la valquiria preguntaba con cierta timidez en la voz

¡Eh! Perdon… perdón… je, je – el chico se rascaba la cabeza levemente apenado - ¡Realmente hermosa!

¡En serio! Es un alivio… - Rossweisse respiraba profundamente - ¡Quería causar una buena impresión en mi primera cita!

¿Me estas engañando? – el castaño miraba con cierto desconcierto - ¡¿Alguien tan linda como tú?!

¡Es verdad! – la valquiria suspiraba tristemente – Nadie en Asgard me pidió salir ninguna vez… será porque no soy muy bonita a comparación de las otras valquirias.

Issei noto la tristeza en la mirada de Rossweisse, cerró los ojos levemente y después simplemente tomo su brazo con una de sus manos.

¡Entonces divirtámonos esta tarde! – el chico sonreía mientras que la peli plateada le miraba sorprendida - ¡Tu primera cita debe de ser inolvidable!

La joven no hizo mas que asentir mientras el castaño gentilmente le tomaba de la mano, haciendo que Rossweisse se sonrojara levemente, a una distancia prudente un grupo de jovencitas miraban la situación con bastante envidia.

¡Uguuuu! – Irina apretaba con fuerza las hojas del arbusto donde estaba escondida - ¡Yo quiero salir Issei-chan!

¡Irina prometimos no molestarlos esta tarde! – Rias comentaba mientras miraba con preocupación a la castaña – Aunque también siento envidia – Asia y Xenovia asentían ante el comentario de la pelirroja – Debemos seguirlos de cerca para ver que no hagan nada raro

¡De acuerdo! – las otras tres exclamaron decididas sobre la idea de Rias

Sobre el cielo un pequeño pajarillo azul miraba de cerca a aquel grupo de demonios, rápidamente se alejó del lugar para posarse en el hombro del portador de Sword Birth, con pequeños silbidos el animalito le informaba al rubio acerca de lo que había presenciado.

Admito que Issei-kun tenía razón – Kiba daba un sorbo a su café mientras Karlamine sonría levemente

¡Tú lo has dicho.. Yuu-chan! – la castaña ojiverde suspiraba mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio – Entonces pasamos al plan B

Creo que mejor al plan C – Saji comentaba en una mesa contigua mientras Momo degustaba de un helado - ¡Fue buena idea pedirnos ayuda!

Bien… entonces avisaremos a las jefas – Kiba sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada - ¡Aquí… Saber, Princess se ha movido como esperábamos!

 _Enterados Saber –_ la voz de Sona se escuchó a través de la línea – ¿ _Esta Archer contigo?_

Si… están en una mesa contigua! – Yuuto respondía calmadamente –

 _Caster, Lancer y Rider se están moviendo a los puntos asignados –_ la excitación en la voz de Sona era palpable – _Confirmo Princess, Twilight, Mimic y Durandal están en movimiento_

Si – el joven rubio esperaba la respuesta de la presidenta del consejo

 _Iniciando la Operación Valquiria –_ la heredera de los Sitri colgó repentinamente –

Esa era la señal para empezar a moverse, cuando el cuarteto de demonios pagaron la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, todos ellos se dirigieron a los sanitarios, una vez adentro usaron un circulo de tele transportación para ir a un lugar cercano donde se haría la cita de Issei con Rossweisse, Ravel sabía que su trio de sirvientes no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y temió que tratarían de seguirlos, fue por eso que ella junto con el castaño planearon toda la noche lo que harían en la cita, cuando la pequeña Phenex hablo con Sona una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro, Tomoe sintió un escalofrió cuando le miraron todos fijamente, pero ella simplemente negó que participaría en el grupo de Irina.

El plan de Sona para fastidiar al cuarteto era simple y sencillo, usaría señuelos falsos para distraer a las celosas miembros del harem de Issei para que les perdieran el rastro, asi que Tsubaki y Tsubasa; Saji y Momo; Yuuto y Karlamine; Xuelan y Reya; por ultimo Sona y Kuroka utilizarían disfraces para aparentar ser los verdaderos Rossweisse e Issei, en la sala del consejo el resto de los que estaban en la misión miraban con curiosidad como se desarrollaban las cosas.

¡Saben ustedes sí que se divierten! – comentaba Gabriel mientras comía palomitas acompañada de LeFay, Gasper y Koneko - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió esto a Sona y en tampoco tiempo?!

Yo solamente le comenté si nos podía ayudar – Ravel estaba sorprendida por el despliegue táctico de la Heredera de los Sitri – Aunque me preocupa el hecho de que tenga una montaña de planes solamente para fastidiar a Rias-san

Hablando de obsesiones malsanas – la ángel caído negaba con la cabeza el estado mental de la chica – Necesita un pasatiempo o un novio

Según ella se está viendo con alguien – Tomoe miraba la pantalla mientras degustaba unas papas fritas – Descubrimos que le gusta los chicos más jóvenes que ella

¿En serio? – el único hombre del grupo exclamaba sorprendido

Gya-kun, no te emociones tanto – Koneko miraba estoicamente a su compañero alfil – Le gustan varoniles… y tú no lo eres

Eres muy mala Koneko-chan – el pequeño travestido hacia un lindo puchero a lo que la nekoshou se apeno levemente

Aunque no estas mal de esta forma – la albina comentaba en voz baja sin que nadie más le escuchara.

Issei y Rossweisse llegaron al primer punto de interés, era un discreto restaurante en el cual los dos se dispusieron a comer algo ligero, aquel lugar era un pequeño local que frecuentaban tanto Sona como Ravel, pronto los dos jóvenes empezaron a conversar de temas variados, mientras que a las afueras del local Rias y el resto miraban intensamente lo que ocurría allí dentro, inesperadamente un par de hombres movían una enorme caja que imposibilito la mirada de las cuatro demonios, cuando intentaban ver detrás de la caja, Asia noto como Issei y Rossweisse salían juntos del restaurante.

Chicas por allá van – la portadora del Twilight Healing señalo la dirección donde iban caminando sus dos objetivos –

¡No los pierdan de vista! – exclamo Rias mientras el grupo asentia

¡Mordieron el anzuelo… nya! – "Rossweisse" disfrutaba de toda la acción mientras tomaba de la mano a "Issei"

Fue realmente fácil – "Issei" se acomodaba sus anteojos – Bien Rias, es hora de que bailes un poco para mi… ¡Jaque mate!

Mientras en el restaurante Issei, sintió como su celular vibraba el chico miro que había recibido un mensaje de parte de su prometida.

"La operación fue todo un éxito… Disfruten de su cita"

"P.D.:! más te vale compensarme por las molestias!"

La valquiria noto la sonrisa en el rostro de su cita, curiosa se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Qué ocurre Issei-san? – la peli plateada se acercaba levemente al castaño - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Lo fácil que es engañar a una niña genio – Issei guardaba su teléfono - ¡OK! Continuemos con la cita

* * *

El resto de la cita fue bastante tranquilo, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al cine para admirar una película que les recomendaron varias personas que salían de una función anterior, miraron aparadores de varias tiendas de ropa y aunque parezca extraño cazaron ofertas en varias tiendas de descuento, Issei noto lo aguerrida que era Rossweisse al regatear con los vendedores y las ofertas que consiguió buscando con astucia, el joven amablemente pago el envió de la cosas que había comprado su cita para no tener que estar cargando con ellas el resto de la tarde.

Pronto notaron a un grupo de personas que hacían fila cercano a un callejón, en un principio creyeron que se trataba de algun establecimiento de mala reputación pero al notar lo variado de las personas que estaban reunidas decidieron preguntar que ocurría, la persona que estaba en el último lugar amablemente les dijo que se trataba de una adivina que recientemente se había hecho muy famosa por las acertadas predicciones que daba, tanto que lo consideraban un don divino.

Intrigados decidieron probar suerte con la mujer, con la curiosidad de saber que les deparaba el futuro. Esperaron hasta que por fin fue su turno el lugar donde estaba la adivina no era para nada impresionante, solamente una mesa con un mantel sencillo; la mujer ya tenía una edad avanzada, su rostro era levemente regordete y de mirada amable, la venerable anciana miro a la pareja mientras sonreía.

¡Vaya pero que encantadora pareja! – la mujer exclamaba de manera jovial - ¿Acaso quieren saber cosas sobre el amor o si tendrán un matrimonio feliz?

Todavía somos solamente amigos – la peli plateada respondía un poco apenada por la impresión que dieron hacia la mujer – pero si nos encantaría saber nuestro futuro

¿Oh? Que mal que el amor no les una – la adivina sonreía mientras se acomodaba un poco en su asiento – Pero como quiera les dire su futuro, anda apuesto muchacho dame tu mano derecha para leerte tu destino

De acuerdo – Issei amablemente le cedió lo que pidió la mujer para que averiguara su destino

Ah… ja, ja, ja – la mujer parecía haber encontrado algo gracioso con el castaño – Tu amor está bien correspondido, jovencito… pero veo que no solo es una sola dama, hay varias más que desean estar contigo – el castaño se tensó levemente ante lo que decía la mujer – has perdido cosas irremplazables pero también has ganado invaluables tesoros… cargas con un destino muy difícil pero no eres su esclavo – la voz de la adivina se tornó levemente seria – muy pronto tendrás que tomar una difícil decisión pero pase lo que pase harás lo correcto… es todo lo que puedo ver.

El castaño miraba sorprendido lo que la mujer le había dicho, una parte de él se mostraba escéptico a las palabras, la mujer sonreía tranquilamente, fue entonces que señalo la mano de Rossweisse, la joven valquiria entendió lo que pretendía e imito la acción de Issei.

Mmm… pero que veo… - el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció mientras miraba la líneas de la mano de la peli plateada –

¿Ocurre algo malo? – Rossweisse se mostraba intranquila por el repentino cambio en la personalidad de la mujer –

[Seiji Yokohama – Northern Legend]

Antes de que ocurra el ocaso, tu harás algo innombrable – la anciana sudaba mientras admiraba la mano de la peli plateada – tu destino estará marcado con el dolor y la tristeza… – la voz de la adivina se mostraba fría e intimidante – desearas la muerte por tus acciones y el resto del mundo tratara de matarte, ni siquiera tu familia, ni tus conocidos harán algo por ayudarte – la mujer miraba a los ojos azules de Rosswiesse quien ya se veía temerosa – "cuando llegue el invierno sin conocer el verano" tu mi pequeña niña… serás el centro de todo el infortunio del mundo

¡Este señora… me está asustando! – el rostro de la valquiria estaba completamente pálido

¡Señora! – Issei tomaba de hombro de la anciana quien repentinamente reacciono

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – la adivina estaba bastante desconcertada – ¿Que te sucede pequeña?

¿No recuerda nada de lo que le dijo? – el castaño le preguntaba a la mujer mientras que esta negaba con la cabeza – Entiendo… ¿Cuánto le debemos?

No me den nada – la mujer se negó a recibir dinero por parte del castaño – Al ver el rostro de la jovencita me sentiría mal si me pagaran por malos augurios

Muchas gracias – Issei y Rossweisse se inclinaron levemente antes de retirarse del lugar

La pareja se fue en silencio, aun así el rostro de la valquiria se mostraba inquieto por la palabras de la adivina, Issei estaba meditabundo por las palabras de la mujer, entonces miro al horizonte y noto que ya estaba anocheciendo, repentinamente se rio.

¡Vaya que nos asustó! – el joven Sekiryuutei señalaba como el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a la noche – Ya ocurrió el ocaso y no has hecho nada malo

¡¿Es verdad?! – la valquiria suspiro aliviada – tal vez como dices buscaba espantarnos – Rossweisse secaba las discretas lagrimas que pretendían salir

Aun si el mundo está en tu contra – Issei tomaba de los hombros a la valquiria – Yo estaré de tu lado… así que no te preocupes por una adivinación sin sentido

¡Muchas gracias, Issei-san! – la sonrisa en el rostro de Rossweisse era brillante y encantadora

¡ISSEEIIIIIIII! – un grito pudo ser escuchado a la distancia

¡Veo que por fin se dieron cuenta! – el castaño suspiraba cansado al notar quienes se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos –

Rias, Irina, Xenovia y Asia estaba completamente molestas por la jugarreta que les habían hecho todos los demás, Sona y el resto iban detrás de ellas mientras sonreían divertidos por el éxito de su misión, Issei por su parte tuvo que lidiar con las cuatro chicas quienes le reclamaban el que las hubieran engañado completamente, Rossweisse sonreía ante lo gracioso de la escena pero una parte de su corazón se oprimia al recordar las palabras de la adivina.

" _Cuando llegue el invierno sin conocer el verano… serás el centro de todo el infortunio del mundo"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:  
_**

 ** _*Primero cualquer semejanza con la frase famosa de Game of Thrones es mera coincidencia_**

 ** _*Segundo vaya actualizacion tuve esta vez... entramos de lleno al tercer arco que siendo sinceros es al que mas le estoy metiendo ganas en la trama... claro si lo comparo con el canon original va ser mas largo de lo normal._**

 ** _*Se vienen un par de capitulos tranquilos, así que no esperen muchas peleas en las proximas semanas, por cierto veo que muchos les gustaron los OC del grupo de Vali, vamos tenia que llenar huecos por causa de fuerza mayor_**

 ** _*Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... no abra preview ni titulo para que se mantengan emocionados... pasen un excelente día._**


	25. Chapter 25

Esa mañana mientras almorzaba con su querida prometida, su pequeña "hermanita" y su dragón "mascota" ; Hyodou Issei se sentía un hombre feliz, la razón era muy simple no había escuela por lo menos en los próximo dos meses ya que empezaban las vacaciones de verano; aunque amargamente tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos del grupo Gremory, Rias lloraba mientras abrazaba de la pierna del castaño, maldiciendo internamente el que Ravel no pudiese competir en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios y el grupo Sitri, Tomoe se portó más madura y solamente le dio un escueto beso en los labios, las cosas en el grupo Phenex estaban tranquilas, durante la primera semana se divirtieron tranquilamente como los adolescentes que eran, yendo a los centros comerciales, al cine y a un parque de diversiones, por suerte para el castaño héroe favorito de todos la pequeña fénix le había obligado a realizar su tarea del verano con la lógica más convincente del mundo.

" _Issei… vamos a hacer la tarea de una vez" – Ravel estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Issei – "!Y así podemos divertirnos …m…a…s t…i…e…m…p…o!"- mientras revelaba un generoso escote que hizo que Issei tragara saliva_

Entonces una vez que los deberes por hacer estaban guardados y revisados, el Sekiryuutei simplemente decidió que ese día en particular se la pasarían viendo películas tranquilamente en la casa, pero inesperadamente hizo acto de presencia la ama de llaves principal de la casa Phenex, Henrietta hizo replantearse la idea.

Buenos días Issei-sama, Ravel-sama – la mujer se inclinó respetuosamente ante los dos jóvenes – que bien, se ve que es un desayuno bastante balanceado – la ama de llaves dio su aprobación mientras admiraba el trabajo culinario – ¿puedo preguntar quién lo elaboró?

Fue entre los dos Henrietta-san – tímidamente Ravel contestaba mientras su ama de llaves sonreía complacida - ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

Temo declinar la oferta por esta ocasión – la mujer se acomodó sus anteojos – traigo un mensaje de su padre, joven ama

¿De Papá? – la rubia miraba curiosa a la ama de llaves – Dime entonces

Lord Phenex requiere de la presencia de los jóvenes amos, para pasar una semana de vacaciones con el resto de la familia – Henrietta mostraba una mirada amable – será en la villa favorita de Ravel-sama

¡En serio! – Ravel se levantó contenta mientras se acercó a abrazar a la mujer quien se ruborizo discretamente - ¡Claro que iremos para allá! – los ojos de azules de la jovencita se posaron en los de Henrietta- ¿puedo llevar a mi corte y a dos personas más?

Si se refiere a Gabriel-san y a Rossweisse-san – la ama de llaves respondía a la duda de su señorita – Me tome la libertad de invitarlas directamente

¡Muchas gracias! – nuevamente Ravel abrazaba a una apenada Henrietta - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

De ser posible en un par de horas – la ama de llaves sonreía tranquilamente – no es necesario que lleven equipaje en la villa se les proporcionara lo necesario

De acuerdo déjame cambiarme de ropa y avisar a las demás – la joven fénix se mostraba muy feliz por la idea – Ji, ji, ji… será divertido

Vaya, Ravel te ves muy contenta – Issei se animó a hablar mientras veía la reacción de su novia - ¿Puedo preguntar a donde nos vamos?

Ya verás Issei es un lugar muy divertido – la pequeña rubia subía rápidamente para prepararse –

Issei-sama – Henrietta llamaba la atención del castaño – Le recomiendo que lleve ropa muy abrigada

¿Y eso porque? – Issei miraba con curiosidad a la sirvienta –

Lo entenderá cuando lleguemos – Henrietta sonreía misteriosamente haciendo que el castaño le mirara con sospecha

Un par de horas después Issei hacia amago de su voluntad para no gritar desesperadamente, a su lado se colocaba Irina con la misma cara de sorpresa que pecaba en desesperación.

Oye… Ise-chan – la castaña miraba impasible el hermoso escenario frente a ella – ¿Cuándo piensas en verano que es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?

Sol, playa y ustedes en un hermoso bikini – Issei respondía de manera mecánica ante la pregunta de Irina – Tenia altas expectativas en estas vacaciones, pero esto lo supera todo

Ya veo… sabes una cosa – la caballero de Ravel suspiraba derrotada – esperaba un romance veraniego, tu y yo besándonos a la orilla del mar, mientras mirábamos el hermoso atardecer…

Estamos viendo un atardecer – el Sekiryuutei señalaba el sol que se ponía en el horizonte – ¡Y es uno hermoso!

Bueno, si… pero estando a solas – Irina se sonrojaba levemente mientras se acercaba a Issei .

Estamos a solas, Irina-chan – Issei se giró levemente para mirar a fijamente a Irina.

Tienes razón en eso… juntando nuestros cuerpo bastante para sentir el calor uno del otro – la amiga de la infancia de Issei se apeno un poco

Irina estamos muy juntos si lo notas – el portador del Boosted Gear comentaba mientras sentía como la chica apretujaba su cuerpo en contra de él

Ok… mi sueño se está haciendo realidad – Irina sonreía débilmente mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando levemente, para abrirlos repentinamente y gritar - ¡PERO NO DE ESTA MANERA!

¡SI LO SE… HACE UN FRIO DE MIERDA! – el castaño gritaba a todo pulmón mientras que la portadora de Mimic se frotaba los brazos para calentar su cuerpo.

Cuando Henrietta le dijo al Sekiryuutei que llevara ropa muy abrigada no exageraba, frente a ellos estaba un hermoso paisaje…. Invernal; la familia Phenex al ser criaturas con una gran afinidad al elemento del fuego, pero habían desarrollado un extraño gusto por las bajas temperaturas, así que cada verano iban a una villa en las montañas nevadas en las cuales se alcanzaban temperaturas muy pero muy bajas, personas normales como Issei, Irina, Asia y Xenovia; no tenían un guardarropa para condiciones tan extremas así que cuando llegaron, el frio hizo mella en sus cuerpos.

Asia…. ¡ASIA! – Xenovia agitaba el cuerpo de la portadora del Twilight Healing – ¡NO TE DUERMAS POR FAVOR!

Xenovia-san… veo una luz…. Es muy linda – la rubia comentaba mientras luchaba para mantenerse despierta – creo que me iré primero

¡NO… ASIA…. ASIAAAAAAAAA! – Xenovia abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

A la distancia Ravel miraba con vergüenza el patético comportamiento que su corte y prometido estaban demostrando en esos momentos, suspirando cansadamente se dirigió hacia ellos para que se metieran de una buena vez a la casa y se vistieran adecuadamente. Pero ignoro el hecho que LeFay y Ai jugaban una guerra de bolas de nieve detrás de ella.

* * *

 _If Life 25: ¡Es Verano!... Vayamos por el camino del arcoíris._

* * *

Ruval Phenex era una persona tranquila, recta, sabia y sobre todo respetuosa, la epitome de lo que el líder de la casa Phenex debía de ser; pero en estos instantes había decidido tirar toda esa imagen y rodar por el suelo muerto de risa, al ver los rostros de la corte de su hermana menor al notar que se encontraban en las montañas, no solo ellos si no los miembros de las cortes de su padre, madre y su hermano Reiner, le acompañaban en las risas, Ravel por su parte trataba de disimular su vergüenza pero el rojo de sus mejillas se lo impedía completamente.

Raynard suspiraba recordando que todos ellos también pasaron por lo mismo la primera vez que venían a vacacionar. Se había convertido en una especie de novatada ritual que se había estado extendiendo en las últimas generaciones.

Fua, ja, ja, ja… ya… ya – el hermano mayor de Ravel recuperaba el aliento - ¡Otouto, discúlpanos por haberlos hecho pasar por eso! – Ruval se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos – todos los presentes aquí han pasado por lo mismo.

Cada miembro de las demás cortes asentía y algunos les dirigían miradas comprensivas; mientras que el grupo de chicos simplemente se avergonzaba más.

De acuerdo, Ruval-niisama – Issei se daba por vencido al notar de que esto era una novatada - ¿Tengo una pregunta nada más?

Dime otouto – el mayor de los Phenex miraba amablemente a su futuro cuñado –

¿Cómo le fue al grupo de Riser-niisama? – el castaño miraba curioso las facciones en el rosto de Ruval

¿Quieres saber? – Ruval se acercó lentamente mientras Issei asentía – Digamos que ese día Riser supo lo que era una mujer realmente enojada

¡Ruval-san nos seas tan irrespetuoso con tu hermano! – detrás del futuro líder del clan apareció una hermosa y joven mujer

¿Pero Lena-chan? – el rubio hizo un leve gimoteo a lo que la mujer simplemente negaba con la cabeza – Está bien

Lena Phenex era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y unos vibrantes ojos esmeralda, su figura era discreta a comparación de su suegra y su altura era un poco baja del promedio, pero lo compensaba con enorme poder mágico proveniente de la familia Agares, ella era una prima segunda de la actual heredera y fue dada como dote para mantener buenas relaciones entre las dos casa nobles. Su actitud era bastante contrastante a la tranquila personalidad de su esposo, eso ayudó mucho para crear el equilibrio necesario para que la pareja se consolidara y tuviesen al pequeño Richard Phenex.

Es bueno vernos frente a frente... Issei-kun – la esposa de Ruval sonreía amablemente - ¡Muchas gracias por el autógrafo para el pequeño Richard!

Ja, ja, ja... No hay de qué Lena-oneesama – el castaño se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado - Por cierto hablando del pequeño... ¿Dónde se encuentra?

¿Ah? Secuestró a la pequeña Ai y ahora están jugando en su cuarto – Lena tapaba su sonrisa con su mano – Richard pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de jugar con alguien de su edad

Bueno, espero que ambos se lleven bien – Issei sonreía ante la idea de que su familiar y su futuro sobrino se hicieran amigos

Por cierto, Issei-kun – la castaña miraba intensamente al Sekiryuutei - ¿Cuándo piensas embarazar a Ravel-Chan?

El silencio que se generó tras esa pregunta hizo que el ambiente cayera un par de grados más en la tensión, Raynard se había quedado a medio trago del delicioso whiskey que estaba bebiendo, Odelia sonreía de la misma manera que Lena mientras en su mente imaginaba a su pequeña hija cargando al fruto de su amor por el castaño y Ruval tenía un tic en el ojo dándole un aspecto gracioso.

¡HASTA QUE TERMINEN LA UNIVERSIDAD! – tanto Raynard como Ruval gritaron al unísono

Vaya me pareció oír que estaban viviendo juntos desde hace una semana – la castaña se mostraba confundida – Aunque debo de aplaudir la caballerosidad de Issei-kun por resistir las urgencias de consumar el acto con Ravel-chan

¡O... One... Onesama! – Ravel enrojecía ante la falta de tacto de la esposa de su hermano mayor – No hemos llegado a tanto... Aún- eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero Lena lo escucho bien –

¡Bravo!... Yo pensaba que el Sekiryuutei era gay – Issei sintió como una vena saltaba en su frente – Ruval y yo lo hicimos durante una semana entera sin descanso

¡LENA! – el futuro líder comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante las palabras de su esposa – ten un poco más de discreción

Porque debería ocultar lo buen amante que eres – los ojos esmeralda de la castaña miraban con inocencia a los azules de su esposo –

Una explosión de risas se desató rompiendo la extraña dinámica que los futuros líderes del clan tenían en esos momentos, todos los sirvientes de las cortes no daba crédito al sonrojo que Ruval Phenex tenía en esos momentos, por su parte Lena levantaba sus manos y hacia la pose de la Victoria, recibiendo un estruendoso aplauso por parte de los presentes, Issei, Ravel y el resto de sus amigos miraba incrédulos la escena. Discretamente Issei se acercó a su prometida.

Oye, Ravel... ¿ellos son así? – él castaño susurraba solamente para ser escuchado por la rubia

A veces, pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo en persona – Ravel suspiraba ante el evento que acababa de presenciar – He escuchado que la esposa de Maou Lucifer es mucho peor que Lena-oneesama

¿Tú crees que terminemos así algún día? – Issei se mostraba un poco preocupado por su inminente futuro

Realmente no lo sé- respondía honestamente la rubia mientras alzaba levemente los hombros

* * *

Rossweisse miraba por la ventana de la habitación que gentilmente la familia Phenex le había proporcionado para que disfrutara de esta semana en la villa en las montañas, cuando Henrietta había aparecido en su departamento se vio sorprendida ante el gesto que aquella familia le estaba dando, el día de la ceremonia de ascenso de Issei ambos padres y hermanos le ofrecieron unas enormes gracias por haber salvado a la joven; algo que eventualmente incomodó a la valquiria por todas las atenciones que estaban teniendo con ella.

Pero su más grande preocupación eran las palabras que la adivina le había dado en su cita con Issei, lógicamente el castaño le aseguro que no se preocupara por aquella predicción pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Soltó un sonoro suspiró llamando la atención de su compañera de habitación.

¿Qué ocurre Ross-chan? – la voz de Gabriel se mostraba preocupada – Llevas así desde que llegamos

No es nada Gabriel-sama – la peli plateada sonreía débilmente – tal vez le estoy dando mucha importancia a una pequeñez

Primero nada de "sama" – la rubia se mostraba falsamente molesta – segundo no es una pequeñez lo que te tiene preocupada

[Seiji Yokoyama – Dream Traveler ~ 1:15]

Pero – Rossweisse miró fijamente al ángel caído

Mira, lo que te dijo esa señora dejo una gran impresión dentro de ti - la rubia se sentó a un lado de la valquiria- es normal que sientas miedo ante lo que depara el futuro – Rossweisse asentía a las palabras de Gabriel- pero yo te aseguro que no importa lo que pase, Issei no te dejará a tu suerte... de hecho estoy segura que nadie de la corte de Ravel lo hará

¿Cómo puede hablar asi de ellos? – un leve temblor en las manos de Rossweisse fue evidente para la mujer mayor – ellos no tienen ningún vínculo conmigo

Estoy segura porque los he visto interactuar entre ellos – Gabriel sonreía tiernamente- personalidades tan dispares pero que han logrado congeniar perfectamente, algunas unidas a por el amor hacia una misma persona y sobre todo una amistad inquebrantable nacida de ese amor a – la rubia tomaba con fuerza la mano de Rossweisse- créeme esa es mi prueba

Muchas gracias por todo Gabriel-san- La valquiria sonreía aliviada al sentir la amabilidad en las palabras de la rubia

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación para unirse al grupo de Issei y Ravel para realizar lo que tuviesen planeado fue entonces cuando miraron sorprendidas como Ai iba siendo perseguida por un grupo de chicas completamente desquiciadas.

[HighSchool DxD ost – Kakenukeru, Oppai desu]

¡ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE! – gritaba completamente aterrada la pequeña espíritu de la espada

¡Kyaa... es tan linda! – Ni, una de las peones de Riser Phenex seguía de cerca a la pequeña

¡Y nosotras pensábamos jugar con el pequeño Richard!- comentaba Li bastante animada viendo como la pequeña niña huía de ellas

¡Espera pequeña no te haremos mucho daño! – Nel otra de las peones de Riser gritaba mientras Ai se atemorizaba más

¡Solamente queremos ponerte hermosos vestidos y probar peinados con tu cabello! – Ile mostraba una extraña ensoñación en el rostro

¡NO QUIERO...! – la pequeña castaña buscaba un lugar donde esconderse - ¡VI LO QUE LE PASÓ A RICHARD-KUN...!

En la habitación del pequeño Richard, un niño estaba oculto en posición fetal completamente asustado, repitiendo "las gemelas dan más miedo"; fue entonces cuando la pequeña Ai decidió enfrentar a la inminente amenaza. Se colocó en una pose muy parecida a la de un lanzador de béisbol a punto de pichear.

Pronto Gabriel y Rossweisse verían lo más extraño en sus vidas, Ai levantó su mano en la cual apareció una extraña esfera de cristal verde, gritando a todo pulmón la arrojó en contra de sus cuatro perseguidoras.

¡DDRAIG-SAN YO TE ELIJO! – la fiereza en la voz de la pequeña Ai fue evidente

La esfera toco el suelo y un pequeño dragón emergió de ella; las cuatro adolescentes miraron confundidas el extraño fenómeno y Gabriel intento contener la risa pero le fue imposible.

[ Pokemon Battle Kalos ver.]

La pequeña forma del dragón celestial miraba bastante molesta a los cuatro peones de Riser Phenex, pronto Ai sonrió triunfante cuando el Ddraig comprendió lo que la pequeña espíritu pretendia hacer.

¡Ddraig-san! – Ai señalaba a Nii – ¡GOLPE DE COLA! – Ni vio como el pequeño dragón volaba directamente hacia su rostro para después golpearlo con fuerza.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Li fue mayor al ver que su hermana salía volando por los aires, cayendo pesadamente detrás del ahora trío de peones, los ojos de Ddriag brillaron amenazadoramente esperando la orden de su compañera.

-Ahora... ¡LANZALLAMAS! – el rostro del resto de las jóvenes cambio a uno de terror cuando la versión miniatura del huésped del Boosted Gear tomó aire para lanzar el ataque.

La enorme llamarada salió despedida de las pequeñas fauces, tragándose todo lo que estuviera enfrente de él, Rossweisse y Gabriel vieron incrédulas cómo esa extraña batalla terminó con la victoria de Ai.

Después de haber terminado, la pequeña niña abrazaba con cariño a su poke... ejem compañero de batalla, pronto debajo de ellos apareció un cartel que decía, "Ddraig ha ganado 45 puntos de experiencia", Rossweisse se tallo los ojos tratando de comprender lo que había visto, Ai diviso las figuras de las dos amigas de su oniichan y decido que era mejor estar con ellas el resto del día, cuando decidieron dar el primer paso una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar sacando un susto al trio de mujeres, intrigadas decideron buscar al causa o causante de aquella situación.

Pronto arribaron a la parte trasera de la villa, encontrándose con los miembros de la corte de Ravel y la rubia misma con una cara de angustia, los ojos de Rossweisse pronto encontraron la causa de la preocupación de las jóvenes allí reunidas, tirado en un pequeño cráter se encontraba Issei, quien miraba al cielo soprendido, volando sobre él podía percibirse la figura de la Reina de Riser Phenex, Yubelluna.

¡Vamos, Issei! – la voz de la princesa bombardero sonaba divertida - ¡Acaso es todo lo que tu cuerpo puede dar!

Mmm… Siento que debería estar molesto – el castaño entrecerraba sus ojos mientras suspiraba - ¡Aun puedo seguir Yubelluna-san!

¡Es bueno escucharlo! – la peli morada descendia para ponerse a la orilla del cráter – Tenemos mucho que hacer en esta semana

Entiendo, muchas gracias con ayudarme con mi magia explosiva – Issei salía de donde se encontraba ligeramente chamuscado – No he tenido tiempo de perfeccionar esa magia

Lo sé, es por eso que Riser-sama me pidió que te ayudara – la reina de Riser comentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro – es raro que hace un par de meses eramos enemigos

Si me lo preguntas opino lo mismo – el Sekiryuutei se ponía nuevamente en una posición de guardia - ¡Estas lista!

¡Cuando quieras niño! – Yubelluna sonreía mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a Issei

Gabriel miraba con atención y curiosidad lo que ocurría frente a ella; se acercó a Ravel para tratar de comprender lo que pasaba entre Issei y la otra joven.

Ravel-chan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la rubia le se susurraba al oído a la menor – Y… ¿Quién es ella?

Bueno, ella es la reina de mi hermano Riser – respondia la menor de los Phenex – Esta aquí para entrenar a Issei con respecto a su magia explosiva

Esa cosa que hace cuando chasquea los dedos – Gabriel comentaba mientras recordaba la técnica del castaño – yo no le veo ningún problema

Nosotros no nos damos cuenta porque no sabemos la mecánica de las explosiones – Ravel miraba fijamente a Gabriel – Yubelluna-san es una experta en la materia y comprendió las deficiencias en la magia de Issei

¿Deficiencias? – Rossweisse se mostraba intrigada ante las palabras de su anfitriona y amiga – No lo entiendo

La potencia y el radio de explosión son muy dispares – Irina hablaba tranquilamente – Eso fue lo que dijo esa mujer… Issei gasta mucha magia en realizar una explosión – la castaña miraba como Issei hacia explotar la zona donde se encontraba la reina de Riser – Claro que no lo nota porque el Boosted Gear incrementa sus poderes de manera desmesurada

Por eso Yubelluna-san quiere ayudarle a mejorar en ese aspecto – Asia se unía a la explicación – A manera de agradecimiento por hacer recapacitar a Riser-san del mal camino que estaba tomando

Issei levantaba el vuelo con sus cuatro alas de demonio, la velocidad que tenía era mayor que la de Yubelluna, esta fue tomada por sopresa cuando el chico chasqueaba los dedos, pronto se dio cuenta del error cuando la peli morada contraataco un su propia magia explosiva, el castaño fue tragado por las llamas mientras que la Reina bombardero se alejaba un poco, el castaño salio de entre el humo, con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, sonrisa que compartia con Yubelluna.

¿Pero Riser-san no vino? – preguntaba la valquiria un poco confundida - ¿Qué hace aquí su reina?

Bueno hay una buena razón para esto – Ravel comentaba un poco apenada – Pensaba que podían ayudarnos a entrenar un poco – todas las chicas miraban sorprendidas a la pequeña rubia – Por eso le pedí a Nii-sama que enviara a toda su corte para que vinieran a esta villa

Mmm… bien hecho Ravel – Xenovia se cruzaba de brazos mientras sopesaba la idea de su Rey – no podemos dejar que nuestras espadas se oxiden

¡Pero Xe-chan! Son vacaciones por el amor de Dios… ¡gack! – Irina se agarraba la cabeza mientras un punzante dolor le hacía agonizar – ¡Jodete maldito sistema!

Ya no se quejen, nunca dije que empezaríamos hoy mismo – Ravel miraba como Issei nuevamente caía al suelo – Ellos dos simplemente están locos de remate

¡Issei… Yubelluna-san! – Odelia aparecía en la puerta de la casa – Ya dejen de jugar… ¡porque vamos a cenar!

¡Ok! – ambos combatientes bajaron hasta tocar el suelo y empezaron dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas

¿Issei-sama se encuentra bien? – LeFay se acercó visiblemente preocupada –

Estoy bien, Yubelluna-san sabe de lo que habla – Issei miraba de lado a su nueva maestra

¡Vamos halagarme no te ayudara en nada chiquillo! – la joven mujer golpeaba levemente el hombro del Sekiryuutei – mi corazón y cuerpo le pertenecen a Riser-sama y Camelia-san –

Algo me habían contado – el castaño sonreía divertido – en verdad es tan bueno un trio con ellos dos

Fu, fu, fu… la primera vez me intimide un poco – la peli morada se avergonzaba ante el recuerdo – pero digamos que la combinación de entre delicadeza y fuerza hacen un gran cambio

Mmmm…. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta – el castaño comentaba tranquilamente mientras que Yubelluna levemente abría mas los ojos – Solo espero que Ravel-chan no lo encuentre incomodo

Ja, ja, ja… - la Reina de Riser reía alegremente – Esa es buena chico… eres un gran bromista

Lo notaste –la sonrisa de Issei crecía más de lo acostumbrado – Espero con ansias el resto de la semana

Yo también muchacho yo también - Yubelluna compartia el sentimiento que el castaño sentia en esos momentos

* * *

La cena fue de lo más caótica posible, más que nada porque parecía un buffet en un restaurante, platillos de muchos tipo y estilos eran lo que adornaban lo que debía de ser el comedor, la familia Phenex solía comer muy aparte del resto de sus sirvientes y los miembros de sus cortes pero cuando eran vacaciones se olvidaban de eso, haciendo todas la comidas como un enorme grupo, algo que reforzaba los lazos entre todos los miembros del clan.

Sentada un poco alejada se encontraba LeFay Pendragon, quien tenían un semblante melancólico cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la usuaria de Twilight Healing.

LeFay-chan, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Asia se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña maga –

¡Asia-sama! Bueno tengo un poco de nostalgia por mi propia casa – la descendiente de Morgan Le Fay se rascaba un poco la mejilla – Este tipo de ambiente me recuerda mucho a lo que hacia en Inglaterra con mis padres y mi hermano

¡Wow! Debía ser bastante divertido – la portadora del sacred gear comentaba animada – Para mí es la primera vez que vengo a vacacionar a un lugar así.

¿En serio? Ni cuando era miembro de la corte de Rias-sama – LeFay miraba sorprendida a su acompañante –

Bueno, cuando fue esposa de Riser-san, íbamos de un lugar para otro – Asia sonreía tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de LeFay – pero no pude disfrutarlo gratamente porque no estaba Issei-san con nosotros

Issei-sama en ese entonces ya era el peón de Ravel-sama – la maga recordaba parte de la historia de sus dos amigos - ¿Por qué te afectaba tanto?

Él es alguien importante para mí – la rubia mayor jugaba un poco con su comida – Gracias a él estoy con una nueva vida porque le pidió a Rias que me reencarnara, me dio su amistad y bueno creo que ya me había enamorado de él

Vaya, no lo sabía – LeFay se había apenado un poco ante la honestidad de su compañera alfil – Sé que Issei-sama es alguien admirable – su mirada se posó en el castaño quien conversaba animadamente con Ravel – Lo supe cuando le pedí ayuda cuando ocurrió el incidente de Excalibur

SI, Ravel-chan me conto que te encontraron en un parque muriéndote de hambre – LeFay enrojeció levemente mientras que Asia sonreía – te dieron de comer y un lugar donde descansar mientras encontraban a Arthur-san – Dime una cosa LeFay-chan ¿Te gusta Issei?

Honestamente – Asia asentía decidida mientras que LeFay miraba fijamente a su rostro – Lo considero un gran amigo nada más, alguien de quien puedo depender… pero nada más que eso

¡Gracias a Dios… Kya! – a pesar del dolor en su cabeza Asia mostraba un gesto de alivio – Una rival menos

¡Me considerabas una rival! – la maga miraba con sorpresa a la ex monja – Eso fue cruel... aunque me siento honrada

Realmente tenía miedo de tener que secuestrarte como a Ross-san – la mirada de Asia era completamente amenazadora – no quiero tener que hacerlo

Eh… si…. Yo también me alegro… je, je, je – LeFay trago saliva al ver la extraña expresión de su compañera alfil – por cierto, Asia-sama… cuando piensa atacar… así es como dicen ¿no? – la rubia más joven miraba con expectativa la respuesta de la usuaria de sacred gear

Ara, ara… ufu, fu, fu – Asia cambiaba sorpresivamente su personalidad haciendo que la maga a su lado le mirara fijamente – LeFay-chan pronto haré mi movimiento, no te preocupes por mi

 _Es mi imaginación o por un instante me pareció ver a Akeno-sama_ – la maga miraba con extrañeza la manera en que su amiga le había respondido – espero que Issei-sama sobreviva

Gracias por tus palabras LeFay-chan – Asia se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a andar hasta donde estaba el castaño

LeFay sentía como su quijada estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando noto como la siempre inocente monja caminaba de una manera completamente diferente de como solía hacerlo, la portadora del Twilight Healing contoneaba las caderas de una manera hipnótica que mas de uno de los varones allí presentes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el espectáculo que la joven rubia les obsequio gratamente, lógicamente él castaño ni por enterado de tan suculento espectáculo.

* * *

Al siguiente día la situación cambió por completo Issei se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, debido a que ahora Ravel no pudo dormir con él esta vez gracias a la intervención de Raynard y Ruval; por eso decidió dar un paseo por los bosques cercanos a la villa. Por suerte para el, otro más había madrugado en ese momento, la figura de Gabriel resaltaba en el escenario invernal, estaba agitando su arma de luz a un asombroso ritmo.

¡Gabriel-san muy buenos días! – el castaño gritaba para llamar al atención de la angel caído

¡Issei-kun muy buenos días para ti también! – la rubia detuvo su pequeño entrenamiento para saludar al recién llegado – Madrugaste el día de hoy

Bueno anoche no tuve compañía – Issei se mostraba un poco apenado – así que me dormí muy rápido

Sabes cómo tú maestra no apruebo las relaciones ilícitas entre los alumnos – Gabriel miraba con falsa molestia – pero confió en tu buen juicio

La verdad es que Ravel y yo, nos ponemos a platicar de varias cosas durante la noche – el chico reía nerviosamente ante la mirada de la mujer – no es que no quiera llegar a más con ella, me lo ha dicho varias veces pero... Siento que debe ser en el momento apropiado

Eres más maduro de lo que pensaba – la antigua Serafín se sentaba en un tronco cercano – No pude preguntarte aquella vez... ¿Como te sientes por tu pelea contra el Hakuryuukou?

La verdad me siento una mierda – el joven Sekiryuutei contestaba amargamente – Realmente me manipuló para que entrara en su juego... Y estuve a punto de perder a Ravel

Issei puedo... ¿preguntarte qué tan importante es esta chica para ti? – Gabriel miraba seriamente a su amigo

[High School DxD New Ost – Ketsui]

Ella es... – Issei guardó silencio antes de continuar – mi vida, sé que suena cursi pero por ella estoy realmente vivo, Rias me dio una segunda oportunidad al reencarnarme como su peón , Ravel la oportunidad de creer cuando me quedé solo en el mundo... En ese momento cuando vi que Clarent atravesó su corazón desee la muerte – la rubia guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba con atención – Más que nada porque no soportaría el hecho de perderla

¿Que hay de las demás? Ellas también te aman - Issei suspiraba ante la dificultad de la pregunta del Ángel caído frente a ella

Corresponderé esos sentimientos- el Sekiryuutei se rascaba la cabeza – en un principio creí que tener un harem era simplemente estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y cumplir mis fantasías... Pero – Issei levantó la mirada al cielo- No es así... No es simplemente tener sexo y satisfacer mis necesidades con ellas, sino reciprocar su cariño de igual manera, protegerlas y cuidar de todas por igual pero... – él castaño miraba sus manos antes de proseguir con su respuesta

También significa cargar con sus tristezas, lidiar con sus temores y enfados... Pero para lograr eso necesito ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora, para mancharme las manos en lugar de ellas, para resistir el dolor que ellas no deban sentir y procurar proteger sus sonrisas y ser el escudo que necesiten para que ningún mal les haga daño – Issei miraba a los ojos de Gabriel quien se sintió cohibida por un instante antes de sonreír- según Ddraig los dragones son avaros con lo que consideran suyo tal vez esa avaricia se me esta manifestando ya que soy parte dragón

Me he quedado sin palabras al escucharte – la rubia miraba al cielo con cierto pesar – Issei... ¿sabes cuál era mi obligación en el cielo? – el castaño negaba con la cabeza – Era amar a la humanidad en lugar de Padre... pensé que comprendía el sentimiento mejor que nadie pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada – Gabriel sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir – pensar que un niño como tú conmovería mi corazón de esa manera, pero gracias a ti puedo saber cuál es mi lugar ahora, no es necesario que cargues tú con todo eso Issei – la mujer se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al castaño- yo te brindare mi poder para que puedas protegerlas a todas- levantó suave mente flequillo del cabello del castaño para depositar un beso en la frente del mismo - ¡Se que todas escucharon lo que dijo Issei!

Lentamente detrás de los árboles fueron apareciendo Ravel, Irina, LeFay, Asia y Xenovia, las dos últimas traían consigo sus teléfonos celulares encendidos mientras se estaba haciendo una llamada, detrás de las líneas, tanto Rias como Tomoe habían escuchado las palabras que el castaño había dicho acerca de ellas, ambas a pesar de no estar presente ante tan emotivo discurso derramaban lágrimas de felicidad al saber que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos por el propio Issei. La pequeña maga por su parte estaba bastante avergonzada jugando con sus dedos al ver la incómoda posición en la que había quedado el castaño en frente del resto de las chicas, pero aun así su corazón se aceleraba por presenciar un acto de valor que internamente se dijo que apoyaría a Issei en todo lo que pudiera

Ese fue un golpe bajo – decía casi en un susurro el pobre Sekiryuutei tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – Bien supongo que ya todas los saben lo que pienso

Claro que si tontito – la sonrisa de Irina estaba plasmada en toda su cara- ¡Y ya no puedes retractarte de nada!

Como si pudiera – Issei suspiraba por el inminente caos que estaba a punto de ser parte de su vida – esta bien jamás rompo una promesa – el chico volvió su mirada hacia Gabriel - ¿Dijiste que me brindarías tu poder?

Claro que dije eso – la rubia sonreía mientras su mirada se posó en Ravel – Creo que cumpliré la amenaza que le hice a mi hermano Michael hace tiempo, Ravel Phenex

La joven se tensó levemente al notar como la ángel caído se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella, para luego ponerse sobre una sola de sus rodillas, bajando la mirada para hablar con voz suave.

Desde hace tiempo he estado observándolos a todos ustedes – Ravel asintió en silencio- he reído, me he divertido con su compañía y puse mi vida en juego junto a ustedes... Pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacer esta petición – la angel caído levantó sus ojos decididos a lo que iba a solicitar – Por favor conviérteme en tu Reina

La pequeña fénix no sabia como reaccionar ante esa petición pero al ver los motivos para orillaban a Gabriel para abandonar por completo su estatus como un ser proveniente del cielo, sintió que sería una falta de respeto el negárselo, llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una preciosa pieza de ajedrez, la cual brillaba en un intenso naranja.

Esta pieza es especial, Gabriel-san- Ravel se arrodilló frente al angel caído- Es mi única pieza mutante de todo mi juego... te lo preguntaré ¿Deseas ser mi reina?

Ese es mi deseo- Gabriel hablo con decisión en su voz

* * *

Odelia estaba sorprendida por la repentina visita de su amiga la Maou Leviatan, bueno ella internamente sabía que la caótica pelinegra necesitaba cualquier excusa para saltarse su trabajo dejando a sus pobres empleados toda la carga que debería ser hecha por la misma Serafall pero no podía quejarse mucho ya que estas escapadas que se daba aseguraban que la salud mental del resto del inframundo no se viese comprometida. Ahora la pelinegra disfrutaba de una enorme montaña de hot cakes cortesía de la cocinera principal de la casa Phenex.

Bueno, Serafall – Odelia se suspiraba mientras veía como la grandiosa Maou abría su boca para devorar una cantidad considerable de calorías - ¿A que debemos tu visita?

Pues me enteré que se habían ido a sus vacaciones anuales y me dije a mí misma que ya necesitaba unas para mí – la siempre alegre Leviatan continuaba con su almuerzo – por cierto Odelia-chan, ¿Dónde está Ddriag-kun?

Se levanto temprano y salió a dar un paseo por el bosque – La rubia comentaba mientras sorbía un poco de su café – Mi hija y las demás fueron a buscarle para que nos acompañará a desayunar... que por cierto ese era su desayuno – señalando la comida que estaba devorando Serafall

¡Pues está delicioso!- Serafall continuaba comiendo como si nada – Dale mis felicitaciones al chef

Sé que estará feliz de recibir tales halagos – la matriarca de los Phenex reía levemente - ¿Como se encuentra tu hermana?

Muy bien, un poco nerviosa porque en un par de semanas se hará la reunión de los jóvenes demonios- la joven Maou terminaba con el almuerzo de Issei – Estaba un poco triste porque Ravel-chan no pudo participar

Si, todos nos sentimos igual – Odelia bajaba un poco la mirada mientras suspiraba- Tenía grandes esperanzas con su corte; ya que es bastante fuerte... A pesar de que le faltan tres piezas para completar su juego

Yo también tenía ganas de verla luchar – la chica mágica comentaba entristecida – hubiese quedado en los mejores de ocho

Tras esas palabras pronto sintieron una enorme presión sobre sus cuerpos, de hecho cada miembro del clan dentro de la villa sintió como un enorme poder demoniaco se cernía sobre ellos, las alertas de todos los presentes se activaron , algunos de ellos decidieron buscar el origen de aquella manifestación de poder. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el grupo de Ravel completamente sorprendido y mirando fijamente hacia la figura de Gabriel.

Serafall abrió los ojos como si un niño hubiese encontrado su regalo de Navidad que tanto deseaba y por asares del destino Santa Claus se lo dejo en la cama misma.

Por su parte la antigua Serafín revisaba cada sección de su cuerpo con total escrutinio sin dejar ningún centímetro sin tocar, fue entonces que posó sus ojos en su compañero peón. Los ojos azules de Gabriel y los ojos castaños de Issei brillaron intensamente, sin decirse ninguna palabra se lanzaron uno contra el otro. El puño de ambos se encontró a medio vuelo, creando una onda de choque que hizo que los árboles al rededor se agitaran tirando la nieve que tenían en sus ramas, Raynard se alarmó por la repentina acción de ambos, así que se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

¡Ravel... Qué rayos pasó aquí! – el patriarca de los Phenex se encontraba visiblemente preocupado - ¿Porque Gabriel-san e Issei se han atacado?

Es mi reina – la pequeña rubia no salía de su asombro- ¡GABRIEL-SAN ES MI REINA!

Aquella frase hizo que Raynard, Odelia y Ruval se quedarán helados por tal revelación, fue entonces que el resto de las cortes gritaron de alegría al saber que la pequeña Ravel había obtenido una de las qué posiblemente sería de las más poderosas reinas de todo el inframundo.

[Kyokai Senjou no Horizon 2 ost disc 2-11 Tamerainaku Tobikomu no wa]

El golpe que había dado a Gabriel había entumecido la mano de Issei, la rubia se mantenía sorprendida por el despliegue de poder que había hecho gala en aquellos instantes cuando su cuerpo aceptó la pieza de la reina, su poder como ángel caído se había mantenido fluctuante debido a la maldición que le aquejaba por haber caído del cielo, pero al parecer ya no tenía el mismo problema. Y eso le agradaba; sentía que su poder de antaño regresaba a cada segundo que pasaba, Issei por su parte estaba sorprendido por la fuerza en los golpes de su compañera reina, si Yubelluna era una experta en la magia explosiva, Gabriel era una veterana de la gran guerra. Sus cuatro alas brotaron en su espalda, Gabriel imito la acción del castaño logrando sacar cuatro pares de alas de murciélago de su espalda.

Serafall estaba bastante confundida era cierto que Gabriel era un alto serafín en el cielo y que debido a que descendió sin permiso su poder disminuyo considerablemente, pero si sus predicciones eran correctas el poder actual de la rubia sería el equivalente a un demonio de clase alta.

¡Ravel-chan! – la Maou llamo la atención de la rubia quien estaba en los brazos de su padre - ¿Qué clase de pieza usaste?

Una pieza mutante – respondía Ravel con algo de preocupación ante la mirada seria de Serafall - ¿Hice algo malo?

Para nada… de hecho es jodidamente bueno – la expresión en el rostro de Serafall cambiaba a una que no se había visto en mucho tiempo – Tal vez me divierta con ellos dos un poco… tengo que quemar un poco de calorías

[High School DxD Born OST - 31 Soshite…]

Seis pares de alas demoniacas brotaron de la espalda de Serafall, su expresión se mantenía serena antes de alzarse al cielo e irrumpir en el pequeño enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo el peón y la reina de Ravel. Issei estaba deteniendo los golpes que Gabriel le estaba dando, por suerte la rubia se contenía en sus ataques, pronto una tercer persona se unió a la batalla.

Ambos miraron como Serafall se acercaba majestuosamente hacia ellos, la apariencia y el aura que emanaba de todo su cuerpo distaba mucho de la siempre alegre y extrovertida joven; frente a ellos se acercaba uno de los cuatro líderes del inframundo, con una sonrisa completamente diferente a lo que ambos estaba acostumbrados, presenciar que Serafall preparó para invocar dos enormes círculos de mágicos les hizo tragar saliva. De aquellas fórmulas mágicas aparecieron las cabezas de dos dragones completamente hechas de hielo, tanto Issei como Gabriel sintieron un verdadero escalofrió al ver como los ojos de aquellas invocaciones hechas de pura magia les miraron con no muy buenas intenciones.

LeFay prestaba atención la construcción mágica que había hecho la Maou Leviatán con una seriedad enorme , una parte de ella sentía que en las ultimas peleas no había podido ser de gran ayuda por la magia que usaba normalmente, sabía que necesitaba nuevos hechizo para incrementar sus poderes, fue una suerte para ella ver la magia de una de sus líderes para encontrar la inspiración necesaria para cambiar esa situación. Y de qué manera, ya que la mente de LeFay ya estaba trabajando para poder crear su propia formula.

Aquellas bestias mágicas rugieron con tal fuerza que Issei y Gabriel fueron arrastrados hacia atrás levemente, demostrando su poderío pero extrañamente ambos demonios sonrieron nerviosamente al notar el inmenso potencial de Serafall, dentro de una de las habitaciones; Ai miraba por la ventana la situación que ocurría afuera para simplemente desaparecer de aquel lugar. El Sekiryuutei coloco su antebrazo izquierdo cubriendo levemente su rostro, rápidamente el fuego lo envolvió para dar paso al Boosted Gear.

Acaso no estará pensando… - Odelia no pudo más que mirar aterrorizada lo que la pelinegra pretendía hacer - ¡SERAFALL DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ… PARA SER UNA BROMA YA FUISTE MUY LEJOS!

Gabriel por su parte invoco una enorme espada de energía demoniaca la cual fue envuelta en un poderoso fuego, los tres se miraron fijamente por unos instantes antes de enfrascarse en una de pelea, los dos primeros en moverse fueron la reina y peón de Ravel, mientras que Serafall se mantuvo estática en su lugar, en cambio los dos dragones de hielo abrieron sus fauces para preparar una poderosa ráfaga de magia congelante, cuando ambos demonios estuvieron a una distancia prudente prepararon sus ataques para enfrentar lo que les tenía preparado Serafall, quien nunca perdió la sonrisa en su rostro, el puño de Issei se cubrió en fuego al igual que la espada de Gabriel. Pronto las dos cabezas soltaron la destrucción al mundo.

El viento que genero el choque de los tres ataques hizo que todos los espectadores tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos por la nieve que salió disparada por la potencia del ataque, aquella magia era una de la preferidas de la Maou durante la guerra civil del inframundo ya que garantizo varias veces la derrota pequeñas legiones de sus enemigos, aunque se sentía que exagero un poco al utilizar en contra de esos dos; no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que Gabriel se encontraba bastante cerca de su verdadero nivel de poder.

¿Eh? – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la Maou al notar que sus ataques mágicos estaba siendo repelidos por la ataque de los demonios

[High School DxD Born OST – 32 Shouri]

Tanto Issei como Gabriel usaban su poder para contrarrestar el rayo de energía mágica expulsada por las creaciones de Serafall, la mujer que ostentaba el título de una de las más fuertes en el inframundo pronto se puso nerviosa al ver que sus oponentes se empezaron avanzar hacia las dos cabezas, era un paso muy lento pero a la vez seguro, la luz impedía ver con claridad el estado del Sekiryuutei y de la Reina de Ravel, mientras que en el suelo, la pequeña rubia empezaba a sentir un terror al no poder distinguir la figura de su nueva reina y de su prometido. Pero pronto Irina haría algo que nadie se esperaría.

¡ISE-CHAN, GABRIEL-SENSEI! – la castaña gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡NO SE RINDAN!

¡USTEDES PUEDEN! – Asia se unia a la castaña en los gritos de ánimo - ¡CONTINUEN!

¡VAMOS DEMUESTREN SU VALOR! – Xenovia sonreía mientras alzaba su puño emocionada- ¡PUEDEN LOGRARLO!

¡ISSEI-SAMA, GABRIEL-SAMA! – LeFay se mostraba animada por la demostración que estaba viendo

Lentamente todos los presentes empezaron a darle ánimos a los dos oponentes de Serafall, quien repentinamente y en silencio también se unió al apoyo para que derrotara a su magia, el fuego pronto iba ganando más fuerza en contra de la energía congelante de las creaciones de la Maou quienes también aumentaron la potencia para derrotar definitivamente a sus presas.

¡ISSEIIIII…. GABRIEEELLL! - Ravel se separo de su padre para mirar a donde estaba sus dos sirvientes, maestra y el hombre que amaba -¡DERROTENLOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

¡GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – el grito de esfuerzo por parte de los dos demonios pude ser escuchado por aquellos que los animaban –

Una enorme explosión sacudió todo el cielo, iluminando por completo y cegando a aquellos quienes miraron directamente la lucha de poderes, cuando aquella reacción termino, con lentitud recuperaron su vista solamente para notar como las cabezas continuaban como si nada le hubiese pasado, mientras que los dos demonios caían estrepitosamente al suelo, Serafall por su parte estaba completamente impresionada, ya que en unos instantes tanto las cabezas como los círculos de donde provenían ser rompían en pedazos. Tras ese hecho una risa de gozo llenaba el cielo, no era algo para temer sino que demostraba la alegría que la Maou con el título de Leviatán sentía en ese momento, algo que no había demostrado genuinamente en mucho tiempo.

Ravel y Xenovia fueron las primeras en reaccionar al ver como Issei y Gabriel caian agotados por el esfuerzo realizado para derrotar el ataque de Serafall, ambas sin dudarlo alzaron en vuelo para lograr atrapar los cuerpo de sus compañeros, fue una suerte que la peli azul lograra volar correctamente en su primer intento, la Maou descendía con lentitud siguiendo de cerca lo que sucedía bajo de ella.

Pero quizo huir al notar la mirada des aprobatoria de Odelia por la manera tan reprobable en que ataco al prometido de Ravel y a su nueva reina, por su parte tanto Gabriel como Issei se mostraban satisfechos por el pequeño resultado que obtuvieron, aunque claro el castaño recibió pellizcos por parte de la chicas debido a que las hizo preocuparse un poco.

¡SERAFALL LEVIATÁN! – la voz de la matriarca de los Phenex alerto a todos los presentes - ¡SEIZA AHORA!

Este… ¿Odelia-chan? – la peli negra se sobresaltó cuando notó la manera en que se dirigió hacia ella –

¡NADA DE ODELIA-CHAN! – la rubia se cruzó de brazos al mientras miraba fijamente - ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO!

¡Si! – la Maou se colocó en la posición que le indico Odelia

Pronto recibió un enorme regaño por parte de la mujer externando su enfado por realizar tan imprudente ataque, curiosamente Serafall no replico en nada y el resto de los presentes se sintieron cohibidos por la fuerza con que la mujer reprendía a la líder del inframundo, su mirada se dirigió entonces en su hija quien sorpresivamente estaba regañando en la misma posición al Sekiryuutei y a su reina. Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en general.

" _Realmente son tan parecidas… que hasta da miedo"_

* * *

Rias Gremory caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos de la mansión que era su hogar, había excitación en el rostro de la pelirroja ya que había confirmado algo que le agradaba bastante y necesitaba externárselo a la persona más indicada en ese lugar, muchos pensarían que serían sus padres o su hermano, pero la persona en cuestión era otra. Caminando tranquilamente cargando una charola con un juego de té, estaba Grayfia Lucifuge quien se dirigía a la oficina de Sirzechs para llevarle un aperitivo.

¡Grayfia! – la voz de Rias llamo la atencion de la ama de llaves - ¡Grayfia tienes un momento!

¡Rias-sama! – la peli plateada se volvió para saludar a su cuñada – Iba de camino para llevarle un refrigerio a Sirzechs-sama, pero puedo atenderla

Muchas gracias – la heredera de los Gremory tomo levemente del brazo a la mujer para meterse en una habitación contigua

¿Qué sucede señorita? – la voz de Grayfia sonaba preocupada por tan repentino secretismo –

¡Oneesama, necesito un favor tuyo! – la pelirroja se inclinaba respetuosamente para pedir un enorme favor

Claro que sí, si esta en mis posibildades – Grayfia miraba amablemente a su cuñada ya que solamente en momentos de privacidad se dirigía hacia ella de esa manera –

¡POR FAVOR ENTRENANOS PARA LA REUNION! – Rias suplico a su hermana política algo prácticamente irracional

Este… Rias para que quieres que los entrene – la peli plateada estaba curiosa por tan extraña petición de su cuñada –

La verdad es que… - la pelirroja empezaba a explicar ese motivo

 _Momentos atrás, Rias miraba como sus sirvientes practicaba entre ellos para pulir sus habilidades para la próxima reunión de jóvenes demonios, ella por su parte leia varios libros sobre estrategias militares para encontrar una mejor manera de usar sus capacidades, aparte se sentía feliz de saber que Issei correspondería sus sentimientos me manera mas abierta y eso le alegraba en demasía. Pronto su celular sonó llamando su atención, levantó el aparato para mirar de que se trataba de Sona Sitri._

 _¡Sona! – Rias respondia alegremente – ¿Como te encuentras hoy?_

" _Emocionada seria una manera de decirlo" – la heredera de los Sitri respondía del otro lado de la línea – "!Y creo que tu también lo harás!"_

 _Vaya… tan emocionada que estabas que olvidaste que podemos usar magia para hacerlo – la pelirroja reia levemente imaginando el sonrojo de su amiga_

" _¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de la cita de Rossweisse?" – más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la pelinegra – "Bueno como sea… ¿adivina quien obtuvo una nueva reina y posiblemente pueda participar en la reunión?"_

 _La única que se me ocurre es Ravel – la joven continuaba hojeando su libro – Espero que sea una buena reina para que busquen la manera de que participe_

 _Bien, ¿Cual fue tu pieza mutante de tu juego? – preguntaba Sona con total curiosidad_

 _Ya lo sabes fue mi alfil – Rias empezaba a impacientarse – como que la tuya es un peón… aunque no entiendo porque Genshiro no lo pudo aceptar, bueno para que tanto rodeo_

" _La pieza mutante de Ravel era la reina" – la heredera de los Sitri empezaba a sonreír detrás de la línea al notar el grave error que cometió Rias al recuperar a Akeno – "Supongo que notaste quien era el candidato perfecto para reencarnar"_

 _Eres una… rayos… no importa ya Akeno es mi amiga y vale la pena el sacrificio – Rias apretaba el puño – ¡Entonces Gabriel-sensei es su nueva reina!_

" _Pin… pon… acertaste, mi hermana… bueno hizo algo malo y enfatizo malo en la villa vacacional de los Phenex" – la joven Gremory estaba curiosa a las palabras de Sona – "Tan malo fue que como compensación tratara de ver si consigue un permiso especial para que Ravel participe este año o un Rating Game de exhibición que se sorteara entre los participantes… ¿sabes que pasará se logras enfrentarte con ella?"_

 _Es emocionante – la sonrisa en el rostro de Rias era más que evidente – ¡Te quiero Sona! Supongo que no vas estar tranquila entrenando como estaba hasta ahora_

" _Cuando se los comente, me pidieron un circuito espartano" – Sona respondía tranquilamente – "De hecho pienso pedirle un favor a Azazel-sama para que nos ayude"_

 _¡Me ganaste la idea! – la pelirroja comprendió el verdadero motivo de la llamada ya que ella pensaba hacer lo mismo - ¿Creo que tengo alguien más en mente?_

" _Ya me imagino quien es" – la joven Sitri rio un poco – "Aun si no logramos enfrentarla estaremos a un buen nivel… espero no me decepciones Rias"_

 _Tu tampoco Sona – Rias hablaba con decisión mientras la llamaba terminaba_

 _La joven pelirroja se encamino entonces a buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarlos._

El rostro de Grayfia estaba sorprendido por los motivos que orillaron a su hermana política a buscarla, la noticia de que Gabriel la antigua mujer más poderosa del cielo se había convertido en un ángel caído le había sorprendido, ya que la consideraba una buena rival, pero saber que ahora engrosaba las filas del inframundo al convertirse en la Reina de Ravel Phenex cambiaba por completo la situación, Rias noto la sonrisa que tenía la esposa de su hermano, una que ella misma compartía, Grayfia estaba considerada como la Reina más poderosa y la sola aparición de que alguien competiría por ese título avivo la llama combativa de la ama de llaves, Rias era considerada como una de las mejores novatas de este año aunque el favorito para ganar era su primo Sairarog, pero eso poco importaba mucho si su corte no estaba a la altura para enfrentar lo que se viniese.

Si antes consideraba a Ravel entre los mejores ocho, ahora podía aspirar a estar entre los mejores cuatro, si no es que ganara el torneo, el orgullo de la pelirroja no se lo permitiría y mucho menos si no lograba estar a la par con Ravel tanto en el amor como en el poder.

Fu, fu, ja, ja, ja – Grayfia reía llamando la atención de su cuñada - ¡De acuerdo Rias-chan, no me he tomado unas vacaciones en mucho tiempo y creo que es tiempo de unas!

¿Entonces? – la pelirroja se mostraba emocionada y expectante ante la respuesta de su hermana política

¡Los entrenare como me lo pides! – la sonrisa de la peli plateada adornaba su bello rostro – No seré para nada suave, Rias-chan

No esperaría menos de ti, Ane-ue – la pelirroja abrazaba a la mujer verdaderamente feliz – Déjame ayudarte con el refrigerio de mi hermano

Grayfia iba a protestar por la repentina acción de su hermana política, pero intuyo que era una manera de agradecerle la molestia de entrenarla a ella y a sus sirvientes, pero también era una manera de volver a pulir sus colmillos para en un futuro enfrentarse a Gabriel.

* * *

Lo que debió ser una semana de vacaciones y entrenamiento ligero se convirtió en un intensivo curso espartano para mejorar la habilidades de cada miembro de la corte de Ravel, cuando Serafall prometió que abogaría para que le permitieran a la pequeña Phenex participar en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, los ánimos dentro de la casa se encendieron, en más de un sentido. Ravel fue tomada bajo cuidado directo de Odelia, quien supervisó un (por no decir menos) brutal entrenamiento. La matriarca deseaba que el desempeño de su hija fuese el mejor, no importaba si fuese solo un combate de exhibición o todo el torneo, ella debía demostrar que estaba a la altura de la corte que lideraba.

Xenovia fue tomada por Isabela, la torre de Raiser y por Yang Chengfu una de las torres de Ruval, que a pesar de ser uno de los mejores practicantes de Tai chi chuan un estilo considerado suave dentro del Kung-fu, en las manos de una Torre era prácticamente brutal cosa que la peli azul comprobó de primera mano al sentir el suelo nevado cada vez que su maestro le hacía volar por los aires.

Debo de admitir que eres buena espadachín- el hombre se acariciaba la enorme barba que tenía- ¿Que te queda después de eso? – el hombre miraba con severidad al adolorido rostro de Xenovia - ¡NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

¡Tch! – la usuaria de Durandal quería replicar pero no encontraba argumento alguno para negarlo

Por eso debemos afilar tus puños y piernas para que sean tan poderosas como tú espada – el hombre se mostró gentil mientras le daba la mano para que la joven se reincorporará- la resistencia física es nuestra carta de presentación Xenovia-san así que entrenaremos 20h horas diarias y descansaremos 4 Hrs nada más

Debes entender que esto es por el bien de Ravel – Isabela miraba con tranquilidad a su similar – Yang-shishou y yo estaremos a tú lado todo el tiempo.

Una vez más – Xenovia sonreía ante el gesto que hacían ambos demonios - ¡Aun tengo cuerda para continuar!

Ambas torres dieron su aprobación ante el ánimo que presentaba la joven para continuar entrenando, en otra parte del extenso bosque Irina pasaba por una situación similar. Su respiración era agitada, el vaho era bastante notorio al ver cómo su oponente se acercaba con una velocidad monstruosa para cortar la piel de la caballero de Ravel. Con una estocada rápida y precisa el hombre rompía la defensa de la joven castaña como agua.

¡Mademoiselle Irina! – la persona continuaba al acabado mientras hablaba cortésmente - ¡Su técnica es buena pero le falta más potencia!

Y ese era el menor de sus problemas ya que no sabía si sentir molestia por las palabras de su oponente o por su apariencia, ya que no podía distinguir si era una mujer o un hombre al que se enfrentaba.

Según Yubelluna era el famoso Chevalier d'Eon, claro que su sexo era masculino pero su belleza era tal que hacia palidecer a las más hermosas modelos y eso lastimaba su orgullo más que las heridas en su cuerpo. Aún así continuo defendiéndose de las estocadas de su oponente, aquel carismático personaje era una de las piezas de caballero de Odelia.

¡Velocidad y Técnica! – el caballero francés continuaba rompiendo la defensa de Irina hasta que se detuvo inesperadamente- Pero también ayuda la imaginación

El hombre miraba con aprobación la habilidad de Excalibur Mimic, fue detenido por cientos de delgados hilos provenientes de la espada de Irina, pero rápidamente logros zafarse de su cautiverio cortándolos con su propia arma.

Bueno, Mademoiselle – Chevalier d'Eon su ponía nuevamente en guardia - ¿Desea seguir danzando conmigo?

Sería un placer – la caballero de Ravel reverencio cortésmente al hombre

Asia miraba con total desconfianza a la mujer frente a ella, era claro que las ropas que usaba eran sacadas de la época de la colonia americana pero llevar un extraño sombrero de punta y una escoba no ayudaba mucho tiempo para crear un vínculo de camarería. La mujer movió su escoba con total naturalidad que de la parte del cepillo salió una enorme llamarada de fuego. La rubia sintió el enorme calor proveniente dé la ignición mágica de aquella bruja.

Era un alfil al servicio de Raynard, una de las tantas acusadas por brujería en el antiguo pueblo de Salem, ella era una total desconocida quien fue huérfana de nacimiento y cuyo identidad nunca se supo, pero decidió adoptar el nombre de Blair.

Como sabes nosotros los alfiles de la casa Phenex tenemos cierta predilección por el fuego – Blair daba su explicación con total naturalidad – tú mi niña a diferencia de tu amiga, tienes cero habilidades de combate

Estuvo a punto de continuar cuando notó como su sobrero caía tras estruendoso golpe de aire, con sorpresa noto un objeto que la rubia traía en sus manos y una extraña sonrisa en los labios

Fu, fu, fu – Asia reía seductoramente mientras continuaba jugueteando con el objeto en cuestión- Admito que mi magia ofensiva es una mierda, pero hay maneras interesantes de infligir dolor

Blair tragó levemente saliva al notar que lo que tenía entre sus manos era un látigo de piel completamente reluciente, mientras que en la mansión Gremory más precisamente en la habitación que pertenecía a la sacerdotisa del relámpago, Akeno buscaba frenéticamente entre su baúl de tesoros aquel látigo que había comprado recientemente pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Pero me gustaría poder encantar a este pequeño con magia ígnea – la portadora del Twilight Healing miraba fijamente a Blair

Si es así, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – la joven bruja se acercaba a su futura discípula con total precaución

Cerca de ese lugar LeFay junto con Mihae miraban preocupadas él comportamiento de la siempre dulce Asia, una no podía dejarla de compararla con Akeno HImejima y la otra se alegró de no tomarla bajo su ala.

¡LeFay-chan! – la joven japonesa temblaba levemente- podríamos nuevamente revisar la fórmula en la que estás trabajando

¡Claro que si, Mihae-sama!- la pequeña maga asentía rápidamente con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Asia el resto de la semana

Ambas alfiles se encaminaron entonces hacia la biblioteca para revisar las teorías en las que estaba trabajando LeFay con esmero, ignorantes de lo que Blair estaba a punto de desatar al mundo, Issei por su parte corría desesperadamente perseguido por Yubelluna y Gabriel quienes atacaban con todo lo que tenían al castaño, el asunto de Issei era que debía encontrar una manera para mejorar su magia explosiva, pero cuando la reina de Riser intento explicar el funcionamiento de la formula el joven le miro como si tratara de comprender la física quántica de la singularidad de la creación del universo, es decir su cerebro casi entraba en corto circuito hasta la amable intervención de la reina de Ravel.

Yubelluna-san – la rubia se acercó a la peli morada mientras ocultaba las ganas de reír al ver el pizarrón con la explicación sobre la magia explosiva – el chico tiene un buen promedio en matemáticas de nivel preparatoria… esto es más del tipo universitario

¡Pero es un modo más sencillo de entenderlo! – la reina bombardero hacia un leve puchero al notar la verdad en las palabras de Gabriel

Issei-san es más empírico para aprender las cosas – la sonrisa de Gabriel indicaba peligro – es mejor que lo persigamos por el bosque hasta que el chico comprenda como mejorar su propia magia

¡¿Oh?! – Yubelluna entendia lo que su similar queria hacer - ¡Issei-san! – la mujer se volteo para ver a su alumno directamente - ¡Corre, corre como el viento!

No entiendo a qué… - Issei vio como una pequeña pelota de energía demoniaca se acercaba hacia él - ¡NO JODAS!

La pequeña esfera exploto sin previo aviso, lo que orillo a la situación en la que el Sekiryuutei estaba actualmente, no podía evitar sentirse molesto tanto que deseo poder utilizar su Dress Breaker en contra de las dos mujeres, pero recordó que desnudarlas seria mucho peor que correr por su vida.

¡La única manera de evitar daño es que contrarrestes mi explosión! – la peli morada gritaba en el aire

¡PERO SI NO PUEDO ENFOCAR MI ATAQUE! – el castaño gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

¡Esa es la idea Issei-kun! – Gabriel por su parte continuaba lanzándole ataques de energía demoniaca

Desesperado busco una manera para lograr su objetivo, fue entonces que recordaba lo que hacía Yubelluna, empezó a concentrar su propia energía mientras corría, vio nuevamente la pequeña esfera acercarse hacia el con bastante velocidad, no estaba seguro si lo que pensaba funcionaria pero decidió utilizar su suerte a su favor. Con decisión lanzo su esfera en contra de la de Yubelluna al momento de encontrarse ambas explotaron, pero la del castaño era mucho menor en potencia.

Bueno es un avance – la reina de Raiser sonreía ante el logro del castaño – Al menos no dependes ya de chasquear los dedos

¡OYE ESO SE VEIA GENIAL! – el Sekiryuutei se molestaba un poco por el comentario de Yubelluna

¡Como sea! – la joven sonreía maliciosamente - ¡CONTINUA CORRIENDO!

* * *

Y así lo estuvieron haciendo por el resto de la semana, hasta llegar al último día de las vacaciones anuales de los Phenex, Rossweisse miro con cierta tristeza el no poder ayudarles para mejorar en los entrenamientos, ya que ella era una invitada especial y eso no le competía en lo absoluto, aun recordaba como sus padres entrenaban con los einherjar, habitantes del Valhalla. Gracias a ese recuerdo que la joven valquiria tuvo una idea bastante buena, solamente esperaba poder engatusar al mismo Odin para que le permitiera realizar su idea.

En su mano apareció un círculo de mágico del cual emergio una pequeña proyección del rey de todo Asgard, Rossweisse entre cerro los ojos al ver que el anciano hombre estaba visiblemente alcoholizado, la peli plateada se golpeó la frente pero recordó que era el mejor momento para solicitar su petición.

Odin-sama, es bueno verlo gozando de buena salud – Rossweisse puso su más encantadora sonrisa esperando engañar al padre todo poderoso

¡Ah… hic… pero si es Ross! – el rey de los dioses nórdicos sonreía tontamente – ¿Qué.. pasho… hic ya… cogiste… con… Shepirutei?

Todavia no… estoy apenas en ello – la peli plateada deseaba golpear a Odin con todas sus fuerzas – De hecho necesito un favor especial

¡Lo… que… hic… desee ese hermoso y redondo culito tuyo! – el anciano hacia unos ademanes simulando el trasero de la vaquiria –

E…esperaba que me permitiera llevar al sekiryuutei y a sus compañeras a Asgard para que entrenaran con los Einherjar – Rossweisse rezaba que su antiguo jefe accediera ante su petición

¡Ah pero… esho es fácil… hic… Cieles manda una carta al… hic estirado Heimdal! – el padre todo poderoso se volteaba para mirar a alguien - ¡Ya eshta… Ross… bueno shi es todo vete entonces a coger con el dragón ese!

¡Cla… claro como usted ordene! – la valquiria trataba de evitar gritarle a Odin

Una vez que la proyección termino, la joven se dejó caer en la cama completamente abatida, cuando Gabriel entro quiso indagar en lo sucedido pero la peli plateada se negó en revelar que fue lo que paso, fue más por la vergüenza de decir las palabras que Odin le dirigió pero le aseguro que tenía buenas noticia para ellos. Esa misma noche todos estaba reunidos en la sala, Issei estaba desparramado en el mullido sillón que daba a la chimenea, no solo el sino cada miembro de la corte de Ravel, por fin se darían un tiempo para descansar, Raynard y los adultos solamente reían al ver como los jóvenes estaba bastante agotados y miraba al fuego como si fuese lo más interesante en esos momentos.

Hey Issei… hazme un lado – Ravel se acercaba al sillón donde el castaño retozaba – no seas malo

Ven aquí corazón – el Sekiryuutei se movió un poco para que la rubia se sentara a un lado de el

Las demás chicas vieron con cierta envidia la escena pero estaba tan agotadas que simplemente decidieron ignorar el hecho, fue entonces cuando Rossweisse llegó acompañada de Gabriel para dar una noticia importante.

¡Ejem! – la peli plateada llamo la atención de todos en la sala - ¡Issei-san y Ravel-chan! En la semana pude observar que estuvieron entrenando para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios – todos miraron fijamente a la valquiria – De alguna manera quiero reciprocar la hospitalidad que me han dado y conseguí que les permitieran acceder a Asgard.

¡Lo dices en serio! – Ruval se levantó sorprendido ante lo que Rossweisse estaba diciendo – Es una buena noticia

Si, podemos partir mañana en la primera hora – la valquiria sonreía ante el ánimo que el futuro líder tenía con respecto a la noticia –

Asgard… ¿Ravel-chan no es allí donde moran los dioses nórdicos? – el Sekiryuutei comentaba mientras la rubia asentía - ¿Alguna de ustedes quieren ir?

La negativa del grupo de Ravel fue unánime, eso entristeció mucho a la valquiria, pero Odelia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde estaba su futuro yerno y su hija, ambos miraron el rostro de la matriarca y un frio hizo que ambos palidecieran.

¡Saben algo! – Issei se levantó extrañamente animado – ¡Creo que deberíamos de ir!

¡Si… si tienes razón! – Ravel se unió a Issei – ¡Vamos a empacar de una buena vez!

Irina y las demás suspiraron al ver que el par se retiraba visiblemente apurados, sabían que Odelia les había convencido de alguna manera pero una parte de ellas no querían averigua que fue lo que vieron, así que optaron a empacar sus cosas para viajar a Asgard; la valquiria miro hacia donde estaba la madre de Ravel y esta sonrio comprensivamente, Rossweisse de alegro de que sus pequeños esfuerzos serian de ayuda para sus nuevos amigos.

Despues de una noche de sueño, el grupo estaba de mejor humor detrás de ellos estaban el resto de la familia de Ravel y sus respectivas cortes, quienes estaban listos para despedirlos.

¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Asgard? – preguntaba Xenovia a la valquiria

Bien ya hablé con mi abuelita para quedarnos en su hogar –Rossweisse respondía animadamente- Tengo varios amigos en el Valhalla que les podrían ayudar con su entrenamiento para cuando empiece la reunión en el inframundo

Vaya… más entrenamiento – Irina comentaba con cierto desgano - ¡Bueno que más da, no siempre se va uno a Asgard!

Ross-san ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese lugar? – Asia estaba curiosa por el método de transportación

Usualmente los transportaría directo – la peli plateada respondía la pregunta de Asia – pero tienen que ver a alguien antes de eso

¿Oh… de quien se trata? – la rubia alfil estaba bastante curiosa –

El que protege la entrada a Asgard… pero tenemos que ir por el puente Bifrost – la valquiria dijo esas palabras un circulo de mágico nórdico apareció bajo los pies del grupo de Ravel - ¿Alguna vez ha caminado por un arcoíris?

Con esa última pregunta todos ellos desaparecieron con rumbo hacia Asgard, con la esperanza de poder continuar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:  
**_

 _ ***Bueno otra actualizacion mas... aunque no estaba planeada pero decidi subirla de una buena vez, y por fin se fueron a otro lugar para que la academia de Kuoh no sufra mas daños**_

 _ ***Creo que ninguno se imagino lo de Vali... bien su sufrimiento apenas comienza, mua ja ja ja**_

 _ ***Aquellos que esperaba que Gabriel y LeFay se unieran al harem, pues bueno ya di mi punto de vista... no todas la chicas estaran muertas por el Sekiryuutei**_

 _ ***Por cierto, por fin ocurrio lo que muchos esperaban... espero que la mini pelea con Serafall les haya gustado**_

 _ ***Por cierto a SPARK... gracias por los comentarios e ideas que das, primero si conozco GATE es uno de lo seinen que me han gustado, tanto en manga como en anime, en el capitulo anterior a este hice una referencia a esa serie, segundo cuando diseñe a Ramiel pensaba mas en Hestia de Danmachi pero creo que Marianne tambien funciona como diseño.**_

 _ ***Sin mas que decir que pasen feliz semana santa... y vayan a la playa si pueden.**_


	26. Chapter 26

La situación era de lo más extraña a los ojos de la valquiria Rossweisse, la idea en general que el grupo conformado por los demonios del sequito de Ravel Phenex entrenaran con los curtidos guerreros pertenecientes a las fuerzas del gran dios Odin, eso estaba bien pero la joven no conto con que sus huéspedes eran simplemente adolecentes y poco le ayudaba que la nueva reina de Ravel, Gabriel se uniera a la locura en general. Era por eso que se encontraban posando para la cámara del celular de Irina, quien enloqueció repentinamente al ver que las palabras de la peli plateada eran del todo ciertas.

Este… ¿Por qué estamos posando para tu cámara? – Rossweisse mostraba cierta aprehensión al acto que estaba haciendo

Es muy simple – la castaña se mostraba muy feliz - ¡ESTAMOS CAMINANDO POR UN JODIDO ARCOIRIS! – Irina señalaba el etéreo paisaje detrás de ello - ¡SABES CUANTOS MATARIAN POR UN ESCENARIO COMO ESTE… Y LO MEJOR QUE NO ES UN EFECTO POR COMPUTADORA!

Bueno entiendo tu entusiasmo por esto – la peli plateada aún se mantenía renuente a posar para la foto - ¡Pero si solamente la guardas para tu goce personal!

¡ANDALE… ROSS-CHAN! – la caballero de Ravel se acercó a su guía turística - ¡Quiero que todas salgan en la foto!

Los ojos azul claro de la valquiria se encontraron con los violeta de Irina, los cuales se mostraban esperanzados ante una respuesta positiva de la mujer, sudando a mares comenzó a mirar al resto del grupo, para ver si alguien le secundaba, el problema es que todas incluyendo a la única adulto del grupo estaban de acuerdo con la idea de la castaña. Suspirando cansadamente tuvo que admitir su derrota ante el gesto que quería realizar la caballero de Ravel.

Está bien – el tono de voz empleado por la peli plateada fue de lo más derrotista - ¡PERO SOLO UNA VEZ!

¡YUJUUU! – la alegría de la castaña fue tanta que no dudo en darle un tremendo abrazo a la desconcertada Rossweisse - ¡VAMOS HAY QUE GUARDAR EL MOMENTO PARA LA POSTERIDAD.

Fue así como la joven valquiria se unió al grupo para realizar la petición de la joven portadora de Excalibur Mimic, apretujándose todos juntos, Irina saco de entre su mochila un bastón telescópico y en el coloco su teléfono para realizar la fotografía.

¡Muy todos griten! - la castaña se colocaba en posición junto a sus amigos - ¡DDRAIG!

Rossweisse solamente se dejó llevar por el momento y fue como en esa simple fotografía se plasmaría un recuerdo que quedaría grabado en la mente de la valquiria, los rostros sonrientes de Ravel, Issei, Irina, Xenovia, Gabriel, Asia, Ai y por último el dragón celestial; mientras detrás de ellos se extendía el puente Bifrost que conectaba el resto de los mundos con Asgard.

* * *

 _If Life 26: Donde moran los dioses_

* * *

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a los demonios era su amplio deseo por imitar el estilo de vida humano, a pesar de que sus costumbres eran más parecidas al medioevo, los más jóvenes demonios preferían las bendiciones que la sociedad humana moderna había desarrollado con el paso de los tiempos, uno de los avances preferidos eran las redes sociales tan famosas entre los humanos, muchos de ellos pretendían usarlas pero tenían ciertas restricciones acerca de lo que podían subir o no, en sus páginas personales, la única solución viable fue el nacimiento de la versión del inframundo de la más famosa "red social".

El "demonbook" fue el bálsamo que libero de la ociosidad a los demonios, ya que les permitió poder mostrar sus vidas al resto de sus congéneres, alguno ponían cada cosa tan inútil que simplemente causaba gracia, lógicamente los cuatro Maou tenían sus propias páginas, cada uno ponía lo que quería sin regulación, la menos popular era la de Falbium Asmodeus, ya que el hombre era tan vago que desde que la abrió la primera vez no había subido nada, le seguía Adjuka Belzeebub quien escribía sobre sus investigaciones y los resultados obtenidos de estos, aunque fuesen fracasos o exitos; esta era la favorita de los catedráticos y otros investigadores dentro del inframundo, Sirzechs era un tanto normal, aunque claro demostraba su gusto por genero Tokusatsu a diestra y siniestra, desde el último dvd de la serie más reciente, hasta los shows de moda en los que solía asistir para admirar. Lógicamente visitaba esos shows en horas de trabajo y casualmente su linda y dulce esposa era una de las seguidoras de su muro. Grayfia por su parte tenia miles de seguidores gracias a los consejos de como "Disciplinar a esposos holgazanes".

Pero la que se llevaba las palmas era la propia Serafall Leviatan ya que la cantidad de seguidores eran exorbitante, debido a que la joven no dudaba en tomarse selfies cada que podía y no le importaba la ropa que tuviera puesta. Desde sus disfraces de chica mágica hasta la más sugerente lencería.

Cuando Irina se enteró de la existencia de esta red social especial, no dudo ni un minuto en preparar su perfil, era por eso que pedía a gritos tomarse ese selfie con su ahora novio oficial y el resto de su harem.

¡Quedo excelente! – la castaña miraba complacida el resultado obtenido en la fotografía – Ahora a subirla a mi muro, ji, ji, ji…

¡IRINA-SAN! – Rossweisse miraba alarmada como la joven manipulaba su celular para postear su fotografía - ¡NO PUEDES SUBIRLO A INTERNET!

Claro que no pienso hacerlo, Ross-chan – Irina miraba con curiosidad a la valquiria – Sería una locura, por eso se va a mi muro de Demonbook

¿Demonbook? – la peli plateada ladeo la cabeza confundida por las palabras de Irina

Es una red social exclusiva del inframundo – LeFay hablaba con respeto hacia Rossweisse – Tiene poco de haber salido, fue una suerte que Adjuka-sama la creara para los demonios, aunque también se ha ido extendiendo su uso para otras facciones

¡Has leído las reflexiones que Michael-sama pone! – Asia estaba entusiasmada por la conversación – Aunque personalmente prefiero las tonterías que pone una tal Ramiel en su pagina

Yo también sigo a Ramiel – Xenovia asentía ante lo que la portadora del Twilight Healing dijo – Sí que es ocurrente en sus disparates

¡Oh miren Rias-tan ya le dio "me gusta"! – Irina se entusiasmó más de la cuenta - ¡"Es una lástima no poder estar con ustedes"! – la sonrisa de la castaña era más que evidente – ¡Que tierna! le voy a dar "me gusta"

La peli plateada suspiro cansada ante la locura que estaba siendo parte de su vida actual, pronto se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Sekiryuutei quien conversaba animadamente con Ravel y Gabriel.

Issei-san – la valquiria se mostraba tímida ante el joven - ¿Les gustó la idea de venir?

Siendo sincero tenía mis dudas – el castaño miraba al horizonte desde el puente Bifrost – Pero mientras ellas se diviertan, no le veo ningún problema – señalo como Irina y las demás, reían animadamente señalando el paisaje frente a ellas

Ya veo – Rossweisse se alegró internamente - ¿Entonces podríamos ir hasta donde se encuentra Heimdal?

¿Heimdal? – Issei miraba con curiosidad a Rossweisse –

El guardián que protege la entrada a Asgard – la valquiria hablaba con total entusiasmo – les aseguro que es bastante tranquilo

Ya entiendo, bueno pues empecemos a caminar – el castaño tomo su mochila y se la coloco en la espalda

Las demás notaron la acción del Sekiryuutei e imitaron su acción, con lentitud el grupo comenzaba su travesia hacia las puertas que les permitiría acceder al reino de los dioses nórdicos, el trayecto era lo bastante tranquilo, hasta cierto punto lo encontraron relajante por el eterno atardecer que podía verse en el horizonte, cuando por fin arribaron se encontraron una enorme mansión antigua, el camino de Bifrost terminaba a las puertas de aquel lugar, detrás de esa mansión enormes montañas se elevaban hasta perderse en el cielo, a simple vista no podían verse su cima haciendo la ilusión que esas montañas y el cielo mismo eran uno solo.

Rossweisse se adelantó al grupo para tocar las puertas, grandes y solidas; a pesar que estas daban la sensación de ser muy viejas. La joven valquiria tomo con su mano un aro de metal fundido con el cual golpeo varias veces para alertar a aquel que moraba dentro de ese lugar. Pasaron unos instantes antes de notar movimiento dentro de la mansión.

[Highschool DXD Born OST~ Yuetsu]

La persona que abrió dejo boquiabiertos al grupo de demonios, con una hermosa y larga cabellera rubia, un excelente físico que haría envidiar varios deportistas de alto rendimiento y un rostro de actor de cine. De hecho era un actor de cine.

¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO! – la primera en reaccionar fue Xenovia - ¡PERO SI ES CHRIS! – la torre de Ravel gritaba emocionada - ¡Es Chris, es Chris!

¡Xe-chan! Respira lentamente… inhala y exhala – Irina trataba de calmar un poco a su amiga – Perdónela, Señor Heimsw*rth

Esperen, usted es Heimdal – el castaño señalaba al Dios un poco escéptico – ¿Entonces porque hace de Thor en el cine?

Es algo curioso – el Dios vigía suspiraba al verse descubierto por el grupo de visitantes – Cuando estaba de viaje por el mundo humano un hombre se me acerco con la propuesta de ser actor de cine – el hombre invitaba a pasar a la valquiria y sus acompañantes a su morada – Vamos estar esperando pacientemente en que inicie el Ragnarok es bastante aburrido

La inconformidad del Heimdal era palpable en el ambiente, Issei y el resto supo comprender que inclusive los dioses necesitaban un poco de esparcimiento, aunque ser un actor de cine era de lo más extraño para el grupo. Heimdal se encamino a un enorme ventanal donde se sentó tranquilamente para continuar observando el horizonte.

Cuando me presente a las audiciones descubrí que era una película de ciencia ficción – el hombre se sirvió un enorme tarro de un líquido espumoso - ¿Quieren un poco de aguamiel?

Yo sí – Gabriel sonrió mientras el Dios le servía un tarro a la Reina de Ravel, dio un sorbo y sonrió - ¡Wow! Esta delicioso… creo que llevare un par de botellas a casa

¡Qué bueno que le gusto señorita! – Heimdal asentía ante la belleza de la demonio – Bueno esta película se trataba un poco de nuestra mitología, así que fui sobre el papel que me interpretaba a mí, ¡al gran Heimdal!

Entonces ¿porque termino siendo Thor? – Ravel se mostraba curiosa por la respuesta

Bromeando con los otros aspirantes se me ocurrió imitarlo – el Dios simplemente suspiro ante la ironía – Y me quede con el papel, en fin es historia antigua… ahora estoy vacacionando cuidando la puerta a Asgard

Vaya, me pregunto cuántos dioses estarán incursionando en el cine – Asia se puso pensativa ante la idea – ¿Y el que hace Loki es un dios?

Nah… ese es un humano normal – Chris… err, Heimdal negaba rápidamente – Bueno, pueden pasar a Asgard salgan por la puerta trasera y estarán al pie de Yggdrasil – el Dios señalaba la dirección - ¡Y DIGANLE A SU AMIGA QUE NO SE LLEVE MI ROPA SUCIA!

Muchas, gracias Heimdal-sama – Rossweisse se despedía cortésmente

Issei por su parte se encamino hasta donde estaba Xenovia, quien estaba como un venado frente a unas brillantes luces, el castaño solamente suspiro al ver lo que tenía la peliazul entre sus manos. Sin importarle mucho la tomo de la cintura y se la echo al hombro, decir que estaba impresionada y avergonzada era poco, pero el hecho de sentir esa cercanía le hizo olvidar su delito.

¡Después me cargas a mí! – Asia se acercaba animada al ver como su amiga reía nerviosamente - ¡Pero estilo princesa!

Claro que si… ¿Alguna más quiere que la cargue? – el castaño volteo a ver a las chicas quienes alzaron las manos - ¿También LeFay-chan y Gabriel-san?

Ambas rubias sonreían tímidamente ante la idea de ser cargadas por el castaño quien entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido por haber sugerido tal cosa, aceptando el destino que tenía enfrente continuo llevando a Xenovia en el hombro hasta salir de la mansión del Dios Vigía.

¡Rayos olvide tomarle una foto! – Irina se dio cuenta de su pequeño error – Bueno ya tendré otra ocasión para hacerlo

Bueno, no todos los días te enteras que un dios interpreta a otro – comentaba LeFay mientras recordaba las palabras de Heimdal – Por cierto, Issei-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa cargar a Xenovia-sama?

Hasta que salgamos de la mansión – el castaño contestaba tranquilamente – Por cierto, nunca note lo bien que estaba tu trasero

¿Eh? Bájame… Bájame – la peli azul se movía bastante apenada por el comentario – no volveré hacerlo, lo prometo

Mmm… no – Issei fue tajante en su respuesta – lo siento Xe-chan… me temo que seguiré disfrutando de tu atractivo hasta que salgamos de aquí

Xenovia enrojeció bastante mientras era llevada por Issei, por una parte sentía alegría de que comenzara a verla con más detenimiento, pero aun no sabía cómo asimilarlo, Asia e Irina rieron por lo bajo pero alzaron sus pulgares en aprobación de que su novio fuese más activo. Por su parte Ravel se veía discretamente su propio trasero pero no encontró ninguna comparación viable. Quien disfrutaba todo el espectáculo era Gabriel, se dio cuenta que pasar la eternidad con este grupo era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

* * *

[High School DXD Born Ost ~ Itsumo no Nichijou]

Rias en cierta forma estaba arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado, cada musculo de su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, de hecho todos los miembros de su corte estaba regados en el suelo del patio trasero de la mansión Gremory, sus cuerpos mostraban magulladuras y moretones por los golpes recibidos durante un enfrentamiento de practica con Grayfia. Cuando dijo que no sería suave con ellos no mintió en absoluto, demostrando porque era la esposa de Sirzechs y la reina más fuerte.

Técnica, velocidad, fuerza y estrategia, cada aspecto que necesitaban pulir como equipo, la peli plateada se los hizo ver. Quizás lo más humillante de todo eso era que Sirzechs Lucifer y Milicas Gremory estuvieron apoyando a la joven ama de llaves con banderines y vitoreos. Koneko y Xuelan poco pudieron hacer con la combinación de estilos de combate, su fuerza se vio mermada cuando la reina del Maou comenzó a contrarrestar sus golpes con un poco de su propio estilo. Gasper y Kuroka a pesar de que esta última estaba bastante debilitada, muy apenas pudieron contener los movimientos de la Lucifuge hasta que esta les congelo con su magia de hielo, ni que hablar de Kiba y Karlamine quienes se compenetraban bien como pareja, pero al ver que sus espadas estaban siendo repelidas por simples estalactitas de hielo a manera de arma, sintieron un enorme vacío al ver que no podían penetrar las defensas de la mujer.

Akeno que intentó todo lo que tenía a la mano desde ráfagas de energía demoniaca hasta sus relámpagos de los que estaba orgullosa, pero Grayfia los repelió sin siquiera inmutarse en lo más mínimo, golpeando fuertemente en el orgullo de la reina de Rias. Pronto comprendió que ella estaba en un nivel más alejado del que actualmente poseía la propia sacerdotisa del relámpago.

Solo un instante fue suficiente para comprender que tenían un gran camino por recorrer si deseaban estar a un nivel aceptable para poder enfrentar un reto aún mayor.

¿Vaya tan pronto se cansaron? – la voz de la peliplateada no mostraba ningún signo de sorpresa – Siendo tan jóvenes deberían de tener más entusiasmo para combatir

Nee-sama, hacemos lo que podemos – Rias intento ponerse de pie para encarar a su hermana política- Solo que eres muy…

¿Poderosa? – Grayfia alzaba una de sus cejas mirando con cierta gracia el lamentable estado de Rias – Dime una cosa… ¿porque pediste que los entrenara?

Porque deseo enfrentarme a Ravel con todo mi poder – la determinación en la voz en la pelirroja era perceptible – Quiero que reconozcan que puedo ser mejor

Si esa es tu motivación entonces pierdo mi tiempo – Grayfia estaba decepcionada por las palabras de Rias - ¿Qué eres Rias?

¿Que soy? – la extrañeza de la pregunta descoloco a la pelirroja – No entiendo, nee-sama

No lo entiendes – la reina de Sirzechs se caminaba con lentitud – Es porque nunca te los has preguntado, Rias… eres un símbolo de poder, pero no descansa sobre el apellido de tu familia; sino en lo que representas en todos aquellos que te siguen

Grayfia se arrodillo para acariciar el cabello de su hermana política, un gesto que solo hacia cuando se comportaban como hermanas. Después se alejó con unos pasos para mirar severamente a Rias.

[ Seiji Yokoyama – Find Balmung Sword ~ 2:40]

Nuevamente Rias… levántate – Grayfia miraba con desdén a la joven Gremory – Si te caes una vez, ellos también lo hacen… Así que levántate – cruzo sus brazos para parecer más severa – Si te rindes, ellos también lo hacen… si te quejas hazlo en silencio – la peli plateada – Rias para tu corte, para tu familia… Eres su fuerza, su voluntad y sobre todo el motivo por el que pelean – Rias entendía el punto que la esposa de su hermano estaba tratando de hacerle ver – ¡ASI QUE NO IMPORTA CUÁNTAS VECES CAIGAS O QUE TU CUERPO NO PUEDA MÁS TÚ DEBER ES CONTINUAR LEVANTÁNDOTE!

Guiada por las palabras de Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias comenzó a levantarse del suelo, no sabía cómo estaba logrando ponerse de pie, no pensaba en nada más que realizar esa simple tarea, cuando lo logro la sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro de la Reina más fuerte del Inframundo. Una vez de pie noto que el resto también lo había hecho con ella. Grayfia cambio su postura a una completamente ofensiva para nuevamente iniciar el entrenamiento.

De antemano les diré que durante todos estos días les haré sentir la derrota – Sirzechs y Milicas se emocionaron al ver la confianza que emanaba de la ama de llaves – Tanto que terminaran odiando ese término para no volver a sentirlo

¡NO NOS IMPORTA ONEE-SAMA! – la Heredera de los Gremory sonreía satisfecha - ¡VOY A SEGUIR LEVANTADOME PARA CONTINUAR!

Con esa declaración Rias y su grupo reiniciaron su entrenamiento, mientras la mirada atenta de Sirzechs estaba sobre su hermana menor, Milicas se percató del semblante de su padre, el cual pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de presenciar de primera mano.

* * *

La humillación de Xenovia termino justo a los pies de un inmenso árbol, decir inmenso era quedarse corto, ya que no importaba por donde lo mirasen el tronco no tenía un término y el follaje del mismo se fundía con el mismo firmamento, los ojos del grupo de jóvenes estaban muy abiertos al hermoso paisaje que el propio árbol les brindaba, Irina levanto su celular y realizó una foto para su creciente álbum de recuerdos.

Saben, creo que necesitare una mayor memoria para el celular – la castaña comentaba mientras que el grupo asentia en silencio

¿A dónde nos dirigimos querida Ross-san? – Gabriel volcaba su atención a la valquiria quien se mostraba orgullosa –

En este árbol se conectan los nueve reinos – Rossweisse entraba en un modo similar al que usalmente Ravel solia usar – Viajaríamos sobre el lomo de  
Ratatosk para llegar a Asgard pero no será necesario

¿Ratatosk? – Asia estaba muy curiosa por la palabra - ¿Qué es Ratatosk?

Una enorme ardilla que viaja por todo el árbol – la valquiria alzaba los brazos tratando de enfatizar el tamaño del animal – Pero como dije no será necesario

Debajo de los pies del grupo, nuevamente apareció el círculo mágico nórdico, haciendo que el paisaje se mezclara a los ojos de los demonios, todo perdió forma y se fue mezclando como si fuese llevado por el agua, al término del fenómeno, todo alrededor de ellos fue reemplazado por una hermosa ciudad que mezclaba perfectamente lo antiguo con lo moderno, cabañas sacadas de los cuentos de Tolkien, torres medievales de los cuales sobresalían espectaculares mágicos, la multitud de seres que allí estaban caminando haciendo su vida diaria no dio importancia a la aparición del grupo de jóvenes. Desde elfos oscuros hasta enanos portando orgullosamente sus armaduras y armas, se mezclaban con seres humanos corrientes quienes realizaban su vida diaria.

Esta es la plaza principal de Asgard – Rossweisse sonreía ampliamente haciendo que Issei y las chicas junto con el enrojecieran levemente - ¡Mi querido hogar!

Irina Shidou estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, su más grande y retorcida fantasía se estaba realizando frente a sus ojos, su mirada se posaba en cada uno de los seres que caminaban a su alrededor, una de las pasiones aparte de coleccionar lencería de diseñador y escribir novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre, era la lectura del género fantástico, a pesar de que eso estaba en contra de las creencias que la misma iglesia le hizo creer, que después mando al carajo, ver un escenario sacado de las misma páginas de J.R.R. Tolkien, hacía que la caballero de Ravel se sintiera en el mejor parque temático de la historia.

Issei y las demás se empezaron a preocupar cuando la castaña empezaba a hiperventilarse y mover sus manos de una manera extraña; claro que la sanidad de la portadora de Mimic ya era cuestionable ahora estaba pasando a un nuevo nivel, uno que les estaba asustando. Fue cuando un inocente enano, pelirrojo, con una prominente barba y un cuerpo fornido; se acercó lo suficiente para quedar al alcance de la demonio.

El sorprendido enano fue levantado con una enorme facilidad por Irina, quien lo trato como si del más hermoso y abrazable oso de felpa se tratase; muchos pensarían que el hombre se molestaría por aquella imprudente acción, pero cuando la castaña enterró el rostro del infortunado enano entre sus pechos, bueno la dejo ser.

Ise-chan, Ise-chan… mira – Irina miraba con ternura a su novio - ¿No es lindo? – el enano tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro - ¿Me lo puedo llevar conmigo? prometo alimentarlo y apapacharlo bien

¡Si Ise-chan deja que me lleve! – la ronca y varonil voz del curtido guerrero hizo temblar al castaño -

De alguna manera la mente de Irina se había desviado en los procesos mentales que usualmente tenia, Ravel y Asia corrieron para separarles, acto que la caballero de Ravel encontró doloroso, porque ella realmente deseaba llevárselo, Rossweisse se disculpó con el ¿infortunado? Hombre. La rabieta que hizo la castaña fue tan patética que todos deseaban salir corriendo de allí. Issei se cruzó de brazos para realizar la acción más acorde para traer de vuelta la sanidad de Irina. La tomo de la cintura y le planto un profundo beso, si bien los pensamientos de Irina estaba descontrolados, cuando sintió los labios del Sekiryuutei contra los suyos hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco y para rematarla, más bien ponerla en un estado dócil metió su lengua para juguetear con la de la castaña. Ahogando un par de dulces gemidos, Irina sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Una vez que se separaron el chico repitió la acción que hizo con Xenovia, se la echó al hombro mientras la chica reía muy feliz.

Ross-san, ¿podría indicarnos el camino? – Rossweisse se sobresaltó al ver que el castaño le hablaba – No sé cuánto tiempo se mantendrá calmada y quisiera evitar otra escena de estas

B… bueno por aquí – la valquiria empezó a andar tratando de ignorar las miradas celosas de los hombres y las de anhelo de las mujeres

"Issei me dio un gran beso" – la castaña escribía en el celular – "no me arrepiento de nada"

Caminaron por las empedradas calles de la ciudad, la multitud fue bajando hasta que ya no era tan numerosa, pudieron notar lo tranquilo y pintoresco que era aquel lugar, la vegetación era tan abundante y rica que encajaba con el panorama completo de la mágica ciudad, a la distancia podía verse un enorme castillo antiguo, cuyas blancas paredes y adornos dorados reflejaban majestuosamente los rayos del astro que fungía como el sol, ya que la posición de este era bastante diferente al que ellos recordaban.

Algunas personas reconocían a Rossweisse, saludándola con cierto respeto y otras riéndose de ella, las reacciones tan dispares sobre la valquiria llamaron la atención del grupo que le seguía de cerca, notando cierta tristeza cuando risas se hacían presentes en los saludos. Pronto arribaron a su destino, una discreta casa separada del resto, rodeada de árboles y de un bien cuidado jardín, la apariencia de la casa era similar a las que habían visto retratadas en antiguos textos de Europa medieval. La peli plateada sonrió al reconocer su hogar, lo que hizo olvidarse un poco de sus acompañantes al separarse un poco para acercarse rápidamente a la entrada principal. El grupo detrás de ella comprendió la reacción que tuvo en ese instante, vamos si estuvieran en sus zapatos ellos mismo habrían actuado de la misma manera.

Issei bajo a Irina para que no pasara vergüenza con los familiares de la valquiria y otra razón fue que las otras chicas le estaban mirando con cierto recelo, Ravel se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Issei para tomarle de brazo y entrelazar sus manos, gesto que el castaño agradeció en silencio, escuchando como la joven golpeaba animosamente la puerta.

Los pasos del habitante de la construcción fueron percibidos por los sentidos de los demonios, el pestillo de la puerta giro para indicar que estaban abriendo, las sorpresas eran algo estuvieron a la orden del día y parecía que Asgard no daba descanso, una hermosa mujer mayor con un brillante cabello plateado, un gentil rostro que invitaba a sentirse tranquilo, pero con una mirada intrépida y valerosa, vistiendo una hermosa túnica azul celeste, vio con cariño y sorpresa la figura de Rossweisse.

¡Pero mi niña, qué bueno que has vuelto a casa! – suave voz de la mujer demostraba el cariño y afecto que sentía por la valquiria

Abuelita Göndul – Rossweisse abrazaba con afecto a la mujer mayor – veo que continuas tan sana y fuerte como siempre

Todo por ver a mi nieta… y esperando conocer a mis bisnietos – Göndul comentaba tranquilamente a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba haciendo pasar a su nieta – Vamos niña, haz pasar a tus invitados

¡Oh! Perdónenme – la joven se dio la vuelta para disculparse con Issei y las demás –

No se preocupe, Rossweisse-sama – LeFay se apresuró a responder – todos reaccionaríamos de la misma manera – la alfil de Ravel enfatizo el sentimiento en general – pero nos alegra ve que usted está contenta

Todos los demonios asintieron confirmando las palabras de la pequeña maga, haciendo que la valquiria se tranquilizara lo suficiente para mostrarles el lugar donde había crecido y disfrutado su infancia, con lentitud cada uno de ellos fue ingresando al lugar donde pasarían en resto del verano. Al entrar se encontraron con un acogedor hogar el aspecto del lugar les recordaba vagamente a un tienda de antigüedades, muebles hechos de nogal y una hermosa chimenea de piedra, la escena hizo que sacaran sonrisas de lo relajante que sería pasar los días en ese lugar.

Göndul miraba con admiración el grupo que había traído su nieta para que entrenaran con los Einherjar, el ejército personal de Odin; la anciana mujer era buena para juzgar a los guerreros que engrosarían las filas de Asgard, con su afilada mirada pudo notar que esos demonios eran excelentes promesas en batalla, en especial Gabriel, ya que la anciana valquiria pudo ver la experiencia del campo bélico en los movimientos sutiles del cuerpo de la Reina de Ravel.

Vaya que trajiste un grupo peculiar – la mujer se dirigio a su nieta con bastante seguridad – Mis ojos no me engañan… ellos tienen potencial

¡Verdad que sí! – Rossweisse se alegró de que su abuela diera su aprobación al grupo de Ravel – Espero que los Einherjar no les hagan un desaire

Ese grupo de idiotas siempre quieren buenas peleas – la valquiria mayor rio levemente – Te aseguro que no tendrás problemas para conseguirles buenos oponentes – la mujer se puso frente al grupo de demonios – Mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Göndul soy la abuela de Rossweisse, primeramente quisiera agradecer que cuidasen de mi nieta

No… no tiene nada que agradecer – Ravel contestaba rápidamente – de hecho para nosotros es un honor velar por ella

¿A qué se debe eso jovencita? – la anciana estaba curiosa por las palabras de Ravel –

Ella salvo mi vida en una situación peligrosa – la pequeña fénix hablaba con seriedad – Y le estoy agradecida por ello

Vaya esas palabras me llenan de orgullo – Göndul cerraba los ojos bastante complacida – ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?

Uno a uno fueron presentándose ante la abuela de la peli plateada, sus ojos se agrandaban al saber que ese grupo tenia peculiares individuos, el Sekiryuutei, dos portadoras de espadas sagradas, la dueña de un sacred gear, una maga talentosa, una antigua líder de la facción del cielo y por ultimo su líder una de hija de los 72 pilares fundadores del inframundo. Decir que Göndul se sentía asombrada era poco, la anciana rio tan fuerte que los jóvenes frente a ella se preocuparon levemente.

¡MI NIÑA! - la valquiria se sentaba para recuperar el aliento - ¡AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA CREO QUE HICISTE LO CORRECTO! – Göndul se calmaba un poco - ¡Mañana iremos al Valhalla para que encuentren futuros oponentes de practica! – la anciana mujer se mostraba de los más animada - pero ahora una buen baño y una abundante cena harán maravillas con ustedes – la valquiria se encaminaba hasta la cocina – Ross-chan llévalos a sus habitaciones y vente a ayudarme con la cena

¡Si abuelita! – la peli plateada comenzó a guiar a Issei y a las demás al segundo piso

Cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso, notaron que en el pasillo solamente había cuatro puertas que indicaban el número de habitaciones disponibles, los ojos de tres jóvenes brillaron amenazadoramente ante una malvada idea.

Bueno debido al espacio tendrán que compartir la habitación - Rossweisse estaba un poco apenada – Supongo que Issei-san y Ravel-san la compartirán… ¿No es así?

Claro que sí – la pequeña fénix respondía amablemente – de hecho… creo que… ¡bmpdf!

¡Espera un momento, Ravel-chan! – Irina impidió que su Rey continuara hablando – ¡hagamos un sorteo!

¡Si, Si! – tanto Xenovia como Asia secundaron la idea de la castaña - ¡Queremos democracia!

El resto miraba con cierta pena aquel espectáculo, fue así como se asignó quien compartiría la habitación con el Sekiryuutei, que inesperadamente fue Rossweisse la ganadora de aquel sorteo, Irina, Asia y Xenovia se hicieron un ovillo en el piso mientras se lamentaban en silencio el haber perdido en su plan. Ravel termino compartiendo la habitación con LeFay quien tenía muchas cosas que platicar con su Rey acerca del hechizo que estaba creando, ya que Ravel era una excelente alfil justo como ella. Gabriel se hecho al hombro a una desganada Irina, quien simplemente saco su celular para actualizar su estado en "Demonbook", Xenovia suspiro ante la evidente derrota y procedió a meterse a la habitación más cercana, la única que no se movió fue Asia, quien estaba inmóvil en su lugar. Esperando pacientemente escuchar algo.

Bueno Ross-san, seremos compañeros de habitación – el castaño se rasco la nunca un poco nervioso – Espero llevarme bien contigo los siguientes días

S… si…. Yo también espero llevarnos bien – la joven estaba completamente enrojecida por el hecho de que dormiría junto a un hombre - ¡NO T..TENGO EX… PERIENCIA PERO ESTOY A TU CU…CUIDADO!

Está bien, Ross-san… - el castaño trato de calmarla – Podrías indicarme donde está el baño para ducharme

¡Claro! – la valquiria se tranquilizó un poco – Es por aquí – la joven guio a Issei hasta el lugar donde el castaño quería estar

Tan absortos estaba que no se percataron de la sonrisa que tenía la portadora del Twilight Healing, una tan seductora que la propia rubia se relamió los labios.

* * *

[High School DxD Ost – Hiya Ase, Jittori Desu]

¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! – la voz de Rias Gremory resonó por todo el baño de la mansión Gremory - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso Akeno?!

Rias jaloneaba fuertemente los hombros de su mejor amiga, a pesar de la sonrisa tranquilizadora que tenía la joven sacerdotisa, eso no hizo calmar los ánimos de la joven heredera, al término de la practica con Grayfia, el grupo de abatidos demonios se estaban dando un tiempo de relajamiento en el enorme baño de la mansión, cosa que fue aprovechada por todos para poder conversar tranquilamente sobre temas sin importancia. Akeno ajena de todo eso soltó lo que sería la peor amenaza en el mundo entero.

 _Saben, desde hace unos meses he estado entrenando a Asia-chan – la peli negra comentaba tranquilamente mientras recibia un masaje por parte de Xuelan –_

 _Ah… ya veo – Rias dejaba que Karlamine hiciera lo mismo con su cuerpo – Supongo que quería aumentar sus poderes… bien por ella_

 _Para nada, lo que ella quería era seducir a Issei-kun, ¡hyaaa! – la sacerdotisa del relámpago soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como su compañera torre acomodaba los huesos de su espalda – Es una buena aprendiz… tanto que me siento orgullosa de ella_

 _Un mo… mo… momento – la pelirroja se alarmo ante las palabras de su amiga – me estás diciendo que le enseñaste a seducir a la dulce e inocente Asia_

 _Dulce si, mmm inocente ya no lo creo, ¡auuu! – Akeno sintió placer cuando Xuelan empezaba masajear sus adoloridas piernas – Puedo decir que me ha superado en técnica_

 _No bromeas, ¡Nya! – Kuroka lavaba el cabello de su hermana con dedicación – Lo poco que llevo conociéndote… sé que eres bastante especial en cuestiones eróticas_

 _¡Onee-sama! – la pequeña albina se unía a la plática – si dice que la ha superado no creo que mienta_

 _Entonces Ise-nya está en problemas – la albina mayor sonreía condescendientemente_

 _Para nada, ¡Mmm… si sigues así Xuelan tendré que llevarte a mi cuarto! – Akeno comentaba seductoramente –_

 _Creo que paso, Akeno… no le hago para ese bando – Xuelan sonreía nerviosamente ante la sugerente proposición –_

Gracias a esa conversación fue como se llegó a la situación actual, Rias olvidando el vestuario que tenía puesto decidió que era más prudente salvar la integridad de su novio, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso fuera del baño, fue detenida por la mano de Grayfia, quien miro con desaprobación la situación en la que la pelirroja pretendía salir hacia su habitación, al otro lado del baño, Kiba, Gasper, Milicas y el propio Maou solamente pudieron escuchar los sollozos de la heredera de los Gremory.

Issei estaba sorprendido por la apariencia del baño de la casa de Rossweisse, completamente separado de la casa principal, la bañera se calentaba mediante un poco de magia y el vapor que emanaba del agua hacia que el lugar se mantuviera a una temperatura agradable, el joven siguió con la costumbres que tenía muy arraigadas en su persona, estaba tan relajado que no sintió que alguien más había entrado en el baño, fue hasta que este intruso se colocó directamente detrás de él. Unos delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño sorprendiéndolo al instante, su pelo se erizo un poco al contacto con la piel del intruso.

Ara, ara… Issei-san – el tono de voz que estaba usando aquella persona fue reconocido por el propio Sekiryuutei – Eres muy malo conmigo

¡A…ASIA! – el castaño estaba sorprendido por la presencia de la alfil - ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Pues acompañándote tontito – la rubia sonreía seductoramente mientras el chico se ponía nervioso – es normal que quiera tallarte la espalda

¿Eh? Si – un pequeño falsete salió de la garganta de Issei – Gracias por tu preocupación

Pero sabes estoy un poco molesta – Asia apretó su cuerpo contra el del Sekiryuutei – No me has dado ningún cariño desde que nos volvimos a encontrar

Disculpa si te moleste… je, je, je – el castaño estaba por completo nervioso – Asia estas… bueno… ¿desnuda?

Es un baño… de ¿qué manera pensarías que entraría a uno? – la chica ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida por la pregunta – Ara, será acaso que las estas sintiendo

Mentiría se dijera que no – Issei se ponía un poco colorado por el tacto de la piel – Pero… admito que es mi culpa.

Entonces tienes que compensarme por tooodooo este tiempo – la rubia hizo girar el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente –

La distancia que les separaba era muy pequeña, Asia tenía una sonrisa coqueta y peligrosa, algo que incomodó levemente al castaño, la manera en que sus pechos se presionaban en contra del torso del chico hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente. No podía negar que esta actitud agresiva muy impropia de su ahora novia, pero estaba sacando a flote su lado pervertido que había quedado escondido en un recóndito rincón de su mente. Con delicadeza Asia recorrió la espalda de Issei con sus suaves manos, haciendo que la piel del castaño se erizara por el contacto, con lentitud la rubia acerco su boca para besar al Sekiryuutei.

La pasión que los dos jóvenes imprimían al contacto de sus bocas terminó obligándolos a recostarse en el frío suelo del baño, pero para ese instante era el menor de sus problemas.

Si el castaño estaba orgulloso de la técnica que poseía al besar, Asia simplemente lo bajó de nueva cuenta a la tierra, la joven alfil se deleitó con los labios del chico de una manera tal que le fue imposible contener una profusa erección, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la dominante y agresiva Asia. Separándose levemente la rubia sonreía satisfecha por haber logrado aquella reacción ante el chico que quería. Issei por su parte está en un dilema porque por primera vez veía lo hermosa que era la portadora del Twilight Healing, claro que siempre la considero linda pero esa sonrisa seductora y la respiración agitada que tenía le daba un aire más cultivador que nunca.

Asia... si continuamos con esto – el castaño estaba cohibido por la agresividad de su acompañante – creo que no podré contenerme

¿Ara?, acaso piensas que quiero parar – una sonrisa de arrogancia adornaba el sonrojado rostro de la rubia – por mí no hay ningún impedimento por terminar lo que empecé – la chica se sentó sobre Issei dejando ver lo serias que eran sus intenciones – pero también respeto lo sentimientos de las demás

El Sekiryuutei dio suspiro de alivio al ver que esta nueva Asia aún tenía ese noble corazón que era su mayor atractivo, levantándose de su cuerpo la rubia comenzó a asearse de la misma manera que había aprendido en los días que compartieron en la casa de los Hyodou, Issei por su parte se metió a la enorme bañera para calentar su propio cuerpo, relajándose levemente dejó que su excitación bajara con la calidez del agua. Asia se encaminó hasta la bañera para sentarse junto a Issei. Un agradable silencio se hizo presente.

Sabes es un poco injusto – la portadora del Twilight Healing comentaba mientras mantenía cerrado los ojos – fui la primera en enamorarse de ti y soy la que menos contacto a tenido contigo

Mmm... – el chico miraba el techo del baño mientras escuchaba – Eres la primera que me pone en un predicamento

Vaya me halaga escucharlo de ti – una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Asia – Entonces puedo oficializar mi posición como tu novia

Oficialmente ya lo eres – el castaño suspiraba cansado – creo que tendré que trabajar a medio tiempo para comprarles regalos para cada una de ustedes

Ese era uno de los problemas de Riser-sama – una leve risilla inundó el baño – él tenía que comprar regalos para dieciséis chicas, bueno diecinueve incluyéndonos a nosotras

Creo que le pediré consejos a Nii-san – Issei reía levemente al saber que tendría tema de conversación con su futuro hermano político – Parece que tiene mucha experiencia en este tema

El resto del baño pasó sin ningún problema y contratiempo, salvo que Irina apareció frente a ellos con un rostro pálido y nada ayudo que Asia sonriera maliciosamente.

* * *

Odin estaba sentado aburrido en su trono, extrañamente no sentía la necesidad de escabullirse para salir a parrandear y visitar algún club nudista, tal vez esa falta de ánimo se debía a su nueva asistente la cual ejecutaba muy bien su labor, tanto como lo hacía Rossweisse, el rey de los dioses nórdicos sabía de antemano que su anterior asistente era irreemplazable en muchos aspectos pero la pelirroja que estaba a su lado había logrado lo imposible.

Cieles era una joven valquiria que se había unido recientemente a la guardia del Valhalla, la joven era atenta y carismática. Sin mencionar que tenían una hermosa figura y sus brillantes ojos carmesí eran encantadores. En los primeros días intento fastidiarla como usualmente lo hacía con la peli plateada, pero en lugar de molestarse ella le siguió el juego. Si salía a embriagarse ella le acompañaba con bastante ánimo, de hecho tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol, algo que Rossweisse no podía hacer.

Si iba algún club nudista, ella le conseguía las mejores chicas y los mejores shows privados, no como su anterior asistente quien se avergonzaba a la menor provocación e insinuación. En un punto le dijo que se acostaría con ella, la reacción de Cieles fue ponerse de rodillas y estuvo a punto de practicarle sexo oral.

De no ser porque Frigg y Freyja, las cuales entraron convenientemente a su casa oficina; el Dios habría disfrutado el juvenil cuerpo de Cieles. Pero tanta complacencia tuvo el efecto contrario, haciendo que los ánimos del Gran Padre disminuyeran enormemente y se la pasara haciendo su trabajo con normalidad.

Odin-sama – la suave voz de la asistente del dios lo saco de sus pensamientos

Dime... Cieles – el anciano miraba aburrido el rostro de la valquiria

Heimdal a informado que el grupo de Rossweisse ya ha llegado a Asgard – Cieles hablaba suavemente – ahora se encuentran en la casa de Göndul-sama

Ya veo – el Dios mayor mostraba cierto desánimo – podrías ir a llevarles una invitación para mañana

De acuerdo Odin-sama – la joven de pelirroja se inclinó levemente y procedió a cumplir con el pedido.

Odin suspiro al ver como la joven se retiraba del lugar, realmente deseaba verla una vez molesta pero como no lo lograba hacía que extrañara a su anterior asistente.

Vaya jamás imaginé que extrañaría a la mocosa- el dios se recargaba en su asiento – ¡Rossweisse regresa por favor!

* * *

La cena en la casa donde estaban alojándose Issei y la chicas fue de lo más amena, la anciana valquiria escuchó con atención las historias de las aventuras de aquello jóvenes que llegaron de visita a casa con su nieta, realmente este grupo había vivido tantas cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo, lo que había curtido la personalidad de estos chicos. Le recordaron un poco su juventud cuando viajaba libremente en los campos de batalla salvando las almas de los futuros Enihenjar, aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención, era una pequeña niña que estaba comiendo muy animadamente al lado de Asia, extrañamente Göndul no pudo recordar si la pequeña había llegado con el resto.

Rossweisse miro con atención el rostro de su pariente, sonriendo se apresuró a despejar la duda que tendría la mujer con respecto a la identidad y procedencia de la menor.

Abuelita, se trata del familiar de Issei-san – Göndul prestaba atención a su nieta – Su nombre Hyodou Ai, es un espíritu de la espada.

Mucho gusto señora – la pequeña niña se levantó de su asiento para presentarse apropiadamente – Perdon por no poder presentarme de una manera apropiada porque estuve dentro del Boosted Gear junto con Ddraig-san

Un momento, te refieres que habitas dentro de ese Sacred Gear – la valquiria mayor miraba con sorpresa a la pequeña – Vaya y pensé que en mi vida había visto de todo – la mujer sonreía ante lo impredecible que era el mundo – Es bueno concerté pequeña, siéntete libre de rondar por la casa

¡Muchas gracias señora! – Ai sonreía tiernamente al obtener la aprobación de Göndul –

Señora es muy formal – la anciana rio levemente – Llamame abuelita si gustas

¡Muchas gracias Abuelita! – la sonrisa de la pequeña contagio al resto del grupo haciendo que la cena fuese aún más amena

En ese instante la puerta fue golpeada con suavidad, Rossweisse se levantó para abrir para que su abuelita y Ai conversaran con tranquilidad, una vez que abrió se encontró con la figura de Cieles. Ambas valquirias se miraron fijamente y con curiosidad, los ojos azul celeste de la antigua asistente de Odin analizaron con detalle el rostro de la pelirroja, con la misma intensidad la otra joven hacia lo mismo con Rossweisse.

Vaya supongo que tú debes de ser mi sempai – la joven exclamo con cierta calidez en su voz – Mi nombre es Cieles, soy la asistente personal de Odin

¿Cieles… asistente… Odin-sama? – la peli plateada sintió un hueco en el estómago al conocer a la mujer que le quito el puesto – Sniff… sniff….

Este, porque está llorando – la pelirroja se preocupó ante la repentina e inesperada reacción de Rossweisse – se siente bien

Sniff, es que ya me había olvidado de ese hecho – la nieta de Göndul estaba levemente deprimida – pero ya se me pasará

Espero que se mejore – la asistente de Odin saco de entre sus ropas un sobre sellado – Bueno… a lo que venía, Odin-sama les invita cordialmente a que tengan una audiencia con él, el día de mañana muy temprano, pasaré por ustedes después del almuerzo.

¡Muchas gracias! – Rossweisse tomaba la invitación – pero no será necesario que te tomes tantas molestias

¡Para nada sempai! – Cieles miraba fijamente a la otra valquiria – es mi obligación y no es ninguna molestia

¡Ellos son mis invitados! – la peli plateada se molestaba ante la insistencia de la joven – ¡Yo los guiare hasta el Valhalla!

¡No, No, No… es mi responsabilidad! – la pelirroja tomaba de las manos a Rossweisse - ¡Valquiria Desempleada!

¡Roba trabajos! – Rossweisse apretaba el agarre de Cieles

¡Solterona! – Cieles sonreía ante una posible victoria

¡Rose… es suficiente! –la voz severa de Göndul detuvo al par de valquirias

Tanto Cieles como Rossweisse sintieron como la mujer mayor lucia intimidante y que su mirada era bastante aterradora; ambas jóvenes se separaron de su forcejeo, mientras que las miradas curiosas de los demonios estaba puestas en aquellas, lo que siguió después fue una fuerte reprimenda de la anciana y experimentada valquiria, todo eso fue grabado en una graciosa foto cortesía de Irina.

* * *

[Seiji Yokoyama ~ 108 MaSei]

Oscuridad

Era lo único que podía apreciarse a simple vista, una oscuridad innatural era todo lo que rodeaba a ese lugar, un joven hombre caminaba con mucha tranquilidad por los pasillos, a pesar de que su vista estaba impedida sabia con exactitud la dirección exacta a donde quería llegar, estar en ese lugar no era muy de su agrado por el fétido olor abundante en el ambiente, no podía quejarse ya que era lo opuesto a lo que representaba Asgard.

Aquel reino era abundante en vida, riqueza y tranquilidad, aunque el lugar en donde se encontraba también era tranquilo. Claro de una manera muy diferente. En ese lugar nunca había brillado la luz del sol, de hecho los moradores de ese reino desconocían la forma y la existencia de astro rey. Era por eso que era muy frio, pero para aquel que estaba caminando era un lugar agradable, tal vez porque tenía cierto vínculo con el lugar, caminando un tiempo considerable sintió como el penetrante olor a podredumbre se incrementó, si fuese un ser viviente normal ya hubiese devuelto el contenido de su estómago, pero eso a el poco le importaba.

El sonido del mar pronto fue percibido por sus oídos, señal de que se estaba acercando al su destino, pronto antorchas con fantasmagóricas llamas empezaron a iluminar esa abismal oscuridad, cientos o quizás miles de cadáveres putrefactos se extendían en el horizonte, una imagen que llevaría a la locura hasta al más cuerdo, indudablemente sacaba una sonrisa al joven que caminaba como si nada entre ese agobiante lugar.

El camino iluminado dio paso a una enorme puerta, miles de pares brillantes de ojos se posaron en la figura de aquel visitante, acompasados por una extraña sincronía, el seseo de aquellas criaturas se volvieron una deliciosa melodía para aquel hombre, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, los ojos de los vigilantes siguieron con atención, cada movimiento de aquel que podía ser considerado un intruso pero no lo era por el parentesco que tenía con la señora de ese lugar.

Camino nuevamente por esos pasillos lúgubres, ignorando los gemidos y lamentos que provenían detrás de aquellas paredes; la sonrisa del hombre aún estaba en su rosto, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego a su destino, tras esas puertas encontró a la señora regente de ese lugar, el hombre cambio su rostro de felicidad por uno de disgusto, una hermosa joven con un blanquecino cabello, un cuerpo bastante bien formado y de aspecto sugerente, a pesar de la mortecina palidez de su piel, la joven parecía gozar de buena salud, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba deformado en un gesto de inmenso placer, sentada en su trono, estaba siendo penetrada con fuerza y siendo llevada al goce, sus gemidos placenteros resonaban por las por toda la sala del trono.

Sería algo excitante la escena si no fuese que el amante de la reina de aquel lugar era un cadáver putrefacto, el cual movía sus caderas frenéticamente hasta que la mujer le aprisiono la cadera con sus propias piernas, señal de que estaba alcanzando el clímax. Soltó un largo y sonoro gemido, mientras que el único testigo de aquel bizarro y enfermizo acto mostraba su disgusto en la mirada. La joven noto la presencia de su visitante, aun con el sonrojo y la sonrisa de aquel intenso orgasmo, decidió hacer a un lado a su "amante" desintegrándolo en pedazos. Parándose del trono, camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre, de su entrepierna escurría el semen del cadáver, pero ella le dio poca importancia a ese hecho.

Hija mía encuentro a tus amantes – el hombre hizo una pausa antes de continuar – bastante deplorables

Fu, fu, fu… molesto ¡Oh! Padre mío – la joven sonreía ante la molestia que tenía aquel hombre – No creo que vengas a cuestionar mis preferencias sexuales

Podrías conseguirte algo con más… vida – la sonrisa del visitante era evidente – Garm podría cumplir perfectamente esa función

¿El perro? – la joven miraba sorprendida la sugerencia de su padre – Te has superado a ti mismo, Rey de los Embusteros – la joven se alejó de aquel hombre – ¿A que debo tu visita… Dios Loki?

Mi padre, Odin busca hacer algo inconcebible – Loki se mostraba molesto ante la situación – Busca detener el Ragnarok

Vaya a sí que el viejo busca hacer algo productivo – la joven se sentó en su trono – bien por él… creo

Loki noto la arrogancia en su hija, deseo asesinarla con sus propias manos pero no podía hacerlo porque ella también era pieza importante en el Ragnarok

Hel, ¿porque tanto odio hacia mí? – Loki se acercaba hasta donde estaba su hija - ¿Qué no he sido un amoroso padre?

Ja, ja, ja, ja – Hel miraba con desdén el patético acto del dios del engaño – Lo dices tú, amoroso padre, tanto que sentiste vergüenza de mí y me dejaste aquí sola

No es cierto, eso – el Dios mostraba un falso dolor – Te traje a Garm cuando era un cachorro

Bueno, no niego que es una excelente compañía en mi reino – la joven bajo su mano para acariciar el pelaje de su mascota- cuando todo lo demás carece de vida propia.

Helheim es más placentero que Asgard – Loki esbozo una sonrisa al admirar el castillo- Aun así estás de acuerdo en que se evite el Ragnarok

Aun si no lo estuviera ¿qué más puedo hacer? – Hel se recargaba en su trono – Mi único propósito aparte de gobernar en este putrefacto reino, es guiar mi ejercito de muertos para la gran batalla final – la joven apretaba los apoya brazos del trono – Hasta que ese idiota no toque su cuerno… tendré que seguir disfrutando de mis pasatiempos privados

Dime una cosa Hel – el Dios del engaño sonreía con malicia – ¿Tiene que ser precisamente él quien toque ese cuerno?

* * *

Rossweisse caminaba rápidamente guiando a unos somnolientos demonios hacia el Valhalla, la joven no pudo soportar el hecho de que Cieles fuese tan perfecta en el papel que ella desempeñaba como asistente de Odin, era cierto que era hasta cierto quisquillosa en algunas prácticas poco pudorosas de su antiguo jefe pero puso todo su empeño para que el Gran Padre de todos los dioses hiciera correctamente su trabajo, Issei por su parte estaba un poco curioso por el repentino cambio de actitud de la peli plateada, no solo él tenía esa curiosidad, sino también sus novias quienes iban detrás de él. Bueno todas salvo Irina quien a diferencia del resto estaba siendo cargada por Xenovia.

Oigan, no sean así – la caballero de Ravel comentaba un somnolienta – todavía faltan dos horas para el almuerzo… ¡Quiero dormir un poco más!

Lo siento Irina-san – Rossweisse se disculpaba con la joven – Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos ser partícipes de uno de los festines dentro del Valhalla

¿Lo dices en serio? – la castaña se encontraba animada – ¡Entonces arre como el viento Xenovia!

Irina – Gabriel miraba sorprendida a su compañera – ¡Xe-chan no es una mula de carga!

No… importa Gabriel-san – la peli azul tenia leves lágrimas en los ojos – Me la paso cargándola casi todo el tiempo, que hasta me compro riendas

El resto del grupo miraba con vergüenza el arbitrario trato que recibia la única torre del grupo, Ravel miro con desaprobación la terrible comparación que habían hecho con Xenovia, se acercó a la peli azul para hablar con ella.

¡Xenovia-chan, baja de una vez a Irina! – la pequeña Phenex fue enérgica en sus palabras – ¡Irina-chan mi Torre no es tu mula personal!

El rostro molesto de Ravel, de alguna manera resulto intimidante que ambas jóvenes mayores acataron las ordenes de inmediato, la alfil más joven del grupo miraba con atención hacia el frente, logrando vislumbrar el enorme castillo que habían visto con anterioridad, la valquiria vio complacida como se acercaban a las puertas del Valhalla, con una sonrisa triunfal vio como uno de los guardias noto la presencia de la peli plateada, saludándola con bastante ánimo.

¡Ross-san! – la guardia saludo a la valquiria con bastante animo - ¡Por fin estas de vuelta!

¡Eyvind te ves realmente bien! – la joven regresaba el saludo - ¡Dejaste de ser un recluta!

Hace poco me ascendieron ahora soy un guardia – Eyvind se rascaba un poco la cabeza – aunque me falta mucho por aprender

Sabía que si lo intentabas lo lograrías – Rossweisse se alegraba por su conocido – espero que tu prometida este contenta con este logro

Maj esta feliz por esto – el joven guardia se golpeaba el pecho - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Una audiencia con Odin-sama – la conversación de la valquiria fue interrumpida por otra persona – Jamás espere que vinieran tan temprano

Eyvind miro como la molestia aparecía en el rostro de la peli plateada, al notar que en la entrada al castillo se encontraba Cieles con una cálida sonrisa, el joven recordó que Rossweisse había sido despedida por un capricho del Dios gobernante de Asgard, muchos de los guardias sintieron pena por la joven valquiria, porque ella saludaba con alegría a cada uno de ellos. Claro que Cieles también hacia lo mismo, pero de alguna forma no se sentía la misma calidez que emanaba en las palabras de ánimo que les dedicaba la pelirroja en comparación con Rossweisse.

Vengan, Odin-sama los espera – Cieles se dio la vuelta para empezar a guiar al grupo – y después desayunaremos

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

 _ ***Una actualización más para esta historia, vamos avanzando en la trama y esperando que siga siendo de su agrado…**_

 _ ***Hace poco subí un prólogo para otro proyecto, la sorpresa que me dio saber lo bien recibido que fue, a pesar que como muchos externaron en los reviews es un tema cliché bastante usado, pero ha visto desde otro punto de vista. (Bustercall también conozco ese infame doujinshi… créeme si hubiese seguido el canon oficial ese lugar hubiese sido el mismo infierno). Debido al recibimiento… tal vez actualice con el capítulo 1**_

 _ ***Una agradecimiento al socio en el crimen AqomXG por seguir aportando ideas para este proyecto.**_

 _ **Bueno pues aquí termina eso… recuperando una costumbre que perdí hace unos capítulos atrás. Escena Post-créditos  
**_

 _ **¡QUE PASEN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA!**_

* * *

La sesión de entrenamiento había sido intensa, Grayfia nuevamente había barrido el piso con el grupo de Rias, a pesar de que los jovenes había logrado cambiar levemente su actitud al parecer aún les era imposible lograr acercarse a su oponente, no dejaba entredicho porque la peli plateada ostentaba ese título reconocido en el inframundo, aunque había alguien que competiría de cerca para arrebatárselo, la esposa del Mauo estaba deseosa de defenderlo a toda costa. A pesar del evidente cansancio en los rostros de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory. Estos continuaban levantándose para recibir más castigo.

Puedo notar un leve avance – la Reina de Sirzechs mostraba un poco de orgullo en la voz – Admito que ha pasado un solo día, no espero una enorme mejoría… aunque – los ojos de Grayfia se posaron en la figura de Rias – tal vez no me competa decirlo

Kiba se fue el primero en levantarse de todos, invoco rápidamente dos espadas, dando un salto se lanzó sobre Grayfia, con un corte ascendente busco de alguna manera lastimar el cuerpo de la sirvienta, con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer empezó a esquivar cada corte y estoque que el joven caballero daba con rapidez, el frenesí en ese duelo fue grande que la peli plateada estaba absorta esquivando los embates del joven rubio. Esa concentración fue aprovechada por la pequeña Torre, quien busco tomar por sorpresa a la reina del maou.

El pequeño puño de la nekoshou fue detenido por una de las manos de Grayfia aprisionándolo con un simple agarre, Kiba se lanzó para tratar de asestar una estocada en la cintura, con una gracia propia de la sirvienta esta se giró sobre su propio eje esquivando el golpe y aprovechando la inercia de su movimiento, golpeo a Kiba con el cuerpo de Koneko, ambos jovenes salieron disparados a la lejanía solamente para terminar golpeando la pared detrás de la ama de llaves.

Repentinamente sintio como su cuerpo era paralizado, los ojos de Gasper le miraban fijamente, activando el Forbbiden Balor View, la mujer cerro sus ojos esperando algo más que ser solo detenida, Xuelan, Kuroka y Karlamine habían brincado para atacar desde arriba de la mujer, la pierna de la joven china buscaba realizar una patada de guillotina. Kuroka había preparado una esfera de mágica completante cargada con energía natural y Karlamine trataba de asestar un corte con una Claymore que previamente creo Kiba con su Sword Birth.

Cuando Grayfia abrió los ojos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, debajo de ella enormes estalactitas de hielo emergieron del suelo, cada una de ellas iban dirigidas a sus atacantes, las puntas de estas construcciones mágicas golpearon fuertemente los cuerpos de la tres jóvenes haciéndolas caer pesadamente en el suelo. Gasper por su parte se agotó al haber contenido a la miembro de la familia Lucifuge.

Es una buena estrategia – la peli plateada posaba su mirada en los abatidos demonios - pero deben saber que alguna vez competí por el título de Maou

Bromeas-nya – Kuroka trataba de levantarse pero sus lesiones se lo impidieron – Ya veo porque Rias-tan te pidió ayuda

Fue una excelente decisión – Grayfia asentía complacida – pero aun es una terca

Un relámpago y una esfera de destrucción, se acercaron vertiginosamente hasta donde estaba la joven ama de llaves, las dos atacantes, Rias y Akeno procedieron a lanzas todo lo que tenían en dos enormes círculos mágicos, los ojos plateados de la esposa de Sirzechs se desviaron levemente hasta donde estaba su marido viendo tranquilamente la práctica, noto el sentimiento que reflejaban los ojos de este, suspirando levanto un muro de hielo frente a ella. Casi al instante los hechizos que había preparado tanto la pelirroja como su reina, golpearon con una enorme fuerza destructiva, haciendo que una nube de polvo se elevara tapando la visión de todos.

La sonrisa de ambas jóvenes no se hizo esperar, sentían que había logrado acercarse un poco más al nivel de la esposa del Maou. Esa sonrisa se borró al ver que el muro de hielo estaba tan intacto como si nada le hubiese golpeado. Tanto Rias como Akeno se arrodillaron abatidas al darse cuenta que aún estaba bastante lejos de su objetivo. Sirzechs suspiraba fastidiado por el poco avance que su hermana estaba demostrando en esos instantes, se levantó de su asiento y camino con lentitud hacia donde estaba su hermana.

" _Creo que tendré que quitarle esa terquedad a Rias"_


	27. Chapter 27

El miedo es el instinto más primitivo que cualquier criatura en el mundo posee, desde los hombres racionales hasta los mismos animales. Es considerado como una parte importante de nuestra misma existencia, ya que a veces para vencer al miedo debemos tener una voluntad fuerte. Ese pensamiento fue lo que pasaba a través de la mente de ocho jóvenes quienes miraban cohibidos la presencia que es considerada al epitome de la supremacía demoniaca. Sirzechs Gremory antes de convertirse en Maou, era un joven demonio noble quien vivió los tiempos más negros de la historia de la sociedad demoniaca, no solo porque la mayoría de los demonios se dedicaban a lo que mejor hacían que era corromper las almas humanas y condenarlas a años de tormento, sino también a demostrar quienes eran en la cadena alimenticia de los demonios.

Traiciones, engaños, asesinatos y violaciones, eran el día a día en el inframundo… todo eso era parte de la realidad que observaba en sus años mozos, por suerte su familia al ser una de las que se dedicaron a abrazar el pecado de la Lujuria como Pecado Original, hizo que ellos trataran con amor y cariño a los que les servían con esmero. Lógicamente las sesiones de sexo o más bien orgias en las que sus padres participaban eran cuestionables en cierto sentido, pero la vida en la familia Gremory era considerada una feliz y "normal".

Eso hizo que el joven demonio se cuestionara que su sociedad estaba mal desde sus cimientos, la tercera generación de los Maous fue sin duda la peor generación que existió en la historia, ya que estaban tan ensimismados en la opulencia y depravación; que nunca notaron que su gente se estaba estancando dentro de sí mismos. Por eso la generación de Sirzechs decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, convenciendo a un puñado de nobles, se embarcaron en una campaña revolucionaria para salvar lo poco que se podía de su gente.

Así estallo la Guerra Civil en el inframundo, donde nombres como Serafall Sitri, Adjuka Astharot, Falbium Glasya-Labolas forjaron su leyenda y reconocimiento, pero de todos ellos Sirzechs fue sin duda una figura tan importante como temida por los demonios que les siguieron y aquellos que se opusieron a ellos. Porque su sola presencia representaba una sola cosa.

" **MIEDO"**

En el campo de batalla donde demostraba porque era considerado como un verdadero monstruo, era que hacía que sus enemigos huyeran despavoridos. Solamente hubo una persona en todo el inframundo quien se atrevió a desafiarlo abiertamente y esa mujer era actualmente su esposa. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos dos? ¿Fue su historia una versión de Romeo y Julieta? Esa historia es para otra ocasión.

Lo que importaba en esos momentos era el sentimiento que esos fríos ojos aquamarina reflejaban hacia su hermana menor, quien estaba paralizada en su lugar.

" **DECEPCION"**

No era decepción hacia la joven frente a él, sino hacia sí mismo por un motivo en específico. Sirzechs había aprendido a través de la experiencia atroz de la guerra civil, lo importante era aprecia la vida pacifica que todo mundo debe aspirar sin ningún reparo, por esas misma experiencias decidió darle una vida sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones a su única hermana menor, muchos lo tachaban de tener complejo de hermana, por su malsana preocupación y amor hacia Rias, pero recordar a aquellos jóvenes quienes murieron por los ideales que perseguían habían creado cierto síndrome del superviviente en el actual Lucifer, síndrome que compartía con Serafall Leviatán.

Pero sin darse cuenta había hecho más daño que bien al notar que el mismo provoco el declive en la actitud de su hermana menor. Ella quien debería representar poder absoluto, mostrar una ambición mayor que el resto de su corte y sobre todo ser el farol que los guiara a la grandeza.

Rias de primera mano quiero pedirte una disculpa – la voz de Sirzechs a pesar de tener un tinte de tristeza se escuchaba bastante intimidante – en estos momentos siento que he hecho algo imperdonable

¿Hermano? – la pelirroja estaba confundida por el comportamiento del Maou - ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

Todo lo que hice o intente hacer fue por tu bienestar – el Satán Carmesí continuaba avanzando ignorando las palabras de la joven heredera – Creyendo que te estaba haciendo un bien pero no… - lanzo un suspiro de fastidio – Realmente te hice daño en muchas maneras

Sin darse cuenta Rias dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada por las palabras que decía Sirzechs, un extraño frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, pronto se dio cuenta de la enorme presencia que infundía su hermano con ella y por ese mismo instante se sintió realmente pequeña a comparación de él. Su mente empezó a formularse varias preguntas ¿Ese sentimiento apareció en Issei al enfrentarse a Kokabiel? ¿Ese deseo de huir estaba presente cuando el Hakuryuukou se revelo ante él?

Si fue así ¿Cómo fue que lo supero?, ese par eran verdaderos monstruos con un poder extremadamente superior a su antiguo peón y su hermano no estaba para nada lejos de esa liga, al contrario él estaba sobre ese par. Ver ese rostro donde siempre estaba una sonrisa afable y tranquilizadora, un aura que le hacía sentirse protegida y muy a su pesar ese inmenso cariño que le profería sin ningún reparo; ahora le miraba como si de un insecto se tratara, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban haciéndola caer abruptamente en el suelo sucio del patio.

¡Y por eso siento vergüenza al ver en lo que te has convertido! – el Maou exclamo con bastante molestia - ¡Tú que deberías ser el poder absoluto!

¡SIRZECHS! – Grayfia miraba sorprendida el desplante que su esposo estaba demostrando – ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!

El Maou hizo lo que antaño realizaba frente a un oponente que se negaba a rendirse, sin ningún reparo libero su monstruoso poder demoniaco, envolviendo en su totalidad el área donde se encontraban Rias y su sequito, aquella densa energía procedio a aplastar a cada uno de los presentes, la falta de aire, un frio que recordaba a la muerte misma y sobre todo el miedo de ser borrados de toda existencia por un simple ademan de demonio frente a ellos.

Akeno, Kuroka, Xuela, Karlamine, Kiba, Gasper y Koneko luchaban desesperadamente por no caer presas del pánico, de huir despavoridos abandonando a la persona que juraron proteger con sus vidas, ellos estaba agradecidos con Rias. Unos por darles un sentido a su vida, otros por aceptarles por quienes eran, por darles su amistad o por el simple hecho de permitir reunirse con sus familiares. Pero su preocupación en esos momentos era el bienestar de su Rey, cada uno de ellos comprendía la fragilidad emocional que ella tenía en esos instantes. Si bien ella era demostraba fortaleza y cierta normalidad en su persona, las cicatrices en su corazón no habían sanado del todo, era por eso que ellos serían el escudo que la protegería en lugar de su amigo mientras este no estuviera a su lado.

Todos se alegraron cuando por mera casualidad Issei daba sus opiniones a los sentimientos de aquellas chicas que aparte de Ravel estaban amándolo tan fervientemente como la pequeña Phenex, aceptándolos y reciprocándolos de la misma manera; ver esa sonrisa mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro fue una imagen que marco profundamente en los corazones de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory.

Guiados por esa sensación, los siete sirvientes de Rias hicieron algo completamente inesperado, una acción que hasta el propio Sirzechs miraba sorprendido, con amago de mera voluntad cada uno de ellos comenzó a ponerse de pie frente a él. Muy dentro del pelirrojo no pudo evitar que sentir orgullo por los amigos o más bien "familia" que su hermana había reunido alrededor de ella, tanta era su valor como devoción por Rias, que perfectamente compensaban la falta del Sekiryuutei. Pero para propósitos de sus planes eso realmente tendría el efecto contrario, aplastando las palabras que la pelirroja había dicho el día anterior, así que incremento la presión sobre ellos haciéndolos caer nuevamente hacia el suelo.

Lamento mucho esto… pero los sirvientes deben permanecer en el suelo – el desdén en las palabras del Maou eran más que evidente – Los demonios de clase baja, no deben meterse en nuestros asuntos

¿Q… que estas trat…ando de decir? – Kiba trataba de hablar mientras la opresión del poder demoniaco continuaba asfixiándolo – Ese comportamiento no es propio de usted

Vaya tienes valor para dirigirte así conmigo – el pelirrojo poso sus ojos en el caballero de Sona – Supongo que Okita fue demasiado blando contigo o tal vez olvido que hay cierta etiqueta al dirigirte a tus superiores

Rias no escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de alguna manera su mente se había congelado ignorando toda información que su cuerpo percibía en esos momentos, ella misma ni siquiera noto como su cuerpo era llevado hacia el suelo por la energía de su hermano.

Ahora te estas postrando ante mí – Sirzechs negaba con la cabeza ante la patética acción que su hermana hacía en esos momentos – supongo que esa posición era la preferida de Riser

Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja levantase la mirada hacia su hermano, ella de alguna manera había empezado a olvidar ese episodio negro de su vida ya que ver como el tercer hijo de los Phenex se postraba arrepentido ante Rias y suplicando perdón de manera honesta, hizo que la joven llorara amargamente, estuvo a punto de golpearle y gritarle por todo el daño que su arrogancia había hecho con ella, pero cuando sintió los brazos de Issei rodearle para que se calmara, fue suficiente para no guardarle rencores, pero prefirió no tratarle en persona por un tiempo. Pero que su hermano tocara un tema tabú para ella fue algo que considero un verdadero insulto.

Tal vez la ira que sintió en esos momentos fue la clave para que notara al resto de su corte, todos ellos tenían rostros de dolor. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que su hermano había empezado a lastimar a sus personas más preciadas… a su familia. Su cuerpo en si no era tan atlético y bien definido como el de Karlamine o Xuelan quienes dedicaban horas de su tiempo en el gimnasio para mantenerse fuertes, Akeno y ella eran del tipo usuarios de magia y se especializaban en el ataques de largo alcance, Koneko su primera Torre y Kuroka su tercera alfil podía canalizar al energía natural del ambiente para ganar mayor fuerza física, Kiba y Gasper eran varones que aunque a pesar de su engañosa apariencia poseían una fuerza mayor que el promedio, aunque claro el pequeño dhampir era un poco delicado en ese asunto, ya que detestaba el uso de la fuerza por no considerarlo "bonito".

Usando sus delgados brazos, Rias empezó a imprimir fuerza para levantarse y plantarle cara al hombre frente a ella, no le importaba que él fuese un Maou o su hermano mayor; no permitiría que lastimaran sus sirvientes ni a su orgullo. Sirzechs disfrazaba su sonrisa de satisfacción con falsa arrogancia al mirar como su hermana hacia el esfuerzo por pararse, levemente incremento la presión en el lugar.

Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie – el pelirrojo suspiraba fastidiado - ¡Y te dices heredera del clan Gremory!

¡Cállate! – Rias respondía con molestia

¡Eres patética! – Sirzechs alzaba levemente la voz - ¡Una princesa llorona que no pudo evitar su destino!

¡Cállate! – la joven demonio sentía como sus esfuerzos flaqueaban a cada instante

¡Eres alguien que depende de los demás para luchar sus propias batallas! – el Maou miraba fríamente como su querida hermana luchaba desesperadamente - ¡Y PRETENDES SER LA AMANTE DEL SEKIRYUUTEI!

¡CALLATE! – Rias levanto su rostro para mirar desafiante a su hermano –

¡NO ERES DIGNA NI SIQUIERA DE PISAR EL MISMO TERRENO QUE ÉL! – Sirzechs se mantuvo expectante a la respuesta de Rias - ¡COMO PIENSA COMPETIR EN CONTRA DE LAS DEMAS, QUE HABLO DE COMPETIR… NI SIQUIERA MERECES ESTAR AL LADO DE ELLAS!

¡TE DIJE QUE TE CÁLLARAS! – Rias estallo completamente en ira - ¡PUEDE QUE TENGAS RAZON EN TODO… PERO NO ME IMPORTA EN ABSOLUTO! – Con lentitud la joven Gremory comenzó a incorporarse - ¡ES CIERTO QUE DEPENDI DE ISSEI PARA QUE ME LIBERARA DE MI COMPROMISO… ES CIERTO QUE YO MISMA ME RENDÍ ANTE EL DESTINO CUANDO ÉL FRACASO… ES CIERTO QUE NO SOY DIGNA DE ESTAR A LADO DE LAS DEMÁS AMANTES DE MI ISSEI… PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE INTERFIERA EN MIS SUEÑOS, NI SIQUIERA TU!

Tras esa última declaración Rias expulso una enorme energía demoniaca, a diferencia de la de Sirzechs, la reaccione sobre el cuerpo del grupo de Rias era diferente liberando la opresión que el Maou había generado sobre ellos permitiéndoles recuperarse un poco del daño y estrés había recibido, mientras que Sirzechs estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de la demostración de poder de su hermana.

¡VOY A SER FUERTE! – Rias dio un paso adelante - ¡VOY A SER INVENCIBLE! – Sirzechs miraba como su hermana continuaba avanzando - ¡VOY A PARARME CON ORGULLO JUNTO A ELLAS! – pronto la distancia entre los dos era ínfima y los ojos de ambos se miraban desafiantes - ¡Y SOBRE TODO SERE FELIZ CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO!

Cuando el Maou estuvo a punto de decir algo, su cara fue estampada en el suelo, Rias dio un brinco sorprendida al ver como su hermano hacia un pequeño cráter en el suelo, la autora de esa acción fue la misma Grayfia, quien se había mantenido quieta durante toda la acción, al filo de la puerta de la mansión estaba Hugo y Venelana con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, mientras que Milicas estaba entre emocionado y orgulloso de que su Tia había desafiado abiertamente a su padre.

¡Eso dolio Fia-chan! – pronto la imagen del imponente Maou se rompió cual cristal golpeado por una piedra

¡NADA DE FIA-CHAN! – peli plateada se tronó los nudillos bastante molesta - ¡Realmente me hiciste preocuparme unos instantes!

Admito que exageré un poco – Sirzechs se quejaba infantilmente - ¡PERO ERA POR EL BIEN DE RIAS-CHAN!

¡HAY OTRAS MANERAS DE MOTIVAR A UNA JOVEN! – la esposa del Maou emitia un aura amenazante - ¡HASTA TUS PADRES SE PREOCUPARON!

Lo siento – el pelirrojo se disculpó en voz baja

¡Sirzechs-san dijiste algo! – Grayfia acerco su rostro molesto al de su esposo - ¡P-o-r q-u-e n-o e-s-c-u-c-h-e!

¡LO LAMENTO! – Sirzechs sudaba balas al notar el enfado de su mujer – ¡EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO!

Al mirar como los dos "adultos" interactuaban cómicamente, Rias y su grupo se dejaron de caer de rodillas completamente agotados tanto física como mentalmente; pero eso no evito que el resto se miraran satisfechos al notar el enorme poder que Rias tenía en su interior, mientras que la propia Gremory sonría tontamente al darse cuenta que ella y su hermano no eran tan diferentes en cuestión de poder, aunque la pelirroja sabía de antemano que el Maou se había contenido bastante, el poder lograr sobre ponerse y hacerle frente era un pequeño logro del cual debía sentirse orgullosa.

¡Hermano! – Rias casi grito llamando la atención de la pareja que continuaba peleando - ¡¿Podrías entrenarme por favor?!

El rostro de Sirzechs Lucifer se ilumino completamente ante la petición de su hermana, uno de los motivos para estar viendo los entrenamientos de Grayfia con el grupo de Rias, era que esta última le pidiera que le ayudase a perfeccionar su poder de la destrucción, el hombre ignoro por un momento el enfado de su esposa para tratar de responder. Aunque Grayfia estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana política aun no perdonaba al idiota que tenía por esposo, por eso ella no permitió que respondiera ya que lo volvió a estampar en el suelo.

Creo que lo tomare como un sí – la pelirroja vio cómo su cuñada alzo su pulgar en lugar de su hermano – Aunque eso podría esperar para mañana.

Fijo su mirada al cielo falso del inframundo, imaginando lo que su querido Sekiryuutei estaba haciendo en el reino de los dioses nórdicos.

* * *

 _ **If Life 27: ~ Un preludio al ocaso~**_

* * *

Rosswiesse siempre se había caracterizado por el profesionalismo que imprimía cuando realizaba sus actividades como asistente del Padre todopoderoso de los Dioses Nórdicos, aunque en realidad era la sirvienta personal del Dios Odín, claro ella entraba en un estado de negación permitiéndole evadir la cruel realidad que le rodeaba. Ella no era para nada tonta, se percataba de los comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas con respecto a los mandados irracionales que su empleador siempre y repito siempre le mandaba a hacer. Desde los más mundanos como comprar los ingredientes que su querida esposa Frigga le solicitaba para la cena de ese día hasta tratar de tomarle las medidas a las nuevas valquirias reclutas.

Pero a pesar de lo humillante de sus deberes, siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ganándose la admiración y amistad de varios Dioses como de otros residentes del Valhalla. Mientras su atención se centraba en el reemplazo que su antiguo jefe había contratado. Cieles era una valquiria extraña, ella utilizaba una armadura muy diferente a la que las demás guerreras aladas usaban a manera de uniforme. Todas ellas usaban colores azules y armaduras plateadas en sus atuendos, pero Cieles reemplazó ese color por un vibrante rojo, el cual concordaba muy bien con el color de su cabello. Rossweisse miro por unos instantes su atuendo, a nadie le dijo que esa armadura que vestía fue propiedad de su abuela, solo unos pocos reconocían la vestimenta de Göndul.

Se ve impresionante – la peli platino resoplo un poco molesta - ¿Pero qué hay de malo con los colores habituales?

No es que me disguste el diseño del uniforme – Cieles respondía tranquilamente – pero no va con mi estilo

Cieles-san… ¿Desde cuándo estas trabajando como asistente de Odín? – Xenovia estaba intrigada por su anfitriona en el Valhalla

Bueno, realmente llevo tan solo dos meses de haber sido ascendida – la pelirroja se mostraba tranquila – Odín-sama solamente me vio una vez mientras me ejercitaba con varias reclutas

Una pregunta – Rossweisse hablo con un deje de envidia - ¿Cómo estabas vestida aquella vez?

Issei y las chicas miraron curiosos a la valquiria por tan extraña pregunta, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Cieles detuvo su andar para tratar de recordar su atuendo, entre cerro los ojos y pronto llego a una conclusión.

Esa vez traía una licras súper ajustadas – la asistente de Odín exclamaba con una sonrisa en el rostro – Aunque no veo el porqué de la pregunta, sempai

Nada más quería confirmar algo – la peli plateada suspiraba agotada – Ese viejo rabo verde

Un extraño aura rodeo la figura de la valquiria, haciendo que tanto Cieles como los demonios se alejaran un poco de la molesta Rossweisse, empezó a caminar muy rápidamente mientras que el resto se le quedo mirando bastante confundidos por el repentino cambio de actitud de la peli platino. Cieles se apresuró a alcanzar a Rossweisse, los motivos de la nueva asistente eran claros, la joven sentía que su sempai se estaba tomando ciertas libertades a la hora de transitar por los pasillos de la morada de los Aesir, cosa que le desagrado ya que claramente Rossweisse era una desempleada, los jóvenes demonios vieron con gracia el hecho de que sus dos anfitrionas competían por ver quien llegaba más rápido a la sala del trono de Odín, ignorando que otra joven valquiria salía cargando una enorme pila de documentos que evitaban que viera hacia el frente.

Irina supo que eso era un tanto cliché, pero de antemano sabia el inminente resultado, tanto Rossweisse como Cieles terminaron por chocar en contra de la desafortunada valquiria.

¡Kyaaa! – un coqueto grito se escuchó de parte de una joven de cabello rubio quien quedó sepultada bajo los documentos

¡Auch! – Rossweisse sacudió levemente la cabeza tras haber caído en el suelo - ¿Oye de encuentras bien?

No me lastime nada – la joven que cargaba los documentos se apresuró a contestar – ¡Ross-sempai!

¡Hilde! – la nieta de Göndul exclamaba al ver a su compañera – Te ayudo a levantar eso

Cieles miraba impasible la interacción entre las dos jóvenes, sus ojos parecían no comprender nada de lo que ocurría, algo que sutil que pasaba desapercibido para todos, pero para cierta Reina llamo mucho su atención; Gabriel miraba con intensidad la falta de emoción en su anfitriona en el palacio, era un tanto extraño el comportamiento demostrado por la pelirroja pero se guardaría sus sospechas a futuro. De la nada otras Valquirias aparecieron llevadas por la curiosidad de alboroto que se escuchó en el pasillo, pronto Rossweisse se vio rodeada de sus viejas amigas quienes le tenían algo de aprecio. Todo eso paso haciendo que el grupo de demonios le miraran con otros ojos a su anfitriona en Asgard.

Hilde era la nieta de Hildr una valquiria famosa de la generación de Göndul, quien al igual que Rossweisse se dejó llevar por las anécdotas de su abuela para seguir el mismo camino que ella, claro la joven rubia era un tanto despistada pero eso no desmerecía su buena actitud y positivismo. Rossweisse se sintió un poco culpable por que su actitud infantil hizo que Hilde se retrasara con sus deberes, así que una pequeña ayuda era suficiente para compensar el error que ella cometio al estar compitiendo con Cieles.

¿Ross-sempai, esta devuelta? – Hilde preguntaba animadamente

Sigo desempleada – la peliplatino se mostraba un poco desanimada – Solamente traigo a uno invitados para que vean a Odín-sama

Vaya me hubiera gustado que regresase – la rubia comentaba con cierto pesar – Realmente le extraño… usted es la única que no me regañaba cuando me equivocaba

Cieles-san debe ser muy estricta – Rossweisse esperaba que la otra valquiria dijera algo pero se encontró con algo más curioso

Hilde miraba se soslayo a la pelirroja que les seguía de cerca mientras que se debatía si entre contestar aquel comentario o guardarse su respuesta, detrás de Cieles el grupo de demonios notaron la expresión de conflicto que mostraba la amiga de Rossweisse, preguntándose porque la reacción tan extraña, la nieta de Hildr se acercó levemente hasta su sempai para hablar lo más bajo posible.

La verdad es que nadie se queja de ella – Hilde se mostraba levemente temerosa – Es solo que cuando me equivoco en algo simplemente me ignora – guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar hablando – de hecho varias de nosotras la encontramos extraña

Tal vez sean imaginaciones tuyas – la peli plateada se mostraba tranquila – aunque seré sincera a mí me cae mal

Me esperaba algo así, sempai – la joven valquiria rio un poco – yo también estaría molesta con la persona que me quitara mi empleo

Verdad que sí – suspirando abatida Rossweisse continuo – aunque mi nueva asignación no es para nada sencilla

¡ES CIERTO! – Hilde grito llamando la atención de todos los que la seguían - ¡¿Es verdad eso?!

¡Shhhhsss! – la rubia parpadeo sorprendida cuando su sempai le tapó la boca – Si es verdad y esta atrás de nosotros

Lo ojos azules de Hilde se toparon con los azul claro de Rossweisse discretamente, miro al único chico detrás de ellas; Issei notó como la más joven de las valquirias se ruborizo un poco al ver la figura del Sekiryuutei, la peli plateada noto como su amiga reía levemente bajo su mano, lo que hizo que le soltara para que pudiera hablar.

¿No es un poco joven para usted? – el rubor en la mejillas de la valquiria era evidente – Aunque no niego que es apuesto

Bien, es un buen chico... el problema – Rossweisse guardo silencio levemente – es que tiene un harem un tanto especial

No me da la impresión de que sea un Don Juan – Hilde se llevaba un dedo al mentón – Pero para una chica que en toda su vida no ha tenido un novio… peor es morir soltera

Hilde-chan… no me ayudas en nada – un tic aparecía en el rostro de la nieta de Göndul – tú también no has tenido novio

!Fu, fu, fu! – la rubia sacaba su pecho bastante orgullosa – ¡De hecho hace una semana me conseguí uno!

Rossweisse sintio como su mundo perdia color, sin decir nada se acuclillo en su sitio y abrazo sus rodillas; mientras un aura oscura empezaba a rodearle completamente.

¡Ah! Ya veo… - los ojos de la valquiria peli plateada perdían toda vida en ellos – He sido superada por mi kohai… ha, ha, ha…

¿Ross-sempai? – Hilde se acercaba levemente para tratar de animarla pero Cieles detuvo su avance

No debemos perder más tiempo – la pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio hablo en un tono monótono – Odín-sama nos espera

De… de acuerdo Cieles-san – Rossweisse se reponía de su leve depresión – Terminemos de ayudar a Hilde-chan

Cieles se encontraba un poco renuente en ayudar a la joven rubia se detuvo unos momentos para tratar de replicar algo pero al notar que el grupo de demonios continuaba con su camino siguiendo muy de cerca al par de valquirias, tuvo que tragarse su reclamos, no tardaron mucho en llegar al destino de la joven valquiria rubia, quien gustosa dio las gracias a su sempai por la ayuda que le brindo en esos momento, despidiéndose efusivamente continuaron su camino hacia la sala del trono de Odín. Dos guardias fuertemente armados con lanzas y armaduras les miraron con severidad, pero al notar la presencia de la anterior asistente y la nueva, se relajaron permitiéndoles el paso sin ningún problema. Lo que ocurrió repentinamente descoloco fuertemente a Issei y compañía.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron repentinamente de par en par, saliendo tras ellas se encontraban un joven hombre de cabello azul claro, una mirada de completo fastidio y una ropas blancas, lo más característico de él aparte del adorno que tenía en la frente, era el extraño peinado que desafiaba toda lógica, la mirada de ese joven se posó unos instantes sobre los visitantes quienes en silencio se mantuvieron en su posición, el hombre resoplo despectivamente mientras se encamino a rumbo desconocido. Detrás de él, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y unos hermoso ojos esmeralda, el rostro de la joven era calmado y apacible, con un vestido de colores esmeraldas y plateados sonrió amablemente al grupo que iba dirigido por las dos valquirias, se inclinó levemente y prosiguió su camino, no era difícil entender que ella estaba siguiendo al hombre que se había retirado molesto de la sala del padre todo poderoso.

Rossweisse suspiro aliviada, acción que llamo la atención de Irina quien se acercándose discretamente a la valquiria.

Ross-san… ¿Quiénes eran los que salieron hace uno instantes? – la castaña preguntaba con suma curiosidad

Se trataban de Loki-sama y su esposa Sigyn – la valquiria respondía a la pregunta de Irina- no habrá ningún problema con Sigyn-sama, pero recomiendo que se mantengan alejados de Loki-sama

Rossweiss-sama, ¿Por qué de la advertencia? – LeFay se miraba con preocupación a la peli plateada –

Algunos Dioses no están de acuerdo con los planes de Odín-sama con respecto a las demás mitologías – Cieles se atrevió a responder – uno de ellos es Loki, así que tengan cuidado de cruzarse en su camino no vaya a lastimarlos

Como dijo Cieles-san – Rossweisse concordaba por primera vez con la pelirroja – es mejor estar alejados del Dios del Engaño mientras permanecemos en Asgard

Los demonios guardaron silencio ante las palabras de las dos valquirias, todos ellos comprendieron a simple vista que ese Dios era algo serio y que era mejor mantener cierta distancia entre ellos y Loki, una vez repuesto de la impresión de aquel encuentro el grupo se animó a entrar al salón del trono, Rossweisse no estuvo para nada preparada para lo que pasaría. Odín sonrió ampliamente al ver la figura de su antigua asistente, tanto que no pudo evitar levantarse del trono y correr a abrazar a la peliplateada, quien soprendida vio como el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, Cieles y sus acompañantes miraron como el Padre todo poderoso manoseaba sin reparo las curvas y atractivos de la peli plateada mientras profería una extraña risa. Instintivamente Ravel, Irina, Xenovia y Asia se resguardaron detrás de Issei, quien estaba mudo de presencia aquel acto, internamente tenía que admitir que la habilidad de aquel anciano Dios para explorar el cuerpo bien dotado de Rossweisse era de otro nivel. Por un descuido noto que también LeFay y Gabriel se colocaron detrás de él como un escudo protector en contra de aquel evidente acoso sexual.

" _Supongo que así se me veían las chicas quienes espiaba" –_ el castaño pensaba mientras recordaba parte de su oscuro pasado – " _Es bueno haber dejado mi lado pervertido sellado"_

¡KYAAAA! – Rosswiesse alejo al Dios mientras se alejaba protegiendo su cuerpo - ¡ESO ES ACOSO SEXUAL!

Issei abrió los ojos de par en par al notar la satisfacción que aparecía en el rostro de Odín, como si realmente buscara esa reacción de parte de su anfitriona, por su parte Cieles se mantenía impasible, como si el comportamiento del anciano dios le importara un comino, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encamino hasta estar cerca del trono. Rossweisse por su parte corrió hasta donde estaba Issei, imitando la acción de las demás mujeres con la esperanza de que la sola presencia del Sekiryuutei sirviera como método disuasorio para mantener a raya al Padre todopoderoso.

No sabes lo mucho que extrañe ver tu rostro así… ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Odín reía fuertemente mientras se acariciaba su larga barba – Ross-chan eres la mejor en reaccionar de esa manera – el anciano desvió su mirada hasta el lugar donde estaba sus invitados - ¡¿PORQUE SE OCULTAN DE MÍ?!

¡Pervertido! – respondió Ravel mientras estaba detrás de su prometido

¡A mí solamente me manosea Ise-chan! – Irina sacaba su lengua

¡No me atraen los ancianos! – Asia miraba con desdén al Dios Nórdico

¡Enemigo de las mujeres! – LeFay se mostraba visiblemente molesta

¡Si me tocas te mueres! – la Reina de Ravel hablaba con frialdad

Xenovia fue la única que no dijo nada, pero Issei notó como apretaba su ropa con fuerza, con sutileza miro a su compañera torre encontrando que la portadora de Durandal temblaba visiblemente asustada, con los ojos acuosos y los labios temblorosos; el joven Peón de Ravel sintió una punzada directa al corazón; evidenciando la ternura y bellezas un tanto fuera de lugar en la siempre tranquila y compuesta Torre. Fue entonces que recordó algo que aparentemente había olvidado. La pobre peliazul había sido víctima de las constantes bromas sexuales que la castaña profirió mientras sus deseos se estabilizaban en los primeros días de su reencarnación a demonio; lo que provoco que Xenovia tuviera cierto "trauma" con respecto a las situaciones subidas de tono o sexualmente sugerentes.

Odin e Issei tuvieron la mima impresión en ese instante, cuando la joven hablo de manera delicada.

Por… favor… no me haga nada – Xenovia hablaba con un tono de voz demasiado dulce – No me gustan mucho esas cosas

" _¡ES DEMASIADO LINDA!" –_ Tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Señor de todo Asgard pensaron al mismo tiempo

El Rey de los Dioses nórdicos se recuperó levemente de la impresión aclarándose la garganta se dirigió hasta donde estaba su trono, sentándose majestuosamente miro desde lo alto, hubiese sido intimidante la escena venidera pero debido al cuestionable comportamiento del Dios todo índice de respeto hacia su persona había descendido unos cuantos niveles. Más precisamente el respeto hacia él estaba posicionado al menos como una musaraña con respecto a las novias y compañeras de Issei. El castaño solamente suspiro cansado mientras sentía como el instinto asesino de las mujeres detrás de él estaba dirigido hacia Odín.

* * *

Bikou miraba aburrido el techo de la cabaña, es estaría más a gusto afuera de no ser por la tormenta de nieve que golpeaba el bosque donde se escondían de las demás facciones, el problema radicaba en que dos de sus acompañantes estaban teniendo una sesión para liberar el estrés acumulado por la reciente falta de actividades, era por eso que el descendiente de Son Wu kon escuchaba los gemidos placenteros de Gillianne mientras tenia sexo con Vali.

¡Aah! – el joven pelinegro estaba realmente aburrido – es una lástima que Kuroka-chan ya no esté con nosotros – el joven se dio la vuelta para mirar el fuego de la chimenea –

Vaya no pensé que la extrañases tanto – una voz interrumpió la paz de Bikou – ¿será que te acostarías con ella?

¡Para nada! – el joven Rey mono negaba con una sonrisa – con ella hubiese jugado a las cartas – Bikou se dio la vuelta para ver fijamente a la recién llegada – ¿Ophis-chan gustas de una partida de naipes?

En otra ocasión – la diosa dragón sonreía levemente – ¿Por cierto ya se repuso Vali?

Por la intensidad de los gemidos de Gil-chan – Bikou se rasco la barbilla – creo que sí… llevan casi tres horas de faena

Eso puedo tomarlo como que ya se recuperó – la pelinegra vestida de lolita se sentó tranquilamente – Y el muy tonto se negaba a reclutar al Gillianne

Bien, su "habilidad" le tomo de sorpresa aquella vez – el descendiente del sabio mono se sentó correctamente – Aunque no entiendo quién es la "peste" de la que tanto se queja Gil-chan

Es mejor que ella te lo diga personalmente – la sonrisa de la diosa del infinito era enigmática – aunque quiero aclarar que la manera en que se ganó ese mote es graciosa

¡Ka, ka, ka!… por cierto, ¿A dónde mandaste a Ele-chan? – Bikou miraba intensamente a su líder – Lleva un buen tiempo sin aparecer

Sabes que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propios intereses – Ophis respondía monótonamente – Ella también tiene un objetivo personal y lo que está haciendo tiene que ver con ello.

Bien, no indagare más – el joven guerrero bostezaba aburrido – ¿De verdad no quieres jugar naipes?

Pronto lo gemidos de Gillianne se intensificaron enormemente, ambos ocupantes miraron la puerta donde se encontraban los dos ocupantes restantes de la cabaña, repentinamente la voz de la joven acallo señalando que había alcanzado el clímax que deseaba, un par de minutos pasaron y Vali salió de la habitación visiblemente sudoroso vistiendo solamente su pantalón, Ophis miraba con curiosidad el leve enrojecimiento en la piel del joven hibrido, con una sonrisa maliciosa se atrevio a hablar.

¿Ara?, Vali – la malicia en la voz de la dragona era más que evidente – pensé que estabas muy mal herido y por eso vine a visitarte

¡Guárdate tus bromas Ophis! – el peliplateado respondió molesto – Al menos ya me siento mejor

¡Ka, ka, ka, ka!… lo note hace tres horas – Bikou se reía fuertemente – Deberían ya casarse ustedes dos… ya que disfrutaste del premio antes de ganarlo

¡Cállate Bikou! – el portador de Divine Dividing resoplo un poco - ¿Y Clarent?

Encerrada en su habitación – el descendiente del Rey Mono señalaba otra de las puertas – Creo que sigue molesta por lo de Kouh

Gillianne salio de la habitación vistiendo solamente una camisón blanco, lo que llamo su atención fue ver a Vali dirigirse a la habitación que compartían Elesis y la espada de la traición, el peli plateado se quedó parado unos minutos observando la puerta, hasta que la abrió sin pedir permiso, Ophis miraba curiosa la extraña acción del descendiente de Lucifer, se mantuvo expectante esperando saciar un poco su aburrimiento crónico.

¡Dije que nadie me molestara! – la voz de Clarent se encontraba molesta - Acaso no… ¡Vali!

Vali miro el estado de la habitación, evidentemente el espíritu de la espada había desecho gran parte del mobiliario dentro, pero curiosamente los muebles que correspondían a su parte, mientras que los que eran propiedad de Elesis estaban intactos, después enfoco su atención en el rostro de la joven frente a él, podía notar que sus parpados estaban levemente hinchados señal de que Clarent había llorado por un buen tiempo, los más probable era que la chica acallo su llanto con la almohada para que nadie viniera a molestarle. No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, la joven peli platino se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirar a su maestro.

Soy una basura – Vali abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendido por la declaración de la chica – Te lastimaron por mi debilidad… Mordred-sama también sufrió por mi culpa, aunque logre quebrar a la original poco pude hacer en contra de Caliburn y ahora… - Clarent escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas – una simple imitación logra dañarme

El portador de Divine Dividing se sentó en la cama del espíritu de la espada, manteniendo un poco el silencio, pudo escuchar el leve sollozo que emitía la chica que continuaba dándole la espalda. Suspiro con calma, esperando que Clarent se calmara levemente de su enfado, había escuchado por parte de Bikou y Gillianne que la joven se sentía mal por haber sido derrotada por lo que ella consideraba un ser inferior, Vali también sentía su propio orgullo lastimado al verse superado por alguien como Hyodou Issei, en ese sentido tanto Clarent como él eran similares.

Lo peor de todo… es que no me reclamas nada – la peli plateada hablaba quedamente – no te fui útil como me lo pediste… era… ¡era para que me desecharas!

¿Por qué debía de hacer eso? – el hibrido contestaba tranquilamente – Tu no fracasaste sola, tanto tu como yo… fuimos derrotados

Pero… pero… - la espíritu no entendía el comportamiento de su amo –

Subestimamos a nuestro enemigo – Vali continuo hablando – esa fue la realidad, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos será completamente diferente

¿Próxima vez? – la jovencita se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven sentado en su cama – Piensas enfrentarlo nuevamente

¡Claro que sí! – el Hakuryuukou sonreía con autosuficiencia – lo volveremos a enfrentar… las veces que sea necesario; hasta que un día nos alcemos con la victoria – tomando por sorpresa a Clarent, el joven peli plateado revolvió los cabellos de su espada – Y ese día todas las derrotas anteriores serán olvidadas

Vali-sama – la chica miraba fijamente al joven que había elegido como su maestra – Gracias…

Llevada por la emoción de las palabras que el Hakuryuukou le había dicho, el espíritu de la espada repentinamente abrazo a su maestro; fue cuando de percato del estado en que el joven se encontraba, la molestia se hizo nuevamente presente pero esta vez el motivo era completamente diferente a lo que el chico habría deseado, con un extraño aura de malicia, la mirada de Clarent se posó sobre los ojos azules de su maestro.

Vali-sa..ma… al menos se hubiera dado un baño – la jovencita se apartó rápidamente desconcertando al hibrido – ¡Apesta a Gillianne!

La risa de los espectadores, al menos de dos de ellos no se hizo esperar, mientras que la rubia desconcertada por las palabras de la espada de la cobardía procedió a olfatear discretamente su propia piel, notando un cierto aroma que le hizo enrojecer levemente, ambos jóvenes decidieron hacer caso a las palabras del espíritu. Decidiendo tomarse un baño y arreglarse propiamente; después de aquel incidente el grupo de Vali, menos un miembro estaba reunido alrededor de la Dragona del Infinito.

A todo esto… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita Ophis? – el Hakuryuukou preguntaba a la entidad frente a ellos – no es precisamente ver mi estado de salud

Bien, Elesis me ha informado que el Sekiryuutei se encuentra en Asgard – una enigmática sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Ophis – el motivo a un no es muy claro

¡Oh! Supongo que buscara entrenarse – Bikou comentaba mientras estiraba sus brazos – Es un buen lugar para encontrarse oponentes fuertes

¿Te refieres al ejército personal de Odín? – Gillianne miraba curiosa al descendiente del Rey Mono – Es cierto que hay excelente guerreros

Je, je, je… esa es una buena noticia – Vali sonreía ante el giro de eventos – la siguiente vez, será interesante

Eso sí sobrevive – Ophis miraba como Clarent ponía una taza de té enfrente de la lolita gótica – También me ha revelado algo interesante

¿Ele-chan dijo algo más? – Gillianne estaba curiosa por la información de la pelirroja –

Tal parece que el Rey de los embusteros planea algo – la entidad del infinito sorbía un poco del té sonriendo ante su sabor – Algo realmente malo

¿Sabes que se trata? – Vali se mostraba serio ante las palabras de Ophis – Si no fuera importante no nos lo dirías

El rostro de Ophis se tornó por unos instantes serio, pero como siempre al Diosa Dragón del Infinito sonrió de manera enigmática, no obstante se eso le causaba gracia a ella aunque lo que les revelo al resto no fue nada agradable.

* * *

Cuando Sona Sitri pensó en pedirle ayuda a Azazel, Gobernador General de Grigori creyó que era buena idea, pero haber sido rechazada varias veces por el vago líder fue algo que picó su orgullo constantemente, sentía que la situación se le venía encima al enterarse que Grayfia estaría apoyando al grupo de Rias mientras empezaba la reunión de los jóvenes demonios; sumando los avances que su hermana había logrado con respecto a la participación de Ravel en dicho encuentro, esta era la quinta vez que lograba tener una cita a solas con el ángel caído. Pero lo que más le descoloco fue encontrarse con esa "persona" en especial, un joven que conocía perfectamente de hace tiempo, con cabello oscuro y ojos violetas. Ya que su presencia significaba varias cosas, pero lo más importante era que algo malo estaba pasando.

Aun así mantuvo la compostura mientras que su conocido terminaba de dar su reporte, el joven levemente se despidió de Azazel, para pasar de lado de la joven demonio noble, discretamente ella rozo su mano con la de él, en un sutil gesto solamente perceptible a los ojos del líder de Grigori. Aquel joven se detuvo lo suficiente para decir algo que solamente pudo escuchar Sona, Azazel miraba de lejos aquella interaccion. Una vez que el joven se retiró, Azazel no hizo más que sonreír maliciosamente.

Vaya… vaya… parece que no me equivoque con ustedes dos – el pelinegro estaba satisfecho con lo que presenció – Bueno supongo que vienes a pedirme lo de siempre

Está en lo correcto, Azazel-sama – Sona miraba con cierta aprehensión y pena lo insistente que se había vuelto – Como siempre le pido ayuda para volver más fuerte a mi grupo

Porque no reclutas al chico que se acaba de ir – el ángel caído colocaba su barbilla sobre sus manos – Seria buena adición… a él no le importaría mucho

Aunque quisiera reclutarlo no puedo hacerlo, está atendiendo un asunto delicado – la joven Sitri respondía bastante seria a la sugerencia del gobernador general – Y es importante que esté donde se le necesita

Ese es un buen punto – el caído se recargo en su asiento – bien tenía pensado rechazarte por sexta vez pero, el chico abogó por ti… pero temo decirte que tu grupo no necesita entrenamiento

Esa declaración hizo que Sona mostrara sorpresa en su rostro, algo que ella misma no demostraba por temor a que sus sentimientos jugaran en su contra a la hora de negociar con personas como Azazel.

¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? – la pelinegra estaba intrigada por las palabras del hombre

Veras… Rias Gremory tiene un grupo bastante peculiar de individuos que por sí mismos son fuertes y se compenetran bien – Sona asentía a las palabras del ángel caído – Ravel Phenex es una cosa bastante seria ya que todas sus piezas… bueno, las palabras que busco son "absurdamente competentes" y más su nueva reina que prácticamente sería una pieza ilegal, pero aun quitándola del juego su grupo es fuerte – la pelinegra comprendía a lo que trataba de llegar Azazel – en tu caso, cada miembro de tu grupo ha sido meticulosamente seleccionado para suplir las debilidades del resto y eso mi niña fue buena estrategia, el problema…

El problema fue que no di cabida a un crecimiento de cada uno – la demonio de clase alta suspiro derrotada – de eso me di cuenta hace tiempo

Es bueno que lo sepas – Azazel sonrió complacido por la deducción de la joven demonio – Lo que necesitas es darle un buen "hándicap" a tu grupo

¿Y cómo logro eso? – Sona miraba seriamente al Gobernador General – El tiempo se me viene encima

Pues tienes suerte Sona Sitri… antes de ser un líder, soy un investigador – Azazel se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la joven frente a él – y necesito sujetos de pruebas para que usen mis invenciones

¿Entonces? – la pelinegra miraba esperanzada al rostro de Azazel - ¿Piensa ayudarme?

Si… pero hay una condición para eso – el hombre se sento en su escritorio – Gracias al tratado de no agresión y cooperación entre las facciones vivimos en una época de paz… que en siglos no habíamos imaginado – Sona asentía ante la nueva situación política entre las facciones – pero necesitamos un símbolo y tu Sona Sitri puede ser parte de ello

¿Qué es lo que propone? – la heredera de los Sitri se puso en plan de negociación.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Azazel tuvieron dos efectos realmente positivos, uno fue la sonrisa que adornó el estoico rostro de la joven heredera, el otro fue el leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, la joven no hizo más que aceptar la propuesta del ángel caído, para ella enfrentarse a Rias y Ravel era algo más que conllevaba su orgullo, era una muestra de respeto para su amiga de la infancia y a la pequeña fénix; quien para Sona se había vuelto una amiga entrañable. Solamente había algo que le molestaba levemente de este asunto y era como se lo tomarían sus padres… o su hermana mayor.

* * *

Odín tragaba saliva al notar la hostilidad que la jovencitas detrás del Sekiryuutei demostraban en ese momento, debido a la falta de reacciones de su nueva asistente con respecto a acoso del cual ella parecía importarle un poco, había saltado a molestar a su víctima preferida, el respetaba a la abuela de Rossweisse, de hecho la generación actual de valquirias eran descendientes directas de lo que en Asgard llamaron el grupo legendario, por el simple hecho que todas esa generación fueron las participes de las leyendas que se hablaban en sus tierras natales.

¡Ejem! – el hombre carraspeo un poco tratando de bajar un poco la tensión en la habitación – ¿Así que tú debes de ser el Sekiryuutei?

¡S..si! es un placer conocerlo – el castaño se inclinó levemente mostrando respeto hacia el dio – muchas gracias por permitirnos venir a Asgard

Cuando Rossweisse me solicito su acceso no hice más que aceptar gustoso – el anciano Dios rio un poco apenado recordando que estaba ebrio en esos momentos – De hecho tenia deseos de verte en persona – Odín recuperaba la compostura mostrándose bastante solemne – Desde tu combate con Kokabiel llamaste mi atención

¿En verdad? – Issei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¡Vaya que es una sorpresa!

Me recordaste a los héroes de antaño – el anciano bajo de trono para colocarse frente al grupo de demonios – aquellos que arriesgaban sus vidas para defender sus ideales y proteger a los débiles… más allá del honor y el reconocimiento de las masas – Odín palmeaba el hombro del Sekiryuutei – de hecho me hubiera gustado reclutarte en mis fuerzas, aun puedo hacerlo.

¡Pero Issei-san es un demonio! - Cieles estaba levemente sorprendida - ¿Es posible revertir eso?

Soy un Dios muy poderoso – el anciano sonreía ampliamente – Para mí lograr eso es muy fácil, volverías a ser humano y con mi protección tendrías una harem de hermosas doncellas a tu disposición – el dios miraba con curiosidad a los ojos del castaño – ¿Que dices muchacho te animas?

Un silencio inundo la habitación la mirada desconcertada de Ravel y de las demás chicas estaban puestas sobre la figura de Issei, el joven medito unos instantes antes de responder, ladeo levemente el rostro para sonreí tranquilamente, calmando la dudas que las demás chicas tenían en ellas.

Lamento declinar, Odín-sama – Issei se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía levemente – Suena tentador recuperar mi humanidad… sobre lo del harem pues como habrá notado ya tengo uno - Ravel y el resto de sus novias respiraron aliviadas – Aceptar algo así sería negar quien soy ahora, todo el sufrimiento, toda la alegría y los sacrificios que se han hecho habrían sido en vano – el Sekiryuutei miro seriamente al Dios para después mirar sus manos – todas y cada una de las personas que me han conocido han dejado algo en mí que simplemente no puedo descartar de buenas a primeras

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!… Sabía que tenía buen ojo en ti – el Padre todopoderoso palmeo con fuerza el hombro del peon de Ravel – debo pedirte disculpas si te ofendí con mi capricho

No hay problema – Issei rio apenado viendo que Odín se tomó su respuesta de buena gana – Gracias por la oferta

Bueno, aun así quiero darles algo – el Dios regreso a su trono - ¿Hasta cuándo piensan quedarse?

Bien… pensaba que dos semanas serian perfectas – Rossweisse se recuperó de la vergüenza – Más o menos es el tiempo que tienen antes de que comience la reunión de los jóvenes demonios

Así que participaran en ese evento – Odin se mostró interesado en ese tema – Entonces les doy vía libre para que usen a mis Einherjar como oponentes de entrenamiento… mis guerreros necesitan ejercitarse de vez en cuando.

Muchas gracias, Odin-sama – la valquiria peli plateada se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas en señal de agradecimiento – Me encargare de buscarles buenos maestros

Cieles iba decir algo pero la meno de su jefe se lo impidió, Odín sabía que la nieta de Gondül estaba muy bien relacionada con sus guerreros, a pesar de los motes de la sirvienta de Odín; ella tenía muchos conocidos por su amabilidad en ayudarles en diferentes cosas y sobre todo porque su abuela prestaba sus servicios como médico cuando los Einherjar se pasaban de la raya a la hora de tener batallas amistosas.

Entonces te lo dejo en tus manos… Ross – el dios nórdico sonrió complacido – De hecho pienso pagarte por esos servicios

¿En serio? – la valquiria levanto la mirada bastante alegre – ¡Muchas gracias Odin-sama1

No agradezcas nada – el anciano rio levemente – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… y perdona lo de hace rato

Issei y el resto del grupo de Ravel sonrieron al ver que la suerte de su anfitriona había mejorado, separándose de Issei, Ravel se colocó a un lado de su prometido, las demás se colocaron detrás de la pareja para adoptar la misma postura que Rossweisse lo había hecho.

Odin-sama, en nombre de la casa Phenex – Ravel hablaba solemnemente mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón – Agradezco su generosidad y apoyo mientras permanezcamos en Asgard

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – el Dios rio complacido ante la muestra de respeto que la joven demonio noble le daba a su persona – Es bueno saber que los modales no se han olvidado… bien arreglado este asunto vayamos al festín para saciar nuestro apetito.

En silencio avanzaron siguiendo al Dios y a la valquiria Cieles, el hombre de tanto en tanto gastaba comentarios bastante pesados a la pelirroja quien increíblemente se mantenía calmada ante el evidente acoso por parte del Dios, Gabriel imagino que la chica aguantaba ese trato por tratarse de un dios de alto rango dentro de la jerarquía nórdica, pero Rossweisse mostraba cierto rechazo a los avances del anciano, eso le desconcertó levemente obligándola a mantener cierta atención en su anfitriona. Pronto se encontraron nuevamente con unas enormes puertas de madera, con hermosos grabados de árboles, la hojas del mismo eran de esmeraldas y gracias a un hechizo mágico estas parecían moverse por la brisa que soplaba en el pasillo. El grupo se encontró maravillado por el detalle cuidadoso que pusieron en la puerta, esta lentamente se abrió permitiéndoles pasar a la sala.

Lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo realmente emocionante, hombres y mujeres festejando como si no hubiera un mañana, una enorme sala era donde estas personas se encontraban, las paredes de la misma estaban adornadas por armaduras, mallas de cota y armas de diversos tamaños, cada uno de ellas debidamente lustradas, enormes pilares se erigían hasta el techo, el cual representaba la bóveda celeste en pleno día.

Gabriel vagamente le recordó a la sala anterior al trono de Michael, ya que se era consiente este era el paraíso nórdico, grandes mesas estaba rodeadas por las personas que allí disfrutaban de un banquete repleto de diversos y deliciosos platillos. Issei por su parte miraba interesado las diferentes personas que allí se encontraban festejando, de diferentes razas y constituciones físicas; pero entre ellos había un común denominador cada uno era un curtido guerrero en su propio arte o estilo, juro poder ver a soldados de la segunda guerra mundial entre ellos, debido a que tenían sus uniformes puestos.

Si ningún pudor el estómago de todos ellos rugió ante el estímulo de los deliciosos aromas que sus finos olfatos percibían e inundaban el ambiente de la enorme sala, sonido que no paso desapercibido por Odín.

Vayan y no se contengan – el rey de los dioses de Asgard exclamaba con fuerza – Sacien su hambre y su sed con este discreto festín

Issei y las demás se unieron al festejo dentro del palacio de Valhalla, los jóvenes demonios se encontraban felices por permanecer las dos semanas en este lugar sin ningún reparo.

* * *

Las Norn eran entidades que regían el destino en la mitología nórdica, todas ellas eran seres de gran poder y alcance; tanta era su importancia que inclusive los mismos dioses estaban dentro del alcance de sus poderes, una de ellas Verdandi era una hermosa joven de un hermoso cabello multicolor, de hecho su cabellera cambiaba de tono de manera aleatoria sin razón alguna. De las tres Norn's ella que siempre estaba sentada viendo las aguas del pozo de Urd, la razón era muy simple, ella miraba el presente y regia sobre el tiempo de vida de cada de uno de los seres vivos. Ella casi siempre no se metía en cosas sin importancia, ya que tenía mucho que hacer con mirar los diferentes presentes que visualizaba en las aguas. Skuld era la más joven; ella no se diferenciaba mucho de Verdandi salvo su personalidad juguetona, ya que ella se dedicaba todo el tiempo a su deberes como valquiria, pero desde que Odín decidió que se tomara tiempo libre estaba de vaga sin hacer nada. Ambas pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntas ya que su hermana mayor se encontraba de viaje. Ninguna de las dos culpaba a Urd de sus acciones, ya que regir sobre el pasado era algo que prácticamente le daba mucho tiempo libre.

¿Verdandi de verdad no quieres acompañar a Urd-nee? – la pequeña Norn miraba con aburrimiento a su hermana – Vamos desde que el viejo decidió evitar el Ragnarok no debemos preocuparnos de nuestro deberes

Skuld, sabes que nuestra obligación es importante – la Norn mayor reprendía amablemente a la pequeña – Y sabes que no me gusta dejar de lado el riego de Ygdrassil… y también que Heimdall-sama se encuentra en la mansión cuidando el Bifrost

Si… si… desde que te enamoraste de él nunca haces nada divertido – Skuld inflo las mejillas molesta – De hecho sé que manipulaste su destino para que fuese un actor de cine

Skuld-chan, no deberías de decir cosas sin sentido – Verdandi se mostraba molesta ante el reclamo de la menor – Él se lo ganó a pulso

¡Si! – La norn miro con curiosidad las aguas del pozo – Esto es raro… nunca había pasado algo como esto

Verdandi miraba con curiosidad como el rostro de Skuld mostraba una preocupación inusual, fue entonces que se acercó a mirar el pozo de Urd, para tratar de entender la preocupación de la pequeña Norn.

¿Qué ocurre Skuld? – Verdandi estaba preocupada al no entender lo que veía o más bien no veía – Las visiones del pozo son oscuras

Ese el problema hermana – la Norn se molestaba ante la reacción del pozo – No puedo visualizar el futuro…

Si Verdandi podía ver los diferentes presentes de las personas y animales, Skuld lo hacía con los diferentes futuros de los mismos, con la ausencia de Urd; la Norn que regía sobre el pasado no podían entender que pasaba y eso les preocupaba enormemente. La primera vez que ocurrio algo similar fue hacia medio año cuando fue Verdandi quien no pudo visualizar al presente, como si una fuerza externa hubiese bloqueado su poder, gracias a Urd lograron vislumbrar el pasado, entendiendo que una terrible masacre había ocurrido en uno de los tantos pueblos de los enanos, lo único malo es que no supieron quien perpetro dicho crimen y con qué propósito. Si eso era algo similar necesitarían de su hermana mayor para hacer algo al respecto, el problema era que Urd regresaba en dos semanas.

¿Entoces que hacemos Verdandi-neesama? – la pequeña Norn y valquiria miraba con preocupación a su hermana mayor

No lo sé, Skuld… realmente no lo sé – Verdandi no podía sacar ese sentimiento de zozobra que crecía en su corazón.

Svartalfheim era donde las Norn habían visualizado la masacre de uno de los tantos pueblos enanos, era uno de los nueve reinos que componía la esencia de Ygdrassil, un lugar que cuya comparativa más cercana al mundo humano era cordilleras montañosas con algunas praderas y bosques, en aquel reino coexistían dos razas, los elfos oscuros y los enanos. Los elfos oscuros al igual que su contraparte de Alfheim eran una raza pacifica que suelen habitar en las montañas o en las bases de las cordilleras, maestros en el arte de la cacería y la exploración pero también feroces guerreros cuando la situación. En un principio tuvieron ciertas rencillas con el segundo pueblo que se instaló en el reino, cuando los enanos decidieron hacer de ese lugar su hogar.

Los enanos eran maestros de la forja y de la extracción de minerales, ganándose el apoyo de los Aesir con la preparación de armas y armaduras místicas cuyo poder rivalizaba con las creaciones del Dios Bíblico, se podría decir que un arma hecha por un enano de Svartalfheim era tan poderosa como un Sacred Gear, también se ganaron el apoyo de los Vanir cuando sus mágicas herramientas facilitaron la vida de los Dioses de muchas maneras. A pesar de las tensiones entre los elfos oscuros y los enanos lograron llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, los enanos comerciarían con los elfos oscuros con herramientas y armas para la cacería, mientras que los elfos les indicaran los mejores lugares de extracción de minerales que encontraran en sus exploraciones.

Un acuerdo sencillo, pero bastante efectivo, pero un día estuvo a punto de estallar una guerra que amenazó con erradicar ambas razas, la masacre de un pueblo entero de enanos, los Dioses decidieron intervenir para evitar una catástrofe mayor. Pero aun así el misterio y el móvil de aquel artero crimen no pudo ser esclarecido completamente.

Es en ese pueblo abandonado, donde una joven vestida de un ceñido traje negro, una bufanda de color tan rojo como su cabellera y unos fríos ojos ambarinos miraba con cierta melancolía las ruinas de aquel lugar, no era como si fuese su hogar, de hecho ella no recordaba nada de su pasado de seis meses para atrás, todo eso era una página en blanco en sus memorias. Esta joven solamente recordaba el frio del bosque donde cierta Diosa Dragón le encontró con sus ropas hechas jirones y su cuerpo visiblemente lastimado. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Se preguntaba aquella chica, revisando con minuciosidad aquel lugar sintió como sus pies le llevaron a través de los caminos que dividan al pueblo y sus edificaciones, sus pasos resonaban a través del eco de los espacios abandonados, cualquier persona se hubiese sentido cohibida por la desolación del lugar.

Pero esta joven no era alguien normal, al menos eso le había dicho la persona que le salvo la vida en aquella fatídica ocasión. No tardó mucho en encontrar su destino, en una casa común y corriente, cuya puerta de madera parecía haber sido arrancada de sus bisagras, la joven pelirroja entro en la vivienda, los muebles y demás pertenencias estaban dañadas por el paso del tiempo y el clima, aquel pueblo fue considerado como maldito por las asentamientos aledaños y nadie se atrevía a pasar por aquellos lugares. Los ojos ambarinos miraron con detalle cada rincón de la sala, hasta que se posó en la enorme chimenea que era punto central de sala. Sus manos enguantadas acariciaron las piedras que conformaban la chimenea, sus delgados dedos repasaron con delicadeza cada contorno del material, duro haciendo esto un considerable tiempo, hasta que dio con un lugar en específico, una de las piedras parecía sobresalir levemente de las demás, con cierta curiosidad decidió presionarla esperando encontrar algo interesante.

Sus oídos se percataron que un mecanismo había sido activado tras la acción que realizó, el piso frente a al chimenea se empezó a separar, la joven llevada por la sorpresa, miro como una escalera aparecía indicándole que algo había debajo de aquella humilde vivienda, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró a la oscuridad que engullía los escalones. Lo que encontró debajo no le causó mucha gracia ni sorpresa, en aquel sótano oculto estaba la fragua y materiales necesarios para forjar herramientas y armas, el lugar en si se encontraba revuelto, como si una lucha se hubiese librado, las paredes del lugar estaba manchadas con sangre, la joven intuyo que tal vez se trataba de la misma sangre del dueño del lugar. El taller era grande y espacioso, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un lugar en particular.

Al fondo del taller, se encontraba una jaula bastante grande, la joven sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dolerle ya que de alguna manera sabía que era lo que contuvo aquella jaula, se acercó solamente para comprobar que efectivamente era una lugar para mantener encerrado a una persona, había una cadenas colgando de la pared, al parecer cortadas con un instrumento muy filoso, instintivamente la chica reviso sus muñecas, acariciándolas con sus manos.

Una pieza importante de su pasado se había revelado… en aquel lugar, aquella desconocida joven… fue apresada, ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? era todavía un misterio sin resolver.

* * *

Issei estaba pasando por el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, aquel festín al cual habían sido invitados por Odín, duro aproximadamente todo el día y la noche había caído en Asgard y el joven castaño traía de caballito a una de sus compañeras. Lo peor era que se trataba del único adulto responsable del grupo, el castaño había imaginado que algo así pasaría cuando su compañera reina había probado el aguamiel que Heimdall amablemente les ofrecieron, la única que bebio en ese momento fue Gabriel, encontrando la bebida de su completo agrado. Nunca se imaginaron que la rubia entraría en una competencia de bebidas con un enorme vikingo llamado Kristoff el cual orgullosamente aposto su alce llamado Sven, el cual fungía como su corcel en batalla. Gabriel aposto una noche apasionada con el vikingo quien cautivado por la belleza de su maestra y compañera acepto de buena gana.

Saben creo que debimos de aceptar al alce – Irina miraba con pena el estado de su novio quien cargaba a Gabriel - ¿Quién imaginaria que nuestra Gabriel se tomaría tres barriles enteros?

¡Hic!, trehs y mediosh… por favor… ¡Hic! – la severamente alcoholizada demonio reprendió a la joven castaña – ¡mi… orgusho estaba… jueg…o! ¡Hic!

Si, lo sabemos Gabriel-san – Issei suspiraba cansado ante lo tonto y disparatado de la conversación – ¿Y que hubiéramos hecho con el jodido alce?

Pues jalar una carreta… tontito – la castaña presionaba sus dedo en la mejilla del Sekiryuutei – Así no nos sentiríamos celosas de que los pechos de Gabriel se presionaran en tu espalda

Es una suerte que Rossweisse y Ravel se adelantaran para prepararle el baño a esta loca del aguamiel – ahora era Asia quien se encontraba molesta - ¡Ah! Pero cuando una de nosotras intento beber un poco nos lo impidió

Asia-sama ella lo hizo de buena fe – LeFay trataba de calmar el ánimo de la portadora del Twilight Healing – aun somos menores de edad – la joven maga junto los dedos apenada – Aunque admito que me hubiese gustado beber un poco

¡LAS NIÑAS BUENASH NO SE BEBEN ALCOHOL! – Gabriel alzo los brazos espantando al grupo de demonios - ¡Hic! ¡Solamente los adultos! ¡Hic!

Si… si entendemos – Xenovia miraba con pena a la que alguna vez fue su ejemplo a seguir – no se mueva tanto porque puede tener un accidente

Como si de una maldición se tratara el rostro de la reina de Ravel repentinamente palideció, ninguna de las presentes deseo estar en el lugar del castaño cuando Gabriel decidió desalojar lo que tenía en su estómago.

¡NO ME VOMITE ENCIMA GABRIEL-SAMA! – Issei acelero su paso para tratar de llegar a un bote de basura –

Saben no sé si es retribución divina o demoniaca – Asia miraba con pena lo que pasaba su querido novio – Saben pienso que debimos aceptar al alce

Las otras dos jóvenes asintieron mientras miraban como Issei era bañado en vómito, Irina repentinamente recibió una llamada de Ravel pidiéndole que le comprara ciertas cosas para que Gondül les prepare un remedio en contra de la resaca, la joven portadora de Mimic estuvo a punto de negarse a manera de castigo en contra de su maestra. Pero cambio de parecer la ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. Fue así que ella y Asia se separaron del grupo para comprar los ingredientes para el remedio.

¿Irina-chan le tomaste al menos una foto? – la rubia portadora del Twilight Healing preguntaba con curiosidad – digo seria buen material de chantaje

Por un momento lo pensé – la castaña estiro sus brazos para quitarse un poco el agotamiento – pero no quise lastimar el orgullo de Ise-chan

Es un buen punto – Asia asintió ante la respuesta de su amiga – Procuremos no seguir su ejemplo… pero si nos ofrecen un maldito alce lo aceptamos… ¿Hecho?

¡Hecho! – Irina alzo su pulgar mientras sonreía recibiendo la misma respuesta que Asia.

Repentinamente frente a ellas descendió una persona, haciendo que ambas demonios se sorprendieran por tan sorpresivo arribo, sus ojos miraron incrédulos la figura de aquella desconocida, no importaba la mala iluminación gracias a sus ojos de demonio pudieron observar perfectamente la hermosa cabellera roja de la recién llegada.

¿Rias-san? – Asia se atrevió a preguntar esperando que fuese la persona que imaginaba –

¡Espera Asia! – Irina se interpuso entre su compañera y la desconocida - ¡No es ella!

La persona que estaba frente a ellas era la misma que había visitado aquella vivienda en Svartalfheim, sus ojos fríamente se posaron en la figura de las dos demonios, ladeo su cabeza con cierta pereza mientras que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con su bufanda. De entre su mano emergió un líquido carmesí ambas jóvenes imaginaron que se trataba de su sangre, pero esta rápidamente se solidifico adoptando la forma de una espada, los reflejos de Irina fueron rapidos al notar lo que la recién llegada estaba a punto de hacer, con fuerza empujo a Asia sacándola de balance, mientras que la pelirroja corto el aire en donde estaba anteriormente la rubia.

Vaya… buenos… reflejos – la atacante de ambas demonios hablo de manera mecánica – Lastima… nadie… debe… verme…

Tú eres una aliada de Vali, ¡¿Contesta?! – Asia preguntaba mientras se ponía en pie –

¿Aliada?... – la joven ladeo la cabeza confundida - … Solo… sirvo… a… Ophis… mi… nombre… Elesis…

Irina arremetió con Excalibur Mimic, mientras que Elesis esquivo el estoque torciendo su cuerpo de manera poco natural demostrando la enorme flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

¡Tú también tienes buenos reflejos! – la castaña estaba sorprendida al ver que su ataque no funciono - ¿Para qué decirnos tu nombre?

Fácil… por… que… muertos… no… - Elesis se incorporó lentamente mientras apretaba el agarre de su arma - ¡HABLAR!

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ ***Después de un tiempo sin actualizar por fin me digno a trabajar... también agradezco la paciencia que ustedes mis lectores tienen para con este pobre escritor quien paso por una leve depresión bautizada el "Sindrome de Negación Post-Glory". Los que leyeron el otro proyecto lo entenderán.**_

 _ ***Seguimos avanzando con el arco de Asgard, esta vez no quise sugerir ambientacion musical, ya que seria forzarlos a seguir mi vision personal y tal vez no seria de su agrado, pero encarecidamente sugiero a Seiji Yokoyama y Yuki Kajiura para ambientarse los capitulos ya que son dos de mis compositores favoritos.**_

 _ ***Bueno, solamente me queda despedirme y desearles un feliz fin de semana...**_

 _ **Preview [Fate/Zero ost: To Be Continued]:**_

 _ **"Rojo es el color de la pasión... rojo es el color de los pétalos de las rosas... rojo es el color de la sangre... Para ella es el color de la muerte... If Life 28: ~La asesina carmesí~... Los engranajes del destino han empezado a moverse para el ocaso  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Sus pasos eran lentos y tambaleantes, el frío invernal hacia que su cuerpo temblara con violencia, su cabello rojo estaba empapado por la nieve que caía, era una joven que no recordaba su pasado, que no sabía el motivo de porque estaba en ese lugar. Todo se resumía a una pagina en blanco, aun así el paisaje no le resultaba desconocido, de alguna manera le causaba cierta nostalgia el mirarle, los andrajos que vestía eran escuetas protecciones para impedir que el calor corporal abandonase su cuerpo, su campo de visión se limitaba a un bosque cubierto de nieve, se abrazó a si misma, cada respiración era dolorosa, un vaho pronunciado indicaba cuan baja era la temperatura en el ambiente. Camino como pudo, camino ignorando el tiempo, camino sin un rumbo fijado._

 _En su mente solamente existía la idea de avanzar, no había cabida para otro pensamiento diferente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Quién era?_

 _Toda esa preguntas y ninguna respuesta concreta, esa era su realidad. Pronto sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, su cuerpo cayó sobre la nieve, el cansancio y la falta de alimento habían mermado su fuerza; pronto cansancio hizo que el sueño apareciera, de alguna manera sabía que si dormía todo terminaría, que tenía que levantarse y continuar. Torpemente intentaba levantarse pero simplemente se negaba a obedecer, sus ojos demostraban la aceptación del lamentable destino que se acercaba hacia ella. Su vida era comparable a una vela siendo azotada por el viento, cuya luz amenazaba con extinguirse._

 _Fue entonces que suaves pasos fueron percibidos en la soledad de aquel lugar, débilmente alzo la mirada para ver quién se había acercado al lugar donde sería su tumba._

 _Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con dos orbes completamente negras y vacías, una expresión neutra que hacía creer que la persona que estaba de pie miraba algo sin importancia y valor, que la persona en el suelo era tan valiosa como una piedra en el camino. Pero aun así era interesante observarla. Una vez que la luna iluminó el lugar supo que lo que tenía enfrente era algo de otro mundo, su cabello se mecía acariciado por el aire gélido, pero aparentemente eso no parecía incomodarle._

 _Ara... Es extraño encontrar a una criatura tan vacía como yo – la suave voz de la persona no mostraba señales de ningún sentimiento – Dime... ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?_

 _Aquella pregunta resultaba extraña, pero tenía bastante peso, ¿Por qué se aferraba a la vida?, nunca se detuvo a pensar en ese simple hecho. Siendo que su vida actualmente era una página en blanco, no tenían ninguna motivación para continuar en el mundo._

 _Nuevamente poso su mirada en la persona, grabando en su mente la apariencia de aquella que le interrogaba. Cabello oscuro y largo; una piel pálida casi como la nieve a su alrededor, sus orejas extrañamente terminaba en punta,, un extraño vestido el cual tenía descubierto completamente el pecho, cubriendo con "X" él área de los pezones, como si con eso evitará la desnudes. Una parte de su quebrada mente encontraba extraña a la figura, debido a que la comparo con una pequeña niña._

 _Pero sus instintos le decían que este ser era más antiguo que el mundo mismo. Y que de un simple ademan borraría su exitencia._

 _Bueno, si no tienes un motivo para vivir – la chiquilla se dio la vuelta para irse - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_

 _Mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos, la mente turbada de aquella desvalida persona estaba confundida por la proposición que le estaban haciendo fue cuando repentinamente su cuerpo se levantó llevado por una inusual fuerza, era curioso que la pequeña frente a ella no mostrara ninguna sorpresa al mirar la diferencia de alturas que les diferenciaba de los dos. Denotando que de alguna manera ella estaba a otro nivel de la más alta de los dos._

 _Por cierto... ¿Tienes un nombre? – la pequeña niña preguntaba desinteresadamente o al menos eso parecía_

 _¿Nombre? – la otra persona ladeo levemente la cabeza- Yo no... recordar... si "ELESIS" es mi nombre_

 _Bueno es mejor eso que nada – la pequeña de cabello oscuro se dio la vuelta para caminar – Bien "Elesis", ahora me sirves_

 _De acuerdo – Elesis dio unos torpes pasos para seguir a la pequeña - ¿Tú... nombre?_

 _Ophis – de alguna manera había cierto tono de alegría en la voz de la pequeña – Solo llámame Ophis_

 _Ese encuentro fue hace seis meses, tras conocer a aquella poderosa criatura, la vida de la joven Elesis fue cambiando constantemente, ya que Ophis tenía un objetivo en particular uno que la misma pequeña no había compartido con nadie, por eso se dedicó a reclutar a personas que sirvieran para cumplirlo, pero a la joven pelirroja poco le importaba aquellos que se empezaron a reunir alrededor de la Dragón del infinito. Solamente un pequeño grupo que llamo su atención, no era porque cada individuo fuese extraordinario, sino porque de alguna manera eran los favoritos de Ophis._

 _Primero se encontraba el Hakuryuukou, aquel joven peliplateado resultaba cómico a los ojos de Elesis, ya que esta al no comprender los sentimientos ajenos, podía ver bajo la fachada de chico duro que Vali ponía para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, algo que la sirvienta personal de la encarnación del vacío se burlaba constantemente, claro que la chica hablaba de manera muy mecánica y apagada por lo que sus bromas no se entendían. Después ese mismo chico empezó a traer más y más individuos curiosos e interesantes, primero el "chico mono" quien encontraba ruidoso, "la gata" que de alguna manera era la más tolerable y por último la "dueña" del blanco. Gillianne era la más "normal" del grupo que por alguna extraña razón, Elesis sentía empatía; claro que ella misma no comprendía el sentimiento. Esa rubia le llamaba "Ele-chan", cada vez que lo hacía sentía un brinco en su corazón, mote que se fue extendiendo por el grupo de jóvenes._

 _Aun así Elesis pasaba poco tiempo con ellos, ya que Ophis la usaba para otras cosas. Con el tiempo aprendió que tenía algo adentro de su cuerpo, algo que le daba el valor que su salvadora había visto con interés, un día recibió una orden por parte de la pequeña dragón. Infiltrarse en una organización mágica para ayudarles a lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando, no tardo mucho tiempo en ganarse su confianza y más cuando les ayudo a asesinar a uno de sus objetivos, un demonio de clase alta cuya habilidad era usar las almas humanas como fuente de sus hechizos. El cómo lo logró era un misterio, al menos su mente parecía no saberlo pero su cuerpo recordaba cómo luchar. Aquella organización se entusiasmó con el logro conseguido clamando que ese era el primer paso para cambiar la situación de la humanidad._

 _Era una lástima que no pudo ver si ellos lograban su objetivo, ya que Ophis le ordeno una nueva misión._

* * *

 _If Life 28: ~La Asesina Carmesí~_

* * *

Asia e Irina miraron con cautela como la misteriosa pelirroja apretaba el agarre de su extraña espada, la caballero y alfil de la princesa fénix tensaron los músculos esperando que su agresora hiciera el primer movimiento, ambas sentía como el sudor frío corrió por un costado de sus rostros. Señal de que ambas estaban preocupadas por la aliada del Hakuryuukou. Como un borrón rojo y negro, la extraña jovencita acortó la distancia que le separo de ella y la pareja de demonios, su arma se movió a una velocidad sorprendente; su objetivo una sorprendida Irina quien haciendo gala de la velocidad de su clase, logro repeler el golpe con su fragmento de Excalibur. Las chispas del choque se presentaron casi de inmediato, Elesis por su parte empezó con una brutal arremetida de golpes, cada uno de ellos con la fuerza suficiente de cortar cuerpos humanos por la mitad.

La antigua exorcista se preguntaba cómo alguien de una complexión tan similar a la de ella, pudiese general tal fuerza en sus ataques, rápidamente la pelirroja empezaba a abrumar a Irina, rápidamente cambio el agarre de su arma; ahora el filo de la espada carmesí estaba guiado a una nueva dirección.

Era como si su arma fuese una simple ninjato, Elesis tomo desprevenida a la castaña, cuando de la nada empezó a combinar sus cortes con patadas.

Esa táctica le habría funcionado si no fuese porque Irina había pasado por el duro entrenamiento con el Chevalier D' Eon, Lord Beaumont era un artista en el arte del espionaje, sirviendo al Rey Luis XV con efectividad, pero también era un esgrimista consumado, aquella semana de entrenamiento a la que fue sometida por los miembros de las cortes de los Phenex, hicieron replantearse su propio estilo. No era que fuese malo, pero su repertorio era bastante limitado en cuestiones de ataques, hasta Issei era mucho mejor combatiente que ella. Y eso lastimó su orgullo, era una lástima que su instructor temporal no estuviese especializado en otra cuestión más que en la esgrima tradicional.

Pero ese estilo se adecuo a la complexión de la chica, con una orden mental, Mimic adecuo su forma para un cambio drástico, la forma de la hoja de la katana se enderezo completamente, así como la forma de su empuñadura. Notando el cambio, Irina arremetió respondiendo con la misma brutalidad que su oponente había empleado con ella.

Moviendo su brazo, cada estoque atravesó la distancia con velocidad pasmosa, Elesis abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida al notar como el arma y el ritmo de la castaña había cambiado repentinamente. Con dificultad la pelirroja se defendía de los estoques certeros de la portadora de Mimic

Im… posible – la pelirroja exclamo con leve sorpresa – Tienes un arma… interesante

Gracias, supongo – la joven castaña continuo con sus estoques – Eres bastante molesta

Tu… también – la apatía con la que hablaba era extraña

Irina dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras que el filo de Mimic, empezaba a dañar el traje de la subordinada de Ophis, extrañamente la ceñida ropa que vestía parecía ser más dura que lo que aparentaba, Elesis empezó a retroceder la misma distancia que su oponente avanzaba, con su propia arma se defendía de cada estoque que recibía, pronto decidió dar un enorme salto alejándose de su agresora. Cayendo sobre tres de sus cuatro extremidades, dio la apariencia de ser un enorme gato preparándose para dar un zarpazo certero. Tragando saliva la portadora de Mimic espero el embate de la pelirroja.

* * *

Issei sentía que su día no podría haber ido peor, el olor a alcohol había impregnado su ropa; al adulta responsable del grupo, había devuelto parte del contenido de su estómago en el pobre Sekiryuutei, la reina de Ravel ahora dormía plácidamente en su habitación, fue una suerte que Xenovia ayudara a su compañera a darse un baño y le pusiera en su cama, a lo que el castaño callaría ese penoso incidente solamente para no avergonzar a la rubia. Claro que después lo utilizaría como material de chantaje en el futuro próximo, el chico no era un santo, el era un demonio, y ellos se vengaban cuando podían. Por suerte ahora el turno de Issei para asearse.

Entro nuevamente a ese rustico baño, no sin antes recordar esa oportuna irrupción que tuvo Asia de manera premeditada, una vez despojado de las ropas siniestradas por Gabriel, estuvo a punto de iniciar con su baño como lo dictaban sus arraigadas costumbres, solamente para notar que la puerta se abría lentamente.

' _¿Otra vez Asia?! –_ un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del castaño – ' _Espero que no se le esté haciendo costumbre'_

¿Issei? – la suave voz de Ravel se escuchó detrás del castaño – ¿Ya te estas bañando?

Estaba por empezar – el joven respondía tranquilamente – ¿Necesitas algo?

De hecho me gustaría bañarme contigo – la joven fénix lucía un poco apenada – Claro si no te molesta

¡CLARO QUE PODEMOS HACERLO! – Issei no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la petición de su prometida – De hecho me encantaría.

Ravel se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su prometido, Irina se había quejado amargamente por el comportamiento que tuvo su compañera alfil el día anterior, así que las cuatro decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad de establecer un orden para que cada una de ellas aprovechara la misma situación, como la rubia portadora del Twilight Healing había tomado ventaja las otras tres hicieron un sorteo, quedando Ravel como la siguiente en bañarse con Issei. El problema que enfrentaba Ravel era la enorme vergüenza que sentía en ese instante, claro los arrumacos y caricias de ellos dos había escalado en intensidad con el avance de su relación, pero estar completamente desnudos uno frente al otro era algo completamente nuevo.

Una parte de ella sentía envidia por la valentía y desenfado que Asia había demostrado en aquella en su oportunidad, pero ella misma les aseguro que también sintió pena al principio; pero que estar tan cerca de su querido Issei era una experiencia que la menos cada una de ellas debía de experimentar de manera privada y personal; con esas palabras Ravel se armó del valor necesario para hacer esa petición.

El joven Sekiryuutei por su parte estaba bastante emocionado y deseoso de compartir este momento con la jovencita; dio varias respiraciones profundas para calmar sus ánimos y el nervioso comportamiento que estaba teniendo; fue cuando por fin ambos estaban frente a frente, los azules ojos de Ravel miraron con estupor el cuerpo del joven quien se convertiría en su esposo, hace una par de meses el castaño no tenía una constitución tan pronunciada, de hecho su cuerpo era medianamente atlético, lo normal para un joven que hacia el ejercicio necesario para mantenerse sano y casi todas sus actividades sanas las ejercía en la escuela. Pero ahora su cuerpo mostraba cierta musculatura pronunciada, más que nada derivado de su combate contra Kokabiel, el cual le obligo a tomar ciertas medidas, como practicar con Tomoe y someter su cuerpo a un ejercicio continuo. A los ojos de la pequeña rubia, el cuerpo del castaño era bastante deseable, pero también noto ciertas cicatrices que ahora tenía como mudos recuerdos de los enfrentamientos que había tenido.

Tal vez Asia los había notado pero se guardó esa información para ella misma o más bien para que ellas lo admirasen en persona, lejos de parecerle penosos le llenaron de orgullo, cada una de esas cicatrices significaba el valor y la determinación que había demostrado en esas situaciones de vida o muerte, Issei por su parte admiraba con la misma intensidad el cuerpo de Ravel, a pesar de que estaba levemente cubierta con una toalla, su bien formada figura resaltaba detrás de ella, la parte más instintiva de chico le hizo hacer algo completamente arriesgado. Con decisión se abalanzo sobre su chica, el frio piso del baño no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, sostenido con su brazos el castaño aprisiono a la fénix.

Ravel ya respiraba con dificultada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los del chico, quien también admiraba con intensidad los ojos de la rubia. Con decisión estuvo a punto de depositarle un beso pero la pequeña Phenex le detuvo al instante, Issie le miro extrañado pero la pequeña le señalo algo evidente.

Sé que no bebiste nada – Issei estaba preocupado por el rechazo de su prometida - ¡Pero apestas a alcohol!

Tienes razón – el castaño no hizo más que asentir ante lo que Ravel le dijo – Creo que mejor no aseamos… ¿no crees?

El Sekiryuutei se levantó del suelo ayudando también a Ravel, momentos después el joven se lavaba el cuerpo mientras que la chica hacía lo mismo, preocupado por su aroma dio varias olfateadas descubriendo que ya no se percibía ese mal olor. Ambos se metieron en al amplia tina, Issei había comprobado con Asia que dos personas cabian perfectamente, asi que no le extraño que tanto el cómo Ravel se relajaran con la compañía del otro. La joven Phenex apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Issei, con una de sus mano empezó a acariciar la piel del brazo izquierdo del Sekiryuutei.

Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa – la rubia comentaba quedamente – Aun no me hago a la idea

¿A qué te refieres Ravel? – el castaño estaba curioso ante las palabras de su chica – ¿Bañarnos juntos?

Eso y aparte… sobre la "Reunion de los jóvenes demonios" – la jovencita miro de lado molestándose un poco – El favor de Serafall-sama es muy excesivo

En parte pienso lo mismo – Issei abrazo al Ravel por la cintura – ¿Pero qué te causa miedo?

Fracasar enormemente – Ravel miro a la nada mientras sentía el contacto de su prometido – Mi familia está emocionada por mi participación sea un solo enfrentamiento o el evento completo

Temes no poder cumplir con sus expectativas – el joven Sekiryuutei vio como la chica asintió levemente – Eres una tonta por preocuparte tanto

¿Qué tratas de decir? – con curiosidad la joven fénix presto atención a lo que el chico decía

Hemos estado en situaciones donde ha habido más en juego – Ravel asentia quedamente – Donde nuestras vidas corrieron peligro y fracasar no era una opción – con una sonrisa continuo hablando – Pero aquí estamos todos juntos, reímos y pasamos momentos divertidos; que importa si nos derrotan en la primera ronda o si lo hacemos en la final – levanto una de su manos formando un puño – Siempre que estemos juntos podremos dar lo mejor

Ravel Phenex miro sorprendida por las palabras, con una amplia sonrisa Issei trataba de alejar las dudas y temores que su novia tenía en esos momentos. El castaño nunca se había preocupado por las apariencias y el estatus; como humano siempre trato de vivir como su conciencia le dictaba fuese algo malo o no, si la sociedad le juzgaba no le importaba en absoluto, esa confianza que tenía no era infundada, Kokabiel, Raiser y su rival destinado el Hakuryuukou; verdaderos retos a vencer, enormes murallas que impedían su paso en la vida y amenazas que destruirían todo lo que apreciaba. Debido al mundo en que vivía Ravel, a las personas con las que convivía ella apreciaba más el éxito y el reconocimiento que cualquier cosa, de no haber conocido al joven que ahora era su soporte emocional, aquel que al que amaba con pasión seguiría con esa idea errónea.

Tienes razón… soy una tonta verdad – rio tranquilamente al darse cuenta de su error – No debería importarme mucho si fracaso o no, mientras todos estemos juntos eso es lo más importante – con sus delicadas manos tomo el puño del Sekiryuutei

¡Y si perdemos hagámoslo de una manera que todos lo recuerden! – Issei apretujo su cuerpo junto al de Ravel – ¿No lo crees así?

Al menos me gustaría que no fuese humillante – Ravel hizo un mohín mientras miraba reprobatoriamente –

¿Y quién dijo que sería humillante? – el castaño entrecerró los ojos levemente mientras pellizcaba la mejillas de su novia – Tennos más confianza

Duele – la pequeña rubia se quejó levemente – Tienes razón, debo tener más confianza… de hecho… ya se ¡un uniforme!

¿Uniforme? – el castaño miraba confundido aquella idea, soltando la mejilla de Ravel – Para que un uniforme

Esa una idea loca mía – la rubia rio animadamente confundiendo más a Issei – Pero si me queda bien verás que dejaremos nuestra marca en la reunión.

* * *

La portadora de Mimic miraba con cautela la figura de Elesis quien se mostraba tensa pero lo ocultaba bien bajo su expresión de apatía, con sus dos piernas pateo el suelo bajo ella, ganando un impulso abrumador, Irina al ver como se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella lanzo una estocada directa hacia el frente, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de la atacante, la pelirroja por su parte hizo torcer su cuerpo evadiendo el certero estoque por pocos centímetros, con su propia arma intento lastimar el brazo de la castaña; soltando a Mimic rápidamente Irina evadió la pérdida de su extremidad. Dio un pequeño salto creando cierta distancia entre ambas, pero Elesis no se detuvo en su avance, rápidamente empezó a arremeter con su espada carmesí.

Cortes verticales y horizontales empezaron a llegar buscando lastimar el cuerpo de la caballero de Ravel, Irina apretaba los dientes al notar que su oponente empezaba abrumarle con su técnica o más bien la falta de ella, la espada se movía de una manera errática y caótica.

Lord Beaumont le había enseñado que cada combatiente mostraba un patrón común para atacar y defenderse; una persona con un estricto sentido de la técnica o del arte que practicaba era capaz de leer a través del lenguaje corporal, la posición de los hombros, la separación de los pies o como encorvaba el cuerpo; cada pizca mínima de información ayudaba para establecer un contraataque, eso se lo demostró en la semana que le tomó bajo su ala, ella tenía un punto a su favor en contra de la pelirroja.

Irina no estaba luchando sola y sonriendo se agacho sorprendiendo a Elesis, pronto algo llego se aproximó al rostro de la sirviente de Ophis golpeándola fuertemente haciendo que volara por los aires.

Asia Argento era por naturaleza una jovencita amable y cariñosa; debido a su instrucción como monja ella no lastimaba a nadie de manera verbal, menos físicamente, siempre pensó que debía amar tanto a sus enemigos como amigos por igual, ayudando sin distinción usando el milagro que Dios le había otorgado. Su Twilight Healing era sin lugar a dudas su mejor arma como soporte para aquellos que combatían en el frente, mientras que ella estaba plantada en la retaguardia esperándolos para reponer sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que si mantenía ese pensamiento tranquilo tragedias como la Rias o Ravel se repetiría enfrente de sus ojos sin lugar a dudas. Una petición que nació a través de un infantil deseo de enamorar al chico que amaba y que no la viese más como una hermana, había derivado en algo más oscuro y profundo.

Esa oscuridad era lo que necesitaba para poder proteger a las personas más preciadas para ella, las jóvenes que compartían la misma devoción y amor por Hyodou Issei; ella era una mujer y como tal tenía la fuerza necesaria para garantizar la protección de su familia.

Una mirada fría se asomaba por los siempre cálidos ojos azules de la ex monja, acompañados por una expresión de molestia y seriedad que intimidaron inclusive a la propia Irina.

Muchas gracias Asia-chan – Irina respiro aliviada al ver como la rubia se unía a la batalla – ¿No crees que te excediste un poco?

¿Tú crees? - los ojos de Asia se posaron sobre la castaña – Yo creo que fui un tanto suave

Elesis cayo pesadamente al suelo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender que había pasado para salir disparada de esa manera, sus ambarinos ojos miraron hacia la nueva oponente, en las manos del joven alfil estaba el instrumento con el que había sido golpeada; un látigo de piel prácticamente normal, salvo que en el largo de este brillaban runas dándole una apariencia extraña.

Vaya, cuando escuche los comentarios de Blair-san no me los quise creer – Irina había notado lo mismo que Elesis – ¡En verdad adoptaste un látigo como arma!

Ara, verdad que es lindo – una sonrisa infantil adorno el rostro de Asia – Akeno-sempai me lo regalo… bueno ella no sabe que me lo quede

¿Un momento es de Akeno-sempai? – la castaña no daba crédito a lo que su compañera dijo sin reparo – No deseo averiguar para que lo usaban

Vamos en el futuro disfrutaras experimentar cosas nuevas – la rubia sonrió seductoramente, gesto que parecía raro provenir de ella – por el momento debemos concentrarnos en ella – con sus ojos señalo a Elesis haciendo que Irina asintiera

Sintiéndose un poco ignorada la pelirroja se levantó del lugar donde había caído, un deje de molestia apareció en su estoico rostro, nuevamente se abalanzo con la intención de atacar a la castaña. Pero Asia se interpuso entre las dos, agito su látigo con fuerza y un leve estruendo acompaño el movimiento, la pelirroja sintio como su piel era cortada por la fricción que el arma había hecho al impactarla. Irina rápidamente se abalanzo para alcanzar su espada y poder defenderse apropiadamente, Asia comenzó a mover su látigo con una enorme velocidad, el cuero se movía rápidamente solamente dejando borrones de su trayectoria los cuales eran iluminados por las runas mágicas las cuales tenían una función muy especial. La bruja Blair había ayudado a la alfil de Ravel a encantar la piel del látigo para que obtuviera una dureza muy similar al acero mejorando su resistencia y sobre todo haciéndolo más efectivo a la hora de combatir armas mágicas.

El arma de Asia teóricamente podía resistir el filo de una espada sagrada, pero la joven no había tenido tiempo de probarlo con la Durandal de Xenovia, así que no sabía si realmente funcionaban las runas según lo que Blair había asegurado, pero por suerte el arma de Elesis no era de esa clase, también tenía una segunda función pero esa la usaría cuando fuese necesario. Pero por el momento la resistencia y dureza era lo que necesitaba en este combate.

Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en el rostro de la rubia, durante sus "entrenamiento" con Akeno la joven había descubierto una parte que inconscientemente había reprimido de su propia personalidad, la parte que clamaba por retribuir el dolor y sufrimiento a la que fue sometida por el rechazo que sufrió por parte de la iglesia, primeramente al elevarla al estatus de santa, posteriormente a excomulgarla por su buen corazón. Era tanta su bondad y devoción por sus creencias que ella misma se había guardado todo eso, Akeno "amablemente" hizo resurgir esa parte de ella; podía controlar esas emociones negativas con facilidad pero se dio cuenta que serían necesarias a la hora de enfrentar un combate real.

Afianzando con fuerza el mango de su látigo, empezó a agitarlo con una fuerza bestial mientas una leve y jocosa risa salía de su boca, la pelirroja entendió que la rubia estaba disfrutando enormemente la contienda, Elesis pudo ver cierta similitud entre ella y la dueña del Hakuryuukou.

Pervertida – Asia se detuvo al notar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su oponente – Eres… una pervertida

Este… que tratas de decir – Elesis miró con apatía el enrojecido rostro de la ex monja – Yo no soy una pervertida

Si lo eres – al pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Eres como Gil-chan… eres una dominadora

Irina cayo de rostro al ver lo extraño que se había vuelto la situación, volvió su mirada para notar que Asia se encontraba apenada por el comentario de la joven asesina, la castaña imagino que su quijada tocaría el suelo al notar el leve estremecimiento del cuerpo de su hermana de harem, la portadora del Twilight Healing hacia nerviosos movimientos mientras instintivamente respondía a las acusaciones.

Yo e Issei… no hemos intimado todavía – la portadora de Mimic se palmeo el rostro ante la vergonzosa respuesta de Asia – Me estoy reservando para la noche de bodas

¡ASIA NO DEBES DE HACERLE CASO! – Irina señalo con el dedo a su hermana - ¡SABES QUE TE ESTA TOMANDO EL PELO!

Eso... dicen todas - Elesis entre cerró los ojos denotando que no estaba convencida – Estoy segura... de que tienes ropa provocativa

En la cabaña donde se escondían Vali y su grupo, Gilliane estornudo mientras revisa ese corset que tanto le gustaba al peliplateado, mientras que él Hakuryuukou alzó una ceja sorprendido.

¡NO ES CIERTO! – el gesto de pena en Asia era gracioso - ¡Irina-chan! ¿Verdad que no soy una pervertida?

¡¿Y porque me lo preguntas?! – la castaña miraba con pena ajena la portadora de Twilight Healing

Aprovechando la distracción, la pelirroja se apareció en el campo de visión de Asia, quien rápidamente extendió su látigo para detener el corte de su atacante, lamentablemente la portadora del Twilight Healing estaba muy por debajo que el resto en fuerza física, aunque su proficiencia con el instrumento de tortura fue algo que sorprendió hasta la propia dueña, en situaciones como esta… Asia Argento era débil. Con una brutal fuerza, Elesis pateo el estómago de la rubia, quien privada del oxígeno a causa del golpe, cayó de rodillas mostrando el dolor por el daño recibido, la castaña mascullo un insulto hacia el artero ataque de la pelirroja quien había utilizado una evidente distracción para sacar fuera de combate a su compañera alfil, esperaba que con eso le enseñaría a Asia un par de cosas y madurara con respecto a un combate.

Aunque claro, ella no estaba en una posición digna de criticarla por su inexperiencia, Elesis se dio la vuelta para encarar nuevamente a la portadora de Mimic, reiniciando su batalla con la joven demonio, pronto Irina empezó a notar algo peculiar con la joven asociada al grupo de Vali, su cuerpo empezaba a ralentizarse notoriamente, fue cuando por fin cayo en cuenta de algo.

Tu eres humana… ¿Verdad? – Elesis detuvo su avance repentinamente – Me di cuenta porque te mueves más lento

Tcht – la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua mostrando por primera vez una emoción de molestia – Y… eso…. ¿te importa?

No de hecho me impresiona el nivel que tienes – la castaña mostraba cierto respeto en la osadía de Elesis – Solo me pregunto ¿porque haces esto?

* * *

 _¿Por qué hacía esto? Era una pregunta que siempre se hizo Elesis cuando decidió seguir a Ophis, una parte de ella sabía que la Diosa Dragon solamente le miraba como una herramienta más para su entretenimiento, de hecho todos los miembros del grupo de Vali tenían el mismo valor ante la mirada vacía de la entidad del infinito, pero eso no demeritaba que la pelirroja le debía bastante a la jovencita por darle un motivo para vivir y un objetivo que lograr. Eso creía hasta el día que empezó a recobrar parte de su memoria. Retazos de imágenes y vivencias que no tenían un sentido ante los pocos conocimientos que tenía la jovencita sobre sí misma._

 _Gilliane miraba aprehensivamente como la joven se alejaba un poco de la convivencia que la rubia buscaba crear para mejorar sus lazos de compañerismo, Kuroka y Bikou no tenían problemas en cooperar con la caprichosa joven, Vali por su lado era bastante orgulloso para admitir que la verdadera líder de su grupo era esa maldita "perra", claro que después de haberse conocido profundamente el portador del Divine Dividing se mostró más cooperativo en ese sentido._

 _¿Qué te ocurre Ele-chan? – cierta curiosidad aparecía en el rostro de la rubia – Estas más callada que de costumbre_

 _Yo… veo cosas – la pelirroja contesto con parsimonia – Cosas que no entiendo_

 _¿Fantasmas? – Gilliane oculto una sonrisa divertida tras una de sus manos – Acaso eres psíquica_

 _Tonta – Elesis entrecerró los ojos levemente molesta – Creo… que son… recuerdos_

 _Vaya esa es una buena noticia – la rubia se mostró feliz al recibir esa confesión –_

 _¿Porque es una buena noticia? – la apática joven ladeo la cabeza – No… entiendo_

 _Esa buena porque puedes saber quién eras – la jovial rubia tomo de los hombros a Elesis – Y así decidir que hacer_

 _Me gusta… servir a Ophis-sama – la pelirroja bufo levemente – Soy… una herramienta para su deleite_

 _Eso no es cierto – Gilliane fruncio el entrecejo – Eres una humana igual que yo o Bi-chan_

 _¿El mono es humano?, Yo pensaba que era un mono que se hacía pasar por hombre – la rubia río fuertemente ante el extraño comentario – Eso… es raro_

 _La fuerte risa que dio la rubia llamo la atención del resto del grupo quien miro curiosos la interacción de la apática joven frente a su líder "no oficial", Elesis por su parte sonrió discretamente al notar que Gilliane estaba feliz por la noticia de que ella lentamente recordaba parte de su pasado._

 _¡Ja, ja, ja! – la joven amante de Vali se secó las lágrimas – Esa estuvo buena, en verdad Bi-chan si es humano, aunque a veces se comporte como mono_

 _No entiendo – ladeando la cabeza Elesis no estaba convencida del argumento de Gilliane – No… importa_

 _Dime ¿Qué recuerdas? – la actitud de la rubia cambio completamente – Que imágenes tienes en tu mente_

 _Un árbol enorme… y una aldea – la pelirroja miraba al cielo levemente confundida – Eso es todo_

 _Entiendo – con una mirada condescendiente, la rubia suspiro cansadamente – Es poco pero al menos es algo_

 _Esa misma tarde mientras el resto salía hacia un lugar para buscar un objeto importante, Elesis recibió la visita de Ophis quien se mostraba sorprendida porque su sirviente había recobrado parte de su memoria._

 _Vaya, así que no estás tan vacía como esperaba – no había un insulto oculto en la palabras de la niña_

 _Tal… parece que no – Elesis bajo la mirada un poco entristecida por el descubrimiento – Quiero saber… más_

 _Bien, no creas que no tengo una idea de tu procedencia – Ophis comentaba de manera tranquila – Pero necesito que lo confirmes por ti misma_

 _Confirmar por mí misma – esas palabras sonaron extrañas proviniendo de la propia pelirroja - ¿Qué desea de mi… Ophis-sama?_

 _Bien es una tarea simple – la pelinegra sonrío de manera siniestra – Infíltrate en…_

* * *

Asgard – la pelirroja respondió arbitrariamente a la pregunta de Irina – No necesitas saber… nada

Elesis se mostró más agresiva en los golpes de su arma, Irina por su parte mantenía firme su posición defensiva confirmando que la potencia de los golpes de la joven estaban perdiendo fuerza, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera preocupada de sobremanera. La joven demonio decidió crear distancia entre las dos nuevamente, la respiración de ambas jóvenes demostraban el agotamiento que sus cuerpos experimentaban en esos momentos, Irina debía de darle crédito a su oponente por ser lo bastante persistente como para sostener una batalla con ella, la castaña se preguntó si los demonios con los que se enfrentó en el pasado tuvieron esa misma sensación que ella tenia en esos momentos.

Repentinamente Elesis se apoyó en una de sus rodillas visiblemente agotada, situación que aprovecho la caballero de Ravel para arremeter una estocada e imposibilitar el escape de la pelirroja.

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse en aquel instante, tanto la humano como la demonio se miraron fijamente ninguna podía predecir el pensamiento de la otra, Elesis tomo del suelo la bufanda que traía consigo y que en algún momento de la batalla se le había caído. La prenda repentinamente cobro vida tomando el antebrazo extendido de Irina, quien sorprendida por la forma en que la tela reaccionaba a las órdenes de la pelirroja, tirando de su bufanda la joven sirviente de Ophis lanzo por los aires a la demonio, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo, movimiento que repitió varias veces consecutivas para lastimar fuertemente a la castaña.

La sorpresa y el dolor estaban presentes en el rostro de la portadora de Mimic, curiosamente esa clase de tácticas eran parte de su repertorio, haber caído frente a tan maliciosa trampa fue un golpe en el orgullo de Irina. La punta del arma de Elesis se situó peligrosamente en el rostro de la caballero de Ravel, la frialdad en los ojos de su enemigo daba a entender que estaba en sus últimos momentos, se arrepentía internamente porque su pérdida lastimaría enormemente tanto a Issei como al resto de su grupo. Cerró los ojos ante su inminente y fatídico destino.

Una llamarada rompió la oscuridad de la noche, el calor abrazador pudo sentirse en el lugar, Elesis noto como el fuego se acercó vertiginosamente hacia donde ella estaba parada, con una orden mental, la bufanda soltó el antebrazo lastimado de Irina y bloqueo el ataque que iba con toda la intención de lastimarle, una pequeña figura acorto la distancia corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas, la decisión en los ojos del recién llegado era más que evidente, los ojos ambarinos se enfrentaron a unos ojos azules completamente molestos. Frente a Elesis apareció un círculo mágico brillante, con rapidez la joven asesina se alejó del lugar antes que una segunda llamarada rostizara su rostro.

Irina no oculto su alivio, pero también su sorpresa al notar a la recién llegada, por un instante a pesar de su frágil constitución, la figura de LeFay Pendragon resultaba intimidante.

Irina-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – los ojos de LeFay no se despegaron de Elesis – Perdón por tardarme en encontrarlas

Salvo mi lastimado orgullo – la castaña se levantó con dificultad – Sobreviviré

Entiendo… espere un momento por favor – la pequeña alfil apretó sus puños un poco – Voy a detenerle mientras llegan los demás

Ten cuidado – la castaña asintió a las palabras de LeFay mientras que un andar torpe se encaminó a hacia donde se encontraba la otra alfil– Iré a ver como esta Asia

Elesis se mostraba impaciente ante lo que dijo su nueva oponente, había algo que le molestaba en la mirada de LeFay, a pesar de que su batalla se había prolongado más de lo que esperaba, el hecho de enfrentarse a la maga no le causaría más problemas pero la decisión en los ojos de la segunda alfil de Ravel hacia que se replanteara su situación. LeFay por su parte estaba bastante preocupada por las habilidades de su oponente porque para haber dejado en ese estado a sus dos amigas y compañeras, le indicaba que debía tomarse las cosas con cautela.

Con rapidez LeFay hizo un ademan con su mano derecha, un círculo mágico apareció bajo los pies de la pelirroja, con rápidos reflejos evadió al estalagmita de hielo que repentinamente intento atravesar el cuerpo de Elesis, pero sin darse cuenta, el piso repentizarte pareció llenarse numerosos círculos mágicos de la misma clase, la joven maga alzo su mano para emergieran de ellos enormes y variadas estalagamitas de hielo. La pelirroja vio como estas estructuras mágicas se elevaron con una fuerza y rapidez que se vio obligada a defenderse con su arma, lo que siguió fue algo que llamo la atención de todos, con rapidos cortes destruyo varias estructuras mágicas, las cuales al perder su forma física se convirtieron en motas de luz, Irina miro sorprendida la fuerza que aún le quedaba a su enemiga, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el increíble poder mágico que la maga genio poseía.

LeFay movió sus manos nuevamente, esta vez posiciono varios círculos en el espacio que estaba sobre Elesis, un torrente de agua emergió de ellos, la joven fue golpeada con fuerza, estrellando su cuerpo en contra del rocoso suelo, el cual estaba bastante dañado por sus peleas anteriores con las dos demonios quienes miraban absortas como la menor de su equipo estaba dando lo mejor de sí en una pelea.

Molesta por estar siendo superada por una jovencita aparentemente débil, la sirviente de Ophis nuevamente se puso de pie para encarar a LeFay.

Irina-chan – Asia recuperaba su fuerza – ¿LeFay-chan siempre fue fuerte?

Creo que sí – la castaña estaba tan sorprendida como la portadora de Twilight Healing – Me imaginaba algo cuando nos salvó en el gimnasio en aquella ocasión

Yo también comprendí eso – la primera alfil de Ravel asintió comprendiendo un poco la situación – Aunque es la primera vez que la veo pelear de esta forma

¡Hic! – LeFay hipo cuando repentinamente su cuerpo se movió errático

 _No será acaso_ – ambas jóvenes mayores pensaron lo peor en ese momento

¡No te muevash tantosh! – un discreto sonrojo adorno la mejillas de la maga – Ashi no te puedosh dar

 _Issei llego con sendos ríos de lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos, cargando sobre su espalda estaba una enferma Gabriel quien a pesar de haber devuelto su estómago no bajaba su nivel de borrachera, lo peor fue que Göndul supuso que algo así pasaría, la hidromiel era una bebida demasiado potente para la mayoría de las personas, solamente un grupo selecto de verdaderos monstruos podían soportar su efecto embriagante sin caer en un coma que duraría años, por suerte la Reina de Ravel clasificaba muy bien en ese grupo, suspirando resignadamente sugirió que la rubia mayor se diera un baño rápidamente mientras se dirigía a preparar un remedio para que se le pasara la borrachera. Solamente esperaban los ingredientes faltantes para que comenzar a prepararlo._

 _Debido al deplorable estado de su maestra, LeFay se ofreció a ayudarle a asearse, en un estado de euforia Gabriel saco de su dimensión de bolsillo una botella de Hidromiel que le había obsequiado por haber ganado ese estúpido encuentro de bebida, lógicamente la mujer era del tipo de persona que le encantaba el beber en compañía y en contra de todo sus prejuicios decidió que la pequeña maga serviría bien en esos momentos, a pesar de toda la negativa por parte de la menor de los hermanos Pendragon, fue forzada a beber un poco de la bebida embriagante._

 _Por extraño que pareciera ella no sintió los efectos de inmediato, fue cuando Xenovia externo su preocupación por la tardanza de la dos ausentes en la casa de Göndul, decidieron salir en su búsqueda, Rossweisse les aseguro que Asgard y sobre todo el pueblo donde estaban era de los más seguros; ya que eran de los pocos lugares donde las personas tenían malas intenciones. Fue así como todos los jóvenes salieron de la casa mientras que la abuela de Rossweisse esperaba junto a una dormida Gabriel por el regreso de todos._

 _La preocupación y la carrera por encontrar habían acelerado el proceso de embriagarse, fue cuando la pequeña maga sintió una necesidad malsana de golpear a la persona que había lastimado a sus queridas amigas._

Sona caminaba con prisa por los pasillos de Grigori, sabía muy en el fondo que debía de hacer algo con respecto a la ayuda que había recibido para convencer a Azazel de que entrenara a sus sirvientes, algunos ángeles caídos miraron con curiosidad a la joven heredera del clan Sitri, debido al tratado de paz, las hostilidades entre las facciones había cesado enormemente, algo que los caídos agradecieron enormemente, ya que ahora se dedicaban a otros negocios, aprovechando el enorme aburrimiento que muchos demonios y ángeles tenían por el increíble tiempo libre que parecían tener.

Con esa idea en mente, los caídos empezaron a producir programas de entrenamiento muy bien recibidos dentro de las facciones y fue así que la gran mayoría de la facción Grigori se dedicaba a ser cazadores de talentos y managers de artistas.

Para la joven demonio era algo gracioso, pero era una nueva forma de ganarse la vida, aun así el grupo militar dentro de la facción de los caídos continuaba con sus labores normales, salvo que ahora su número era reducido, empezó a sentirse frustrada cuando no pudo encontrar a quien ella deseaba ver. Estuvo dándose por vencida cuando alguien le llamo por la espalda.

* * *

Sona-san, ¿Pensé que ya te habías ido? – la demonio reconoció rápidamente a la persona que le hablo

De hecho necesitaba hacer darte las gracias – la pelinegra se inclinó respetuosamente haciendo sonrojar al joven frente a ella – De todo corazón te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con Azazel-sama – la heredera de los Sitri se paró derecha para mirar a los ojos del chico – Kazuki-san

¡No, no, no! – el joven pelinegro agito sus manos un poco apenado – Era lo menos que podía hacer en estos momentos… aun te debo lo de aquella vez

A pesar de todo, lo que hiciste no tiene precio – Sona sonrió amablemente mientras admiraba la pena del joven ángel caído – Lamentablemente conllevara con precio pero estoy dispuesto a pagarlo

¡Ese viejo! – Kazuki se molestó un poco ante las artimañas de su líder – Pensé que con Jophiel-sama a su lado cambiaria un poco su manera de ser

¿Jophiel-sama está aquí? – la hermana de Serafall se tapó la boca sorprendida – No me esperaba eso

Al parecer renovaron sus votos matrimoniales – el ángel caído se cruzó de brazos recordando – Hicieron una enorme fiesta… que duro un par de días

La imagen mental de la Serafín que Sona tenía en esos instantes estaba colapsando poco a poco, fue entonces que advirtió algo extraño.

Espera – la joven se acomodó los lentes mientras arreglaba sus pensamientos – ¿Ella no tiene problemas con volverse un caído?

Según lo que me platico mi madre – el joven se acercó levemente al oído de Sona – Jophiel-sama es un caso especial, tal parece que ella no puede caer

No entiendo cómo es posible eso – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – Solo espero que el cielo no pierda a otro líder

Pues no creo que suceda – una segunda voz alerto a los dos jóvenes - ¡Sona-chii… me alegra verte! – una jovencita peligris se abalanzo sobre una desprevenida Sona

Yo también me alegro de verte, Inoue-san – la demonio estaba siendo sofocada por el efusivo abrazo que recibia – ¡No puedo respirar!

Mary… suéltala – el joven se apresuró a golpear levemente la cabeza de la energética caído – ¡la estas ahogando!

¡Te he! – la jovencita se había separado de Sona mientras rio levemente – Perdóname por favor

No te preocupes – la joven demonio se arregló su uniforme – Bueno debo de irme ya… Kazuki

Un silencio incomodo se suscitó repentinamente entre el trio de jóvenes, Sona mostraba un semblante afligido ella sabía en lo que el par de jóvenes estaba metido y que de alguna manera lo que hacían podía evitar un conflicto bastante peligroso. Kazuki noto la expresión de Sona acercándose tranquilamente le tomo de los hombros.

Las cosas saldrán bien – el joven hablo llamando la atención de la demonio – Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y confía en nosotros

¡Si… si...! – Mary asintió alegremente mientras se acercaba para darle ánimos – Estaremos pendientes de su debut en los rating games

Sobre eso – Sona se apresuró a hablar – aún tengo piezas libres, me preguntaba si quisieran…

Perdóname – el rostro del joven se entristeció levemente – Sabes que en estos momentos no puedo aceptar… una vez que termine… quizás lo piense

Sona comprendió la respuesta que el joven ángel caído le había dado, no se desanimó para nada porque no le estaba diciendo que no precisamente, suspiro un poco decepcionada pero nuevamente sonrió al par de ángeles caídos.

Está bien – la heredera de los Sitri se dio la vuelta para retirarse – Espero que tengan suerte… los veré pronto

¡Dales mis saludos a Tsuba-chii! – la peligris se despedía con alegría

Kazuki por su parte miro como la figura de Sona Sitri se alejaba de ellos, dándose la vuelta para regresar a donde tenía planeado ir, Mary por su parte siguió de cerca a su amigo y compañero sabiendo que tenían una misión que cumplir.

* * *

La tensión en el lugar había escalado vario niveles al notar que LeFay se encontraba ebria, decir que las miembros mayores del grupo de Ravel estaban visiblemente molestas por el comportamiento poco decoroso de la pequeña maga, no pudieron evitar notar que sus habilidades había crecido enormemente, LeFay por su parte continuaba moviéndose erráticamente mientras que Elesis mantenía su distancia.

Te digosh que no… - la rubia frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia – te muevash

No… me estoy moviendo – Elesis levanto la ceja demostrando curiosidad – ¿Ella esta ebria?

Irina y Asia se preguntaron porque la épica batalla que estaban teniendo había cambiado de rumbo radicalmente, el hecho que su propia enemiga se preguntará lo mismo era señal de lo tonto que estaba resultando todo esto. LeFay por su parte se encontraba batallando por mantenerse en pie, en su mente había llegado a la lógica conclusión de que si no podía darle a la pelirroja que se estaba moviendo tanto (aunque en realidad no se había movido de su sitio) entonces simplemente haría volar todo el lugar con varios de sus hechizos.

Mihae, la alfil del hermano mayor de Ravel, había notado que LeFay todavía usaba la magia dentro de las limitaciones de los seres humanos, desde las incantaciones hasta las fórmulas mágicas, pero las criaturas sobrenaturales tenían algo a su favor.

Eso era la imaginación, su magia estaba limitada por su propia voluntad y mente; alguien como LeFay quien había estudiado con ahínco, devorado bibliotecas enteras mientras otros jugaban, tenía el conocimiento necesario para utilizar su poder mágico como mejor le parecía, estando en un estado que no era su forma natural de hacer las cosas más el hecho de que estuviera cabreada por el alcohol era sinónimo de que las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Las tres jóvenes mayores tragaron saliva al notar como el cielo se iluminaba con varios círculos mágicos, flotando como si de un hermoso tapiz multicolorido de complejos patrones estuviese colgando sobre ella, la reacción más lógica que hizo Irina fue tomar su celular y plasmar el hermoso panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Vamos si la más pequeña de sus amigas iba a soltar un verdadero pandemonio ¿porque no guardarlo para la posteridad?, Elesis sintió una pulsación en su pecho, algo muy dentro de ella se había agitado debido a la enorme amenaza que representa la segunda alfil de Ravel, afianzó el mango de su arma con una fuerza tal que parecía que su mano estallaría por la presión, con una velocidad que nunca antes había usado en su batalla con intento atravesar el corazón de la pequeña LeFay, al ver que la pelirroja asesina se habías lanzado tanto Irina como Asia movieron sus respectivas armas con la esperanza que de alguna manera detener el mortal encuentro.

Tanto Mimic como el Látigo encantado serpentearon la distancia que les separaba, la espada sagrada logró golpear la hoja carmesí de la espada de Elesis mientras que el cuero del arma de Asia golpeo una de las piernas de la pelirroja haciendo que cayera pesadamente, el brillo de cada uno de los círculos mágicos se intensificó, indicando que soltarían los elementos u objetos que saldrían de ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro la pequeña alfil liberó su ataque.

Aquel estruendo llamó la atención de todos en las inmediaciones, alguno guardias del Valhalla habían sido alertados ante el informe de que un trio que estaba teniendo una riña, algo común cuando un festín se prolongaba más de la cuenta; ya que alcoholizados los einhenjars eran lo bastante eufóricos para liberar su estrés, el problema fue que cuando trataron de llegar una barrera les había impedido el paso.

El humo de la lluvia mortal que había sido liberada por parte de LeFay era de lo más denso, haciendo que la visibilidad estuviese obstruida completamente, las dos jóvenes mayores se habían acercado a la más pequeña de sus compañeras de equipo, un sentimiento de orgullo parecía estar en sus rostros, la pequeña maga por su parte luchaba para mantenerse en pie.

¡Hic! – una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba plasmada en los labios de pequeña Pendragon – Yi, ji, ji... Ahora shi te dí

Este LeFay-chan... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Asia estaba preocupada por el estado de la maga

¡Eshtoy genial! – la rubia más joven alzó las manos llena de alegría – me shento muy...

La alfil cayó dormida repentinamente, el agotar sus reservas mágicas de golpe sumado a su alto grado de alcoholización hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento de manera inmediata, roncando sonoramente y una sonrisa completaron el cuadro. Tanto Irina como Asia suspiraron aliviadas al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de su amiga. Pero esa sensación de victoria se desvaneció al disparase el humo.

¡No me jodas! – la castaña apretó la mandíbula mostrando su frustración – es tan resistente como una cucaracha

¡Irina! – Asia abrazo el cuerpo de LeFay con la esperanza de protegerlo - ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Cubierta por una enorme coraza negra, la figura de Elesis emergió de los escombros causados por todos los ataques que había impactado en el área donde ella había estado detenida, esa coraza provenía directamente de su misma ropa, entretejida con filamentos negros que se movían con vida propia. Los pasos que daba la pelirroja eran vacilantes y temblorosos, su rostro y cuerpo mostraban daños considerables; pero lo más preocupante eran sus ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados con una ira incontrolable. Las dos jóvenes se prepararon para continuar con su batalla pero Elesis se dio la vuelta, mirándoles de soslayo hablo con una voz fría y molesta.

Tuvieron... suerte – la espada de Elesis volvía a introducirse en su mano – La próxima... No lo serán tanto

Introduciéndose en las sombras de una callejuela desapareció si dejar huella de su presencia, al darse cuenta de que la amenaza de que representaba la sirviente de Ophis se había retirado las dos jóvenes demonios cayeron agotadas por la presión que ejerció la pelirroja sobre ellas.

¡Irina!¡Asia! – la voz de Issei fue escuchada acercándose - ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

Con una sonrisa de alegría ambas respondieron, mientras que Ravel y Xenovia se reunían con ellas visiblemente preocupadas.

La barrera repentinamente se disipo los guardias rápidamente rodearon al grupo de demonios, por suerte Rossweisse logro interceder por ellos y evitaron al menos por esa noche dormir en los calabozos del Valhalla, la duda era donde se encontraba la perpretadora de toda la situación. Avanzando por los techos de las casas de los habitantes de Asgard, un borron negro rompia la oscuridad con rapidez, los ambarinos ojos de Elesis se mantenían frios pero decididos a su destino, corrió sobre una de las paredes de una enorme edificación, desafiando la lógica y la gravedad, se apresuro a entrar por una ventana en lo que parecía ser una habitación vacía.

Sus ajustadas ropas parecían fusionarse con su piel, hasta que estas simplemente desaparecieron sin importarle un apice su propia desnudez se dirigio a un enorme espejo para admirar las heridas que había percibido en su escaramuza con las tres demonios, los golpes, cortes y magulladuras empezabana a desvanecerse con rapidez; como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Pronto su reflejo rio sádicamente, mientras que la propia Elesis mantenía un semblante tranquilo.

 _¡Vaya ahora sí que nos divertimos! –_ la otra Elesis comentaba alegremente - _Fue una verdadera pelea no lo crees… ¿mi otro yo?_

¿Eso… fue divertido? – la duda se asomo en los ojos de la pelirroja – El dolor… no es divertido

 _¡Para mi lo es! – con una sonrisa el reflejo se cruzo de brazos – Por eso, esta vez no te ayude_

Eso me… di cuenta – la sirvienta de Ophis acariciaba las heridas que se estaban desvaneciendo - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

 _Pues… no tenia ganas –_ la alucinación imito la voz de la original – _¡Vamos tu sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado!_

Eres… mi amiga – con una tenue sonrisa Elesis se dirigio a su cama - ¿Verdad?

El reflejo miro con malicia como la joven se perdía en el mundo de los sueños, mientras que ella se quedo parada quieta en el lugar donde estaba.

 _Más que tu amiga –_ la joven se dio la vuelta para perderse en el mundo de los espejos – _Soy tu oscuridad… tu Gran Oscuridad_

* * *

El salón era enorme, las sombras danzaban al compás de la enorme chimenea; el ambiente era cálido a pesar de lo sobrecogedor que era el panorama completo de aquel sitio. Sentado frente al fuego evitando que su cuerpo se enfriara, se encontraba el mayor embustero de todos los tiempos, Loki el dios del engaño. Sus ojos reflejaban la molestia que sentía en esos momentos, sentada un poco retirada se encontraba su fiel esposa la diosa Sigyn, quien tranquilamente se encontraba bordando una carpeta en completo silencio.

Todos en Asgard y más aún los mismos dioses se preguntaban cómo está pareja se había consolidado por las dispares personalidades de cada uno de ellos. Sigyn era sin duda la encarnación de la fidelidad sus bendicione siempre ayudaban a las mujeres que pacientemente esperaban a los guerreros en sus casas, era por eso que ella premiaba eso asegurándose que sus maridos regresaran con bien y sobre todo que mantuvieran sus promesas de amor eterno.

Una pareja bendecida por Sigyn nunca seria separada por el adulterio, ni siquiera por los mismos dioses. Mientas que Loki era el paria de todo el panteón nórdico. Claro que ser así estaba ligado a su mitología y era su razón de ser en el mundo; con esa idea en la mente el Dios del Engaño cumplia con su parte con todo el honor o deshonor que ello conllevaba pero estar al lado de una mujer como Sigyn era una bendición oculta, vamos ni siquiera el favorito de su padre podía pedir una mujer como la de él. Claro que un tiempo él fue infiel hacia ella, pero todo era parte de su mision en el plan del mundo, tener tres hijos fuera de su matrimonio lejos de disolverlo lo afianzo más, ya que su esposa le perdono ese hecho que a pesar de que le causaba molestia debía de aceptarlo abnegadamente.

Por eso ella acepto en darle dos hijos más para cumplir su parte en el plan que todos los dioses formaban, quisieran o no.

Repentinamente las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando pasar a cuatro figuras completamente dispares entre sí. Una de esas figuras era Hel, quien caminaba con paso seductor, para Sigyn eso era una falta de respeto hacia el lugar donde ella habitaba, pero una mirada desaprobatoria de su esposo evito que externara su evidente molestia.

Seguida de ella venia un lobo bastante grande caminando detras de Hel, su pelaje grisáceo y sus siniestros ojos amarillos brillaban amenazadores en la oscuridad, sin reparo alguno se acercó al lado de Loki esperando que este le acariciase la cabeza, gesto que no le fue negado al lobo, aquella criatura se trataba de Fenrir. Sentándose en un mullido sillón apareció un joven de complexión delgada y con una apariencia salvaje, su cuerpo presentaba rasguños y heridas por las partes visibles de su piel, con un cabello gris como su padre y unos incisivos bastante prominentes el joven sonrio con sorna, mientras reia al ver como el lobo le miraba con molestia. Este joven se trataba de Vari otro de los hijos de Loki.

Acercandose a Sigyn se encaminaba otro joven de aspecto musculoso pero de mirada amable, con cabello castaño realmente corte y los ojos de un esmeralda precioso, tiernamente deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre, sacando una risotada a Vari, mientras que Sigyn miro desaprobatoriamente la acción de su hijo menor en contra de su hermano, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza para sentarse al lado de su hermano menor, curiosamente Fenrir deposito su cuerpo a los pies de este joven, quien respondía al nombre de Narfi.

Y bien padre… - el primero en hablar fue Vari - ¿Para qué nos hiciste llamar? – el salvaje joven miro con burla a Hel – Sabes que esta no me cae para nada bien

El sentimiento es mutuo hermanito – la regente del inframundo bufo molesta ante el insulto – Aun siendo medios hermanos… realmente no te soporte

Hel-chan cálmate por favor – Narfi amablemente intervino en la discusión de los dos dioses – Sabes que Vari no lo dice en serio

Si tú lo dices Narfi-niisama - la señora del inframundo se sonrojo levemente ante la sonrisa apacible de su medio hermano mayor – Solamente porque me lo pides

¡Ja, ja, ja! – el salvaje dios se hecho a reír con ganas - ¡Sabia que realmente te quieres tirar a Narfi!... vaya pendeja que eres

¡Vari! – los ojos de diosa de la fidelidad brillaron amenazadoramente – No te burles de tu hermana

Hel se molestó al ver que la esposa de su madre había intervenido en su ayuda, odiaba admitir que esta mujer era mejor madre que su progenitora, la bruja Angrboda quien se aisló en las profundidades de los bosques y nadie la ha visto desde entonces, dejando solo a ella y a sus otros dos hermanos a su suerte.

¡Ya basta los dos! – Loki miro en dirección de su esposa y de su irrespetuoso hijo – Les hice venir porque saben los planes de Odin

Si lo sabemos, Padre – el amable dios se tornó serio – Busca detener el ragnarok, uniendo fuerzas con otras mitologías

Exactamente – el Dios del engaño suspiro cansadamente – Evitar el Ragnarok es como negar nuestra existencia, ustedes saben que jugamos un papel importante en ese evento cósmico… ¡PAPEL QUE SE NOS ESTÁ NEGANDO! – el dios nórdico rompió los descansabrazos de su silla - ¡ES UN INSULTO PARA MI Y PARA EL RESTO DE LOS DIOSES EL DESEO EGOISTA DE ODIN! – Loki se levantó de su asiento mientras que todos los miembros de su familia le miraban con atención – Años esperando ese momento… para que… ¡PARA SIMPLEMENTE DESCARTARLO COMO SI NADA!

Pero Padre – Narfi interrumpió la rabieta de Loki – Con eso no evitas tu muerte ante Heimdall

¿Acaso piensas que eso me importa? – el dios miro con sorna a su hijo - ¡Es mi momento de gloria!... ¡DONDE YO LOKI SOY RECONOCIDO POR TODOS! – Vari rio ante la efusividad de su padre a pesar que este le miro enfadado

¡Vamos viejo! De que sirve eso – Vari miro con cinismo a Loki – No hay manera de lograrlo sin el Gjallahorn de Heimdall y que este lo toque

Con una sonrisa en los labios el Dios del engaño saco algo de sus bolsillos, el objeto en cuestión fue reconocido por los dos dioses varones quienes sudaron frio al notar como un hermoso anillo estaba en las manos de su padre, lo coloco en una mesa cercana a él, la luz de la chimenea le daba un toque mistico y hermosos; cosa que fue opacada por la terrible energía maligna que emanaba de el. Todos los dioses aparte de Loki miraron con aprehensión el infame objeto que estaba posado en la mesa. Hel por su parte ya había visto aquel anillo, a pesar de que la propia naturaleza de la señora del inframundo era maligna, aquel mistico objeto estaba por un nivel mayor de maldad que la propia Hel, cosa que le hizo estremecerse levemente.

¡Loki! – la primera en reaccionar fue Sigyn – Ese es… el ¡ANDVARINAUT!... no se supone que esta…

En posesión del rey dragón Fafnir – Loki completo la frase de su querida esposa – Claro que continua en su posesión… mi dulce Sigyn esta es una copia perfecta – con una sonrisa continuo demostrando el anillo maligno – Creada por ni más ni menos que su propio hermano Regin

¿Aquel que forjo la Balmung a partir de Gram? – el mayor de los dos hijo exclamo sorprendido – Un momento entonces lo que hicimos hace seis meses…

¡Shhhh! – Loki indico a su hijo que guardara silencio acto que llamo la atención de Sigyn – Esta es la llave para iniciar el Ragnarok.. solamente necesitamos a alguien que lo use

Planeas involucrar a alguien este sórdido plan – el menor de los hijos de Sigyn se molestó por la intervención de un extraño – Realmente ese anillo tiene el poder de hacerlo

Al contrario hace que el que lo posea muera por las desgracias que de él emana – el dios del engaño rio levemente – Claro que el único que puede quitarlo y ponerlo soy yo mismo

Entiendo tu plan… Padre – la presencia de Hel se mostraba fría e indiferente – planeas chantajear a alguien para que robe el Gjallahorn para ti… o ¿me equivoco?

Para nada dulce hija – el orgulloso dios miro con dulzura a la señora de Helheim – Diste en el clavo

No cualquiera puede pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Heimdall – Sigyn comento consternada por el rumbo que tomaba la situación – Ni siquiera tu esposo mío

¿Estas segura? – con una sonrisa burlona el Dios tomo del rostro de su mujer quien no pudo ocultar su temor – De hecho ya tengo a alguien en la mira

La diosa trago en seco al notar la locura de su esposo, a sabiendas de que la victima de este plan cargaría con la culpa de haber destruido el mundo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlo; ya que Sigyn seria cómplice en el ocaso de los Dioses.

Entonces Padre – Narfi se encontraba nervioso ante la idea del Dios del Engaño - ¿Quién será el que lo haga?

Esa misma noche tanto Rossweisse como Cieles dormían apaciblemente en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin saber que el destino de todo el mundo pendería de ellas dos. Mientras que Loki revelo a la posible candidata en su enfermo plan.

" _ **Solamente necesitamos a una infortunada valquiria"**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Despues de un largo tiempo sin actualizar porfin aparece el capitulo, espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en este tiempo... y gracias por la paciencia. Bueno despues de una maratonica sesion de Fairy Tail, no se preocupen, no empezare un fic de ese fanon... no por ahora, encontre inspiracion para cierto personaje que deje relegado y que de alguna manera pienso hacerle justicia.**_

 _ **Mmmm... por cierto lentamente las tramas de esta historia y With Broken Wings empiezan a entrelasarse mas es por eso que la proxima actualizacion es del spin-off.**_

 _ **Hace mas o menos una semana adopte un trabajo crossover de High School DXD con Tokyo Ghoul, el trabajo original pertenece al Bellzador y es la primera vez que hago una colaboracion con otro autor, por eso denle una hojeada y dejen sus opinones; ya saben ustedes son el motor moral para nosotros los autores. Espero poder continuar con el apoyo de todos.**_

 _ **Bueno... como dice la tendencia - ¡Hail Hydra! -**_

 _ **[Ost Fate/Zero: To be continued]**_

 _ **Un anillo lo define todo... un anillo que engrava el destino... una infortunada valquiria sera separada e su futuro por el... HighSchool DXD if - Left Behind: ~El anillo maldito~... Los engranajes del destino continuan su avance para el ocaso**_


	29. Chapter 29

Un paisaje que le resultaba tan familiar, tan propio de él; donde recibió el alma de la pequeña Ai por parte de Kiryuu Aika. La pregunta porque nuevamente estaba allí, ese sueño había desaparecido desde que sus sentimientos por las Ravel y las demás se habían consolidado por completo, no había un motivo real para volver a aquel lugar. Una inmensa oscuridad que se extendía hasta donde su vista lograba captar, extrañamente esta vez no estaba flotando sin rumbo, sus pies tocaba lo que apariencia era un suelo firme.

¿Qué estaba pasando en este sueño? Un sentimiento opresivo empezó a rodearle por completo, elevo su vista buscando un punto de referencia para poder guiarse en esa oscuridad.

A lo lejos pudo divisar dos tímidas luces brillar tenuemente, llevado por la curiosidad decidió caminar hasta donde se encontraban esos dos pequeños faros, Issei no percibió la distancia y el tiempo que había empleado en su andar, parte de él sentía que habían transcurrido horas y aun la distancia que le separaba de su único punto de referencia era enorme, pero continuo caminando hasta llegar a ese par de luces. El sentimiento de opresión se incrementaba al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia, sus instintos le indicaron que algo andaba mal, pero ya habiendo tomado una decisión continuó con lo que se propuso inicialmente. Cuando llego a su destino, dos enormes antorchas se alzaron frente a él, la apariencia tretica de las mismas activo sus instintos de supervivencia, nunca antes había visto antorchas hechas de osamentas humanas, eso le indico que lo que yacía más allá de ellas era algo que no debía de ver. Pronto como quiso regresarse, un pasillo empezó a ser iluminado por copias exactas de las primeras dos antorchas que había visto, mostrándole el rumbo que debía seguir.

Armándose de su usual valor, acepto la invitación del lugar donde se encontraba, decidiendo concentrarse en su caminar pudo ignorar la apariencia de los instrumentos que iluminaban su camino, pronto a sus oídos llego una respiración, acompasada y suave; su primera impresión le indico que no era humano, por lo ominosa que resultaba a su oído, le recordaba un poco a la respiración de Ddraig cuando dormía dentro de su Sacred Gear, pero debido a la conexión de ambos no le resultaba desagradable.

Mientras avanzaba más potente y molesta se volvía esa respiración; repentinamente se detuvo pronto las luces del pasillo empezaron a elevarse de manera coordinada, haciendo que frente al castaño una larga y enorme escalinata de mármol negro emergiera frente a él.

Creo que debo subir esta escalera – se dijo para sí mismo ya que estaba completamente solo – Supongo que debo continuar con este absurdo sueño

Resignándose, comenzó a subir los escalones si pudiera rezar lo haría con la esperanza que esta escalera no fuese demasiado larga, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando noto que la escalera se extendía sin tener un aparente final, quiso por un instante detenerse pero si quería averiguar que estaba pasando en este sueño tendía que aceptar las reglas del mismo, continuo subiendo hasta que de la nada la escalera se terminó, mostrando una galería enorme, donde se elevaban pilares que por una extraña razón le parecían familiares, siendo que era la primera vez que soñaba algo así. En el fondo del lugar se elevó una enorme puerta, la cual era por completo lisa y simple; sinceramente esperaba un motivo más elaborado como tétrico, por suerte al menos el lugar era acogedor de lo que esperaba.

Con decisión se acercó a la enorme puerta, una vez frente a ella la abrió empleando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía generar, el chirrido de la bisagras resonó con potencia en todo el lugar, Issei suspiro ante la idea de que si lo que estaba durmiendo con anterioridad debería haber despertado con ese escándalo. Unas llamas azules se encargaban de iluminar la habitación detrás de la puerta, el Sekiryuutei trago saliva al notar que la opresión dentro era aún mayor que lo que estuvo sintiendo todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando. Con un paso vacilante, se dispuso a entrar para encarar lo que fuese que moraba en ese sitio.

Una vez dentro sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vieron frente a ellos… Una imagen que quedaría grabada dentro de su memoria.

Yaciendo en el suelo se encontraban los cuerpos de Ravel Phenex, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Toujo Koneko, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse e Irina Shidou, todas ellas completamente desnudas, pero lo que más le aterro no fue ver esos cuerpos tirados, sino la enorme cantidad de cuerpos similares que llenaban el piso, copia y copias de esas mismas jóvenes. Con temor avanzo entre ese mar de cuerpos, estos le miraban con ojos carentes de vida. Un frio estremeció su cuerpo al sentirse observado. Elevo su vista para encontrarse un enorme trono, en el cual estaba sentado un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza de una extrañamente por las sombras, la cual impedía ver sus facciones, solamente sobresalían sus manos, pálidas, cuyas uñas eran alargadas y negras

Sobre una de sus piernas descansaba una de las tantas copias de Rias Gremory, la única diferencia era que aparentemente esta presentaba una mirada "viva" y una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Vaya… tenemos una visita? – el hombre hablo con voz suave y melodiosa – Aunque un poco antes de lo planeado

No entiendo a qué te refieres – Issei respondió extrañado ante las palabras del aquella manifestación – ¿Eres parte de mi sueño?

No me hagas reír – el hombre rio con sorna mientras acaricio la cabellera de Rias – Eres tú el que se ha metido en mi sueño

¿Tu sueño? – el castaño vio como esa manifestación aparto con delicadeza a la joven – Entonces ¿Quién eres?

Vaya supongo que esta iteración tiene un Sekiryuutei inteligente – Parándose de su trono el hombre procedió a colocarse frente al castaño – Todavía falta mucho para que nos encontremos frente a frente

La diferencia de estaturas era considerable, fácilmente el "hombre entre las sombras" le sacaba al menos dos cabezas de altura a Issei, quien no se vio para nada intimidado por la imponencia que la manifestación emanaba de su ser.

Es mejor que despiertes – el hombre señalo con su tétrico dedo a los ojos de Issei – Dale mis saludos a Ross-san

¿Tus qué? – el castaño sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza creyendo que esta estallaría - ¡QUE CARA…!

Súbitamente el castaño abrió los ojos visiblemente perturbado, lo primero que se encontró fueron los orbes azules de la valquiria, el rostro de preocupación estaba plasmado en Rossweisse, quien estaba sudando a mares.

¡Issei-san te encuentras bien! – la joven peli plateada estaba tomando de los hombros al castaño – Parece que tenías una pesadilla

El joven intento ordenar sus ideas, pero de alguna manera no podía recordar que estuvo soñando para que su compañera de habitación estuviera tan preocupada.

Creo que tienes razón – Issei se llevó una mano al rostro notando lo húmedo que estaba por el sudor – Gracias por preocuparte

Forzando una sonrisa, el castaño intento calmar a la valquiria, lentamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando las figuras de Ravel, Asia, Irina y Xenovia, las cuatro jóvenes estaban tan asustadas que el color de su piel había palidecido. Se mordió los labios al notar que su pesadilla fue tan horrible que debió haber estado gritando muy fuerte como para que todas ellas se levantaran preocupadas. Lo único lógico que logro hacer fue invitarlas a dormir con él, aunque no supo cómo pudieron caber en esa pequeña cama.

Los pájaros trinaban muy felices sobre una de las ventanas de la rustica casa de la valquiria retirada Göndul, su canto era tranquilizante y sobre todo revitalizador, pero una joven rubia muy hermosa estaba deseando aniquilar a toda la especie porque su gorjeo estaba taladrando sus tímpanos de una manera que su cabeza parecía explotar. Con una enorme almohada en la cabeza trataba inútilmente de callar ese horrendo y a la vez molesto escándalo, y poco le ayudaba el que los demás inquilinos de aquella casa estaban realizando sus actividades rutinarias matutinas. Ese dolor de cabeza era demasiado para ella, ni siquiera las heridas y contusiones que recibió durante la Gran Guerra se comparaban con el dolor que esa terrible resaca le estaba dando.

Gabriel por primera vez lloraba amargamente por sentirse tan fatal que deseaba no haber aceptado aquella "estúpida" competencia.

" _Al menos no desperté con un extraño vikingo a mi lado" –_ pensó con optimismo la reina de Ravel – _"Aunque sinceramente no sería mala idea"_

¿Gabriel-san ya estas despierta? – amablemente Rossweisse hablo tras la puerta de la habitación – Es que Ravel-san quiere hablar contigo

Aquella palabras hicieron estremecer la espalda de la rubia mayor, de alguna manera intuía que su comportamiento de hace una horas no fue el más decoroso y propio que esperaban del adulto responsable de toda la corte de Ravel Phenex; por una parte sintió vergüenza de que el único hombre dentro del grupo era bastante caballeroso y responsable; no se querría imaginar si Issei fuese de otra manera pero a estas horas no le importaba en lo mas minimo, solamente buscaba el pretexto para evadir el regaño que la pequeña rubia esperaba darle.

¿Por qué una persona como ella que ostento el título de la mujer más fuerte del cielo le temía una jovencita de casi 16 años? La respuesta era muy simple era una cualidad genética de que heredó de Odelia Phenex, ella perteneció a la rama secundaria de la familia antes de que conociera Raynard Phenex, formaba parte del escuadrón que dirigía Serafall Sitri durante la guerra civil del inframundo. ¿Qué hacía especial a la joven fénix para que el líder de la familia la tomase como su esposa? Pues bien ella era considerada una maestra de la tortura y la interrogación; ya que su aura emanaba una intento asesino que era capaz de amedrentar hasta la más reacio de sus víctimas.

Ravel desconocía esa parte de su madre, de hecho Odelia abandono ese hábito cuando nació Ruval ya que deseaba ser una madre tolerante y amable; pero una vez alguien quiso pasarse de listo con su hijo, tal fue su molestia que la demonio de clase alta sostuvo una charla "amigable" con el perpetrador. Algunos aseguran que el culpable le tiene tanto pavor a las rubias que su esposa es tez morena y cabello negro. Cuando su hija menor nació y Riser una vez le hizo rabiar tanto que la pequeña Ravel a sus cortos cinco años hizo que su hermano mayor se disculpara públicamente por comerse su postre favorito.

Desde ese entonces el tercer hijo de los Phenex trato como princesa a su hermanita y llevo a la situación que Gabriel deseaba desesperadamente evitar el regaño de Ravel.

Parece que aun duerme – comento la valquiria en voz alta – Bueno le diré a mi abuelita que tire el remedio para la resaca

¡E-Espera! – Gabriel exclamo desde dentro de la habitación - ¡Ya desperté!

La rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza por el punzante dolor que le ocasiono su propia voz, fue cuando el pomo de la puerta se movio lentamente para revelar que la persona que estaba por entrar en la habitación no era la amable peli plateada, sino una molesta y seria rubia. Sudando copiosamente la maestra de ingles de la academia de Kuoh intento rezar por su bienestar, lógicamente que eso no ayudo mucho a su resaca.

Gabriel-san…. – Ravel hablo tan fríamente que a temperatura de la habitación se redujo un par de grados – Tenemos que hablar sobre anoche

Fue así que la habilidad "Metus Ipsum" que Odelia poseía había caído en las capaces manos de Ravel. En la mansión Phenex, Odelia repentinamente se levantó de su asiento completamente sorprendida, las miradas curiosas de Ruval, su esposa y su hijo; se posaron sobre la matriarca del clan, se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios acariciando la sonrisa que adorno su rostro.

¿Qué ocurre madre porque tan feliz? – Ruval estaba intrigado por la acción de su progenitora –

Tal parece que mi sucesora ha despertado – la esposa de Raynard miro de soslayo a su hijo – Y está usando muy bien de su poder.

LeFay Pendragon estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior salvo que salio a buscar a Asia e Irina, el detalle era que obviando el dolor de cabeza que gracias al remedio de Göndul había disminuido enormemente, las dos jóvenes trataban que la pequeña rubia estuviera cómoda hasta que se recuperara completamente, aun así sintió un poco de pena por Gabriel-sensei quien estaba siendo reprendida por Ravel debido cierto incidente en el que ella estuvo más o menos involucrada.

Irina-sama – la pequeña maga pregunto con algo de pena – No tienen que hacer tanto por mí

No te preocupes LeFay-chan – la castaña sonrió ampliamente mientras traía un vaso lleno con agua fresca – Anda bebe un poco porque creo que tienes sed

Muchas gracias – la rubia tomo el vaso entre sus manos – ¿Y cómo sigue Gabriel-sama?

El humor de la portadora de Mimic cambio levemente como si estuviese molesta, pero después se calmó como si de respirar se tratase.

Supongo que bien – Irina suspiro pesadamente – Pero Ravel-chan está molesta por lo que te hizo

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – la pequeña rubia miro curiosa a su compañera caballero – Solo recuerdo que me dio algo de beber

Ese fue el problema, LeFay-chan – la castaña se sentó en un mueble contiguo – Bueno, debemos comprender que no estaba bien de la cabeza

Las dos jóvenes se miraron unos instantes cuando de repente la líder del grupo con un semblante molesto, detrás de ella bajaba una avergonzada Gabriel, quien se sentía culpable de no haber tenido la madurez de no caer en el juego de aquel vikingo, pensándolo bien… ¿para que necesitaba un maldito alce?, fuera de la casa de Göndul sentado en una banca hecha a partir de un tronco se encontraba un distraído Issei viendo el estrellado cielo de Asgard, las estrellas eran visibles sobre el azul cielo, dándole una apariencia mística y tranquilizadora a los ojos del joven demonio, a lo lejos Xenovia realizaba una simple kata de Tai-chi, costumbre que adquirió tras su semana de entrenamiento intensivo. Issei bajo su mirada para enfocarse en los movimientos de la peli azul, no era que estuviera interesado en como su bien formada figura era resaltada con la ropa deportiva ajustada que indudablemente le sentaba bien, era la perfección en la ejecución, la lentitud y la calma que le imprimía y como su respiración se coordinaba cada movimiento que se cuerpo realizaba. El joven Sekiryuutei se quedó fascinado mirando aquel simple pero tranquilizador espectáculo.

¿Qué ocurre Issei? – la portadora de Durandal continuaba con su ejecución – ¿Todavía preocupado por lo de anoche?

Un poco… a pesar que fue una pesadilla – el joven castaño se rasco la mejilla levemente apenado – No puedo recordad mucho de ella

Es mejor que sea así – la joven torre de Ravel detuvo su ejercicio – Es tan solo un sueño… no le des mucha importancia

Tienes razón – Issei alzo sus brazos estirándose levemente – aunque me siento un poco agarrotado

Pues no sé cómo pudiste dormir con todas nosotras en ese pequeño lugar – una sonrisa pícara adorno el rostro de Xenovia – En el futuro necesitaremos una cama más grande

Más bien pensaba en una rotación de turnos – el Sekiryuutei se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como compañera se acercaba – Digo aun para mi es raro todo esto

Para mí también es raro compartir al hombre que me gusta – la joven se sentó al lado de Issei – Pero no podría pedir mejores hermanas

Issei estaba extrañado por el término que todas ellas estaban utilizando para enfatizar sus lazos entre ellas, no pudo evitar reir un poco por como se estaban dando las cosas, pero tenía que admitir que difícilmente deseaba ignorar los sentimientos de sus chicas, Xenovia miro curiosa como el joven se sumia en sus pensamientos para luego simplemente recostarse en el regazo de la joven Torre.

¡O-Oye! – Xenovia se sorprendió al notar como Issei se recostaba sobre sus muslos – ¡D-Deja preparar mi corazón para algo así!

Son bastante cómodas – el Sekiryuutei comento sin ninguna pena – Creo que lo hare más seguido

Aprovechado – el sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul era bastante notorio - ¡Que más da!

Xenovia cerró sus ojos mientras tarareaba una suave melodía, llenando de paz el ambiente alrededor de ellos; un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad lleno la mente de Issei borrando la zozobra e incertidumbre que aquel extraño sueño le había imprimido. La peli azul comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el cabello del chico en su regazo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante discreto momento intimo que ambos tenían en esos instantes, ella al igual que las otras se preocupó demasiado cuando escucho aquellos gritos y jadeos que el joven profirió mientras dormía, a pesar de que todas ellas acordaron dormir junto a él. Ninguna concilio el sueño hasta que el castaño lo hiciera primero.

Darle un momento de relajación y tranquilidad era algo que ella no se esperó darle en esos instantes, sus ojos ambarinos miraron como la pequeña Ai se acercaba con la versión miniatura del dragon Gales en sus brazos.

Xeno-nee… ¿Oni-chan está durmiendo? – la pequeña espíritu preguntaba mientras miraba con seriedad el rosto de su maestro– Todavia se nota agitado

Claro que si Ai-chan – la Torre de Ravel contesto de manera amable – ¿También estas preocupada?

Ai miro fijamente a la portadora de Durandal, la pequeña asintió tímidamente, Ddraig por su parte estaba intranquilo por el evento de anoche, tenía ciertas dudas sobre la condición de Issei tras la batalla con el Hakuryuukou solo esperaba que esos ataque nocturnos no fuese consecuencia de haberse acercado tanto al poder del Juggernaut Drive.

 **Quisiera pedirles algo** – el pequeño dragón hablo solemnemente llamando la atención de las dos mujeres – **Traten de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, de alguna manera su presencia lo tranquiliza**

¿Crees que esa transformación oscura vuelva a ocurrir? – la Torre de Ravel miro con preocupación al pequeño dragón – No me gustaría volverlo a ver de cerca

 **Es probable que ocurra si es orillado nuevamente –** Ddraig confirmo los temores de la peli azul – **Su deber será evitar que eso suceda nuevamente... no me imagino las consecuencias si se descontrola**

Entiendo, no te preocupes haremos lo necesario para mantenerlo tranquilo – la joven demonio sonrio tranquilizando a los dos compañeros cercanos del Sekiryuutei –

 **El sexo también ayuda –** una especie de sonrisa adorno las fauces de Ddraig – **Pero no abusen… ¿De acuerdo?**

¡P-pero que cosas estas diciendo! – Xenovia se alarmo ante la sugerencia del Dragón Gales - ¡Por Dios!... ¡Agk!

La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza al nombrar al antiguo señor de los cielos, aunque a estas alturas ya sabía que la persona que estaba sentada en el trono era el serafín Michael, esa costumbre estaba arraigada en su persona, algo que hacia cuando alguien le avergonzaba. Ddraig enarco una de sus cejas, antes de soltar un risotada haciendo que Ai mirase curiosa a la joven novia de su oni-chan, tenia deseos de preguntar porque se avergonzó de las palabras del dragon en sus brazos pero supuso que no obtendría respuestas inmediatamente.

 **Fuera de bromas -** la manifestación del Boosted Gear se calmó repentinamente - **Esa será su misión de ahora en adelante, me has entendido**

S-si, no te preocupes… Señor Escamoso – Xenovia se agarraba la cabeza mientras el dragón le miraba de una manera molesta – No te enfades… me la debes

* * *

 _If Life 29: ~El anillo maldito~_

* * *

En la mansión Gremory había reiniciado los entrenamientos para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, pero la mente de la heredera del clan estaba en otra parte, había recibido una llamada que le desconcentro al tal grado que no ponía atención, Ravel le informo sobre la conversación que Xenovia había sostenido con el Dragon Gales, era una suerte que Ai le permitiera al Ddraig salir de su Boosted Gear; asi todos ellos sabrían que ocurria dentro de la mente de su amado Sekiryuutei, nunca se detuvieron a pensar las consecuencias de esa extraña manifestación de poder que tuvo durante su pelea con el portador del Divine Dividing. Claro ver tranquilo y sonriente a Issei hacia que esas dudas se apaciguaran, pero que tuviese ese ataque nocturno era un motivo de preocupación.

¿Qué ocurre Rias-nyan? – Kuroka se acercó a su rey un poco preocupada – Desde esta mañana se te ve muy preocupada

Perdona, recibí noticias de Issei y no son muy buenas– la pelirroja sonrio débilmente tratando de calmar a su alfil – Es decir esta en Asgard con el resto de las chicas mientras que yo estoy en mi casa lejos de él

Mmm… para ser celos – la nekoshou se estaba poco convencida ante la excusa – Eres muy mala mintiendo-nyan – la hermana mayor de Koneko se sentó al lado de ella – Dime la verdad-nyan

Issei tuvo un ataque panico dormido – la joven se tomó de las manos mientras suspiraba preocupada – Tal parece que son secuelas de esa transformación oscura que tuvo

Ya veo – la pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos mientras mostraba un semblante serio - Es extraño que ocurra hasta ahora-nyan – la alfil empezó a jugar con una de sus colas – Cuando revise su energía vital no encontré nada extraño

¿Qué hiciste qué? – la joven heredera fijo su atención a su alfil – ¿Cuando fue eso? Dime

Bueno, fue un par de días antes de que viniéramos a la mansión – una enigmática sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la gata – Decidí colarme en su habitación para ver que hacia tan grandioso al Sekiryuutei-nyan – un tic apareció en Rias mientras Kuroka continuaba con su explicación – Bueno el chico no está nada mal del cuerpo y de su hombría… un poco arriba del promedio – Kuroka rio levemente al notar la mirada amenazadora que aparecía en las orbes aquamarina de Rias –

¡S-H-I-R-O-N-E! – la joven demonio noble elevaba su aura demoniaca esperando asustar a su alfil – ¡Eso es pasarse de la raya!

¡Es broma, relájate-nyan! – la nekoshou movía sus manos tratando de calmar a Rias – Aun así revise el flujo de su energía vital y no encontré nada malo

Aquellas palabras calmaron un poco la molestia de Rias ante el poco tacto que empleaba su alfil para hacer las cosas, pero por una parte agradeció que se tomara esas libertades para corroborar sus propias conclusiones, Kuroka suspiro aliviada al ver como la pelirroja hacia que su aura se apagara para volver a mantener la compostura.

Estas segura que no hay problema con su cuerpo – la voz de Rias sonaba suplicante

Bueno, a nivel de su energía vital… no –Kuroka asintió tranquilamente – necesitaría verlo más a detalle en cuestión de su energía espiritual

¿A qué te refieres? – la pelirroja estaba interesada por lo que la nekoshou decía en esos momentos –

Bien, cada ser vivo en este mundo posee dos clases de energía en su interior – la pelinegra se mostraba inusualmente animada en sus explicaciones – la espiritual que está ligada a su mente y la vital es aquella que se obtiene a través del entrenamiento

Entiendo, es como mi primo Sairaog Bael – Rias miro fijamente a su alfil – él no puede usar muy bien su magia, por eso se concentró en la aptitudes físicas de su cuerpo

¡Exacto, Rias-nyan! – Kuroka aplaudió por la deducción de su ama – Issei-nyan tal vez esté pasando por un nivel de estrés debido a los combates que ha tenido… dicen que una buena sesión de sexo ayuda mucho

La joven heredera entrecerró sus ojos mientras que Kuroka río nerviosamente al notar que su broma no era bien recibida.

Bueno dejando eso de lado – la nekoshou suspiro tranquilamente – Es mejor prestar atención a lo que tenemos enfrente.

Aunque me duela admitirlo tienes razón – Rias se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse al patio trasero – Sé que Ravel y las demás cuidaran de Issei-kun con el mismo cariño que yo

¡Nya, ja, ja! – la pelinegra imito la acción de su ama – aún nos falta mucho por hacer, Rias-nyan

Con una escueta sonrisa la joven asintió a las palabras de Kuroka, tenía un propósito en mente y necesitaba concentrarse en ello; ya después pasaría tiempo con Issei para recuperar este verano que estaba perdiendo. Alguien más pasaba por la misma situación que Rias Gremory, pero para suerte de ella sus compañeros de corte se encargaron de que la joven caballero se concentrará en sus deberes.

Tomoe a pesar de estar deseosa de saber cómo se encontraba el Sekiryuutei debía cumplir ante Sona y sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil; ahora que ellos estaban recibiendo apoyo de parte de Grigori tenían que esforzarse más en dejar en alto el honor de la heredera de los Sitri.

Muy para la molestia de ellos, estaban muy por debajo de los grupos de Rias y Ravel respectivamente, era por eso que se convirtieron en cobayas humanas para probar los nuevos juguetes con los que Azazel pensaba compensar su falta de poder, ahora en sus manos estaba una de las tantas invenciones que el Gobernador General había producido con los años de investigación y noches de desvelo (aunque eso último era cuestionable a los ojos de Jophiel).

La joven castaña no podía sentirse más feliz de poder acercarse al terreno donde las otras estaban gracias a sus poderes o Sacred Gears.

¡Vaya, Tomoe-chan! – Ruruko se miraba como su compañera admiraba lo que el ángel caído les había dado a cada uno de ellos – Te ves feliz por el regalo de Azazel-sensei

¿Tú crees Ruruko-chan? – la castaña se avergonzaba levemente al verse descubierta – Tanto se me nota

Si, tienes la misma sonrisa que Momo trae cuando regresa de una cita – a pesar que le molestaba su situación la pequeña peón estaba feliz – Creo que me debería de olvidar a Gen-chan y buscarme a alguien más

Podrías probar con el amigo de Sona – Reya se acercaba tranquilamente – por lo que sé es bastante apuesto

¡¿EN SERIO?! – la pequeña castaña se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida - ¿Porque Kaichou no nos lo ha presentado?

No lo sé – contestaba la alfil mientras suspiraba sonoramente – Vamos ella a pesar de ser una demonio noble es como nosotras en cuestión del amor

¿Dices que es novio de kaichou? – Tomoe se colocó junto a Ruruko para mirar fijamente a Reya – no me lo esperaba

No dije que fuese su novio – la alfil dio unos paso hacia atrás al notar como sus dos compañeras se acercaban peligrosamente – solo que es su amigo

¿De qué tanto platican? – Sona aparecía detrás de sus sirvientes seguida de cerca por Tsubaki – Vamos también me quiero enterar

El trío se espantó al notar la presencia de su ama y líder del grupo; de un tiempo para acá ella había suavizado su trato con sus sirvientes aunque ellos mantenían la línea de respeto con la joven Sitri había ciertas cosas que no platicaban con ella, pero las tres jóvenes estaba curiosas por la identidad del amigo misterioso de la joven presidenta del consejo.

¡Ka-kaichou! – la que tomó valor fue Ruruko – ¿Es cierto que u-usted ya tiene novio?

La heredera de los Sitri repentinamente se sonrojó profusamente evidenciando lo incómodo que era la situación, Tsubaki por su parte disimulaba la sonrisa divertida que tenía por lo arriesgada que resultaba la pregunta.

Sona – la suave voz de la dueña del Mirror Alice sorprendió a la joven heredera - ¿No crees que deberías contestar esa pregunta?

¡¿Qué es lo que dices Tsubaki?! – el reclamo de la presidenta del consejo hizo que el resto se emocionará más- Es algo muy personal

Vamos o quieres que yo lo haga – la joven Shinra disfrutaba de la situación- ¿Puedo dar su nombre fácilmente?

La hermana menor de Serafall se vio comprometida al notar que el resto de las chicas bloqueaban su única vía de escape, era cierto en varias maneras que el chico en cuestión no le era un extraño para Tsubaki pero ver cómo su leal confidente estaba de acuerdo en avergonzarla era un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

¡Suficiente! – Sona gritó haciendo que el grupo de curiosas se alejara - ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con nimiedades como mi vida amorosa!

¡Oh! – las tres demonios más jóvenes se quejaron decepcionadas por como la joven Sitri dio por tajado el asunto - ¡No sea mala y díganos su nombre! – Sona miró como las tres chicas apelaban con sus ojos de cachorro

¡Tenemos mucho que entrenar! – la pelinegra de cabello corto se dio la vuelta - ¡Espero que le pongan empeño en estos entrenamientos!

Con una sonrisa de triunfo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se alejaba tras haber evadido la pregunta del chico que había conocido en Kyoto y que gracias a él, el líder de Grigori había accedido a mejorar sus habilidades para enfrentar los retos de los futuros rating games que jugarían en la reunión de jóvenes demonios. Repentinamente sus sentidos arácnidos (frase que aprendió al ver la pelicula de Spiderman) tintinearon ante un inminente peligro.

Un sonoro Kya fue escuchado a espaldas de ella, con horror vio cómo su alfil, peón, caballero miraban fascinadas al celular de su reina quien mostraba un deje de orgullo y satisfacción en su rostro.

¡Guau! – la peón de Sona se sonrojaba ante lo que veía en el celular- ¡es tan joven como yo!

¡Sí que kaichou tiene un buen gusto! – Reya no pudo ocultar su admiración por la imagen que veía - ¡Me da gusto por ti!

¡Es bastante lindo! – Tomoe sonreía honestamente – Espero que tenga un harem como mi Issei

Sona sintió como su imagen de presidenta perfecta desaparecía por obra y causa de su propia mejor amiga, confidente, también su mano derecha; lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue correr terriblemente avergonzada como lo habría hecho si su hermana mayor le hubiese gastado una de sus típicas bromas.

¡Tonta, Tsubaki! – Sona grito mientras lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos - ¡Te odio!

El pensamiento general de las chicas fue el mismo, todas ellas acordaron que ver ese lado de Sona la hacía ser bastante linda, pero prometieron que no se meterían mucho con ella ya que debían de respetarla, aunque no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando la tuviesen de frente.

* * *

Cieles se levantaba en su habitación visiblemente cansada, era común en ella pasar ese tipo de noches tras los festines de los Einherjar, por suerte esta vez no apareció con un amante ocasional por culpa de la borrachera, aunque internamente no despreciaba esa idea. Era muy molesto depues cuando el susodicho le buscaba para repetir la acción de la noche anterior, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar una sola vez. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, pudo notar unas leves ojeras debajo de sus orbes rubí, suspirando procedió a ponerse su armadura para ir a buscar a los invitados de su señor Odin.

Ese dia los llevaría nuevamente para que conocieran a varios de los guerreros que estaban dispuestos a ayudar al grupo de demonios en su entrenamiento, a pesar de que solamente tendrían poco tiempo para pulir sus habilidades, combatir contra experimentados guerreros y héroes legendarios servirían bastante ayudarles a mejorar.

Tras un escueto desayuno y un café bien cargado, la asistente personal de Odin se preparó para encontrarse con aquel grupo.

Claro que sus planes no salieron como ella esperaba, frente a la enorme puerta del palacio del Valhalla se encontraba una sonriente Rossweisse, quien esta vez se había adelantado a su reemplazo, trayendo con ella a Issei y al resto del grupo.

Sempai – la pelirroja entre cerro sus ojos al notar la sonrisa triunfante de Rossweisse - ¿Estas disfrutando de esto?

Si contestara que no – la peli plateada se golpeó el pecho – Seria mentir, ja, ja, ja.

Los jóvenes demonios suspiraron por lo infantil que estaba resultando todo el asunto entre ambas valquirias, aunque comprendieron que era una cuestión de honor más que nada, la asistente de Odin suspiro cansadamente, aunque se alegró de que le ahorraran la molestia de ir hasta la casa de Göndul.

¿Por cierto donde está la pequeña? – curiosamente Cieles miro buscando a LeFay – No vino con hoy con ustedes

B-Bueno ella pues… - Gabriel respondió levemente avergonzada – Estaba un poco indispuesta, pero Göndul-sama se prestó a ayudarla para que mejorara en su magia

Mmm… bueno que más da – la pelirroja valquiria alzo sus hombros de manera despreocupada – síganme entonces para ver si alguien desea ayudarlos el día de hoy.

El grupo siguió de cerca a la asistente de Odín quien mantenía silencio, el resto del grupo imito sus acciones, pasaron por el enorme salón donde se había efectuado el festín del día anterior, muy para su sorpresa esta vez había pocas personas dentro de él, comiendo tranquilamente haciendo que el caos de ayer simplemente fuese un lejano recuerdo, fue cuando un hombre de mediana edad fijo su atención en el castaño. Su apariencia era imponente, las ropas eran las habituales de una persona del campo, un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, las botas eran de piel, un poco del pelaje del animal del que estaban hechas sobresalía por sobre las costuras.

Vaya, pero si se trata del pequeño dragón – aquel hombre grito a todo pulmón – ¡Anda muchacho ven acércate!

Issei se encamino hasta donde estaba aquel hombre, pudo notar una cabellera negra con rastro de blanco, parecía que la edad se estaba marcando en su apariencia, el hombre sonreía ampliamente al notar los movimientos del castaño, analizándolo con propiedad. Las demás apreciaron el cuerpo del Einhenjar cubierto de algunas cicatrices y una musculatura discreta

Así que este es el Sekiryuutei – el hombre se llevó toco la barbilla con los dedos mientras caminaba alrededor de Issei – No es la gran cosa que digamos –

Este... ¿Quién es usted? – el castaño preguntaba cortésmente al guerrero de Asgard

¡Ah! Ja, ja, ja... Perdona – el hombre río a carcajadas – después de pasar tanto tiempo con tipos rudos, uno olvida sus modales – el hombre le dio la mano al castaño – Mi nombre es Sigmund

Rossweisse palideció al escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, Cieles por su parte silbo sorprendida al ver que un prestigioso Rey estaba tranquilamente saludando al joven demonio. Por su parte Issei sostuvo la mano Sigmund, notando la fuerza que el hombre ejercía sobre el saludo. Instintivamente el propio castaño

¡Nunca juzgues un libro por su cubierta! – Sigmund soltó la mano de Issei – Tienes buena fuerza, muchacho

Usted también – el castaño abrió y cerró su mano buscando aliviar levemente su dolor – Sigmund-san

Sigmund-sama, e-es un placer verlo tan bien de salud – la peliplateada se inclinó en señal de respeto – A-a que debemos el honor

Vamos Ross-chan, no es para tanto – el hombre intentó calmar el nerviosismo de la valquiria – Mi hijo es mucho más famoso que yo

Realmente no entiendo que pasa – Ravel miraba con curiosidad al Einhenjar - ¿Es tan famoso usted señor?

Bueno, solamente soy el padre de Siegfried – Sigmund sonrió honestamente – Aunque sacar a Gram del árbol es un logro que requiere reconocimiento – el hombre se sentó en una banca cercana – aunque claro la espada se rompió y fue reforjada para el uso de mi hijo

¡Increible! – Xenovia se adelantó al grupo para estrechar la mano de Sigmund – El padre del legendario Sigfried, quien derroto a Fafnir…

Vamos, vamos me apenas señorita – el hombre solicito un enorme tarro de aguamiel – Si los rumores son ciertos… ustedes buscan entrenamiento

¡Si, Sigmund-sama! – Rossweisse recupero la compostura – De hecho sería un honor que usted nos ayude en ese problema

Bien estoy interesado en el chico – el Einhenjar miraba fijamente a Issei – Me recuerda a Siegfried de joven; por eso lo tomare como discípulo mientras dure su estadía

Muchas gracias, Sigmund-san – el castaño se inclinó feliz de que una persona famosa le adiestrara – Me pongo a su cuidado

* * *

En medio de un bosque tanto Issei como el einhenjar Sigmund estaba viéndose uno al otro, el hombre miraba con meticulosidad al Sekiryuutei, se sentó en un tronco y saco su espada para colocarlo frente a ellos. Issei pudo admirar la obra de arte que era el arma del hombre, brillaba con una luz etérea y divina, diciéndole que el arma era algo del otro mundo. El padre de Siegfried estaba complacido por la admiración que el chico imprimía a su más preciado objeto, el origen de su leyenda y mitología.

Es hermosa ¿no crees? – el castaño dejo de prestar atención al arma para mirar a los ojos de Einhenjar – Gram, la espada que me eligió como Rey

Sí, es bastante hermosa – tras esa declaración Sigmund rio sonoramente – Es como Caliburn de la leyenda de King Arthur

Dime una cosa joven – el semblante del einhenjar cambio completamente - ¿Qué tanto sabes de armas?

Pues lo básico – Issei se cruzó de brazos pensativo – Existen dos clases sagradas y demoniacas; un amigo mío tiene una espada sacro-demoniaca

Ese conocimiento es generalizado – Sigmund sonrió ampliamente – Sekiryuutei existen otras clases más de armas… las armas divinas y las armas legendarias

¡Eh! – un rostro de incertidumbre apareció en Issei - ¿Qué no son lo mismo?

Mira, Gram es una arma divina creada por un maestro artesano – el castaño asintió mientras que Sigmund prosiguió con su explicación – Clavada en el tronco de un árbol por el mismísimo Odín, gracias a ese hecho me volví rey – Sigmund se levantó de su asiento para desenvainar su arma – conforme mi leyenda fue pasada generación en generación esta se fue distorsionando, creando copias y copias de la misma leyenda… originalmente esta arma seria rota por Odin en batalla – el einhenjar blandió su arma con maestría – Reforjada por Regin para mi hijo Siegfried, pero ¿porque existen dos armas completamente diferentes a partir de una misma leyenda? – Issei afirmo honestamente el desconocer la respuesta – Fue porque la creencia de la humanidad que dio origen a Balmung, siendo que es la misma espada – el Rey sonrió ante la confusión de Sekiryuutei – Dicho de otra manera si un arma reúne la cualidades de un arma divina… esta será reconocida como tal, es por eso que existe la otra "Gram, Espada Emperadora Demoniaca"

Creo entender – Issei se levantó de su asiento e invoco a la pequeña Ai de su guante – Ella es Ai… el espíritu de Excalibur Absolution

El padre de Siegfried miron con atención a la pequeña espíritu, a los ojos del einhenjar la jovencita emanaba toda la esencia que Excalibur poseía, a comparación de su Gram era una energía cálida y agradable, el hombre sonrió amablemente mientras saludo con discreción, la pequeña Ai respondió el saludo de la misma manera.

¿Te preguntaste porque Excalibur fue rota en Camlann? – Sigmund miro seriamente a Issei como este acariciaba la cabeza de su espíritu

Me lo he preguntado… según me ha dicho Ai fue Clarent – el castaño respondió mientras que la pequeña asentía – una espada que se convirtió en sacro demoniaca

La razón de su destrucción radica en que varias espadas son reconocidas como Excalibur – el einhenjar guardo su arma – Excalibur, Caliburn y también Galatine, el poder de la humanidad es aterrador… su fe y adoración por las cosas; crean maldiciones y obran milagros

Entiendo, pero dijiste que existen otra clase de arma – el Rey asintió tranquilamente – ¿Esas como nacen?

Bien muchas armas divinas, sagradas e inclusive demoniacas dan origen a sus leyendas – el Sekiryuutei asintió junto con Ai – Bien que pasa con los objetos hechos por el mismo hombre y son ligados a las leyendas de los héroes que las portan… es donde entran las armas legendarias – el castaño abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Sigmund rio levemente – armas comunes que por adoración adquirieron cualidades únicas, "Tizona" "Colada" "La espada de Attila el Huno" son claros ejemplos de esa clase… por eso enfatizo el poder aterrador de la humanidad

Entonces esto como afecta a Ai – los ojos de Issei estaban clavados en Sigmund - ¿Quiere decir que ella es débil?

Ella es reconocida como la más fuerte gracias a ti… joven – el hombre palmeo el hombro del Sekiryuutei – entre más la uses más famosa se vuelve, incrementando su poder… con el tiempo será reconocida como Excalibur pero debes de tener cuidado, en estos momentos ella es frágil y cualquier deidad puede romperla.

La razón de que Clarent no pudiese romper a Ai en su batalla con Vali fue porque la leyenda de la espada estaba oscurecida por la propia historia de Excalibur, cosa que no ocurría en los tiempos en que la espada de la traicion había roto a la original, la razón por la cual Caliburn se volvió más poderosa que su hermanas, Issei se rascó el mentón tratando de comprender lo que la había dicho el antiguo rey.

Después de esta explicación – Sigmund se volvió a sentar en el tronco – Llamaste mi atención por tus atributos de Dragón

¿Se refiere a mi brazo izquierdo? – el Sekiryuutei levanto su brazo mientras que el rey asintió – El único beneficio que he tenido es que puede contener ataque sagrados

¿En serio? – el hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía – Yo creo que no solamente es eso, los dragones son criaturas poderosas no solo por el poder que poseen, sino también porque se dejan llevar por la emociones

Ddriag… ¿es eso cierto? – Issei pregunto curioso al huésped de su sacred gear

 **[Hasta ahora te das cuenta]** – el dragón gales hablaba con pereza – **[Cada ataque que has realizado hasta el momento ha sido por la furia y desesperación que has sentido]**

Sabes que soy un poco distraído – el chico rio avergonzado por ese hecho – Jamás me imagine que era eso lo que hacía sobresalir mi poder

 **[Yubelluna te ayudo con tu magia explosiva]** – Ddraig bufo aburrido – **[Cosa que me alegra, pero el resto de tu repertorio depende de alguien más]**

¡Es donde entro yo! – Sigmund rio golpeándose el pecho – Tal como mi hijo Siegfried, poseo ciertas habilidades de Asesino de Dragones, claro nunca extermine a uno –

Eso no sería contraproducente- Issei preguntaba mostrándose cauteloso por la sugerencia dé Sigmund – De que me servirían tener habilidades de asesino de dragones

No, te enseñaré a combatir en contra de esas armas – el hombre se mostró sereno – tu mayor fortaleza es también tu debilidad más explotable

Entiendo, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – Issei se preparó para lo que el antiguo Rey le pondría en los próximos días

* * *

Xenovia Quarta estaba completamente sorprendida por la persona que estaba frente a ella, ella fue la segunda del grupo en ser acogida por otro einhenjar del ejército de Odin; para su suerte fue una mujer bastante atractiva con un brillante cabello negro y una figura que sería bien acogida en las pasarelas de moda. Lo interesante de esta joven era la especie a la que pertenecía claro si, su compañera caballero casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una elfa.

Bajo los gritos de ¡Es Arwen!, la castaña aprovechó para tomarse una selfie con la impactada elfa. La peli azul se disculpó con su compañera primera provisional de entrenamiento.

Eso fue raro- la elfo se rasco la cabeza confundida – Bien mi nombre es Eldin, como vez soy una elfo de Alfheim

¿Estoy un poco confundida? – Xenovia ladeó la cabeza levemente – ¿Porque me elegiste?

Bien, según sabemos los demonios reencarnados están clasificados por piezas de ajedrez – la portadora de Durandal asentía a la afirmación – tú eres el "tanque" del grupo... Me gustaría darte más velocidad

Soy bastante rápida – la Torre de Ravel sonrió tranquilamente – no creo necesitarlo

Sin siquiera pestañear, Eldin había disparado un flecha por un costado del rostro de Xenovia, quien sorprendida vio como la joven disparo sin ningún reparo en contra de ella.

No me refiero a esa "velocidad" – la sonrisa triunfante de la elfo incomodo a Xenovia – tu cuerpo parece haber recibido entrenamiento anterior... Pero un cuerpo rápido no sirve sin su mente no es ágil

En eso estoy de acuerdo Eldin – una voz estaba detrás de Xenovia

Instintivamente la joven demonio quiso alejarse de aquel intruso de su espacio personal, pero las manos de aquel sujeto aprisionaron su pechos de manera lasciva, manoseando con lujuria, la molestia en el rostro de ambas jóvenes no se hizo esperar, la elfo porque odiaba al tipo en cuestión y Xenovia por qué detestaba ese tipo de tratos, usando los conocimientos de artes marciales que aprendió de su maestro Yang, tomó la muñeca de su depravado agresor y lo lanzó por los aires.

Lo sorprendente fue que el invasor no cayó al suelo, sino que simplemente sus pies tocaron el suelo con gracia.

¿Qué haces aquí Vari? – Eldin preparó su arco y flecha apuntando ferozmente al dios – Acaso no te cansas de molestar a las Valquirias

Sabes que no puedes herirme... Dulce Eldin – el joven Dios sonrió con sorna – Tu amiga tiene un buen olor...

Es irrespetuoso de tu parte tocar algo privado – con molestia Xenovia sacó a Durandal cuyo filo apuntó al hijo de Loki – Y menos salir indemne de tal felonía

Mmm... Eres virgen – la sonrisa del peligris se acrecentó más – me gustas, te gustaría conocer el placer que un dios puede brindar

Sin siquiera dudar un momento, el filo de Durandal buscó herir el cuerpo de Vari, quien simplemente esquivo los cortes sin mucho empeño, por su parte Xenovia notó que el dios simplemente jugaba con ella, desistiendo de su embate la peliazul se quedó de pie mirando con furia al joven de aspecto salvaje.

Tienes unos ojos preciosos – Vari se acercó nuevamente a Xenovia

Lo que siguió fue algo que la propia Eldin no olvidaría y sería tema de chisme para las valquirias de Odin, clavando su espada en el suelo la joven torre golpeó el pecho del dios tomándolo por sorpresa, con la palma de completamente extendida, la joven dio un paso la frente, golpeando con la rodilla el abdomen de Vari, para finalmente hacerlo girar sobre sí mismo ayudándose de su espalda.

El hijo de Loki estaba confundido por la manera grácil que la joven demonio empleo para dejarlo mirando el cielo.

Ni siquiera mi novio es tan irrespetuoso conmigo – la joven miro con desdén al Vari – puede que seas un dios… pero él es un caballero

Vaya me estás empezando a gustar – con una sonrisa sardónica el joven se levantó del lugar donde había caído – no espero el momento de hacerte suplicar que me detenga

Eldin se acercó a la torre de Ravel muy gustosa de que haya parado en seco al caprichoso dios, mientras que Vari miraba como la elfa y la demonio se retiraban a otro lugar para continuar con su conversación. Irina estaba sentada en el comedor visiblemente desanimada, tanto Ravel como Asia ya había encontrado a un compañero para practicar en el Valhalla pero ella de alguna forma estaba alejando a cada posible candidato, que culpa tenía de que sus parecidos físicos fuese tan similares a los personajes del señor de los anillos.

Suspirando amargamente, vio como Gabriel están bebiendo tranquilamente un poco de té.

Pensé que tomarías aguamiel – la castaña comentó sin mucho ánimo - ¿Que te dijo Ravel-chan?

Me gustaría olvidarlo de momento – la reina de su grupo sorbió elegantemente su bebida – Solo puedo decir que da miedo

Ya veo – Irina también dio un sorbo a su te – ¿Piensas entrenar con alguien?

No es por presumir pero no creo necesitarlo – la rubia sonrío tranquilamente - mi problema radicaba en la estabilidad de mis poderes gracias a la pieza de Ravel no tengo tal problema

Ya veo – la dueña de Mimic suspiró derrotada – ¿Entonces me ayudarías a mí?

Claro, porque no – Gabriel se levantó de su lugar para encaminarse a la salida

Irina estaba un poco decepcionada por no haber conseguido a un einhenjar que le ayudara, pero entrenar con su compañera reina no resultaba ser una mala idea, sin darse cuenta una tropezó con alguien más.

Perdón fue mi culpa – la suave voz de un joven llamó la atención de Irina - ¿No te lastimaste?

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – la caballero de Ravel vio como una mano le ayudaba a pararse

Estaba distraído con algo – Irina vio como un joven castaño sonrío amablemente – si me disculpa

¡HEY NARFI! – una nueva voz se escuchó a la lejanía – Déjate de payasadas y ven de una buena vez

Irina vio como ese amable joven se alejaba hasta donde otro de apariencia salvaje, la castaña mostró curiosidad por como lo dispares que eran ambos, la mano de Gabriel palmeo el hombro de su compañera indicando que se retiraran del lugar, antes de darse la vuelta vio como ese par se perdía en los pasillos del Valhalla. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo mientras recordaba al joven con el que se había tropezado, simplemente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su compañera, quien estaba esperándola para empezar con el entrenamiento de la castaña.

* * *

Rossweisse y Cieles caminaban una al lado de la otra, el humor de la peliplateada estaba por lo alto, tan feliz estaba que podía soportar la presencia de la pelirroja, que Issei fuese tomado por Sigmund fue algo que no se esperaba, aunque se sintió mal por Irina, sabía que eso fue culpa de su fanatismo por el señor de los anillos, por su lado Cieles también estaba complacida de que los invitados de su señor Odin, estén pasando un buen momento en su estadia por Asgard.

Sempai – la pelirroja llamo la atención de Rossweisse – ¿Cómo va su asunto con el Sekiryuutei?

A que te refieres – la valquiria peliplateada se detuvo para repentinamente - ¿No entiendo tu pregunta?

Su asignación actual no es casarse con él – Cieles miraba curiosa como su sempai empezaba jugar con sus dedos – No será acaso que no tiene experiencia

¡E-esta visita tiene ese propósito! – la pelirroja dio un paso atrás sorprendida por la reacción de Rossweisse – Espero poder conocerlo más tranquilamente con el paso de los días

Entonces no ha avanzado nada – Rossweisse negó con la cabeza – Es una pena… sempai – la chica suspiro mientras que la peli plateada se encogio levemente

Al menos compartimos la habitación – la valquiria decía en un susurro – No es mucho la verdad

No le escuche – Cieles bostezo molestando levemente a Rossweisse – ando un poco cansada

¡Dije que Issei-san y yo dormimos juntos! – llevada por el enojo la peliplateada no se dio cuenta de sus palabras – ¡Contenta!

Vaya… ese es un gran avance – la asistente de Odín estaba complacida – Solamente falta formalizar su relación

¡S-Si, eso es lo que falta! – la nieta de Göndul rio sonoramente – No he olvidado mi misión, ja, ja, ja…

Rossweisse se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento infantil, pero una parte de su orgullo le impedía razonar de manera clara, era por eso que Cieles lograba sacarla de sus casillas, ninguna de las dos se percataron que un tercero escuchaba la conversación entre ellas dos encontrando esa información realmente valiosa. Ambas valquirias continuaron caminando ignorándose una a la otra, pronto se encontraron en el gran salón, simplemente se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras una de las tantas camareras que cuidaban de atender a los einhenjar se acercó para ver si que deseaban ambas valquirias.

De alguna manera ninguna de las dos se le apetecio beber aguamiel, la peli plateada por la baja tolerancia al alcohol y la segunda porque no deseaba emborracharse tan pronto, asi que simplemente disfrutaron de un jugo de frutas mientras frente a ellas había un pequeño refrigerio. Pasar ese tiempo en silencio no resulto molesto para las dos valquirias y ciertamente era mejor que estarse molestando mutuamente.

Issei regreso completamente maltrecho hasta el gran salón, en su cuerpo presentaba ciertas magulladuras y sus ropas estaban bastante sucias; pero una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro. Tanto Rossweisse como Cieles miraron con agrado la sonrisa que tenía el castaño en esos momentos.

¡Vaya, Issei-san! – la pelirroja comentaba con tranquilidad – No han pasado ni dos horas y ya estas completamente magullado

Je, je… Sigmund-san es muy bueno – el castaño se rasco la cabeza apenado – Dijo que me tomara un descanso para reponer fuerzas.

Es increíble que te haya tomado como discípulo – Rossweisse se mostro muy animada - ¡Debes de aprovechar al oportunidad!

Tienes razón, Ross-san – el chico sonrio orgullosamente – Mmm… mientras descanso un poco no te gustaría caminar un poco.

La valquiria de los cien yenes se encontró un poco descolocada por la invitación que el joven demonio le hacia, Cieles sonrio burlonamente al notar el nerviosismo que su sempai mostraba en esos momentos importantes, la mirada desafiante en sus ojos era suficiente motivo para que la peliplateada tomara cartas en el asunto.

¡Claro que s-sí, Issei-san! – la valquiria se levantó abruptamente – C-caminemos un poco

Seguidos por la mirada de la asistente de Odin, ambos jóvenes salieron del gran salón, no sin antes que la peli plateada se prendara del brazo, acción que hizo que Cieles riera un poco, Issei por su parte se avergonzó un poco por aquella precipitada acción de parte de su anfitriona en Asgard.

Fu, fu, fu – rio la pelirroja divertida por la escena – en estos momento parece más una jovencita que una joven adulta

Decidió proseguir con su comida olvidándose por completo de la pareja que se había retirado del lugar, fue cuando vio a la entrada algo que hizo que soltara su bebida y sus ojos mostraran sorpresa.

Rossweisse estaba hecha un mar de nervios debido a que nuevamente pasaba tiempo a solas con Hyodou Issei, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya tenía tiempo desde su última cita a solas, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión se sentía completamente diferente, tal vez se trataba porque ahora las miradas furtivas de varios personas que la conocían estaban entre sorprendidas y curiosas. La fama de soltera empedernida que tenía en todo Asgard era legendaria, aunque ella era hermosa casi ningún joven se le acercaba, pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser considerada como una potencial pareja, la verdad oculta era que todos le temían a su abuela Göndul ya que la anciana mujer imponía respeto en todos los habitantes del paraíso nórdico.

Pero ir del brazo de un joven que a pesar le sacaba un par de años menos, era un sueño realizado para ella y que su hogar natal se diera cuenta de ello agregaba más miel al asunto. Por los nervios que sentía no había notado que el castaño le estaba llevando a un lugar bastante desolado, ni siquiera se percató que el joven no conversaba para nada.

Una vez que Issei se percató de que la afluencia de personas y mirones había desaparecido se detuvo repentinamente algo que llamo la atención de la soñadora valquiria, el castaño llevo a la peli plateada hasta una pared que estaba detrás de ellos, la enigmática sonrisa plasmada en los labios hizo que Rossweisse se sonrojara completamente. La diferencia de estaturas no era mucha, pero la fiereza que había en los ojos del castaño agito el inocente corazón de la nieta de Göndul, un leve estremecimiento golpeo el cuerpo de Rossweisse, cuando el joven Sekiryuutei acerco sus labios a los de ella, con una pasión desmedida el beso sin ningún miramiento, aquel rudo gesto altero los sentidos de la joven; su corazón latia a una rapidez que ella empezó a sentirse mareada. Pudiese ser que ella era mayor que él pero para cuestiones amorosas ella estaba muy por debajo que el resto de las chicas.

Sentir que sus labios eran besados de esa manera era una sensación extraña, pero su cuerpo reacciono como naturalmente debía hacerlo. Issei se separó de la joven triunfante por haber logrado su objetivo, la respiración errática que tenía la joven frente a él era señal de que su trabajo había rendido frutos, por su parte la peliplateada no podía pensar con claridad por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos, internamente ella deseaba continuar pero también debía respetar los deseos de las demás mujeres del castaño.

Realmente lo disfrutaste, Ross-san – el castaño susurro al oído de la valquiria – Eres una jovencita vulgar

A pesar del evidente insulto, la joven se sobresaltó levemente denotando el estado actual de su mente, en lugar de resultarle repulsivo acelero más su corazón.

Tengo un regalo para ti – Issei saco de entre sus ropas un objeto que coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Rossweisse – considéralo una maldición

¿I-Issei-san? – la valquiria estaba confundida por las palabras del chico

Lo que debio ser el momento más feliz para la joven se convirtió en el dolor más grande que hubiese sentido en su toda vida, aquel flamante anillo de oro estaba en su dedo señalando un compromiso que ella no deseaba, un aura oscura empezó a emanar de aquella joya preciosa, recorriendo el cuerpo de la peliplateda, cada nervio, cada celula grito ante la agonía de ser invadido por aquella masa de oscuridad que empezó a lastimarle enormemente, Issei sonreía con malicia, viendo con placer la agonía de la joven valquiria. Desesperada intento retirar del anillo, pero este imprimía más daño a su cuerpo cuando este detectaba las intenciones de alejarlo de ella.

Engatuzar a una inocente mujer fue bajo – una suave voz llamo la atención de Issei – Esa apariencia no te queda, Padre… es repulsiva

El dolo hizo que Rossweisse se colocara de rodillas frente a Issei y al nuevo individuo que se había acercado a ellos, los ojos azules de la mensajera de Odin notaron la presencia de Hel, quiso replicar pero se llenó de horror cuando la figura de Issei se transformó en Loki, quien miraba divertido a la abatida valquiria.

Tan inocente – el dios tomo de los plateados cabellos de la joven – Tu abuela se hubiese percatado del engaño al instante… y se te llamaba genio en tu adolecencia, que tonta eres Rossweisse.

Padre, no seas tan cruel con ella – Hel mostraba indiferencia ante el dolor de la chica – Recuerda que nunca ha tenido una experiencia como la que le ofreciste – Posando sus ojos en los de Rossweisse soltó algo peor que un insulto – Te aseguro que hasta fue su primer beso

Entonces, gracias por el honor – Loki solto a la peli plateada quien cayó al suelo humillada – Bien, no negare que lo disfrute y por supuesto que tu tampoco

La humillación en estos momento era peor que el dolor que sentía en esos instantes, las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar de sus ojos, gesto que no conmovio a los dos dioses, se hizo un ovillo tratando de negar lo que había ocurrido.

Sé que en estos momentos estas avergonzada – Loki miraba con desdén a la joven – preguntándote que es peor, el hecho que Dios del Engaño te hubiese besado o el dolor que te provoca el anillo – Rossweisse miro levemente en dirección del dios – Ahora hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí, pero hay ciertas condiciones y si no las cumples bueno... no ocurrirá algo agradable de esto

* * *

Cieles e Issei corrían desesperadamente buscando a Rossweisse, la pelirroja se sorprendió cuando noto que tanto Sigmund y el castaño había regresado al gran salón para descansar un poco, la apariencia del sekiryuutei estaba en mejores condiciones de la que el otro Issei presentaba al llevarse a Rossweisse, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la asistente de Odin al percatarse que algún dios buscaba gastarle bromas a su sempai. No era la primera vez que le ocurría a la joven nieta de Göndul. Recordaba que su antiguo jefe lo hacía a menudo por mera diversión, pero esta vez tuvo un presentimiento macabro sobre todo esto.

No dudo ni un instante en informarle a Issei sobre lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, haciendo que el joven se molestara enormemente, hacerle eso a alguien cercano a él era un insulto declarado a su persona.

Recorrieron por todos los pasillos y rincones por donde pudiesen haber pasado, por suerte la fama de soltera de Rossweisse hizo que muchas personas se percataran de la dirección que habían tomado la pareja facilitando mucho su búsqueda.

¡Cieles-san! – Issei hablaba con molestia mientras corría - ¿Por qué los dioses les encanta gasta bromas a las personas?

Porque son caprichosos – la respuesta fue cortante por parte de la valquiria – Tanto poder les resulta aburrido, pero generalmente se disculpan después

Espero que así sea – el castaño apretó su carrera mientras que la gema verde de su sacred gear brillo intensamente – ¡Porque hare que lo paguen caro!

La chica noto la preocupación del castaño por su sempai, sonrió gustosa de que el joven apreciara a la valquiria de esa manera, al menos aunque fuese algo pequeño en comparación con el resto de sus novias, los pensamientos de Issei estaba con Rossweisse. A la distancia vieron caminar a una tambaleante peli plateada, su rostro estaba abatido y de sus labios salía un poco de sangre.

Ross-san – el Sekiryuutei llamo la atención de la valquiria - ¡ROSS-SAN!

Los ojos azules de Rossweisse se abrieron levemente al notar la presencia del chico, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, el cual repentinamente perdió toda fuerza en el, el castaño noto como la chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y sintio como su cuerpo ganaba más fuerza, su sacred gear había actuado en silencio haciendo que Issei acelerara más para atrapar a su amiga antes de que tocara el suelo. La valquiria sintió la calidez que emanaba del Sekiryuutei notando que el que la sostenía era el real, hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico para llorar amargamente, lo mejor que pudo hacer el castaño fue acariciar con suavidad el hermoso cabellos de Rossweisse, dejando que la joven se desahogara en los brazos del chico. Ninguno de los dos noto el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda y como este brillo con aura oscura.

Aquellas palabras que le dijo la adivina en Kouh volvieron a resonar en la mente de Rossweisse.

" _ **Cuando llegue el invierno sin conocer el verano… serás el centro de todo el infortunio del mundo"**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos Aeretr de vuelta... se que muchos esperaban esta actualizacion con ganas, porque lo sé... digamos que tengo mis fuentes, bueno se que muchos me van a linchar por el maltrato (cof... netorare... cof) al que sometí a Ross, pero soy del tipo que cree que la chica es un amor; pero como dice una de mis lectoras "soy un genio maligno".**_

 _ **Bueno agregamos mas al metaverso de Left Behind, una explicacion mas acorde a ciertas sobre las leyendas y como estan afectan a los criaturas sobrenaturales, enfatizando el "verdadero poder del humanidad".**_

 _ **Bien habia dicho que actualizaria With Broken Wings, pero por causas personales tardare mas con esa historia, por eso futuros huecos que encuentren en la trama serán aclarados en el spin-off.**_

 _ **Es todo por ahora... nos vemos pronto. ¡Cambio y fuera!**_

 _ **[Ost Fate/Zero: To be continued]**_

 _ **No hay mas dolor que traicionar... y sobre todo hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad, la carga que deberas llevar estan tanta que deseas quitarte la vida por hacerlo. Highschool DxD Left Behind: Prólogo al Ragnarök ~ Gjallahorn ~... Los engranajes del destino continuan su carrera hacia el ocaso**_


	30. Chapter 30

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel fatídico incidente donde Rossweisse se vio obligada a encerrarse en su habitación, Issei y las demás sentían una mezcla de molestia e indignación causado por el lamentable estado en que fue encontrada. Siendo llevada en brazos por el castaño crearon una imagen desconsoladora para Ravel y el resto de las chicas; ninguna de ellas protesto cuando él como Cieles, arribaron al lugar con la peli plateada en brazos del castaño.

Cuando le informaron a Göndul sobre lo que había vivido su nieta la ira del anciana valquiria fue tan enorme que el grupo sintió en carne propia lo que muchos einhenjar's comentaban sobre la familiar de Rossweisse.

" _Göndul es peor que Thor cuando se enoja"_

Aquella sensación de peligro de muerte activo los sentidos primarios de auto preservación de todos los demonios presentes en la habitación donde Göndul descargó su cólera tanto fue el terror generalizado que todas las chicas decidieron que Issei era un excelente sacrificio para apaciguar a la iracunda anciana.

¿Göndul-sama? – temeroso el joven Sekiryuutei se acercó a la anciana valquiria - ¿Podría calmarse un poco?

Perdónenme por esta escena- la abuela de Rossweisse dejo de emanar su aura asesina – ¡Es que a veces los dioses son tan molestos! – Issei asintió ante las palabras de la anciana – ¡Creer que somos sus juguetes!

Nosotros lo entendemos – Gabriel se mostró condescendiente por el argumento de su anfitriona – Aun así poco podemos hacer contra de ellos

El ambiente dentro del grupo se apagó, lo que había dicho la reina de Ravel era cierto, podrían quejarse amargamente de las arbitrariedades que ocasionaban los caprichosos dioses pero al final de cuentas ellos estaban en una escala de poder más allá de las propias capacidades de cada uno de ellos.

Inclusive el propio Issei dudaba de las capacidades de su propio sacred gear, el cual se rumoreaba que era inclusive capaz de matar incluso al propio Dios pero estaba limitado a las propias capacidades físicas de su portador... así que para que el castaño pudiese plantarle cara a un ser divino como el atacante de Rossweisse faltaba todavía mucho trecho por recorrer.

Así que si quería una compensación por el trago amargo que pasó la joven valquiria tendría que pensárselo dos veces.

 _¿_ Qué haremos ahora? – fue lo que la joven maga comentó en voz alta – Debemos de ayudarla de alguna manera

Dejémosla sola por un tiempo – respondia Göndul con bastante pesar – Rosse es fuerte y ya verán que se recuperará en un día

Issei miró directamente hacia la figura de la abuela de Rossweisse, si había alguien que pudiese comprender mejor a la valquiria era ella misma. Tuvo que resignarse y aceptar la decisión de la mujer mayor; el joven tuvo la sutileza de sacar sus pertenencias de la habitación y trasladarse a otra para evitar problemas con la peliplateada. Aunque se desató un pandemonio por saber quién se quedaría con el castaño, lo resolvieron de la manera más democrática posible.

"La prometida oficial tiene mayores derechos que el resto del Harem"

Siendo un argumento válido a los ojos de Ravel y a pesar de las protestas de las otras dos, Asia no puso quejas ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la de su Rey, escabullirse en su cama y aprovechar para dormir junto al castaño entró dentro de sus planes. No contaba que Xenovia se opondría a ese plan, LeFay rio levemente al ver como su compañera alfil era cargada como saco de patatas y llevada al hombro por la peliazul. La rubia portadora del Twilight Healing suspiro al ver sus ambiciones cortadas de raíz, claro eso ni impediría que en la noche cumpliera con su objetivo.

Issei miraba al techo de la habitación sentía que algo andaba mal ante la actitud que Rosseweisse estaba tomando, no podía quitarse esa preocupación de su mente. Sigmund se habian percatado de ello, aunque eso no interfirió con su entrenamiento; terminaba por distraerlo de vez en cuando.

¿Qué estás pensando?- Ravel habló lo más quedamente posible para no molestar a LeFay

En Rosseweisse – respondio el castaño si alzar mucho la voz – No puedo quitarme esta preocupación de la cabeza... Siento que algo está mal con ella

También creo lo mismo – la pequeña fénix se acurruco más al cuerpo de su prometido – Es la misma sensación que sentí con Rias, pero si ella no nos dice nada no podremos ayudarla

El joven castaño asintió ante a las palabras de Ravel, suspiro sonoramente por la situación que se estaba complicando más y más por la falta de información pero ahora debería de mantener la calma para continuar aprendiendo de einhenjar. Issei no hizo mas que darse la vuelta y abrazar con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida.

No me imagino lo que le pasó con ese ser o dios – el castaño coloco su frente junto al de Ravel – Pero no me gustaría que alguno de ellos les hiciera algo parecido a ustedes

Issei no debes preocuparte – la joven Phenex sonrio para tranquilizar al chico – No nos dejaremos engañar con facilidad, te lo prometo

La verdad… me siento débil – Ravel abrió los ojos ante la declaración – Desconozco la diferencia entre el Sekiryuutei y un Dios; siento que no podré protegerlas.

Sé que podrás – Issei sintio como la rubia jalo su mejilla con fuerza – Tal vez seas débil a comparación de los dioses, pero tu voluntad es fuerte – la joven miró fijamente a los ojos del castaño – Lo sé, porque todos los días cuando me levanto hasta que me duermo me haces sentirme segura – Ravel dejo de lastimar al Sekiryuutei para acariciarle el rostro – No solo a mí a todas nosotras… Recuerdas cuando Odin molesto a Ross-san – la demonio vio como el chico asentía débilmente – instintivamente nos colocamos detrás de ti porque sabemos que podías defendernos

Tienes muy altas las expectativas sobre mi – Issei suspiro tristemente – No debe…

Ravel coloco su dedo en los labios del portador del Boosted Gear, cosa que sorprendió levemente mientras ella simplemente le sonrió.

Te tengo tanta confianza porque me lo has demostrado – escondió su rostro en el pecho de su prometido – Cuando decidí por mi cuenta el convertirme en mi peón, me seguiste sin rechistar – Issei apretó más su cuerpo con el de Ravel – cuando conocimos a Kokabiel, cuando enfrentaste a mi hermano y a Yuuto-san – el joven con delicadeza acaricio el rubio cabello de su Rey – cuando luchaste contra Vali, nunca nos abandonaste, tenías la derrota frente a ti pero no te detuviste

Bajo esas palabras Issei pudo sentir como una parte de sus preocupaciones se disipaban de su mente, pero la sensación de zozobra e incertidumbre permaneció dentro de él, simplemente se concentró en la calidez y en el suave aroma que despedía el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos.

* * *

En otra habitación Rossweisse estaba sentada en la cama, cubierta por las cobijas admiraba con pesadumbres el anillo que Loki había colocado en su dedo, la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas, aquella joya brillaba hermosamente gracias a la luz reflejada en su lustrosa superficie, pero el aura oscura que emanaba por lapsos opacaba su belleza natural, mordió sus labios para soportar el dolor que esta energía causaba a su cuerpo, pero lentamente sentía como se desgastaba su salud a cada instante que pasaba.

Sabía la manera de quitarse tal objeto pero realmente preferiría morir antes de realizar tal barbarie… Aun así no tenía más opción que obedecer al Dios del Engaño. Lanzo la almohada contra la pared frente a ella buscando aliviar su frustración y pena; como había caído en aquel embrollo, porque su inocencia le puso en esa situación. El trato amable de Issei y su aparente aceptación sobre la condición de Rossweisse nublaron su juicio; eso fue lo que más le molestaba, le enfurecía; quería llorar, gritar, destrozar la habitación por completo pero no podía, sabía que Loki le vigilaba de cerca. Si pedía ayuda a alguien su muerte estaba garantizada y realmente no deseaba involucrar a nadie en este problema.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? -_ pensaba con pesadumbres la peli plateada – _Estoy realmente condenada a traicionar a mi gente_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras apretaba los dientes para contener el llanto que a pesar de sus esfuerzos salía de sus ojos, en la soledad de su habitación y desprovista de toda esperanza la joven valquiria tomo una decisión, una que la convertiría en la mayor traidora de Asgard.

La mañana siguiente Issei y las demás notaron algo que les dejo preocupados; su anfitriona Rossweisse estaba felizmente ayudando a su abuela a poner la mesa para el desayuno, Göndul encontraba los rostros de los demonios bastante graciosos ocultando sus deseos de reír abiertamente, como ella espero su nieta recupero el ánimo de siempre, sabía que la valquiria que le sucedería era tan fuerte y orgullosa como ella solía serlo en su juventud.

¡Buenos días! – la radiante sonrisa de Rossweisse deslumbro a los demonios quienes cómicamente se taparo los ojos – Disculpen por haberles preocupado

No hay problema – Irina respondio en nombre de todos mientras se tallaba sus lloroso ojos - ¡Tan deslumbrante que me lástima!

¡Mou! Eres mala Irina-san – la peli plateada hizo un leve puchero – No es tan radiante

Ya… ya… Irina-chan – Ravel también se tallaba sus ojos – No molestes a Ross-san

Porque siento que se están burlando de mí – la valquiria se indignó levemente y coloco sus manos en la cadera – Pero no importa, supe que continuaron con su entrenamiento – la joven se encamino hasta la mesa para empezar a degustar del desayuno - ¡Anden platíquenme todo!

Amenamente la conversación se fue dando mientras que Rossweisse ponía atención a las anécdotas que sus invitados les daban, se sorprendió que Sigmund le empezase a enseñar todo lo que sabía sobre las técnicas y armas que se especializaban en asesinar dragones, el castaño estaba sorprendido que el cielo tuviese en su poder a Ascalon, la espada que San Jorge utilizo para asesinar a un poderosos dragón, pero Ddraig agrego que realmente la utilizaron para separar su alma junto con la de Albión, para dar por terminado su participación en la Gran Guerra. Gabriel confirmo lo dicho mientras bebía un poco de café.

Por su parte Xenovia comentaba que su compañera de entrenamiento se había enfocado en la velocidad de sus reacciones, haciéndole caer sobre ella lluvias continuas de flechas con un margen mínimo para esquivarlas, no les había dicho que la primera vez que Eldin hizo eso termino como un alfiletero, por suerte la elfo era versada en magia curativa, claro que la joven le hizo ver que tenía que mejorar si no deseaba repetir la sensación en su cuerpo.

Ravel y Asia comentaron que sus respectivas compañeras se enfocaron en el aspecto físico de sus cuerpos, cosa que agradecieron, Asia lo sabía desde su encuentro con Elesis, pero ser perseguida por un jabalí mientras que era montada por una poderosa vikinga era algo irreal, pero de que servia de motivación, servía. Ravel por su parte no la pasaba mejor que Asia, ya que la mujer que le acuno para ayudarle era una antigua soldado que aparentemente trabajo como espía durante la segunda guerra mundial. Sentir que su cuerpo era azotado con regularidad en el rocoso suelo fue aliciente para tomarse en serio a la mujer.

¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? – Issei estaba intrigado por la compañera de su chica – Al menos le preguntaste

Pues no me lo dijo abiertamente – la rubia sorbía un poco de su bebida – debo nombrarla como JOY

Es un lindo nombre – comentaba LeFay mientras acariciaba el lomo del mini- Ddraig – No es nada raro

El detalle es que es un código – al rubia se cruzó de brazos pensativa – pero para fines de mi objetivo no me importa conocer su nombre

¿Tal vez sea una coincidencia? – el castaño se rasco la barbilla para simplemente alzarse de hombros – Nah… es imposible

Todas miraron extrañadas el comportamiento de Issei pero simplemente negaron con la cabeza, fue cuando repentinamente un celular sono en la mesa, todas miraron a Irina quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, fue cuando el castaño vio que era su propio aparato, levanto la tapa del mismo y se sorprendio de quien era.

Si me disculpan – el joven sonrió excusándose de levantarse de la mesa – Voy atender esta llamada.

Ninguna de las presentes intento averiguar de quien se trataba porque conocían a las dos posibles personas que podrían hablarle en estos momentos.

* * *

Rias estaba emocionada por mil y una razones, no se había animado en llamar a su novio por obvias razones, una de ellas era que no quería interferir en el entrenamiento que estuviese realizando en el paraíso nordico; pero impulsada por todos los miembros de su corte, más que nada el lado femenino ya que tanto Gasper como Kiba sentían vergüenza por la insistencia de las chicas, todas miraban atentamente como su ama y amiga jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su hermoso cabello; adornando la escena una sonrisa de colegiala estaba plasmada en su boca.

Akeno considero que tomarle una foto era prioritario y sobre todo usarlo como material de chantaje pasatiempo que le fue pasando a su amiga Tsubaki. La joven Gremory escuchó como la linea se conectó y la voz de Issei pudo ser apreciada en por ella.

 _¡Hola, Rias! –_ el joven Sekiryuutei habló animadamente a través del aparato – _¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

Muy bien Issei – Rias sonaba calmada pero su rostro mostraba ensoñación – Te hablé porque deseaba saber cómo te encontrabas

 _Me encuentro muy bien_ – el joven contestó con tranquilidad – _pero supongo que ya te contaron lo de hace días_

La verdad si... Irina nos informó a Tomoe y a mí – la joven se mordía los labios demostrando su preocupación - ¿Pero en serio te encuentras bien?

Un silencio incomodo era la respuesta que recibía del castaño, haciendo tragara amargamente a la pelirroja, esa era una mala indicación del estado del Sekiryuutei, estuvo a punto de interrumpir ese silencio cuando Issei hablo nuevamente.

 _Hay algo que me preocupa_ – el castaño comento tranquilamente – _Pero tal vez sean cosas que estoy mal interpretando_

¿Quieres platicarlo conmigo? – Rias camino a una de las tantas bancas del patio trasero de su mansión – Puedo darte consejos

 _Dime, cuando estabas con Riser_ – el joven se detuvo un instante antes de tocar un tema delicado - _¿Fingías que estabas bien?_

Sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer sus espalda, la heredera de los Gremory se incomodó un poco por la pregunta, esa era una época de su vida que trataba de enterrar para continuar con la expectativa para un futuro mejor, pero si Issei le preguntaba algo tan delicado tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Todo el tiempo – la joven se animó a contestar – Sonreía como si nada pasara, era muy atenta con las personas que me rodeaban y prestaba atención a lo que me decían

Issei apretó levemente su celular al notar cierto malestar en las palabras de Rias, sabía muy bien que eso era un tema delicado para su novia, pero era la única persona que le podía ayudar en esos momentos para despejar sus preocupaciones sobre el comportamiento de Rossweisse.

 _Perdón_ – el joven miro hacia afuera de la casa de Göndul – _Espero que no te haya molestado mucho_

Issei, eso quedó en el pasado – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó calmada – El que me hayas preguntado me sorprendió un poco

 _No sé qué hacer_ – el Sekiryuutei suspiraba levemente agotado – _Algo le pasó a Rossweisse y creo que le afectó mucho_.

El joven comenzó narrarle lo ocurrido hace casi tres días, la joven demonio escuchaba atenta a cada detalle que Issei daba a su narración, lógicamente había cosas que el mismo portador del Boosted Gear desconocía porque la valquiria se había negado a platicarles lo sucedido y esa desinformación era la principal causa de su preocupación.

Issei – Rias hablo quedamente cuando el chico termino su historia – Los Dioses son peligrosos, son seres que no respetan leyes o personas, muy pocos de ellos son dóciles y tratan a los demás con respeto – la joven Gremory apretaba sus manos un poco desesperada – Debes de andarte con cuidado si te involucras en una de sus tretas, ni siquiera mi hermano se cruza en su camino, puede que sea poderoso… pero los dioses lo son más

 _Eso lo sé… Rias-chan_ – el castaño se rasco la barbilla un poco apenado por la manera en que se había referido a la pelirroja – _no puedo evitar preocuparme_

La joven estaba levemente sonrojada por como Issei se había referido a ella, era una lástima que solo conversaran por teléfono, sino le abrazaría emocionada por el gesto.

¡Ejem! – la joven Gremory se calmó levemente – Como sea… ten cuidado con los Dioses Nórdicos, no solo por ti sino también por Ravel y las demás

 _No te preocupes_ – Issei trató de sonar lo más tranquilizadoramente posible – _No me meteré en problemas_

De acuerdo… ¡por cierto olvidaba pedirte que hablaras con Tomoe! – la joven sonrió recordando la petición de Sona - ¡Ella también necesita cariño!

Issei sintió un escalofrió al recordar que había olvidado por completo de la caballero de Sona, esperaba que el humor de Tomoe no estuviera en su lado malo.

 _¡G-Gracias por el recordatorio!_ – el joven sudo nervioso por la petición de Rias – _¡L-le llamar-é enseguida!_

Estará enfadada – una leve risilla salió de los labios de Rías – Prepárate para lo peor.

Nuevamente ese silencio incomodo entre ellos dos se hizo presente, la pelirroja comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones de su cabello para hacer una última petición.

Mándame un beso – la voz de Rias sonó lo más melosa posible - ¡Anda sí!

Issei respiró profundamente para ganar el valor suficiente y cumplir la petición de la heredera de los Gremory, una vez que lo hizo el Sekiryuutei encaro el problema de frente. Y un sonoro beso salió de sus labios.

* * *

 _If Life 30: Prólogo al Ragnarok ~ Gjallahorn_

* * *

Frio era lo único que sentía Issei en esos momentos, las miradas expectantes de las chicas estaban puestas en su espalda, que agregaban un peso extra a la problemática situación que el castaño estaba enfrentando, habían pasado un par de minutos cuando su línea se conectó con la de Tomoe Meguri, era cierto que la castaña de coletas era una joven paciente y sobretodo amable; pero en estos momento ella mantenía un silencio bastante pesado.

En verdad lo lamento – el chico estaba visiblemente abatido que su voz sonaba apagada – Tomoe-chan… estoy apenado por esto

 _¡Issei-kun! –_ la severidad en el tono que empleaba la caballero de la Sitri era palpable - _¡Llevas casi una semana en Asgard y ni siquiera me has llamado! –_ el Sekiryuutie se sobresaltó por el reclamo - _¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!_

No tengo excusas para ello – el joven rio levemente pero la sonora respiración de Tomoe le acallo - ¡Te c-compensaré… L-lo prometo!

 _¡Un cita! –_ la castaña soltó rápidamente sin siquiera dudarlo - _¡Regresando de Asgard… saldrás conmigo… de acuerdo!_

Issei suspiro aliviado ante la demanda de otra miembro de harem, realmente el chico había olvidado a las otras dos jovencitas por estar ensimismado con su entrenamiento y sobre todo por lo sucedido con Rossweisse; esta vez había corrido con suerte ahora el problema que tenia entre manos era otro.

¿Cómo te encuentras Tomoe-chan? – el castaño preguntaba casualmente esperando una respuesta

 _El entrenamiento es duro –_ la joven caballero suspiro un poco decepcionada – _Darnos cuenta de lo débiles que eramos fue duro_

Ustedes no son débiles – Issei hablaba con sinceridad – Hasta yo mismo sé que son fuertes por su trabajo en equipo

 _Según nuestro entrenador esa es nuestra debilidad –_ la jovencita parecía molesta por esas palabras – _Individualmente apestamos, Sona nos escogía para trabajar como un equipo… nuestras debilidades son cubiertas por los demás_

Creo saber por qué de las palabras de su entrenador – el castaño se cruzaba de brazos – No todos los rating games se jugaran en equipo, espera enfrentamiento uno a uno

 _Ese es el objetivo… Dejemos de hablar de eso –_ Tomoe corto la conversación súbitamente – ¿ _Te encuentras bien?_

Si me encuentro bien – Issei supuso lo que quería saber la chica – Ravel y las demás están al pendiente de mí

 _Eso me alivia un poco… realmente me gustaría estar a tu lado –_ la voz de Tomoe sonaba un poco aliviada – _Sona-chan está considerando el intercambiarme con Ravel_

¡Oye! Espérame un momento – el Sekiryuutei se sorprendio por la decisión de Sona – No estas molesta por ello

 _Issei... ella está pensando en mis sentimientos –_ la castaña sonó tranquila – _Y si lo hace será después de la reunión de los jóvenes demonios_

Tomoe sonrió ante la reacción de Issei, mientras veía como sus compañeros continuaban con el entrenamiento al que estaban siendo sometidos por el Gobernador general de Grigori. Cuando la joven Sitri saco el tema a colación sobre intercambiar a Tomoe por una pieza libre de Ravel fue algo que un principio molesto al grupo entero, haciéndoles creer que ellos eran descartables; asi que no tardaron en replicar aquella decisión.

 _¡No puede hablar en serio… Kaicho! – Genshirou se colocó entre su compañera caballero y su ama - ¡Meguri-san es nuestra compañera y amiga!_

 _¡Si… nosotros no somos objetos! – Momo se unio a su novio en enfrentar a su ama - ¡Creimos que nos veía como sus amigos! – la peligris estuvo a punto de llorar - ¿Fueron imaginaciones nuestras?_

 _Tranquílense todos – la joven Sitri alzaba las manos para que le prestaran atención – la razón por la que comente eso es simplemente porque es lo mejor para ella_

 _¿Cómo que es lo mejor? – Ruruko miraba con duda a Sona – Expliquenos por favor_

 _Bien lo haré – Sona rio levemente al ver como su grupo se ponía en su contra – Ella está enamorada de Issei-san, ¿No es lo más justo para ella que esté a su lado?_

 _Todos asintieron ante la situación que estaba viviendo Tomoe Meguri, Sona miraba pacientemente como sus sirvientes meditaban sus palabras_

 _Para ella sería mejor pertenecer al mismo equipo que Issei-san – la pelinegra continuaba hablando – Sé que Tomoe me es leal y fiel… pero también debe de disfrutar su amor y libertad con el chico que ama – Sona cerró los ojos para soltar un sonoro suspiro - Porque es mi amiga y mi valiosa sirviente; solo deseo lo mejor para ella_

 _Lo lamentamos, Kaichou – Tsubasa fue la primera en disculparse – Creo que saltamos a las conclusiones rápidamente_

 _Recuerden, para mí son más que mis sirvientes – la heredera de los Sitri sonreía cálidamente – son mis amigos y mi familia… nunca lo olviden_

 _Todos guardaron silencio ante lo que Sona había dicho con sinceridad, Tomoe sintió una mezcla extraña de alivio y tristeza, el motivo era bastante claro; la joven heredera estaba dispuesta a dejar a una pieza importante para ella, para que esta misma pudiera alcanzar su propia felicidad un gesto que encontró difícil de rechazar por el simple hecho de que conllevaba los más honestos sentimientos que la demonio tenía por ella._

 _Sona-chan – Tomoe hablo llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Si estas dispuesta de hacer eso por mí; déjame pedirte algo a cambio – los ojos violetas de Sona se posaron en la figura de su caballero - Permíteme solamente participar en estos Rating games, para hacerlo al lado de mis amigos – la corte de Sitri sonrió ante la idea de Tomoe – Despues de esto puedes intercambiarme con Ravel_

 _Sona Sitri sintio una leve opresión en su pecho, así como ella consideraba los sentimientos de la castaña, Tomoe deseaba pelear a su lado antes de cambiar de equipo, los ojos suplicantes de todos sus sirvientes se posaron sobre ella, para que reconsiderara la situación._

 _Está bien, Meguri-san – la pelinegra accedió a la petición de su caballero – Tienes razón en pedirme que postergue el intercambio, no importa hasta donde lleguemos en estos rating games, quiero que lo hagamos juntos._

 _Decir que Sona estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, conmovida por la lealtad de su caballero era mentir, lógicamente la Sitri no quería separase de ninguno de sus sirvientes, pero ella misma quería lo mejor para ellos y eventualmente tendría que dejarlos partir para que ampliaran sus horizontes._

El Sekiryuutei habia escuchado atentamente la situación con Tomoe, de alguna manera se sintio mal por ser causante de que ese equipo bien equilibrado tuviese que ser separado, posó sus ojos en el cielo de la mañana, la caballero de Sona aún estaba en la línea esperando una respuesta por parte del chico del que estaba enamorada.

Creo que le estaré en deuda con Sona – Issei comentó sin animo – Mi cuenta con ella no hace más que incrementarse a cada momento

 _Eso mismo lo dijo ella –_ la castaña respondia alegremente mientras continuaba mirando a sus compañeros – ¿ _Estás de acuerdo con la decisión de Sona-chan?_

Si tú lo estás – el joven hablo seriamente – no puedo oponerme… tendré que decirle a Ravel-chan que guarde su pieza de caballero para el intercambio

 _Gracias Ise –_ al otro lado de la línea la joven parecía rebozar de felicidad – _Eso si… si nos enfrentamos en los rating games no se los dejaremos facíl._

No esperaría menos de ustedes – una sonrisa honesta adornaba el rostro del castaño - Nosotros también daremos lo mejor, claro si logramos participar

 _Sona-chan me ha dicho que Serafall-sama está moviendo todas sus influencias para eso –_ la jovencita rio levemente – _Según ella es la primera vez en varios siglos que trabaja en serio_

Eso me tranquiliza un poco – Issei rio de la misma manera que Tomoe – Bueno tendré que dejar esta platica, porque nosotros debemos entrenarnos también.

 _Bueno… este podrías –_ la castaña se escuchaba indecisa ante lo que pensaba solicitar – _Mandarme un beso_

El castaño contuvo la respiración levemente solamente para notar como Ravel y las demás le miraban divertidas, de alguna manera ellas dedujeron la petición de Tomoe, pero ver que todas ellas incluidas LeFay y Gabriel alzaran su pulgar en señal de aprobación era algo completamente irreal para él. Y un sonoro beso volvió a romper la calma dentro de la casa de Göndul.

* * *

El grupo de demonios iba caminando tranquilamente dirigidos por la valquiria pelirroja, Rossweisse se excusó de llevarlos esta vez porque tenía otras cosas que hacer y una de ellas era ayudar a Göndul con la limpieza de su casa, Cieles daba miradas furtivas a un avergonzado Sekiryuutei, quien simplemente trataba de concentrarse en el camino hacia el Valhalla, mientras que las chicas alrededor de él soltaban discretas risillas buscando de alguna manera apenar más al portador del Boosted Gear.

Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso esta mañana – Cieles hablo quedamente mientras le prestaban atención – Tengo curiosidad por que todas están de buen humor

¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – Ravel sonrió maliciosamente – Es algo muy simple pero Issei lo encuentra penoso

¡Dime más! – la pelirroja se acercó a la pequeña Phenex sonriendo de la misma manera.

Vamos, no avergoncemos a Ise-chan – Irina ocultaba una risilla tras su manos – Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja

Si, Issei-sama es caballeroso en ese sentido - la pequeña maga se unia a la conversación bastante animada – Pero si… es lindo

El castaño no hizo más que suspirar agotado, cuando las dos conversaciones habían terminado el joven Sekiryuutei vio como cada una de sus novias y compañeras de corte, sonreía maliciosamente Issei supo de inmediato que se arrepentiría de esas muestras de afecto o tal vez no.

Sigan burlándose – el portador del boosted gear mostraba falsa molestia – Y solo Tomoe-chan y Rias-chan tendrán citas conmigo

Ravel e Irina se sobresaltaron levemente, mientras que Xenovia y Asia mostraron alivio en reprimirse de las burlas a su novio, aunque muy dentro de ellas dos deseaban que el chico hiciera lo mismo por ellas.

Está bien – la dos nombradas se deprimieron al instante – Dejaremos de burlarnos de ti

Cieles sonrió ante el comportamiento cómico y animado que los demonios usualmente hacían gala cuando se conversaban con ellos; la pelirroja miraba hacia al frente cuando preguntó una cosa más.

¿Cómo se encuentra Ross-sempai? – la asistente de Odín mostraba genuina preocupación – Van a ser tres días desde aquello

Bien hoy amaneció de mejor humor – Gabriel respondió antes que cualquier otro – Tal vez ya lo supero

Cieles-san, ¿Han averiguado quien le hizo eso? – Ravel preguntaba a su guía y anfitriona – Sé que los dioses nos ven como sus juguetes pero eso fue pasarse

Mmm… están investigando – la joven valquiria se detuvo en su caminar – Cuando Odín-sama se enteró del incidente de Ross-sempai, se molestó mucho – Cieles miro con severidad a los demonios – Es la primera vez que le veo así, tanto que mando a Hugin y Munin a investigar

¿Hugin y Munin? – Asia ladeo la cabeza confundida ante aquellos nombres - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Son los cuervos del Odin-sama – LeFay hablaba entusiasmada – Se dice que vuelan por el mundo recogiendo información para él.

Vaya no imagine que supieras eso – la valquiria miraba con sorpresa y orgullo a la pequeña alfil – Muy poco prestan atención a las mitologías

B-Bueno, el día que no pude venir, Göndul-sama me presto un monto de libros – la pequeña maga se apeno levemente- me la pase leyendo mucho

¡Esa es nuestra LeFay! – Asia abrazo por la espalda a su compañera alfil – Buena niña, buena niña

La portadora del Twilight Healing acaricio con amor los cabellos de su rubia más pequeña del grupo, tal como una hermana mayor lo haría con su hermana menor, una escena que hizo que todos sonrieran por la calidez que desprendían, la joven valquiria mostraba una expresión neutra con respecto a la escena. Detalle que miro Gabriel seriamente.

Dentro de las Sala del Trono de Odín, el padre de Todopoderoso miraba expectante a su hijo Loki, desde que anuncio que se aliarían con otras mitologías para evitar el Ragnarok, el dios del engaño aparecía todos los días frente a él para reclamarle esa decisión, estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes de su hijo, pero ocurrieron dos cosa importante que llamaron su atención, la primera fue que en los tres días anteriores no había ido a visitarle y la segunda simplemente se limitó a preguntar.

¿Por qué aliarnos con otras mitologías? – el peli azul mostraba una inusual serenidad – Puedes responder a mi pregunta… Padre

Es la primera vez que tu comportamiento me impresiona, Loki – Odín acaricio su larga barba mientras admiraba el rostro de su hijo – Estoy feliz de que por fin me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte mis motivos – el anciano Dios se levantó de su trono para colocarse a la altura del joven dios – Sabes que a diferencia de los mortales y demás criaturas sobrenaturales… nosotros lo dioses tenemos una existencia predeterminada por nuestro mito, no podemos elegir la duración de nuestra vida – Loki miro tranquilamente a su padre mientras este continuaba hablando – Nosotros lo señores del norte debemos perecer en el Ragnarok, solamente unos cuantos dioses tienen la oportunidad de vivir… Inclusive tu hijo mío – Odín rio levemente – De que sirve ser todopoderosos si no podemos desafiar nuestro destino, aliándome con otras mitologías y que estas nos ayuden a evitar el ocaso garantiza nuestra supervivencia.

Entiendo, Padre – el Dios del Engaño bajo la mirada apenado – Todo esto lo haces por nosotros es egoísta de mi parte haberme cegado por mi ira

No… no, entiendo tu malestar – el anciano se mostró comprensible – Te estoy robando el propósito de tu vida, para garantizarte un verdadero futuro

Te estoy agradecido, Odín-sama – el peli azul sonrió amablemente mientras se encaminaba a la salida del sala del trono – Aprovecharé esta oportunidad que nos has regalado

Estoy orgulloso de ti… Loki – la sincera sonrisa del anciano fue correspondida por el joven dios – ¡Me has alegrado el día!

Tras atravesar las enormes puertas doradas de las sala del trono, Sigyn estaba parada pacientemente esperando el arribo de su esposo, la joven diosa estaba sorprendida por la serenidad que su esposo demostraba en esos momentos, pero ella sabía el motivo de todo eso, Hugin y Munin estaban por sobrevolando los nueve reinos, nunca se imaginaron que Odín se tomaría muy a pecho, el incidente con su antigua asistente.

 _La joven valquiria estaba en el suelo expectante a lo que el arrogante Dios del Engaño pretendía pedirle, el dolor que generaba el anillo en su cuerpo era indescriptible, tanto que luchaba por mantenerse consiente y no desfallecer; la razón era muy simple no confiaba para nada de Loki, caer desmayada conllevaría peores consecuencias para ella y la santidad de su cuerpo. Claro Rossweisse no se consideraba a sí misma como una belleza a comparación de las otras valquirias, pero conociendo la clase de mujer que engendró a la señora de Helheim no estaba segura si el dios parado frente a ella cometeria tal bajeza como violarla para satisfacer su lujuria._

 _Veo que estas resistiendo bastante bien – Loki abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido por la tenacidad de la nieta de Göndul – Retiro lo dicho tal vez no heredaste la astucia de tu abuela pero si su férrea voluntad_

 _E-Esto no es nada – la peli plateada sonriera tratando de sonar valiente – He p-pasado por p-peores cosas_

 _Sabes alardear no te ayudara en nada – la mirada fría de Hel estaba posada en la de Rossweisse – a simple vista estas a punto de desmayarte – la señora del inframundo tomo de la cabellera plateada de Rossweisse para hablarle directamente – Si te estas preguntado si mi padre va a violarte, te aseguro que ni siquiera tiene esas intenciones_

 _Rossweisse no sabía si sentir alivio o temor ante esa declaratoria, lógicamente Loki tenía algo peor entre manos y ella imaginaba que tendría un valor dentro de esas maquinaciones_

 _Primero que nada me gustaría decirte que tienes puesto en tu mano – el peli azul hablo con seriedad mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las dos mujeres – Te he colocado una copia del infame Andvarinaut – Rossweisse palideció ante las palabras de Loki – Y si te preguntabas ¿Tiene la misma maldición que el original?... Si – con una sonrisa arrogante continuo con su explicación – Hace caer sobre ti todas las desgracias, a manera de que va consumiendo lentamente tu vida, pero tienes suerte – el Dios sonrio con maldad – Te entre todas las valquirias del Valhalla eres la única que puede pasar inadvertida a los ojos de Heimdall – la peli plateada miraba con odio al Dios – Y con ello de hacerte de un simple objeto… el Gjallahorn_

 _¿P-Para que quieres es el cuerno del final? – Rossweisse se mostraba temerosa de saber los motivos del Dios – Acaso tu…_

 _Claro que sí, dulce valquiria – Loki gesticulo exageradamente – Planeo que mi razón de existir se cumpla y tú me vas a ayudar con ello_

 _Ni_ _¡Ni muerta lo haría! - la decisión de la peli plateada era más que evidente - ¡Sería traicionar a mi gente!_

 _Una sonora risa alerto a la valquiria, quien vio como Hel se agarraba del abdomen completamente extasiada, las palabras de Rossweisse le parecieron la mejor broma que hubiese escuchado en todo el día._

 _En la posición que te encuentras no hay mucho margen para que te niegues a hacerlo - la hija de Loki miraba con gracia la resolución de la nieta de Göndul – Sabes que morirás después de todo… simplemente nosotros retiraremos el anillo de tu cadáver – Hel tomó la mano de Rossweisse con fuerza – Y lo colocaremos en otra valquiria… ¿Tal vez en Hilde?_

 _La amenaza de la Señora de Helheim doblego la voluntad de la ex asistente de Odín, el motivo la joven e optimista de su kouhai, ella era demasiado inocente como para no acceder a la petición de los dos dioses, ella misma estaba cediendo ante la agonía que el anillo le estaba imprimiendo en su persona, derrotada y humillada bajo la mirada para no encarar los ojos aquellos dos. Sonriendo triunfante Loki se arrodillo para decirle unas últimas palabras._

 _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – el peli azul sonrio satisfecho sin esperar respuesta de Rossweisse – El anillo contiene un hechizo que lo oculta de los demás – la peli plateada mantenía un amargo silencio – Solo yo puedo quitarte ese objeto y ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda_

 _¿C-Como evitaré que Heimdall me asesine? – con pesadez la joven se atrevió a preguntar_

 _Muy simple – Loki susurro al oído de la valquiria poniendo un segundo objeto en sus manos – Eso dependerá de tu habilidad_

 _Sigyn miraba todo eso a la distancia, la diosa miraba con aprehensión el comportamiento de su esposo y de la señora de Helheim, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de iniciar el Ragnarok, pero ella debía de mantenerse fiel a los deseos del dios del engaño, una vez que Loki y Hel desaparecieron del lugar, ella se acercó con cautela a la desvalida valquiria._

 _¿Sigyn-sama? – Rossweisse reconoció inmediatamente a la mujer - ¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _¡Shhhhs! No hables – la diosa se arrodillo para colocar sus manos sobre el anillo maldito – Perdona que no pueda oponerme a Loki, pero al menos déjame aliviar un poco tu carga_

 _Un hermoso circulo mágico apareció sobre la mano izquierda de Rossweisse, con lentitud la energía maligna del anillo se fue apaciguando, asi mismo como el dolor que de este provenía, la valquiria miraba con tristeza como una noble diosa como Sigyn se había casado con alguien tan torcido como Loki, la diosa comprendió el pesar que sentía la nieta de Göndul, lo único que podía hacer por la peli plateada era aliviar el dolor que sentía su cuerpo._

 _Con esto ya no pasaras más penas – Sigyn desvaneció su magia – Pero el hecho de que te matará es inevitable_

 _¿Por qué hacen todo esto? – la valquiria miraba suplicante a la esposa de Loki - ¿Por qué Sigyn-sama?_

 _Nosotros los dioses no damos razones para nuestro actos – la mujer miro con seriedad a la valquiria – Tal vez solo les tengamos envidia_

 _Sin decir ni una palabra más la diosa se levantó dándose la vuelta para dejar desconsolada a Rossweisse, viéndola de soslayo sintió pena por ella aunque también sentía eso por sí misma._

Sigyn seguía de cerca a su esposo Loki quien caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos del Valhalla, fue cuando vio a la actual asistente de Odín; quien detrás de ella iban los invitados del padre todo poderoso, no pudo evitar prestar atención al único hombre del grupo, el joven era de lo más normal a los ojos de la diosa, sin ningún atributo destacable o digno de alabanza, pero lo que más le inquieto fueron los ojos del muchacho. La Diosa de la Fidelidad pudo reconocer la mirada de aquel que era fiel a sus creencias y sobre todo al amor por su pareja. Se detuvo unos instantes para continuar observando la figura de Hyodou Issei, hasta que se perdió por los pasillos del castillo.

¿Por qué te detuviste? – la demandante voz de Loki llamo la atención de la castaña – Encontraste algo de tu agrado

No, nada – la diosa contestaba sin ningún reparo – Tal vez algo de esperanza – estas últimas palabras las dijo para si misma

No digas sandeces – el dios del engaño miraba con desprecio la sonrisa de su mujer – Vámonos a nuestras habitaciones

Claro que si querido esposo – Sigyn obedeció sin rechistar la petición de Loki – Vamos a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Issei se detuvo unos momentos para tratar de comprender porque la esposa de Loki le había mirado de esa manera, Ravel noto como el rostro de su prometido mostraba un semblante serio. Desde hace días el joven Sekiryuutei estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, empezando por el extraño sueño que tuvo y después el incidente de Rossweisse, trato de acercase al su novio pero este retomo su andar para reunirse con ella, la tomo del brazo y se apartaron un poco.

¿Escucharon lo que converse con Rias? – el castaño preguntaba quedamente mientras que Ravel prestaba atención – Contéstame con la verdad

Bien, nosotras decidimos mantener la privacidad de nuestras platicas – la pequeña fénix respondía con tranquilidad – Vamos hay cosas que solamente nosotras deseamos saber y nadie más

… - Issei guardó silencio ante la decisión de sus chicas – Le pregunte sobre su vida al lado de Riser cuando estaban casados

Issei ¿Por qué me dices esto? – la rubia miro con duda al Sekiryuutei – No comprendo porque lo hiciste

¿Quería saber si ella fingía su normalidad? – el chico bajo la mirada pensativo – Siento que algo no está bien con Ross-san

Mmm… ¿Qué te respondió Rias-san? – Ravel estaba preocupada por la respuesta

Más o menos como se está comportando Rossweisse – los ojos castaños de Issei miraron fijamente a los de Ravel – Nos oculta algo

¡Porque lo dices hasta ahora! – la Phenex se alarmó ante la indecisión de su prometido – No debimos haberla dejado sola

No sé por qué se me ocurrió decírtelo – el joven también se alarmo por su descuido – ¡Debemos regresar!

Ambos asintieron para regresarse a la casa de Göndul, la mirada curiosa del resto de la corte de Ravel se poso sobre ellos, estuvieron a punto de reunirse con ellos en su carrera, pero fueron detenidos por la propia Ravel.

¡No se preocupen por nosotros! – la pequeña rubia grito fuertemente - ¡Issei olvido algo en casa de Göndul-sama, no tardamos nada!

¡Pero…! – Asia notaba algo pasaba entre ellos dos - ¡Iremos con ustedes!

¡No pueden descuidar su entrenamiento! – Ravel continuo corriendo tras del castaño - ¡No tardamos nada!

¡Vayan con cuidado! – Gabriel toco el hombro de su compañera alfil para que esta se detuviera – Anda Asia-chan, tenemos que entrenar

Asintiendo debilemente la portadora del Twilight Healing termino por aceptar la petición de la Reina de la corte a la que pertenecía, pero aquel sentimiento de preocupación era compartido por el resto del grupo, ambos demonios corrieron lo más rápido que podían, la empedradas calles estaba solitarias a esas horas de la mañana, por suerte para ellos llegaron a la casa de Göndul con bastante rapidez.

¡GÖNDUL-SAMA! – Ravel grito en la entrada de la acogedora casa - ¡Göndul-sama!

¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – la anciana valquira salio detrás de una puerta – Se suponía que estarían entrenando… porque se regresaron.

Una pregunta… ¿dónde esta Rossweisse? – el castaño mantuvo la calma para no alarmar a la anciana

¿Rosse? Sabio a su habitación para buscar algo – la abuela de Göndul señalo las escaleras – Fue hace como cinco minutos

Ambos demonios se miraron mutuamente antes de subir rápidamente a la habitación, una vez frente a la puerta el castaño se adelantó un poco a su prometida y tomo el pomo de la misma, la puerta se abrió para mostrar el interior de la misma, no hubo sorpresa para ellos dos, Rossweisse no se encontraba en su interior.

Ya iba ser casi una semana desde que la Norn estaban impedidas de visualizar tanto el presente como el futuro, Verdandi y Skuld habían decidido esperar a ver si la situación cambiaba de manera positiva pero para desgracia de ambas diosas del destino eso no fue posible, por suerte Urd estaba a un día de regresar de su viaje. Quien se había tomado la situación con tranquilidad fue la más joven de las tres hermanas, mientras que Verdandi hacia lo posible para componer los pozos, frente a ella estaba suspendida una pantalla mágica donde podían verse cientos de líneas de texto bastante complejas.

Verdandi-neesama, llevas varios días así – la pequeña Norn bostezaba aburrida – Deberías dejarlo hasta Urb-aneue lo haga

¡Skuld! – la mayor de las norn reprendía a su hermana mientras tecleaba sobre un extraño círculo mágico – Mientras más tiempo estemos a ciegas más cosas salen de nuestro control

Lo sé… lo sé – Skuld se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermana - ¿La verdad solo estas preocupada por Heimdall?

¡Uguuu! Si es verdad – Verdandi se agarró su cabello demostrando su frustración – No le he podido tomar más fotos para mi colección privada

Sabes que eso es acechar – la valquiria miro con desaprobación los motivos torcidos de su hermana – Pero sí, tienes razón… pero que podemos hacer nosotras, la que configuro estos pozos fue Urd-aneue

Suspirando con resignación Verdandi descarto su círculo mágico, suspirando con tristeza la joven diosa simplemente se sento en el suelo desconsolada.

Urd-neesama, ¿Por qué utilizaste millenium como sistema operativo? – la joven soltó lágrimas de sus ojos - ¡No sabes que noventa y ocho es más estable!

Uff… Urd-aneue regresa por favor – comentó la más joven de las norn antes de sorber un poco de malteada – No creo que Verdandi-neesama resista un poco más.

Ambas diosas estaba tan ensimismadas en sus problemas que no notaron como el pozo del presente y del futuro comenzaban a mostrar señales de un comportamiento extraño.

Rossweisse estaba frente a las puertas de la mansión de Heimdall, su corazón latía rápidamente por la presión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero debía de mantenerse calmada o si no el Dios se daría cuenta de sus intenciones y eso conllevaría a su muerte, toco entre sus manos tenía una botella del más caro y delicioso aguamiel que su abuela conservaba para el momento que ella le mostraría al hombre con el que se casaría, pero por su mala suerte o tal vez buena dependiendo de cómo se viera la situación , la botella estaba sin abrir. El plan seria sencillo en planeación pero en ejecución sería algo completamente distinto.

La chica sintió como el anillo pulsaba un poco nuevamente, como siniestro recordatorio del porque se encontraba en ese lugar, respiró profundamente para llevar a cabo la misión que habían impuesto sobre ella, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo. Toco varias veces esperando que el Dios Vigía atendiera la puerta, repentinamente esta se abrió dando paso a la presencia del Dios.

¡Pero si se trata de Rossweisse! – Heimdall exclamo sorprendido por ver a la peliplateada frente a su puerta - ¿No se suponía que estarías en casa de Göndul?

Este… si, pero surgieron varias cosas – la joven valquiria rio levemente mientras ocultaba tras de ella la botella que llevaba consigo – Venia a agradecerle por habernos dejado pasar hace unos días-

Sabes que no tenías que agradecer nada – el rubio se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación – Anda pasa, no es bueno dejar a una dama en la intemperie-

¡Muchas gracias, Heimdall-sama! – la valquiria se inclinó levemente para después adentrarse en la mansión

El Dios se sentó en su cómodo sofá mientras que Rossweisse se colocó a un lado para admirar con detenimiento las acciones de Heimdall, el hombre no mostraba señales de desconfianza en contra de la valquiria, con sumo cuidado la joven se sentó frente a él, para de alguna manera iniciar una conversación.

Escuche que uno de mis hermanos te jugó una mala pasada – amablemente el hombre mostró preocupación por la valquiria – Hace unos momentos vi a los cuervos de mi padre sobre volar mi hogar

Odin-sama está preocupado por mí – Rossweisse no daba crédito por las palabras del Dios – es bueno saber que me tiene afecto

Reconozco que mi padre es un bromista pero no llega a esos extremos – el ceño fruncido del rubio mostraba el enfado que sentía internamente – No todos los dioses pensamos que los demás son nuestros juguetes

Es bueno saberlo Heimadall-sama – la valquiria bajo la mirada levemente dolida – si los demás dioses pensaran de esa manera

Quita esa cara larga, Rossweisse – Heimdall sonrió ampliamente – Eres más querida por nosotros de lo que imaginas, pero anímate por favor

Aquella petición molestó enormemente a la joven peliplateada suspirando pesadamente, procedió a sonreír lo más naturalmente posible, fue cuando Heimdall se percató del objeto que traía Rossweisse.

Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que traes contigo? – la curiosidad en la voz del dios era evidente – ¿Un regalo para mí?

No se le escapa nada, Heimdall-sama – la sonrisa de Rossweisse era más que evidente – Es un pequeño presente de mi parte, por habernos permitirnos el acceso a Asgard sin ningún contratiempo

Te dije que el viejo me lo había ordenado – el dios negaba con la cabeza – Me sentiría mal en aceptarlo… pero me sentiría peor en rechazarlo

Extendiendo una de su manos hizo el ademan para que le entregara la botella, cuando vio la fecha de elaboración, sacándole un sonoro silbido por la antigüedad de la botella, emocionado por el valioso obsequio que la valquira le estaba ofreciendo, no tardo ningún instante para tomar un enorme tarro y disfrutar de la deliciosa bebida. La joven miro con expectativa como el espumoso brebaje llenaba la tarra, con una sonrisa en los labio Heimdall le ofrecio un poco, pero recordó la poca tolerancia al alcohol que su acompañante tenía.

¡A tu salud, mi valiente amiga! – el rubio alzo la tarra para beber completamente su contenido - ¡Ahh! Deliciosa

Tras una hora de beber sin parar, Heimdall comenzaba a sentirse mareado, extrañamente el dios tenía buena tolerancia a las fiestas y beber desenfrenadamente, pero en esta ocasión si sentía el estrago de estar completamente borracho, intentó levantarse de su silla ante la mirada curiosa de Rossweisse, para simplemente caer al suelo desfallecido. Lo que no contó el dios fue que la valquiria había alterado el aguamiel con un complejo hechizo para incrementar las propiedades a un grado que hasta los dioses serían capaces de tolerarlo. Levantándose con discreción la valquiria se acercó para ver si realmente Heimdall estaba dormido por la embriaguez, el escucharlo roncar sonoramente fue indicación de que había logrado su cometido.

Levanto al corpulento Dios para ponerlo cómodamente en su sillón, un vacío en el estómago se presentó, como respuesta a la culpa que sentía por haber engañado a un ser tan amable como lo era el guardián de las puertas a Asgard, una vez que lo dejo descansando; emprendió la búsqueda del objeto que Loki le había indicado obtener.

Flotando sobre un pedestal se encontraba un hermoso cuerno de oro sólido, la joven se sorprendio por lo ostentoso que era el objeto; pero a sabiendas de su importancia en el Ragnarök no hizo más que aceptar su apariencia, el problema que encontró era el tamaño que tenía, ya que fácilmente destacaría por ser tan largo como ella, ateniendo a lo imposible decidió tomarlo para llevárselo consigo, al entrar en contacto con sus manos, el Gjallahorn disminuyo de tamaño haciendo que Rossweisse se espantara levemente, el cuerno se encogía lo suficiente como para esconderlo fácilmente entre sus ropas. Decidio que era tiempo de irse, pero se sobresaltó cuando noto que Heimdall rio levemente mientras se revolvía en su sillón para continuar durmiendo.

Con un paso desganado salio de aquella mansión para encontrarse con dos lobos frente a ella, se trataban de los hijos de Fenrir, Sköll y Hati; gruñendo levemente le indicaron que debería seguirlos.

Así fue como Rossweisse se encamino a entregarle al Dios del Engaño el objeto que desencadenaría el fin del mundo.

* * *

Serafall Leviatán estaba sintiendo una enorme pena en el momento en que se presentó los resultados de sus esfuerzos a su querida amiga Odelia Phenex, la Maou había movido todas sus influencias para cumplir su promesa de que Ravel Phenex participara en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, pero los organizadores del evento, "El consejo de Ancianos" se había negado rotundamente a que la más joven de las familia Phenex participara en dicho evento.

Alegando que era un rito de transición de la adolescencia a la madurez, el permitir que alguien tan joven participara sería una burla a dichas costumbres.

La propia Maou encontró la situación bastante incomoda, a pesar que tuvo el apoyo de Zekram Bael para tratar de persuadir a los cabeza duras de los encargados, ninguno de ellos cedió a las peticiones de Serafall. Tanto Raynard como Ruval se habían esperado un resultado así, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados, por otra parte la corte de Ravel tendría más tiempo para preparase a conciencia y no algo tan drástico como los entrenamientos relámpago que sufrieron en tan poco tiempo.

Lo lamento tanto – voz apagada de la siempre jovial Maou hizo sentir mal a la familia Phenex – inclusive amenacé con iniciar una nueva guerra pero aun asi se negaron

No tienes por qué disculparte, Serafall – Odelia suspiro como si tratara de mitigar su molestia – Sabemos que hiciste lo necesario

¡Son unos tontos! – la pelinegra se agarró la cabeza en señal de su frustración – el equipo de Ravel-chan promete mucho, porque son tan cerrados de mente

Bueno, debemos entender que es un rito de madurez – Ruval hablo tranquilamente mientras su hijo Richard le miraba curioso – Esto nos da más tiempo para preparar a Ravel y al resto

¿Ravel-neechan no va participar? – la voz de Richard llamo la atención de los adultos – Pero si ella, Issei-niichan y todas las demás son fuertes

Lo sabemos, pero hay reglas que cumplir – Lena apareció detrás de su hijo para acariciar su cabeza – Pero eso lo demostraran el próximo año

No esperaba menos de Lena-aneue – una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación

Las miradas de todos en la habitación se posaron sobre la figura de Riser Phenex, el joven había cambiado su look salvaje y desenfadado por uno más conservador, la sonrisa que amenazaba por aparecer en el rostro de Odelia al ver a su hijo en su hogar rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Camelia Ronove hizo acto de presencia para tomar del brazo del joven fénix.

Padre, Madre es bueno verlos gozando de salud – la líder de la familia Ronove mostraba una singular amabilidad – Perdonen por aparecernos por aquí sin permiso – la peli morada mostraba una honesta cortesía y respeto por los presentes – Teniamos curiosidad por saber si la pequeña Ravel participaría

¡Camelia-san! – una sonrisa fingida adorno el rostro de la matriarca de la familia – No tenías que haber venido, con Riser era más que suficiente para que te enteraras

Madre… no diga esas cosas – la mujer de Riser mostraba la misma sonrisa fingida que Odelia – ¡Pero si somos familia!

Esa última declaración hizo descender unos cuantos grados la temperatura de la habitación, era bien sabido que Odelia no sentía mucha animosidad por Camelia, ya que sentía que se había aprovechado de su pequeño hijo para asegurar el futuro de su clan, pero a palabras de Reiner (su segundo hijo); Riser estaba llevando un buen trabajo en cuestión de administrar la fortuna de los Ronove, esa madurez que estaba demostrando aquel joven quien dio más importancia a las fiestas y a las mujeres era gracias a la mujer que había elegido como su pareja.

No importaba lo mucho que la odiara, Camelia era lo que su descarriado hijo necesitaba para sentar cabeza.

¡Okaasama, Imouto! – Lena intervino para evitar un desastre mayor – ¡Suficiente con quererse matar, queramos o no somos familia!

¡Pero Lena! – Odelia hizo un leve puchero - ¡Ella… Ella! ¡Ella se aprovechó del inocente Riser!

Hasta donde yo sé tu hijo no era nada inocente – la otra demonio noble oculto una sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano – De hecho es lo sufrientemente ha… ¡mfgggg!

¡Imouto, por favor! – la futura matriarca tapó la boca de Camelia – no eches más leña al fuego

La mirada amenazante que Lena le dio a la líder del clan Ronove fue suficiente ahora que la mujer desistiera de molestar a Odelia, asintiendo a la petición de su hermana política decidió establecer una tregua para evitar una sangrienta escena entre las dos mujeres, solo esperaba que con el nacimiento de su futuro hijo las situación entre ellas cambiara a mejor.

Conseguiste una mujer interesante - Ruval susurro al oído de su hermano menor – Espero que madre y ella se lleven bien

Yo también espero lo mismo – el tercer hijo rio levemente apenado

La sonrisa de Serafall no se hizo esperar cuando admiro la escena cómica que se desarrolló frente a ella término abruptamente , suspirando aliviada porque los ánimos habían mejorado, decidió que era tiempo para dar la siguiente parte de la noticia.

A pesar de mi rotundo fracaso – la Maou comenzaba a hablar con tranquilidad – la fecha de la gala ya fue establecida junto con el lugar donde se va celebrar

Entiendo y ¿en dónde va a ser? – Raynard se mostraba interesado por las palabras de Serafall

Será en el territorio de los Gremory – la autonombrada chica mágica alzo los brazos – ¡Y estamos invitados!

Creo que declinaremos la invitación – Ruval hablaba por todos los miembros de su familia – Puede que estemos en buenos términos con los Gremory… pero digamos que nos mantendremos alejados de ellos por un tiempo

Es una lástima – Serafall se dejó caer un su asiento desganada – Esperaba que fueran… es divertido estar con ustedes

Es un honor que piense así de nosotros – el patriarca de la familia se mostró sus respetos a Serafall – también encontramos su compañía agradable

Bueno, también deben saber que Odín estará presente – aquella noticia descoloco a toda la familia – es la primera vez que los dioses nórdicos presta su atención a nuestra facción

Vaya sí que es un gran avance– Camelia comentaba tranquilamente mientras que Henrietta le servía un poco de té – Esta tregua entre las facciones bíblicas nos está dando bueno beneficios

Tienes razón, Came-chan – la peli morada alzo levemente la ceja por el extraño mote que la Maou uso con ella – Es por eso que se hará una cena de gala en honor al Padre de los dioses nórdicos

¿Cuándo será esta cena? – Riser preguntó interesado – Tal vez cambiemos de opinión y asistamos

Bueno será mañana por la noche – Serafall se llevó un dedo al mentón – estarán todos los herederos representantes de sus familias y así como los participantes de los rating games

Esa noticia resulto impactante para la familia Phenex, ya que un dios de otra facción mitológica se presentara en un evento así incrementaba la importancia de la reunión, tal vez ese fue el motivo del porque los ancianos se negaron a permitirle participar al grupo de Ravel, tal vez Odin comentaría algo sobre ellos y harían reconsiderar la decisión de los ancianos, quien sabe tal vez la suerte estaría de su lado.

* * *

Rossweisse regresaba a su casa con un paso lento y pesado, internamente se sentía devastada por el hecho de haber cometido un acto terrible en contra de su gente y del mundo entero, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que como esperaba las cosas no salieron como ella deseaba, justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Göndul estaba de pie en la entrada con una mirada que denotaba la ira que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, pocas veces la había visto molestarse con alguien y mucho menos con ella. Fue entonces cuando supo que ya no importaba nada de lo que dijera, su suerte estaba echada.

¡Rosse tenemos que hablar! – la severidad en la voz de su abuela era notoria - ¡Estas en graves problemas!

Si abuelita – la peliplateada entro a su casa esperando sin mucho ánimo.

La docilidad que mostraba Rossweisse era perturbadora, pero también era la mirada perdida que nuevamente tenía, el joven Sekiryuutei comprendió perfectamente que la situación lejos de mejorar había empeorado menormente, fue cuando el grupo entero se percató de algo extraño en la mano de la valquiria.

¿Desde cuándo portaba un anillo de oro? Fue el pensamiento generalizado de todos los presentes, lo peor vino cuando presenciaron que del accesorio emano una energía siniestra y oscura, pero de alguna manera parecía no afectar a Rossweisse, Göndul parecio ignorar ese hecho estando cegada por la molestia que dé en esos momentos sentía, por haber sido engañada.

En la mente de la valquiria se repasaba un desafortunado evento que había terminado por doblegar su voluntad y súbitamente se arrodillo para ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, un suave llanto empezó a ser escuchado, dolor, pena, frustración y sobre todo vergüenza eran los sentimientos que transmitían cada sollozo que emanaba de la joven peli plateada, el corazón de la anciana rápidamente paso de la molestia a una genuina preocupación. Se arrodillo junto a la desconsolada joven acunándola en un maternal abrazo, esperando que pudiese calmarse lo suficiente.

Un gesto tan cálido como ese debería ser suficiente para proteger el corazón de cualquier mal o tristeza en el mundo.

" _Lo siento"_

Esas palabras emanaron de entre los sollozos de Rossweisse, Issei y los demás sintieron un trago amargo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ellos? ¿Qué había hecho para sentir esa vergüenza?

" _Lo siento"_

Nuevamente se disculpaba, eso hizo reaccionar al único hombre del grupo, acercándose temerosamente se arrodillo junto a la abuela como su nieta, su mano vacilante se acercó hasta tocar con suavidad el tembloroso hombro de la joven valquiria, el cual continuaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Al contacto de la mano del Sekiryuutei con la piel de Rossweisse fue suficiente para esta descubriera su rostro, bañado en lágrimas, le miró fijamente, las orbes azules había perdido todo deseo de vivir, clavándose en los ojos café del castaño enunciaron una frase que haría que el corazón de Hyodou Issei se detuviera por completo.

" _Issei-san… Podrías matarme por favor…"_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, aquí Aerter... en estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados por una serie de acontecimientos que han golpeado mi voluntad y me han hecho reflexionar si debería continuar escribiendo o simplemente dejarlo asi como está.**_

 _ **Es extraño cuando pierdes el camino y olvidas algo muy importante... ¿Porque empecé con esto?**_

 _ **Esa pregunta golpeo mi mente cuando note que había errado en mis objetivos, dando importancia a otras cosas ante lo más importante, escribo para divertirme... para imaginar un mundo y olvidarme de estrés que genera la realidad en la que vivimos, pero mas importante escribia algo que me satisfaciera completamente.**_

 _ **Puede sonar pretencioso, pero meditando me di cuenta de algo, el fanon de DxD hasta cierto punto es purista y estricto; desgraciadamente eso limita mucho la creatividad con la que se puede armar una historia, siendo sincero me aburre el hecho que ciertos elementos del canon sean tan inflexibles que practicamente no se pueda cambiar muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Tratar de enriquecer una historia con elementos originales y sobre todo reales (pasandome horas y horas investigando sobre las diferentes mitologías en especial la nórdica), para mi hubiese sido tan fácil agregar personajes de otras series e incluirlos en como si nada, siendo sincero eso me desagrada, ver que esos elementos son bien recibidos y acogidos hacen que simplemente desee dejar de escribir.**_

 _ **Puede sonar como el berrinche de un niño celoso, pero ese es mi sentir general.**_

 _ **Es por eso que llegue a una decisión sobre el futuro de Left Behind y With Broken Wings, continuaré escribiendo esta historia porque fue la que me catapultó en este fanon y seria un insulto dejarla a medias, pero lamento mucho que el spin-off no comparte esa misma suerte.**_

 _ **¡Por que sufrirá un reboot completo! ¿Que dijeron este tipo enloqueció?**_

 _ **With Broken Wings tiene sus dias contados como historia independiente ya que la incluiré en la continuidad de Left Behind, para hacerlo tendré que reescribirla desde cero y adaptarla perfectamente.**_

 _ **Conservará su esencia en todo sentido estricto de la palabra, pero tambien incluira elementos completamente nuevos... solo esperenlo con ansias.**_

 _ **Bueno tambien un agradecimiento a Adriana Valkyrie... tu sabes por qué y nadie mas necesita saberlo, a mi socio en el crimen AqomXG y a mi colaborador Bellzador que gracias a él me divierto en el crossover. Y tambien a la enorme cantidad de seguidores de esta historia y de su servidor; que me tomaria todo el día para terminar.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy... solamente me resta decir pasen un buen dia y sigan disfrutando de Left Behind.**_

* * *

La fecha prometida se había acercado y las emociones dentro del inframundo se había elevado enormemente por los acontecimientos por venir.

El ambiente dentro del territorio del Clan Gremory era de fiesta, todos los habitantes de esa zona del inframundo admiraban los diversos transportes que arribaban a la mansión, no era muy frecuente ese tipo de espectáculos y los demonios menores se deleitaban con aquellas impactantes muestras de poder y nobleza que cada casa perteneciente a los pilares fundadores mostraban, para Rias Gremory era extraño que festival careciera de importancia; ya que la noticia de que Ravel Phenex no participaría en los Rating Games hizo que la jovencita se molestara enormemente, sentimiento que su corte compartía con ella.

Prima, ese semblante te resta belleza – un fornido joven mostraba una sonrisa confiada al notar como la pelirroja se sobre saltaba – ¡A pasado tiempo Rias!

¡Sairaog Bael! – la joven Gremory reverencio la presencia de Sairaog – Es bueno ver que goza de buena salud

Deja los formalismos para más tarde, ¡ven y dame un abrazo! – el heredero del clan Bael abrió sus brazos completamente para recibir a su prima quien correspondió su gesto – Te extrañé mucho, lamento lo de los Phenex

Eso quedo en el pasado – Rias acaricio la espalda de Sairaog – Estoy bien, y hasta me conseguí un novio

¡Vaya eso no me lo esperaba! – el peli negro rio sonoramente - ¡Espero conocer a ese grandioso hombre!

Tendrás que esperar primo – una tranquila sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la pelirroja – Puedo notar que tus animos están a flor de piel

No se te escapa nada… Rias – el joven Bael rio suavemente- no puedo ocultarlo, a pesar que soy favorito a ganar… espero que alguien me dé una sorpresa, por allí escuche rumores de que recibiste un entrenamiento por parte de tu hermano

Los rumores son ciertos – la joven asintió mientras conversaba con su familiar – pero no esperes mucho… fue poco el tiempo que me pudo ayudar

Sirzechs-nii es un genio, no seas modesta Rias-chan – la varonil voz de Sairaog hizo sonrojar levemente a la Gremory – Tal vez a ojos inexpertos pase desapercibido; pero se nota la mejoría

Me apenas – Rias ocultó su sonrisa con una de sus manos – si nos enfrentamos lo sabrás

Esperaré eso con ansias – el joven reverencio a su prima para retirarse al salón donde se reunirían con el resto de los participantes – Bueno nos vemos después

Asintiendo vio como el joven heredero de los Bael se retiró con un paso seguro y firme; Rias rio al imaginarse una pelea hipotética entre su querido Issei y su primo; para ella hubiese sido emocionante verlos combatir ante la expectativa de quien de los dos ganaría, claro que su apoyo seria incondicional para el joven Sekiryuutei, pero tampoco demeritaba las habilidades del futuro líder de la caza Bael.

Por tu mirada puedo intuir que te los imaginas combatiendo – Rias volteo para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia – Al igual que tú, creo que ellos dos nos darán una buena pelea

¡Sona! – la pelirroja sonrio al notar la presencia de la Sitri – Es bueno que estes aquí

Lo mismo digo, aunque siento que mis esfuerzos pudieron ser en vano – la pelinegra comentaba con cierta decepción – Pero no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad… ¿Por cierto que sabes de Issei-san?

Hablé con él ayer… estaba un poco preocupado con algo pero se encuentra bien – Rias contestaba un poco más animada - ¿No te contó nada Meguri-san?

No me gusta meterme en la vida personal de mis sirvientes – la Sitri contestaba de forma honesta – Salvo que ellos me lo digan personalmente

Yo también pienso lo mismo… claro que tuve que reprender a Karlamine y a Yuuto – la joven Gremory rio por lo bajo mientras que Sona le miraba curiosa – Les dije que no estaba preparada para ser tía, que con Milicas era suficiente

Temo que preguntaré para después – la sonrisa divertida adorno el estoico rostro de la hermana de Serafall - ¿Ya sabes las chicas necesitamos de chismes así como respirar?

Después de la cena vayan a mi habitación y tendremos una pijamada – la pelirroja se mostraba animada con la idea

¡Hecho! Nosotras llevaremos la golosinas – la joven Sitri acepto la proposición

¡Rias-nyan! – a lo lejos la voz de Kuroka llamo la atención de la pareja – ¡Ya es hora!

Ambas herederas vieron como la alfil de Rias les indicaba que debía de presentarse al salón donde se llevaría la gala en honor al inicio de la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, la gracia y elegancia con la cual ambas se trasladaban no hizo más que llamar la atención, sobre ellas dos cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron para permitirles el paso, varios nobles y cortes conversaban animadamente entre ellos, de hecho podían verse ángeles caído y ángeles del cielo mezclados entre los demonios. Aquella tregua había mejorado las relaciones entre las facciones y era común ver a las diferentes razas convivir entre ellos. Esa armonía y paz había llamado la atención del líder de la facción Nórdica, Odín creía que establecer una alianza con ellos sería factible para garantizar la supervivencia de su gente cuando el Ragnarök ocurriese, los líderes de las facciones bíblicas encontraban beneficioso el apoyo de los Dioses Nórdicos y obtener mejor tecnología gracias a los artesanos quienes vivían en Svartálfaheim.

Las trompetas anunciaron el arribo de los líderes de las facciones, encabezando el grupo se encontraba Sirzech Lucifer, vistiendo orgullosamente la armadura que lo distinguía como Maou, detrás de él avanzaban Adjuka Beelzabub y Serafall Leviatán, esta última vistiendo un hermoso vestido noche negro el cual acentuaba su hermosa figura y lo bien cuidado de su piel, tras ellos tres aparecían el arcángel Michael y el Gobernador General de Grigori, del brazo de Azazel se encontraba Jophiel quien sonreía muy feliz al estar al lado de su esposo.

¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? – Rias comento en voz baja – Ellos dos se han casado

Más bien renovaron sus votos – Sona agrego tranquilamente – Escuche por allí que Jophiel-sama era un caso especial… pero de allí es hasta donde averigüe

Es interesante verlo juntos – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras vio como cada uno de ellos tomaba un puesto en la mesa que les habían preparado – Estamos viviendo una nueva época, no crees

Ciertamente, espero que continué así – la Sitri asintió con una sonrisa

Apareciendo al final se encontraba el Líder de la facción Nórdica, los murmullos se apaciguaron al notar la divinidad que del anciano emanaba, muchos de los presentes nunca habían visto un dios tan de cerca y ciertamente era una experiencia nueva. Él tomó la posición de honor en medio de todos los líderes, fue cuando varias sirviente y mayordomos arribaron para entregarles a los presentes copas llenas de un exquisito vino, tanto Rias como Sona tomaron sus respectivas copas, Odín tomó la suya señal para dirigir unas al grupo reunido esa noche.

Me imagino que todos ustedes sabrán quien soy – la jovialidad en las palabras de Odín hizo reír a los jóvenes presentes – Por cierto al final de la fiesta daré autógrafos – las risas se incrementaron – Estoy feliz de ver a una juventud tan prometedora frente a mi cansado ojo, muchos de ustedes son los que heredaran este futuro que nosotros empezamos a labrar – la sabiduría que Odín imprimía a sus palabras hizo estremecer de emoción a más de uno – Es por eso que anuncio la cooperación de Asgard con las facciones bíblicas para enfrentar los retos que el día de mañana pudiesen presentarse y que juntos logremos superarlos – Odín alzo su copa mientras que los presentes imitaron su acción - ¡POR UN FUTURO PROMETEDOR Y BRILLANTE!

Un simple aplauso interrumpió toda la emoción que en esos momentos los presentes sentía por el discurso del Padre de los Dioses Nórdicos, caminando con lentitud y arrogancia, se abrió paso una persona que el líder de la facción nordica no se imaginaba que estuviera presente.

¡Pero que emotivo discurso! – la voz de Loki llamaba la atención de los demonios quienes le miraron fijamente - ¡Bravo! Fue tan emotivo que hasta ganas de vomitar sentí – Odín endureció la mirada por lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo su hijo – Cuanta hipocresía no lo crees… Padre

Loki, ¿Qué haces aquí? – el Señor de Asgard mantuvo la compostura

Pues bien esto es una fiesta – el Dios del engaño abrió los brazos para denotar su punto – Es un buen momento para hacer anuncios – el hijo de Odín rio ampliamente - ¿Por qué seres tan magníficos como nosotros los dioses debemos rebajarnos a esto? – la mirada burlona del dios cambio a una de ira - ¡SOMO DIOSES… SERES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA CIMA Y QUE LOS DEMAS DEBEN DE REVERENCIAR! - señalando a su padre con el dedo continuó - ¡PENSABAS QUE ME QUEDARIA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS PADRE! – Odín estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo - ¡HABLAS DE FUTURO CUANDO TU MISMO ME LO ESTAS ARREBATANDO! ¡MI DESTINO ES TAN POCA COSA EN COMPARACION CON LA DE ESTOS INMUNDOS SERES! ¡CONTESTAME!

¡SUFICIENTE! – Odín hizo emanar su poder tratando de intimidar a Loki - ¡TU DESTINO ESTA MAL! ¡INTENTO DARNOS UN FUTURO!

¡¿FUTURO?! – el Dios miraba despectivamente a su padre - ¡ Mi FUTURO ESTABA COMO EL ARTIFICE PRINCIPAL DEL RAGNAROK! ¡MI MOMENTO DE GLORIA ESTA EN LA DESTRUCCION DE ASGARD Y TU PADRE ME LO HAS ARREBATADO!

¡¿CREES QUE HAY GLORIA EN LA MUERTE?! – el Padre todopoderoso continuaba emanando su poder, sin notar que la presión estaba doblegando a los demonios presentes - ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

Todos los demonios hacían un amago de voluntad para no perder la conciencia tras sentir la vastedad del poder de Odin, los líderes de las facciones estaban en mejor posición pero claramente se notaba su esfuerzo en los rostros, el líder de la facción Nórdica parecía no notar ese hecho su atención estaba centrada en su hijo.

¿Quizás tú lo veas así pero yo no? – Loki recobro la calma para sacar un objeto de entre sus ropas – Y no soy el único que piensa de esta manera

Eso es… - el rostro de Odín palideció al reconocer el objeto de entre las manos de Loki - ¡Gjallahorn! ¿Pero cómo?

Un obsequio de tu querida Rossweisse – la sonrisa triunfante adorno el rostro del Dios del Engaño – Y con esto declaro… ¡QUE INICIE EL RAGNAROK Y QUE PADRE VEAS COMO ALCANZO LA GLORIA!


	31. Chapter 31

Una simple frase fue suficiente para hacer temblar los cimentos de todas las creencias de los presentes en aquel salón, sus pensamientos quedaron paralizados al ver la arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que el otro participe de aquella escena miraba incrédulo al que había proclamado el fin de una era.

Raganrök… el ocaso de los dioses nórdicos, su versión del apocalipsis bíblico donde los Aesir comandados por Odín, se enfrentarían a los Jotün comandados por Loki, en una guerra que terminaría devastando los nueve reinos conocidos y conllevaría al renacimiento de una era gloriosa, ese evento era lo que el Padre de los Dioses Nórdicos esperaba evitar a toda costa, era por eso que maquinó que todas las llaves que desencadenarían ese desastre nunca fuesen usadas.

El Dios Barld fue enviado muy lejos para que no fuese asesinado por el Dios del Engaño, Mistilteinn fue sellada en la bóveda de Asgard para que Loki nunca se hiciera de ella, de esta manera Vari no se convertiría en lobo y asesinaría a su hermano como castigo por el crimen de su padre y Sigyn no velaría por en bienestar de su esposo mientras se mantenía atado por las entrañas de Narfi.

Odin había evitado todo eso con el afán de un futuro mejor… pero sus esfuerzo fueron en vano, Gjallahorn estaba en posesión de su descarriado hijo, aquel cuerno dorado servía como el anunciador del fin de todo.

¿Cómo era posible que una valquiria tan consciente como Rossweisse se aliara con su hijo? No necesitaba indagar mucho para saber la inocencia de su antigua asistente.

¡LOKI! – el grito de Odín resonó por toda el salón sacando del ensimismamiento a todos los presentes - ¡AUNQUE SEAS MI HIJO NO PERMITIRE TUS PLANES!

El rostro jovial y travieso del anciano dios, dio paso a una mueca de fiereza sin igual, Odin podría ser bromista, bebedor, mujeriego y pervertido, pero ante todo era un guerrero curtido en los diferentes campos de batalla donde había luchado, con una rapidez que sorprendió a los líderes de las facciones bíblicas, se abalanzó sobre su hijo, acortando la distancia con un impresionante brinco y sacando de su dimensión personal a su fiel lanza Grungnir, el rostro de Loki se contorsiono en un gesto de horror al ver como su padre, hizo que cayera al suelo clavando con fuerza, la lanza había cumplido su objetivo.

El cuerpo sin vida de Loki yacía en medio de las miradas incrédulas de los demonios presentes.

Dentro de la casa de Göndul el ambiente era muy sombrío, la más pequeña del grupo Ai miraba agobiada los rostros abatidos de todas sus hermanas y de su querido oniichan. Las manos de Issei temblaban levemente señal de la inestabilidad emocional por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos, Ravel estaba a su lado tomando su mano esperando que ese leve contacto fuese suficiente para que el castaño lograra recuperarse, Irina era la que se encontraba molesta internamente, pero quien se llevaba la mayor parte del enojo era Xenovia Quarta.

 _Issei-san… ¿Podrías matarme… por favor? – la triste suplica de la valquiria petrifico por completo al chico – Prefiero morir antes de que mi pecado sea revelado_

En esos momentos nadie comprendió las cripticas palabras de Rossweisse, pero el rostro horrorizado de Issei era prueba fehaciente del peso de esa inusual petición, la dueña de Durandal apretó los dientes calmando un poco su molestia porque de todas la presentes era la que debía de tener mayor autocontrol en sus emociones, pero eso no evito que se acercara casi tan rápido que ninguno pudo evitar lo que sobrevino después. Las manos de Xenovia tomaron con fuerza el traje de la peliplateada, quien no pudo soltar un grito de temor al ver cómo era levantada con suma brusquedad hasta estar frente a la Torre de Ravel Phenex.

 _¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS PIDIENDO?! – la voz de joven peli azulo estaba cargada con enojo - ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE LOCURA!_

Los ojos azules de Rossweisse miraron fijamente a los ambarinos de Xenovia, en un principio ella esperaba ver furia en la mirada de la demonio, pero sus ojos demostraban una tristeza profunda y sobre todo vulnerabilidad por sus sentimientos.

 _¡Issei ya carga con la muerte de alguien importante para él! –la voz de la torre aun era firme pero flaqueaba de momentos - ¡¿Quieres que sus manos se manchen más?!_

 _¡Xe-chan espera por favor! – Irina intento acercarse a su iracunda hermana – Tranquilízate un poco_

 _¡No quiero tranquilizarme! – una respuesta cortante provino de la joven demonio - ¿Acaso no prometimos que cuidaríamos de Issei?_

Ravel, Asia e Irina comprendieron las intenciones de su hermana de harem, mientras que esta continuaba mirando a Rossweisse directamente.

 _¡Contéstame una cosa! – aquella demanda sonó más a una súplica mientras que la valquiria le miraba con temor - ¿Tu objetivo no era casarte con él?_

La valquiria estaba desconcertada por la pregunta, sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia el castaño quien estaba callado ante la escena. Era cierto que el objetivo de su misión era casarse con el sekiryuutei para crear un vínculo de confianza entre la facción Nórdica y las facciones bíblicas; pero con el pasar de los días lentamente se había olvidado de ese hecho por completo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de un hecho innegable, ella se comportó de manera natural al lado de él. De hecho Issei no le se apartó de su lado a pesar de que era algo encaminado a la conveniencia de terceros.

Y sobre todo Loki se aprovechó de sus sentimientos tomando la forma de Hyodou Issei, en un momento de debilidad; demostrando algo que ella misma sabía que sentía por el castaño.

Estaba enamorada de él y le estaba pidiendo que le asesinara sin ninguna explicación, los ojos de Rossweisse habían recuperado levemente el brillo que perdió a causa de sus propias acciones, la dueña de Durandal se percató del sutil cambio en su mirada pero aun así no aflojaba su agarre ni tampoco aminoraba su enojo.

 _Issei-san… Por favor…. Ayúdame –_ una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Xenovia y procedió a bajar a la valquiria – _Loki… Loki tiene el Gjallahorn_

La reacción de Göndul indicaba la importancia de ese objeto en particular, sus fuerzas se perdieron a costa de la revelación de su nieta, su preocupación paso a una decepción enorme, pero en contra de su familiar, si no por su propia persona, ella era considerada como una de la mejores valquirias de su generación pero aun con toda su astucia no discernió la tragedia que se les venia encima.

¿Que haremos entonces?- pregunto LeFay con el temor de marcar de que el ambiente se volviera más deprimente – Según ese objeto es demasiado importante.

Nos estamos metiendo en algo demasiado serio- Gabriel respondía de brazos cruzados – Un error en nuestras acciones y terminaremos desatando algo que se saldrá de nuestro control

¿Cuando las cosas estuvieron bajo nuestro control? – Todas voltearon a ver al único hombre dentro de la habitación – Loki jugo con Ross-san sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, por lo que he escuchado muchos dioses en este lugar hacen cosas similares – se paró de donde estaba sentado para encaminarse hasta una ventana – Lo que dirán será... _No es su problema, no es necesario que intervengan –_ Issei coloco su mano derecha en la ventana – Saben estoy molesto, Rossweisse es una persona maravillosa es poco el tiempo que hemos convivido con ella pero aun así – cerrando su mano se dio la vuelta para encarar a todas sus novias y compañeras – ¡NO PIENSO ACEPTAR QUE NOS TRATEN COMO SUS JUGUETES! – todas las mujeres dieron un sobresalto ante el desplante del Sekiryuutei - ¡PUEDEN QUE ESTEN EN LO MAS ALTO… PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS EL DERECHO DE VIVIR COMO QUERAMOS! – Issei les miro a todas de una manera intimidante pero que extrañamente no se sentían asi con el - ¡LOKI HIZO ALGO IMPERDONABLE… PUDO HABER SIDO CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES! – las chicas se quedaron perdieron el aliento al ver al joven realmente furioso - ¡Y eso me molesta demasiado! – el castaño bajo los brazos con un semblante derrotado - ¿De qué sirve ser poderoso si no puedo hacer nada en contra de los dioses? –

Desde tiempo inmemoriales, así se ha regido el mundo – la voz de Göndul llamo la atención del portador del Boosted Gear – Los dioses han hecho lo que han querido con nosotros y solamente nos queda aceptarlo… pero – la anciana se acerco lentamente hasta el joven – Los tiempos cambian y no siempre se debe de mantener así… Dime Issei-san – la mujer tomo con suavidad la mano izquierda del muchacho - ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por una sola persona?

* * *

 _If Life 31: Ragnarok ~ Por una vida_

* * *

El silencio dentro del salón era agobiante, Odin había tomado a todos por sorpresa con tan violenta acción, Sirzechs Lucifer fue el primero en moverse para ver el estado del Señor de Asgard, la mirada del hombre era indescriptiblemente agobiada, desde que acogió a Loki como su hijo siempre lo vio con buenos ojos, aun con la personalidad viciosa que siempre tuvo, era lógico que el anciano dios le quisiese a pesar de los defectos de este mismo, se alegró verlo crecer de un infante normal hasta el hombre que era; pero en algún momento el Dios del Engaño torció el camino, pero no podía culparlo de todo.

¿Cómo puedes culpar a alguien cuyo destino era ser el villano de la historia?

Los dioses a diferencia de los humanos no pueden elegir un destino propio, sino que su vida entera está escrita desde la misma concepción de la creación, claro ellos mismo no saben si existe una fuerza superior que los controla desde tiempo más remotos a pesar de la infinita sabiduría que ellos claman tener, hay cosas que se escapan de su propio razonamiento. Por eso estaban obligados a ejecutar su destino al pie de la letra como esta predicho; Odin agobiado con la idea de que su familia completa y aliados tenían que perecer en el Ragnarok (salvo unas excepciones) decidió hacer lo más lógico posible para postergarlo. Y eso era evitar que todos los catalizadores de aquel evento se activasen.

Por eso mando a su hijo Baldr a un lugar muy lejano donde ningún otro dios le encontrase, tomo la espada divina Mistilteinn y la guardo muy dentro de su bóveda para que nadie la tomase; más y más medidas fueron tomadas para evitar ese fatídico desenlace, que ahora simplemente su hijo Loki había logrado frustrar sin ninguna contemplación. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que las palabras que la había dicho con anterioridad eran ciertas, le robo su papel en el Ragnarok, su razón de existir.

¿Cómo un padre puede justificar sus acciones ante los ojos de alguien que le mira como un ladrón?

Se alejó lentamente del cadáver de su hijo terriblemente afligido mirando como sus manos temblaban por el hecho de ultimar la vida de alguien importante, oculto bajo una máscara de desenfado y perversión, yacía un hombre atormentado por el peso de los años y de las heridas de las batallas de antaño. Asesinar a Loki fue siempre una opción pero el no quería sacrificar **una vida** solamente para garantizar la supervivencia del resto. Ninguno de los jóvenes presentes se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, contemplaban nerviosos como el Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos se sentaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Absortos en la escena del filicilio ninguno noto como uno de los suyos actuó de manera extraña, alejándose lentamente del resto del grupo.

Aquella joven demonio desataría más caos a la situación enfrente de ellos, su atención entonces se centró en la risa que provino de una dirección completamente opuesta, los demonios miraron con horror como un segundo Loki aparecía entre ellos.

Taladrando sus oídos, todos ellos sintieron como los nervios se les crispaban por aquella situación irreal, ellos demonios que debían de inspirar temor a los corazones débiles de los humanos; simplemente se sentían sobrepasados cuando lidiaban con seres superiores a ellos, fue cuando con lentitud empezaron a alejarse de dónde provenía la risa.

¡VAYA PADRE… JAMAS ME DECEPCIONAS! – Loki continuo riendo en el suelo - Vaya tan buena copia que era… vaya perdida – el dios miro con pesar el cuerpo ultimado en el piso - ¡¿SORPRENDIDO PADRE?!

¡Loki…! – la tristeza que una vez embargo el cansado corazón del Dios se convirtió en odio - ¡Eres un bastardo!

Vamos, Odin-sama - el cuerpo del Dios se desvaneció del suelo para reaparecer de pie - ¿Acaso no soy el Dios del Engaño? – con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el hombre hizo una reverencia – Alabo el brío de tu espíritu guerrero, pero creo que hasta que llega esta farsa.

¡RECAPACITA! – la voz del anciano Dios sonó como una súplica - ¡EL RAGNAROK NO DEBE DE SER EJECUTADO!

Cualquier argumento que quieras decirme – los ojos de los dioses se miraron mutuamente – Simplemente lo ignorare por completo

Repentinamente un puño apareció en el campo de visión de Loki, tomado por sorpresa. el dios dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir la discusión entre los dos seres supremos.

Debería de recapacitar, Loki-sama – con una ira controlada Sairaog Bael había tratado de golpear al dios del engaño – Las palabras de un padre son sabias

¡Maldito demonio! – peli blanco miro con odio la osadía del joven demonio – Osas ponerte en mi contra… tienes agallas para desafiarme

Se equivoca, simplemente no quiero que el mundo desaparezca – el pelinegro opto por una postura defensiva de kung fu – ¡CREO QUE NADIE EN ESTE LUGAR LO DESEA!

Tu un demonio actuando como un salvador - Loki se llevó una de sus manos al rostro tratando de ocultar su molestia - ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!

Un circulo mágico apareció frente a Sairaog quien rápidamente dio un par de pasos atrás, una estalagmita de hielo se manifestó en el espacio que el heredero de los Bael dejo entre ellos, Loki miro con seriedad e indago porque el demonio se atrevio a enfrentarle abiertamente.

Retiro lo dicho… no tienes agallas – el Dios del engaño miraba fijamente al joven demonio - ¿Eres estúpido si crees que puedes oponerte a mi persona?

Siempre quise probar mi fuerza contra alguien verdaderamente fuerte – Sairaog sonrió arrogantemente mientras tensaba los músculos - ¡ QUIEN MEJOR QUE UN DIOS PARA PROBARLO!

Todos quedaron enmudecidos cuando el favorito para ganar la reunión de los jóvenes demonios corrió ferozmente para golpear a Loki, el dios miro impasible como Sairaog se abalanzo con la intensión de golpearle de frente, los líderes de las facciones reaccionaron para para moverse de sus lugares, pero una voz se los detuvo.

Lamento esto pero por favor no se muevan – una suave voz femenina los dejó estáticos en sus lugares – De hecho duerman profundamente

Loki miro de reojo como su plan se ejecutaba a la perfección, el cuerpo del joven demonio brillo con intensidad rodeado de la energía demoniaca que poseía, una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro del dios, aun cuando el puño de Saiaraog se acercó violentamente a su rostro. El estruendo del impacto fue tal que varias copas y botellas de las mesas se rompieron solamente por la presión del golpe, muchos de los presentes quedaron impresionados por ver que el heredero de los Bael habia logrado algo que en su loca imaginación podrían concebir con facilidad.

Esta es una simple cortesía…. Escoría – la voz de Loki se mostraba calmada – Levantar tu puño contra un Dios es un pecado grave – heredero de los Bael abrió los ojos de par en par solamente para notar la mirada fría del dios nórdico - ¡PERO QUE ESPERARÍA DE UNA CRIATURA COMO TU!

La arrogancia inicial de Sairaog se desvaneció al momento que su golpe resulto inefectivo en contra del dios embaucador, con un simple ademan mando a volar el cuerpo del demonio más fuerte de la actual generación. Estrellándolo por completo en el techo de la sala, muchos jóvenes demonios quedaron petrificados al ver cómo le favorito para ganar era fácilmente mandado a volar, pero inesperadamente el pelinegro se abalanzo nuevamente esta vez abandonando su sonrisa y mostrando una verdadera seriedad.

 **¡ROAARGGGHHHH!**

Rodeado por un aura de batalla más potente que la anterior, el joven demonio volvió a arremeter en contra del dios, quien simplemente miraba la acción con aburrimiento, el cuerpo de Sairaog Bael esta vez cayó con fuerza al suelo empujado por una fuerza invisible.

Como escoria que eres – Loki miraba de pie al joven quien estaba en el suelo – Deberías de arrastrarte por los suelos

¡CABRON! – el pelinegro hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse

¡SAIRAOG-SAMA! – la voz de una joven llamo la atención del dios - ¡Voy a ayudarle!

¡NO VENGAS KUISHA! - la desesperación en el heredero de los Bael era visible en el rostro

Olvide que ustedes vienen en grupos – el pelo azul claro del Dios de movió levánteme – Tan molestos como los insectos, lógicamente tienen el mismo valor para mí

La reina de Sairaog recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo aturdida, un segundo golpe la hizo que enterrara el rostro un el frio piso del salón, el resto de la corte del joven Bael se enfureció al ver a su rey y compañera visiblemente humillados por el infame Dios del Engaño, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sairaog todos se lanzaron en contra de Loki, quien miraba con gesto indiferente el intento de atacarle, justo cuando estuvieron de lanzar su mejor golpe, varios rayos de luz golpearon varias partes de su cuerpo lastimándolos severamente.

Aquella demostración de poder hizo que mucho demonios nobles y sus respectivas cortes trataran se acobardaran completamente, los murmullos derrotistas llenaron el silencio que precedió a la caída del grupo de Sairaog.

¡Así es como deberían ser!– Loki sonrió complacido ante el caos y temor que se desarrollaba a su alrededor – Temer a la magnificencia de los Dioses

Las quejas de dolor de los demonios caidos taladraron la voluntad de los presentes, quienes buscaron un apice de esperanza en sus lideres, aquel débil fragmento fue roto en pedazos al notar la presencia de una joven albina cuyos pentrantes ojos carmesí se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de ellos.

No fue fácil ponerlos a dormir - Hel estaba sentada en la mesa principal con un aire de superioridad – ¿Odin-sama no está usted de acuerdo?

Hel… ¿Tú también? – el Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos tragaba seco al ver a la señora del inframundo – ¿Porque haces esto?

Al igual que mi padre, yo también juego un papel importante en el Ragnarök – la Diosa albina cruzo su piernas tranquilamente – La soledad en la eternidad es demasiado aburrida

Pero niña acaso quieres morir – el viejo Dios miraba con tristeza a la señora de Helheim – Es que no es suficiente vivir tranquilamente

Encerrada en un castillo en medio de la absoluta oscuridad – el desprecio en el rostro de Hel se hizo presente – Tan solo con los muertos y un perro como compañía… eso no es vivir, señor mío – Repentinamente la joven diosa chasqueo los dedos – Es como estar atada de pies y manos

Debajo del dios nórdico emergieron cadenas de oro y plata las cuales apresaron el cuerpo de Odin, quien usando su fuerza trato de romperlas.

Que Fenrir-niisama lo haya hecho no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo – Hel sonrió viendo lo inútiles esfuerzos del señor de Asgard – Leding y Droma no son fracasos como pensábamos… simplemente mi hermano mayor es muy fuerte para ser contenido por tales cadenas

¡SUELTAME HEL! – el Dios gritaba con fuerza mientras trataba de zafarse de las ataduras - ¡TE LO ORDENO!

Lo siento Odin-sama – la Señora de Helheim se inclino en señal de respeto – Pero en estos momentos no esta en posición para ordenar

La situación estaba poniéndose peor a cada momento, muchos demonios salieron de la sala completamente atemorizados por el poder que Loki y su hija Hel estaban demostrando en esos instantes, ambos dioses miraron como el salón se vaciaba casi por completo, salvo un grupo que se quedó rezagado. En su mayoría ángeles y ángeles caídos quienes aún se mantenían firmes por la seguridad de sus respectivos líderes.

Vaya tal parece que algunos no son tan cobardes – Loki miro como los ángeles y caídos se rodeaban al Dios - ¡SIMPLEMENTE SU PRESENCIA ME REPUGNA!

Con un simple movimiento de su manos hizo desaparecer al grupo de seres celestiales, quienes estaban todavía presentes tragaron saliva al ver el implacable poder de Loki, pero sorpresivamente aquel ataque fue contenido por una barrera mágica.

¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ RAPIDO! - el grito desesperado de Sona Sitri alerto a los ángeles y caídos – ¡ESTA BARRERA NO LO CONTENDRA UNA SEGUNDA VEZ!

Acatando la orden el salón termino por vaciarse solamente quedándose un grupo muy reducido de demonios y uno que otro miembro del cielo y Grigori.

Sitri – una joven de cabello verde claro se acercó por detrás - ¿Acaso planeas una estupidez como Sairaog?

Si no haz huido con el resto es porque crees que tengo algo planeado – Sona sonrió levemente – O me equivoco Seekvaira

Bien, no soy tan tonta como el cerebro de musculo de Bael – la joven heredera del clan Agares se acomodó los anteojos – Te daré el beneficio de la duda

Vaya.. vaya no pensé que haríamos equipo – una tercera persona se unió a la conversación – Seekvaira-san, Sona-san

Diodora Astaroth – la joven miembro de lo Agares se mostraba indiferente – Pensé que huirias como el cobarde de siempre

Me halagas mucho – el otro demonio simplemente sonrio tranquilo – Pero huir no serviría de nada si Loki lleva a cabo su plan, y digamos que hay algo que tengo que obtener a como dé lugar

¡Bah! – los ojos rosas de Seekvaira miraron con desdén al sonriente demonio - ¡Como sea! Nada mas no estorbes

Con una señal de su mano Diodora hizo aparecer a toda su corte, quienes sonrientes se colocaron cerca de los sirvientes de la hermana del Maou Serafall para reforzar la barrera que habían levantado los miembros del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh, ocultos bajo capuchas cada miembro de la corte de Diodora inbuyo de magia la barrera que habían levantado. Loki sonrio con arrogancia al ver como los pocos que se quedaron dentro del salón trataban de contenerlo.

Cabe decir que sus intentos me parecen lógicos – el Dios del engaño se cruzo de brazos – Pero fútiles

Rapidamente un segundo grupo se atrevio a meterse dentro de la barrera con velocidad, Loki espero a que lo atacasen pero sorpresivamente le pasaron de largo tomando a Sairaog Bael y su corte completa para sacarlos de allí, poniéndolos a salvo fuera de la barrera.

¿Esta bien con eso Sona? – la suave voz de Rias se escucho del otro lado del Salon – sea lo que vayas a hacer hazlo pronto

Gracias Rias – la joven pelinegra sonrio tranquilamente – Bien, Seekvaira vas a ver lo que tengo planeado – la joven heredera de los Sitri bajo sus manos para dejar de emitir la barrera – Toma mi lugar por favor

Rias se enfoco en su primo para ver el estado de su cuerpo, notando que el joven demonio estaba un poco lastimado por los ataques.

Sairaog se ve que mordiste un poco mas de lo debido – un tono de burla se percibio en las palabras de la pelirroja – Lo bueno es que te encuentras bien

Me merezco que te burles – el pelinegro bajo la mirada dolido - ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás?

Salvo Regulus – Kiba se acerco al par de demonio nobles – Todos los demás están muy lastimados

Estamos en graves problemas, Rias-nyan – Kuroka empezaba a tratar las heridas de uno de los sirvientes de Sairaog – Si esto se convierte en un campo de batalla tendremos muchas bajas

¿Qué debemos hacer? – la joven heredera de los Gremory se mordio los labios tratando de encontrar una solución

¡¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?!

El grito de Seekvaira saco de sus cavilaciones a la joven Gremory la atención de todos se posó en la heredera de los Agares, más la sorpresa se la llevaron al ver que Sona se metía dentro de la barrera.

¡Kaichou es una locura! – la sorpresa en el rostro del portador Vritria no se hizo esperar

¡Sona no lo hagas! – Tsubaki miro con horror las intenciones de su amiga

Una sonrisa triste adorno los labio de la joven demonio, miro detrás de Loki, para ver fijamente como Hel se mantenía sentada frente a los incapacitados lideres, quienes fueron tomados por sorpresa por la señora de Helheim, pero su atención se centró en su hermana, suspiro antes de quitarse los anteojos y guardarlos con cuidad en un estuche.

¡¿Oh?! – Loki miro la acción con interés - ¿Ahora vienes tu para tratar de detenerme?

Tal vez… ni siquiera logre rasguñarte – Sona miraba fijamente a los ojos del dios - _**"Thy name is Sitri"**_

La expresión desencajada de Rias, era la mejor manera de explicar su sentir en esos momentos ella siempre fue tachada por Sona como una mujer impulsiva e imprudente, que todo sus acciones jugaba la suerte a su favor, pero precisamente en estos momentos su amiga de la infancia estaba actuando de la misma manera.

Loki se sintio incomodo al escuchar esas palabras, si bien ese sentimiento no lo percibió ante Sairaog, supo en ese instante que la jovencita frente a él esperaba hacer algo completamente diferente. Sobre la joven Sitri aparecieron dos círculos mágicos, brillando intensamente de ellos salieron dos lanzas de hielo rompiendo la distancia con una velocidad pasmosa. El hijo de Odin no encontró amenaza en el ataque y lo detuvo con facilidad con su propio poder, aquellas dos armas regresaron hacia el lugar donde emergieron, para ser simplemente destruidas por dos mismas lanzas que Sona lanzo nuevamente.

Fragmentos de hielo salieron desperdigados creando una densa nube que bloqueo la vista del Dios, la pelinegra aprovecho la oportunidad para correr en una dirección al azar.

" _ **Great Prince and Lord who rule over seventy legion's" –**_ Sona corría a lo que daban sus piernas mientras veía como el nube se disipaba - _**"The mistery of love are not unknow for you**_ **"** – del piso emergieron varios picos de hielo mientras la Sitri los esquivaba con facilidad – _**"But no one want's your love"**_

Esta tan loca como Sairaog – exclamo Seekvaira mientras ayudaba a mantener la barrera

Sabes, creo que es el acercamiento correcto – sorpresivamente Diodora se mostraba serio – Tal vez deberíamos prepararnos para hacer lo mismo

¡¿Eh?! – fue lo único que pudo decir la heredera de los Agares ante las palabras del hermano de Adjuka

Rias miraba sorprendida como su amiga hacia frente a Loki, un extraño temblor se apodero de ella, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por su familiar; de hecho cada demonio presente al combate de la presidenta del consejo tenía la misma reacción y un pensamiento se apodero de ellos.

" _Tal vez pueda ganar"_

S-So-tan – Serafall se recuperaba lentamente del hechizo de Hel – N-No lo hagas

Estamos perdiendo tiempo – mascullo la señora de Helheim - ¡PADRE DEJA DE JUGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

El grito de la peliblanca llamo la atención de todos, Rias vio cómo su hermano y el resto empezaban a dar señales de recuperarse, sonrió levemente para tomar una decisión.

Oye Sairaog – el nombrado miro a su prima con curiosidad - ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

Solo una – el heredero de los Bael sonrió amargamente – De vez en cuando me tiemblan las manos

Igual que yo – la pelirroja contestaba sinceramente – Olvide mi onceavo cumpleaños

El joven se incorporó sobre sus dos pies para ponerse al lado de su prima, ambos tomaron una decisión difícil ante la valentía de Sona pero si lo hacían bien darían un golpe certero a Loki.

¡AKENO! – Rias le grito a su reina para que le prestara atención - ¡Vayan y refuercen la barrera un poco más!

R-Rias – la sacerdotisa del relámpago no entendía lo que pensaba hacer su amiga – P-Pero

¡Rapido Akeno! – la Gremory rasgo parte de su vestido para ajustarlo mejor - ¡Sona nos ha mostrado el camino!

De entre la nube de hielo y agua, varias puntas flechas de hielo intentaron lastimar al rey de los embaucadores, pero al igual que las lanzas estas regresaron al lugar de origen, esta vez Sona recibió el golpe certero, su vestido se desgarraba por las flechas que impactaron pero la joven Sitri no recibió tanto daño como se esperaría de un ataque asi. Loki estaba confundido por las acciones de la demonio, el otro demonio fue fácil de contener pero la que estaba en estos momentos dándolo todo en contra de él demostraba tener más entereza y resistencia.

 _No es eso -_ el dios se dio cuenta de su error – _el ataque anterior no era uno letal, era débil desde un principio –_ Loki se enfurecio ante lo que Sona estaba haciendo - ¡ATACAME CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS… VERAS QUE ES INUTIL!

" **Waiting for the promised... To fullfil your destiny** " – una nueva plegaria salio de los labios de la Sitri mientras se alejo del Dios - ¿Estás seguro de ello? – una sonrisa llena de confianza estaba en el rostro de la jovencita

Claro que si mocosa – el dios mostraba la misma sonrisa - ¡QUIERO VER TU EXPRESION CUANDO LO QUE SEA QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO FRACASE!

Espero que te arrepientas – Sona cargo directamente en contra del hijo de Odin _**\- "Alone in the frozen hell"**_

Tsubaki Shinra no pudo mantener la vista en su Rey, sabia las implicaciones de lo que su querida amiga pretendía hacer al usar el arma final que todo demonio tiene en su repertorio, Last Tier Art la magia que se acerca al origen de la sangre de cada casa noble, una magia tan poderosa que su poder es equiparable a un balance breaker, pero para eso se requeria un poder increíblemente abrumador que solamente verdadero monstruos como Sirzechs o cualquier Maou podían usar sin repercusiones en su persona.

Mientras que los demonios nobles que no tenían el poder suficiente para hacerlo, debían de pagar una compensación por usarlo, aquel dia que lo uso ella no pudo explicarlo con libertad porque Azazel se lo impidió, pero una vez que estuvieron ellas dos solas le confeso el terrible secreto.

Lo que requería como pago… eran sus relaciones, Tsubaki no entendio en un principio aquellas palabras, pero la explicación que le dio su amiga fue fría y cortante, entre más cercano sea ella con las demás personas más dura es la soledad que se siente al perder los lazos que los unen. El peso de "Solo en el infierno congelado" era bastante notorio. Porque sencillamente, usar su Last Tier Art la sumía en la completa soledad.

Sona – el dolor en las palabra de Tsubaki fue evidente - ¡NO LO HAGAS!

" **¡COCYTUS RIVIERA!"**

Un campo de flores congeladas lleno el espacio contenido dentro de la barrera, atrapando todo a su alrededor Loki vio con sorpresa e indignación como aquellas flores inclusive empezaron a crecer sobre sus propio pies, acción que molesto enormemente al Dios, cuando posó los ojos en la joven demonio pudo constatar de la confianza que tenia sobre aquel ataque, el hombre se limitó a reír a carcajada abierta porque lo que seguiría era un placer que el mismo disfrutaba con demasía.

¡PERFECTO! – Loki se acaricio el cabello mientras la flores seguían su paso por su cuerpo - ¡TE GANASTE MI RESPETOS ESCORIA… AUNQUE IMPRESIONANTE… ES FUTIL EN MI CONTRA!

Con tan solo la fuerza de su propia energía divina el dios arranco las flores con una enorme ventisca, empujando a Sona con facilidad, las propias propiedades de su ataque congelaron su piel creando una delgada capa blanca y cristalina, el cuerpo de Sona golpeo con fuerza al barrera que trataba de aislarlos del resto del Salon, Meguri vio con angustia como el cuerpo de su líder quedaba a sus pies, mientras la risa del Dios del engaño resonó por todo el salón.

Te lo dije – el pelo azul claro del dios fue acariciado por la ventisca residual – Nunca intentes desafiar a un dios, tal vez sus líderes tenga una mínima oportunidad pero ustedes simplemente son como la mugre en mis zapatos – Loki miro con desprecio la maltrecha figura de Sona – como muestra de agradecimiento por tu espectáculo yo mismo te mataré… siéntete honrada

El temor en el grupo de Sona no se hizo esperar estuvieron a punto de abandonar su posición fuera de la barrera pero un sencilla risa se escuchó provenir de la demonio en el suelo.

Vaya haz enloquecido – negando con la cabeza el dios intento acercase a la joven Sitri - ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

S-Se… t-tardaron demasiado – la pelinegra trataba de incorporarse - ¡R-RIAS!... ¡TODOS ES SU OPORTUNIDAD!

Loki vio que sus piernas estaban completamente congeladas dejándolo detenido en su lugar, seguro de que podía liberarse de aquella restricción pero lo que no conto fue que varias personas ingresaron dentro de la barrera, frente a él aparecieron las figuras de Rias Gremory, Sairaog Bael, Seekvaira Agares y Diodora Astaroth.

Rias traía en sus manos una pequeña orbe de energía la cual brillaba amenazadoramente, el dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja era notorio ya que el poder condensado de esa esfera era enorme, pero ignorando todo eso la lanzo en contra de Loki, aquel ataque consumia todo a su alrededor reduciendo a polvo cualquier cosa que se atravesase en su trayectoria, también contaba con la piel de la propia ejecutante.

El cuerpo de Sairaog brillaba intensamente, podía verse como líneas carmesí sobresalían de su piel dándole un aspecto salvaje y tribal, el youki propio de su cuerpo se manifestaba como lenguas de energía las cuales aullaban la tocar el aire, detuvo su carrera para lanzar un golpe con uno de sus puños, un fuerte viento emergio de su golpe impulsando una gran cantidad de energía la cual hizo que el oxigeno del ambiente se encendiera creando la apariencia de la cabeza de un león.

Los ojos de Seekvaira mostraban un innatural color, el rosa pálido que les caracterizaba había sido reemplazado por un naranja brillante, la joven Agares se quito los anteojos mientras su mirada se posó en una de las extremidades de Loki, el dios vio como el espacio frente al cuerpo del dios empezaba a comprimirse de una forma violenta, siendo un dios comprendía lo que estaba pasando en ese minúsculo punto en particular donde la materia era obligada a crear una reacción que el mismo podía lograr sin ningún esfuerzo. La luz que se formó después de ello era el resultado de aquella reacción.

Rezagado con respecto del resto Diodora, se vio como su mano se cubrió de una materia oscura la cual se alargó hasta adoptar la forma de una lanza, flexiono su cuerpo para tener el impulso necesario y lanzarlo en contra de Loki, aquella oscuridad serpenteo libremente esquivando los ataques que Rias y Sairaog habían ejecutado para no interferir con ninguna de aquellas energías y lastimar el cuerpo del Dios Nórdico.

" _ **¡TEMPUS EXITIUM!" "¡KING'S ANTHEM!" "¡PECCATORE NEGRO!" "¡RATIO OBLITUS!"**_

* * *

 _Sobre aquella pregunta no tenía una respuesta, admito que estaba molesto por lo que habían hecho con Ross-s_ _,imaginar a otra en el lugar de ella saco a relucir lo peor de mí; Ddraig me habia dicho que la naturaleza de los dragones es avariciosa y sobre todo egoísta. Veía a las chicas como mi propiedad, se que esta mal ese tipo de pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo; Ravel, Irina, Asia, Rias, Xenovia y Tomoe... cada una de ellas era demasiado importante para mí._

 _Era normal el ser de esta manera, Ravel fue la que me salvó en mis momentos de soledad... cuando mas vulnerable estaba por haberle fallado a Rias. Todo sobre ella me cautivaba de tal manera que no podría estar sin ella._

 _Por eso enloquecí cuando supe que la perdería a manos de mi enemigo destinado, no me importo mucho si lastimaba, destruía e inclusive asesinaba a otros. Por ella el mundo tenía sentido y sin ella simplemente nada valía la pena._

 _Irina me confesó que para ella era el ancla que la ataba a la vida, antes de los eventos de Kokabiel se enteró de cosas que pusieron en tela de juicio su fé; ella era una chica cuyo crecimiento siempre estuvo ligado a la palabra de su señor. Ver que la institución a la que le dedico casi la totalidad de su vida le diera la espalda a alguien importante para ella fue un golpe muy duro._

 _Por eso ella abandono toda esperanza y decidio renunciar a todo, solamente para enterarse que el único chico al que ella le importaba, aquel con el había planeado pasar el resto de su vida... era un demonio hecho y derecho. Con eso en mente sacrifico su vida para asesinar al causante de su dolor, para después se reencarnada en lo que estuvo destruyendo por años pero ahora ella encontraba la paz para disfrutar la segunda oportunidad que tenía._

 _Rias era un caso especial, mi autentico primer amor ya que mi mente simplemente bloqueo cualquier recuerdo anterior nuestro encuentro, un brillante cabello carmesí, una figura perfectamente delineada y sobre todo un hermoso rostro que se iluminaba con su radiante sonría. Todo en ella era perfecto, pero lo más importante para mí era la sonrisa que ella me dedicaba cuando hacia bien las cosas o gastaba una broma simple._

 _Cualquier otro pudiese haberme dicho que su trato cariñoso era igualitario con cada miembro de su corte, pero me dije a mi mismo lo contrario, por eso me arriesgue a tratar de salvarla de su destino. Sacrificar una parte de mi cuerpo para poder tener el poder necesario para afrontar el terrible enemigo que tuvo enfrente._

 _Fracasé, una simple cuestión de reglas jugó en nuestra contra cuando decidí proteger a Ravel de ese ataque, pero no podía sacrificar_ _ **una vida**_ _por otra, sabía que Rias comprendería Pero aun asi me culpaba y lamentaba por la falta de poder, por eso cuando Ravel estuvo en la misma situación y esa vez logré salvarla; decidí que compensaría a la princesa de la ruina carmesí dandole la felicidad que le fue negada. Ya que por ella estoy aquí mismo dándome cuenta de la verdad._

 _Asia era quizás la que en verdad demostró lo idiota y denso que podía ser; yo mismo me mentía ante las evidentes muestras de afecto y devoción que la joven rubia pregonaba por mí. En un principio se lo atribuía a la inocencia que era parte de su personalidad, pero con el tiempo y gracias a un benefactor misterioso, ella fue cambiando a ser una persona más agresiva._

 _Ella era la que tenía los acercamientos mas escandalosos, haciendo que tuviera que hacer amago de mi voluntad para ni consumar el acto con ella, aunque si lo analizo bien no debería haber ningún problema. En verdad soy un idiota, no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo irónico de la situación._

 _Tomoe y Xenovia son quizás las dos mas normales ya que nuestra relación se fue dando con el trato del día a día, pasaba tiempo con Tomoe mientras entrenaba con ella, platicábamos mientras descansábamos, empece a saber tanto de ella como ella de mí; siendo sincero que ella se enamorara fue algo que me sorprendió_

 _Pero lejos de molestarme era agradable algo de sencillez y normalidad._

 _Xenovia se derivó porque era el único hombre con el que había convivido en toda su vida, claro que tuvo compañeros en diferentes misiones por parte de la iglesia pero yo era a palabras propias de ella, el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre soñó, la razón fue porque de pequeña siempre deseo que un héroe apareciera para salvarla de situaciones imaginarias._

 _Verme arriesgar la vida por otras, avivo el deseo infantil de ser la damisela en peligro. El verla llena de pena, ya que esperaba que me mofara de sus sueños; pero era tan sincera que no me importó para nada y acepte el hecho de que me amara._

 _La unica que guardo en un lugar especial en mi corazón es Aika... creo que todas las demás saben de ese hecho y respetan el deseo de amar a un recuerdo. Quizás en algún otro mundo similar al nuestro ella y yo somos pareja, pero desgraciadamente no._

 _Todo esto me llevó a la pregunta ¿Era capaz de arriesgarlas por salvar_ _ **una sola vida**_ _?_

* * *

La explosión que siguió tras el impacto de todos los ataques ensordeció a los presentes, fue una suerte de que ninguno abandonara su puesto y se tapara los oídos; al menos aquellos que mantenían la barrera levantada, Akeno y el resto miraba entre horrorizados y estupefactos aquellos ataques que habían arrojado los demonios nobles en contra del dios Loki, esa misma sorpresa estaba en el rostro de Hel; quien instintivamente apretó sus manos mostrando el nerviosismo que le invadía en esos momentos.

Lentamente se reprendió por haber pensado que solamente los líderes de las facciones y sobre todo el dios Odin eran las verdaderas amenazas, pero ese grupo de demonios estaban demostrando lo contrario, el error de subestimar a sus enemigos. Lo único malo era que su padre no se tomaría esa acción de buena manera.

Rias estaba de rodillas al igual que el resto de los demonios que se aventuraron con ella a atacar a Loki, realmente odiaba su Last Tier Art por la horrible compensación que debía de pagar, pero en estos momentos era la menor de sus preocupaciones; sus ojos rastrearon sus alrededores mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente.

Sairaog estaba a su lado tomándose el brazo con el que lanzo su ataque, Seekvaira mantenía los ojos cerrados pero pudo apreciar como un rastro de sangre saliendo de sus párpados y Diodora se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras trataba de ponerse en píe.

Sonriendo levemente aliviada, repentinamente sintió un dolor punzante en una de sus cienes, mientras que un hilillo de sangre salió por su nariz.

 _¿Debo verme patética en estos momentos? –_ río levemente mientras se limpiaba el sangrado nasal – _al menos Issei no se enterará_

Rias, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Sona se acercó tambaleante hasta donde se encontraba su amiga

Pues me veo igual que tú – la pelirroja respondía con una sonrisa - ¡DE VERDAD ERES UNA IDIOTA!

¿Perdón? – la joven Sitri ladeo la cabeza confundida para después reaccionar - ¡ME DICES IDIOTA POR HACER ALGO ARRIESGADO! – el enojo de Sona hizo que levantara la voz - ¡DE SER ASI TU SERIA LA REINA DE LOS IDIOTAS!

¡SOLO UNA IDIOTA LE DICE A OTROS IDIOTAS! – la joven Gremory respondía igualmente enojada - ¡¿Es que acaso querías morir?!

Sona no pudo replicar nada porque su mejor amiga le abrazo con fuerza, una acción que pocas veces realizo en el pasado pero el temblor de su cuerpo era la mejor indicación de la preocupación que la pelirroja sentía en esos momentos; tímidamente correspondió el gesto de su amiga de la infancia.

Una gran presión se cernió sobre ellos, la ira y instinto asesino inclusive se permeo fuera de la barrera; los demonios reencarnados súbitamente cayeron de rodillas haciendo que la barrera que valientemente mantenían para proteger el salón donde estaban desapareciera. El terror que repente les embargó hizo que los más débiles de voluntad se desmayaran por no poder soportarlo.

Un método de defensa natural para no perder la cordura y desgraciadamente Tomoe Meguri fue una que pudo soportarlo; lo único lógico que pudo hacer fue marcarle al chico que amaba, aun no supo en que momento saco su teléfono celular.

¡MALDITAS ESCORIAS! – la imponente voz de Loki retumbo en cada rincón del salón - ¡MIRA QUE PROFANAR MI CUERPO CON SUS INMUNDOS ATAQUES!

La nube de polvo rápidamente fue dispersa por una violenta corriente de aire, la figura del dios nórdico apareció completamente rodeada por su propia energía, pero a diferencia de su presentación anterior su cuerpo y ropas mostraban el daño que sufrió tras el ataque combinado de los demonios nobles.

Dio un paso y despues otro, mientras lo hacia el piso de desquebrajaba a pedazos mostrando el poderío que hacia gala el dios del engaño, esta vez no habia una sonrisa en sus labios, ni placer en humillar a sus oponentes... solamente el deseo de hacer desaparecer a aquellas inmundas criaturas que se atrevieron a lastimarlo.

¡LO QUE HAN HECHO ES UNA AFRENTA A LOS DIOSES! – la cólera de hijo de Odin era inconmensurable - ¡BORRARE CADA VESTIGIO DE SU EXISTENCIA!

Loki en esos momentos era la muerte misma, nadie de los presentes podía mover un musculo por el temor de ser lo primeros en probar la ira del Dios quien con ojos fríos miro fijamente a la primera que inicio toda esta humillación hacia su persona.

La fría mirada de Loki se poso en la figura de Sona, quien instintivamente se aferró a Rias buscando aliviar el miedo que le embargaba. Cerro sus ojos evocando la figura de un protector, con dos espadas en cada mano y un par de alas negras como la noche, se aferraba a la idea de que ese solitario joven lograría protegerla del un dios. Pero ella era realista, ese chico estaba en una liga muy inferior.

Pero era la unica imagen que en la que podía aferrarse en esos momentos, decir que los demás no hicieron lo propio seria mentir.

Suficiente Padre – la mano de Hel se colocó en el hombro de Loki – Estamos perdiendo tiempo – los intimidantes ojos de Loki se posaron en los de su hija – Esto que pasó fue culpa de tu propia arrogancia

Hel, osas interferir en mis actos – la frialdad en la voz del dios de engaño hizo que la señora de Helheim temblara un poco – Aunque seas mi hija no tolerare eso

El Ragnarök nos aguarda – con esa frase la ira de Loki se desvaneció en la nada – Al final ellos perecerán, no importa si sus vidas se prolongan un poco más

Sin cruzar una palabra más el dios del engaño desapareció en un círculo mágico, Hel le siguió de cerca sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a los paralizados demonios. Ya que al final todos ellos no conocerían otro amanecer.

* * *

 _¿Podía realmente arriesgar varias vidas importantes para él por la de una persona?_

Esa duda empañaba su voluntad, Kokabiel, Riser y Vali los nombres de cada uno de los enemigos que enfrento con anterioridad, pero con todos tuvo una sensación de miedo indescriptible, que cambiaba con respecto a Loki.

Tal vez era la persona involucrada, Rossewiesse sin duda era la víctima más inocente a los ojos de Issei, obligada a traicionar a su gente por las ambiciones de un Dios, a diferencia de Rias o Ravel cuyas vidas se malograron, la valquiria había condenado al mundo entero a la muerte, un peso que no cualquiera debería llevar en sus hombros. Issei miraba los ojos suplicantes de Göndul, la anciana mujer quería estar segura de que el joven estuviese seguro de su decisión porque no solo condenaba su vida a una muerte segura sino que también se llevaba consigo el destino de todos los demás.

Göndul-sama – Issei tomo las manos de la anciana entre las suyas – Tal vez suene egoísta… pero quiero salvar a su nieta

Ya veo muchacho – la abuela de Rossweisse miraba con seriedad al Sekiryuutei - ¿Por qué deseas salvar a mi nieta?

¿Y porque no hacerlo? – la sonrisa sincera que Issei le dedico a la mujer la dejo sin habla – Ella sin duda es la persona mas extraña que he conocido, rie, llora, se enoja, se comporta como una niña cuando se pone celosa… eso al final de cuentas la hace encantadora, la forma tan abierta en que se expresa hace difícil no notarla – suspiro ante la mirada del resto de sus novias – Pero al final ella se esfuerza en todo lo que hace… es por eso que quiero salvarla

Fu, fu, fu – la valquiria rio ante la respuesta del joven – Tal parece que has notado lo más importante en ella - la anciana se alejó unos pasos – Te hubiese golpeado si decías que era hermosa

Sabe estoy rodeado de mujeres hermosas – el castaño se rasco la cabeza – Pero me han cautivado por su manera de ser… aunque no sueno muy convincente ¿Verdad?

Para nada – respondió Ravel

Tan falso como un tele comercial – Irina secundo a su rey

Vamos Ise-san no es un aprovechado, tal vez un poco – Gabriel rio levemente

Bien, yo si le creo – Xenovia se sonrojaba levemente – Aunque sé que a veces no me miras a los ojos

¡Oye! – el castaño fingió molestia – Y sobre todo porque ella es una importante amiga

Todas la jóvenes dentro de la sala sonrieron apoyando la decisión de Issei en salvar a su amiga, realmente todas querían a la valquiria dentro de su grupo aunque ya se imaginaban que la peli plateada estaría más vinculadas con ellas de una manera especial.

¡Ya que nos hemos decidido! – Irina fue la que hablo por todos – ¡Vayamos a patear traseros divinos!

Irina-sama – LeFay jalaba de la manga a su amiga – Eso se escuchó mal

¿En serio? – la castaña parpadeo varias veces – ¿De verdad lo dije mal?

Si – Asia contestaba tranquilamente – Muy mal

Pierde todo sentido épico – Xenovia se cruzó de brazos – No ha sido tu mejor chiste

¡Ise-chan! – la portadora de Mimic corrió hasta donde estaba el castaño – ¡Me están haciendo bullying! !Snif!

Issei suspiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Irina, las miradas del resto estaban clavadas en la castaña mientras el pensamiento general fue "aprovechada"; repentinamente un leve zumbido se escucho provenir de entre las ropas del sekiryuutei, sacando el objeto que producía tal sonido se encontró con su celular para ver de que se trataba de una llamada de Tomoe.

Hola, Tomoe-chan – el joven contestaba tranquilamente - ¿Qué ocurre?

 _Issei, tenemos problemas_ – la voz nerviosa de la chica alerto al castaño – _Loki aparecio en la reunio… Rias y los demás… ellos…_

La mirada de Hyodou Issei tomo un tinte completamente distinto.

* * *

Todos dentro salón respiraron aliviados al ver como ambos dioses se habían retirado del lugar, pero tardaron unos instantes antes de reponerse por completo, la impresión del furioso Loki estaba grabada en la mente de cada uno de ellos, realmente se encontraron frente a las garras de la muerte si no fuese la cortesía que la señora de Helheim les había hecho, claro si el Ragnarök se llevaba a cabo sus vidas estaban por concluir de cualquier forma.

S-So-tan – con dificultad Serafall se acercaba hasta donde estaban los abatidos demonios – Todos… se encuentran bien

Hermana, r-realmente t-tuve miedo – una expresión dolida aparecía en el rostro de Sona – F-Fui una tonta

Está bien, Sona – Rias trataba de animar un poco a su amiga – H-Hicimos lo que pudimos

Entiendo – la Maou se arrodillo en el suelo – Todavía no estoy recuperada

Rias – Akeno se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba la pelirroja - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Primero veamos si podemos hacer que mi hermano y le resto de los lideres despierte – la joven se levantó de donde estaba – Y ver si entre todos soltamos a Odin-sama

Es un buen plan si me lo preguntas – Diodora esbozaba una sonrisa enigmática – Bien ya que vamos a morir… yo me retiro quiero aprovechar mis últimas horas con mis niñas

Todos miraron como el hermano de Adjuka desaparecía con toda su corte, cosa que desagrado a los presentes quienes enfocaron su atención en los lideres quienes continuaban bajo el hechizo de Hel. Cuando un grupo de personas entraron por la puerta principal, todos se pusieron en guardia al sentir la hostilidad que emanaba en ellos, extrañamente uno de los demonios que habia huido inicialmente estaba con ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Yuuto fue el primero en hablar – ¡Identifíquense!

La demanda del caballero de la princesa de los Gremory cayó en oídos sordos, la atención de aquellos extraños se centró en una sola persona, Akeno sintió una opresión venir de ellos, sin mediar palabras se movieron para amagar a los presentes con extrema violencia, los que estaban repuestos se prepararon para defenderse. Una de las personas permaneció en su lugar su mirada estaba fija en la sacerdotisa del relámpago quien aun permanecía en su lugar.

¡On baishiraman taya sowaka! – la figura encapuchada junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos levantando solamente los índices

Esas palabras cobraron poder en el cuerpo de Akeno quien se llevó la mano al pecho mostrando dolor en el rostro, perdiendo las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie cayendo de rodillas. Sus compañeros miraron la extraña reacción que tuvo la pelinegra.

¡AKENO-SAN! – Xuelan grito al ver a la reina de su grupo en el suelo

La Torre logro zafarse de su atacante, con un enorme salto llegó hasta donde estaba la persona que habia lastimado a su amiga, con una patada trató de noquear a aquella persona, pero increíblemente esta se agacho esquivando el golpe pero arrancado la capucha. Los ojos de Xuelan se abrieron enormemente tras ver la apariencia que estaba debajo de ella.

¡Debes de estar bromeando! – la incredulidad en la voz de la joven china era evidente

Un brillante cabello negro, unos ojos del mismo color y un rostro que evidenciaba el género femenino de la persona; pero eso no era lo que sorprendió a la joven, sino el enorme parecido que tenía con Akeno, prácticamente seria hermanas gemelas, salvo la edad ya que esta lucía un poco más joven. La distracción por la identidad del atacante de la reina de Rias le costó que la demonio que estaba a su lado le atacase y defendiera a la copia de Akeno.

Rias miraba con sorpresa la situación frente a ella, al igual que todos los miembros de su grupo estaban estupefactos. La joven se acerco hasta donde estaba la agonizante Akeno, pero quien saco a la luz la identidad de la atacante fue Sona.

Suzaku – la Sitri se movio para detener a la joven – ¿Tu eres Himejima Suzaku?

A pasado tiempo sempai – la frialdad en la voz de Suzaku era innatural – También me mentiste como Kazuki-sama

Aquellas cripticas palabras hicieron que Sona se detuviera en su lugar, la mirada de la joven dulce y tranquila que había conocido en Kyoto era aplastada por el desden que mostraba hacia su persona, una vez que la otra Himejima estuvo frente a Akeno, tiro de su cabellera para mirar fijamente el rostro de la sacerdotisa del relámpago.

Suou-sama requiere tu presencia, Akeno-neesama – los ojos de Akeno mostraron miedo al escuchar ese nombre – Y no puedes negarte…

Una vez que vieron que Suzaku había tomado a su objetivo, el grupo se reagrupo con la joven mientras que el demonio que les había ayudado invocaba un círculo de invocación para que escaparan. Justo antes de partir Suzaku recito una palabras a lo que su demonio aliado se llevó las manos al pecho para después escupir sangre y caer al suelo para simplemente morir.

¡AKENO! – Rias corrió hasta donde estaba su reina solamente para verla desaparecer - ¡AKENOOOO!

Sona también había corrido por motivos completamente distintos, Tsubaki también lo hizo llamando la atención de ambas cortes.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – la pelirroja miro fijamente a su amiga - ¡SI SABES ALGO DÍMELO!

La joven Sitri no sabia que decir, ya que sabía muy poco sobre lo que estaba pasando realmente; Tsubaki tomo el hombro de su rey dándole un poco de apoyo.

Esto confirma varias cosas en las que estuve involucrada – la joven Sitri contestaba levemente preocupada – Pero te puedo prometer que Akeno estará bien

¡Como puedes decir eso! – dándose la vuelta agito violentamente a Sona - ¡TIENES ALGUNA GARANTÍA!

No es una garantía es una afirmación – Sona sonrió tranquilamente

Separándose de su amiga de la infancia le joven Sitri, invoco su celular de un círculo mágico vio con cierto pesar a aquel aparato pero dando una respiración profunda para antes de usarlo para llamar a una sola persona. Los tonos de marcados sonaro varias veces cuando la llamada se conectó le tomo unos segundos antes de hablar.

¿Kazuki? – Sona trago amargamente antes de continuar – Soy yo…. Tengo algo que decirte

Las consecuencias de esa llamada marcarían por completo el destino de Akeno Himejima.

* * *

Los Aesir y Vanir estaban reunidos en la sala de festines dentro del Valhalla, estaba curiosos por lo que su líder iba a decirles acerca de la alianza con las facciones bíblicas, el humor estaba por todo lo alto ya que eso significaba que sus vidas no peligrarían ya que se evitaría el Ragnarök y muchos de ellos empezaron a encontrar tremendo interés sobre la bondades que el mundo actual les brindaba. Tantos entretenimientos y los avances tecnológicos que los humanos desarrollaron para hacer su vida tranquila, esos avances también habían afectado a los dioses y muchos de ellos imitaban el comportamiento de los humanos.

Por eso no era raro que tuvieran acceso a cada aparato que los humanos sacaran al mercado, ese comportamiento era bien visto por Odin ya que con eso se mantenían ocupados olvidándose de sus preocupaciones.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron la persona que apareció no era la que esperaban, se trataba de Sigyn quien tenia una expresión de tristeza y sobre todo de culpa.

Espero que puedan perdonarme – el lamento de la diosa fue percibido por los presentes

Con un ademan invoco un enorme círculo mágico sobre todos los dioses, cuando debido a que ninguno de ellos sentía hostilidad provenir de Sigyn no pudieron defenderse apropiadamente de lo que joven diosa estaba conjurando lentamente cada uno de ellos fue atrapado por una pesada somnolencia, aquel hechizo que estaba utilizando era el mismo que Odín usaba para conciliar el sueño cada vez que necesitaba hacerlo.

Ya que ser un ser tan poderoso y omniciente su mente aun en un estado de inconciencia recibia información del mundo exterior haciendo que fuese casi imposible dormir normalmente, era por eso que usaba ese hechizo de sueño que lo desconectaba de todo, pero por ser un dios poderoso solamente lo hacia dormir por un dia completo.

El tiempo que necesitaban para cumplir con la ambicion de su esposo, cuando termino su labor vio a los inconsientes dioses dormir apaciblemente, la diosa de la fidelidad se llevo las manos al pecho mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Madre – la voz de Narfi llamo la atención de la diosa – ¿Has terminado?

Si – sin animos la mujer contestó – Vayamos a esperar a tu padre en la sala del trono

De acuerdo – el enorme dios cerro las puertas de la sala

Cuando la mujer miro a los pasillos pudo notar los cuerpos inconscientes o muertos de varias valquirias y guardias regados por el piso; la opresión en el pecho de Sigyn se acrecentó más, ella deseaba detener todo este plan. Pero ella no podía oponerse a los deseos de Loki, ya que su labor como diosa era seguirlo hasta el final. Caminaron a través de los pasillos manchados de sangre hasta llegar al salón del trono, sentado en la escalinata estaba Vari junto a Fenrir, uno dormía plácidamente mientras que el peli plateado sonreía macabramente.

La única sorpresa que se llevó la diosa fue ver a Cieles parada a un lado de los dos… con una mirada de indiferencia en sus ojos.

Ku, ku, ku – la sonrisa de Vari era grande – yo también me sorprendí… Madre – con el pulgar señalo a la asistente de Odin – Cieles-chan es bastante buena

Cieles – el hilo de voz de Sigyn demostraba lo incomprensible de la visio - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Sigyn-sama - la pelirroja contestaba en un tono monocorde – Creo que lo que hacen es lo correcto

¡P-Pero! – la castaña intento acercarse a la valquiria – No hay garantía de que sobrevivas

Lo sé – la joven desvió la mirada para evitar confrontar a la diosa – Pero no me importa

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio del salón del trono, lo primero que salió de él fue el cuerpo de Hel el cual rodó por los suelos, la señora de Helheim estaba visiblemente perturbada, Loki caminaba indiferente hasta donde estaba su hija quien trataba de ponerse en pie. Con una calma tomo del cuello a la joven albina para estrangularlo frente al resto de su familia.

¿Pensaste que no te quedarías sin castigo? – el dios del engaño hablaba con frialdad – Aunque seas mi hija no debes de meterte en mis asuntos

Narfi y Vari no se movieron de su lugar, el unico que lo hizo fue Fenrir quien mostraba su colosal tamaño gruñendo con ferocidad a su propio padre, abrió sus fauces para mostras los colmillos que eran capaces de matar a los mismo dioses, viendo la amenaza del enorme lobo, Loki dejó caer el cuerpo de su hija quien se tosia recuperando el aire perdido.

Tranquilizate Fenrir – Loki recupero la calma en su persona – No hagas una escena

Los ojos dorados del dios miraron el lugar donde estaba Cieles la única reacción que obtuvo la valquiria fue que Loki alzara una ceja ante la presencia de ella.

Vaya… Padre – Vari hablo tranquilamente – Parece que mordiste más de la cuenta

Aprendí que hasta las sabandijas tiene colmillos – la respuesta mordaz del dios hizo reír a su hijo – Cosa que no sucederá nuevamente

Bien… bien – el joven peli plateado se levantó de la escalinata para indicar el lugar que debía sentarse su padre – Bien, Rey de los Embusteros… el trono es suyo

Narfi… el Gjallahorn – una vez sentado Loki alzo la mano para que su hijo le diera aquel objeto – Creo que es hora que comience

Issei temblaba por lo que escucho por parte de Tomoe… la situación había escalado en peligrosidad nuevamente ya que escucho el alboroto en el cual se vio envuelta Akeno, apretó sus dientes en señal de la frustración que sentía en esos instantes, la mano de Ravel tomo la suya con la esperanza de calmar levemente sus ánimos. Habia puesto el altavoz de su aparato para que el resto escuchara lo que habia ocurrido con Loki, pero tambien escucharon sobre el secuestro de Akeno Himejima

Issei-san – el castaño se dio la vuelta para ver a Rossweisse – Vaya ayudar a su amiga

¡ROSSE! - Göndul se sorprendio al ver a su nieta de pie en las escaleras - ¿Qué haces mi niña?

Creo que es importante que vaya a ayudar a Akeno-san – la peli plateada desvió la mirada – Ya engañe a un dios anteriormente… creo que puedo hacerlo otra vez.

No – la valquiria levanto la mirada al escuchar la respuesta de Issei – Voy a ayudarte a ti… Si lo que escuche es cierto – el joven miro a su teléfono – Alguien mas se encargara de Akeno

P-Pero – Rossweisse no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – Issei-san

Ya tome una decisión – el castaño se mantuvo firme – No debemos perder más tiempo… va,,,

Un sonido corto las palabras de Issei, todos escucharon lo mismo, se miraron entre ellos mientras que Göndul y Rossweisse cayeron abatidas por saber de qué se trataba, la misma reacción lo tuvo cada habitante de Asgard, el sonido de un cuerno sonando en todo su esplendor, cada habitante de los nueve reinos que conformaban los niveles de Ygdrassil sintio como el miedo y la angustia le embargo por completo. El cuerno no solo fue escuchado en la dimensión en donde habitaban los dioses nordico, sino que cada rincón del planeta Tierra percibieron tal extraño fenómeno.

Los habitantes de la Tierra se detuvieron en sus acciones para apreciar lo que sus oidos escuchaban muchos de ellos tomaron video con sus teléfonos celulares.

Los únicos que sabían que estaba ocurriendo eran los miembros de cada panteón mitológico del mundo sobrenatural, quienes se miraron entre ellos al saber del terrible cambio que su estatus quo sufriría por la ambición de un solo dios.

De las cordilleras heladas cientos de Gigantes de Hielo se alzaron gustosos para marchar al ritmo de tambores al portal que los llevaría al campo de batalla.

En medio de volcanes y océanos de magma, emergieron colosos de piedra y fuego para cumplir con el objetivo final de su existencia.

De entre la oscuridad de Helheim, marchaba un ejercito de muertos todos armados para la guerra del final.

Un dragón se agitaba en la raíces de Ygdrassil, otro despertaba de su letargo en la profundidades del océano para empezar su carrera y devorar al sol.

Sentado en la sala del trono del Valhalla, Loki sonrio triunfante, para simplemente anunciar al mundo.

" **EL RAGNARÖK HA COMENZADO"**

* * *

 **Notas de Aeretr:**

 **Muy buenas la esten pasando este es Ka... perdon me equivoque, la espera a sido larga y sobre todo agitada, casi un mes de la anterior actualizacion se que muchos estaban ansiosos por leer este capitulo... bueno con una agenda apretada (yo mismo tengo algo de culpa) apenas me di un tiempo en los que yo bautizo como las 72 horas sangrientas.**

 **Bien aquí esta el capitulo, que originalmente no sería así... lo que tenia planeado era algo completamente distinto pero debido a influencias externas (un nuevo anime a captado mi atencion y no es Masou Gauken HxH) decidí llevar incluir cosas nuevas.**

 **Alguien comento que la trama iba lenta y que OC eran agregados forzosamente, repitiré algo que habia dicho con anterioridad, este arco esta agarrado con el spin-off, ya que esa historia esta entrando en su arco final y no le resta mucho tiempo de vida.**

 **Bueno es todo lo que buscaba decir, nos vemos en la proxima actualización.**

 **Desde el capitulo anterior no hay preview... para meter mas intriga al asunto.**

* * *

Corriendo tanto como daban sus piernas, un pequeño grupo atravesaba las calles de Asgard mientras que el resto de los habitantes solamente se escondía para esperar su funesto final, muchos de ellos miraron la valentía en la simple acción de tratar de enfrentar el destino impasible que dictaba el sonido de Gjallahorn.

¿Qué había de especial en ese grupo?

Uno de ellos portaba el Boosted Gear que en su interior estaba sellado el Dragon Celestial Ddraig.

Ese joven iba dirigiendo al grupo

Detrás de él iban una joven demonio noble que era la cuarta hija de los Phenex y sobre todo la mujer que sería su esposa.

Su amiga de la infancia que era la portadora de Excalibur Mimic.

La joven ex monja quien portaba el Twilight Healing.

La dueña actual de Durandal una de las espadas sagradas más poderosas del mundo.

La descendiente de Morgan Le Fay, una de las magas más poderosa de la historia.

La que antiguamente era considerada la mujer más poderosa del cielo y ahora era la Reina de Ravel Phenex.

Y por último la valquiria que había acelerado el inicio del final y cuya sola vida había sido el motor para que el resto intentara lo imposible.

Tal vez **una sola vida** era suficiente para moverse en contra del destino… al menos para ellos lo era….


	32. Chapter 32

Y la tierra se cimbró bajo nuestros pies, corríamos desesperadamente para escondernos y tratar de sobrellevar el final de nuestros días en compañía de nuestros seres queridos. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Simplemente porque no teníamos el poder para desafiarlos, escuchamos el sonido que marcaba el inicio del final. Algo tan sencillo era suficiente para hacernos temblar de miedo, buscando cobijo en refugios que poco servirían para salvar nuestras vidas.

Ese era el destino que los dioses habían preparado para nosotros. ¡Oh Señor Odin! ¿Porque nuestras plegarias por una vida longeva no llegaron a tus oídos…? ¿Por qué nuestros deseos de un futuro mejor fueron ignorados por ti?

Somos tan poca cosa a tu vista, nuestras vidas son insignificantes en comparación de tu magnificencia. ¿Por qué estamos condenados a morir en la batalla del fin del mundo?

¿Por qué en estos momentos de mayor necesidad es cuando haces oídos sordos a nuestro dolor y agonía? ¿Por qué los dioses son egoístas y solamente satisfacen sus propios deseos?

 _ **There was a time end of this world**_

 _ **There was a gate to dark side**_

 _ **And deep in there God ended here**_

 _ **He will come here as Kaiser**_

 _ **It's just man's gate of gloom and hate**_

 _ **It ain't pretty to look into**_

¡RAPHAEL-SAMA! – uno de los guardias del cielo se acercó frenéticamente al serafín - ¡RAPHAEL-SAMA!

El nombrado Serafín estaba mirando meticulosamente una pantalla que flotaba en medio de la sala del trono del cielo, cuando Michael y Jophiel se dirigieron a la gala de la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, dejaron al serafín a cargo de todo. ¿Qué podía salir mal cuando por fin había paz entre las facciones?

Simplemente el equivalente a las trompetas del apocalipsis sonaron en el cielo anunciando el ocaso de los dioses, ahora el caos de una guerra que no les era tan ajena se estaba desatando en Asgard. El Serafín apretaba sus puños en señal de la frustración que en estos momentos era presa, nuevamente se sintió tan impotente cuando su padre marchó hacia su muerte para detener de una vez por todas al terrible Lucifer y a sus lugartenientes.

¡RAPHAEL-SAMA! – el guardia se mostraba insistente con sus llamado - ¡¿QUE DEBEMOS HACER RAPHAEL-SAMA!

 _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh...**_

Aquella pregunta era la misma duda que tenía el que ahora estaba a cargo de dirigir al cielo en la ausencia de dos de los cuatro líderes, caminando deprisa Uriel entró en la sala del trono, con la misma expresión de preocupación que se estaba volviendo sinónimo en cada uno de los ocupantes del paraíso. No necesito palabras para expresar el sentir general que se estaba expandiendo como fuego en cada ángel en la bóveda celestial.

Esta no era su guerra, la de ellos no ocurriría debido a la caída de su líder en los brazos de la muerte; pero si se mantenían inmóviles compartirían el mismo destino que el resto de los seres vivos en todo el globo terráqueo.

Enfrentarían la destrucción misma.

El caos en la sede del Vaticano era evidente, Dulio Guesaldo caminaba seguido de Griselda Quarta, ambos tenían cubiertas las manos derechas con un guante, el paso de los dos era veloz e implacable. Así como todos los habitantes del mundo habían escuchado el sonido del cuerno del fin por suerte eso quedaría enterrado en alguna leyenda urbana o seria el tema de algún youtuber con deseos de fama y gloria.

Pero para ellos y quienes convivían con el misterioso mundo sobrenatural significaba cosas peores y en estos momentos una conclave de emergencia se había reunido para deliberar el curso de acción.

Esa inactividad era lo que molestaba al par de Exorcistas quienes miraban como sus líderes nuevamente no podían mover un dedo sin deliberar apropiadamente. ¿Ellos no eran los protectores de su fe? ¿No eran quienes defendían a los humanos con el poder y las bendiciones del cielo?

Sumidos en la desesperación – comento con cierto pesar el exorcista más fuerte del vaticano - ¿No lo crees así Griselda-chan?

Odio compartir tu opinión – la mujer se acomodó los lentes – Pero si no obedecemos seremos excomulgados

Crees que actualmente pueden hacer eso – una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Dulio – Nuestros señores no lo permitirían

Tienes razón – la misma sonrisa adorno el rostro de Griselda – Y suponemos que desearían que nos metiéramos de lleno en la refriega

¡Amen por eso! – una tercera persona se unió a la conversación de los dos exorcistas – Vayan los dos…. Yo me encargare de recibir el regaño por ustedes

Un anciano pero musculoso hombre se acercó a los dos exorcistas esbozando una tranquila sonrisa, Vasco Strada conocido antiguamente como el usuario de Durandal más poderoso en la historia, saludo cordialmente mientras las miradas de los dos jóvenes en comparación con el padre estaba sobre él.

¿Haría eso por nosotros? – Griselda estaba anonadada por la sugerencia del venerable anciano – Lo pondríamos en problemas

Si no supiera lo que esconden tras esos guantes – el anciano rio sonoramente – Ustedes están un posición diferente actualmente y si tienen el poder para hacer algo deberían usarlo para nuestro beneficio

Vasco-san – Dulio se acercó causalmente al anciano Padre – Muchas gracias

Anda niño, que una difícil batalla te espera – el hombre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las oficinas de la sede

Los dos exorcistas miraron con admiración la espalda de aquel hombre, para darse la vuelta y descubrir sus manos derechas; brillando intensamente sobre el dorso de sus manos aparecieron dos símbolos completamente místicos.

" **Joker" " Q** **"**

De la espalda de Dulio emergieron cinco pares de alas blancas y hermosas; denotando el poder que poseía el ahora recién reencarnado como ángel, mientras que Griselda fueron tan solo dos pares, pero eso no demeritaba el poder que la mujer tenía en esos momentos. Se inclinaron levemente para mostrar sus respetos al hombre que les había aconsejado que se movieran de acuerdo a sus ideales. Aunque este ya no estaba presente para darse cuenta de su gesto, los dos ángeles se miraron levemente para levantar el vuelo y desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

 _ **Can you hear it? Its the cry of Hell. It'll freeze your blood.**_

 _ **You'll feel it in your body. By my good name,judgment will be passed.**_

 _ **(The) Final Countdown That's Your Answer**_

 _ **If it's fake... Hell's Drive!**_

 _ **(The) Final Countdown I am Kaizer**_

 _ **A God or the Devil?**_ _ **Dead or Alive?**_

Vali estaba parado en el pórtico de la cabaña, miraban con expectativa el cielo nocturno de las montañas, tras escuchar el sonido del cuerno, el clima había cambiado drásticamente y una enorme tormenta azotaba en todo el lugar. Pero para el Hakuryuukou ese extremo clima no le importaba absolutamente nada, emergiendo de entre la tormenta la frágil figura de Ophis aparecía tan campante y despreocupada; claro a la falta de emociones salvo la innatural sonrisa en su rostro indicaba que lo que ocurría en esos momentos era de su interés.

Vaya, Vali – el tono monocorde del Dragón del Infinito llamo la atención del hibrido – ¿Disfrutando del clima?

Así como tú Ophis – el peli plateado miro a la entidad con tranquilidad - ¿Me imagino que sabes de que va todo esto?

Bien, un ególatra dios está tratando de cumplir con su destino – la pequeña pelinegra alzo los hombros tranquilamente – Aunque no le importa cargarse al mundo en el proceso

Y dime… - la sonrisa del nieto de Lucifer no se hizo esperar - ¿Deseas que tu juguete personal desaparezca?

Mmm… veo que me empiezas a conocer a fondo – la Dragón del infinito le miró fijamente – Estas de que te mueres por una pelea

Derrotar a un dios – Vali se dio la vuelta para meterse dentro de la cabaña – Tan solo un escalón antes de aplastar al rojo

La jovencita miraba curiosa al portador del Divine Dividing, esa fascinación por derrotar a su enemigo y ahora rival era la misma fijación que los dioses tenían por cumplir con su propósito, rio levemente antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a la persona que apareció detrás de ella.

Ya hice mi parte… Norna – la pequeña pelinegra vio fijamente a la joven mujer detrás de ella – Espero que hagas la tuya

El presente y el futuro cambian constantemente – los cabellos multicolor se movían con el viento – Pero el pasado esta cimentado en piedra… no te preocupes Ophis, apenas me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y preparé algo

No esperaba menos de la Norna que rige al pasado – rio con gracia la entidad del infinito – Estoy ansiosa por ver lo que pasará

Solamente tengo una pregunta – la diosa del destino miro de soslayo a la pequeña dragona - ¿Ellos pueden trabajar en equipo?

 _ **Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh...**_

 _ **Do you want to know your end? It's a nightmare that'll freeze your body.**_

 _ **Your fate is to leave this place. By my good name, judgment will be passed.**_

El clima en Inglaterra, siempre es húmedo en casi cualquier época del año, pero actualmente era algo extremo el ver que nevaba copiosamente cuando era prácticamente verano; eso hizo que los meteorólogos enloquecieran por el pánico de tan extraño fenómeno, pero para una familia en particular ese clima les parecía más inquietante.

En una enorme mesa redonda estaban sentados los líderes de las diferentes familias que representaban a aquellos que estaban vinculados con el mundo sobrenatural en aquella vieja nación donde era celebre una leyenda en particular.

" _ **La leyenda de King Arthur"**_

Era por eso que este especial grupo reunido eran los descendientes de aquello héroes legendarios que alguna vez arriesgaron sus vida por los ideales de la caballería, por la sangre de todos los presentes corría el mismo potencial nato de aquellos que juraron proteger a aquel que se consideró el auténtico rey de toda Inglaterra.

¡Arthur-sama! – una joven de cabello oscuro y de aspecto desaliñado golpeo la mesa con furia - ¡NO DEBEMOS CRUZARNOS DE BRAZOS, ES NUESTRO DEBER PROTEGER A ESTA NACION!

Lotte deberías clamarte un poco – otro joven miraba con desaprobación la actuación de su compañera – Incomodas a Arthur-sama

¡Cállate Gawain! – la joven se cruzó de brazos mientras el resto simplemente miro con expectación al joven líder de la casa Pendragón

Cabe decir que lo que dice Lotte es cierto – las miradas todos los presentes se posaron sobre Arthur – Es nuestro deber velar por la seguridad de esta nación… pero no solo por este país sino por el mundo entero –los jóvenes prestaron atención al que portaba la espada Caliburn – Nuestros antepasados lucharon por ideales que en su momento se equivocaron por tratar de complacer al cielo – todos los presentes asintieron al unísono – Mordred no estaba equivocado pero necesito romper a Excalibur para hacer ver a su padre que estaba cometiendo un error – Todos miraron con pesar al suelo mientras Arthur continuaba con su discurso – Decidió esconderse en el anonimato y velar por Gran Bretaña desde las sombras, todos sus caballeros aceptaron esa penitencia y como leales vasallos que eran al rey compartieron ese destino – Arthur se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Caliburn para alzarla a cielo – ¡En estos momentos declaro una cruzada para luchar y evitar la catástrofe que se nos viene encima!

El peso de las palabras de Arthur Pendragon llenó de orgullo a cada joven representante de su respectiva familia quienes sacaron sus respectivas espadas y las alzaron orgullosamente al cielo, reafirmando su lealtad al descendiente del "único y futuro Rey". Uno a uno, se retiraron para prepararse para la inminente guerra que se libraría en otras tierras. El joven rubio hizo lo mismo solamente para encontrarse con la mirada entristecida de Elaine.

¿Qué ocurre? – el joven miro seriamente a su esposa

… - Suspiro con pesar para encarar al líder de la casa Pendragon – Una cruzada como luna de miel, tan mala suerte tengo

¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? – Arthur casi se tropezaba con el comentario – Elaine sabes que el mundo está en peligro

No es eso, Arthur – Elaine comentaba tranquilamente - ¿Qué le diré a nuestro hijos cuando me pregunten? ¡Oh nuestra luna de miel fue una cruzada para salvar al mundo! – la joven rubia se llevó las manos al rostro – Ellos van a tratar de superar eso… como cuando tu padre se llevó a mi suegra a matar a un dragón, y yo pensaba que sería imposible superarlo…

 _ **(The) Final Countdown It's Your Future**_

 _ **With me... Hell's Drive!**_

 _ **(The) Final Countdown I am Kaizer**_

 _ **Instead... Dead or Alive?**_

Corriendo a través de un espeso bosque un grupo singular de personas se dieron cuenta que el clima cambia radicalmente, se detuvieron abruptamente mientras discretos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

Kazuki-kun… - una joven peligris se acercó lentamente a un joven de cabello negro – Primero se escuchó un sonido extraño y ahora… neva

También me di cuenta Mari – Kazuki miro tranquilamente a la chica quien mostraba un semblante de preocupación – No podemos perder tiempo en estos instantes

Una mano toco el hombro de Mari de una manera gentil y tranquilizadora, la dueña de esta mano era una joven de un largo cabello negro hasta la espalda y una figura que rivalizaba en proporciones a Rias Gremory, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una voz suave agregó.

Yo y Isaac-sama estamos igualmente preocupados – la joven miro de soslayo al joven que había mencionado

Pero… Homura-chan – la peligris se mostraba preocupada por la situación – Si lo que dijo Sona-tan es verdad; Suzachii… Suzachii

Yo tampoco quiero pelear con ella – Homura bajo la mirada dolida – También le tome cariño

Homura – la voz de Isaac trato de consolar a la pelinegra – Como miembro de la familia Ronove y tu como mi reina aceptamos pelear esta batalla

Isaac-sama – los ojos azabache de la reina de Isaac miraron fijamente al demonio – Tienes razón

Kazuki Yoshida mantuvo la vista al frente mientras apretaba los puños visiblemente frustrado, apenas habían contemplado invadir los terrenos del clan Himejima cuando por fin descubrieron lo que planeaban después de varios meses; necesitaban tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para la situación por venir.

Pero todo se torció cuando ellos fueron los primeros en hacer su jugada, una mano acaricio el cabello de Kazuki mientras alzo la mirada para encontrar el rostro serio de Baraqiel, el ángel de relámpago estaba realmente molesto tanto como Kazuki pero lo ocultaba bastante bien.

Mantén la calma y sobre todo concéntrate en salvar a tu amiga – la voz del Cadre de Grigori era serena – No dejes que la ira nuble tu juicio.

Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón – el joven ocultaba su ira apretando su quijada – Primero mi padre y ahora esto, voy a decirlo solo una vez, Ayame Himejima es mía

De acuerdo – Baraqiel asintió ante la decisión de su sobrino – Sé que Ramiel te educo bien

 _ **Can you hear it? Its the cry of Hell. Fear that'll freeze your blood.**_

 _ **Do you want to know your end? It's a nightmare that'll freeze your body.**_

 _ **Your fate is to leave this place. By my good name, judgment will be passed.**_

Las tierras de Asgard se cimbraron con las pisadas de los gigantes de hielo de Nilfheim, seguido por detrás de los colosos de fuego de Muspelheim; todas las personas miraron con angustia y horror, el lento avance de aquellos dos ejércitos, no necesitaban un líder que los guiara ya que misteriosamente Surtr había desaparecido abandonando su posición como señor en ambos ejércitos. Para ellos era una cuestión sencilla destruir todo a su paso, esa era la función de su existencia.

El ejército de muertos estaba en medio de las dos procesiones, la razón por la que luchaban era completamente distinta, a ellos se les había negado el acceso al paraíso nórdico. Soldados y personas comunes, asesinos y criminales, almas condenadas a vagar en la oscuridad de Helheim sin descanso, los motivos para que se les negara el acceso eran muy sencillos a veces muertos por enfermedad o simplemente no alcanzar la gloria de caer en batalla, ese hecho llenaba de ira los corazones de inclusive de las personas bondadosas, convirtiéndoles en verdaderos monstruos sedientos de venganza.

No se detendrían para en nadie, llenando la tierras de Asgard con la sangre de todos sus habitantes… Los guardias que estaban apostados en las atalayas de vigilancia miraron con horro el avance del aquel ejército.

¿Esto es verdad? – uno de ellos comentaba a otro mientras apretaba el agarre de su arma - ¡Estamos ante la batalla del Fin!

Mantente firme – el otro guardia miraba con el mismo temor hacia el horizonte – Avisen a Freyja-sama

Ya lo hicimos – respondía un joven guardia mientras aparecía visiblemente agitado – Sus ejércitos vienen en nuestro auxilio – un mueca de pesimismo adorno su rostro – Pero lo Einhenjar del Valhalla no responden

 _ **(The) Final Countdown That's Your Answer**_

 _ **If it's a fake... Hell's Drive!**_

 _ **(The) Final Countdown It's Your Future**_

 _ **With me... Hell's Drive!**_

 _ **(The) Final Countdown I am Kaizer**_

 _ **A God or the Devil?**_ _ **Dead or Alive?**_

" **Entonces solamente nos resta esperar el final"**

* * *

 _ **If Life 32: Ragnarök ~**_ _ **Frente a las puertas del final**_

* * *

Issei y su grupo corrían los mas rápido que sus piernas podían, tal vez llegarían mas rápido volando pero el resto de sus compañeras todavía no se manejaban bien por los cielos, también estaba el riesgo que Loki les atacase a la distancia lo cual sería la peor situación posible para ellos, por eso prefirieron avanzar por tierra para poder tomar por sorpresa al Dios del Engaño, claro eso no garantizaba que su plan funcionase completamente. Los sentimientos de zozobra se empezaban a acumular en el corazón del Sekiryuutei, pero no había marcha atrás en la decisión tomada solamente le quedaba esperar no cometer un error irreparable.

Rossweisse se mantuvo siempre detrás de ellos, la mirada de la valquiria era una llena de tristeza y preocupación, el peso de sus acciones conllevaron a que la vida en el mundo humano pendiera de un hilo; lamentablemente el Ragnarök creaba la peor situación posible. La garantía de supervivencia de toda la raza humana se resumía a unos cuantos millares, al menos eso era lo que esperaba, lo que desconocía la valquiria peli plateada era que la otras facciones mitológicas y organizaciones vinculadas con el mundo sobrenatural se empezaron a movilizar casi de inmediato para subsanar la situación.

¿Qué ocurre Ross-san? – Irina se detuvo brevemente mientras la mencionada alzaba la vista curiosa - ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Tengo miedo… - aquella simple respuesta hizo que el grupo se detuviera repentinamente – Tengo miedo de enfrentar a Loki-sama

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros mientras comprendían los sentimientos de su amiga, los recuerdos sobre como el Dios del Engaño jugó con el noble corazón de la misma eran heridas frescas que aun no sanaban por completo, toda la situación se había torcido de una manera tal, no era nada extraño que Rossweisse dudara en estos momentos.

Todos estamos temerosos de esta situación – sorpresivamente Gabriel tomó la palabra – Aunque no es la primera vez que lidiamos con algo que va mas allá de nuestras capacidades – los ojos azules de la valquiria se posaron en los de la rubia – Alguna vez fui una de los líderes del cielo… durante la gran guerra entre las facciones todos los días me preguntaba si ese sería la última vez que vería un amanecer o si mis subordinados regresarían conmigo como siempre – los jóvenes prestaron atención a la mujer con respeto y admiración – Nunca fue fácil, por mi padre admito que muchas veces me encerré en mi habitación a llorar desconsoladamente sin que nadie me apoyara…

¿Cómo hizo para superarlo? – la voz temblorosa de Rossweisse mostraba aun el miedo que sentía

Nunca lo he hecho – la reina de Ravel contestaban seriamente – Todavía me levanto sudorosa y con lágrimas al recordar esos tiempos… pero ese temor siempre a estado presente, simplemente decidí afrontarlo

Mis manos aun tiemblan cuando recuerdo a Kokabiel – la atención del grupo se posó en Issei – Me duele admitirlo, esa vez tuvimos suerte porque Gabriel-san nos apoyo en el último momento pero ahora la situación es completamente diferente – la valquiria se mordió levemente el labio – Pero no quiere decir que nosotros, seamos los mismos que en aquella ocasión

¡Tienes razón! – Ravel se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba parado Issei – Ahora somos un equipo completo… Rossweisse puedo prometerte que de alguna manera resolveremos todo esto… solo tienes que confiar un poco

Pero…. – la duda aún estaba en el corazón de la peli plateada - ¡Estaremos enfrentando a un Dios… es posible derrotar a alguien que está en la cúspide!

 **[¡Con quien carajos estas tratando!] -** la voz molesta de Ddraig se escuchó dentro del boosted gear – **[Tienes ante ti a uno de los poderosos dragones celestiales… y al Sekiryuutei] -** repentinamente comenzó a vociferar – **[Claro que hace un par de meses que se ha vuelto alguien completamente útil, porque si lo comparamos con la primera vez que lo conocí era un muchacho cuya mente estaba llena de tetas y culos]**

¡Oye! – el castaño miro molesto a su guante mientras que el resto de las chicas asintieron ante las afirmaciones del Dragón

 **[Ahora te puedo asegurar que tenemos una oportunidad por muy minúscula que sea] -** dentro de la dimensión donde estaba sellado el dragón pudo esbozar una sonrisa o al menos esa impresión daba con lo jovial que se escuchaba su voz – **[Créeme que Loki caerá este día… ya que mañana hay panqueques con tocino y es mi almuerzo favorito]**

 **[** **Ddraig-san, tu sí que sabes arruinar el momento** **]** – la voz de Ai salió de la segunda gema del Boosted Gear – **[Aunque yo también quiero eso para el almuerzo de mañana]** – Issei no hizo más que suspirar al notar la mala influencia que estaba teniendo que estaba teniendo el espíritu de la espada mientras estaba dentro de su sacred gear

Rossweisse rio sonoramente ante la extraña interacción entre el grupo que estaba desafiando toda lógica al tratar de detener el apocalipsis nórdico.

Tal parece que tu dudas se han aclarado un poco – Xenovia palmeo con amabilidad el hombro de la peli plateada – Una vez que te unes a este grupo te acostumbras a todo esto

Entiendo – una sonrisa tranquila adorno el rostro de Rossweisse – Espero que regresemos todos juntos

¡Claro que sí! – Asia tomo con una sonrisa el brazo de la valquiria – Nunca dudes de eso… ¿No creen que Ddraig nos ha dado un plan?

A mí me pareció lo mismo – Ravel secundo a su alfil mientras de cruzaba de brazos - ¿Qué opinas Gabriel-san?

Mmm… - la joven maestra mostraba un semblante pensativo – Una estrategia centrada solamente en Issei y su balance breaker; es quizás el curso más lógico de acción

También pienso lo mismo – la joven Phenex asintió levemente – Ddraig cuanto tiempo necesitas para que Issei alcance el poder suficiente

 **[Normalmente requeriría al menos de unos cinco minutos] -** la confianza en la voz del dragón celestial era notoria – **[Pero con ayuda de la chibi, dos minutos y medio]**

Retener a un dios por dos minutos – Irina sonrió con confianza – No parece tan imposible

Oigan, no me gusta que todas se arriesguen – el castaño se mostraba levemente molesto – Usualmente es el hombre quien debe de proteger y no ser protegido

Corazón, es momento que tomes un rol diferente en esta situación – Asia tocaba gentilmente la mejilla del castaño – En estos momentos no hay cabida para tu orgullo de hombre – una sonrisa seductora se asomó en los labios de la portadora del Twilight Healing – Si funciona… tal vez nos muestres un poco de ese brío dragonico del que tanto Ravel presume

¡A-Asia-chan… eso es indecente! – la prometida de Issei se alarmó ante la sugerencia de su alfil - ¡Es tentador… pero mis padres que dirán!

¡Uh, fu, fu, fu! – la risa seductora de Asia hizo que todos le miraran sorprendidos - ¡De ser necesario puedo usar mi Twilight Healing para restaura eso!

LeFay suspiro ante el enorme parecido que su compañera alfil estaba teniendo con la Reina de Rias Gremory, fue cuando carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención a todos.

Entonces tenemos un plan en contra de Loki – LeFay se mostraba seria mientras todos le miraron fijamente - ¿Pero cómo evitará el Ragnarok?

Si le quitamos el Gjallahorn y se lo devolvemos a Heimdall tendremos una oportunidad – Rossweisse se mostraba un poco mas animada – Es probable que eso lo arregle

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el grupo se llenara de ánimos al saber que curso de acción tomar, asintiendo todos juntos reanudaron su camino hacia el palacio del Valhalla.

* * *

Loki miraba el panorama desde el trono de Odín, sus ojos mostraban un tinte de gozo al ver como todo iba marchando conforme a sus planes; Sigyn y sus hijos mostraban una tranquilidad acorde a la situación pero quien se mostraba un poco alejada del grupo era la valquiria Cieles, acción que llamó la atención de Vari. El peliplateado se acercó con suma arrogancia a la joven quien miraba desinteresada la actitud del dios, sin ningún reparo azotó a la pelirroja en contra de una de las paredes del salón del trono.

Cieles no mostró señales de molestia por la abrupta acción, al contrario su rostro estaba imperturbable, la sonrisa de Vari se acrecentó más cuando tomo su largo cabello rubí y lo olfateaba con deleite.

Sabes siempre me atrajo el olor que despedías – el joven dios rio entre dientes – Tu aroma es extraño y cautivante

No sabía que tenías un fetiche por el aroma – la valquiria comentaba con tranquilidad – En eso te pareces a Odin-sama

Ese halago podría tomarlo como un insulto – Vari sonrió mostrando sus prominentes colmillos – Pero admito que me he deleitado con varias de tus compañeras en el pasado

Algo he escuchado – Cieles miraba fijamente al peli plateado – Violaste a varias sin ningún remordimiento

Fu, fu, fu – riendo con sorna el joven apretó uno de los pechos de Cieles – Violarlas… para nada, sexo salvaje – con fuerza masajeo la carne en su mano – Al principio lloran, gritan y forcejean, pero una vez que me sienten todas gimen como las putas que son

Ya veo – la joven mantenía su rostro tranquilo – Supongo que quieres "disfrutarme" antes de que se joda el mundo

Para nada – Vari se apartó del cuerpo de la Valquiria – Tengo a una presa en mente para estos momentos… simplemente quería saber algo sobre ti – el desdén en la mirada del Dios no se hizo esperar - ¿Qué te hizo convertirte en una perra traidora?

Cieles se quedó estática por la directa pregunta que Vari le había hecho, su imperturbable rostro mostro confusión algo que llamo la atención de Loki, desde que reemplazó a Rossweisse siempre tuvo la duda de saber el origen de la valquiria, un dia solamente apareció en las calles de Asgard, caminando casualmente y nadie dentro del paraíso nórdico parecía conocerla. Odín en una de sus tantas borracheras se topó con ella y simplemente la contrato sin averiguar nada sobre el pasado de Cieles.

Lo más curioso era que prácticamente podía ejecutar cualquier labor con una inhumana perfección que hizo obviar lo poco que sabían sobre ella.

Cuando se vieron la primera vez, un extraño tinte de hostilidad se asomó en las orbes rubí de la valquiria, fue la única reacción que Loki obtuvo de Cieles; en sus encuentros posteriores simplemente mantenían el trato normal que él le daba a los demás… los ignoraban como se ignora una piedra en el camino; pero saber que la asistente de su padre se aliara a su causa le asombró pero mantuvo la cautela ante ella.

Encuentro su causa justa, Vari-sama – la respuesta de Cieles hizo que el joven dios alzara una ceja – A diferencia de nosotros los seres inferiores, ustedes los Dioses tienen un objetivo que cumplir, una razón para sus existencia – la joven se arregló un poco su ropas – Quizás Odin-sama esta en lo correcto en tratar de evitar el Ragnarök, pero Loki-sama también está en lo correcto en ejecutarlo

Sabes que lo que dices es una contradicción – Sigyn se acercó a la joven mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a Vari – Nosotros estamos preparados para enfrentar nuestro final, pero tu estás de acuerdo de morir por nuestra causa

Toda criatura viviente muere al final de su existencia – Cieles se mostraba tranquila – Simplemente estoy eligiendo el lugar donde voy a caer

Sigyn se mordió los labios en señal de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos a escuchar las razones de por las que se puso de su parte.

Vaya… si que eres extraña – Loki habló sentado en el trono de su padre – Una contradicción andante, dime una cosa ¿Hasta cuándo continuaras fingiendo?

¿A qué se refiere Loki-sama? – la pelirroja fijo su atención en el Dios del Engaño

No me llaman el Rey de los embusteros por nada – el peli plateado rio levemente – Aunque no espero nada de ti… traidora – el dios se acomodaba en el trono - espero que cumplas con tu función – posando nuevamente su atención a su ejército – De momento quiero que protejas la entrada a este salón

Como usted ordene Loki-sama – la valquiria se inclinó mientras se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

La mirada de todos los dioses estaban puestas sobre la valquiria quien acato la orden de Loki sin proferir palabra alguna, la enorme puerta chirrio al abrirse, mientras que Sigyn mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

¿Qué ocurre esposa mía? – el dios del engaño noto el semblante de su mujer

¿Realmente puedes confiar en ella? – la castaña hablo con tristeza – No temes que te traicione

Nunca he confiado en nadie – Loki respondió con tranquilidad – Y ella es la que menos me importa de todos nosotros

Padre – Narfi hablo con calma - ¿Qué hay del Sekiryuutei y su grupo?

Ellos simplemente son un grupo de idiotas – Vari negó con la cabeza mientras que Fenrir resoplo – Tratando de desafiar al destino

No es mejor, simplemente mostrarles su error – el joven dios miraba con seriedad a Loki - ¿Qué opinas Padre?

Una discreta sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios del que ahora pretendía destruir a Asgard sin ninguna preocupación, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a sus deseos; así qua la amenaza que representaban aquellos demonios invitados de su padre no era mas que nada un intento futíl de evitar que sus ambiciones se cumplieran. Los ojos azules de Loki miraron con gracia aquella acción y simplemente continuó contemplando la escena de sus ejércitos avanzando.

* * *

Los guardias estaban en completo pánico, ellos estaban preparados para lo que se iba a venir desde casi su mismo nacimiento, para muchos de ellos el Ragnarök era el motivo de su existencia. Pero eso no evitaba que no sintieran un miedo al ver como un ejército que les superaba en número les recordara que sencillamente nadie estaba preparado para afrontar su final.

Con un paso lento y triunfante, los gigantes de Muspelheim y Nilfheim arrasaban con todo a su paso mientras eran seguidos de cerca por el ejército de muertos de Helheim, cuando por fin estuvieron a una distancia considerables de las murallas que protegían a la ciudadela donde Odin reinaba, notaron como el cielo se empezó a cubrir de una oscuridad un poco inquietante, cientos de flechas cayeron vertiginosamente sobre aquella amenaza.

Los guardias miraron con estupefacción el repentino ataque lanzado por una fuerza desconocida, pero el sonido de varios cuernos alertaron la identidad de aquel inesperado defensor.

Vistiendo una armadura similar a las que usaban las valquirias al servicio de Odin, una larga y flamante cabellera rubia la cual mostraba un extraño resplandor al ondearse con el viento que le acariciaba cuando avanzaba montando un poderosos corcel blanco; la impresionante y seductora figura de una de las señoras de Asgard hizo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. Ningún habitante de Asgard no podía considerarse uno residente del paraíso de los dioses nórdicos, si no reconocía identidad de aquella joven mujer. Pero hacerlo y presenciarlo era algo completamente diferente.

Freyja comandaba flamantemente a un numeroso grupo de einhenjars quienes le seguían de cerca, el tronido de los miles de cascos de los caballos que corrían estrepitosamente hacia el ejército invasor fue un sonido que lejos de sonar intimidante, en estos momentos llenaban de esperanza a los desvalidos guardias de la capital de los nueve reinos.

¡Freyja-sama! – el comandante de los vigías se acercaba con sumo respeto – ¡Gracias por venir tan rápido!

Como no hacerlo, querido amigo – la joven hablo cortésmente mientras bajaba de su corcel – Escuche el Gjallahorn en mis aposentos en Fólkvangr – el guardia asintió mientras la diosa ponía su mirada al ejército invasor – La pregunta es ¿Dónde está Odín-sama?

Bien, él no ha vuelto de su reunión con los líderes de la facción Biblica – el líder de los vigías contesto con rapidez – También no podemos comunicarnos con el Valhalla

¿Ya han enviado emisarios hasta ese lugar? – Freyja se mostraba impaciente mientras una segunda persona se acercó hasta ese lugar

Si – la Diosa reconocio rápidamente la voz de Sigmund – La situación es complicada, Freyja-sama

Por lo que veo sí – la rubia mostraba un semblante serio - ¿Qué estará pensando Heimdall?

Me temo que Heimdall-sama no está implicado en esto – el padre de Siegfried comento tranquilamente – Y supongo que usted sospecha lo mismo

Mis mayores temores empezaron cuando Odin-sama planeaba la aliarse con otras mitologías – la mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia – La única persona que orquestaría esta barbarie es Loki

El problema es… - Sigmund miraba al horizonte admirando como la distancia entre los muros y el ejército era acortada rápidamente - … que no nos podemos mover de aquí.

La defensa de Asgard es prioritaria – la diosa comento con seriedad – Descubrir como se aceleró el Ragnarök y quien ayudo a Loki es para después.

La Diosa se dio la vuelta mientras su ejército estaba expectante ante las ordenes que planeaba decirles, aquellos guerreros que le estaban siguiendo vestían armaduras de diferentes épocas, la valquirias reclamaron las almas de los caidos en batallla durante largas centurias era por eso que vikingos, barbaros, centuriones romanos e inclusive soldados modernos estaban mezclados entre las legiones; el único común denominador era que todos poseían una valentía insuperable y su destreza en combate era innegable.

¡Señores! – la voz de Freyja resonó en todo el campo llamado la atención de todos - ¡Se que lo que está ocurriendo aquí y ahora no es algo normal! – los hombres y mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo - ¡Pero es nuestro deber defender Asgard hasta que la situación mejore! – la diosa alzo su espada a todo lo alto - ¡PUEDE QUE NOS SUPEREN EN NUMERO PERO SON LOS ORGULLOSOS EINHENJAR DEL FÓLKVANGR!

¡FREYJA-SAMA! ¡FREYJA-SAMA! – todas las gargantas de los guerreros vitorearon el nombre de la Diosa de la Belleza –

¡LLENENSE DE GLORIA Y LUCHEN HASTA EL FINAL! – la mujer apunto a las fuerzas invasoras - ¡ADELANTE MIS GUERREROS… QUE LOS INVASORES CONOZCAN EL FILO DE SU FURIA!

Con esa última orden, las puertas de la muralla que protegía a Asgard se abrieron para dar paso a los guerreros que la diosa Freyja había traído con ella, los gritos de furia y valor eran la marcha que ellos necesitaban para darse animo, en lo mas alto de la muralla la diosa contemplaba con seriedad el paisaje que pronto se tiñería de rojo con la sangre de ambos bandos.

¿Crees que saldremos librados de esta? – Sigmund comentaba mientras alistaba su armadura – Porque sabemos que esto es completamente falso

No lo sé… solamente es la mitad de nuestras fuerzas – la rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como el Bifrost estaba detrás de los invasores – Ya para legar hasta Heimdall necesitamos abrir una ruta

Ya veo – el hombre se inclino antes de irse con los suyos – Si tenemos una oportunidad mandaremos a alguien para que avise a Heimdall-sama

Por favor – Freyja inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto – Te estaré agradecida si logras esa simple mision

El padre de Siegfried asintio levemente para despues levantarse de su lugar, las miradas de todos los guardias que decidieron quedarse al lado de la Diosa de la belleza se quedaron en silencio contemplando la imponente figura que Sigmund tenía, no ponía en duda que en su vida mortal fue todo un rey; antes de pasar por las mismas puertas que sus compañeros einhenjar atravesaron para ir al campo de batalla, dio una leve mirada al palacio del Vallhalla.

Una escueta sonrisa adorno su rostro ya que tenía la corazonada de que alguien muy cercano a ellos se encargaría de toda la situación.

* * *

Hemdall despertaba completamente desorientado, cuando abrió los ojos la suave claridad de su habitacion hizo que sintiera nauseas, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era beber de aquel licor que amablemente Rossweisse le obsequio como gesto de buena fe. Debido a su propia naturaleza el dios vigia no era suceptible a emborracharse con tanta facilidad pero aquella bebida fue demasiado potente para él.

Con movimientos bastante torpes trato de aclararse la mente, hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un tazon de marfil estaba lleno de agua que escurria de las hojas del propio Yggdrasil, la frialdad y frescura del agua fueron beneficiosas para que Heimdall recuperase la sobriedad.

Y lo primero que encontró frente a él no le agradó para nada. La mirada desaprobatoria de Urd estaba puesta sobre del dios quien dio leves pestañeos para tratar de comprender lo que sus ojos vislumbraban.

Vestida con una playera ajustada, un diminuto y provocativo micro short, el cabello multicolor atado con una cola de caballo, un par de tenis gastados y sin olvidar un sano bronceado producto de asolearse en las playas paradisiacas del caribe; la norna que regía el pasado estaba con cara de pocos amigos y tratando de parecer intimidante. El efecto se perdía gracias a los lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza pero Heimdall no se lo diría.

Sabes pensaba encontrarte sellado en hielo de Nilfheim - Urd se cruzaba de brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza- ¡PERO RESULTA QUE TE EMBRIAGASTE!

Encuentro la situación embarazosa pero al menos... – el dios miraba con cierta pena – Podrías dejarme vestirme antes de recriminarme por mis hábitos con la bebida

Si no fuera porque eres un actor y eres un deleite para los ojos hubiese gritado como colegiala inocente – la norna sonrió coquetamente

Suspirando derrotado Heimdall procedió a vestirse, ya que durante su sueño el Dios descartaba cualquier ropa que tuviera encima de manera voluntaria o no. Tras uno breves instantes nuevamente su ropas aparecieron sobre su cuerpo, Urd alzó una ceja ante lo practico que era el Dios vigía.

Ya que estoy presentable – el rubio miraba curioso a su visitante - ¿Podrías explicarme porque estás aquí?

Bien... ¡oh gran Dios que nada se le escapa a su vista – el sarcasmo de la norna molesto levemente a Heimdall - ¿Que falta en tu habitación?

Déjate de juegos y... – el Dios vigía se estaba impacientando debido a la sonrisa de la norna

Intrigado porque la norna no cambiaba su expresión Heimdall, miro con detenimiento hasta que se dio cuenta del objeto faltante, el más valioso de todos los tesoros que había acumulado con el paso de las épocas, en un instante libero su poder manifestando la ira que crecia en su interior; la habitación empezó a resentir la presión del poder de aquel ser divino, grietas aparecieron por doquier mientras que Urd se mantuvo tranquila ante la terrible escena.

Se volvió nuevamente a su invitada e intentó tomarle del cuello, pero la mano de la entidad que regía el pasado se lo impidió con facilidad; eso no evito que el hombre demandara respuestas.

¡¿QUIEN HA ROBADO MI GJALLAHORN?! – con actitud demandante Heimdall encaró a Urd - ¡SI LO SABES DÍMELO!

Estas en lo cierto de que se quien lo robó – la pelo multicolor mostraba un semblante serio – Pero enfadarte no ayuda en nada... La situación es mas complicada y necesito dos favores

¡¿COMO QUE LA SITUACION ES COMPLICADA?! - el Dios tomo a la norna de su delicada playera levantándola del suelo - ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Casi como invocado por aquellas palabras un rezagado gigante de hielo apareció por el enorme ventanal que daba al exterior de la mansión con delicadeza el enfurecido Dios bajó a la norna visiblemente perturbado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Veo que te haz calmado – la norna rió sarcásticamente - ¿Entonces podrías escuchar me petición?

Dime, Urd ¿Que necesitas de mí? – Heimdall se sentó en el suelo mientras la mujer gentilmente palmeaba su hombro

Bien escucha con atención – la bronceada Norna sonrío ante la "disponibilidad" que Heimdall estaba presentando en esos momentos.

* * *

La vista estaba borrosa, lentamente salía de aquel encantamiento que le provoco dormir profundamente, la pesadez de su cuerpo era señal de que lo que estaba pasándole fue algo provocado y no natural. Cuando Sirzechs Lucifer aclaró su vista, lo primero que vio fueron las orbes plateadas que tenia su esposa como sus ojos y el tinte de preocupación en ellos dio un vuelco en su corazón.

Como hombre (demonio) que era se habia comprometido a si mismo nunca hacer sufrir a su mujer, esa mirada le molestaba desde la época de la guerra civil y cuando esta termino; dedico los año venideros a evitar que Grayfia volviera a mostrar esos mismos ojos que le miraban en esos instantes.

¡Sirzechs!- olvidando cualquier profesionalismo y recato que pudiese tener en su personalidad la Reina de Plata de la Aniquilación se abalanzó sobre su esposo

Fia-chan – el Satan Carmesí acaricio con suavidad el pelo de su esposa – Estoy bien… Estoy bien

Con un paso lento Adjuka y Falbium se acercaron a la pareja, los ojos de ambos demostraban cierto alivio al ver a su amigo y compañero en buen estado; pero la preocupacion en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por el señor del inframundo.

Es bueno verte despierto, Sirzechs – Falbium comentaba tranquilamente – Al menos es lo único bueno que ha pasado

¿Qué está ocurriendo? – el pelirrojo empezaba a preocuparse

Bien, primero no hagas una escena – el portador del título de Asmodeus se cruzó de brazos – ¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo – el Maou Lucifer respondio honestamente

Bien, nuestro amigo Loki ha iniciado el Ragnarök – el peliazul medía sus palabras para ver como reaccionaba su amigo – Pero antes sello a Odin-sama con unas cadenas especiales

Bueno, eso es preocupante – Sirzechs suspiro levemente - ¿Hay algo más?

Mandamos a Rias al médico – Adjuka fue quien hablo llamando la atención del pelirrojo – Uso su Las Tier Art contra Loki

¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! – de manera alarmante el Maou trato de levantarse de la cama donde estaba - ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡Díganmelo!

Bueno, su cuerpo presenta el agotamiento típico por usar algo prohibido – el Maou Beelzebub busco una silla para sentarse – Sobre la compensación, bueno ella dice que tiene que revisar su diario para saber que ha olvidado

Sirzechs, no solo ella uso esa "habilidad" prohibida – el Maou Asmodeus se recargaba en un muro cercano – Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, Sairaog Bael y Sona Sitri también lo hicieron – la molestia en la mirada de Falbium se evidencio – Si me lo preguntas fue una estupidez… pero también creo que era la única forma para lidiar con un dios como Loki

Sirzechs sentía como su mujer continuaba abrazándolo con fuerza, de alguna manera esa acción le calmaba para no salir corriendo a ver a su hermana, la mirada de Adjuka discernió lo que estaba pensando en esos momento su amigo y rival.

Sirzechs… no te culpes por haberle enseñado eso a Rias-chan – el pelirrojo miro sorprendido a la Maou Beelzebub – Fue lo correcto en su momento, un poder terrible que conlleva un costo, fue la única manera en que pudimos competir con los usuarios de los Sacred Gear's en la gran guerra – las palabras de Adjuka sonaron amargas pero tranquilizadoras – nuestra prioridad es que debemos hacer en estos momentos

¿Qué dice Odin-sama? – el Maou Lucifer mostraba un semblante serio

A solicitado nuestro apoyo – una nueva persona apareció en la habitación

Serafall Leviatán caminaba lentamente mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sirzechs, el semblante en el rostro de la excéntrica Maou había cambiado radicalmente, un porte frio y calculador era lo que desprendía su lenguaje corporal.

Es raro verte en tu modo de batalla – la sonrisa de Sirzechs se contagió al trio de demonios – Entonces iremos a la guerra…

De eso no hay duda – la pelinegra rio levemente – Hable con So-tan… creo que mi regaño no se lo esperaba.

Hablare con Rias-chan después de que todo esto haya terminado – el Maou separo lentamente a su esposa – Fia-chan estoy bien… ya puedes soltarme

Con un leve asentimiento al ama de llaves de los Gremory solto a Sirzechs quien lentamente se sento a al orilla de la cama, la mirada del pelirrojo se posó en Falbium quien se puso completamente derecho.

¿Cuánto tardaremos en reunir al ejército? – el Maou Lucifer miraba con seriedad a su similar Asmodeus

Dos horas cuando mucho – el peli azul contesto con tranquilidad – Michael y Jophiel, sean comunicado con Raphael para unir sus fuerzas con las nuestras

Lo mismo va para Azazel – Serafall se unía a la conversación – Pero ellos van a tardar un poco más… dos de sus Cadres tienen un pendiente en otro lado y se nos unirán después

Entiendo – Sirzechs se levantó de la cama mientras Grayfia le seguía en silencio – Bueno supongo que nuestro retiro termino… Es bueno luchar de nuevo juntos

Los cuatro súper demonios asintieron ante el comentario del Maou Lucifer, esta sería la primera vez que el grupo de ellos volvería a combatir en una guerra tras el periodo de paz que establecieron con sangre y sudor. La decisión en los ojos de todos ellos eran sentencia de que lo que fuere que estaba pasando en Asgard no sería tolerado de ninguna manera.

* * *

Rias miraba preocupada el enorme ventanal de su habitación en el centro médico al que la habían llevado, Serafall se mostraba muy molesta por la estupidez que hicieron ante Loki, no podía culparla, sinceramente estar viva en estos momento era una suerte de milagro, ¿Quién sabe quizás el Dios Bíblico estaba vivo en algún lugar? La joven heredera rio amargamente tras ese pensamiento alocado, unos leves golpeteos a la puerta llamó su atención.

Esta abierto – suavemente la joven Gremory hablo respondiendo al llamado

¿Cómo te sientes? – Sona caminaba lentamente

Bueno, mejor que tu supongo – la pelirroja comentaba tranquilamente – Hasta acá escuche los gritos de Serafall-sama

Bien, creo que me merezco el regaño – la joven de lentes negó con la cabeza – Todavía faltan mis padres

También espero el regaño de Oniisama – Rias se sentó en la cama acción que imito Sona – Digamos que por lo que está pasando no seré regañada de momento

Un silencio acompaño a las dos jóvenes demonios quienes pensaban sobre lo que habían vivido minutos atrás.

Estoy preocupada por Issei y Akeno – Sona asintió al comentario de su amiga de la infancia – Y no poder hacer nada me molesta

Comparto tu sentir – Rias miro levemente a la pelinegra – Lo mismo pasa por mi mente, pero te aseguro que Akeno va estar de regreso a tu lado, así como Issei

Como es que estas tan segura – la pelirroja estaba intrigada por las reacciones de la Sitri – Ese amigo tuyo es fuerte

No sé si llamarlo fuerte – Sona respondió rápidamente – Más bien sabe que batallas luchar para ganar y que otras para sobrevivir… al menos esa impresión me dio cuando lo conocí

Pero para que tenga tu confianza – Rias se apoyó levemente en el cuerpo de su amiga – Es porque le tienes estima

Bueno, hay otros motivos para que confíe en él – el sonrojo de las mejillas de la heredera de los Sitri llamo la atención de la pelirroja – digamos que es mi "Issei"

¡Wow! – la joven Gremory se tapó la boca ante tal revelación - ¿Es guapo? ¿Debe de ser un humano? O tal vez… ¿Un yōkai?

Pues todos los ángeles caídos son atractivos – Sona levanto su dedo índice enfatizando su punto

¡SONA! – Rias tomo de los hombros a la joven a su lado mientras comenzó zarandearla - ¡UN CAIDO!… ¡NO ES BROMA!

Yo no bromeo – la pelinegra respondió – Suéltame que me mareo

Rias soltó a Sona mientras se miraron fijamente, después de unos instantes ambas empezaron a reír abiertamente, una risa sincera y desenfadada cosa extraña ante la situación en la que estaban involucradas.

Es extraño – la primera en hablar fue Sona – Estamos en el fin del mundo y podemos reír tranquilamente

Es porque el mundo no va a terminar este día – Rias levanto sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas – Así como me aseguras que tu "novio" va a salvar a Akeno… lo mismo digo del mío – la pelinegra miro de reojo a Rías quien simplemente admiraba el paisaje detrás de la ventana

Tienes razón Issei y los demás no se van dar por vencidos – Sona asintió ante la esperanza que demostraba la pelirroja.

* * *

Cieles camino entre los pasillos del Valhalla, sinceramente no comprendía por qué obedecía las ordenes de Loki, era algo que sinceramente consideraba la acción más lógica en esos momentos. Pero la pregunta del Dios del Engaño le descoloco enormemente.

 _¿Hasta cuándo continuaras fingiendo?_

No entiendo – la pelirroja se llevó una mano al rostro completamente confundida – ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

 **Sabes… esa misma pregunta me la hago yo –** el eco de una voz lleno por completo el pasillo – **¿No te cansas de todo esto?**

¡¿Quién está allí?! – la ex asistente de Odín saco una enorme espada de su dimensión personal - ¡No es posible que haya intrusos!

 **Vamos, olvida la agresividad –** nuevamente la voz resonó por le pasillo – **Sabes que estoy de tu parte**

¿De mi parte? – repentinamente la joven valquiria sintió como sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

El sonido de unos pasos llego hasta los oídos de la joven pelirroja quien buscaba a la persona que emitía aquellas pisadas, sus ojos escarlata escanearon cada rincon posible donde pudiera ocultarse el posible "intruso", con firmeza levantó su arma enfrentado a la nada, sus ojos lentamente notaron algo particularmente extraño, las pisadas continuaban acercándose de hecho sus sentidos indicaban que la persona en cuestión estaba frente a ella, pero no podía percibir la figura del intruso, ese corredor en particular tenia amplios espejos ya que conectaba la sala del trono con los diferentes aposentos de los Dioses. Pero el horror se hizo presente en los ojos de Cieles al notar que había otro reflejo de sí misma frente a ella.

La sonrisa de su otra imagen era perturbadora mientras que ella se acercó al espejo, miro detrás de ella para verificar que no había nadie más, cuando lo hizo dio un par de pasos asustada cuando devolvió la mirada a su otro reflejo.

La otra Cieles se habia acercado para tomar entre sus brazos al reflejo de la asustada valquiria, acción que crispo lo nervios de la pelirroja al notar como su piel sentía el tacto sobre él. Con suavidad la otra Cieles acercó sus labios al oído de la ex asistente.

 **Eso es lo malo cuando reprimes tus recuerdos –** el seductor tono de voz del "reflejo" hizo que la valquiria se estremeciera – **Pero para nuestros propósitos es conveniente**

¿A qué te refieres? – con cierto temor la valquiria trataba de descubrir la verdad

 **Muy simple, dentro de tu cabeza existimos nosotras –** el entidad del espejo rio levemente mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la perturbada joven – **Tu pequeña eres el reflejo del pasado, mientras que yo y mi amiga somos las verdaderas**

Yo soy un reflejo… - un sonrojo apareció en la pelirroja al sentir su cuerpo vibrar por las caricias que veía en el espejo

 **Esperábamos engañar al Dios del Engaño –** Cieles sintió como aquel ser mordía su oreja con suavidad – **Desgraciadamente es imposible, es por eso que requerimos que vayas a dormir**

¿Dormir? – los ojos de Cieles lentamente empezaron a apagarse – Si… tienes razón, necesito dormir

Los brazos de Cieles perdieron toda fuerza soltando el arma que sostenía, el reflejo vio complacido como la pelirroja acataba la orden de dormir, para que extrañamente abriera los ojos, el color era distinto, también lo era la frialdad que emanaba de ellos, el carmín había dado paso un ámbar, las expresiones de Cieles se endurecieron mientras que el ser en el espejo reía juguetonamente.

 **¡Bueno días dormilona! –** la otra Cieles se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven

¿Por… que me despertaste? – el tono monocorde que empleo Cieles era extraño

 **Simplemente porque nuestra amiga fracaso en su deber –** chasqueado la lengua el reflejo continuo – **Loki parece que se dio cuenta**

¿Loki? – ladeando su cabeza la joven se mostraba confundida

 **¡Acaso te faltan neuronas! –** la pelirroja en el espejo mostraba fastidio – ¡ **Eres incorregible… Elesis!**

Loki… recordar misión – Elesis empezó a quitarse la armadura que tenía puesta – Dime… ¿podemos cumplir el deseo del creador?

 **Todavía nos falta algo –** la entidad del espejo miraba con expectación el actuar de la pelirroja – **Necesito aprender más… mis poderes aun no son lo suficiente para hacerle frente**

De… acuerdo – la asesina de Ophis asintió ante lo que la otra joven decía – Aprender… ¿de quién?

La sonrisa siniestra que la entidad en el espejo mostro era un tanto perturbadora, pero para alguien como Elesis simplemente era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

 **Dime… Elesis –** la mencionada prestaba atención a lo que la entidad en el espejo decía - **¿Qué tanto sabes del Sekiryuutei?**

Enemigo del pervertido de closet – fue la respuesta que dio la joven sirviente de Ophis – Tiene… el Boosted Gear, es…. Poderoso

 **Entiendo –** la otra pelirroja camino entre alejándose del reflejo de Elesis – **Enfréntalo… él nos dará lo que necesitamos….**

Si – la sirviente de Ophis miraba como la entidad se retiraba – Nos hará poderosas… Большое Темное

* * *

Lo que se encontraron Issei y las demás al arribar a las puertas del Valhalla fue algo que muchos describirían como una masacre, los guardias que usualmente protegían la entrada al palacio, yacían sin vida en los lugares donde debían estar, Rosswiesse apretó su mandíbula y los puños al ver como sus amigos habían perdido la vida de una manera brutal; uno de ellos tenia la garganta abierta por el zarpazo de una garra mientras que el otro tenía el pecho colapsado por un terrible golpe.

El temblor que estremeció su cuerpo ante tal escenario hizo que la joven arrojara discretas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, lamentándose del terrible error que ahora consideraba un pecado imperdonable en contra de su gente.

Ross-san – la voz de Issei mostraba una inusual dureza – Recuerda que esto no es tu culpa… sino de Loki

Sí, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal – la respuesta de la joven valquiria fue directa – Pero gracias, Issei-san

Bien, solamente nos queda adentrarnos a la "boca del lobo" – Gabriel comentó tranquilamente mientras era la primera en avanzar – Espero que no tengamos un recibimiento desagradable.

La Reina de Ravel abrió levemente las enormes puertas del Valhalla para dar un pequeño vistazo a la entrada, para rápidamente cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta; el rostro de la rubia palideció levemente mientras una mueca de desagrado lleno sus facciones.

Chicos, saben algo… – Gabriel juntaba sus dedos de manera nerviosa – De todas las criaturas a las que me he enfrentado solamente existe una que me desagrada enormemente… - la reina del grupo desviaba la mirada avergonzada – Más bien le tengo miedo y pavor…

¡Por favor! – Irina se adelantó hasta acercarse a su compañera y amiga – Estamos en el fin del mundo que puede ser peor que enfrentar a un dios maligno – abrió las puertas de la misma manera para quedarse plantada en su lugar - ¡Xe-chan! ¡Xe-chan! Mira… - Xenovia se acercó curiosa hasta donde estaba su hermana de harem – ¡Tu más grande sueño hecho realidad!

Mmm… - la peli azul dio un breve vistazo para después soltar un grito de felicidad - ¡Iri-chan! ¡ZOMBIES… SON ZOMBIES!

Issei-sama – LeFay jalo levemente de la mano al Sekiryuutei - ¿Creo que me perdí?

Bien, una de nuestras citas que hemos tenido descubrí algo interesante sobre Xenovia – el castaño hablaba con cierta inconformidad en su rostro – A ella le encanta el cine de zombies y esas cosas por el estilo - Issei cerró los ojos recordando más detalles – Esa vez expusieron la filmografía de Romero en todo su esplendor

¿Y eso significa? – Ravel miro curiosa a su prometido

Sin responder directamente vieron como la una eufórica Xenovia abrió las puertas de par en par, mientras que Durandal se manifestó a su diestra y Excalibur Destruction a su sinestra, ver a ambas espadas sostenidas con una facilidad dio una apariencia intimidante a la peli azul, quien no tardo en adentrarse a la sala que servía como recibidor del palacio de Odín.

¿Esos no son zombies? – Rossweisse se apresuró a hablar – se tratan de guerreros muertos de Helheim

Bien, si lo miras de esta forma – la portadora de Mimic se colocó al lado de la valquiria – Son zombies… vamos ¡mira cómo se divierte Xe-chan!

Los demonios se quedaron mirando como su compañera Torre, comenzaba un frenesí de sangre y órganos con los soldados de la diosa Hel, la manera en que blandía sus enormes espadas dejarían tonto a cierto espadachín negro de otra serie, ya como dicen el tamaño sí importa.

¡Bwa, ha, ha, ha! – la risa de alegría en la portadora de Durandal y de Excalibur Destruccion era de lo más inocente – Si, vengan por mí… traten de darle un mordisco a estas nenas

La vergüenza que sintieron al ver como la joven y gallarda Xenovia juntaba sus brazos para resaltar sus pechos fue indudablemente grande, pero Irina como buena hermana y potencial troll del grupo decidió guardar ese momento en su fiel celular.

Sabes creo que esta fotografía se volverá un Meme – la castaña vio con orgullo la toma - ¿Qué opinas Asia-chan?

Mmm… es posible – la mencionada dio una leve mirada a la imagen – ¿Lo subimos al Demonbook?

Después, primero terminemos con esto – ambas jóvenes asintieron cuando repentinamente se unieron a su hermana

Rossweisse se quedó estática al ver como el grupo de Issei rápidamente se unió a la batalla con la solitaria Xenovia, la magia de Ravel y LeFay incineraban a un segundo grupo de soldados muertos quienes venían como apoyo para aquellos que estaban cayendo ante la Torre del grupo, Irina se movía con velocidad y gracia cortando cuanto enemigo se le ponía enfrente, Asia hacia lo suyo con su látigo ver la expresión de frialdad en la siempre amable rubia era algo que descolocaba a la valquiria, Issei de tanto en tanto hacia explotar a varios soldados con pequeñas bombas mágicas que lanzaba hacia ellos, mientras que Gabriel lanzaba una lluvia de lanzas de energía demoniaca a los cuerpos que todavía trataban de incorporarse para continuar luchando.

Una vez terminado aquella masacre unilateral, el grupo se encaminó nuevamente hacia su objetivo, Rossweisse les siguió de cerca indicando el camino para llegar al salón del trono.

Misteriosamente no se encontraron con ningún enemigo todo el trayecto y las enormes puertas que permitían el acceso estaban frente a ellos. Al abrirlas se encontraron con Loki quien casualmente estaba sentado en el lugar donde debía de estar Odín.

Es hermoso… - el peli celeste rio levemente mientras imágenes de la batalla eran transmitidas - … el Ragnarök, esto era por lo que siempre he vivido

¡LOKI! – Issei dio un paso adelante - ¡LO QUE HAS HECHO NO TIENE NOMBRE! ¡DEBES DE PARAR ESO DE UNA VEZ!

El dios del engaño ignoró por completo la demanda del Sekiryuutei, su mirada estaba posada en el caos de la batalla que se desarrollaba afueras de Asgard, los Einhenjar se Freyja peleaban una batalla desigual, ya que eran superados en número por las fuerzas de Loki, pero a pesar de esa enorme diferencia los solados del ejercito defensor se mantenían firmes en su lucha.

El caos, la destrucción y la muerte eran una sinfonía deliciosa a los oídos del Dios del Engaño, pero para el resto era una aberración sin nombre, sin quererlo posaron su vista en las imágenes.

Enemigos cortados por las armas de los Einhenjars, mientras estos también eran heridos por las armas de los soldados muertos de Helheim, gigantes de fuego incinerando valquirias que sobrevolaban el cielo, mientras que estos eran derribados por hechizos de aquellos Einhenjar especializados en magia, lo mismo pasaba con los gigantes de hielo, tales escenas eran pasadas en tiempo real.

Issei apretó sus dientes mientras admiraba lo que Loki consideraba como la cúspide de su vida… Fue cuando repentinamente corrió hacia el dios con toda la intensión de golpearle, ninguna de sus novias y amigas intentaron de tenerlo, su Boosted Gear se manifestó al mismo tiempo que levantó su puño en contra del Dios, un sonoro clank resonó por toda la sala del trono, una barrera mágica se había erigido entre el golpe del Sekiryuutei y Loki; quien jamás aparto su vista de las imágenes que admiraba.

Te agradezco de corazón, Rossweisse – Loki exclamo con seriedad – haz sido la pieza fundamental en todo mi plan – la valquiria tragó amargo ante la declaración del dios – Sin ti jamás hubiese conseguido mi objetivo

La peli plateada sentía que se desplomaría, pero fue sostenida por las manos de Asia e Irina quienes eran las más cercanas, asintió levemente para dar a entender que se dejaría caer, las dos jóvenes regresaron el gesto mientras sus mirada se posaron en Issei quien continaba arremetiendo en contra de Loki, el dios miro aburrido las intenciones del Sekiryuutei con un simple ademán lo alejo del trono mientras que caia pesadamente al suelo, Ravel y las demás corrieron a su lado para servir como escudo ante cualquier ataque del dios.

Su raza me sorprende – el peli celeste comentaban alzando una ceja – Hace poco me enfrente a un grupo de ustedes, quiero decir… – Loki cambio sus facciones calmadas a unas llenas de odio y rencor - ¡QUE SON LA PEOR ABOMINACION QUE EL MUNDO TIENE! – las chicas tragaron saliva ante la intimidante figura del Dios - ¡OSARON PONERSE EN MI CONTRA Y ESO ES UN PECADO QUE SE PAGA CON LA VIDA! - pero sorpresivamente se calmó para simplemente continuar admirando la batalla – Pero soy un dios benevolente… así que les daré la oportunidad de quitarse la vida en estos momentos

¡Jamas! – fue la respuesta que dio Issei aun estando en el suelo - ¡Nosotros hemos decidido detenerte y para con esta locura! – los ojos del castaño mostraban decisión y valentía - ¡Aún hay tiempo y estoy seguro que de alguna manera lograremos derrotarte!

¡Es cierto! – Ravel se colocó al lado de su prometido - ¡Hemos luchado con oponentes que nos han superado enormemente… por eso tenemos aún tenemos esperanza!

Sé que cometí un pecado imperdonable – la atención de Loki se centró en la una valquiria del grupo – Desee la muerte para huir de todo… pero eso era cobardía y lo aprendí de la peor manera - Rossweisse dio un paso adelante desafiando discretamente al Dios del Engaño - ¡PERO ELLOS ESTAN DISPUESTOS A CARGAR CON MI PENITENCIA Y AYUDARME A ENMENDAR LAS COSAS! – la peliplateada saco una lanza plateada cuyo filo apuntaba hacia donde estaba el Dios - ¡POR ESO RECHAZO LA OFERTA DE QUITARME LA VIDA!

Esas palabras de valor hicieron que todos los presentes se prepararan para enfrentar a Loki, la tensión entre el grupo de Issei y el Dios del Engaño crecio exponencialmente solamente para que Loki riera a carcajadas.

¡Fu, fu, fu... Mi p-pequeña valqui-iria! – el Dios recuperaba el aliento – Esa determinación esta fuera de lugar, esto se pudo haber evitado si lo hubieses demostrado antes – Loki se levantó de su asiento solamente para bajar unos cuantos escalones - ¡Me has conmovido por eso dejaré que jueguen al héroe!

Levantando su mano derecha varios círculos mágicos aparecieron debajo de todos los presentes, Issei miraba con horror como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer en la luz del poder de Loki, rápidamente se volvió para tratar de alcanzar la mano de Ravel quien experimentaba el mismo efecto en ella misma, justo cuando estuvo cerca el resplandor les cegó por completo.

No se preocupen – la voz burlona del peli celeste se escuchó en medio de la luz – Aún hay tiempo antes del final

La ceguera fue momentánea, Issei busco con la mirada encontrándose fuera de la habitación del trono, la única persona que estaba junto a él era Rossweisse, quien al igual que él estaba confundida por la acción de Loki.

Que ha pasado, Ross-san – el castaño se acercó a la valquiria - ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Parece que en uno de los pasillos del palacio – la peliplateada reconocía los alrededores – ¡Issei-san, Loki nos ha separado a propósito!

¿Por qué dices eso? – Issei miraba extrañado la afirmación de su compañera

Para él, esto es un juego – con seguridad Rossweisse respondió la duda del Sekiryuutei – Debemos de apresúranos y tratar de encontrar a las demás

La valquiria empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por Issei, la joven se dio la vuelta para mirar el motivo por el cual el castaño le había detenido.

Lo mejor es regresar al salón del trono – la sorpresa en la peli plateada no se hizo esperar, estuvo a punto de replicar cuando noto los ojos del castaño – Ellas no son débiles y tengo confianza de que nos alcanzarán

E-Entiendo, c-creo que es lo mejor en estos momentos – comprendiendo las palabras de Issei la joven accedió a la idea de regresar al salón del trono – ¡Debemos apresúranos!

Ambos asintieron para comenzar a correr en dirección de la sala del trono, mientras que unos ojos ambarinos les miraban entre las sombras y una escueta sonrisa adorno sus labios.

Te… encontré – la suave voz de Elesis salió de su boca - **¡Serás mi alimento Sekiryuutei!**

* * *

LeFay miraba extrañada el lugar donde habia aparecido, sus ojos azules se posaron en los enormes estantes llenos de libros, con delicadeza tomo uno de ellos y trato de leer su contenido, para su mala suerte su habilidad como demonio no le ayudaba a comprender idiomas extranjeros con facilidad aunque ya no necesitaba aprender el idioma para hablarlo, suspirando derrotada dejó el libro en su lugar.

Tal parece que estoy en una biblioteca – la joven alfil comento para sí misma – Debo de apresurarme y regresar al salón del trono.

Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de aquella biblioteca, como un extraño laberinto creado solamente para ella. Situación que empezó a impacientarla enormemente, comenzó a correr con la esperanza de encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. En su carrera empezó a escuchar una suave melodía, entre más avanzaba más fuerte se escuchaba fue entonces que decidió seguir el sonido de la música para dar con la persona que lo ejecutaba.

Los ojos de LeFay pronto dieron con el origen de aquella música, sentada majestuosamente en una silla y tocando una brillante arpa dorada se encontraba la diosa Sigyn quien estaba concentrada en su ejecución ignorando la presencia de la joven alfil, las notas llenaban el lugar invitando a la relajación y al descanso; esa sensación empezó a llenar el cuerpo de la rubia quien continuaba admirando la perfección con la que los dedos de la esposa de Loki rasgaban las cuerdas de aquel instrumento.

Tratando de no caer dormida por el efecto de la música decidió ver a sus alrededores, notando que había una pequeña mesa y sobre ella un juego de té; una de las tazas estaba llena con la caliente bebida, de alguna manera se sintió atraída a ese simple objeto. Pero su distracción desapareció al notar como la música había cesado pausadamente.

Vaya… así que tú eres mi invitada – la suave voz de Sigyn alerto a LeFay – Por favor, siéntate y hazme compañía

Esa extraña invitación hizo que la alfil de Ravel se mostrara cautelosa ante la presencia de la esposa de Loki, quien extrañamente se mostraba demasiado amable con un enemigo.

¿Por qué debería de aceptar esa invitación? – la pequeña rubia miraba con desconfianza a Sigyn – Acaso usted no es la esposa de Loki-sama

Vaya eres muy respetuosa – la castaña rio levemente – Estas en lo cierto en desconfiar de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas aceptar beber un poco de té conmigo

Creo que es motivo suficiente… Sigyn-sama – LeFay se alejó unos pasos para tratar de huir en caso de que la atacasen

Este lugar está bajo mi dominio – la diosa miraba tranquila a su oponente – No podrás huir de aquí sin haberme derrotado primero

LeFay decidió correr para comprobar lo que la diosa le decía, solamente para encontrar que eran ciertas sus palabras, regresó al mismo lugar a pesar de haber seguido un ruta distinta.

Pierdes el tiempo – la diosa sirvió una nueva taza para ofrecérsela a su "invitada" – Por favor bebe un poco conmigo

Cautelosa se acercó hasta donde estaba la bebida y dio un sorbo con algo de temor, abrió sus ojos al contemplar el exquisito sabor que tenía, tanto que lentamente sintió como las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en respuesta de tan divina bendición.

No cualquiera puede beber algo preparado por un Dios – Sigyn comento gustosa mientras observaba las lágrimas de LeFay – Sé que te conmovió su sabor y tu cuerpo lo admitió.

Tiene razón, Sigyn-sama – la joven asentía levemente

Bueno, sé que sonará extraño de mi parte pero escucharías un breve historia – la petición extraño a LeFay quien se sentó en una silla que señalo su anfitriona – Te prometo que después de esto, trataremos de matarnos como es debido…

" _Se trata de cuando Loki y yo nos conocimos por primera vez"_

* * *

 ** _Notas de Aeretr:_**

 ** _Buenos días o tardes o noches, dependiendo el momento en que esten leyendo estas palabras, bien la espera valio la pena y ya tenemos actualización, muchas gracias por su apoyo..._**

 ** _Se que muchos esperaban la batalla contra Loki, bien este es un homenaje sencillo a cierta serie que marco mi infancia y claramente las referencia a lo que se viene son muchas. Estoy en la parte de planeacion de todo este arco; creanme que le di tremendo cortón a todo lo que tenía planeado, primeramente porque se haría cansado escribir tanto argumento y sinceramente no me he tomado una vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo y ustedes mis lectores saben porque._**

 ** _Otro punto importante... Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a los dos proyectos colaborativos que tengo con otros dos grandes autores y el exhorto que los lean... como dice cierto youtuber, "Se que les van a encantar"_**

 ** _Bien con este termino el segundo pendiente programado, ahora resta el spin-off, nos vemos en la proxima actualización._**

 ** _P.D. : La canción de introducción es un clasico de Jam Project... the gate of hell_**

* * *

 **[Seiji Yokoyama: Find Balmung Sword – 2:41 ~ 4:04]**

" _Cuando lo conocí era un joven lleno de esperanza"_

" _¡Porque solamente aquellos que cayeron en batalla tienen derecho al descanso eterno!"_

" _Simplemente dejo que su destino le aplastara por completo"_

" _Ambas representan lo que más aborrezco"_

" _No importa si mis recuerdos desaparecen… ¡seguiré levantándome las veces que sea necesario!"_

" _Nunca me ha gustado lastimar a la gente"_

" _ **Thy name is…. Phenex"**_

 _ **High school DxD if Left Behind : "El valor de los recuerdos/La importancia de la vida"**_

 _ **Faltan pocas horas para el final del ocaso…**_


	33. Chapter 33

" _La primera vez que lo vi, no me parecía la gran cosa… De hecho lo encontré insignificante a comparación de sus hermanos"_

" _Pero, había algo en él que me hizo interesarme demasiado"_

" _A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, nunca entendí que era lo que me atraía"_

" _En estos momentos en que todo está por terminar comienzo a entender porque seguí a su lado"_

" _Era su amable sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de esperanza"_

LeFay estaba bastante nerviosa ante la presencia de la Diosa quien regía sobre la fidelidad entre las parejas, su cabello castaño, sus ojos esmeralda y su hermosa apariencia, todo aquellos rasgos le daban una presencia divina, claro que ella era toda una diosa en el sentido de la palabra, pero lo que inquietaban al alfil de Ravel Phenex no era el enorme poder que exudaba el cuerpo de Sigyn.

Sino el aura de profunda tristeza que despedía con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, la extraña amabilidad y cortesía que estaba recibiendo claramente de su enemigo era algo que la incomodaba.

¿Por qué se tomaba esas pretensiones con ella? Esa era la preguntaba que oprimía al corazón de la pequeña maga, tal vez porque para la diosa nórdica, la descendiente de Morgan LeFay no representaba una amenaza real.

Dime pequeña – la suave voz de Sigyn resonó en cada uno de los rincones de la biblioteca - ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

¿Eh? – la pregunta sorprendió enormemente a la joven demonio – Discúlpeme pero nunca me he enamorado

Entiendo, sabes el amor es un sentimiento extraño – la castaña rio con añoranza – Inclusive Freyja siendo la diosa que rige sobre él, no puede entenderlo por completo

Los ojos azules de la jovencita se posaron sobre la humeante taza de té que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa, vio cómo su anfitriona estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como si tratara de encontrar las palabras que deseaba externar pero se le escapaban por instantes. Con su mano tomo la fina vajilla y dio un sorbo con sumo cuidado, no sabía si aquella bebida caliente contenía algún veneno o hechizo que pudiese matarla; pero ver como la diosa bebía de la misma tetera le hizo tener un poco de confianza.

¿Crees que Loki está cometiendo un acto ruin y despiadado? – Los ojos de LeFay nuevamente se posaron sobre la figura de Sigyn – La verdad yo no lo creo

Provocar al Ragnarök es algo que no debería de suceder – la severidad en la voz de la alfil era absoluta – La vida de muchos están pendiendo de un hilo y en verdad no podemos permitirlo

Es extraño que escuche esas palabras de un demonio – la diosa de la fidelidad miro con compasión a su acompañante – en el pasado ustedes eran indiferentes a los sentimientos nobles y la respuesta que me hubiesen dado sería otra – con suma elegancia la diosa bebió tranquilamente – Loki no es malo, tal vez no lo comprendas… simplemente no tuvo ninguna opción para evitarlo.

Lo extraño en aquellas palabras descoloco levemente a la jovencita quien mantuvo su mirada sobre la diosa sin despegarla ningún instante, un sonoro suspiro provino de los labios de Sigyn quien simplemente devolvió la mirada a su oponente.

Voy a narrarte la historia de un joven lleno de esperanzas – la suavidad en la voz de la joven diosa mantuvo expectante a LeFay – Al cual su destino dictamino que debía convertirse en el peor de los villanos

* * *

 _ **If Life 33: El valor de los recuerdos/La importancia de la vida**_

* * *

 **Parte 1**

 _Asgard es considerado el paraíso nórdico y el lugar donde moran los dioses quienes gobernaban sobre los mortales en las tierras de Europa del norte, mucho antes de que le primer humano pisara sobre el fértil tierra que los propios Aesir y Vanir nombraron como Midgard; Odin se enfrascaba en luchas para unificar a los demás reinos bajo su mandato, fue por eso que cuando los humanos reconocieron la existencia de los dioses nórdicos, ellos nombraron al Rey de los Dioses como un sabio guerrero._

 _Bajo ese legado empezaron las leyendas y mitos que muchos en la humanidad reconocen, estudian y veneran._

 _Pero la realidad era, que al termino de esos conflictos legendarios, Odin había decidido llevar una vida pacifica para descansar de tanta guerra y muerte que dejo tras de sí. Como todo hombre decidió tener descendencia, dando a nacimiento a varios dioses muy famosos cuyos roles eran designados por una fuerza superior que incluso ellos respetaban a pesar de no conocer su forma física._

 _Eso era lo que marcaba su existencia y no podían negarse a ello, Sigyn fue una de las diosas "menores" que muy pocos textos hablaban sobre ella ya que figuras importantes destacaban por sobre la amable diosa; eso no le tomo importancia ya que su rol como la diosa que rige sobre la fidelidad de las parejas era tan importante como la de la propia Freyja quien regia sobre el amor._

 _Ver a Sigyn junto a la deidad del amor era común, de hecho cuando algún otro dios deseaba cortejar a cualquiera de las dos simplemente reían entre ellas al ver lo imposible que fuese conseguirlo, primeramente porque la Diosa del Amor simplemente ignoraba a todo pretendiente alegando que el amor debía de ser libre y cuando posaban sus ojos sobre la diosa castaña ella se mofaba de que le miraban como "plato de segunda mesa". A pesar de eso ambas diosas jóvenes tenían una amistad profunda y entrañable. Claro que a los ojos de la diosa del amor, Sigyn no podía ocultar su interés por uno de los hijos de Odín._

 _Freyja suponía que se trataba de Thor, el más fuerte y valiente de todos los Aesir y candidato directo a ser el sucesor de su padre en el trono de los dioses, pero lo que ella ignoraba era que se trataba del "otro" hijo, quien provenía de padres Jötun._

 _Déjame ver si entiendo – Freyja miraba con sorpresa a su mejor amiga - ¿Te interesa Loki?_

 _La pregunta hace que la diosa casi tire la charola con las tazas que tenía entre sus manos, el sonrojo en el rostro de la Diosa de la Fidelidad era tan notorio que no había forma alguna de ocultarlo._

 _No lo digas tan fuerte – Sigyn hizo un amago de compostura para no verse apenada – Si… estoy interesada en él._

 _Bueno – la rubia se inclinó levemente descansando un poco sus brazos en la discreta mesa – Es atractivo en cierta forma… pero aún no se ha revelado su destino como Dios_

 _Tienes razón, Freyja – la diosa castaña se sentó frente a su amiga – Pero por su manera de ser, creo que será alguien importante_

 _La diosa del amor rio levemente al notar las expresiones de la jovencita frente a ella, para ella ver lo profundamente enamorada que estaba Sigyn era simplemente alentador._

 _Amable, carismático y sobre todo apuesto – la rubia empezaba a contar con sus dedos mientras la mirada sorprendida de su amiga se clavaba en su rostro - ¿Qué hay algun problema?_

 _Freyja… ¿No será acaso? – Sigyn mostraba señales de temor en su rostro - ¿Qué también te gusta?_

 _¡No! – la rubia se escandalizo ante la pregunta de la otra diosa – Como regente sobre el amor tiendo a ver las cualidades de las personas y sus atractivos_

 _Me asuste levemente – un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña – Aunque no estaría mal perderlo ante ti_

 _Con molestia en su mirada Freyja tomo las mejillas de Sigyn para pellizcárselas con fuerza, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salieron por los ojos esmeraldas de la misma._

 _Esa actitud de abnegada me molesta – la rubia continuaba jalando de las mejillas de Sigyn – ¡Debes de ser más asertiva!_

 _Puegdogn… ¡meg duegle! – la joven diosa miro suplicante a su acompañante mientras que la otra la libero con una sonrisa – Gracias_

 _Y bien ¿desde cuándo? – Freyja se cruzó de piernas mientras su amiga le servía tranquilamente una taza humeante de té de hierbas_

 _La joven diosa se detuvo en sus acciones mientras se quedó en silencio, acción que molestó levemente a Freyja pero notar como su sonrojo adornaba nuevamente su rostro le hizo sonreír levemente._

 _Desde niños – la voz de Sigyn fue casi un susurro – Cuando Odín-sama lo trajo consigo después de una de sus incursiones a Niflheim_

 _¡Wow! De eso es mucho tiempo – la rubia dio un sorbo a su bebida – Sabes tienes mi apoyo y bendición._

 _La radiante sonrisa de la castaña fue el mejor pago que Freyja pudo tener por parte de Sigyn, quien durante el resto del día mantuvo su felicidad en todo lo alto._

LeFay estaba sorprendida ante lo que había escuchado de los labios de la Diosa frente a ella, no pudo ocultar tampoco la emoción que sentía al ver los honestos sentimientos que demostraba Sigyn, pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos por encontrarlos inadecuados en la situación actual.

Eres bastante honesta, pequeña – la diosa rio al notar la expresión en el rostro de LeFay – Supongo que es normal que las historias de amor saquen lo mejor de nuestros sentimientos

E-Es verdad – la pena embargó el rostro de la joven rubia - Veo que usted es feliz

Por un tiempo lo fui – Sigyn se mostró un tanto intranquila – Loki era… una persona llena de esperanzas

¿Esperanzas? – la alfil de Ravel estaba intrigada – No me lo imagino de esa manera

Es difícil por todo lo que se ha dicho de él – la castaña se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a uno de los libro de la biblioteca – Los mitos y leyendas son pasados de generación en generación, la interpretación varía de acuerdo a la época en que viven los humanos… en tu caso, para ti Loki es un dios maligno, en el mio es una persona que ha vivido una tragedia

Las palabras de Sigyn estaban cargadas de una profunda pena, los ojos azules de LeFay continuaron clavados sobre la Diosa Nordica quien nuevamente se sumergió entre sus recuerdos de una época muy distante.

 _La castaña estaba oculta detrás de unos árboles, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en la figura de aquel joven dios quien combatia amistosamente en contra de Thor, la diferencia entre estaturas y complexiones era bastante notoria, el dios del trueno era sin duda alguna alguien curtido para las batallas extenuantes y sobre todo completamente largas. Loki por su parte no era tan llamativo como su hermano, pero no se daba por vencido._

 _Las espadas chocaron entre sí mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos hermanos era bastante amplia, si bien Loki no era un luchador también disfrutaba de los buenos combates como cualquier dios nórdico, no importaba si estaba en una clara desventaja la emoción de la batalla se permeaba en todo el cuerpo del peli celeste._

 _Esas emociones llegaron hasta la diosa de la fidelidad, quien en silencio se mantenía apoyando al joven dios._

 _¡Es emocionante! – la voz de Loki resonó con suficiente fuerza para que Sigyn le escuchase con claridad - ¡El todopoderoso Thor está batallando para dominarme!_

 _¡Esa arrogancia tuya es envidiable! – el otro dios respondió con un tono de voz similar - ¡Lo mismo digo de ti, hermano mío!_

 _Ja, ja, ja, ja – Loki rio honestamente mientras su hermano mostraba señales de frustración - ¡El que pierda le juega una broma a Baldr!_

 _¡Hecho! – aquella inocente apuesta motivo al dios del trueno_

 _Sigyn no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver como un dios tan voluminoso como Thor caía graciosamente cuando Loki simplemente dejo de imprimir fuerza en sus piernas, el dios del trueno simplemente rodo por los suelos para chocar con un árbol cercano; quizás la molestia inicial de aquel dios guerrero intimido a la castaña quien se aterro al ver como el fornido hijo predilecto de Odín se acercaba con malas intenciones hacia su hermano, pero cambiar ese enfado por una honesta sonrisa fue reconfortante para ella._

 _¡Eh, perdido Loki! – la sonrisa en Thor era amplia - ¿Dime qué clase de broma le juego a Baldr?_

 _Mmm… sé que tu fuerte no es la planeación – el peli celeste rio mientras camino levemente en círculos – Te daré una mano en eso_

 _¡Oh! Veo que tienes algo planeado – Sigyn por un instante se preocupó por la maliciosa sonrisa que ambos hermanos demostraban – Soy todo oídos_

 _Decir que la joven diosa se revolcó en el suelo de la misma manera que el resto de los dioses en el Asgard era quedarse corto, pero Baldr siendo perseguido por un molesto Gullinbursti era algo que hasta el propio Odin miro con aprobación._

 _Esos eran los días tranquilos en Asgard, los dioses actuaban de una manera cordial y sobre todo fraternal, fue lo que la propia diosa considero como la época dorada de los dioses nórdicos, con una sonrisa en los labios continuo admirando la figura de aquel dios con suma tranquilidad._

El silencio nuevamente reino en la enorme biblioteca, la joven maga descendiente de Morgan LeFay bajo la mirada de una manera pensativa, aquellas memorias que la diosa de la fidelidad le estaba compartiendo estaban creando un peso sobre sus acciones; mientras que Sigyn encontraba la compañía de la alfil de Ravel bastante agradable.

Pequeña – la castaña vio como la taza de su acompañante se encontraba vacía por completo - ¿Te has arrepentido de tus decisiones?

Nunca lo he hecho – la rubia contesto un poco perturbada - ¿Acaso lo dice porque me convertí en demonio?

En parte – Sigyn miro con compasión a la jovencita – Sé que tuviste tus motivos para aceptar perder tu humanidad; pero esa decisión fue por cuenta propia – LeFay asintió ante las palabras de la diosa – Pero si no hubieses tenido opción… ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Issei-sama no tuvo opción – rápidamente la joven maga contesto a la pregunta de Sigyn – Él fue asesinado por un ángel caído, Rias-sama le reencarnó como su peón pero eso no cambio para nada su manera de ser

Son tan similares – las palabras de la diosa de la fidelidad se sintieron fuera de lugar – Mi esposo y tu amigo son tan similares

LeFay nuevamente se tensó ante las reacciones de la diosa, esa mirada de perdida en el mundo de sus recuerdos hicieron que la maga se preguntara el motivo tras toda esa conversación. Pronto vio que la mujer descarto continuar hablando para levantarse de su asiento.

Disculpa si mi charla te está agobiando – Sigyn lentamente camino al centro de la habitación – Creo que debemos empezar con lo que has venido a hacer

El aura de tranquilidad que despedía la diosa lentamente fue cambiando de manera sutil, el cuerpo de LeFay se tensó un poco al sentir la magnificencia que la propia diosa poseía. Con la misma tranquilidad la joven rubia se dirigía al centro de la biblioteca para pararse frente a Sigyn, los ojos esmeralda de la mujer se posaron en la frágil figura de la que era su oponente a vencer, a diferencia de los otros dioses ella no era una luchadora y mucho menos versada en las magias ofensivas como el resto de sus similares. Pero nadie buscaba enfrentarle abiertamente porque la terrible habilidad que ella escondía dentro de sí misma.

Sabes que desafiar a un dios – la amabilidad en la voz de la mujer desapareció de golpe – Es un pecado imperdonable

Estoy consciente de ello – la propia LeFay mostraba seguridad en sus palabras – Pero tengo algo muy importante para proteger

Me alegra tu decisión – Sigyn inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto – Como Diosa que soy respetaré esa voluntad que tienes

 **Parte 2**

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue una profunda oscuridad, los ojos azules de Ravel trataron de acostumbrarse al ambiente alrededor de ella; trató de mirar su propia mano pero prácticamente le fue imposible, suspiro un poco agobiada por la sensación que le mandaba todo sus alrededores por lo que decidio levantarse del frio suelo para invocar a su familiar.

La pequeña Will-ó-Wisp estaba feliz de ver a su ama completamente sana, la luz que emitía el espíritu de fuego fue suficiente para iluminar una buena porción del área donde ella se encontraba, fue cuando notó que otra persona estaba a su lado, con sumo cuidado se acercó al inconsciente cuerpo de Asia.

Asia-chan – Ravel movió a su alfil con cuidado - ¡Asia-chan! Despierta por favor

Mmm… - la joven rubia dio señales de despertar - ¿Ravel-chan?

Ravel sonrió al ver como su hermana estaba en perfecto estado, una preocupación menos de las tantas que pasaban por su cabeza, suspiro sonoramente mientras ayudaba a la portadora del Twilight Healing a pararse del lugar donde estaba.

¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? – Asia preguntaba mientras su mirada se posó en Ravel

Nos han separado por un propósito – la respuesta de la joven Phenex inquietó a su alfil – Pero tenemos que continuar avanzando

Espero que se encuentren bien – la preocupación en la portadora del sacred gear era evidente – No me gusta mucho lo que está pasando

Tampoco a mí – Ravel mostraba un semblante serio – No debemos preocuparnos… ninguno de ellos es débil

Tienes razón – Asia asintió ante las palabras de Ravel - ¡Ok! Empecemos a caminar

El ánimo inicial de la joven alfil lentamente empezó a decaer cuando notó como avanzaban por el lugar completamente a ciegas, la luz del pequeño familiar de Ravel iluminaba un área bastante reducida, continuaron caminando por un rato más hasta que por fin notaron un cambio en el ambiente, uno que consideraron desagradable en muchas formas, tanto Ravel como Asia se taparon la boca y la nariz con una de sus manos, ya que el aire se enrareció con una aroma bastante penetrante.

Este olor es demasiado molesto – Ravel comento aguantando las arcadas - ¿No lo crees Asia?

Si… pero también lo encuentro familiar – la portadora del Twilight Healing trataba de recordar donde había percibido tal aroma – Tal vez si seguimos la misma dirección daremos con el origen de este olor

Sabes, me gustaría negarme a eso – la demonio noble hizo una mueca en el rostro – Pero es nuestra única pista.

Nuevamente emprendieron su caminata, pero esta vez sentía que se acercaban a algo importante, debido a que entre más avanzaban el olor se intensificaba, el sonido de sus pisadas empezaron a notarse; lo curioso era que claramente estaban caminando por alguna especie de líquido muy denso, las dos jóvenes sintieron la curiosidad de palpar con sus manos el suelo, pero una parte de ellas les indicaba que era una mala idea.

Continuaron por en línea recta hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta la cual indicaba el final de su travesía.

Tal parece que debemos entrar – Ravel miraba con desconfianza aquellas puertas - ¿Qué opinas Asia-chan?

La portadora del Twilight Healing estaba indecisa ante la sugerencia de su Rey, pero difícilmente tenían otra opción frente a ellas, asintió discretamente mientras que su hermana de harem se adelantó un poco para colocar ambas manos ante la enorme puerta, la cual en un instante se abrió sorprendiendo a las dos rubias. Pronto un enorme salón apareció frente a sus ojos y sentada majestuosamente sobre un trono se encontraba la Diosa Hel.

El desdén en la mirada de la señora del inframundo nórdico era completamente apreciable no solo por la dureza en su mirada, sino que todo su cuerpo emitía una sed de sangre que por momentos amedrento a Ravel y Asia.

Vaya, así que ustedes dos son mis invitadas – la albina comentó sin un ápice de cortesía en su voz – ¡De todos las posibles situaciones esta es la peor!

Tanto Ravel como su alfil comprendieron la hostilidad de la diosa en contra de ellas, por eso no se sintieron intimidadas en lo más mínimo con paso firme la prometida de Issei se acercó desafiante a la diosa.

¡Pues encuentro la situación favorable para nosotras! – la arrogancia en la voz de Ravel molesto a Hel – Somos dos contra una, tal vez eso es lo que te molesta.

Te equivocas estúpida demonio – Hel siseo con frialdad mientras se acomodaba en su trono - mi molestia radica en el olor de ustedes dos

Asia instintivamente olfateo su piel no detectando nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que el nauseabundo aroma que les rodeaba era más penetrante en ese lugar; su mente trataba de recordar ese olor en particular, pero de alguna manera algo bloqueaba la respuesta, sus ojos azules se abrieron con terror y sorpresa al notar el estado de sus pies. La sustancia que estuvieron pisando manchó por completo sus tenis, un rojo casi negro tanto ella como Ravel vestían ropas adecuadas para los climas frios, el conjunto de Ravel era de un brillante rosa pálido mientras que el de ella era de un azul celeste, los tobillos de ambas estaban enegrecidos por la sustancia.

Pronto la respuesta apareció en su mente y con sus manos tapo su boca denotando la terrible verdad sobre esa sustancia.

¡¿S-Sangre?! – Asia instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿Por qué nuestras ropas están manchadas de sangre?

Ravel bajo la mirada ante las exclamaciones de su alfil, el horror que invadía a la portadora del Twilight Healing también se presentaba en ella. Una amplia sonrisa adornó el rostro de la hija de Loki, quien se deleitaba ante el horror de ambas jovencitas, con suma arrogancia la joven diosa recargó su rostro en una de sus manos.

Dime una cosa, ¿Qué se siente caminar por la sangre? – la sorna en Hel era evidente – Sobre todo en sangre inocente

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – Ravel alzo su mirada para enfrentar los ojos carmesí de la diosa de la muerte – Esta sangre es de los inocentes

En parte… dime no crees que el mundo actual está mal – Hel se levantó de su trono mientras que unas antorchas se encendieron en el lugar

Cuando la luz iluminó el enorme salón, notaron como las paredes estaban compuestas por cuerpos en estado de descomposición, alguno de ellos no tenían rostro, otros solamente poseía parte de sus facciones mientras que la carne empezaba a caerse a pedazos. Pero en todos ellos mostraban un estado de tristeza y dolor; Ravel y Asia se acercaron mutuamente ante la imagen de aquellos cuerpos. Pero no solo eran adultos quienes conformaban las paredes, claramente niños y ancianos estaban dentro de la mezcla.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – la respiración de Asia era bastante errática - ¡ES ALGO MUY CRUEL! ¡ELLOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR DESCANSANDO EN PAZ!

La muerte debe de ser placentera… eso no lo niego – Hel cambio su expresión a una más seria – Pero en Asgard y en el territorio controlado por Odin; no lo es

El pesar en el rostro de la albina confundió levemente a sus dos futuras contendientes, mientras que sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de un pequeño niño, el cual acaricio con ternura.

Asgard es el paraíso de los dioses nórdicos – con voz solemne Hel empezó a hablar – Pero no todos tienen acceso a él, solamente aquellos que caen en batalla acceden a este lugar y si tu muerte fue gloriosa puedes tener festines dentro del Valhalla – la diosa se alejó del pequeño niño – Es una lástima que no todos puedan morir de esa manera, ¿No creen que es algo arbitrario?

Hel camino alrededor de ambas demonios con suma cautela mientras que las dos rubias le miraron fijamente, siguiendo de cerca cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Un paraíso solamente para aquellos quienes luchan – Hel mostraba repudio hacia esas palabras – Las mujeres tienen su lugar propio cerca de los territorios de Freyja… mientras que el resto debe de caer en mis dominios, enfermos, cobardes, asesinos, ladrones, ancianos… ¿Saben lo irónico? – la diosa albina se llevó una mano al rostro - ¡QUE PARA COMPLACER A ODIN PROVOCABAN UN ASESINATO PARA PODER ENTRAR AL ASGARD! – la señora del inframundo se detuvo de golpe - ¡¿COMO SE PUEDE PERMITIR UNA ACTIVIDAD TAN ABSURDA?! – los escarlata de la mujer miraron a un horizonte inexistente - ¡HUMANOS IRRACIONALES Y ESTUPIDOS… SANGRE INOCENTE DERRAMADA PARA COMPLACERNOS!

La voz de la señora de Helheim resonó en cada rincón del salón al instante las lamentaciones de los cuerpos que conformaban las paredes y los pisos se lamentaron en una cacofonía de tristeza, el sonido conjunto de cada garganta hizo palidecer a Ravel y Asia; quienes estuvieron a punto de caer presas del pánico, Hel por su parte cerro sus ojos mientras se deleitó con ese sonido.

Pueden sentir ese dolor, esa tristeza y ese resentimiento – la albina abrió sus brazos mientras que los lamentos se identificaron - ¡CLAMAN POR JUSTICIA! ¡CLAMAN POR VENGANZA EN CONTRA DE LOS CAPRICHOSOS DIOSES QUIENES LES IMPIDIERON SU ACCESO AL PARAISO! – con una risa estruendosa la señora de Helheim tranquilizó sus pensamientos - ¡Por eso mi padre está en lo correcto! ¡EL RAGNARÖK ES LA SOLUCION A SU RENCOR PORQUE LES DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR CON LA VIDA DE LOS DIOSES!

Ambas jóvenes sintieron un enorme peso caer sobre ellas debido a las palabras que la albina les estuvo dirigiendo de manera arbitraria, fue cuando Ravel dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de la propia diosa.

Nos estas diciendo que provocar el Ragnarök era la solución para este odio – la joven Phenex apretaba sus manos con fuerza - ¡ES ALGO QUE NO PRETENDO PERMITIR! ¡DICES QUE ESTA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR EL SUELO ES INOCENTE… PERO TAMBIEN LA SANGRE QUE SE ESTA DERRAMANDO TAMBIEN LO ES! - Ravel miro odio a Hel quien no mostraba señales de estar intimidada - ¡Puede que los humanos sean estúpidos e irracionales ante tu mirada, pero es que lo haces desde tu posición privilegiada!

Tu que puedes reclamarme – la señora del inframundo nórdico señaló con su dedo al rostro de Ravel - ¡CRIATURA INMUNDA QUE REPRESENTA A LA INMORTALIDAD…! ¡A MIS OJOS ERES ALGO ABERRANTE!

¡PORQUE HE ESTADO CON ELLOS! – Ravel grito con la misma fuerza con la que lo hizo Hel - ¡Conviví con ellos, reí, compartí, comí y me divertí!

Ravel empezó a recordar los momentos que vivió mientras estudiaba en la Academia de Kouh, desde su recibimiento el primer día que se transfirió hasta la pena que recibió al saberse que estaba saliendo con Issei, la calidez de las sonrisas de sus compañeros de clases al compartir sus preocupaciones y pasatiempos. El día a día que los seres humanos tenían con el simple hecho de "vivir"; por esos recuerdos que atesoraba repudiaba la idea de que alguien como Loki se llevara la tranquilidad de esas vidas con el fin del mundo nórdico.

Ustedes son dioses patéticos – la voz de Ravel era prácticamente un susurro – El Dios Bíblico era mucho más compasivo que ustedes… porque al menos él decidió sacrificarse por esas criaturas irracionales – el punzante dolor que sintió se demostró en sus facciones

Eres hipócrita al pretender que estas con el derecho de defenderlos – Hel libero un poco de su energía para sofocar a Ravel - ¡TU ERES UN DEMONIO DE NACIMIENTO Y SOBRE TODO ERES LA REPRESENTACION DE LA INMORTALIDAD!

Con un ademan varios cuerpos del piso y las paredes empezaron a emerger para apoyar a la diosa de la muerte, los ojos amenazadores de los cadáveres vivientes se posaron sobre Ravel. Con pasmosa rapidez se abalanzaron hacia la joven rubia quien se quedó en su lugar sin siquiera moverse un poco pero manteniendo su mirada desafiante hacia la señora de Helheim.

¡SE ALIMENTO PARA LOS MUERTOS! – con una mano comando al grupo de cadáveres quienes le obedecieron sin rechistar - ¡SE EL SACRIFICIO QUE CALME SU IRA!

 **PARTE 3**

Sentado en su trono, admirando un tablero de ajedrez que se movía de acuerdo a sus deseos, como no sentirse satisfecho ante el desenvolvimiento de los acontecimientos. Frente a él las imágenes del campo de batalla, las bajas se sumaban en ambos bandos de manera acelerada pero sin lugar a dudas él tenía la mejor mano en toda esta situación. Sonrió complacido al ver como aquellos peones se sacrificaban por la ejecución de su grandioso plan, el fin justifica los medios y en este caso que los sacrificios eran necesarios para conseguir su tan anhelado Ragnarök. Loki jugaba con el Gjallahorn en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda movía una pieza de ajedrez hecha de esmeralda.

Reina toma Alfil – esa declaración fue lanzada sin que nadie la escuchase – Alfil toma Rey… no sería eso jaque

Quizás en un juego normal sería el resultado correcto, pero este tablero de juegos era uno completamente distinto; aun había piezas en movimiento que tal vez causarían su caída si se descuidaba un poco, claro que siendo el alguien calculador las posibilidades que eso ocurriera eran nulas.

Fue fácil predecir su curso de acción – el Dios del engaño continuo con su monologo – Ese fue su primer y único error

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un peón rubí que estaba estático en el tablero de ajedrez, un brillo malicioso se asomaban en sus ojos mientras contemplaba aquella simple pieza de ajedrez. Para él, esa pieza en particular no era amenaza alguna pero a diferencia del resto de los dioses, el aprendía de sus propios errores y sabía de antemano la peligrosidad de aquel peón.

El Sekiryuutei, el portador del Boosted Gear, el que camina por el sendero de la destrucción; cuantos sobrenombres para una sola amenaza, lo único palpable era la fama de ser personas que desafiaban lo irracional, entre sus logros era que si se les dejaba ser, podrían derrotar hasta los mismos dioses; algo que para Loki era una aberración indescriptible. Por eso preparo una contramedida para evitar su caída, ya que a diferencia de los anteriores Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei tenía un punto débil fatal y el sabría explotarlo adecuadamente.

No seré tan idiota como el Hakuryuukou – la sonrisa de autosuficiencia adorno su rostro – Cuando llegue el momento hare que caiga en la desesperación absoluta.

 _Los ojos celestes de Loki estaban completamente abiertos mirando hacia el fino piso del salón del trono, los murmullos de los demás dioses presentes no se hicieron esperar cuando el Padre todopoderoso reveló el destino del joven Dios, una mirada acerada y fría por parte de Odín, demostraban la seriedad del asunto._

" _Loki, tu serás el dios del engaño" – esas palabras resonaron por completo en la mente del joven dios – "… eres el que dará el inicio al Ragnarök"_

 _Pesadez, eso era lo que sentía aquel joven dios quien no supo discernir por completo la ironía del asunto, horas atrás recibió algo que muchos dioses anhelaban y que ninguno de ellos habían logrado obtener, el corazón de la Diosa de Fidelidad era suyo ya que la propia Sigyn le declaro sus sentimientos por propia voluntad, ese sin duda fue una momentánea felicidad._

 _Y ahora estaba siendo aplastada por las palabras de su padre "adoptivo", de alguna manera se esperaba una destino similar al provenir de una Jotün, pero ser aquel quien traería la ruina al mundo de los dioses era sin duda algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba._

 _¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? – el silencio reinó nuevamente en la sala del trono - ¡¿ESTAS SEGURO DE ELLO ODIN-SAMA?!_

 _¡LOKI! – el Señor de Asgard miraba impasible al rostro de su hijo – Sabes que no mentiría, yo mismo lo confirmé en los pozos de Urd, tu destino es ser aquel que traerá el final de nuestros tiempos y para eso no hay forma de evitarlo_

 _¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR TAL DESTINO! – Loki se mostraba desesperado - ¡NO PUEDO SER YO QUIEN ULTIME A NUESTRA FAMILIA!_

 _Debes de aceptarlo por muy doloroso que sea – Odín miraban con lastima al rostro del peli celeste – Es tu razón de vivir y debes de seguirlo al pie de la letra_

 _Sin cruzar una palabra más el joven dios se retiró presuroso del salón del trono, la mirada del resto de los dioses estaba clavada en su figura; todos y cada uno de ellos se lamentaba por tan cruel destino que recaía en los hombros de Loki, en el punto más alejado Sigyn no podía ocultar su dolor y sobre todo pena por la tristeza que ahora embargaba al ahora dios del engaño._

 _Sus pasos se aceleraron hasta convertirse en una carrera frenética, el ahora Dios del Engaño deseaba alejarse de ese palacio para no sentirse asfixiado y abrumado por la revelación de su destino; corrió hasta que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron por completo, fue cuando notó que se había adentrado a un silencioso, oscuro y deprimente bosque. Extrañamente ese lugar le pareció tranquilizante tanto que se quedó dormido por lo exhausto que estaba, un par de ojos grises le miraron con curiosidad, la única habitante de aquel bosque mostraba cautela por aquel intruso dentro de sus dominios; pero no pudo evitar quedarse quieta en su lugar admirando al durmiente figura del Dios del Engaño. Cubierta por una capa hecha de follaje mantenía oculta su apariencia._

 _Espero con paciencia mientras continuaba contemplándolo, con paso temeroso decidió acercarse para ver si Loki no era una amenaza para la persona oculta entre los árboles._

 _Una vez que estuvo cerca del Dios, aquel observante acerco su blanca mano para ver el estado del joven durmiente… solamente para llevarse una amarga sorpresa. Abruptamente el hijo de Odín le tomo de la muñeca mientras sacaba una pequeña daga y se colocaba sobre el cuerpo del que le estaba espiando._

 _¡¿Quién eres?! – la demanda del dios intimido mucho a la persona a la cual sometió - ¡Sé que llevabas tiempo observándome!_

 _¡Suéltame! – Los ojos celeste de Loki se abrieron levemente al notar la voz femenina de aquel espía - ¡Me estas lastimando!_

 _Durante el forcejeo la capucha de la capa se cayó revelando una hermosa cabellera verde esmeralda ocultando parcialmente su rostro, solo uno de sus ojos era apreciable para el dios del engaño._

 _Te voy a soltar pero no intentes nada extraño – Loki hablo quedamente mientras se apartaba de la joven – ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

 _Con un breve asentimiento la joven accedió a lo que el dios le propuso con lentitud el peli celeste se apartó de la mujer mientras que ella se sentó en el lugar donde había quedado._

 _¿Dime tu nombre? – la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta por parte de su captor- Y no me mientas_

 _Angrboða – con suavidad la peli verde contesto a la pregunta – La bruja de Járnvid – con cierta preocupación Angrboða jugo con su cabello – por favor no me hagas daño_

 _La que brinda la tristeza – el joven dios del engaño hablo en un claro susurro - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Loki miro intrigado a la petición de Angrboða_

 _Porque todos dicen que mi destino es traer la ruina al mundo – el pesar en las palabras de la joven era evidente – Por eso me desterraron de Jotünheim_

 _Loki guardó silencio ante la declaración de la jotün, el momento se alargó un poco incomodando a la peliverde quien miró fijamente al joven dios, la cercanía entre el rosto de ambos fue tal que el hijo de Odin se sobresaltó al ver su espacio personal siendo evidentemente violado por Angrboða, se alejó un poco mientras los ojos grises de la bruja continuaban clavados en él._

 _Vienes de Asgard – Loki afirmo en silencio mientras que la bruja sonrió para sí misma – Bueno como veras es un tanto peligroso estar en este bosque_

 _Soy un dios… no puedo ser lastimado – un leve deje de arrogancia se pudo percibir en la voz de Loki_

 _Bueno, hay cosas en el vasto mundo que pueden lastimar a un dios – la joven jotün se levantó del suelo – Ven conmigo al menos por esta noche, no quiero una muerte en mi conciencia_

 _El dios del engaño miro con escepticismo la proposición de Angrboða pero al notar mejor el lugar en donde se encontraban prefirió seguirle en silencio, el caminar de ambos era bastante tranquilo, entre más se adentraban en el bosque se notaba el deterioro de este mismo._

 _Vaya lugar que elegiste para vivir – el tono de burla que empleo el peli celeste molesto levemente a la bruja – Recibes bastantes visitas_

 _Cuando se es una exiliada no tienes mucho de donde escoger – sus ojos grises estaban afilados como dagas cosa que Loki paso de largo - ¡Oh, gran dios! Espero que mis aposentos sean de su agrado_

 _Ahora era el joven hijo de Odín quien mostraba señales de estar molesto por la evidente burla de Angrboða, la joven simplemente rio por lo bajo cuando por fin llegaron a la cabaña de la bruja; la sorpresa en Loki fue grande al encontrar el lujoso interior de aquella derruida edificación, tal era el lujo que no podía pedirle nada a las habitaciones de los dioses._

 _Son de su agrado su majestad – la peli verde se inclinó exageradamente mientras que Loki desvió la mirada - ¿Qué acaso se siente intimidado?_

 _Loki – la mirada de Angrboða se engrandeció al notar el sonrojo del dios – Mi nombre es Loki, siéntete orgullosa que alguien como yo te permita conocerlo_

 _Una fuerte risotada provino de los labios de la jotün, quien se agarró el abdomen presa del dolor que sentía por su estruendosa risa, Loki por su parte estaba atonito por la reacción de su anfitriona quien continúo riendo por unos instantes más, Angrboða recupero su aliento mientras se secaba las discretas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos._

 _¡Fua! Vaya es la primera vez que alguien toma consideraciones conmigo – la joven bruja se encamino a la cocina dejando a un sorprendido Loki en silencio – Espero que te guste el té de hierbas silvestres… Loki_

 _La sonrisa que obtuvo el dios del engaño por parte de la bruja fue la más radiante y honesta que jamás vio en su vida; por un instante fue capaz de olvidar sus penas que obtuvo al saber de su destino como la mente maestra que ejecutaría el final de los dioses._

Loki miro con añoranza un guardapelo que saco de entre sus ropas, el único recuerdo que tuvo de ese encuentro predestinado; cuando se enteró que ellos debían conocerse para empezar a poner en movimiento el Ragnarök se llenó de una amargura tal que hizo que su personalidad se torciera.

Saber que esos momentos fueron lo más felices para mí – Loki miro con pesar aquel guardapelo mientras apretaba el Gjallahorn – Angrboða espero que me perdones por el daño que te hice

" _Lo que paso era parte de nuestro destino" –_ la suave voz de la joven bruja resonó en la mente de Loki - _"Solo trata bien a nuestros hijos"_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el dios de engaño se encamino hasta el centro de la sala del trono mientras que un círculo mágico ilumino la oscuridad de la sala, la mirada desafiante del Loki estaba plasmada en todo su esplendor, con potente voz se dirigió a uno de sus hijos quien esperaba una orden en particular.

¡Miðgarðsormr! Despierta de tu letargo y abandona esa débil forma – la voz del dios resonó en cada rincón de Asgard – Devora al sol como está predestinado… Ve ¡ **JÖRMUNGANDR!**

Las aguas de los mares se agitaron con violencia, en el punto más profundo del fondo marino un par de brillantes ojos se abrieron con calma mientras que un estruendoso rugido alerto y aterrorizo a todas las criaturas vivientes cerca de donde dormía la serpiente de Midgar, el enorme dragón emergió mostrando su verdadera forma. La visión de su apariencia fue vista desde el horizonte, las personas cercanas al lugar del descanso de Jörmungandr se aterrorizaron y empezaron a huir despavoridos.

 **PARTE 4**

Freyja apretó los dientes cuando recibió golpe de la masa de aquel corpulento cadáver viviente, ella sin duda alguna era se consideraba una excelente guerrera por eso estaba allí mismo dentro del campo de batalla luchando junto a su ejército defendiendo como podía a su querido Asgard, pero en esos momento realmente encontraba su orgullo como Diosa de la amor y la guerra como algo odioso, pudiendo haberse quedado en la seguridad de donde se encontraban los comandantes.

 _¡Como si lo aceptara! –_ la amargura en ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a la diosa - _¡Maldigo al idiota que me propuso que viniera al campo de batalla!_

Lógicamente fue ella misma quien siguió su voluntad propia para terminar cubierta de lodo y sangre, pero eso no evitaba que sonriera complacida al ver que su espada rebanaba el brazo del hombre que la tumbó momentos atrás, un segundo soldado de Helheim se abalanzó sobre ella, con un deseo irrefrenable por la sangre de la rubia mujer blandía su espada de manera salvaje.

Ese comportamiento era común entre los soldados de Hel, ninguno de ellos era propiamente un soldado capacitado para la guerra, sino que eran cadáveres iracundos sedientos de sangre.

La espada de Freyja grácilmente repelió cada mandoble que su oponente lanzó en contra de ella, el fino metal del arma de la Diosa ni siquiera se melló por la potencia que ambos contendientes sostuvieron en su brevísima escaramuza; con un simple corte elevado la diosa dio por terminada esa batalla. El ejército de Loki no realmente no era un problema en cuestiones de tácticas o organización, su peligrosidad radicaba sus números y esa razón era su ventaja actual.

 _¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sigyn?! – la rubia diosa miraba con senda preocupación el semblante apagado de su amiga - ¡¿Te ha pasado algo?!_

 _Freyja estaba consternada por la apariencia de la diosa de la fidelidad, en esos momentos cualquier rastro de elegancia desapareció por completo en la castaña dando paso a un estado depresivo, el cual se reflejó una descuidada imagen por parte de Sigyn, la diosa del amor suspiro sonoramente al notar lo rojo que estaban sus ojos muestra de las lágrimas de su llanto. La noticia del destino de Loki conmociono completamente a todos los dioses residentes en Asgard; muchos de ellos eran cercanos amigos a Loki ahora que se dictaminó que clase de Dios debía de ser, se preguntaban si realmente su amistad no era un producto de sus maquinaciones._

 _¡Son unos idiotas! – exclamó con amargura la Diosa del Amor – Loki, el Dios del Engaño… ¡bah!... su amistad se dio mucho antes de que le nombraran con ese título._

 _La amargura en su voz llamo la atención de la joven frente a Freyja quien le miró con esperanza al ver como se expresaba del trato arbitrario que los demás dioses le estaban dando al peli celeste._

 _¡Verdad que esto es una mentira! – la Diosa de la Fidelidad mostraba esperanza en su petición - ¡Que estos sentimientos que tengo por él no son producto de un engaño!_

 _¡SIGYN! – la severidad en la mirada de Freyja detuvo momentáneamente a la castaña - ¡¿En verdad eso te preocupa?! – con fuerza tomo los hombros de su amiga - ¡Claro que idiota… tus sentimientos por él son auténticos! – la diosa del amor simplemente miro a los ojos esmeralda de Sigyn - ¡Yo misma puedo asegurártelo!_

 _Una sonrisa llena de esperanza adornó las frágiles facciones de la diosa de la fidelidad, quien derramó lágrimas de agradecimiento por la seguridad en las palabras de Freyja, quien simplemente suspiro agotada por todo el drama que Loki inconscientemente estaba creando dentro de los dioses nórdicos, si a Loki le encantase ser el centro de atención, cosa que ella misma estaba segura de que no era así; pues lo estaba logrando con mucho exitó._

 _Nego con la cabeza para ayudar a su amiga a que cambiara de ánimos, con sumo cuidado le ayudo a recuperar levemente la elegancia con la que usualmente Sigyn andaba por el Valhalla._

 _Ven conmigo – la demandante voz de Freyja hizo que la castaña le prestase atención - Un poco de té te ayudará a despejar tu mente._

 _Ahora estaban en la habitaciones que Odin preparó exclusivamente a la Vanir quien comandaría a la mitad del ejército que lucharía en el Ragnarök, a diferencia de la amable Sigyn, la rubia era incapaz de hacer perfectamente las labores del hogar, tampoco era una negada en los encantos hogareños, más bien estaba por debajo del promedio._

 _Al mirar la pobre infusión que preparó con la esperanza de levantarle los ánimos a su querida amiga hizo realmente que la diosa se sintiera pésima, fue cuando una risilla llegó a sus oídos solamente para notar como Sigyn estaba parada tranquilamente detrás de ella._

 _¡Déjame hacerlo yo! – la castaña no ocultaba una inocente sonrisa de burla – Nunca se te ha dado bien las labores del hogar_

 _¡Oye! – con falsa molestia Freyja trató de alejar a su amiga - ¡Eres mi invitada!_

 _Insisto – Sigyn sonrió tranquilamente mientras se colocaba al lado de la diosa del amor – Sirve que conversamos un poco_

 _Está bien, pero realmente me dejas en vergüenza – la rubia simplemente dejo ser a su amiga mientras ella se dedicaba a terminar el té_

 _Una vez que la infusión estaba terminada ambas mujeres estaban bebiendo en silencio, discretamente se miraban la una a la otra de una manera un tanto incomoda; como si esperaran a que ocurriera algo. Quien rompió el silencio fue la misma Sigyn llamando la atención de la otra._

 _Es cruel – la rubia detuvo cuanta acción planeaba hacer al momento de escuchar la voz de su amiga – Él tenía muchas esperanzas por ser alguien beneficioso para el Valhalla – las manos de Sigyn temblaron levemente – Decirle que es quien traería la muerte a todos nosotros es difícil de asimilar – nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de las orbes esmeralda de la diosa de la fidelidad - ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese su destino? ¿Es que acaso no podemos cambiarlo?_

 _Freyja guardo silencio mientras escuchaba las lamentaciones de la otra diosa, ella misma se preguntó eso mismo cuando se reveló su propio destino como segunda al mando del ejército del Ragnarök, ella una Vanir dirigiendo a la mitad de los soldados… si le preguntaran era algo completamente irracional. Desde ese día se concentró en aprender las artes de la guerra, su cuerpo lentamente cambiaba a uno más adepto a blandir un arma que a las artes del hogar, podía que su belleza no disminuía pero su temperamento era más reacio que en el pasado._

 _¿No era acaso que ella acepto su destino? O más bien ¿Nunca tuvo elección en ello?_

 _Era por eso que comprendía la tristeza de Sigyn o el enfado de Loki, ser dioses era algo que ninguno de ellos deseó; simplemente fue algo que se dio por un poder superior a ellos, lo más frustrante era que tras Ragnarök solamente sobrevivirán muy pocos de los dioses y entre ellos se encontraba la propia Freyja._

 _Desvió la mirada apesumbrada al reconocer que su propia amiga caería en esa cruenta batalla, por mucho entrenamiento que tuviese, la diosa del amor no podría salvar la vida de su mejor amiga._

 _A veces solamente nos queda soportar el cumplir con nuestro rol – con una solemnidad inusual en su carácter Freyja intento consolar a su amiga – Si te dijera que tu destino era estar al lado de Loki… ¿Lo cambiarias?_

 _La sorpresa en la mirada de la castaña fue inminente, mientras que Freyja simplemente asintió con suavidad. La amargura se apodero del rostro de Sigyn más que nada también reflejaba la frustración que sentina en esos momentos._

 _Me estás diciendo que mis sentimientos estaban dictaminados por mi destino – Sigyn se mordía los labios mientras contenía la ira que crecía dentro de ella - ¡QUE TODO ESTO ES ALGO QUE SIMPLEMENTE DEBO DE SENTIR!_

 _Con fuerza golpeo la mesa en la que estaban conversando, la diosa regente de Fólkvangr mantuvo la calma ante el desplante de su amiga, pronto Sigyn simplemente se echó a llorar molestas y sobre todo frustrada por la serie de acontecimientos que se empeñaban a maldecir su amor por Loki; con lentitud Freyja se sentó a su lado tratando de consolar la tristeza que ella misma ayudo a alimentar, sabia con amargura que muchas más penas le esperaban a la diosa de la fidelidad que desgraciadamente por su misma naturaleza debía de enfrentar en el futuro._

Un Jotün de Muspelheim golpeo el suelo detrás de la Diosa del Amor, la potencia del golpe y el calor que emano de la piel del gigante de fuego lastimaron el cuerpo de Freyja quien cayo pesadamente tras elevarse unos metros en el aire; el mundo alrededor de ella dio vueltas tras su aparatosa caída, con un poco de sangre escurriendo de su frente se incorporó nuevamente para ver como un grupo de cadáveres del ejercito de la diosa Hel se apresuraban a encontrarse con ella.

Con fiereza en su mirada, la diosa apretó la empuñadura de su espada y se concentró en defenderse de sus agresores; la sangre pronto mancho su lustrosa armadura cuando cortaba la carne en avanzado estado de putrefacción de sus enemigos. Sus ojos azules divisaron una solitaria lanza que uno de sus soldados habia soltado tras el ataque del gigante de fuego, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y con una destreza propia de su entrenamiento agito la lanza para continuar ultimando soldados enemigos.

A la distancia Sigmund fio con sorpresa la furia que la propia Freyja mostraba en la guerra del Ragnarök, el mismo estaba combatiendo sus propias batallas con su fiel espada Gram, alzo el filo del arma divina y cortó el suelo frente a él, una onda de energía avanzó con precisión creando una ruptura en la formación enemiga que fue aprovechada por sus compañeros de armas, adentrándose más dentro del ejercito de Loki.

¡CONTINUEN AVANZADO! – apuntando con Gram, Sigmund indico el camino a seguir - ¡POR LA GLORIA DE ASGARD!

El grito frenético de todos aquellos que escucharon la orden del Rey le secundo mientras todos corrían con firmeza para siguiendo a Sigmund; para ellos morir en esos momentos no era algo que les causase temor, claramente sus mentes ya acariciaban esa idea; lo que si no permitirían era que Loki se saliese con la suya.

Muy cerca de ellos se alzaron varios gigantes de fuego y hielo; apretando sus armas se prepararon para encarar aquella "titánica" amenaza, fue cuando algo imposible ocurrió frente a sus ojos, el cielo se ennegreció por completo, a pesar de que estaba atardeciendo aún tenían varias horas de luz de día antes de que cayera la noche. Lo que realmente tapaba la luz del sol era una lluvia de flechas que cayó mortalmente sobre el grupo de gigantes.

¡ARQUEROS ALISTEN NUEVAMENTE SUS FLECHAS! – todos lo que estaban allí reconocieron la voz que dio la orden - ¡PREPAREN!

La sonrisa de los soldados que defendían el paraíso de los dioses no se hizo esperar cuando la esperanza se reencendió en su corazón.

¡GONDÜL-SAMA! – fue lo único que atino a decir una solitaria valquiria quien se alegró de ver a la anciana mujer

Gondül estaba sonriendo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el ejército de Loki, a su lado las valquirias que se retiraron por su vejez y algunos civiles se habían armado con arcos y flechas para ayudar a sus compatriotas, puede que no fuesen un gran numero pero una lluvia de flechas aliadas siempre era bien recibida

¡AHORA! - el grito de la anciana hizo caer el caos sobre sus enemigos.

Freyja no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver a la antigua valquiria prestarles su fuerza y ayuda; con renovados ánimos se apresuró nuevamente a enfrentar a sus enemigos, tal vez no era suficiente para detener el inminente final. Pero al menos era un avance para derrotar al destino.

" _Espera un poco más Sigyn" –_ los pensamientos de la diosa estaban con su amiga – " _Esta vez si te ayudaré a liberarte de tus penas"_

 **PARTE 5**

El mundo se convirtió en un borrón imperceptible, esa fue la impresión que tuvo LeFay al sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires para caer aparatosamente sobre el suelo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados al techo, la confusión era evidente en su mirada y el dolor que sentía era la prueba fehaciente que demostraba que lo que ocurrió unos instantes atrás no era producto de su imaginación.

M-Mi ataque me fue regresado nuevamente – con tono titubeante la joven alfil de Ravel hablo quedamente - ¿E-Es i-imposible dar un golpe directo?

Sigyn estaba cruzada de brazos, a diferencia de su oponente ella no presentaba daño alguno en su cuerpo, la única diferencia perceptible era que su mirada ya no mostraba amabilidad alguna ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo amenazante e intimidador.

Demonio – la severidad en la voz de la diosa hizo estremecer a la rubia - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

La alfil de Ravel se sintió intimidada ante la pregunta de la esposa de Loki, con dificultad se incorporó del suelo mientras su mirada sorprendida se clavaba en la figura de la castaña, recitó las palabras con las que invocaría un nuevo hechizo, frente a ella dos círculos mágicos aparecieron flotando en el aire, pequeñas aves de fuego emergieron de estas mismas quienes revolotearon alrededor de la pequeña maga. Con un ademan las aves detuvieron su vuelo para lanzarse rápidamente en contra de la oponente de LeFay, las facciones de Sigyn no cambiaron en lo absoluto, fue cuando de la nada las creaciones mágicas de la pequeña alfil se detuvieron a centímetros de su objetivo.

Para simplemente cambiar de trayectoria y regresar con mayor velocidad hacia su invocadora, las aves golpearon sin piedad el cuerpo de la jovencita, quien pudo sentir de manera directa el dolor que provocaban las quemaduras y los golpes.

Con la potencia del ataque su delgado cuerpo fue proyectado en el estante que estaba detrás de ella, al impacto LeFay escupió un poco de sangre de su boca. Sigyn miró con dureza el daño que la propia jovencita se había hecho a sí misma, ese fenómeno se había repetido desde que empezaron verdaderamente las hostilidades entre ellas dos.

Es la séptima vez que te hieres – la diosa de la fidelidad no mostraba señales de mofarse de su enemiga – Tal vez eres valiente al desafiarme, pero no crees que ya es tiempo que encares la verdad

La jovencita se deslizo por el estante, varios tomos cayeron sobre ella lastimando un poco su ya maltratado cuerpo y su respiración ya era errática; con apretó sus dientes tratando de mitigar la frustración y vergüenza que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo; era humillante que apenas habían empezado a combatir y su estado ya era deplorable, mientras que Sigyn estaba sin ningún rasguño.

" _¡No puedo darme por vencida tan pronto!" –_ LeFay trataba de recuperar el aliento – _"¡Los demás me esperan y no puedo defraudarles!"_

Nuevamente intentas ponerte de pie – la voz de Sigyn remarco la acción de pequeña maga – Sugiero que abandones la idea de ganar.

LeFay hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la esposa de Loki, quien simplemente vio con pena como la alfil de Ravel nuevamente conjuro un hechizo mágico, esta vez de sus círculos mágicos aparecieron cuchillas de aire las cuales al igual que sus aves de fuego se detuvieron frente a la castaña, la diosa levanto una de sus manos para regresarle el ataque a la alfil de Ravel.

Las cuchillas salieron despedidas con una velocidad impresionante, rompiendo la distancia tan rápido que sería difícil de esquivarlas pero esta vez LeFay preparo un nuevo juego de cuchillas interceptando las que su enemigo había reflejado. Un poco de sorpresa apareció en los ojos esmeralda de la diosa de la fidelidad, al ver como la demonio que le estaba haciendo frente logró defenderse de su propio ataque, pudo notar la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de la pequeña alfil. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber en qué estaba pensando.

" _Puedo defenderme de mis propios ataques" -_ la hermana menor de Arthur Pendragón se movió de su lugar buscando una mejor posición – _"Aun tengo posibilidades"_

Suspirando con tristeza Sigyn siguió con la mirada la carrera de LeFay, notando que se colocó tras de ella creyendo que necesitaba usar su vista para reflejar sus hechizos. La maga apunto su varita para mientras que de un enorme círculo mágico emergieron varias saetas de energía demoniaca.

La teoría es la correcta – la voz de la diosa de la fidelidad se mostraba aburrida - ¡PERO ENFRENTAS A UN DIOS!

Alzando su mano, no dio oportunidad de que el ataque de su oponente se lograse concretar, la pequeña alfil sintió como su cuerpo era elevado por la energía de Sigyn; quien sin ninguna consideración la lanzo en contra del techo lastimándola con el enorme impacto, la joven ahogo un grito de dolor solamente para sentir como nuevamente era jalada por las energías de su oponente y proyectándola aparatosamente hacia el suelo.

La castaña apretó sus manos al escuchar el hueco sonido que el cuerpo de la demonio hizo al impactarse en contra del suelo, la tristeza de evocar el sufrimiento a alguien más, le embargaba bastante pero era necesario hacerle entender la enorme diferencia que existía entre ellas dos. LeFay por su parte estaba segura que varios huesos de su cuerpo se había roto por el golpe pero por ningún motivo dejaría que eso evitase que continuara luchando. Haciendo amago de voluntad logró ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que su cuerpo mostraba por aquella osada acción.

Esta vez fue Sigyn quien miro con miedo a su oponente, sus ojos se afilaron bastante al ver como el maltrecho cuerpo de la alfil de Ravel se negaba a caer vencido.

¿Por qué sigues levantándome? – la pregunta estaba cargada de un enorme temor por parte de la diosa - ¿Por qué intentas desafiar a lo imposible?

¡Ugh! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! – LeFay trataba de recuperar el aliento – P-Por q-que los d-demás, d-deben de estar luchando al igual que yo – los ojos azules de la alfil miraron con decisión a los verdes de la diosa – Y es por eso que no puedo darme por vencida – Sigyn dio un paso atrás el verse un poco intimidada por la decisión de la maga – Puede que seas una deidad y yo una simple demonio reencarnada, aun así debo de intentarlo – la esposa de Loki endureció la mirada al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su oponente – Continuare levantándome a pesar que mi cuerpo sea lastimado hasta el punto de desfallecer

La fidelidad que demostraba la jovencita que estaba frente a ella, era algo que la propia diosa reconoció al instante, no era la misma que podía apreciar en las parejas enamoradas, era una que solamente aparecía en aquellos que confiaban al extremo en otras personas, su corazón se oprimió fuertemente ante el sentimiento de lastimar a tan noble persona que a pesar de ser algo corrupto como un demonio, conservaba intacta su humanidad.

Lo que te mueve es tu voluntad – una sonrisa amarga por parte de la diosa adorno sus labios – Tan noble corazón existe en un cuerpo como el tuyo – tapando su rostro con su mano acallo la risa que estaba a punto de salir de ella – Entonces no solo debo de lastimar tu cuerpo, ¡TAMBIEN DEBO DE APLASTAR TU ESPIRITU!

El aire alrededor de la diosa de la fidelidad descendió drásticamente alertando por completo a LeFay quien se paralizó ante Sigyn, repentinamente esa sed de sangre que emergió del cuerpo del enemigo de la alfil desapareció por completo, tras ver el objeto que estaba en manos de la esposa de Loki, pero el sentimiento de amenaza que la pequeña maga sintió por instantes ahora era reemplazado por una enorme tristeza.

Una simple arpa de oro, ese era lo que la diosa de la fidelidad portaba en esos instantes, la mirada de la alfil de Ravel apreciaron el fino acabado que tenía el instrumento musical, LeFay al ser una chica proveniente de una familia adinerada como lo era los Pendragon era capaz de reconocer cuando un instrumento musical era hecho con finesa y frente a sus ojos estaba uno que superaba a cualquier trabajo hecho por manos humanas. El carácter divino del arpa de Sigyn era algo que no ponía en duda la superioridad que poseía el instrumento en contra de sus similares en el mundo mortal.

Los delicados dedos de la deidad rasgaron las cuerdas del arpa con una gracia hipnotizante dándole vida a las notas que emergieron de sus cuerdas, la ejecución era perfecta, pronto el salón se llenó de una inusual calma proveniente de la música que Sigyn estaba creando con su hermosa arpa, LeFay aún no salía de su estupor al notar como su oponente se concentraba más en tocar el arpa que en atacarle. Alzó su varita para preparar un nuevo hechizo fue cuando notó algo extraño en su cabeza.

¿Qué está pasando? – los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de preocupación – Estoy segura que iba a hacer algo… pero no logro recordarlo

Un dolor punzante ataco de repente a su sien, mientras que su visión se distorsionaba a medida que la melodía de Sigyn continuaba llenando el ambiente de la biblioteca, toda su concentración estaba puesta en el arpa dorada. Nada en el mundo era más importante que el arpa que tenía la deidad de la fidelidad, pronto sus fuerza empezaron a flaquear mientras que la dulce música continuaba llegando hasta sus oídos.

Pronto un recuerdo emergió de improviso en su mente, uno que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _Era su sexto cumpleaños en la villa_ █████ , _todos sus amigos se habían reunido para celebrar ese importante día, pero a quien ella esperaba con ansia era a su querido hermano mayor quien desde temprano salió en busca de su regalo de cumpleaños, para LeFay era importante el esmero que ponía Arthur en sus promesas y si el le había dicho que conseguiría ese_ █████ _, lo haría de cualquier modo. Durante gran parte de la fiesta,_ █████ _no dio señales de regresar y ella se encontraba realmente triste,_ █████ _trataba de consolarla pero la_ █████ de su █████ no era █████ █████ █████ █████.

" _¡_ _Feliz cumpleaños!"_ \- █████ _hablo con tranquilidad mientras le entregaba un pequeño_ █████ - _"Espero que sea de tu agrado"_

" _¡Gracias! -_ █████ mantenía la sonrisa al recibir su obsequio de █████ - _"_ ███████████████"

 _Pronto su_ █████ _empezó a reunirse a su alrededor mientras coreaban al unísono las_ █████ mientras _un enorme pastel era puesto sobre_ _, la mirada orgullosa de sus_ █████ _le llenaron de alegría,_ ████████████████████.

LeFay se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras veía como el recuerdo de uno de sus cumpleaños estaba desapareciendo lentamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron tan grande que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, Sigyn por su parte hablo sin dejar de tocar su mágica arpa.

Veo que te has dado cuenta – el pesar en su voz fue evidente – Mientras sigas escuchando la melodía de mi arpa, lentamente irá consumiendo tus recuerdos – LeFay le miró fijamente mientras continuaba sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza – Primero las memorias, después tus conocimientos y así gradualmente hasta dejar un cascarón vacío como mente

¡YA BASTA! – la joven maga grito desesperada mientras – ¡NO CONTINUES POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME QUITES MIS RECUERDOS!

Te advertí que desafiar a un dios era un pecado imperdonable – la dureza en la suave voz de la esposa de Loki era intimidante - ¡ES TIEMPO DE PAGAR TU AFRENTA!

La mente de LeFay rápidamente empezaba a colapsar debido a más y más recuerdos valiosos para ella estaban siendo borrados mientras que el dolor que sentía se incrementaba a cada nota que ejecutaba su oponente.

¿Me pregunto cuanto duraras antes de desear morir? – los gritos de LeFay se mezclaban perfectamente con la música del arpa de Sigyn

 **PARTE 6**

Aquella sensación de dolor interrumpió las acciones del par de rubias, una terrible opresión lleno sus corazón y rápidamente sintieron como les falta el aire; algo común entre los miembros de la misma corte era la capacidad de sentir el peligro acechante de cada uno de sus miembros, los sentimientos que estaban experimentando tanto Asia como Ravel eran en respuesta al daño que uno de los suyos estaba pasando.

¿Quién era el que sufría tal castigo? La duda se sembró en la mente de ellas, pero tenían que descartar rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento porque ellas mismas estaba en una posición precaria, ya que el ejército de cadáveres que la deidad de la muerte nórdica estaba acercándose lentamente hasta su posición, una de las sorpresas que tuvo Ravel en esos momentos fue ver como su alfil Asia mostraba una faceta que si bien escucho de labios de Irina, no quiso creerla del todo, pero al ver como la rubia mayor agitaba su látigo con una fuerza tal, le hizo ganarse su respeto.

Me pregunto de donde lo aprendió – Ravel susurraba para sí misma – Pero más bien… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¡Ravel-chan! – Asia llamó la atención de su ama - ¿Estas sintiendo lo mismo?

Si, algo malo le está pasando a alguien – la demonio noble se mordió los labios en señal de frustración – Aunque no puedo saber de quién se trata

Hel encontraba esa información interesante, sobre todo valiosa para poder usarla en contra de las dos jóvenes frente a ellas, con una macabra sonrisa la señora de Helheim comenzó a burlarse de sus oponentes.

Tal vez alguno de sus amigos está cayendo frente a mi familia – la albina se mofó con crueldad – Inclusive ya están muriendo en sus manos

¡CALLA! – la portadora del Twilight Healing se molestó bastante por el cruel comentario - ¡Issei-san, Irina-chan, Xe-chan, LeFay-chan y Ross-san son débiles! – con una enorme fuerza, el látigo de Asia mando a volar a un grupo de soldados de Hel - ¡YA VERAS QUE SERAN USTEDES LOS QUE PIERDAN!

¿Esta tan segura de tus palabras? – la hija de Loki miro con desdén a la alfil de Ravel – Más bien deberías preocuparte por ti misma

Asia no comprendió las palabras de Hel, hasta que repentinamente su pecho empezó a dolerle fuertemente; no era la sensación que tenía debido al peligro de uno de sus amigos, era una reacción propia de su cuerpo. Pronto un ataque de tos se dio en ella, cada espasmo que tuvo le ardía fuertemente, con su mano se tapó la boca para luego escupir un líquido negruzco y sanguinolento. Esa misma reacción le ocurrió a Ravel quien también empezó a escupir la misma sustancia que su hermana de harem, cada tosido que daban era tan doloroso que sus cabezas empezaron asentirse mareadas.

Debo de admitir que tardaron más de lo que esperaba – la señora de Helheim miraba complacida como el par de rubias perdían el equilibrio – El miasma de mi cuerpo ya empezó a descomponer su carne.

¿Miasma? – la pequeña Phenex miraba fijamente a la deidad regente del inframundo - ¿Desde cuándo?

Acaso no notaron el nauseabundo olor que invade este lugar – la sonrisa amplia de la diosa era bastante burlona – Ese es olor de la muerte, mi olor… consume la vida de todo aquello alrededor mío, solamente los dioses pueden estar a mi lado sin sufrir sus efectos

Lentamente una tenue llama apareció sobre la piel de Ravel, quien se reincorporó de su vértigo, los ojos carmines de Hel mostraron odio profundo en contra de la pequeña rubia.

Tal parece que el fuego de los Phenex puede contrarrestar tu miasma – una sonrisa de alivio adornaba el rostro de Ravel - ¡Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme!

Eres un perra – Hel mostraba disgusto - ¡Al menos tu querida sirviente morirá en poco tiempo!

De la misma manera en que Ravel se recuperaba una discreta luz esmeralda empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Asia, también se reincorporó en su propio pie, mientras que los anillos que eran la manifestación del Twilight Healing continuaban haciendo su trabajo.

¡¿COMO?! - la sorpresa en el rostro de la diosa albina se evidencio más la notar como la otra rubia se recuperaba - ¡SE SUPONIA QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR AGONIZANDO!

Bueno – Asia mostraba algo de indiferencia a la molestia de Hel – Tener un sacred gear del tipo curativo debe de significar algo.

Hel de algún modo sabía que las dos demonios se estaban burlando de ella, su cuerpo temblaba presa del odio y resentimiento que rápidamente crecía en su persona, sin ninguna contemplación por sus sirvientes invoco un círculo mágico el cual lanzó una potente ráfaga de miasma, la nube de mortandad consumió por completo a los cadáveres mientras que Ravel rápidamente erigió una pared de fuego que difícilmente logro detener el avance del ataque de la señora del inframundo nórdico. Viendo que su ataque fue detenido invoco una lanza con una punta siniestra y retorcida, corrió hasta donde se encontraban Ravel y Asia; sorprendidas por repentino cambio en Hel, se separarón evitando que sus cuerpos fuesen lastimados por el arma de la deidad de la muerte.

Creo que ha perdido la razón – Asia miró como la albina agitaba su arma de manera furiosa – ¿Tanto desprecio nos tiene para actuar de esa manera?

¡NUNCA PUDE SER FELIZ! – la hija de Loki se abalanzó sobre Ravel - ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! – la prometida de Issei notaba algo extraño en la mirada de la diosa - ¡SIEMPRE SOLA! ! ¡SOLA EN MI REINO! ¡CON UN SIMPLE PERRO COMO COMPAÑÍA! ¡OYENDO LAS LAMENTACIONES DE AQUELLOS QUE LLEGAN! ¡AÑORANDO ESTAR EN EL VALHALLA!

Asia no comprendía a lo que se refería la deidad albina, era como si proyectara sus frustraciones en contra de ellas dos; la parte bondadosa de su personalidad encontraba similitudes en la situación de aislamiento que tuvo Hel con el tiempo que paso como santa de la iglesia, donde a pesar de que quería interactuar con mas personas; debido al poder del Twilight Healing empezaron a elevarla a un estatus muy superior al resto de los feligreses que le iban a visitar.

Similares y opuestas, una desarrollo un amor incondicional por las demás criaturas la otra odia todo lo que contenga vida, pero lo que realmente molestaba a Asia no era el comportamiento de Hel; sino el dolor que sufrían los habitantes de Helheim, si la deidad de la muerte sabia sobre el terrible destino de las personas que caian en sus dominios… ¿Por qué no hizo nada para disminuir el sufrimiento de sus súbditos?

El Dios en el que creía era alguien bondadoso – Ravel se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alfil notando el dolor que le causaban esas palabras – Por eso nunca me quejé de mi sufrimiento – la ex santa mostraba una inusual seriedad - ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Siendo una diosa te quejas de tu infortunio

¡¿Eh?! – Hel miro con desdén a la demonio quien se acercaba con paso seguro hacia ella – ¿Tu que sabes de nuestra tristeza? Encerrados en un mundo muerto, lamentándonos el hecho de que el paraíso no está a nuestro alcance – la albina apretó el agarre de su lanza mientras la apunto directamente en contra de Asia.

 _Loki llevaba de la mano a una pequeña albina, era su hija la única que había concebido con forma humana, los ojos de la pequeña Hel miraban con devoción a su padre, a pesar de que se veían por poco tiempo cada instante a su lado eran momentos felices, el dios del engaño admitía que su hija era tan hermosa como su madre, pero el destino dictaminaba que la apariencia de la futura señora del inframundo debía ser otro._

 _¿Tenía el valor para destruir su rostro y deformarlo para parecer una horripilante forma? Podría ser el dios que trajera la destrucción a Asgard, pero al final también era un padre que no lastimaría a su propia sangre._

 _Hel – Loki hablo tranquilamente mientras continuaba caminando – Dime… ¿Odias al destino?_

 _La niña le miro confundida, era una extraña pregunta para ella, no sabía cómo responderla debido a su limitado conocimiento de la vida._

 _¿Odias que tus hermanos sean un lobo y una serpiente? – el dios del engaño mostraba un extraño semblante en su rostro, mezcla de arrepentimiento y enfado_

 _Para Hel era extraño tener un lobo y una serpiente como hermanos, pero la calidez del pelaje de Fenrir era agradable cuando dormía junto a él en las frías noches dentro del bosque de hierro, Miðgarðsormr era muy útil para alcanzar los lugares altos cuando amablemente le permitía montarle, si era extraño pero ella era feliz por tenerlos como hermanos, inclusive su madre les miraba con el mismo amor a los tres a pesar de sus diferentes formas._

 _No – la respuesta honesta de la pequeña albina – Extraño tal vez… pero los quiero mucho._

 _Entiendo – una solemnidad envolvió a Loki – Eso me alivia_

 _La deidad se colocó enfrente de su pequeña hija, como si un enorme peso hubiese sido levantado de su cuerpo, miró fijamente a la niña; evoco un poco de su poder e hizo que un círculo mágico apareciera debajo de los descalzos pies de Hel, lentamente la energía que emanaba envolvió su cuerpo para realizar un cambio en él, fue así que para el resto del mundo la apariencia de la diosa de la muerte sería la de una horripilante vieja cuando alguien se acercará lo suficiente podría ver su hermoso rostro, pero si eso sucedía el destino no podría ser cumplido, para evitar eso agrego una maldición que le condenaría a consumir toda vida a su alrededor._

 _Ese día la dejo en su castillo dentro de los reino de los muertos, ella grito y lloro en la soledad de la oscuridad de su reino, sin que nadie consolara su tristeza; ni siquiera las visitas ocasionales de su padre alegraban sus días. Lentamente se castillo se fue llenando de los muertos que debían de residir allí, pero todo lo que hacían era reclamarle y quejarse de su infortunio; por suerte nunca le lastimaron gracias a su maldición, pero mantenerla aislada causaba el mismo dolor que si cortaran su carne o golpearan su rostro._

 _Los años pasaban y ella dejo de llorar, dejo de lamentarse… dejo de amar, reír…. De ser feliz, hasta que un día Loki vino con un pequeño cachorro que el mismo preparo para que fuese el único ser viviente en ese reino de muertos; esa fue la última vez que Hel sonrió de manera genuina,._

 _Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender las acciones de su padre… el corazón de Hel se llenó de tanto rencor hacia las cosas vivas porque le rehuían por la ilusión de su apariencia y si eran los suficientemente valientes para ver detrás del engaño, morían con el tiempo haciéndole sentir triste. Ni siquiera el infame perro que su padre le dio ayudaba a calmar su odio, simplemente mitigaba su soledad._

Los carmines ojos de la diosa regente de Helheim se llenaron de un odio profundo en contra de la mayor de las dos rubias, su lanza rápidamente se acercó al rostro de Asia, quien mantenía su calma ante la eminente amenaza, imperceptible para Hel gracias a la ira que tenía sobre su futura víctima, las runas del látigo de Asia brillaron con intensidad.

El calor fue abrazante, eso fue lo que pensó Hel al notar como su lanza era rechazada, los ojos verdes de la portadora del Twilight Healing era amenazadores tanto como el arma que tenía entre sus manos.

¡¿Q-Qué?! – tanto Hel como Ravel estaban sorprendidas - ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?!... ¡TU PERRA!

Yo siempre he sido alguien que le desagrada lastimar a los demás – Asia contempló con culpa su látigo ahora envuelto en fuego – Pero hay casos en que debo de lastimar para poder sobrevivir…

Asia-chan – Ravel miro con tristeza como la dulce chica se arrepentía de lo que había hecho – Tienes razón

Sin cruzar ninguna palabra, las dos demonios se abalanzaron en contra de la diosa de la muerte quien preparo varios círculos mágicos e hizo levantar a más soldados muertos del suelo; muy en el fondo envidiaba tanto a Ravel como Asia… o tal vez les admiraba.

¡ESTA BIEN! – Hel grito con todo su poderío - ¡ATAQUEN CON TODO SU PODER! ¡PORQUE ASI MORIRAN LLENAS DE RECENTIMIENTO CUANDO VEAN LO FUTIL DE SUS ESFUERZOS!

 **PARTE 7**

El corredor parecía interminable, no importaba que tan rápido corrieran simplemente no podían encontrar el final de aquel lugar pero lo más preocupante para Rossweisse era el hecho de que Issei mostraba preocupación en su rostro, aunado con un gesto de dolor inconfundible.

Issei-san – la valquira detuvo su carrera haciendo que su acompañante le imitara – Desde hace unos momentos veo que algo te molesta – los ojos azules de la joven se quedaron fijos en los del castaño – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tanto se me nota – el Sekiryuutei bajo la mirada apenado – De hecho siento algo de preocupación

Hace unos momentos parecías seguro – la peli plateada se acercó al demonio - ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

Los miembros de la misma corte sentimos cuando un compañero esta en inminente peligro – Rossweisse se sorprendió de esa habilidad – El problema es que se ha intensificado... es posible que Ravel y las demás ya estén luchando – el joven peón apretó sus puños mostrando frustración - ¡RAYOS ESTO ME DESESPERA!

La valquiria noto la molestia en su acompañante, ella misma empezó a sentirse mal por el semblante que estaba mostrando Issei en esos momentos; consideraba esa situación como culpa suya y la opresión en su corazón era reflejo de esos sentimientos, respiro hondamente para hacer algo que si bien era lo correcto, parecería impropio en esos momentos. Caminando lentamente, abrió sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo del hombre del que se había enamorado con una suavidad tal que descoloco por completo al joven demonio.

¡Ross-san! – Issei estaba sorprendido por la acción de la valquiria

¡Shss! – la joven peli plateada mantuvo su abrazo mientras notaba el temblor del cuerpo del castaño – No tomara mucho tiempo.

Aquella calidez, ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que Issei se tranquilizara brevemente y sin dudarlo le correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Rossweisse se sobresaltó levemente al notar como el chico él acercaba más y el furioso sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

¿Issei-san? – la vergüenza carcomía por dentro a la valquiria – E-Esta b-bien

Espera un poco – el castaño susurro al oído de la joven peli plateada –Era algo que quería hacer

El tren de pensamientos de Rossweisse se había descarrilado por completo, cada función se detuvo y la pantalla azul de la muerte apareció, Issei por su parte era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien quien era tan alto como el castaño y extrañamente encontraba reconfortante el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos, casi de manera instintiva, la peli plateada se separó de Issei quien parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

¡A-Agradezco el g-gesto! – la pobre valquiria estaba muy roja por la pena que sentía - ¡No creo que sea el momento a-adecuado!

¡Pfft! – Issei se agarró el estómago tratando de acallar un poco su risa - ¡T-Tienes m-mucha razón!

Suspirando sonoramente Rossweisse trato de controlar sus emociones, aunque mentalmente se reprendia por la manera brusca en que habia cortado el momento que estaba compartiendo con el Sekiryuutei.

Gracias – la voz de Issei hizo que la peli plateada el mirase fijamente – Realmente me ayudo bastante

La joven asintió con una sonrisa mientras que simplemente se sentó en el suelo, cosa que Issei se le hizo extraño, estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la valquiria hablo con suavidad.

Debemos descansar un poco – Rossweisse palmeo el suelo al lado de ella – Si llegamos agotados con Loki, no sería bueno

Supongo que estas en lo cierto – el joven hizo caso a la sugerencia de su acompañante - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Si? – la mirada curiosa de la joven estaban sobre el Sekiryuutei - ¿Qué quieres saber Issei-san?

Bueno, ¿Qué edad tienes? – con pena el castaño se rascó la nuca – ¡No me lo tomes a mal!

Acabo de cumplir 19 años - la valquiria bajo la mirada un poco apenada – el mismo día que nuestra cita

¡¿En serio?! – Issei se sorprendio ante tal revelación – ¡Vaya… te hubiera regalado algo!

Ese comentario hizo reir levemente a la chica, Issei noto el cambio en su humor fue cuando él también rio un poco, Rossweisse le miro discretamente para continuar hablando.

Ese fue el mejor obsequio que me han dado – hablando con honestidad Rossweisse se recargo en Issei – Nunca he tenido un novio y ese hecho lo han usado para burlarse de mí… pero que alguien me tratara de esa manera fue bonito – cerrando sus ojos recordó un poco la cita – Ir a ver una película, comer un helado, ir a los arcades… fueron cosas que nunca experimenté

Ross-san, tan mala suerte tienes con los chicos – el castaño miro un poco a la nada – Mi suerte fue peor, a mí me asesinaron en la primera cita

Aquel comentario no estaba cargado con ninguna clase de rencor, sino más bien con algo de nostalgia, ese sentimiento llegó hasta la valquiria quien guardo un poco de silencio.

Creo que eso supera varias veces a mi mala suerte – Issei asintió mientras que la joven continuaba recargada en él – Issei-san, ¿Podrías llevarme contigo después de que esto termine?

Esa clase de comentarios son los que provocan muertes en los animes – el castaño suspiro un poco ante la petición de la Rossweisse – Pero si eso quieres… claro que te llevaré conmigo

Gracias – la peli plateada sonrio honestamente mientras que tomaba la mano de Issei – Tal vez me destierren de Asgard por haber ayudado a Loki a realizar el Ragnarök

Es injusto – el sekiryuutei comento con amargura – Fuiste manipulada y eres inocente

Inocente o no… al final contribuí en su plan – Issei apretó el agarre de la valquiria – Aunque me estoy adelantando a los hechos, creo que lo mejor es exiliarme de mi hogar

La mirada solemne en el portador del Boosted Gear sorprendió un poco a la joven, sin quererlo estaba tratando un tema muy delicado y aunque no era el momento adecuado, después no tendrían tiempo de tratarlo, Issei por su parte sabía lo que Rossweisse pretendía y sinceramente era algo que dedujo que buscaba asegurar un lugar al que pudiera llamar un hogar.

Es posible que puedas trabajar como maestra en mi escuela – ahora era Rossweisse quien miraba con sorpresa al Sekiryuutei – Göndul-san nos dijo que ya tienes un título universitario – la peliplateada afirmó la información que tenía Issei – Creo Sona-kaichou puede arreglar algo y tal vez Rias me ayude con ello – Issei sonrió de lado mientras miro a la valquiria – Pero como estas diciendo… tal vez nos estamos adelantando

¿Harían eso por mí? – los ojos azules de la valquiria se tornaron acuosos - ¿Es posible que tenga un trabajo digno?

Gabriel-san es maestra de inglés – la joven asintió mientras que el castaño miraba con un poco de vergüenza – Aunque no sé qué materia puedas enseñar

No importa mucho – la esperanza en la mirada de la valquiria lleno de alegría al Sekiryuutei – al menos que me asegure un sustento, no me importa qué clase de materia sea.

Pronto un silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente fue cuando la valquiria advirtió algo que le heló la sangre, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante sintió la misma opresión, los extremos del pasillo se distorsionaron por completo llevados por la conmoción de tal fenómeno tanto al valquiria como el Sekiryuutei tragaron saliva al notar que se encontraban en la peor situación posible.

¡Todo este tiempo estuvimos atrapados! – Issei apretaba la mandíbula severamente molesto - ¡LOKI! ¡BASTARDO!

¡ESPERA ISSEI-SAN! – Rossweisse tomó el hombro del castaño - ¡PERDER EL CONTROL DE NUESTRAS EMOCIONES NO NOS LLEVARÁ A NADA!

El joven comprendió las palabras de la peli plateada, aunque eso no disminuía su molestia al menos evito que actuara de manera imprudente, el pasillo se empezó a llenar del sonido de pasos, todos coordinados y completamente uniformes. Varios soldados del ejército de Hel hicieron acto de presencia en aquel lugar, los ojos del Sekiryuutei brillaron extrañamente mientras se adelantó un poco a Rossweisse.

Creo que Loki quiere tener asegurada su victoria – Issei se tronaba las manos mientras sonría con malicia - ¡AL MENOS ELLOS SERVIRAN PARA VENTILAR MI IRA!

 **¡[IGNITION]!**

La enorme gema del boosted gear brillo intensamente mientras que el guantelete rojo exhaló dos lenguas de fuego, las cuales danzaron libremente mientras que el joven retrajo un poco su brazo preparándose para golpear al aire. Para la peli plateada no era la primera vez que veía aquella reliquia de Dios que dejo al cuidado de la humanidad, el aura que rodeaba al guante era bastante abrumador, tal perecia que los seres que estaba dentro de objeto correspondían los sentimientos de su portador.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

La potente voz de dragón celestial emergió desde la enorme gema mientras que frente al peón de Ravel, apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo de Ddraig brillando amenazadoramente, un pequeño estremecimiento envolvió el cuerpo de la valquiria al notar la sonrisa del castaño, una que no auguraba nada bueno; al menos para los sirvientes de Loki.

 **¡DRAGON SHOOT!**

Enunciando el nombre de su ataque, Issei golpeo el círculo frente a él, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba ya que tenía un repertorio más amplio desde que estaba con Ravel, tuvo curiosidad por ver que tanto pudo evolucionar su primer y por no decir "verdadero" ataque mortal. Sinceramente esperaba ver que la esfera de poder creciera un poco y no fuese un pequeña pelota de golf; pero la graciosa expresión que tenían tras ver lo que invocó hizo replantearse su uso, Ddraig y Ai mostraban incredulidad dentro de la dimensión del Boosted Gear e Issei sorpresa; quien estaba temblando de miedo era la valquiria quien se escondió detrás del chico por temor a estar frente a él.

La pequeña esfera de energía dio paso a una verdadera ráfaga de poder que consumió todo a su paso, derritiendo todo a su alrededor, el piso, las paredes e inclusive el techo escurrían lentamente por el calor generado de la energía demoniaca del chico.

 **[Ejem… compañero] -** Issei escucho como Ddraig mostraba un poco de miedo en su grave voz - **[Creo que deberías limitar su uso de ahora en adelante]**

 _ **[Apoyo la idea] –**_ el espíritu de la Excalibur Absolution exclamo en un tono similar – _**[Da miedo… y mucho]**_

Saben algo tienen razón – el castaño asintió a la sugerencia de sus compañeros – Subamos su nivel de ataque normal a técnica final

Rossweisse sintió un poco de pena y preocupación por el estado en que terminaría el palacio del Valhalla tras el paso de estos chicos, pero una cosa si era segura, Odín le cobraría muy caro a Loki las reparaciones de su hogar.

Aunque por otro lado – Issei sonrió con malicia – Al menos usémoslo en contra de Loki una sola vez.

 **[Estoy de acuerdo] -** el dragón gales asintió dentro de la gema – **[De ser posible también contra el blanco]**

Ai suspiro ante la idea de venganza que tenía el dragón celestial en contra de su similar, claro que su actual portador no estaba en los mejores términos con su onii-chan pero no encontraba una justificación para causarle tanto daño. Los ojos dorados de la pequeña castaña se abrieron cuando sintió una presencia oscura muy cerca de ellos, cosa que la inquieto con fuerza.

Resguardada fuera de la dimensión en la que se encontraban el Sekiryuutei y la valquiria, la mirada de Elesis estaba fijas en el sacred gear de su futuro oponente, tanto que lo que estaba sellado dentro de ella se agitó con placer, la "otra Elesis" estaba deseosa por enfrentar tal poder y no solo eso tambien hacerlo suyo, ya que deseaba desarrollar su máximo potencial.

 **Pronto, solo un poco más –** la manifestación susurro de una manera que su otro yo no pudo percibirla – **Y las llaves para mi venganza estarán a mi alcance**

¿Dijiste algo? – Elesis vio con duda a su reflejo en un espejo cercano

La figura mantuvo silencio pero nunca quito la sonrisa de su rostro, la cual iba tomando tintes más siniestros.

 **PARTE 8**

 **DESESPERACION**

Ese sentimiento se estaba apoderando de LeFay mientras continuaba escuchando la melodía de Sigyn, lentamente su mente empezaba a perder sus recuerdos, algunos importantes para ella, otros eran al azar; el shock inicial fue tremendo tanto que sus ojos continuaban llorosos por el duelo que empezaba a embargarle. Aun recordaba a su hermano, sabía que era él porque recordaba su rostro, y él era ███████, pero por más que intentaba dar con su nombre le era imposible tambien ocurria con cada miembro de su familia, todos ellos eran conocidos pero sus identidades simplemente desaparecieron como huecos negros en un lienzo.

A pesar de ese terrible castigo la pequeña maga no se derrumbó por completo, ya que tenía un deber más importante que atender. Debía de detener el ███████ antes de que ███████ cumpliera con su objetivo ya que ██████ y las demás le esperaban en el salón del trono.

Su determinación aún estaba presente, Sigyn estaba asombrada porque la joven rubia frente a ella continuaba soportando el terrible efecto de su ataque.

 **Sonata of Oblivion –** deidad de la fidelidad comentaba con tranquilidad – Como su nombre lo indica, empieza lento al principio pero el tempo de las notas va en aumento y también la cantidad de recuerdos que vas perdiendo.

 **¡** CALLATE! – LeFay grito con fuerza mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie - ¡TODAVÍA NO HE PERDIDO TODO! ¡MIS AMIGOS ME ESTAN ESPERANDO!

Sorprendiendo a la esposa de Loki, la alfil de Ravel tiro su varita con fuerza, la mirada azul de la rubia había ganado un tinte de odio profundo, los ojos esmeralda de Sigyn se percataron de un nuevo círculo mágico, del cual emergió un bastón de madera bastante viejo, mas parecía una rama arrancada de un árbol, un poco retorcido pero se mantenía recto. La joven demonio tomo aquel instrumento con fuerza, tanta que sus manos le dolieron por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo.

" _Este báculo me perteneció en mi juventud" – la suave voz de Göndul resonó en cada recoveco de la mente de LeFay – "Úsalo como te plazca, estoy segura que te servirá de mucho"_

Gracias, abuelita - la seriedad en la maga era preocupante – Lo usaré bien.

Apunto directamente al lugar donde estaba tocando la diosa, quien se estremeció al sentir el poder que emanaba de aquel rustico objeto, fue cuando sus ojos advirtieron el origen de aquel bastón.

¿Ese es el bastón de Göndul? – Sigyn continuaba la ejecución de su melodía a pesar de las intenciones de LeFay - ¡¿Dónde lo obtuviste?!

Me fue confiado por una persona especial – la duda en los ojos de la maga era evidente - ¡POR ESO PIENSO USARLO EN TU CONTRA!

Proveniente del propio Yggdrasil, aquel bastón se compenetró con la alfil de Ravel quien, rápidamente invoco varios círculos mágicos, sendos rayos de energía salieron de estos mismos, pero como ocurrió con los anteriores ataques estos se reflejaron en contra de la pequeña rubia, Sigyn notó la sorpresa en la mirada de LeFay, negando con la cabeza no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su enemigo; ya había olvidado por completo el principio de su combate.

Pronto la música empezó a ganar velocidad, LeFay sentía como el dolor en su cabeza se incrementaba al ritmo de la melodía, pronto sintió como un velo oscuro empezaba a cubrir cada sección de su mente. Apretó el agarre del bastón de Göndul conjurando más hechizos, la biblioteca se llenó de diversas luces de colores denotando los diversos elementos que estaban por atacar a la diosa, por su parte Sigyn se mostraba tranquila ante el desesperado ataque de la alfil.

Lanzas de luz, hielo, fuego, aves de diversos elementos, espadas todo cuanto la mente de LeFay podía crear se manifestó atacando sin piedad a la esposa de Loki, así como la brutal lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre la deidad estos mismo fueron reflejados en contra de su propia conjurante.

 **[ Saint Seiya The lost canvas -Hana no Kusari]**

 _ **El recuerdo de un adiós**_

 _ **Días lejanos que se van**_

 _ **Pinturas viejas en el desván**_

 _ **Que el tiempo encontrara**_

Los rostros perdían sentido para ella, podía ver sus facciones con claridad pero simplemente eran completos extraños, no sentía empatía, no sentía tristeza, era la primera vez que los veía. Pero sentía que ellos eran importantes, la razón por la cual resistía el dolor que le causaba sus propios ataques reflejados por Sigyn, nuevamente su cuerpo salio volando por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre el frio suelo.

 _ **Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris**_

 _ **Y ahí estaré cada vez**_

 _ **Que al sonreír resista el amor**_

 _ **De ese cuadro que pintamos tu y yo**_

 _ **Corazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color**_

 _ **Si tus manos y el calor**_

 _ **Se funden con mis sueños hoy**_

 _ **¿Porque morir?**_

Sentía una opresión en su corazón, era pena y vergüenza por la jovencita quien habia sido designada como su enemigo, Sigyn continuaba impasible tocando su melodía, vio la fiereza en la mirada de LeFay, apretaba los labios al escuchar las explosiones de los ataques que instintivamente reflejaba en contra del pequeño cuerpo de la maga, la sangre de ella manchaba el suelo, las lágrimas que derramaba por la desesperación de estar perdiendo sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué ser tan cruel con ella? Ella tenía que serlo por el amor que le profesaba a su esposo, esa era la justificación a todo este acto; ese era su destino y por mucho que le doliera continuaría abnegadamente siendo la villana en esta pelea.

 _ **No hay una razón no hay ningún porque**_

 _ **Si morir y amar se enredan**_

 _ **Hilos del amor**_

 _ **Cadena de flores**_

 _ **Llorare tu adiós y reirá el dolor**_

 _ **Pero amarte en esta vida es resistir,**_

 _ **Luchar vencer la eternidad**_

 _ **Quedar en pie solo yo...**_

Podia sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era lastimado implacablemente por sus propios ataques, pronto los rostros desaparecieron, la soledad repentinamente le aterro, haciendo amago de voluntad se repetía que debía continuar, que tenía que ganar, que alguien le esperaba en algún lugar, que alguien le amaba, que alguien se entristecería se ella moría en esa biblioteca.

Se abalanzo sobre la diosa, continuo conjurando círculos como podía, pero estos ya no eran tan diversos como antes, LeFay no sentía que nada anduviera mal, ese era los alcances de su poder.

¿Siempre fue así? No lo sabía, quería recordar… la sensación de vacío estaba presente, eso provocaba desconcierto pero también miedo. Negó con la cabeza, eso no era importante, debía de continuar luchando.

 _ **El recuerdo de un adiós**_

 _ **Los días que pasan sin querer**_

 _ **Si nos falta algo por contar**_

 _ **Palabras que decir**_

 _ **Tu mirada que se pierde**_

 _ **Tan dispersa como el mar**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo contigo seguiré**_

 _ **La armonía entrelazada de este amor**_

 _ **Tu y yo canciones que brotaran del corazón**_

 _ **y el sonido de tu voz**_

 _ **Cantara junto a la mía al fin**_

 _ **Y por una vez...**_

Issei se detuvo un instante esta vez el sentimiento de opresión era demasiado notorio, sin darse cuenta se apoyó en una pared cercana, Rossweisse se quedó en silencio observando como el rostro del chico perdía la coloración habitual de su piel, Irina estaba en una situación igual el sentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal era demasiado molesto, no solo ella estaba pasando por eso, Xenovia y Gabriel también habían detenido sus carreras para apoyarse y recuperar el aliento.

La destrucción de la biblioteca era enorme, libros tirados por el suelo, estantes rotos y quemados, pequeños cráteres habían destruido el lustroso piso de mármol, pero lo curioso era que el área donde Sigyn estaba de pie continuaba inmaculado al igual que la apariencia de la diosa. LeFay por su parte a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, levanto el bastón esperando que algo ocurriera. Pero solamente hacia eso… esperar.

 _ **Si hay una razón si hay algún porque**_

 _ **Que morir y amar sean uno**_

 _ **Al unir la cadena de flores**_

 _ **Ríos de pasión llenaran mi mar**_

 _ **y por cada piel mil lágrimas de amor**_

 _ **y yo cantando junto a ti**_

 _ **La melodía sin fin...**_

Sus ojos miraban al frente, tambaleante dio un paso al frente, después otro… ese lastimero andar era lo único que podía hacer, las cosas perdieron sentido para ella, los colores eran extraños… no sabía porque debía avanzar, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

 _ **Si hay una razón si hay algún porque**_

 _ **Que morir y amar sean uno**_

 _ **Hilos del amor**_

 _ **Cadena de flores**_

El bastón cayó al suelo, miraba al frente… no reconocía el lugar… era la primera vez que estaba allí…. ¿Quién era ella?... fue cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y se arrodillo como a un títere que le cortasen los hilos.

 _ **Llorare tu adiós y reirá el dolor**_

 _ **y seremos como pétalos en flor**_

 _ **Que van flotando sobre el mar**_

 _ **Y enredara este amor**_

 _ **Al fin tu y yo y yo en ti**_

 _ **¡No romperá dios cadenas de una flor...!**_

La melodía cesó por completo, Sigyn suspiro agobiada pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba el arrepentimiento, la culpa y sobre todo la tristeza de haber realizado tal acto de crueldad en contra de alguien, no importaba si fuese un simple demonio para ella era un ser vivo al cual le había arrebatado todo lo que lo definía como persona. Tragó amargo al notar la mirada perdida de LeFay, se acercó con lentitud esperando alguna clase de reacción por parte de la rubia, pero nada ocurrió.

Al final te has quedado vacía – la deidad esposa del dios del engaño mostraba amargura en sus palabras – Ni siquiera reconoces mis palabras – pronto empezó a hipar a causa del llanto que estuvo conteniendo muy dentro de ella - ¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME!

Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos trataba de contener su llanto, a pesar de todo, Sigyn sentía empatía por el estado de la jovencita, quien estaba en estaba en el suelo sin moverse.

E-Estaré a tu l-lado hasta e-el final – la diosa se limpió el rostro mientras sonrió tristemente – E-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti

Se acerco para abrazar el cuerpo de LeFay, pero se detuvo tan solo al dar el primer paso, cuando noto que algo estaba mal, pequeñas mariposas doradas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la alfil de Ravel, al principio eran una cuantas, pero estas empezaron a aumentar en número, lentamente la biblioteca se ilumino con el brillo etéreo de los pequeños insectos.

No… estas no son mariposas – la preocupación en la voz de Sigyn era evidente - ¡Son hadas!

 **Imperdonable** – LeFay habló inesperadamente sorprendiendo a su oponente – **imperdonable… ella se esforzó tanto y tu simplemente ignoraste su sufrimiento -** el aire alrededor de la alfil de Ravel empezó a agitarse formando una potente corriente – **¡TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMARLA!**

Tomada por sorpresa el cuerpo de Sigyn fue lanzado por primera vez en toda la pelea, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, ignoró por completo el dolor que sintió por su aparatosa caída, lo importante para ella era el hecho que LeFay tomaba nuevamente el basto de Göndul y se ponía sobre su propio pie.

 **Dijiste que enfrentar a un dios era un pecado imperdonable –** la seguridad en los pasos en la pequeña maga hizo que temblar levemente a la castaña – **Déjame decirte que el peor pecado que puedes cometer frente a una madre –** la mirada fría que tenían los ojos de LeFay estaba puesta sobre la diosa de la fidelidad - **¡ES LASTIMAR A SUS HIJOS!**

¡¿Quién eres?! – Sigyn se recuperó de la impresión inicial - ¡TE EXIJO QUE DIGAS TU IDENTIDAD!

LeFay se detuvo ante la demanda de la deidad, hizo como que tomaba los dobladillos de una falda e inmediatamente realizó una reverencia, los ojos esmeraldas de la esposa de Loki miraron la acción con desdén.

 **Perdona mi descortesía –** la joven maga contesto con sorna y burla – **Soy la Reina de Avalon… -** los ojos azules de la alfil de Ravel se tornaron a un hermoso ámbar - **¡MORGAN LE FAY!**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un dios sintió temor por su vida, mientras que la amenazante mirada de la nombrada reina continuaba sobre Sigyn.

 **PARTE 9**

Hel estaba llena de furia, las dos demonios se convirtieron en la peor molestia que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo, primeramente la rubia mayor agitaba su látigo partiendo o desmembrando a cualquier sirviente suyo que estuviera al alcance de su arma, la menor era aún peor ya que con sus llamas quemaba grandes grupos sin ningún remordimiento, podía llamarlas hipócritas por simplemente aplastar la tan anhelada venganza que todos los habitantes de Helheim deseaban en contra de los demás dioses, pero ella también caía en esa clasificación al saber del dolor de su propia "gente"; se justificaba ante el hecho de que deseaba hacer lo correcto, que guiarlos a una batalla mortal donde no habría ningún ganador, solamente la supervivencia de unos pocos… sería un precio justo por ver el nacimiento de una nueva era.

Una donde cualquiera fuese recibido con los brazos abiertos en el nuevo mundo, donde no pasarían penas ni dolor, solamente la alegría y plenitud de un verdadero paraíso.

Los ojos carmines de la deidad de la muerte, notaron un leve cambio en sus dos enemigas, uno sutil que ya había percibido con anterioridad. El gesto indudable de dolor y preocupación; pero no era un sentimiento reflejado por su situación actual, sino por alguien que no estaba cerca de ellas. Ese instante de duda fue lo que necesito para poder realizar su movimiento. Alzando sus brazos conjuro un circulo de luz, las runas nórdicas brillaron intensamente en un violeta hermoso, tan extraño para una diosa corrupta como ella, la luz rompió con la oscuridad reinante del su salón personal y liberó con furia lo que conjuro con rapidez.

Ravel y Asia aun sentían la molesta y opresión en sus corazones, algo muy malo le estaba pasando a un miembro de su grupo provocando una distracción de sus alrededores, que cuando advirtieron las intenciones de Hel, simplemente fue demasiado tarde para ellas.

¡RECONOZCO QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN ME HACE ESTO! – Hel mostraba un deje de compasión en sus palabras pero aun así estaban cargadas de rencor - ¡ES UNA LASTIMA QUE AMBAS DUDARAN POR UNOS MOMENTOS! – el círculo mágico alcanzo su máximo resplandor al tiempo que la señora de Helheim bajo sus brazos - ¡ **WEHKLAGE SCHWARZ WALKÜRE**!

Una cantidad enorme de miasma inundó por completo el salón, arrastrando todo a su paso, cuerpos de cadáveres eran consumidos sin piedad alguna, la carne simplemente se licuo al contacto con el mortal gas que la propia Hel había invocado sin ningún remordimiento en contra de las dos demonios, para sorpresa de la propia diosa, tanto Ravel como Asia abrieron sus alas para tomar altura evitando por poco ser parte de toda esa destrucción, así como apareció el gas rápidamente se disipo en el aire, la señora del mundo de los muertos no mostraba señal alguna de molestia al ver como la pareja de rubias descendía al suelo sin mostrar casi ningún daño perceptible.

¡Todo eso fue para nada! – la confianza en la voz de la pequeña Phenex rayaba en la arrogancia - ¡Ni siquiera pudiste las...!

Ravel se llevó sus manos al pecho, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su querida alfil, nuevamente vomitaron el líquido oscuro, mientras que partes de su piel empezaban a ennegrecer con bastante rapidez.

No necesitaba golpearlas directamente – la deidad se acercó galantemente hasta Ravel – Solo necesitaban respirarlo un poco – con fastidio tomó del cabello rubio para que la chica le mirase directamente - Ustedes al igual que los mortales no son eternos, su vida es un corta en comparación a nosotros los dioses – Hel noto como Ravel tocia con fuerza continuando expulsando más y más liquido oscuro – Aun así nosotros tememos a la muerte, nos aterra y siempre nos preocupa el momento de nuestro final.

Los espasmos que le provocaba aquella tos se volvían más violentos mientras que la indiferente deidad simplemente se limitó a colocar su pie sobre la cabellera rubia de la demonio, haciendo que el rosto de Ravel se hundiera en el propio liquido sanguinolento que ella misma había sacado de su cuerpo. Asia estaba en una condición peor en la que se encontraba su ama, ella no se curaba de manera automática, su Twilight Healing no era tan rápido para sanar su cuerpo.

Tambien se estaba quedando sin reservas mágicas, la desesperación de ver como una persona importante persona para ella sufría tal humillación era demasiado para su noble corazón, trato en vano de ponerse de pie; pero sus fuerzas fallaron en el momento crucial.

¡Así es como debía ser! – Hel continuaba pisando la cabeza de la demonio – ¡Con la cabeza en el suelo! ¡Ni siquiera eres digna de mirarme directamente!

La mente de la prometida de Issei divagó por unos momentos, ignorando las humillaciones que recibía por parte de la diosa y también la preocupación de su querida alfil.

 _Eran los últimos días en la villa invernal, Ravel aprendía algo sobre su propia madre… si se lo proponía era un verdader monstruo atemorizante, Odelia no había perdido ningún rastro de elegancia a pesar de que su traje invernal estaba levemente maltratado, su cabello atado con una cola alta le hacia ver jovial y sobre todo hermosa._

 _Ella como su hija siempre admiro la belleza de su progenitora, preguntándose si algún día estaría a la altura, pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia entre ellas, era comparar un pequeño lago a la inmensidad del propio mar._

 _Levántate – Ravel se sobresaltó ante la frialdad que la voz de su madre proyectaba – No me hagas sentir vergüenza de ti_

 _Su corazón sintió un dolor punzante sobre ese último enunciado, desde pequeña siempre trato de que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella; esas palabras le dolieron más que los golpes que recibió al caer varias veces al nevado suelo de aquel claro._

 _He dicho que te levantes – nuevamente Odelia dio aquella orden a su única hija - ¡Vamos!_

 _Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo en tan simple acto, su respiración se dificultaba por lo helado del aire, cada inhalación era dolorosa para sus pulmones y sus ropas se pegaban por la humedad de la nieve, pero simplemente acató la orden obteniendo una mirada aprobatoria de su progenitora._

 _Ravel – el semblante de Odelia no mostraba dureza, sino que era uno lleno de amabilidad – Como demonio de la casa Phenex y como mujer nunca debes de olvidar que siempre debes de estar de pie ante tus enemigos… por muy lastimado que este tu cuerpo, por muy agotada que esté tu mente – lentamente se acercó a su hija para limpiar la nieve de su cabello – la llama que representa tu espíritu debe de brillar intensamente_

 _Odelia dio el visto bueno al ver como su hija asentía mostrando una mirada seria y sobre todo porque sus palabras habían llegado hasta donde ella esperaba._

 _Dime hija… ¿te sientes inferior a tus hermanos? – la pregunta de la matriarca de los Phenex llamó la atención de Ravel_

 _Algunas veces, no puedo evitar sentirme así – la sincera respuesta de la joven saco una sonrisa en Odelia – Pero no hay punto de comparación…. Ellos son mayores y más fuertes que yo_

 _En eso tienes razón, pero tú tienes algo que ellos no – la matriarca del familia bajo su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su única hija – Eres mujer y esa es tu ventaja –Ravel abrió sus ojos sorprendida – mientras que las llamas de los hombres son impulsadas por la ira o el valor – con una amplia sonrisa Odelia beso la frente de su hija – A nosotras es el amor y la pasión._

Hel chasqueo la lengua mientras vio como Ravel simplemente dejo de toser y ya no intentaba pararse del suelo, posó su atención sobre la otra jovencita, quien en esos momentos era la que mostraba aun señales de seguir luchando, dando la espalda a la caída jovencita se alejó con paso seguro hasta que un frio le recorrio la espalda. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver como su oponente se levantó a duras penas del suelo, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba empezando a descomponerse, su rostro cubierto por la sustancia sanguinolenta que ella misma expulso de su cuerpo.

Pero lo que más incomodó a la deidad de la muerte, fueron los ojos azules de Ravel, zafiros inmaculados que irradiaban seguridad pura.

¡Un momento! – Hel recordó la figura de otra demonio con mirada similar - ¡No intentarás!

 _ **Thy name is Phenex**_

 _La nieve estaba derretida alrededor de su propia madre, algunos árboles ennegrecieron al carbonizarse por el abrazador calor de las llamas de Odelia, la propia Ravel se tapaba el rostro ante la sensación de que su piel se quemaba rápidamente. Aquellas palabras que su progenitora había dicho sin más, eran el disparador de tal demostración de poder. Lo que alcanzó a notar fue que su madre mostraba un semblante de molestia y sobre todo agotamiento; así como inicio toda esa demostración de poderío término al tiempo que la matriarca de los Phenex decidió dejar de emanar su poder demoniaco._

 _Los ojos azules de Ravel se abrieron al notar que inclusive la tierra bajo de su madre mostraba señales de derretimiento, ¿Tanta era la temperatura que emano del cuerpo de ella?_

 _Eso es tan solo el comienzo del Aria – la rubia mayor respiraba con agitación – ¿Has notado el enorme poder que provino de mi cuerpo? – Ravel respondió asintiendo en silencio aun sorprendida por aquel espectáculo – ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque tenemos forma humana?_

 _Mi institutriz me dijo que era para poder mezclarnos bien con los humanos – Odelia alzo una ceja al notar la respuesta de su hija - ¿Estoy equivocada?_

 _Bien, es la respuesta de un libro – la mujer oculto su risa tras su mano – Es en parte porque los 72 originales se mezclaron con los humanos – Odelia vio cómo su hija le miraba confundida - Eso fue para aumentar nuestros números, en esos tiempo solamente existieron dos bandos ángeles y demonios; mucho después aparecieron los caídos_

 _¡Oh! – la pequeña mostraba emoción al ver como su madre le enseñaba cosas nuevas - ¡Entonces estamos más emparentados con los humanos!_

 _No, solamente mantuvimos la apariencia o más bien olvidamos nuestra forma original – Odelia se acercó a un tronco caído para sentarse en él – Con el tiempo nos tratamos de incrementar la pureza de nuestra sangre para recuperar el poder perdido – un silencio se apoderó del ambiente – Pero me alegro que esas costumbres se estén perdiendo – Ravel miro como su madre suspiraba sonoramente – Poco a poco la línea que nos separa se perderá… aunque por un momento podemos extraer un poco del poder de nuestros fundadores_

 _¿Cómo podemos hacer eso? – la curiosidad en la pequeña rubia era bastante notoria_

 _Bien, es lo que pienso enseñarte, pero debes de prometer una cosa – la matriarca miro con seriedad a los ojos de su única hija – Úsalo como último recurso_

Pronto el humo empezó a emanar del pequeño y maltrecho cuerpo de Ravel, mientras que su respiración empezaba a tomar un ritmo normal; un sentimiento de inconformidad fue lo que empezó a embargar a la deidad que regía sobre Helheim, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma porque lo que realmente era…

 **MIEDO**

Con elegancia la joven demonio noble coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho entrecruzando sus dedos, Asia reconocía esa modo de colocar las manos porque ella misma lo hizo en sus tiempos como devota de la iglesia, Ravel iba lanzar una plegaria. El tiempo parecía detenerse para que una enorme fuego rodeara el cuerpo de la rubia, el calor que emanaba era demasiado tanto que la sorprendida Hel como Asia tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la irradiación.

¿Me preguntaste si tenía miedo a la muerte? – Hel escucho la voz de Ravel dentro de aquel fuego – Toda criatura en este mundo teme a ese hecho… inclusive yo que represento al ave inmortal - aquellas palabras estaban cargadas con enorme determinación - ¡PERO A LO QUE MAS LE TEMO ES PERDER A LAS PERSONAS VALIOSAS PARA MÍ!

La deidad regente del inframundo dio un paso atrás intimidada por la determinación que demostró Ravel, era la primera que alguien inferior a ella se oponía rotundamente a su voluntad y sobre todo a la idea de ser derrotada.

 **INTERLUDIO**

 _Tristeza, llanto, dolor… perdida_

 _Todos esos sentimientos estaban lastimando su corazón, como no hacerlo cuando supo la terrible noticia, su único hijo había muerto. Ella en un principio creyo no poseer un corazón, que ante todo estaban sus intereses y deseos; pero a pesar de ello, acunar a ese pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, sin importar que su origen fuese antinatural, despertó el instinto natural que toda mujer lleva dentro de ella… el amor de una madre._

 _Por eso guardaba luto, maldecía a los dioses por no haberle aconsejado no ver a aquel pequeño como una herramienta de venganza en contra de él._

 _Las lamentaciones eran inútiles, los insultos estaban dirigidos en contra de la persona equivocada… pero eso no disminuía el cumulo de emociones negativas que estaba desarrollando. Descargándose en su llanto frente a una lapida sin nombre que representaba la tumba de su hijo, estaba Morgan Le Fay arrodillada y llena de arrepentimiento._

 _Morgan – una varonil voz se escuchó detrás de la Reina de Avalon – es la primera vez que demuestras sentimientos_

 _Es la primera vez que tengo sentimientos – la amargura en Morgan Le Fay era evidente - ¿Qué deseas de mí señor de Camelot?_

 _Tu perdón – la solemnidad en King Arthur hizo que la mujer se volviera para encararle – Sé que no estoy en la posición de tenerlo, pero quiero hacer descansar mi alma_

 _¿Cómo puedo yo perdonarte? – la mujer le miro con desprecio – ¡Si soy tan culpable como tú!_

 _Era tu hijo – Arthur mostraba un semblante serio – Por mi culpa perdió la vida_

 _¡Era nuestro hijo! – como balde de agua fría la verdad sorprendió a ambos adultos – Un homúnculo nacido de ti y de mi – con fuerza la reina abofeteo a al Señor de Camelot – sangre de nuestra sangre y carne de nuestra carne_

 _El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ambos se miraron fijamente para que la discípula de Merlín simplemente se diera la vuelta y nuevamente guardara luto por su hijo fallecido._

 _Guinevere me ha abandonado – el rey se sentó en una roca cercana – Siempre supe que ella y Lancelot se amaban – no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la mujer – Ella se fue con él al término de la batalla de Camlann – suspirando sonoramente continuo hablando – Estaba cegado por mis ideales, deseaba satisfacer los deseos del cielo para que bendijeran mi reinado – Morgan se dio la vuelta para mirar al cansado rey – Pero perdí de vista lo realmente importante y eso era "el rey debe de servir al pueblo tanto como su pueblo debe de servir al rey"_

 _La reina simplemente se mantuvo en la misma posición sin encarar a Arthur, asi permaneció hasta que el día empezó a pardear. Levantándose de la tumba vio como el señor de Camelot seguía parado en su lugar._

 _¿Qué desea de mí, señor de Camelot? – la discípula de Merlín encaro nuevamente al rey_

 _Tu perdón – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió por parte del hombre_

 _Negando con la cabeza hizo una reverencia y se retiró de aquel lugar, al siguiente día realizó sus oraciones mientras mantenía el luto, como ayer el King Arthur se presentó en la tumba de Mordred. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo en que la Reina de Avalon guardaba luto, a la misma hora que el dia anterior se levantó para retirarse a descansar._

 _¿Qué desea de mí, señor de Camelot? - nuevamente realizo la pregunta mientras miraba a los ojos de Arthur_

 _Tu perdón – como el día anterior Arthur se mostraba decidido_

 _Sin dar una respuesta, la mujer nuevamente dejo solo a aquel hombre quien pacientemente se quedó parado en su sitio, el día que siguió se repitió la misma rutina y esa extraña dinámica continuo por los siguientes meses, extrañamente la presencia del Rey de Camelot ya no le molestaba, en un principio intentaba ignorarla pero un día decidió conversar con él. Ese fue el momento en que todo cambio para ellos dos, tras un año y medio de hacer exactamente lo mismo, las facciones duras de Morgan Le Fay y sobre todo su trato cortante habían desaparecido por completo. Ese único día volvió a repetir la misma pregunta que hacia cada vez que se retiraba de la tumba de su hijo._

 _¿Qué desea de mí, Señor de Camelot? – Morgan preguntaba amablemente a un sonriente Arthur_

 _Como el dia de ayer y el dia anterior a este – el rey cerró sus ojos recordando los meses que estuvieron allí – Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos… Siempre ha sido la misma respuesta – esta vez Arthur se arrodillo frente a Morgan mostrando humildad – Tu perdón, para poder dar descanso a mi alma._

 _Morgan rio sonoramente mientras que se ganó la mirada molesta por parte del Señor de Camelot, pero extrañamente era una risa sin nada de malicia._

 _Veo que su muerte no fue en vano – la reina de Avalon recupero el aliento – Su existencia tuvo un significado… al menos puedo estar satisfecha con ello – aun frente a la tumba, la mujer encaró al rey_

 _Te lo daré – la mujer miro con resignación al Rey - Pero a cambio quiero que cumplas un simple deseo mío_

 _Te escucho – el Rey respondió con tranquilidad mientras que la Reina esbozo una escueta sonrisa_

 _Las leyendas dicen que Arthur Pendragon murió por las heridas sufridas por su batalla contra Mordred, que uno de sus caballeros llevo a Excalibur de nuevo a la Dama del Lago para reclamar lo que una vez fue suyo y que Morgan Le Fay por arrepentimiento se llevó el cuerpo de Rey de Camelot a las tierras de Avalon, donde reposaría hasta que Inglaterra le necesitase de nuevo._

 _Las leyendas son mitad verdad y la otra mitad invención de la gente que transmite las historias, pero después de tanto tiempo la que realmente sucedió se queda en el olvido. Pero lo único importante es que la línea de sangre del "Único y Futuro Rey" no desapareció como se supone. De hecho es una de las prosperas y sobre todo longevas desde los antiguos tiempo donde Camelot existía en la mente de las personas, se dice que en su línea de sanguínea es única en el mundo, porque no son solo descendientes del propio Rey Legendario, sino que además también son hijos de una autentica HADA._

 _ **PARTE 10**_

La biblioteca distaba mucho de su apariencia inicial, los enormes estantes donde estaban colocados los libros yacían en el suelo completamente desalineados y otros destruidos, libros regados por doquier, el piso mostraba las señales de la caotica batalla que se estuvo librando, entre una solitaria demonio y una afligida diosa, los ojos esmeralda de Sigyn mostraban la sorpresa que la revelación de la "entidad" dentro del cuerpo de LeFay enuncio con toda su voz.

¿Morgan Le Fay? – la incredulidad en la esposa de Loki se evidencio al momento de digerir la respuesta – Imposible esa mujer… esa mujer lleva muerta varios siglos – la mirada de la diosa se posó nuevamente en aquella falsa reina - ¡NADIE PUEDE REGRESAR DE LA MUERTE SIN LA AYUDA DE UN PODER EXTERNO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LA DISCIPULA FAVORITA DE MERLIN!

 **Veo que conoces sobre mí –** Morgan oculto su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano – **Estas en lo correcto… "yo" estoy muerta, pero encontré un método parecido a la inmortalidad**

¿Inmortalidad? – lo ilógico en las palabras de su oponente planteaba mas dudas que respuestas - ¡ESO NI SIQUIERA LOS DIOSES MAS PODEROSOS PODEMOS ASPIRAR! ¡UNA MORTAL A ENCONTRADO ALGO TAN ANHELADO POR NOSOTROS MISMOS!

 **Fu, fu, fu… dije parecido –** los ojos ambarinos de la reina de Avalon miraron con burla a Sigyn – **Pero eso no debe de importarte ahora… diosa de la fidelidad**

Varios círculos mágicos aparecieron al momento en que la autonombrada señora de Avalon agito el baston de Göndul, Sigyn reconocio la estructura de los hechizos, un idioma antiguo… tan antiguo como el propio lenguaje de los dioses, verdadera magia feérica; se levantó tan rápido como pudo para erigir nuevamente su barrera repulsora. Pronto una lluvia de luz cayó sobre la esposa de Loki, destrozando todo a su alrededor pero como ocurrio con la magia de LeFay, los hechizos empleados por "entidad" en el cuerpo de la alfil de Ravel le fueron devueltos a su dueña.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro de la castaña, al notar que ni siquiera ese tipo de magia podía hacerle daño, pero justo antes de que golpearan a la insolente mujer, los haz de luz simplemente se desvanecieron por completo en el aire.

 **No puedo culpar a mi hija por su descuido –** la señoraa de Avalon mostraba bastante compasión en sus palabras – **la desesperación nublo su buen juicio**

¿Qué estas diciendo? – Sigyn se mordia los labios ante las acciones de Morgan Le Fay - ¡¿Por qué tus hechizos se desvanecieron en el aire?!

 **Todo hechicero, mago o conjurador tiene control completo de su magia –** la pequeña rubia se cruzo de brazos mientras daba su explicación - **inclusive puede deshacer sus hechizos con solo pensarlo, siempre y cuando este en calma –** la molestia en la alfil de Ravel se evidencio – **Tu victoria se dio porque ella estaba desesperada por derrotarte**

Dices eso porque eres tan solo una abominación – el repudio de la deidad hacia aquella "cosa" se permeaba en su ser - ¡TE ORDENO QUE DEJES ESE CUERPO EN PAZ!

 **¡NO LO HARE!** – Morgan alzo su mano para apuntar al rostro de Sigyn – ¡ **Soy una parte de ella, el recuerdo más profundo grabado en la sangre de mi hija!**

¡¿RECUERDO DICES?! - un extraño brillo apareció en las orbes esmeralda de la diosa

 **Si, transmitido de generación en generación –** la alfil miraba con decisión a los ojos de la esposa de Loki – **oculto dentro de los genes de cada descendiente mio y de Arthur –** Morgan dio un paso hacia adelante – **Una promesa que hice para que nunca mas se perdiera una vida en mi familia**

Entonces, solamente debo de borrar ese "recuerdo" – con una sonrisa Sigyn tomo su arpa para para empeza a tocar su mágica melodía - ¡SONATA OF OBLIVION!

El escenario que era la biblioteca empezó a llenarse de la suave melodía que Sigyn interpretaba, Morgan se agarró la cabeza mostrando la misma reacción que LeFay tuvo la primera vez que escucho aquella música, lentamente varias voces empezaron a entonar una canción. La melodía y el canto se combinaban a la perfeccion mientras que la reina de Avalo se arrodillo en el suelo, mientras que sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo.

Asia miraba con miedo como Ravel era envuelta dentro de aquellas poderosas llamas, eso no era nuevo para ella, ya que siendo una miembro de la familia Phenex la pirokinecia era su marca de familia, lo que realmente le aterraba era que su cuerpo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, lo que estaba haciendo no era un ataque más bien parecía un acto de autoinmolación.

¡RAVEL-CHAN! – Asia grito con todo su ser - ¡RAVEL-CHAN!

Mi dulce Asia – Ravel respondió desde dentro de las llamas – No debes de preocuparte, pero necesito que me hagas un favor – los ojos verdes de Asia miraron fijamente a la espalda de su ama – Trata de erigir una barrera mágica lo más poderosa que puedas

¡¿Por qué me pides eso?! - la alfil contesto cubriéndose el rostro evitando el brillo y el calor de las llamas

Realmente este es un ataque que no puede ser dirigido – la pequeña Phenex volvió un poco la cabeza mostrando vergüenza en el rostro – Y… es la primera vez que lo uso en toda mi vida

Hel escucho claramente las palabras de la demonio que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, con una sonrisa alzo su mano para empezar a conjurar su propia barrera, pero se detuvo al notar como cadenas de fuego le rodearon por completo, Ravel devolvió su atención hacia la señora de Helheim mientras que su mirada proyectaba ira ante lo que pretendía hacer.

¿Acaso pensaste que te permitiría hacer eso? – la rubia mostraba frialdad en su declaración

¡MALDITA! – la albina forcejaba tratando de liberarse - ¡PUTA PERRA! ¡SOY UNA DIOSA! ¡LA SEÑORA DE LA MUERTE!

Tienes miedo – Hel miro fijamente a su enemiga – También yo… un poder mayor que viene con una compensación, ¡Ah! Creo que no creceré mucho en un par de años

¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! – aquellas palabras de Ravel llamaron la atención de la deidad

La portadora del Twilight Healing también encontró curiosas esas palabras de su hermana de harem, pero lo más importante para ella era acatar la orden que le habían dado.

Pronto una risa emergio del cuerpo de LeFay, sin malicia y burla; estaba llena de un alivio eso alerto a Sigyn quien vio cómo su falsa reina se levantó nuevamente del suelo.

 **¡Gracias sirvientes míos! -** Morgan miro con amabilidad a las hadas que revoloteaban alrededor de ella - **¡Su canto me ha salvado!-**

¡Imposible! – la esposa de Loki escuchaba incrédula el hermoso canto de las hadas - ¡SU CANTO CONTRARRESTO MI MUSICA!

 **El canto de las hadas es un canto a la vida –** la reina mostraba seguridad – **Fue una riesgosa apuesta… pero gane, ¡bien terminemos esto!** \- la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la alfil no se hizo esperar – **dentro de la oscuridad a la que sumiste a mi pequeña hija, hubo un pequeño brillo que ella misma escondió de tu poderosa música -** Morgan cerro sus ojos llenándose de tristeza - **¡ESTA ES SU ULTIMA MAGIA!**

Las voces de Morgan y Ravel se sincronizaron al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada de ambas diosas quienes no podían comprender la evidente derrota que se cernía sobre ellas.

 **¡Thy name is Phenex!**

 **¡Solais gun dealradh anns an dorchadas!**

( _Faros que brillan en la oscuridad_ )

Debajo de ambas rubias, el círculo mágico de la familia Phenex brillo intensamente dándoles un aura de poder y belleza sin igual, los ojos de los presentes posaron su atención completamente en ellas, los deseos de alabarles aparecieron en los corazones de ambas diosas.

 **Great Marquis, Who rule over twenty legions,**

 **Burning lasair ghaoil**

(Llama ardiente del amor)

 **Teacher of all sciences,**

 **Fire làn luach**

(Fuego lleno de valor)

 **Writer of poems over the beauty of the world**

 **An fheadhainn a thàinig orm a bhith an dòchas**

(Aquellos que me guiaron hasta la esperanza)

Sigyn vio como enormes llamaradas emergieron del piso alrededor del cuerpo prestado de Morgan, terminando por destruir por completo el piso de la biblioteca, los libros se incendiaron por el calor que irradiado volviendo el lugar en un verdadero infierno. Mientras Hel sentía que el calor que expedia la propia Ravel quemaba su piel, forcejeaba mas y mas con la esperanza de librarse de sus ataduras, su salón estaba iluminándose por completo aquel brillo era tan hermoso que la propia deidad no dudo en compararlo con el mismo sol. Tanta belleza el causaba un desmedido terror

 **You song will never reach anybody**

 **Thaingealachd e dè a tha ann mo chridhe**

(Agradecimiento es lo que hay en mi corazón)

 **And no one want to hear you**

 **Uime sin tha mi guidhe oirbh gabhail ris cumadh**

(Por eso les ruego tomen forma)

 **Waiting for ascending to heaven's**

 **Agus entrench san àm ri teachd a tha mèirleach ga robaigeadh dhomh**

(Y afiancen el futuro que me está siendo robado)

 **In the scorching fire**

 **Le chorruich ... ruaig a chur air an nàmhaid air beulaibh dhomh**

(Con su ira... ¡derroten al enemigo frente a mí!)

Las llamas se arremolinaron alrededor de ambas conjurantes, mezclándose y obteniendo una forma física, sobre Ravel se alzó la mítica ave de fuego aquella que renace de sus cenizas cada vez que se auto inmolaba con su propio fuego, estaba allí de pie con sus alas recogidas mirado fijamente a la impotente señora de Helheim quien se había detenido de su forcejeo para admirar aquella manifestación. Mientras que Sigyn estaba en estado similar al ver como la figura de un dragón gales y un fénix se colocaban a los costados de la falsa reina, quien apunto el bastón directamente sobre la figura de la deidad de la fidelidad, como si les ordenara que ella era el objetivo para descargar la ira de ambas criaturas.

Supo en ese momento, que tan solo un instante su derrota ya estaba asegurada; no por el recuerdo distante del pasado, sino porque la pequeña hubiese mantenido la calma y conjurado ese poderoso hechizo desde un principio todo habría terminado desde el primer movimiento.

Ya veo – una sonrisa amarga adorno el rostro de Sigyn – Realmente no eras un demonio – bajo la mirada resignada – Ya que lo demonios no poseen sentimientos como empatía por sus enemigos – suspirando cansadamente alzo sus ojos para encarar su final – Solo puedo decir…. Es hermoso tu corazón.

¡ **FENICE RINASHITA!**

(Renacimiento del Fénix)

Tras las últimas palabras de Ravel, el ave de fuego abrió sus alas para ser consumido por su propio fuego mientras que todo era consumido por la llamas y la brillante luz que despidió como la última manifestación de vida del ave inmortal.

 **¡Ùpraid a dràgon agus am phoenix òran!**

(¡Clamor del dragón y el canto del fénix!)

Ambas criaturas abrieron tanto sus fauces como su pico, de ellos emergieron poderosos haz de luz, los cuales viajaron directamente hasta Sigyn, la barrera que siempre estuvo protegiéndola simplemente no pudo con todo el poder que emitían el hechizo y esta termino cediendo por completo como si de un cristal se tratase se rompió en pequeños fragmentos, la figura de la esposa de Loki desapareció engullida por el brillo del ataque. Fuera del castillo del Valhalla, dos secciones de esta volaron en pedazos, todos los combatientes de ambos ejércitos notaron la destrucción parando momentáneamente sus hostilidades.

Freyja miraba con miedo hacia el castillo de Odin, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, los sentimientos de preocupación por su única amiga simplemente se incrementaron más.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _ **Sabes en estos momentos tengo una sonrisa tan grande como el Grinch del Doctor Seuss, ya que advierto no pensaba actualizar este capitulo... Pero como los planes no salen como uno quiere y viendo que llevo mas de mes y medio sin actualizar, decidí que lo mejor era darles su dosis de Left Behind.**_

 _ **Ahora, pues bueno... una disculpa, pero como anuncie en el anterior debia de darme un descanso y el resultado es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora... por fin rebasé las 20,000 palabras. Un logro titanico hasta ahora, bueno sin mas me despido.**_

* * *

 _"La crueldad y la amabilidad son caras de la misma moneda"  
_

 _"No importa si mi espada se rompe en pedazos..."_

 _"Al principio lloran, gritan y forcejan... pero al final todas son iguales"_

 _"Mi corazón solo late por él"_

 _"Sabes el dolor de tener que matar a tu propio hermano"_

 _"Bien... Por fin nos encontramos... mi alimento"_

 ** _IF Life 34 - La voluntad del corazón/ La crueldad de la amabilidad_**

 ** _Faltan pocas horas para el final del ocaso... ¿Cuantas vidas se sacrificarán para evitarlo?_**


	34. Chapter 34

El olor a quemado era insoportable, cientos de libros eran consumidos por el fuego alrededor de ella mientras que las hadas continuaban revoloteando alegremente. Los ojos ambarinos de Morgan Le Fay mostraban la sorpresa que en esos momentos sentía dentro de ella, a pesar que en realidad esos sentimiento eran prestados por el cuerpo de su descendiente, la victoria tenía un amargo sabor debido al sacrificio que la pequeña alfil de Ravel Phenex hizo con tal de derrotar a su oponente.

La verdad no me esperaba algo así – la reina de Avalon suspiraba agotada mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo – Pero solamente soy un eco de la original

El pesar en su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo que ahora era visible a través de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue aquella biblioteca, la tarde era hermosa a los ojos de la antigua regente de mítico reino donde descansaría el "Único y Futuro Rey" pero obviamente ese desenlace no se dio por otras razones.

Ese día pedí un deseo – Morgan alzo su mano para que una pequeña hada se sentara apacible en su palma – Él me lo cumplió sin ningún problema – la sonrisa que esbozo con el rostro de LeFay estaba cargada de nostalgia.

 _Arthur estaba atónito mientras veía como Morgan se colocaba en una de sus rodillas y agachaba su cabeza en señal de total sumisión, algo poco apropiado para alguien que era un líder y no un vasallo. Pero el hombre supo mantener la calma mientras prestaba atención a las palabras de la mujer._

 _Mi deseo es tener una familia – la reina de Avalon hablaba con sinceridad – Sé que nuestro parentesco es bastante cercano, pero quiero experimentar esa alegría – lentamente discretas lágrimas cayeron en la tierra donde estaba sepultado su hijo – Soy egoísta por aspirar algo que quizás no me sea permitido… pero quiero realmente volver a sentir mi corazón latir de esa manera_

 _El Rey de Camelot se mantuvo solemne ante la quebrada mujer, frente a él ya no estaba la "bruja", la "reina" o la "hada", sino alguien que estaba llena de arrepentimientos y tristezas, el hombre se arrodillo a la misma altura que Morgan, la atrajo contra él abrazándola con fuerza, aquella acción tomó por sorpresa a la propia reina de Avalon. Ella ya había experimentado con las muestras de afecto que cualquier hombre profesaba con la intensión de llevarla a su lecho y liberar todos sus deseos con ella; pero era la primera vez que sentía un verdadero calor en el gesto, uno que sintió reconfortante y tranquilizador._

 _¿Realmente deseas eso? – hablando tan quedamente que solo los oídos de Morgan pudieron escuchar gracias a la cercanía entre ellos dos –_

 _Si – con suavidad respondió al mujer en los brazos de Arthur – Ese es mi verdadero deseo_

 _De acuerdo – el señor de Camelot asintió mientras sonrió amablemente – Ese es un deseo que puedo cumplir_

La sonrisa cálida que esbozo ese mismo día estaba plasmada en sus labios, mientras que su cuerpo caía al destruido suelo, Morgan experimentaba algo parecido a morir ya que ese cuerpo no era suyo y de alguna manera le rechazaba por ser algo extraño dentro de él, la mirada preocupada de sus sirvientes se posaron sobre ella.

Era de esperarse – la reina simplemente suspiro – Solamente se puede vivir una vez – sus ojos ambarinos se pusieron acuosos mientras se sumergía más en la oscuridad del olvido – Mi tiempo ya pasó… creo que es hora de irme

Cerrando sus parpados, los ojos de la alfil cambiaron de un ambarino al azul natural de los ojos de LeFay mientras susurro unas palabras al viento.

Les…. encargo… el resto – con suavidad termino de cerrar sus ojos

Esas fueron la últimas palabras de la hada que se convirtió en reina, después en una simple mujer para finalmente ser una madre.

* * *

 _ **If Life 34: La voluntad del corazón/ La crueldad de la amabilidad**_

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Irina se recargo en una de las paredes cercanas, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mientras que el sentimiento de profunda tristeza le embargo de improviso, era algo que no podía comprender del todo, pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando con alguna de sus queridas hermanas o con su amado Issei, algo que debía de envidiar a los demonios reencarnados era los fuertes lazos que se formaban la ser miembros de la misma corte, tan profundos que podían decirse que eran una familia. Libero un poco de llanto para poder mantener la calma, una enseñanza que su antigua instructora le recomendó hacer cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

 _En una batalla te es imposible sentir algo – la severa voz de la hermana Kate resonó en su mente – Por eso debes de hacerlo cuando tengas la oportunidad_

Su llanto duro solo un poco con el dorso de una de sus manos se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondamente, en estos precisos momentos tenia alga más importante que hacer y si alguien había perdido la vida, le guardaría luto como es debido. Hacía ya tiempo que despertó para darse cuenta que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, se impacientó al notar que estaba completamente sola por lo que decidió avanzar para tratar de reencontrarse con alguien o llegar al final de ese enorme pasillo.

Tal vez los demás pasaron por lo mismo – se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba al techo – ¡Vamos Irina tienes que continuar!

Dándose ánimo reemprendió su carrera a toda velocidad, el corredor se extendía hasta donde sus orbes violetas alcanzaban a distinguir, mordiéndose los labios en señal de frustración acelero el paso de tal manera que el pasillo empezó a convertirse en tan solo un borrón a sus ojos mientras la velocidad con la que corría se incrementaba más y más.

Fue cuando una puerta simplemente apareció frente a ella cosa que la descoloco por completo e inevitablemente entro con brusquedad por la misma, rodó por el suelo mientras levantaba una nube de polvo hasta que se detuvo en una estantería.

¡ESO DOLIÓ! – la castaña se quejó mientras trataba de incorporarse

Se apoyó torpemente en un anaquel haciendo que este se tambaleara y tirando algunos objetos que tenía dentro de él, cascos, grebas y petos de metal finamente pulidos cayeron sobre ella lastimándola un poco y enterrándola por completo. Las lágrimas de dolor y frustración se asomaron por sus ojos.

¡MOU! ¡¿ES QUE HOY ES EL DÍA DE MOLESTEN A IRINA?! – la caballero se hizo una pequeña rabieta mientras salía de la montaña de armaduras - ¡ME LLEVA EL ÁNGEL!

Un par de ojos esmeralda miraba con curiosidad los gestos que hacia la intrusa mientras decidía si debía de hacer acto de presencia o admirar el gracioso espectáculo que la demonio le estaba regalando. Así que prefirió por la segunda opción para deleitarse un poco con la torpeza de la castaña. Irina miro con molestia a la montaña de metal que le había aprisionado estuvo a punto patearla cuando se quedó admirando el hermoso trabajo ornamental de cada una de las piezas que allí estaban. Pronto en su mente cruzo la idea hacer algo que sería considerado un delito pero para esos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Se despojó de su ropa invernal para mientras sacaba un uniforme de batalla de la iglesia de un circulo de mágico, por suerte el tiempo que Griselda Quarta estuvo hospedada en su casa les facilito reemplazos de aquellas ropas fue cuando notó lo realmente ajustados y reveladores que eran esos uniformes.

Bueno, creo que al final los sacerdotes son unos pervertidos de closet – Irina se terminaba de colocar su uniforme - ¡Bien! ¡¿Ahora veamos que podemos usar de aquí?!

La castaña empezó a revisar aquel montón de piezas de armadura para encontrar algo que le quedara y le gustara, no le tomó mucho tiempo para tener colocado un peto con sus respectivas hombreras, antebrazos y grebas. El metal estaba finamente lustrado a pesar de que se notaba que llevaban mucho tiempo guardados en aquel lugar, el diseño era muy similar a las armaduras de la Europa Medieval el color plateado de su nueva armadura contrastaba con el negro de su traje, sus ojos navegaron en la oscuridad notando que estaba en una especie de almacén.

Mas precisamente la armería del Valhalla, contenta con su pequeño hurto crimen por el cual después pediría perdón, decido recorrer el resto de lugar sin imaginar que alguien estaba siguiendo sus acciones oculto entre las sombras. Armas de todas clases y tamaños, armaduras de todo tipo y tiempo.

Eso era lo que estuvo admirando por unos minutos mientras más se adentraba en el almacén sumida en sus propios pensamientos, todo ellos fijos en la situación de los demás y en el problema en el que estaban metidos. Continuo navegando entre los anaqueles y armarios para mientras que sus ojos se posaron en una solitaria espada. Clavada dentro de un pedestal, lo interesante en ella no era lo hermoso de su filo el cual curiosamente era de un azul intenso, el trabajado e intrincado diseño de la guarda el cual le recordaba a las hojas de un árbol, ni el mango que terminaba en una piedra pulida en forma de un botón de flor.

Era el hecho de que estaba resguardada por gruesas cadenas de Oro, las cuales la mantenían en su sitio y juzgando por lo tensas que se veía, se necesitaría mucha fuerza para romperla.

Llevada por la curiosidad, caballero de Ravel trato de tocar las cadenas fue cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

Es hermosa – la suavidad y la cercanía de la voz crisparon los nervios de la joven demonio

Irina rápidamente se alejó del lugar para ver a aquel que se atrevió a meterse en su sagrado espacio personal, frente a ella estaba Narfi quien oculto su risa tras una de sus manos, vestía ropas similares a la de su padre Loki, pero de un pronunciado gris, fácilmente el dios le sacaba bastante altura a la castaña y su complexión robusta resaltaba debajo de sus ropas. Pero lo que le daba mala espina era la sonrisa amable que le estaba dedicando.

Mucho gusto – el dios se inclinó en señal de cortesía – Soy uno de los hijos del Dios del Engaño, Narfi

Bueno debo de presentarme como es debido – Irina aun daba señales de desconfianza – Bien mi nombre es…

No es necesario que me lo digas – el castaño mantuvo un semblante tranquilo – De hecho preferiría que lo mantuvieras en secreto

Aquella petición le pareció extraña mientras que el dios paso de largo de la demonio mientras admiraba la misma espada que ella estuvo viendo.

Una verdadera obra de arte – Narfi mostraba admiración en sus palabras – Una arma digna de un dios, como también mortal para uno… es por eso que está sellada en este lugar

La caballero de Ravel se colocaba en guardia, el castaño por su parte estaba concentrado en la propia espada, mientras que sus manos acariciaban las cadenas que la resguardaban, sus dedos viajaron por los eslabones con suma dedicación, casi acariciándolos con suavidad.

Leding y Droma – el dios suspiro embelesado – Fragmentos de las cadenas que mi hermano Fenrir rompió con facilidad aunque para nosotros es imposible destruirlas – rio levemente mientras su mirada continuaba puesta en la espada – Una de las llaves del Ragnarök

¿Llaves del Ragnarök? – la portadora de Mimic estaba curiosa por las palabras del dios - ¿A que te refieres con eso?

El hijo de Loki giro levemente su cabeza mientras que sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo, el instinto de Irina grito peligro en toda haciendo que tensara su cuerpo y discretamente llevara su mano derecha hasta donde tenia guardada a Mimic, de manera repentina la sensación de amenaza desapareció por completo, cosa que extraño a la propia demonio.

Veo que desconoces un poco de nuestra mitología – el joven dios se acercó con lentitud mientras que Irina dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – No te culpo, estas mas preocupada por lo que sucedía en tu facción que en el resto de nosotros – Narfi se acercó a un barril y se sentó sobre él – Tu iglesia llama a nuestros seguidores "paganos" y consideran nuestras costumbres como "cosas del diablo"

Un leve asentimiento por parte de Irina hizo que el hijo del dios del engaño sonriera nuevamente.

Lentamente el cristianismo ha ido consumiendo a todas las demás religiones – Narfi alzo su mano para enfatizar su punto – llevándonos al olvido, donde solo unos pocos nos recuerdan o simplemente somos relatos que sirven de inspiración para otras personas – creando un puño con su mano alzada continuo con sus palabras – Desde mi punto de vista es una conquista del mundo por parte de las facciones bíblicas

Eso no lo puedo negar – Irina mostraba cautela ante el dios – Profesar la creencia de un solo dios, uno que se considera verdadero

De cierta manera restándonos poder – el castaño volvió a abrir su mano para colocarla en su rostro – Arbitrario y sobre todo indignante, cuando nosotros tenemos una historia mas antigua que tu dios bíblico, al fin y al cabo eso ya no importa – el joven respiro profundamente – Me desvié un poco del tema, para activar el Ragnarök una serie de sucesos se deben de llevar a cabo para su cumplimiento y esa espada es una de esas "llaves" – una cruel sonrisa adornó su rostro – Padre encontró un método eficaz para adelantarlo

Irina trago saliva al ver la satisfacción en Narfi quien evitó reír a carcajada abierta ante lo beneficioso que era el plan de Loki para terminar con la existencia de Asgard.

¡AHORA QUE TODO SE HA PUESTO EN MARCHA ME SIENTO LIBRE! – el dios grito a todo lo alto y su voz hizo eco en el almacén - ¡LIBRE DE MI DESTINO! ¡LIBRE DE LAS ATADURAS QUE ME RESTRINGIAN! - nuevamente se detuvo abruptamente y recupero la calma – Ustedes seres que están por debajo de los dioses, son verdaderamente libres

¿A qué te refieres con libertad? – Irina miraba seriamente al dios – Para mí eres lo bastante libre

Una libertad falsa – Narfi se levantó y camino alrededor – Es cierto que somos todo poderosos y podemos hacer lo que queramos pero no podemos cambiar nuestro destino – los ojos esmeralda se posaron en los violeta de Irina – Una mujer puede ser nuestra… arrebatar una vida sin siquiera ser condenados, desatar nuestra furia sobre los mortales o usarlos para nuestro entretenimiento – el sudor lentamente recorrió la sien de la joven caballero mientras continuaba escuchando al hijo de Loki - ¿Pero de qué sirve si no podemos elegir que camino tomar? ¡DE QUE SIRVE SI SE QUIEN ME MATARÁ Y CUANDO LO HARÁ!

Liberando gran parte de su poder Narfi hizo que el lugar se cimbrara por completo, varios armarios y estantes temblaron que el sonido de los objetos alrededor de ellos los envolvió creando un ambiente de opresión y angustia; esa demostración de poder hizo que Irina se mantuviera alerta pero sobre todo preocupada por su propia seguridad. Por su parte Narfi encontraba las reacciones de su acompañante lo bastante agradables como para no evitar deleitarse con su miedo, un cazador que se divierte con su presa antes de dar la estocada final, una particularidad que compartía con su hermano mayor.

Como lo vino haciendo desde que comenzaron a conversar, recobró el control de sus emociones mientras que el pánico lentamente se apoderaba de la caballero de Ravel.

La castaña encontraba al dios demasiado volátil, tal vez era por el hecho de que por fin se encontraba en libertad, había escuchado que muchos animales o personas que han vivido en reclusión constante no sabían cómo conllevar ese sentimiento y que a veces los hacia comportarse de una manera extraña, violentos y agresivos o calmados y temerosos. Para ella ese dios estaba pasando por una etapa similar.

Bueno – el castaño respiro con calma mientras se acariciaba su cabellera - ¿No crees que debemos a empezar una batalla a muerte?

 **PARTE 2**

El calor era insoportable más que nada porque estaba vistiendo ropa invernal y el vapor que expedía las calmadas aguas estaba sofocándola por completo, los ambarinos ojos de la torre miraban con curiosidad sus alrededores. Pilares que se extendían hasta el techo pero este era inexistente sobre ella se alzaba una bóveda celeste en pleno día, siendo que estaba atardeciendo afuera según recordaba, fue cuando decidió despojarse de sus ropas para quedarse en un atuendo mas apropiado, haciendo la misma acción que Irina se cambió a su siempre fiel ropas de combate, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estas no eran del diseño estándar, estaban completamente modificadas.

Siendo una muda de dos piezas que dejaban su abdomen descubierto, la parte de arriba ahora tenia un cierre que curiosamente de detenía frente a sus pechos y dejaba una buena porción de escote, la parte de abajo era un pantalón a la cadera, guantes y botas de combate, debía de admitir que el diseño era de su agrado pero lo que no se espero fue un pequeño papel que salió volando del círculo mágico.

 _A mí querida hija:_

 _Sé que actualmente dada tu condición como demonio ya no seguirás mis sueños como una exorcista reconocida de la iglesia, pero eso no evitará que cumplas tus sueños como mujer es por eso que me tomé la libertad de modificar tu uniforme y llames la atención del joven Issei para que libere sus deseos sobre ti y tengas hermosos hijos._

 _Irina-san fue quien sugirió el diseño claro que ella misma solicito uno igual, pero como buena madre que soy, deseo que tengas ventaja por sobre las demás. Muchos besos y abrazos._

 _P.D.: Aunque no apruebo la idea de que formarás parte de un harem, como quiera te seguiré apoyando_

Xenovia miro al cielo falso mientras la imagen de su madre adoptiva apareció y esta saludaba apaciblemente, discretas lágrimas de agradecimiento aparecieron en sus ojos mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

 _Madre –_ la peli azul se tomaba de ambas manos – _Xenovia cumplirá con tus expectativas._

A varios kilómetros a la distancia volando a una velocidad que dejaría atónito al más rápido de los jets supersónicos, la propia Griselda esbozo una sonrisa llena de orgullo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Dulio quien se preguntó por unos instantes el motivo de su alegría. La torre de Ravel, cerró sus ojos para abandonar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su objetivo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, momentos atrás se sintió abrumada por una opresión en el pecho, así como los deseos de llorar.

Logro contenerlos porque sabía que algo estaba más en juego y era necesario mantener el control en territorio enemigo, reviso nuevamente su vestimenta y procedió a explorar los alrededores.

El vapor dificultaba mucho su vista así que puso en alerta el resto de sus sentidos, que gracias a su condición de demonio eran más agudos que cuando era humana. Empezó a navegar por los diferentes balnearios que le rodeaban, sus pisadas resonaban por lo húmedo del pedernal que colocaron como piso, lo que le preocupaba era que a pesar de lo hermoso y relajante del ambiente; se sentía como si alguien le acechara desde la protección del vapor. Si pensárselo dos veces saco a Excalibur Destruction de la dimensión de bolsillo donde guardaba también a Durandal.

Con la fuerza propia de su clase agito la enorme espada golpeando el aire alrededor de ella, la particularidad de su arma hizo que una enorme presión dispersara al vapor, sus ojos se afilaron cuando noto la presencia de Vari. Aquella sonrisa socarrona y su actitud altiva estaba presentes en la presencia que despedía.

Vaya, vaya – Vari rio levemente al notar el poder destructivo de la espada – No solo eres fuerte, sino que también astuta – silbando sorprendido vio como el lugar alrededor de ellos estaba libre de vapor – Buena elección arruinaste el elemento sorpresa

Gracias supongo – la torre de Ravel apunto a Destruction en la dirección en la que se encontraba Vari - Dime dios nórdico, ¿porque estas aquí?

Directo al grano – el albino aun mostraba esa actitud desenfadada – Bien, a estas alturas ya debes saber del plan de nuestro "querido" padre – el joven uso sus manos para señalar las comillas mostrando la falta de respeto hacia Loki – Pues esperar al fin del mundo es un tanto aburrido

Metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus ropas, las cuales eran similares a la de Loki y Narfi, salvo que estas eran de un negro brillante. Comenzó a andar hasta uno de los balnearios que aun estaban cubiertos para mirar con curiosidad sus aguas.

Por eso vine a este lugar para pasar buenos momentos con alguna "amiga" – el dios metió su mano dentro del vapor como si buscara algo en especial – Pero mi compañía no aguanto mucho el ritmo.

Con una total falta de delicadeza sacó de entre las aguas el cuerpo maltrecho de una valquiria, cuyas ropas estaban completamente dañadas que casi no cubrían el cuerpo de la joven, los ojos de la portadora de las espadas sagradas se endurecieron al ver el lamentable estado de la inocente jovencita, apretando los dientes y afianzando el agarre de su fragmento de Excalibur mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

Sabes soy un cazado – el hijo de Loki se encamino a la indefensa valquiria – Acecho, intimido y finalmente capturo – levanto el rostro de la joven y lamio una de sus mejillas – Pero es aburrido cuando la presa es fácil y no opone resistencia

Un leve quejido emano de los labios de la jovencita, lo extraño es que no era de dolor, sino sonaba dulce y placentero. La peli azul notó ese sutil hecho pero mantuvo la atención en los movimientos del albino.

Al principio oponen resistencia – el joven acaricio el rostro del valquiria – forcejea y gritan – la sonrisa en su rostro se deformaba más y más perdiendo la razón – Pero cuando las empiezo a montar simplemente dejan de hacerlo… me aburre – la molestia en el rostro de Vari se evidencio con sus últimas palabras – Por eso suelo ser más rudo para que vuelvan a llorar y gritar… tanto que les rompo un brazo o una pierna… pero al final lo disfrutan – Ella por ejemplo siguió gimiendo aun cuando le disloque el hombro, lo disfrutaba… tal vez es una pervertida

La ira se apodero de Xenovia quien se abalanzó contra Vari alzando su arma para lastimar al dios, el simplemente vio aburrido la situación mientras se esquivó el corte que la peli azul propino contra él, el suelo rápidamente recibió el daño colapsando completamente, la respiración de la torre era errática y sus ojos proyectaban la torrente de emociones que se acumularon tras las palabras de Vari.

¡Wow! – el dios dio varios pasos alejándose de la iracunda demonio - ¡Tranquilízate!

Una persona importante para Irina sufrió algo parecido a lo que tú haces – la Torre salió del propio cráter que ella misma provocó – Fue la primera vez que la vi llorar… ¡TU ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE SOLO DISFRUTA CON EL DOLOR DE LOS DEMAS! – Xenovia apretó el mango de Destruction - ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES EL DERECHO DE SER LLAMADO DIOS!

¡Bua, ja, ja ,ja! – la sorna en la risa del hijo de Loki sacudía los nervios de Xenovia - ¡ACASO DIJISTE MONSTRUO! ¡ES LA MEJOR BROMA QUE HAN DICHO! – el albino se tomó su estómago mientras continuaba riendo – Dime, alguna vez has tenido sexo…

La demonio reencarnada no presto atención a las palabras del dios, aunque si la situación fuese diferente se sonrojaría a tal grado que trataría de negarlo muerta de la vergüenza, pero esa no era la situación apropiada y mucho menos la persona indicada para recibir tal respuesta.

El silencio también cuenta – Vari ensancho su sonrisa mientras la burla en su mirada se acrecentó – ¡Te acabas de convertir en una valiosa presa!

Los ojos de Xenovia brillaron debajo de su flequillo, aquellas orbes color ámbar se mostraron verdaderamente aterradores, pero el dios los encontraba encantadores debido a que disfrutaría llenarlos desesperación absoluta, los pasos de la joven fueron lento y llenos de seguridad o al menos eso pensaba el propio Vari, cuando repentinamente la torre de Ravel pateo el suelo bajo de ella saliendo disparada directamente en contra del dios. Rompiendo la distancia de una manera brutal, el filo de Destruction se acercó al rostro del albino quien se sorprendió por lo atrevido que encontraba la acción.

Sin perder su sonrisa se contorsiono con rapidez esquivando el corte, pero la joven demonio uso la inercia de su propio movimiento para patear el abdomen de Vari, la fuerza que imprimió fue suficiente para mandar a volar varios metros al albino.

A pesar del dolor que en esos momentos debería de sentir, fue reemplazado por la excitación que provocaba el ver la fuerza bruta que la peli azul hacía gala en su patada, rodo varios metros más antes de maniobrar evitando una precipitosa caída, usando una de sus manos a manera de freno se deslizó en el húmedo suelo para meterse dentro de una cortina de vapor.

¡SI! ¡SI! – la extasiada voz de Vari resonó en cada uno de los rincones de balneario – ¡ESE ES EL COMPORTAMIENTO QUE ESPERO!

La respiración de Xenovia se tranquilizó un poco ignoro por completo el hecho de que su oponente estaba al acecho y que era alguien con gustos por el sadismo, su atención se colocó en la valquiria quien continuaba inconsciente en el mojado piso, con sumo cuidado reviso el cuerpo de la joven, pudo notar que varias partes de su piel mostraban moretones y sobre todo la clavícula sobresaltaba de su hombro, tomo el brazo y jalo muy suavemente para acomodarlo. Tenía que ser delicada porque un error y su fuerza actuaria de forma negativa sobre la valquiria.

Un quejido provino de la chica y su rostro empezó a mostrar señales de alivio. Esa misma sensación se extendió en la demonio quien acomodo el cuerpo para que no estorbara en la pelea, por suerte saco la chamarra que tenía puesta, poniéndola sobre el cuerpo terminando con la desnudez de la sirvienta del Valhalla.

Se levantó de su posición, solamente para escuchar la risa de su contrincante; apretando la quijada y afilando sus ojos decidió que lo mejor era terminar lo que empezó por un arranque de ira. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando era alguien que abusaba de las mujeres?

¡Ven pequeña demonio! – el eco resonaba por todo el lugar – ¡Ya verás que al final me harás buena compañía!

Miro discretamente a la valquiria y después a su fragmento de Excalibur; aun no era tiempo de desenfundar a Durandal pero presentía que la caprichosa arma se encontraría gustosa de enfrentar su filo en contra de un dios, asintió en silencio para adentrarse nuevamente en el denso vapor, mientras que sus ojos aun brillaban con furia.

Entonces que así sea – fue la cortante respuesta que dio la peli azul - ¡ESTE SERA UN BOCADO DEMASIADO GRANDE PARA TI!

Vari estaba sentado pacientemente dentro de denso vapor, su sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro mientras que sus canino lentamente empezaron a crecer y sus las uñas de sus dedos imitaron la acción de sus dientes, lentamente su apariencia "humana" fue dando camino a una más bestial. Contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo, como dijo en un principio él era un cazador y tener una presa que se oponía era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Simplemente se levantó de su asiento para esconderse en las sombras más cercanas.

Aquellos ojos brillaron en un carmín y lo único que se pudo apreciar antes de desaparecer fueron sus blancos dientes.

Empecemos entonces con nuestro pequeño juego – fue lo último que enunció el dios antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del lugar.

La pregunta era… ¿Quién era el cazador y quien la presa?, tal vez ninguno de los dos contendientes sabía con certeza la respuesta, lo único de lo que estaban seguro era que solo uno de ellos respiraría al final de su encuentro.

 **PARTE 3**

Verdandi golpeaba por enésima ocasión el mágico teclado con el cual pretendía reparar los pozos de Urd, pero decirlo y hacerlo era algo completamente distinto, ya que su hermana mayor fue la mente tras el hecho de actualizar la infraestructura que para ver a través del destino de los demás, pero ahora estaba demasiado arrepentida de aceptar aquella idea. Tan fácil era sentarse cada una en un pozo y mirar a traves de sus aguas para enterarse de las cosas que en ella ocurria, pero ahora simplemente continuaban a ciegas.

Si bien su situación era precaria, el hecho de escuchar el Gjallahorn era algo que preocupo enormemente las dos nornas del destino, por su parte Skuld se cambió de ropas para vestir su preciada armadura de valquiria, hacia unos instantes recibió la notificación y el llamado de Freyja para que combatiera a su lado, pero una parte de la propia norna le decía que lo mejor era continuar al lado de su hermana mayor.

Skuld, creo que lo mejor es que atiendas al llamado de Freyja-sama – la norna mayor hablo con resignación y solemnidad – No importa si estas aquí o en el campo de batalla, la situación no cambiara mucho

Quizás tengas razón, Verdandi-neesama – Skuld miraba con seriedad a su hermana – Antes que una valquiria, soy la norna que rige el futuro, es por eso que decidí quedarme un poco más

Gracias – el agradecimiento se reflejó en los ojos de la diosa - ¡REALMENTE ERA UNA BUENA HERMANITA!

El cabello multicolor de Verdandi se agito cuando se abalanzo hacia la pequeña Skuld quien simplemente suspiro al ver el deficiente estado mental en que su hermana estaba en esos momentos, verla llorar de frustración no era algo que ella considerase apropiado para un dios, pero debía de admitir que era lo único que la norna del presente podía hacer para ventilar sus emociones.

Ya, ya – la pequeña diosa acaricio el cabello multicolor de su hermana – Verdandi es una buena chica, buena chica

¿En serio? – la norna mayor miro esperanzada a Skuld – ¿En serio crees eso?

La lindura que Verdandi estaba mostrando en esos momentos hicieron que la menor de las dos tragara saliva antes de dar una respuesta pero repentinamente alguien carraspeo detrás de ellas dos, aquel gesto fue suficiente para ambas mirasen a aquel que las interrumpió, ensanchando los ojos, las dos nornas identificaron a la intrusa.

¡URD-ANEUE! – ambas nornas exclamaron al unísono completamente aliviadas -¡VOLVISTE!

Olvidando todo decoro y respeto por la norna mayor ambas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre la recién llegada quien rio al ver como sus dos hermanas menores eran la bastante cariñosas con ella, la reunión duró muy poco ya que Skuld fue la primera en recordar lo precario de su situación.

¡Urd-aneue! – la pequeña diosa se separo de su hermana mayor - ¡Ha sucedido de nuevo! ¡Los pozos….!

Tapando los labios de la pequeña norna con uno de sus dedos, Urd hizo que guardara silencio, una hermosa luz envolvió a la que "regia sobre el pasado" para cambiar su apariencia y vestir el hermoso vestido que le caracterizaba como una norna, Verdandi vio la determinación en los ojos de la mayor de ellas; haciéndola entender que sabía lo que estaba pasando

Se quien está de todo esto – la norna del pasado hablo secamente – Y sé que debo de hacer, tarde en regresar porque preparé un seguro para resolver toda esta situación

¿Seguro? – Verdandi vio con curiosidad a su hermana mayor - ¿Qué clase de seguro?

Uno que nos ayudará bastante – Urd se acercó al pozo que le correspondía para invocar su mágico teclado - ¡MUY HERMANAS DEBEMOS TRABAJAR JUNTAS!

Con solo una simple frase las dos nornas restantes se acercaron cada una a su pozo para imitar la acción de su hermana, con agilidad y rapidez empezaron a teclear comandos tan rápido que era difícil de seguir el rastro de sus manos, pronto tres pantallas flotaban frente a las diosas, cientos de caracteres aparecieron rápidamente mientras que las mujeres continuaron tecleando. Los pozos empezaron a brillar lentamente, aceptando las ordenes de sus dueñas, por primera vez tanto Verdandi como Skuld sintieron un progreso en su situación, esbozando una sonrisa.

Misma que desaparecio al ver por primera vez el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el hogar de los dioses.

Apretaron los labios para evitar soltar un grito de angustia y sus ojos se humedecieron ante la frustración de ver como las vidas de los Einhenjar se estaban perdiendo en esa cruel batalla.

¡Se que es doloroso! – Urd hablo con fuerza haciendo que sus dos hermanas le mirasen discretamente - ¡Pero ellos están preparados para el sacrificio de sus vidas!

Siguieron con su trabajo, más y más pantallas empezaron a flotar, mostrando la situación a escala global, tormentas de nieve en lugares en donde no debían de ocurrir, los mares y océanos de mundo completamente agitados; disturbios en grandes ciudades todo gracias al caos provocado por el Ragnarök de Loki.

¡Hermana! – un hilillo de voz era todo lo que podía pronunciar Verdandi - ¡Esto nos está superando!

Por eso dije que preparé un seguro – Urd sonrió cuando por fin recuperaron el control de los pozos

Saco un pequeña diadema con micrófono para colocársela en la cabeza, pronto varios rostros aparecieron en pantallas diferentes, ambas nornas reconocieron a las personas o más bien dioses quienes pacientemente esperaron el momento oportuno para hacer acto de presencia.

Bien, Urd parece que tu plan dio resultado – un anciano con gorra hablo bastante sorprendido – ¡Estableciste una conexión perfecta!

Gracias por el cumplido, Chronos-sama – la norna del pasado rio levemente mientras la otra deidad compartió su entusiasmo – Es como dicen… ¡TODO VA DE ACUERDO AL PLAN!

Tanto Verdandi como Skuld sonrieron nerviosamente ante la expectativa de lo que su hermana mayor preparó para evitar la mayor catástrofe en su historia.

Loki miraba con indiferencia el tablero de ajedrez, aquellas dos explosiones cimbraron todo el lugar provocando que varias piezas cayesen al suelo, su alfil y reina se encontraban a sus pies; mientras que las piezas enemigas del rey y dos alfiles estaban más alejados de la mesa. De alguna manera eso perjudicaba sus planes ya que el tablero en sí representaba al pequeño juego que preparó para aquellos invitados indeseables.

Según las reglas esta sería mi victoria – el dios comentaba aburrido mientras que sus ojos se posaron en dos piezas en particular – Pero mi caballo y torre se han movido perfectamente

Así como lo mencionó aquellas dos piezas estaban frente a sus opuestos, el caballo frente a una torre y una torre frente al caballo; aquello significaba que sus dos hijos estaban a punto de enfrentar a sus oponentes. Los ojos del dios estaban puestos sobre el tablero mientras que sus pensamientos se dirigían a otro lugar. Suspiró de mala gana mientras se levantó de su asiento para tomar sus piezas de la reina y del alfil, con sumo cuidado acaricio el contorno de ambas figurillas de mármol, sabía que representaban a su fiel esposa y a la señora de Helheim, con pasos lentos se acercó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde tenía aquel tablero de ajedrez colocando la pareja de piezas en el lado que le correspondía a él. Mientras que con desprecio colocó las piezas que representaban a sus oponentes.

Irónico – mascullo el dios del engaño con cierto escepticismo – Aquellos que buscan detenerme, son los mismos que condenaban al mundo en la antigüedad.

 _Loki estaba sorprendido y a su vez preocupado por los insultos que su amada esposa estaba profiriendo hacia él, no podía culparla, presentarse en la puerta de su propio hogar, con la pequeña Hel a su lado; saco lo peor de la personalidad de Sigyn. La deidad de la fidelidad era ante todo eso, fiel a su pareja, ver que su primer y único amor tuvo una aventura a espaldas de ella, le hizo enfurecer tanto que en tres días con sus respectivas noches desapareció de su hogar. El dios del engaño se quedó en silencio ignorando por completo como la pequeña mano de su hija temblaba por la impresión de ver la ira de otro Dios._

 _Eso no le importaba, en esos momentos solamente deseaba presentar a Hel frente a Odín y que este le dictaminase el destino de la pequeña albina. Para después arrepentirse de aquella decisión._

 _Al amanecer del cuarto día Sigyn, regresó con los ojos hinchados y completamente rojos; la castaña mujer lloró desconsoladamente en compañía de Freyja, pero la misma diosa del amor le hizo entrar en razón, debido a que era el destino del propio Loki quien debía de serle infiel. Ese día el mutismo entre ambos se hizo presente incomodando mucho el ambiente alrededor de ellos. Los días pasaban y la distancia que existía entre ellos dos se fue pronunciando, las muestras de afecto que la diosa castaña profesaba simplemente dejaron de aparecer, mientras que el peli azul se mostraba distante e indiferente por esa actitud de su esposa; por dentro mostraba arrepentimiento por el daño que le estaba haciendo padecer._

 _Sigyn miraba con dolor como Loki desaparecía por días para después volver y nuevamente irse; una rutina que le destrozaba por completo._

 _Escuchaba los rumores de que pasaba mucho más tiempo con otra mujer, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su matrimonio con el propio dios, engañándose a si misma que era su papel en el destino de Asgard._

 _Sorpresivamente Loki regresó y nunca se volvió a ir de su hogar, como si hubiese escuchado sus deseos; pero la amargura en su rostro continuaba presente, incomodando al resto de los dioses, pero para sorpresa de ella; ese gesto se suavizaba solamente cuando estaban los dos a solas. La distancian entre los sentimientos de ambos se acortó y los días de antaño volvían con lentitud, aunque fuesen en la soledad de sus aposentos._

 _Un día sin previo aviso, su esposo le tomo con ternura y amor; como si fuese la primera vez que compartían el lecho nupcial._

 _La propia diosa mentiría si dijera que le causo repulsión aquel acto, ya que era su mayor deseo como mujer y como esposa, de esa unión nació el primero de sus dos hijos, Narfi quien heredó todos los rasgos de la propia Sigyn, no podía haber mayor felicidad para ella que tener la prueba del profundo amor que Loki y ella sentía uno por el otro._

 _Solamente para que el destino nuevamente se volviera en su contra y aplastara con crueldad todo sin ningún miramiento._

 _El destino de su primogénito era morir en manos de otro dios y convertirse en las cadenas que aprisionarían a su padre hasta el comienzo del Ragnarök, Sigyn amaba a su hijo y ese día demando saber la identidad de aquella deidad. No le importaba manchar sus manos con sangre o que el Valhalla se volviese en su contra, con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo._

 _Pero Odín guardó silencio ignorando por completo las lágrimas de dolor de la diosa de la fidelidad._

Loki suspiró pesadamente, sentándose en el trono que había usurpado, los recuerdos nuevamente le atormentaban como lo habitualmente lo hacía cada cierto tiempo en su prolongada existencia. Pero no podía evitarlo, como artífice del final de los dioses nórdicos, era su destino traer desgracias a todos aquellos que le rodeaban, aun en contra de sus propios deseos.

Los sonidos de unos pasos le alertaron, tensó su cuerpo mientras que afilo la mirada para encontrarse con aquel intruso.

" _Es imposible que se trate del Sekiryuutei" –_ pensó el dios mientras esperaba que aquel invitado indeseado diese señales de vida - ¡¿Cómo osas perturbar la calma de un dios?!

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero después una suave y melodiosa risa inundaron cada rincón del salón del trono de Odín.

Tan arrogante como siempre – una voz claramente femenina alertó al dios del engaño - ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Loki?

¡ANGRBOÐA! – Loki estuvo a punto de pararse al reconocer a la jotün - ¿Cómo es posible esto?

La figura de Angrboða emergió vistiendo una túnica blanca, sus pies estaban descalzos mientras que sus ojos grises miraban fijamente a los celestes del dios, su cabello verde había crecido bastante y este se arrastraba por el suelo, Loki no pudo evitar embelesarse con la belleza de la otra mujer que le dio hijos.

En mi exilio, sentí como se iniciaba el Raganrök – la peliverde hablo con calma - ¿Estás seguro de esto Loki?

Es mi destino al final de cuentas – el dios contestó con suavidad – Lo supe desde nuestro encuentro

La bruja rio sonrio apacible mientras cerró sus ojos para quedarse de pie frente al dios, aquel momento se hizo largo pero no había más palabras que decirse entre ellos dos. La mujer se dio la vuelta para adentrarse nuevamente en las sombras de donde emergía.

Sabes me alegra que no condenaras a Hel a su destino – Angrboða comentaba casualmente – Eso demuestra que no está cimentado en piedra.

Con esas cripticas palabras, la "que brinda la tristeza" desapareció nuevamente para retornar al lugar donde estaba exiliada.

 **PARTE 4**

En ese momento sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban nuevamente haciendo que su cuerpo se recargase en una de las paredes cercanas, Issei se detuvo de improviso alertado por la desfavorable apariencia que Rossweisse estaba teniendo en esos momentos, llevado por la preocupación se regresó de improviso para ver el estado de su compañera.

¡ROSS-SAN!- el tono alarmado de la voz de Issei hizo que la valquiria le mirase fijamente- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Issei-san… n-necesito descansar un poco – la peli plateada respiraba con dificultad

El castaño vio cómo su amiga se deslizaba por la pared mientras que su rostro mostraba un rictus de dolor agudo, fue cuando advirtió que algo andaba mal con ella, la respiración era errática y sobre todo agitada, el sudor recorría en su frente mientras que Rossweisse se tomaba el brazo izquierdo como buscando aliviar un poco la tortura que el mágico anillo que Loki le puso le propinaba a cada instante que pasaba.

La energía oscura lentamente se manifestaba en la mano de Rossweisse mientras lo hacía, la valquiria se quejaba pero soportaba el hecho de gritar, para no preocupar más al Sekiryuutei quien miraba impotente como su amiga era castigada por la maldición que el dios del engaño puso sobre ella.

¡RAYOS! – el castaño golpeaba el suelo con fuerza tratando de sacar la frustración - ¡QUE PUEDO HACER!

 **[Calmate un poco compañero]** \- la serenidad en la voz de Ddriag llamó la atención de Issei – **[Si lo haces podrás pensar mejor]**

Lo se Ddraig, porque no me di cuenta de ello – Issei se llevó una mano a su cabello rascándose la cabeza con fuerza – ¡Todo este tiempo debió haber estado sufriendo!

 _ **[Oniichan] –**_ _la suave voz de Ai emergió de la segunda gema del Boosted Gear_

Pronto alguien tomo con suavidad la mano de Issei, la cual estaba aún es su cabeza, los ojos azules de la valquiria miraron con preocupación el como el castaño se culpaba de haber ignorado por completo que la maldición que estaba en Rossweisse, con una suave y gentil sonrisa, la peliplateada hablo tratando de calmar un poco al Sekiryuutei.

N-No e-es tu culpa – la nieta de Gondül sonrió débilmente – Este es el c-castigo que necesito, p-para e-expiar mis p-pecados

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Issei miro con fuerza a los ojos de Rossweisse - ¡NO NECESITAS EXPIAR NADA!

Negó suavemente con la cabeza a pesar de que Issei hablaba con la verdad, Rossweisse sentía que la culpa de esta situación era solo de ella, sabía que afuera del castillo se libraba una encarnizada lucha, una que no debía de darse, que cada vida que se perdía fue a causa de su debilidad. Que mejor manera que soportar el dolor que sentía por parte del anillo.

E-Eres m-muy dulce – la peli plateada suspiro pausadamente – E-Esa p-parte de t-ti siempre me ha gustado

Viendo la sonrisa que la valquiria le dedicaba en esos momentos supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no era el momento apropiado y mucho menos el lugar para hacerlo, pero era lo mejor para aliviar la carga que Rossweisse decidió cargar por cuenta propia.

Ross, perdóname si te molesta esto – la seriedad con la que habló Issei alarmo un poco a la valquiria

Issei acorto la distancia que hacia entre ellos dos, la sorpresa de ver como el castaño acercaba su rostro al suyo hizo que olvidara por un instante el dolor que sentía, los labios del Sekiryuutei se juntaron con los de la valquiria, aquella acción a pesar de ser un poco apresurada le daba una sensación de alivio a la antigua asistente de Odín. Fue un gesto suave pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Rossweisse se acelerara bastante. A pesar de que su mente rememoró aquella ocasión en que Loki fue quien la beso con la figura de Issei, esta vez se sentía completamente diferente, había una calidez que le envolvía por completo.

Algo dentro de ella cambio por completo, fue cuando ignoró el malestar causado por la maldición del anillo para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que el beso de Issei le estaba haciendo experimentar.

Alzando su manos rodeo el cuello del castaño, profundizando el beso, pronto una desesperación por experimentar más se apodero de sus acciones e incrementó la intensidad y la pasión imprimida en el gesto, nadie podría juzgarla por comportarse de esa manera, ya que desde hacía tiempo tenía profundos sentimientos por el joven demonio.

Issei estaba sorprendido, usualmente era él quien escalaba en la intensidad en los besos, primeramente Asia y ahora Rossweisse tomaban las riendas dentro de acto íntimo, aunque negaría ese hecho rotundamente si alguien le preguntara, ciertamente ser dominado por una mujer daba una sensación de bienestar muy extraño para él. Permanecieron intercambiando besos por un buen rato, hasta que el malestar de la joven desapareció por completo, tal vez era la emoción de hacer algo en un lugar donde su vida corría peligro o el hecho de hacerlo a espaldas de las demás miembros de harem del Sekiryuutei.

Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en la valquiria Rossweisse era la más brillante que tenía en todo el tiempo de haberla conocido. La joven peliplateada estaba recostada sobre una de las piernas de Issei, ocultaba su rostro con una de sus manos, una vez pasado la emoción de aquel acto, la vergüenza que sentía y la culpabilidad se reflejó en un rojo que cubría por completo su rostro.

¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!... – la joven valquiria repetía incesantemente aquella palabra sacando una leve risilla a Issei - ¡¿Cómo me dejé llevar por eso?!

¿Tan malo fue? – la curiosidad en la voz del Sekiryuutei era evidente – Estaba seguro que mi técnica era buena

¡Fue genial! – la chica rápidamente se levantó encarando al castaño - ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!

Nuevamente ocultó su rostro avergonzado entre sus manos, Issei simplemente rio levemente mientras miraba como Rossweisse se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Se supone que soy mayor que tu – con pena la joven valquiria se lamentaba por su comportamiento - ¡MIRAME… PAREZCO TODA UNA COLEGIALA!

Tan solo eres un par de años mayor que yo – la tranquilidad en el castaño llamó la atención de la peliplateada – No es malo que reacciones de esa manera… de hecho lo encuentro encantador y lindo

El efecto en esa declaración fue lo opuesto a lo que el propio Sekiryuutei esperaba, ya que la propia valquiria se encogió mas tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por que alguien le encontraba linda.

¿Cómo te sientes? – el tono de seriedad en la pregunta de Issei saco de sus pensamientos a Rossweisse – ¿Todavía sientes dolor?

Se me pasó un poco pero aún me siento un poco débil – la respuesta hizo suspirar al castaño – Pero si descanso un poco podré recuperar mis fuerzas.

Asintiendo levemente el joven se levantó de su lugar para agazaparse a un lado de una sorprendida valquiria, quien miro como el chico le ofrecia su espalda mientras este se rascaba levemente la barbilla.

Te llevo de caballito – Issei se mostraba animado ante la sugerencia que estaba haciendo – Así descansarás un poco mientras avanzando

¡NO ES NECESARIO! – la antigua asistente de Odín se negaba a la petición de Issei - ¡Realmente no quiero incomodarte!

¡Esta es una oferta de una única ocasión – el castaño sonreía ampliamente – A ninguna de las demás la he llevado de esta manera

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la responsable y profesional ex-asistente del Señor de Asgard aceptara la petición del Sekiryuutei, rodeando con sus delgados brazos al chico y juntando su cuerpo, el joven peón de Ravel procedió a llevar a cuestas a la avergonzada valquiria.

¿Peso mucho? – Rossweisse hablaba casi en un susurro – Se honesto por favor

Pesas lo necesario – aquella ambigua respuesta de Issei hizo reír a su carga – Tengo varias chicas a mi alrededor y he aprendido que el peso es un tema tabú y también la cantidad de golosinas que consumen a diario

¡Pftt! – la joven valquiria no pudo evitar reír sonoramente - ¡JA, JA, JA! Me imagino que va ser difícil convivir con tantas novias… yo no soy tan fijada en mi apariencia

Es raro que digas eso – el joven asintió levemente – Por lo hermosa que eres

Si, era verdad porque nadie me pidió salir en el pasado – Rossweisse mostraba escepticismo en lo que Issei le comentó - ¿Contesta eso?

Dime… ¿tu abuelita es muy respetada en el Asgard? – la pregunta por parte de Issei hizo pensar a la peliplateada – Tal vez allí está la causa de tu soltería

Si Issei se hubiese volteado para ver el rostro de Rossewisse, en ese preciso momento el ataque de risa que tendría seria uno que jamás olvidaría en su vida; ya que la joven valquiria tenía un rostro tan gracioso, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su quijada amenazaba con tocar el suelo, la razón de aquella reacción fue que efectivamente; de manera indirecta y sin ninguna mala intención, la fama de Göndul era la causa de que ningún Einhenjar u otro habitante del Asgard se atreviera a cortejarla, se necesitó de un demonio con la capacidad de derrotar a los mismo dioses para que ella conociera al hombre perfecto en su vida.

Tal vez le deba agradecerle mi abuelita – la joven ocultaba su rostro en el espalda de Issei – Ya que así te pude conocer – eso lo dijo tan bajo que muy difícilmente Issei le escucharía

Eso era lo que ella quería creer pero los demonios tienen sentidos más finos que el resto y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del Sekiryuutei era una llena de satisfacción… pero sobre todo alegría de ver como Rossweisse estaba olvidando toda esa cuestión de expiar sus pecados.

 _Issei miraba en silencio el techo de su habitación, sus ojos mostraban un deje de preocupación y sobre todo miedo; a su lado estaba Ravel durmiendo apaciblemente, últimamente la pequeña fénix se comportaba un poco posesiva con el portador del Boosted Gear, no solo ella sino el resto de las chicas que orbitaban a su alrededor; esa actitud la tomaron justo el día después de su enfrentamiento contra el Hakuryuukou. El sentimiento de incertidumbre estaba en el corazón del castaño, debido a una duda que el mismo se negaba a responder._

 _¿Qué había pasado cuando estuvo a punto de utilizar el Juggernaut Drive?_

 _Ddraig y las demás le ocultaban algo, eso le estaba molestando bastante. Cerró sus ojos, sumergiéndose en el mundo interno donde residía el dragón gales._

 _ **¿Que ocurre socio? –**_ _el enorme dragón rojo le miro curioso con su orbes esmeralda –_ _ **Veo sientes preocupación**_

 _Ddraig necesito saber algo – el castaño mostraba un semblante serio – Necesito saber que paso ese día_

 _El dragón celestial mantuvo silencio tras esa petición, tanto el como el resto mantenían secretismo sobre aquella aberración que despertó dentro de Issei, para que el chico no se culpara de algo que no tuvo control._

 _ **Ese día, el blanco te orillo al extremo más profundo de tu ser –**_ _Ddraig hablo con tranquilidad –_ _ **Una parte de ti que… bueno es la acumulación de todos tus sentimientos negativos –**_ _Issei apretó sus manos tras las palabras del poderoso dragón –_ _ **Tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero en ti había una profunda herida**_

 _Raynare… ¿Verdad? – el castaño frunció levemente el ceño mostrando inconformidad_

 _ **Esa caído dejo algo parecido a una maldición –**_ _el dragón carmesí suspiro agobiado –_ _ **El miedo a ser rechazado por las mujeres, pero ese miedo desapareció o al menos eso creí –**_ _su compañero prestaba bastante atención –_ _ **Cambio de ser rechazado a "perder lo más valioso para ti"**_

 _¿A qué te refieres? – Issei tragaba saliva mientras escuchaba a su compañero – Te refieres a que temo perder lo que más me importa_

 _ **Es natural que cuando obtienes algo maravilloso como el amor honesto de alguien –**_ _Ddraig sonrió levemente –_ _ **No quieras perderlo… pero eso conlleva a algo más ruin y oscuro –**_ _Issei se sintió como de piedra ante la sonrisa del dragón –_ _ **En parte es mi culpa, los dragones somos posesivos y eso se refleja en ti –**_ _Ddraig rio por lo bajo al notar la tensión del castaño –_ _ **En fin esa desesperación por perder a Ravel Phenex hizo que usaras algo que no debías, a pesar de que logré evitarlo… daño bastante el núcleo del sacred gear –**_ _Esa declaración apesumbró bastante el de por si depresivo ambiente –_ _ **No te preocupes la pequeña lo ha ido reparando poco a poco, pero ciertamente algunas habilidades se perdieron para siempre… debes de tener cuidado, a pesar del amor que ella y las demás te profesan; ese sentimiento continúa dentro de ti y es posible que nuevamente saque lo peor de tu persona**_

Issei aun con Rossweisse a cuestas miraba con determinación al frente, con un solo pensamiento en su mente… " _No dejaré que esa bestia tome el control de nuevo"._

 **PARTE 5**

Irina temió por su vida, no por el hecho de que Narfi mostrara todas sus intenciones de acabar con ella, sino que mostraba la sonrisa más afable que cualquiera pudiese demostrar, ese gesto no era algo natural, y a pesar de ser intencionado ocultaba bastante bien las emociones que el hijo de Loki debía de sentir por dentro. Ya no era el volátil dios que hace unos instantes tuvo un desplante que le atemorizó, había dado paso a alguien que no mostraba ninguna sed de sangre o instinto de batalla.

Si pensárselo mucho la joven castaña tomo su fiel espada, fragmento de la legendaria Excalibur, los ojos esmeraldas de Narfi mostraban cierta decepción al mirar el filo de aquella arma con la cual Irina pretendía iniciar su combate.

Me siento insultado – la declaración del castaño incomodó profundamente a la demonio - ¿Acaso pretendes enfrentarme con una arma endeble?

Mimic no es una espada endeble – la caballero de Ravel respondía con orgullo – Es un fragmento de Excalibur, uno de los pocos que quedan

Por eso digo que es un arma endeble y frágil – el dios resoplo aburrido mientras miraba a sus alrededores - ¡MIRANOS ESTAMOS EN LA ARMERÍA DEL VALHALLA… ESA ARMA ES UNA BURLA A AQUELLAS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! – la joven caballero apretó el agarre de su arma - ¡Voy a cortarte en pedazos!

Cegada por los insultos de Narfi, Irina fue la que inicio la contienda, Mimic cambio de forma casi al instante en que ella saltó acortando la distancia entre ambos, el filo de la espada bajo estrepitosamente para herir al hijo de Odín, mientras que su oponente se mantuvo estático en su lugar esperando tranquilamente el golpe mortal que haría tragarse sus insultos.

El resultado fue completamente opuesto a lo que esperaba la propia portadora del fragmento de la espada más poderosa del mundo, su fiel Mimic a pesar de cambiar de apariencia a una Claymore, reboto contra la piel del hijo de Loki, esa reacción hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio por completo, algo que el propio castaño aprovecho para propinarle una fuerte patada directamente al abdomen. Irina salió volando con fuerza para caer sobre su espalda y rodar estrepitosamente por el suelo.

Por suerte para ella, la armadura que había tomado "prestada" con anterioridad amortiguo bastante el daño, pero aun así la falta de aire y el shock de la caída hicieron estragos en ella. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que sentía estaba presente en su rostro, Narfi miraba el esfuerzo de la demonio con bastante decepción, la ojivioleta se apoyó en su fiel espada, mientras que lentamente recuperaba el aliento. Con una inusual calma, el dios tomo una simple espada que estaba cerca de su pie, no había grabados, ni decorados que embellecieran al arma; era una simple y llana espada que usaban los soldados del Valhalla como herramienta de uso diario, a lo lejos podían verse varias espadas similares regadas por el piso.

Mira por ejemplo esta simple arma – el dios examinaba con dedicación el arma en sus manos – A pesar de ser de uso común, las expertas manos de los enanos han hecho algo exquisito y soberbio – señaló con su índice a Excalibur Mimic – Tu en cambio usas un pedazo de otra arma magnifica.

Pateando el suelo, Narfi se abalanzó en contra de una sorprendida Irina, alzó su brazo empuñando con torpeza el arma; no había técnica, no habia elegancia en el movimiento, simplemente agitó la espada con una fuerza tal que el aire bufó ante el movimiento.

La joven se defendió con Mimic, el filo de la espada se cimbro completamente pero debido a la fuerza imprimida por el golpe, Irina termino saliendo despedida violentamente. Su cuerpo rebotó tirando varios armarios en el proceso, las armas y armaduras que contenían cayeron sobre la joven demonio enterrándola nuevamente. Esta vez Irina no exclamó ningún reclamo, no había tiempo para quejarse, se mantuvo bajo el montón de metal mientras que los pasos de Narfi llenaron el almacén.

Debo de admitir que tu espada resistió bastante bien – el castaño miraba impresionado al filo de la espada en sus manos – Una creación de los mortales merece mi respeto – la sonrisa en el hijo de Loki tenía cierto tinte de burla – Claro si salió indemne del choque

Irina estaba curiosa por las palabras de su oponente, ¿Qué era a lo que se refería aquel dios? Con lentitud reviso su arma notando algo que la hizo tragar amargo y sobre todo le llenó de un terror completo.

Una cuarteadura apareció en el metal de la espada que portaba con orgullo, ella sabía que Mimic no era rival para armas de un calibre completo como las originales espadas demoniacas o sagradas que aún rondaban en el mundo, rayos ni siquiera imaginaba si lograría contener la Sword of Betrayer de su amigo Yuuto Kiba. ¿Pero una espada que era usada por soldados rasos del Valhalla?

Siento que estas sorprendida – el dios rio quedamente al notar los sentimientos de su enemigo – Te daré la oportunidad de tomar otra espada de las que aquí hay

Esas palabras molestaron a Irina de una manera que ella misma no pudo ocultar, pronto su energía demoniaca emano por debajo del montículo de metal en donde ella se encontraba.

¡QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO! – los ojos violeta de la caballero de Ravel estaban inyectados con hostilidad - ¡TE HE DICHO QUE MI ESPADA NO ES DEBIL!

¡Oh! ¿Acaso toqué un nervio sensible? – la mofa en el hijo de Loki era más que diferente – Tal parece que sientes apego por esa baratija

Narfi miraba con burla a la rabia que mostraba Irina en esos momentos, suspiro agobiado antes de lanzar la espada que tenía en sus manos, con una velocidad imposible de seguir con la vista, aquella arma viajo la distancia que les separaba, Mimic cambio de forma justo como lo deseaba su propia dueña.

 _¡Irina-san! – la voz de una mujer llamó la atención de una somnolienta Irina - ¡IRINA-SAN!_

 _Al instante, la exorcista de la iglesia anglicana sintió como golpeaban su cabeza con un cuaderno fuertemente enrollado haciendo que la castaña se acariciara el lugar donde había recibido aquel golpe._

 _¡AUCH! – la castaña se quejó mientras la mirada de la otra mujer estaba sobre de ella – Kate-sensei, no sea tan brusca_

 _¡Oh! – la mencionada se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando su sorpresa - ¿Acaso te dolió ese pequeño cariño?_

 _Si, sus entrenamientos son por demás pesados – Irina miraba a su mentora con lagrimillas en los ojos – Es por eso que tenía sueño_

 _¡Aja, ja, ja, ja! – la hermana rio fuertemente haciendo que la exorcista le mirase con pena - ¡Entonces veo que han servido de algo!_

 _La joven novicia se cruzó de brazos mientras la hermana continuaba riéndose llamando la atención de varios sacerdotes y hermanas que pasaban por allí. El patio central de la sede del Vaticano era el lugar donde ambas mujeres estaban entrenando, más bien la hermana Kate estaba dando una lección en la cual Irina se quedó dormida por el agotamiento._

 _Paso unos instantes antes de que recuperara la compostura mientras que la más joven le miraba fijamente, Kate suspiro sonoramente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _Bueno prosigamos con la lección – la mujer desenrolló el cuaderno para continuar recitando lo escrito en él – Fue partida en siete partes, cada una poseía un fragmento de la original, el alquimista Alberto Magno quien era el más brillante durante su época, se le conoce como el creador del proceso donde nacieron los fragmentos de Excalibur._

 _Irina nuevamente sentía los parpados pesados, discretamente comenzaba a cabecear debido al aburrimiento y al cansancio que venia teniendo desde que inicio aquella lección. La hermana Kate simplemente negó con la cabeza y tomo a Mimic con bastante casualidad; algunos transeúntes miraron sorprendidos como el arma se convirtió en un abanico de papel. El cual golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de la castaña._

 _Irina-san – esta vez no había molestia en la voz de la hermana – Yo también encuentro aburrida la historia de la creación de los fragmentos – la chica parpadeó varias veces mientras se agarraba la cabeza - ¡Al menos podrías disimular interés!_

 _Lo siento – la chica se disculpó con algo de pena – Realmente me siento apenada_

 _Mirando la honesta disculpa por parte de la jovencita, la actual portadora de Excalibur Mimic guardo su espada haciendo que esta tomase la forma de un rosario de plata._

 _Sabes cuándo te asignaron para fueses mi discípula me alegré bastante – la mujer se sentó al lado de la novicia – Después de que recibiste la bendición de la luz sagrada… ¿Por qué decidiste en tomar a Mimic como tu compañera?_

 _Muchos me dijeron que escogiera bien que fragmento debía de obtener – la chica contestaba tranquilamente mientras que la hermana prestaba atención – De todos… la verdad, Mimic fue la única que me habló_

 _La hermana Kate trataba de contener su risa pero fracasó rotundamente mientras que Irina se sonrojaba completamente ante la reacción de la que ahora era su instructora._

 _Tienes razón – la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar a su maestra – Yo también escuche la voz de Mimic, algunos portadores no eligen sus espadas, ellas son la que eligen a su dueño_

 _Una sonrisa honesta apareció en el rostro de Irina, la misma que adornaba el rostro de la actual dueña del arma, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para encarar al su discípula con una alegría tal que la castaña no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella._

 _¡Muy bien! – la hermana Kate le entregó el rosario a la novicia – Te voy a enseñar todo lo que se de Mimic, porque sé que contigo estará en buenas manos._

Con un fuerte grito, la caballero de Ravel se abalanzó en contra de Narfi, quien aburridamente alzo un escudo que estaba cerca de él. Todo lo que estaba dentro de la armería era hecho por técnicas sobrenaturales que los propios enanos de Svartalheim usaban en su forja, cada arma, cada armadura, cada pieza de metal que venía de sus talleres estaban más allá que cualquier objeto creado por manos mortales. Para el hijo de Narfi aquella acción llena de ira por parte de la joven demonio bastante divertida.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando encontraba placer en el sufrimiento ajeno?

La sonrisa triunfante en el hijo del dios del engaño era amplia y segura; ya que según él tenía la mano ganadora, Mimic cambio de forma nuevamente, esta vez era aquel estoque con el cual Irina enfrentó a aquella asesina al servicio de Ophis, la nueva espada se acercó vertiginosamente hasta el duro metal del escudo de Narfi. Un arma sobrenatural reforjada por manos mortales se encontraba con otra hecha por manos sobrenaturales.

Fue cuando una imposibilidad ocurrio frente al joven dios… Mimic atravesaba el refinado metal mágico del escudo argardiano, haciendo que su dueño provisional abriera los ojos sorprendido por aquel extraordinario hecho, un resultado que realmente no esperaba, antes de que la punta del estoque alcanzara su piel, Narfi agitó el escudo con fuerza haciendo que tanto Irina como su preciada Mimic salieran disparadas contra el techo. Con la gracia y velocidad que le caracterizaba a la joven caballero, logró maniobrar en aire, para poder apoyar sus piernas momentáneamente sobre el propio techo e impulsarse nuevamente hasta donde estaba parado Narfi, apuntando su estoque y dando un fuerte grito, la demonio se lanzó nuevamente con la intensión de herir al dios.

Lo que no pudo percibir debido a la velocidad de sus acciones fue la sonrisa que el propio castaño tenía en esos momentos, de haberlo hecho se hubiese replanteado atacarlo directamente. Aunque para ese entonces era demasiado tarde, el filo de su espada logró rasgar las finas ropas que el dios llevaba consigo, Irina estaba segura de que había logrado lastimar la piel de aquel dios, no tuvo tiempo de ver la eficacia de su corte.

Ya que pronto su mundo se volvió tinieblas repentinamente.

 **PARTE 6**

La situación había empeorado para Xenovia quien corría tras el sonido de la risa de aquel salvaje dios por unos momentos seguir el sonido había mostrado ser la mejor opción para ella, pero de alguna manera Vari cambiaba de lugares rápidamente casi al momento en que ella estaba a punto de darle alcancé y eso preocupaba mucho a la torre del equipo, según su maestro ChengFu tenía algo que no muchas torres dentro del inframundo podían alardear con frecuencia.

Velocidad, el maestro en Tai chi chuan supo de antemano el diamante en bruto que ella era para las artes marciales, desgraciadamente la iglesia se decantó por otros estilos más apegados al arte de la caballería y el manejo de armas; que cultivar verdaderos guerreros en las artes marciales del lejano oriente o de la china.

Saber que la joven hija adoptiva de Griselda Quarta era una esponja en cuestiones físicas, alegró al legendario maestro en los pocos días que la tuvo bajo su ala.

Ciertamente ella no sería un maestro en el arte, pero al menos grabaría lo básico en su cuerpo con lo extremo y riguroso que eran sus ejercicios, a pesar de la velocidad natural de su cuerpo… Xenovia carecía de los reflejos necesarios para poder manejar esa velocidad. Allí fue donde entró la elfa Eldin, quien usando su maestría en el arco y flecha, logró en poco tiempo que la joven reaccionara de manera casi instintiva.

Pero ninguno de los dos la preparó para encarar lo que ella misma decidió enfrentar, Vari estaba poniéndola de nervios en más de un sentido.

¡VAMOS! – nuevamente la voz de Vari se escuchaba en la lejanía - ¡¿NO ES DIVERTIDO JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS?!

¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y VEN A ENFRENTARME! – el evidente enojo estaba presente en la portadora de Excalibur Destruction - ¡¿O ES QUE NO TIENES LO HUEVOS PARA HACERLO?!

Si haces una invitación así – un susurro se escuchó cerca del oído izquierdo de la peliazul – Podría aceptarlo de gustosamente

La cercanía de la voz del infame hijo de Loki, hizo que Xenovia sintiese recorrer un fuerte escalofrío; primeramente porque no pudo percibir la presencia de aquel dios y también por el tono seductor que estaba usando para mofarse de ella, con rapidez se dio la vuelta para tratar de cortar con el filo de su enorme espada, solamente para encontrarse con la nada.

El viento que genero el movimiento dispersó el vapor del ambiente que le estaba rodeando y eso era otro factor que estaba jugando en contra de la enfadada Torre.

Su visión estaba demasiado limitada por la densidad del mismo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo era posible que Vari conociese su posición?

Te estas preguntando – la burla en la voz de Vari era más que evidente - ¿Cómo lo hago? – una suave risa emergio por todos los lugares posibles – Me creeras que estoy sintiendo tu Ki… je, je, je… para nada – Xenovia mostraba un semblante de preocupación ante las palabras del propio dios - ¿Cosmos? Bueno sería aplicable si esto fuese un manga – el eco de los pasos de Vari resonaban por todo lugar – Es más simple que eso…

Pronto los brazos del peligris rodearon el cuerpo de Xenovia, quien no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza pero sobre todo ira al ver que alguien completamente ajeno a su círculo íntimo de amistades y al hombre que amaba; profanaba su espacio personal; la gota que derramo el vaso por el lascivo acercamiento que hizo con sus partes más preciadas.

Tu aroma – Xenovia se retorcio tratándose de liberarse del incomodo agarre – Es adictivo y sobre todo delicioso

¡NO TE PASES DE LISTO! – con fuerza la peliazul se zafó de los brazos del hijo de Loki - ¡SOLAMENTE ISSEI PUEDE ABRAZARME ASÍ!

Con una agilidad que sorprendió al dios, la portadora de Excalibur Destruction tomo del antebrazo de Vari proyectándolo con fuerza al suelo de mármol que adornaba los baños del Valhalla, a pesar del dolor que sintió al caer con fuerza la desvergonzada deidad sonreía ampliamente. Los ojos ambarinos de la demonio se abrieron de par en par al notar la apariencia del hijo de Loki, ella había combatido con licántropos en sus tiempos de exorcista, por eso encontrarse con que Vari estaba mostrando los signos de ser un hombre-lobo hicieron que la joven diera unos paso atrás completamente descolocada.

Vari se reincorporó tras el alejamiento de Xenovia mientras que sus ojos le miraba fijamente y sus caninos sobresalían de su sonrisa.

Puedo oler el miedo en ti, mi pequeño cervatillo – un tono sombrío adornaba las palabras de Vari - ¿Acaso no te gusta mi apariencia?

¿Acaso eres un hombre-lobo? – Xenovia levanto con firmeza a Excalibur Destruction mientras que su filo apuntaba directamente a Vari - Nunca había escuchado nada sobre un dios de ese tipo

Mucho de nuestro folclor esta en las tinieblas gracias a la iglesia – el dios licántropo caminaba causalmente acercándose a la demonio – Es por eso que se desconoce mucho de nuestro mito – rio levemente viendo como la valentía inicial en su presa desaparecia a cada instante – Pero deberías de alegrarte de que yo sea tu oponente…

¿Por qué dices tal cosa? – la joven peliazul se plantaba con fuerza en su posición – Pero no me importa

Ja, ja, ja… Bien tampoco quiero conversar – la deidad se colocaba en cuatro extremidades mientras sus sonrisa se borraba – Simplemente quiero probar un poco más de tu delicioso cuerpo.

Desaparecio de la vista de Xenovia casi al instante, la demonio estaba estupefacta al tratar de seguir con su vista el movimiento del hijo de Loki, fue cuando sintió emerger el dolor cerca de uno de su hombros, pero al admirar la herida noto que no había nada mal en su piel, la joven nuevamente sintió dolor en otra parte de su cuerpo, pero al igual que la vez anterior no encontró una herida abierta. Dado lo extraño de los dos ataques decidió apostar a dejar de tratar de seguir con la mirada a su oponente. Cerrando sus ojos, trato de calmar la ansiedad que en esos precisos momentos le estaba embargando.

De seguir así, pronto habría caído en pánico y eso realmente no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo, concentrándose en su respiración afino todos los demás sentido que como demonio estaban más agudos de lo normal, el calor, el sonido y su olfato actuaron perfectamente como ella esperaba.

Fue cuando instintivamente se agazapo para evitar el golpe que Vari estaba a punto de darle en cerca de la nuca. Ahora era el propio dios que mostraba sorpresa al ver que su golpe no conecto al lugar donde pretendía atacar.

Con fuerza, Xenovia pateo es suelo para alejarse de Vari quien se quedó pasmado al ver como su presa reaccionaba a su velocidad, girando su cuerpo, la torre de Ravel maniobro para tratar de recuperar su terreno y lanzarse en contra del licántropo, alzo con sus dos brazos a Destruction para luego hacerla descender en contra de su enemigo, el viento bufó por la fuerza del movimiento; sin manera de responder al violento ataque de la peliazul, el hijo de Loki se cubrió con sus propios brazos al ver como el piso frente a él explotaba en pedazos gracias al poder de aquel fragmento de Excalibur.

Varios escombros volaron tan rápido que parecían metrallas mortales, la fuerza dentro de ellos los hicieron efectivos en contra del dios quien se quejó tras recibir varios impactos de los mismos.

Todo eso fue un corto lapso de tiempo, Xenovia respiraba agitadamente por haber usado tanta fuerza de manera violenta y explosiva, pero ver que su oponente salía volando por la potencia de su ataque hizo que valiera la pena. Pero esa sensación de victoria desapareció al momento de que las heridas en su cuerpo se abrieron haciendo que ella derramara su sangre en el suelo. Su hombro izquierdo y la parte baja de su espalda ahora dolían bastante.

¿C-Como e-es posible? – Xenovia difícilmente podía concebir un pensamiento coherente – Se abrieron en un instante

¿Sorprendida? – la sorna en Vari era extraña por lo precario de su apariencia – Es simple, tu cuerpo apenas noto el daño pero el concepto de estar lastimado se manifestó porque así lo permití – caminando con seguridad el hijo de Loki se acercó lentamente hasta Xenovia – Sabes soy un cazador y me encanta tener la mejor mano con mis presas – la sonrisa en su rostro se acrecentó más – Me encanta el horror en sus rostros… el aroma de su miedo

Desapareciendo del campo de visión de la sorprendida demonio, reapareció muy cerca de su rostro, con lascivia tomo uno de los pechos de la joven, quien ahogó un grito antes de la deidad le pateara con fuerza. Salio despedida hasta uno de los enormes balnearios que estaba detrás de ella, el agua caliente incremento el dolor que sentía por las heridas que tenía abiertas y su sangre se mezcló por completo con el agua.

Vari por su parte se deleitaba con la figura mojada de la demonio, relamiéndose los labios miro cada fracción del cuerpo de la joven, lentamente se acomodó su revuelta cabellera mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

¡ESA APARIENCIA ES SEDUCTORA! – el sadismo en la frase era evidente - ¡ESPERO OIR TUS GEMIDOS DE PLACER CUANDO TE HAGA MÍA!

Hundido en su propia satisfacción el dios licántropo ignoro por completo que su presa recitaba muy quedamente unas palabras que cambiarían nuevamente el curso de la batalla. Alzó el brazo con el hombro lastimado para meterla dentro de un hermoso círculo mágico, aquel resplandor dorado saco de sus delirios al dios quien encontraba aquella demostración bastante molesta. Pero lo que le sacó de quicio fue el harmonioso sonido que emano de la nueva arma que emergio de aquella luz dorada.

Durandal, la espada sagrada que alguna vez perteneció Roland antiguo paladín de Carlo Magno , se mostraba poderosa y orgullosa dentro de los territorio de los dioses nórdicos.

Es la primera vez que la siento tan cooperativa – la seriedad en Xenovia era un tanto inusual – Creo que el agradaste

De alguna manera no me siento halagado – Vari miraba molesto como el filo de Durandal le apuntaba desafiantemente - ¡BASTA DE PALABRERIAS NECESITO RECLAMAR MI PREMIO!

Cuando la deidad se movilizo el aire alrededor de él salio expulsado por la frenética acción, mientras Xenovia movió un poco su cuerpo para atrás acomodando su guardia ahora que tenía en su poder las masivas armas de las que era dueña, alzo a Destruction para luego simplemente golpear el claro de agua de aquel balneario, la enorme columna resultante escondió perfectamente la figura de la Torre de Ravel, Vari por su parte continuaba su carrera ignorando aquella acción por completo, como si en verdad no le importase la existencia de la segunda espada de la peliazul.

No quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, en su mente solo imaginaba el rostro desesperanzado de la demonio al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Xenovia preparaba ahora a Durandal detrás del muro de agua que le separaba de su oponente, cortando horizontalmente la espada del paladín Roland rompió perfectamente el líquido ante la mirada atónita del hijo de Loki.

Un haz de luz era todo lo que dejo Durandal tras su ataque, Vari aprovechando su velocidad superior esquivo por mínimo margen, pero el resto del lugar resintió el poder de cortarlo todo de manera bestial, pilares, esculturas y sobre todo el vapor; mostraron el corte transversal que el arma había hecho. La sonrisa del dios desapareció por completo, ahora sus intenciones cambiaron, Xenovia pasó de ser una presa a un peligro gracias a su segunda espada y sobre todo Vari encontró lo peligrosa que era la peliazul para él.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba frente algo peligroso… de hecho toda su vida estuvo tentando a la muerte. Todo eso a causa de su propio destino, uno que realmente no quería cumplir, a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo aun en contra de sus propios deseos.

 **INTERLUDIO**

El frio era sin duda alguna molesto, ese pensamiento seria la queja perfecta para el actual Hakuryuukou, salvo por el hecho de que estaba dentro de una cúpula mágica el cual los aislaba por completo de las inclemencias del tiempo; eso no evitaba que mirase la terrible tormenta que azotaba alrededor de ellos con bastante interés, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Gillianne estaba sentada muy cerca de él, la rubia y líder "no oficial" de su selecto grupo de parias escuchaba música a través de unos audífonos, ella amablemente le quiso compartir un poco de su pasatiempo, pero había algo que Vali no podía hacer en público.

Y era dar muestras de afecto, tenía una imagen que cuidar y aunque eso aliviaría un poco su aburrimiento, no podía ser débil, suspiro sonoramente cuando decidió ver al resto de su "equipo", Clarent "Clare" estaba mirando videos a través de su flamante celular, el cual fue un obsequio de la propia Gillianne para la espíritu, el que Clare tuviera cientos años de edad no justificaba que no tuviese los mismo intereses que las jovencitas de su apariencia (una chica de secundaria) y aquel obsequio le vino como anillo al dedo para alegrar su mundo tras su derrota.

Vali varias veces intento encontrar sentido a las preferencias visuales de su espada, pero quien en su sano juicio admiraría a un ídolo como ese cantante canadiense, eso si no lo diría en voz alta porque Clare demostraba ser recelosa con respecto a sus pasatiempos. Lo único rescatable de la espada de la traición, era que al menos que sus preferencias en ropas estaba muy apegada a la moda. Abandonando ese vestido de lolita gótica y ahora estaba en unos jeans ajustados, una chamarra negra un tanto ceñida y una blusa que decía "I´m a very horny bitch!", todo eso con unos tenis desgastados bastante viejos.

Negando con la cabeza decidió prestar atención al otro miembro masculino de su grupo, Bikou sencillamente opto por dormir a pierna suelta sobre una piedra, algo que el peli plateado encontró aquella habilidad bastante envidiable, aunque el descendiente de Son Wukong era un espíritu libre, el desenfado en su persona a veces contrastaba con la seriedad del portador de Dividing Divine, pero quizás lo más extraños del ambiente no era el joven con personalidad de mono. Sino la poderosa entidad que alegremente estaba jugando con la nieve.

Eso escalaba varios peldaños en lo bizarro, Vari estuvo tentado en acompañar a Ophis mientras diligentemente creaba un enorme muñeco de nieve, el hecho de sonreír mientras rejuntaba los materiales hacia que el descendiente del Lucifer Original agitara la cabeza tratando de encontrar sentido a la escena.

¿Qué ocurre Vali querido? – la melodiosa voz de Gillianne saco de sus pensamientos al peliplateado – Todavía sigues aburrido… ¿Verdad?

En estos momentos el idiota de Hyodou está teniendo la batalla de su vida – un cierto deje de preocupación aparecia en el Hakuryuukou – ¿Y qué hago yo? ¡ESPERANDO PACIENTEMENTE EL ARRIBO DE ALGUIEN MAS! – Gillianne alzo una ceja sorprendida - ¡ESTA PASANDO UN MOMENTO JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!

Bien, como te quiero demasiado – la joven rubia suspiro sonoramente mientras se quitaba los audífonos - Comprendo ese malsano gusto por las peleas… ¡Pero te aseguro que el Sekiryuutei no se está divirtiendo!

¡Pero Gil-chan! – Vali mostraba un gracioso puchero - ¡Anda desobedezcamos a esa diosa del tiempo y vayamos rápidamente a la pelea!

La joven grácilmente acaricio con suavidad el rostro del aquel joven mitad demonio al cual estaba enamorada por extrañas razones, fue cuando una sonrisa falsa apareció en el rostro de Gillianne, el cual hizo sudar a chorros al hibrido.

¡SE BUEN CHICO Y ESPERA UN POCO MÁS! - la amenazante voz en la rubia hizo que el peliplateado se sobresaltara un poco - ¡YA PELEARAS A MUERTE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS ALLÁ!

Todo miraron con gracia la increíble habilidad con la que Gillianne controlaba al impaciente Hakuryuukou, dentro del Dividing Divine, Albion reía sonoramente ante la imposibilidad de que Vali desafiara a la joven, como se dice quien domina en la cama domina en la relación.

 **[Gracias por poner en cintura a Vali] –** la honestidad del Vanishing Dragon hizo sonreir a la jovencita – **[Es bueno tenerte cerca]**

Gracias, Albi-chan – Gillianne reverencio levemente al dragón sellado – Debiste pasarlo mal con este idiota

 **[Ni que lo digas] –** ambos ignoraron por completo el ceño fruncido del peliplateado – **[pero al menos su humor ha ido mejorando]**

Es como dicen apenas les pones un lazo en el cuello – Ophis sorpresivamente se unió a la conversación – Y se ponen mansitos

Todos parpadearon varias veces ante la broma de la diosa dragon, el problema era que no sabían si reírse o tomarlo en serio; pero ignorando como debían reaccionar, Clare se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

¡Esa estuvo buena! – la rubia platinada se revolcó en la nieve mientras se agarraba el abdomen - ¡LO DICES TAN EN SERIO QUE ES GRACIOSO!

Vali miro fríamente la reacción de Clarent, mientras mascullaba algunos insultos en contra de la espíritu, Bikou simplemente se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo, la entidad del infinito miró fijamente al horizonte mientras que sus ojos brillaron discretamente.

Vaya tal parece que Urd hizo un excelente trabajo – las palabras de Ophis rompieron drásticamente el ambiente que les estaba rodeando – Parece que nuestros compañeros han llegado.

Tensaron sus cuerpos al notar que Ophis estaba en lo cierto, el sonido de varias personas llenaron el lugar, rápidamente la cúpula se distorsiono levemente permitiendo el ingreso de los recién llegados, debido a que todos ellos traían gruesas ropas para soportar el frio extremo que estaba fuera de la cúpula era imposible discernir el género o la edad de cada uno de ellos, pero para Vali Lucifer no había duda de la identidad de varios de ellos, ya que su sonrisa se hizo presente mientras que su cuerpo mostraba señales de arrogancia. Ese sutil cambio en el lenguaje corporal de peli plateado no pasó desapercibido por Gillianne, quien se relajaba al ver que su novio conocía a los recién llegados.

El que venía aparentemente dirigiendo al grupo se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos, casi al instante se inclinó levemente para acortar la distancia que les separaba con bastante rapidez.

Clare… prepárate – el Hakuryuukou sonrió depredadoramente al notar las intenciones de aquel extraño - ¡AHORA!

La espíritu encontraba extraña la reacción de aquel misterioso sujeto, pero al ver que Vali le indicaba algo, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición, justo antes de que imaginárselo en las manos del extraño apareció una espada con toda la hoja completamente ennegrecida, el choque de esa arma en contra de Clarent fue asombrosa, ya que el aire que se desprendió por ese impacto acaricio por completo las cabelleras de los presentes. Bilkou se incorporó levemente para en cualquier momento intervenir en el intercambio de golpes que ambos contendientes estaban dando, solamente para ser detenido por la propia Ophis, quien miraba con curiosidad aquella escena.

¡BIEN PUEDO VER QUE HAS MEJORADO! – Vali mostraba jovialidad en su rostro - ¡YA NO ERES AQUEL DEBILUCHO DE HACE MESES!

El resto del grupo se acercó apresuradamente al ver como aquellos dos se enfrascaban en una lucha de espadas, staccato de metales empezaron inundar el ambiente, la armonía entre cada golpe era sin duda alguna atrayente a cada uno de los presentes, pero uno de ellos cruzo los brazos grácilmente analizando la forma en que los dos contendientes respondían los mandobles y cortes del otro. Dando un asentimiento de aceptación dejo que tanto el Hakuryuukou como el supuesto "líder" de los recién llegados continuaban enfrascados en su combate.

Gillianne apretaba sus manos mostrando la preocupación que en esos momentos empezaba a embargarle, a pesar de que extrañamente no podía sentir hostilidad alguna para obligarse a actuar.

Los golpes de ambos metales continuaron resonando por todo el lugar, ataque, repliegue, defensa y contraataque; en ese orden se repetían las acciones de los dos contendientes, todo continuo como una rutina conocida por ambos guerreros. Ophis sonreía al ver que aquel extraño conocía perfectamente el patrón como con el que se desempeñaba el joven que había tomado como su protegido y mejor guerrero para la agenda que ella misma trazó a espaldas de otros. Para la entidad que era la encarnación del infinito, era tan solo una sana demostración de las habilidades de aquellos que pretendían ser sus compañeros en aquella arriesgada misión.

Ambos hicieron chocar sus armas, el filo blanco de Clarent, la hoja ennegrecida del aquel misterioso personaje; la sonrisa que mostraba Vali Lucifer y el mutismo de su oponente, contrastaban bastante en la escena que mostraba a los asombrados espectadores quienes mantenían la expectativa por el resultado de gresca que estaban protagonizando. Fue cuando unos relámpagos carmesí emergieron del metal negro de la espada, agregando mas peligrosidad al arma que aquel extraño manejaba con gracia.

¡Wow! – Vali sonreía mientras notaba la electricidad correr a traves de ambas espadas - ¡Sabes puedo hacerte un lugar en mi lista de personas que deseo combatir!

Esa extraña pero honesta declaración hizo que su oponente se alejara lo suficiente para reaccionar a cualquier ataque que el portador de Dividing Divine hiciese en su contra, pero las acciones del propio peli plateado fueron otras.

Anda – alzo su mano señalando el grueso abrigo que traía puesto – Quítate esa cosa que te estorba… ¡Así estaremos más cómodos para combatir!

La petición que más parecía una orden, hizo que el extraño se pusiera todo derecho, negó con la cabeza mientras clavaba su arma en el suelo; todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, ya que la extraña cortesía que Vali estaba ofreciendo parecía irracional, bajo el cierre del abrigo mientras se quitaba la capucha del mismo, la prenda entonces cayó pesadamente detrás de su dueño, una cabellera negra ondeo libremente acariciada por una brisa ligera que se coló a traves de la barrera que les separaba de inclemente tiempo, un uniforme negro clásico de la preparatorias japonesas, unos ojos violeta que proyectaban una seriedad hacia la figura del Hakuryuukou.

¡Fiuu! – el portador del Dividing Divine silbo ante la presencia de su oponente – Sabes Yoshida… esa apariencia te sienta bien

Tú lo crees… Vali-san – el mencionado respondio con cierto respeto en su voz – Jamas me imagine que nos volveríamos a ver… después de tu deserción

Los misteriosos caminos de la vida – Vali alzaba sus hombros desinteresadamente – Hasta cierto punto me alegra que hagamos equipo… para esta misión – el peli plateado miro detrás del pelinegro – Supongo que tu amigos dejaran el anonimato

Casi al instante todos abandonaron sus abrigos para revelar sus identidades, para Vali no fue sorpresa al identificar a un par de rostros debidamente reconcibles y otros sencillamente eran completamente nuevos.

¡Ramiel! – Ophis mostraba cierto deje de sorpresa al encontrar a cierta angel caído – No esperaba ver a un cadre de Grigori tan infame como tú

El sentimiento es mutuo… Ouroboros Dragon – la cadre respondió de manera jovial – Pero cuando mencionaron a Gabriel-chan, no dudé ni un minuto en meterme de lleno en esta situación.

¡Tia! – una voz llamó la atención de la ángel caído - ¿Usted conoce a Ophis?

No hay nadie que no la conozca y ni tampoco su ambición – Ramiel se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que la llamó – Pero supongo que es comprensible que te sorprendas Akeno-chan

Vali se acercó casualmente hasta donde se encontraba su antiguo compañero dentro de Grigori, para colocar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Así que la reina de Rias Gremory era tu prima – el descendiente del Lucifer original se mostraba demasiado amigable – Será todo un placer trabajar contigo Kazuki-kun… por cierto – los ojos azules de hibrido se posaron en cierta jovencita de cabello grisáceo - ¡¿Mari ya pasaste a segunda base con el tonto este?!

Ophis miraba la interaccion entre el nuevo grupo recién formado para llevar a cabo la petición que la propia Urd les habia encomendado, con una sonrisa se adentró en sus propias maquinaciones.

" _La infame Ramiel y su único hijo; la reina de Rias Gremory, la hija de Penemúe, una hanyō, un demonio de clase alta junto a su reina y cuatro humanos cada uno con un arma poderosa" -_ los ojos grises que le caracterizaban brillaron levemente tras su cabello – " _Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad"_

La diosa dragón se acercó lentamente al mismo tiempo que el resto de los individuos que les rodeaban, Gillianne suspiro tranquilamente para colocarse nuevamente sus audífonos para terminar de escuchar la canción que en esos momentos su reproductor tocaba, una simple estrofa sería suficiente para enmarcar la escena frente a ella.

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Definitivamente aquella canción era la indicada para el momento.

 **PARTE 7**

Pudo sentir como algunos de sus huesos se rompían al impacto, o al menos eso creyó cuando pesadamente cayó al suelo; Shidou Irina no supo cuantos metros voló dentro de la armería o cuantos armarios tiro en su vuelo, lo único en lo que se concentró fue en como su cuerpo se lastimaba al rebotar varias veces debido a la fuerza del impacto, una vez que se detuvo escupió la sangre que se atoraba en su garganta con el afán de poder liberar los conductos necesarios para poder respirar, caminando con lentitud y de una manera majestuosa. Narfi posaba su mirada cargada con bastante desprecio hacia la maltratada jovencita.

¿Qué había pasado? Ese pensamiento apareció en la mente de los dos enemigos enfrentados, Irina estaba segura de que había conectado un golpe directo al cuerpo del castaño, mientras que el otro estaba perturbado al ver lo cerca que la demonio estuvo de lastimarlo.

Juzgue mal tu espada – la frialdad en la voz del hijo de Loki llamó la atención de Irina – Ella se alimenta de tu voluntad… es por eso que logró superar al metal asgardiano – la joven deidad llevó su mano hasta donde estaba la supuesta herida – Por un instante, por ínfimo que fue… lograste preocuparme

Irina se trataba de incorporar sobre sus dos pies, ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en esos momentos, ignorando por supuesto las intenciones que Narfí tenía para con ella, por eso fue cuando no notó como el castaño ganaba velocidad para patear el costado descubierto de la caballero de Ravel, el impacto fue tan brutal como el anterior un grito de dolor emano de su garganta mientras que el aire salía violentamente de sus pulmones, de no ser por el peto que tenía puesto hecho del mismo material que el propio dios nórdico estaba tan orgulloso, sus costillas hubiesen colapsado por la potencia.

Su cuerpo nuevamente salió violentamente despedido, chocando con cuanto metal o estructuras se encontrase en su paso, esta vez quedó incrustada en uno de los armario que estaba acomodado junto a una de las paredes del lugar; varios artículos que estaba en él mueble cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Irina, quien con dificultad trataba de recuperar su respiración.

Sabes, al principio encontré la petición de padre – Narfi se acercaba a la caballero de Ravel con tranquilidad – Bastante absurda… ¿Por qué debíamos ocuparnos de ustedes? – Irina desviaba su mirada para encarar al castaño quien le miraba con frialdad – Pero no me negué, ¿Quieres saber porque? – con su mano tomó la cabellera de la castaña – Porque me encanta abusar de los más débiles – la alzó hasta tenerla a la altura de su cara - ¿Y porque lo hago?, porque a pesar de todo mi poder estoy destinado a morir – con fuerza la azotó contra la pared haciendo que esta se colapsara tras impactar a Irina en él – Aun con toda mi fuerza… no podría ni siquiera defenderme, lo irónico del asunto era que sería mi propio hermano menor el que lo hiciese – saco nuevamente a la demonio de los escombros – Por también quiero a mi hermano… por eso tiendo a desquitar mi frustración con aquellos más débiles que yo

Con brutalidad, era lanzada por los aires para nuevamente sentir como su mundo se llenaba del dolor de las heridas que recibia tras caer pesadamente; esta vez cayo boca arriba y sus ojos miraban el techo sobre ella; la sangre ya empezaba a manchar su rostro y uno de sus ojos estaba rojo por el vital líquido. Ahogo un grito al sentir como Narfi pisaba con fuerza su abdomen haciendo que volviera a perder el aliento, a pesar del terrible castigo que su cuerpo estaba pasando ella no mostraba señales de rendirse.

Lo que me incomoda es porque no suplicas o lloras – el hijo de Loki se llevó una mano al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza – Muchas de mis victimas ya estaría quebradas a estas alturas del castigo – volvía a pisar con fuerza el estómago de la caballero de Ravel buscando la reacción que esperaba – Ver esa reacción en ellos me hace pensar si suplicaré o llorare cuando Vari saque mis entrañas y corte mi garganta con sus fauces – Irina notaba un extraño semblante en el rostro de Narfi algo en él que no podía comprender – Toda mi vida estar al lado de mi asesino… no sabes cuantas veces deseaba romperle el cuello, los brazos, las piernas… apretar su cuerpo hasta que la sangre brotara por sus poros – la deidad sonreía de una manera enfermiza – pero él es inocente, no lo haría porque quisiera… sino que era su destino ser mi asesino y el mío ser la víctima.

Irina apretó el mango de Mimic mientras mantenía fija la mirada en el rostro de Narfi, quien continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos; fue cuando el dios rio fuertmente mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

¡¿CÓMO PODÍA MANTENER LA SANIDAD SI TENIA ESA PRESIÓN ENCIMA DE MÍ?! – gritaba con fuerza mientras se jalaba la cabellera en señal de frustración - ¡POR ESO SOY ASÍ! ¡POR ESO OCULTABA MIS FRUSTRACIONES EN UNA MASCARA DE AMABILIDAD! – sus ojos inyectados con desprecio y odio estaba puestos en la maltrecha Irina - ¡¿PERO PORQUE NO ESTAS SUPLICANDO POR PIEDAD?! ¡QUIERO VER REFLEJADO A MI HERMANO EN TI!

Fue en ese momento que la caballero aprovecho para ordenarle a su espada que cambiase de forma tratando de lastimar el rostro del perturbado dios, aquel movimiento llenó de sorpresa a Narfi quien recibió el golpe haciendo que su cabeza se moviera frenéticamente hacia atrás, Irina rápidamente se movió de su lugar alejandosé lo más que pudo para estar a salvo, sus ojos violetas estaba fijamente puestos en su enemigo, con una de sus manos se cubrió su adolorido abdomen el cual con el simple roce ardio al contacto, si pudiera ver su piel bajo la tela de su uniforme se habría espantado por el terrible amorotonamiento que presentaba, con la otra apuntaba el filo de su fragmento esperanzada a que este sirviera como disuasión en contra de su enemigo. Con lentitud Narfi bajo la cabeza solamente para atemorizar más a Irina, su rostro estaba completamente intacto, pero eso no era lo que hizo que la caballero de Ravel se sobresaltara, sino que la piel del mismo tenía un aspecto metalico.

Sorprendida – el rostro de metal que tenía el hijo de Loki sonrio con superioridad – Eres la primera que ve esta habilidad que tengo… se supone que mis intestinos servirían como cadenas para apresar a padre hasta el Ragnarök – lentamente todo su piel empezaba a cambiar para obtener el mismo estado que su rostro – Conveniente y frustrante que tenga esta habilidad.

E-Eres t-tan m-molesto – Irina articulo esa frase con mucha dificultad – ¡PERO NO DARÉ EL GUSTO DE VERME SUPLICAR!

Me di cuenta que no te importa ser lastimada – Narfi camino con seguridad - ¡LO QUE REALMENTE TE IMPORTA ES ESA ESPADA! – la caballero de Ravel abrió sus ojos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás – Las personas valoran las cosas por un significado, amor, amistad, lealtad y añoranza… ¿Puedo ver que esa espada es especial para ti? – apresuro su paso para convertirlo en una carrera - ¡PARA VER EL SUFRIMIENTO EN TU ROSTRO SIMPLEMENTE DEBO ROMPER TU ESPADA!

Cada paso que dio el ahora dios de metal, dejaba una estela de destrucción tras de sí, sus pisadas quedaban perfectamente marcadas en la piedra que servia como piso de la armería; sacando fuerzas de su propia voluntad Irina dio un enorme salto para esquivar al hijo del dios del engaño quien habia cambiado su objetivo bruscamente, con su mano tomo la pierna de la castaña para evitar de que esta huyera de él, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para rápidamente aprisionar su muñecas con ambas manos.

Al momento de que sueltes esa baratija – con un sadismo insano la deidad apretaba las muñecas de Irina – La pisaré hasta hacerla… claro que si suplicas tal vez solamente la parta en dos

¡NO TE DEJARÉ QUE ROMPAS A MIMIC! – la joven demonio apretaba la mandíbula soportando el dolor del agarre - ¡ ME FUE LEGADA POR MI MAESTRA!

Lo sabía… y supongo que ella ya no está con vida – Narfi sonreía triunfante al ver como su oponente trataba inútilmente de zafarse - ¡ESE ROSTRO TE SIENTA BIEN! ¡LUCHA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!

La enorme fuerza que usaba la deidad dominaba por completo a Irina, a pesar de que ser una demonio le daba un plus a sus capacidades físicas, su clase jugaba en su contra, pero sin darse cuenta caía presa de la desesperación que el propio Narfi le inducia con sus palabras; pudo sentir como sus manos empezaban a perder la fuerza necesaria para sostener su fiel fragmento, miró con desesperación a sus alrededores con buscando algo que la ayudase para salir de aquella situación, Mimic respondió involuntariamente para convertir su hoja en su emblemático listón el comenzaba a moverse de manera errática y frenética golpeando todo a su alrededor, ante la sorpresa de su propia dueña. Pero los esfuerzos de la propia espada no incomodaban para nada a la deidad, de hecho incrementaba más sus deseos de destruir a aquella arma.

¡PARECE QUE TU PROPIA ESPADA ME TEME! – la piel de metal era golpeada constantemente por la hoja de Mimic - ¡AL MENOS ELLA ES MAS HONESTA QUE TÚ!

 _El escenario nevado era hermoso a los ojos de la portadora de Mimic, la nieve que caía lentamente sobre su rostro se derretia al contacto con su piel, empapándola por completo, los ojos curiosos del caballero de Raynard estaba puestos sobre su temporal aprendiz._

 _Mademoiselle Irina – el acento francés del Chevalier D' Eon aún era perceptible a pesar de la "lengua de plata" de los demonios - ¿No cree que viene siendo tiempo de buscar una mejor arma?_

 _¿Eh? – los ojos de la castaña miraron con curiosidad a su maestro - ¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _No niego que un fragmento de Excalibur es poderoso – el andrógino personaje se cruzó de brazos – Pero con el tiempo se necesita avanzar para mejorar… su espada con el tiempo dejara de ser efectiva_

 _Tal vez que tenga razón – la jovencita sonrió a lo que su maestro le decía – Pero le tengo un apego a mi espada, de alguna manera siento que me complementa_

 _Eso no lo dudo – el caballero se sentó en un tronco – Es como mi espada misma que recibí de Luis XV, tan solo un estoque común y corriente… eso no impidió que Raynard-sama me proveyera de una mejor arma – sonriendo ante el recuerdo comprendió las intenciones de su alumna – le guardo un cariño especial, ¿Por qué no solicitamos ayuda al Cielo? – contemplando la figura en el suelo de Irina – Aun mantiene el elemento sagrado en su cuerpo y gracias a los tratados de paz podrían darle una de las espadas sagradas que aún tienen a su disposición_

 _Me niego – la respuesta fue llana y cortante – Sé que Michael-sama no se opondría en darnos a Ascalon u otra espada que tengan a su disposición pero realmente creo que con Mimic podré llegar bastante lejos_

 _Veo que le guardas bastante cariño – rio levemente mientras el propio Chevalier D'Eon tocaba la guarda de su estoque – Olvida mi sugerencia… solamente tengo una duda_

 _¿Cuál es maestro? – Irina se levantó de suelo para prestar atención_

 _Sé que tu espada toma cualquier forma que quieras – el hombre miraba fijamente a Mimic que estaba en manos de Irina - ¿Por qué siempre la manejas como una katana?_

Irina grito con fuerza mientras elevo su poder demoniaco, acción que sorprendio al propio Narfi tomó un poco de impulso e hizo chocar su cabeza en contra del metal que ahora era la piel de la frente del hijo de Loki, contra todo pronóstico el golpe se fue lo suficiente para sacarle de balance logrando liberarse del agarre. Mimic recupero su forma de estoque y su hoja se incendió por completo. Una particularidad de los sirvientes de la familia Phenex era dotar con el elemento del fuego a sus ataques e Irina siendo la caballero de Ravel no era una excepción a la regla.

Con rapidez la joven arremetio en contra de aturdido dios, quien recibió cada golpe sobre su cuerpo; la hoja incandescente de Mimic sacaba chispas al contacto de la piel metalizada de Narfi, quien por primera vez sintió el dolor en su piel, gracias al calor que tenía la hoja hacia que el metal que recubría el cuerpo del hijo de Odin se pusiese al rojo vivo, pero allí no termino lo que la joven pretendía hacer, rápidamente cambio la forma de su espada, cegada por la adrenalina del momento, Irina daba cortes con una espada ancha, después una Claymore, Cimitarra, Sable, Alfanje, Gladius y cada variante que la joven demonio podía concebir dentro de su imaginación.

Narfi estaba siendo completamente dominado por el osado ataque, cubriéndose con sus brazos y su piel ganando cada vez más calor; solamente podía percibir el fuego que emanaba de la hoja cambiante de Mimic.

 **PARTE 8**

El tiempo se había ralentizado para Xenovia, mientras admiraba la destrucción que su Durandal estaba haciendo en esos momentos, ver como todo lo que su vista podía alcanzar a apreciar era cortado perfectamente en dos hizo estremecer a la torre, era la primera vez que liberaba tanto poder de la espada sagrada de Roland, un arma que podía cortar cualquier cosa en el mundo y en esos momentos estaba haciendo gala de ese poder. Pedazos de escombros caían dentro de cada uno de las piscinas levantando agua y vapor, humedeciendo más el ambiente. El cabello azul de la torre se pegaba a su rostro pero eso no impedía su visión, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que su oponente había desaparecido por completo.

" _No creo que le haya herido" –_ los ojos ambarinos de la demonio revisaban con escrutinio el lugar – _"Lo peor es que no puedo sentirle cerca"_

¡VAYA VEO QUE ERES UNA MUJER PELIGROSA – los pensamientos de Xenovia fueron interrumpidos por Vari - ¡PERO SABES ESO ME AGRADA! – la joven torre miraba a sus alrededores frenéticamente - ¡¿ME PREGUNTO SI ERES REALMENTE UNA DEMONIO?!

¡A QUE VIENE ESA PREGUNTA! – la peliazul estaba intrigada por la exclamación de Vari

Me refiero a esto – la figura del dios licántropo emergió de entre la destrucción que dejo Durandal

Xenovia apretaba sus espadas mientras veía como Vari se acercaba casualmente, mientras arrastraba consigo el cuerpo de aquella infortunada valquiria que la propia Torre había puesto en un lugar seguro, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de la preocupación que se apoderaba de ella.

¡¿QUE PRETENDES HACER CON ELLA?! – la joven peliazul señalo con la punta de su espada mientras Vari le miraba divertido

Es una rehén – la respuesta heló la sangre de Xenovia – Claro… que a ti no debe importarte su seguridad… ¿O si?

La sonrisa que mostraba la deidad era perturbadora mientras la torre de Ravel le miraba fijamente, acerco una de sus manos al cuello de la joven valquiria quien aún estaba inconsciente, sus uñas se alargaron unos centímetros y con total sadismo corto el cuello de la infortunada joven.

¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?! – el grito desesperado de la propia demonio no se hizo esperar

Te dije que era una rehén – Vari el miro fijamente – con esto su vida está bajo mi control… si decido que la herida se abra lo hará, claro si es que esta en mi deseo hacerlo

¡¿ACASO NO TIENES HONOR?! – Xenovia miraba fríamente a su enemigo - ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN DIOS… DEBERIAS COMPORTARTE COMO UNO!

¡Fu, fu, JA, JA, JA! – rio con fuerza mientras soltaba a su rehén para que esta cayera al suelo - ¡HONOR! ¡ESA COSA NO TIENE SENTIDO PARA MÍ! – con casualidad el joven se acercaba a su presa - ¡¿SABES PORQUE ME DELEITO CON LAS MUJERES?! – la Torre de Ravel dio unos pasos atrás -¡PORQUE CADA JODIDO DIA DE MI EXISTENCIA ESTOY CONVIVIENDO CON LA MUERTE! ¡TODOS LOS DIAS NARFI DESEA ASESINARME! – el dios se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡TODO POR UN DESTINO DEL CUAL NO PUEDO ESCAPAR! ¡SOLAMENTE SOY LIBRE CUANDO PENETRO Y PROFANO EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER! ¡SUS GRITOS DE SUPLICA Y PIEDAD HACEN QUE ME SIENTA MEJOR! - rio tan fuerte que el eco taladraban los timpano de Xenovia – ¡A VECES PIDEN PERDON A SUS AMANTES O A SUS PADRES! ¡OTRAS VECES ELLAS VIENEN A BUSCARME PORQUE YA NO PUEDEN ESTAR CON LO QUE AMAN! – los ojos azules de Vari se posaron en la portadora de Durandal - ¡PERO SABES QUE ES LO IRONICO DE ASUNTO!... ¡QUE TODO ES CULPA DE MI NATURALEZA! ¡SOY UNA BESTIA! ¡UN ANIMAL! – la apariencia de Vari cambiaba todavía más abandonando todo rasgo humano en él - ¡TANTO QUE HASTA FENRIR ME ENCUENTRA REPULSIVO!

Vari despareció de la vista de Xenovia, solamente un bufido que dejaba al moverse era perceptible, pronto el cuerpo de la portadora de Durandal empezó a sentir dolor por los constantes cortes que el propio hijo de Loki le estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía sin control, ni siquiera era capaz de coordinar un contraataque, una vez terminado aquel arrebato, la bestia en que se convirtió estaba de pie frente a Xenovia dándole la espalda. Aquella oportunidad quiso aprovecharla para hacerle algún daño pero la deidad hablo quedamente.

Si haces algo en mi contra no solo abriré tus heridas – Xenovia se quedó estática ante las palabras de Vari – Sino que también abriré el cuello de la valquiria

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por el propio dios, quien se dio la vuelta pero esta vez no tenía una sonrisa burlona; sino que sus ojos mostraban una frialdad y crueldad muy distintas a lo que mostraba anteriormente.

¿Pero la vida de un inocente no debería importarte? – el tono monótono y aburrido de Vari sorprendió a la portadora de Durandal – Si no te importa puedo "libera" al rehén

Preparo sus dedos para chasquearlos y terminar con la vida de la valquiria que estaba en el suelo, Xenovia por su parte apretaba con fuerza el mango de Excalibur Destruction y Durandal; la fuerza que imprimía era tal que sus manos estaban tan blancas como el mármol.

¡ESPERA! – la joven peliazul grito mientras bajaba tu mirada - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que le dejes en paz?

Suelta tus dos espadas – aquella demanda era la más lógica espeaba la dueña de las dos espadas – Y después entrégame tu cuerpo

Los ojos de Xenovia se abrieron levemente mientras su mente procesaba aquella petición, desde un principio las intensiones de Vari eran claras; él la deseaba desde su primer encuentro, toda su pelea se reducía aquel malsano deseo de hacerla suya; si actuaba de acuerdo a su naturaleza la vida de aquella valquiria no debía de ser un impedimento para tratar de detenerle, ni siquiera la amenaza de las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo.

 _Agitaba con fuerza aquella masa enorme, sus brazos le dolían bastante pero aquel ejercicio era necesario para ganar la fuerza necesaria y blandir sin problemas tanto a Durandal como al fragmento de Excalibur que le habían asignado. Todo eso bajo la estricta supervisión de su tutora y no decir madre adoptiva, Griselda era una mujer estricta y bastante dura en sus enseñanzas; muchos de sus aprendices cambiaban de instructor a los pocos meses de estar a su cuidado, pero de alguna forma Xenovia era la primera en soportar lo pesado de sus entrenamientos._

 _Como no hacerlo, cuando al hermana mostraba orgullo y alegría al ver los enormes progresos que hacía la pequeña niña, una noche en particular escuchaba con atención las historias de Roland y sus actos heroicos; todo eso con el afán de que conociera mas a fondo la leyenda tras Durandal, cada que Griselda leía en voz baja la pequeña peliazul se imaginaba a sí misma como una heroína, por eso se preparaba a conciencia para obtener el poder necesario y salvar a todos con la espada que sería suya cuando obtuviese la edad suficiente._

 _Hermana Griselda – con timida voz Xenovia llamaba la atención de su tutora - ¿Usted cree que cuando tenga a Durandal o a Destruction podre proteger a todos?_

 _La hermana parpadeo varias veces antes de bajar la mirada de manera apesumbrada, se quedó en silencio esperando encontrar la respuesta necesaria o aquella que pudiese satisfacer la duda de la niña que expectante esperaba a su lado._

 _Xenovia no siempre se puede salvar a todos a tu alrededor – Griselda se lamentó al destruir las ilusiones de la pequeña – La realidad es muy diferente a lo que las historias pueden decirte o enseñarte – la pequeña niña no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal – A veces es uno mismo quien debe ser la balanza que decida eso… Por muy fuerte que seas siempre deberás de elegir_

 _P-Pero… c-con… D-Durandal – pequeños lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – Y-Yo c-creo q-que es posible h-hacerlo_

Vari estaba expectante a la respuesta de la joven demonio quien le sostenía la mirada con decisión y sobre todo entereza, sin mostrar una respuesta a su petición, chasqueo sus dedos y varias heridas se abrieron en el cuerpo de la Torre, la sangre que emano de las misma salpicaron el piso blanco de mármol, pero la propia peliazul no mostraba señales de reaccionar.

 _Xenovia se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella situación, de hecho todos ellos a excepción de Ravel e Issei, no deberían de estar en esa ceremonia, pero de alguna manera era su obligación estar presentes mientras el monje daba sus rezos por las vidas que se perdieron en la "Batalla de Kuoh"; la mirada entristecida del castaño era algo nuevo que la propia antigua exorcista ahora demonio encontraba integrante a su punto de vista. El poderoso Sekiryuutei se lamentaba en silencio aquella perdida durante la batalla, no solo él sino también su compañera caballero. Irina también se lamentaba el hecho de la muerte de las inocentes jóvenes que sirvieron de sacrificio para forjar Excalibur Daemonis._

 _La ceremonia concluyo y todos los presentes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, salvo el propio castaño quien aún estaba de pie frente a la tumba de Kiryuu Aika. Ravel se alejó en silencio dándole un poco de privacidad a su novio, mientras que acompañaba a una dolida Asia quien lloraba ante la muerte de su amiga, ni siquiera notó que solamente estaban ellos dos solos en ese lugar._

 _Xenovia – el castaño hablo muy quedamente – Sabes que esa tumba está vacía… ¿Verdad?_

 _Aquella pregunta hizo que tuviera un sabor amargo en la boca de la mencionada, sabia la verdad de los cuerpos sacrificados solamente habían despojos sin forma y era imposible identificar, Grigori para evitar un alboroto mayor preparó reemplazos perfectos para aparentar ejecuciones, por eso que Issei exclamaba amargamente ese hecho._

 _Issei-san… tienes razón – la peliazul respondio secamente – Dime esa joven era importante para ti_

 _No lo sé – el Sekiryuutei suspiro agobiado – Estoy hecho un lío… Ai es parte de ella y a la vez es otra persona… pero eso no evita que me sienta triste – el joven se llevó una mano al rostro – Si tan solo fuese más fuerte… tal vez, tal vez…_

 _No se pueden salvar a todos – la joven se acercó al castaño colocando su cabeza en la espalda – Eso me lo dijo mi madre a muy temprana edad_

 _Eso lo sé – Issei miraba con pesar la piedra que era la lápida de la familia Kiryuu – Ya he perdido dos personas importantes para mí… primero Rias y ahora Aika, ya no quiero sentirme así – el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció levemente mientras lloraba abiertamente - ¡DEBE DE HABER ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER!_

Primero soltó a Destruction y esta cayó libremente al suelo, sonido que hizo al golpear libremente el piso resonó en cada rincón que los baños, aquella acción tomo por sorpresa a Vari quien nuevamente recuperaba su sonrisa burlona al ver que la demonio frente a él aceptaba la derrota y ofrecería su escultural cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos hasta que concluyese el Ragnarök.

 _Cuando arribaron a la casa, el ambiente era bastante pesado era lógico por el estado de animo de sus dos compañeras con las que compartía el techo, la joven estaba pasmada y sobre todo extraña por ver a Issei romperse de esa manera, ¿Por qué lo hizo con ella? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente. Era cierto que en esos momentos eran tan solo compañeros y que de cierta forma sentía una atracción por él, todo eso derivado por verlo en su Balance Breaker._

 _Infantilmente le comparó con Roland, el héroe legendario del cual en su niñez escuchaba de los labios de Griselda antes de morir._

 _Pero verlo tan humano era algo extraño, ¿Acaso los demonios no eran desalmados como le hicieron creer? Negó con la cabeza, cuando ella decidió convertirse en un demonio no lo medito bien y sentía cierta culpa por haber violado sus creencias, pero al convivir con Asia e Irina notaba que su humanidad no desaparecía del todo, Ravel su ama eran tan "humana" como ella. Las dudas de Issei eran correctas… el no necesitaba ser más fuerte; el sentía que debía ser más fuerte. Pero también debía de saber que no estaba solo._

Enseguida soltó a Durandal, con eso Vari sintió que la victoria era suya, lo que nunca notó fue que Xenovia tenía una mirada llena de determinación.

 **PARTE 9**

Irina vio como Narfi se alejaba de ella, su cuerpo despedía humo y su piel de metal brillaba al rojo vivo; lentamente vio el filo de su espada y este estaba completamente mellado por haber golpeado el metal del cuerpo del dios, no pudo evitar sentir arrepentimiento por llevar a esos extremos el legado de su maestra, pero al final de cuentas era un sacrificio necesario.

¡INCREIBLE! – la burla en el dios era más que evidente - ¡SI HUBIESES PELEADO DE ESA MANERA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO….!

¡CALLATE! – Irina gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

¡PERO IMAGINO QUE TU QUERIDA ESPADA ESTA RESINTIENDO EL DAÑO! – el castaño se acercaba visiblemente feliz por el resultado esperado - ¡COMO TE DIJE ES UN ARMA FRAGIL!

El dios examinaba su cuerpo para encontrar que no había ninguna herida visible, el metal que era su piel resplandecía incorrupto y poderoso; con la sonrisa en sus labios decidió arremeter nuevamente en contra de la demonio quien ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, un solo golpe en el abdomen fue necesario para hacerla caer de rodillas, con la seguridad de que el espíritu de la caballero de Ravel estaba destruido por el daño de su espada comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella.

¡LE DISTE BASTANTE GIROS A NUESTRA PELEA! – el hijo de Loki se mofaba de Irina - ¡PERO AL FINAL NINGUNO DE TUS ESFUERZOS FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡ESA MIRADA QUE TIENES AHORA ES LO QUE DESEABA VER! – la castaña miraba constantemente su espada - ¡TU TERQUEDAD TE HA COSTADO CARO! – el joven dios le dio la espalda mientras continuaba burlándose - ¡AFERRANDOTE A UNA BARATIJA! ¡TANTO APRECIO QUE LE TIENES QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE CONTIENES PARA EVITAR ROMPERLA!

Esas últimas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría en la joven demonio, era la incómoda verdad que ella misma estuvo evadiendo, primero el miedo de la superioridad de las armas del Valhalla, cuando en su arranque de ira logro superar esa barrera, después cuando decidió atacar con todo al dios olvidando por completo la seguridad de su arma; desde un principio no era el hijo de Loki su enemigo sino era ella misma, escuchaba como se alejaba para tal vez buscar el instrumento para terminar con su vida… pero eso no se lo permitiría, no le daría ese placer y mucho menos esa tristeza a su querido Issei; había algo más importante en juego que la seguridad de un recuerdo.

Todo este tiempo me estuve conteniendo, extraño en mí… ¿no crees? – Irina se levantaba con dificultad debido al dolor de su abdomen – Tener apego emocional por un objeto inanimado como mi fragmento de Excalibur - una sonrisa amarga adorno el rostro de la castaña – Pero eso creo que todavía es la "humanidad" que queda en mi persona.

Narfi de daba la vuelta para mirar con desprecio y sorpresa la tambaleante figura de la caballero de Ravel; la sangre de sus heridas corría libremente, la respiración errática era señal del terrible daño interno que tenía su cuerpo, pero lo preocupante era que a pesar de estar a un paso de la muerte, los ojos violeta de la demonio estaban más vivos que nunca.

Kate-sensei… era mi mejor amiga… no eso es un error – la joven negó con la cabeza – Ella era como mi segunda madre – Irina apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Mimic – Una vez me preguntaron, de todas las formas que Mimic podía adquirir… ¿Por qué una katana?, en ese entonces no supe responder, no fue porque no supiera la respuesta… más bien era vergüenza – movió su espada para colocarla cerca de su cintura, imitando a enfundarla en su saya – Mi maestra me dijo que Mimic reflejaba el alma de su portador, por eso cuando ella la empuñaba era un estoque rápido y preciso, en mi caso una katana… letal y sobre todo pulcra

El hijo de Loki encontraba irracional la osadía que Irina demostraba al oponerse a él, una afrenta que estaba colmándole la paciencia; fue cuando la ira dominaba su mente nuevamente.

¡Ahora hablas con arrogancia… pequeña insolente! – el dios miraba con desprecio a la portadora de Mimic – Aun así tu arma es incapaz de cortarme… un fragmento de un sueño, ¡NI SIQUIERA ES DIGNO DE ESTAR EN MI PRESENCIA!

A veces solo se necesita un fragmento de esperanza para continuar viviendo – Irina dio un sonoro suspiro - ¡PREPARATE NARFI… NO IMPORTA SI ROMPO ESTA ESPADA! – la joven flexiono un poco sus piernas - ¡ESO NO ROMPERÁ MI VOLUNTAD!

Un segundo… que se volvió una eternidad, eso fue lo que ambos contendientes sintieron, Narfi se abalanzó con brutalidad acortando la distancia que les separaba, frente a él estaba alguien que simplemente se mantenía de pie por pura suerte, un golpe era necesario para por fin parar el corazón de la caballero de Ravel, Irina por su parte sabía que después de este ataque estaría completamente desprotegida sin manera de contraatacar, por eso era todo o nada.

El tiempo se ralentizó, cuando por fin el hijo de Loki alcanzó la distancia suficiente para lograr conectar el golpe que necesitaba para finiquitar la pelea, Irina agacho su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el puño de la deidad pasara de largo, grito mientras usaba toda su fuerza moviendo a Mimic, en un arco amplio y sobre todo chocando contra el pecho descubierto del dios de metal.

En un parpadeo ambos cambiaron de posiciones, Narfi ni siquiera notó cuando la jovencita ya estaba de espaldas a él, con una sonrisa triunfante el castaño se dio la vuelta para atacar a Irina quien tenía su espalda descubierta.

Y fue cuando lo imposible se hizo realidad, una delgada línea apareció recorriendo desde un costado del cuerpo de Narfi, cubriendo el pecho y terminando en uno de sus hombros, la sangre del dios salió con fuerza salpicando los alrededores, su rostro mostraba sorpresa al ver como su cuerpo estaba lastimado.

Irina escucho como algo pesado caía tras de ella, no le dio importancia, su atención estaba centrada en el piso y en su espada, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a hipar. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro para caer libremente al suelo de aquel almacén, para cualquiera Mimic sería un arma cuyo valor radicaba en que era un fragmento de Excalibur. Para la castaña era un recuerdo de una persona importante para ella… un recuerdo que se rompía en pedazos en esos momentos.

Excalibur Mimic dejaba de existir en este mundo…. Mientras que el cuerpo de Irina caía desprovisto de toda fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Un pequeño sobresalto apareció en Xenovia, uno que ni siquiera el propio Vari fue capaz de percibir; era la sensación de que alguien de la corte de Ravel estaba en peligro, eso en lugar de acobardarla reafirmó más su decisión, sus ojos estaba puestos en aquel dios que abandonó su forma humana y se asemejaba más a la bestia que debía de ser, sus ojos eran tan amarillos como los de los propios lobos, pero la torre de Ravel se mantuvo firme a pesar de lo amenazante que resultaba la deidad en sí.

Vari por su parte estaba frente a su presa se relamio la boca y el deseo carnal brillo en sus ojos, sin siquiera considerar los deseos de la propia demonio, dio un fuerte lametón en el cuello de la portadora de Durandal, saboreando el sudor que en se encontraba impregnado, la joven no se movió de su lugar, pronto bajo hasta donde se encontraba su escote, ávidamente recorrió con su lengua la piel que mostraba en esos momentos; el calor que expedía el cuerpo de la ahora indefensa demonio, el sabor de su sangre que estaba también en su piel. Todo eso excitaba de sobremanera al hijo de Loki.

Dentro de unos momentos… voy a hacerte gritar de placer – Vari susurro al oído de Xenovia – Te prometo que no seré nada gentil

Puede que tengas mi cuerpo – la respuesta fría de Xenovia asombró por completo al dios – Pero mi corazón solo late por él – apretó su puño con fuerza – Y es por eso que no me importa cargar con sus penas y tristeza – la joven se tensó levemente - ¡Y TAMPOCO CONVERTIRME EN UN DEMONIO!

Tras aquella declaración la peliazul golpeo con fuerza a Vari, lanzándolo una considerable distancia el dios maniobro para caer sobre sus dos pies; su rostro mostraba una profunda ira, alzo sus manos para chasquear sus dedos y matar a la valquiria como represalia ante las acciones de Xenovia.

¡ENTONCES ESTO ES POR TU CULPA! – la amenazante voz de dios convertido en una bestia resono por todo el lugar - ¡UNA VIDA INOCENTE SE PERDERA POR NO HABER ACCEDI…!

La palma abierta de Xenovia había golpeado fuertemente el esternón de Vari, quien sentía como sus pulmones se vaciaban al impacto, la velocidad que la demonio empleo era superior, después de ese golpe vino otro y otro; la deidad simplemente sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a recibir impactos tan potentes que el aire se estremecía por la fuerza que la torre imprimía. La brutalidad que la calmada Xenovia estaba demostrando en esos momentos hizo que el propio Vari se cohibiera por completo.

En ese instante se olvido por completo de su rehén y concentró su atención en aquella insolente mujer que continuaba golpeándolo sin cesar, el mismo empezó a responder aquella arremetida y sus puños se encontraban con sus cuerpos.

El agua que aún estaban en las enormes piscinas se agitaba con fuerza, el piso se cimbraba por completo empezando a cuartearse a cada golpe conectado por cada uno de ellos. Con la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el hijo de Loki se alejó de Xenovia alzo sus dedos para chasquearlos, la portadora de Durandal se apresuró tanto como daban sus piernas, pero tras intercambiar golpes con el propio dios, tenía heridas que estaban abiertas. Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que usara su habilidad

¡GYACK! – grito Xenovia al ver como todos su cuerpo se llenaba de cortes - ¡M-MALDICION!

¡ESO TE MERECES POR DESAFIARME! – Vari mostraba sorna en sus palabras - ¡YA NO ME INTERESAS MAS! ¡SIMPLEMENTE TE MATARÉ!

Xenovia estuvo a punto de caer debido al terrible daño que el propio dios habia hecho con anterioridad, pero logro mantenerse en pie, pateo con fuerza el piso y continuo con su carrera, aquella acción tomo desprevenida a Vari, cada paso que daba la demonio dejaba un rastro de sangre tras de ella, alzo su puño derecho para golpear al hijo de Loki. Viendo que la torre de Ravel no se detenia a pesar del daño que ya tenía, el mismo dios imito sus acciones, enfrascándose en un encarnizado intercambio de golpes.

¡COM ES POSIBLE QUE TE MUEVAS! – Vari logro hablar a pesar de ser constantemente golpeado por la jovencita - ¡PORQUE NO CAES!

¡NI YO MISMA LO SÉ! – la respuesta sorprendio al hijo de Loki

El cuerpo de la portadora de Durandal se llenaba de cortes gracias a las garras de Vari, mientras que el propio Dios empezaba a escupir sangre de su boca, un error era lo que ambos necesitaban para que el otro obtuviera la ventaja, fue entonces que una piedra golpeo la sien de dios licántropo, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo notar que era aquella valquira que habia abusado de ella con anterioridad, de alguna forma dio la orden para que la herida de su cuello se abriese, quien a pesar de que iba a morir tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Pero esa distracción fue lo que Xenovia necesito para terminar aquella pelea.

Flexiono sus piernas lo suficiente para evitar unos cuantos golpes, después junto ambas palmas para golpear el abdomen descubierto de Vari.

La fuerza que utilizo fue suficiente para enviar al techo al hijo de Loki, el impacto fue suficiente para hacer que el techo colapsara por completo pero Xenovia no termino allí con un salto se acercó al cuerpo del maltrecho dio y lo tomo por uno de sus brazos, giro en el aire junto con Vari para después proyectarlo al piso, el cuerpo del dios reboto con fuerza, de refilón vio como aquella demonio que había convertido en su presa caia pesadamente al suelo justo al lado de él.

¡PUEDE QUE SEAS UN DIOS! – los ambarinos ojos de Xenovia brillaron amenazadoramente tras la sombra de cabello - ¡PERO NADIE SUPERA A MI QUERIDO ISSEI!

Lo que siguió fue algo que ella misma preparó tras ver la técnica que el propio Sekiryuutei desarrollo con tiempo y dedicación, Xenovia admiraba eso en él y era por eso que decidió honrar su amor con esa técnica. Cuando Vari advirtió que el puño de Xenovia estaba envuelto en un brillante fuego, fue cuando este mismo se impactó en su estómago, era una lástima que no notará que las llamas evocaran a un dragón… pero el nombre de la técnica eso si fue lo que pudo escuchar claramente.

 **¡DRAGON GREATEST FIRE!**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno amigos… ya ha pasado un año desde que inicie esta historia, Highschool DxD if: Left Behind vio la luz un 4 de Octubre, como una sencilla historia que sirvió para este humilde autor como una vía para des estresarse de las presiones del trabajo y pasar un rato agradable imaginando un mundo completamente nuevo.**

 **Saben es extraño y curioso cómo pasa el tiempo, nunca llegué a considerar la magnitud que tendría la historia. El fanon de DxD no era de mi agrado total, pero de alguna manera me atrajo lo suficiente para escribir en él. Ahora mírenme para muchos soy uno de los mejores escritores dentro de este lugar, para otros soy un genio malvado y para otros soy un amigo que conocieron gracias a esta historia.**

 **Realmente no sé hasta dónde llegaré, ni tampoco si continuaré escribiendo. Ya que cada arco lo planeo para que fuese el último de la historia debe de ser así para que no quede inconclusa como muchas obras que nacen y simplemente se pierde el deseo de seguir publicando; yo considero eso una falta de respeto muy grande.**

 **Ya me siento un poco melancólico por ello… Un agradecimiento especial a Bellzador quien amablemente me proporciono una imagen especial que adornara de ahora en adelante la historia, debido a su tamaño es imposible apreciar la totalidad de su esfuerzo pero creo que hizo un excelente trabajo, también a AqmXG por ser el primero en brindarme su amistad y grandes ideas para plasmar en mis escritos, a Darius619 que sigue de cerca mi escrito y de vez en cuando pide consejo para sus trabajos, a EternalBlazing que oficialmente es mi "aprendiz" al cual le debo su review, a bustercall y a los cientos de seguidores que me tomaría mucho tiempo agradecerles por su preferencia.**

 **Tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas para Left… pero por falta de tiempo no pudieron estar listas, pero en la siguiente actualización podrán admirarlas por completo.**

 **Bien sin más… seguimos en contacto. Aquí esta la direccion de la imagen que me proporciono bellzador  
**

 **overpic punto net diagonal viewer punto php interrogación file igual xw4mrrgefhr1hm33tjbz2 punto jotapege  
**

 **Nada mas cambien las palabras por sus repectivos simbolos para acceder a ella. Si tienen problemas manden un mp para ayudarles.  
**

* * *

 **Actualizacion del 8 de Noviembre de 2016:**

 **Como habrán notado se dio una actualización en la historia, esta vez fue una revision del primer capitulo, para evitar se corrigió el orden para evitar mas confusiones. Muchas gracias por su comprension.**


	35. Chapter 35

Solamente había silencio, uno tan abrumador que cualquiera que experimentara eso se sentiría sobrecogido por la sensación, ¿Pero que causaba tal fenómeno que rodeaba a Xenovia? No había una respuesta clara para ese sentimiento, la Torre de Ravel Phenex, la actual portadora de Durandal y Excalibur Destruction estaba de pie en medio del destruido balneario del Valhalla. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en el lugar donde debería haber caído el cuerpo de Vari, solamente estaba un montículo de escombros.

Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente y su respiración era tan agitada como errática, señal del sobre esfuerzo que conllevaba tan solo mantenerse de pie.

Dio todo en esa difícil batalla y su cuerpo sentía las secuelas de aquella victoria, las torres eran famosas por su increíble fuerza y su irrefrenable resistencias; tanta era que se les consideraban los "tanques" dentro de las cortes, los cuales sorteaban sus obstáculos con tan solo su fuerza bruta; una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, a pesar del tono apagado del mismo, su piernas simplemente cedieron al peso propio de la peliazul, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus propias rodillas.

La sangre salpico al impacto con el suelo manchando el inmaculado blanco del mármol, que a pesar del terrible daño causado en el enfrentamiento entre los dos rivales, mostraba aun su blanco puro.

El agua caliente corría libremente por las fracturas del piso, mezclándose con el rojo carmín de la vida que se le escapaba a Xenovia, desvió un poco su mirada hacia la valquiria que también agonizaba en aquel lugar; a pesar de ni siquiera saber su nombre, pudo simpatizar con ella y sobre todo compartir esa victoria con la infortunada joven. No importaba el lamentable estado de ellas dos, sentían orgullo por haber logrado algo prácticamente imposible.

Derrotar a un Dios, algo que estaba por encima de todas las criaturas que existían en el mundo, pero el precio por tal "milagro" era uno bastante caro; si sobrevivía tendría algo de que alardear cuando se encontrase con sus demás hermanas, pero también de que pudo ejecutar una de las técnicas de su amado Issei.

¿Qué dirás cuando te lo cuente? – Xenovia pensó en voz alta mientras levantó su mirada al destruido techo – E-Espero que me felicites por e…llo

Con pesadez cayó al suelo, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y se acercaban lentamente la abismo de la muerte, pero aun así ella sonreía orgullosa.

" **Porque fue capaz de estar al mismo nivel del hombre que amaba"**

 _ **If Life 35: Un lamento de inocencia/El orgullo de la bestia**_

 **PARTE 1**

Issei se detuvo nuevamente en su carrera para salir de aquel infinito pasillo, Rossweisse notó eso y también se detuvo en su carrera; era la cuarta vez que lo hacía en lo que estaban juntos, el semblante del Sekiryuutei era uno bastante apesumbrado y sombrío; con fuerza golpeo a pared en la que se apoyaba denotando la frustración que en esos momento albergaba su corazón.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, el significado de esas pulsaciones de frio y temor; solo significaban que todas las demás estaban en peligro mortal, pero debía de ignorar el irrefrenable deseo de darse la vuelta para irlas a buscar, ya que la misión que tenían enfrente era mucho más importante que los sentimientos personales.

Me siento una verdadera mierda – mascullo Issei muy quedamente

La valquiria solamente pudo apretar sus manos sobre su pecho mientras miraba afligida como el joven se mostraba molesto por la incertidumbre, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una presencia se manifestó dentro del pasillo y una voz interrumpía el ambiente dentro de él.

Es… es una buena interpretación de tu persona – tanto Issei como Rosseweisse prestaron atención a la misteriosa recién llegada – No te preocupes, pronto estarás acompañando a tus novias

Sonidos de pasos llenaron por completo el pasillo, el ritmo lento con el que se presentaban, indicaban que la dueña de la voz estaba completamente segura de sus palabras, de manera instintiva Issei se colocó frente a Roseweisse quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la actitud protectora del Sekiryuutei, claro que la situación no ameritaba tales reacciones de ella; pero cualquiera en su situación se sentiría igual.

El sonido se volvía cada vez más claro, los ojos castaños de Issei estaban clavados a la oscuridad frente a ellos, en medio de las sombras un par de orbes ambarinas brillaron intensamente como un par de estrellas en el oscuro firmamento aunque le recordaban más a la mirada de una bestia que acechaba a su presa desde las sombras.

Enfundada en su ceñido traje negro, su bufanda caía libremente por su espalda y su hermosa cabellera roja, apareció aquella joven que atacó a Irina y Asia un par de noches atrás.

Mucho gusto, Sekiryuutei – la pelirroja hablo en un tono monocorde – Y también Rosseweisse-sempai

¿Rosseweisse-sempai? – la valquiria estaba confundida por el honorifico – No creo conocerte

Vaya mi error – la joven se llevó la mano al mejilla en señal de sorpresa mientras los otros dos le miraban confundido – Creo que si cambio levemente de forma

La ropas de la intrusa empezaron a cambiar ante la mirada atónita del demonio y la valquiria, pronto una armadura blanca con rojo reemplazaba el conjunto que tenía puesto la pelirroja, causando una amarga sorpresa en la antigua asistente de Odín.

¡Cieles-san! ¿Eres tú? – la peliplateada estuvo a punto de acercarse pero Issei se lo impidió – No entiendo que está pasando

Bueno, la respuesta es simple – "Cieles" llevo una de sus manos al rostro – Yo también soy una traidora… tanto como tu… s-e-m-p-a-i

Aquella declaración hizo tragar amargo a la nieta de Göndul, la valquiria endureció su mirada y apretaba la mandíbula; mientras que la pelirroja sonreía ampliamente. Sus ropas regresaron a su forma anterior, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos comprendiendo que las dos personas frente a ella esperaban una respuesta más concreta.

Mi verdadero nombre es Elesis – el Sekiryuutei se mantuvo impasible ante la revelación – No es la primera vez que no vemos, ¿Verdad?

Eres amiga de Vali – el castaño siseo amenazadoramente – ¿Él está aquí? ¡CONTESTA!

No soy su amiga… pero coopero con él – Elesis respondía mientras dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda – Y… el Hakuryuukou no está en Asgard

Issei mostraba un poco de alivio al saber que el portador del Divine Dividing no estaba cerca, ya que realmente no deseaba lidiar con otra amenaza que pudiese perjudicar más la situación.

Pero no deberías preocuparte por ello, Sekiryuutei – la frialdad en la voz de la pelirroja era bastante intimidante – Sabes necesito que pelees conmigo

Si no estás ayudando a Loki – Issei miraba fijamente a la que se convertiría en su oponente - ¿Por qué quieres que luche en tu contra?

Necesito hacerme más fuerte – la sonrisa de Elesis tomo un tinte de crueldad – Y tu eres el indicado para hacerlo… por e-eso

Elesis se tomó de la cabeza mientras una mueca de dolor adornaba sus facciones, se apoyó en la pared mientras que su reflejo le miró levemente.

Suficiente, "GD" – tanto Rossweisse e Issei estaban mudos al ver al reflejo hablar con claridad – No… debes de dar más explicaciones

 **¡CALLATE! No debes de interrumpirme –** Elesis habló a su reflejo con molestia – **¡TU TIENDES A ARRUINAR TODO!**

No es cierto – la otra Elesis hablaba con parsimonia – Eres tú la que está desesperada… O-Ophis-sama lo sabe

 **¡TU SERAS SU SIRVIENTE!** – con su puño golpeaba el muro donde estaba reflejándose su rostro - **¡YO NO HE OLVIDADO NUESTRO PROPOSITO!**

Yo tampoco – la expresión aburrida del reflejo estaba mirando de frente a la pelirroja - Es lo único que puedo recordar con claridad.

Tanto la peliplateada como el castaño se quedaron en su posición al ver la extraña discusión que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, la joven miraba su reflejo y este le devolvía el sentimiento, pronto el ambiente descendió varios grados mostrando una extraña reacción al ver como Elesis alzaba su mano para tocar la pared frente a ella, pronto la hostilidad inicial que su potencial enemiga dirigía hacia ellos desapareció. Se dio la vuelta para encararlos y la mirada de la "traidora" mostraba un deje calmado y un tanto aburrido.

Disculpen el ánimo de "GD"… E-Ella tiende a ser violenta – Elesis comentaba en un tono monocorde – Sin embargo t-tiene razón… Sekiryuutei enfrentame en un combate

Issei afilo su mirada mientras la pelirroja lanzaba su desafió dejando en claro que deseaba pelear con él, trató de dar un paso para iniciar el enfrentamiento pero una mano le detuvo tomándole del brazo derecho, con sorpresa desvio su atención en Rossweisse quien temblaba levemente, por unos momentos imaginó que sentía nuevamente dolor; pero los ojos azules de la valquiria mostraban algo completamente innatural en ellos.

Issei-san – la nieta de Göndul hablaba de una manera muy hostil – No vaya a combatir con ella – la joven apretó un poco su agarre – Yo la enfrentaré

Ross-chan – la valquira respingó levemente al notar la manera en que se dirigio hacia ella - ¿Estas segura de ello?

Más que segura… debo de hacerlo, si recibes algún daño… cuando vayas contra Loki – Issei asintió ante las preocupaciones de su amiga – Hay mucho en juego y eres el único que podría plantarle cara

De acuerdo, por favor… cuídate – con un suave susurro el portador del Boosted Gear se apartó hacía un lado.

Elesis mantuvo su atención a las acciones de Issei, el castaño se alejó lo suficiente mientras solamente para ver como Rosseweisse se acercaba con lentitud hacia la pelirroja que impedía su avance, la expresión en el bello rostro de la valquiria mostraba toda una gama de sentimientos, pero el más predominante era la ira, contra la joven que "traicionó" a sus compañeros y amigos, pero también contra ella misma la valquiria que inicio por completo el Ragnarök.

Cieles-san o Elesis – Rosseweisse se detuvo en su avance – No sientes culpabilidad por todo lo que ha pasado… ¡Acaso no te importa que tus compañeros hayan muerto!

La pelirroja suspiraba aburrida mientras negaba con la cabeza, acción que hizo que la valquiria apretara sus manos formando puños con ellos, tensó levemente sus musculos y abrió un poco sus piernas, Elesis notó las acciones de su contrincante y le imito con rapidez.

Ellos simplemente eran unos desconocidos para mí – el tono monocorde que empleo la asesina de Ophis era demasiado molesto – Ninguno de ellos fue mi amigo… por eso no siento culpa – pronto la sangre a brotar de su piel para forma una espada – Pero veo que quieres pelear conmigo… Ross-sempai

No puedo perdonarte… - los ojos azules de Rossweisse se endurecieron bastante - ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARTE!

Alzando su mano derecha, invocó un circulo magico azul cielo lleno de runas nórdicas las cuales giraban al sentido de las manecillas del reloj; acatando la voluntad de la valquiria, se manifestó un haz de luz del mismo tono iluminando por completo aquel enorme pasillo; la pelirroja brinco esquivando el paso del ataque mientras miraba sin ninguna emoción la destrucción que dejo tras de sí aquel poderoso ataque.

El piso y las paredes mostraban señales de congelamiento extremo, una delgada capa de hielo lo habia cubierto todo por completo, Elesis clavó su espada en el techo quedando colgada de él, sus ojos ambarinos estaban puesto sobre los azules de la valquiria; Issei estaba sorprendido por el poder destructivo que la peliplateada puso en su hechizo. Pero salió de su sorpresa al ver como la sirviente de Ophis se balanceo para quedar de "pie" en el techo. Impulsándose con sus piernas la joven asesina se lanzó directamente hacia Rossweisse quien rápidamente preparó un segundo ataque, pero lo impensable ocurrió en esos momentos.

Elesis se agito su espada carmesí haciendo que esta cambiara de tamaño, la valquiria vio como el filo del arma se acercaba hasta su rostro; llevada por la adrenalina y la furia de la batalla dio un enorme salto para evitar el mortal golpe, pero justo cuando creyó que había escapado del peligro, el arma de Elesis cambio de dirección, fue cuando el Sekiryuutei vio algo similar en aquel ataque.

Serpenteando con libertad, la espada hecha de sangre nuevamente se acercó a Rossweisse; pero esta vez cortó la mejilla de la sorprendida valquiria.

E-Ese f-fue – Issei trató de articular una frase coherente – ¡Ese fue un ataque de Mimic!

¿La espada de Irina-san? – la valquiria desvió su atención levemente al castaño - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

 **Ja, ja, ja… Sorprendida -** Elesis se reía de la reacciones de sus oponentes – **Elesis es muy buena aprendiendo de sus batallas… no hay secreto que no pueda dominar**

¿Quiere decir que ella aprendió de Irina? – el castaño miraba fulminantemente a la sonriente pelirroja.

 **Eres inteligente Sekiryuutei –** la asesina de Ophis se centraba en la valquiria – **Y bien valquiria… ¿Seguimos luchando?**

Rossweisse pudo notar la burla en las palabras de aquella que tomo su lugar al lado del "Padre del Todo", la sangre de la herida de su rostro corría libremente con decisión nuevamente se colocó en posición ofensiva, la joven pelirroja simplemente ladeo su cabeza y sonrio con superioridad, pero esa expresión duro poco cuando sintio un golpe directamente en la base de su cabeza, trastabillo unos pasos confundida, se dio la vuelta para percatarse de un nuevo círculo mágico flotaba más alejado de donde ellas estaban.

¡¿En qué momento…?! – la sirvienta de Ophis estaba pasmada por aquel "cobarde" ataque

No eres la única que se guarda cosas de sí misma – Rossweisse sonrio de la misma manera que su enemiga - ¿Continuamos?

Apretando su arma, aquella joven que alguna vez conocieron como "Cieles" se lanzó en contra de su oponente, a una velocidad abrumadora recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la valquiria, pero su campo de visión se llenó rápidamente de hechizos mágicos que la propia peliplateada invocaba con una maestría impresionante, Issei tragó saliva al ver la potencial destrucción que Rosseweisse dejaría tras ese despliegue de poder.

Y de pronto el caos se desató en aquel pequeño campo de batalla, Elesis esquivaba todo lo que Rossweisse preparó en ese corto lapso de tiempo, rayos de luz magia cayeron sin compasión cubriendo cada hueco que la pelirroja pudiese usar para su escape, demostrando por que la peliplateada fue alguna vez asistente personal del Dios regente de Asgard, el mismísimo Rey de la Mitología Nórdica.

" _Nota mental para mí" –_ Issei sintió un escalofrío en su espalda - _"Nunca… pero nunca hacer enojar a Ross-chan"_

" _Onii-chan creo que a ninguna de las onee-chan" –_ Ai comentaba mientras sonreía nerviosamente – " _Todas dan miedo cuando se enojan"_

" _Buen punto Ai-chan… buen punto" -_ el castaño rio nerviosamente mientras el espíritu de Excalibur Absolution y el Dragón Celestial suspiraron agotados

 **PARTE 2**

Gabriel estaba embelesada con el verdor de aquella pradera, una parte de ella estaba sorprendida por el lugar donde había terminado por caer; en el sentido de la palabra, una enorme pradera llena de flores rodeada por un espeso bosque, ante los ojos de la Reina de Ravel; no quedaba duda de que Asgard y sobre todo el propio palacio de Odín, era el paraíso de la mitología nórdica. Alzo su mirada al techo, el cual simulaba el cielo azul en quieto día de verano, inclusive estaba un sol brillando intensamente, una suave brisa acaricio su hermosa cabellera rubia.

No obstante esa calma que emanaba del lugar era eclipsada por el sentimiento de opresión y zozobra que estaba acumulándose en el corazón de la antigua Serafín.

Sabía de antemano que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la corte a la que pertenecían; estaban conectados de alguna manera por las propias piezas que se usaron en su resurrección, esos sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella, eran la advertencia clara que sus compañeras y amigas estaban pasando por algo muy malo. Como exlíder y comandante de las legiones del cielo, supo que la estrategia que idearon en torno al Sekiryuutei era la más correcta, eso mismo jugó en su contra ya que el propio Loki se adelantó un paso a ellos separándolos en diferentes áreas y quien sabe que oponentes tendrían que enfrentar.

Sin sonar arrogante, ella sin duda saldría librada ante algún dios menor… pero el problema eran el resto de las chicas, todas jóvenes e inexpertas en lidiar con enemigos de una liga superior; el único recurso viable para tales situaciones, era hacer sacrificios en pos de la victoria.

Y eso le molestaba mucho, no soportaría la perdida de aquella jovencitas y del único varón, quienes en tan poco tiempo se convirtieron en algo similar a una familia, con fuerza negó a aquellos pensamientos, ellos eran su familia… como la mayor del grupo velaría por su felicidad y bienestar. Por eso se apresuró en tratar de encontrar una salida a su situación, pero amargamente se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa del enemigo; un enorme laberinto en forma de un bosque.

"¿Quién haría tal cosa?" Ese fue el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de la joven rubia, decidió nuevamente andar para encontrar una salida y reunirse con sus valiosos alumnos y amigos. Se adentró en la espesura del bosque que le rodeaba, el silencio del lugar era cas abrumador que cohibió por leves instantes a la antigua serafín, fue cuando un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, alertando sus sentidos y agudizando sus pensamientos.

"Tal parece que alguien me sigue" – Gabriel pensó mientras sus ojos trataban de localizar a su acechador – " En esta espesura estoy en desventaja, debería regresar al claro donde estaba"

Con esa decisión tomada, la joven demonio se encaminó de nuevo por donde llegó, pero contra sus deseos el camino que había utilizado desapareció por completo.

"¡Esto no es natural!" – los azules ojos de la rubia se afilaron mientras observaba su predicamento – "¡Me han atrapado dentro del bosque!"

Casi invocando a la calamidad, un enorme roble se precipitó sobre Gabriel, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado, el suelo se cimbró debido al peso del árbol, el estruendo que hizo al tocar el suelo resonó por completo en el lugar, la reina de Ravel estuvo expectante ante su agresor; pronto varios robles a su alrededor repitieron la acción del primero, con agilidad la demonio esquivo cada árbol que caía con fuerza, los saltos que daba para evitar el daño terminaron adentrándola más y más en la espesura del bosque, la luz descendía conforme se adentró pero siendo una demonio a toda regla eso no limito para nada su visión.

¡BIEN HAS CONSEGUIDO JUGAR CONMIGO! – la rubia gritaba con molestia - ¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS!.. ¡MUESTRATE!

Contrario a lo que esperaba no hubo una respuesta inmediata, eso hizo que el enfado de Gabriel se acrecentara mucho más, pronto el sonido de unos pasos calmados llamaron su atención, el crujir de las hojarasca que cubría el suelo fue lo que realmente permitió que la reina de Ravel diera con aquel que estaba acechándola. Su pelaje gris, sus orbes ambarinas que eran sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente y su fauces abiertas, hicieron que la rubia tragará saliva ante la majestuosidad de su oponente.

¡De todos mis posibles enemigos! – la rubia espetó con cierta amargura - ¡TENIA QUE TOCARME EL LOBO DEVORADOR DE DIOSES!

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta a su comentario por parte de aquella bestia hijo de Loki, pero eso no demeritaba la peligrosidad que aquella criatura mitológica representaba, el ser destinado para dar muerte al "Padre de Todo"; era por eso que sintió cierta excitación al ver con quien se batiría a muerte. La sonrisa adornaba elegantemente las facciones del rostro de Gabriel, pronto de su espalda emergieron sus ocho alas demoniacas que representaban su estatus de poder, ella claramente sería una demonio de clase alta, a pesar de tener tan solo un par de semanas desde su reencarnación; pero como tal aun carecía de experiencia como una criatura opuesta a su nacimiento.

Fenrir se mantuvo calmado ante el repentino cambio en la mujer que sería su presa, una respuesta clara para un animal que desconoce por completo estatus de poder, para él solamente existía una cosa "eres mi presa y por eso debo matarte", tenso sus músculos de su lomo, preparó sus patas para lanzar frenéticamente en contra de la demonio. Solamente esperó un leve cambio en el ambiente para desatar su furia animal.

Ambos contrincantes se mantuvieron frente a frente, no hubo intercambio de palabras, no había un discurso elaborado que describiera las intenciones del propio hijo de Loki, la tensión entre ellos era agobiante para cualquiera que estuviera presenciando la inminente batalla que desatarían entre ellos dos.

Fue cuando uno de ellos decidió tomar el riesgo de atacar primero… y esa fue Gabriel, una saeta de color carmín salió disparada de la mano abierta de la rubia, el lobo rápidamente dio un salto lateral esquivando el ataque, se agazapo levemente, rugiendo con ferocidad vio como la reina de Ravel repetía la acción, moviéndose con salvajismo, el animal mítico salto entre las hojarascas, estas se explotaron en nubes de color marrón, las hojas caían libremente mientras que el hijo del dios del engaño, continuaba esquivando los arteros ataques de la Reina de la Princesa Phenex.

¡DEBES DE ESTAR ODIÁNDOME! – Gabriel comentaba mientras continuaba lanzando sus ataques - ¡PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PERDERLO CONTIGO!

El animal no mostraba ningún sentimiento que pudiese llamarse odio, continuó esquivando mientras se desplazaba por el suelo, repentinamente saltó hacia uno de los arboles con sus patas delanteras se apoyó sobre el rugoso tronco y ascendió por el mismo a una velocidad pasmosa, los ojos azules de Gabriel miraron con sorpresa la acción de aquella bestia, una vez que alcanzó una altura considerable se brincó a otro árbol y después a otro, rápidamente se convirtió en un borrón gris al incrementar la velocidad con la que hacia esa acción. Gabriel apretó sus dientes en frustración, Fenrir estaba mostrando una inesperada habilidad para esquivar los ataques de la rubia.

La situación se mostraba desventajosa para Gabriel, ya que Fenrir rápidamente estaba dominando por el lugar donde combatían, pronto el Lobo Nórdico tomo la ofensiva, lanzándose furiosamente en contra de la rubia, colocó sus garras frente a él para dar un fuerte zarpazo, la demonio se movió de su lugar esquivando el daño, el suelo donde estaba fue abierto en cuatro zanjas, las cuales tenían una profundidad considerable. El discreta gota de sudor recorrió el contorno del rostro de la que fue la mujer más poderosa del cielo, aunque su respiración era calmada; su rostro mostraba el esfuerzo que estaba imprimiendo para enfrentarse contra Fenrir.

Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el lobo, la misma bestia le devolvía la mirada… y se percató de que algo andaba mal.

¿No se supone que eres de tamaño descomunal? - Gabriel externó sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué tienes un tamaño tan pequeño?

Ignorando por completo la pregunta, la bestia camino rodeando a la Reina de Ravel, como si midiera la situación acción que no pasó desapercibida por la joven, quien nunca apartó la mirada de su enemigo, sorpresivamente el lobo bufó levemente y se adentró en el bosque; Gabriel se quedo quieta en su lugar, respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco. Esperó un poco pero no pasó nada en un buen tiempo, con algo de duda decidió reanudar su andar para encontrar la salida, no obstante Fenrir estaba siguiéndole de cerca.

La sensación de ser acechada por el lobo nórdico se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, la rubia era alguien experimentado en combate, pero todos sus enemigos habían sido hasta ahora gente racional; no una bestia que actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos y nunca fue una clase de presa; por eso la presencia del hijo de Loki estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

Cada sonido extraño, cada cambio en el ambiente alrededor de la antigua serafín, ponían más tensa a la rubia… negó con la cabeza y apresuro su paso; convirtiéndolo en una carrera. A sus finos oídos llegó el trote del propio lobo, Gabriel supo que se acercaba más hasta ella, no supo si estaba cayendo presa del miedo pero continuó corriendo tratando de escapar de su cazador.

Y el silencio reinó por completo en aquel bosque, la joven rubia se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de ese fenómeno, era como la antesala que suele suceder en las películas de terror donde la música se detiene para oprimir más la espectador, Gabriel tensó nuevamente los músculos de su cuerpo esperando el susto mortal que le daría Fenrir, quien cumpliendo las expectativas de la demonio apareció de improviso frente a ella, su fauces estaba abiertas, las hileras de colmillos se acercaron peligrosamente al rostro de la Reina de Ravel; en sus manos invocó una espada de luz, la cual brillaba en un purpura profundo, los colmillos asesinos de dioses se encontraron con el filo mágico del arma de Gabriel deteniendo por completo la mortal mordida. Aun así el volumen y el peso de aquella bestia doblegaron al cuerpo de la mujer.

Apretó sus dientes cuando cayó de espaldas, la saliva del lobo escurrió libremente de sus fauces y llenó el rostro de Gabriel, soportando el asco que aquel viscoso liquido le transmitía, hizo amago de voluntad y pateo el cuerpo de Fenrir tan fuerte como pudo, bramó de dolor cuando recibió el golpe de la rubia y salio volando una distancia considerable para crear una distancia segura entre ellos.

Los ojos del animal miraron con rencor a la demonio, extrañamente esa demostración de emociones calmaron los nervios de Gabriel, ambos se levantaron con pesadez encarándose mutuamente, uno apretó sus fauces y la otra afianzó el agarre de su arma; un estruendo se escuchó al instante, pronto se daban la espalda.

Fenrir rápidamente continuo su carrera escondiéndose tras los matorrales y la demonio se arrodilló en una de sus piernas, su brazo izquierdo sangraba abundantemente manchando el suelo tras bajo de ella, aguantando el dolor retiró la manga de su abrigo la cual colgaba al ser desgarrada por el zarpazo del hijo de Loki, una vez que el pedazo de prenda fue retirado lo usó como una venda improvisada para detener su sangrado. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, pero Gabriel hizo lo mejor que pudo para asimilarlo, se levantó de donde estaba y corrió en la dirección opuesta de donde desapareció la bestia asesina de dioses.

Pero el objetivo que Fenrir esperaba lograr, estaba hecho… su presa estaba herida y el olor a sangre era mucho más fácil de seguir; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera bajo su poderío.

 **PARTE 3**

 _Siberia, sin duda es uno de los lugares más difíciles para vivir, frios extremos en invierno, animales salvajes en sus bosques y sobre todo poblados separados por grandes distancias; pero a pesar de eso los seres humanos son capaces de asentarse en esas condiciones llamando hogar a esa clase de lugar. En uno de esos tantos poblados que casi no aparece en el mapa, se pudo escuchar dentro de una cabaña el llanto de un pequeño bebé. Su madre quien tenía una hermosa cabellera castaña y su padre era un apuesto pelirrojo, miraba con orgullo el fruto de su amor. Para ellos ese infante era un milagro enviado del cielo ya que los nacimientos en su pequeño poblado se habían detenido por causas extrañas._

 _Recibir una nueva vida trajo esperanzas para todos los habitantes de la población, tanto que esta pequeña vida fue valorada por todos y cada uno de los habitantes._

 _Allí no termino su historia, los años pasaron y la pequeña vida… se convirtió en una vivaracha niña cuyo cabello rojo destacaba en la tundra siberiana, eso facilitaba bastante el que todos vigilaran su bienestar, después de ella vinieron otros niños más, era como sí una fuerza superior decidiese que ella no debería de pasar su infancia rodeada solamente de adultos, sino que también necesitaba compañeros de juegos para tener un sano crecimiento._

 _Esa niña, fue llamada Anya, mismo nombre que tenia su abuela; sus padres eran los más felices del mundo y no pedían nada a cambio; solamente ver crecer a su pequeña hija y convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Pero el destino tenía preparado algo completamente diferente, un día en el octavo cumpleaños de Anya, ella se perdió junto a otro niño en el bosque, ya que como todos lo demás infantes disfrutaba de tener aventuras, a pesar de que pudiesen verdaderamente perder la vida en ese ambiente, ella y el pequeño estaban realmente asustados puesto que estaba entrando el invierno y en ese lugar las tormentas eran bastante peligrosas, mucho más en la noche._

 _Todos los adultos se dieron a la tarea de encontrarlos, no podía permitir que dos jóvenes vidas se perdiesen por un descuido de ellos mismo… preferían se ellos los que pasasen por tal predicamento que ese par de pequeños. La noche cayó y con ella los peligros de rondaban por el bosque, Anya no se dio por vencida ella era mayor que su compañero de juegos, con decisión en sus ojos decidio que lo mejor era ser fuerte y protegerlo a toda costa._

 _Anya.. snif, snif – el pequeño niño hipaba de miedo - ¿Crees que podremos regresar?_

 _¡Claro! – la pequeña pelirroja exclamaba con entusiasmo – Estoy bastante segura que no nos pasará nada… ya lo verás._

 _A pesar de esa muestra de valentía, la pequeña pelirroja también mostraba miedo en su corazón, el frío aumentó conforme la tormenta de nieve incrementaba su fuerza, por suerte ambos pequeños lograron refugiarse dentro de una pequeña cueva. Pero pese a su suerte, aquella caverna no daba mucha protección contra el frío, Anya evitaba a toda costa para no dormirse; sus padres le dijeron que aquella sensación era de lo más mala ya que si cerraba sus ojos, jamás volvería a abrirlos._

 _Un peso extra cayó sobre sus piernas, su amigo estaba durmiendo con sus pequeñas manos intentó moverlo para que despertase._

 _¡Edik!... – la niña agitaba al niño con fuerza - ¡NO DEBES DORMIRTE…. ¡ES MALO!_

 _Sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Edik no despertaba a pesar de la fuerza que Anya usaba y ella misma empezaba a sentirse cansada; sintiendo el miedo anidarse en su corazón, hizo lo que sus padres le dijeron que debía de hacer en casos de extremo peligro._

 _Rezar con todo su corazón, para que Dios le escuchase y brindarse consuelo; con suma devoción lo hizo rezó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no sabía sobre milagros, eso era algo desconocido para ella. Pero uno de ellos se suscitó en ese instante, alrededor de ellos apareció una enorme tela de color rojo, con sumo cuidado envolvió a los pequeños niños; Anya se sorprendió ante el fenómeno que ocurría frente a ella. Como una madre que resguarda a sus hijos entre sus brazos, la tela les dio calor y protección a ambos; con la calma que les emanaba la pequeña pelirroja cerró los ojos._

 _La mañana siguiente, uno de los adultos del pueblo dio con la pequeña caverna, un amargo sentimiento le lleno su corazón cuando encontró a los dos niños durmiendo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sus cuerpos estaban tan cálidos como si hubiesen estado dentro de un hogar, se persignó con alegría y cargó con los pequeños para llevarlos nuevamente a la aldea._

" _El Milagro de Anya" así fue como se conoció a ese hecho, llamando la atención de la iglesia… los cuales no tardaron nada en estar tocando la puerta de la familia Petrova._

 _La sorpresa fue amarga para la joven pareja, saber que su hija poseía en su interior uno de los tantos tesoros que el creador dejó para la humanidad fue un duro golpe, ya que ese sacerdote y esa hermana estaban allí para separarles de su única hija, pero si les fue concedido un milagro para tenerla junto a ellos y se necesitó otro para que continuara con vida, ciertamente su Anya tenía un destino mayor que cumplir, con el dolor en su corazón tomaron la decisión que creyeron que fue la correcta._

 _Esa misma tarde Anya Petrova estaba en camino a la cede de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, en su mente estaba grabada el rostro sonriente de su madre, que a pesar de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro mostraba la más hermosa sonrisa._

" _No importa lo que pase Anya, recuerda que tus padres siempre rezaremos por ti…"_

Tuvo que cubrirse con su mano para evitar quedar cegado por el brillo frente a él, Issei pudo sentir el aire y el calor abrazador que nacieron del ataque de magia de la iracunda valquira, los ojos azules de Rossweisse miraban sin ninguna compasión la destrucción que hizo tras desatar su poder, realmente esperaba que ese fuese el final de su batalla. El humo resultante evitó ver si su táctica resultó del todo, pero la respuesta se asomó por su misma; la tela rasgada de la bufanda de Elesis aparecio de improviso tomado por el cuello a la peliplateada.

¡ROSS-CHAN! – el Sekiryuutei grito alarmado al ver como la valquiria era repentinamente jalada hacia el frente

La fuerza con la que su cuello era oprimido evito que la joven gritara, un trastabillo un poco antes de que el filo de una espada carmín bajara rápidamente cerca de su rostro, un sonoro clanck pudo ser escuchado en todo el pasillo; la armadura que cubría uno de los antebrazos sirvió como improvisado escudo evitando que el arma le cortase profundamente.

¡M-Me t-tomaste por sorpresa! – la figura de Elesis fue visible al momento de disipar el humo con su espada – Pero e-eso no volverá a suceder.

Sin ninguna contemplación por su oponente la joven asesina alzo por los aires a su antigua sempai azotándola contra el techo y después proyectarla contra el suelo bajo ellas.

El dolor aparecio en el rostro de Rossweisse quien rápidamente palidecía mientras la sangre dejaba de fluir correctamente, afianzó su agarre para castigar nuevamente a la valquiria, haló con fuerza, la tela se cerraba aún más, Rossweisse forcejeaba como podía para liberarse, debido a esas acciones la piel de su cuello empezó a sangrar debido a la fricción.

U-Un p-poco más y tu cuello se romperá – la pelirroja exclamo sin ninguna animosidad

Una llamarada apareció frente a sus ojos, reaccionando con velocidad inhumana soltó a su cautiva para tomar distancia y evitar aquel ataque, los ambarinos ojos de Elesis notaron como Issei rompia la distancia entre ellos a un ritmo bestial, la llamas del Boosted Gear danzaron con violencia mientras que su dueño lanzaba golpe tras golpe con dirección hacia la sirviente de Ophis.

O-Olvide por completo que estabas aquí – Elesis usaba un tono monocorde a pesar de su situación - ¿No se supone que era un combate uno a uno?

Issei se detuvo frente a la oponente de Rossweisse, sus ojos estaba fijos sobre Elesis quien se mostraba cautelosa ante el joven peón, detrás de él, la valquiria se reponía levemente dando pequeños tosidos y tocándose su lastimado cuello.

Puede que así sea… pero… - con fuerza apretó su mano enguantada - ¡CREES QUE DEJARÍA QUE MATARAS A ROSS-CHAN FRENTE A MÍ!

Aquel abrupto grito hizo que la peliplateada reaccionara, mientras de reojo miró la espalda del castaño del que se había enamorado hace poco.

¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE MÁS SUFRA FRENTE A MÍ! – el Sekiryuutei separó levemente sus piernas se dispuso a enfrentarse a Elesis - ¡PREPARATÉ PAR-A!

Sin previo aviso Rossweisse abrazó por detrás al joven demonio evitando que iniciase un combate en contra de la joven asesina, la pelirroja se quedó en su lugar bastante contrariada por la intromisión de la su antigua sempai; pero a pesar de ser una excelente oportunidad de atacarles solo se limitó a observar todo a una distancia segura.

Issei-san – con suavidad Rossweisse susurro para que solo el castaño se escuchase - ¡Muchas gracias por esas palabras… pero debo pedirte que te vayas!

¡Ross-chan! – aquella petición descolocó fuertemente al joven - ¡P-Pero… yo!

¡Por favor! – temblando furiosamente la joven peliplateada continuo abrazando a Issei - ¡Tienes que adelantarte y llegar hasta donde esta Loki!

Esa era una cruel verdad que la ira había hecho olvidar al peón de Ravel, él tenía una misión completamente distinta al resto de sus novias y amigas; bajo sus brazos derrotado mientras se quedó en silencio, Elesis afiló su mirada para abalanzarse en contra de la pareja, casi al mismo tiempo Rossweisse se separó del joven portador de Boosted Gear.

La espada rojo carmín se acercó con peligrosidad al pecho del castaño, en un solo instante la situación cambio para la joven asesina, su arma fue separada de sus manos con una fuerza tal que esta misma salió disparada hacia el techo, en las manos de Issei estaba una espada de un hermoso filo dorado, soltando un resplandor etéreo, ilumino escuetamente la oscuridad del pasillo donde se encontraban. Elesis se alejó atemorizada por la presencia de aquella magnifica arma, sin devolverle la mirada a Rossweisse, el joven hablo lo suficientemente fuerte solamente para que la valquiria le escuchase.

Prométeme que me alcanzaras – el Sekiryuutei hizo desaparecer su arma en pequeñas motas de luz dorada – Prométemelo por favor

Un sentimiento de amargura se anido en el corazón de la joven peliplateada, sus ojos color azul se cerraron levemente mientras comprendía el peso de aquella simple suplica, no obstante esa amargura dio paso a una nueva determinación, apretó sus manos frente a su pecho para poder dar la respuesta acorde a la situación.

Claro que sí - Rossweisse susurro con determinación - ¡TE PROMETO QUE TE ALCANZARÉ… ASÍ QUE ADELANTATE!

Issei miro de soslayo a la joven, mostrando una media sonrisa emprendió la carrera dejando atrás a las dos jóvenes que se batirían en batalla, la valquiria suspiro sonoramente al momento de que el castaño desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo, los sonidos de sus pasos fueron alejándose reafirmando el hecho de que el joven demonio estaba dejando atrás a Rossweisse. La joven valquiria se tomó el brazo donde portaba el anillo que Loki le dio, lentamente su respiración se volvió tan agitada mientras que el miasma de la maldición que estaba sobre ella comenzaba a lastimarle fuertemente.

Eres v-valiente o eres una idiota – la pelirroja empezó a acercarse a Rossweisse – Tu no te estas enfrentado a una sola persona – alzo su mano derecha mientras que su espada se desclavaba del techo - ¡SON TRES TUS OPONENTES!

Lo sé – una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba al adolorido rostro de la peliplateada – Por eso le pedi a Issei-san que se fuera – apretó su mano en señal de soportar el castigo - ¡PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE SE PREOCUPARA POR MÍ!

Chasqueando su lengua mientras que sus ojos le miraban con molestia, la sirviente de Ophis preparó su arma mientras apuntaba hacia su enemiga, flexionó las piernas y se lanzó en contra de la valquiria.

 **PARTE 4**

 _ **Y a todo esto… ¿Quién es el líder?**_

La pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría a todos los miembros de aquel peculiar grupo, la mayor de ellos, tanto en edad como en experiencia estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta al ver las tan dispares personalidades que tenían cada uno de ellos, sería muy fácil no trabajar completamente bien por apresurada que fue su formación como un equipo.

¡Por supuesto que yo! – todos los presentes posaron su mirada en Vali Lucifer – Está claro que el más fuerte del grupo debe de ser el líder

Vali – Gillianne miraba con cierto pesar la arrogancia desmedida que poseía el mitad demonio –Ese no es el punto

Es cierto Vali-san – la joven que realizó la pregunta asintió con la cabeza – ¡Claramente okaa-sama puede barrer contigo!

Ramiel no pudo evitar sentirse en centro de atención mientras todos los miembros del grupo le miraban con interés, inclusive la dragona del infinito le miraba fijamente, era cierto que en sus mejores años logró cargarse a uno de los Maou´s de antaño pero de esa época hasta la actual ya una enorme diferencia, fue cuando Mari decidió añadir más sal a la herida.

Y si más lo recuerdo… a ti no te gusta trabajar en grupos numerosos – la peligris alzaba su dedo acentuando sus palabras – También dejas abandonado a tus compañeros si estos eran lastimados – Gillianne miraba con otros ojos a su compañera temporal – No tienes precaución a la hora de luchar, también te gusta moles…

¡M-A-R-I! – el peliplateado se acercaba lentamente hasta la hija de Penemue - ¡SOY EL MAS FUERTE Y PUNTO!

Fu, fu, fu – Akeno ocultaba su risa tras el dorso de su mano – Jamás pensé ver al Hakuryuukou acorralado

Todos los miembros del equipo de Vali estaban sorprendidos de ver un lado completamente diferente del descendiente de Lucifer, uno que encontraron agradable y sobre todo divertido.

Saben - Clarent alzaba una ceja mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba – Como que empiezo a quererla… a Mari-chan

Tienes razón – Gillianne se cruzó de brazos mientras admiraba el rostro avergonzado de Vali – Deberé pedirle más información sobre mi dragoncito blanco

Ophis alzaba una ceja mientras prestaba atención a la conversación de sus dos seguidoras, fue cuando en medio de ellos apareció una figura transparente, todos se detuvieron cuando se percataron de la presencia, Urd aparecía con un nuevo atuendo, un largo vestido blanco que contrastaba con su piel bronceada, dándole el aire divino que debía de demostrar en esos momentos.

¡Saludos! – la norna que regía sobre el pasado alzó una de sus manos en señal de saludo - ¡Por favor General Kenobi… necesitamos su ayuda…! – una gota de vergüenza recorrió el rostro de cada uno que miraba la proyección astral - ¿Qué acaso nunca vieron St*r W*rs?

Yo lo hice el día de su estreno – Ramiel comentó mientras se cruzó de brazos – Pero eso no viene al caso Urd-sama

Aguafiestas – la joven mujer suspiro derrotada – En fin, la situación es bastante precaria… de hecho necesito que partan inmediatamente

¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Kazuki se animó a preguntar sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta no le gustaría para nada

La visión general de todos empezó a distorsionarse por completo, el escenario nevado en el que estaban empezó a literalmente licuarse frente a ellos, la sensación era un tanto extraña, lo mas cercano a describirla era estar en barco que se movía agitadamente, cuando todo terminó notaron que aún estaban en un lugar nevado pero lo diferente era que las ruinas de una mansión se alzaban frente a ellos.

Eso fue extraño, ka, ka, ka – Bikou era uno de los pocos que estaban de pie alguno de sus nuevos compañeros estaban en el piso un poco mariados – Aunque supongo que ya no estamos en la Tierra

 _Correcto –_ la voz de Urd resonó en las cabezas de todos los presentes – _Estan enfrente de la mansión de Heimdall… por eso hubo el cambio de planes… ¡CUIDADO!_

Un gigantesco puño se apresuró a golpear la zona en la que habia arribado, el impacto destrozó por completo el lugar por suerte la advertencia de la norna fue efectiva y nadie resultó lastimado, aquellos que podían volar lo hicieron ayudando a quienes carecían de los medios para viajar por los cielos, los ojos de los presentes se posaron en la figura de un gigante hecho de piedra y fuego, el cual les prestó atención para nuevamente atacarles sin demora.

Fue cuando un hombre apareció de la nada y golpeó con su escudo al gigante haciéndolo caer de bruces, aquel nuevo extraño rápidamente propino una combinación de golpes con una espada que sostenía con su mano derecha, la mole de piedra gimió de dolor ante la brutalidad con la que lo atacaban, fue cuando la mas discreta de ellas lanzó un grito de asombro.

¡CHRIS HEMSWORTH! – la joven hanyou llamada Mei señalo a su salvador - ¡KAZUKI-SAMA ES CHRIS HEMSWORTH!

¡KYAAAAA! – Clarent acompaño a la pelinegra en su asombro - ¡Es verdad! ¡Dame tu autógrafo!

Tanto Kazuki como Vali suspiraron ante la demostración de fangirlismo de sus dos compañeras, no obstante vieron como ese hombre se deshacía de aquel gigante con facilidad. Una vez que vio como la enorme forma humanoide dejó de moverse levantó su mirada ante el grupo que estaba en los cielos.

¡¿USTEDES DEBEN DE SER EL GRUPO QUE COMENTÓ URD?!- el rubio grito con fuerza mientras que los mencionados asintieron a su pregunta - ¡BIEN ORIGINALMENTE IBA A FACILITARLES EL ACCESO PERO SE ME ADELANTARON…! – Heimdall señaló con su dedo hacia una vereda cercana - ¡SIGAN ESE CAMINO ES UN ATAJO PARA LLEGAR A ASGARD!

Fue cuando uno de ellos alzó su mirada hacia el horizonte, un frío recorrió su espalda cuando se percató de la situación verdadera en la que estaban metidos.

¡Mi-Miren! – una joven pelinegra de lentes hablo bastante alarmada

¿Qué ocurre Homura-chan? – aquel que le preguntó se trataba de su Rey - ¡PERO QUE…!

Todos notaron la alarma entre los dos demonios, fue cuando el mismo malestar se apoderó de ellos, en el horizonte donde se alzaba un puente de arcoíris avanzaba los rezagados del ejercito de Loki, un numeroso grupo de Gigantes y soldados muertos, Heimdall por su parte chasqueo la lengua molesto, nunca se esperó que algo así ocurriera frustrando un poco sus planes para enviar refuerzos directamente hacia el palacio, bajo del torso del gigante abatido, preparando su espada y escudo para continuar luchando.

¡DEBEN DE APRESURARSE! – el Dios Vigía mostraba serenidad en su mirada - ¡EN EL CAMINO PUEDE QUE SE ENCUENTREN CON SORPRESAS INESPERADAS! – apretando el agarre de sus armas se dispuso a lanzarse a la contienda - ¡PERO SI LO QUE DIJO URD ES CIERTO NO TENDRAN PROBLEMAS!

Habiendo dicho eso, Heimdall corrió tan rápido como pudo, el grupo se quedó en silencio observando como el dios inicio una batalla muy desventajosa para ellos, Ophis fue la primera en bajar al suelo mientras se quedo en silencio por uno instantes.

No importa quien sea el líder – la pequeña dragona dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción – Saben lo que tiene que hacer… por mi parte necesito ver a cierto rey dragón un tanto perezoso

Desapareciendo en un círculo mágico de color purpura, la líder ipso facto de Khaos Brigade dejo sus órdenes al aire, todos los demás simplemente imitaron su acción y bajaron al suelo.

Ya la escucharon – Ramiel fue la primera en comprender las palabras de Ophis - ¡Avancemos entonces… hacia el palacio Valhalla!

Vali estuvo a punto de protestar ante el repentino liderazgo de la Cadre pero simplemente sonrió, fue el primero en acatar la orden sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, Gillianne y Clarent estaban sin palabras pero también comenzaron a correr a la dirección en la que el portador de Divine Dividing se dirigió, Bikou por su parte sonrio ante el impetú que mostraban sus "amigos" por lo cual también empezó a correr.

Sabes una cosa – Mari se acercó hasta donde estaba Kazuki – Okaa-sama es una buena líder

El pelinegro sonrió ante la observación de su prometida, mientras que imitaron la acción del grupo de Vali, Ramiel por su parte vio como los más jóvenes le habían dejado sola, ella odiaba tomar las riendas de un grupo no porque fuese incapaz de dirigirlo, sino que siempre se hay perdidas valiosas y lamentablemente no estaba en condiciones de afrontar algo así… no desde hace unas semanas. Llevo sus manos al pecho y suspiró sonoramente; su recuerdo, el dolor de su perdida aún estaba frescos en su corazón, pero también sabía que estaba acompañándola donde quiera que estuviese observándola. Asintió tras un sonoro suspiro, comenzando a correr para alcanzar a su nuevo "equipo".

Las palabras de Heimdall fueron acertadas al ciento por ciento, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con una sorpresa inesperada, frente a ellos se estaba un grupo de soldados muertos pertenecientes al Helheim, todos con el ánimo de frustrar sus intenciones de llegar hasta donde estaban luchando Issei y su grupo. Siendo esta la primera prueba para ver se trabajarían bien como un equipo.

Nadie prestó atención a Clarent, la peli rubia platino sacó su celular desinteresadamente, colocándose los audífonos mientras que sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre aquellos que les esperaban para impedir su avance. A los oídos de la espíritu llegaron las percusiones de una batería y los acordes de los bajos, guitarras; mientras la voz del cantante comenzaba a entonar sus liricas frases.

 **[Ballroom Blitz – The Sweet's]**

 _ **Oh it's been getting so hard**_

 _ **Living with the things you do to me**_

 _ **My dreams are getting so strange**_

 _ **I'd like to tell you everything I see**_

Kazuki sacó su espada de filo negro tan rápido como se movía a través de los soldados muertos de Hel, el arma cortó sin compasión la carne y los miembros de sus oponentes, los ojos rojos de Clarent vieron la acción con asombro, no por el joven que blandia el arma sino por la misma espada en sí; la sonrisa de la jovencita no se hizo esperar, cuando notó que su maestro se apresuró a desatar la destrucción a la que estaba acostumbrado, la energía demoniaca estaba cargada en sus puños, los cuales pulverizaron con facilidad las armaduras de aquellos incautos que se atrevieron a acercarse hasta Vali.

La Reina de Rias Gremory se relamió sus labios al instante que desató la magia característica de ella, los relámpagos que cayeron harían orgulloso a cierto Dios del Trueno Nórdico, pero honestamente Akeno solamente le interesaba la aprobación de su padre, la gracia inusual en los movimientos que mostraba la pelinegra fueron seguidos de cerca por Clarent.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**_

 _ **And the man in the back said everyone attack**_

 _ **And it turned into a ballroom blitz**_

 _ **And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you**_

"Erotico" fue el pensamiento que llenó la mente de la espada sacro-demoniaca y eso era lo que transpiraba Akeno a la hora de ultimar a aquella carne de cañon empeñada en evitar su avance, uno a uno los miembros peculiar equipo empezó a acabar con su enemigos, unos haciendo gala de sus habiliades peculiares, como magia arcanas que involucraban la necromancia o espadas con habilidades peculiares.

Toda esa acción desmedida era disfrutada por la única que no se molestó en siquiera atacar a esos incautos soldados… pero eso no evito que su sonrisa continuara plasmado en su rostro.

 _ **It'll turn into a ballroom blitz**_

 _ **Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_

Creo que definitivamente somos un buen equipo – la pequeña jovencita comentaba muy por lo bajo – ¡Yay!... ¡A PATEAR UNOS CUANTOS CULOS MUERTOS!

Con ese extraño grito de guerra Clarent se unió a la refriega, ¿Quién había dicho que llegar al Valhalla sería sencillo? Y en definitiva no sería aburrido para ninguno de ellos.

 _ **It's it's a ballroom blitz**_

 _ **It's it's a ballroom blitz**_

 _ **It's it's a ballroom blitz**_

 _ **Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz**_

 **PARTE 5**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella visión que alguna vez estuvo frente a los ojos de Sirzechs, filas y filas de demonios que estaban congregados en el centro de la plaza de la capital del inframundo; desde sus tiempos como revolucionario espero que nunca más se reuniera un ejército de tal calibre, pero la situación era precaria con el destino del mundo en juego.

Suspiró sonoramente apesumbrado por el peso que sentía en sus hombros, pero la determinación en sus ojos no se disminuyó ni un ápice cuando se acercó al resto de sus compañeros Maou's, cada uno iba vestido con un uniforme de batalla bueno casi todos porque Serafall así como toda su corte vestían con motivos de chicas mágicas; no obstante el atuendo de la joven Leviatán no era solo bonito sino un tanto practico.

Al menos no usaste holanes – el comentario casual del Satán Carmesí saco una sonrisa en la pelinegra – Se te ve bien Sera-chan

Bueno… So-tan me recomendó que vistiera como Homura – la pequeña Maou reviso su atuendo con atención – Siendo sincera me agrada la idea.

Asintiendo en silencio fijo su mirada en un edificio en particular, a pesar de la distancia sabía quienes estaban allí. Sus padres estaban de pie en un enorme ventanal, Venelana mostraba un deje deacaido por nuevamente ver partir a su hijo mayor a una guerra, un sentimiento que creyó no experimentar nuevamente en mucho tiempo, pero no solo era él, sino también su querida nuera, por ese motivo estaba tanto ella como Zeoticus acompañando a su nieto Milicas, alguien entró a la habitación donde se encontraban el semblante del nuevo invitado era el mismo que la "Señora de la Extinción Oscura".

Nunca es fácil verlos partir – la suave voz de Odelia Phenex lleno por completo la habitación – Mis tres hijos mayores también se va a luchar

Venelana miro el pesar en el rostro de la rubia, quien traía el cabello suelto por completo, debía de admitir que ese aspecto le sentaba mucho mejor que sus elaborados peinados, pero se guardó su opinión para una mejor ocasión.

Tu hija se encuentra allá – la castaña comentaba con mucho tacto – Espero que tus hijos lleguen a tiempo

Sé que Issei-kun y las demás no dejaran sola a mi Ravel – la rubia se sentó en la silla más próxima a ella – Pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada

Entiendo el sentimiento Odelia – la matriarca de los Gremory se acercó a su similar de los Phenex – Debes tener un poco de esperanza

¿Nosotros nos podemos dar el lujo para eso? – Odelia apretó sus manos un poco – Ese sentimiento es exclusivo de los humanos… nosotros realmente podemos albergar

Humano o no… nada impide que lo sientas – una nueva voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la demonio noble – Antes era exclusivo de ellos

Con una sonrisa llena de compasión, ingresaba a la habitación la Serafín Jophiel, ambas demonios rápidamente estuvieron a punto de dar una reverencia pero la líder del cielo se los impidió con un ademán.

Los tiempo han cambiado – la esposa de Azazel se acercó hasta Odelia y acarició un poco su cabello – No pierdas tu esperanza, estoy segura que todos regresaran con bienestar y esta situación tan solo será un recuerdo que contaremos para las próximas generaciones – todos en la habitación miraron con asentimiento a la serafín – de como por primera vez en milenios nos unimos bajo una misma causa… eso para mí me da esperanza

Aquella palabras cobraban peso en los labios de la que lo dijo, Milicas miro fijamente la escena para nuevamente prestar atención al centro de la sala, vio como su padre se acercaba a un podio para dirigirse al ejército.

Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri estaban mirando la transmisión del discurso que el hermano mayor de la heredera de los Gremory, las dos estaban en la habitación con mostrando la misma preocupación que quizás el resto de la población sobrenatural, no obstante el sentimiento para ellas era demasiado insoportable por ser testigos directos del poder de Loki.

Veo que las dos se encuentran bien – una voz alertó a las dos herederas – Me alegro… me alegro

La inesperada interrupción hizo que ambas jóvenes miraran al causante de su sobresalto, mostraba una sonrisa juguetona a pesar de la palidez de su rostro y la agitada respiración que tenía, frente a ellas se encontraba el Rey de los Dioses Nordicos, Odin caminaba tambaleante mientras ingresaba a la habitación, por unos instantes trastabilló apoyándose en una pared cercana.

¡ODIN-SAMA! – ambas jóvenes se levantaron apresuradas para ayudar al dios nordico

Con sumo cuidado colocaron al anciano en la cama, el hombre no tardó mucho en aprovecharse de la situación y hábilmente dio una "checada" al trasero de la pelirroja, quien solamente hizo el ademán de alejarle la mano.

No se suponía que no podía salir de la salón del banquete – Rias ocultó muy bien la molestia en su voz - ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí?

Bueno, tal parece que mi querida Hel sufrió alguna clase de conmoción – el anciano sonrió sarcásticamente – por lo que veo le dieron bastante duro…! ja, ja, ja!

La broma tranquilizó un poco tanto a Rias como a Sona, dándose una discreta mirada suspiraron aliviadas, solamente para notar como Odin cambiaba a un semblante serio, se incorporó un poco para hablar más claramente con las dos jovencitas.

Aunque poder moverme es una mejoría – Odin respiró hondamente – No puedo alegrarme… necesito un favor muy grande de ustedes dos

Claro que sí – Sona rápidamente respondió por ambas – Lo que necesite

Bien, bien… me alegra su entusiasmo – el rey del Valhalla mantuvo su actitud desenfadada – Necesito que vayan a Asgard

La temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados, tanto Rias como Sona estaban deseosas de acceder a la petición del Dios Nórdico, pero el temor de hacer enfadar a sus padre y hermanos mayores por una acción un tanto irresponsable hizo que ambas jóvenes se tomaran su tiempo para responder. Justo en esos momentos Sirzech hablo a través de la transmisión.

Cientos de pares de ojos miraron con expectación al demonio que ostentaba el titulo con mayor importancia de todo el inframundo, el peso que tendrían sus palabras serian catalizador para lo que tuviese que pasar esa misma tarde, el Satán Carmesí los sabia por eso se sentía nervioso por dentro, pero ocultandolo con una máscara de determinación que bien supo manejar en sus tiempos dentro de la guerra civil.

" **El mundo ha cambiado…" –** la voz de Sirzechs fue escuchada en todo el lugar gracias a la magia que utilizaron para hacer de altavoz – " **…nunca antes hemos enfrentado algo así… no obstante nosotros también hemos cambiado… ángeles, caídos, demonios… ya no sentimos esa enemistad milenaria que nos caracterizó por mucho tiempo –** varios demonios asintieron ante la verdad que su líder le hacía ver.

Esa misma transmisión estaba siendo vista en el paraíso; Uriel, Rafael y varias legiones de ángeles estaban conscientes que el Maou estaba en lo correcto, sonriendo escuetamente continuaron escuchando con atención.

" **Hoy bajo una misma bandera… nos unimos… ante un mismo enemigo… estamos dispuestos a pelear…" –** el pelirrojo guardó silencio unos instantes y prosiguió con su discurso – **"No lo hacemos por el derecho de ser vencedores… sino para garantizar que continuemos en nuestro camino hacia una verdadera paz…"**

Azazel se terminaba de poner aquella armadura que usó en los tiempo de la antigua guerra, con el tiempo la fue modificando para que no luciera tan terrorífica, pero cuando desplegaba sus doce alas aún imponía presencia abrumadora ante todos sus hombres, apenas un centenar de caídos serían los que irían a la guerra pero esperaba que su más reciente alianza no los dejara solos en estos momentos de necesidad.

Palabras bastante pesadas – comentaba el gobernador general de Grigori – Es la primera que dices eso no es así… jovencito…

" **Es cierto… el mundo está a unas cuantas horas de llegar a su fin… por eso debemos hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo…" –** muchos de los presentes tragaron un poco de saliva – **"Quiero que cada uno de ustedes de todo en el campo de batalla… recuerden que no estamos solos en nuestra empresa…" –** alzó una mano al cielo del inframundo señalando más allá de esa bóveda celeste falsa – " **Muchos nos apoyan con sus pensamientos y esperanzas… por eso les pido humildemente…. No teman a la adversidad… hagan lo posible porque el amanecer de un nuevo día… ilumine nuestras vidas… ¡LUCHEMOS PARA EVITAR QUE LA NOCHE NOS CONSUMA A TODOS!"**

Un discurso discreto pero efectivo, todos los demonios gritaron enardecidos por las palabras de Sirzechs, quien bajo del podio bastante cansado, ese sentimiento se transmitio al resto de las facciones, todos y cada uno de ellos se prepararon para terminar los preparativos necesarios para la guerra.

No fue tu mejor discurso – Grayfia sonreía un poco divertida al ver el semblante de su esposo – Te lo hubieses copiado de algún anime de guerra

Quise decirlo con mis propias palabras – el pelirrojo comentaba tranquilamente – Pero debes de admitir que fue efectivo

Adjuka se acercó a la pareja para colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, sonrio de la misma manera que ellos lo estaban haciendo, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que ellos irradiaban en esos momentos.

Nunca fue fácil ser un líder – el Maou Beelzebub suspiró sonoramente – Apenas me estoy dando cuenta de ello

Cuando asumimos el liderazgo estábamos concientes de que tendríamos fuertes pruebas – Serafall se acercó sonriente mientras ladeaba la cabeza acompasadamente – Creo que lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora… todos lo creen

Mi único interés es dormir lo más que pueda – el cuarto Maou comentaba mientras se tallaba los ojos – Si el mundo se acaba esta tarde… no podré descansar como quisiera…

Falbium cambio su semblante adormilado por uno completamente serio, uno que solamente aparecía cuando estaba dispuesto a ir con todo el que tuviera que hacer, ver ese cambio en su actitud era una buena señal para el resto de los Maou, quienes hicieron un circulo para chocar al mismo tiempo sus puños.

Como siempre… nunca olvidemos nuestra promesa – Sirzechs hablo lleno de determinación – Pase lo que pase debemos regresar con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Claro que sí… Sirzechs-chan! – la pequeña Leviatán asintió decididamente

En la habitación donde Odin estaba reunido con las dos hermanas menores de los Maou Lucifer y Leviatán respectivamente; ambas jóvenes tenían pensamientos encontrados, la mirada del señor de Asgard estaba puesta sobre ellas expectante a la decisión sobre su proposición, pudo notar como apretaban sus manos, la sonrisa en el anciano no decreció en absoluto, supo que las jovencitas tomarían una decisión.

¡Ejem! – una nueva persona irrumpio en la habitación – Rias-san a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso

Lentamente fueron ingresando más personas al lugar, tanto la pelirroja como la pelinegra se sorprendieron al ver como los miembros de sus respectivas cortes, cierto aire de vergüenza acompañaba sus miradas, aquel que había hablado no era nada más y nada menos que el caballero de la princesa de la ruina carmesí.

¡YUUTO! – Rias se sobresaltó al ver a casi toda su corte reunida en esa habitación - ¡¿Pero porque?!

Ellos están allá luchando – Kiba miro fijamente a su rey – No es muy de mí… esperar, creo que todos queremos ir a ayudarlos

Nuestros hermanos se enfadarán mucho – Sona comentaba un poco intranquila – Pero yo nunca le he hecho caso a Onee-sama

¡Kaicho! – Tsubaki se sorprendió por la actitud de la joven con lentes – Esta de acuerdo con Odín-sama

¡JA, JA, JA! – el padre del todo rio sonoramente - ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!... ¡USTEDES SON MI SEGURO A LA VICTORIA!

¿Seguro? – Koneko ladeo la cabeza confundida – A qué se refiere Odin-sama

Alguien más está haciendo lo posible por evitar que el Ragnarök tenga la conclusión que Loki desea – el anciano miro fijamente a los jóvenes allí reunidos – Y ustedes va como seguro para que lo logren.

Rias suspiro sonoramente mientras negó con la cabeza ante la idea de desobedecer a su hermano mayor, con la misma sonrisa juguetona y llena de orgullo que suele tener al momento de saber que no tenía de otra, miró fijamente a Odin.

 **PARTE 6**

Y el lugar se cimbró por completo, el pasillo lentamente había cambiado por completo, muros destrozados, grietas por el suelo y zanjas por doquier; no obstante las dos únicas presentes en el lugar no mostraban signos de haber recibido ningún daño, pero la respiración de ambas oponentes denotaba el esfuerzo que estaban sometiendo sus cuerpo, Elesis miro con rencor a Rossweisse tomo su espada con ambas manos y se abalanzó directamente en contra de la valquiria.

¡COMO ES POSIBLE! – la ira en la voz de la asesina era indescriptible - ¡COMO ES POSIBLE!

La calma que le caracterizaba desapareció por completo, las pupilas de los ojos de la pelirroja eran bastante pequeñas, mostrando el estado mental por el que pasaba, la valquiria por su parte mostraba una entereza notable, en sus manos brillaban círculos mágicos que usaba a manera de pequeños escudos… movimiento que aprendió de cierta película que vio hace poco, siendo sincera con ella misma nunca se imaginó que los seres humanos fuesen tan ingeniosos, pero a la vez tan ingenuos a la hora de proyectar la magia en sus mentes.

Gracias a esa táctica la joven valquiria estaba logrando poner en problemas a Elesis, pero su enfado no venía de eso; sino de unos momentos atrás…

El silencio reino tras la partida de Issei, no obstante la tensión era tal que el caer de una aguja retumbaría por todo el pasillo, ambas mujeres estaba frente a frente, los ojos de la pelirroja estaba puestos en la oscuridad tras la valquiria, donde el Sekiryuutei desapareció para alcanzar al Rey de los Embusteros, dentro de su mente, la entidad llamada "GD" vociferaba insultos en contra de la asesina al servicio de Ophis.

Desgraciadamente la propia Elesis admitia que todo lo que su acompañante le decía era bien merecido… pero eso simplemente se arreglaba matando a la peliplateada frente a ella.

Ross-sempai – la joven comenzó a andar hacia adelante - ¿Podrías hacer el favor de quitarte de mi camino?

Vaya… todavía eres cortés – el sarcasmo en Rossweisse era más que evidente – Pero a pesar de pedírmelo de buena manera – la valquiria se inclinó levemente - me temo que no puedo hacerlo

Entonces nuestra negociaciones fracasaron – Elesis suspiró sonoramente – En realidad no esperaba que accedieras

La escueta sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Elesis tenía tonos oscuros, las irises de las orbes ambarinas de la pelirroja se cerraron bastante, desapareció en el instante en que dio el siguiente paso, Rossweisse sintió un calor proveniente de uno de sus brazos, instintivamente llevó su manos hasta el lugar donde sentía aquella molestia, vio un corte del cual su sangre empezó a brotar, rápidamente comenzó a sanarlo con su magia. Pero no pudo completarlo ya que su oponente rápidamente apareció frente a ella, empuñando su espada.

Alzandola por todo lo alto, bajó con rapidez buscando cortar nuevamente la carne de la joven valquiria, el miedo y la sorpresa estaba impregnados en los ojos azules de la nieta de Göndull; runas brillantes aparecieron en el espacio entre ambas contrincantes, casi al instante un círculo mágico se formó creando un escudo impenetrable protegiendo a la valquira, tanta era la dureza de la construcción mágica que la espada de Elesis rebotó fuertemente, la inercia del golpe hizo que la pelirroja diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

¿C-ómo? – la pelirroja miraba sorprendida como su ataque había sido rechazado - ¿Cómo es posible?

Apretó sus dientes y nuevamente desapareció del lugar donde estaba de pie, Rossweisse dio un paso atrás cuando notó que las pisadas de la pelirroja se escuchaban en varias direcciones, el techo, el piso y las paredes; el eco de los saltos que daba fue llenando el pasillo, los ojos de la valquiria intentaron seguir el sonido. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el propio sonido, el tiempo se ralentizó, casi deteniéndose, detrás de la peliplateada apareció Elesis, su bufanda ondeaba furiosamente y los ojos de la joven estaba brillando amenazadoramente, la espada estaba a punto de cortar la cabeza de la antigua asistente de Odin.

Cuando el ataque mortal estuvo a punto de ser completado, una lanza de mágica emergió del piso, la punta de la misma paso a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja, ahora era ella quien mostraba sorpresa y miedo; esquivando el golpe dio un enorme salto, casi al momento de tocar el suelo nuevamente emergieron lanzas con la intención de lastimar fuertemente a la asesina. Elesis dio otro salto logrando crear distancia entre ella y la valquiria; se mordio el labio al recordar que Rossweisse era una experta en magia, cuando leyó por casualidad su curriculum, supo de antemano que lo que sus credenciales decían de ella no eran halagos sin fundamente de sus profesores, ella sin duda había terminado la universidad en Asgard siendo la más joven de su clase.

Eso lo confirmaba de la peor manera, la joven seguidora de la entidad del infinito, se inclino muy pegado al suelo, su hermoso cabello rojizo se desparramaba por lo cercano que estaba su rostro al frio mármol del que estaba hecho aquel pasillo; chasqueo la lengua al ver como la herida que logró hacerle a su enemiga sanaba por completo.

La verdad no me lo estas poniendo fácil… S-E-M-P-A-I – siseo venenosamente la joven pelirroja - ¿Por qué tanto empeño? ¿Por qué tanto deseo de hacer las cosas bien? – Rossweisse se sorprendio por la pregunta - ¿Acaso no se burlaban de ti?... Todos lo hacían… Odin, los demás dioses e inclusive las valquirias – Elesis afilo su mirada analizando el semblante de la joven valquiria - ¡VAMOS NO LES DEBES NADA A ELLOS!

Tal vez tengas razón – ahora era la propia asesina quien estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la peli plateada – Siempre escuche sus burlas, siempre soporté las bromas de Odin-sama, tantas que inclusive lloraba cuando estaba sola… pero… aquellos que me valoraban en verdad… - Rossweisse le sostuvo la mirada a Elesis – Hacian que soportarlo valiera la pena… En un principio Issei-san y las demás no quisieron venir a este lugar, aquella negación me dolió bastante… me hizo sentir que no avancé nada… pero – la joven suspiro hondamente recordando al grupo de demonios – Ellos no necesitaron disculparse abiertamente conmigo, me brindaron el apoyo cuando necesité de ellos, puede que no le deba nada a Asgard, pero aquí nacieron mis padres, aquí vive mi abuelita, aquí conocí a amigos irremplazables… aquí conocí el verdadero amor

 **Son puras palabrerías sin sentido** – la pelirroja clavaba sus dedos en el suelo – **¡AL FINAL TODOS TE TRAICIONARAN!**

Elesis guardó silencio al sentir como la rabia crecia dentro de ella, pero ella sentía que esas emociones no eran de propias de ella, sino que pertenecían a alguien más, furiosamente negó con la cabeza; pero el enojo no decrecía… inclusive "GD" guardaba un silencio sepulcrar; claramente algo estaba mal en ella, tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo para lanzarse contra Rossweisse. El sonido de un latigueo fue lo único que dejo tras de ella, la velocidad que utilizo era mucho mayor que la ocasión anterior, los ojos zafiro de la peliplateada estaban fijos en el lugar donde debería estar su oponente, Elesis repitió la estrategia de usar su velocidad para ganar terreno, la pregunta que tenía era…. ¿Funcionaría?

Lamentablemente Rosweisse era alguien inteligente y astuto; cualidades que ocultaba ante su enorme amabilidad y carácter alegre; justo cuando Elesis estuvo lo bastante cerca para atravesar con su arma, la desprotegida espalda de la valquiria, su rostro se encontró con el empeine de la peliplateada; la potente patada mando a volar a la pelirroja, rebotando cual balón de futbol, el mundo de la asesina de Ophis se agito con fuerza. ¿Acaso Rossweisse era buena combatiendo con su cuerpo?

Debo de agradecerle a mi abuelita Göndull por sus lecciones – la joven peliplateada suspiro sonoramente – ¿Quién iba a imaginar que funcionaría?

 _Estaba de pie en medio del patio trasero de su casa, una Rossweisse de apenas unos siete años respiraba con dificultad mientras hacía lagartijas con todo y su abuelita sobre su espalda, cualquiera que le viese, pensaría que la anciana mujer era una exagerada; pero lo que mas destacaba a la valquiria era su enorme disciplina._

 _Abuelita… esto es muy difícil – la pequeña peliplateada comentaba con el rostro bañado en sudor – No puedo más_

 _Rosse – la severidad en la voz de Göndul era extrañamente agradable – Si quieres ser la mejor… tienes que tener el mejor cuerpo, la mejor mente y la mejor voluntad… no lo olvide_

 _P-Pero… yo seré una experta en magia como tú – Rossweisse lloriqueo levemente – Tener un cuerpo fuerte no es necesario…._

 _¡TENER UN CUERPO FUERTE SIEMPRE ES NECESARIO! – la anciana golpeo con suavidad la cabeza de su nieta – ¿Dime que pasará si tu enemigo usa el cuerpo al cuerpo?_

 _¡Una magia bastante poderosa revienta planetas! – la seguridad en la respuesta de su nieta hizo que la mujer suspirara fuertemente - ¿Estoy equivocada?_

 _Rosse-chan, ¿Cuánta energía mágica necesitarías para usarlo? – Göndul mostraba toda la paciencia del mundo mientras su pequeña nieta ladeaba la cabeza confundida – Aun si la tuvieras… necesitas tiempo para realizar los cálculos necesarios, recitar las runas y finalmente dibujar el circulo mágico… pero si sabes pelear…_

La sonrisa en la valquiria no se hizo esperar, fue cuando de un círculo mágico salió una lanza bastante larga, la tomo con gracia haciéndola girar elegantemente alrededor de ella, Elesis se quedó en silencio viendo la maestría que empleaba la peli plateada al manejar aquella arma una vez terminado la pequeña demostración, Rossweisse optó por una postura ofensiva, bajo un poco su torso, abrió bastante sus piernas y afianzó el agarre del arma, fue cuando ella salio disparada hacia la sirviente de Ophis, al punta de la lanza se acercó peligrosamente contra ella, usando su propia espada desvio el golpe, pero no se espero que su contrincante se recuperará rápidamente haciendo girar el arma, golpenadola con el lado opuesto.

La sensación de perder el aire de sus pulmones y salir disparada hacia la pared por el momentum del movimiento fue algo nuevo para ella, la dureza de la pared ayudo bastante en lastimar aun más a Elesis, "GD" bufó molesta dentro de la mente de la pelirroja, aun se mantenía a raya de toda la pelea pero eso no evitaba que se impacientara por la "inutilidad" que la otra joven mostraba en esos precisos momentos, también estaba la extraña sensación que se manifestaba por instantes, todo eso estaba influyendo en el desempeño de la asesina.

Pronto una risa emergio de la garganta de la pelirroja, cuando alzó la mirada ya no estaba ese deje tranquilo que le caracterizaba, sino que ahora mostraban emoción por salir a flote.

 **No se si llamarlo suerte –** Elesis se incorporó en sus dos pies – **Pero poner a dormir a Elesis no es fácil…. Bien Sempai, ahora yo jugaré contigo**

Esta vez el intercambio de golpes fue más brutal entre ambas mujeres, Rossweisse notaba que algo extraño ocurria en todo ese combate, el hecho de cambiar el tono y la manera de hablar; indicaba que la pelirroja tenia doble personalidad y eso ponía en aprietos a la valquiria, se había acostumbrado al estilo rapído de la primera, pero ahora esta Elesis usaba más fuerza en sus golpes, fue cuando decidió utilizar magia.

Ahora era Rossweisse quien se alejaba de su contrincante, invocando círculos mágicos frente a ella los cuales descargaron su energía en contra de la asesina, pero con un movimiento sencillo de su arma disipó la energía. Dejando tras de sí, un pequeño cráter Elesis arremetió contra la valquiria quien se defendió con su lanza, el intercambio de golpes fue corto por la fuerza que la pelirroja imbuía a sus mandobles, viéndose superada en fuerza física, Rossweisse fue despojada de la lanza.

Terminando por defenderse con aquellos escudos mágicos que vio en cierta película…. Dandose cuenta que su enemiga no sería tan fácil de derrotar.

 **PARTE 7**

Se encontraba agazapada dentro de unos arbustos, el dolor en su brazo disminuía conforme su propia magia curativa hacía efecto para cerrar la herida. Suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que aquel daño fue hecho por las garrar y no por los colmillos de Fenrir, sino estaría en graves problemas, podría ser una de las demonios de clase Reina más poderosas o mejor dicho tenía el potencial para serlo; pero el lobo nórdico era considerado un arma anti-dioses.

En la mitología nórdica, más precisamente en el Ragnarök, el hijo de Loki sería el que asesinara al padre del todo, mordiendo su cuello con sus fauces llenas de colmillos, para después ser ultimado por otro dios.

Debido a esa creencia que fue transmitida a través del folclore hablado, los colmillos de Fenrir eran capaces de asesinar a los dioses y Gabriel no era uno; pero recibir el daño directamente sería fatal para ella.

¿Cómo si no recibir la dolorosa mordida de un lobo fuese mortal? – la rubio rio levemente ante el irónico comentario – Lo que me pregunto es…. ¿Por qué me esta tan pequeño?

Merodeando a través de la maleza, Fenrir seguía el rastro de la sangre de la demonio, el simple aroma de su presa mal herida excitaba por completo los instintos de la fiera, gracias a su fino olfato era capaz de seguirla aun con kilómetros de distancia y si se lo proponía a traves de la galaxia entera; el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos, con cautela y sigilo se movió tan lento que prácticamente no hacía ningún sonido. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que su presa no era tan incauta como esperaba. Justo cuando una de sus patas dieron un paso adelante, un circulo mágico brillo intensamente, tanto que iluminó por completo el bosque, la sorpresa en los ojos del animal hizo que moviera su cabeza alarmado, sobre él cayó una lluvia de flechas de energía demoniaca.

Un gruñido de dolor salió de sus fauces, producto del daño que recibía de parte del ataque de Gabriel, quien también estaba sorprendida dentro de su improvisado escondite.

No esperaba que me encontrase tan p-r-o-n-t-o – con terror desvió su atención a la herida ahora sanada - ¡MIERDA!

Salió de los arbustos y emprendió la huida, intentó levantar el vuelo dentro de la espesura del bosque, desgraciadamente era tan espesa que hacerlo era un suicidio por el poco espacio para maniobrar, pronto una ráfaga de energía impidió su intento de volar, viéndola con molestia estaba Fenrir quien aun se lamentaba de sus heridas, con rapidez se lanzo en contra uno de los arboles cercanos, como hizo con anterioridad usó los troncos para impulsarse en el aire, Gabriel mascullo un insulto mientras descendió nuevamente al suelo. El lobo nórdico en lugar de seguirla continúo con su ascenso, para simplemente abrir sus fauces lo más que podría y lanzar otra ráfaga de energía mágica.

El haz de luz rápidamente descendió carbonizando todo lo que estuviese a su paso, arboles, arbustos e inclusive pequeños animales que allí estaban fueron victimas ocasionales de la ira de la bestia asesina de dioses.

Justo cuando la manifestación violenta de poder por parte de Fenrir estuvo por alcanzar a la Reina de Ravel, varias lanzas de energía demoniaca impidieron el fatal destino, las cuales aparecieron alrededor del animal obligándolo a cerrar sus fauces por el daño que recibió de las mismas. Aquella acción hizo que se precipitara al suelo, el impacto fue tremendo, levantando hojarascas quemadas y polvo; los ojos azules de la demonio estaban puestos en el animal herido quien se levantaba tambaleante, pero la intensidad de su mirada era tal, que las orbes ambarinas de Fenrir brillaron por instantes tras el humo de su ataque. El terror que envolvió a la antigua serafín fue indescriptible, ante sus ojos el hijo de Loki crecía en tamaño, duplicando rápidamente su altura; la sonrisa nerviosa que acompaño a la rubia mostraba lo malo que se estaba poniendo la situación para ella.

Oye… eso es injusto – la demonio se dio un paso hacia atrás - ¿Acaso me estabas poniendo a prueba?

Un feroz gruñido por parte de Fenrir fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, todo el pelaje del animal se erizo por completo, de donde se unian sus patas delanteras con el resto del cuerpo emergieron dos terrible cuernos; incrementado la ferocidad del mismo, una vez terminada la escueta transformación, el animal dio un paso, esperaba intimidar un poco a su presa, pero Gabriel no retrocedió. Lo que recibió fue un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Sabes estaba preocupada por tu tamaño – el animal se detuvo confundido por comentario – Pero veo que no me equivocaba… me pusiste aprueba… pero veo que no es todo tu poder

La energía demoniaca rodeo el escultural cuerpo de la Reina de la princesa Phenex, la presión que ejercio en el ambiente hizo huir al resto de los animales; quienes acataron sus instintos mas primordiales, el miedo ante un depredador mayor. Desplegando sus cuatro pares de alas de demonio, la rubia dio un estruendoso grito, fue cuando el cambio más notorio se dio frente a la bestia del Ragnarök.

El costado derecho de las alas de Gabriel fue remplazado por completo, ahora estaban sus majestuosas alas de angel caído, las plumas negro azabache brillaban etéreamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad, la mujer invoco una lanza de energía. Tomándola con fuerza, termino por lanzarla hacia el lobo quien no le dio importancia a la acción pero una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, sintió la necesidad de esquivarla por completo, guiado por sus instintos, el hijo de Loki evito el fatal proyectil.

Veo que notaste que no es fue un ataque ordinario – Gabriel asintió complacida por la reacción de su oponente – Tienes razón…. Esa lanza no es normal…

En su mano izquierda invoco una lanza completamente roja, la cual estaba cargada con energía demoniaca y a su diestra apareció otra de un color purpura muy intenso… la cual tenía el atributo de la luz de los ángeles caídos.

Originalmente yo debería ser incapaz de usar mis habilidades como caído – la rubia comentaba tranquilamente – Pero gracias a la pieza especial de Ravel-chan puedo hacerlo...

Sin esperar una respuesta, claro si Fenrir pudiera darla directamente la Reina de la corte de Ravel, hizo algo completamente irreal… junto las dos lanzas, energías opuestas que se cancelarían entre sí, pero había algo que tenían en común, con el tiempo un ángel caído se convertiría en un demonio y viceversa; un demonio lograría la ascensión a ángel caído. Aquella contradicción dio origen a una nueva clase de lanza tan negra como la misma noche e incluso devoraba la luz alrededor de ella.

Issei hizo algo similar cuando perdió el control – Gabriel levantó la nueva arma en sus manos para apuntar directamente hacia Fenrir – prepárate bestia del Ragnarök… ¡SHEOL LANCE!

Con una enorme fuerza, la rubia lanzó el arma contra el animal quien rápidamente se movio de su lugar, el sonido de dejaba tras de sí era el mismo de un objeto que rompía la velocidad del sonido, Fenrir supo entonces que aquel ataque no era común, abriendo sus fauces hizo que un círculo mágico apareciera frente a ella, una enorme ráfaga de energía salió de ella, el haz de luz salio disparada en contra de la lanza de energía oscura, el tiempo para que ambos se encontrarse parecía correr lentamente, justo en el momento que debían de chocar, la lanza de Gabriel hizo algo que desafió toda lógica alguna.

Simplemente se movió en una trayectoria completamente aleatoria, rodeando el haz de energía y continuando su descenso en contra del hijo de Loki, hasta que impacto en la sorprendida bestia.

Soltando un sonoro alarido de dolor, Fenrir sintió como la energía del ataque quemaba su carne y lentamente empezaba a recorrer su interior lastimándolo aun más. En el aire, Gabriel admiraba la efectividad de su arma, pero ella misma mostraba señales de dolor en el rostro, la piel de su mano mostraba señales de quemarse de la misma forma que afectaba al lobo nórdico.

Je, je – la antigua serafín miraba su mano lastimada – Supongo que este es el precio por entrar en terrenos desconocidos

Dejo de mirar su lastimada mano para concentrarse en Fenrir, quien lentamente se reponía al dolor, pero habia algo particular en las bestias lastimadas; su ferocidad aumentaba exponencialmente, sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en la demonio, apretó sus fauces y se lanzó contra de ella, Gabriel hizo lo mismo. Ambos contendientes mostraban los deseos de intercambiar golpes, preparando ahora dos espadas de energía opuestas, la reina de Ravel hizo un corte en forma de cruz, el lobo alzo una de sus garras para contrarrestar el golpe, el zarpazo fue tremendo ya que puso contra el filo de las armas de la rubia.

Aprovechando la cercanía entre ellos, Gabriel se dispuso nuevamente a cortar al lobo, pero esta vez una de sus espadas fue detenida por las fauces del mismo, apretando levemente, la construcción de energía se rompió en pedazos, cosa que no sorprendió a la demonio, el arma destruida fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra de energía similar. Repitieron el intercambio de golpes, era increíble ver como Fenrir se las arreglaba para atrapar cada corte que Gabriel pretendía darle.

Veo… que eres bastante terco – la rubia comentaba entre jadeos - ¡¿PORQUE FREGADOS NO TE DEJAS CORTAR?!

La frustración se apoderaba de la demonio a cada instante que pasaba intercambiando golpes con el animal, no obstante tenía que admitir que el lobo estaba demostrando una osadía inusual para un animal, con la cual estaba poniendo en aprietos a la propia demonio; viendo que tratar de atacarlo de frente no le estaba llevando a ningún lado, empezó a invocar lanzas de luz por encima de ellos, la lluvia mortal de saetas, rápidamente llenaron el área donde estaban aquellos dos luchando, la primera en replegarse fue Gabriel ganando distancia entre ella y la feroz bestia.

Fenrir por su parte se alejo cuanto pudo del lugar nuevamente adentrándose en la espesura de los arbustos, desapareciendo por completo. Gabriel intuyó que esto nuevamente se convertiría en una cacería, pero indudablemente ella ya no seria una presa. Tomo rumbo opuesto por donde desapareció el hijo de Loki, los ojos del animal miraron con rencor como aquella demonio estaba volviéndose algo más que el alimento de esa misma noche, las bestias no sabían de deportivismo.

Cazar para ellos no mostraba reglas, para ellos era una cuestión de vida o muerte; pero Fenrir no era una bestia común y corriente, pero como tal tenia ciertos patrones que compartía con los lobos comunes y uno de ellos era un aspecto que cambiaría por completo la batalla que estaba teniendo con la rubia reina. Cerró sus ojos como si contemplara que si lo que estaba dispuesto hacer era necesario, espero unos minutos mientras percibía cada sonido que inundaba el bosque.

El sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento artificial, los discretos pasos de los demás animales quienes temerosos se alejaban del mayor depredador y principalmente el latido del corazón de Gabriel. Ese latido fue el detonante de sus futuras acciones, se levantó erguido y corrió tan rápido que era imposible seguirle con la mirada, no importaba mucho si se alejaba de la presa que habia elegido para que el final del mundo, pero también le molestaba la idea de compartirla.

Llegó al punto más elevado dentro del bosque, alzó orgulloso su hocico e inhaló cuanto aire fuese necesario, pronto el silencio inhundo por completo el bosque, en respuesta al que ahora era considerado amo y señor del lugar, silencio tal que parecía que no hubiese vida en el mismo. Y fue cuando un portento aullido retumbó en cada rincón del mismo.

¿Qué rayos? – Gabriel detuvo su carrera cuando se percató del sonido - ¿Será acaso que?

La respuesta de sus dudas fue una que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, dos aullidos respondieron al llamado del primero, la jauría estaba preparándose para la cacería.

 **PARTE 8**

Estaba sentado majestuosamente en aquel trono que no le correspondía, miraba con aburrimiento las imágenes de la guerra que se luchaba a las afueras de Asgard, no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver como aquel reducido ejercito estaba logrando lo imposible ante un enemigo que claramente le superaba en número, pero ciertamente era una batalla que estaba destinada en terminar en nada.

Ragnarök era el ocaso de los dioses y tras de él vendría el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo. ¿Por qué su padre era incapaz de comprender el significado de eso?

Aprendieron amargamente que ellos no eran los dioses que gobernaban sobre Midgar, existían muchas más deidades que se consideraban los absolutos señores de los seres humanos, por un instante Odin, como todo un dios guerrero estuvo tentado en arrasar con todos los demás dioses y mitologías para proclamarse el señor de todo.

Pero apareció él, Elohim… Yahve, Jehova o simplemente Dios, un ser quien demostró que estaba por encima de los demás dioses, quien acompañado de su hijo y doce apóstoles les plantaron la cara a los dioses nórdicos; su hijo traía consigo aquella lanza con la que acabarían su vida tiempo después y el resto portaba cada uno era dueño de un Sacred Gear, las trece longinus, ese día se dieron cuenta de lo enorme que era el mundo. Odin comprendió que Elohim era alguien que se le debía respetar y sobre todo mantener distancia.

No solo él, el resto de los panteones mitológicos hicieron lo mismo, encerrándose en sus propios dominios y dejando de interactuar con el resto de los demás seres. Con el tiempo los humanos fueron olvidándose de los demás dioses, gracias a la influencia de Elohim y sus enseñanzas; un mundo donde todos tenían las mismas posibilidades, donde recibían bendiciones si llevaban una vida justa y que todo ocurría por una razón. Y…

Qué los dioses no tenían nada que ver con su destino

El día en que ese insolente Dios murió fue uno que nunca llegó a olvidar, no porque le guardase rencor, sino por la manera en que lo hizo, engullido en una enorme esfera de luz, la cual contenía energía que completamente opuestas. En ese momento supo que inclusive los dioses eran capaces de conocer la muerte, Odin y los demás lideres de las mitologías se unieron para evitar la destrucción completa del mundo algo que indudablemente sería imposible en cuestiones normales, con el pasar de los años vio como las facciones bíblicas pasaba por una guerra fría y era ironico que ellos mismo llevaron a erradicación completa del mundo que supuestamente le pertenecía solamente a la humanidad.

Sonrío cuando tuvo la oportunidad de lograr su destino, acaricio el Gjallahorn que estaba descansando en la mesa de al lado, todo estaba en movimiento y no había nada que lo impidiese… salvo él.

El Sekiryuutei, el portador del Boosted Gear, el único capaz en estos instantes de arruinar todo por cuanto estuvo maquinando por décadas. Y no solo eso, aquellas que lo acompañaban estaba demostrando la capacidad de oponerse a los dioses, pero todo tenía un porque.

¿Cómo era posible eso?

La respuesta estaba en la devoción de los humanos, al igual que los ángeles del cielo, la fe de la humanidad era la energía que movía todo, tanto él como su familia eran dioses, pero sus leyendas estaban perdidas del folclore humano, aquellos que profesaban su fe en los dioses nórdicos simplemente fueron convertidos al cristianismo, cortando por completo la fuente principal del poder de un dios, solamente aquellos que eran muy famosos no notaban la diferencia y sus habilidades no estaban limitadas.

Pero Sygin, Narfi y Vari estaban en otro plano, pero sus otros hijos no tendrían tanto problema, razón porque la preocupación no lo agobiaba tanto como se esperaba de alguien que tenia destinada la derrota, Fenrir era sin duda su pieza mas fuerte en todo el plan y no sólo eso, el lobo asesino de dioses no estaba solo.

Chasqueo los dedos para cambiar la imagen que estaba frente a él, atrapado en medio de las raíces de Yggdrasil se encontraba Nidhöggr quien estaba agitado por toda la muerte y destrucción que sucedía en Asgard, sonrio con malicia mientras intuyo un nuevo plan. Uno realmente horrendo aun para sus estándares. Apareció flotando en la parte más profunda del árbol del mundo, el lugar donde caían las almas pecaminosas que inclusive no eran aceptadas en Helheim.

Veo que estas molesto – el dios del engaño hablo con arrogancia – Dime… ¿Deseas salir?

Los ojos rojos del dragón maligno se posaron ante el dios, la sorna en sus ojos era tanta como la arrogancia en Loki; para la bestia sellada aquel personaje eran tan importante como las malditas raíces que roía todos los días desde su encierro. Pero presto la atención a las palabras de peli celeste.

Acaso eres un idiota – la respuesta que dio el Dragón no molesto en absoluto al dios - ¡TODO MUNDO DESEA SER LIBRE!

No conoces lo que son los modales – Loki se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como Nidhöggr se agitaba en su improvisada jaula – Debes pedir las cosas como son

¡VETE AL CARAJO… SEÑOR DEL ENGAÑO! – el dragon respondio con una cruel sonrisa - ¡SABES QUE LOS DRAGONES NO PEDIMOS… OBTENEMOS!

Ese tipo de pensamiento me agrada – con un ademán se deshizo de todas la raíces que impedían la libertad a aquella criatura – Bien Nidhöggr… únete a mi Ragnarök

La bestia abrió sus fauces para devorar a Loki, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver que simplemente se trataba de una proyección, eso molesto un poco al dragon, la eterna hambre que siempre padecía hizo que bufara enardecido pero mantuvo la compostura.

Muy astuto… muy astuto – el dios del engaño sonrio al notar como el dragon simplemente negaba con la cabeza – Bueno yo me voy

Loki era ahora quien estaba sorprendido por las acciones impropias de Nidhöggr estaba mostrando, pero el dragon era ahora quien se divertía con las reacciones de autor del Ragnarök, levantó sus cuatro alas y tomó el vuelo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer en el firmamento, el dios del engaño hizo su jugada.

No te gustaría saciar tu hambre con los demás dioses – Nidhöggr se detuvo en el acto - ¡Que mejor manjar que la carne divina de aquellos que te encerraron en este lugar!

Aquel dragón miró de soslayo a Loki, sus fauces lograron mostrar una cruel sonrisa gesto que no le pareció indiferente al artificie del Ragnarök. Se dio la vuelta para estar nuevamente frente a frente del peli celeste, la diferencia entre tamaños era bastante notoria, el dragón oscuro acercó su cabeza tanto al Dios del Engaño que verlos era casi cómico.

Propuesta interesante… ¿Por qué darme a tu estirpe como ofrenda? – El dragón mostraba interés pero su voz presentaba duda - ¿Acaso no sientes remordimiento por hacerlo?

Ellos no son mi familia – Loki contestaba sin ninguna emoción – No soy un Aesir y tampoco un Vanir… mis padres son Notun, gigantes desterrados de su pueblo – Nidhöggr ladeo la cabeza mientras escuchaba atentamente – Dártelos en un banquete simplemente es algo necesario

El dragón rio fuertemente mientras el dios le miraba seriamente

¡BWA, HA, HA, HA! – entre risotadas levemente Nidhörgg exhalaba fuego - ¡VAYA QUE ME HAS HECHO REIR!... ¡DECIR ESAS COSAS SIN MOSTRAR SENTIMIENTOS ES UN VERDADERO CHISTE! – los ojos rojos del enorme reptil se posaron en la figura de Loki – De acuerdo, rey de los embusteros… Iré a darme un banquete de Aesir y Vanir… ¡QUE IMPORTA SI EL MUNDO ACABA HOY MISMO!... ¡UN BANQUETE ASÍ ES IRREPETIBLE!

Moviendo sus cuatro alas con fuerza, el dragón oscuro remonto el vuelo hacia Asgard, los ojos azules del propio Loki miraron con asombro el poderío que mostraba el reptil al volar; si había algo que podía ser tan intimidante como un dios, eso eran los dragones cuyas presencias evocaban el miedo y la admiración por igual, sonrió escuetamente mientras que la imagen se desvaneció en motas de luz azul celeste. Una vez dentro del salón del trono el propio dios estaba complacido por haber logrado la intervención del Dragón Abismal de la Ira, suspiró sonoramente mientras miro levemente al tablero frente a él, el cual ahora albergaba una cuantas piezas, un rey negro que le representaba, una torre del mismo color y un solo peón, mientras que en el lado opuesto quedaban solamente un peón y una reina en movimiento.

En un caso normal, el juego se daría por terminado con su victoria, pero todo esta situación era extraordinaria y por ende su derrota aun era posible.

La sonrisa nuevamente hizo acto de presencia en su rostro, denotando el gusto y satisfacción que sentía en esos precisos instantes, levantó su mirada a las diferentes pantallas mágicas que flotaba a su alrededor, pronto su opus magna llegaría a su climax… sin importar cuantos tratasen de impedir su ambicion, el se saldría con la suya.

Sigmund mascullaba nuevamente insultos ante sus enemigos, el padre de Siegfried estaba mostrando señales da agotamiento como todo el resto del ejercito de Freyja, inclusive la propia diosa estaba cayendo en el cansancio, su hermosa cabellera rubia estaba cubierta por el barro y la sangre que llenaba el campo de batalla, su armadura casi estaba completamente destruida y bajo de ella se asomaban las finas ropas que usualmente usaba en el palacio.

¡FREYJA-SAMA! – el Rey Einhenjar se acercó a la diosa para ver su estado - ¡DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS DENTRO DE LOS MUROS DE ASGARD!

La deidad del amor se quedo quieta mirando fijamente al antiguo rey, un deje de molestia estaba en la mirada de ella; le dolía admitir que toda la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, todo el optimismo inicial estaba por los suelos, levantándose como pudo encaró al hombre.

De acuerdo… ordena la retirada – Freyja comentó entre dientes – Habrá que prepararnos para el asedio

Entendido – Sigmund acató la orden de la única dirigente del ejercito de asgard

Alzó una de sus manos y aquellos que estaban sobre los muros fortificados de la capital del mundo nórdico, hicieron sonar enormes cornucopias las cuales anunciaron la lastimosa retirada, todos los einhenjar miraron con pesar a la única diosa que estaba en el campo de batalla, pero intuyeron que era lo mejor, juntado todas sus fuerza emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el interior de Asgard. El ejercito de Loki estaba eufórico al ver como sus enemigos eran superados por ellos, obteniendo mayores deseos empezaron a imprimir mas fuerza en sus ataque hacia los abatidos soldados de Freyja.

El trayecto de regreso fue tan duro como la lucha misma, pero una vez que el último de los guerreros ingresó cerraron por completo las puertas tras de ellos, ante la diosa se acercó Göndul, mostrando el mismo sentimiento que ella, la anciana mujer colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombre de la joven deidad, indicándole que compartía el mismo sentimiento que ella.

Pronto los muros empezaron a cimbrarse, producto de las piedras que los notun de Muspelheim y Niflheim lanzaban contra la ciudad, algunas rocas alcanzaba a sobrepasar la muralla defensora, impactando en contra de los edificios de la ciudad, pero por suerte la población civil ya había sido puesta a salvo; la sensación de alivio fue escueto, pronto varias valquirias empezaron a tratar las heridas de aquellos que estaban en peores condiciones y otros descansaban como podían.

Sigmund… debes de ir a ver el estado de los demás dioses – la rubia habló con algo de preocupación – Por el momento nos dedicaremos a defendernos

Entendido Freyja-sama – el rey se encamino a cumplir las ordenes de la diosa - ¡Un grupo de ustedes que pueda pelear un poco más! ¡SÍGAME!

Justo en el momento en que partía el dueño de las espada divina Gram, una sombra surcó por el cielo, una que sembró el miedo en todos aquellos que miraron aquel fenómeno.

¡IMPOSIBLE! – la diosa del amor se apresuró para ver aquella cosa que provocaba la sombra - ¡NO! ¡NO!... ¡DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA!

No lo es – Sigmund confirmó el mayor temor de la deidad - ¡Es Nidhöggr! ¡Y parece que tiene hambre.

Con un enorme rugido que anunciaba su arribo, el dragon oscuro del abismo se unía a la batalla del ocaso de los dioses.

 **PARTE 9**

 _El frio dentro del sede de San Petersburgo era bastante incómodo y mas en las habitaciones de las novicias recién ordenadas, para Anya Petrova era algo sin importancia ya que no se comparaba al frío con el que creció en su pueblo natal, pero por suerte al menos su habitación no era tan fría como en los demás, según las hermanas mayores aquellas condiciones forjarían mejores almas capaces de resistir las tentaciones de la carne y sobre todo les daría la fortaleza para sobrellevar lo extenuante de la vida como siervo del señor._

 _A diferencia de la sede católica en Roma, la Iglesia de San Petersburgo tenia una tendencia mas militar, debido a la influencia de Stalin en la época en que era absoluto regente de toda la Unión Soviética, ideales que el actual Patriarca mantenía gravadas en piedra para el resto de sus subordinados._

 _¿Por qué mantener esa filosofía en las épocas modernas? Muy simple, los Ortodoxos Rusos no soportaban la idea de que las demás facciones tomaran control de los regalos de Dios, por eso eran demasiado recelosos de los portadores de los Sacred Gear´s nativos de Rusia; pese a que eran un numero bastante reducido eran casi considerados como la élite dentro de sus filas._

 _Pero ser la élite no garantizaba favoritismos paradójicamente eran los que peor la llevaban en los entrenamientos, donde buscaban que explotaran sus habilidades hasta el extremo para sobrepasar las limitaciones humanas, como no hacerlo cuando el Serafín a cargo de ellos era el mismo Raphael quien enfocaba sus fuerzas en la cuestión militar y a pesar de compartir los ideales profesados por el actual líder del cielo. Veía con buenos ojos el trabajo sobre los usuarios de los Sacred Gear´s, pero nuevamente a Anya no le importaba mucho por una sencilla razón._

 _Ella estaba clasificada como miembro de soporte y todo debido al tesoro que el espíritu santo deposito dentro de ella._

 _Sacram Tunicam, era un sacred gear de por si misterioso como extraño, no había muchos registros de portadores anteriores la cual estaba hecha a imagen y semejanza del Sudario de Turín, con una tela de color rojo y una extensión de 7 mts, aquella reliquia era considerada como multipropósito, servía tanto como para la defensa y el ataque; pero su poder ofensivo era muy reducido en comparación al resto, pero su versatilidad en la defensa era la mejor. Por ese motivo la relegaron a fungir como soporte y defensa; aunque claro a sus once años ya era expuesta a terrible entrenamiento de los Spetnatzs._

 _Si bien al principio lloraba en la soledad de sus habitaciones, pero se aferró a la idea de que todo ese sufrimiento era para el bienestar de la humanidad, y ella como un miembro de la primera línea de defensa en contra de aquellos que moran entre la oscuridad; no podría dejarse vencer por tales nimiedades como el dolor y el agotamiento._

 _Se preguntaba a veces si era cosa del fanatismo que sus propio padres le inculcaron en su niñez o era el mismo fanatismo que sus compañeras transmitían constantemente dentro del convento._

 _¡NUEVAMENTE! – Anya escucho tras de ella cuando el infernal sargento volvió a ordenarle a ella - ¡ANYA! ¡HAZLO NUEVAMENTE!_

 _La situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos era una… un tanto irreal, aquel hombre había sido designado como su instructor personal, era bastante corpulento y tenia cicatrices en el rostro; producto de las incontables batallas en las que estuvo involucrado en su juventud con tantas condecoraciones ¿porque una persona como Igor estaba enseñándole a ella?_

 _El hombre tenía la respuesta grabada en su mente, una sola vez supo lo que era el verdadero terror al presenciar como un demonio renegado ultimo a todo su escuadrón frente a sus ojos, recordar como aquella criatura con forma humana les cazó como a simples animales y degustó de la carne humana marcaron profundamente al spetnatzs. Para después ser catalogado como alguien psicológicamente inestable, no tuvo mas consuelo que refugiarse en la religión, no fue que hasta el Patriarca Ivanovich vio el potencial en Igor para forjar verdaderas armas contra aquellas criaturas._

 _En un principio el hombre vio en Anya como alguien inútil, simple carne cañon que serviría para engendrar hijos y quedarse en el hogar esperando la llegada de su esposo, pero esa era solo su opinión personal nada más… cosa que poco importaba ante los lideres de la Ortodoxa Rusa, pero el instructor se labró una fama de crear verdaderos exorcistas completamente eficientes; ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando prácticamente deshumanizaba a sus pupilos? Tal como lo hacía con los miembros de las fuerzas especiales rusas._

 _Estar frente a una niña de once años era un tanto difícil para él, pero Anya demostró algo que nunca vio en un adulto; no importara cuanto la vapuleara física y mentalmente, la condenada niña se levantaba con fuerzas renovadas. Por eso la había puesto a hacer algo completamente imposible para alguien de su edad. Tenía que derribar a cinco hombres que prácticamente le superaban en peso y estatura; para eso tenia que utilizar su propio cuerpo cosa que no le estaba resultando nada fácil._

 _Pero instructor – la pequeña pelirroja comentaba mientras estaba en el suelo - ¡Son demasiado pesados para mí!_

 _¡ESO NO IMPORTA! – el hombre negó con la cabeza - ¡SIEMPRE HAY UN MODO… SOLO DEBES DE ENCONTRARLO!_

 _La pequeña niña se levanto como pudo, ignorando por completo que cada parte se cuerpo le doliera, que su piel ya mostraba moretones por los golpes que recibía por parte de sus compañeros de entrenamiento y que el viento frio de la tundra hacía que su ropa sudada se pegara al cuerpo aumentando el frío del ambiente._

 _De acuerdo – respondió Anya sin mucho animo – Lo intentaré nuevamente_

 _Sin darle ninguna palabra de apoyo o consuelo, el instructor miro con seriedad como la niña se embarcaba nuevamente ante la imposible tarea ante ella._

 _Las horas pasaron y la noche cayo como siempre lo hacia en esos días, pero la sonrisa que tenía Igor en su rostro denotaba la satisfacción que sentía, en medio de los cuerpos de los cinco adultos se encontraba Anya, jadeando copiosamente con moretones en la cara y su piel severamente lastimada al grado que sangraba abundantemente, pero había conseguido hacer lo que le pidieron, ¿Cuál fue el método que empleo?_

 _Explotar las debilidades de sus enemigos, atacar las partes vulnerables, no mostrar piedad salvo a aquellos que consideres tus camaradas… todas esas enseñanzas fueron el catalizador para que la pequeña de once años lograra aquella proeza. Después de ese día, Anya Petrova ya no era alguien ordinaria._

El fragor de la batalla había alcanzado nuevos niveles, Rosswiesse estaba completamente sobrepasada por la intensidad de los golpes de Elesis, quien ahora mostraba una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, la lanza de la valquiria se movía tan rápido como lo hacía la espada carmesí de su oponente; a pesar de la increíble defensa que mostraba la nieta de Göndul, ella empezaba a sentir como sus músculos resentían el sobre esfuerzo al que estaba sometiéndolos, reflejándose por completo en su rostro, por su parte la pelirroja no mostraba señales de agotamiento al contrario parecía disfrutar de la sensación de sentir su cuerpo llevado al límite.

 **¡NI SIQUIERA ESE DEMONIO PERVERTIDO PUDO LOGRAR TANTO! -** aquel comentario de Elesis estaba fuera de lugar - **¡PARA SER UN NOBLE SIMPLEMENTE CONFIABA EN SU ENTREPIERNA!**

¿A que te refieres? – Rossweisse dio uno pasos atrás seperandose de la asesina - ¡Que es lo que me pretendes decir…!

 **¡Oh vamos… debió ser una noticia en el mundo sobrenatural! -** la sonrisa en la joven era bastante notoria - **¡Una simple humana asesinando al heredero de la casa Ronowe!**

La seguridad en las palabras de la joven era genuina, la valquiria se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba lo que escuchaba, pronto recordaba aquellos rumores que se decían sobre ese incidente, mucho pensaron que se trataba de alguna especie de broma, pero asesinar a un demonio noble no era una proeza en sí. Los mas fuertes exorcistas eran capaces de tales actos con las debidas preparaciones, pero había algo que muchos ignoraban de ese particular evento. Aquel demonio no estaba solo al momento de su muerte, sino toda su corte completa, quince demonios de clase baja fueron muertos en el mismo lugar.

Rossweisse miro fijamente a la asesina, quien dio un paso hacia adelante, pero la valquiria se quedo en su misma posición.

 **¡En total fueron dieciséis! –** Elesis continuo en su andar – **Al caer los primeros dos… simplemente el resto suplicaba por su vida… idiotas ignorantes** – la joven miraba su arma con dedicación - **¡Tu eres la segunda… que logra mantenerme el ritmo… nunca pregunté su nombre! –** se cruzo de brazos tratando de recordar ese evento - **¡Es curioso ella tenia mas o menos el mismo cabello que tu!**

En medio de una vereda cierta peligris estornudaba con fuerza llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, pero rápidamente le ignoraron ya que tenían que lidiar con otras cosas más importantes.

Pronto Rossweisse se mantuvo alerta ante su contrincante, afianzó su arma y espero la arremetida de ella; Elesis entendió lo que la valquiria frente a ella esperaba, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella y se preparó para cumplir con sus expectativas, como negárselo, la espada de la pelirroja se convirtió en un borron, que ni siquiera era capaz de ser percibido por los ojos. Metal contra la sangre endurecida, el choque de ambas armas resonaba en cada instante en que se encontraban.

La excitación por la batalla empezó a contagiarse en la peliplateada, al final de cuentas por su sangre corria el mismo fervor por los combates herencia de generaciones de valquirias que le precedieron. Claro que ella misma negaba ese rotundo hecho porque simplemente tenía otro objetivo en mente y ese era sobrevivir para rencontrarse con el Sekiryuutei.

El peso de su promesa era tal que por ningún motivo permitiría que Elesis se interpusiera en conseguirlo, pronto dio un paso adelante mientras intercambiaba golpes con la pelirroja, uno tras otro fue haciendo que su enemiga retrocediera lentamente.

 **Ya me parecía extraño… Rosse-sempai -** pronto la asesina comentó abandonando su sonrisa - **A ti te gusta pelear… pero lo ocultabas bastante bien**

Te equivocas - Rossweisse respondía mientras bloqueaba un mandoble de Elesis – Tengo alcanzar a Issei-san a como de lugar

 **Como si fueras a ganarme** – espeto con repudio ante la firme resolución de la valquiria – **Ya que después de terminar contigo, le daré alcance para matarle**

Aquellas palabras no fueron dichas al azar, pero Rossweisse decidió ignorarlas por completo no sabía del estado de las demás chicas, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que ellas también estaban exponiéndose su valiosa vida para arreglar todo eso.

Ravel-san, Irina-san, Asia-san, Lefay-san, Xenovia-san y Gabriel-san – susurró cada nombre de las que estaban luchando dentro del castillo – Todas ellas están en alguna parte luchando… pero yo fui quien se quedó al lado de Issei-san, ¡SI TE DEJO GANAR!... ¡NO SERE CAPAZ DE MIRARLES A LOS OJOS!

 **¡QUE MIERDAS! –** repentinamente el poder mágico de la peliplateada rodeo por completo el lugar tomando desprevenida a Elesis - **¡QUE PRETENDES!**

Soltando fuerte grito la valquiria preparaba su siguiente acometida, aunque posiblemente el resultado sería adverso para ambas jóvenes, varios círculos mágicos les rodearon, Elesis advirtió lo que su enemiga pretendía hacer e intento alejarse, fue cuando las manos de Rossweisse aprisionaron sus antebrazos, para su sorpresa la joven frente a ella sonreía de la misma forma que en principio la propia pelirroja lo hacía, pronto un terrible escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo y el temor se apodero de su mente.

Todos los círculos mágicos fueron ganando mas brillo y empezaron a zumbar al mismo tiempo, el forcejeo por parte de la sierva de la dragona del infinito se incremento pero también el agarre de la propia Rossweisse.

Elesis-san – la valquiria acerco bastante su rostro al de la pelirroja – Créeme… esto nos dolerá bastante a las dos…

Ese último enunciado fue el detonante de una terrible explosión que envolvió a las dos mujeres.

 **PARTE 10**

Gabriel maldijo con todo su corazón, tales insultos resultaban comprensibles en su situación, tras escuchar el llamado de Fenrir supo que la cantidad de enemigos a vencer se incrementaría lo suficiente como para hacer que se preocupara, rasgó una de las mangas de su chaqueta para vendarse la mano, desgraciadamente el daño autoinflingido por usar la Sheol Lance requería bastante magia para sanarla, magia y tiempo que no tenía a su disposición, una vez que termino con la improvisada curación se recargó en el árbol mas próximo.

Ese Fenrir… - la reina de Ravel siseo con molestia – Tuvo que mandar a llamar a sus hijos… Me lleva el carajo

Respiro hondamente mientras afinaba sus oídos para percibir cada sonido a su alrededor, esperando evitar ser tomada con sorpresa, para su suerte eso sirvió bastante bien, porque de la nada apareció un lobo bastante grande, su parecido con Fenrir era innegable pero su tamaño era mucho menor, con rapidez preparo una de su armas de luz, agitándola con fuerza trató de dar un corte horizontal esperando lastimar al lobo que se abalanzaba contra de ella.

La oscuridad fue cortada por el brillo del arma, el filo de la construcción mágica fue detenido por las fauces del animal, pero súbitamente una segunda hilera de peligrosos colmillos apareciendo de la nada. Las cuales se hundieron en el ante brazo de la demonio. Ahogo el grito de dolor para hacer aparecer otra espada hecha de energía demoniaca, con la cual golpeo la cabeza del segundo animal.

Gimiendo por el dolor de golpe, el segundo lobo solto el antebrazo de la rubia, alejándose unos pasos de ella; el otro animal se acercó a su compañero para centrar su atención en la reina de Ravel.

Sköll y Hati – la rubia miraba con seriedad a las dos bestias frente a ellas – Veo que su padre no va a dejármelo nada fácil

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su ante brazo y mano lastimadas, la reina de Ravel se lanzó frenéticamente en contra los dos hermanos alzo una de sus espadas y corto el suelo entre ellos obligándolos a separarse; se posicionó entre ambos lobos acción que supondría una desventaja táctica pero debido a la experiencia de la antigua serafín no le importaba mucho. Ambos lobos comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor de la rubia, rugiendo ferozmente intentando intimidar a la experimentada demonio pero se mantuvo firme esperando en silencio, la tensión entre ellos tres fue escalando mientras pasaba el tiempo, el primero que atacara estaría dando terreno a su oponente; ante esa situación Gabriel se mantuvo serena simplemente cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus alrededores.

Sköll y Hati se detuvieron intrigados por las acciones de la rubia, pero para ellos fue señal de que debían atacarle, se lanzaron contra la reina de Ravel, sus salivantes fauces estaban deseosas de probar la carne de la reina de la corte de Ravel.

Giro sobre si misma al instante que sus atacantes se acercaron hasta ella, con una de sus espadas golpeo el hocico de Hati mientras con una de sus pierna golpeo el lomo de Sköll, el daño que les hizo a los hermano fue suficiente para que perdieran la noción del lugar, agitaron ambos sus cabezas sin darles una oportunidad para reponerse, hizo caer sobre ellos una lluvia de lanzas de luz con la esperanza de finiquitarlos rápidamente, pero una ráfaga de energía evito que los dos hermanos cayeran ente Gabriel.

Fenrir apareció frente a la demonio, su tamaño habia aumentado bastante, demostrando que ahora si tomaba en serio a su oponente, la demonio dio un paso atrás impresionada ante la apariencia de su enemigo; la última vez que estuvo ante un enemigo que considerable tamaño fue cuando enfrentó al dragón gales, curiosamente la entidad sellada en el boosted gear no recordaba tal encuentro, no podía culparlo simplemente porque para él ellos no eran importantes. Con una sonrisa nerviosa se preparó para encarar la furia del lobo del ragnarök.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus mejores condiciones, parte del pelaje del animal mostraba manchas de sangre producto de los constantes ataques que Gabriel logró conectarle, la rubia sangraba del antebrazo producto de la herida causada por uno de los hermanos, el goteo manchaba el musgo y barro del piso; el lobo bufó un poco excitado por el olor sangre, reacción que también sus hijos compartían con ella.

Si pudieras hablar… me gustaría saber – las orbes azules se enfrentaban a las ambarinas del lobo - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué apoyar a alguien como Loki?

Fenrir se quedó quieto unos instantes, cerró sus ojos y realizó un acto que descolocaría por completo a la rubia… respondió la pregunta que le hizo.

 **Porque es mi padre –** una gruesa y rasposa voz fue escuchada por lo oídos de la demonio – **Debo de seguir al líder de la manada… y ese es mi padre**

Tu… ¡tu puedes hablar! – la sorpresa en Gabriel era evidente - ¿Por qué no lo hacías antes?

 **Piensas tu que hablar es propio de aquellos con forma humana –** Fenrir empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de su presa – **Pude entenderte desde un principio… pero poco me importa comunicarme**

¡PERO HABLAR DEMUESTRA RAZÓN! – una parte de la reina de Ravel estaba fascinada por el giro en los eventos - ¡NO HUBIESEMOS TENIDO QUE ENFRENTARNOS!... ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR EN EL RAGNARÖK!

 **Para nosotras las bestias vivir cada día es cuestión de muerte –** el lobo bufó molesto mientras continuaba rodeando a la demonio – **Ragnarök o no… solamente existo para cazar y alimentarme… ¿Crees que el destino es importante para mí? –** Gabriel prestaba atención a las palabras de su enemigo – **Para mis padres y hermanos lo és… ellos se preocupan por cosas sin sentido… todo es alimentarse y esperar al siguiente día para volver a cazar para sobrevivir –** el lobo se detuvo unos momentos – **Un circulo viciosos del cual no me arrepiento formar parte… Tu para mí… eres otra presa mas de la cual me alimentaré**

Entiendo tu punto – apretando el agarre de sus armas mágicas, Gabriel dio una mirada comprensiva al animal – Para todo esto no es importante, pero… ¿Por qué me atacaste?

 **Simplemente es mi naturaleza… pero me gustan los retos –** abrió un poco sus fauces para jadear un poco – **Una presa que no se defiende es aburrida**

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras se plantó en su lugar encarando, preparó sus armas mientras que las tres bestias mostraron sus colmillos, esperando el momento para batirse en una batalla sin freno. Los dos primeros en atacar fueron Sköll y Hati; cosa que no sorprendió para nada a la reina de Ravel, ya que a comparación de su padre, eran bastante impacientes, que esperaba de los dos lobos que persiguian a la luna y al sol.

Se movio tan rápido como pudo, esquivando a las dos furiosas bestias, a la primera la cortó en un costado, de una manera limpia mientras que su hermano Hati, fue levantado por una de sus piernas; Sköll se tambaleo un poco pero se mantuvo firme ignorando por completo el hecho de que ahora sangraba. Fenrir por su parte abrió sus fauces para lanzar una ráfaga de energía mágica, acción que su hijo Hati imitó, Gabriel colocó sus dos espadas mágicas a manera de defenderse del ataque, los dos ataque se combinaron dándose fuerza mutuamente, pero la rubia logró detener la energía de la misma a pesar de "partir" la energía en varias partes y estas dañaban la parte de atrás de donde estaba parada Gabriel.

El daño era considerable, partes del bosque empezaron a arder en llamas, los animales huyeron despavoridos ante el temor de morir en medio de las llamas, cuando el ataque terminó; los ojos color zafiro estaban llenos de determinación, mientras que los tres pares ambarino estaban llenos de deseos de devorarla.

Hizo desaparecer una de sus armas mientras alzó su mano, un brillante círculo mágico de la casa Phenex apareció en él, mostrando el vínculo que poseía con la treintaisieteava casa de los setenta y dos pilares; de ella emanó una enorme llamarada haciendo retroceder un poco a trio de lobos. Pero allí no terminó toda su demostración, invocó nuevamente sus lanzas de luz las cuales se encendieron en portentosas llamas, salieron disparadas en contra de los animales, separando al trío se alzó al vuelo ganando altura mientras era seguida con la vista por los lobos.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste Gabriel?_

 _La voz del Padre todopoderoso llamaba la atención de la serafín, quien indudablemente se mostraba cohibida ante la presencia de su padre, el hombre suspiraba cansadamente; era doloroso para él, regañar a uno de sus hijos y más alguien como la rubia._

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste Gabriel?_

 _La respuesta era un tanto difícil para la serafín, bajaba la mirada bastante apenada, estaban en guerra con el inframundo y ciertamente tuvo la curiosidad de experimentar con nuevos ataques, con la excusa de un bien mayor realizó algo prohibido, siendo criaturas del bien supremo no tenían malicia en sus acciones, pero a veces hacer el bien conlleva a realizar actos funestos en el punto de vista opuesto. Su padre suspiraba nuevamente mientras esperaba que su hija dijese algo en su defensa._

 _Padre, te pido perdón – la rubia habló con un hilillo de voz – Realmente no quería molestarte… pero debes saber que estamos en guerra con el inframundo_

 _Lo sé… hija mía – Elohim mostraba la eterna paciencia que le caracterizaba – Pero es no es justificación para lo que hiciste… Eres la fortaleza de Dios, entre todos tus hermanos eres la más poderosa – Levantándose de su trono el creador del cielo se acercó a su hija – Ese poder nunca debe de ser usado… esa fuera tuya puede ser tu perdición… sé que eres buena pero debes de mantenerte siempre en calma._

 _Lo lamento padre – las lágrimas afloraron en el rostro de la hermosa serafín – Realmente lo lamento…._

 _Te perdono hija mía - con delicadeza Elohim secó las lagrimas de la serafín – Debes prometerme que nunca volverás a acercarte al Qliphah_

 _Lo prometo – la rubia serafín respondía con ente sollozos – Lo prometo_

 _Elohim sonrió tranquilamente mientras envolvió entre sus brazos a su arrepentida hija, sus más poderosos ángeles… los serafines tenían asignado un lugar dentro del sistema "Sephira" lo cual mantenía una estabilidad dentro del cielo, lógicamente solamente los diez mas fuertes eran capaces de mantenerlo funcionando, pero en estos momentos el padre todopoderosos cargaba con su funcionamiento, no obstante dejo que sus hijos accedieran a su posición dentro del Sephira._

 _Yesod era el que le correspondía a Gabriel, que también era el fundamento de la vida; pero también tenía su inverso Gamaliel del sistema Qliphah, el cual fue robado por su hijo Lucifer durante su expulsión del cielo, ambos sistemas mantienen el balance y ambos pueden "conectarse" mutuamente._

 _Había escuchado que la esposa de su infame hijo era la que sostenía a Gamaliel, Lilith la primera esposa de Adán, pero ese día Gabriel entro en pánico al verse superada por varios demonios accediendo instintivamente a su sección del sistema; sin saberlo también se conectó al Qliphah y logró por un momento sacar la peor aberración posible, no obstante su querida hija pudo evitar que el daño aumentara… pero aun así, se acercó bastante al otro lado de la moneda._

Gabriel se mordió los labios al recordar ese evento en específico ya que significaba que estaba a punto de romper con la promesa que habia hecho su padre, algo que sin duda le molestaba, tanto ella como el Dios Bíblico, habían guardado silencio lo que pasó ese día ya que si los demás serafines se enteraban de aquel secreto colapsarían del miedo, la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad y la oscuridad no existe sin la luz; un principio que muchos, incluida ella olvidaron con el paso de las eras. Pero en estos momentos una promesa era menos importante que el bienestar de todo el mundo.

Si ya una vez desafió la voluntad del cielo pagando el precio al volverse caído… ahora como una demonio podía hacerlos sin ningún remordimiento.

Se dio la vuelta para realizar su último ataque… uno que quizás no estaba preparada para usar del todo.

 **PARTE 11**

 _Nuevamente se encontraba frente al cielo raso de la enfermería, Anya podía sentir como cada musculo de su cuerpo se quejaba del dolor; ¿Por qué estaba allí? La respuesta era tan sencilla, fue un conejillo de indias para una nueva droga experimental, una que solamente funcionaba en un porcentaje reducido de personas en el mundo._

 _Sangue di Santo, uno de los más terribles secretos de la iglesia, de los tantos que tenía aquella institución de lo que ella recordaba._

 _Al menos este no eran tan escabroso como el "proyecto de la espada sagrada", pero también tenía sus lados oscuros que condenaban un poco su uso, la razón era que tal droga incrementaba las habilidades innatas de las personas, casi poniéndolos a la par con demonios de clase media y sobrevivir al combate con la clase alta. El único inconveniente era la retroalimentación de la misma. Sobrepasar los límites causaba un gran estrés en el cuerpo y muchos que lo utilizaban terminaban en estado comatoso por meses o sangraban por todos los poros._

 _La pelirroja fue quizás el caso menos lastimero, pero termino con los músculos desgarrados de varios de sus miembros por eso estaba internada en la enfermería. ¿Por qué realizó tal acto irracional? Como le habían instruido a punta de entrenamientos inhumanos debía priorizar el bienestar de aquellos que estaban luchando al frente. Verse rodeados entre varios demonios renegados fue el peor de los escenarios posibles, todos los exorcistas ortodoxos estaban preparados para tales situaciones, por eso sin el temor de caer frente a sus enemigos harían todo lo posible por cumplir el mandato de sus superiores._

 _Pero en tales condiciones a veces la retirada era la mejor opción, ella tuvo que soportar junto a su sacred gear, un asedio completo por parte de los demonios; ella decidió proteger a otro usuario con su sacram tunicam, toda la situación se extendió un par de horas, tiempo que prácticamente fue una eternidad para la pelirroja._

 _Temiendo que ambos perecerían decidió probar con aquella droga, después de beber el líquido carmín su mente se quedó en blanco y no recordaba nada; solamente despertar en la cama de la enfermería. Con una mirada severa pero llena de orgullo estaba su superior, quien le felicitó por haber evitado que su compañero cayese y también probar la efectividad de la nueva droga; por eso habían decidido darle su iniciación dentro de la orden. No supo si estar contenta o preocupada, pero muy dentro de ella no sabía que reaccionar._

 _Tras dos semanas de convalecencia, su instructor llegó campantemente y le colocó una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, decir que se asustó fue poco pero el sargento Igor era amante de esa clase de tratos por eso no forcejeo mucho ante la amenaza contra su vida._

 _Lo último que se esperó fue encontrarse en medio del bosque, con tan solo la ropa que tenía puesta y un papel en su mano derecha con lo siguiente:_

 _ **51.5 37.3**_

La explosión fue devastadora el humo había envuelto por completo al par de jóvenes evitando percibir el estado en que se encontraban tras esa irresponsable y sobre todo fatal acción por parte de Rossweisse, la primera en mostrarse tras unos instante fue la propia peli plateada, su cuerpo presentaba diversas laceraciones, sangrando copiosamente de ellas, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo y comenzó a toser con violencia. La mente de la valquiria estaba hecha un verdadero caos, pero para su suerte el movimiento había resultado.

Elesis emergió también del humo, su estado era aún más precario que el de la valquiria, pero lo peor era su propia psique… sus ojos estaban inyectados con odio irrefrenable hacia su enemiga, tanto así que no podía ocultarlo por completo.

 **¡MALDITA PERRA!** – la sirvienta de Ophis apretaba su mandíbula tratando de contener su dolor - **¡COMO PUDISTE!**

Rossweisse miraba de soslayo, mientras recuperaba el aliento, no ocultando su sonrisa triunfante, por su parte la pelirroja no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayo un poco más alejada de la nieta de Göndul.

 _GD es suficiente –_ los ojos de Elesis se abrieron bastante al escuchar la voz de su otra yo – _Déjame tomar el control_

 **¡NO ESTES JODIENDO! –** la joven respondía al aire mientras señalaba con su dedo - **¡¿QUE PODRÍAS HACER TU?! ¡LA MUÑECA DE ESA PUTA DRAGONA!**

 _Tu puedes verlos…_ \- la pelirroja detuvo sus insultos – _Sé que puedes verlos y que allí dentro hay algo que nos puede ayudar_

 **Ya veo, ya veo** – la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Elesis mostraba la satisfacción que sentía dentro de ella – **Esa es una buena idea… para venir de ti**

Cerró sus ojos mientras que el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse por completo, Rossweisse se había quedado quieta expectante a lo que la asesina pudiese tramar, tan se arrastró lo suficiente para lograr palpar la lanza que había sacado, se recompuso un poco y empezó a tratar sus heridas tan rápido como podía. El tiempo que Elesis se quedó quieta se hizo eterno dentro de aquel pasillo, pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos, el brillo en ellos era muy diferente.

Perdón por hacerte esperar, Ross-sempai – el tono cortes que empleaba era bastante incomodo – Pero prometo ser rápida… para que ya no sufras más

Aquellas palabras estaban cargadas con un gran pesar, repentinamente Elesis empezó a gemir de dolor mientras que su traje cambiaba de color, el ceñido traje negro se tornaba de un brillante carmín, partes de este se separaban para volverse más revelador; pero su cambio no era solo su ropas también la espada adquiría una forma más agresiva e intimidante. Tras esa transformación el mundo de Rossweisse se llenó de dolor, Elesis había aparecido detrás de ella en un parpadeo, la valquiria trastabillo unos pasos mientras la sangre salía de una enorme herida en su espalda, intento mirar nuevamente a la pelirroja pero ahora estaba frente a ella, sintió un dolor en su abdomen bajo sus ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba siendo atravesada por la espada de la misma asesina. Sintió como sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas completamente abatida.

Sabes, tu rostro me molestaba – Elesis comentaba en un tono sin vida – Pero de alguna manera lo encontraba nostálgico… GD realmente te aborrece

No e-entiendo - la valquiria levantaba la mirada completamente confundida – T-todo este tiempo no he podido e-entenderte

Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo – la joven mostraba un semblante lastimero – A veces siento que soy otra persona o que alguien más toma mi cuerpo – Elesis se alejó unos pasos – GD me susurra cosas que no quiero hacer… pero Ophis-sama hace callar a GD…. – se tomó la cabeza mientras esta empezaba a dolerle – Otras veces hay alguien más… pero llora porque t-tiene miedo…. **¡YA SOLO CALLATE! –** la personalidad de Elesis cambiaba nuevamente – **Y bien… que te parece perra… eso es por lo que me hiciste...**

Tú no eres Elesis – Rossweisse se levantó con dificultad – Porque ella en realidad odia hacer estas cosas

 **¡QUE PUEDES SABER TU SOBRE ELESIS! –** GD habló con furia – **¡YO ESTABA CON ELLA CUANDO EL MAESTRO LA INSTRUIA! ¡YO ESCUCHABA SUS SOLLOZOS EN LA OSCURIDAD! ¡YO LA HICE FUERTE PARA NUESTRO PLAN!**

Tienes razón yo no puedo saber nada sobre ella – la peli plateada posó su mirada en GD – Pero estaba equivocada… Elesis no traicionó a nadie, porque nunca fue ella misma… era la otra… la que está llorando dentro de su mente – con un dedo señalo el rostro de la pelirroja – Sé que me estas escuchando, puedes llamarlo hipocresía si quieres, realmente no me importa… pero voy a salvarte

 **¡QUE PENDEJA! A ti también se te zafó un tornillo –** GD apunto con su espada hacia donde estaba Rossweisse - **¡¿QUE PUEDES HACER EN TU ESTADO?!**

Aún tengo un pequeño as en la manga – una escueta sonrisa adornó a Rossweisse – Espero que puedas soportarlo… Elesis – los ojos de azules de la valquiria brillaron intensamente.

GD dio un paso atrás esa pequeña demostración de poder era suficiente para crisparle los nervios a la pelirroja, negó con la cabeza y le miro llena de rencor, sus ojos ambarinos imitaron las acciones de la valquiria, brillando por su propia cuenta desapareció del lugar para reaparecer nuevamente atrás de la peli plateada; movió su espada con la intención de lastimar aún más a su contrincante, espero que se defendiera pero no hubo reacción de la misma, justo en el momento en que el filo de la espada iba hacer contacto GD se alejó rápidamente.

Su respiración era errática, estaba confundida por la aquella sensación que le envolvió de un momento a otro, repitió la acción paro ahora apareciendo sobre Rossweisse, una vez más se detuvo en el último instante. La molestia dentro de ella cada vez cobraba más fuerza, ¿Por qué se negaba a conectar el golpe que le daría la victoria?... GD apretó los dientes y volvió a realizar el mismo acto, con el mismo resultado.

 **¡¿POR QUÉ?! –** la joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza - **¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –** con desesperación golpeó su cabeza contra el piso, ignorando por completo el propio daño que se hacía - **¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO MATARTE?!**

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de alguna forma y la propia GD lo ignoraba; las palabras de Rossweisse lograron llegar a la "verdadera" joven que yacía dentro de Elesis, siendo ella quien evitaba que la personalidad desequilibrada de GD no tuviese el control total de sus acciones, aquello realmente alivio a la valquiria porque sabía que estaba tomando la acción correcta. Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse en su último movimiento, debajo de ella apareció un círculo mágico especial, el resultado de sus estudios en el paraíso no solo eran magias curativas que sobrepasaban a las conocidas.

Sino también el descubrir que la magia entre mitologías era compatible, así que runas y letras en hebreo se sincronizaban completamente bien.

Aquel círculo manifestaba el poder sagrado de los ángeles del cielo en su hermoso brillo dorado y la pureza de la valquirias del Valhalla con su brillo azul celeste, GD miraba estupefacta el espectáculo de algo realmente imposible, pero si los sacred gears podrían romper el balance por completo.

 **¿Por qué la magia de una valquiria no podría?**

Si sus compañeros la viesen en estos momento, estarían tan orgullosos de la antigua asistente de Odín… nunca se volverían a burlar de ella, pero más que nada estarían orgulloso de ver que estaba a la altura para poder ser comparada con su abuelita Göndul. Y ella efectivamente aceptaría ser puesta al mismo nivel que su nieta, porque ese sería el mayor honor que pudiera percibir más que la fama y el reconocimiento de los demás habitantes de Asgard.

 **Las nuevas generaciones tienen la obligación de superar a las anteriores**

 **Esa era la regla natural de la vida**

La magia había llegado a su punto más elevado, con fiereza miró fijamente a su contrincante quien estaba paralizada ante lo que fuese a sacar la valquiria de aquel conjuro donde se combinaban dos magias completamente distintas, el brillo cesó por completo y con un rápido movimiento Rossweisse apareció frente a GD.

¡APRIETA TUS DIENTES… GD! – la peli plateada tenía una de sus manos cargadas de poder mágico – ¡ELESIS-SAN O LA PERSONA QUE ESTES ALLÍ DENTRO! - con abrió su mano y con la palma extendida golpeo el abdomen de la pelirroja - ¡ESPERO QUE ESTA LUZ TE GUÍE EN LA OSCURIDAD!

 **¡AZURE RHINEMAIDEN!**

GD sentía como la magia entraba dentro de ella, llenándola de una extraña paz con lentitud fue cerrando sus ojos mientras perdía toda fuerza en su cuerpo, cayendo en los brazos de la propia Rossweisse, quien la recibió con un rostro serio ya que según la leyenda las valquirias se encargaban de llevar las almas de los guerreros caídos en batalla, ella haría algo similar… solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

 **PARTE 12**

La opresión que sentían por parte de la demonio era inconmensurable, tanto Sköll como Hati mostraban el temor en su cuerpo, mientras que Fenrir parecía inmune a la presencia de la rubia, quien a pesar de estar a una altura y distancia considerable alejada de ellos sentir como su poder se desbordaba atestando por completo el ambiente, para ellos era un motivo valido para reaccionar con miedo.

Una sentimiento muy raro en los depredadores porque casi siempre son ellos lo que lo infunden y casi nunca lo siente de manera directa.

Pero en estos momentos aquella demonio, la cual era su presa para el fin del mundo… estaba mostrando sus garras y colmillos, Fenrir al ser una criatura con origen divino, poseía una inteligencia a la par a la de los dioses; por eso su mente pudo comprender el término ironía, ya que sentirse intimidado por alguien a quien solo vio cómo su alimento del día, estaba enseñándole algo completamente nuevo.

Gabriel por su parte descendía con rapidez, sus ojos estaban puestos en el trío de bestias, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la velocidad a la que se estaba moviendo, sus manos mostraban los primeros vestigios de lo que iba a usar contra de ellos, Sheol Lance era tan solo rozar el otro lado; pero ahora realmente iba a abrir la puerta, sin notarlo la energía oscura le empezaba a envolver lentamente convirtiéndose lentamente en un cometa de completa oscuridad que atravesaba el cielo falso de aquella enorme sala que fungía como jardín.

La estela de negra que dejaba tras de sí completaba por completo su apariencia, acomodo su cuerpo para hacer impactar uno de sus puños en el suelo, ante las mirada de los tres lobos, pudieron ver como las características orbes azules de Gabriel se tornaban de un carmesí mientras que en su rostro podían ver el esfuerzo que envolvía a su cuerpo.

Justo en medio de las tres bestias, justo en medio de aquellos animales que estaban dispuestos a devorarla, justo en medio de ellos… el puño de la Reina de Ravel se clavó en el suelo; una enorme cúpula de oscuridad se alzó sobre ellos cuatro, absorbiéndolos por completo; consumiendo sus alrededores y reemplazándolo por otro lugar.

Lost Gehenna – Gabriel hablo con completa tranquilidad –Esto es lo que guardaba celosamente, algo que mi padre supo siempre – la rubia estaba de pie mientras abrió sus ojos ahora carmesí – Los ángeles pueden ser malos pero son tan inocentes que no se dan cuenta de ello.

Fenrir y sus hijos dieron un paso atrás el bosque ya no estaba a su alrededor, sino un páramo desolado, donde no había luz aun así podían ver con claridad y no era por su condición como lobos, sombras alrededor de ellos se alzaban como columnas infinitas que sostenían el cielo sobre ellos, pero quizás lo más sorprendente para ellos no era el lugar en sí, sino el sentimiento que proyectaba.

Un vacío y desesperanza absolutos, pero también la oportunidad de encontrar la redención… al menos para aquellos que fuesen dignos de ello.

Parada frente a ellos, con su brazos severamente lastimados estaba la antigua serafín quien alguna vez tuvo la orden de amar y velar por la humanidad; en ese entonces revelar ese mundo hubiese sido su perdición de su estatus angelical, pero ahora ya no era más un ángel, cayó de la gracia por evitar un desastre mayor. Y hace dos semanas se convirtió en demonio para velar por la seguridad de las personas que consideraba las más importantes para ella.

Con sus ocho alas extendidas, cuatro de ellas de demonio y las otras cuatro de ángel caído no hizo más que levantar una de sus manos, con la palma extendida apuntado tanto al padre como a sus hijos.

Fenrir… ¿alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de rezar? – la suave voz de Gabriel resonó por completo en aquel lugar

 **Para nada soy una bestia… y las bestias no le rezan a nadie –** con orgullo el lobo nórdico contestó a la pregunta de la mujer – **Haz lo que tengas que hacer… Gabriel**

Ya veo – cerro sus ojos dio un largo suspiro – Descansa en paz… orgulloso Fenrir

Cerró su mano extendida, la hacerlo emergieron del suelo una enorme cantidad de pequeñas columnas oscuras, las cuales se transformaron en largas extremidades que sin ninguna contemplación atraparon al trio de lobos, por su parte Gabriel miro impasible como luchaban tratando de evitar el terrible destino que les esperaba al ser apresados, la oscuridad lentamente consumía su carne, quemándola por completo, pero su mirada no mostraba el dolor que sentía, más bien el arrepentimiento que en su corazón empezaba a albergar.

Issei-san – la rubia hablo quedamente – Pase lo que pase no pierdas ante Loki….

Pronto los tres lobos eran apresados por las manos, gimieron lastimosamente mientras era separados a diferentes direcciones lo último que se vio de ellos fueron sus ojos ambarino antes de desaparecer en la negrura. Tal como aparecieron por primera vez ante la rubia demonio así se despedían de ella. Una vez que se encontró sola, su cuerpo cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil.

Creo que dormiré un poco – la reina de Ravel rio levemente – La próxima semana tenía que preparar las clases, ¡Ahh! No tuve una cita en este verano.

Sus ojos recuperaron su color natural al momento que estos se cerraban por completo.

Issei sintió la punzada en su corazón, se detuvo por completo y llevo su mano enguatada al rostro, mientras que lentamente las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

 _ **En vez de lágrimas**_

 _ **Una suave canción**_

 _ **Y en vez de este dolor**_

 _ **Necesito tu calor**_

 _ **[Chikyuugi – Yumi Matsusawa]**_

 _La miraba dormir plácidamente, aquel día fue el más ajetreado de toda su vida, ahora ella era su nueva dueña, era pequeña a comparación de él, extrañamente se sentía mejor de esa manera, rio levemente al contemplar su figura debajo de las sábanas blancas. Usualmente tendría un sentimiento de lujuria al ver sus pechos subir y bajar al compás de su respiración pero en esta ocasión era diferente._

 _La pequeña princesa fénix se haría cargo de él de ahora en adelante, no sabía que sentir en esos momentos pero la expectativa ante lo desconocido hizo acelerar su corazón._

Ravel – el castaño dio un paso mientras se apoyó en la pared – Ravel

 **Yo no pienso que**

 **Podría cambiar tan fácilmente mi mundo**

 **Pero aun así**

 **Tranquilamente romperé esta obscuridad**

 _Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos parecía perderse ante la cálida sonrisa que las dos personas frente a ella le dedicaban a ella… era increíble que la peor situación en la que se encontraba hubiese alguien que le regresase la fe, lo irónico es que ellos dos eran seres sobrenaturales enemigos de la humanidad._

 _Pero sinceramente esa pareja de demonios eran tan amables con ella que se dio el lujo de confiar en sus palabras._

 _Muchas gracias Issei-sama… Ravel-sama – la pequeña maga LeFay sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Gracias por quererme ayudar a encontrar a mi hermano_

Issei apretó sus dientes mientras golpeaba la pared con fuerza dejándola cuarteada por la fuerza que empleo, levantó sus ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante.

LeFay-chan – el joven susurro con pesar en su voz

 _ **Y sé que siempre intentare hacia el frente avanzar**_

 _ **Acaso tu podrías muy cerca de mi estar**_

 _ **Mi sueño solo es**_

 _ **Que me puedas amar**_

 _Estaba de pie mientras ella estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, sus ojos violetas le miraban con rencor, mientras que él estaba apesumbrado por todo lo había ocurrido… ¿Pero contra quien estaba dirigida esa amargura? Al tiempo después se enteró de la verdad, su querida amiga de la infancia tenía un plan que sencillamente se había jodido por completo._

 _De hecho él era su salvación pero al ser demonio simplemente ya no sabía que hacer… eso se quedó en el pasado cuando ella misma aceptó ese mismo final para ella, por eso aquel beso que se dieron en el salón del club fue lo más maravilloso para ambos._

Irina – vio su mano por unos momentos mientras recordaba a la portadora de Excalibur Mimic – Yo… yo…

 _ **La forma del amor que yo me imagine**_

 _ **Siempre… siempre**_

 _ **Siempre así la buscare**_

 _ **No quiero volver a decir**_

 _ **Me voy a rendir**_

 _El corazón de ambos corría a mil por hora, la desnudez no ayudaba mucho para que Issei mantuviera la calma y cierta parte de su cuerpo no se endureciera repentinamente, cosa que haría más incómoda la situación. Por su parte la portadora de Twilight Healing estaba tarareando una canción, el chico cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la discreta melodía._

 _Asia por su parte se relajaba con la cercanía, tanto que sin darse cuenta se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de su primer amor, ahora más que nunca agradecía, el hecho de haberse conocido por mera casualidad._

Asia – Issei bajo su mirada por unos instantes mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo para llegar a su destino – Yo…

 _ **Lo mejor que hare es solo contar con lo que está en mi**_

 _ **Hay cosas que me hacen caer y parece que cederé**_

 _ **Pero aun así**_

 _ **Pero aun así**_

 _ **Yo tome mi decisión**_

 _ **Si quiero luchar por ti**_

 _ **Podría hacer que esta vez**_

 _Sus miradas se encontraron y el rubor llenó sus mejillas por completo, la siempre compuesta Xenovia estaba llena de vergüenza mientras que el portador del Boosted Gear parpadeó un par de veces un poco confundido, advirtió la suavidad debajo de su cabeza, en lugar de alarmarse como lo haría el protagonista despistado de un anime, sonrió levemente._

 _Esa acción tranquilizó un poco a la única torre del grupo, quien también sonrió ante lo tonta que se sintió en esos momentos, ya que como esperaba Issei era la persona indicada a la que le entregó su corazón_

Xenovia – su caminar lentamente ganó intensidad mientras levanto su mirada al frente

 _ **No exista nada ya que me pueda detener**_

 _ **Aun así amor lo que quiero encontrar**_

 _ **Más allá del dolor**_

 _ **Necesito tu calor**_

 _La risa que ambos tenían era contagiosa, a pesar de las miradas desaprobatorias que recibían de los demás… Serafall les miro con la misma alegría; "un par de idiotas" fue el pensamiento generalizado de la familia y siervos de la familia Pemex. Pero ese "par de idiotas" eran las mejores piezas de Ravel Pemex, tanto Gabriel como Issei alzaron sus manos para hacer chocar sus puños de manera fraternal._

 _La ahora Reina de su prometida, era sin duda la mejor adición a su grupo y estaba expectante a lo que la antigua serafín pudiese enseñarles en el futuro._

Gabriel-san – Issei corría con todas sus fuerza – Les prometo una cosa…

 _ **Acaso tu podrías muy cerca de mi estar**_

 _ **Mi sueño solo es que me puedas amar**_

 _ **La forma del amor que yo me imagine**_

 _ **Siempre… siempre**_

 _ **Junto a ti la buscare**_

Elesis abrió los ojos lentamente se sentía extraña, pero a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo… se sentía en paz, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Rossweisse, quien le miraba con un deje de preocupación, la pelirroja intento levantarse para alejarse de la valquiria quien con una mano le impidió tal acción.

No deberías moverte… al menos no tan bruscamente – la peli plateada comentaba con tranquilidad – Elesis-san… ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta hizo parpadear un poco a la seguidora de Ophis, miro unos instantes al techo de aquel pasillo mientras buscaba una respuesta.

Extraña – el tono que empleo Elesis era tranquilo – Es como si despertara de un sueño… uno muy largo

Ya veo – la valquiria suspiro aliviada – Tal parece que funcionó muy bien

 _ **Gira y gira el mundo**_

 _ **Y cambia nuevamente el tiempo**_

 _ **Antes que llegue el final quiero**_

 _ **Obtener tu amor y ser feliz**_

 _ **Junto a ti**_

La pelirroja se incorporó lentamente para quedarse sentada frente a su adversario, la hostilidad proveniente en Rossweisse simplemente desapareció por completo y eso incomodaba un poco a Elesis, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que la joven asesina externara sus dudas.

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – Rossweisse miraba fijamente a los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja – Yo recuerdo estar en la oscuridad y después vi una luz hermosa frente a mí

Azure Rhinemaiden – contesto tranquilamente la valquiria – Un hechizo que elaboré en mi estadía en el paraíso bíblico… es más o menos una especie de exorcismo

¿Tú me exorcizaste? – la incredulidad estaba plasmada en el rostro del jovencita mientras que la valquiria asintió – ¿Acaso eres un ángel?

Soy una orgullosa valquiria – la peli plateada golpeo su pecho con orgullo pero se arrepintió de ello al sentir un poco de dolor – S-Somos la v-versión n-nórdica de los ángeles o eso creo

 _ **Acaso tu podrías muy cerca de mi estar**_

 _ **Mi sueño solo es que me puedas amar**_

 _ **La forma del amor que yo me imagine**_

 _ **Siempre… siempre**_

 _ **Junto a ti la buscare**_

Gracias – Rossweisse alzó la mirada ante las palabras de Elesis – Realmente… lo agradezco de corazón

Sin decir nada más la valquiria se levantó por completo y fijo su mirada en la dirección en la que se fue Issei, mientras era seguida por la mirada de Elesis, se quedó sin hacer nada unos instantes antes de pararse ella misma, Rossweisse quiso dar un paso pero estuvo a punto de caerse, pudo haberlo hecho pero fue detenida por la que momentos atrás fue su enemiga.

Muy apenas puedes caminar – comentaba la pelirroja mientras apoyaba a la valquiria en sus hombros – No estoy en mejores condiciones que tú… pero también necesito llegar hasta donde está Loki

¿Todavía quieres matar a Issei? – Rossweisse tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a su inusual aliada

Ya no más – la respuesta por parte de la asesina fue sincera – Pero… aun no sé mucho sobre mí… pero sé que necesito derrotar a Loki para averiguarlo

De acuerdo… - la peli plateada asintió levemente – Una parte de mi sabe que debe de desconfiar de ti… pero también confío ciegamente en mi magia – con una sonrisa acepto la ayuda de la sirviente de Ophis - ¡Vamos entonces a alcanzar a Issei!

 _ **En vez de lágrimas**_

 _ **Una suave canción**_

 _ **Y en vez de este dolor**_

 _ **Necesito tu calor**_

La puerta de la habitación del trono apareció frente a Hyodou Issei, su mirada estaba llena de determinación, ya que encararía al artífice del final del mundo, posó su mano en la madera de la entrada y cerro sus ojos ante de abrirla.

" _ **Chicas…. ¡Les prometo que derrotaré a Loki a toda costa!"**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos… Feliz 2017… bueno sé que la espera fue larga, tortuosa y sobre todo desesperante, mucho ya querían su dosis de Left Behind, irónicamente este capítulo debió de haber salido a finales del año pasado, pero admito que tuvo ciertos problemas para elaborarlo, y vamos también se me atravesó cierta entrega de cierto juego que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando… y que dejé de jugar para ponerme manos a la obra.**_

 _ **Hay muchas cosas que quisiera comentar pero esas quedarán para el próximo episodio, el cual tardará medio año en salir… es broma… ja, ja, ja…. Bueno sin más me despido no sin antes desearles un excelente año…**_

* * *

 **PARTE EXTRA**

La puerta se abrió de par en par, Loki levantó su mirada para ver a la persona que osaba entrar en su territorio, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver la identidad de aquel intruso, con arrogancia aplaudió el arribo de quizás la única persona que tenía la mínima posibilidad de parar sus planes, claro si estuviese acompañado por el resto de sus aliados.

¡BIENVENIDO! – el Dios del Engaño se levantó complacido del trono de Odín - ¡VEO CON GUSTO LA DESESPERACION EN TU MIRADA! – el peli azul celeste gesticulo exageradamente – Dime Sekiryuutei… ¿tienes lo necesario para detenerme?

Un silencio sepulcral fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del Peón de Ravel Phenex, cosa que ni siquiera molesto a Loki, para él solamente era el último juego antes de que cayera el telón del Ragnarök.

¿Qué acaso no tienes nada que decirme? – el rey de los embusteros estaba expectante a las reacciones de Issei – No me darás el discurso donde con la fuerza de la amistad y el amor detienes mis planes… - una risa cargada de desdén llenaba el salón del trono – No lo haces porque sabes que esto no es la fantasía que un muchacho imagina en su mente o una caricatura donde al final los buenos ganan… - pronto el tono bulón de Loki desapareció – Entonces que haces aquí frente a mí…

Issei dio un sonoro suspiro antes de encarar al dios, vio con intensidad su sacred gear ignorando por completo la presencia de aquel dios, Loki miraba con desdén al demonio frente a él, no obstante esa tranquilidad le incomodaba por completo. Abriendo y cerrando su mano, el joven portador de una de las trece longinus hizo algo que marcaría por completo el curso a seguir.

 **¡[IGNITION]!**

La poderosa voz del dragon gales llegó hasta los oídos de la deidad del engaño quien súbitamente sintió como su mundo daba vueltas de manera violenta, si la sensación de dolor fue algo sorpresiva sería mentir, Loki se llevó una de sus manos al rostro para palpar el golpe que había recibido directamente. La incredulidad estaba presente en sus ojos, nuevamente alguien lograba lastimar su cuerpo, Issei por su parte ya no estaba en la entrada del salón del trono, recorrio la distancia en un parpadeó.

Tienes razón – Issei habló muy quedamente – Esta situación no es como la pintan en los animes que me gustan – Loki alzo la mirada para ver como el demonio le miraba desafiantemente – Pero no es la primera vez que enfrento algo prácticamente invencible

Las llamas danzaban con libertad en el Boosted Gear mientras que el castaño caminaba lentamente hacia donde había caído el dios artífice del ocaso de los dioses, la desesperación en los ojos de Issei dieron paso a la ira… una que estaba completamente dirigida en contra de su enemigo, Loki por su parte se levantó del suelo, volvió a sonreír antes de mirar con la misma intensidad al infame bastardo que se atrevió a golpearlo.

Te daré ese golpe como cortesía… Sekiryuutei – el rey de los embusteros abandonó toda burla en su persona - ¡VEN Y PERECE ANTE MÍ!

Estas equivocado – Issei se preparó para dar un nuevo golpe - ¡QUIEN CAERA SERA TÚ LOKI!

Ambos estaban concentrados en acabar con el otro, en esta pelea no habría ganadores o perdedores, simplemente los dos morirían irremediablemente, claro si la situación se mantuviera de esa manera. Sin embargo, los engranajes del destino ya se habían movido para bien o para mal.

Las puertas del Valhalla aparecieron frente a ellos, sus ropas estaban un tanto sucias por las dificultades que pasaron antes de llegar hasta ese lugar, Vali Lucifer sonrió al ver el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo una batalla sin precedente alguno.

¡Vali-chan veo que estas muy feliz! – el peli plateado ignoró por completo la manera en que se le dirigieron

Los ojos azules del Hakuryuukou miraron a la persona en cuestión, solamente para ver el rostro de Ramiel mientras esta sonreía ampliamente.

No lo voy a negar – Vali apretaba sus manos formándolos en puños - ¡ESTAMOS ANTE LA MAS JODIDA Y EMOCIONANTE PELEA DEL MUNDO!

Entiendo tu impetú… Darling – Gillianne ocultaba su sonrisa tras una de sus manos – Pero debes de recordar nuestro verdadero objetivo

El portador del vanishing dragon bufó un tanto molesto antes de cruzarse de brazos, vio como alguien más se adelantaba para ingresar al palacio del Valhalla.

No debemos perder más tiempo – el único hijo de la Cadre Ramiel llamo la atención del grupo – Tenemos un plan que seguir y hacer que funcione

Bien… bien… Yoshida – el descendiente de Lucifer negó con la cabeza – Solo no me estorbes cuando lleguemos ante Loki… Me escuchaste Kazuki

No te preocupes Vali-san – el mencionado sonrió levemente - Te aseguro que no voy a estorbarte… de hecho estoy impaciente para poder borrar esa sonrisa tuya

 _ **¡Entonces que esperamos… hagamos acto de presencia en esta historia!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**PARTE 1**_

Allí estaba de nuevo, con la vista al techo, respirando con dificultad mientras su mente trataba de asimilar una simple pregunta que comenzaba a invadir cada pensamiento que tenía.

 **¿Qué son los dioses?**

Sus padres nunca fueron muy religiosos por lo que el recordaba, claro que acostumbraban a asistir a la celebraciones de los templos de tanto en tanto, de hecho sus abuelos por los dos lados de su familia eran personas tradicionales en cualquier aspecto, todas las personas de la tercera edad tenían cierto apego por las tradiciones y eso también incluían la religión; Japón era politeísta pero adoptó costumbres extranjeras tras su apertura al mundo, aunque claro las únicas cristianas que conocía de cerca eran sus tres novias quienes en su condición actual era imposible profesar su religión.

Claro él nunca se cuestionó la existencia de alguien superior que miraba por el resto de los seres vivos, menos ahora que sabía que lo sobrenatural existía conviviendo en secreto con la humanidad… pero ni todo el conocimiento acumulado tras milenios de existencia, podrían responder a sus dudas.

 **¿Qué son los dioses?**

Odín era alguien normal, con gustos normales, un tanto pervertido pero le pareció buena persona… bien él también era un pervertido moderado; Loki por su parte le resulto alguien repulsivo por sus acciones hasta el momento, crear el único escenario donde el mundo desaparecería por completo erradicando la vida en la misma. Pero ¿Estaba equivocado en su proceder?

Porque según la lógica del dios del engaño… ese era su propósito en la vida; ni su padre y ni el sekiryuutei debían de interferir en sus deseos.

Issei se levantó con dificultad del suelo, mientras agitaba su cabeza y escupió un poco de la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse por los golpes que recibió en su mejillas, sus ojos se posaron en los dos cristales que parpadeaban en intervalos, indicando que sus dos inquilinos le estaban hablando; tras caer duramente al suelo su oídos no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que pretendían decirle.

 **¿Qué son los dioses?**

Tal vez aquel golpe que le dio fue cuestión de suerte, tal vez Loki premeditadamente le permitió dejarle probar un poco la victoria antes de humillarlo con facilidad, tal vez estaba equivocado en creer que un simple demonio de clase media era capaz de detener a un dios.

Dioses son los gobernantes y están por encima de los demás; el resto simplemente deben de obedecer a sus caprichos sin siquiera objetar nada… los dioses toman lo que quieren y cuando quieren; las demás criaturas deben estar agradecidas por la misma razón, no importaban si eran bienes personales o personas allegadas lo que los dioses pidieran como tributo.

Nadie debe de oponerse a los dioses…

 **¿Qué son los dioses?**

Esa pregunta apareció repentinamente en la mente de Loki, el artífice de todo este daño se preguntaba la razón de su existencia, frente a él se alzaba un individuo que se atrevía a desafiar todo cuanto el representaba, las magnificencia, las virtudes y sobre todo el poder.

Dioses, seres que estaban por encima del resto de las criaturas sobrenaturales, seres con los dones más anhelados por todos; inmortalidad y un poder ilimitado. Que no rendían cuentas a nadie que estuviera por debajo de ellos y nadie les miraba por encima. Representaciones de los ideales que los simples mortales ponían en ellos, Loki a pesar que su rol era el de ser un villano, recibía también al admiración de aquellos que le brindaban sus oraciones, el respondía sus plegarias quizás no de una forma altruista… pero aun así mostraba su predilección por eso pobres mortales.

 **¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a los dioses?**

Héroes de la antigüedad lo hicieron en incontables ocasiones, pero todos ellos tenían el apoyo de otros dioses y casi siempre eran parte de sus juegos donde se burlaban del destino de los demás. Los buenos viejos tiempos… todo eso perdió sentido tras la muerte de quizás el más poderoso entre ellos y que puso en tela de juicio la supremacía de los demás panteones mitológicos.

Elohim el único dios reconocido de las facciones bíblicas fue una amenaza ya que consideraba que los humanos debían de ser libres para elegir su propio camino en la vida.

Los demás dioses miraron con malos ojos ese pensamiento, pero desafiar a Elohim era algo que sin duda dejaría mal parado a cualquier deidad, por eso se ganó su respeto y lentamente decidieron apartarse de su camino.

 **Y la era de los dioses termino con ello…**

Tomando el control completo de la tierra, su mito y veneración se popularizó en toda la humanidad; salvo varios grupos que continuaron venerando a los dioses de la antigüedad, Loki lentamente perdía sus seguidores… con eso su poder, aunque todavía era un ser que muchos guardaban reservas antes de incordiar al rey de los Embusteros, no obstante aquel dios tenía sus planes, los cuales se pusieron en marcha el día que una valquiria se atrevió a invitar a un grupo de demonios al Valhalla.

Planes que acarrearían el fin del mundo nórdico y ahora estaban en su punto más álgido, las fuerzas de Freyja estaban en siendo asediadas detrás de los muros que resguardaban a Asgard, Odin imposibilitado de hacer algo gracias a la señora de Helheim y Nidhogg a punto de devorar al resto del panteón nordico para saciar su eterna hambre.

No obstante, aquella valquiria, aquellos demonios… resultaron ser quienes se opondrían a sus deseos, a su destino.

Frente al peli azul claro estaba el único que podría plantarle cara, claro si las condiciones fuesen las indicadas.

 **Los dioses no pueden ser derrotados…**

Con dificultad el portador del Boosted Gear se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor palpitante que sentía en la espalda producto el fuerte choque con la pared, sus ojos estaban clavados en Loki, quien se mostraba calmado tras haberlo mandado a volar una distancia considerable. En las facciones del dios del engaño mostraba el descomfort que le provocó el hecho haber sido lastimado, por según él, una criatura _**inferior**_ en todos los sentidos.

Issei se coloco en una pose improvisada de batalla, con el puño derecho levemente mas alejado de su cuerpo y el puño izquierdo un poco más retraído, separo las piernas, bajó su cadera para abruptamente abalanzarse contra su enemigo.

La potencia de su zancada inicial agrieto el fino marmol de la sala del trono, mostrando la increible fuerza que poseía el demonio de clase media, la deidad miro sin perturbarse por el despliegue de poder de su enemigo.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

Con la potencia que ganó inicialmente, preparó su sacred gear para impactarlo contra el peliazul celeste; podía percibirse la gama de sentimientos que el peón por el cual pasaba en esos momentos, **ira** , **desesperación** y **miedo**. Nada de eso pasó desapercibido por el propio Loki, quien alzó una mano para invocar una barrera frente a él, la misma que se cimbró tras el duro golpe que dio Issei con su puño izquierdo.

Debo decir que me has impresionado… pero a la vez me- el Rey de los Embusteros suspiro sonoramente – decepcionado

La barrera brilló con intensidad expulsando gran cantidad de energía y haciendo volar nuevamente a Issei, quien voló por el aire unos segundos para abrir sus dos pares de alas demoniacas y levitar con cierta gracia. Aquello evitó que el joven sufriera daños nuevamente, una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

¡Es una lastima que sientas eso! – la sorna endulzaba a las palabras del Sekiryuutei - ¡Porque yo también me siento decepcionado! – la mirada de Loki seguía cada movimiento de Issei - ¡¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LOS DIOSES SON INTOCABLES?!

Aquella provocación entro en oidos sordos, el hijo de Odín estaba conciente de la estratagema que quería usar Issei contra él, desgraciadamente la guerra psicológica no era el atractivo más fuerte del castaño y el Dios del Engaño era un verdadero **"Maestro"** en el tema.

Decidió jugar el juego que el castaño pretendía imponer, frunció el entrecejo exteriorizando un poco el enfado que debería de estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Claro todo era parte de su plan.

¡¿QUIERES PROBAR UN POCO DEL PODER DE UN DIOS?! – Loki se adentraba en su papel de arrogante - ¡SIENTETE LIBRE DE EXPERIMENTARLO!

Abrió sus brazos por completo, varios círculos mágicos con runas nórdicas sobrevolaron el espacio encima del sekiryuutei, cada uno de ellos cargándose de poder proveniente del "iracundo" dios, Issei por su parte se quedó pasmado por lo efectivo que le resultó alardear ante Loki.

 **[Bueno… creo que resulto muy bien]** – el dragon celestial exclamó levemente preocupado – **[¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?]**

En realidad no pensé en ello – el castaño trago un poco de saliva - ¿Sugerencias?

 _[¡ONIICHAN!... ¡CUIDADO!]_ – Ai gritó con todas sus fuerzas sacando de balance a su dueño

Gracias a la intervención de la pequeña espiritu, el joven demonio esquivo la lluvia de energía magica que cayó sobre él, el brillo que generaba fue suficiente para que terminase usando uno de sus antebrazos como escudo para sus ojos, pero allí no terminaba el embate del dios del engaño, movio una de sus manos apuntando a su objetivo, con la palma extendida siguió la trayectoria que el castaño estaba usando para moverse, una vez que alcanzó la forma del castaño cerró su mano con fuerza lo que siguió estremeció por completo a Asgard, una explosion que llamó la atención de todos inclusive de aquellos que estaban en sus propias refriegas.

Una parte de la sala sufrió un daño tal que el exterior podía verse por completo, con acercarse lo suficiente se apreciaría perfectamente toda Asgard.

Pero quien estaba sorprendido por aquella destrucción era su propio causante, los ojos celeste de Loki se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa del efectivo poder de su ataque el problema era que no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Ya que Issei estaba ileso, un poco chamuscado pero ileso, la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios del sekiryuutei y tampoco el enojo en el rostro de Loki.

Recuerdenme agradecerle a Yubelluna-sensei – el castaño estaba complacido por lo efectivo que resultó su movimiento - ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba?

 _[Preguntemosle a Ravel okaasan despues…] –_ el espiritu de Excalibur Absolution comentó de manera alegre – _[ella puede darnos ideas para su regalo]_

El dios del engaño se preguntaba a si mismo como había logrado evitar el artero ataque que lanzó en su contra, pero habia una forma dolorosa de averiguarlo, dolorosa para el demonio que osaba enfrentarlo en una batalla uno a uno, solamente un dios podría ser tan molesto dentro de todo el panteón nórdico y por suerte este no se encontraba cerca.

Y aunque el alboroto llamase su atención como para actuar en su contra, no podría hacerlo, ya que eso mismo desencadenaría su propia ruina.

Dejando las comparaciones a un lado, Loki preparó nuevamente el ataque usó con anterioridad, alzó su mano con la palma extendida y repitió todo; una nueva explosión fue perceptible a la distancia, encontrando el mismo resultado, Issei por su parte decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a tierra firme, ya que su fuerte no era el combate aereo, una vez que su pies tocaron el piso acortó la distancia no sin antes recitar una palabras.

" **Promotion… ¡KNIGHT!"**

La habilidad especial de los demonios reencarnados en la pieza del Peón, aquello que les dotaba de una versatilidad que ninguna otra pieza del tablero de ajedrez poseía y lo que realmente hacía especiales ante algunos demonios nobles. Fue cuando el mundo alrededor de Issei cambio por completo, dejando atrás lo estático que era, para que todo se convirtiera en un borrón imperceptible.

Repentinamente apareció detrás del dios del engaño, quien solamente percibió el calor de las llamas del Boosted Gear y ahora una nueva explosión sacudió al salón del trono, para que Loki encontrara la respuesta a su duda.

 **Hyodou Issei también sabe hacer explotar cosas.**

 _ **PARTE 2**_

" _Issei… ¿Qué sabes acerca de las explosiones?"_

 _La pregunta llamó la atención del peón de Ravel Phenex, sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre la persona que le hizo aquel cuestionamiento, fue cuando el café y el purpura se encontraron frente a frente, Yubelluna estaba sentada sobre lo que alguna vez fue un enorme roble, del cual solo quedaba parte del tronco, el resto del enorme árbol yacía caído detrás de ellos dos, era tan solo un vestigio más de la destrucción que les rodeaba. La reina bombardeo, la miembro más fuerte del grupo de su futuro hermano político, habia sido asignada para ayudar al peón de la cuarta hija de los Phenex, la propio peli morado estaba confusa sobre como ayudar al chico a volverse más fuerte._

 _¿No lo era ya? En cuestión física podía estar al tu por tu contra un demonio de clase alta, Riser mismo podía atestiguar esa parte, pero en cuestión mágica simplemente estaba muy por debajo del promedio._

" _Dress Breaker" la patética magia original del propio castaño, donde el pudor y la vergüenza jugaban a su favor siempre que su oponente cumpliera ciertos requisitos; ser una mujer y tener cierto grado de decencia moral, claro que con entrenamiento arduo, mentalidad de acero o simplemente perversión absoluta, aquel ataque sería inútil, porque claramente en un combate el pudor puede ser obviado por completo._

 _Gracias a duro tutelaje de la pequeña rubia prometida del Sekiryuutei, ese patético ataque quedó en el olvido, creando una nueva variación donde ahora usaba explosiones controladas, que mostraron ser más versátiles que simplemente destruir las vestimentas del enemigo._

 _La demonio de cabello morado intentó meterle en la cabeza casi todo lo necesario para hacer que su magia explosiva mejorase a nuevos niveles, pero tales conocimientos probaron ser difíciles para comprender por un adolecente con calificaciones promedio, aunque estaban mejorando, le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de ser un "experto" en la materia._

 _Fue entonces que recurrieron a un método más espartano, si Issei no podía comprender las explosiones de manera teórica, debía de sentirlas con su propio cuerpo, ya que de esa forma podría llenar los huecos y fallas dentro de su magia personal, increíblemente funcionó la estrategia que la reina de Raiser ideo en el calor de su frustración, ahora veía los frutos de su trabajo al notar como una sección completa del bosque fue arrasada entre ellos dos._

 _Bien, no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien – el castaño miro su mano mientras la abría y cerraba con fuerza – Es como si comprimiera con fuerza y después lo soltara_

 _Exactamente – Yubelluna asintió levemente – Comprimes tu magia en un punto específico y después lo expandes – la chica hizo un ademán con su mano soltando una esfera de mágica – Usualmente les damos forma física para poder apuntar más fácilmente_

 _La pequeña esfera dio un par de rebotes, para después explotar en un pequeño destello, después hizo algo diferente, agito sus dedos como si siguiera una melodía tranquila, al compás de sus dedos varias explosiones sucedieron a su alrededor. Aquella demostración le hizo entender la diferencia entre ellos, normalmente eso lastimaría el orgullo de cualquiera, pero eso hizo entender el largo camino que tenía enfrente._

 _Podías haberlo hecho contra Akeno-san – Issei comentó mientras Yubelluna se sorprendió un poco - Es decir… es mucha la diferencia entre ustedes dos_

 _Ja, ja, ja – la reina bombardera rio un poco – No me gusta abusar de los menores… vamos que le saco un par de años a la Sacerdotisa del rayo_

 _Algo que aprendí fue nunca preguntar la edad de una mujer – con cierta pena el Sekiryuutei se rascó la cabeza – Pero gracias por la demostración_

 _Continuaron así por los siguientes días, luchando entre ellos, comprendiendo más y más sobre lo que estaba detrás de las explosiones mágicas, cada día era más extenuante que el anterior, ¿Cuál era el motivo detrás de hacer tal cosa? La respuesta era más simple, necesitaba aprender a defenderse de algo similar. Usar su magia contra otra con la intención de cancelarla. Una explosión podía interferir con otra, una explosión bien ejecutada serviría de distracción contra un enemigo bien enfocado, una explosión podría desviar un poco el curso de un rayo._

 _Pero para eso debía de comprender la cantidad exacta de magia que debía de usar, conllevando a aprender a controlar sus propias reservas de poder mágico._

 _Al final de la semana Issei pudo conseguirlo, logró defenderse de las explosiones de Yubelluna y no solo eso; salir ileso de su combate, cosa que llenó de orgullo a la reina bombardero._

" **¡Yubelluna!... ¡Yubelluna!"**

¡YUBELLUNA-CHAN! – Mira sacudió levemente a la reina de su grupo - ¡Yubelluna-chan!

La mujer parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el resto de la corte de Riser Phenex le miraron preocupadas, todas ellas se habían mudado a la mansión Ronove, la cual fue cambiando el ambiente que se vivía en aquel lugar, de alguna forma aquel peculiar grupo de jóvenes mujeres estaban mejorando la personalidad torcida de la líder de la familia, Camelia estaba consternada al notar como la reina de su amante les miro confundida.

Yubelluna-san – la mujer se acercó lentamente - ¿Ocurre algo?

No es nada Camelia-sama – con suaves movimientos la demonio reencarnada negó con la cabeza – Solo recordaba al Sekiryuutei

¡Ara… Ara! – Ni sonrio de manera sospechosa al saber parte de los pensamientos – Acaso pensabas tener una aventura a espaldas de Riser-sama

Aquel comentario en lugar de molestar a la joven le hizo reír tranquilamente, todas ellas sabían que tal cosa era imposible debido a que su rey estaba cambiando para bien y no solo eso; la propia Camelia estaba poniendo de su parte en mantenerlas felices y satisfechas. Aquella mujer que se dedicaba a la manipulación de otros a traves de favores carnales había cambiado su modo de vida en poco tiempo, lo mejor era que el joven demonio noble de la casa Phenex tenía ciertas habilidades que le resultaron convenientes para la familia Ronove.

Era un buen hombre de negocios cuando se lo proponía y claro cuando dejaba a un lado su orgullo arrogante, así que la fortuna de la casa noble estaba en capaces manos.

Pero toda esa alegría estaba siendo oscurecida por lo que ocurría en Asgard, las noticias sobre el Ragnarok rápidamente llegaron a los oídos de los líderes de las 72 casa, primeramente para solicitar el apoyo de las mismas y aumentar los números de combatientes que fuesen a pelear en las tierras del norte, eso hizo que todos sintieran zozobra por el resultado de ese conflicto. Lo peor vino cuando se reveló que un grupo de demonios ya estaba haciendo algo al respecto, pero saber que era el grupo de Ravel afectó mucho a la familia Phenex.

Riser se apuntó rápidamente a unírsele, pero ninguna de sus amantes se atrevió a oponerse a sus deseos, los cuales incluían que debían quedarse en la mansión Ronove en caso de que sí el muriera velaran por su futuro hijo.

Finalmente, Riser-sama se comporta venerablemente – Siris suspiró sonoramente – Siento que Karlamine estaría feliz de verlo actuar de esta manera

Vamos, todas sabíamos que estaba caminando por un sendero torcido – la única alfil del grupo comentó dando un sorbo a su taza de té – debemos de agradecerle a Issei-kun por corregirlo

La familiaridad que emplearon para nombrarlo les hizo reír un poco, hace tiempo simplemente despreciaban al portador del Boosted Gear pero con el tiempo este mismo se convertiría en alguien de bastante peso dentro de la familia Phenex, al desposar a la pequeña Ravel, pero para ellas esa cuestión no era para nada importante, sino el hecho de que estimaban a su entrañable amiga como si fuese su propia hermana.

¿Ustedes creen que ellos estarán bien? – una de las peones preguntó con cierto miedo – Digo son enemigos muy poderosos – toda la atención se centró en Li quien se encogio un poco

Yo creo que estarán bien – Camelia sorpresivamente hablo tratando de calmar a todas las jovencitas – Sobre todo porque hay algo que ellos tiene en común

¿Qué cosa Camelia-sama? – Marion otra de las peones de Riser externó la duda que todas sentían

Son tan unidos… como una familia – la seguridad en la pelimorada era evidente – También porque mi pequeño Isaac esta en Asgard

Esa revelación hizo que todas guardaran silencio, cuando Riser supo del segundo hijo de Camelia, por un instante se sintió cohibido, por suerte Isaac tomó todo con tranquilidad, ya que a pesar de ser el siguiente líder, prefería relegar el puesto a su futuro hermano. El joven Ronove deseaba estar al lado de su reina por sobre todas las cosas, decisión que respetaron abiertamente. Pero eso no evitaba que la joven mujer se preocupase por su hijo.

El muy descarado hizo buenos amigos – una amarga sonrisa adornaba las hermosas facciones de la líder del clan – Espero que me los presente de la debida forma

Nadie se atrevió a tocar más el tema, pero el aura que rodeaba a Camelia hizo que todas le mirasen con preocupación, las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando la silueta del tercer hijo de la familia Phenex, Riser vestía traje negro sobre el cual estaban estampada el escudo de armas de la familia Ronove, una pluma y un báculo de madera.

Bien, me retiro – la solemnidad en la voz del joven hizo estremecer a cada una de las presentes

Camelia se quedó en su lugar completamente en silencio, sus ojos se posaron en los de aquel joven que tomó por su amante y padre de su futuro hijo; no mostraba ningún remordimiento o sentimiento de tristeza; como mujer bajó su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, acción que cada una de las miembros de la corte del propio Phenex imitó con gusto.

Vuelve con nosotras – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la mujer antes de ver como partía el rubio – Esperaremos pacientemente en esta mansión

El mensaje estaba dado y Riser lo entendió perfectamente, se dio la vuelta para unirse al resto que partiría al campo de batalla, escena que se repetía en las diferentes casas nobles dentro del inframundo. Muchas eran partidas llenas de sentimientos, otras se mostraba el valor de aquellos decididos en usar su poder para cambiar la situación.

Pero quienes cargaban con la mayor presión eran los cuatro lideres del inframundo, aquellos que estaban por sobre todos los demás, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal con ellos cuatro.

¡SIRZECHS GREMORY! – solamente una persona usaría esas palabras de manera causal - ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO TAL COSA?!

Grayfia Lucifugue, considerada como candidata a Maou ante la perdida de cualquiera de los cuatro actuales, camino de manera presurosa hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, todos se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon el verdadero nombre del que ostentaba el título de Lucifer. La razón de su molestia estaba siendo estrujada en una de sus manos.

¿Qué ocurre fya-chan? – inocentemente el pelirrojo miraba tranquilamente a su iracunda esposa – acaso no te gusto nuestro uniforme

¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA! – la peliplateada se acercó peligrosamente a su marido - ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS…. GYAAAAAH!

La ira nublo la mente calmada de la ama de llaves de la familia Gremory, tanto que usó una frase impropia para ella, lógicamente el castigo impuesto por el sistema era mucho más severo con aquellos que eran más poderosos.

¿Fya-chan estas bien? – Serafall miraba con preocupación a su rival y amiga

La imagen que percibió la super demonio le hizo sentir escalofríos, porque Serafall traía puesto lo que ella aun estrujaba en sus manos, no solo ella sino que tanto Adjuka como Falbium lo hacían, Grayfia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás completamente descolocada, sentía que su mundo se torció de una manera descomunal. Fue cuando simplemente se hecho al suelo de rodillas, lamentándose se su destino.

Vamos Fya-chan… no es tan malo como parece – comentó alegremente la portadora del titulo de Leviatán – Será una explosión cuando arribemos al campo de batalla

Sí, hazme este capricho – Sirzech se acerco a su esposa y le acarició la cabeza – ¡Por favorcito!

En estos instantes deseaba, la pobre Grayfia Lucifuge deseaba divorciarse del idiota de su esposo.

 _ **PARTE 3**_

Loki trastabilló levemente al sentir la explosión muy cerca de él, a pesar de la enorme potencia que imprimió el portador de una de las longinus, esta fue contrarrestada gracias a la protección divina que poseía el propio dios, aquella bendición que anulaba en cierto grado cualquier daño directo contra ellos. Sin duda el peón estaba convirtiéndose en alguien molesto, claro que para el Dios del engaño era tan solo una piedra en su camino, volvió su mirada en contra del sonriente demonio, desapareció de su campo de visión para reaparecer detrás de él, Issei se giro sobre si mismo mientras alzó una de sus piernas para patear la espalda de su oponente.

El movimiento fue tan violento que solamente se pudo escuchar el zumbido que hizo la extremidad al cortar el espacio que les separaba, el peli celeste se limito a moverse un poco para evitar el daño, sintiendo algo de repulsión por lo que iba a hacer, intentó alcanzar a un perplejo castaño, quien perdió el factor sorpresa que le daba su velocidad.

La mano del hijo de Odín se acercó tan rápido que ni siquiera el peón promovido a caballero pudo esquivar el agarre, con una fuerza descomunal azotó al Sekiryuutei contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan duro que el aire dentro de los pulmones del desafortunado chico salió expedido, pero allí no terminaba todo, aun teniendo apresado a su enemigo, el dios del engaño lo lanzo contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, durante su vuelo no pudo evitar que el trono que tanto anhelaba fuese destrozado parcialmente por el proyectil en que se había convertido el propio Issei.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ese descuido, pero al final era tan solo una molestia meno ya que al final de cuentas todo sería destruido al cumplirse el Ragnarök.

La trayectoria del demonio concluyo en la pared, una nube de polvo se alzó indicando que parte de la misma se daño tras el impacto, usualmente cualquiera se confiaría por ese hecho, pero Loki mantuvo sus reservas ante lo efectivo que haya sido su ataques no obstante sus conclusiones fueron acertadas, una brillante saeta dorada rozó muy cerca del rostro del dios nórdico.

Después le siguió otro y otra, en total fue atacado cinco veces, las mismas en las que se vio forzado a defenderse erigiendo un escudo creado por su propio poder.

La nube de polvo repentinamente se disipó por completo, la figura de un maltrecho Issei emergió de ella, con su mano izquierda alzada apuntando directamente en contra del propio dios, los ojos celestes del rey de los embusteros se quedaron clavados en guante que representaba el Boosted Gear, algo en él había cambiado.

¿Cambiaron de posición? - Loki murmuro para sí mismo - ¿Cómo es posible?

A simple vista el guante del dragón rojo emperador era el mismo, pero la enorme gema verde fue reemplazada por la ámbar y viceversa, cosa que llamaría la atención de aquellos que conocían a la perfección al instrumento creado por el Dios Bíblico, aquel simple detalle hizo que Loki se preocupara un poco... solo un poco, sus reflejos le indicaron el peligro inminente que se cernía sobre él, dio un salto rápido a su izquierda para ver como nuevamente un haz dorado le rosaba de cerca, la acción se repetía, obligando al orgulloso dios a replegarse y esquivar los ataques.

¡¿QUE MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! - la dignidad y soberbia abandonaba a la voz del dios nórdico - ¡CONTESTA MALDITO DEMONIO!

Promotion Bishop – con inusual calma respondió el propio Issei – es la primera vez que lo uso en combate

Danzaron tranquilamente alrededor de él, respondiendo a los sentimientos de su dueño, con apariencia traslucida como si de cristal se tratasen, con la unica intensión de ser extensiones del propio cuerpo de su dueño, Ruler, Rapidy, Nightmare, Bleesing y finalmente Transparency, los cinco fragmentos que componían a Excalibur Absolution, sus filos apuntaron amenazadoramente al hijo de Odín, quien tuvo la misma sensación que cuando esa demonio le enfrentó horas atrás.

Sus labios se torcieron ante el disgusto de ver que su titulo no imponía el respeto que merecía como un ser intocable y absoluto, Issei por su parte ocultaba el hecho de que los golpes ya estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo, pero aun así mantuvo el gesto de seriedad que tenía.

No hubo una orden vocal, la intención dentro de la mente y corazón del demonio de clase media era firme, con pasmosa velocidad, las cinco espadas salieron disparadas contra el dios, Loki conjuro un circulo mágico bajo sus propios pies, de las cuales emergieron espadas hechas completamente de hielo, dorado se encontró con blanco, irónicamente la de las armas que creo el dios del engaño, era tan inmaculado que transmitían admiración a cualquiera que manejara el elemento del hielo.

Issei no mostraba ese tipo de admiración, ese era un lujo que no estaba permitido para el dios... en estos momentos cruciales no podía hacerlo.

El repiquetear de los proyectiles resonaba por todo el salón, la diferencia estaba marcándose entre ambos contendientes, las espadas de hielo perdían terreno contra las replicas de los fragmentos, no era que fuesen inferiores ante sus homologas, sino la mezcla inusual de elementos que se usaron para su construcción. "Fuego Sacro", eso fue lo que arrojó la investigación de Dulio Guesualdo y Griselda Quarta; todos los alquimistas del vaticano estaban consternados por el logro involuntario que obtuvo el propio Arzobispo de la Masacre.

Excalibur Absolution tenia un elemento diferente al de los fragmentos originales, la luz sagrada fue reemplazada por el espíritu santo, que se presume habita dentro de los corazones de los seres humanos, transmutándose en ese nuevo elemento. Eso estaba favoreciendo enormemente al Sekiryuutei, ya que gracias a su dragonificación parcial y que el fuego era parte de la afinidad de los Phenex, le hizo altamente compatible con la propia espada, situacion que lo hizo el único portador de esa nueva espada

Fuego vs Hielo, sencillamente esta partida se la llevaría el Sekiryuutei sino fuese que Loki lanzó una nueva ola de espadas de hielo, a las cuales le agregó su propio elemento personal, la divinidad ahora estaba plasmada en la energía mágica que creo las espadas, ahora las construcciones mágicas representaban una amenaza mayor para las copias de Excalibur, las cuales empezaron a quebrarse en sus hojas. Ahora la mejor mano la tenía el dios nórdico, ese sería el pensamiento general, salvo que recordó una cosa, Issei no era un mago era un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Abandonando la distancia que les separaban, el castaño empezó a correr contra Loki, mientras las espadas continuaban volando dentro del espacio de la sala del trono, pedazos de las mismas caían sobre él, como una lluvia brillante, cuando alcanzó una distancia prudente entre él y el dios al que enfrentaba, preparó una pequeña esfera de energía, la apretó en la palma de su mano izquierda formando un puño.

El fuego rodeo por completo al Boosted Gear, con la decisión en sus ojos soltó uno de sus ataque más conocidos.

¡DRAGON SHOOT! - su voz rugió dentro del salón del trono

Todo se iluminó por completo, incluso Loki alzó sus brazos con la intención de protegerse ante el haz de energía que libero el Sekiryuutei frente a él, un nuevo estruendo sacudió a Asgard, todos se detuvieron momentáneamente al ver como la ráfaga de energía atravesaba el cielo nórdico en sin detenerse, su vuelo continuo y fue seguido por aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad presenciarlo por si mismo.

Sigmund miró con una mezcla de asombro con orgullo al notar que ese era un movimiento que el propio rey vivió en carne propia; bajo su mirada para encarar al ejercito de muertos de Helheim que custodiaba uno de los tantos caminos al Valhalla.

Veo que el chico no pierde el tiempo – el einhenjar sonrió complacido – no cabe duda que será alguien que forjará su propia leyenda

 _Sigmun mira al joven de manera meticulosa, a pesar de que la respiración del mismo le indicaba el enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando, sus ojos mostraban la determinación que sentía dentro; esa misma determinación solamente la percibía en los héroes de antaño, quienes el destino se imponía sobre ellos, metiéndolos en pruebas imposibles de conseguir pero que al final terminaban cumpliéndolas. Ese joven ahora convertido en demonio mostraba ese tipo de personalidad._

 _Recordó que el sacred gear que quedó anclado a su alma tenía la predilección de unirse a esa clase de personas, mas que nada porque eran las más compatibles para asimilar los riesgos que conllevaba ser el portador del Boosted Gear._

 _El antiguo rey se acaricio la barbilla, Issei era una criatura bastante curiosa a los expertos ojos del dueño de Gram; tenía un alma digna de un héroe mitológico, su cuerpo era el de un demonio y su brazo izquierdo pasó por la dragonificación, una amalgama un tanto extraña, pero que sin duda le serviría en un futuro, como el chico era un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, supo mas o menos donde ayudarle... pero el problema más preocupante era que no tenía un estilo para luchar, Issei estaba muy alejado de ser un artista marcial, como mago era un tanto mediocre pero no malo._

 _Sabes al ritmo que vas es muy probable que termines muerto – Issei se quedó de piedra al escuchar a su maestro provisional –Dime muchacho, ¿sabes defenderte apropiadamente?_

 _Un silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del castaño a lo que Sigmund suspiro de manera cansada, se rascó la cabeza mientras decidio recargarse en un arbol._

 _Seré sincero contigo – el pelinegro hablo con seriedad – En el mundo sobrenatural existen muchas cosas que podrían matar a un demonio... - Issei asentía en silencio – Y muy pocas que realmente hieran a un dragón - Sigmund señalo el brazo izquierdo del Sekiryuutei – Tu izquierda será un buen escudo contra todo lo que podría matarte como demonio pero un escudo dañado no protege mucho - el rey se acercó al joven para continuar con su explicación – Ascalon y Balmung son dos armas especializadas en matar dragones... Creo que también la espada Kusanagi entra en esa categoría, la mejor defensa sería encontrar un balance entre tus recursos_

 _Sin advertirle, el einhenjar desenvaino su espada divina con toda la intención de cortar el cuerpo del chico al cual estaba entrenando, todo para que se concentrara en encontrar un método apropiado para defenderse._

 _¡Tienes prohibido invocar a tu espada! - aquella extraña petición llamo la atención del Sekiryuutei - ¡CLARO QUE SI QUIERES QUE SE PARTA EN DOS!_

 _Issei se movió tan rápido como sus reflejos y cuerpo se lo permitían, esquivar el filo de Gram era algo que se le dificultaba por el simple hecho que su dueño tenía siglos de experiencia, los cortes podían llegar de cualquier ángulo, lo peor era que el arma hacía un daño similar a una espada sagrada con la consecuencia de que si era lastimado, se pasaría el resto del tiempo en cama._

 _Lo peor es que no podía usar su espada sin pensar en la seguridad de la pequeña Ai, los ataque de Sigmund continuaron sin tregua alguna, todo la situación era percibida por los dos huéspedes dentro del Boosted Gear._

 _Ojii-san, debemos hacer algo – comentó la pequeña Ai mientras que Ddraig fijo su atención en ella – Onii-chan va a ser lastimado_

 _ **Lo sé –**_ _el dragon celestial bufó un poco preocupado –_ _ **Creo que tengo una idea… puede que resulte.**_

 _Gram se acercaba más y más a lastimar a Issei, la resistencia del chico empezaba a decaer porque su "mentor" provisional continuaba sus embates sin darle un minuto de descanso, solo se necesitaba un error por parte del chico para que su cuerpo sufriera un terrible daño, fue cuando algo se estrelló contra la poderosa espada de Sigmund._

En ese momento me tomó por sorpresa – el einhenjar susurro levemente – Usar el poder de su espada sin sacarla de su guante, menudo suertudo

 _Cinco copias de los fragmentos de Excalibur flotaron alrededor de un sorprendido castaño, mientras que el guerrero de Asgard estaba complacido por el inesperado resultado, con esto podían trabajar perfectamente en la defensa del peón de Ravel._

 _ **PARTE 4**_

" _El clima se había vuelto bastante loco_ ", ese fue el pensamiento general de las personas un fenómeno inexplicable que quizás sería recordado como una leyenda urbana, para muchos era una señal de que el mundo estaba llegando a su final, miles de sectas realizaron suicidios masivos los cuales repercutirían en la mente del resto de las personas. En algunos hogares se llegó a un entendimiento mutuo, a limar asperezas y simplemente recuperar lazos. Porque si realmente el mundo iba terminar ese mismo día, al menos deberían hacerlo sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Una pareja en particular estaba sentada en la soledad de su propia habitación, la mujer miraba con nostalgia un álbum de fotos acompañada con el hombre que era su esposo. Aoi Hyodou era sin duda en ejemplo de mujer, tanto ella como su esposo Kazuya; ambos estaba allí regresaron un día antes de lo que habína planeado, pero se encontraron con una casa vacía. Recordaron que su único hijo estaba de viaje con su novia y el resto del club al que pertenecían. Fue cuando todo cambio repentinamente, las noticias hablaban del extraño fenómeno que azotaba al mundo entero, imágenes donde el pánico y el caos empezaron a sacar lo malo de las personas, pero también lo bueno de ellas.

Dentro de toda esa oscuridad llamada incertidumbre, apareció un brillo llamado esperanza, esa era la creencia que tenían aquellos dos padres, muchos les dirían que eran unos tontos soñadores, pero como no hacerlo cuando ellos mismo atestiguaron un milagro.

Y ese milagro era lo que les llenaba de orgullo, Aoi siempre tuvo embarazos difíciles, los dos primeros terminaron en grandes tristezas, tantas que la joven mujer en esos tiempos por poco decide divorciarse del hombre con el que estaba casada, no importaba mucho si era su primer amor desde la preparatoria, por dentro se sentía un fracaso como mujer. Porque ser padres era el sueño de ambos, Kazuya nunca dejó de lado a aquella mujer que a pesar de los riesgos que era tener un hijo, los cuales incluían la vida misma de Aoi, intento no solo hacerlo una vez, sino dos veces. Eso era algo que le marcó por completo y nunca dejaría sola a tan valiente mujer.

A pesar de que ella intentó de todo por alejarlo de su lado, él siempre se mantuvo firme de continuar su vida con ella, no importaba mucho si no tenían hijos, si estaban juntos, ellos serían felices.

Por suerte, el milagro que presenciaron les dio alegrías durante diecisiete años consecutivos, Issei era su orgullo, por ello se empeñaron en dejarlo vivir como mejor le pareciera, si el chico desarrollo una perversión sin igual, lo aceptaban tal como era. Pero no negarían que verlo convertirse en alguien de provecho fue algo que nunca se esperaron y agradecieron mucho a la causante de ese hecho.

¿Recuerdas este día? – Aoi señaló con su dedo una foto en particular – Se llenaron los dos de lodo… tuve que tirar esa ropa al dia siguiente

Una calidez lleno el corazón de Kazuya cuando vio la particular foto que su esposa señalaba, allí estaba él junto a Issei, ese día se fueron al campo a visitar a los padres de Aoi como lo hacían cada año durante el verano, en esos tiempo el pequeño castaño rondaba por los cinco años, desde esos años supieron lo voluntarioso que sería, ya que se empecinó en pescar en el lago cercano a pesar de que le sería imposible hacerlo, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Entonces como buen padre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ver sonreír a su hijo, contra todo pronóstico algo pico su caña de pescar pero era tan grande que los termino tumbando dentro del lago, llenándose un poco de lodo pero con una enorme pez del cual tanto padre como su hijo mostraron orgulloso a su presa; el cual quedó inmortalizado en aquella foto.

Lástima que no pudimos comérnoslo – Kazuya comentó mientras rio suavemente – Issei lloró cuando su abuelo propuso cocinarlo

¡Je,je! Desde pequeño ha valorado mucho la vida – Aoi suspiro aliviada – De alguna forma no tengo miedo

Extrañamente tengo la misma sensación – ambos padres se tomaron de las manos – Sabes, estoy contento de que corrigiera su conducta

Un hombre enamorado hace locuras – la mujer se recargó en el hombro de su esposo – Tanto que inclusive puede lastimarse a si mismo

Todavía sigues molesta con eso – el hombre bajo un poco el tono de voz – Soy un idiota, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones

Yo no logro perdonarme… tal vez nunca lo haga – Aoi apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kazuya- Pero tampoco lograré agradecerte por todo

Con un discreto beso en la mejilla la mujer siguió ojeando aquel álbum donde estaban acumulados tantos recuerdos de su hijo, muchos de ellos eran demasiado valiosos para ellos dos.

"Una larga vida" – Kazuya comentó mientras miraba una foto – No pudo ser mejor nombre para él

Asintiendo ligeramente Aoi, miro la foto que hizo a su esposo decir esas palabras, justo después de haber nacido, acunado y protegido en los brazos de su madre, quien orgullosa lo mostraba al mundo, con auténticas lágrimas de felicidad… para ella haber logrado concebir una vida como era un la mejor manera de nombrarlo, siendo así que su hijo sería conocido como "Issei".

Continuaron los dos sumergidos en los bueno recuerdos, ignorando por completo si el mundo terminaba o no.

Decir que era una vista que te sacaría las lagrimas no era una broma, pero Griselda Quarta tuvo que guardarlas para otra ocasión debido a que en su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa, tenía que ir a pelear donde su hija adoptiva estaba luchando, podía ser una joven mujer pero ante todo era una madre responsable que velaba por la seguridad y bienestar de sus hijos, no importaba mucho si tenía once de ellos.

Al haberse ordenado como "esposa del señor", la dicha de concebir una vida era algo que difícilmente se el daría si continuaba con su fe, pero eso no impidió que adoptase a los niños que habían perdido a sus padres, ya sean por culpa de los mismo al abandonarlos o por deseos del Dios, con el tiempo su forma estricta de ser, era una manera de demostrar su amor a ellos pero ahora era más condescendiente con sus hijos, tanto que aceptó el hecho de que Xenovia era una demonio y sobre todo que formaría parte de un harem.

Si ella era feliz, la apoyaría en todo y como no hacerlo cuando era la reina de corazones, bajo el mando directo del angel de la belleza, estuvo petrificada cuando Jophiel un día se apareció frente a ella, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de convertirse en un angel gracias a un nuevo sistema desarrollado por el propio Michael con ayuda del ángel de los sacrificios.

Eso le daría una vida tan larga que podría estar junto a su hija todo el tiempo necesario y que decir del resto de sus niños, pero todos esos deseos se perderían si la situación en Asgard empeoraba, junto a Dulio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, importándole muy poco lo que la iglesia pensara en el conflicto, pero su compañero y amigo decidio tomar una ruta diferente.

Lo que se derivo en encontrarse frente a frente a la entrada del paraíso, y esa era la imagen que conmovió a la seria mujer.

Ver a las diferentes legiones celestiales alistándose para la inminente batalla hizo que recuperara la esperanza en que los ángeles no ha abandonado a la humanidad, todos y cada uno de ellos ataviados con la antiguas armaduras de la gran guerra, formados con toda la disciplina marcial que haría orgulloso a cualquier general. Mas sin embargo no solo demostraban el poder que aun poseía la Facción Celestial, sino que también representaba los deseos de los humanos de ser salvados en sus momentos más difíciles, ambos descendieron para aterrizar frente a las fuerzas del cielo, todos ellos les sonrieron con amabilidad, un gesto extraño proveniente de alguien que va a librar una batalla difícil que cobraría la vida de muchos.

Pero ese mismo gesto fue devuelto por ambos ángeles reencarnados, lentamente alguien se acercó a los recién llegados para recibirlos de la mejor manera.

¡Griselda! ¡Dulio! – Jophiel estaba feliz de ver a los dos exorcistas - ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

Fue idea de Dulio – la hermana comento de manera muy seria – Era prioritario tomar acción

Tienes razón – la serafín asintió ante las palabras de la joven mujer – Estaba a punto de mandarlos a llamar… me han facilitado muchas cosas

Jophiel-sama, ¿el cielo ira a la batalla? – el portador del Zenith Tempest miraba al ejercito detrás de la serafín

No, tenemos otra misión que atender – la respuesta del ángel de la belleza extraño a los dos ángeles reencarnados – Pero que también es parte de todo este problema

¿Qué clase de misión es? – el joven rubio preguntaba con curiosidad

Jophiel estuvo a punto de responder cuando sobre ellos se abrieron varios portarles, el escudo que apareció fue reconocido por ambos exorcistas, ya que en el pasado se enfrentaron a aquellos que lo poseían.

" **La Facción Caída"**

Toda la organización Grigori estaba arribando a las entrada al paraíso, algo que supondría elevar la tensión entre los ángeles y sus hermanos caídos; ahora era visto como un gesto de buena fe y apoyo mutuo; a diferencia de sus similares celestiales, muy pocos de los ángeles caídos portaban la antiguas ropas de la anterior guerra, muchos de ellos traían atuendos casuales que usaban a diario, era como si no pensaran en ir a una guerra, desde trajes de oficina hasta bikinis, Griselda casi se cae al ver como una caído arribaba con solamente un delantal.

¡Azazel –chan! – el saludo jovial que dio la serafín a su esposo no pasó desapercibido y más de uno intentó ocultar su sonrisa

¡Jophi! – el líder de Grigori devolvió el gesto - ¡Vaya si son los nuevos!

Griselda parpadeo un par de veces para después acomodarse los lentes, Dulio por su parte saludo al ángel caído de manera despreocupada, justo en esos momentos Michael, Raphael y Uriel aparecieron para recibir a los ángeles caídos.

¡Hermanos, que bueno que han venido en nuestro auxilio! – Michael sonrió ante la vista de encontrarse con toda la facción caída

No ha cambiado en nada, Michael-sama – Shemhazai comentó con cierta gracia – pero una petición así no podía ser ignorada

No seas tan estirado – Raphael tampoco ocultaba su alegría al ver a sus antiguos hermanos – Sabes que te agrada visitar tu verdadero hogar

Todos no sentimos igual – la secretaria personal de Azazel comentaba tras Raphael – Pero es cierto me llena de nostalgia volver a casa

El sentimiento se propagó en el resto de los caídos, más y más dudas llenaron la mente de los dos angeles reencarnados, pero parte de las respuestas la recibirían en voz de Michael.

Dulio, esperábamos su llegada – el líder del cielo miro al portador del Zenith Tempest – Tu y Griselda tiene que hacerme un favor

Pida lo que sea, Michael-sama – Dulio respondía con seriedad

Gracias, necesito que ustedes dos sirvan como líderes provisionales de las legiones de Jophiel – la petición asombró a todos los presentes

¡Es un honor! – Griselda estaba sorprendida - ¿Pero por qué Jophiel-sama no ira a la batalla?

Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa – la rubia sonrió tan grande que brillaba con luz propia – Es que en mi condición me es imposible pelear

Los dos exorcistas estaban confundidos, pero la primera en relacionar la respuesta fue Griselda y el sonrojo en su rostro era más que evidente… definitivamente habia una razón más para aceptar la petición del actual líder del cielo.

 _ **Parte 5**_

La destrucción que dejó el ataque del Sekiryuutei fue devastadora, otra parte más del salón del trono había desaparecido por completo, dejano nuevamente al descubierto el paisaje caótico del Valhalla, las llamas de la destrucción lentamente se mezclaban con el atardecer que estaba visible en el horizonte, aquella vista era sobrecogedora, pero poco le importaba al portador del Boosted Gear al darse cuenta del resultado de su ataque.

Loki estaba de pie, humeando ligeramente debido a que parte de sus ropas habían sido quemadas por el calor de la energía demoniaca, lo peor del asunto era sin duda la ira que proyectaban sus ojos.

Nuevamente ese molesto demonio lo tomo por sorpresa, nuevamente logró lastimarlo levemente, nuevamente alguien estaba humillando su orgullo como dios.

Abandonó por completo su fachada de "falsa arrogancia" solamente existía un solo deseo en el rey de los embusteros, machacar a la miserable criatura que osó en mostrarle sus dientes, desapareció de la vista del peón de Ravel, pronto la cabeza del mismo sufrió una enorme sacudida cuando el puño del dios nórdico impactó en una de sus mejillas, en su vuelo aparecieron nuevamente copias de los fragmentos de excalibur, las cuales se lanzaron contra del cuerpo de Loki, pero la ira dominaba por completo las acciones del peli azul celeste, sin siquiera prestales un minimo de atención, las espadas fueron pulverizadas solamente con el poder mágico que emanaba de su cuerpo.

En su vuelo Issei pudo observar como un enorme círculo mágico apareció sobre él, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente y casi al instante de toco el suelo; una enorme cantidad de energía lo aplasto contra del derruido piso, sus gritos de dolor hicieron eco en la distancia, abruptamente aquel castigo termino para reiniciarse nuevamente, quemando su piel, aplastando sus huesos, llenando de satisfacción al ejecutante de tal martirio.

Loki estaba furioso, no con Issei sino con el mismo, al haber subestimado por completo al considerarlo inferior, un error que ahora no cometería más, imagino que por ser un demonio de clase media no supondría mas que un entretenimiento antes de que el mundo nordico llegara a su fin, pero como aquellos demonios de clase alta; se dio cuenta de los impredecibles que podían ser.

¿Tal vez esto sea culpa de Elohim? – Loki miraba como el castaño recibía nuevamente su ataque sin poder defenderse - ¡¿Este era tu verdadero plan?!

No había nadie que prestara atención a los reclamos del dios del engaño, el único que podría hacerlo estaba siendo castigado sin misericordia, fue cuando el color rojo llegó nubló su vista, la repentina obstrucción hizo que diera un salto hacia atrás, sus ojos azules se encontraron con un par de ojos rojo rubí que le miraban despectivamente.

Y el disgusto de descubrir de quien se trataba fue cambiado a una sonrisa llena de petulancia.

Vaya, vaya – el rey de los embusteros siseo con burla - ¿Mira a quien tenemos aquí?... eres una verdadera traidora…

Su cabello rojo ondeo gracias al viento que se colaba libremente por las paredes faltantes de la sala del trono, Elesis preparó su espada hecha de su sangre y se lanzó con toda la intención de lastimar a Loki, el filo carmesí del arma zumbaba gracias a la enorme fuerza que imprimía la sirviente de Ophis en cada movimiento, incluso la presión del aire cortaba el dañado piso bajo sus pies. Aquella demostración de poder hizo que el dios abriese sus ojos en señal de sorpresa pero mantuvo su temple calmado.

La joven asesina bajo su centro de gravedad, inclinando su cuerpo lo suficiente para lanzarse como una flecha roja hacia el hijo de Odin y así lo hizo, acortó la distancia tan rápido que incluso el propio dios tuvo que defenderse contra la estocada que pelirroja preparó para cortar el cuerpo de su enemigo. Pero al final se encontró con una barrera que le impidió lograr su objetivo.

¿Por qué ahora estas de su lado? – fue una pregunta que llamo la atención a Loki – ¿Acaso desde un principio tu propósito era matarme?

Con rapidez se separó de él, buscando otro ángulo para cortar el cuerpo de la divinidad a la que se enfrentaba, el artífice del Ragnarök seguía plantado en su sitio, deteniendo los golpes con su barrera, Elesis continuo atacando separándose de él para después abalanzarse, verla moverse era casi como un cometa rojo moviéndose por la oscuridad, fue cuando súbitamente volvió se lanzó de frente encontrándose con la molesta barrera del dios.

Originalmente ese era mi propósito – la joven respondió si mostrar mucho ánimo – De hecho lo sigue siendo, pero necesitaba más poder

Poder – el dios alzó una manos para empujar con su energía a la asesina - ¿Necesitabas poder?

Elesis uso su fuerza para no separarse de Loki, su coloco una de su manos sobre la hoja de su espadas para que esta continuara forcejeando con la barrera mágica.

Sí… "GD" sugirió que enfrentar al Sekiryuutei era la mejor forma de obtener poder – la joven sentía como se alejaba de su objetivo de asesinato – Pero "GD" simplemente dejo de hablar o yo dejé de escucharla – con una sonrisa en el rostro la pelirroja continuo hablando – Por fin recuerdo quien soy… por fin hago las cosas por mí misma… Exorcista de Segunda Clase, División de la Ortodoxa Rusa… Anya Petrova

¿Ahora te presentas? – el peli azul celeste alzo una ceja aburrido – Es una pérdida de tiempo

Si, ya que yo solo soy una distracción – Anya contesto de manera juguetona

Justo detrás de el emergieron dos figuras más, una de ellas fue reconocida inmediatamente por Loki, era Issei que de alguna forma estaba recuperado, la otra era alguien que no se esperó ver con vida, Rossweisse alzaba su lanza para asestar un golpe contra del dios del engaño, sus facciones mostraban el enorme agotamiento por el cual estaba pasando su cuerpo, pero su ojos mostraban la determinación de continuar luchando, el castaño estaba junto a ella, preparando su puño cubierto por el fuego de su Boosted Gear, Loki sintió recorrer un frio que pudo identificar como miedo, mas sin embargo no lo exteriorizó, la lanza y el puño enguantado del Sekiryuutei chocaron contra la barrera de energía.

Anya imprimió más fuerza a su espada, la cual empezaba a mostrar fisuras debido a que la presión sobre ella estaba minando su dureza, todos sabían que era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar contra Loki.

Un leve crack pudo ser perceptible para todos, la barrera estaba cediendo ante los tres ataques… eso era lo que esperaba Rossweisse.

 _Estaban corriendo tan rápido como podían, de tanto en tanto el lugar temblaba, el miedo se podía percibir en los ojos azules de la valquiria, miedo que inclusive la sierva del dragón infinito pudo percibir, eso hizo que detuviera su avanzar._

 _Espera un momento – la pelirroja hablo hacia Rossweisse – No podemos ir en tu estado actual_

 _La peliplateada se detuvo ante las palabras que su acompañante le dirigió de manera seria, ¿A qué se refería con eso? La pregunta se reflejó en sus facciones._

 _Se nota que tienes miedo – Anya comento señalando directamente al corazón de la nieta de Göndul – Eso juega a favor de Loki, ¿Acaso has olvidado que clase de deidad es?_

 _Loki era el dios del engaño, eso estaba claro en la mente de ambas jóvenes, alguien que jugaba mucho con las palabras y situaciones a su alrededor, llegar a enfrentarlo sin una mente fuerte para ver a través de sus mentiras era un error que les costaría la vida, la pelirroja no tendría problemas debido a que su propia mente era un completo desastre, pero la valquiria era otra cosa, ella ya cayó en las maquinaciones del propio Rey de los Embusteros, convirtiéndola en una de sus marionetas, también estaba la preocupación por el bienestar de Issei._

 _Debemos tener un plan – la subordinada del dragón del infinito hablo mientras se acercaba a Rossweisse – Tengo una idea, pero si tienes miedo no podrá funcionar_

 _Tienes razón – la peli plateada respondió mecánicamente – Tengo miedo, pero sé que puedo servir de algo_

 _Los ojos rojos rubí de la asesina estaba clavados en los azul zafiro de la valquiria, como si tratara de mirar muy dentro de ella, ese escrutinio incomodó un poco a Rossweisse pero se mantuvo firme, aquello fue percibido por la propia Anya quien asintió en señal de aprobación, fue cuando habló acerca de su plan. Era muy simple ella serviría de distracción contra Loki, todo el tiempo que ella ganaría, Rossweisse debería de usarlo para reponer las fuerzas de Loki y entre los tres atacarlo con todo lo que tuvieran, podría ser un dios pero con mayor número de enemigos en su contra, cabia la oportunidad de ganarle._

 _Ese era el plan original que todos habían preparado antes de ser separados, pero entre ellos había confianza ¿Podría funcionar con la chica frente a ella?_

 _Sé que hasta hace poco fuimos enemigos a muerte – la pelirroja adivinó los pensamientos de Rossweisse – Mi objetivo es matar a Loki, siempre lo ha sido incluso ayudarlos me sirve también… como me sirvió ayudarlo a él_

 _Tengo una pregunta – la nieta de Göndull estaba un tanto confundida - ¿Realmente quién eres?..._

 _No sabía quién era realmente – la respuesta de la chica era honesta – Gracias a tu magia pude recordar mi nombre… soy Anya Petrova, soy una exorcista de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa_

 _Esto realmente me confunde – Rossweisse comentó con cierta vergüenza – es muy trillado… parece sacado de una novela_

 _La vida no funciona como uno espera – la pelirroja rio un poco – pero si tienes razón, es algo tan cliché que es resultó ser verdad_

 _Fue así que tomaron ese curso de acción llegaron en el momento justo cuando Issei estaba siendo castigado por Loki, Rossweisse sintió como su corazón se apretujaba ante la vista de ver al joven siendo lastimado de manera inmisericorde, como no hacerlo cuando se tiene sentimientos por el mismo, Anya le tomo del hombro con la intención de que se calmara, no fue muy efectivo pero logró su cometido, una vez que vio que la valquiria se centró completamente en lo que tenían que hacer. Salió disparada contra Loki, acción que tomo por sorpresa a Rossweisse pero debía seguir con el plan._

 _Aprovecho que Loki decidió centrar su atención en la pelirroja, tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió se acercó al abatido joven, llevándose la amarga impresión de verlo maltrecho y herido; agito su cabeza para tener la mente clara, a lo lejos escuchaba como Anya atacaba al dios nórdico sin descanso. Junto sus manos para aplicar la magia con la que sanaría al castaño._

 _Issei-san… por favor – susurró la valquiria – Por favor despierta_

 _El joven reaccionó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la peliplateada quien no ocultó su alegría al verlo consiente, rápidamente hizo un gesto de guardar silencio para no atraer la atención de Loki, quien siguió concentrado en la asesina._

 _Tenemos un plan – Rossweisse siguó hablando lo más bajo posible – No podré curarte por completo pero espero que sea suficiente para poder…_

 _Haz hecho lo suficiente – el castaño aparto las manos de la valquiria – Ya me siento mejor_

 _A pesar de las palabras del Sekiryuutei, su rostro mostraba el dolor que aún sentía, justo en ese momento notaron como Anya hizo que Loki les diera la espalda._

 _Creo entender que es lo que van a hacer – Issei apretó su mano formando un puño_

 _Ambos asintieron entre ellos, Rossweisse invocó aquella lanza que usó en su combate anterior la cual mostraba el desgaste a la que fue sometida pero aún así era un arma de temer, las llamas del Boosted Gear tomaron mayor fuerza comprendiendo las intenciones de su dueño._

Loki sentía como su barrera estaba cediendo, en un acto desesperado hizo estallar todo a su alrededor, Issei, Rossweisse y finalmente Anya vieron como su mundo se volvió blanco.

 _ **PARTE 6**_

Nuevamente golpearon con fuerza a las enormes fuerzas, un ruido ensordecedor que se repetía de una manera constante y casi rítmica; pero para aquellos que estaban resguardados tras ellas, se había vuelto una tortura insoportable, Asgard era sin duda una ciudad que mezclaba muy bien las diferentes épocas de donde pertenecían cada uno de sus habitantes, aquellos einhenjar de la edad del bronce se deleitaban con sus calles empedradas, los más jóvenes disfrutaban de la tecnología de sus respectivas épocas, los único que ninguno de ellos objetaba era su particular diseño.

Era una ciudad fortificada, rodeada de enormes muros edificaos exclusivamente para un solo propósito, la defensa de la ciudad. Logicamente esa defensa caería cuando el Ragnarök se ejecutara, ya que ese evento marcaría el final de una era y el comienzo de otra.

Todo ser vivo del panteón nórdico sabía ese hecho, los sobrevivientes tendrían que rehacer todo desde las cenizas para recuperar la gloria perdida.

Pero este "Ragnarök" era uno completamente diferente, uno que nadie se esperaba y no sabían si la promesa de una era pacífica tras la destrucción se cumpliría, era por eso que Freyja estaba desesperada, obligada a tomar el mando de todo su ejército para defender a su pueblo, cuando los números estaban definitivamente en su contra y no había una posibilidad de victoria.

Si no también que vio la llegada de Nidghoog al campo de batalla, una amenaza mayor ya que para los muros fortificados no eran nada, el dragón abismal de la ira, estaba libre dentro de las calles de Asgard, su hambre era eterna, para la rubia Vanir imaginar a las víctimas que terminarían siendo devoradas por el dragón estaban haciendo mella en su voluntad.

Y eso que ahora sus fieles guerreros le necesitaban para ser el soporte moral de todos ellos, mandó al rey Sigmund verificar que estaba pasand en el palacio de Odin, varias explosiones se habían suscitado dentro del mismo, todas ellas presenciadas por ella y sus soldados; incrementando la preocupación dentro de su corazón.

Freyja-sama – la diosa levantó su mirada hacia la persona que le habló - ¿Se encuentra bien?

La deidad del amor vio cómo se acercaba la valquiria Göndul, quien pudo percatarse de turbulentos sentimientos por los que estaba pasando, con algo de dificultad pudo fingir una sonrisa, decidió sentarse en el polvoriento suelo bajo ella, que la anciana ni siquiera se pudo tragar.

Me encuentro bien – la anciana mujer suspiro ante la evidente mentira de la Vanir – No necesitas preocuparte

Mi nieta hace lo mismo cuando miente, Freyja-sama – Göndul se sentó al lado de la rubia – Sonrie de manera forzada

Rio levemente sintiendo la pena de verse descubierta algo en que se unió la abuela de Rossweisse, no obstante es instante de felicidad fue efímero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los einhenjar's que estaban siendo atendidos por algunos civiles quienes se unieron a la refriega; la vista en sí era deplorable tanto que la pobre deidad no pudo evitar lamentarse en silencio, la anciana valquiria también sentía la pesadumbres que transmitían ver a todos los heridos.

Era una guerra que a pesar de que Freyja estaba preparada para encarar, la estaba sobrepasando por completo, ¿En dónde quedó su valor inicial? Por primera vez se preguntó si realmente era la indicada para cargar con ese papel, según la mitología, solamente ella y Frey serían uno de los tantos dioses que sobrevivirían tras el Ragnarök.

"Sobrevivir", esa palabra le supo amargo cuando la pensó, los einhenjar's guerreros muertos de épocas pasadas, quienes fueron reunidos para librar esta lucha, cuyo uno propósito era ese, "sobrevivir" para ellos no era una opción.

¿No se supone que este era el paraíso para ellos? Recogió sus piernas para ocultar su rostro tras sus rodillas, la valquiria notó como la presión del momento había quebrado a la diosa, por muy venerada como una deidad guerrera, ella también representaba al amor por eso no podía evitar que su corazón sufriera, todos los que estaba a su alrededor notaron ese hecho.

Guardaron silencio, ver llorar a una diosa como Freyja era algo que les rompió el corazón a todos, Göndul hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y era consolar los perturbados corazones de las doncellas, Rossweisse tuvo momentos iguales, donde se lamentaba por su debilidad, era cierto que tenía un talento insuperable en cuestión de la magía, que logro graduarse de la universidad mucho antes que sus compañeras valquirias, ser tan joven y cargar con el peso de la envidia de los demás por sus propios logros.

Acuno a la diosa en un maternal abrazo supo que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, nadie en Asgard podía hacer anda para aliviar su dolor, solamente ser testigos silenciosos de aquella triste escena.

Nuevamente las puertas se cimbraron por los golpes, afuera de los muros que los protegían, se habían reunido por completo lo que quedaba del ejercito de Loki, a pesar de que eran todavía numerosos en comparación de las fuerzas de Asgard, no lograban superar la ultima defensa, los gigantes de Muspelheim tomaron trozos de tierra y le dieron forma con el calor de sus llamas, recordaban mucho a los niños en invierno, haciendo bolas de nieve para después lanzarlas al aire.

Era lo mismo, mas sin embargo no era nieve, sino tierra con fragmentos de piedra e incluso parte de los cuerpos de los guerreros caidos, todos ellos bañados en las abrazadoras llamas de los gigantes.

No necesitaban apuntar al objetivo, solamente levantaron su improvisada artillería y la lanzaron en contra del muro; el terror nuevamente se desató entre los que presenciaban la batalla, las bolas de fuego sobrepasaron los muros sin mucho esfuerzo, cayendo sobre las edificaciones cercanas, haciéndolas arder de sin mostrar piedad.

Solamente se necesitó la primera para hacer reaccionar a Freyja y recordarle lo cruenta que era esa batalla.

Aun adentro de las murallas no estamos a salvo – la deidad miraba con miedo como el conflicto continuaba - ¿En verdad podremos sobrevivir a esto?

Mi señora – Göndul apretó su abrazo para transmitir fortaleza – Todavía no ha caído la noche… y mientras no lo haga… tenemos una esperanza.

Frigg despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, abrió sus ojos azules y percibió el mundo a su alrededor, estaba rodeada por la mayoría del panteón nórdico, Aesir y Vanir yacían en el suelo todavía dormidos, fue cuando una joven diosa se le acercó rápidamente.

Eir era una de las deidades más jóvenes en comparación con el resto, con un hermoso cabello rosa pálido y unos ojos gris claro; un cuerpo muy parecido a las jóvenes humanas que cursaban apenas la secundaria, quien regía sobre la medicina y la curación.

Frigg-sama – la joven aesir se acercó a la reina del Valhalla – ¡Ha ocurrido algo muy grave!

El miedo reflejado en los ojos de la pelirosada hizo preocuparse a la señora del panteón nórdico, como buena líder que era calmó a la jovencita rápidamente.

¿Qué ha ocurrido mi niña? – la diosa habló con calma mientras que Eir dio un profundo respiro

¡Es el Ragnarök! – con voz temblorosa la diosa de la curación hablo a la madre del todo - ¡HA INICIADO EL RAGNARÖK!

Imposible mi niña – Frigg habló con seguridad mientras trataba nuevamente de calmar a Eir – Odín hizo hasta lo imposible para evitarlo

Loki… Loki ha conseguido iniciarlo – la joven diosa hablaba desesperadamente - ¡Y-Yo l-logre mantenerme consiente y e-escuche a sus hijos decirlo!

¿Decir qué? – la mujer mayor se sintió un poco preocupada – Contéstame

Uso el Gjallahorn para iniciarlo – un frio invadió por completo la sala en la que estaban todos los dioses

Sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación que después se convirtió en ira, se separó de Eri para dirigirse a la salida, podía ser la esposa de Odín pero también era una de las mujeres más poderosas del panteón nórdico, incluso su hijo Thor ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerla enfadar por lo terrible que podría ser un castigo de ella, puso su mano en la puerta para ser lanzada hacia atrás.

Vio como el sello mágico de la familia de Loki se plasmaba en el material de la puerta, indicando que ellos estaban tras todo esto. Frigg elevó su poder para hacerle frente al hechizo que les estaba reteniendo dentro del salón, la lucha de poderes hizo temblar por completo a Eir, ya que era la primera vez que veía el poderío de las señora de Asgard, pero extrañamente el sello mágico no cedía ante la presión que ejercía la esposa de Odín. Decidio retroceder un poco en su intento de salida para revalorar su situación.

En este hechizo están involucrados todos en la familia de Loki – hablo seriamente la deidad – Aún con todo mi poder no puedo romperlo

Y s-si le ayudo – Eir temerosamente decidió prestar su ayuda

Necesitaríamos a varios más – la diosa desviaba su mirada al resto de los dioses – tardará mucho hasta que despierte otro más.

Tras su paso dejó solamente muerte, cualquiera que se atravesó en su camino solamente saciaron un poco su hambre, cuando arribó a Asgard vio como los Einhenjar y el ejército de Loki se enfrascaban en una lucha desigual, pero para el dragón abismal era algo que no merecía su atención, para él lo único importante era la oferta de que le hizo el dios del engaño.

Consumir la carne de los malditos Aesir y Vanir quienes lo sellaron en lo más profundo de Ygddrassil, donde cada día roía sus raíces con la esperanza de saciar un interminable apetito.

Cada día esperaba con ansías el Raganrök para volar libremente y saciar su hambre; la espera también lo impacientaba y enfurecía; lo peor fue cuando de alguna forma se enteró que Odín haría hasta lo imposible para evitarlo a toda costa. Rugió desesperado, lanzó cuanto insulto pudo hasta quedar agotado para nuevamente roer las raíces, ahora no por su apetito sino para ser libre.

¿Qué importaba si Loki lo utilizaba? El orgullo del dragón maligno era lo ultimo de sus preocupaciones, lo único que deseaba era comer y seguir comiendo hasta sentirse satisfecho, una vez que se adentró en las calles de Asgard dio rienda suelta a sus instintos, cazó cuanto ser vivo se le atravesó, no tuvo piedad, no importaba si fuesen niño o adultos, animales o personas.

Todo lo que estaba allí era tan solo el aperitivo para el plato principal y ahora estaba a su alcance, abrió sus fauces mostrando sus enormes colmillos, la saliva que emanaba de sus glándulas caía al suelo, la cual al contacto derretía por completo dejando pequeños cráteres a su paso, sus garras se clavaban en el suelo, todo eso por lo impaciente que se sentía por dentro.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puertas del salón dio un zarpazo para abrirlas por completo, más sin embargo estas no cedieron, increíblemente el sello de Loki también funcionaba del otro lado.

¿Un error que no previó el dios del engaño? Para nada, fiel a su naturaleza no le dejaría las cosas fáciles al dragón abismal cuyo rugido se por todo el lugar.

 **¡MALDITO SEAS REY DE LOS EMBUSTEROS!** \- la bestia descargaba su ira con ese grito - **¡PERO NO IMPORTA ESTO SOLAMENTE EXCITA MAS MI APETITO!**

Nuevamente levantó su garra y golpeo con fuerza la puerta, tras ella Frigg y Eir se abrazaron; ya que la peor amenaza estaba intentando entrar para consumirlas por un instante agradecieron que el extraño gesto del dios del engaño, aunque sabían que no había buenas intenciones en ello. Solamente un juego torcido donde prolongarían más su sufrimiento.

Definitivamente sobrevivir no era opción sino morir con rapidez para evitar sufrimiento.

¡Frigg-sama! – la diosa de la curación cerro sus ojos mientras escuchaba como Nidhögg trataba de abrirse paso

No te preocupes mi niña – la esposa de Odin trato de mantenerla en calma – Mientras no caiga la noche… aún tenemos esperanza

 _ **PARTE 7**_

La victoria estuvo en sus manos, un giro cruel se dio a favor del dios del engaño… Issei, Rossweisse y Anya fueron lanzados a diferentes direcciones gracias al inmenso poder de Loki, sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente, las heridas de sus combates anteriores se reabrieron nuevamente, las fuerza les abandonaban, recordándoles que desde un principio todos fueron peones que jugaron su papel en el tablero que la deidad nórdica creo para ellos, no importaba si aquel demonio se levantaba una y otra vez después de haber sido golpeado con tanta fuerza, no importaban que las llamas que salían de su sacred gear ardían con más fuerza. Había algo en lo que nadie podía vencerlo y eso era…

" **El uso de las palabras"**

Ningún dios dentro de la mitología nórdica era exento de ser engañado para que hiciera la voluntad del rey de los embusteros, inclusive el propio Odin que ofrendo uno de sus ojos al pozo de Urd para tener todo el conocimiento, había caído presa de su lengua de plata, seducir, engañar, molestar. Para el no había imposibles dentro de su experiencia. Pero lo que más le encantaba era **quebrantar** el espíritu de las personas.

Héroes y villanos eran llevados por sus propias convicciones para realizar sus objetivos, claramente Loki también poseía una convicción para ser el artífice del fin del mundo, en una guerra donde los poderes son casi iguales, el factor determinante era la voluntad para continuar con tus deseos. Ese era sin duda el verdadero poder del Sekiryuutei. Una voluntad suficientemente fuerte para no dejarse doblegar ante enemigos que estaban por encima de él.

Riser fue el primer obstáculo con el que se encontró no una sino tres veces, las dos primeras fracasó en sortearlo, pero en la tercera tuvo la convicción suficiente para poder darle un final a ese capítulo en su vida, no solo por el mismo, sino por Ravel y Rias; quienes también sufrieron por los deseos del joven demonio noble, Kokabiel alguien tan retorcido pero que también buscaba cumplir sus ambiciones, una voluntad tan férrea como la del portador del Boosted Gear. No podía definirse si gano o no esa pelea; ya que el chico cayó inconsciente antes de saber el resultado.

Vali fue sin duda la pelea más difícil en la corta carrera del peón de Ravel, un enemigo llevado por el destino compartido al ser uno de los huésped de los dragones celestiales, llevando al Sekiryuutei al fondo del abismo de la desesperación, emergiendo de él como una bestia sedienta de destrucción, por suerte para él y aquellos que estaban de su lado recuperó a cordura, ganando nuevos poderes.

Pero Loki, desde un principio fue alguien que no era un oponente para Issei, porque para derrotar a un dios, necesitaba tiempo y apoyo.

Lo segundo le fue arrebatado rápidamente, separándolos de su prometida, novias y amigas; tal vez con ellas hubiese tenido una oportunidad ante el peliazul celeste, pero la estrategia de separarlos fue tan acertada y efectiva que ahora estaba disfrutando de su logro; ya que el Sekiryuutei yacía en el frio suelo del trono del Valhalla, su cuerpo presentaba los daños de los golpes y ataques que intercambiaron entre ellos dos. Claro Loki no estaba indemne ante la refriega, su vestimenta estaba sucia, rasgada en ciertas partes, pero nada que un poco de su magia no arregle en un instante.

Por un instante me preocupe – el Dios del Engaño comentó con sorna – No por ti… sino por ellas dos…

El comentario llamó la atención de sus abatidos enemigos, claramente se refería a Rossweisse y Anya, las peliplateada y pelirroja trataron de levantarse del suelo, ambas estaban agotadas por su pelea anterior, la asesina de Ophis miro con desprecio al hijo de Odin quien sencillamente se deleitó con el sentimiento de ser odiado en demasía, Rossweisse respiraba con dificultad llevándose una de sus manos al pecho, aquel Andvaranaut falso continuaba consumiendo la vida de la valquiria gracias a la maldición puesta por el propio dios.

El color en el cuerpo de la antigua asistente personal del Padre del Todo, rápidamente pasaba a un innatural pálido, una prueba de que pronto engrosaría las filas de Helheim, claro si tras el ragnarok existiría tal lugar.

Hyodou Issei – Loki caminaba majestuosamente hasta sentarse en el trono de Odin - ¿Qué te hizo creer que tenías una oportunidad?

El castaño levanto levemente su cara, la sangre corría fresca por su rostro, su flequillo se pegaba a su piel por el mismo hecho, sus orbes cafés mostraban aun el sentimiento de querer desafiarlo, ese brillo no pasó desapercibido a los ojos azules del propio Loki, se relamió los labios como si degustara el mejor de los manjares del mundo, uno que no existía en el paraíso de las tierras del norte.

Soy un dios – la deidad hablo con portentosa voz llenando por completo el salón – Nadie está por encima de mí y todos deben de estar a mis pies – Issei apretó sus manos mostrando su frustración – Dime… ¿Qué te hizo creer que tenías oportunidad?

El silencio reino en la sala, nadie podía articular una respuesta ante la duda de aquel hombre, Elesis también mostraba su frustración ante las palabras de Loki, Ophis era una diosa dragón, a pesar de que su presencia exudaba un vacío infinito, su presencia cohibía a cualquiera que tuviese un atisbo de su poder, por muy minúsculo que fuese, era capaz de hacer entender hasta al más fiero que era un insecto sin importancia para ella, siendo ella su sierva comprendía ese hecho mejor que cualquier otro.

¿Cómo pudo creer que sería capaz de enfrentar algo similar?

GD no hablaba, ni siquiera daba señales de vida tras recibir ese ataque por parte de Rossweisse, usualmente lanzaría un sarcasmo el cual servía como paliativo de las dudas de su otro yo, pero ahora estaba en silencio. Ese hecho le recordaba que nunca fue la indicada para tal empresa, lagrimas se asomaban sobre sus orbes rubí, mientras continuaba prestando atención al escenario frente a ella.

Sonriente, Loki chasqueo los dedos sobre él aparecieron imágenes que hicieron estremecer a todos los presentes, Freyja lideraba sus fuerzas dentro de los muros de Asgard mientras que el ejército combinado que representaban las fuerzas de Loki y Hel continuaban asediando a la ciudad, esas imágenes apretujaron el corazón de la valquiria, quien se sentía cada vez más impotente por presenciar como su mundo colpsaba a pasos rápidamente.

Pronto todo terminará – la deidad rio levemente – Mis fuerzas pronto terminaran por hacer caer las puertas, los soldados muertos arrasaran con cuanto ser vivo este dentro de la ciudad – Rossweisse trató de incorporarse levemente – Hombre, mujeres, ancianos o jóvenes… todos conocerán su final

Eres… un monstruo – la peli plateada miro al cruel hombre con desprecio - ¡ESTE ES TU HOGAR! ¿COMO PUEDES SENTIRTE BIEN CON DESTRUIRLO?

¿Mi hogar? – el dios del engaño fingió un poco de demencia – nunca fui un Aesir o Vanir… soy Jotün... ¡TAN SOLO UN INVITADO PARA CUMPLIR UN PAPEL! – alzó su mano levemente cerrándola en un puño - ¡PAPEL QUE SE ME ESTABA SIENDO ARREBATADO!... ¡EL RAGNAROK ES MI VIDA… MI PROPOSITO! – los ojos celeste del dios se encontraron con los zafiro de la valquiria - ¡¿ACASO TU NO TE SENTISTE IGUAL CUANDO FUISTE REEMPLAZADA?!

Esa pregunta perforó la voluntad de la desafortunada Rossweisse, levemente vio a Anya quien desvió la mirada al comprender el juego del propio Loki, era cierto se sintió sin rumbo al saber que otra persona ocupaba el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado junto a Odín, lloró y se llenó de un rencor en contra de todos, pero no lo exteriorizó; por suerte Issei y las demás le hicieron parte de su grupo; dándole un nuevo lugar en la vida. ¿Tenía el derecho de juzgar a Loki? Solamente cumplía con su papel, tal y como el resto de los dioses han hecho desde su concepción.

Nuevamente chasqueo los dedos, mostrando como Nidhögg se acercaba al salón donde estaba confinado el resto del panteón nórdico, el dragón del abismo abría y cerraba sus fauces mientras estas secretaban saliva; imaginándose el festín que se daría con los indefensos Vanir y Aesir; quienes todavía dormían gracias a la maldición de Hel.

¡SOY EL VILLANO DE ESTA HISTORIA! – el Jotün levantaba sus manos al cielo - ¡ SOY QUIEN TRAERA EL FINAL A TODO!

Nuevas imágenes aparecieron sobre todos los presentes, Jörmungand reptaba por la bóveda celeste, el hijo del Loki avanzaba tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitia, todo con el afán de devorar el astro solar, trayendo consigo la oscuridad y marcando por fin el ocaso de los dioses.

Dime ahora… Hyodou Issei – Loki se puso de pie nuevamente acercándose lentamente al abatido Sekiryuutei - ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TUVISTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD?!

No hubo misericordia ante lo que siguió después, el dios del engaño estaba justo frente al castaño, levantó su pie y propino un fuerte pisotón; el horror apareció en los ojos de las dos jóvenes quienes miraron impotentes el castigo que demonio recibía frente a ellas, Issei por su parte sentía el resentimiento, odio, frustración que llenaron al peli celeste durante tanto tiempo, a cada que recibió tomaba mayor fuerza y saña contra el castaño. El castigo continuo solo unos momentos más hasta que abruptamente término de la misma manera que comenzó, la respiración de Loki se mostraba errática debido al esfuerzo de haber ventilado todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

De alguna manera, el peón de Ravel estaba con vida, respiraba tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, los ojos celestes del hijo de Odín mostraban sorpresa por la temeraria resistencia de su enemigo.

Un vacío llenó al salón, nadie emitía sonido alguno; lo único perceptible eran los deseos de vivir del tonto que se atrevio a desafiar a un dios, Loki se dio la vuelta asqueado por ver como a pesar de estar derrotado, el Sekiryuutei se negaba a aceptarlo. Chasqueo sus dedos y esta vez las imágenes que mostraron hicieron añicos al corazón de sus espectadores.

Todas presentaban sus cuerpos lastimados, cada una de las personas proyectadas a través de la magia de Loki estaban en las mismas condiciones que el propio Issei, las duras batallas que libraron se quedaron grabadas en sus cuerpos, pero eso no demeritaban la belleza que cada una de las jovencitas poseía para si misma. LeFay estaba boca abajo su cabello ocultaba si estaba consciente o no, de pie frente a ella se encontraba Sigyn cuyo rostro ya no mostraba el conflicto de terminar con la vida de la pequeña alfil, después de haber presenciado lo que ocultaba en su interior estaba segura que debía ser borrada de la existencia.

Asia y Ravel estaba siendo sostenidas por un grupo de soldados muertos, el cuerpo de la prometida de Issei mostraba quemaduras en su ropas y en su piel, mientras que la portadora del Twilight Healing estaba con la cabeza gacha, su rubio cabello caía libremente, los ojos de Hel brillaban amenazantes, su cuerpo estaba quemado en varias partes, producto del Last Tier Art que la propia Phenex había conjurado con éxito, pero que no fue suficiente para alzarse con la victoria.

Irina estaba siendo del cuello por Narfi, sin fuerzas para tratar de moverse quedó completamente a la merced del trastornado dios, quien esperaba tranquilamente antes de saciar su rabia con el cuerpo de la desafortunada caballero, Xenovia estaba en una situación similar, Vari la despojó de parte de su vestimenta mostrando el pecho desnudo de la Torre, relamiéndose ante lo hermoso que era cuerpo de la Torre, finalmente apareció Gabriel quien cuya garganta estaba siendo apresada por las fauces de Fenrir, mientras que sus dos hijos esperaban el momento para devorar el cuerpo de la reina del grupo.

Fue cuando por fin la voluntad de continuar abandonó los ojos del castaño, mientras que Loki rio a carcajada limpia, disfrutando de la desesperación que embargaba a Issei.

Dime que se siente cuando tus esfuerzos han sido en vano – Loki comentaba con tranquilidad – Que tu única esperanza de victoria se escapa de tus manos

Issei yacía en el suelo, inmóvil lentamente el fino piso de mármol era teñido con la sangre del Sekiryuutei, mirándolo por encima Loki se mostraba inalcanzable. Las horrendas imágenes continuaban sobre ellos, torturando al castaño de la peor manera posible, recordándole lo débil que siempre fue, haciéndole más daño que los ataques y golpes que Loki había infringido en su cuerpo. Con lentitud Loki habló hacia abatido Sekiryuutei, una sonrisa de burla adornaba su rostro, como si mirase un mal chiste carente de gracia, el dios del engaño simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Siempre me pregunte – el peli celeste mantenía una sonrisa cargada de ironía - ¿Qué hacía tan especiales a los mortales? – Issei levantó la cabeza levemente para mirarlo a fijamente – La respuesta vino con el tiempo… su voluntad – el peliazul celeste mostraba desprecio – la voluntad de enfrentar su destino, la voluntad de lograr cosas más allá de sus capacidades

Un trago amargo lleno la boca de Issei ante aquellas palabras, aquel que ahora poseía la mejor mano, miraba por encima de él convirtiéndolo en su juguete personal, no obstante las siguientes palabras marcarían profundamente al castaño

Elige a una de ellas – una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios del hijo de Odín – te daré la oportunidad de salvar la vida de una de tus amigas o novias

Lo torcido de aquella proposición se permeo en la piel de todos los presentes, pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata, no obstante la peli plateada encontró las fuerzas necesarias para salir de su estupor.

¡ESO ES DEMASIADO CRUEL! – Rossweisse se había levantado con mucho esfuerzo – ¡OBLIGAR ALGO ASÍ A ISSEI-SAN!

Lindas palabras de alguien que ha sido manipulada – el peli celeste rio levemente – ¡¿Acaso olvidaste que también te di la oportunidad de elegir?! – la valquiria se quedó helada ante las palabras de Loki – Oh me equivoco… ¡CLARO QUE NO!...

La peli plateada se quedó en silencio severamente dolida, golpeada por la cruda realidad que presentaba el propio dios del engaño; ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba al castaño cuya atención estaba centrada en las imágenes sobre ellos.

Elige… - Loki miraba fijamente al peón de Ravel esperando una respuesta – Salva a una y contempla el final de las demás

Pronto alguien decidió hablar con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar al Sekiryuutei, la sierva de Ophis se puso de pie a pesar que cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba por el dolor y el esfuerzo.

Sé que no tengo el derecho de hablar – los ojos rubí de la asesina estaba clavado en el portador del Boosted Gear - ¿Acaso ustedes no vinieron conociendo las consecuencias? – la mirada del dios se posó en la sierva de Ophis – Yo creo que sí, no puedo permitir que elijas Sekiryuutei… no ¡Hyodou Issei! – el castaño desvió su atención para mirar a la pelirroja – No puedo imaginarme que tan cercanos son… pero hay algo más en juego, si tu aceptas la propuesta, estarás admitiendo tu derrota – las lágrimas afloraron en los ojos de Anya - ¡POR FAVOR… DEBES DE LEVANTARTE Y DERROTAR A LOKI!

Los ojos vacíos del castaño miraron con sorpresa a aquella que momentos atrás fue una terrible enemiga, misma que estaba dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera, sintio un pequeño calor nacer en su pecho, uno que conocía perfectamente y que aparecía en los momentos más oportunos o de mayor necesidad. Un haz de luz atravesó el abdomen de la subordinada de Ophis, quien escupió sangre por su boca, los ojos de Issei vieron como la joven pelirroja caía nuevamente al suelo.

Sabes, me agradabas más cuando hablabas poco – Loki alzo su mano mientras un pequeño círculo mágico nórdico estaba en su palma – Estas demás en este lugar

El artífice de tal acto bufó molesto ante la intromisión de aquella jovencita, Rossweisse se acercó como pudo a socorrerla todo esto siendo visto por el propio portador del Boosted Gear.

¡ANYA-SAN! – la valquiria tomó el cuerpo de la pelirroja - ¡ANYA-SAN! ¡ANYA-SAN!

La asesina de Ophis miraba desconcertada las reacciones de la valquiria quien le sostenía con fuerza, una nueva gama de sentimientos llenaban su corazón; desde que les había enfrentado algo en ella se movió dentro de su alma, como si despertará de un largo y profundo sueño.

¿P-Porque lloras? – con un susurro la joven miraba fijamente a la peli plateada – Tu y yo no somos realmente nada

No hables – Rossweisse se recostó el cuerpo de la asesina con delicadeza – Voy a sanarte… solamente no hables

Y-Yo r-realmente te odiaba – la jovencita hablaba con dificultad – T-Tú eras lo opuesto a m-mí, eras t-tonta, m-mimada y s-sobre todo m-molesta

Yo también sentía eso por ti – la valquiria aplicaba la magia con mucha dificultad mientras el anillo continuaba castigándole – P-Pe-ro gracias a tus palabras s-se que no tomé la decisión equivocada

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar como Rosswiesse mostraba preocupación por ella, una ilusión o más bien un recuerdo vago se sobrepuso sobre la imagen de Rossweisse, una mujer mayor con una amable y cálida sonrisa, alguien que en el pasado mostraba la misma preocupación por ella, esa imagen provocó una opresión en el corazón de la joven pelirroja, pero esa opresión era amable. Lentamente sus ojos se tornaron acuosos mientras sus propias lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas.

Tristeza y sobre todo añoranza, esa imagen hizo que por primera vez llorara con libertad, Rossweisse se preocupó al notar los sentimientos que afloraban de la joven que estaba mal herida frente a ella.

¿Estas llorando? – la vaquiria pregunto asombrada – No dijiste que eras alguien sin sentimientos

Eso pensaba… o más bien eso quise creer – Anya hipaba mientras continuaba llorando en silencio – O-Ophis-sama decía que ella y yo éramos similares hasta que me dijo sobre Asgard… de alguna manera desde que empecé a vivir aquí algo en mi interior cambio.

Entiendo – repentinamente la valquiria dejó de usar su magia quejadose levemente – Es bueno saber que no estás tan vacía por dentro

Déjame morir – la pelirroja hablo con tranquilidad – Muy apenas puedes mantenerte en pie… yo no merezco una salvación

Yo tampoco – Rossweisse mostraba amargura en su voz – Al menos quiero hacer algo bien por mi cuenta… Sabes hace tiempo estuve en una situación similar

La pelirroja miro con curiosidad a la mujer que pretendía salvarle de la muerte, ese semblante amargo le molestó un poco, pero las facciones de la peli plateada se endurecieron con una decisión más allá de sus capacidades.

¡Esa vez no me rendí! – sonriendo forzadamente la valquiria imprimió nuevamente su magia al cuerpo herido de la asesina- ¡Y MUCHO MENOS AHORA!

La atención del castaño iba de aquellas que estaban a su lado y aquellas que estaban siendo mostradas por Loki, los mejores recuerdos que tenía de Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, LeFay y Gabriel pasabas frente a sus ojos, cada uno de ellos tan valioso como el anterior, el calor dentro de su pecho cobraba más fuerza, sofocándolo, cohibiéndole a un extremo tal que le fue insoportable, pero extrañamente le llenaba de fuerzas para ponerse de pie, ante la mirada de Loki.

N-No… no puedo – Issei trataba de hablar a pesar de que le costaba mucho esfuerzo - ¡NO PUEDO ELEGIR A NINGUNA DE ELLAS! – grito tan fuerte como pudo - ¡TODAS SON VALIOSAS PARA MÍ!

Un fuego emergió del suelo bajo los pies del peon de Ravel, consumiéndolo por completo, tal fenómeno helo la sangre de Rossweisse y Elesis; quienes temieron lo peor, pero súbitamente la figura del Sekiryuutei emergió de esas misma llamas, cubierto completamente con el balance breaker del Boosted Gear, Loki dio un paso atrás completamente descolocado por lo que estaba presenciando frente a sus ojos, la armadura del dragon rojo emperador empezó a brillar en un carmesí intenso, mientras que las llamas del Ignition Mode cobraron más fuerza que antes.

Se abalanzó con fuerza, dejando tras de sí imágenes residuales de su propio cuerpo, Loki levantó un escudo frente a él, deteniendo los poderosos golpes que propinaba el demonio, cada impacto resonaba con potencia dentro de la sala, cimbrando las paredes y agrietando el piso.

El sudor frio se presentó en la frente del jötun quien imprimía más fuerza a su barrera mágica, igualando la misma fuerza que Issei daba con cada golpe. Nuevamente intentaba desafiar a un poder superior y eso molestaba por completo a Loki.

¡PUEDE QUE ESTE TOMANDO LA PEOR DECISION DE TODAS! – la voz del castaño emergió del yelmo de balance breaker - ¡PERO HICIMOS UNA PROMESA ENTRE NOSOTROS Y ESO ERA QUE DEBÍA DERROTAR SIN IMPORTAR EL COSTO! – se detuvo unos momentos antes de lanzar una última orden - ¡DDRAIG! ¡AI-CHAN! ¡DENME TODAS SUS FUERZAS!

 **[¡POR FIN TE ANIMAS MOCOSO!... ¡LA CHIBI Y YO NOS ESTABAMOS PREOCUPANDO!] –** Ddraig grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras las llamas del Ignition se avivaban con más fuerza

 **[** **¡VAMOS ONII-CHAN!]** **–** la voz de Ai también estaba cargada de confianza – **[** **¡DALE UN BUEN GOLPE** **!]**

El tono carmesí de la armadura adquiria más fuerza, iluminando por completo la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel salón, mientras continuaba golpeando con fuerza al barrera del dios, cada golpe resonaba con el eco, los guantes del balance breaker lentamente se quebraban más y más conforme su ataque continuaba, la sangre lentamente empezaba a salpicar el suelo y el dolor simplemente se hizo presente. Pero eso no hizo que el joven demonio cediera en su potencia, los sentimientos que expresaron las dos jóvenes detrás de él, se convirtieron en el combustible que necesitaba para continuar luchando en contra de algo prácticamente invencible.

Pero ¿cuándo sus oponentes habían sido fáciles?… esa era la dura verdad en la vida de Hyodou Issei y eso parecía avivar más las llamas que danzaban en su espalda, el aburrimiento en Loki pasó a un descomfort total, sencillamente el demonio que debía de estar prácticamente humillado frente a la situación en sí, continuaba golpeando a pesar de infligirse mayor daño con cada golpe que daba. Sin darse cuenta la presión que generaba Issei hizo que el peli celeste se sentara en el trono de Odin.

¿Cómo era posible que no se rindiera? Esa pregunta comenzaba a formase repetidamente en la mente del Dios, que ni toda la sabiduría que presumía tener ayudaban a comprender la irracional acción que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

Los ojos de azul celeste mostraron miedo, era la segunda vez que sentía algo así y nuevamente era un demonio quien le hacía tener esa zozobra en su corazón, fue entonces cuando escuchó un crack provenir de su impenetrable barrera, una fisura se hizo visible mientras el Dios del Engaño se levantó del trono, a cada golpe que Issei daba, la fisura crecía en tamaño.

E-Es imposible – la incredulidad en tono de voz de Loki estaba plasmada por completo - ¡E-Es completamente irracional que tu vayas…!

 **[¡LO IRRACIONAL ES PARTE DE ESTE IDIOTA!] –** el orgullo estaba presente en el Dragón Celestial – **[¡IRRACIONAL ES MI NATURALEZA COMO DRAGÓN!]**

 **[** **¡MI ONII-CHAN JAMAS SE DA POR VENCIDO!]** **-** Ai sonreía dentro del Boosted Gear – **[** **¡ADELANTE ONII-CHAN!]**

Las llamas de Boosted Gear rodearon por completo el antebrazo de Issei, las llamas de la absolución, las llamas del fuego del dragón y las llamas que provenían del corazón de Issei se mezclaron por completo, formando por completo la cabeza de un dragón el cual rugió ferozmente al dios del engaño, Elesis y Rossweisse miraban atónitas lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese instante, sentimiento que en contra de su voluntad Loki compartía con las dos mujeres. Con un grito la voz de Issei y la del dragón se mezclaron por completo, mientras el puño encendido golpeo nuevamente la barrera para que esta cediera por completo ante la brutalidad que el Sekiryuutei mostro en ese preciso momento.

 _ **¡HEAVENLY DRAGON GREATEST FIRE!**_

El puño se encontró con la carne del dios, rompiendo los huesos y perforando su cuerpo, sin piedad ni misericordia las llamas que cubrían al Boosted Gear continuaron su camino, una enorme llamarada salió tras el cuerpo de Rey de los Embusteros, desvaneciéndose abruptamente sin dejar vestigio de su existencia, Issei pudo sentir como el peso del dios nórdico aumentaba cuando las fuerzas para sostenerse sobre sus propios pies desaparecieron. Parecía por completo un muñeco de trapo incapaz de hacer algo.

Su estómago sentía un nudo, era la primera vez que experimentaba asesinar con sus propias manos pero era algo que necesito hacer por el bienestar de todos, su respiración se tornó errática mostrando el cansancio que repentinamente experimento debido a que la emoción de la batalla desaparecía con el paso del tiempo. Fue cuando Loki hizo algo completamente fuera de sí mismo.

F-Fue… esplendido – la voz del dios mostraba una inusual honestidad mientras acarició la mejilla del Sekiryuutei– E-En v-verdad e-eres alguien t-terrible… fue una b-buena i-idea tomar s-u… l…u…gar

Issei deseo por un instante que lo que dijo fuese una mentira, ya que sus ojos presenciaban como la entidad que reconoció como Loki cambiaba de apariencia frente a él, su cabello cambio de un azul celeste a un verde esmeralda, lentamente las varoniles facciones del rostro del dios se suavizaron para mostrar la belleza de una mujer, incluso su cuerpo empezó a tornarse más y más femenino; Rossweisse se llevó las manos a la boca al descubrir la identidad de aquel que se hizo pasar por el Rey de los Embusteros, estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando una persona empezó a aplaudir de manera pausada.

Emergió de una de las esquinas de la sala del trono, con una apariencia inmaculada, su mirada denotaba frialdad pero su rostro sonreía de manera burlona, riéndose cínicamente ante lo absurdo de la situación. Issei se separó del cuerpo de la mujer quien cayo al suelo completamente inerte. Loki continuo caminado lentamente, hasta que pasó de lado del cuerpo de aquella impostora, para detenerse y mirarla de soslayo; abandonando momentáneamente su sonrisa.

Angrboða – susurro Loki con cierto pesar en su voz

Después se detuvo frente a Issei para nuevamente sonreírle y reverenciarlo exageradamente, el castaño sintio mucha repulsión ante el gesto pero de la nada salio volando del lugar donde estaba de pie.

¡MAGNIFICA ACTUACIÓN! – el dios del engaño hablo tan fuerte que su voz retumbo por todo el lugar - ¡ME HAS ENTRETENIDO PERFECTAMENTE!

 **¿Qué son los dioses?**

La caída fue aparatosa, el joven peon de Ravel intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería o mejor dicho no deseaba ponerse de pie, mientras continuo escuchando a Loki.

Cumpliste bien tu parte dentro de este escenario – el peli azul celeste se acercaba lentamente hasta el Sekiryuutei – ¡NUNCA ANTES ME HABIA REÍDO TANTO EN MI VIDA!

 **Reyes absolutos, seres eternos, quienes gobiernan sobre los demás y nadie está por encima de ellos…**

Rossweisse repentinamente dejo de tratar las heridas de Anya, llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón ardía a cada latido que daba, intentó gritar del dolor, pero no había voz que saliera de su garganta.

 **Invencibles, dotados de todos los dones conocidos, cargando la admiración y envidia de los demás…**

¡ME LLAMAN EL EMBAUCADOR, EL ESTAFADOR… Y SOBRE TODO EL SEÑOR DE LAS MENTIRAS! – Loki continuo con su andar - ¡PERO TU MI QUERIDO SEKIRYUUTEI ERA ALGO MÁS QUE ESO…!

 **Desafiarlos es una locura y no está permitido… ya que hacerlo es un pecado imperdonable…**

Anya no estaba del todo recuperada, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas y lentamente ella también empezó a sentir el frío de la muerte caer sobre ella, muy dentro de su alma sintió como si algo se enfureciera ante la presencia del dios, algo que no sintió cuando enfrentaron a su impostor, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de ello? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde y moriría lamentándose de su error.

¡TU ERES EL REY DE LOS TONTOS! – finalizó el hijo de Odin justo cuando estaba frente a Issei – Por eso te daré tu obsequio

Con su diestra tomo del cabello al castaño y con su siniestra saco una lanza de un guardia de Asgard, aquel demonio no tendría la dicha de experimentar el verdadero poder de un dios, un lujo que no era merecedor…

Un arma insignificante… – Loki espeto con total repudio hacia el demonio -… para un ser insignificante

 **Cuyo castigo es la muerte**

* * *

 _ **If Life 36: Loki, una ambición que se cumple en el ocaso**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 **Estoy sin palabras, la razón es muy simple… no sabía si continuar o no con Left Behind, ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? Se preguntarán muchos de ustedes bien primeramente era la falta de motivación para escribir, algo que recordé gracias al capítulo más reciente del anime "Eromanga Sensei" (el tercero del anime) es que escribo por afición y no por rutina. Pero también otro factor importante es el estado actual del fandom de Highschool DxD, sinceramente ha caído en una espiral de hipocresía y mediocridad, sé que sonará muy duro de mi parte pero ese es mi sentir.**

 **No hay originalidad, desgraciadamente es un mal que más y más afecta a los trabajos, las ideas son copiadas de trabajos a trabajos, solamente cambian unas cuantas cosas y lo presentan como un "escrito original".**

 **Hace poco subí dos one-shot, "Hurt" y "No es otra historia de traición" donde experimenté con las ideas "de moda" del fandom, es lamentable pero realmente es lo que les interesa, pero bueno son ustedes los que eligen que les gusta y que no… no puedo ser juez si no soy juzgado por mis pecados…**

 **Bien como verán este arco puede que sea el último de la historia… o tal vez no… como dije anteriormente para mí cada arco es planeado como el último, todo dependerá de la recepción de los mismos, pero bueno les voy a contar algo interesante, he planteado tres escenario hipotéticos para el futuro de la historia.**

 **Uno de ellos es el hard reset, es decir "el mágicamente aquí no ocurrió nada", pero es el menos probable de que ocurra, el otro es "saltar directamente al jefe final" sería apresurado pero factible… y finalmente "el factor del genio malvado" el cual conlleva a desarrollar la historia hacia un nuevo rumbo, ¿Por qué digo esto? Se llegó a un punto tal, que es imposible continuarla siguiendo el canon, tanto del anime como el de la novela… ahora bien queda una minúscula posibilidad, pero muy minúscula de que se pueda adaptar lo que sigue… pero quiero desarrollar algo que he venido gestando y que prácticamente nadie a tocado en el fandom.**

 **Y es el cielo… he desarrollado un arco que involucra al cielo y a sus ángeles pero no sé si presentarlo o si valga la pena hacerlo, la decisión se la dejo a ustedes… si desean puedo presentar el borrador de la trama principal… pero eso será en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Para finalizar voy a hacer una dedicatoria especial para una persona que me alegró la vida en un momento gris de mi vida, donde un gesto como dejar un solo review puede poner en perspectiva tus deseos de continuar escribiendo… gracias "ladyotaku8231" tienes mi eterno agradecimiento.**

 **Bien me retiro… no sin antes… bueno… disfrútenlo…**

* * *

"¡Por fin tengo el control!"

Verdandi sonrió a escuchar las palabras de Urd, tanto ella como su hermana menor Skuld habían hecho hasta lo imposible para ejecutar el plan de la norna que regía el pasado, con timidez vio sus dedos notando como estos estaban sangrado debido al teclear con fuerza aquel panel de control frente a ella, no solo ella sino también sus hermanas estaban con sus manos lastimadas, su batalla no fue en contra de un ejército poderoso sino lograr algo que nadie había hecho en eones y era… conectar todos los servidores de los Dioses del Tiempo a Akasha.

Cada facción mitológica tenían un dios encargado del control del tiempo, esa era una regla grabada en piedra, pero más que controlarlo su deber era registrar la información dentro del servidor que acumulaba todo el conocimiento.

Esa era su única función al final de cuentas, pero ¿que tal sí lograban obtener el control del servidor principal?, pues ese fue el plan que trazó Urd para evitar que el Ragnarök concluyese con la destrucción de la tierra, pero para ello necesitó del apoyo del resto de sus similares y ahora verían el fruto de su trabajo.

¡MUY BIEN! – la norna del pasado sonrio tan radiantemente que sus hermanas se sintieron sobrecogidas por su felicidad - ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA HEIMDALL HAZ TU PARTE!

El dios vigía estaba de pie sobre una montaña de cadáveres, gigantes de fuego y hielo estaban mezclados con los soldados muertos de Helheim, mas sin embargo el Heimdal se mostraba imponente a pesar de lo aparatoso de su estado, su cuerpo estaba herido, orgullosa armadura que lo protegió dañada a un grado irreparable, pero aun así le permitió sobrevivir a algo imposible. Dio un fuerte respiro para hacer la declaración que cambiaría el curso de la guerra.

¡ESCUCHENME…! – alzo sus brazos al cielo mientras un enorme circulo de magia asgardiana apareció en el cielo - ¡PASE LIBREMENTE QUE LAS PUERTAS DE ASGARD SE HAN ABIERTO PARA USTEDES!

¡COMO DIRIA DIO BRANDO! – Urd apretó la tecla de "Enter" en su consola de mando - ¡QUE EL TIEMPO SE DETENGA!

No se suponía que diría The World – comentó Verdandi en voz baja

Toda acción en el planeta se quedó paralizada, nada en se movía ya que el paso del tiempo estaba detenido gracias a la norna, pero ese no era el objetivo de ella, sino otro… detener el tiempo era inútil si al restablecerlo el mundo llegaría a su final, ella solamente deseaba evitar que cayera la noche. Y esa era su victoria.

Loki detuvo sus intenciones al notar el círculo mágico de Heimdall, sus facciones se contorsionaron de tal forma que mostraron la ira que conllevaba aquella visión para él, significaba que todavía existía una resistencia a sus planes. ¿Quién se atrevía a oponerse a él?

 **[MAN WITH A MISSION - Raise your flag]**

 **Under pressure you are waiting for direction**

 **Going on the road without your mind**

 **All misleads they give ignoring our decisions**

 **Killing yourself your soul we have inside**

¡Loki! – el dios del engaño se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz que le llamaba - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SALGAS CON LA TUYA!

¡URD! – la sonrisa en la norna se acrecentó - ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PERRA!

Del masivo círculo mágico salio algo completamente irreal a los ojos del señor de las mentiras, un númeroso ejercito compuesto totalmente por los demonios del inframundo, todos ellos habían esperado pacientemente por ese instante, gracias a que Odin les había pasado la información de los planes de la norna del pasado, el ejército de Loki fue tomado por sorpresa ante la llegada de los refuerzos. Mientras que las fuerzas de Freyja recuperaron los ánimos al ver que todavía tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Lo ha visto Freyja-sama – Göndull comento con alegría – Todavía no cae la noche

Si… lo he visto – la diosa se recuperaba de su depresión – El padre del todo no nos ha abandonado

 **No one else but you are I'm waiting for**

 **We can start it on just right here right now**

 **Fear and circulation**

 **But I am ready now**

 **We can struggle and muzzle the world**

 **before it fades away**

Sigyn sintió pánico al ver el repentino cambio en la situación, pero no sabía que acción tomar por lo que decidió que lo mejor era acabar con LeFay para reunirse con su esposo, levantó su mano con la intención de quemar definitivamente el cuerpo del pequeña alfil, en ese instante un haz de luz dorada ilumino la oscuridad que rodeaba a la dañada biblioteca.

Erigió una barrera para defenderse pero esta se cortó por la mitad, algo que relativamente era imposible pero creyó que se debía a lo mermado que estaban sus fuerzas.

Se apresuró en conjurar la magia para atacar a la indefensa rubia cuando otra apareció justo frente a ella, en sus manos poseía una de las lanzas sagradas más poderosas en el mundo, Rhongomyniad aparecio justo para cortar la mano de la diosa de la fidelidad. El dolor para Sigyn fue insoportable.

¡Arthur! – Elaine apunto con furia su arma a la deidad nordica - ¿Cómo se encuentra LeFay-sama?

Inconsciente – respondio Arthur mientras examinaba a su hermana menor – Todavía respira

 **Raise you flag!,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz, ¡Grita!  
De seguro algún día,  
Algún día, en algún lugar,  
seguiré creyendo y avanzando**

Hel se sintió incomoda al escuchar las intenciones de la norna del pasado, súbitamente deseó retirarse mientras que algunos de sus soldados le miraron confundidos, todavía tenían apresadas a las dos demonios que se atrevieron a lastimarlas, pero para la señora del inframundo nórdico ellas no eran importantes

¡¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?! – la albina comentó con bastante rencor – ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON ELLAS DOS…!

Los soldado se vieron entre sí, muchos de ellos eran criminales y asiduos a ciertos placeres; no podían negar que el cuerpo de esas dos demonios era apetitosos en varios sentidos, con una siniestra sonrisa en sus rostro se acercaron para saciar su bajos instintos, Hel miro con desprecio lo bajo que eran sus súbditos pero se dio la vuelta para retirarse a sus dominios.

Justo antes de dar el primer paso, la cabeza de uno de ellos rodó hasta sus pies, sus sentidos le indicaron que debía volverse para encarar lo que había decapitado a aquel guerrero de su ejército, su vista presencio como todos ellos eran destazados con pasmosa velocidad, pero eso no terminó allí. Ni siquiera sus miembros cercenados tocaron al suelo cuando una energía carmesí desintegró por completo, Hel reconoció rápidamente a las dos intrusas que destruyeron a sus soldados, ya que estuvieron presentes cuando su padre le declaró sus intenciones a Odin.

 **Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword –** hablo una de ellas mientras se cruzaba de brazos resaltando sus bien proporcionados pechos - ¿No es un nombre demasiado largo?

La verdad sí… me gustaría acortarlo – respondio la otra mientras enfundo su espada

Tomoe Meguri y Rias Gremory miraron fríamente a Hel quien les devolvió el gesto de manera similar…

 **Come on and raise your flag**  
 **So just raise your flag** **  
Aunque estés perdido o desanimado.  
Hasta quedar sin aliento,  
hasta no tener nada.  
¡Sigue soñando y avanzando!**

Irina sintio como su cuerpo sorpresivamente caía al suelo, solamente para ser retenida por una sensación demasiado familiar, con algo de dificultad vio como alguien le llamaba, pero sus palabras eran imperceptibles para ella, sus ojos se posaron en Narfi quien estaba luchando con… ¡una ama de llaves francesa!, eso hizo reaccionar a la caballero.

¡Irinee! – la castaña reconoció la voz que le estuvo llamando - ¡IRINEE!

El abrazo le tomó por sorpresa pero lo correspondió débilmente, ya que la persona que la estaba ayudando era su pequeña y más querida amiga.

Sara – la demonio habló quedamente - ¿Eres tú verdad? Dime que eres tú

Claro que si Irinee – la jovencita continuo abrazando a Irina – Estoy aquí contigo

¡SARA-SEMPAI! – la otra doncella se mostraba bastante apurada - ¡¿AYUDEME POR FAVOR?!

Tu puede Agatha – Irina sintio pena por la chica llamada Agatha – Demuestra tu valor ante tu enemigo… Acaso no sirves a Ramiel como su doncella

P-Pero – Sara suspiro mientras se separó de Irina -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Irina se recostó para ver como aquella chica que consideraba como su hermana, desenvainaba una espada de su cintura, la única duda que tenía era ¿Por qué estaba vestida como ama de llaves?

 **All mistakes I made are blurring my reflection**  
 **And it is more than I achieved so far**

 **Taking this ship or not depends on your intention**  
 **To be the soldier or one bystander**

Decir que las mujeres son peligrosas cuando se enojan… era muy cierto, Bikou podía atestiguar eso cuando él y su compañera arribaron a lo que alguna vez fueron los baños donde se purificaban las valquirias, desde un principio supo que Mari Inoue era el tipo de mujer que te gustaría tener siempre de buen humor. Se alegró de no haberse equivocado en juzgarla, su vista estaba puesta sobre la peligris mientras desataba la furia de su artificial gear, contra el dios lobo.

El descendiente de Son Wukong era alguien que también respetaba a las mujeres, enseñanza que aprendió con gusto de su mentor, por eso ni siquiera intervino al ver como Mari rápidamente se abalanzo para apartar al hijo de Loki de Xenovia evitando que consumará sus malignas intensiones.

Vari por su parte, aun resentía el terrible golpe que la Torre de Ravel impactó sobre su cuerpo, ver como la chica frente a él le atacaba con violencia hizo que instintivamente diera un paso hacia atrás reconociéndola como una verdadera amenaza.

 **Sigue luchando, aunque te encuentres caído.  
Levántate y sigue avanzando.**

 **Un grito sin fin,  
entre la línea que divide los sueños,  
Podemos luchar y dominar al mundo,  
antes de que desaparezca.**

La tormenta perfecta cayó sobre el trio de lobos nórdicos, la cantidad de rayos que pasaron sobre sus cuerpos fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder por completo de su presa, la cual indefensa estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ellos. ¿No era su derecho alimentarse de ella? En naturaleza tal vez sí, pero en el mundo de las criaturas que se paraban en dos patas… no.

Quienes se opusieron a cumplir con su derecho de alimentarse, estaban frente a ellos, a sus agudos sentidos dos de ellas olían muy similar como si compartiesen una característica muy particular.

No estaba nada errado, Ramiel apretó su puño mientras vio el estado de una de las mujeres a la que guardaba gran respeto y admiración, no le importaba si estuvieron en bandos opuestos la mayor parte de su vida. Para ella Gabriel era alguien admirable en todo sentido, más cuando se enteró de su sacrificio ante las situación que provocó Kokabiel meses atrás. No se lo diría… pero ella fue el motivo que regresó a Grigori como miembro activo, sus ojos violetas se posaron en las tres bestias que pretendían alimentarse de ella.

Akeno por su parte sabía muy poco de la mujer frente a ellas, pero sí sobre la reina de Ravel, quien trabajaba como su maestra en la preparatoria de Kouh, por eso sintió dolor verla en ese estado tan lamentable, no dudo en ningún momento en ayudar a su tía en castigar a tres lobos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, infligir dolor era su pasatiempo personal y uno que disfrutaba bastante. Solamente tenía sus dudas con respecto a la otra compañera, quien estaba un poco más alejada de ellas.

Gilliane tenía sus ojos puestos en Fenrir, los otros dos no le interesaban bastante… ya que el enorme lobo asesino de dioses era su objetivo.

 **Raise you flag,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz, ¡Grita!  
De seguro algún día,  
Algún día, en algún lugar,  
seguiré creyendo y avanzando**

Cientos de espadas brotaron del suelo, Nidhögg alzo el vuelo evitando por completo aquellas armas que tenían la intensión de lastimar su cuerpo, justo cuanto creyó que el aire era seguro, varios impactos le hicieron caer con fuerza, intento levantarse pero repentinamente sus movimientos se detuvieron por completo, se libero gracias a la ira y el hambre que siempre reinaban en su interior, se apresuró para tratar de alcanzar su objetivo.

La puerta debería de ceder con un ataque del dragón, abrió sus fauces para lanzar una enorme esfera de energía, la cual atravesó la distancia destruyendo a las espadas que impedían su avance. Pronto se dio cuenta que eso ser convertiría en un error.

Su propio poder se detuvo unos instantes para después regresar a su origen, la potencia que imprimió a su ataque le hizo salir disparado, su vuelo fue corto, cayendo pesadamente varios metros de donde estaban confinados los dioses de Asgard, su olfato detecto a aquellos que se atrevieron a interponerse.

Ya tenemos su atención – Kiba Yuuto comentó un poco preocupado – ¿Ahora que sigue Sona-sempai?

Es simple – la demonio noble se acomodó sus lentes – Derrotarlo a como dé lugar

 **When is the time?**  
 **It's up to your own decision**  
 **The time to find**  
 **To struggle and prove our vision**

La blanca hoja de una espada hizo que Loki se apartara del Sekiryuutei, aquella irrupción le tomó por desprevenido, fue cuando una segunda hoja completamente negra cortó el espacio donde estaba parado el dios del engaño, sus ojos dieron con aquel que se atrevió a atacarlo, su cabello negro y vistiendo el uniforme tradicional japonés, un gakuran negro.

¡¿QUIEN ERES?! – siseo el peli celeste al intruso - ¡CONTESTA!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que sus ojos se encontraran, los violetas del chico mostraban la determinación que aprecio en el Sekiryuutei cuando enfrento a Angrboða, el joven continuo moviendo sus espadas con rapidez, para la deidad era una amenaza fútil y sin sentido aparente; pero decidió que lo mejor era seguirle el juego. Ya que para él… aquel intruso no era una amenaza…

 **So raise your flag**  
 **So raise your flag**  
 **So raise your flag**  
 **And we'll move to the new división**

Es tu turno – aquella palabras llamaron la atención de Loki – ¿Lo tienes donde querías?

¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! – el dios se mostraba confundido

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hizo volar unos metros, a pesar de eso Loki fue capaz de recuperarse y caer de pie; sus ojos miraron despectivamente al joven quien mantenía el agarre de sus dos espadas, un círculo mágico apareció frente al dios del engaño el cual apunto directamente contra su oponente, la magia se cargó al máximo y una ráfaga de energía salio disparada para destruir a aquel pelinegro que le miraba fijamente.

 **¡[DIVIDE]!**

 **Raise you flag,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz,  
con toda la voz, ¡Grita!  
De seguro algún día,  
Algún día, en algún lugar,  
seguiré soñando y avanzando.**

El ataque perdió la mitad de su poder, sorprendiendo por completo a su ejecutante, solamente una persona podía hacer eso en el mundo sobrenatural, alguien tan peligroso como el propio Sekiryuutei, de hecho compartían el mismo título como Sacred Gear's capaces de matar a los mismos dioses…

Fue cuando Vali Lucifer aparecio tranquilamente para colocarse al lado del joven de las dos espadas, el dios del engaño apretó sus puños al ver que el otro dragón celestial se interpondría en su camino…

Bien… Kazuki Yoshida – el peli plateado se dirigio a chico a su lado – Te has ganado el derecho de ayudarme – el portador de Divine Dividing se tronó los puños

Vaya es un honor… creo – Kazuki colocó una de sus espadas al hombro – es la segunda vez que enfrento algo similar

La noche todavía no ha caído… y el ocaso está lejos de terminar… ya que el Hakuryuukou ha entrado al campo de batalla.

 **Come on and raise your flag**  
 **So just raise your flag** **  
Aunque estés perdido o desanimado.  
Hasta quedar sin aliento,  
hasta no tener nada.  
¡Sigue soñando y avanzando!**

* * *

 _ **Voluntades que chocan...**_

 _ **Destinos que se baten a muerte...**_

 _ **El ocaso de los dioses llega a su final...**_

 _ **Cuando el rugido de los dragones...**_

 _ **Sea escuchado a la distancia...**_

 _ **If Life 37: With Broken Wings**_


	37. Chapter 37

El silencio rodeaba a la sala de trono, el propio Dios del Engaño se había quedado sin palabras ante las personas que estaban de pie frente a él, no sólo el sino también el propio Sekiryuutei, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La sorpresa se mezclaba con la incertidumbre, ¿Por qué alguien como Vali Lucifer intervendría en esta pelea? No encontraba una respuesta lógica para sustentar la situación en la que se encontraba metido, más sin embargo allí estaba de pie el actual Hakuryuukou, sonriendo confiadamente como le distinguía desde que cruzaron caminos como la primera vez.

Recuerda que nuestro destino es matarnos uno al otro – el tono arrogante del peli plateado hizo enfadar a Issei – Hazte más fuerte para poder disfrutarlo plenamente.

Tal vez quería comprobar su actual fuerza y por eso estaba allí en esos momentos. Si esa eran las intenciones del descendiente del Lucifer original no debería estar ayudándolo, apretó sus dientes mostrando frustración, pero lentamente desvió su atención en la siguiente persona que estaba parado al lado del hombre que intentó arrebatarle a su querida Ravel.

Era como si Akeno Himejima estuviera frente a él, la postura de su cuerpo, el aura que le rodeaba. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba "sacerdotisa del relámpago". A pesar de aquellas similitudes entre ellos, simplemente no podía confiar en el extraño recién llegado.

¿Acaso piensas quedarte admirándonos todo el tiempo? – Vali espetó con frialdad – ¡Lárgate de una buena vez Hyodou!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar al castaño, pero también avivaron un poco el rencor que sentía por su rival predestinado.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ VALI? - el Peón de Ravel estaba visiblemente molesto - ¡¿PRETENDES JODER AÚN MÁS LA SITUACIÓN?!

No sabes las ganas que tengo de molerte a golpes – el Hakuryuukou disimulaba perfectamente su enfado – ¡ASÍ QUE LARGATE!

Issei sentía que algo le tomó de la cintura, alzándolo con fuerza. Aquel sorpresivo movimiento hizo que soltara un bufido debido a la inercia del mismo, voló una distancia considerable hasta caer en brazos de otra persona quien estaba de pie frente a las compañeras del mismo sekiryuutei. Rossweisse y Anya miraron toda la acción en completo silencio, ambas agotadas y heridas; pero esa no era la razón de no expresar palabra alguna, sino porque apenas se percataron de la presencia de la salvadora del peón de Ravel.

E-Este, ¡ESPERO NO HABERLO LASTIMADO MÁS! – el nerviosismo que mostraba la jovencita llamó la atención del castaño - ¡Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas!

¿En qué momento llegaste? – la valquiria salió de su sorpresa – Ni siquiera me percaté de ello

Traía puesto un uniforme típico de preparatoria japonesa, salvo que ese presentaba un poco de daño y estaba algo sucio, la nieta de Gondül fue capaz de ver entre las zonas rasgadas vendas que cubrían lo que parecían heridas de una batalla anterior. Sentirse el centro de la atención del trio hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran un poco. Instintivamente ocultó su rostro bajo su frondoso cabello negro.

Perdón… sé que no tengo mucha presencia – tanto Rossweisse como Anya sintieron algo de pena por la pelinegra – Todos me la han hecho saber…

¿T-Tu e-eres una youkai? – la sirviente de Ophis preguntaba con algo de dificultad

Un leve asentimiento fue la única respuesta que dio, Issei escuchaba atento para después pedir algo con voz amable.

Podrías dejarme en el suelo – el Sekiryuutei rio levemente – Para mí es muy complicado estar en esta posición – el rostro de portador del Boosted Gear mostraba un poco de molestia

A-Ah, s-sí – la youkai rápidamente puso en el suelo al peón de Sona – Mi nombre es Mei, en realidad soy una Hanyou; pero no hay mucha diferencia

Gracias Mei – con sinceridad el sekiryuutei agradeció la ayuda – Eres aliada del bastardo de Vali, ¿Verdad?

No, no… - Mei negó rotundamente al notar la intensa mirada del castaño – estamos cooperando en detener el Ragnarok, ¡toda mi persona es para Kazuki-sama! – repuso con seguridad la hanyou – ¿Usted es Issei-san?, Odelia-sama me pidió que le diera esto en cuanto lo encontráramos

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron levemente al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Ravel, algo que le indico que esa nerviosa hanyõ era sin duda de confianza. Dio un suspiro de alivio para después relajar su cuerpo, Mei con mucho cuidado le entregó un pequeño objeto cilíndrico sobre lo cual destacaba el emblema de la casa Phenex, era muy difícil negar que provenía de la propia matriarca, ya que el portador de la longinus pudo percibir parte de su energía demoniaca. Justo estuvo a punto de tomarlo, cuando un temblor sacudió por completo la sala del trono.

La atención entonces se centró en el combate que recién empezaba a darse entre Vali y Kazuki en contra el propio Loki.

Freyja estaba muda, la voz de Heimdall había sido escuchada por todos los einhenjar que conformaban su ejército. No pudo negar sentir algo de alivio al saber que el Dios Vigía del Bitfrost aún estaba luchando en esa imposible batalla, pronto el cielo sobre Asgard se llenó por completo de una aurora de lo más hermosa, emulando perfectamente al camino de arco iris que conectaba al paraíso de los dioses nórdicos con el resto de los reinos que existían en el Yggdrasil.

Ella era la diosa que regía sobre la belleza y también la guerra; como tal no podía negar que su corazón se cautivó por el espectáculo que sus orbes azules admiraban en esos momentos, estaba visiblemente conmovida, tanto que las lágrimas recorrieron libremente su rostro, los einhenjar a su alrededor se preocuparon al ver como aquella emoción salía a flote de la propia vanir, pero la calidez y seguridad con la que habló hizo que se calmaran por completo.

Estoy bien, soldados míos – la hermosa Vanir se secó delicadamente sus lágrimas – Es la esperanza que ha embargado mi corazón

¿Esperanza mi señora? – una valquiria pregunto temerosa – ¿Tenemos esperanza?

La noche no caerá sobre nosotros – Freyja exclamó con seguridad – ¡NI HOY… NI NUNCA!

Unas simples palabras que hicieron cambiar por completo el estado de ánimo para aquellos que habían dado perdido todo, aceptando su fracaso y con ello… su muerte. Ya no les importó que las fuerzas del ejército del rey de lo embusteros estuviesen a punto de atravesar las murallas que resguardaban a Asgard. La seguridad en el rostro de la Diosa que les estaba dirigiendo desde el inicio de la contienda era innegable. Fue cuando los cielos sobre ellos se ennegrecieron lentamente, aquel espacio sobre sus cabezas que solamente veían el paso de las distintas valquirias, quienes cabalgando sus corceles sagrados iban y venían a placer. Trayendo las almas de los guerreros muertos para engrosar al ejercito de los Aesir.

Pero aquella exclusividad se terminó por esos momentos, ninguna de ellas replicó porque alguien ajeno usara lo que era su territorio exclusivo; solo por esta vez permitirían tal afrenta contra su orgullo.

Se podrían contar por millares, emergiendo de diferentes círculos mágicos pero todos ellos procedían del mismo lugar, irónicamente los primeros en acudir en su auxilio eran considerados los emisarios de toda la maldad en el mundo, esa era su labor en antaño, ahora se dedicaban a cumplir con los caprichos de toda la especie humana, todo por el precio correcto… claro está.

Demonios, habitantes del inframundo, bajo el régimen de los cuatro más poderosos de su especie, estaban allí para fungir como la otra mitad del ejército que lucharía en el ocaso de los Dioses. Cargando sobre sus hombros la admiración de todos los que los miraban dentro de la ciudadela de Asgard, gritando de alegría, alentándolos a enfrentar lo que ellos estuvieron deteniendo hasta terminar agotados.

Los que iban más adelantados, no hicieron caso omiso a los sentimientos de los habitantes del paraíso nórdico, alzaron sus manos convocando su propio poder mágico, centenares de círculos mágicos llenaron los cielos en un espectáculo multicolor, para después dejar caer todo el peso de su poder.

Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua, en diferentes formas y tamaños; salieron disparados de la voluntad del ejercito del inframundo, causando estragos en el frente a los invasores provenientes de Helheim, arrasando con todo lo que se atravesó en su camino, explosiones se dieron por todo el yermo en el que se convirtió el campo de batalla, limpiándolo de enemigos y preparándolo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sincronizados perfectamente, aprovechando las columnas de polvo y humo; descendieron rápidamente.

 **[Angela –Sono Toki Sõkyũ e]**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

 **En la oscuridad de una batalla sin límites, ilumina**

 **tu sincera y torpe sonrisa.**

Solamente tocando el suelo se abalanzaron en contra de los soldados muertos de Hel, quienes tomados por sorpresa alzaron sus armas para repeler a sus atacantes, algunos demonios portaban espadas, mandobles, lanzas y martillos de guerra; reliquias que se blandieron en la gran guerra y en su guerra civil. No por ser antiguas eran menos eficientes, eran perfectas herramientas que cumplirían con su propósito.

Algunos eran demonios reencarnados, otros nobles quienes aceptaron el llamado de luchar en una tierra ajena, ya que su existencia peligraba tanto como la de los habitantes de Asgard. No era un acto noble y desinteresado; eran demonios al final de cuentas, deseosos de ver un nuevo día, para continuar cumpliendo con sus caprichos. Nadie les reclamaría lo que estaban haciendo. Su ayuda era apreciada e invaluable.

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

 **En aquel momento,**

 **"ahora" vivías, "ahora" llorabas.**

Y la oscuridad de cernió sobre todos los contendientes, producto de una enorme sombra proyectada gracias a la luz de aurora en el cielo, allí estaba una de las torres de Sirzechs Lucifer, Bahamut, quien llevaba sobre su cuerpo la una especie de armadura que escondía por completo su apariencia de pez gigante, cualquiera que lo viera directamente pensaría de que se trataba de una especie de máquina voladora o robot gigante. Cambiar su apariencia para despistar al enemigo no era su objetivo principal.

Todo eso era de acuerdo a las preferencias de su amo, quien acompañado de su esposa y de sus inseparables amigos estaba sobre la cabeza de su fiel torre, que a la vez hacía de cabina.

¡Debo de decir que el disfraz quedo perfecto! – el Maou Lucifer alzó uno de sus pulgares en señal de aprobación - ¡Te luciste esta vez Adjuka!

Aprecio que te haya agradado – el peliverde comentaba complacido - ¿Estamos listo para hacerlo?

¿De verdad v-vamos a h-humillarnos de esta forma? – Grayfia estaba visiblemente nerviosa por la pregunta del Maou Belzzebub – Es decir ya es vergonzoso lo que le hicimos a Bahamut.

Todos los demás involucrados asintieron en sincronía, preocupando un poco más a la ama de llaves de la casa Gremory, sabía que todos tenían una clase de excentricidad en sus personalidades, incluso ella misma lo poseía a meterse mucho en el papel de sirvienta. Pero esta aberración que estaba a punto de ejecutar se iba por el extremo más lejano de su cordura. Ver que el resto se ponía aquella cosa en su cabeza le indico que cualquier protesta caería en oídos sordos, ¿Debía seguir la corriente o nadaba en contra? Ya sabía que de cualquier forma que terminaría siendo arrastrada por ellos cuatro, suspiró derrotadamente aceptando el cruel destino que le aquejaba. Solamente esperaba que su hijo nunca supiera nada de esto.

 **Sin con palabras podías soportar el dolor,**

 **entonces te hubieras vuelto fuerte**

 **antes de entender la razón que estaba cubriendo completamente tu ser.**

 **Es lo que obtenemos cuando aceptamos el significado de vivir,**

 **comienza a verlo una y otra vez, y de nuevo.**

Todos detuvieron sus acciones cuando los vieron caer al campo de batalla haciendo la patentada entrada heroica aquella que pone en peligro las articulaciones, el pensamiento general fue "¿Qué carajos está pasando?", los cinco estaban vestidos con expandex de un solo color, sus cabezas estaban ocultas bajo cascos de motociclistas modificados, Grayfia agradecía que cubrieran por completo sus rostros; con eso garantizaba que lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad estaría a salvo. Sirzechs fue el primero en ponerse de pie; su traje era tan rojo como su cabellera. Algunos soldados del ejército de Loki dieron un paso atrás visiblemente preocupados, la reina de plata de la aniquilación parpadeó varias veces confundida.

Los héroes llegan en los momentos de necesidad – la voz del Maou emergió con potencia bajo el casco – El orgullo imparable… ¡SATAN RED!

No hacen oídos sordos de aquellos que suplican por ser salvados – Adjuka hizo movimientos exagerados – La inteligencia sin límites… ¡SATAN BLUE!

Sin importar la distancia… arribaremos de inmediato - a pesar del tono cansado del Maou Asmodeus se sentía la determinación en sus palabras – La fortaleza invencible… ¡SATAN GREEN!

Y protegeremos las sonrisas de todos – Serafall dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que todos la mirasen – El encanto desbordante… ¡SATAN PINK!

P-Porque s-somos l-los aliados de la justicia – con movimientos cargados de duda y pena; Grayfia dijo su parte – El amor que no conoce barreras… ¡S-SATAN Y-YELLOW!

La peliplateada murmuro algo imperceptible tras gritar su identidad, fue cuando vio cómo se quedaba un poco retrasada en lo que seguía.

¡MAOU SENTAI! - moviéndose y hablando en perfecta sincronía - ¡SATAN RANGER!

Para enfatizar aún más el efecto de su entrada, detrás de ellos se suscitaron varias explosiones de pirotecnia, terminando con una nube detrás de cada uno de ellos de su respectivo color, un poco alejado y sonriendo ampliamente se encontraba Zeoticus Gremory y Raynard Phenex.

Zeoticus… ¿Era necesario eso? – el Phenex estaba un poco aprehensivo por la escena - Digo es tu hijo, pero… ¿Pirotecnia?

Es divertido, de una manera extraña – el líder de la casa Gremory asintió con la cabeza – Pero es divertido.

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

 **En aquel momento,**

 **sentiste que te abandonaba el sentimiento de cuando te abrazaba.**

 **Quitando los alfileres cuando evocábamos y miramos los recuerdos el uno del otro,**

 **creo que sí que hay un "algún día".**

 **Las oportunidades se amontonan mientras respires.**

Quizás estar vestidos de esa manera, como héroes de un programa para niños influía respeto, pero de alguna forma nadie de los enemigos a su alrededor se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, uno de los gigantes de hielo gritó de manera frustrada. La rabia que sintió por la falta de respeto de parte de los Maou hizo que actuara de la manera equivocada, dio un par de pasos, los cuales cimbraron un poco los alrededores, ya que cada uno de ellos era un pequeño temblor, alzo uno de sus brazos congelados con la intención de golpear según él, payasos insignificantes.

El colosal puño se acercó de manera violeta, Sirzechs y ninguno de los demás se movió de su lugar, el Maou Lucifer alzó una de sus manos de manera casual, para que simplemente ocurriera algo que muchos a su alrededor considerarán imposible.

La enorme diferencia de tamaños era evidente, "Satan red" debería de convertirse en una mancha del mismo color de su traje, pero allí estaba deteniendo el golpe como si nada, a pesar de que el suelo bajo sus pies había cedido ante la fuerza del golpe.

Te felicito por haberlo intentado – el anterior tono jovial del hermano mayor de Rias había desaparecido – debo de responderte de la misma manera.

Se movió a una velocidad imposible de percibir con la mirada, corriendo sobre la extremidad extendida del habitante de Nilfheim, alzó uno de sus puños para golpearle de la misma manera en que lo intentó aquel gigante. Un estruendo se percibió a la lejanía, Sirzechs aun enfundado en su traje de expandex; mandó a volar violentamente a la enorme masa de hielo, para que esta cayera a una distancia considerable.

Espero que esto deje muy claro las cosas – comentó en un tono serio el Maou Lucifer – Y bien… ¿Quién sigue?

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… Vuela, vuela, vuela…**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… Vuela, vuela, vuela…**

Freyja había subido a una de las atalayas de la muralla, observando como aquel gigante recibía el fuerte golpe por aquel demonio disfrazado, la sorpresa estaba mezclada con un poco de aprehensión, nunca quiso reconocer la existencia de seres capaces de tales igualar a Jötun, quienes prácticamente también tenían cierta divinidad que les protegía.

Y uno de ellos fue mandado a volar con tanta facilidad… eso hizo reír un poco a la diosa. Con esa sonrisa hizo algo que ninguno se esperaría de ella, era cierto que estaba cansada, las heridas en su cuerpo molestaban un poco en sus movimientos.

Pero su orgullo era lo que alimentaba sus acciones en esos momentos. Dio un salto para caer al campo de batalla, todos los einhenjar se quedaron mudos ante el temerario acto de la rubia, más sin embargo decidieron seguirle fielmente, aceptaban la ayuda extranjera sin reproche… pero eso no significaba que se quedarían como espectadores en una guerra que debían librar por sí mismos.

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

En aquellos precisos momentos se reiniciaba la batalla del ocaso de los dioses, pero esta vez la balanza se inclinaría hacia el bando correcto.

 **En aquel momento,**

 **"ahora" vivías, "ahora" llorabas.**

 **Sin con palabras podías soportar el dolor,**

 **entonces te hubieras vuelto fuerte**

 **antes de entender la razón que estaba cubriendo completamente tu ser.**

* * *

 **If Life 37: Con las alas rotas…**

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

Sigyn estaba impaciente ante el arribo de aquellas dos personas, tomada por sorpresa nuevamente por lo inesperado, eso se estaba volviendo molesto para la diosa de la fidelidad. Lo peor a los ojos de ella, era que la alfil de Ravel aún estaba viva a pesar de que era tan sólo un cascarón vació, su mente estaba en blanco incapaz de realizar acción alguna por sí misma.

¿No era un acto piadoso terminar con su existencia? Definitivamente lo era, pero la castaña no podía moverse gracias a que Arthur y su esposa protegían celosamente a la pequeña LeFay, el rubio se mantenía sereno ante la deidad.

Él era un humano común y corriente ante los ojos de la esposa de Loki, tal vez entraba a la categoría de notable gracias a la sangre que corría por sus venas, un héroe que obtendría el beneficio de ser el protegido de un dios.

¿Cómo se encuentra? - Arthur mantenía su atención en Sigyn - ¿Elaine?

Respira con dificultad, Arthur- la rubia mostraba señales de frustración – Agotó toda su energía mágica… no sé si está en un coma o algo parecido

La Vanir escuchaba atentamente lo que decían los dos humanos, confirmando por completo sus deducciones, dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

Esa demonio ha caído presa de mi poder – los dos esposos miraron fijamente en dirección hacia Sigyn – Le he quitado sus recuerdos, en ella no hay nada más que un corazón que late y unos pulmones que respiran

¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! – Elaine se levantó bruscamente al mismo tiempo que preparaba su lanza para atacar a la deidad nórdica - ¡BORRASTE LOS RECUERDOS DE LEFAY!

Ella no era arrogante, de todos los Vanir se podría decir que Sigyn era la más humilde, pero asintió de manera dura, la cual podría mal interpretarse de otra manera.

Desafió a un dios… eso sin duda es un pecado por donde se vea – los ojos esmeraldas de Sigyn se endurecieron más – Lo mismo va para ustedes dos… fuera de mi camino, no puedo permitir que esa niña siga existiendo.

Puede que tengas razón – el líder de la casa Pendragón sorprendió a su esposa con sus palabras – Enfrentar algo como un dios es impensable – el joven apretó el agarre de Caliburn mientras dio un paso adelante – ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN DIOS! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE LASTIMA A MI HERMANA FRENTE A MIS OJOS!

El filo del arma de Arthur se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de Sigyn, la deidad erigió frente a ella un escudo de energía divina con la intención de evitar el ataque del joven rubio, estaba temerosa de aquel humano que le atacaba por haber lastimado a su familiar. Un acto noble pero inútil, mismo que la demonio que yacía en el suelo intentó durante su enfrentamiento. Estaba segura que esa espada chocaría contra su barrera, eso debía pasar, salvo un pequeño detalle.

Caliburn no era una espada común, era actualmente la espada sagrada más poderosa en el mundo, seguida muy de cerca por Durandal. Como si de papel se tratase, la barrea de la esposa de Loki cedía ante la espada sagrada. La sorpresa en su mirada, para después sentir dolor sobre su piel.

SIgyn dio un salto cubriéndose uno de sus hombros, muy lentamente el hermoso vestido se teñía de carmín, a causa de la sangre que provenía de su herida.

¿C-Como e-es p-posible? – el rostro de la esposa de Loki estaba mostrando dolor – ¿Acaso tu espada es una asesina de dioses?

Caliburn no es de esa clase – Arthur contestaba seriamente – Tu barrera era perfecta… solo que corte el espacio que nos separaba.

La deidad de la fidelidad se quedó en silencio ante las declaraciones de su oponente, un arma capaz de cortar el espacio, fue cuando Arthur movió su arma sin mucho esfuerzo, en suspendido en el aire, apareció una rasgadura que se abrió y cerró casi en el acto.

Un arma temible – la castaña estaba preocupada por la terrible amenaza que representaba Caliburn – Puede que no pueda derrotarla… pero su dueño no está exento de mi poder… que mi melodía consuma tus recuerdos… ¡Oblivion Sonata!

En sus manos apareció el arpa con la que subyugó a la LeFay, con la misma melodía que empleo durante su batalla, el rubio estaba quieto en su lugar sin moverse, para después alguien apareciera repentinamente.

Una estela dorada que rompió con la oscuridad de la dañada biblioteca, Sigyn estaba paralizada al ver que su arpa era destruida rápidamente, Elaine había actuado protegiendo fielmente al hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida, la punta de la lanza que sostenía entre sus manos brillaba con la misma intensidad que la espada sagrada que usaba su esposo. Se colocaron espalda con espalda, ambos apuntaban sus respectivas armas hacia la deidad nórdica.

No debería de subestimarnos – la rubia sonreía complacida al ver como el instrumento musical caía partido en dos al suelo – Rhongomiant es una lanza sagrada de temer… ¿te encuentras bien querido?

Claro que sí – el portador de Caliburn sonrió escuetamente – Esposa mía contigo a mi lado no tengo de que preocuparme.

Esperen un momento – la diosa que rige sobre la fidelidad se llevó una mano al rostro – ¿Ustedes dos son marido y mujer?

La pregunta descoloco por completo a la pareja, la esposa de Loki miraba hacia ellos esperando pacientemente una respuesta, no creían si eso era necesario para ella, pero al final decidieron contestar.

Si, lo somos – Elaine afiló los ojos viendo como Sigyn bajó levemente la mirada - ¿Algún problema con ello?

No, de hecho, es excelente que lo sean – la deidad sonrió mientras el ambiente alrededor de ella cambiaba – Es hora de probar su fidelidad como pareja… ¡Fragance of Betrayal!

El aire se enrareció al alrededor de ellos, una suave fragancia llegaba a su olfato, que empezaron a sentir como el suelo comenzaba a balancearse sin razón aparente, lentamente perdían control sobre sus cuerpos para terminar sintiéndose somnolientos. Tanto Arthur como Elaine luchaban para no caer dormidos, pero la voz se Sigyn resonaba de una manera calmada y dulce.

Una vez que respiraron la fragancia, es imposible que recuperen el control de sus cuerpos – la esposa de Loki dio camino lentamente hacia la pareja – Espero que después de este sueño continúen tan unidos como siempre…

La voz de la deidad nórdica se escuchaba distante a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que la pareja se sumergía en un sueño muy profundo. Sigyn entonces fijo su mirada en LeFay preparándose para por fin terminar con su existencia.

Abrió sus ojos para vislumbrar uno de los pasillos de la mansión que era su hogar, Arthur estaba confundido hace unos momentos estaba enfrentándose a una diosa para salvar la vida de su hermana menor, dio un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores, confirmando el hecho de que efectivamente estaba en los terrenos de la familia Pendragón. Pero algo definitivamente era extraño, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era avanzar a través de los pasillos.

El tiempo parecía que corriera de otra manera, avanzaba y avanzaba sin llegar a un lugar en concreto; abría una puerta que conectaba a un pasillo similar al que estaba parado.

No importa cuánto camine – el descendiente de King Arthur mantenía la calma a pesar de su situación – Solamente hay pasillos interminables, no puedo perder tiempo en este extraño laberinto, espero que Elaine y LeFay estén bien.

La esposa de Arthur Pendragon estaba metida en la misma situación que su esposo, deambulando en los pasillos interminables de la mansión en la que solía trabajar, la joven mujer también sentía preocupación dentro de ella. Pero ese sentimiento se convertía en frustración al notar que no llegaba a ningún destino, solamente se vagaba sin rumbo.

¡¿Arthur?! – la rubia empezó a llamar al portador de Caliburn con la esperanza de que le respondiera - ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Sigyn se detuvo al escuchar como Elaine llamó al hombre que yacía a su lado durmiendo como ella, aquello que hizo no era realmente un ataque, sino una prueba que hacía de vez en cuando a las parejas que le pedían a través de peticiones y rezos; bendijera sus matrimonios con felicidad absoluta. Ella los escuchaba y aquellos que la pasaban su prueba nada y nadie intervendría en destruir sus lazos matrimoniales.

Mas, sin embargo, ella en esos temas era alguien demasiado estricta por no decir cruel. Ya que pronto se encontrarían con la verdadera prueba impuesta por la diosa de la fidelidad.

Tanto Arthur como su esposa notaron que aquel infinito pasillo cambiaba de apariencia, sus pasos se aceleraron hasta convertirse en una carrera, marido y mujer corrían tan rápido como sus cuerpos se los permitía, pronto vieron aparecer una puerta distinta a las demás, de color blanco como el marfil, se veía el escudo de armas de la familia que alguna vez gobernó sobre Camelot, pero para los miembros de la casa Pendragon y sirvientes del mismo. Esa puerta en particular tenía otro significado.

Era la alcoba del líder de la familia, ambos decidieron adentrarse en lo que fuese que esté detrás de esa puerta, con lentitud la abrieron para mirar una escena que no se imaginaban encontrarse.

Arthur vio como su padre estaba con su esposa Elaine, ambos completamente desnudos en una enorme cama; los ojos azules de la mujer le miraron con burla mientras soltaba gemidos al momento de que su padre le embestía con fuerza, penetrándola de una manera tal de que ella parecía ser otra persona. No era la joven que en secreto le amaba solamente para mantener las apariencias amo y sirviente. Apretó el agarre de su espada, sintiéndose traicionado ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron breves instantes, los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en los del actual líder de la casa Pendragon, para después sonreír con sorna y gemir con más fuerza.

¡UTHER-SAMA! – el grito que soltó la joven hizo estremecer al portador de Caliburn - ¡CONTINUÉ ASÍ… USTED ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE SU HIJO!

La mujer que se revolcaba con su padre, era más como un animal en celo, bajo levemente su mirada ocultando por completo sus emociones. Una rabia creciente nublaba los pensamientos del hermano mayor de la alfil de Ravel Phenex, quiso protestar, pero su cuerpo no se movía de su sitio. Estaba cautivo, obligado a ver como la mujer que amaba continuaba su amorío con su padre. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban por completo la alcoba, retumbando y ganando intensidad; cada instante que continuaba se volvía un verdadero calvario para Arthur. Lo próximo que vio como la mujer se quitó la argolla matrimonial para arrojársela a su rostro mientras sonreía de manera cruel.

Al mismo tiempo Elaine tenía una escena parecida frente a ella, solamente con Arthur como protagonista, enfrascado en una orgía con las jóvenes demonios que conocieron en Kuoh, durante el incidente de Kokabiel. Irina era quien recibía las embestidas, Xenovia acariciaba por detrás al cuerpo del descendiente de King Arthur, todo eso endulzado con los gemidos placenteros de ambas. La joven mujer sintió arcadas, sus piernas estuvieron a punto de ceder, pero se mantuvo de pie firme en su lugar, notó como Ia torre de Ravel intercambiaba posiciones con su compañera, mientras la voz del esposo de Elaine llamó su atención.

¡Ustedes dos son excelentes amantes! – el joven exclamaba orgulloso - ¡No se comparan con la frígida de mi mujer!

Ante el comentario, la mujer que portaba a Rhongomiant, apretaba los dientes, lastimándose para empezar a hacer sangrar sus encías, vio con decepción como el hombre que amaba, imprimía más fuerza en las embestidas hacia la peli azul, quien gemía con más fuerza y se aferraba al cuerpo de Arthur. Bajó la mirada tratando de evitar continuar con su calvario, pero algo llamó su atención, rodando con lentitud estaba la argolla matrimonial, el mismo objeto estaba a los pies del portador de la espada sagrada.

Fue cuando ambos recordaron un evento particular de sus vidas, allí estaban ellos dos, uno frente al otro temerosos de dar un paso, a su alrededor se encontraba al bosque circundante a la mansión de la familia Pendragon, una suave brisa sopló revolviendo los cabellos de Elaine, algo que entorpeció su vista ya que no pudo ver como Arthur caía torpemente hacia el frente, los ojos de la sirvienta se abrieron al notar como el rubio estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Lentamente se acuclilló para ayudarle a pararse, sin embargo, el joven tomó fuertemente su muñeca para colocarle un anillo. Aquel que simbolizaba el compromiso para unir sus vidas, la joya estaba sucia, llena de lodo y tierra, ya que cuando el aire sopló y más que nada el nerviosismo hizo que casi se le cayera al suelo. Soltando un suspiro la joven contuvo sus emociones para soltar un comentario.

Sabes cómo arruinar el mejor momento en la vida de toda mujer – las palabras de la sirvienta sacaron una sonrisa a Arthur – Esta todo sucio y arruinado, pero aun así acepto… me aseguraré que nuestras argollas nunca se caigan al suelo… es una promesa

Y yo te prometo lo mismo… Elaine – Arthur se sentó en la tierra para después jalar a la que se convertiría en su esposa

Con un simple beso sellaron su destino, era un recuerdo simple y sencillo; pero para ellos dos era algo especial, fue cuando levantaron la mirada de manera decidida. Sigyn había olvidado por completo su objetivo inicial, en lugar de continuar avanzando para terminar con LeFay prestaba atención a los rostros de los dos humanos quienes mostraban el dolor de ver a sus respectivas parejas serles infieles, como la deidad que era dio un suspiro de decepción.

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de la verdad – la esposa de Loki decidió finalmente proseguir su camino hacia la alfil de Ravel – Ninguno de ustedes dos son dignos de ser bendecidos por mí.

Estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando Elaine rio fuertemente, asustando por completo a la esposa de Loki. ¿Ver a su esposo hizo que perdiera la cordura? La deidad nórdica estaba preocupada por la reacción de la antigua ama de llaves, cuando esta lentamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo. Arthur hizo lo mismo casi sincronizado con su esposa.

¡¿Cómo es posible que estén de pie?! – los ojos verdes esmeralda de la deidad estaba abiertos por completo – Mi prueba todavía no debió de haber terminado, deberían continuar observando esa pesadilla.

Si era una pesadilla – Elaine hablaba quedamente – Pero por un momento me lo creí, ya que hay algo sobre mi dulce esposo que solamente yo sé – la rubia levantaba con lentitud la lanza sagrada que estaba en su poder – Aparte de ser extremadamente serio… es demasiado torpe y tímido en cuestiones de cortejar a una mujer… ¡TARDE CINCO AÑOS EN QUE SE ME CONFESARA!... ¡ME ESCUCHASTE CINCO AÑOS DE ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE!... - la ira en la voz de la joven era evidente - ¡Y EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME ENTREGA EL ANILLO SE LE CAYÓ AL SUELO!

Lo mismo va para mí – el descendiente de King Arthur se acomodó sus anteojos – Mi dulce Elaine, era igual de tímida como yo… pero por motivos muy diferentes, estaba temerosa porque creía que no era digna de mi amor – los ojos de portador de Caliburn se posaron en Sigyn mostrando frialdad - ¡TRATAR DE DECLARARME FUE COMO ESTAR PERDIDO EN UN LABERINTO!... ¡UNO QUE YO MISMO CREE SIN DARME CUENTA! ¡UNA SIMPLE ILUSIÓN NO OPACARA PACIENCIA QUE ELLA TUVO POR ALGUIEN COMO YO!

Empuñando respectivamente el arma que traía consigo, se abalanzaron contra la esposa de Loki, quien vio como la espada y la lanza iban sobre ella con toda la intención de cortar su cuerpo, sabía que no tenía una defensa en contra del filo sagrado de esas dos reliquias de la leyenda de King Arthur, Caliburn y Rhongomiant cortaron sin piedad la piel de Sigyn quien dio un fuerte grito al sentir como su cuerpo era lastimado. Su sangre salió de sus heridas, para después caer de rodillas abatida. A pesar de la derrota que se cernió sobre ella, un extraño sentimiento de calma le rodeo, alzó un poco la vista para ver como Arthur consolaba a su mujer quien había roto en llanto, puede que tuvieran una voluntad fuerte, pero experimentar esa pesadilla era un duro golpe, un poco de arrepentimiento se asomó en su corazón, encontrando las fuerzas suficientes se atrevió a hablar.

F-Felicitaciones – con dificultad la deidad nórdica alababa a la pareja – Son los primeros en hacerme notar que su amor es tan grande que incluso… pudo herir a una diosa como yo – los ojos esmeraldas de la castaña se cerraban lentamente – Tienen mi b-bendición, e-ella recuperará lo q-que le he quitado.

Tras eso ella no se movió más… no tenía por qué hacerlo, LeFay lentamente abría los ojos.

 **PARTE 2**

Irina deseaba esbozar una sonrisa, pero dada la situación era algo imposible de realizar; volver a ver a su querida amiga Sara fue algo que no se esperó tan pronto y mucho menos en plena batalla del Ragnarök. La jovencita estaba un poco afligida por el estado en que se encontraba la portadora de Excalibur Mimic. Había escuchado los rumores acerca de lo mal que lo pasó cuando estuvo hospitalizada, en esos tiempos estaba sumergida en su propio dolor sin saber que lastimaba a alguien muy cercano. La caballero de Ravel jamás le reprochó nada por los tiempos malos, de hecho, los valoraba ya que determinaron el tipo de persona que era actualmente.

Feliz al lado de sus hermanas de harem y junto al chico que era su primer amor; con eso en mente todo lo demás quedó en el pasado. Pero para Sara Campbell era muy diferente, ya que no sabía cómo compensar todo lo que su querida condiscípula bajo las enseñanzas de hermana Kate sacrificó por ella. Los ojos azules de la sirvienta de la casa Pendragón vieron con pesar el estado final del atesorado fragmento de Excalibur, aquel que fue el orgullo de la mujer que se esmeró en dejarles su legado como sus alumnas.

Iri-nee – la castaña miraba con dificultad a su querida amiga – Perdona por llegar tan tarde… t-tu sacrificaste

No te preocupes – rápidamente Irina calmo un poco a Sara – Es tan sólo una espada, lo importante son los recuerdos en nuestro corazón.

S-Sí, tienes razón - la rubia se recuperó un poco – Debo de dejarte para ayudar a mi compañera, pronto nos pondremos al corriente

¡Claro! – la caballero de Ravel asintió lentamente – Solo ten cuidado, es un tipo duro que cortar

Con una sincera sonrisa, la jovencita rubia acomodo a su amiga para que descansara con tranquilidad, sus ojos se posaron en Narfi quien intentaba golpear con fuerza a la otra chica vestida de sirvienta, Agatha Cornwall blandía su espada tratando de repeler los golpes de aquel fornido dios, lo primero que notó era que su piel adquiría la dureza del metal, cosa que dificultaba mucho el lastimarlo con su fiel Secase, aun así, estaba manteniéndolo a raya.

¡PARA SER UNA SIMPLE HUMANA! – la molestia de hijo de Loki se evidenciaba en el tono de su voz - ¡TE MUEVES MUY BIEN! ¡VOY A DISFRUTAR ROMPERTE MALDITA PERRA!

La jovencita se quedó quieta en su lugar, su cuerpo lentamente empezaba a temblar debido a las palabras de dios nórdico, sus ojos dejaron escurrir varias lágrimas antes de soltar un lastimero llanto. Aquella reacción hizo que el castaño se quedara confundido solamente para notar como otra espada se acercaba hacia su rostro, dio un paso atrás esquivando el golpe, pero Sara se giró rápidamente para golpearle con el canto del arma. El enojo en la sirvienta de la casa Pendragon se hizo presente, Narfi cayó de bruces debido al golpe que la rubia le propinó. La jovencita rubia abrazó con cariño a su compañera.

¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO! – la rubia le gritaba al hijo del dios del engaño - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle a una niña pequeña?!

El ambiente dentro de la armería se tensó demasiado, Irina también prestaba atención a las palabras de su kohai, sus ojos violetas viajaron de Sara a Agatha para finalmente terminar en Narfi. Mientras el dios se mostraba confundido por el reclamo de una de sus nuevas oponentes.

Espera un poco – el castaño se olvidó un poco de la pelea - ¿Qué quieres decir con niña pequeña? – el dios miro fijamente a la figura de Agatha – Claramente tiene más de quince años

Erro ella apenas va a pasar a sexto de primaria – repuso molesta la sirvienta de la familia Pendragon - Ves como la espantaste con tu insulto, eres un idiota… Ya, ya, Agatha-chan

¡Q-Quiero a Gawain-niichan! – entre lágrimas suplicaba la jovencita – ¡O a Ramiel-sama!

Iremos con ellos después de castigar a ese hombre malo – Sara es apartó un poco de su compañera mientras tomaba su espada con fuerza – Acabas de joderte, nadie hace llorar a Agatha-chan… - los ojos de la jovencita adquirieron un brillo amenazante - ¿Estás listo Vortigern?

Un aura oscura empezó a rodear al espada, la cual parecía responder a la pregunta con pequeños destellos, Narfi se levantó del suelo ignorando por completo lo que pasó con anterioridad, aquella arma realmente le causaba cierto temor, algo en ella era demasiado peligroso. Sara desapareció de su campo de visión, solamente para ver como la espada intentó cortarle nuevamente, así como en su batalla contra Irina; su piel se endurecía como el acero creando una defensa perfecta, pero de alguna forma sentía dolor por el corte a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba por completo sano.

¡¿QUE HA PASADO?! – Narfi se tocaba la piel donde debería de estar lastimada - ¡ESTO DUELE MUCHO…!

Vortigern… la espada del tirano que gobernó Camelot antes de King Arthur – Sara apuntaba su espada hacia el dios nórdico – Una espada legendaria cuya propiedad es inducir dolor – la voz de la rubia se apagaba un poco – Nadie podía usarla en la mansión, necesitaba a alguien vacío por dentro – los ojos de la jovencita se posaron en su enemigo – Es una espada viciosa y mal intencionada, disfruta tanto lastimar a otros.

El hijo de Loki se enfureció por completo, abalanzándose en contra de la jovencita, justo cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Vio como algo serpenteaba muy cerca de él, dio un salto esquivándolo por completo; trastabilló un poco debido a la herida que le propino la caballero de Ravel, todavía no sanaba a pesar de la divinidad de Narfi. Sus ojos se posaron en Agatha cuya espada había optado por una forma que reconocía por completo. De alguna manera la espada de la niña actuaba como Excalibur Mimic.

No dejaré que lastime a Sara-nee – la sirvienta de Ramiel titubeo un poco – No mientras tenga a Secace…

Ustedes dos se están volviendo realmente molestas – los ojos del hijo de Loki se inyectaban de completo odio

Soltó un grito que hizo vibrar por completo la habitación, ambas jovencitas se prepararon para encarar lo que fuera que preparara la deidad nórdica, Narfi se lanzó sobre Sara, preparando sus puños para golpearla con fuerza; intercambiaron golpes a la misma velocidad, el sonido de los metales chocando inundaron la habitación, Agatha se alejó un poco dándole espacio a su compañera para que pudiera maniobrar a aquella mole de músculos que era el hijo del dios del engaño. Irina veía toda la acción, a pesar de que su querida amiga estaba manteniendo el ritmo del dios, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Sus recuerdos en los tiempos en que la veía en el hospital se contraponían a las acciones que presenciaba de primera mano ¿En qué momento la pequeña e indefensa novicia quien perdió su fe se volvió tan fuerte?

Brincaba y saltaba tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, la diferencia radicaba en la vitalidad de ambos contendientes, Narfi claramente estaba en desventaja debido a que la batalla con Irina le había drenado gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero eso no significaba que un simple humano fuese un oponente de temer a estas alturas, si la velocidad no estaba de su lado, imprimiría más fuerzas a sus golpes. Con esa idea en su mente, decidió que lo mejor era golpear al suelo, haciéndolo cimbrarse fuertemente, los escombros salieron a todas direcciones, tan rápido que las piedras se incrustaban sin dificultad en las paredes y techos; un ataque así tuvo que ser esquivado tanto por Sara como Agatha. El castaño vio que esa estrategia era útil por lo que termino repitiéndola nuevamente, ambas jovencitas se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del dios, pero lo que se les pasó de largo fue que también el techo se dañaba a cada golpe de Narfi, pronto los escombros empezaron a caer sobre ellas, dificultando aún más su combate, tanto Vortigern como Secace fueron usadas para repeler los proyectiles de piedra.

Esa distracción era lo que necesitaba aquel sádico dios para acercarse a alguna de ellas dos, Agatha fue la primera en sentir el furioso golpe del hijo de Loki, saliendo volando violentamente.

¡AGATHA! – grito la joven sirvienta al notar como la niña caía pesadamente - ¡DESGRACIADO!

Con la ira de ver como golpeó sin importarle que fuese una niña en verdad, apretó el agarre de Vortigern para lanzarse contra de Narfi, arremetiendo con fuerza, el filo de su arma fue recibido por los antebrazos del dios nórdico, quien bajo de estos sonreía complacido, ahora era Sara quien tomaba la iniciativa de atacar. Cada golpe era más contundente que el anterior, los ojos de la jovencita rubia estaban llenos de ira, pero ese sentimiento también actuaba en su contra, porque dejo de evitar los golpes del hijo de Loki, recibiéndolos con su propia espada, todo eso pasaba a los ojos de Irina, notando el terrible error que estaba cometiendo su querida amiga Si continuaba así terminaría muriendo, por eso terminó deseando unírsele en su combate. Para poder evitar ese destino.

¿Quieres unírteles? – una dulce voz se escuchó muy cerca de ella – Si es así… libérame de mis ataduras y yo haré posible tu deseo

¿Quién eres? – la castaña estaba confundida por la voz que le había hablado - ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Porque no quiero ser enterrada en el olvido – con un poco de angustia la voz hablaba con Irina – Puede que logren retener a Narfi, pero nunca le ganaran de forma permanente… los dioses no pueden morir… solamente son olvidados

Los dioses no pueden morir, sólo son olvidados – con dificultad la joven demonio se puso de pie – No sé si puedo confiar en lo que dices… pero necesitas de mi ayuda, ¿Verdad?

Sí, eres la oportunidad de que pueda cumplir con el propósito de mi existencia – Irina mantuvo silencio ante las declaraciones de lo que fuese que le hablaba – Por un momento, sólo por un breve instante podrás derrotarlo… dime ¿Aceptas el trato?

Es como negociar con el diablo – la ironía hizo reír a la castaña – y yo soy la demonio en esta habitación… - con una débil sonrisa la castaña se empezó a mover hacia el lugar donde provenía aquello que le llamaba - en fin, espero no desatar algo mucho peor

Caminó con dificultad, su cuerpo ya había dado lo mejor de sí, pero su voluntad se avivó nuevamente por volver a ver a su querida amiga; los estruendos se volvían lejanos a cada paso que daba. Toda su atención se centraba en la petición que le habían hecho, fue cuando advirtió el origen de aquella voz. Estaba en su sitio, a pesar de los destrozos de la armería, solamente esa sección permaneció intacta de cualquier daño. La espada que estaba atrapa en las cadenas de oro, el filo de su hoja refulgía de manera acompasada, de alguna forma había despertado de su letargo. ¿Debía de liberarla? Esa duda tenía la joven caballero cuando miraba aquella arma.

Toda su vida habían sido decisiones riesgosas, algunas resultaron bien y otras mal; eso determinaba el camino que transitó por sí misma, la espada parecía estar impaciente ante la vacilación de la joven demonio reencarnado, era lógico, en una situación como el ocaso de los dioses no podía confiar en la dulce voz de alguien desconocido.

¿Por qué dudas? - nuevamente la castaña escuchó la voz en su cabeza

Negó con la cabeza, no era duda lo que sentía en su corazón, la antigua alumna de la hermana Kate tenía un sentido de obligación por el recuerdo de su maestra, pero ella misma lo dijo cuándo Sara miro lo que quedó de Excalibur Mimic.

No es eso – la caballero rio un poco – Solo me quede pensando un poco… Cuándo te libere, ¿Qué pasara después?

Es algo que yo misma desconozco – la entidad respondía tranquilamente – Solo sé que tengo un propósito… uno que tal vez nunca podré cumplir… vi tu batalla con Narfi, me estremecí por las emociones que te conectaron con tu espada – un extraño sentimiento afloraba de aquella mística arma – Era un cariño especial, único y en ese momento sentí celos… tal vez lo que quiero en realidad es serle útil a alguien.

Irina inhaló bastante aire, para después soltarlo por completo, tratando de alejar el agotamiento en su malherido cuerpo, avanzó a paso firme hasta alcanzar el mango de la espada, las cadenas que la mantenían fija en su pedestal se tensaron por completo impidiendo que se moviera un milímetro; pero eso no desmotivó a la joven castaña, imprimió tanta fuerza como su cuerpo le permitía, no le importaba mucho si eso le perjudicaba más, el dolor del esfuerzo no se comparaba al sufrimiento que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sara fue mandada a volar por un fuerte golpe del hijo de Loki, su respiración denotaba el cansancio que hacía mella en sus fuerzas, levantar a Vortigern ya empezaba a ser complicado, vio a su compañera en las mismas condiciones, ninguna de las dos tenía sangre de héroe corriendo por sus venas; de ser así tendrían mayor oportunidad enfrentando algo como aquel dios nórdico. Pero eran simples humanas intentando hacer su parte. Justo en esos momentos vio como el enorme cuerpo Narfi se movía hacia su dirección, el semblante del hijo de Loki era también uno de agotamiento, el dolor que Vortigern le hacía experimentar fue lo suficiente para moverse de manera torpe, no solo eso la espada de aquella niña imitaba muy bien las habilidades del arma de Irina, otro factor que dificultó la contundente victoria que estaba a su alcance.

Pero al final fue la naturaleza que determinaba donde se inclinaba la balanza, ellas dos eran humanas y el un dios. Solamente fue cuestión de tiempo.

¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGARON! – el aesir esbozó una sonrisa arrogante - ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡SERÉ AMABLE CON SUS CUERPOS… ME ASEGURARÉ QUE ALIMENTEN A LOS HIJOS DE FENRIR ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL RAGNARÖK!

Justo terminando la frase, el grito de Irina llenó por completo la armería, haciendo que Narfi se detuviera momentáneamente. Pero no solo fue ella, sino también las dos jovencitas que estaban luchando contra él. Movió la cabeza para mirar en la dirección del grito, solamente para encontrarse con que las cadenas habían cedido y estaban rotas en el suelo, pero lo que lo atemorizó fue que aquella espada no estaba en su pedestal.

Una de las llaves del Ragnarök… no aquella imitación que su padre creo de manera forzada, alzó su mirada para ver cómo se acercaba aquella demonio con la que estuvo luchando, su cuerpo estaba tan herido como el de Narfi, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario; todavía tenía fuerza para hacer una última cosa.

Con sus alas extendidas, sus brazos levantados por encima de su cabeza, sostenía la espada que utilizaría Loki para asesinar al dios Baldr, Mistilteinn una autentica espada asesina de dioses. El castaño estaba inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar al ver el arma. Irina bajo rápidamente, el filo de Mistilteinn brilló intensamente al momento en que la castaña realizó el corte. En un instante Irina estaba en el suelo con la espada tocando el mismo, frente a ella estaba el dios que podía convertir su carne en acero, completamente de pie e inmóvil, para simplemente caer de espaldas completamente abatido.

 **PARTE 3**

Tenían que admitir que lo que pretendían hacer iba más allá de sus posibilidades, Griselda Quarta nunca se preparó para encarar lo que sus ojos veían a la distancia, era enorme tanto que era imposible ver el extremo final de su cuerpo, por eso era llamado la serpiente de Midgar o Miðgarðsormr, pero en este momento era Jörmungand.

Volaban muy cerca de él, lanzando cuanta creación de luz podían con su poder sagrado, explosiones se suscitaban sobre su piel, pero extrañamente las heridas parecían regenerarse de manera inmediata, incluso los más poderosos del grupo estaban teniendo dificultades para ralentizar su vuelo.

Michael estaba liderando al ejercito del cielo junto a Azazel quien, hacia lo mismo con la facción caída, su objetivo estaba claro debían de detener al hijo de Loki para que este no devorará al Sol. Aún con los números combinados de todos ellos resultaba complicado detener al rey dragón. Lo cual estaba extrañando mucho a los líderes de ambos ejércitos.

Lo que me temía – el gobernador de Grigori comentó de manera preocupada – No podremos detenerlo tan fácilmente

¿A qué te refieres Azazel? – Raphael se acercó al ángel caído – Tienes razón de que su tamaño no es normal y estamos atacándolo con todo lo que tenemos

Es la recreación del mito – los que estaban alrededor del ángel de los sacrificios se mostraron sorprendidos

¿Recreación del mito? – la reina de corazones de Jophiel estaba preocupada – Donde se supone que moriría junto al Dios Thor.

Exactamente, Griselda-san – el esposo de la Serafín afilaba su mirada – Puede que me equivoque, pero no importa lo que hagamos para tumbarlo, debe de cumplir con su rol para disparar su encuentro con el dios del trueno

Contactamos con Thor, pero se negó rotundamente a ayudarnos – Shemhazai se acercó hacia su líder - ¿Acaso teme por su vida?

Creo que no es eso – Azazel nuevamente respondía – entre más nos adentremos en el mito, más difícil será evitarlo… no podremos "matar" a ninguno de sus participantes de manera directa a menos de que sean los destinados en su mitología, pero no quiere decir que no podremos derrotarlo

Supongo que atacarlo constantemente sería inútil – Dulio comentaba casualmente – Por eso nos hizo traer esto… Azazel-san

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el ángel caído no se hizo esperar al ver a un grupo de ángeles y caídos acercándose con el mismo objeto en las manos.

Como medida para detener a Fenrir, los dioses nórdicos crearon el gleipnir – el gobernador general de Grigori se acercó al Joker del Cielo – Nosotros usaremos el "Cordón de Plata" para detener a Jörmungand

Sabes lo importante que es eso – Michael miraba preocupado las intenciones de su hermano caído – Ese cordón representa la vida, si se rompe esta se extingue

Dime Michael, ¿has tenido miedo a morir? – la pregunta hizo que el líder del cielo mirara fijamente a su similar caído – Desde la gran guerra arriesgamos nuestras vidas, no teníamos miedo de morir porque creíamos en lo que luchábamos – Azazel tomó uno de los cordones y se lo amarró en un antebrazo – Hemos vivido demasiado, pero allá están jóvenes que ni siquiera han experimentado por completo los placeres de vivir, arriesgando su vida para tratar de evitar el final de la existencia

Todos guardaron silencio ante el pequeño discurso del ángel de los sacrificios, el gobernador de Grigori siempre fue alguien destinado a dar su vida a cambio de otras, por eso del título que le daban, Michael y el resto de los Serafines imitaron las acciones de su hermano, comprendiendo que era algo que debían de hacer a toda costa.

Nunca fuiste tan elocuente en tus discursos – el líder del cielo comentó sonriendo escuetamente – La última vez que lo hiciste te llevaste consigo a varios de nuestros hermanos

Por eso nunca me dediqué a la política – el pelinegro alzó los hombros divertido – Odio este carisma atrapante mío… eso sí me sirvió para conseguir diversión gratis con varias chicas

Rezaré que esa parte tuya cambie, no toleraría que Jophiel sufriera por tu culpa – a pesar del tono amable que empleó el que ahora se sentaba en el trono de Dios, la amenaza no fue a la ligera – Bien, Azazel como dijiste ahora es nuestro turno de poner nuestra vida en el juego.

El silencio podría decir mucho más que las palabras, eso quedo claro cuando vieron como Michael siguió el ejemplo del Líder de Grigori tomando una de los "cordones de plata" para atárselo en una de sus manos, uno a uno ángeles de la más alta jerarquía imitaron las acciones del arcángel. No solo los serafines hicieron sino también los miembros más poderosos de la facción caída. Todos estaban expectantes, fue cuando el gobernador general habló nuevamente.

Nosotros retendremos tanto como podamos a Jörgmungand, el resto atáquelo con todo lo que tengan – alzó una de sus manos para iniciar con su misión - ¡EN MARCHA!

Todos los ángeles y caídos reiniciaron su vuelo, moviéndose a la par de aquel rey dragón, la titánica serpiente no les prestaba importancia alguna a los habitantes del cielo, para él eran simples molestias, continuó con su ascenso hacia el astro rey, debía de devorarlo para hacer caer la noche, ni siquiera el haber detenido el tiempo sería un impedimento para cumplir con uno de sus propósitos de su existencia. De repente cientos de lanzas de luz se interpusieron en su camino, golpeándolo con fuerza, explosiones y estruendos inundaron los cielos; sólo un poco más y el azul daría paso a la oscuridad del espacio. Jörmungand escaparía del alcance de los ángeles.

Pronto sintió un tirón que le hizo retroceder, una parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo jalada por una hermosa cuerda de plata, reflejando el brillo que el sol brindaba en esos instantes, como cada pequeño rayo de luz refulgía imitando a las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Tras la primera se encontraba Azazel, podía notarse el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de detener el avance de la serpiente de Midgar, sus alas negras estaban completamente desplegadas, el negro azabache de las mismas parecían consumir la luz a su alrededor, pronto un segundo lazo de plata se enredó en su colosal cuerpo, ahora Michael quien se unía al líder de Grigori, sus alas eran el perfecto opuesto del caído. Brillando en intenso dorado, casi a la par del Sol, más y más lazos de plata atrapaban a la enorme serpiente, el hijo de Loki empezó a moverse frenéticamente para liberarse.

Aquellas violentas acciones, parecía ser inútiles, ninguna de sus ataduras cedía así también como sus captores imprimían ms fuerza para retenerlos.

¡Parece que funciona! – exclamaba uno de los serafines mientras continuaba halando hacia atrás - ¡No podemos ceder!

Esas palabras fueron acalladas cuando Jörmungand decidió que lo mejor era encara al ejército de ángeles, pronto abrió sus enormes fauces para tratar de devorar a una sección de ellos, estuvo a punto de lograrlo si no es porque Dulio le golpea con una flecha de luz. Pronto varios ángeles y caídos se le unen en los ataques, distrayendo al hijo de Loki para que el resto continuara jalándolo nuevamente hacia la tierra.

¡Continúa así Dulio! – la voz de Uriel alentó al Joker del Cielo - ¡TODOS JALEN CON FUERZA!

Al unísono continuaron sometiendo más y más a la colosal serpiente, sus rugidos retumbaban por el vasto cielo, era tal la potencia que algunos ángeles procuraron proteger sus oídos por el temor de quedar sordos, nuevamente se movía con violencia, esta vez tomando desprevenido a un serafín, quien no pudo mantener más el agarre soltándose de improviso, su cuerpo voló un poco antes de ser comido por aquella enorme bestia. El sentimiento de impotencia de ver como uno de los suyos era abatido de una forma sencilla hizo que algunos sintieran miedo.

La serpiente soltó un bufido para después cambiar sus acciones, ahora se precipitaba hacia la tierra, llevándose consigo a sus captores.

¡DIME QUE ESTO ERA PARTE DE TU PLAN! - Grito Michael llamando al gobernador general de Grigori

¡AL MENOS YA NO INTENTA COMERSE AL SOL! – respondió el caído con una media sonrisa - ¡UN PEQUEÑO CONTRATIEMPO!

Varios de aquellos que retenían al rey dragón se soltaron por lo vertiginoso de su vuelo, siendo salvados por los ángeles que estaban rezagados, los alrededores de la enorme serpiente empezaron a incendiarse, debido a la fricción con el aire, dificultando un poco más la situación.

Pronto sus ojos vieron al lugar donde Miðgarðsormr esperaba impactarse, era el vasto océano, no tuvieron tiempo en que parte del mundo terminarían, solo que la serpiente estaba por encararlos de frente. La cabeza del hijo de Loki fue lo primero que se adentró en el agua, la enorme columna de agua golpeo con fuerza a los ángeles y caídos que no se soltaron por el violento viaje. Pronto un tsunami se dio lugar abriendo las aguas, la cabeza de la serpiente apareció visiblemente molesta.

Esto me recuerda a las fases de un jefe de rpg – todos miraron graciosamente al esposo de Jophiel – No me miren de esa forma

Sabes tienes razón – ahora la atención estaba puesta en Raphael – Debo decir que es lo más molesto que puedes encontrar

No creo que sea el momento de discutir sobre videojuegos – Baraqiel estaba un poco preocupado

Consejos, amigo – Azazel miró directamente al Cadre – Ya enfrentaste a uno hace poco

Lo mejor que te puedo decir – el padre de Akeno suspiró un poco cansado – Aléjate de su boca y atacarlo a distancia

¡Ya escucharon! – Michael alzó su mano - ¡VAMOS A HACER LO MEJOR QUE PODAMOS!

Todos se alistaron para enfrentar a la enorme bestia, quien pronto abría su boca con la intención de disparar una ráfaga de energía, tan rápido como el ataque fue lanzado todos los ángeles se movieron de su trayectoria, el mar por su parte se abría ante la potencia del ataque. Lanzas y flechas de luz llenaron el cielo, cayendo sin piedad sobre la serpiente de Midgard, así mismo el Rey dragón contestaba con sus propios ataques.

Era una batalla caótica entre el ejército del cielo contra el hijo de Loki, todo eso era visto por un espectador, alguien que esperaba el momento de actuar. Pero de momento era entretenido verlo, ya que aliviaba un poco su aburrimiento.

Azazel se acercó velozmente hacia la cabeza de Jörmungand, golpeándolo con fuerza, la enorme serpiente soltó un alarido, para después abalanzarse furiosa contra el líder de la facción caída, Michael atacó por arriba con una lanza de luz de considerable tamaño, haciendo que la serpiente cayera bruscamente contra el agua, una inusual calma rodeo a aquel lugar, tal parecía que no se movía.

¿Habían logrado dejar fuera de combate a ese rey dragón? Esperaban a que sí, pero Azazel aún estaba alerta, un poderoso rugido le indico que esto estaba lejos de terminar. Estremeciendo a los presentes por la potencia del mismo, emergió nuevamente del mar, su cuerpo no presentaba las heridas que debería de tener tras aquellos ataques. Jörmungand abrió su boca nuevamente para jalar aire a sus pulmones, aquello violento los vientos alrededor de la zona donde combatían, para exhalar una enorme cantidad de energía mágica, la cual formó una columna de luz que salió disparada la soledad del espacio exterior.

¡NO SE SUPONE QUE SEA TAN PODEROSO! – exclamó Shemhazai mientras se cubría del brillo con uno de sus antebrazos - ¡¿ESTO SE DEBE A LA RECREACIÓN DEL MITO?!

¡ES LO MÁS SEGURO! – Uriel exclamaba severamente preocupado - ¡PERO NO DEBEMOS DE FLAQUEAR EN NUESTRO INTENTO!

Llevado por el deber de evitar que las cosas se complicaran más el serafín se adelantó al resto, algunos le gritaron que no se acercará, pero aquel que era conocido como el ángel de las flamas preparó su fuego con toda la intención de incinerar al hijo de Loki, una enorme columna de fuego rodeó por completo el cuerpo de la colosal serpiente, elevando la temperatura a un grado que el mar empezaba a hervir por completo, el vapor no se hizo esperar, el cambio repentino de temperatura propiciaron que una tormenta empezara a formarse de manera rápida.

El serafín respiraba con dificultad, usar tanto poder de manera apresurada le debilitó un poco, pero en medio de las llamas y del vapor, otra ráfaga de energía salió en dirección hacia él, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, recibió de lleno el terrible poder de la serpiente de Midgard, los ángeles miraron horrorizados como uno de sus líderes desaparecía por completo de aquel lugar, sin dejar ningún rastro tras de sí. La desesperación se apoderó de alguno de ellos, deseaban huir de aquella bestia que deseaba destruirlos.

¡URIEL! - grito con fuerza Michael solamente para imitar las acciones de su hermano muerto - ¡VERAS MALDITA BESTIA…!

Salió de un hermoso círculo mágico, una espada que no tenía par con ninguna otra forjada en el mundo, aquella fue hecha directamente por el propio Señor del Cielo, el arcángel la tomó sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando una estela dorada gracias a sus doce alas, el líder del cielo arremetió contra el rey dragón, el filo de las espada se encendió por completo, cortando limpiamente la piel de Jörmungand. Un rugido de dolor emergió de las fauces de la enorme bestia, para después reír abiertamente.

¿Crees que eso es suficiente? – Michael se sorprendió al escuchar hablar al hijo de Loki - ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES DETENER TODO ESTO?!

Su voz retumbaba como un enorme trueno del cielo, los ojos del rey dragón se posaron sobre el actual líder el cielo, quien se mantuvo en silencio expectante a las palabras de Jörmungand.

En realidad, ni siquiera quiero participar en toda esta estupidez – Miðgarðsormr hablaba de manera tranquila – Sólo soy un actor en un escenario mayor, cumpliendo mi parte en la "recreación del mito"

¡Miðgarðsormr! – quien habló ahora era Azazel – Si es así…. ¿porque no te detienes?

Mi razón de existencia, mi motivo para estar vivo – la serpiente respondía honestamente – Así como ustedes están aquí con toda la intención de evitarlo, yo simplemente actuó de acuerdo a los deseos de mi padre

¡LOKI ESTA LOCO POR INICIAR EL RAGNARÖK! – Michael le señalo con su espada - ¡NO TIENE POR QUE HACERLO!

Tiene un claro motivo… uno propiciado por su dios muerto – la serpiente volvía a tomar aire - ¡BASTA DE CHARLAS! ¡CONTINUEMOS LUCHANDO HASTA LA SACIEDAD!

Miðgarðsormr empezó a emanar su propia energía, haciendo que las aguas se agitaran a su alrededor, los ángeles y caídos se tensaron al notar las intenciones que la serpiente de Midgar tenía para con ellos, puede que en realidad no estaba interesada en el Ragnarök, pero haría su parte en el gran plan de su padre porque así estaba destinado a hacerlo. Michael fue el primero en reaccionar extendiendo una de sus palmas para invocar el circulo de energía sagrada, todos los ángeles se percataron de las intenciones de su líder, para terminar por seguir su ejemplo, el cielo se llenó de un tono dorado. Cientos de lanzas de luz cayeron sobre el rey dragón ocultando su figura tras las explosiones, el bombardeo era incesante, alimentado por el deseo de contener a l monstruo que ultimo a uno de sus líderes, pero más que nada evitar que cumpla su destino.

Azazel dio la misma orden a sus soldados, los caídos se unieron al ataque, incrementando la brutalidad con la atacaban al hijo de Loki, pero este respondió el fuego con el fuego, abriendo las fauces para exhalar una enorme llamarada, algunos lograron escapar, los menos afortunados terminaron acompañando a Uriel en su lamentable destino. El hocico del dragón empezó a congelarse lentamente, el artífice de eso fue el Joker del cielo, Dulio estaba tan arrepentido como molesto, las pérdidas se incrementaban al tiempo que su batalla se alargaba.

¿No había forma de contenerle sin continuar sacrificando vidas? Fue cuando decidió liberar aún más la potencia de su sacred gear, Zenith Tempest, la tormenta que amenazaba con formarse empezó a ganar fuerza, el aire alrededor del que ahora reconocían como Jörmungand, tornados se formaron alrededor de la serpiente, quien estaba inmóvil debido a la fuerza de los mismos, relámpagos caían sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo rugir adolorido al sentir como los miles de voltios recorrían su cuerpo. Griselda nunca había visto a su compañero sacar tanto poder de su sacred gear, pero comprendió por que fue considerado como el más fuerte de la iglesia. El sudor se mezclaba con la incesante lluvia que empezó a caer sobre ellos, los ángeles y caídos miraron sorprendidos el implacable castigo que Dulio sometía al Rey Dragón. Baraqiel se unió al ángel reencarnado, usando su propia electricidad para incrementar el castigo de los relámpagos, uno a uno se unieron al joker del cielo para hacer caer al hijo de Loki.

Soltó un último rugido antes de caer nuevamente al mar, todos esperaban que no se levantase de nuevo. Ya era demasiado para ellos prolongar la batalla, el mar se iluminó por completo, un círculo mágico nórdico era el causante de todo eso, Azazel apretaba los dientes visiblemente harto de que la "recreación del mito" continuase ayudando a Jörmungand, eso estaba jugando por completo en su contra.

Veo que tienes problemas – una jovial voz llamó la atención de los presentes – Ya me entretuvieron lo suficiente como para desear unírmeles

Su cabello ondeaba gracias al violento aire, sus ropas se pegaban contra su pequeño cuerpo, pero nada es incomodaba a la encarnación del vacío, la diosa dragón estaba allí expectante a la resurrección de Jörmungand. Emergió de las aguas, sin ningún daño, solamente para contemplar a aquella entidad con la compartía similitudes, ambas serpientes eran la representación del infinito, vista desde culturas diferentes, pero en esos precisos instantes eran completamente diferentes.

¡OPHIS! – exclamo Azazel al ver a la líder de Khaos Brigade - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Cumplir un favor a una norna – la jovencita rio suavemente – No te preocupes, líder de Grigori, esta vez somos aliados

Soltando una risa de alegría, el pequeño cuerpo de Ophis voló directamente contra el rey dragón, un fuerte golpe fue dado con su pequeño cuerpo, pero no terminó allí libero su propia energía, la cual se a conglomero alrededor de ella, adquiriendo forma, una representación casi fiel de su verdadera apariencia, bajo la oscuridad de su energía aparecieron dos enormes ojos rojos, aquel nuevo dragón soltó un rugido mucho más atemorizante que los que lanzaba el hijo de Loki, la serpiente de Midgard no retrocedió, sino que respondió de la misma manera.

La batalla cobró otro tinte, sacado de aquellas películas de monstruos gigantes que eran famosas en el Japón, por ser una alegoría al terror que causó la bomba nuclear, pero esto era por completo diferente.

Muy diferente a los ojos del ejercito del cielo. Solo esperaban que todo terminase pronto.

 **PARTE 4**

Ella no era una devota de Dios, ni siquiera estaba interesada en dedicar toda su vida para servirle como un miembro más de la iglesia, era una chica normal según su punto de vista, al menos creía. Porque en realidad para los estándares de la gente común, tampoco era normal. Nacida como la última hija de una familia noble, dentro de un pequeño reino que apenas estaba en ascenso en ser reconocido como uno.

Extraño… ¿Verdad?, una extensión de tierra que ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas más actualizados, no tenían nada que los hiciera destacar, una economía que muy apenas estaba manteniendo a la población. Pero al final de cuentas lograron su independencia de la nación a la que pertenecieron con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, su familia era una de las más importantes dentro de la sociedad del reino al que pertenecían, pero más que nada; reconocidos por la devoción a Dios que tanto seguían con todo su corazón. Ella lo encontraba extraño, ¿Por qué adorar a alguien que no eres capaz de ver?

Esa ideología contrastaba mucho con el resto de su familia, sus cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas, terminaban por sentir lastima por ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella lo sentía por ellos.

¡Son unos tontos! – exclamaba una jovencita de apenas doce años - ¡Adorar a una persona que estoy seguro que ni siquiera la importamos!

No digas eso – la dulce voz de su madre llamó su atención – El señor siempre está al pendiente de nosotros, puede que entre los millones de devotos no nos pueda prestar atención – la mujer acarició la cabeza de su hija – Pero estoy segura que nuestros rezos le llegan todos los días.

De todos los miembros de su familia, su madre era la única a la que no podía contradecir y mucho menos a su padre, los dos adultos eran estrictos en la educación de sus hijos, pero amables en la inculcación de su fe; porque la fe debe ser acogida de corazón y no impuesta por la fuerza. Por eso eran tolerantes con su última hija, ya que así debía de ser. Pero un giro del destino hizo la vida de la jovencita cambiara drásticamente. Una noche, sus padres recibieron un mensaje divino, uno que consideraron una revelación que era considerado casi como una profecía. Su reino sería invadido por un país vecino que deseaba sus tierras, no por su riqueza, sino por su posición estratégica, colindaba con las fronteras de otros tres países más haciendo un punto importante para alguna campaña militar. Para evitar eso, debían de ordenar al más joven de sus hijos a la iglesia y con eso garantizaban que aquel país vecino olvidara por completo sus deseos de invasión.

La mirada de la pequeña era de extrema confusión ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres creyeran eso? Pues la respuesta fue inmediata cuando estaba frente a un convento alejado por completo de todo vestigio de la sociedad, con tan sólo la bendición de su madre, aquella jovencita noble maldijo para sí misma el funesto futuro que según ella le deparaba la vida de novia.

Pronto sus hermosos cabellos dorados fueron ocultados por el hábito obligatorio que debía de usar, su excelente figura ni siquiera destacaba por las gastadas ropas que usaba de diario, sus facciones aún eran encantadoras, pero no había modo de resaltarlas, lo único rescatables eran sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con la llama de la rebeldía. Para el resto de las hermanas y madre superiora; aquella jovencita tenía un espíritu tan indomable que nada podía calmarlo. Ese era quizás su encanto particular. Era rebelde, pero de alguna manera sabía mantenerse a raya y no molestar a su actual familia.

Si esas personas eran mucho mejor familia que en la que nació, no era que los odiara; el hecho de abandonarla en medio de la nada, guiados por una supuesta revelación divina … no hicieron mella en el amor que sentía por ellos, ya que las noticias sobre la posible invasión hacia el reino donde solía vivir y como de la noche a la mañana se llegó a un acuerdo de paz, hicieron que se replanteara su fe.

Pero solo un poco ya que todavía estaba renuente a ser una fanática religiosa como el resto de su familia. Decidió que lo mejor era sumirse en la rutina diaria que el convento ofrecía, levantarse antes de que el sol apareciese en el horizonte, rezar por un nuevo día, limpiar el convento antes del almuerzo, rezar antes de consumirlo, comer, dar gracias por el alimento, tomar lecciones de las hermanas superioras, rezar nuevamente, comer, volver a rezar… encerrarse dentro de su habitación para encontrar la paz en su corazón, rezar nuevamente por la tarde, cenar y finalmente dar gracias por aquel día vivido.

Su cordura fue puesta a prueba junto con su paciencia, pero si había algo que también la distinguía era que no se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

Todo eso cambió tras cuatro años, cuando cierta santa llegó a su convento, venía de Italia… no la vio directamente porque pensaba que no era necesario hacerlo y tampoco estaba interesada, escuchó que estaba de paso, pero que en esos días que se alojaría atendería a los enfermos de los pueblos más cercanos.

Escuchaste que la santa hace milagros – una de las hermanas más jóvenes mostraba excitación – Es un don que nuestro padre le concedió

Enarcó la ceja ante el comentario, tal vez aquella santa era el equivalente a un artista de moda dentro de iglesia, así como los exorcistas eran los superhéroes de comic que seguían los niños normales, pero para ella era algo que ni le interesaba. Recordó que intentó aprender exorcismos, pero de alguna forma sus habilidades era las más pobres, se decepcionó un poco ante los resultados, ya que esos le garantizaban al menos que estaría estancada por en aquel convento por el resto de su vida. Pero una noche en particular algo nuevamente pasó para cambiar el rumbo de su historia.

Había mucha sangre, no era un secreto que el convento necesitaba muchas reparaciones y que se caía a pedazos, pero ver a esa pequeña niña debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte era algo intolerable para ella. Aquel convento solía acoger niños sin hogar, algunos eran dados en adopción y otros se volvían habitantes permanentes del lugar. Ella por su actitud rebelde y un extraño carisma se convirtió sin desearlo en la hermana mayor de todos ellos. El ejemplo de muchos de ellos para poder sobrellevar la soledad que significaba vivir allí, enfatizando que eran una gran familia.

Pero esa pequeña niña llamada Mónica, era un tanto especial porque le recordaba un poco a ella, hacía muchas bromas al resto de los niños y a las hermanas del convento, casi siempre la regañaban o a veces se disculpaba de manera sincera; pero no faltaba un día que no se rieran de sus ocurrencias. Ella a veces se unía a Mónica en sus travesuras ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando no tenías mucho en que entretente? Bueno estaba la rutina diaria, pero después de muchos años sentía escozor en la piel cada vez que rezaba.

La alegría de su vida se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, ninguna de las hermanas sabía qué hacer en un caso tan grave, aquella piedra era de un tamaño enorme aplastando la mitad del cuerpo de la niña, quien continuaba con vida de alguna forma. Si era obra de Dios prolongar su agonía entonces era la peor de las ironías. Respiró tan hondo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, todo eso para lograr calmarse lo suficiente y poder mover su cuerpo paralizado por la angustia. Sus ojos brillaron con la determinación suficiente para acercarse con rapidez. Se acuclilló decidida para tomar la mano de su pequeña cómplice de travesuras.

J-Jefa… - los ojos agotados de Mónica miraron a los esmerada de aquella que era su mejor amiga – D-Duele m-mucho

Lo sé – trataba de sonar calmada para no asustar más a la niña – Te vamos a sacar de aquí y te va a curar el doctor

¿E-En v-verdad? – la debilidad en sus palabras hacía evidente el estado de la pequeña niña

Un sentimiento de amargura invadía su corazón, todo este tiempo jamás había albergado tales emociones, pero eso no se debía por ella, sino por la tierna vida que estaba por terminar frente a sus ojos, giró su cabeza hacia el resto de sus compañeras y hermanas.

¡¿YA VIENE EL DOCTOR?! – habló con una potencia tal que sobresaltó al resto de las hermanas

La negativa hizo que se enfureciera, sabía que el médico más cercano estaba a horas de distancia y que una vez que llegara sería muy tarde; un atisbo de esperanza surgió en su mente, si no era un médico quizás otra persona más.

La santa – susurró para ella misma - ¡Traigan a la santa!

E-Ella e-esta a medio camino hacia el pueblo – una de las hermanas contestó con nerviosismo - ¡PERO YA FUERON POR ELLA!

Tampoco era una opción alentadora, pero a diferencia del doctor, tardaría mucho menos, la respiración de Mónica se calmaba poco a poco, señal de que el cuerpo de la niña ya no aguantaba más, fue cuando dentro de la rebelde novicia, algo se agitó en señal de molestia, apretó sus dientes para mirar al cielo de una manera desafiante. No podía aceptar aquel final, tal vez si fuese ella misma la que estuviera ya se daría por vencida, pero la niña… ella merecía vivir hasta la saciedad. Bajo su mirada hacia Mónica, la llama en sus orbes esmeralda s brilló con una intensidad diferente.

Ni creas que te permitiré que hagas tu voluntad – habló tan quedamente que nadie le escuchó – ¿Me escuchaste? Porque yo… porque yo… soy la ley

Una dorada rodeo a ambas, cegando por completo a todos aquellos que les rodeaban, nadie vio lo que pasó dentro ese fulgor; cuando desapareció solamente encontraron a Mónica completamente sana, pero a la hermana desfallecida a su lado.

Todas las hermanas estaban convencidas de que había ocurrido un milagro y que probablemente la joven Hermana Gilliane era una nueva santa. Estaban muy lejos de la verdad. No despertó en una semana, ni siquiera notó que la otra santa le visitó en esos días, tampoco sabría que de camino de regreso al convento sintió una terrible opresión dentro de su pecho, como si tomarán algo de manera forzada, pero que a su vez daba un sentimiento de que era lo correcto. Después de eso la santa abandonó el convento en su peregrinaje a otra iglesia, Gilliane empezó a recibir un trato especial. Aquel milagro dejó perplejos a todos los habitantes del convento, convencidos de que la rebelde hermana era sin duda la santa que necesitaban en tiempos de adversidad. Pero jamás se volvió a repetir aquella demostración de los poderes de Dios.

Nadie la cuestionó de que no pudiera, muchos santos tardaban años en confirmarles los milagros, ya tenían su prueba de lo especial que era aquella jovencita rubia de actitud rebelde. Lógicamente ahora lidiaba con el hecho de que ninguna de las hermanas socializaba con ella más seguido y eso terminó por frustrarla más.

Decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en una capilla para según las demás hermanas esperar el llamado divino, en realidad era distraerse leyendo los pocos libros que no fueran sobre temas religiosos, la soledad se convirtió en una buena compañera. Eso hasta que los rumores sobre su pequeño milagro llegaron a oídos de ciertos individuos.

Fue un día en que le conoció e instintivamente lo clasificó como odioso y repulsivo, aquel joven mostraba un porte gallardo, confiado y no podía negar que le encontró atractivo, pero solamente habló un par de frases para matar todo posible interés en él. Aquel visitante era claramente de ascendencia china, estaba solo por completo, tratando de indicar que venía en son de paz.

Hace tiempo que venía buscándote – la familiaridad con la que la trataba le resultaba molesta – Vengo a hacerte una oferta que espero que no rechaces

Primero debería aprender modales… joven – Gilliane se cruzó de brazos – Esta en la casa del Señor, por lo menos un poco de cortesía es necesaria – la jovencita pudo ocultar muy bien su molestia con un dulce tono de voz.

Perdón, mi nombre es Cao Cao – las palabras de aquella persona destilaban confianza

Mucho gusto, joven Cao Cao – con cortesía Gilliane devolvió el saludo – Ahora… ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Como dije he venido a hacerle una oferta – el joven chino sonrió confianzudamente – Quiero que se una a nosotros

¿Unirme a qué? – la hermana enarcaba una ceja mostrando un poco de confusión – Si me podría explicar detalladamente

¡Claro! – Cao Cao mantuvo su postura relajada – Como sabrá en el mundo rondan criaturas que atentan contra la vida de los seres humanos, esclavizándolos para incrementar sus números – la jovencita debía de darle crédito por su elocuencia – Aquellos que tiene un don especial son los primeros en estar en su mira – Gilliane se mantuvo en silencio - ¿Esta bien eso? ¿Renunciar a nuestra humanidad por vida eterna de servilismo? Yo creo que no… por eso nosotros quienes heredamos la sangre de los héroes de antaño hemos decidido que unidos haremos frente a esa amenaza

El silencio por parte de la joven hermana fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, por unos momentos espero que la chica dijera algo; ella dio un suspiro para regresar su atención a su lectura. Sintiéndose ignorado al joven chino volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

¿Acaso quieres un destino así? - los ojos esmeraldas de la chica le miraron con apatía

Seré sincera- cerró su libro de golpe, haciendo que Cao Cao le mirara con curiosidad – Este convento está en un remoto lugar, tan alejado de la sociedad que me atrevería a afirmar que el señor no nos presta atención – la hermana suspiró pesadamente – Lo que ocurrió conmigo y Mónica fue sin duda un milagro, que más bien fue un capricho de nuestro padre para dificultarme más la vida – apunto con su dedo al rostro del joven chino - ¡AHORA ME VIENES A DECIR QUE HAY UNA ESPECIE DE GUERRA A YA FUERA Y QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO ESCLAVISADOS POR DIOS SABE QUE!

Las criaturas sobrenaturales son reales – el joven habló demasiado serio – Esa es nuestra realidad, por eso nosotros lo "héroes" debemos unirnos como la fuerza que protegerá a los humanos.

No soy una heroína…. Tan solo una simple monja encerrada por el resto de su vida en estas paredes – Gilliane abrió sus brazos para enfatizar su argumento – Mi familia me entregó porque creyó que era un mandato de dios y salvo la vida de una niña por un capricho de ellos… desde mi punto de vista, ahora vienes a decirme que debo de unirme a ustedes – la hermana se persigno lentamente – Con respeto al señor… ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

El rostro de aquel joven mostraba lo impactante que fue el desplante que hizo la joven hermana, tanto que su humor cambió drásticamente, dio unos pasos atrás. Gilliane esperaba que con eso le dejase en paz y continuar con su lectura; pronto sintió que el ambiente se tornaba pesado, fue cuando vio que el joven visitante tenía algo entre sus manos.

Una lanza estaba siendo sostenida tranquilamente por Cao Cao, la hermana vio desinteresadamente aquella arma que debería ser considerada de peligro. Muy dentro de ella sabía que no era una amenaza, se paró de su asiento abandonando por completo su lectura, no supo que le motivo para quitarse su hábito dejando al descubierto su hermoso cabello rubio.

Lamentable… pero no esperaba una negativa de tu parte – el joven preparó su lanza con la intención de atacar a Gilliane – Pero tampoco puedo dejar que seas reclutada por el cielo… espero que puedas perdonarme

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse, pero se detuvo al momento de que su preciada lanza abandonaba su agarre, sus ojos negros se abrieron tanto como la sorpresa crecía dentro de él. Gilliane tenía entre sus manos aquella arma que era de su uso exclusivo, los ojos de ella le miraban cual cazador frente a una presa acorralada.

Tus palabras fueron convincentes – la rubia comentaba con mera tranquilidad – seductoras para una persona común y corriente– la misma sonrisa cargada de seguridad que tuvo el joven chino adornaba el rostro de la joven hermana – Pero para mí tan solo es palabrería sin sentido… te doy dos opciones te largas de una vez… o te largas con esto metido en tu culo… decide que no tengo tiempo.

Decir que su orgullo estaba herido era quedarse corto a las emociones que sentía aquel auto nombrado héroe, pero optar con una retirada fue lo mejor, primero por el hecho de que su lanza pasó de sus manos a la de ella de manera instantánea, segundo porque no sabía el motivo que ocasiono tal fenómeno y finalmente porque de alguna forma sentía que ella emanaba un aire de autoridad que le hizo imposible negarse.

Al ver que el joven se retiraba hizo que ella le regresara su lanza, la cual desapareció al ser tomada por Cao Cao, dando un suspiro de alivio se acercó a su libro para proseguir con su lectura. Rezó de corazón que nunca más lo volviese a ver en la vida, pero se equivocó.

Durante ese año, cada tercer día y cuando estaba tranquilamente leyendo, Cao Cao aparecía para reclutarla a la fuerza; Gilliane supo que su paciencia estaba poniéndose a prueba, pero deseaba fracasar rotundamente cuando sus deseos asesinos hacia el líder de la Hero Faction crecían cada vez más por lo molesto e insistente que resultaba ser.

Estaba sentada mirando el reloj dentro de la capilla que solía usar como su único santuario dentro del convento, era el día indicado para que a la molestia apareciese de nuevo ¿Acaso no entendía que no estaba interesada en ayudarlo? Aun cuando llevó a esa joven francesa que afirmó ser la descendiente de Joan d' Arc o ese tipo musculoso o el de los anteojos, cada uno de ellos terminó como Cao Cao, sorprendidos que su Sacred Gear's le desobedecían y se iban con ella muy campantes; para después ordenarles que la dejasen en paz. Escuchó como se abrían las puertas lentamente y fue cuando lo vio entrar.

 **PARTE 5**

Loki caía pesadamente al suelo, el golpe que le propinó el Hakuryuukou tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar, mascullo un insulto hacia el mestizo, quien aprovecho su distracción cuando miraba el arribo a las fuerzas del inframundo, Issei podría decirse que luchaba de manera honorable, pero Vali tenía otra clase de mentalidad. Su único deseo era demostrar que su poder era superior y si eso requería aprovechar cualquier descuido, pues bien, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento.

El dios del engaño se levantó del suelo, limpiándose un poco la sangre que logró sacar el joven mitad demonio, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Admito que todo esto ha tomado un giro interesante – el hijo de Odín estaba complacido de alguna forma – pero al final sus esfuerzos son en vano – dio una profunda respiración para alejar un poco su dolor – Hakuryuukou debo decir que eres muy superior al Sekiryuutei

Por fin lo notas… - la sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba plasmada en el rostro de Vali – Pero fue muy bajo usar a un sustituto, le tenías miedo… ¿verdad?

Angbroda actuó por cuenta propia – el dios nórdico del engaño bajó un poco la mirada – A pesar de que ella… bueno… no importa mucho ya

La energía divina empezó a manifestarse en el cuerpo del rey de los embusteros, dio un paso hacia adelante, desafiando directamente al portador del Divine Dividing, quien aceptó gustoso el reto, ambos eran arrogantes, ambos eran seguros de su poder, ambos ambicionaban la victoria. No era extraño que sus personalidades chocaran y el Ragnarök presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se abalanzó violentamente contra Loki, con la firme intención de golpearle con toda su fuerza, mientras que el peli azul celeste mantuvo su mirada fija en su oponente.

El primer golpe fue dado por el descendiente del Lucifer original, encontrándose contra el puño de la mente tras el ocaso de los dioses, pero allí no se detuvieron, imprimieron más velocidad, más potencia a sus golpes, todo el lugar se cimbraba por el poderío de ambos, fue cuando Vali observó perfectamente las intenciones de su enemigo.

Era claro que no deseaba ser tocado directamente por los puños del Hakuryuukou, por eso desviaba cada golpe con extrema precisión, algo que molestó al pelo plateado enormemente, tanto que lo externó entre gritos.

¡JODIDO CABRÓN! – el mestizo mitad demonio estaba enfurecido - ¡DÉJATE GOLPEAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Piensas que no sé cómo funciona tu sacred gear – Loki respondía de manera altanera – No soy un idiota como Thor, ese tipo si hubiese recibido tus golpes – del suelo emergió una filosa punta de hielo – Hay una par de maneras para combatirte

Vali rápidamente se separó de Loki, ya que más y más estalagmitas emergieron tratando de perforar al portador de Divine Dividing, los ojos del hijo de Odín se mantuvieron fijos sonriendo con sorna, justo en la espalda de Vali apareció otra punta aprovechando el punto ciego, así como el propio descendiente del Maou original lo hizo.

[Vali al suelo… rápido]– la voz de Albion resonó en la mente del hibrido humano-demonio

Acatando la orden, el peli plateado evitó aquella punta de hielo, mientras que Loki chasqueo la lengua molesto por la falla, continuó invocando más estalagmitas aprovechado que el portador del Dividing Divine estaba en el suelo. El sonido del hielo formándose de manera apresurada llenaron por completo la sala del trono, como si el cristal tronara al cambio brusco de temperatura sería una forma de describir lo que los oídos de los presentes percibieron. Tuvo que rodar por el suelo con rapidez, para después pararse lo más rápido posible.

Gracias, Albion – el dragón dentro del sacred gear guardó silencio - ¡Ese jodido bastardo!

[Mantén la calma] – Vali prestó atención al dragón blanco de la dominación – [Estamos enfrentando a un dios… no es lo mismo que no el Sekiryuutei]

Eso lo hace más divertido – el joven afilo su mirada – Bueno… continuemos

Se lanzó nuevamente, ignorando los obstáculos que deberían impedir su avance, con su cuerpo rompía todo el hielo frente a él, las alas del Dividing Divide dejaron una estela azul en la oscuridad de la sala, indicando el trayecto que tomaba su usuario, alzó su puño nuevamente, Loki abrió la palma de su mano. El golpe fue severo, lamentablemente no impactó contra el cuerpo del rey de los embusteros.

 **[DIVIDE]**

La serena voz del dragón blanco resonó por todo el lugar, el escudo mágico que erigió Loki se quebró por completo un segundo golpe vino por parte del Hakuryuukou, esta vez logrando atravesar la construcción mágica. El puño golpeo limpiamente el pecho del rey de los embusteros, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco por el dolor, fue cuando nuevamente Albion declaró la activación de su habilidad.

 **[DIVIDE]**

Pronto Loki sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba pesado de un momento a otro, alzó su mirada para ver como un tercer golpe se aproximaba con rapidez, sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, tanto que no pudo evitar que el puño del Hakuryuukou lo mandase a volar una distancia considerable. Ese golpe serviría para sellar el destino del dios, la activación del Dividing Divine fue fría y cruel.

 **[DIVIDE]**

Los ojos azules del mestizo, miraron con desprecio al cuerpo del que se suponía estaba en la cúspide, si eso era la cima ¿Entonces donde estaba parado él?

Al final solo fanfarroneaba- Vali se dio la vuelta casualmente – Espero que hayas aprendido Hyodou – su atención se centró en su rival predestinado - fue un buen calentamiento… pero tú eres el premio mayor

Tan sólo dio el primer paso cuando algo impactó en su espalda, el dolor se hizo presente al momento de que la energía divina empezó a quemar su piel, sus ojos vieron como Loki se levantaba del suelo, con una sonrisa llena de superioridad. Con desinterés vio al rostro del Hakuryuukou quien estaba sorprendido de ver al Dios como si nada, se llenó de ira ante la manera altanera en que lo miraba, mofándose completamente de él.

Se preparó para una nueva arremetida, solamente para sentir como salía despedido violentamente hacia otra dirección.

Loki se adelantó tomando la iniciativa en el ataque, haciendo que el mestizo de humano-demonio cayera pesadamente al suelo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la deidad nórdica estaba ya sobre él para darle una fuerte patada. El suelo se agrieto por unos breves instantes, el estruendo que hizo al colapsarse era muy fuerte la polvareda se alzó impidiendo que poder ver lo que pasaba.

El peli plateado tosió varias veces, intentando recuperar el aliento que bruscamente había perdido por el golpe, luego su boca se llenó de un sabor metálico, uno que le desagradaba por completo. Escupió lo que lo causaba, su sangre.

Sus ojos miraron a la mancha que dejaba en el suelo donde había caído, apretó sus manos para alzar sus miradas y encarar al causante de esa humillación.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ileso de los efectos del Divide Dividing?

¿Qué ocurre Hakuryuukou? – el rey de los embusteros hablaba con voz cargada de soberbia - ¿Solamente fanfarroneabas?

¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – el portador del Divide Dividing se levantó con dificultad - ¡VOY MOLERTE POR COMPLETO… HIJO DE PU…!

No pudo terminar su amenaza cuando el propio Loki le tomó del rostro para impactarlo contra una pared cercana, el golpe hizo que Vali se desorientara un poco, pero el castigo no termino, aun con la cabeza del mestizo sujetada con su mano, el dios del engaño repitió la acción varias veces más, cada una con mayor fuerza que la anterior. Tras la última, la cabeza del Hakyuukou desaparecía a través de los escombros de la castigada pared. Los ojos Loki brillaron levemente, mientras que su cuerpo se cargaba con su energía divina, para después hacer estallar con su poder el lugar donde se encontraba aquel que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Los que estaban en el piso de arriba solamente escuchaban el castigo al que era sometido Vali Lucifer, incapaces de comprender lo que pasaba debajo de ellos, Rossweisse se alarmó al sentir que el anillo falso Andvarinaut reaccionaba al poder del dios que lo maldijo, Issei vio con temor como la valquiria empezaba a retorcerse debido a que la energía que emanaba de aquel accesorio se descontrolaba, mano empezaba a ennegrecerse, al mismo tiempo que el poder se incrementaba de forma violenta.

De buenas a primeras que aquel pequeño objeto terminó por ceder ante el exceso del poder que manifestaba de manera forzosa, todos alrededor de la valquiria vieron como esta desfallecía solo para ser sostenida por el castaño.

¡Ross! – Issei miraba como la joven respiraba con dificultad - ¡Ross-san!

Issei-san – la hanyou estaba preocupada por el estado de la peliplateada – Se encuentra muy mal

Estuvo todo este tiempo luchando contra ese anillo – los orbes castaños del Sekiryuutei vieron con odio los fragmentos de ese accesorio maldito - ¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto más tenía que seguir sufriendo?

Apretó su mano derecha, pero recordó el objeto cilíndrico que Mei le dio poco después de haberle ayudado, recostó a la nieta de Göndul en el suelo, con rapidez abrió aquel cilindro para ver que se trataba de un vial de lágrimas de fénix, pero estas eran completamente diferentes a las normales que usualmente usaban los demás demonios, supo de inmediato que estas eran especiales, por el aparente poder que irradiaban por sí mismas. Quito la tapa de vial, con cuidado colocó la boquilla del mismo en los labios de Rossweisse, midió con exactitud la mitad de contenido, la antigua asistente de Odín, fue recuperando el semblante de calma que tendría una persona en reposo.

Fue abriendo los ojos, aquel azul de sus pupilas recuperaba esa hermosura inicial con la que la conoció, indicándole que por fin estaba tranquila. Parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del Sekiryuutei.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el lugar nuevamente se estremeció con violencia, la situación era peligrosa, dio un leve suspiro para después pararse del suelo.

Gracias, Issei – la valquiria habló quedamente – Usaste la mitad de lo que te mando Odelia-sama, perdona por eso

Creo que ella lo hubiese querido así - repuso el peón de Ravel tranquilizando un poco a su compañera – Debo beber esto antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

Vali usaba sus brazos de forma de escudo, las alas del su sacred gear parpadeaban en intervalos erráticos, indicando el estado en que se encontraba su dueño, los golpes de Loki ganaban más potencia, la situación se complicaba para el peli plateado, mientras que el dios nórdico parecía no detenerse en sus acciones.

¿Albion? – Vali preguntaba mentalmente – ¿Alguna brillante idea?

 **[La verdad ninguna que te guste… Vali]** \- el dragón blanco comentaba con parsimonia – **[Retirada es una opción viable]**

Odio ese tipo de acciones no van con mi estilo – el mestizo humano-demonio volaba con velocidad – Pero es lo mejor… espero que ese tipo ya se haya recuperado.

El portador del Divine Dividing voló tan rápido como pudo siendo seguido de cerca por el propio Loki, la sonrisa arrogante del dios exasperaba al descendiente del Lucifer Original, sus ojos divisaron el agujero por donde había descendido, ignorando lo cerca que estaba su enemigo, maniobró esquivando todos los ataques que provenían del poder del rey de los embusteros. Se detuvo justo debajo del hueco, Vali se apoyó del suelo para ganar más impulso, una pequeña explosión fue lo que dejo cuando salió disparado hacia arriba, varias esquirlas volaron del lugar que uso para tomar impulso. El hijo de Odín se detuvo mientras se cubría un poco con una de sus manos para no quedar cegado.

Todos miraron asombrados cuando emergió el Hakuryuukou, no solo por lo violento que resultaba su arribo, sino por las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo, cayó pesadamente al suelo, respirando con dificultad, para después lo apareciera Loki de una manera similar, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel portador de la longinus rival del Boosted Gear. Estuvo a punto de atacarlo cuando un filo negro se acercó a su rostro. Giro su cuerpo evitando que lo alcanzara de manera instintiva.

¡MALDITO YOSHIDA HUBIESES INTERVENIDO HACE TIEMPO! – reclamó Vali a aquel que le "salvo" - ¡ERES UN CABRONAZO DE PRIMERA!

Si no te hubieras adelantado, tal vez habríamos colaborado contra él – Kazuki comentaba desinteresadamente – Bueno supongo que me toca… lo retendré lo más que pueda

¡Adelante pedazo de idiota! – el peli plateado se sentó en el suelo - Solamente no mueras… no quiero lidiar con tu madre y con Mari

Suma a Akeno-nee en la ecuación – una sonrisa burlona adornó al pelinegro - ¡AQUÍ VOY!

Los ojos dorados del dios estaban expectantes a los movimientos de su nuevo oponente, no podía sentir gran poder proviniendo de él, pero extrañamente se mostraba cauteloso ante su presencia, Kazuki corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras que Loki se preparó para encararlo, los ojos violetas estaban fijos en él, en su carrera puso una de sus manos enfrente de él, un círculo mágico apareció para después dejar escapar un relámpago carmesí de considerable tamaño. Aquel ataque rápidamente fue repelido con facilidad, pero el objetivo era otro, el joven continuó avanzando, acortando la distancia que le separaba, volvió a repetir el movimiento para obtener el mismo resultado. Para después dar un gran salto mientras preparaba su espada y cortar al dios. Tan solo unos instantes y el metal se encontró frente a la energía divina que rodeaba al hijo de Odín, el metal vibró como su hubiese golpeado algo duro, los ojos violetas del chico se mantuvieron calmados. Se impulsó hacia atrás para estar a una distancia prudente, dio un suspiro para recuperar aliento.

Tú no eres fuerte – las palabras escaparon de los labios de Loki – Me doy cuenta de ello… pero siento que debo de ser cauteloso

Kazuki se mantuvo en silencio, para después ver como el dios se lanzaba en contra de él, las distancia que les separaba no significó nada, la mano de Loki estaba completamente abierta, de ella se manifestaba el poder del peli azul claro, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el joven pelinegro, justo en ese instante una jovencita de cabello plateado y ojos rojos salió de la nada, en sus manos tenía la segunda espada que le pertenecía. Clarent jamás había recibido órdenes de nadie más de sus amos, Vali era un tanto orgulloso y le dejaba hacer lo que quería, pero al verlo irse a luchar supo que era demasiado impulsivo; por eso escuchó la petición de su compañero temporal. Serviría de señuelo para que ella asestara un golpe, la espada en su posesión no era muy especial, incluso el espíritu que habitaba en ella no tenía propiedades únicas, pero lo era el líquido que se secó en su metal.

Un veneno tan potente que podría matar a un dios, pero sin embargo no serviría con Loki debido a la recreación del mito, tan solo lo dejaría fuera de combate por unos momentos, lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

Todo iba perfecto, pero no puedes engañar a un dios que se encarga de eso, debajo del Espíritu de la espada de la traición, se manifestó una lanza de hielo, atravesando a la jovencita por el abdomen, dio un fuerte quejido fue tomada del cabello para ser lanzada contra Kazuki, ambos salieron disparados contra una columna cercana, la desorientación hizo que no pudieran ver como sobre ellos flotaba un círculo mágico que brillo de una muy intensa, para después ser envueltos en una explosión. Contempló con satisfacción como el lugar donde estaban parado aquellos dos era reducido a la nada por la potencia de su ataque, pero en medio del humo salió disparada un espada, la cual iba directa contra el dios nórdico. Movió su cuerpo casualmente para esquivar al improvisado proyectil.

Vali se acercaba con rapidez para tomar el mango de su espada y lanzarse frenéticamente contra del dios, Loki se concentró en el Hakuryuukou cuando del denso humo emergió Kazuki con las mismas intenciones de atacarlo, la sonrisa del rey de los embusteros creció más al ver el osado intento de aquellos dos por asestarle un golpe. Clarent fue la primera en llegar, un arco descendente, buscando el cuello de peli azul claro quien creo una espada con su propia energía divina, el choque entre la construcción y la espada sacro-demoniaca hizo que sacaran chispas, Kazuki hizo una estocada con la espada blanca a su izquierda, con la inercia de haber repelido el corte del portador de Divide Dividing se giró para bajar su propia arma y defenderse del ataque, la fuerza que imprimió fue suficiente para que un pequeño crack se escuchara provenir de la espada del pelinegro.

Dio varios pasos sorprendido al ver que aquella arma se dañó considerablemente pero no estaba rota, con temor a perderla la descartó de inmediato desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas de luz blanca, Vali nuevamente arremetió con su espada, moviéndola con fuerza buscando asestar un buen corte, pecho, cadera, abdomen, hombro… cualquier parte del cuerpo del dios nórdico estaba dentro de las intenciones del descendiente del Lucifer original, pero así como el deseaba herirlo, también lo hacia su enemigo, las armas chocaban entre sí, una defendiéndose férreamente y la otra atacando con violencia desmedida.

Loki rodeo con energía divina su otro brazo, justo en el momento que la espada de filo negro trató de herir su espalda descubierta, tomo aquella la hoja del arma con su mano, para después lanzarla con todo y su dueño contra el peli plateado, los cuerpos de ambos chocaron fuertemente, ni siquiera alcanzaron caer del suelo cuando el artífice del Ragnarök ya estaba encima para asestar un golpe en el abdomen de Kazuki. Tanto Vali como su compañero sintieron la fuerza del impacto, privando del aire al primero y haciendo que el segundo fuese llevado en una trayectoria directa a una columna. Segundos fue todo lo que se necesitó para hacerlos caer rápidamente ante un enemigo superior.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia ellos dos, sus ojos dorado se tornaron amenazantes cuando esto brillaron levemente al invocar varios círculos mágicos sobre su cabeza, alzó su espada de energía divina con la intención de hacer caer todo su poder a los dos que lo desafiaron.

Les haría probar el porque los dioses estaban en la cima…

 **PARTE 6**

"Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo" ese era el pensamiento que golpeaba a Sona en esos momentos, no tardaron mucho en saborear el verdadero poder de un dragón maligno como Nidghogg. Estaba segura que con sus números serían capaces de tal proeza, pero los planes nunca salen como uno espera, Kiba y Saji estaban visiblemente lastimados, respirando con dificultad, pero se mantenían de pie.

Koneko, Tsubasa, Xuelan… en mejores condiciones que el resto gracias a su condición como Torres, Reya, Momo, Kuroka y finamente Gasper alejados dando fuego de cobertura para distraer al dragón, quien de tanto en tanto exhalaba fuego de sus entrañas. Karlamine era quien en estaba luchando contra aquel enorme reptil, pero su espada simplemente era inútil contra la piel de aquella furiosa bestia. Sus ojos miraron como su peón Ruruko, saltaba al lomo de Nidghogg para luego para patear su cabeza con el sacred gear artificial que Azazel les proporciono para los futuros rating games.

¿Sobrevivirían para llegar a esas competencias? No estaba segura y estaba pensando en muchas más estrategias para lidiar con el dragón abismal de la furia.

¡Ja, ja, ja! – el dragón rio cuando la peón de Sona el golpeo – Tienes potencial pequeña… pero te falta más fuerza

Agitando su cuerpo con violencia hizo que Ruruko se quitara de encima, giró su voluminoso cuerpo para que su larga cola golpeara a la castaña con fuerza, la pequeña peón estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo, pero Tsubaki logró atraparla antes de que lastimará más, el dragón puso su atención en Karlamine, la caballero rápidamente se alejó una distancia prudente antes de que otra exhalación de fuego saliera de su hocico.

Se complica demasiado – comentó la caballero de Rias mientras continuaba de pie desafiante – Sona-san, ¿Algún plan?

Ese era el problema, nunca consideró algo particular en el comportamiento de aquel que roía las raíces de Yggdrasil, entre más se enfurecía más poder ganaba y entre todos los recursos que tenían a su disposición era no poseían algo contra los dragones, Yuuto hizo todo lo que pudo para crear espadas con el atributo asesino de dragones, pero no eran tan potentes como las originales.

Si tuviéramos a Ascalon o Gram – la joven presidenta del consejo pensaba en voz alta -Tsubaki, ¿Cuánto de falta?

Dos minutos y lo tengo listo – la joven Shinra respondía para dejar en el suelo a su compañera peón – Pero una vez que lo use mi Alice Mirror, tardaré otros diez minutos en volverlo a usar.

La hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el rugido de Nidghogg quien se acercaba al lugar donde estaban paradas, sus garras se hundían en la piedra, ganando más velocidad, justo cuando estaba por abalanzarse sobre ella, una enorme muralla de fuego negro se lo impidió. Genshiro estaba usando uno de los cuatro sacred gear de Vritria "Blaze Black Flare".

¡Kaichou! - el castaño claro grito desde la distancia - ¡Muévase de ese lugar!

Sona asintió para sacar sus alas y levantar el vuelo, el dragón maligno atravesó el fuego de Vritria con facilidad, mofándose entre risas.

¡Debería darte vergüenza! – Nidghogg centró su atención en el portador de los fragmentos - ¡EL FUEGO DE VRITRIA ERA TAN ARDIENTE COMO EL MISMO MUSPELHEIM!

Aquel comentario no desanimó a Genshirou, desde un principio sabía que sus nuevos sacred gear estaban muy lejos de estar en su máximo potencial, ni siquiera ha podido establecer un contacto real con el dragón sellado dentro de los mismos, aun así, usaría todo a su alcance para mantener a raya al aquel con el que se enfrentaban.

El dragón negro reptó por el suelo, mirando fijamente al peón de Sona, abriendo sus fauces de manera amenazante, dando la sensación que sonreía con sorna, deleitándose con el futuro aperitivo que tenía al alcance. Justo en ese momento cientos de espadas emergieron del suelo, impidiendo el paso a Nidghogg.

¿Oh? – los intensos ojos rojos de la enorme bestia miraron hacia el causante – ¿Todavía puedes pelear?

Tanto Kiba como Saji, se pusieron de pie, encarando nuevamente al dragón maligno.

Nidghogg rugió con fuerza, molesto porque su banquete le había sido negado, el grupo de demonios estaba frente a él, desafiándolo abiertamente para convertirse en la barrera que evitaría que consumiese a los Aesir y Vanir que estaban atrapados en aquella habitación. Sona recordaba la petición del "Padre del Todo", estaban allí como un seguro para evitar que la "recreación del mito" continuara sin control, si no lo hacía la situación se volvería irreversible.

Por eso tuvo que revelar la existencia de aquel sistema que solamente los dioses tenían conocimiento, el cual se encargaba de hacer posible que las profecías se cumplieran, tuvo que admitir que no era la mejor idea que se les ocurrió para evitar todos los "fines del mundo" que existían dentro de los diferentes panteones, pero hasta ahora había funcionado.

Imaginar que Loki se aprovechó de eso para ejecutar su plan, fue algo que nunca se esperó. Engañado por el dios del engaño, para nada era irónico. Los jóvenes demonios que estaban reunidos frente a él, reafirmaba mucho su postura en contra de la "recreación del mito".

Ahora saben la verdad del porque quería aliarme con las facciones bíblicas – el anciano dios dio un sonoro suspiro – Pretendía dejar a varios dioses como embajadores dentro de los diferentes territorios para que nunca estuviesen cerca y evita el Ragnarök – todos los jóvenes se miraron preocupados – Ahora necesito que me hagan un favor… es probable que Loki planee algo como un seguro y quiero que ustedes sean mi contramedida ante lo que sea.

Lo que nos pide es imposible – la heredera de los Sitri miró con preocupación al anciano Dios – Nosotros no tenemos tanto poder.

Odín-sama, con todo respeto – Rias bajaba la mirada un poco dolida – Ya hemos probado el poder de un dios… con esa experiencia estoy de acuerdo con Sona – la pelirroja apretaba sus manos

Dudo que el sekiryuutei sepa algo de lo que les he contado – una escueta sonrisa apareció en el Padre del Todo – Pero de todas maneras dudo que se quedara de brazos cruzados

I-Issei – la realidad golpeo a Rias quien estaba al borde de un colapso

Si no pueden hacerlo entonces esos chicos morirán irremediablemente – el Aesir se cruzó de brazos – ¿Aun piensan en que no pueden?

No es el mejor argumento que me hayan dado – la hermana menor de Serafall se mostraba un tanto molesta – Esta bien… haré lo que este en mis manos

¡Y-Yo necesito ir donde esta Issei! – la joven Gremory se repuso un poco – Perdóname… Sona, pero quiero que dirijas a mis sirvientes

Me niego – aquella respuesta resultó inesperada para Rias – ¿Cómo pretendes ser egoísta en estos momentos? – se acercó levemente para tomar de la ropa a su amiga de la infancia – ¡Para tener una oportunidad te necesito cerca… tu jodida suerte puede servirnos de algo!

K-kaichou – la voz de Tomoe llamó la atención de su ama – L-La verdad es que y-yo… ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR DONDE ISSEI-KUN!

Odín miraba sorprendido el giro en los eventos que estaban ocurriendo frente a él, sus pensamientos viajaron al momento en que conoció a dicho castaño, nunca se imaginó que tuviese el corazón de tantas jovencitas latiendo por él, pero Sona no se lo tomó muy bien.

Tampoco puedo permitirlo – la pelinegra habló con dureza – Ambas podrían ponernos en riesgo… entiéndanlo, quiero que sobrevivamos a esto

¡SONA-SAN! – Yuuto Kiba habló con fuerza – Deje ir a Rias y a Tomoe hasta donde esta Issei

Rias vio con sorpresa como su caballero se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba de pie junto a la heredera de los Sitri, para después poner de rodillas y suplicar colocando su rostro en el suelo.

¡Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para suplir las faltas de ellas dos! – el rubio habló sin levantar la mirada – Por favor permita que vayan a donde debe de ir

Justo en esos momentos no solo fue él, sino cada uno de los sirvientes de su mejor amiga, Koneko, Gasper, Xuelan y finalmente Karlamine imitaron las acciones de portador de Sword Birth.

Sona – Tsubaki habló quedamente tratando de conciliar los turbulentos pensamientos que pudiese tener la heredera de los Sitri – También te prometemos hacer lo mejor… y comprendo un poco sus sentimientos, de hecho, tú también deberías de hacerlo

Soltó a Rias de su ropa, para después tallarse el cabello en señal de frustración, dio un fuerte grito sacando sus emociones de su sistema.

Me debes otro favor… Rias – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se separó del grupo para tranquilizarse un poco – Y me lo pienso cobrar con intereses

Kiba no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó, pero consideraba disculparse con la hermana menor de Serafall una vez que derrotaran a Nidghogg, se agazapó un poco para flexionar sus piernas, en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas largas, se concentró en hacerlas efectivas contra dragones, pero sus armas no eran tan poderosas como aquellas que se encargaban de eso. Más sin embargo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

Se lanzó como una flecha, el mundo a sus ojos cambio de repente, para él todo era una especie de borrón, la figura de sus amigos, ni siquiera su novia figuraban en lo que su vista estaba percibiendo, solamente la forma del dragón oscuro era lo único claro.

El dragón abismal escuchó el pequeño estruendo que dejó el caballero de Rias tras de sí, producto de romper su estado de inmovilidad a una aceleración bestial. Pronto sintió dolor en una de sus patas, den ella apareció un corte limpio y empezó a sangrar abundantemente, giro su enorme cabeza para ver qué fue lo que lo provocó. Yuuto se detuvo brevemente, una de sus espadas estaba toda dañada, había usado a la fricción de su velocidad y la dureza de su arma para poder cortar las escamas de Nidghogg. Había escuchado la leyendas que decían que eran tan fuertes como el diamante, por suerte para él, estaba comprobando que era posible hacer algo contra de ellas.

Tiro la espada que ahora era inservible, volvió a lanzarse con pasmosa velocidad; intentando repetir la hazaña, el dragón maligno vio como el demonio poseedor de la Sword Birth desaparecía de su campo de visión, giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones guiado por los impactos que hacían los pies de Kiba contra la superficie.

Nuevamente sintió dolor, ahora un costado presentaba una laceración, la ira iba acumulándose en el enorme reptil, abrió sus alas y se elevó al cielo, uno, dos, tres aleteos de sus enormes alas, el viento que generaba era demasiado potente que obligó al resto del grupo de demonios que se cubrieran la vista.

¡ESPERO QUE SEAS BUENO EN EL AIRE! – exclamó con suma arrogancia el dragón abismal - ¡O QUE RESISTAS BIEN EL CALOR!

Alzó sus fauces mientras a conglomeraba las llamas que tenía dentro de sus entrañas, con un violento movimiento las liberó contra el suelo, todos tuvieron que sacar sus alas y elevarse a los cielos, aquel mar de fuego fue implacable, extendiéndose por todo el lugar. Sona contemplaba todo de forma analítica cada pizca de información que obtenía de la pelea le estaba resultando valiosa para poder armar una estrategia sólida.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Karlamine estaba clavados en el mar de fuego, su corazón latía a mil por hora al notar como su novio no aparecía por ningún lado.

¡KIIIBBBAAAAAA! – los gritos de la segunda caballero de la heredera de los Gremory alertó al grupo.

¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – Reya trataba de mantener la compostura

Tsubasa tuvo que retener a una histérica castaña, forcejeando con violencia para zafarse del agarre de la torre de Sona, increíblemente tuvo que hacer gala de su fuerza para poder contener a la joven. Todos sintieron un escalofrió imaginándose al rubio calcinado por las llamas de Nidghogg, justo cuando estuvieron por darlo muerto se escuchó un alarido bestial. Pronto el dragón cayó pesadamente a las llamas que el mismo había arrojado, volando lentamente estaba Yuuto Kiba, en una de sus manos tenía una espada de considerable tamaño, lo interesante era que uno de sus filos estaba dentado. Pero notaron que se trataba de la Sword of Betrayal.

¡KIBA! – la novia del portador de Sword Birth se acercó al chico - ¡Kiba!

Un efusivo abrazo se dio entre ellos dos, pero la atención de él y de la misma Sona estaban puestas en las llamas que crepitaban debajo de ellos, con un movimiento rápido aparto a su novia de su lado, fue cuando el propio Nidghogg salía furioso abriendo por completo sus fauces, con toda la intención de devorar a esa molestia en que se estaba convirtiendo el caballero de Rias Gremory.

El hocico del dragón abismal se encontró con la enorme espada en posesión del rubio, siendo lo único que evitaba que terminara dentro del estómago de aquella desbocada bestia. La ascensión de ellos era con demasiada velocidad, algo que no contaba el propio demonio reencarnado, tuvo que aferrarse a su única salvaguarda con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de ceder, por la aceleración, las fauces de Nidghogg fueron cerradas de golpe.

Todas las chicas tuvieron que cerrar sus bocas casi al mismo tiempo, en una especie de irónica sincronía con la acción del propio dragón maligno, Momo tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas cuando recordó levemente la arriesgada sugerencia que hizo Saji.

¡Koneko-san! – el portador de los fragmentos de Vritria se acercó a la más joven de todas las Torres – ¡Necesito un home run!

Era bien sabido que la albina era miembro regular del equipo de Softball de la academia de Kuoh, parpadeó un par de veces para asentir levemente, bajo tan rápido como pudo, la atención de todos estaba puesta en ella, se acercó al árbol más cercano para sacarlo de raíz con suma facilidad, sus pequeñas manos se clavaron en la dura corteza, ignorando por completo las astillas que lastimaban su piel, lo agito tres veces para cerciorarse de que el equilibrio fuese suficiente, dando un rápido asentimiento miró directamente al castaño claro.

Genshiro-sempai, estoy lista – la neutralidad en su voz era una buena señal

El peón de Sona se lanzó rápidamente hacia la pequeña nekoshou, justo antes de estar al alcance de Koneko se giró bruscamente para recibir el golpe con el bate improvisado, la mirada de la pequeña albina se afilo para apuntar bien hacia el dragón maligno, lo que siguió casi irreal, Saji ascendía tan rápido que todos se quedaron estupefactos por la arriesgada maniobra, pero por suerte logró en la cabeza del dragón maligno, invocó su Absortion Line y lo usó para cerrar el hocico del enorme reptil.

Eso fue completamente estúpido – Reya soltó sin el mejor de los decoros - ¡Jodidamente estúpido!

Voy a tener que hablar con Gen-chan – la alfil peligris suspiro aliviada – Un buen sermón

Se agitaba con violencia, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del sacred gear, deteniendo su vuelo justo con esa acción; Kiba pudo respirar aliviado un poco, preparó su espada y la encajó con fuerza en el cuello del Nidghogg, quien se revolvía del dolor. Su cuerpo se convulsionó para dejar de volar y caer en picada nuevamente al suelo.

¿Lo hicieron? – preguntaba Tsubasa viendo como sus dos compañeros descendían con lentitud – ¿Lograron derrotarlo?

Sona-kaichou – Yuuto estaba visiblemente cansado – Se va a levantar… ¿verdad?

Los ojos violetas de la demonio noble se mostraban serios, no necesitó palabras para poder dar una respuesta, esta batalla sería una de completo desgaste para ellos y cuya conclusión sería la inminente derrota.

Tengo un plan… es tan idiota como el de Saji – el joven castaño mostró un deje de molestia – Pero si cooperamos todos puede que funcione

El rugido de Nidghogg no se hizo esperar, definitivamente estaba recuperándose gracias a la "recreación del mito", pero si el plan de Sona funcionaba podrían tener una oportunidad. El dragón maligno buscaba frenéticamente a sus presas, estaba hirviendo en ira y hambre; se imaginaba devorándolos con lentitud mientras continuaban con vida, podía deleitarse con su sabor y sus gritos de dolor.

Pronto su olfato dio con la presencia de la heredera de los Sitri, quien le esperaba tranquila, aquel que roía las raíces de Ygddrassil estaba un poco curioso de las acciones de la joven demonio, pero su instinto pudo más que su raciocinio, se lanzó desesperado abriendo sus fauces para comerse a la hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán de un solo bocado. Fue cuando su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, la sorpresa se asomó por los ojos del dragón, intentó liberarse de lo que fuese que lo retenía, pero cada intento fue en vano.

¡K-Kaichou, objetivo asegurado! – desde un lugar elevado Gasper apareció alzando su pulgar sonriendo ampliamente - ¡HAY QUE JODERLO HASTA HACERLO MIERDA!

Sona alzó una ceja impresionada por el increíble vocabulario que le pequeño dhamphir hizo gala en esos momentos, pero lo dejaría pasar gracias a su "Forbidden Balor View". Alzó su mano derecha, indicando el inicio de su contrataque, sobre él aparecieron tres círculos mágicos tan grandes como su cuerpo, Momo, Reya y Kuroka eran las causantes de aquellos poderosos ataques mágicos que caerían sobre Nidghogg. El primero fue una poderosa explosión por parte de la hermana mayor de Koneko, el dragón sentía como sus escamas ardían hasta el rojo vivo, dando como resultado que soltara un enorme rugido de dolor, el segundo circulo actuó casi de inmediato, las piernas del dragón ahora cedían por que no eran capaces de resistir su propio peso, Reya Kousaka se encargaba de incrementar varias veces la gravedad sobre el dragón abismal, pero en oprimiéndolo más y más contra el suelo.

La joven se agotó por completo era un hechizo que creó de manera apresurada y no esperaba que fuese efectivo; finalmente Momo fue la última en actuar, de su círculo mágico apareció una roca gigantesca casi del tamaño de un edificio, continuando comprimiendo al su enemigo contra del suelo.

¡INCREIBLE! – Nidghogg se mostraba arrogante ante los esfuerzos de los demonios - ¡¿ESTO NO ME DETENDRÁ PARA SIEMPRE?!

¿Oh? – la heredera de los Sitri sonrió escuetamente - ¿Quién dijo que ese era nuestro propósito?

El suelo empezaba a cuartearse y sonoros crack's se escuchaban debajo del dragón, fue cuando el reptil advirtió que las intenciones de la demonio noble, con premura intentó sacudirse la enorme carga sobre su lomo. Tsubasa, Ruruko, Koneko y finalmente Xuelan fueron las encargadas en dar el siguiente golpe, no de manera literal, sino que las cuatro jovencitas golpearon al enorme con todas sus fuerzas, aquel impacto fue suficiente para que el suelo terminara por ceder creando un enorme boquete por el cual cayó Nidghogg los fragmentos de roca y tierra, impedían que sus alas le brindaran la oportunidad de escapar, furioso por ser humillado de aquella forma preparó se preparó para dar un último ataque.

¡MALDITA DEMONIO! – el dragón gritaba mientras caía - ¡TE DARÉ LA VICTORIA… PERO ME LLEVARÉ TU VIDA!

Abrió por completo sus fauces, una enorme llamarada de fuego salió disparada contra la hermana menor de Serafall, el proyectil se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la pelinegra, la sonrisa no se hizo esperar en el dragón maligno, pero esa desapareció al momento de que su propio ataque le era reflejado por completo. Recibió todo el daño que pretendía infringir en el demonio que continuaba mirándole sin ninguna preocupación, mientras caía pudo ver como la forma se la chica se cuarteaba para terminar rompiéndose en fragmentos de cristal. Aquello no hizo enfadar más a Nidghogg, de alguna forma le hizo entender que la persona que lo humillaba era alguien peligroso al menos lo era su mente.

 **PARTE 7**

Bikou era el tipo de persona que uno clasificaría como relajado y tranquilo; esa era la naturaleza del descendiente del sabio rey mono; Sun Wukon dentro de los relatos del viaje al oeste era descrito como alguien juguetón y bromista; pero también un poco arrogante tanto que desafió a los inmortales para obtener la vida eterna. Pero esa era historia para otra ocasión, el pelinegro se sintió aliviado cuando lo emparejaron con aquel ángel caído, ambos tenían la misma clase de actitud o eso creyó, porque Mari Inoue estaba mostrándole algo completamente diferente y eso era que odiaba a los psicópatas pervertidos.

Irónico y contrastante; ya que ella misma no dudaba en mostrar su bien formado cuerpo (modestia aparte por parte de la peligris) al objeto de su afecto/novio/prometido. Solamente que al mirar a los ojos del Dios Lobo sintió una tremenda repulsión, tanta que el Wyvern sellado en su sacred gear compartió su agitación.

Bikou-san – la suave voz de Mari llamó la atención del descendiente del Rey Mono – Yo me encargó de ese tipo… por favor ayude a Xenovia-san.

Había frialdad en el tono de voz de la jovencita, tanta que el compañero de Vali se limitó a acatar la petición, de un salto cubrió la distancia que le separaba de la torre de Ravel, sus ojos se endurecieron al notar las profusas heridas en el cuerpo de la demonio reencarnado, la tomó entre sus brazos y nuevamente se alejó de aquel lugar. El sonido del agua corriendo fue todo lo que sus oídos.

¡Fiuu! – silbó de forma altanera el hijo de Loki – No estas nada mal… dime te gustaría divertirte conmigo – Vari sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

La hija de Penemue se quedó en silencio sus ojos no mostraban ninguna clase de animosidad, en sus manos estaba aquella creación que Azazel le confió por ser un producto incompleto, perfecto para alguien como ella. Aunque eso era en el pasado, ciertos eventos recientes habían hecho cambiar la mentalidad de la peligris. Preparó su espada de forma defensiva, midiendo la distancia entre ella y el dios nórdico. Bikou por otra parte pudo notar el estado actual en el que se encontraba aquella divinidad que tomaba rasgos animales, aparentemente su cuerpo estaba en buen estado, salvo una enorme cicatriz provocada por un ataque de fuego que cubría gran parte de su torso.

Vio de reojo a la chica que tenía cargando, su respiración era demasiado débil y significaba que el tiempo se les acababa si se quedaba sin atender sus heridas, para desgracia de él descendiente del Rey Mono; su Senjutsu en el lado de médico estaba muy por debajo de la media, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue interferir en sus puntos de presión.

Un par de presiones fueron suficientes para estabilizar un poco la respiración de la portadora de Durandal, el semblante de la misma mejoraba considerablemente, justo cuando pudo respirar aliviado, un poderoso ¡Splash! Llamó su atención, Mari había comenzado a atacar a Vari, quien contestó la agresión con la misma hostilidad que presentaba aquella caído que se le oponía en esos momentos, sus garras intentaron cortar la piel de la peligris, pero súbitamente un viento le impedía acercarse los suficiente para poder dar un corte certero.

La gema roja en la empuñadura de Silver Wing, brillaba al momento en que su dueña agitaba el arma, eso indicaba que entraba en funcionamiento las habilidades de aquella arma, el dios lobo chasqueaba la lengua mostrando enfado por tan molesta espada.

¡ERES UNA BUENA CABRONA! – el peli plateado se cubría evitando que el viento el golpeara con mucha fuerza - ¡PERO ES DEL TIPO DE MUJER QUE ME GUSTA!

¡Repulsivo! – la respuesta por parte de la jovencita no se hizo esperar - ¡REPULSIVO! ¡ME RECUERDAS MUCHO A ESA PERSONA!

El comentario causó extrañeza tanto en Vari como en Bikou quien dejó a Xenovia descansando en el suelo muy cerca de él. Se quitó un par de cabellos y de estos inmediatamente aparecieron clones de sí mismo, los cuales asintieron de manera callada mientras que el original se fue acercando al lugar donde su compañera provisional continuaba luchando contra el dios nórdico.

¡Supongo que era un gran tipo! – el dios lobo repuso con un tono altanero – Pero yo soy mucho mejor que él

E-Esa… persona… esa persona – la caído agitaba con más fuerza su espada - ¡ESA PERSONA LASTIMO A MI KAZU-KUN!

Un torbellino emergió de la hoja del sacred gear, destrozando el ya por sí en ruinas que eran los balnearios del Valhalla, el hijo del Dios del Engaño vio que la trayectoria que siguió el ataque era demasiado errática por lo que le pasó de largo, pudo respirar aliviado ya que si le hubiese dado estaría en graves problemas.

No creo en esa estupidez de la recreación del mito – comentó para sí mismo el hermano mayor de Narfi – Debo de irme con cuidado con esta perra

Abrió sus manos para mostrar sus filosas garras, mientras que se agazapaba para lanzarse sobre Mari, la joven tenía la espada tocando el suelo, aquella demostración de poder tuvo el efecto contrario ya que sus fuerzas se mermaron un poco. Descuido que Vari decidió aprovechar a toda costa, pero justo antes de lanzarse sobre la peligris, un borrón de color rojo pareció justo en el puente de su nariz, el golpe fue tremendo, haciendo que el dios nórdico volara una buena distancia antes de golpearse con el suelo.

¡HIJO DE PERRA! – el peli plateado se tocaba el rostro - ¡ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!

¡Ka, ka, ka! – una fuerte risotada llegó a los oídos del dios lobo - ¡Te descuidaste y ese fue el precio!

Delicadamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Mari quien posó sus ojos rojo carmín en él.

Debes tranquilizarte – el descendiente del rey mono mostraba un poco de calma – Recuerda también la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Mari respiraba de manera agitada, dio varias respiraciones profundas para poder calmar sus pensamientos, una vez hecho esto, sus fuerzas fueron recuperándose lentamente.

Bikou-san, puede entretenerlo un poco – con una escueta sonrisa la ángel caído se dirigió al pelinegro – Necesito unos minutos

¡Ka, ka, ka! – la habitual jovialidad en el compañero de Vali se hizo presente - ¡Pensé que no pedirías!... – Bikou se centró en Vari - ¡UNA LASTIMA… MI AMIGA TE HA RECHAZADO!

Bajo un poco el torso y tomando su bastón con ambas manos, el hijo de Loki limpiaba un poco de su sangre mientras acomodaba su propia nariz, incapaz de notar cuando sorpresivamente el usuario de Senjutsu ya estaba sobre él. Movió a **Jingu Bang** con fuerza, Vari pudo escuchar como el material del mismo rompía el aire imitando el sonido de un escopetazo, logró cubrirse con su brazo, pero aun así la fuerza que imprimió el descendiente de Su Wukong era considerablemente mayor.

Se plantó fuertemente en su lugar, intentando evitar que su cuerpo saliera volando, el agua alrededor de ellos, salió disparada por el fuerte viento que generó el mágico bastón, Bikou se giró completamente, al mismo tiempo que entre sus manos giraba su arma, era algo impresionante a los ojos de Mari, le recordaban bastante las películas de Kung-Fu chinas que solían ver sus hermanos mayores en el televisor. Pero lo que presenciaba era el producto real y no la coreografías que salían en esos filmes.

Levantó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y las dejó caer con fuerza sobre un sorprendido Dios, este rápidamente se apartó de su lugar esperando evitar un nuevo golpe, Jingu Bang dejo una zanja de manera limpia en el suelo, indicando que la fuerza de Bikou era de considerarse peligrosa. Los ojos negros del descendiente de Sun Wukong mostraban una seriedad inusual, pero nunca abandonó su sonrisa, justo cuando Vari creyó haber escapado, vio cómo su enemigo volvía a girar aquella arma ahora de manera horizontal, para después se extendiera tanto como la distancia que los separaba.

El golpe que sintió en el costado fue certero, de su boca salió sangre, no tuvo tiempo de maldecir cuando, su abdomen era impactado por la punta del bastón y este continuaba alargándose, haciendo que el hijo de Loki chocara contra la pared que estaba detrás de él. Con una orden el arma regresaba a su tamaño normal, Bikou bostezaba un poco mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza de manera aburrida.

¡Hey, hermano! – el desinterés en el joven mono estaba presente - ¿No me digas que ya fue suficiente?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Vari había cambiado drásticamente su apariencia, sus facciones humanas desaparecieron para dar paso al lobo en que se convertiría para asesinar a su hermano menor, una forma que él detestaba de corazón pero que también era mucho más poderosa que su apariencia normal.

Un hombre lobo – Bikou parpadeo un par de veces – Eso sí que es nue…

Sentía como el aliento abandonaba su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta el dios nórdico ya había recorrido la distancia que les separaba y el puño de este se sumía en su estómago, tanto que su armadura cedía ante el golpe. La brutalidad del ataque se reflejó en como su cuerpo tomó impulso para precipitarse sin control hacia otras de las paredes, el choque del cuerpo de Bikou contra la estructura hizo que esta se cimbrara creando un pequeño temblor. La fuerza del golpe quebró un poco la armadura que usaba el joven rey mono, pero aun así fue capaz de mantenerse en su lugar.

E-Eso fue m-muy a-artero – el pelinegro sonrió levemente a pesar de faltarle el aire – N-No t-te importará entonces… ¿Verdad?

Jingu Bang cayó al suelo al momento en que su dueño la soltó, tomo de la cabellera del dios nórdico para darle un fuerte cabezazo, aquel movimiento fue inesperado, Vari no pudo ahogar un quejido debido al fuerte golpe, Bikou no terminó allí cargó un poco de energía natural en la palma de su mano para después golpear el abdomen del hombre lobo, esta salió despedida por la espalda del mismo. Un poco de sangre salió del hocico del dios lobo, comenzó toser con fuerza. Dio un par de pasos separándose de su oponente tratando de crear distancia entre ellos dos.

¡Cough! ¡¿Q-Quien r-rayos e-eres?! – fue lo único que pudo articular de manera coherente el hijo del dios del engaño

¡ka, ka, ka! – el compañero de Vali rio un poco mientras se limpiaba su propia sangre - ¡Descendiente de un tonto que también desafió a los dioses!

Con un movimiento de su pie recupero, el mágico bastón que era su arma principal, lo giró un poco equilibrándolo entre sus manos, con un rápido movimiento fue sobre las piernas de la deidad quien estaba absorta debido al dolor incesante de su cuerpo, sintió como repentinamente estaba a punto de caer cuando una fuerte patada lo mando a volar alejándolo más de Bikou.

Puedo ver que gustas de pelear con mujeres – las palabras del descendiente de Sun Wukong eran ásperas – Torturarlas y humillarlas… ¿Verdad?

Vari miró con desprecio a Bikou, de alguna forma estaba conociéndolo a medida que intercambiaban golpes, pronto la actitud desenfadada del joven rey mono simplemente desapareció por completo, sus ojos se mostraron fríos y distantes. Colocó su bastón sobre sus hombros mientras esperaba alguna reacción de aquel dios nórdico. El hijo del dios del engaño dio un gran salto hacia atrás, aprovechando los remanentes del vapor que aún quedaban en los alrededores para ganar un poco de tiempo y mejorar su situación. El descendiente de Sun Wukon agito con fuerza su Jingu Bang, una ráfaga de aire salió a bastante presión y disipó todo el vapor alrededor de ellos.

Pero los ojos de Bikou se abrieron un poco al notar que no había nadie cerca, era un lobo al final de cuentas, lo mejor para él era alejarse y buscar una presa indefensa.

Los ojos amarillos del dios lobo se posaron de nuevo sobre su anterior presa, Mari estaba parada con los ojos cerrados, no se había movido de su lugar durante todo el enfrentamiento que se desarrolló muy cerca de ella, estaba indefensa, abierta a cualquier agresión y finalmente se convertiría en la mano ganadora que necesitaba para bajarle los humos a ese engreído mono.

Se aproximó con rapidez, el constante chapoteo de sus pies contra el mojado suelo era señal de que se acercaba de manera apresurada, podía saborear la victoria con cada paso que daba, eso estaba claro. Lentamente Mari abrió sus ojos, mientras extendía sus alas negras de caído en todo su esplendor, fue cuando la enorme gema carmesí brillo con mayor intensidad. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, ninguna animosidad en contra del infame dios que buscaba convertirla en su presa.

Casi como un susurro, la hija del cadre Penemue liberó el mayor secreto de su artificial gear.

Devora mi corazón – la joven caído alzó su espada con la punta de la hoja hacia abajo - ¡SILVER!

La espada atravesaba la carne y el hueso de su dueña, Vari se detuvo en sus acciones impresionado por el extraño acontecimiento que vislumbraba frente a él, pero notó algo fuera de lo normal, a pesar de lo aparatoso de la herida esta no sangraba en lo absoluto, sus finos oídos percibieron un latido seguido rápidamente por otro. Un sonido muy común en los seres vivos, pero la sucesión entre latido y latido era diferente, fue cuando tensó su cuerpo. No era un corazón lo que escuchaba, eran dos.

Un resplandor cegó por completo al dios convertido en licántropo, uso el dorso de una de sus garras para proteger sus ojos, aquel artefacto con forma de espada empezó a cambiar de forma violenta, abandonando por completo su apariencia anterior, su metal empezaba a verterse por la piel de Mari, fundiéndose con ella, parasitandola, pero a la vez dejando algo para la peligris. ¿Una unión simbiótica tal vez? Vari en todo su entendimiento no daba con una respuesta concreta, pero lo que estaba seguro era que si dejaba que continuara las cosas se pondrían peor para él. Justo cuando intentó hacer algún movimiento, el bastón de Bikou aparecía para impedírselo, una mínima distracción fue suficiente para ama y reliquia terminaran lo que habían empezado.

La piel de Mari había cambiado, ya no era blanca y tersa como antes, escamas plateadas cubrían la mayoría de la piel expuesta, su cabello paso de un gris pálido a uno negro profundo, uno de sus ojos mantuvo su coloración rojo carmín, el otro era de un ámbar cristalino, la pupila era rasgada propia de los reptiles. Las alas que alguna vez estuvieron cubiertas de plumas ahora emulaban perfectamente a las de un dragón.

¡Wow! Eso es impresionante – Bikou se sentó en una columna destruida – Bueno… creo que te dejo el resto

No hubo una respuesta directa por parte de la dragón humanoide, desvió levemente su mirada para ver una de sus manos, sus uñas crecieron casi de inmediato, filosas como navajas, dio un asentimiento para lanzarse contra del dios lobo. Un zarpazo limpio, justo sobre la misma herida que Xenovia había dejado, otro más sobre uno de sus brazos. Para después dejar clavar ambas manos en sus hombros.

¡MALDITA PUTA! – el hijo del dios del engaño se retorcía de dolor - ¡SUELTAME CON UN CARAJO!

Mantuvo silencio ante los reclamos de la deidad nórdica, extendió sus dos alas para agitarlas con fuerza y alzarse al vuelo, los gritos de dolor que lanzaba a cada aleteo de Mari se escucharon a la distancia, todos aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca fueron testigos de la agonía que estaban haciendo pasar a aquella deidad nórdica. Alcanzaron una altura considerable antes de que la ahora pelinegra lo lanzase con fuerza aún más arriba de donde estaban.

¡A-Aún n-no t-tengo t-total c-control sobre esto! – Mari hablaba con dificultad - ¡Y-Y Silver es muy vicioso p-para c-cooperar c-conmigo! – sus ojos brillaron un poco bajo las sombras que proyectaban las torres del castillo del Valhalla - Con esto dudo que mueras…

Dio una enorme inhalación, llenando sus pulmones con el aire frío de Asgard, a pesar de ser la hija de un poderoso Cadre, nunca destacó en nada, no tenía nada que la hiciese especial, salvo un pobre control mágico y la suerte de poder hacerse del control de un producto defectuoso. El cual resultaba ser lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida. Vari vio como el pecho de la ángel caído/dragón creció un poco, justo cuando era incapaz de acumular más dentro, lanzó todo en dirección al hijo de Loki.

 **¡SILVER WIND ROAR!**

Feroces ráfagas de viento salieron de la boca de la jovencita, todas ellas llevaban pequeños fragmentos de metal dentro de sus corrientes, filosas como navajas, expulsadas con tal fuerza que eran tan veloces como balas, aquella combinación impactó directo en Vari, sintiendo como su piel era cortada y desgarrada mientras se elevaba más en el cielo, soltó un grito tan desgarrador que heló la sangre del más valiente. Descendió suavemente, la hija de Penemue no prestó atención al resultado de su ataque, porque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Una vez que sus pues tocaron tierra se desplomó quedando solo de rodillas, vomitó todo el contenido de su interior, la sensación por sí misma era asquerosa, pero era una respuesta natural de su cuerpo al rechazar el material extraño que lo había invadido. Cuando termino su piel recobraba su apariencia normal, así como su cabello.

Debo decir que te ves hecha una mierda – Bikou se acercaba con Xenovia a sus espaldas – Es peor que una borrachera de toda la noche

Nunca he tenido una – Mari miro hacia el joven Rey Mono - ¿Lo derrotamos?

Negó lentamente el descendiente de Sun Wukon, acallando aquella posibilidad.

Ya lo dijo Ramiel-san – la amargura se aparecía en las palabras del jovial youkai – Hasta no corregir la "recreación del mito" … derrotar o matar a un dios es imposible – dio un sonoro suspiro – Solamente compramos tiempo.

 **PARTE 8**

Sus ojos eran muy expresivos, su madre se lo dijo muy pequeña, técnicamente era un libro abierto cuando se trataban de su mirada. Una mezcla inusual entre azul y verde; que dependiendo del reflejo de la luz era el color que se percibían de ellos, pero a veces el cambio de coloración no era necesario gracias a la iluminación. Sino a su estado de ánimo, cuando estaba feliz era de un vivo verde esmeralda, cuando estaba triste un apagado azul zafiro. Pero cuando estaba realmente furiosa, aquel azul eran tan oscuro como el abismo más profundo de los mares.

Pero ahora era imposible describir que color eran sus ojos puesto que brillaban en un escarlata intenso. Así como la hermosa cabellera de la que estaba orgullosa.

Hel dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería admitir que se sentía intimidada por aquella joven demonio que estaba mirándola amenazadoramente, ni mucho menos su compañera que se mantenía firme a su lado, la mirada de ella al menos no brillaba tanto en la oscuridad de su salón. Lo que sí molestaba era el aura asesina que lentamente se permeaba alrededor de la demonio reencarnada.

Ambas estaban visiblemente furiosas, eso lo intuyó rápidamente la señora de Helheim, quizás las dos rubias que anteriormente se atrevieron a enfrentarle eran sus aliadas o amigas. Bajó sus ojos rojos mientras posó su vistan en una inconsciente Ravel, con solo vislumbrar el rostro sereno de la misma hizo hervir literalmente sus entrañas. Puesto que su piel estaba quemada en grandes proporciones, podía sentir como se restauraba lentamente, con un par de minutos más estaría en condiciones para unirse a su padre en el trono del Valhalla.

Rias Gremory y Tomoe Meguri estaban cambiando por completo la situación y eso molestó grandemente a la diosa que regía sobre la muerte.

Veo que ha venido por sus amigas – la albina se mostraba un poco arrogante - ¿Oh? Tal vez acompañarlas en la muerte.

Guarda silencio, basura – Rias respondía en un tono frio y calmado – Te lo diré cortésmente… retírate de mí vista.

Tomoe supo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar en la forma en que hablaba su hermana de Harem, claro ella recién convivía con ella en términos de igualdad, porque entre ellas todavía existía una barrera que les distanciaba un poco con respecto al resto de la corte de Ravel o de la Phenex misma. La caballero de Sona se dirigía con mucho respeto hacia la heredera de los Gremory, mientras que ella reciprocaba eso con calidez y amistad. Pero en esos precisos momentos lo que tenía a su lado era alguien de la realeza.

Una persona que estaba por encima de los demás e que nadie debería estar por encima de ella. ¿Tal vez esa era la verdadera personalidad de la primera enamorada de Issei? No lo sabría de inmediato, pero la propia castaña no se sentía intimidada ante su presencia.

¡¿C-COMO TE ATREVES I-INSOLENTE?! – la única hija del dios del engaño perdía los estribos - ¡TU ERES LA QUE INSULTA MI MIRADA CON TU PRESENCIA! – expulsó un poco del miasma que utilizó para envenenar a Ravel y a Asia - ¡ESPERO QUE ESTO TE RECUERDE TU POSICIÓN… DEMONIO!

Aquella niebla se acercaba lentamente hacia el par de jovencitas, los ojos de Rias estaban todavía fijos en la señora de Helheim, para después soltar un sonoro suspiro. Hel apretaba su mandíbula, ¿Cómo podía una demonio ser tan irrespetuosa con ella? Fue cuando recordó que ella estaba durante el anuncio de su padre y en el momento en que sellaron los movimientos del Señor de Asgard.

Tomoe-chan… ¿podrías hacernos el favor? – la joven pelirroja cerraba sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Este miasma arruina el ambiente

¡S-Sí! – la mencionada se sobresaltó un poco – ¡Lo haré de inmediato, Rias-sempai!

La caballero de Sona dio casualmente un par de pasos para colocarse frente a la heredera de la casa Gremory, se colocó en una pose que la propia Rias conocía a la perfección, sostuvo la saya de su katana con la izquierda mientras flexionaba un poco sus piernas, con la derecha tomo la tsukka de su espada para después con un movimiento rápido, cortar por completo el miasma que Hel intentaba usar en su contra.

¡WOW! – Rias olvidaba un poco su enojo al ver esa demostración de kenjutsu - ¡ESO FUE BATOU! ¿Verdad?

¡je, je, je! – la castaña parpadeó un par de veces para después rascarse la barbilla avergonzada - ¡Si… eso fue batou!

Hel estaba extrañada por el cambio de humor en el ambiente, pero lo que más le importaba era como cortaron aquella emanación de su poder con tanta facilidad, intentó nuevamente lo mismo, aprovechando la distracción de sus dos contrincantes, aquella niebla viajaba a mucho más rápido que con anterioridad, pero esta vez la que actuó fue Rias. Un simple ademán con su mano derecha, con eso el poder del que era reconocida como la princesa de la ruina carmesí hizo efecto.

¡MALDITAS! – la diosa albina dio un paso atrás frustrada - ¡IRRESPETUOSAS! ¡VENID GUERREROS MIOS! ¡UN NUEVO FESTÍN ESTA FRENTE A USTEDES!

De entre las sombras que rodeaban la sala, emergieron los soldados muertos de Helheim, la imagen de ver algunos cuerpos putrefactos sobre los cuales estaban dañadas armaduras que vieron mejores días, hicieron que tanto Rias como Tomoe hicieran una mueca de disgusto.

¿Acaso la galante figura de mis soldados les ha impactado? – Hel ocultaba una sonrisa de superioridad tras el dorso de una de sus manos – Puedo decir que no encontrarán tan buenos amantes como ellos

No estoy interesada en la necrofilia – Rias se cruzaba de brazos severamente ofendida – Mis preferencias son más refinadas que las tuyas… Tal vez por esa espantosa apariencia tuya – los ojos carmesíes de la demonio noble se fijaron en el rostro de la diosa

Aquello hizo que Hel mostrara más odio a las demonios, sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su pelo, alzó su mano sin pronunciar ningunas palabras. Sus guerreros entendieron la orden y se abalanzaron sobre las dos jovencitas, Tomoe rápidamente desenvainó su katana, la hoja emitía un brillo dorado que después pero el filo parecía emitir una delgada estela de oscuridad. **Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword** , aquella espada era el resultado de analizar la **Sword of Betrayal** de Yuuto Kiba y de la información recabada de Clarent que estaba en posesión de Vali Lucifer, el resultado final termino en manos de la caballero de Sona por mera casualidad, pero también involucraba el hecho de que servía como conejillo de indias de su creador.

Azazel estaba interesado en a la efectividad de su artificial sacred gear, ya tenía los datos de su producto defectuoso y este estaba por encima de aquel.

¡Corta! – Tomoe se lanzó contra los guerreros muertos - ¡BLAZER SHINING AURA DARKNESS SAMURAI SWORD!

Rias alzó una ceja sorprendida al ver que su hermana no se mordía la lengua con después de semejante trabalenguas, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver como la castaña se movía grácilmente entre ellos, cortando limpiamente los cuerpos putrefactos, evitando por supuesto que las armas de los mismo se acercaran a ella, la mezcla de luz y oscuridad de su katana era algo hermoso de ver, hachas, espadas de dos manos incluso escudos eran presa de aquella espada. La señora de Helheim veía como sus guerreros eran impotentes contra esa espada, pero no mostraba preocupación, ella podía traerlos a la vida nuevamente con su poder divino.

Fue cuando se percató que algo iba mal… sentía que su conexión con ellos se debilitaba o era cortado de raíz.

¡¿QUE HAZ HECHO?! – la hija de Loki estaba sorprendida - ¡Mis leales guerreros… no responden a mi llamado!

La caballero de Sona cerró sus ojos justo al momento de que detuvo sus movimientos, agito su espada para limpiar los restos de sangre y carne que pudiesen dañar la hoja de la misma, la envainó con cuidado.

Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword puede cortar incluso a los espíritus – la castaña se sonrojaba llena de orgullo

Este… Tomoe-chan – la demonio noble se acercó hasta su hermana de harem – ¿no crees que deberías cambiarle el nombre?

Yo también pensaba lo mismo – Tomoe asintió ignorando por completo a Hel – Pensaba en "Meian no Hana"

Pétalos de Luz y Sombra – Rias meditó un poco para después aprobar la idea - ¡ME GUSTA! A partir de estos momentos se llamará "Meian no Hana"

Hel sacó a relucir aún más poder de su cuerpo, lentamente las quemaduras que tenía desaparecían de su cuerpo, aquella opresión hizo que ambas demonios perdieran un poco el equilibrio y cayeran de rodillas al suelo. Los insultos que le propiciaron y el hecho de ignorarla hicieron que su rabia creciera exponencialmente.

Como se atreven a insultarme constantemente – la voz de Hel hacía bajar la temperatura en la sala – Aesir, Vanir, Einhenjar, Valquirias… incluso Jötun, todos evaden mi presencia

Dio un paso hacia adelante, el piso se derretía debido a lo denso del miasma que empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo, el cabello de Hel lentamente se tornaba negro, evidenciando el cambio de actitud de la señora del inframundo.

¡TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY HORRIPILANTE! – la deidad de la muerte sacó aún más poder divino de su cuerpo - ¡ME HE VISTO EN EL ESPEJO Y NO ENCUENTRO QUE ES LO QUE CAUSA ESA REACCIÓN!

Colocó una de sus manos con la palma abierta apuntando directamente sobre el par de demonios quienes no podían levantarse de su lugar.

¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! – un círculo mágico apareció frente a ella - ¡ODIO A TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO!

Esas palabras estaban cargadas con demasiado dolor e ira, empezó a concentrar gran cantidad de energía divina para desahogar sus emociones, Rias hizo un amago de fuerza para poder tomar a Tomoe de su brazo, una ráfaga de energía salió violentamente de la mano de la señora del inframundo. Arrasando con todo a su paso, Tomoe vio con horror la destrucción que dejó a su paso aquella manifestación del poder de la hija de Loki.

¡USTEDES TAMBIEN! – los ojos de Hel lentamente empezaban perder ese brillo de cordura - ¡MIS HERMANOS! ¡MI MADRE! ¡MI PADRE!

Soltó un poderoso grito, más y más miasma empezaba a salir de su cuerpo; corroyendo todo lo que tocaba, los pisos, las paredes e incluso las columnas cercanas a ella, terminaron cediendo a su poder.

¡Tomoe-chan! – la heredera de los Gremory aún sujetaba del brazo a la castaña - ¡Rápido vamos donde están Ravel y Asia!

Los ojos de la pelirroja notaron que aquella sustancia que emanaba del cuerpo de Hel, estaba acercándose rápidamente hacia el par de inconscientes rubias, si no hacía algo para impedirlo, ambas morirían irremediablemente, no podía permitirlo. Issei no se los perdonaría, no soportaría tampoco verlo sufrir ya que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón. La emanación cobró más velocidad, las piernas de ambas demonios dolían por el esfuerzo de alcanzar a Ravel y Asia. La caballero de Sona, adquirió más velocidad dejando levemente atrás a la heredera de los Gremory, tomó la tsukka de su katana para después desenvainarla lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Una pequeña ráfaga de luz y oscuridad salió disparada hacia el miasma, cortándolo por completo, aquello también ayudó a disolverlo completamente. Compraron tiempo suficiente para alcanzar su objetivo, ahora tanto ella como Rias estaban frente a los cuerpos de sus hermanas. Como originalmente estaban, el miasma seguía llegando a su lugar, implacable como la ira de su invocadora.

" **Meian no Hana"** cortaba con su filo aquello que se acercaba a donde estaban ellas cuatro, Tomoe no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a durar en semejante situación, volvió su mirada hacia la demonio noble, también estaba defendiendo la posición que celosamente resguardaban. El poder de la destrucción brillaba envolviendo la silueta de su dueña, dándole el aire majestuoso por el cual era reconocida, Hel miraba eso como una afrenta, en su trastocada mente todo lo que representaban las dos demonios que se atrevieron a interferir era un insulto hacia su persona.

Tan solo con un perro como compañía – la hija de Loki se tomaba la cabeza – Hundida en la miseria de Helheim… esperando… esperando… esperando…

Continuaba murmurando, aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por las dos jovencitas.

Creo que ya perdió la cabeza – la portadora del artificial sacred gear comentaba entre ataques

Aquel comentario hizo que Rias se sumergiera en sus propios recuerdos, de sus momentos más oscuros, si las cosas hubiesen continuado igual ¿Ella sería similar a Hel? Negó rotundamente, no sería igual a ella, sino mucho peor… eso creía; las cosas finalmente empezaron a ir mejor en su vida. Issei la había aceptado de nuevo, no le importaba mucho que fuese un "producto de segunda mano", para él seguía siendo la hermosa sempai que le salvó la vida, puede que ahora no fuese la primera en sus pensamientos, pero de que tenía un lugar en su mundo, eso era seguro.

Respiró hondamente, sus ojos abandonaron el color carmesí que tenían hace unos momentos, de nuevo eran los característicos aquamarina que tenía de nacimiento.

Tomoe-chan – la joven demonio noble habló con seriedad – Protégelas por favor

¡Claro! – la castaña miro con sorpresa a su compañera – No te preocupes por eso.

Miró de refilón a la caballero de su amiga de la infancia y sonrió complacida por la determinación que mostraban sus orbes castañas, asintió discretamente decidiendo avanzar en medio del miasma, por un instante la portadora de "Meian no Hana" se preocupó al ver que entraría en esa nociva niebla, pero vio como el aura de su poder le rodeaba por completo. Aquella emanación desaparecía al contacto con algo mucho más destructivo que si mismo, Hel continuaba murmurando, ignorando por completo a la demonio que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Desconozco que fue de tu pasado – la pelirroja exclamaba mientras continuaba acercándose a la señora de Helheim – Y ni me importa saberlo… ¿Pero te crees una víctima – su voz mostraba mucha seriedad

" **Thy name is Bael…"**

Las palabras de Rias eran amargas para los que las escucharan, Tomoe sentía empatía por la pelirroja, sabía que pasó por momentos muy difíciles, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, porque lo consideraba irrespetuoso, con el tiempo le preguntaría cuando la confianza entre ellas fuese mucho mayor.

Yo me entregué a alguien que ni siquiera amaba – su energía demoniaca empezaba incrementarse – **"Great King who rule over sixty six legions"**

El poder demoniaco de la joven demonio noble se disparó por completo, alcanzando un nivel que nadie había esperado, el miasma reaccionó violentamente, como si tuviera conciencia propia alejándose de aquella demonio de forma temerosa.

Deseé la muerte a cada día que pasaba… - la distancia que les separaba disminuía al mismo tiempo – **"One of the seven… who rise over everyone"-** alzó una de sus manos apuntando directamente hacia la señora del inframundo - Y fui desechada con tan sólo una disculpa… sin importar como me sentía – los ojos de Rias se comenzaron a brillar levemente – " **lord of unwanted throne" –** debajo de los pies de la deidad de la muerte apareció el círculo mágico de la familia Bael – Cuando regresé me di cuenta de todo lo que había perdido… deseándolo recuperarlo a toda costa – varias cadenas emergieron apresando a Hel, impidiendo que se moviera – **"Overseeing a decadent kingdom"… "Your desire will never become reality"**

Hel sentía miedo, aquello se repetía de nuevo, la misma sensación que Ravel le había hecho pasar ¿Qué era eso que los demonios guardaban con tanto recelo? Un poder mayor al de un dios. Esa respuesta era absurda, ellos estaban por encima de toda esa era la verdad escrita en piedra, pero allí estaba otra que pretendía negar ese hecho.

Te lamentas de tu vida… ¿solo porque eres una diosa piensas que sufres más que los demás? – una sonrisa amarga adornó el rostro de Rias – No me hagas reír… " **And no one want to concede you"…** " **Condemned to a bitter ending"… -**

Las cadenas cambiaron de dirección bruscamente, aquel inesperado movimiento lastimó severamente al cuerpo de la señora de Helheim, su mente reaccionó recuperando la cordura que momentos atrás perdió a causa de su ira, sus ataduras empezaban a jalar su cuerpo hacia un punto en específico, el cual flotaba entre ella y Rias, una esfera pequeña no más grande que unos cuantos centímetros, grito tratándose de liberarse, pero su avance continuaba incesantemente. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de la heredera de la casa Gremory tomaron un tono solemne.

Es probable que no mueras… pero te hará desearlo con todas tus fuerzas – Hel miró a los ojos aquamarina de su enemiga – " **In the infinite oblivion"**

 **« NOBLESSE RUINE »**

Súbitamente aquella pequeña esfera estalló consumiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, desintegrándolo por completo, los gritos de Hel se ahogaron en el estruendo ensordecedor de aquel poder que estaba prohibido para aquellos que no debían de obtenerlo, Rias había usado el segundo de los dos que estaban dentro de su herencia, uno era mucho peor que el otro y el otro era mucho más gentil que el otro… pero ambos eran tenían el mismo propósito. Hacer que la ruina cayera sobre sus enemigos. Justo cuando termino, la joven Gremory se llevó la mano al abdomen, sintió arcadas para después vomitar una cantidad considerable de sangre, Tomoe se acercó rápidamente preocupada por el repentino acto de parte de su hermana. Rias alzó una mano deteniéndola momentáneamente para volver a regurgitar aquel vital líquido.

E-Espera… m-me pondré bien en solo unos minutos – declaró la pelirroja con algo debilidad – Este es el menos agresivo

Eso fue… - la castaña mostraba preocupación en sus palabras

El poder prohibido de los demonios – Rias se reincorporaba un poco – Uno que espero no volver a usar en mucho tiempo

Una gentil sonrisa apareció en Rias, sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas para limpiar la sangre de su boca, notó que sus ropas estaban manchadas lo cual reflejó un poco de disgusto en sus ojos, pero negó con la cabeza resignada a que no siempre se puede ser elegante.

Vamos Tomoe-chan – la pelirroja llamó a su compañera – Tomemos a esas dormilonas y vayamos donde Issei…

La caballero de Sona miró como la joven demonio noble recuperaba su porte con el cual era reconocida, asintió un poco animada por el cambio de humor… pero dentro de ella yacía el temor de que esta pelea tenga terribles consecuencias para todos ellos.

 **PARTE 9**

Ella siempre odio a ese hombre, lo aborrecía por completo ya que lo culpaba de casi todo su sufrimiento, odiaba tener su sangre corriendo entre sus venas y finalmente odiaba que todavía quería estar con él. Tras unos inesperados eventos en los que se vio involucrada en corto lapso de tiempo, supo que él también se lamentaba de todo lo que ella había padecido y que de alguna forma se lo compensaría.

Verlo tan malherido, pero mostrando la determinación de quererla salvar hizo que todo ese odio desapareciera por completo, de hecho, siendo sincera consigo misma, no lo odiaba como pensaba.

Lo admiraba, pero perder a su madre, le demostró que no era perfecto y quizás eso también alimentó ese resentimiento que afloró en su corazón, ahora de un momento a otro tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseo, su padre, a una mujer que cumpliría el rol de madre que tanto necesitó en su vida y un chico que sería su "adorable hermano menor".

Sí, la vida de Akeno Himejima apuntaba a buen término siempre y cuando evitaran que el mundo terminará con el Ragnarök. Lo extraño era que no estaba nada preocupada, eso le atemorizaba un poco.

¿Qué ocurre Akeno-chan? – una suave voz llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa del relámpago

Aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que de la Cadre de Grigori Ramiel, hermana de su padre Baraqiel, mejor conocida como la Ángel del Trueno, tenía el cabello negro como la propia reina de Rias Gremory, sus ojos eran violetas y su estatura era un poco baja del promedio, su padre era alto a comparación de la mayoría que conocía, tal vez eso daba la ilusión de la poca estatura de la ángel caído, pero una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, aún era de baja estatura. Pero que brindará un aura de seguridad propio de una madre a sus hijos era algo extraño para ella.

No es nada tía – la pelinegra negó un poco con la cabeza - ¿Está segura de que no necesita ayuda?

Tal vez lo que extrañaba a la joven demonio reencarnada era que a pesar de su estatura y complexión era capaz de mantener cerrado el hocico de Fenrir con mucha facilidad, ver a un lobo gigantesco siendo contenido por una mujer adulta que fácilmente pasaría como una estudiante de preparatoria era una vista un tanto perturbadora.

No te preocupes – la ángel del trueno rio un poco – Encárgate de sus hijos, con este grandote yo puedo sola – Ramiel fijo su atención en su otra acompañante - ¡¿Gil-chan como vas con eso?!

Gilliane levantó su rostro para mirar en dirección de la cadre, para después mostrar una leve mueca de sorpresa-

¡Muy bien! – la rubia amante del Hakuryuukou respondió con desgana – ¡No quedará al cien por ciento, pero su vida no peligrará!

¡Excelente! – la madre de Kazuki se mostraba complacida - ¡Continúa así!

Akeno parpadeo un par de veces para después recordar las palabras de su nuevo "primo".

 _Akeno-nee –_ el joven ángel caído se avergonzó por la manera en que la nombró – _Puede que mi madre se comporte un tanto extraña… pero ella es así, solo déjala ser._

Más razón no podía tener en sus palabras, después recordó como habían terminado en esa manera.

 _Fenrir, Sköll y Hati, les miraban de manera desafiante, como no hacerlo cuando les negaron la presa que con tanto esfuerzo podrían comerse antes de que el mundo acabara, Gabriel yacía en el suelo gravemente lastimada y eso a los ojos de la Ángel del Trueno era algo inconcebible. Leyó los informes acerca de lo ocurrido con Kokabiel, ella no odiaba al pobre diablo, toleraba bastante su extraño gusto por las batallas. Lo que no toleró fue intentar reiniciar la guerra entre facciones, Ramiel estaba a gusto con su modo de vida y aunque ahora esta cambió de manera drástica, no deseaba que su hijo pasara por algo como una guerra. Vivirlo puede cambiar muchas cosas de tu personalidad algunas de manera irreversible._

 _Saber de su sacrificio hizo que la Cadre retornara a las filas de Grigori a pesar de retirarse para atender a su familia, pero si su poder serviría para proteger tanto a su esposo como su único hijo. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

 _Por eso su ira emergió al ver el estado de la reina de Ravel, dejando atrás a dos perplejas adolescentes, se movió tan rápido que ninguna supo cómo acortó la distancia que les separaba con respecto al trio de lobos._

 _¡Muy bien bola de pelos supe desarrollado! – la pequeña pelinegra espetó con furia - ¡LARGUENSE A LA CHINGADA!_

 _Tanto como Akeno y Gilliane tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante el intenso resplandor que envolvió aquel pequeño claro en el bosque donde se encontraban, los tres lobos nordicos sintieron como por su cuerpo pasaron miles de voltios de electricidad haciéndolos sacudirse por completo. Las tres bestias volaron por los cielos antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, sus cuerpos aun soltaban chispas y descargas de la electricidad que Ramiel había invocado para "castigar" a Fenrir y sus dos hijos._

 _Perrito malo – la Cadre negaba con un dedo mientras se acercaba a la manada – Necesita ser castigado._

La hija de Baraqiel dio un suspiro, para después acercarse lentamente a Hati y Sköll ambos lobos instintivamente rugieron de manera amenazante, como si con eso lograran que la joven demonio reencarnado desistiera de lo que fuese planeado, puede que se pareciese enormemente a su querida madre Shuri, pero el aire y olor a ozono que despedía su cuerpo era el mismo que Ramiel.

Puedo ver que sienten miedo – una sonrisa divertida apareció en Akeno – Creo que los traumó un poco

Usualmente ella se deleitaría con el sufrimiento de sus enemigos, era algo que técnicamente era parte muy íntima de su persona, podía ser sádica en extremo o también ser masoquista si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero rayos tener a dos lobos mostrándose tan temerosos por algo que no les hizo era un tanto decepcionante. ¿Pero quién dijo que no podía infundirles más miedo?

Buscó entre sus ropas de sacerdotisa un objeto en especial que fue posesión de su madre, cuando dio por fin con aquello que buscaba, lo tomó con cuidado, sus dedos palparon la calidad del material, pero sobre todo eran los remanentes de poder de su anterior dueña que hicieron que apreciara un poco más su valor.

Una simple vajra de metal que a simple vista no era nada intimidante, la sostuvo con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda alzo los dedos índice y medio para colocarlos cerca de su rostro, los dos lobos estaban confundido por las acciones de la hija de Baraqiel, Akeno desde hace tiempo que no abrazaba la otra herencia de su sangre, fue cuando hizo emerger sus alas, a la izquierda aquella que representaba su lado demoniaco, a su derecha la que representaba su lado de ángel caído.

La vajra empezó a emitir una fuerte corriente eléctrica, Sköll llevado por el temor decidió que lo mejor era atacar a la pelinegra antes de que hiciese algo en su contra, por su parte Hati se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo como su hermano se abalanzaba contra de Akeno.

Justo cuando estuvo dentro del alcance de la reina de Rias, sintió como la electricidad que emanaba del instrumento le impidió acercarse más, no era tan potente como lo que usó Ramiel en contra de ellos. Pero dolía de igual forma, el lobo nórdico cayó al suelo bastante lastimado, su cuerpo soltaba humo y su cuerpo de convulsionaba debido a la acción de la electricidad. Hati gruñó con fiereza, indignado por como su hermano fue lastimado sin mucho esfuerzo.

¡On Isha naya en Tara ya sowaka! – recitó suavemente Akeno ante la mirada de Hati - ¡On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan!

El hijo de Fenrir abrió sus fauces mientras un pequeño círculo mágico nórdico aparecía frente a ellas, cargando una enorme esfera de energía para después lanzarla rápidamente en contra de la hija de Baraqiel. Pronto la energía choca contra la electricidad que emanaba de la vajra, deteniendo por completo aquel ataque, pero la esfera no perdía potencia y luchaba por alcanzar al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del relámpago.

Los ojos violetas de Akeno se abrieron completamente, su poder aumentaba drásticamente mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el recuerdo de su difunta madre, en ese momento sus alas se extendieron por completo para liberar lo que aquello que conjuró en arte del onmoyodo.

 **¡Hirota ki shanoga jiba tai sowaka!**

 **¡NARUKAMI!**

Un enorme relámpago salió disparado hacia Hati, quien no pudo moverse debido a la velocidad en la que se movía aquella magia elemental, la electricidad impacto donde estaba parado el hijo de Fenrir electrocutándolo por completo, el animal soltó un alarido agónico mientras su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, justo cuando terminó, aquel relámpago continuó su camino ascendiendo hasta chocar con el cielo falso de aquella sala donde se alojaba el bosque, los animales que allí habitaban se espantaron por aquel fenómeno, el material del techo cedió por completo, dejando libre aquel rayo para finalmente disiparse en los cielos de Asgard.

Cayó de rodillas, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, por lo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a usar aquel tipo de hechizo, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa del relámpago, tal vez no sería malo vivir bajo el sobrenombre que le pusieron a modo de broma.

Gilliane miró con seriedad aquella demostración de poder que hizo gala aquella demonio reencarnada, aunque parte de ella consideraba a Akeno como un potencial enemigo para los propósitos de Vali debía de admitir que era poderosa. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero solo un poco. Pronto la persona que atendía de sus heridas daba señales de recuperarse.

¿D-Donde e-estoy? – Gabriel abrió un poco sus ojos – Asia… ¿Eres tú?

No soy la santa, Gabriel-sama – contestó quedamente la novia de Vali – Hace mucho que abandoné mis votos

Tú eres… la amiga de Vali Lucifer – la reina de Ravel mostraba des confort ante la presencia de Gilliane – No estarán planeando al…

Una punzada de dolor hizo que parara de hablar, la rubia rio levemente ante la reacción de la antigua mujer más poderosa del cielo, continuó sanando a reina de Ravel con su poder.

Esta… sensación… - la antigua serafín comentó con algo de asombro - ¿Twilight Healing?

Sí, todo tesoro en el mundo me pertenece – Gilliane repuso con sorna – No importa que otros los tengan, originalmente eran míos – los ojos azules de Gabriel miraron fijamente al verde de la jovencita que le ayudaba – Ahora guarde silencio y déjeme terminar de sanarle… todavía tenemos algo que hacer.

Sin ánimos de discutir, la rubia mayor guardó silencio, tenía muchas dudas con respecto a Gilliane, pero el viejo proverbio "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" estaba presente en su cabeza, la giro un poco evitando el contacto visual con la que estaba usando el Twilight Healing, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba combatiendo a aquel lobo que podía asesinar a un dios. De todos los posibles aliados que pudiesen tener en momentos de necesidad, Ramiel no era uno de los que esperaría ver.

La simple razón ella misma la daba por sentado, Fenrir salía volando a pesar del enorme tamaño que tenía, cayendo pesadamente mientras golpeaba un par de árboles y arrancando otros de su raíz. La Cadre caminaba tranquilamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos, sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel enorme animal.

Es muy estúpido de tu parte mostrarme sus colmillos – la pequeña pelinegra estaba completamente seria – Acaso no notaste el terrible daño que te hizo Gab-chan con su ataque.

 **¿Qué dices?** – una voz provino del lobo nórdico

Lost Gehenna – repuso el ángel del trueno mientras miraba por encima a Fenrir – Es un ataque devastador, uno que liquidaba legiones enteras… y tú lo recibiste de lleno

 **Fu, fu, fu –** el hijo de Loki se reponía lentamente – **Eso no es nada, me recuperaré con el tiempo… mientras continúe la recreación del mito… no moriré hasta**

Hasta que claves tus colmillos en Odín y este atreviese tu corazón con Gugnir – exclamó tranquilamente Ramiel – Conozco la leyenda de pies a cabeza, dime… que tan seguro crees que continuará esa ventaja suya.

Los ojos amarillos del lobo estaban fijos en la ángel caído, ella se mantenía tranquila en su lugar, fue cuando comprendió sus intenciones, estaban allí para corregir lo que inicio el Ragnarök, con el único objeto que podría detenerlo, se reincorporó en sus cuatro patas, debía de abandonar la sala y dirigirse hasta donde estaba su padre para frustrar los planes de aquella mujer. Ni siquiera dio un paso cuando la Cadre de Grigori ya estaba encima de él, impactando su pequeño puño en el lomo del hijo del dios del engaño.

La tierra se agrietó por el impacto del golpe, las patas de Fenrir se hundieron bastante en el mismo, alzó su cabeza para ver como Ramiel sacaba a relucir cinco pares de alas negras demostrando el nivel jerárquico que tenía.

¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño cachorro? – la madre de Kazuki abría y cerraba sus manos – No te he dado permiso de irte.

Fenrir se recuperó rápidamente, con un fuerte salto logró liberarse de la tierra, abrió su hocico lo más que pudo para lanzar una ráfaga de energía mágica. La caído colocó frente a ella sus dos manos extendidas, recibiendo de lleno aquel poderoso ataque, lentamente era empujada en la dirección del mismo, pero sus alas impedían que retrocediera más. El hijo de Loki aprovechó aquello para darse a la fuga, corrió tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieran.

Un relámpago carmesí le impidió que continuara, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás evitando un segundo, frente a él descendió Ramiel sus manos crispaban debido al alto voltaje que emitían.

El lobo nórdico mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazadora, estos eran capaces de asesinar a dioses; pero para creaturas no divinas, eran realmente toxicas. Una sola mordida sería suficiente para cambiar el flujo de la batalla a su favor.

¿Piensas usar tus colmillos en mi contra? – la pequeña pelinegra ladeaba la cabeza confundida – Vamos muy apenas puedes estar en tus cuatro patas.

Aquel comentario confundió al lobo, sus alrededores empezaron a girar haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Ya estas resintiendo los efectos del ataque de Gab-chan – Ramiel cerró sus ojos – Puede que te recuperes, pero nuevamente caes en ese limbo – la cadre dio un paso hacia adelante – Tus sentidos se nublan, tus pensamientos se pierden lentamente… finalmente solo queda la oscuridad.

Justo como anunciaba la Cadre, los síntomas empezaron a aparecer en Fenri aquello frustraba mucho al lobo nórdico sacudía su cabeza con fuerza mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto; pronto intentó reunir gran cantidad de poder dentro de su cuerpo, aquello hizo que el lugar temblase por unos instantes, Ramiel se mantuvo impasible por aquella demostración de poderío. El lobo tensó todos lo músculos de su cuerpo, para después soltar un poderoso aullido, el cual retumbó por todo el bosque, eso alerto tanto a Gabriel como al resto de sus acompañantes. Akeno estuvo a punto de lanzarse para ayuda a su familiar, pero la voz de la reina de Ravel le detuvo.

¡ESPERA! – la rubia demonio se incorporó un poco - ¡SOLAMENTE LE VAS A ESTORBAR!

Gabriel-san… ¿Por qué lo dice? – la sacerdotisa del relámpago miro hacia su similar – Puede que esté en problemas… y-yo…

Entiendo cómo te sientes – Gabriel respiró pausadamente – Pero esa mujer… esa mujer es peligrosa cuando se lo propone

Gilliane dejó de usar el Twilight Healing para respirar aliviada, se levantó para después ayudar a que Gabriel se incorporarse, hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicándole a Akeno que se acercará. Inmediatamente la pelinegra hizo que le rodeara los hombros con uno de sus brazos para que la antigua serafín se apoyase con ella.

Puede que me equivoque – la amante de Vali comentaba un poco curiosa – ¿No es la infame asesina de Maou's?

¿Asesina de Maou's? – la reina de Rias giro su cabeza en dirección de Gilliane

Un silencio por parte de la antigua mujer más fuerte del cielo fue todo lo que recibieron como respuesta, aquello hizo que Akeno tragará un poco de saliva, todo lo que ella sabía de su tía era lo jovial y animada que era; aunque tan sólo se conocían por un par de horas. Nunca sintió una amenaza o fuerte presencia por parte de ella.

Aquella vez… el segundo Leviatán… - Gabriel comenzó a hablar – Asesinó al hombre que amaba en esa época, solo para hacerla rabiar – rio un poco ante lo irónico que resultó – los ángeles caídos aman tan intensamente que eso fue muy doloroso, incluso para mí verlo hizo que me diera un vuelco en el corazón – sus ojos azules se centraron en la dirección en donde estaban Ramiel y Fenrir - … ni siquiera las cuarenta legiones de demonios fueron suficientes para detenerla.

Ramiel dio una enorme inhalación, al mismo tiempo que Fenrir se agazapaba un poco para lanzarse en contra de la mujer, en un instante ambos ya estaban uno frente al otro, el cuerpo del ángel del trueno estaba rodeado de su electricidad carmesí, el hijo del dios del engaño con su poder divino. La mujer dio un poderoso golpe tras otro, aquello era inconcebible en la mente del animal, los golpes estaban atravesando el aura que debía de protegerlo, cada golpe que recibía dejaba un estruendo que se escuchaba en la lejanía, la razón de su título no era por el hecho de invocar relámpagos como Baraqiel.

Eran sus golpes lo que le dieron su sobrenombre, giró su cuerpo, su pierna se dirigió a un costado de la cabeza de Fenrir, una potente patada le mando a volar para que chocara con los árboles que les rodeaban, cayó bruscamente pero su no se detuvo en lo absoluto, reboto varias veces recibiendo más daño gracias a las piedras y arboles que se encontraron en su camino.

Intentó reponerse, pero sus patas temblaban por el daño, levantó su mirada encontrándose que Ramiel ya estaba frente a él, continúo golpeándolo con fuerza los puños de la mujer eran incapaces de verse debido a la velocidad que utilizaba para lastimarlo. La Cadre dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás alejándose del lobo nórdico, quien se tambaleaba desorientado por la tremenda cantidad de daño que recibió de parte de la pequeña pelinegra.

Voy a ser sincera – la angel del trueno exclamo con algo de lástima – No siento placer en derrotar a alguien que ya había sido vencido… pero…

Apretó con fuerza su mano izquierda mientras se preparaba para dar un último golpe, gran cantidad de electricidad rodeaba su puño.

¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA! – grito Ramiel con todas sus fuerzas

 **PARTE 10**

 **¡DRAGON SHOOT!**

Aquel grito alertó a Loki, todos los círculos mágicos fueron destruidos por una enorme ráfaga de energía; los ojos dorados del dios del engaño se abrieron levemente mientras desvió su atención al causante de todo ello. Caminaba lentamente mientras bajaba su brazo izquierdo, el brillo de la gema verde descendía un poco pero no se apagaba por completo, mientras que la gema color ámbar empezaba a brillar. Las llamas que emanaban de su guantelete danzaban al movimiento de su andar, indicando que estaban en su mejor momento.

Hyodou Issei había salvado la vida de aquellos dos que combatieron contra el dios del engaño, Vali chasqueo la lengua molesto, mientras que Kazuki se levantaba del suelo ayudado de su espada.

Te ves patético, Hakuryuukou – el castaño comentó sin mucho ánimo - ¿Molesto porque te salvé la vida?

No te vayas a morder la lengua; Hyodou – el peli plateado se incorporaba con un poco de trabajo – Ya estaba a punto de bajarle los humos

Issei no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa socarrona, la misma que le lanzó el propio portador del Dividing Divine, Vali caminó lo suficiente para colocarse a la derecha del su rival mientras que el hijo de Ramiel hizo lo mismo a su izquierda.

Hyodou-san… - el pelinegro habló quedamente – ¿Mei le ha dicho algo?

Lo suficiente – respondió el peón de Ravel sin apartar la mirada de Loki – Se lo que tengo que hacer.

Pronto una enorme risotada llenó la sala del trono, Loki ocultaba su rostro tras una de sus manos, deleitándose por los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban frente a él. Aquello duro bastante, ninguno de los tres jóvenes se movió de su lugar, dandole la oportunidad al infame rey de los embusteros para que se desahogara, lentamente la risa murió para dar paso a unas sonora respiración.

¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE INTERESANTE! – habló Loki con suma arrogancia – ¡¿PIENSAS QUE TU PRESENCIA CAMBIARA ALGO?! - el peli azul claro señaló directamente ha Issei - ¡PUEDE QUE PARA MUCHOS SEA UN HONOR ENFRENTAR TANTO AL SEKIRYUUTEI COMO AL HAKURYUUKOU! – el rey de los embusteros mostró una actitud altiva – Para mí son tan solo dos gotas de agua en el vasto mar que somos los dioses

Vamos, solo te sientes superior por toda esta mierda de la " **recreación del mito** " – el descendiente del Lucifer Original mostraba una actitud similar al dios del engaño – Si no tuvieras eso a tu favor… estaría jodido por mis golpes.

Nuevamente Loki rió con fuerza, encontraba graciosa la bravata que le lanzó aquel híbrido humano-demonio, de entre extendió una de sus manos haciendo que apareciese un objeto en particular.

Tienes razón, mi estimado Hakuryuukou – Loki sonrio ampliamente – Todo esto es gracias a la **recreación del mito** – camino lentamente sin rumbo aparente – Un sistema por el cual nos regimos los panteones mitológicos… algo que garantiza nuestra superioridad – la atención de los presentes se centró en la deidad nórdica – sin embargo tambien es nuestra perdición, pero yo me di cuenta de la verdad – el hijo de Odin miró con satisfacción el objeto que sostenía con su mano – El Dios Bíblico temía a nuestro poder, temía que los dioses nos opusiéramos a su mandato – todos mantenían silencio a la palabras - ¿Por qué? Muy simple, nuestros juegos del destino… nuestras leyendas tienen un final… y eso él no lo aceptaba

De el piso empezó a emerger un pedestal hecho de hielo y roca, que apenas superaba el metro y medio; seguido por la mirada del trio de jóvenes, coloco con cuidado el objeto entre sus manos.

¿Cómo detenernos? – el dios les dio la espalda mientras alzó la vista al cielo de Asgard –¡Mandarnos al olvido! Expandiendo su credo por el mundo… dejándonos sin seguidores… mientras que él ganaba más poder – Loki manifestó su poder divino - ¡El Ragnarök es la única manera de que Asgard y el panteón nórdico reclame el trono vacío! – se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus enemigos - ¡Mientras el Gjallahorn este en mi poder… esto nunca acabará!

¡Y que ganas con todo esto! – Kazuki se atrevió a hablar - ¿Poder? El tiempo se encuentra detenido por Urd y las nornas del destino… tu ambición no se cumplirá

¡¿Oh?! Urd interfiriendo en mis planes – aquello le pareció un buen chiste a Loki - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda mantenerlo? Ni ella… ni los demás dioses del tiempo pueden aplazar más lo inevitable, también eso funciona a mi favor, miles de años repitiendo esto, miles de años sin ser capaces de realmente darle un final – los ojos dorados del rey de los embusteros brillaron intensamente - ¡USTEDES POCO PUEDEN HACER EN MI CONTRA! ¡YA SE DIERON CUENTA! ¡¿VERDAD?! – se separó del pedestal para colocarse a una distancia cercana al trio - ¡SU UNICA OPORTUNIDAD ESTA EN ESE PEDESTAL! ¡NUNCA PODRÁN ALCANZARLA Y MORIRAN CON LA MIRADA PUESTA EN EL GJALLAHORN! – Loki se preparó para lanzarse en contra de sus tres oponentes - ¡SUMIDOS EN LA DESESPERACIÓN! ¡LAMENTANDOSE DE HABER DECIDIDO ENFRENTAR A UN DIOS!

Justo cuando terminó de hablar el primero en enfrentársele fue Vali, su puño fue detenido por la mano de Loki.

¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! – el tono arrogante en el Hakuryuukou se mantenía - ¡SOLO QUIERO VERTE DERROTADO!

Loki lo tomó con fuerza para despues lanzarlo lejos de él, el joven hibrido se dio la vuelta en el aire para manifestar su sacred gear, descendió lentamente al suelo. Una vez que estaban en de pie habló con potencia.

¡Listo Albion! – Vali llamó al dragón sellado en el Dividing Divine - ¡BALANCE BREAKER!

 **[VANISHING DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

La armadura blanca cubrió por completo su cuerpo, dándole el aire de majestuosidad que era el sello particular de todos los portadores de esa longinus, sus alas se extendieron por completo, emitiendo el brillo azul característico de ellas. Se lanzó nuevamente contra del dios del engaño, esta vez a una velocidad imposible de seguir con la vista, dejando solo una linea atravesando la oscuridad que estaba en la sala.

Aun con esa armadura puesta – el dios nórdico preparó una gran cantidad de circulos mágicos - ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA!

El puño de Vali impacto de lleno en el abdomen de Loki sacándole el aire haciendo que trastabillara un poco. La potencia del golpe hizo que retrocediera una distancia considerable. Un brillo particular hizo que levantara la vista, sobre él ya se encontraba Issei con el puño alzado envuelto en las llamas de Ignition Mode.

Dios o no – el castaño apretó sus manos - ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE DESTRUYAS AL MUNDO! ¡DRAGON GREATEST FIRE!

Una explosión se dio lugar al momento de que el ataque de Issei impacto contra el rey de los embusteros, las llamas ardían con toda su potencia, pero en medio de estas apareció la mano de Loki con la intención de tomar el cuello del sekiryuutei, el castaño evitó saltando para crear distancia, sus ojos brillaron en un verde intenso.

¡Ddraig! ¡Ai-chan! – tanto la gema verde como la ambar respondieron con un tenue brillo - ¡BALANCE BREAKER!

 **[HEAVENLY DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

Las voces combinadas tanto del dragón gales como el espíritu de Escalibar Absolución, entonaron el nombre de la armadura que ahora protegía al joven castaño, las alas de dragón se llenaron de llamas iluminando por completo el lugar donde estaba parado, la cola de la armadura también lo hizo acompañado de otras dos hechas completamente de fuego. Loki disipó el fuego que le rodeaba con su propio poder, entre cerró sus ojos mostrando molestia cuando vio como lo desafiaban abiertamente.

No hubo un círculo mágico como medio, solamente era energía en bruto que se manifestaba en su mano, preparándola para lanzarla al sekiryuutei con la intención de destruirlo definitivamente.

Issei se adelantó a sus intenciones el Boosted Gear brillaba intensamente, el rojo carmín de su metal ardía al punto de derretirse. El dios del engaño lanzó su energía con una fuerza brutal, el peón de Ravel se lanzó al encuentro de la misma; acto que sorprendió al Loki, con su sacred gear aun brillando interceptó el ataque.

¡NO TE PERDONARE LO QUE HICISTE PASAR A ROSSWEISSE! – la voz de Issei podía escucharse a través del estruendo que hacía el ataque de Loki - ¡NI LO QUE HAN PASADO LAS DEMÁS POR TU CULPA!

Cerro violentamente su mano haciendo que la energía se disipara por completo, el puño del demonio reencarnado humeaba un poco; las dos gemas repentinamente emitieron una llama del mismo color de cada una de ellas.

¡DRAGON BREATH! – gritó el joven bajo el yelmo de su balance breaker.

Una saeta de energía demoniaca combinada con las otra dos de los ocupantes del sacred gear surgió del puño de su portador, viajando a una velocidad pasmosa, destruyendo el poco suelo que aún quedaba en la sala, dejando bajo de ella una zanja producto del calor que tenía aquel ataque. Loki imitó la acción de Issei, como una forma de demostrarle que cualquier acto que considerarán demostración de su poder, él podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

Su mano luchaba por contener la energía que buscaba lastimarlo, la piel del dios se quemaba causándole un insoportable dolor, pero su orgullo no le permitiría demostrarlo. Con un movimiento desvió el haz mortal para que le pasara de largo, Loki vio como la coloración de su miembro era una combinación de rojo y negro, sangre y carne quemada.

La ira creció dentro de sí mismo, un relámpago carmesí le golpeo en la espalda, desconcentrándolo, Kazuki se acercaba mientras empuñaba esa espada de hoja negra.

¡TU NI SIQUIERA MERECES MI ATENCIÓN! – el rey de los embusteros espetó iracundo - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Hubo un estruendo, el poder de Loki había sido expulsado para evitar que aquel insignificante ser que intentaba ayudar a los dos dragones celestiales siguiera avanzando, el hijo de Ramiel rodó por el piso, logrando maniobrar para recuperarse cuando se detuvo.

Puede que tengas razón – el joven miró fijamente al dios que lo consideraba indigno - ¡PERO NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE APROVECHAR LA RECREACIÓN DEL MITO!

Frente a él aparecía un círculo mágico, Vali lo reconoció al instante como aquel que usaba personalmente el propio gobernador general de Grigori, un pequeño objeto se manifestó de él, podía considerarse un arma, pero su tamaño no era para nada intimidante, el joven ángel caído lo tomo rápidamente. Una lanza con una enorme orbe violeta, la cual brilló intensamente comprendiendo que su poder sería necesario.

 **[Recuerda que esto es tan solo un contrato temporal] –** una gruesa voz se escuchó provenir de la gema – **[Yo uno de los cinco reyes dragones acepta gustoso pisar el mismo terreno que lo Dragones Celestiales]**

¡FAFNIR! – Loki rápidamente identifico la voz de aquel dragón - ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

 **[Saludos dios maligno] -** el dragón saludo con cortesía – **[¿Acaso pensaste que no participaría en esta guerra?] -** el dios del engaño apretaba sus dientes – **[Asgard es también mi hogar] –** la gema violeta brilló con mayor intensidad - **¡[BIEN MOCOSO HAGAMOSLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ]!**

Kazuki accedió a la petición del rey dragón, levanto aquella lanza colocándola por encima de su cabeza, el junto a Fafnir entonaron las mismas palabras.

 **¡Down Fall Dragon Spear!**

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!**

Una luz cegó por completo la visión de Loki y la de todos allí presentes; una vez que la recuperaron lo que se encontraron fue al hijo de Ramiel vistiendo una armadura similar a las que estaban usando Vali e Issei, la mayoría del metal era de un color dorado, enormes gemas color violeta recubriendo zonas importantes del mismo, las hombreras eran más voluminosas a comparación con las de Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou, del casco del mismo estaban dos cuernos de color negro que apuntaban hacia arriba. De la espalda estaban dos protuberancias similares a las hombreras de la armadura.

Los ojos de la armadura brillaron en un tono violeta, cuando aparecieron tres pares de alas negras de la espalda de aquel nuevo dragón.

Down Fall Dragon Another Armor – se pudo escuchar la voz de Kazuki bajo del yelmo de la armadura - ¿Aún sigo siendo indigno?

Loki no encontraba la forma de responder, se lanzó furioso contra de aquel con el que se alió el rey dragón, por su parte el ángel caído tomó con fuerza su espada y empezó a impregnarla con su electricidad.

Resiste un poco más… - el joven habló hacia la hoja de su arma - ¡TIZONA!

Diciendo su nombre, la espada reaccionó por completo recuperando un poco de su poder de antaño, colocó la hoja frente a él usándola para detener por completo los movimientos del furioso dios, la electricidad crispaba al contacto con el poder divino de Loki, justo sobre ellos invocó esferas de energía para que cayeran sobre ellos.

 **[DIVIDE]**

El poder rápidamente descendió en el cuerpo de Loki, Vali apareció a un costado del dios para golpearlo fuertemente, el daño que recibió hizo que escupiera sangre. Dejó trastabilló un poco para recibir ahora un puñetazo por parte de Issei, su cabeza giró dando un fuerte latigazo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, desorientado, el ángel caído alzo su espada legendaria y cortó el pecho de manera limpia, la sangre mancho el suelo de la sala del trono. Cayó de rodillas severamente lastimado, recibió un nuevo golpe para que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo, habían sido tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Hakuryuukou quienes hicieron tal acto.

No se movía más, el cuerpo del que causante del Ragnarök quedó inerte sin emitir ninguna clase de reacción.

Los tres se alejaron lentamente de aquel lugar, convencidos de que había por fin derrotado a ese infame ser.

Admito que es la primera vez que coopero con alguien – comentó Vali con algo de disgusto – No pienso repetirlo

Yo todavía deseo matarte – el Sekiryuutei miraba de soslayo a su rival – Eso no va a cambiar en algún tiempo

Es mejor así – repuso el peliplateado mientras el yelmo desaparecía revelando su rostro – cuando no enfrentemos nuevamente solo uno saldrá con vida

Issei imitó a Vali quitándose el casco del balance breaker, Kazuki suspiró agobiado mientras hacía lo mismo.

Tal vez fue un milagro que pudiéramos vencerlo – comentó el hijo de Ramiel mientras miraba como los dos portadores de las longinus empezaban a discutir

 **Vencerme… acaso escuché vencerme** – la voz del dios del engaño se escuchó detrás del trio – **Te equivocas esto está lejos de… ¡TERMINAR!**

Loki sacó todo su poder de su cuerpo, las heridas en su cuerpo lentamente desaparecían como si nunca se las hubiera hecho, los tres jóvenes miraron consternados como se acercaba hacia donde estaban, rodeado de su aura divina, con sus ojos brillando en un intenso blanco. Un simple ademán fue suficiente para hacerlos volar y que chocaran contra el suelo. Aquello hizo que el piso colapsara por completo, haciendo que los tres cayeran al siguiente piso, el dios del engaño les miraba con desprecio, levantó levemente su mano e hizo que una presión aplastara sus cuerpos contra de los escombros.

Ninguno podía levantarse, aquella simple acción era suficiente para lastimarlos y tenerlos retenidos.

 **Soy un dios** – habló con seguridad mientras imprimía mayor fuerza – **Soy invencible… ustedes han de lamentar haber intentado ponerse en mi contra** – bajó hasta el nivel donde estaban Issei y los otros dos – **Una vez que los haya borrado de la existencia… buscaré a todos sus amigos y los haré pasar por una muerte lenta; deseando que el Ragnarök se consuma… y con…**

Súbitamente el poder de Loki desapareció, la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus enemigos también lo hizo, pero el daño que recibieron estaba hecho y tardarían en recuperarse. Aprovechando esa oportunidad regresó al piso de arriba para ver que estaba mal, fue cuando se percató de algo, el Gjallahorn ya no estaba en el pedestal, corrió hasta el lugar donde debería estar aquel cuerno que anunciaba el ocaso de los dioses.

Solamente había largos cabellos negros, cuando tomo entre sus dedos uno de ellos la voz de Heimdall resonó por todo Yggdrassil y los nueves reinos.

 **¡Este falso Ragnarök ha terminado...!**

Sonaron carcajadas detrás del dios del engaño, quienes reían eran Issei, Vali y Kazuki; el rey de los embusteros se giró para ver el motivo de sus risas.

¡ME DUELE ADMITIRLO! – Vali comentaba entre risas - ¡PERO RAMIEL TENÍA RAZON!

¡TE LO DIJE! - el ángel caído negaba con la cabeza - ¡ERA DE LA MEJOR MANERA, JA, JA, JA!

¡ENGAÑAMOS AL DIOS DEL ENGAÑO! – el peón de Ravel apuntaba al rostro de Loki - ¡JODETE MALDITO! ¡EN TU PUTA CARA!

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Bueno usualemente haría un comentario jocoso pero en estos momentos tengo otra clase de sentimientos a la hora de publicar esto. ¿Por qué lo digo? Hace tres semanas aproximadamente falleció un querido amigo mío, uno que guarda un lugar especial en mi corazón. Nuestra amistad nació a través de la publicación de esta historia, así como tu querido lector que estas leyendo estas palabras... el era uno de los tantos seguidores que tiene Highschool DxD if: Left Behind. Recuerdo que me mandó un simple PM solicitando que lo agregará al Messenger, no había nada que me impulsara a hacerlo, pero tampoco nada evitaba que no lo hiciera.**_

 _ **Me alegro profundamente haber tomado la decisión correcta, terminamos conversando no sólo de esta historia, sino muchos temas más, sin darme cuenta pasaron los días que terminaron convirtiendose en meses para finalmente ser un año como amigos.**_

 _ **Dirán con un solo año de conocerlo, fue suficiente para saber la grandiosa persona que era; porque a diferencia mía o la de muchos, el luchaba contra una terrible enfermedad que diezmaba sus fuerzas. Leucemia, a veces me comentaba lo mal que se sentía o los estragos que causaba su medicación que en ocasiones eran adversar en lugar de ayudarlo. Aquellas ocasiones no sabía que decir, porque no podía ponerme en su lugar.**_

 _ **Pero mantenía el buen humor en cada conversación, bromeaba bastante y me enseño que las personas que pasan por las peores situaciones como una enfermedad como esa... son las que más valoran la vida. Uno olvida lo precioso que es vivir, despertar con buena salud o poder hacer tus cosas sin ningún impedimento. Yo era ese tipo de persona, ahora intento apreciar lo que tengo al alcance, ya que alguien muy cercano para mi, un pilar importante en mi vida, padece cancer. Este increible amigo Osler Michael Aylas Quispe, todavía me brindó su apoyo cuando me sentía realmente mal. Por eso su partida me afectó bastante.**_

 _ **A veces pienso que la vida puede ser injusta, pero recuerdo la alegría con la que vivia Michael y recupero las ganas de continuar avanzando sin miedo a tener arrepentimientos. Por eso dedico no sólo este capitulo a su memoria, sino el resto de esta historia. Sin más me despido deseandoles un excelente inicio de semana y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.**_

* * *

 _Issei estaba a punto de ir en ayuda de Kazuki como de Vali, aunque eso ultimo no le gustaba tanto, de pronto la hanyou se acercó por la espalda del Sekiryuutei; acción que tomó por sorpresa al demonio reencarnado._

 _Issei-san – Mei habló lo más bajo posible – Tenemos un plan para poder terminar con esto_

 _¿Plan? – aquello llamó la atención del castaño - ¿Qué clase de plan?_

 _Urd nos dijo que todo esto pasó por el Gjallahorn – la pelinegra respondía lo más rápido que podía – Debemos obligar a Loki que lo saque a relucir_

 _Obligarlo – Issei susurró para sí mismo – No sé cómo lograr eso_

 _Es sencillo, los dioses son arrogantes – la hanyou sonrió levemente - ¡B-Bueno eso me dijo Ramiel-san!_

 _El Sekiryuutei parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir, fijó su atención en la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, vio como el peli azul claro estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque en contra de Vali y su compañero; supo en ese momento que era la oportunidad para intervenir. Si lo que decía Mei era cierto con sólo saber que dos dragones celestiales le enfrentarían en una batalla sacaría esa arrogancia por la que apostaban para tener una oportunidad._

 _Los ojos negros de la youkai miraron como aquel demonio que ayudaron se enfrascaba en una difícil batalla contra algo que probablemente no podrían derrotar en las condiciones actuales, Rossweisse y Anya también estaban expectantes por ver el resultado. Loki actuó como se esperaba soltando un pequeño monologo sobre su supremacía como un Dios, para después sacar el objeto que definiría todo, ¿Cómo tomarlo sin que se diera cuenta? Muy simple, ella era una kej_ _õ_ _r_ _õ_ _su cabello podía extenderse casi indefinidamente y moverse a su voluntad; fue como un largo mechón empezó a moverse a través del suelo, reptando lenta y silenciosamente; la batalla cada vez alejaba la atención de Loki haciéndolo concentrarse más en sus enemigos que en los alrededores._

 _Su cabello pronto llegó al pedestal donde estaba el Gjallahorn, con cuidado lo tomó para después acercarlo lo suficiente y cogerlo con sus propias manos. Tanto la valquiria como la asesina de Ophis atestiguaron la treta para terminar con todo el caos que el propio Loki había propiciado._

 _¡Ya lo tengo! – la hanyou sonrió cogiendo el cuerno dorado y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo – Debo irme…_

 _Rápido – la valquiria vio con alivio a Mei – Apresúrate antes de que Loki se dé cuenta._

 _Voy contigo – Anya intentó levantarse para ayudar la jovencita pelinegra – Puede que todavía queden soldado del ejército de Loki_

 _No es necesario – negó la jovencita furiosamente antes de comenzar a correr – Tengo amigos esperándome para ayudarme a llegar con Heimdall_

 _Rossweisse se mordió los labios mostrando culpa, suspiro y habló directamente a Mei._

 _Dile que me disculpe – la antigua ayudante de Odín desvió su mirada - ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?_

 _Solamente asintiendo respondió a la petición de aquella víctima de los planes del rey de los embusteros, sin decir nada más corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le daban, ignorando por completo la batalla que continuaba a sus espaldas. Aquellos pasillos estaban completamente solitarios, los sonidos cada vez se escuchaban menos mientras continuaba avanzando a través de ellos. Como había dicho la sirviente de la encarnación de infinito, uno de ellos estaba repleto de una enorme cantidad de soldados de Helheim._

 _Mei detuvo su carrera, sus ojos mostraban frustración por el obstáculo frente a ella ¿Acasos sus amigos habían caído frente a estos guerreros? Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de soltar lágrimas, los soldados caían al suelo, como si lo que los mantenía activos dejase de hacerlo._

 _Mei-chan – una joven de cabello violeta le habló - ¿Lo tienes verdad?_

 _¡Homura-san! – la hanyou reconoció por completo a la jovencita - ¡Sí!_

 _Vámonos entonces – Homura se dio la vuelta – Issac-sama nos espera_

 _Issac Ronove y su reina Homura, eran aquellos que se encargarían de que Mei se encontrara con Heimdall, la reina de demonio Ronove era una necromancer así que los soldados de la señora del inframundo no eran ninguna amenaza. Issac por sí mismo era tan capaz como su reina, ya que se especializaba en el manejo de las almas de los muertos, la combinación perfecta para la tarea que se les encomendó._

 _Avanzaron con determinación, todo se resumía atravesar los últimos metros del palacio del Valhalla, no contaron el tiempo que les tomó; ni la cantidad de soldados que tuvieron que destruir, la meta ya estaba al frente. Frente a la entrada principal estaba Heimdall, el dios vigía esperando pacientemente lo que una pequeña hanyou cargaba con valor._

* * *

 ** _¡Fafnir! Esta vez ajustaremos cuentas..._**

 ** _Son unos ilusos, yo he descubierto la verdad_**

 ** _El oscuro secreto que esconden los sacred gear´s_**

 ** _Rossweisse, en nombre de Asgard quedas condenada a..._**

 ** _Los dioses no son necesarios..._**

 ** _Ravel Phenex... estamos escuchando_**

 ** _if Life 38: La respuesta que se encuentra en el amanecer..._**

 ** _...Este es el final del ocaso..._**


	38. Capitulo Final

El anuncio de Heimdall resonó por cada rincón de Asgard, cada habitante, cada ser vivo que lo escuchó, pudo anidar un solo sentimiento en sus corazones.

 **Tenían esperanzas de ver un nuevo amanecer**

Aquellas palabras sencillas albergaron esos sentimientos, Freyja alzó la vista al cielo dando un suspiro de alivio. En ese momento una energía envolvió al ejército invasor de Helheim, Jötunheim y demás reinos opositores de Asgard. Desapareciendo debido a que presencia allí todavía no era necesaria, los demonios que vinieron en el inframundo fueron testigos de aquel fenómeno, bajando sus armas al acto; comprendiendo que ya no era necesario mantenerlas en alto. Porque la batalla ya había terminado.

¡Lo lograron! – Grayfia comentó con tranquilidad – Por fin acabaron con esta farsa – la esposa del Maou Lucifer dio una mirada de serenidad - ¿Entonces porque no nos quitamos ya estas ropas?

Todavía falta la toma final en donde miramos con determinación al amanecer – repuso jovialmente su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡TE IMAGINAS LA CANTIDAD DE RATING QUE TENER NUESTRO SHOW!

¡SI! ¡SI! – Serafall alzaba su pulgar con aprobación - ¡TODOS SE SORPRENDERAN QUE LA MAOU SHOUJO SERA-TAN ES UNA SATAN RANGER!

A veces me pregunto por qué me casé contigo – la peli plateada ocultaba con fastidio su rostro tras una de sus manos – ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… Fue el sexo, si definitivamente fue el sexo.

Zeoticus estaba en con cámara en mano, mientras señalaba la posición donde deberían de colocarse los cuatro Maou´s para tener las mejores tomas, detrás de Grayfia aparecía Venelana con una sonrisa comprensiva hacia su hija política. Justo en ese momento la siempre compuesta Grayfia Lucifugue abrazó a su suegra y hundir su rostro entre sus pechos.

¡Ya, ya! – la castaña dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza de su nuera – No te preocupes, en unos 100 o 200 años madurará lo suficiente.

A la distancia Raynard y Odelia miraban con pena ajena la escena frente a ellos, sus tres hijos desviaban su atención hacia otras cosas.

Dime querido… porque seguimos siendo sus amigos – la matriarca del clan Phenex suspiraba fuertemente

Ni idea – fue la respuesta honesta que dio el hombre cuando decidió ver a la torre principal del castillo de Odin – Solo falta comprobar que los chicos estén bien.

Fue entonces que una enorme explosión se suscitó en aquel lugar alertando por completo a todos aquellos que estaban a las afueras, dando a entender que la guerra todavía no terminaba por completo.

 _ **If Life Final: La respuesta que se encuentra en el amanecer.**_

 **PARTE 1**

¡¿QUE IMPORTA SI MI AMBICIÓN SE HA TERMINADO?! – Loki gritó con fuerza mientras liberaba parte de su poder divino - ¡¿QUE SI YA NO TENGO LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA RECREACIÓN DEL MITO?!

Cientos de rayos de energía caían sobre aquel lugar, Issei y los otros dos jóvenes que frustraron los planes del dios del engaño eran bombardeados sin misericordia por el mismo.

¡MI DESTINO FUE NEGADO! – aquella frustración que embargaba al hijo de Odin potenciaba sus fuerzas - ¡ARREBATADO POR CRIATURAS INFERIORES!

Rossweisse y Anya también recibían parte del castigo que estaba imponiendo aquella furiosa deidad sobre todos los presentes que estaban en las ruinas de la sala del trono, las explosiones se suscitaban por todos lados, la sirviente de Ophis invocó su sacred gear, **Sacram Tunicam** no estaba en las mejores condiciones para resguardarlas, varios huecos eran perceptibles a través de su tela, pero aun así era lo único que las separaba de una muerte instantánea. Los fragmentos de piedra que salían disparados impactaban incesantemente sobre el material del artículo que creo el Dios Bíblico, recibiendo gran parte del daño que podían infringirles a ellas dos.

Cada impacto de un haz de energía, cada escombró que golpeaba su improvisado refugió sacaba un grito de desesperación a las dos jóvenes, los ojos azules de la valquiria se posaron en el joven demonio que estaba sufriendo debido a su deseo de salvarla.

Issei usaba sus brazos para resguardarse de los ataques arteros de Loki, su scale mail mostraba ya señales de ceder ante el poder de los ataques del rey de los embusteros, pero a cada cuarteadura que presentaba, esta se restauraba al momento… pero esto era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la situación se volviera adversa para ellos. Vali había invocado una barrera mágica con sus conocimientos en magia, su frustración se evidenciaba en la forma que apretaba los dientes e imprimía más de su poder para sostener su defensa.

Quien estaba en una situación igual era Kazuki, por suerte Fafnir le proporcionó uno de los mejores escudos de su codiciado tesoro, el metal del mismo parecía ser el mítico Mythril de los libros de Tolkien; no sabía si eso realmente existía, pero era la mejor forma de identificar a aquel material.

¡ACASO NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE HICIERON! – el dios del engaño continuaba con su arrebato - ¡EL RAGNARÖK ERA LA RESPUESTA! – avivó más su poder incrementando la cantidad de rayos que caían - ¡UN RENACIMENTO TRAS LA DESTRUCCIÓN!

El lugar temblaba a cada impacto, el sonido ensordecía más y más el oído de los presentes; pero la voz de aquel frustrado dios continuaba siendo tan clara como si eso no importara.

¡UN EMPIEZO DESDE CERO! – el peli azul claro alzo ambas manos mientras acumuló una gran cantidad de energía sobre él - ¡UNA VERDADERA UTOPÍA!

Aquella masa de energía cayo sin piedad, envolviendo todo con su luz, la explosión que le siguió destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso, inmisericorde e implacable, el estruendo fue tan fuerte, que se escuchó a la lejanía, la potencia del mismo cimbró por completo al castillo hasta sus cimientos, toda la frustración de eones de existencia, todo el rechazo provocado por su papel como el destructor de Asgard, todo el odio tenía en contra de su destino. La tristeza de haber condenado a su hermosa hija Hel a padecer una apariencia que terminó sumiéndola en una profunda soledad, la culpa que embargaba a Vari por saber que debería asesinar a su hermano o la desconfianza de Narfi derivada de ese mismo hecho. Miðgarðsormr, Fenrir y sus hijos… también compartían destinos funestos por solo estar vinculados por el parentesco de sangre.

Lo que más le afligía era llevarse consigo la vida de dos inocentes mujeres, Angrboda y Sigyn cuyo pecado fue enamorarse de él, todo lo que le rodeaba estaba condenado a un sufrimiento sin cesar.

Si era así por designios del destino que ataba a los dioses porque no continuar haciéndolo, aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiar sus deseos pagarían con sangre su afrenta.

 **Desafiar a un dios… es un pecado imperdonable**

 **Por eso aquellos que lo hagan… merecen un castigo ejemplar.**

Todo eso se convertiría en el combustible para alimentar su poder… ya no quedaba casi nada en pie, solo quedó el silencio, la parte superior de la torre en la que se alojaba la sala del trono había desaparecido, solamente quedaba el piso inferior dejando al descubierto el cielo hermoso que se apreciaba en Asgard. Los ojos dorados de Loki estaban clavados en ese escenario, fue que bajo de los escombros pudo escuchar movimiento, el primero en levantarse fue Vali, su cuerpo estaba magullado y algunas partes de Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail habían cedido ante el ataque de Loki. Su mirada se posó en él, el portador del Divine Dividing notó que estos ya no mostraban la arrogancia que les caracterizaba, sino que estos eran vacíos y sin ningún propósito.

El primero en levantarse – la fría voz del dios del engaño sobresaltó al Hakuryuukou – Bien, eso está muy bien…

Levanto su mano con lentitud, la palma apunto por unos instantes al peli plateado para después simplemente hacerla girar y cerrarla en un puño; la energía de Loki envolvió por completo a Vali, sobrevino una explosión que arremetió contra el cuerpo del mismo, más partes de su balance breaker terminaron por romperse. Las fuerzas del cuerpo del arrogante mitad demonio-humano cedieron ante tan singular castigo.

¿Qué pasó con aquel poderío que hacías gala? – la deidad nórdica estaba un tanto decepcionada – Tan sólo eran mentiras

Avanzó a paso lento y seguro; para colocarse muy cerca del portador de la longinus… y repitió lo mismo para finalmente que la armadura despareciera de su cuerpo.

Y ¿Quién es el siguiente? – la atención del rey de los embusteros se posó en un nuevo sonido - ¿Ah? La valquiria

Una nueva pequeña explosión se dio en aquel lugar, seguido por el grito de dolor de la nieta de Göndul, ella estaba de rodillas respirando con dificultad, su cabello fue tomado con fuerza para acercar su rostro al del hijo de Odín, el desinterés del mismo se reflejaba en su expresión neutra.

Mi querida Rossweisse… - hablaba sin ningún ánimo – Salvaste a Asgard, debes de estar orgullosa… no eras tan inútil como creías.

Con fuerza la arrojó hacia el vacío que rodeaba a la torre, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder intentar volar… estaba en camino directo para llenar las filas de Helheim. Fue cuando una tela rojiza le tomó de una de sus manos evitando su final. Anya había recuperado el conocimiento solamente para ver a su "sempai" a siendo arrojada, la tela de su sacred gear estaba severamente dañada pero todavía podía resistir el peso de la antigua asistente de Odin.

Jugando a la heroína – la voz de Loki resonaba detrás de la asesina – Te quedaba mejor el papel de traidora.

Con ambas manos tomó su cabeza, ejerciendo bastante presión sobre la misma, alzo su cuerpo lentamente, mientras la joven pataleaba intentando zafarse del castigo que ejecutaban sobre ella, sus gemidos de dolor eran una delicia a los oídos del rey de los embusteros, estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando un par de flechas impactaron contra de Loki, soltándola al acto.

Kazuki tenía un arco y alijo con flechas; parte del tesoro de Fafnir, el Down Fall Dragon Another Armor estaba en condiciones lamentables, la herida en el cuerpo del caído era suficientes para que ya no se levantara; difícilmente se mantenía en pie con su propio esfuerzo.

De no ser por el tesoro de Fafnir… - Loki cerró sus ojos para darle la espalda sin mucho interés – Solamente eres un cadáver que se mueve por pura voluntad.

Se giró rápidamente, empujándolo gracias a su poder haciendo que volara para que cayera al vacío… eso pasó dejando tras de sí varias plumas negras de sus alas de ángel caído. Finalmente, su atención se fijó en Issei, quien cargaba a Rossweisse con dificultad, su balance breaker parecía intacto y sus alas aun ardían con algo de vida, sus ojos le miraban fijamente todavía desafiándolo. Loki sonrió con sorna admirando la tenacidad que tenía aquel simple peón.

¿Todavía estas en pie de lucha? – el dios del engaño se mostraba complacido – Bien, muy bien… quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, Sekiryuutei.

El castaño depositó con cuidado a la lastimada valquiria, caminó unos pasos seguido de Loki, tratando de alejarse lo más posible para evitar algún daño colateral. Tensó su cuerpo para lanzar el primer golpe, arremetió con toda su fuerza, el Boosted Gear se envolvió nuevamente en sus llamas invocando su destructivo poder, el dios del engaño se mantuvo firme en su lugar completamente abierto a un ataque. Acto que incomodó por completo al peón de Ravel, pero no hizo que desistiera de sus acciones.

Le tomó de la muñeca, Loki detuvo aquel ataque sosteniéndolo de su muñeca ignorando por completo las llamas que quemaban su mano, con fuerza fue apartando su puño de su cuerpo, Issei forcejeaba con la intención de zafarse de su agarre, la deidad nórdica acercaba su libre con lentitud mientras acumulaba una cantidad considerable de magia, esta salió disparada de la misma atravesando por completo el abdomen del Sekiryuutei. La fuerza del ataque lo hizo retroceder al momento que el hijo de Odín le soltó, se mantuvo en pie tosiendo copiosamente.

Un sabor metálico lleno su boca, la sangre salía a través de ella, se palpó el área lastimada con la mano derecha mientras que apretaba su izquierda avivando las llamas de Ignition Mode.

Tu sacred gear no se ha activado – los ojos de Issei se abrieron ante la observación de su enemigo - ¿Acaso no puedes usarlo? Ya veo… estas tan lastimado que hacerlo te mataría… no te preocupes, el final será el mismo.

El frio por enfrentar a la muerte misma, nadie lo culparía de sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de no salir con vida; intento a duras penas trataba de mantener la fachada de valentía. Pero tratar de ocultarlo era innecesario, pues a los ojos del dio del engaño, nada se le escaparía de ahora en adelante, ya lo habían engañado una sola vez y aquello no volvería a ocurrir.

Me humillaste… ¡TE ATREVISTE A REIRTE EN MI CARA! – el peli celeste estaba iracundo recordando como su plan se vino abajo - ¡¿CREES QUE EN VERDAD QUE SALDRÍAS INDEMNE DE ESTA AFRENTA?! – Loki se abalanzó contra de Issei golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro - ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡TU ERES TAN SOLO UN MALDITO DEMONIO! – tomo la cabeza del castaño con ambas manos y la proyecto contra una de sus rodillas - ¡SOY UN SER SUPREMO! ¡LA EPÍTOME DEL PODER ABSOLUTO! – la sangre salía por la nariz y boca de Issei, complacido con el resultado; Loki se apresuró a darle un rodillazo en el abdomen - ¡ERA UNA ESCORIA! ¡TAN SOLO LA SUCIEDAD DE QUE SE ACUMULA BAJO MIS ZAPATOS!

Estruendos se alcanzaban escuchar a la distancia, cada golpe que propinaba la deidad nórdica fue escalando en potencia, tanto que parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba sobre Asgard, los que alcanzaron a escucharlo pensaron por un momento que se trataba de Thor que regresaba al hogar para salvarlo, pero era algo completamente distinto. Issei se mantenía de pie, recibiendo la ira del maestro tras el Ragnarök, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se mantendría así? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Acaso un milagro?

No era como enfrentar a Kokabiel o inclusive a Vali, en aquellos momentos sentía desesperación por ganar… pero ahora ya había logrado la victoria ante alguien que técnicamente era invencible.

Por ese motivo no se defendía, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… el esposo de Sigyn notó eso y le enfureció aún más… por un instante vio el cuerpo de Angrboða, quizás escogió la razón equivocada, pero su muerte fue un sacrificio en vano, eso le molestaba aquella jötun fue despreciada por su pueblo, cuando el oráculo le nombró como "la que trae la tristeza". Era una simple mujer que estaba atada a su destino, no sólo ella, el también. Él se había rendido hace ya mucho tiempo, por eso quería cumplirlo, no por un capricho. Sino como una venganza, en contra de sí mismo, en contra de Asgard… en contra de su padre.

Esa era la verdadera motivación… pues el Ragnarök no solo significaba el final del todo, sino el renacimiento para un nuevo mundo, uno donde los Aesir y Vanir sobrevivientes reinarían como las únicas deidades en el mundo. No habría más mitologías más que ellos y él se convertiría en la base de aquello. Una nueva era gloriosa para Asgard. Fue cuando se detuvo en sus ataques, Issei cayó de rodillas justo en el momento de que el castigo cesó sobre su persona.

Loki dio unos pasos hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, con los puños adoloridos por tantos golpes, ensangrentados no sólo con la sangre del Sekiryuutei también estaba la suya propia.

¿Por qué nadie lo comprendió? ¿Por qué nadie quiso entenderlo? La destrucción era la respuesta para una verdadera utopía, grito con fuerza, tanta que sentía que su garganta se rasgaba por el esfuerzo, todos sus esfuerzos, todos los sacrificios… todo eso perdieron significado. Un quejido llamó su atención, no provino del castaño frente a él o del albino bajo los escombros un poco más alejado del par, había que omitir al ángel caído que cayó por uno de los bordes de la sala del trono.

Aquella voz provino de la única valquiria en el lugar, los ojos azules de Loki se posaron en Rossweisse; la nieta de Göndul, el catalizador de sus ambiciones también fue la llave de su fracaso. Camino trastabillando un poco, ya no poseía el apoyo de la "recreación del mito" pero todavía tenía la fuerza necesaria para acabar con la peli platino, si su anillo era incapaz de hacerlo el mismo se encargaría de hacer caer el "castigo divino" en contra de la inocente mujer.

Esta vez no hay una traidora que te ayude – Loki estaba sobre el cuerpo de Rossweisse -… o un caballero en brillante armadura que te salve – alzó su mano invocando la poca magia que le quedaba en su cuerpo -… Le diré a Hela que alimente a Garm con tu cuerpo por el resto de la eternidad.

Sintió calor provenir de su espalda, un calor insoportable… más que el fuego abrazador de Muspelheim, eso le llamó la atención, se volvió lentamente para mirar el origen de aquello, encontrándose que las llamas del Boosted Gear ardían con más fuerza, pero aquel fuego era diferente a todos lo que había visto provenir de aquel objeto sagrado. Las llamas eran de un rojo intenso, el frio sudor recorrió su rostro, era algo anormal y por ello sintió miedo. El puño enguantado se cerró con fuerza, tanta que se pudo escuchar el crujir del metal siendo triturado por la propia mano de Issei.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo, bañado en su propia sangre, respirando a duras penas, aferrándose a la vida que le quedaba dentro de su cuerpo.

¡N-No te atrevas a hacerle algo! – el castaño habló con decisión - ¡NO DUDARÉ EN MATARTE DE SER NECESARIO!

No puedes hacerlo… estúpido mocoso – Loki se envalentonó sonriendo socarronamente – El único capaz de hacerlo es Heimdall… y no se encuentra aquí.

 **[¿Estás seguro de eso?]** \- la voz de Ddraig emergió de la enorme gema del guante – **[No por nada alcancé el estatus de Dragon Celestial… incluso los dioses me temían por este fuego]**

¿Qué puede hacerme tu portador ahora? – el peli celeste repuso a la advertencia de la criatura sellada – Si muy apenas se mantiene con vida… no le queda nada para continuar.

Te equivocas… a mi Issei le falta mucho para caer derrotado – una nueva voz llamó la atención de dios nórdico – Verdad que sí…

Incluso el propio castaño no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, caminando con dificultad ayudada por Rias, se encontraba Ravel en un estado tan lamentable como el del propio Sekiryuutei, Asia también se encontraba allí sobre siendo cargada por Tomoe, uno a uno fueron arribando a la sala del trono, Irina, Xenovia, Gabriel y finalmente LeFay. Todas ellas habían mantenido su promesa.

Para Issei aquello significaba "esperanza", para Loki era lo opuesto, toda su familia había caído en batalla. El destino se encargaba de burlarse de él. Fue invadido por la ira, una que hizo que su poder creciera exponencialmente, ya no toleraría más insultos contra su persona por eso centró toda su atención en contra de la única persona frente a él… Hyodou Issei. Solo un pensamiento llenaba su mente en esos precisos momentos… "Mataría con sus propias manos al Sekiryuutei.

 **PARTE 2**

Era como ver una película de monstruos gigantes, aquellas donde los efectos especiales eran de muy dudosa calidad, ese era el pensamiento generalizado de todos los ángeles y caídos que se mantenían a la distancia de aquellas dos colosales bestias. Ophis se comportaba de una manera extraña, eso perturbaba por completo a Azazel y Michael; pues conocían el tren de pensamientos de la encarnación del vacío; para ella era beneficioso que toda vida en el mundo desapareciera entonces ¿Por qué estaba luchando contra Jörmungand?, si la deidad dragón estaba prestando su ayuda en la empresa de detener al hijo de Loki, la serpiente de Midgard. Una serpiente que compartía el símbolo del Ouroboros con la propia Ophis, de hecho, tanto el Rey Dragón como la Deidad poseían el mismo título, pero la enorme diferencia de poderes era abrumadora.

Diferencia que desaparecía gracias a la "recreación del mito", por estos instantes Jörmungand era inmortal, solamente una sola entidad sería capaz de asesinarla; ese era el poderoso Thor. Hijo de Odin," el Destructor de Gigantes", portador de la poderosa Mjornil; él era su oponente destinado, aquel con el que se enfrascaría en una cruenta batalla donde ambos morirían. Jörmungand por los poderosos golpes del Dios del Trueno y el propio Thor caería por el veneno tras dar nueve pasos.

Era por eso que uno de los "Diez seres más poderosos" no podía ascender más alto al poseer ese único punto débil y la razón principal de que se mantuviera alejado de estos eventos.

Jörmungand sentía júbilo, pues podría enfrentarse al tú por tú contra un ser que estaba en la cúspide del poder dentro de la especie de los dragones, por un instante pensó que podría adquirir el título de Dragon Celestial si lograba al menos derrotara Ophis en un combate, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció tras escuchar el grito de Heimdall, mismo que escuchó la propia dragón del infinito y el ejército del cielo. Seguido de los miles de voces celestiales que se unieron en un solo vitoreo.

Habían ganado la batalla, más sin embargo acallaron sus gargantas ante la expectativa sobre las acciones de ambos dragones, de manera sorpresiva el hijo de Loki empezó a encogerse de manera apresurada, mientras que su energía salía despedida de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en el ambiente circundante, aquello hizo que la propia entidad del vació imitara las acciones del rey dragón. Su forma oscura desaparecía dejando paso a la pequeña niña en traje de lolita gótica. En su rostro se reflejaba la decepción, pues esperaba obtener más lucha de parte del rey dragón.

¿Se te acabaron las energías? – el tono de voz de la deidad era una mezcla de tristeza y aburrimiento – Que aburrido

 **Desgraciadamente** – exclamó Miðgarðsormr mostrando cierto alivio por el inesperado giro de los eventos – **mi rol en esta recreación tendrá que esperar, pero fue divertido poner al Midgard de cabeza.**

De manera sorpresiva la propia Diosa Dragón rio con fuerza, encontrando el comentario del hijo de Loki completamente gracioso, haciendo preocupar a los presentes. Con una velocidad pasmosa se acercó a la cabeza de _Miðgarðsormr,_ golpeándola con fuerza haciendo que el gigantesco cuerpo de la serpiente cayera al mar, la expresión divertida en el rostro de Ophis desapareció por completo, mostrando la ira que sentía dentro de sí y sus ojos reflejaba la frialdad ante lo insignificante que era el rey dragón ahora que perdía la mayor parte de sus poderes.

Escucha bien… - Ophis habló con frialdad hacia donde estaba tirada la serpiente de Midgard – Este mundo es mi patio de juegos personal… yo permito que vivan aquí porque se me da la gana – los ojos serpentinos del hijo de Loki estaban fijos en la deidad del vació - ¡VUELVE A INTENTAR ALGO ASÍ Y TE PROMETO QUE NI SIQUIERA TU RECUERDO QUEDARÁ EN EL MUNDO!

La advertencia estaba hecha, pero ¿En realidad estaba dirigida al dragón que yacía derrotado en las aguas marinas? Michael y Azazel se acercaron con prudencia hacia la niña quien ni siquiera se movió de su lugar a pesar de la presencia de los dos líderes de las distintas facciones bíblicas.

Verte aquí es sorpresivo – el gobernador de Grigori habló de manera burlona - ¿Deberíamos de agradecer tu ayuda?

De hecho, yo me preguntaba lo mismo – Michael exclamo de manera amable – Díganos Ophis-san, ¿Por qué vino en nuestra ayuda?

Una entrometida norna me hizo una oferta interesante – Ophis continuaba dándole la espalda a los hombres – Que harán del mundo un poco más interesante… un poco de ejercicio no es malo para variar.

Supongo que no fue una acción altruista de tu parte – Azazel se cruzó de brazos midiendo las acciones de la pelinegra – Sabe que en estos momentos podríamos capturarla… por ya sabe que…

Y reducir más sus números – la pequeña niña les miro de soslayo – No son idiotas… pero deberían de recoger a sus heridos, pues parece que olvidaron el veneno de Jörmungand… no se preocupen la dosis no es tan letal

Tal como dijo Ophis varios ángeles y caídos empezaron a sentirse debilitados, el color de su piel palideció mientras su respiración se dificultaba, alarmando a sus compañeros pues aquella reacción ocurrió de manera espontánea, tanto Azazel como Michael decidieron seguir el consejo de Ophis quien suspiró aburrida, para después sonreír calmadamente.

Michael vio como uno de los tantos ángeles se acercó hacia él con un rostro lleno de aflicción y unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. Aquella jovencita pertenecía a las legiones de Uriel, supo en ese momento que la tristeza el embargaba pues su hermano fue muerto por el ataque del hijo de Loki. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo ella mostraba sus sentimientos de manera abierta, sino el resto de las fuerzas leales.

La llama de nuestro hermano Uriel se ha extinguido – Michael atino a decirle a aquel ángel – Pero su luz prevalecerá mientras mantengamos su recuerdo… le daremos una ceremonia digna de él.

No eran las mejores palabras de aliento para esos instantes puesto que tenían cosas que atender de manera apresurada, en ese momento Raphael se acercó acompañado de Shemhazai.

Hermanos tomen el mando de nuestro ejército y atienda a los heridos – el líder del cielo habló tranquilamente – Azazel y yo necesitamos partir hacia el Valhalla para atestiguar el final de este conflicto.

Entendido hermano Michael – atino en responder Raphael – No tarden por favor… el ánimo de nuestras fuerzas no está muy bien para que se ausente por mucho tiempo.

No te preocupes por eso Raphael – ahora era Azazel quien hablaba – Tal vez cuando arribemos todo ya haya acabado.

Si es así… no les molestará que les acompañe – Ophis se acercaba a los dos líderes – Tengo que recoger a mis subordinados para llevármelos… aparte tengo un presentimiento

Michael y Azazel se miraron entre sí por un instante para asentir a la petición de la Dragona del infinito; frente a ellos apareció un círculo mágico nórdico, mostrándoles que tenían vía libre para acceder al territorio de las tierras del norte. Los tres desaparecieron ante la mirada expectante de todas las fuerzas combinadas de Grigori como del cielo mismo.

Justo frente a ellos, se encontraba sentado Heimdall, sobre las ruinas de lo que era su mansión, en el suelo se encontraba la pequeña hanyō Mei Tachibana respirando copiosamente, pero no solo ella estaba en ese estado los otros dos demonios que acompañaban al grupo de Vali y Kazuki estaban en la misma situación.

Vaya parece que lo pasaron mal – Azazel comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Tal vez les ponga un régimen de entrenamiento.

A-Az-azel-sama… nunca he corrido tanto en mi vida – Mei hablo desde su posición – P-Por favor deme el resto del día…

¡Ja, ja, ja! – el ángel de los sacrificios rio abiertamente - ¡Esta bien pequeña… le diré a Yasaka que de unas buenas vacaciones!

Issac y Homura atinaron en reírse, mientras que Heimdall suspiraba un poco agobiado, su atención estaba puesta en el Gjallahorn que tenía entre sus manos, aquel objeto era una de las llaves del Ragnarök, se suponía que nunca sería usado puesto que estaba bajo su supervisión, pero Loki supero sus expectativas, debía reconocer que su plan era "casi" perfecto, alzó su mirada para ver a un par de cuervos volar por encima se la zona, haciendo que su expresión se oscureciera momentáneamente.

Guardó el cuerno dentro de su armadura y se levantó de su asiento; caminó con tranquilidad hasta los tres recién llegados.

Urd me habló de su arribo – el dios que vigilaba el Bifrost se mostraba su respeto a los tres visitantes – Pero nunca imagine que Ophis estaría entre ustedes…

Como vez esa norna se movilizó muy bien – la pelinegra mantenía su postura relajada – ¿Y bien que estamos esperando?

Nada en absoluto – respondió Heimdall con actitud tranquila – Estoy un poco cansado de la pelea… así que no puedo llevarlos con mi magia – tanto la entidad del vació como los dos líderes de las facciones asintieron – Pero conozco rutas que solamente Odin sabe de su existencia.

Así los tres emprendieron el camino para presenciar el final de aquel ocaso… Mientras eso ocurría, alguien caminaba a través de las veredas desoladas de Helheim, su cuerpo presentaba profusas heridas y quemaduras; pero eso no le importaba mucho. Solo su orgullo era lo que estaba más lastimado, pero aun así su dignidad y el aura que le rodeaba se mantenían intactas. Hela chasqueo la lengua cuando su cuerpo sentía el dolor, pronto frente a ella se encontraba su fiel mascota, Garm estaba sentado sin moverse esperando el arribo de la señora de la tierra de los muertos.

Estuvo a punto de proferir un insulto a su fiel can, cuando notó que una persona estaba parada al lado del perro del inframundo. La gentileza con la que acariciaba al animal era tal que incluso aquella bestia sentía tranquilidad al tacto de las caricias. Hela se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de la identidad del nuevo morador de su reino.

¿Por qué? – la voz de la deidad nórdica de la muerte mostraba tristeza - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Y porque no debería de estarlo – contesto la persona mientras continuaba acariciando al can – La muerte es el destino de todos los seres vivos… incluso nosotros no escapamos a ello

¡SI TU HUBIERAS QUEDADO EN TU BOSQUE! – las lágrimas de Hela fluyeron con total libertad - ¡MADRE NO TENDRIAS QUE HABER MUERTO!

Mi dulce Hela… hacía tiempo que quería verte – Angrboða le sonrió a su hija – Aunque fuese de esta manera… al menos quería verte a ti a tus hermanos…

Aquella diosa sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho, eran los sentimientos que tuvo que ocultar para dejar que solo la crueldad aflorara en su persona, pero ahora que estaba débil tanto física como mentalmente; estaban tan expuestos que no podía contenerlos. Apretó su mandíbula, una de sus manos tomaba los harapos de lo alguna vez fueron las finas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. La mujer de cabellos esmeralda camino con lentitud hacia la albina, en verdad aquella Jötun deseaba ver a la menor de sus tres hijos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su hija. Sentir ese contacto hizo que la señora de Helheim llorara con fuerza, ¿Cuántos años no anhelo sentirse nuevamente segura? ¿Cuántas noches de su infancia deseo estar en los brazos cariñosos de su madre?

Pero no de esa manera, no cuando aquella mujer formaría parte de los moradores de las tierras de Helheim, pues las puertas del Valhalla estaban cerradas para los criminales.

Eso era lo Angrboða era ahora, una criminal que ayudó al hombre con el que concibió a sus hijos, puede que uno fuese un lobo, el otro una gigantesca serpiente y finalmente Hela que representaba a la muerte, para la "Que brindaba la tristeza" eran lo más valioso para ella.

Mi dulce Hela – la Jötun hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba el blanco cabello de la diosa – Por favor no odies a tu padre… y tampoco odies a tu destino… - las palabras de la peliverde hicieron que Hela le mirase fijamente – Todos nacemos con un destino a cuestas aceptarlo u odiarlo depende de uno, alguno pueden desafiarlo… otros no… pero al final… ¿No crees que es mejor ser felices? – la Jötun tomo el rostro de su hija para limpiarles las lágrimas – Mi destino era uno cargado de destrucción… pero tuve la alegría de ser madre y tener a tres maravillosos hijos – una radiante sonrisa adorno el rostro de Angrboða – Antes de partir a las profundidades de Helheim… ¿Podría verte sonreír?

Hela no sabía si acceder a negarse a la petición de la mujer que le tomaba el rostro, como podía hacerlo en esa situación cuando su corazón dolía por saber que su madre murió y estaba condenada a morir en lo más profundo de su reino, en donde la luz ni siquiera se atrevía a llegar. Bajo un poco su rostro para tomar fuerzas. Cuando lo levantó mostró una bella sonrisa. Angrboða miró con satisfacción el gesto en el rostro de la albina, sintiendo alivio dio un suspiro para soltar a su hija y emprender el largo camino que debía recorrer.

Separarse aterró a la señora de Helheim, por uno momento intentó detenerle, pero se contuvo pues a pesar de ser la que gobernaba allí, había leyes que ni ella era capaz de transgredir.

Eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes – las palabras de su madre llamaron la atención de Hela – tanto que puede romper las mentiras... bueno mi dulce Hela, me espera un largo camino… dile a tus hermanos que los quiero mucho.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar a través de la vereda, ante la mirada atenta de Garm quien se mantuvo sentado al lado de su ama, movió su cabeza para ver al rostro de Hela, quien mantenía su sonrisa, pero a través de sus mejillas caían las lágrimas… con las cuales despedía a su madre. Finalmente hizo honor a su nombre de la que "Traía la tristeza".

 **PARTE 3**

K… ki – una voz le nombraba a la distancia - ¡KAZUKI!

El hijo de Ramiel abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta, de la misma manera un par de brazos le rodearon fuertemente; el simple contacto le dolió levemente, soltando un leve quejido debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba su cuerpo, gracias a los ataques de Loki. Estaba desorientado, pero no rechazó la muestra de afecto, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los heterocromaticos de Tsubaki Shinra quien respiró aliviada al ver que el caído recuperaba la conciencia.

¿S-Shinra-san? – el pelinegro trataba de hablar recibiendo un asentimiento de la reina de Sona Sitri

Escaneó con su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Momo Hanakai quien también estaba preocupada por la salud del joven, mientras que, para él, el resto del grupo eran completos desconocidos. El primero en hablar fue Saji tomando levemente el liderazgo de todos los presentes.

Amigo… esa sí que fue una dolorosa caída – el portador de las piezas de Vritria comentaba asombrado – Nos sorprendiste a todos

¿Ca-ída? – Kazuki llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza – Ya veo… S-Sona-san…

La heredera de los Sitri se mantenía abrazada al cuerpo del caído, quien con suavemente acarició su cabeza para tratar de calmarle, lentamente la demonio noble empezó a separarse del hijo de Ramiel, permitiéndole que se sentara en el suelo. Fue cuando Sona hizo la pregunta que todo mundo deseaba hacer.

¿Qué estabas haciendo para caer de esa forma? – la presidenta del consejo habló en un tono serio – Y con esas heridas…

Estaba enfrentando a Loki en la sala del trono – todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos por tal revelación – Ayudando al Sekiryuutei y a Vali-san, en su batalla.

¡VALI! – Kuroka grito fuertemente sobresaltando a la mayoría de las jovencitas - ¡¿EL ESTÁ AQUÍ JUNTO AL SEKIRYUUTEI?!

Yo también me sorprendí – comento Kazuki con cierta vergüenza – Que pudieran cooperar… supongo que un enemigo en común las alianzas son fáciles de realizar.

Oye… - la voz monótona de Koneko llamó la atención del caído, quien lentamente le reconoció de aquella ocasión – Akeno-sempai… ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

¿Onee-chan? – el caído ladeo la cabeza para después suspirar sonoramente – Ella se encuentra aquí en el Valhalla… se ofreció en ayudarnos.

Saber que Akeno estaba bien, pero luchando en esa batalla fue una mezcla de alivio y preocupación para los miembros de la corte de Rias, vieron como Kazuki se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad para intentar dirigirse nuevamente a la sala de Trono.

¡Espera un poco! – Kusaka Reya detuvo las intenciones de caído – Muy apenas logramos cerrarte las heridas, moverte en estos instantes es muy peligroso.

Entiendo eso – el pelinegro respondió a la advertencia de la alfil de Sona – Pero necesito regresar… la batalla todavía no termina a pesar de que evitamos el Ragnarök.

Justo con esas palabras, se escucharon bastantes pasos bien coordinados, denotando una disciplina marcial que solo era encontrada en gente entrenada o en ejércitos formales, todos los presentes miraron hacia la dirección donde provenían aquel sonido, algunos se tensaron al ver como una comitiva de Einhenjar que se acercaba hacia ellos, todos vistiendo lustrosas armaduras de color plata, portando lanzas que apuntaban desafiante al cielo y finalmente vieron a la persona que los dirigía.

Ataviado con ropas que parecían que resplandecían con luz propia, un cabello rubio brillante, un rostro perfecto con rasgos masculinos bastante marcados y finalmente unos fieros ojos verde esmeralda. La sola presencia de la persona inspiraba respeto y admiración por igual; pero sus ojos atemorizaban a cualquiera que le mirase fijamente. Aquel hombre miraba fijamente a la dirección del grupo de Sona, con una simple seña de su mano la comitiva que le acompañaba se separó para correr en dirección hacia los demonios. Todos terminaron por rodear al grupo apuntando con sus lanzas en dirección a los demonios. Saji y Kiba mostraban tensión en sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que Kazuki recuperaba parte de la fortaleza de su cuerpo para la inminente batalla que se pudiera dar entre ambos grupos. Justo cuando el líder estuvo a instantes de dar una orden de ataque, del cielo bajo un cuervo para posarse en uno de sus hombros. Aquello parecía extraño pues el animal daba la sensación de estarse comunicando con el rubio.

Tras unos breves instantes y un par de asentimientos; el hombre ordeno a los soldados que se detuvieran y relajasen sus posturas. Eso hizo que algunas de las chicas suspirar aliviadas pues no estaban en condiciones de combatir tras su batalla con Nidhogg. El hombre se acercó lo suficiente aún con el cuervo en su hombro a pesar de la expresión de su rostro cambió levemente, no lo hicieron sus ojos, todavía les miraba con cierto desdén, cosa que incomodó mucho a los demonios.

Perdonen mi rudeza – el rubio habló con total cortesía – Pero ver demonios en el Valhalla es un tanto extraño… ¿Ustedes viene de parte del Padre del Todo?

El hecho de que en ese momento se dirigiera a ellos con cortesía no relajaba mucho la tensión del ambiente, pues todavía podían percibir cierta hostilidad de parte del hombre. Sona decidió tomar las riendas del liderazgo nuevamente, se levantó de su sitio y mostrando la entereza que le caracterizaba respondió a la pregunta.

Así es; Odin-sama nos pidió nuestra cooperación para ayudarlo a proteger a los dioses que estaban cautivos en una de los salones del castillo – la heredera de los Sitri hablaba en un tono tranquilo – Algunos de nuestros amigos han estado luchando en contra de los perpetradores de todo este problema…

Entiendo – el hombre se tomó la barbilla mientras meditaba unos instantes – Les agradezco su ayuda… pero de momento ya no es necesaria su participación – alzó una de sus manos y los soldados que le acompañaban regresaron a su formación detrás de él – Descansen y curen sus heridas de manera apropiada

Con esas palabras el hombre y su comitiva emprendieron el camino hacia la dirección donde pretendían ir, verlos alejarse hizo que todos pudieran respirar tranquilos, justo en esos momentos uno de los orbes del Balance Breaker emitió la voz del Rey Dragón Fafnir.

 **[Parece que tuvieron suerte] –** el tono de voz del Fafnir mostraba cierta preocupación – **[Se encontraron cara a cara con Freyj]**

¿Quieres decir que ese hombre era un dios nórdico? – Kazuki prestó atención a la gema que titilaba – No sentí la misma presencia que en Loki

 **[Los Vanir son muy diferentes a los Aesir… ellos tienden a ocultar su poder para pasar desapercibidos] –** el Dragón Dorado comentó con desgano – **[Son más sensatos que el resto… pero Freyj es un tanto intolerante con los extranjeros]**

Entonces corrimos con suerte – Ruruko sintió como sus piernas cedieron ante la presión – Sí que inspira miedo…

Ni que lo digas – Tsubasa también suspiraba agobiada – Sus ojos no dejaron de vernos mal… eso me da mucha desconfianza.

Todos asintieron ante la observación de la Torre, eso reafirmó la decisión de Kazuki en regresar a la sala del Trono pues Freyj parecía dirigirse al mismo lugar que él. Sona tomó uno de los brazos del caído para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarle a caminar.

Saji… tú y Yuuto-san, diríjanse hacia donde está mi hermana y el resto de los Maou – los dos demonios asintieron – Presiento que algo va a pasar y deseo que al menos ellos estén presentes.

De acuerdo kaicho – el castaño respondió a la orden de su ama – Vamos Kiba…

El portador de Sword Birth dio un paso solamente para ser detenido por un suave agarre de Karlamine, no le dijo nada, pero con solo cruzar miradas, el joven caballero comprendió el mensaje de su novia; sonrió un poco dando su respuesta. Aquello hizo que Saji riera un poco pues Momo hizo exactamente lo mismo con el peón del grupo.

La primavera está en el aire – Kuroka rio un poco ante las acciones de ambas parejas – Mmm… estamos en verano todavía… ¿Verdad?

Claro… lástima que no fuimos a la playa – Xuelan suspiró un poco – Tenía tantas ganas de usar un bikini y coquetear con chicos lindos,

Nya, ha, ha, ha – la mayor de las nekoshous asintió con la cabeza – Es un buen pasatiempo y te garantiza bebidas gratis

Sona se sintió aliviada al escuchar esa platica casual entre las piezas de su mejor amiga, eso ayudaba bastante con el ánimo del grupo, empezó a caminar para ir a la sala del trono, aunque ya no estaban en peligro la sensación de desconfort no desaparecía por completo y mucho menos con la aparición de Freyj. Por otra parte, Fafnir se sentía incómodo no por la presencia del Vanir, sino por algo más, durante toda su batalla con Loki se sintió observado con intensidad. El deseo de sangre era sutil, casi imperceptible para el resto; pero él lo sentía muy cerca. Algo nostálgico y antiguo, negó con su cabeza desechando por completo la paranoia que se acumulaba en su mente. Si Freyj se había movilizado desde Vanaheim era por algo importante.

LeFay sentía una calidez indescriptible, una sensación añeja de su infancia, abrió con lentitud sus ojos para percibir una cabellera rubia y brillante como la suya; sentada a la orilla de un lago, entonando una canción en un idioma que muy difícilmente comprendía a pesar de sus capacidades como demonios. Aquella mujer parecía arrullar a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, la devoción con la que lo protegía era indescriptiblemente abrumadora, tanto que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

Es una canción de cuna – la mujer habló con suavidad – Esta en el idioma antiguo de las Hadas

Pero las hadas que conozco hablan mi idioma – la alfil de Ravel comentó curiosa por la afirmación de la mujer – Es por eso que me resulta extraño

Una suave risa provino de la otra rubia, no era una cargada de burla, sino que encontraba graciosa la inocencia de LeFay, para la propia demonio la situación era muy parecida a tratar con su madre, pues aquella mujer le daba el mismo aire y presencia.

Las Hadas como el resto de los seres sobrenaturales han ido adaptándose al paso del tiempo – sus ojos esmeraldas miraron a la distancia – Antes ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse a los humanos… ahora todo eso está por cambiar.

¿Cambiar? – la alfil estaba consternada por las palabras de la mujer - ¿Pero eso sería bueno o no?

Todo cambio conlleva puntos bueno y puntos malos… dependerá mucho de las futuras generaciones – LeFay asintió ante la afirmación de su acompañante - Dime pequeña… ¿has pensado en tu futuro?

No mucho… la verdad – la hermana de Arthur se quitó su sombrero un tanto apenada – Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses y no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo en concreto.

No te preocupes ahora es lo que más tienes a tu favor – la mirada de ambas se encontró por breves instantes – Si piensas en el futuro, puedes cumplirme un pequeño deseo…

Por algún extraño motivo no encontraba la manera de negarse a la petición de aquella extraña, con un leve asentimiento se preparó para escuchar, justo en ese momento, volvió a abrir sus ojos…. Ahora se encontraba siendo cargada por su hermano Arthur, se sorprendió de verlo tanto que no pudo evitar emocionarse y hablar fuertemente.

¡Arthur-niisama! – LeFay exclamó con alegría - ¡Arthur-niisama!

Si dudarlo por un momento, se abrazó del cuello del joven Pendragón quien detuvo su carrera para evitar caer junto a su hermana, Elaine también se detuvo al notar que su hermana política recuperaba su conciencia, sonrió aliviada por ver que se encontraba bien a pesar de haber enfrentado a alguien tan peligroso como la deidad llamada Sigyn. La pequeña demonio no pudo evitar llorar levemente pues estar en los brazos de su propio hermano dejaban salir las emociones que tuvo que contener durante su batalla. Arthur hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y fue calmar a su hermana como cuando eran niños. Durante ese momento la voz de la mujer se escuchó en la mente de LeFay…

" _ **Si llegas a tener un hijo… me gustaría que lo llamaras Mordred"**_

 **PARTE 4**

Ya no le quedaba nada, verdaderamente estaba vacío como para seguir combatiendo, pero se negaba a ceder, su cuerpo alcanzó su límite, eso se reflejaba en su respiración, en como sus músculos temblaban tratando incluso en mantenerse en pie. Su vista se nublaba por lapsos como señal de que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. ¿Entonces que le impulsaba a continuar? Era el deseo de demostrar su poder, algo que solo los dragones hacían cuando se enfrentaban a otros, un instinto que se permeaba en los usuarios de los dos sacred gears Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing.

Albion y Ddraig… Hakuryuukou y Sekiryuutei… durante las pocas veces que se encontraron a lo largo de la historia, siempre combatieron hasta romper a sus portadores, muriendo por agotamiento extremo, las heridas acumuladas o superando los límites de poder que los cuerpos eran capaces de soportar de manera natural.

Pero ahora hubo un cambio radical, no eran humanos quienes reclamaron su poder; sino seres sobrenaturales cuyas limitaciones podrían soportar su máximo potencial.

Esa era la apuesta con la que el Dragón Gales contaba en esos momentos, era cierto que el Sacred Gear que lo contenía fue destruido en su afán por salvar a su portador, no estaba obligado en salvar a aquel castaño que en un principio era un pervertido sin remedio, pero en los pocos meses de su resurrección como demonio pudo notar el enorme potencia innato para llegar tan alto como lo hizo el dragón celestial cuando tenía su cuerpo físico. Por ese motivo, porque grabaría su nombre en la historia, decidió evitar el Juggernaut Drive. Pagando un alto costo en el proceso perdiendo por completo su carta de triunfo para situaciones desesperadas. Pero accediendo a otra habilidad, que necesitarían años para poder desbloquear y las ardientes llamas que estaban envolviendo el puño izquierdo del peón de Ravel, eran la prueba justa de que Issei lograba cosas en situaciones de total desesperación.

 **¡[Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames]!**

Exclamo con fuerza del dragón celestial, ante la mirada atónita del Dios del Engaño, que dio un paso hacia atrás cohibido por el calor que expedía las llamas del Sekiryuutei.

 **[Escucha con atención] –** el dragón llamó la atención del castaño – **[Este es el último ataque… después de esto dormiré profundamente… aprovéchalo socio]**

Issei asintió suavemente, aspiro tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron, apretó tanto su puño que pudo sentir como el metal crujía por la presión.

 **[** _ **¡VE…! ONIICHAN!**_ **] –** Ai alentó a su amo dentro del Boosted Gear

Freyj alzó la vista sorprendido estaba muy cerca de la entrada al palacio de Valhalla, pues lo que escuchó era el portentoso rugido de un dragón que se encontraba desde lo más alto de la edificación.

¿Nidhogg? – el Dios Nórdico exclamó con incredulidad – No… ese rugido no contiene rabia… es más… como

Ravel, Rias, Tomoe y Asia se estremecieron al ver como el chico al que amaban gritaba con fuerza, pero no era por el temor que debería de infundir, sino que proyectaba el deseo de ganar. Issei calló abruptamente para lanzarse con brutalidad en contra del Loki, la estela que dejaron la llamas iluminaron el eterno ocaso que en el que se encontraba, mezclándose perfectamente con la línea del horizonte que estaba detrás de ellos dos. El hijo de Odin reaccionó ante la muerte que se cernía sobre él. Su expresión cambio de la sorpresa a la furia, preparó su propio puño cargándolo con todo el poder que le quedaba para contestar el ataque del Sekiryuutei.

¿Cuántas veces se enfrentaron sus voluntades en esta guerra? ¿Cuántas veces serían necesarias para quedar satisfechos? Ambos puños colisionaron, las llamas se mezclaban con el azul del poder mágico de la deidad nórdica.

No había cabida a las palabras, no era necesario un discurso largo y cansado sobre porque el otro estaba equivocado en sus ideales. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba eso, solo querían ver al otro caer. Ya fuese derrotado o muerto, porque en esos momentos era lo único que importaba. Las llamas continuaban ardiendo mientras el poder demoniaco de Issei se desbordaba a través de su cuerpo, era un espectáculo inusual y lo mismo pasaba con Loki. Vali recobraba un poco la conciencia solamente para presenciar ese despliegue de poderío.

¿Q-Que está ocurriendo? – se preguntó el descendiente del Lucifer original

 **[Ha llegado a su límite] -** respondió Albion con total calma – **[Si nuestro enemigo no se detiene… se convertirá en una bomba]**

Albion sabía del enorme defecto que conllevaba ser el Sekiryuutei, el a diferencia de Ddraig tomaba la mitad del poder de su enemigo para hacerlo suyo y si este superaba el límite de su portador, lo dejaba salir como si nada a través de las alas de Divine Dividing, pero el Boosted Gear continuaba suministrando poder al cuerpo que este eventualmente colapsaba por no ser capaz de manejarlo. Muchos usuarios se convirtieron en bombas de energía pura en algún punto de la batalla. El Vanishing Dragon lo presencio en incontables ocasiones y claramente era lo que sucedía.

 **[Vali, debemos irnos de este lugar…] –** la preocupación del dragón celestial se mostraba en sus palabras – **[Pase lo que pase… los dos morirán…]**

Me niego – el peliplateado contesto con molestia – Ese idiota es el oponente que estado esperando – lentamente una sonrisa adornó su rostro - ¡ES UN JODIDO CABRON QUE NO MORIRA TAN FACILMENTE!

Irina trastabilló cuando el piso bajo sus pies tembló un poco, Sara y Agatha tuvieron que apoyarse en las paredes para no caerse, las tres chicas se miraron entre sí esperando que cualquiera diese una respuesta a lo que ocurría, pero quien tomó las riendas fue la propia caballero de Ravel, apretó el agarre de Mistelteinn para lanzarse en una carrera. Las dos doncellas se quedaron estáticas al ver la reacción de la demonio reencarnada, pero imitaron sus acciones. Lo mismo pasaba en el grupo de Xenovia, Bikou y Mari, todos los demás que se encontraban en diferentes partes del Valhalla se apresuraron para llegar con rapidez a la sala del trono.

Gillianne se quedó parada mientras veía como sus demás acompañantes desaparecían por la puerta del salón en donde se encontraban, suspiró de manera despreocupada.

No entiendo el alboroto – comentó la rubia sin que nadie le escuchase – Bueno… supongo que tendré que alcanzarles

Antes de dar un paso para seguir al resto, miro de reojo a Fenrir quien estaba maltratado en el suelo, respirando débilmente. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció para simplemente chasquear sus dedos. Nadie le culparía si se llevaba un "pequeño recuerdo", ya que ella siempre quiso tener un cachorro como mascota.

Eso… sí – Gillianne rio un poco antes de hablar – Vali se encargará "limpiar" la suciedad.

Con esas últimas palabras emprendió la carrera para alcanzar al resto de las mujeres que le acompañaban, nadie vio como unas cadenas arrastraban al mal herido lobo nórdico hacia un portal que lo llevaría a un lugar que solo Gillianne sabía su ubicación. No por nada, ella era la reencarnación del "primer héroe del mundo antiguo".

Uno a uno fueron arribando a la sala del trono, solamente para quedarse estáticos ante el espectáculo de poder que el Dios del Engaño y el Sekiryuutei les mostraban, Irina intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero sentir el poder raudo de Issei sobre su cuerpo le detuvo de sus intenciones, no solo ella sino todas estaban en la misma posición. Los dos contendientes no cedían a pesar de que sus cuerpos resentían el uso de su poder sin ninguna clase de limitación, impredecible para el propio Loki, Issei escupió sangre de su boca; algo que pronto se reflejó en el hecho de que perdió balance.

El ataque del dios nórdico comenzó a ganar terreno contra el demonio, así era como debía terminar… con su victoria. El castaño trataba de mantener el ritmo, pero su cuerpo no respondía apropiadamente, siendo empujado lentamente por aquella persona frente a él. Justo cuando sucumbiría ante Loki se detuvo su retroceso, algo le ayudaba a que ya no perdiera terreno.

Desvió levemente su mirada, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ravel que le miraban, la pequeña fénix estaba deteniéndolo con sus propias manos a pesar de que la energía que despedía el cuerpo de Issei la repelía inconscientemente lastimando su ya maltratado cuerpo.

¡ISSEI NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI! – Ravel le hablo para tranquilizarlo - ¡SIEMPRE TE HE VISTO DESDE UNA DISTANCIA SEGURA… PERO YA NO… ESTA VEZ… ESTA VEZ… YO ESTARE A TU LADO!

¡TIENES RAZÓN… NO TIENES QUE HACERLO TU SOLO! – Rias se unía a Ravel en detener el cuerpo del castaño - ¡NO NECESITAS CUIDARNOS TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS DEBILES E INDEFENSAS!

Una a una, cada chica que se había enamorado incondicionalmente de Hyodou Issei se unía al resto para sostener el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei… gesto que conmovió al castaño en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¡YO ME SUMERGÍ EN LA RABIA Y LA VENGANZA! – Irina colocaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la heredera de los Gremory - ¡PERO ESTAR A TU LADO… REVIVIENDO LOS TIEMPO DE ANTAÑO ME HICIERON QUE RECUPERARA EL CAMINO QUE NUNCA DEBÍ ALEJARME!

¡SOY EL TIPO DE MUJER QUE NO COMPRENDE MUY BIEN LAS COSAS! – Xenovia hacia lo mismo apoyándose en Ravel - ¡TANTO QUE NO ENTENDÍ QUE ERAN LO QUE TE VEÍAN DE ATRACTIVO… PERO LO SUPE EN TUS BATALLAS… NUNCA TE RENDISTE A PESAR DE TENER TODO EN CONTRA!

¡ES CIERTO… TAMBIEN TE PREOCUPAS POR LO DEMÁS… INCLUSO SI TIENES POCO DE CONOCERLOS…! – Asia y Tomoe se colocaron tras Irina y Xenovia - ¡ESE ES UNO DE TU MEJORES ATRACTIVOS!

¡POR MI CULPA TUVISTE QUE PASAR POR MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO...! – Rossweisse fue la última en unirse - ¡Y NI SIQUIERA DISCULPARME POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA PAGARTE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MÍ! ¡PERO POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR… DERROTA A LOKI!

Issei cerró brevemente sus ojos, sintiendo el apoyo que le brindaban aquellas chicas que tocaron su vida, cada una por un motivo diferente, pero finalmente eran lo más importante para el castaño. Las llamas flaqueantes del Boosted Gear empezaron a adquirir mayor fuerza, mientras que el castaño empezó a avanzar ayudado de todas sus amantes. Las facciones del rostro del dios del engaño pasaron de la absoluta confianza al temor total, ya que no sólo la derrota se cernía sobre él, sino una muerte segura. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes al resultado y aquellos que recién llegaban al lugar donde se daba la última batalla guardaron silencio. Justo cuando por fin Issei comenzaba a superar al hijo de Odin fue repelido con violencia, no sólo el sekiryuutei sino también las chicas que estaban detrás de él.

¡N-No permitiré que asesines a Loki! – una voz rompió con el silencio que reinaba tras los acontecimientos

Su cuerpo mostraba las heridas de su batalla anterior, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de poder y determinación; Issei levantó su mirada para encarar a la persona que intervino en su intento de detener al Dios del Engaño, la propia deidad estaba confundida de ver a Sigyn de pie frente a él. Convirtiéndose en un muro infranqueable, protegiéndolo a pesar de que sus acciones estaban mal intencionadas para el resto de los habitantes de Asgard. La Diosa de la Fidelidad, hacía honor a su nombre, estaba allí por convicción propia. Freyj arribaba a la sala del trono, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver el terrible daño ocasionado por la batalla entre Loki y el grupo de demonios que se alzaron para detenerlo.

Los cuatro Maou descendieron de las alturas, detrás de ellos iba Freyja montando su fiel corcel, olvidando todo el decoro que debería de mostrar por ser una deidad importante del panteón nórdico, descendió aparatosamente y acercarse a su amiga.

¡LOKI! ¡SIGYN! – la rubia gritó desde su lugar - ¡YA TODO HA TERMINADO! ¡POR FAVOR NO SIGAN DERRAMANDO MÁS SANGRE…!

El escuchar la voz de la Diosa de la Belleza hizo que la castaña le prestase atención brevemente para que sus miradas se cruzasen por instantes. Freyja dio un paso atrás, pues los ojos de la castaña reflejaban sus intenciones. Algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa.

¡NO LO HAGAS! – todos prestaron atención a la desesperación de Freyja - ¡SIGYN!

Loki miro fijamente al rostro de su esposa, incapaz de retroceder ante su presencia; ignorando al resto Sigyn les dio la espalda y miro fijamente a los ojos del hombre que era su esposo, con suavidad tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que solo le prestara atención.

Loki ya es suficiente… - con suavidad hablo la castaña - … Hemos perdido… por favor… no sigas lastimándote más…. – el peliazul celeste apretó su mandíbula tratando de rechazar la verdad que le decía la mujer - … Lo sabíamos desde un principio, el Ragnarök nunca fue la respuesta… esos jóvenes… esos demonios… han logrado algo que ni siquiera nosotros lo dioses somos capaces

¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO! – Loki gritó con fuerza - ¡ELLOS…! ¡ELLOS NO SE LO MERECEN!

Derrotaron al destino – Sigyn continuó hablando – Esa es la realidad, los dioses en el pasado éramos necesarios… pero ahora ya no… tan sólo somos presas del rol que debemos de cumplir… así como tú… yo debo de cumplir con mi parte… amado mío…

Así como apareció la esposa de Loki, lo hicieron Narfi y Vari, tambaleantes y lastimados; pero manteniendo la dignidad que sólo alguien divino le estaba permitido hacer. La serenidad en sus rostros era visible, no había signos de malicia en ellos, era como si estuviesen en paz consigo mismos. Pronto Loki comprendió las palabras de su mujer; ella y sus hijos estaban por cumplir con su parte en el mito de Asgard.

Este no es orden natural – el Rey de los Embusteros mostraba la derrota en sus palabras - ¡Si lo hacen...! ¡EL RAGNARÖK JAMAS SE LLEVARÁ A CABO!

Es mejor de esta forma – su mujer le hablo de manera suave y dulce – Ya no tendrás que cargar con el papel de villano… sólo… sólo dormiremos eternamente… hasta el final del tiempo…

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo aquellos dioses que compartían un lazo sanguíneo, así como un mismo destino… pronto una violenta ráfaga de viento les envolvió ante la mirada atónita de Issei y sus acompañantes. Sigyn se sentó en el suelo, Loki le siguió incapaz de evitarlo, haciendo que se recostara colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la deidad de la fidelidad, el cuerpo de Narfi y Vali desaparecían lentamente; dejando tras de sí solo partículas de poder divino. Fue cuando dentro del estruendoso viento pudieron percibir un tranquilo canto, una canción que invitaba al descanso. Freyja se dejó de caer de rodillas abatida por las acciones de su mejor amiga.

Sigyn al igual que Loki – la diosa comenzó a llorar amargamente – Tuviste que aceptar tu destino… incluso ahora que te condenara por la eternidad…

Issei escuchó claramente las palabras de la diosa, se levantó para intentar acercarse en el lugar donde se encontraba Loki y Sigyn; el aire le impedía conseguir su objetivo y más cuando este empezó a congelar el ambiente que rodeaba a ambos dioses. Todo ocurrió rápidamente, el viento cesó solamente dejando atrás una enorme estructura de hielo. Dentro del mismo podían apreciar las figuras de Loki y su esposa; aquella que debía de velar por el dios del engaño hasta que el Ragnarök comenzase y el otro sufriendo del tormento de los dioses por sus actos viles.

Pero aquello no era lo que debía de ocurrir en ese momento…. Sigyn aceptando el papel que debía cumplir, terminó desafiándolo por completo, pues gracias a ella; Loki no sufriría más. Esta vez dormiría plácidamente hasta que el ocaso llegara a ellos dos.

 **PARTE 5**

Sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban nuevamente a su cuerpo, algo que percibió mientras esperaban pacientemente en aquella sala, el Padre del Todo mostraba una expresión sombría y atribulada. Suspiró agobiado cuando vio como el sello de la señora de Helheim desapareció por completo, se levantó de su lugar cuando de la nada apareció su fiel corcel. Sleipnir también era uno de los tantos hijos de Loki, claramente podía verse el pesar en sus ojos, denotando lo que el propio Odin intuía por completo. La batalla había llegado a su final y el tonto de su hijo terminó siendo derrotado. Su preocupación era ¿Qué destino le deparaba al Dios del Engaño?

Nunca le gustó el papel que debía de representar en el Ragnarök, el del villano que traería el final de todo… pero aquel que brindaba la destrucción era quien daría inicio a una nueva era dorada.

Lamentablemente descubrieron que no estaban solos en el mundo… que no eran los únicos dioses que gobernaban sobre la tierra, había tan poderosos como ellos mismos. Entonces el mito del "Ocaso de los Dioses" se convirtió en una amenaza para el resto de los panteones mitológicos. Ante la posibilidad de entrar en una guerra con el resto de la mitología, llegó alguien quien impuso un plan para evitar aquello, el Dios Bíblico que sugirió que entre todos crearan un sistema independiente como lo era la "recreación del mito", algo que garantizó que ningún escenario que condujese a la destrucción del mundo fuese factible. Odín como otros tanto Dioses reinantes sobre sus mitologías aceptaron gustosos ese ofrecimiento… ¡Tenían la oportunidad de vivir sin preocupaciones!

Pero ahora ese milagroso sistema fue usado en su contra por el propio "villano" de los dioses nórdicos, estaba consciente de que el Dios Bíblico buscaba convertirse en el único Dios para la humanidad, ante el expansionismo de su presencia. Odín permitió eso, pues le importaba muy poco dejar de recibir la atención de los humanos. Su poder nunca disminuyó y prefirió una vida mundana. El problema que el resto de los dioses nórdicos no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero eran incapaces de contradecirle en su decisión, así al igual que el propio Odín decidieron disfrutar de las bondades del nuevo mundo.

Loki… si tan sólo hubieses entendido – se lamentó el Padre del Todo – Tu pensamiento egoísta es tan solo el reflejo del resto de los Dioses

Sleipnir bajo la cabeza un poco, para después hacerlo con su cuerpo; permitiendo que el Señor de Asgard subiese a su lomo sin problemas, una vez que el dios estuvo afianzado en su montura soltó un poderoso relinchido para dirigirse al palacio de Valhalla, pues su presencia era muy necesaria en esos momentos. Muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir.

Nadie se movía de sus posiciones, ni la sollozante Freyja que continuaba desconsolada en su lugar o los Maou's quienes contemplaban la estructura de hielo que contenían a los dos dioses nórdicos.

Entonces… ¿Se terminó? – Gabriel fue la primera en hablar

Solo un asentimiento de parte de Issei fue lo única respuesta que confirmó la realidad, pero el castaño continuaba mirando el lugar donde estaba Loki. No había motivo para festejar, ni siquiera los ánimos estaban acordes a una victoria, más sin embargo una sola persona estaba feliz por todo ello. Una torcida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero nadie se percataba pues su atención estaba centrada en cosas más importantes. Se levantó de su lugar, avanzando torpemente debido a lo accidentado del piso. Aquello pasaba desapercibido, solo cuando Rossweisse se percató fue cuando todos le miraron.

De su garganta emergió una risa que pronto estallaron en carcajadas, todos se tensaron al notar como Anya reía fuertemente tomándose su cabellera roja.

¡IRONICO! ¡SUBLIME! – Rossweisse sentía una opresión en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja - ¡ASÍ ERA COMO DEBÍAS TERMINAR MALDITO BASTARDO!

¿Anya-san? – la peli platino dio un paso con la intención de acercarse, pero fue detenida abruptamente por una mano

Gillianne había arribado junto con más personas, todos mirando fijamente en la dirección de Anya, la rubia estaba seria ante el extraño comportamiento de la sirviente de Ophis.

¡SELLADO POR TU PROPIA MUJER! – Anya se tomaba el abdomen mientras continuaba riendo - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRATE DURMIENDO PLACIDAMENTE! ¡ESO ME REPUGNA!

Anya pateaba la estructura con odio, así lo hizo varias veces hasta que se cansó y terminó por escupirle; Freyja se recuperó levemente sorprendida por el comportamiento de la asistente de Odin; pero sus ojos se mostraban amenazantes pues insultaba directamente a Sigyn.

¿Quién eres? – Freyja habló con autoridad - ¡EXIJO SABER TU NOMBRE!

La sirviente de Ophis miro directamente a la diosa nórdica, reflejando solo desprecio en sus ojos color rubí, para después torcer su cuerpo en una exagerada reverencia y sonreírle de manera burlona.

Puedes llamarme "GD" – respondió Anya mientras continuaba torciendo su cuerpo – Pero mi verdadero nombre es Regin…

¿Regin? – Rossweisse ahogó un grito ante ese nombre – El rey enano… hermano de Fafnir…

El mismo o ¿La misma? – la burla en Regin no se hizo esperar – Saben este cuerpo es deliciosamente seductor

Con lascivia recorrió el cuerpo de Anya, mientras se ganaba las miradas reprobatorias de las demás mujeres que presenciaban aquel acto profano. Dejo de explorar el cuerpo de la pelirroja para concentrarse en la estructura de hielo.

Hace tiempo… fui visitado por Loki – el hermano de Fafnir hablo con desinterés – Me hizo una oferta tentadora… una que no pude rechazar – la joven toco el hielo para cambiar su semblante burlón a uno de fastidio – Nunca confíes en el rey de los embusteros… eso lo tenía claro… forje ese anillo que usaste nieta de Göndul…. Fue una obra maestra, pero sabía que Loki no dejaría cabos sueltos… no me equivoqué – Regin miró su imagen reflejada en el hielo – Por eso cree un plan de contingencia… con los materiales que me proporcionó para su plan pude llevar a cabo algo que garantizara mi supervivencia – acarició el rostro de la pelirroja – Así que secuestré a una niña y experimenté con ella

Regin giró sobre sus pies y extendió sus brazos; para que todos comprendieran que Anya era esa niña que secuestró para sus propios planes.

Nunca imaginé que sería una portadora de un sacred gear – la pelirroja invocó la tela roja para admirarla tranquilamente – Soy alguien curioso…. Un verdadero científico – aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer un poco a los presentes – No pude evitar dejarme llevar… saben la chica aguantó bastante, gritaba, pero no se rompía en llanto ¿Qué clase de educación le dieron? – el rey enano negó con la cabeza – Pero lo que realmente me inspiró fue su sacred gear… quien lo creo fue un verdadero genio… pero saben… los genios a veces están en el borde de la locura.

¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?! – Adjuka empezaba a exasperarse por el comportamiento de la chica frente a ellos

Vaya… debería de esperar – Regin se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de manera sardónica – Nunca se preguntaron… ¿Porque los sacred gear continúan funcionando a pesar de la muerte del Dios Bíblico?

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de aquel autonombrado genio, esa reacción sólo sirvió para avivar el enorme ego de aquella entidad que estaba dentro del cuerpo de la sirviente de Ophis.

Admito fue una mera casualidad… algo espontaneo – Regin tomaba la tela roja del Sacram Tunicam - ¡PERO ESE MALDITO… DECIDIÓ FRAGMENTAR SU PROPIA ALMA E INCRUSTRARLA DENTRO DE SUS CREACIONES!

Decir que a veces se tiene la suerte o mala suerte según de aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos, es algo que ni siquiera los seres más poderosos pueden evitar, pues la suerte no es tan manipulable como muchos creerían. Y Michael arribaba justo cuando Regin soltó su frustración al aire.

¡EL TERRIBLE Y OSCURO SECRETO DE LOS SACRED GEAR'S! – la pelirroja alzaba sus manos al cielo - ¡ES QUE SU CREADOR USO SU PROPIA ALMA COMO FUENTE DE ENERGÍA! ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE SOLO ALGUIEN LOCO HARÍA POSIBLE! – un frío se apodero de los presentes - ¡ES POR ESO QUE ES SUBLIME! ¡ES POR ESO QUE TAN HERMOSO! – la jovencita se rascaba la cabeza extasiada - ¡ALGO TAN INPENSABLE QUE DECIDÍ IMITARLO! ¡GUARDE UN FRAGMENTO DE MI PROPIA ALMA DENTRO DE ESTA RELIQUIA! ¡TODO PARA VENGARME DE LOKI!... – Regin se detuvo abruptamente para hacer una torcida reverencia - ¡Gracias a todos ustedes!

Justo cuando terminaba de hacerlo, una pequeña mano tomo el cuello de Anya/Regin, los ojos grises metálico de Ophis brillaron intensamente; la deidad del vació estaba iracunda ante los actos de aquel ser que usaba el cuerpo de su asesina personal. Solamente profirió una leve risa a pesar de que estaba encarando a un ser de inmenso poder.

No crees que has hablado de más – Ophis susurro suavemente a lo que Regin solo guardaba silencio

S-Siempre supiste de mí… - el rey enano miraba fijamente al rostro de la diosa dragón - ¿P-Por qué m-me dejaste continuar a tu lado?

Ella tiene mayor valor para mis intereses - la pequeña pelinegra contestaba a la pregunta – ¡Pero acabas de arruinarlo todo! ¡VALI, BIKOU Y GILLIANNE!

Los mencionados se miraban con aprehensión la reacción de la pequeña niña, sin embargo, decidieron acercarse hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la entidad del vacío.

Nos vamos de aquí – habló la deidad dragón sin mucho ánimo – Debo de "corregir" a Elesis…

Todos los miembros del grupo de Vali desaparecieron en medio del poder de la propia Ophis, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de aquel ser que inesperadamente apareció dentro del cuerpo de la pelirroja y lo peor de todo es que dudaban si creer o no en las palabras de la misma. ¿Dios uso su propia alma para potenciar esas reliquias que dejo a la humanidad? Era una locura tal como dijo Regin, tan descabellada e imposible de parte de alguien como el Dios Bíblico, Azazel estaba confundido, él había estudiado los sacred gear e incluso replicó su funcionamiento a la perfección. Entonces que tantos secretos aun guardaban las reliquias de su Padre.

Metido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la terrible conmoción por la que pasaba Michael, como todos los ángeles del cielo, guardaba la esperanza de su Padre estuviese con vida en algún lugar, pero siempre estuvo frente a sus narices, fragmentado dentro de los regalos que dejó a la humanidad. ¿Por qué fue incapaz de verlo? Su cabeza empezó a punzarle, pronto sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo al momento de comprender el enorme error permitió de manera inconsciente. Fue cuando simplemente se desmayó alertando a Azazel. Dentro de su mente se repitió un solo pensamiento…

" **Debía de corregir ese error a toda costa"**

El Ragnarök… Loki sellado junto a Sigyn por toda la eternidad… el Dios Bíblico dentro de los sacred gear´s…. tantas cosas que perturbaban la mente de los que escucharon y presenciaron todo; Issei respiraba con dificultad, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para caer al suelo. Sintió como un par de brazos le rodearon gentilmente evitando que se golpeara, Ravel bajaba lentamente al tiempo de que el joven Sekiryuutei se convertía en peso muerto. La pequeña Phenex no deseaba pensar en nada más que en el bienestar de su prometido, pensamiento que el resto de las chicas decidió adoptar mientras rodeaban al castaño para revisar su cuerpo.

Issei miraba a su alrededor, notando como alguna de ellas presentaban heridas tan graves como las de él, a pesar de sus precarios aspectos no pudo evitar sentir alivio pues allí estaban junto a él. Pronto empezó a cerrar los ojos, ya que se encontraba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto, pero a la distancia pudo escuchar como el estruendo de unos pasos arribaban. Más no pudo escuchar más pues se dejó sumergir en el descanso que necesitaba.

 **PARTE 6**

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue con un techo medianamente familiar, pues no era la primera vez que lo veía. Se incorporó lentamente, sus músculos estaban adoloridos debido al extremo castigo a que los sometió durante su batalla anterior. Esa sensación en lugar de resultarle molesta, era un alivió pues confirmaba que aún estaba con vida. Escaneó el lugar donde se encontraba de manera inquisitiva, el rosa era un color predominante en toda la habitación, peluches estaban ordenadamente acomodados en los estantes de un enorme juguetero el cual estaba en el lado izquierdo, a su derecha se encontraba una cómoda con costosos perfumes y un espejo para arreglarse apropiadamente. Pudo distinguir las marcas de algunos de ellos, con supo en el lugar donde despertó de su sueño.

Era la habitación de Ravel dentro de la mansión Phenex, dio un leve suspiro al sentirse en terreno conocido, el sonido del pestillo de la enorme puerta que comunicaba al pasillo llamó su atención. Entrando tranquilamente con una charola entre sus brazos se encontraba Henrietta, la ama de llaves de la casa quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida de ver a Issei completamente despierto. La siempre serie y profesional demonio no pudo evitar sonreírle demostrando la alegría de verle consciente. Con paso lento se acercó a la cama y depositó la charola en una mesa cerca de la cama.

Joven Issei… por fin ha despertado – la ama de llaves se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama - ¿Cómo se siente?

Salvo a que me duele todo mi cuerpo – el castaño se recostó nuevamente – Creo que bien…

Es normal, sus heridas eran bastante graves – Henrietta acomodó las almohadas para que Issei quedara semi-sentado – De haber tenido lágrimas de Fénix disponibles, no pasaría por estos predicamentos.

Ya veo – el castaño rio levemente – Muchas gracias… Henrietta-san…

Es mi deber – la mujer sonrió tranquilamente – Aunque se vio entorpecido por su harem… todas estaban hechas un mar de nervios…

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que avergonzar al Sekiryuutei por la imagen mental de todas las chicas portándose como histéricas alrededor de él, la ama de llaves no hizo más que reír ante la graciosa cara que ponía el joven convaleciente.

Fue tan "problemático" como piensa – Issei se sobresaltó al ver que sus pensamientos eran adivinados – Por suerte, Odelia-sama intervino y calmó un poco la situación.

Ja, ja, ja… deberé agradecerle apropiadamente – el castaño comentó a lo que la ama de llaves asintió de manera aprobatoria – Y las chicas ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Henrietta meditó un momento sus palabras antes de contestar, ese breve momento de silencio preocupó levemente al peón de Ravel, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

Bien… después de que lo estabilizamos con magia – la mujer tomó un vaso para empezar a llenarlo con un poco de agua – Todas ellas colapsaron debido al agotamiento, algunas todavía duermen por eso… otras por ejemplo Rias-sama y la caballero de Sitri-sama están atendiendo asuntos personales – Issei asintió ante la respuesta – Pero preguntan constantemente por su evolución.

Entiendo… ¿Qué ha pasado con Asgard? – esa era la mayor preocupación en la mente del castaño

La expresión de la ama de llaves se ensombreció profusamente, podía notarse la terrible tribulación por la que pasaba al escuchar esa pregunta, estuvo a punto de responder cuando de la nada apareció Serafall. La joven Maou estaba de visita en la mansión, como casi todos los conocidos del castaño, se mostró curiosa por su bienestar por lo que decidió revisarlo brevemente. Encontrarlo despierto y conversando con la sirviente de la familia fue sorpresivo, pero no tanto como su pregunta por la capital de la facción nórdica.

Henrietta-san – la pelinegra habló cortésmente llamando la atención de la ama de llaves – Yo contestaré su pregunta… puedes descansar un poco… ¿Quieres?

Entendido… Serafall-sama – Henrietta se inclinó respetuosamente para retirarse de la habitación – Issei-sama avisaré a Ravel-sama de su despertar cuando ella haga lo mismo.

El joven demonio reencarnado sonrió ante el gesto de la sirvienta, con paso tranquilo abandonó la habitación dejando solos al Sekiryuutei y la maou Leviathan.

Issei-chan… veo que te encuentras bien – la hermana mayor de Sona se acercó con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Wow! Enfrentarte a un dios es un logro digno de elogio…

Bueno sería un logro, si lo derrotase… pero – apretó fuertemente las sabanas de la cama mientras el rostro del castaño bajaba un poco -… al final no logré nada.

No lo creas… victoria o no… evitaste que el mundo terminara en el ocaso – Serafall suspiro un poco antes de continuar hablando – sobre tu pregunta… bueno, Asgard está en un proceso de reconstrucción… los daños del Ragnarök fueron cuantiosos y tardarán tiempo en recuperarse… - la atención del Sekiryuutei estaba en la autonombrada chica mágica – El problema… bueno… es Rossweisse-chan.

Ravel caminaba de manera apresurada, pues llevaba durmiendo casi un día completo y lo primero que se encontró fue con la figura de Henrietta a un lado de su cama, recibió la mejor noticia que pudo tener en lo últimos días, su querido Issei había despertado y eso le alegraba mucho; necesitaba verlo lo más pronto posible pues la situación no había resultado como esperaban.

 _El fuerte sonido de una carrera llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en lo que quedaba de la sala del trono, un numeroso grupo de soldados einhenjar les rodeo por completo, aquel contingente desconocido resultó el mismo grupo que comandaba Freyj, la propia Freyja estaba temerosa de ver a la guardia personal del Vanir regente de Vanaheim, lo cual para cualquier miembro del panteón nórdico significaba una sola cosa y eran que los problemas no hicieron más que comenzar. El dios vanir se abrió paso entre el enorme número de soldados, estos a su vez apuntaron sus lanzas contra una sola persona, ignorando por completo al resto quienes les miraban de manera aprehensiva._

 _Rossweisse sentía como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor cuando Freyj mismo estaba de pie frente a ella, en uno de sus hombros descansaba Munin, cuyos ojos le miraban de manera fría. ¿Qué hacia uno de los cuervos de Padre del Todo al lado de Freyj?_

 _Valquiria Rossweisse… por orden mía… - la voz del rubio sonó impasible y carente de toda empatía – Eres puesta bajo arresto por el cargo de alta traición._

 _¡¿Qué estás diciendo Freyj? – la otra deidad presente se apresuró para colocarse entre los implicados – Rossweisse no es una traidora…_

 _Munin me ha informado que ayudo a Loki en su plan de llevar a cabo el Ragnarök – el dios Vanir habló con seguridad – Eso la convierte en traidora ante los ojos de Asgard…_

 _¡Eso no es verdad! – la voz de Ravel llamó la atención de ambos dioses – Loki la manipuló para que le ayudase… todo fue en contra de su voluntad…_

 _¿Y? – fue lo único que dijo el Vanir mientras miraba con desprecio a la demonio – Eso no prueba su inocencia._

 _Loki fue la mente detrás de todo – Freyja intervino nuevamente – Él es el verdadero culpable… y lo sabes…_

 _El Dios del Engaño cumplía su parte en la "recreación del mito" – aquellas frías palabras estremecieron a la diosa de la belleza y la guerra – Eso es algo que no puede evitarse… pero en cambio_

 _¡SUFICIENTE! – la poderosa voz de Odin retumbó por encima de todos._

 _El estruendoso galope de Sleipnir fue suficiente para llenar el ambiente, ver al corcel de ocho patas cabalgar por el firmamento nocturno era un espectáculo digno de verse, pero lo más impresionante fue ver al rey de los dioses nórdicos ataviado con su armadura de batalla y con Gugnir en una de sus manos._

 _¡SUFICIENTE! – Odin habló con tal fuerza que el estruendo que generó fue similar a un trueno_

 _Todos miraron en dirección del Padre del Todo, la expresión en su rostro era tan intimidante que incluso la siempre sonriente Serafall tomo una postura seria, Sirzechs fue el primero en inclinarse en presencia de la deidad, siendo imitado por el resto de los Maous. Los Einhenjar's se miraron entre sí por breves instantes para después ponerse sobre una de sus rodillas en señal de sumisión total ante el soberano absoluto de la facción nórdica. Freyj solo se mantuvo en silencio, esa era su manera de rendir sus respetos, pues para él; Odin seguía siendo un Aesir y el un Vanir._

 _Freyj… ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma? – el padre del todo se dirigió al vanir – Ya hemos tenido mucho por este día_

 _Odin-sama con mucho respeto… este es el mejor momento para actuar – el rubio respondió de manera tajante – Pronto tendremos una rendición de cuentas con las diferentes facciones mitológicas – Odin se guardó silencio ante las palabras de Freyj – Debemos mostrar que tenemos apresados a todos los implicados… y me refiero a "todos"_

 _Pero Rossweisse-chan es una víctima – Freyj negó con la cabeza al escuchar las mismas palabras – Loki la utilizó…_

 _Sí… pero demostró lo peligrosa que puede ser – Rossweisse se sobresaltó ante la acusación – Logró robarle el Gjallahorn a Heimdall… algo imposible, aún más si fue obligada… acaso no estaba la opción de morir_

 _Odin abrió su ojo de manera sorpresiva, Munin graznó mientras agitó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para encontrarse con Hugin en el cielo, las plumas negras cayeron lentamente mientras los ojos de Freyj se mostraban implacables sobre el Padre del Todo. Aquella era una opción que no contemplaron por completo, la misma Rossweisse se dejó caer de rodillas ante la revelación. Una cruel verdad, pues la propia Anya confirmaba que el anillo solamente tenía un solo uso, si ella hubiese aceptado la muerte de manera tranquila, nada de esto hubiese pasado. La pobre valquiria se tomó la cabeza para después soltar un desgarrador lamento, uno que estremeció por completo al que lo escucho, pero para el Vanir no tuvo efecto._

 _Con un simple ademán ordeno a sus soldados que tomaran a la peliplateada quien continuaba lamentados del terrible error que cometió. Ravel y el resto de las chicas intentó intervenir solo para ser detenidas por el propio Sirzechs._

" _No pueden hacer nada… ella es una ciudadana de Asgard… recuérdenlo"_ esas fueron las únicas palabras que les dirigió el hermano mayor de Rias, después solamente fueron transportadas de nuevo al inframundo y ahora estaban en sus respectivos hogares descansando. La pequeña Phenex estaba preocupada, tanto por Rossweisse como por su prometido, temía si se enteraba de lo que ocurrió con ella, haría una locura. Sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando un ambiente opresivo inundo por completo la mansión, la joven demonio noble se tuvo que apoyar en una de las paredes para no desfallecer. Algunos de los sirvientes más débiles cayeron fulminados por la presión sobre sus cuerpos.

Como pudo continuó yendo a su habitación, donde imaginaba estaba el origen de aquel fenómeno. Fue así que sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad, lo primero que se encontró fue a la propia Serafall forcejeando con su amado; la pelinegra no esperaba que el joven reaccionara cuando le dijo que la valquiria fue tomada prisionera por el crimen de alta traición, contenerlo estaba tomándole bastante de su propia fuerza. Azazel había comentado hace un par de días algo que le preocupaba.

El crecimiento de Issei era irregular, cada pelea que tenía lo volvía más poderoso y con el tiempo fácilmente lograría igualar a un demonio de clase alta o incluso a un maou.

Pero entre más poderoso se volviera, daba la posibilidad de que cometiera actos que le perjudicaran tanto a él como a sus seres más cercanos; un temor que se confirmaba justo enfrente de la jovial Leviathan. No quería lastimarlo, ya su cuerpo apenas se recuperaba de las terribles heridas, fue cuando obtuvo apoyo de las pocas personas que fácilmente calmarían al Sekiryuutei. Ravel se acercó tan rápido como pudo, con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo del castaño. Repentinamente el simple contacto de sus cuerpos fue suficiente para que el chico dejara de emanar su poder el cual escapaba de forma inconsciente.

 **PARTE 7**

Estaba sola, encerrada en aquella celda, como un vil criminal, aunque le doliera el termino estaba muy bien aplicado para ella. Rossweisse repasaba las palabras del dios vanir. _"Acaso morir no era una opción"_ sí la contempló, pero tuvo miedo pues el propio Loki le amenazó con repetir la acción contra otra infortunada valquiria, por eso acepto ayudarle… pero fue incapaz de ver la mentira dentro de la mentira. El dios del engaño se guardó aquel dato sobre el anillo para mantener cautiva a la nieta de Gondül a través de su noble corazón.

Así su acto de nobleza se convirtió en un crimen ruin ante los ojos de los dioses, con solo aceptar la muerte el mundo hubiese estado a salvo de los planes del rey de los embusteros. Aún si moría ¿No quedaba la posibilidad de renacer como demonio? Esa era una nueva opción que aparecía frente a ella, nuevamente se agarró la cabeza, ciertamente las cadenas de la duda y el engaño le apresaron por completo. Ahora que todo estaba calmado y tuvo tiempo necesario para pensar… supo que siempre tuvo opciones mejores que ayudar a Loki.

En verdad soy una estúpida – Rossweisse habló con voz apagada

No te culpes… cuando Loki te apresa en sus engaños… no hay cabida para la verdad – una voz llamó la atención de la nieta de Gondül – incluso yo habría optado por lo mismo.

Rossweisse desvió su atención para ver quien le consolaba dentro de la celda, detrás de los barrotes aparecía Sigmund, el padre de Siegfried, su expresión era de pesadumbres, el Einhenjar sentía empatía por la joven peliplateada, acercó una silla para sentarse por unos breves momentos.

Dime, ¿Te han tratado mal? – el rey hablo con calma esperando una respuesta de la valquiria

Extrañamente me han tratado bien a pesar de mi crimen – Rossweisse respondió con pesar - ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Porque nadie te culpa… todos entendemos tu posición – Sigmund suspiró sonoramente – Todos tenemos miedo a la muerte y es algo natural… Loki es un maestro del engaño… el mejor de todos

A pesar de que esas palabras deberían de ser un aliciente para la joven mujer, no podía sentirse aliviada del todo; ella estaba sumida por el remordimiento de la culpa y eso mermaba bastante sus fuerzas.

El chico… el Sekiryuutei ya despertó – el einhenjar comentó haciendo que el ánimo en la peliplateada mejorara un poco – Se encuentra bien por el momento… no sé si ya le dijeron sobre lo que está pasando contigo

Lo mejor sería que no se enterara – la nieta de Gondül trataba de contener las lágrimas – Capaz de que hace una locura… y la verdad ya le he hecho bastante daño

¿Daño? – Sigmund miraba confundido a la jovencita – Tu no le hiciste daño… fueron las maquinaciones de Loki

¡Yo era parte de esas maquinaciones! – un abrupto arranque de ira salió de Rossweisse - ¡HICE QUE SE INVOLUCRARÁ! ¡HICE QUE PASARA POR TODO ESTO! ¡Y CASI… CASI…!

Lo hizo porque te ama – las sinceras palabras del padre de Siegfried callaron la rabieta de la valquiria – Niña eres como Brnhyld… tan sólo una víctima de la situación…

Rossweisse mantuvo silencio, para después esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, el hombre solamente se limitó a guardar silencio, pasado unos instantes decidió hablar nuevamente.

Han estado deliberando con respecto a tu destino – Rossweisse no levantaba la mirada aun cuando Sigmund se dirigía con ella – Algunos dioses se han puesto a tu favor, pero la mayoría pide que seas castigada como criminal – Sigmund levantó su vista al techo – Pues no pueden castigar al verdadero autor ya que esta sellado hasta el final de los tiempos… ¿Acaso eso no puede dejarlos satisfechos?

Las palabras del antiguo Rey mostraban una sabiduría tal que hizo que la valquiria le prestara atención, aquello era una verdad innegable, pero ante los ojos de los dioses necesitaban un culpable.

En un par de días te darán sentencia – la nieta de Gondül volvió a bajar su rostro – Tienes alguna petición en especial… si esta en mis posibilidades podré cumplírtela.

No recibió respuesta de parte de la peliplateada, a pesar que ella deseaba algo, sentía que era algo hipócrita tener un poco de felicidad en estos momentos, aquello fue bien interpretado por el Einhenjar, quien se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del lugar. Incapaz de escuchar el pequeño deseo de Rossweisse.

" **Deseo verlo nuevamente** "

 **PARTE 7**

Era un completo caos, ante los ojos de Urd, tener reunidos a los Aesir y Vanir en un solo salón era algo impensable para ella, pues todo ser en los nueve reinos sabían que aquellos dioses se odiaban mutuamente, incluso si Odin era reconocido como el soberano de Asgard, para los dioses vanir no representaba nada ya que ellos tenían a su propio líder Njörðr, que al igual que el padre del todo estaba haciendo gala de su infinita paciencia. Pues tanto los Aesir como los Vanir discutían acaloradamente e incluso algunos sacaron sus armas con la intensión de luchar entre ellos. Los Vanir acusaban a los Aesir de que casi destruían el mundo, los otros alegaban que las acciones de Loki no representaban sus deseos, que el dios del engaño actuó por decisión propia, pero la discusión se fue desviando hasta retornar a las viejas rencillas de la era del mito.

La norna que regía sobre el pasado suspiró sonoramente, aquello fue la señal para que un estruendoso golpe de Gugnir callara todo el salón. Todas las deidades nórdicas acallaron sus reclamos e insultos en el instante de que la mirada severa del dios gobernante de Asgard les miró de manera reprobatoria. Nadie se movió un solo centímetro al notar la pesadez que el único ojo del anciano dios les miró fijamente, una vez que la calma regresó el hombre dio la señal para que la norna diera su informa.

¡Ejem! – Urd carraspeo un poco ante lo incomodo que se volvió todo eso -… Como decía con anterioridad, hemos estado devolviendo lentamente el flujo del tiempo… los daños provocados por el falso Ragnarök son incalculables – todos los dioses asintieron ante las palabras de la norna – en nuestro caso el ejercito de Freyja perdió más de cuarenta por ciento de sus efectivos, los cual es algo alarmante pues no podremos renovar los números como en antaño – la mirada de la diosa de la belleza bajo levemente -… Discutiendo con el resto de los dioses del tiempo… llegamos a varias soluciones… pero necesitamos la aprobación de los diferentes líderes.

¿Y esas son? – Freyj habló llamando la atención de la joven norna

Bien, la primera y menos recomendable es rebobinar el tiempo – repentinamente el salón se llenó de murmullos, mientras que Urd se cruzaba de brazos – Regresaríamos a un punto antes de que Loki lograra su objetivo, pero tendría la posibilidad de crear una paradoja – algunos dioses ahogaron un grito de miedo, Odin apoyó su rostro en uno de sus brazos -… ese sería el menor de nuestros problemas, también queda la posibilidad de otra línea temporal y que en realidad no reparemos nada

Estamos de acuerdo de que esa no es una solución – el Padre del Todo comentó en voz alta – Urd-chan… danos las otras opciones.

Bueno, está en que mantengamos congelado al mundo humano por el resto de la eternidad – un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios del dios soberano de Asgard – Que también no es para nada recomendable… finalmente se está contemplando la "integración histórica"

¿Integración histórica? – Fringa fue quien externo la duda de sus similares

Si… desde hace tiempo, cada facción mitológica se ha alejado del mundo de los hombres, convirtiéndonos en solo fantasía para ellos – Urd empezó a caminar en mientras continuaba hablando – Dando fin a la era de los dioses y el inicio a la era del hombre… pero nuestra historia continuó a escondidas de la de ellos, ahora que accedimos a los registros akashicos, podemos reescribir el pasado de una manera sútil e integrarnos nuevamente en su vida.

Los murmullos nuevamente no se hicieron esperar, pero la norna decidió continuar exponiendo su solución.

Con ello, todo esto parecería un acto natural… pues estarían conscientes de que el Ragnarök es real – Odin endureció su mirada sobre la norna – No es la mejor solución y de eso todos los dioses del tiempo estamos muy de acuerdo… pero… no ¿Sería mejor para nosotros?

Lo que sugieres es que "La era de los dioses nunca haya terminado" – uno de los Vanir exclamo con cierta emoción – Yo digo que deberíamos intentarlo

¿Existen repercusiones por hacer eso? – el Padre del Todo hablo con voz tranquila

Hemos corrido una simulación en los pozos de Urd… tenemos un 95.83% de éxito – a pesar de ser datos alentadores, la propia Urd no estaba convencida – el restante pueden ser los factores disidentes que entorpecerían todo

Grupos humanos o sobrenaturales que atentarían con nuestros esfuerzos – Freyj se cruzaba de brazos ante la posibilidad

Exactamente… pero la alianza que consolidó Odin-sama a probado ser la mejor decisión en milenios – todos asintieron mientras que Odin se recargaba en su asiento – Es por eso que creemos que tenemos una oportunidad de conseguir una verdadera paz…

¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! – uno de los Aesir gritó dando su consentimiento

Lentamente los gritos que clamaban por aceptar la opción de integrarse nuevamente con los seres humanos resonó por todo el salón, Freyja miro discretamente al anciano dios mientras que este cerraba su único ojo para meditar su respuesta ante la petición de los demás dioses. Lo abrió nuevamente, pero mostraba cierto brillo de derrota, fue cuando alzó una de sus manos para que todos guardaran silencio.

De acuerdo Urd… aceptamos tu proposición – Odin bajo su mano para nuevamente recargar su rostro en ella – Supongo que tendremos que esperar la decisión de las demás facciones mitológicas

Solamente faltábamos nosotros Odin-sama – la norna respondió rápidamente – Algunos vieron que era la mejor opción, otras simplemente les daba igual pues no les interesa mucho volver a ser reconocidos por los humanos…

Veo que tenían preparado esto por adelantado – Freyj habló con tono sarcástico – no importa mucho….

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre el rubio vanir quien se limitó a ignorarlos por completo, Freyja también estaba molesta, pero por motivos diferentes ya que prestó atención a las palabras de varios de los dioses dijeron que despertaron ciertas sospechas dentro de la diosa, una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, Urd se inclinó respetuosamente esperando las instrucciones del Padre del Todo.

Entonces procede con la integración histórica – el anciano dios levantó su mano para enfatizar la orden – Espero bueno resultados del mismo

En una semana estará completado – la joven alzo su mirada encarando al señor del Valhalla – Después de eso… restableceremos el flujo del tiempo a su normalidad

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, la norna que rige sobre el pasado desapareció de la vista de todos los dioses, fue el momento en Freyj habló llamando la atención de los presentes.

Con eso tenemos un problema menos – el joven dios nórdico se levantó de su asiento para tomar su lugar en el centro del salón – Pero todavía tenemos varios pendientes

Nighogg y Fafnir están con paradero desconocido – Odin exclamo con molestia – ni Hugin ni Munin han logrado ubicarlos… es probable que no se encuentren en los nueve reinos

Probablemente estén bajo la protección de otro grupo – Heimdall se atrevió a hablar desde la entrada de la puerta – Pues han logrado bloquear mi vista.

Si tú no puedes verlos… menos los cuervos del Padre del Todo – Freyj bufó molesto ante la situación – Ahora está el problema con Rossweisse, Odin-sama todavía no está de acuerdo con castigarla

Te repito que ella es inocente, incluso Heimdall está dispuesto a otorgarle el perdón – el dios vigía asintió a las palabras de Odin - ¿Por qué insistes en culparla?

Acaso mis palabras no han sido suficientes… - la deidad nórdica se mostraba desafiante ante el soberano de Asgard - ¡POR ELLA ESTAMOS EN ESTA PRECARIA SITUACIÓN! ¡DOS CRIATURAS EN EXTREMO PELIGROSAS PERDIDAS! ¡LOKI Y SIGYN SELLADOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! – Freyja se mantenía en silencio ante las palabras del su compañero vanir - ¡LOS DIFERENTES PUEBLOS DE LOS NUEVE REINOS CLAMAN POR UN CULPABLE!... ¡QUIEN MEJOR QUE ELLA!

¡SUFICIENTE! – el anciano dios golpeo con fuerza su fiel lanza - ¡TENEMOS UNA OPINION DIVIDIDA! ¡ROSSWEISSE ENMENDO SU ERROR AYUDANDO A LA DERROTA DE LOKI!

¡ES CIERTO QUE LOS DEMONIOS JUGARON UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE! – Freyj refutó el argumento del Padre del Todo - ¡PUDO DECIDIR MORIR POR EL BIENESTAR DE ASGARD! ¡HUBIESE SIDO UN ACTO NOBLE! ¡ALGO PARA RECORDARLA! ¡INCLUSO PUDO SER REVIVIDA POR ESOS DEMONIOS!

¡Freyj! – Freyja habló con fuerza interrumpiendo al otro dios – Ya analizamos la maldición que tenía el anillo… pudo haber consumido su alma por completo… sin eso las piezas demoniacas no pueden revivirla

Aun así… dulce Freyja… debió morir por el bienestar de su nación – la diosa apretaba sus manos en señal de frustración – Pero decidió vivir… condenándonos a una posible y total destrucción… los nueve reinos está al borde de una guerra civil… una que no podemos enfrentar… ¡Por eso necesitamos castigarla para calmar sus ánimos! ¡PARA QUE ENTIENDAN QUE NO NOS HICIMOS DE LA VISTA GORDA!

Está bien – Odin mostraba pesar en su voz – En dos días daremos sentencia a la valquiria Rossweisse… de hecho Freyj… serás tú quien dicte el castigo

Será un honor… Odin-sama – inclinándose respetuosamente aceptó la decisión del soberano de los Aesir – Recuerde que todo esto es por el bien de nuestro mundo

El silencio sepulcral inundó por completo el ambiente, lentamente los dioses Vanir y Aesir abandonaron la sala; algunos molestos por el resultado de la discusión entre el Padre del Todo y el Vanir Freyj; este último estaba complacido por saber que la valquiria sería castigada por sus crímenes, un ejemplo para dejar en claro que el bienestar de Asgard y de los nueve reinos está por encima que cualquier deseo personal. Heimdall miró de mala gana al Vanir. Una vez que la sala quedó casi vacía, se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Espera Heimdall – el dios vigía se dio la vuelta al momento de que el Padre del Todo le habló – Extiende una invitación a varios miembros de la facción bíblica… en especial para el grupo del Sekiryuutei.

¿Por qué me pide eso? – la pregunta de Heimdall hizo suspirar a Odin

Quiero cumplirle su deseo… - el anciano se lamentó en su asiento – se lo debo…

Hunin se posó en el hombro de Odin mientras que Munin descansaba en el respaldo del asiento del dios nórdico, los ojos del guardián del Bifrost se abrieron levemente y después se inclinó para acatar la orden del soberano del Valhalla. Freyja vio cómo se retiraba a paso apresurado, quedándose solamente ella y el anciano dios, tardó unos minutos antes de decidir hablar directamente con él.

Odin-sama… sé que es posible nublar la vista de las nornas, incluso yo soy capaz de hacerlo cuando requiero "privacidad" – la diosa de la belleza le daba la espalda a su soberano – Pero nada se escapa de Hunin y Munin… ¿Por qué fue incapaz de anticiparse a lo que pasaría?

No recibió respuesta de parte del Padre del Todo, la joven mujer se dio la vuelta mientras que fulminaba con la mirada a Odin.

Usted lo sabía – Freyja se acercó hasta donde estaba el anciano aesir – Todo este tiempo supo que lo que planeaba Loki y… y ¡AÚN ASÍ LO PERMITIÓ! ¡PERO… ¿POR QUÉ?! – la diosa de la belleza esperaba una respuesta

El pensamiento de Loki representaba a la mayoría de los dioses – Odin contesto de manera cansada – Lo has visto hoy… a la mayoría le importa poco el mundo a su alrededor… todo creen que por ser dioses estamos por encima de los demás – el Padre del Todo acaricio la cabeza de su leal cuervo – No es así… él tenía razón… finalmente nosotros somos iguales a los demás seres vivos… necesitamos de los demás para sobrevivir

¡PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE CASI DESTRUYERA AL MUNDO! – la diosa nórdica estaba furiosa - ¡AHORA ALGUIEN INOCENTE CARGA CON LA CULPA!

Es necesario, por primera vez nos pudimos poner de acuerdo en algo – el Padre del Todo mantenía la calma – Ahora la alianza con las facciones bíblicas está aprobada por la mayoría de los dioses… con esto puedo extenderla con el resto de las facciones mitológicas y garantizar nuestra supervivencia

¡Usted es peor que Loki! – Freyja se horrorizó ante la cruel verdad – Me siento decepcionada… Odin-sama… en verdad es su padre

Por es mi hijo – el anciano Aesir continuaba prestando atención a su cuervo

La bella mujer comenzó caminar para alejarse lo más posible del soberano de Asgard, justo antes de pasar por el umbral de la puerta del salón escuchó como Odin le dijo una última cosa.

Al anochecer… Hunin y Munin duermen apaciblemente – Freyja se volvió para mirar discretamente a Odin – Recuerda eso por favor.

Una escueta sonrisa adorno el rostro de la diosa nórdica… tal vez su opinión del soberano de Asgard mejoró un poco, aunque fuese solo un poco.

 **PARTE 8**

Calmar a Issei fue una labor de los más complicada y eso lo pudo asegurar Ravel, por suerte para ella, el arribo de Rias fue agradecido ya que ambas jovencitas pudieron contener la ira del Sekiryuutei, quien ahora dormía producto de un hechizo de Henrietta, el resto de la corte de la joven Phenex estaba despierto y mirando fijamente a la Maou Leviathan quien se encogió en su lugar levemente apenada por el error que cometió con revelarle la situación al amado castaño de la mayoría de las mujeres reunidas a su alrededor.

Dije que lo sentía – Serafall comentó de manera suave – Podrían dejar de mirarme de mala manera…

Lo siento Serafall – fue Gabriel quien respondió por el grupo – Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones… pero eso debiste habérselo dejado a alguna de ellas

Todo el harem de Issei asintió al unísono, LeFay sonrió apenada por el comportamiento de sus amigas, pero sinceramente comprendía el proceder de algunas. Justo en ese momento arribó Odelia, la madre de Ravel, la apariencia de la elegante mujer denotaba el agotamiento por el que pasaba, pues como el resto de los nobles estuvo yendo y viniendo de las diferentes reuniones que se celebraban con respecto a la situación actual, ahora tenían encima la "integración histórica" la cual cambiaría al mundo por completo. Parpadeo un par de veces al contemplar la escena frente a ella, pero internamente se dijo que "Serafall tenía la culpa".

¡Madre! – la pequeña Phenex se acercó a su progenitora recibiéndola con un abrazo - ¡Issei por fin despertó! ¡Pero tuvimos un pequeño problema!

Ya me lo contó Henrietta – la mujer acarició la cabeza de su hija – Me alegro que Issei-san se encuentre bien… pero Serafall… Debiste esperar a mi regreso.

Perdón – la pelinegra volvía a disculparse – Pensé que podría manejarlo… bueno, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Realmente no puedo pensar en una solución – Rias se animó a hablar – Estuve platicando con Grayfia-neesama sobre algunas opciones, pero Asgard está en una situación muy delicada en estos momentos – el grupo miraba con atención a la pelirroja – Los demás líderes quieren explicaciones y está el tema de su situación interna.

Supongo que, para estos momentos, les habrán dicho sobre la "integración histórica" – Odelia soltó sin ánimos – Si todo sale bien, técnicamente ya no estaremos en el anonimato

¿Se refiere a que sabrán de nuestra existencia? – Xenovia se sorprendió como el resto de la jovencitas

Si, Xenovia-chan… como si siempre fuese así – la matriarca de la familia Phenex suspiro agotada – En parte ayudará a sosegar un poco el daño… pero cambiaran muchas cosas, el consejo aceptó la solución sin rechistar… pero es tan solo una parte de la solución.

Esta el hecho de que el cielo perdió a dos de sus líderes – Serafall comentó tristemente – Michael-chan está en un coma del cual no sabemos si despertará o no… y mucho menos que lo provocó… Uriel… murió en batalla

Solamente quedan Jophiel y Raphael – la reina de Ravel se cruzó de brazos bastante preocupada – Metraton está desaparecido… nadie sabe de su paradero y no hay otros candidatos a Serafín

Gabriel-san… ¿deseas volver a ser un ángel? – la alfil portadora del Twilight Healing se acercó a su amiga

No hay manera de revertir mi condición actual – la rubia mayor acaricio la cabeza de Asia – Y si lo existiese… tome mi decisión conociendo sus consecuencias

El pesar en las palabras de la antigua serafín se mezclaba con la determinación de continuar sirviendo a Ravel como su reina, la situación dentro de la habitación era bastante precaria, cuando repentinamente apareció Akeno acompañada de Kazuki.

¡Akeno! – Rias se sorprendió al notar a su reina acompañada del ángel caído - ¿Qué ocurre?

No son buenas noticias – la sacerdotisa del relámpago se preguntaba internamente si responder – Ramiel-baasan recibió hace unos minutos una invitación para ir a Asgard… parece ser que ya han determinado que van hacer con Rossweisse…

La temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados tras la declaración de Akeno, la joven pelinegra pudo notar las miradas cargadas de tristeza por la valquiria. Por lo poco que le pudieron contar, se dio cuenta de que le tenían una alta estima a la nieta de Gondül.

Pero la invitación se extiende para todos los implicados – Kazuki habló obteniendo la mirada de todos los presentes

Yo digo que vayamos – una voz interrumpió la conversación – Necesito decirle un par de cosas a esos dioses

¡ISSEI! - todas las chicas exclamaron al unísono al ver al castaño de pie

El joven Sekiryuutei vio como las chicas le rodearon con la preocupación asomándose por su rostro, el castaño se limitó a sonreírles para tranquilizarlas. Pronto notó la presencia del chico que acompañaba a Akeno y procedió a acercársele.

No pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste – Issei le extendió una mano para saludarlo – Gracias a ti y al estúpido ese… estoy con vida.

Realmente no pude hacer mucho – el joven hijo de Ramiel se rascó la mejilla un poco apenado – Pero… me alegro haber servido en algo – Kazuki aceptó el gesto y tomó la mano de Issei

Con ese apretón de manos fue como se despidió el ángel caído mientras que la atención se centró en Akeno, cosa que le sorprendió un poco.

Akeno-chan… esa no me la sabía – Irina fue la primera en hablar - ¡MIRA QUE TE LO TENÍAS BIEN ESCONDIDO!

¡ES BASTANTE GUAPO! – Asia secundo a la caballero - ¡Tiene cierto parecido con nuestro Issei!

Este chicas – la heredera de los Gremory intervino para apoyar a su mejor amiga – No es lo que creen… en parte

¡Vamos que yo también tengo interés! – ahora era el propio castaño quien se mostraba curioso - ¡Akeno-san! ¿Es su novio?

Fu, fu, fu… - la sacerdotisa del relámpago sonrió de manera misteriosa – Estamos unidos por un vínculo bastante fuerte… tanto como el tuyo con tus chicas, es más empezaremos a vivir bajo un mismo techo.

Un sonrojo generalizado adornó el rostro de la mayoría de las chicas, pero fue Rias quien rompió la ilusión del grupo; diciéndoles la verdad.

En realidad, son primos hermanos – la pelirroja hablo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Se van mudar con Akeno en los próximos días, también su papá lo hará… va a vivir como una familia

Akeno sonrió amablemente a pesar de que la broma se terminó, pero aquello también era tan bueno de todos modos, Issei suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la pelinegra.

Bueno, eso aclara porque me parecía verte en él – el Sekiryuutei comentó tranquilamente – Ahora, solamente nos queda ir a Asgard para poder ayudar a Rossweisse.

Issei… - Odelia llamó al castaño – Debes de saber que probablemente no puedas hacer nada… ten eso en cuenta.

Okaa-sama – la matriarca de los Phenex se sonrojó levemente al oír como el chico le llamaba – Estoy consciente de ello, pero si hay una oportunidad de salvarla otra vez… debo de intentarlo.

La mujer se limitó a mirar al castaño, pudo notar que el chico tenía determinación y voluntad; se sintió derrotada al ver el excelente partido que se había conseguido su hija. Solo deseaba que no cometería una locura irreparable, no que afectara al inframundo… sino a su propia hija.

Ya tomaron su decisión – Serafall tomo del hombro a la Phenex mayor – No te preocupes… Sirzs-chan y yo les acompañaremos… umm… tal vez llevé a Azazel-chan…

Odelia no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, pero saber que el hermano mayor de Rias y su amiga Serafall estarían a su lado calmaron un poco el desasosiego dentro de ella. Tuvieron que esperar los dos días antes de que Heimdall apareciese frente a la mansión Phenex, el grupo estaba reunido, el dios vigía pudo ver que se encontraba prácticamente todos los que llegaron primero, Issei y todas las chicas que formaban parte de su "harem", las cortes de Rias y Sona Sitri. Verlos repuestos le levantó un poco los ánimos, pero notó la ausencia de los otros que también participaron.

Heimdall-sama – Azazel apareció a través de un círculo mágico – Espero no haber llegado tarde…

Apenas voy arribando – el dios nórdico sonrió un poco – Pero veo que falta gente.

Se refiere al grupo de Ramiel… ¿Verdad? – Heimdall asintió – Ellos están ocupados con otros asuntos, es por eso que no pueden venir…

Es una lástima… ya tenía preparado un regalo para la youkai – el gobernador general de Grigori no pudo evitar reírse – Creo que lo guardare para otra ocasión

Con solo un simple movimiento de su mano, el mundo alrededor de ellos se transformó por completo, haciendo desaparecer los jardines que rodeaban a la mansión Phenex y para ser reemplazados por una de las tantas salas del palacio del Valhalla.

Hemos llegado – todos se sorprendieron por su rápido arribo – Este es un servicio muy especial… por cierto – Heimdall miro fijamente a Irina – Puedo sentir su presencia… tienes a Mistelteinn en tu poder…

La castaña se sobresaltó brevemente al notar como el dios nórdico se percató de su posesión más reciente, de la nada hizo aparecer aquella espada con la capacidad de asesinar a un dios, la sola presencia de la misma hizo suspirar al guardián del Bifrost.

Intenté devolverla bastantes veces – la caballero comentó tranquilamente – Pero siempre regresaba a mí… así que desistí

Creo que es mejor que la mantengas en tu poder – Heimdall cerró sus ojos por unos instantes – Considéralo un regalo por tus esfuerzos.

¿Está seguro? – Irina miró con duda a la espada – Es decir es un tesoro de Asgard…

Mejor que se encuentre lejos de aquí – el dios se dio la vuelta para retirarse – Síganme para llevarlos al salón donde se dictará sentencia.

El rostro del castaño se endureció severamente, algo que notaron todos, instintivamente Ravel le tomó la mano al mismo tiempo que Rias se acercaba más al Sekiryuutei. No sólo ella sino el resto de las chicas acortaron la distancia que les separaban, con la esperanza de apaciguar los ánimos del joven peón. Recorrer nuevamente los pasillos del palacio del Valhalla, trajo recuerdos no muy gratos para todos ellos, en especial para lo que se enfrentaron primero a Loki y a su familia. Por suerte esta vez no hubo alguna trampa que les separase y ningún contratiempo que obstruyera su camino. Fue cuando vieron a Gondül parada frente a la puerta del salón al cual ellos mismos iban a entrar.

La anciana mujer se encontraba visiblemente agotada, su rostro mostraba la falta del descanso necesario para recupera los ánimos con la que la conocieron, como hacerlo cuando tu familia es acusada de alta traición; por suerte nadie en Asgard le reprochaba o señalaba, pues ellos sabían que todo esto era un capricho de los propios dioses. Con ese simple gesto aliviaron un poco el pesar en la anciana mujer.

Escucho los pasos del grupo que dirigía Heimdall, ver a Issei y compañía trajo consigo un poco de alegría al corazón de la mujer.

¡Muchacho! – Gondül sonrió escuetamente al ver al castaño – ya estas recuperado…

Claro que sí abuelita – Issei no pudo evitar llamarle de esa manera – Tanto que podría enfrentar a un dios nuevamente

Ravel y las demás no pudieron alegrarse por esa broma, pues temían que hiciese eso en un arranque de ira, Gondül rio suavemente para mirar con ternura al chico frente a ella.

Sería un gesto agradable de ver – la mujer hablo con dulzura – Pero es mejor evitar los problemas…

Gondül-sama, pasemos por favor – Heimdall amablemente abrió las puertas del salón – solamente esperan nuestra llegada…

El ambiente dentro de la sala era increíblemente opresivo, los que estaban presentes eran tan solo un puñado de los dioses que participaron en la acalorada discusión que sucedió allí, los ausentes eran el grupo que estaba a favor de perdonar a la valquiria debido a sus esfuerzos para enmendar su error. Entre ellos la propia Freyja, pues sentían que era tan sólo un acto para disfrazar la debilidad que existía entre ellos. Odin se encontraba sentado, miro discretamente en dirección del sekiryuutei, pudo ver que sus ánimos estaban encaminados en la dirección correcta. ¿Cómo toleraría algo así? Pues se esforzó tanto por salvar la vida de aquella torpe valquiria que su propia gente la tildaba de criminal.

Todos se colocaron en la dirección opuesta de los dioses, la mirada de ellos era una desaprobación, pero no podían hacer mucho, pues ahora eran "aliados" e inclusive ayudaron a salvando a Asgard de la destrucción. Freyj caminó unos pasos para colocarse frente a Issei. Realizando un acto que sorprendió incluso al propio castaño.

No pude agradecerte apropiadamente – el Vanir se inclinó en señal de respeto – Gracias por haber salvado a Asgard del Ragnarök… y de antemano pido disculpas por lo que va a ocurrir… pero debes de entender que hay cosas que los puños no pueden cambiar.

Issei vio la sinceridad con la que hablaba Freyj, el dios regresó a su lugar justo para que las puertas se abrieran, Rossweisse caminaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente de Odin, había grilletes en sus manos y tobillos; aunque su rostro no mostraba señales de ninguna clase de abuso físico, si se podía notar la tristeza en él. Discretamente vio en dirección del castaño, un nudo en su garganta hizo acto de presencia, pero pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos. Pronto el propio Freyj habló con dureza.

Rossweisse… sabes porque estás aquí – el vanir miro fijamente a la peli platino

Sí… por el crimen de traición – la valquiria respondió con voz rota – E-Estoy c-consciente de que actué mal… no pude evitarlo… p-pues

Tuviste miedo a morir – Freyj respondió por ella – Como ciudadana de Asgard… como valquiria… debiste aceptar la muerte con honor… pero no fue así… - Rossweisse asintió quedamente – Antepusiste tu bienestar poniendo en riesgo no sólo a tu familia y amigos… Sino a los nueve reinos e incluso al mundo de los humanos… fuiste egoísta es por eso que debes ser castigada.

E-Estoy de acuerdo – Odin apretó sus manos en señal de disgusto por la sumisión de su antigua asistente – Todo este tiempo que estuve presa pude darme cuenta de mis errores… así que aceptaré… cualquier castigo

¡NO ACEPTES ESO! – la voz de Issei retumbó por completo en el salón - ¡¿COMO QUE ESTA MAL DESEAR VIVIR?!

La atención de todos se centró en el castaño, quien dio un paso hacia adelante, aquel acto alarmó a las chicas detrás de él, pero un gesto de Sirzechs evitó que se movieran de su sitio.

Dejen que hable – el satán carmesí hablo en voz baja

Issei caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de la valquiria quien le rehuyó la mirada pues no sentía merecer que le defendiesen.

¡TODOS QUEREMOS VIVIR! – Freyj miró fijamente al sekiryuutei - ¡ES LO MAS NATURAL DEL MUNDO! ¡INCLUSO USTEDES LO DESEAN! ¡¿PERO PORQUE CULPARLA A ELLA? – Issei encaraba al vanir - ¡NO LUCHE PORQUE BUSCABA SALVARLOS A USTEDES! ¡LUCHÉ SOLAMENTE PORQUE QUERIA QUE ELLA VIVIERA! ¡SI ES ALGO EGOISTA…! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA ACEPTARLO!

Acaso no te dije que hay cosas más importantes… - el dios nórdico empezaba a molestarse - ¡EL BIENESTAR DE LA MAYORÍA SE ANTEPONE A LA DE UNA SOLA PERSONA!

¡PERO NADIE MAS QUE USTEDES LA CULPAN! – el joven demonio reencarnado le señaló - ¡NO VEN QUE YA SUFRIÓ DEMASIADO!

¡POR SU CULPA SE PERDIERON VIDAS! – Issei dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que Freyj se acercaba - ¡ALGUNAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE OTRAS! ¡ESTAMOS AL BORDE DE UNA GUERRA CIVIL! ¡Y TODO POR UNA SOLA MUJER!

¡¿Y ESO QUE?! – señaló al rostro del vanir para después formar un puño - ¡ACASO NO SE JACTAN DE SER TODOPODEROSOS! ¡ACASO NO FANFARRONEAN QUE NADIE ESTA POR ENCIMA DE USTEDES!

Estas en un error… - el dios nórdico sacó a relucir su poder - …No me compares con Loki, él era un manipulador que solo buscaba cumplir con su papel… Rossweisse pudo evitarlo, pero no lo hizo… esta situación se la buscó ella misma… sientes que puedes desafiarme solo porque enfrentaste al dios del engaño… déjame decirte yo estoy muy por encima de él…

Con un simple ademán hizo que Issei cayera de rodillas al suelo, lentamente una enorme presión lograba comprimir su cuerpo, el vanir continuó sometiendo al joven Sekiryuutei solamente para ver como este lograba sobreponerse, fue cuando el Boosted Gear se manifestó en su brazo izquierdo, la gema brilló, pero la voz de Ddraig no pudo ser escuchada.

Esto prueba que eres igual a Loki – Issei se ponía de pie – No soportas que nadie se interponga en tus deseos… así como yo lo h-hago ahora… tú crees que lo haces por el bienestar de muchos, pero en realidad… en realidad lo haces porque tienes miedo

¡QUE DICES! – el rostro de Freyj cambiada drásticamente hasta torcerse en un gesto de disgusto

Tienes tanto miedo a morir… pero como no puedes desquitarte con Loki… lo haces con Rossweisse – Issei sonrió socarronamente mientras encaraba a dios frente a él – Pero no pienso permitir… - las llamas del Boosted Gear se manifestaron

¡YA BASTA! – Rossweisse interrumpió al Sekiryuutei para después mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos – I-Issei-san, gracias por defenderme… pero yo ya me di por vencida… Freyj tiene razón siempre hubo otra opción, pero por miedo no pude saberlo… te arrastre junto a las demás a una batalla que era imposible de ganar – la peliplateada se acercó al chico para que dejara de amenazar al dios nórdico – Incluso ahora intentas arriesgarte nuevamente, esta vez no habrá garantías de que sobrevivas… así que por favor déjalo… ya acepté que merezco morir… algo que debí hacer mucho antes de este día.

¡No puedes hacerlo! – el castaño tomó el rostro de Rossweisse - ¡No puedes hacerme esto!... ¡Estoy harto de ver m-morir a personas importantes frente a mí…!

Lo siento… en verdad… lo siento… - la súplica de la valquiria fue suficiente para detener al castaño en sus acciones

Salió de la habitación sin mirar a Rosweisse y ella misma ni siquiera intentó detenerle, Ravel caminó en dirección de Freyj para después inclinarse respetuosamente.

Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi sirviente – la joven demonio noble no mostraba emoción alguna en su voz

Admito que me dejé llevar por el calor de la discusión – el propio vanir se inclino de la misma manera – también me disculpo…

Podría decirle algo más – Ravel levanto la vista para mirar a Freyj.

El silencio reinó por unos breves instantes, fue cuando Odin habló por todos los presentes…

Puedes hacerlo – el Padre del Todo mostraba un semblante serio – Estamos esperando Phenex-san

Issei no está equivocado… - la jovencita tomó aire para continuar – Los dioses son tan similares a nosotros que incluso pueden sentir miedo… pero en realidad no saben cómo manejarlo, eso es lo que nos diferencia… - Odin no pudo evitar sonreírle - porque a pesar que también sentimos miedo también aprendimos a tener el valor necesario para enfrentarlo.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para seguir a Issei, las demás decidieron quedarse en la habitación, las palabras que la propia Ravel dijo no solamente estaban dirigidas hacia Freyj, sino también para Rossweisse. El dios vanir se mostraba molesto porque fue derrotado no por la agresividad de un dragón sino por la ardiente ira de un fénix.

 **PARTE 9**

Issei ocultaba su rostro contra una pared, estaba tan molesto por la actitud de Rossweisse ¿Por qué aceptaba algo así? No podía comprenderlo, entonces todo lo que hicieron fue en vano, estuvo a punto de golpear la pared, pero una mano le detuvo.

Sabes… eso fue lo más estúpido que has hecho… no perdón… es lo segundo más estúpido – Ravel estaba un tanto molesta por su prometido – No olvidemos que espiabas los vestidores del club de kendo.

Ya dejé de hacer eso… desde que me dejas mirarte cuando te cambias de ropa – repuso Issei en un tono monótono mientras que Ravel se sonrojo levemente

Nunca lo digas enfrente de mis hermanos o mi padre – la joven demonio noble desvió la mirada – No me imagino lo que te harán…

Dudo que me castren – el castaño se arrodillo para después sentarse en el suelo - ¿Por qué se dio por vencida?

Está actuando como Rias – Ravel imitó las acciones de su prometido – Hay batallas que no puedes ganar… y menos contigo mismo… las palabras de Freyj son ciertas… eso te molesta… ¿Verdad?

Crees que había otro camino… que nuestra lucha era innecesaria – el castaño guardó silencio esperando una respuesta

No lo sé… en ese momento no creía que hubiese otra solución – la rubia contesto con la verdad – Estábamos desesperados… actuamos como mejor creímos, la posibilidad de morir era grande y creo que eso es lo que la agobia más que la destrucción del mundo

Asia, Rias, Irina, Aika, tú… finalmente Rossweisse – el castaño agachó la cabeza – ¿Por qué no puedo protegerlas debidamente?

Ravel guardó silencio, Issei tenía razón en lamentarse y molestarse más consigo mismo que con Freyj o la propia valquiria. En algún punto les había fallado e incluso alguna de ellas pagó un enorme precio por esa debilidad que sentía el propio Sekiryuutei. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo pues no sabía una manera de apaciguar sus sentimientos, antes de irse le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Escuchó como se alejaba para sumirse en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notando que Rossweisse estaba siendo llevada nuevamente a su celda. La joven valquiria estaba devastada porque ya se determinó su castigo, uno tal que era peor que morir. Se detuvo justo enfrente del castaño para colocarse de rodillas frente a él. Ninguno de los guardias que la custodiaban le impidieron que hiciera eso.

Issei-san… gracias… - el castaño levantó la mirada – Gracias por ayudarme… en un principio me lamenté porque jamás conocería a un chico que se me enamorara de mí – Rossweisse sonrió un poco – Aunque fuese un con muchas novias a su alrededor… pero fui feliz… porque eres una persona maravillosa… por eso estoy agradecida contigo

El castaño miro con pena a la peliplateada, lentamente las lágrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro de Rossweisse, esa imagen molestó profundamente al chico.

Puedo pedirte un favor… - no hubo una respuesta de parte del chico – Quiero que olvides todo sobre mí… que vivas tranquilamente y que seas feliz… ¿Podría hacerlo?

Bajo la mirada ignorando las lágrimas de Rossweisse, aquello fue suficiente para hacerle entender que no quería verle más, con ello la joven valquiria se levantó y continuó con su camino, Issei golpeo el suelo frustrado mientras que este se fracturo por la fuerza del mismo. Azazel había visto eso en silencio, la situación le molestaba demasiado, pero no podían hacer nada pues era una cuestión interna de la propia facción nórdica, había minúscula posibilidad de evitar que se cometiese un grave error, pero no podían hacerlo sin ayuda. Fue cuando Freyja apareció por el pasillo su semblante era tranquilo a pesar de que estaba en contra de la injusticia hacia la nieta de Gondül.

¿Hyodou Issei? – la diosa de la belleza vio que el castaño no se movía a pesar de que lo llamaban - ¿Issei-san?

El Sekiryuutei alzó la mirada a lo que la diosa suspiró sonoramente, pronto su calma se desvaneció para dar paso al nerviosismo.

Quiero pedirle perdón – Issei miró fijamente a Freyja – Muchos como yo no estamos de acuerdo con la situación de Rossweisse, pero no podemos hacer mucho para evitarlo… más sin embargo me gustaría decirte que si tienes algún plan para ayudarla, créeme que haré todo lo que tenga a mi disposición.

Eso era algo que necesitaba escuchar – Azazel irrumpió en la conversación mientras sonreía maliciosamente

¿Azazel? – Issei miró en dirección del ángel caído - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Pues viendo cómo te sumergías en tu depresión – el pelinegro exclamo en un tono de burla – No es nada interesante… pero si te dijera que existe una manera de salvarla y también evitar un conflicto político… aceptarías ayudarme

Issei mantuvo silencio al igual que Freyja, el joven demonio reencarnado dudo unos instantes en responder, pero súbitamente asintió alegrando la diosa que les acompañaba.

Freyja-sama – la joven diosa miró en dirección de Azazel – Usted dijo que nos ayudaría… es posible que coloquemos un reemplazo para la valquiria

¿Reemplazarla? – el gobernador general de Grigori asintió ante la duda de la propia diosa – no sería difícil… los guardias no están muy contentos y es probable que nos ayuden… pero aún si ella huyera no evitaría que la tilden de fugitiva… y le den caza…

Sobre eso Issei y yo nos encargaremos – el ángel de los sacrificios coloco un brazo sobre los hombros del peón de Ravel – Solamente permita que se haga el cambio…

Está bien… ¿Cuándo se haría? – la diosa de la belleza mostraba un poco de ánimo – La mejor hora para actuar es en la noche…

Si es posible hoy mismo… la piensan ejecutar mañana – la sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Issei y como en los de la misma diosa – Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo… entonces me apresuraré en los preparativos – Freyja se inclinó respetuosamente y partió para preparar la fuga de la inocente peliplateada.

Ambos vieron cómo se alejaba, Azazel encamino a Issei a una habitación desocupada para ambos se metiesen, al momento de cerrar la puerta, el líder de la facción caída erigió una barrera evitando que alguien les escuchase.

Azazel-san… ¿en verdad podremos salvar a Rossweisse? – el castaño preguntó con algo de duda

Solo si estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella – el ángel de los sacrificios se mostraba tajante – Como dijo Freyja… ayudarla a huir no será suficiente… para garantizar su seguridad… deben de ejecutar por error a alguien importante – el castaño se tensó bastante al momento de escuchar a Azazel – Issei la sentencia de Rossweisse es ser arrojada al Ginnungagap

¿Ginnungagap? – el caído asintió brevemente

Es un lago que existe en medio del Nilfheim y Muspleheim – Issei estaba confundido por los nombres – Nilfheim es un mundo de hielo eterno y Muspelheim de fuego ardiente… el hielo se derrite con el fuego… lo resultante es el Eitr… el cuál es un veneno muy peligroso que mata al instante… pero también – el caído se cruzó de brazos – Fue capaz de originar vida… ese lago en particular recrea un ciclo de muerte y resurrección… arrojarla la sometería a una tortura eterna donde moriría y reviviría solamente para morir nuevamente

Eso es… - el castaño no encontraba palabras para expresar lo atroz que era el castigo

Con el tiempo… tu mente se deteriora hasta quedar en la locura – el pelinegro apretaba sus manos denotando su molestia – Lo que te pido es difícil… pero tienes que ser tú el que tome su lugar… siendo el Sekiryuutei… tan sólo poseer una de las longinus te da un valor importante para el inframundo… no olvidemos que estas comprometido con una demonio noble y otra que también es potencia de matrimonio – Azazel tomó del hombro al castaño – Issei… existe la remota posibilidad de que puedas salir de aquel lugar… pero…

Lo haré – el demonio reencarnado contestó abruptamente

Espera todavía no termino – el pelinegro se mostró preocupado – Aun si lo logras… no sabes cuánto te tomará o las secuelas…

No importa – Issei detuvo al ángel caído - Solo quiero salvarla y eso es lo que me importa

Un sentimiento de molestia anidó en el corazón de Azazel pues se veía reflejado en el castaño justo en el momento que él aceptó convertirse en un ángel caído. Suspiró hondamente antes de aceptar la determinación de Issei.

De acuerdo… al menos deberías de despedirte de tus chicas – Issei se quedó callado para después sonreír amargamente

Gondül ofreció nuevamente su casa para que se hospedaran, ahora el grupo era mucho mayor que antes fue cuando decidieron que solamente la corte de Ravel se quedaría en aquel lugar, el resto se encaminó a la mansión de Heimdall pues el propio dios la ofreció como alojamiento. El ambiente era triste, la anciana mujer estaba bastante decaída, pero tenía que ser buena anfitriona y preparo una sencilla cena. Justo cuando la estaba sirviendo apareció Issei en la puerta de la casa de la abuela de Rossweisse. Ravel miró discretamente notando que los ojos de su prometido tenían un brillo diferente, no sólo ella notó ese leve cambio, sino el resto. Pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, la comida fue silenciosa y lenta. Terminaron de comer todo lo que preparó la anciana y retirarse a descansar.

Issei estaba recostado en la cama, miraba al techo como si esperara algo, la puerta se abrió para que la figura de la pequeña rubia se asomara y entrara al cuarto. El resto de las chicas estaba en el pasillo, todas estaban con una expresión sombría en sus rostros. Y ninguna se atrevía hablar con las otras. Gabriel fue la primera en actuar haciendo que todas fueran a las distintas habitaciones para darle privacidad a ellos dos. Ravel cerró la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que Issei hiciera o dijera algo.

No pasó mucho hasta que el joven sekiryuutei habló…

Acuéstate a mi lado – Ravel en silencio aceptó la petición de su prometido

La cama se movió al momento de que la jovencita se recostaba al lado del castaño, con su brazo izquierdo la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. La cercanía de sus cuerpos le permitió a la rubia escuchar el corazón de Issei, en otro momento aquello haría que se sintiera emocionada pero ahora sentía bastante tristeza dentro de sí misma. El joven se acomodó nuevamente para poder abrazarla mejor, la apretó con fuerza mientras que la propia Ravel imitaba el gesto, se mantuvieron otro rato así. Disfrutando del simple contacto entre ellos dos, pronto el cuerpo de la jovencita empezó temblar mientras un ligero sollozo inundaba la habitación.

Acarició su suave cabellera con delicadeza, sabía que estaba lastimando a aquella jovencita que abrazaba… él había admitido que era un egoísta y por ello terminaba haciendo las cosas sin tener consideración de los demás. Fue que decidió por fin hablar, aunque no esperaba que ella le respondiera.

Nunca te he dado las gracias – Issei habló tranquilamente – ¿Recuerdas lo único que te pedí?... lo hiciste… me volví más fuerte… más rápido… más inteligente… y también me devolviste todo lo que perdí… - Ravel apretó más su cuerpo contra el del castaño – Fuiste mi salvadora, mi compañera y mi amiga… pero hiciste más que eso te convertiste en lo más importante para mí… y eso fue lo que motiva a continuar mejorando… Ravel… soy egoísta… quiero darles a todas la felicidad que merecen pero… no será suficiente… - el Sekiryuutei escondió su rostro en la cabellera de su novia - ¿Quiero pedirte una sola cosa más?... esperen por mí… no sé si serán días… o meses… incluso una eternidad… - Issei dejo escapar su propio llanto – P-Pero te prometo que volveré a tu lado… tenlo por seguro…

Solamente quedó el silencio en la habitación, Ravel estaba recostada en la misma posición, pero Issei se había marchado sin decirle nada más. Se abrazó a si misma mientras lloró en la oscuridad.

Freyja esperaba el arribo de Azazel y del Sekiryuutei, estaba nerviosa pues no tenían mucho tiempo para lograr su cometido, pronto vio que el líder de Grigori avanzaba acompañado de una persona completamente cubierta por una capa, evitando que se supiese su identidad. La diosa se mantuvo alerta cuando por fin estuvieron muy cerca, pudo notar que se trataba de una jovencita.

¿Quién es ella? – se aventuró la diosa nórdica en preguntar

Es el reemplazo de Rossweisse – el ángel caído respondió honestamente – Use un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia… durará lo necesario para ayudarnos con nuestro plan

No quiso indagar más, pues lo que estaban haciendo conllevaba un riesgo y estaba segura que aquella chica estaba de acuerdo con todo, pronto los guardias arribaron con la valquiria quien estaba bajo un hechizo, la cual la convirtió en una marioneta. La misteriosa jovencita caminó hacia los guardias, para tomar el lugar de la peliplateada, en todo momento mantuvo silencio, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Azazel tomo de la mano a Rossweisse para que esté le siguiera dócilmente.

¡Prométeme que estará a salvo! – Freyja detuvo el avance del ángel de los sacrificios

Te lo prometo – el pelinegro respondió de forma honesta – Ahora nos retiramos… partiremos en las primeras horas… dudo mucho que quieran ver la ejecución

Mediar otra palabra más, tanto la valquiria como el ángel caído desparecieron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, los guardias encaminaron a la chica que tomaría el lugar de la nieta de Gondül. Los dos hombres mostraron aprecio y empatía por aquella extraña que realizaba tan noble gesto, se quitó la capa que ocultaba su identidad revelando que era la copia perfecta de la propia valquiria. Se sentó para esperar la hora en que debía ser ejecutada, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna clase de miedo… solo la determinación de continuar con todo.

 **PARTE 10**

El sol se alzó por el horizonte, era un páramo de puro hielo, uno paisaje similar a los polos de la propia Tierra. Caminando como una procesión se encontraban un grupo reunido para llevar a cabo un acto injusto a la vista de muchos. Pero para otros era algo necesario pues era una garantía para la una aparente paz. Justo en esos momentos, el grupo que vino del inframundo se alistaba para irse. El ambiente era demasiado sombrío a pesar de que sería un excelente día. Nadie tenía ánimo para conversar y lo mejor era concentrarse en arribar al inframundo, pero la atención se centraba el Issei pues se comportaba de una forma extraña.

Issei – Saji le hablo a su amigo – acaso no pudiste dormir…

Gen-chan – Momo reprendió a su novio – Nadie en su situación lo haría… por favor perdona al idiota de mi novio…

¡Oye! – el peón de Sona se molestó por como lo regañaban.

Ya basta – la heredera de los Sitri trató de calmar los ánimos – Recuerden que no es el momento y la ocasión…

Ambos asintieron apenados por su descuido, pero el Sekiryuutei mantenía la misma actitud adormilada, Serafall rio un poco a pesar de que no debería de hacerlo, Heimdall estaba en un profundo silencio, tampoco estaba en ánimos para hablar así que preparó un portal directamente al lugar de donde partieron.

Heimdall-sama, es una verdadera pena que partamos en estos momentos – Sirzechs se dirigió al dios vigía – Espero que la situación cambie para mejor.

Es lo todos queremos – el dios asintió levemente – En un par de días empezará al "integración histórica" … el mundo va a cambiar demasiado

Es algo inevitable – el Satán Carmesí se mostraba preocupado – Eventualmente íbamos a hacerlo, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro

Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien – Heimdall se inclinó en señal de respeto – Que tengan buen viaje…

Gracias – el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo para desaparecer a través del portal

Uno a uno fueron atravesando el pasaje que creo el guardián del Bifrost, hasta que fue el turno de Issei, Heimdall jamás apartó su vista de él, lentamente desapareció por el mismo y suspiró sonoramente.

Ahora sigue la parte difícil – comentó para sí mismo el dios nórdico

La procesión se detuvo en un barranco, uno que daba vista a un enorme lago de un líquido negro que por momentos cobraba vida y después regresaba a la calma total, todos los presentes abrieron paso a Odin, detrás de él iba Freyj. Curiosamente el rostro del vanir estaba bastante demacrado, producto del remordimiento que sentía dentro de sí mismo ya que comenzó a dudar de sus acciones. Los presentes le cedieron el paso a una jovencita, quien era el criminal que debían de ejecutar.

Rossweisse mostraba un semblante sereno, muy extraño para alguien condenado a la muerte. Se detuvo justo detrás de los dos dioses que estaban frente a la orilla, de la nada emergió una plataforma por la cual, la valquiria caminaría a su último destino, algunos murmullos se escucharon al notar la ausencia de Gondül, pero comprendieron que presenciar la muerte de su nieta sería demasiado para anciana valquiria. La joven comenzó a andar, pero fue detenida por el propio Freyj.

¿Tienes alguna última voluntad? – la pregunta confundió un poco a Rossweisse, pero negó con la cabeza

Una vez que Issei pasó por el portal, algo extraño ocurrió, se convulsiono violentamente hasta para caer de rodillas, aquello alarmó a todos los presentes, quienes se apresuraron para ver la razón de aquel abrupto malestar, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que el cabello castaño del Sekiryuutei crecía repentinamente volviéndose plateado. No solo eso su cuerpo cambiaba dejando atrás la apariencia masculina que caracterizaba al peón de Ravel, sino que ahora su cuerpo era tan femenino como el cualquiera de las chicas presentes. Frente a ellos ya no se encontraba Issei… el detalle era que estaba tan confundida como el resto.

 **[Saeko Chiba – Sayonara Solitia]**

 _ **~Es porque te amo tanto~**_

 _ **~Que te hecho daño~**_

La mirada de todos se centró en Rossweisse, quien mantuvo el silencio, aquella acción molestó de sobremanera a Rias… la primera en reaccionar ante la presencia de la valquiria. ¿Por qué estaba allí y no Issei? Dio un paso para acercarse e interrogar a la peli platino; fue cuando la mano temblorosa de Ravel le detuvo en seco.

P-Por favor no lo hagas – aquella suplica hizo voltear a la pelirroja – E-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada…

Las palabras de la rubia jovencita mostraban el frágil estado emocional en el que se encontraba, un siniestro frio recorrió su espalda, la hermana menor de Sirzechs empezó a atar los cabos de manera vertiginosa dentro de su mente, el repentino arribo de Heimdall en la cabaña de Göndul, el silencio que rodeaba tanto al sekiryuutei como a su prometida… todo ello hizo que entrara en pánico, justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir corriendo se dio cuenta que Ravel le detenía en su lugar.

¡SUELTAME! – gritó con fuerza haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en ella - ¡RAVEL! ¡EL VA HA… EL NO PUEDE…!

Sirzechs escuchó los gritos de su hermana, alarmado como ella se acercó al grupo, los rostros de los jóvenes estaban desencajados, sorprendidos por los gritos que soltaba la heredera de la casa Gremory, el Maou Lucifer se detuvo en seco, Rias luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de su amiga; a pesar de la enorme diferencia de estaturas la pequeña Phenex resultaba poseer una enorme fuerza.

 _ **~Que estoy tan confundida~**_

 _ **~Acercándose a tu fría mejilla~**_

 _ **~Mi alma nació~**_

Fue cuando el resto de los adultos se fue acercando guiados por la curiosidad del escándalo que estaban armando ambas demonios nobles, pronto Rias se impuso sobre la rubia, pero ambas perdieron el equilibrio para caer al suelo, Irina se acercó al par de jovencitas fue cuando vio como el llanto se apoderaba de la orgullosa pelirroja, Ravel continuó conteniendo a la mayor de las dos.

N-No pude… sabía lo que iba a hacer – la voz de la rubia se rompía lentamente – Pero las palabras no salieron…

" _Issei… no puedes hacer a todos felices…"_

Esas fueron las palabras que la caballero le dedicó al castaño aquella tarde dentro de la sala del club, cuando se abrió por completo a él, eso hizo que la jovencita cayera de rodillas, sus ojos violetas miraron al suelo, cristalinas gotas lentamente empezaron a caer. _"Iba a sacrificarse"_ ese pensamiento golpeo el corazón de Irina Shidou, rompiendo por completo la perplejidad que le había embargado unos instantes convirtiéndolo en una profunda tristeza.

 _ **~Siempre tengo ganas… de verte~**_

La cual se reflejó en un llanto tan doloroso como el que embargaba a su ama y querida amiga; en su corazón podía entenderle… el amor que sentía por su amigo de la infancia era tan grande como si estuviese en la misma posición, por muy doloroso que fuera, no habría valor para tratar de oponerse a los deseos de Issei. Alzó la mirada, sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, una mirada esmeralda y otra ambarina se encontraron con la amatista de la dueña de Mistelteinn. Asia dio un paso atrás, tapándose la boca en un acto reflejo por evitar la cruel realidad que debía enfrentar.

Xenovia fue la que reaccionó de peor forma, sus ojos se posaron con ferocidad en la valquiria, avanzó con decisión y tomó con fuerza a la nieta de Göndul.

 _ **~ Te amo tanto que no puedo hablar~**_

 _ **~ ¿Entonces como veras mi amabilidad? ~**_

El agarre cobraba fuerza, tanta que rompería con el cuello de Rossweisse con facilidad, la Torre estaba iracunda, no quería aceptar que Issei diera su vida por aquella mujer, fue gentil agarre le hizo desistir. A su lado se encontraba la Reina de Jophiel, su madre adoptiva. Los ojos de Griselda no reflejaban desaprobación por sus actos, en ellos estaban la enorme comprensión que solo una madre era capaz de dar a sus hijos. La peliazul sintió como sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza dejando caer a Rossweisse, los brazos del ángel reencarnado rodearon a Xenovia, aquello fue suficiente para que la jovencita rompiera en llanto, en la seguridad del regazo de madre.

 _ **~Abrázame fuerte de nuevo~**_

 _ **~Quiero oír latir tu cálido corazón~**_

Tomoe ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba siendo, abrazada por Tsubasa, su mente se congeló justo después de los gritos de Rias, su mano temblaba fuertemente… no tardó mucho en romperse como el resto; Issei se estaba comportando de manera egoísta y cruel; Genshirou apretaba la mandíbula severamente molesto, pero en realidad se sentía destrozado.

¿Acaso no luchó para tratar de evitar un escenario así? Entonces porque su amigo tomaba esa decisión de manera arbitraria.

Él no quiere perder a nadie más – Kiba habló de manera solemne y respetuosa – No soportó la injusticia sobre Rossweisse… por eso decidió cargar con su castigo

Saji prestó atención al joven rubio, camino en silencio hasta donde estaba la peliplateada, inclinándose para ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie.

Rossweiss-san – el portador de Sword Birth le tendió la mano – Usted tampoco lo sabía… ¿Verdad?

Los ojos azules de la valquiria miraron fijamente a los del caballero de Rias, la respuesta era obvia como para ponerla en tela de juicio. Asintió confirmando la suposición de Yuuto, quien suspiró agobiado por los vertiginosos eventos que los consumían, con amabilidad hizo que la nieta de Göndul estuviera nuevo sobre sus pies. Ella misma se dio la vuelta para encarar el panorama frente a ella. Solo existía la tristeza y frustración en aquel cuadro, por dentro la culpabilidad le carcomía su espíritu, las palabras de Frey resonaron como un eco incesante rompiendo las paredes de su espíritu, dejándolo expuesto a una gama de emociones que no se esperaba volver a experimentar.

El daño que le causaba era tan similar como la jugarreta que Loki le hizo pasar… ¿Acaso estaba destinada a una vida cargadas de tragedias? ¿Una autentica felicidad nunca sería parte de ella?

 _ **~Adiós Solitario~**_

 _ **~Hasta mañana~**_

L-Lo siento…- Rossweisse se disculpó con un hilo de voz -…Lo siento… Lo siento – aquellas palabras cobraron fuerza llamando la atención del resto de la jovencitas quienes amaban a Issei

Gabriel se acercó con paso lento, había se mantuvo al margen de todo lo que pasaba, puesto comprendía que la que peor lo resintía era la propia involucrada. Le tomó de uno de sus hombros para hacerle que le prestase atención, la Reina de la corte de Ravel habló con una seriedad un tanto inusual en su persona, pues frente a la peliplateada no estaba la poderosa demonio que era; sino la antigua hija de Dios cuyo único propósito era "Amar a la humanidad".

No tienes por qué disculparte – la rubia fue directa con la valquiria – No tienes la culpa de nada… ni siquiera es Issei… todo esto es culpa de la situación… - esas palabras de aliento eran sinceras – Issei te ama tanto que decidió que lo mejor era cargarlo con todo, aunque terminó por lastimarlas en el proceso… es un idiota… noble pero no deja de ser un idiota.

 _ **~ ¿Por qué soy tan pequeña? ~**_

 _ **~Te doy todo, pero no es suficiente~**_

No había malicia en el insulto que profirió la rubia, lentamente sus propias lagrimas corrían por su inexpresivo rostro, debía de mantener la compostura para evitar que el resto hiciera una locura, Sirzechs también temía eso, si todas aquellas chicas se lanzaban en una frenética carrera por tratar de salvarlo entonces aquellos dioses que juzgaron a Rossweisse demandarían que le devolviesen a su compatriota, dirigiéndola inevitablemente a un destino peor que la muerte.

Debía admitir que la jugada del Sekiryuutei era magistral, una propia de un maestro de la política… si lo ejecutaban por error los dioses nórdicos estarían en una posición de desventaja pues Issei representaba ser un recurso valioso para los demonios, dándoles carta abierta para cualquier represalia, aunque actuara de manera personal…

Para evitar el escandalo ambas partes mantendrían el silencio y la valquiria llamada Rossweisse "habría muerto" en la ejecución; desvió su atención en Azazel, su inusual seriedad era el indicativo necesario para saber quién era el genio detrás de todo.

 _ **~Quiero darte a ti esta mano~**_

 _ **~Que no puede ocultar nada en absoluto~**_

"El ángel de los sacrificios" ese era el título con el que su padre honro su existencia, alguien que sabía perfectamente abandonarlo todo por el bienestar común, el gobernador general mantenía la compostura, se imaginaba que el Maou Lucifer ya sospechaba de él. Era algo cruel, pero necesario… el hombre mantuvo su expresión neutra mientras recordaba cuando le confirió aquel fatídico plan para ayudarlo a salvar a la peliplateada, el joven peón estaba desecho debido a la debilidad que sentía para consigo mismo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron machacados por simple y llana política; el mundo entero clamaba por la sangre de un culpable, que a pesar de que emendó todo, aun necesitaba dar un último sacrificio.

Muy dentro de sí mismo, Azazel comprendía por completo los sentimientos del chico, claro que había demostrado un enorme crecimiento en cuestión de su potencial en bruto, pero no era suficiente. No cuando las verdaderas batallas se desarrollan en mesas de negociación entre líderes, el inframundo no tenía intenciones de negociar por una sola vida que ni siquiera era una de sus filas.

Ese era el tipo de mundo en el que vivían, donde los ideales justos mueren por el bienestar del colectivo… eso le molestaba por completo.

 _ **~Todavía tenemos que despedir el alba blanca~**_

Tan ensimismado que no notó que el Satán Carmesí ya estaba muy cerca de él, con el puño alzado dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro. El golpe fue directo y seco, Azazel cayó pesadamente, ahora todos se centraban en ellos dos. Sirzechs estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero recupero la calma… todo eso debido a las palabras que profirió el líder de los ángeles caídos.

Palabras que solamente él pudo escuchar con claridad.

 _ **~Porque fui capaz de encontrar a alguien tan importante~**_

 _ **~Aferrándome a estos dedos que casi duele~**_

 _ **~Veo el sueño que había desaparecido en la tristeza~**_

El silencio reinaba en las orillas del abismo de Ginnungagap, cuando la hermosa cabellera plateada desaparecía con la simple acción del viento que la movió gentilmente, las pronunciadas curvas del cuerpo femenino se difuminaban a cada paso que daba para llegar a la orilla de la plataforma. Ninguno de los dioses o miembros de la guardia del Valhalla pudieron articular ninguna palabra, la persona que se dirigía al lago de Eitr no era la valquiria que había sido injustamente sentenciada a su muerte. Si no aquel que osó desafiar a dos dioses de manera abierta.

Frey reacción de manera tardía, presa de su propio estupor al ver que le engañaban al igual que a Loki, pronto el color plateado de los cabellos daba paso a un castaño, las finas formas del rostro de Rossweisse desaparecían cual mascara que caía al ser eliminado lo que le sostenía en su lugar.

Quien estaba allí era Hyodou Issei… sonriendo complacido a pesar de ir a una muerte segura, aquella sonrisa quedaría marcada en la mente de todos aquellos que presenciaban aquella escena.

 _ **~Adiós Solitario~**_

 _ **~Porque ya no estoy sola~**_

 _ **~Mañana al despertar…~**_

 _ **~…Estoy contigo~**_

No pronunció ninguna palabra, ya había expuesto su punto con tan sólo lo que estaba haciendo, no sentía ningún temor… tal vez un poco de arrepentimiento, pues las chicas se molestarían con él por ser una persona egoísta, mucho más que los dioses que enviaban a la muerte a una inocente que era mucho más victima que ellos. Tan sólo un paso más y todo terminaría al momento de que su cuerpo cayera al oscuro lago.

Por breves momentos pasaron los recuerdos de todas sus vivencias, desde la primera vez que vio a Rias en la ventana de la sala del club hasta la noche anterior con Ravel, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que pasó en los últimos meses… "fue corta pero divertida" pensó mientras dio el último paso. Ni siquiera notó cuando Frey ya estaba corriendo en su dirección en vista de querer detener sus acciones. Pero justo cuando la mano de aquel dios nórdico estuvo por alcanzarle. Cayó por el borde.

 _ **~ ¿Por qué tengo a alguien que amo tanto? ~**_

 _ **~Estoy aquí a tu lado, te protegeré~**_

Ravel sintió una enorme y dolorosa punzada en su corazón, no sólo ella sin el resto de los miembros de su corte, todas ellas cayeron de rodillas mientras por sus rostros corrían lágrimas, Rias se arrodillo junto a la pequeña fénix comprendiendo lo que pasaba, si la pelirroja fuese aún la ama de Issei sentiría lo mismo, no importaba la distancia que les separara, sabría el momento exacto en que el castaño moriría.

La jovencita rubia se aferró al cuerpo de la heredera de la casa Gremory buscando desesperadamente un consuelo sobre las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento, no sólo ella cada una de las chicas de su corte imitaba las acciones. Lo único que pudo hacer Rias fue acunar con fuerza a la rubia en su regazo, pronto el llanto cobró fuerza, haciendo eco en los oídos de aquellos que los veían afligidos.

Se sentían inútiles, incapaces de sosegar el dolor de aquellas jóvenes, Sirzechs levantó a Azazel del cuello de su camisa; evidenciando la rabia que le consumía por completo. El líder de Grigori no hizo nada comprendía la frustración del Maou en aquellos momentos.

El cuerpo de Sekiryuutei caía al vacío, cerró sus ojos esperando que su cuerpo golpeara con la superficie del lago, pero este de forma sorpresiva se abrió por completo, recibiendo gustoso a su visitante… como si las fauces de una bestia negra devorasen de un bocado la comida que le prometieron hacía mucho tiempo. Justo cuando Issei estuvo a su alcance, el mar de Eitr se cerró por completo…

Ravel levantó su rostro mirando a una dirección en específico, apretó sus dientes tratando de contenerse, pero su voluntad y corazón flaquearon dejando salir una sola palabra que necesitaba gritar en ese instante. El nombre de la persona más importante de su vida.

" **¡ISSEIIIIIII!"**

 _ **~Estoy tan contenta de que yo nací en esta tierra…~**_

 _ **~…Que me une a ti~**_

Frey estaba atónito, mirando perdidamente hacia el lago de Eitr del Ginnungagap, la comitiva de dioses, valquirias y Eihenjar's compartían el sentir del Vanir, la primera persona que hizo un movimiento fue el propio Odin. Demostrando su posición como soberano de las Tierras Nórdicas habló con voz poderosa.

¡QUE NADIE DIVULGUE NADA DE LO QUE AQUÍ HA PASADO! –las palabras del Padre del Todo llamaron la atención de los presentes - ¡ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA MÍA… DE HACERLO EL CASTIGO SERÍA LA MUERTE!

Severa pero justa la sentencia del Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos, en silencio asintieron para después retirarse hacia sus aposentos en el Valhalla, Odin vio con pesar que Frey no se movía de su lugar, imaginando en su mente el terrible problema en que se habían metido en su afán por llevar la justicia y quedar bien con el resto de las facciones mitológicas, caminó con lentitud hacia el vanir, tomándolo del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

El dios le miro apenado pues esperaba un severo regaño de parte de su amo y señor, pero tan solo recibió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Frey retírate… no hay nada que hacer – el anciano dios habló con tranquilidad – No diremos nada, ni exigiremos nada… la persona que fue ejecutada se trató de Rossweisse… esa es la única verdad.

Pero… los demonios exigirán cuentas – la preocupación se permeaba en la voz de Frey – Puede que estalle otra guerra… nosotros no podemos luchar…

No harán nada… eso te lo puedo asegurar – Odin trataba de calmar al joven dios – Haz caso a mis palabras y retírate.

Visiblemente derrotado, el Vanir decidió obedecer al soberano de Asgard, su hermana Freyja le vio con pesar, pero de alguna manera sentía alivio por el cruel giro de los acontecimientos. Su atención se centró en el anciano Dios quien se apoyaba en su confiable lanza Gugnir para sentarse en una roca cercana, aquello disparo su curiosidad, espero unos instantes antes de preguntar el motivo de las acciones de su rey.

Odin-sama – la diosa de la belleza y la guerra habló con cortesía - ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Espero pacientemente – exclamo el Padre del Todo con tranquilidad – Puedes hacerme un favor querida Freyja…

La diosa asintió esperando lo que le fuese a pedir, pues Odin no daba señales de moverse de su sitio y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Dile a Thor que ahora es el rey durante mi ausencia – la sorpresa se evidenció en la vanir – También dile que tome a Frey como su consejero, sé que es extraño que te pida eso a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido – Freyja asintió ante las palabras de Odin – el buscaba el bienestar de Asgard, de una manera errónea, pero estaba en lo correcto… por eso quiero que mi hijo Thor lo tenga a su lado.

Porque me pide esto… ¿Acaso no piensa volver a Asgard? – la rubia se acercó hasta donde estaba el anciano dios

Como te dije… estoy esperando – Odin repitió nuevamente – Ese chico ha demostrado ser capaz de lograr cosas imposibles y creo fervientemente que lograr hacerlo esta vez…

No estará diciendo… - la diosa nórdica estaba estupefacta por las declaraciones del Padre del Todo - ¡No hay garantías de que…!

Odín alzó su mano deteniendo a Freyja en sus palabras, suspiro cansadamente para continuar hablando.

Puede que le tome tiempo… - el anciano dios habló con sabiduría – Días o quizás años… tal vez una eternidad… pero sé que volverá… - el ojo de Odin miró al lago de Eitr – Porque ha dejado atrás algo muy importante…

Freyja guardó silencio mientras miraba al mismo punto que Odin, el viento sopló con suavidad acariciando la cabellera rubia de la deidad nórdica, fue cuando el Padre del Todo habló revelando lo que Issei había dejado antes de sacrificarse por Rossweisse.

Ese chico dejó el amor incondicional de las mujeres que aguardaran su regreso – la diosa de la belleza sonrió comprendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería el señor de Asgard –

Los dos dioses se mantuvieron en silencio, incapaces de percibir una pequeña luz que brillaba dentro de las oscuras aguas hechas de Eitr, como una única estrella esmeralda dentro de las tinieblas. Esta continuaba descendiendo sin dar señales de detenerse, las aguas buscaban extinguir su brillo llevándola más ya más al fondo, pero sin importar que tan profundo llegara a estar. Esa pequeña estrella continuaría brillando buscando que su luz se convirtiese en el amanecer de un nuevo día.

 **High School DxD** _ **if**_ **: Left Behind**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Primero una disculpa por el terrible retraso... varios factores han minado mis fuerzas para continuar escribiendo de manera periódica. Una de ellas es el estado anímico de su servidos, puede decirse que paso por una depresión, ante la perdida de AqmXG (q.e.p.d.), cuestiones laborales y la salud de un familiar cercano. Pero tambien porque estuve meditando sobre este capítulo, ya que es el último de Left Behind... muchos se alegrarían por llegar a los 80 o 90 capitulos, pero de que sirve si no piensas como acabarlo. Pues bien, ese fue otro factor que impidió que actualizara apropiadamente.**_

 _ **Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir... pero la más importante sería agradecer por estos dos años desde que inicie esta aventura con cada uno de ustedes, nunca imaginé que esta simple historia fuese tan bien recibida por muchos y que la consideren una de las mejores del fandom de Highschool DxD en español.**_

 _ **Un logró que jamas me esperé conseguir y sinceramente es algo que me llena de orgullo, gracias por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo...**_

 _ **Sin más me despido de ustedes amigos míos... pasen una excelente navidad y un prospero año nuevo...**_

* * *

 _ **Epílogo... "El valor de una promesa inquebrantable"**_


	39. Epílogo

**~Epílogo~**

 _ **El valor de una promesa inquebrantable.**_

El tiempo pasa como un enorme río imparable, decir que cura las heridas… que se lleva los recuerdos… que marca nuestro final, es algo absolutamente correcto.

Con el paso del tiempo, las civilizaciones nacen, los hombres se vuelven héroes, los héroes se convierten en leyendas… o **caen** en el olvido, los héroes se convierten en **villanos** … o los villanos consiguen su **redención**... esa es una verdad absoluta.

¿Es algo cruel? Desde un punto de vista pragmático… no se considera como una crueldad, es algo tan natural que simplemente se tolera por conveniencia. ¿Qué tanto valor tiene el tiempo para los demonios u otros seres sobrenaturales? Quizás tenga el mismo como para los seres con esperanza de vida corta, quienes, a comparación de ellos, poseen existencias tan efímeras, que buscan dejar huella en el mundo para ser recordados, sin saber que lo serán para aquellos que les conocieron a lo largo de su vida. Descubriendo que el camino a la inmortalidad está en el corazón de los demás.

Algo admirable, según el punto de vista de los seres sobrenaturales, pues gracias a eso han creado cosas que son imborrables ante el paso del tiempo. Composiciones musicales que continúan ejecutándolas como las escribieron… historias tan famosas que continúan publicándose como la primera edición.

Pero hay algo que el tiempo no puede cambiar… borrarlo… desaparecerlo… y eso es… **una promesa.**

Ya era primavera, los primeros días de Marzo; una época de despedidas para los alumnos de tercer grado, pues era momento de partir a explorar nuevas fronteras.

Y es así como esperamos que tengan un excelente futuro como personas respetables de la sociedad – una hermosa rubia hablaba con elocuencia hacia los alumnos quienes le escuchaban atentamente – Muchas gracias por habernos permitido ser un peldaño más en su formación.

Como dictaba el protocolo, la mujer se inclinó de manera respetuosa, gesto que los presentes aplaudieron con sentimientos encontrados, pues sería la última vez que escucharían un discurso por parte de la directora de la Academia de Kuoh, Gabriel había sucedido hace un año atrás al anterior debido a que ya era tiempo de que se jubilara, toda la plantilla de maestros y el comité directivo acordaron que la maestra de inglés era perfecta para el puesto; pues con su carisma y liderazgo fue capaz de convertir a aquella institución en la punta de lanza para la nueva sociedad que crecía a pasos agigantados rumbo a un brillante futuro.

El Ragnarök que Loki provocó hace casi dos años, fue un punto de inflexión para el mundo; no había una manera de ocultarlo de la humanidad, no existía un método viable para encubrirlo… debido a eso acordaron entre todas la facciones sobrenaturales y demás panteones mitológicos, usar la última alternativa para sosegar un poco el daño… y fue incluir la historia sobrenatural dentro de la historia de la humanidad. La "integración histórica" … Reescribir el pasado fue una labor riesgosa, ya incluir todos y cada uno de los eventos que ocurrieron tras bambalinas a la par de los grandes sucesos de la humanidad fue algo que se logró con la cooperación de todas las facciones sobrenaturales. Pues terminarían por crear un cataclismo mucho peor que el concibió el Dios del Engaño.

El riesgo era demasiado grande, pero al final todo salió bien, de la noche a la mañana toda la humanidad sabía por completo la verdad como "si siempre hubiese sido así"; ahora los seres que eran considerados tan sólo mitos, podían convivir tranquilamente con la humanidad, en ese momento los humanos dejaron de estar "solos" en el universo.

Claro que después hubo una rendición de cuentas por parte de las diferentes facciones ante los gobiernos de cada nación, pues un evento que ponía en juego la vida de todo ser vivo en el planeta no sería tolerado sin ninguna represalia. Tardaron meses en aclarar los mal entendidos y todo terminó con una sanción monetaria y la reparación de los daños causados por los diversos acontecimientos climáticos. Una victoria a medias, pero al final era una victoria. De allí en adelante vendría la parte difícil pues integrarse al estilo de vida mundano de los seres humanos era su siguiente reto. Tenían tropiezos de tanto en tanto pues, dentro de los diversos grupos, tanto humanos como de criaturas sobrenaturales, hubo quienes no aceptaban del todo la ahora diversidad de especies y creencias. Los conflictos continuaron existiendo de todas maneras, las guerras nunca se detuvieron e incluso… uno de los más **grandes líderes término por traicionar a sus hermanos.**

Hubo sacrificios, aparecieron héroes que decidieron luchar para proteger al nuevo mundo que empezó a existir. Pero con una labor en conjunto lograron continuar con el camino hacia un próspero futuro. Pero todo eso quedó atrás…

Ahora era común ver a demonios, yõkais, ángeles y demás criaturas sobrenaturales, caminar hombro con hombro junto a los hombres y mujeres a plena luz del día, podían reír, llorar, beber, comer o incluso disfrutar solo de la compañía mutua, cosa que en antaño era imposible o considerarlo una abominación.

* * *

La academia de Kuoh fue una de las primeras en convertirse en una escuela mixta donde recibían a todo aquel que buscara la enseñanza e incluso adaptaron su currículo para poder ofrecer una amplia gama de estudios con el fin de prepararlos para enfrentar al mundo fuera de los terrenos de la academia.

Ravel estaba sentada en silencio en el lugar que le asignaron, a su lado se encontraba Koneko quien no evitaba soltar unas discretas lagrimas debido a lo emocionada que estaba por graduarse, la pequeña nekoshou había cambiado bastante en esos dos últimos años, pues creció un poco tanto en altura como en medidas, dejando un poco de lado a la joven demonio noble, pues ella tenía la misma apariencia sin ningún cambio aparente. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella.

No estaba del todo errado, ya que era un precio que debía pagar por usar algo prohibido; de entre sus ropas saco un elegante pañuelo para cedérselo a su mejor amiga quien gustosa lo aceptó. Pronto el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil dio la señal de que se retirarán del gimnasio para que iniciaran una nueva vida.

Koneko-chan – Ravel se dirigía a la albina sonriendo un poco apenada – No es para tanto…

La Torre de Rias Gremory hipaba de tanto en tanto incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, desvió su atención a la rubia mirándola con sus enormes y acuosos ojos ambarinos, aquello hizo suspirar sonoramente a Ravel pues la imagen que proyectaba le recordaba a cierto gato con botas de una vieja película. De la nada un apuesto chico rubio apareció detrás de ellas dos, se trataba del compañero alfil de Koneko, Gasper Vladi quien ahora tenía un porte más varonil y menos afeminado, aquello sorprendió a todos pues fue nombrado el nuevo príncipe de Kuoh o como él prefería "El Conde".

Con un rápido movimiento la albina buscó consuelo en los brazos del damphir, pues que chica no lo haría en los brazos de su novio; la sola escena hizo nuevamente suspirar a la joven demonio de la casa Phenex, pues le recordaba algo que anhelaba hacer, pero no podía ya que su persona especial no estaba en esos momentos.

Ravel-san – una voz se escuchó en la cercanía

La mencionada se volvió para mirar en la dirección de donde le llamaban, caminando de manera tranquila se encontraba un joven pelinegro quien iba tomado del brazo por una chica de cabello gris; un poco más atrás se encontraba una castaña de cabello largo y suelto.

Kazuki – la rubia sonrió levemente al encontrarse con su caballero – Veo que Mari-chan también esta conmovida

Snif… ¿Cómo puedes estar impasible Ravel-chan? – la joven peón de Sona Sitri hablo entre sollozos – Si el discurso fue de lo más conmovedor… Kazuki dame cariño...

Mari apretaba con más fuerza del brazo de su prometido, quien acarició su cabeza con suavidad, mientras soltaba pequeñas risillas.

Ya… Ya… - Ruruko se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza – Incluso lloras con los finales de las películas – la otra peón de la líder de la familia Sitri suspiraba un tanto agotada – Ravel-chan…

A la distancia aparecieron dos jovencitas rubias, una de ellas llevaba un sombrero de bruja y la otra una lindas orejas de zorro.

¡Ravel-sempai! – gritó con fuerza una de ellas - ¡Espere por favor… Ravel-sempai!

Todos miraron en dirección de donde provinieron los gritos, la joven demonio noble no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver como su alfil aparecía acompañada de la futura líder de la facción Yōkai, pero que ahora eran las únicos miembros que quedaban del "club de investigación de extraterrestres"

LeFay – Ravel coloco sus manos en la cintura – No era necesario que corrieses para vernos

L-Lo siento quería felicitarlos por su graduación – la maga comentó con cierta pena

Kazuki-chan… Kazuki-chan… tu botón – la joven kyuubi estiraba sus manos al pelinegro – Prometiste darme tu botón

El joven hijo de Ramiel, sacaba de entre sus ropas aquella parte de su ropa, depositándola en las manos de la yōkai, la sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro para despues mirar fijamente al grupo de alumnos graduados.

¿Van a hacer una fiesta? – Kunou estaba entusiasmada - ¡Verdad! ¡Verdad!

¡Oye! Apenas iba a decir eso – Ruruko frunció el entrecejo en señal de falsa molestía – Arruinaste la sorpresa

La hija de Yasaka sacó la lengua mostrando su actitud traviesa, algo que todos encontraban encantador de parte de ella.

Es buena idea – la rubia sonreía abiertamente para después decir una cosa más – Adelántese por favor… en unos minutos los alcanzo…

Con cierta elegancia la joven Phenex se dio la vuelta para alejarse del grupo, la mirada de los jóvenes demonios se centró en ella, un amargo sentimiento se vislumbró en sus ojos, pero lo descartaron por completo pues comprendían lo que pretendía hacer.

Todavía lo sigue haciendo – Gasper comentó con cierta nostalgia – No hay garantías de su regreso… pero lo continúa haciendo

Algo admirable – el caballero de Ravel habló con seguridad – Tanto que me da algo de envidia…

No solo a ti – Mari se secó las lágrimas para continuar – Pero es una promesa que espera que se cumpla.

* * *

Un páramo congelado, que no tenía nada en particular, salvo un colosal lago que contenía un líquido negro que devoraba hasta la misma luz, sentado muy de cerca se encontraba un hombre anciano, esperando que algo sucediera, todos los días se sentaba en el mismo lugar; lo había hecho desde el primer día que vio el noble sacrificio que hizo aquel joven por salvar una sola vida. Su único ojo mostraba arrepentimiento, pero a la vez determinación, porque un gesto admirable proveniente de un ser que debía ser considerado maldad pura era algo inconcebible. Admiraba aquel gesto, más que cualquier victoria, más que cualquier riqueza… más que cualquier honor.

Por eso se autoimpuso un castigo, por haber permitido tal acto, esperaría pacientemente su regreso; aunque las probabilidades de que lo hiciese fuesen de cero, era una persona capaz de desafiar toda lógica.

Esa impresión en su mente, simple, pero a la vez importante… era lo que motivó al anciano para esperar a la orilla de aquel lago, no sólo reflejaba el deseo de una sola persona, sino los sentimientos de los corazones de las doncellas cuyos pensamientos le pertenecían a aquel joven.

"Y así sellaban su promesa… con la luna como único testigo", el viejo hombre aún tenía vivida la imagen de aquellos dos, todo gracias a sus leales cuervos que viajaban para brindarle la información de cada rincón, dio un suspiro y desvió su atención a la bóveda celeste, mirando como el cielo se mantenía estrellado, tintineantes gemas que entonaban una canción que nadie podía escuchar, dentro de él deseaba creer que era un himno de esperanza dedicado a los jóvenes amantes separados por el destino. Pronto algo llamó su atención, las negras aguas se agitaron, luchando por retener aquello que osaba salir de sus profundidades. De pronto una mano emergió, frenéticamente buscaba algo a que afianzarse, evitar nuevamente ser arrastrado hacia el fondo. Aquello sorprendió al anciano haciéndolo sobresaltarse levemente

El anciano se levantó presuroso, al mismo tiempo que un joven salió de la negrura del lago de eitr. Ante sus ojos alguien había logrado lo imposible, salir del Ginnungagap, un lugar peor que cualquier infierno conocido; se acercó con pasos vacilantes, revisando a la persona que yacía a la orilla del lago mientras temblaba con furia. De la nada hizo aparecer una manta para calentar al recién llegado.

Su cabello se mezclaba con los remanentes del agresivo líquido que lo apresaba, ocultando su verdadero color, era imposible saberlo sin antes darse un buen baño para eliminar el veneno sobre él.

El hombre soltó un respiro de alivio, notando que no presentaba daños en su cuerpo, lo que le preocupaba era el estado de su mente; obteniendo la respuesta al acto cuanto el joven se dirigió a él por su nombre.

Hola, viejo… – el anciano parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Irrespetuoso, sería lo que muchos pensarían ante la familiaridad que usaba la persona ante aquel que era conocido como el Padre del Todo, el soberano de Asgard no pudo evitar reírse, pero no era una risa cargada de felicidad, sino de alivio al ver que la situación de la persona que socorrió, se mostraba cuerdo a pesar de las penurias que debió pasar dentro de ese lugar. En un ciclo interminable de muerte y resurrección; todo en contra de su voluntad.

No has cambiado en nada – Odín habló con tranquilidad – Muchacho… me dejaste sin palabras – el viejo dios se sentó en el congelado suelo – Te tomó un par de años

Los ojos del joven se abrieron un poco, para después ponerse en pie y dar un par de pasos; el Padre del Todo detuvo su avance evitando que cometiera una locura.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – el dios nórdico le reprendió con vehemencia

No puedo quedarme – el joven respondió con decisión – Ella me espera… y yo necesito verla

Entiendo lo que dices – Odín continuaba reteniéndolo – Al menos déjame ofrecerte nuevas ropas, un poco de comida y un buen descanso… Bueno muchacho que son un par de horas más.

Miró al único ojo del soberano de las tierras nórdicas, aquello era cierto, estaba cansado de su constante lucha, necesitaba comer y descansar; también no podía andar desnudo por las calles; con un leve asentimiento acepto el ofrecimiento del soberano de los dioses nórdicos.

Hay muchas cosas que debes saber – el anciano dios habló suavemente – Es un nuevo mundo… descansa y te pondremos al corriente.

* * *

Abrió la puerta que daba a la sala del club de ocultismo, sería la última vez que lo haría, sus ojos azules miraron como la habitación mantenía la apariencia que poseía en antaño, justo en los tiempos en que solo eran ella e Issei sus únicos miembros. No había nada del otro mundo, pues aún eran la sala del club de ocultismo, pero ahora se dedicaban a investigar a los extraterrestres. Era el único misterio que quedaba en un mundo donde lo sobrenatural era de lo más cotidiano. Vio con sus ojos aquel poster que Mari trajo un día, una foto muy famosa de un ovni con el eslogan "I want to believe"… la ironía del mensaje era clara, pero para ella cobraba una especial importancia.

Ella deseaba creer, no, continuaba creyendo a pesar de todo; ella era la que quedó atrás… las demás decidieron avanzar un poco en sus vidas; todas mantenían la esperanza de volverlo a ver, por eso continuaron con sus estudios y se graduaron para entrar a las universidades, todo con el simple hecho de distraerse para hacer más llevadera la espera. Ravel no sentía justo el juzgar su proceder. Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Tomoe y Asia estudiaban en la misma institución; fundando el mismo club que estaba en Kuoh para continuar juntas esperando el arribo de la joven fénix. Sacó su móvil para ver la fotografía que le mandaron cuando lograron su objetivo, de allí fue donde provino el poster que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación. Sonrió un poco, al ver como Irina mostraba orgullosa la sala y el resto de las chicas reían ante la cámara, bajo de la foto se podía ver el texto.

" _ **Apresúrense que estamos esperándolos…"**_

Guardó su celular para abrir una de las ventanas de la sala, dejando entrar una suave brisa, se sentó en la orilla del escritorio admirando el cielo azul que podía verse en el horizonte, así estuvo hasta que las tonalidades del cielo pasaron de azul a tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Cerró levemente sus ojos para mientras dejaba que el viento acariciara su rostro.

" _ **Quiero verlo…"**_

Pensó para sí misma, mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa primaveral, miro al horizonte viendo como ese día terminaba y pronto daría paso a la noche.

" _ **Fue en un atardecer tan hermoso como este…"**_

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, reviviendo cada momento que pasaron juntos, ella esperaba pacientemente, lo prometió a pesar que nunca dijo que lo haría, pues sabía que el volvería. Esa esperanza fue lo que les regalo el ángel de los sacrificios.

" **Se puede volver de aquel lugar… pero solo el tiempo lo dirá…"**

En ese momento fue cuando lo decidió, que no importará nada ella estaría allí esperando… aún si le tomaba una vida… ella lo recibiría en aquel lugar.

" _ **Quiero verlo…"**_

* * *

Caminaba en silencio, aquel joven miró el cielo que pardeaba sobre de él; hacía tres días que regresó, nunca imaginó que su cuerpo dormiría ese tiempo debido al enorme esfuerzo al que lo sometió en esos dos años, incluso los médicos de Asgard esperaban que le tomasen meses antes de volverse a poner en pie; pero no tenía ese lujo para si mismo… necesitaba verla… fue cuando se detuvo en seco…

 **¿A quién necesitaba ver?**

 **¿Por qué sabía hacia dónde dirigirse?**

No lo externó porque necesitaba irse de aquel lugar, pero parte de su mente sufrió daños por la exposición constante al Eitr, una amnesia que supo disimular pues había una voz que le susurraba a veces. Algunos recuerdos se mantenían… pero otros definitivamente ya no estaban, pero fue suficientemente convincente para hacerles creer que estaba bien.

" _ **Porque le hiciste una promesa…"**_

Negó con la cabeza, si no podía recordarlo con su mente; su corazón lo haría… esa era su esperanza. Continuó con su caminar, no era titubeante como cualquiera en su situación esperaría, no tenía temor ante la densa niebla que se cernió sobre su memoria. Si no lo hizo cuando estaba rodeado por la inmensa oscuridad de aquel abismo, donde su cuerpo moría y resucitaba rodeado de dolor inmenso, no lo haría en estos precisos momentos.

" _ **Y sabes que ella cumplirá con la suya…"**_

Los cerezos estaban en flor, un espectáculo único que se daba en primavera. Eso calmó el desasosiego que se apresuraba en envolverlo entre sus brazos para hacerlo vacilar, pero una tenue voz le recordó que continuara sin importar nada, la misma que le alentaba a salir a flote del Eitr y que se afianzara con esperanza a la tenue llama que por instantes vislumbraba en las tinieblas.

Dio una respiración profunda y comenzó una carrera frenética.

" _ **Por eso no te rendiste… y continuaste buscando aquella llama…"**_

Cada paso que daba, cada dolorosa inhalación y exhalación mostraba la exigencia que sometía su cuerpo, todo eso era el recordatorio para llegar a la meta. Fue cuando en sus ojos apareció aquel viejo edificio… lo reconocía, pero no recordaba para que servía, su corazón le dolió por breves instantes, su carrera perdió velocidad cuando se acercó a la entrada del mismo.

" _ **Aquel fuego que brillaba y ardía con su amor… con su esperanza.."**_

Las puertas daban una sensación ominosa, parte del encanto de la edificación; pero para sus ojos era diferente, daba calidez y añoranza. Con sus manos tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándola con suavidad, obteniendo el acceso a su interior, el edificio le daba la bienvenida, a un antiguo residente, al hijo pródigo que regresaba de un largo viaje. Se adentró en los ruinosos pasillos, por instantes vislumbraba viejos fantasmas, no se asustó, eran remanentes de su memoria olvidada que emergía por instantes.

No escuchaba sus voces, pero sabía lo que decía; continuo su camino, presenciando diferentes escenas en su andar.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, con vistas a salirse de su pecho. En esos momentos la duda le embargó, ¿Por qué en ese instante sentía eso? Era natural… detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba la meta que tanto anhelaba, pero… ¿Había garantías de que lo que buscaba se encontraba allí? Eso por fin lo hizo flaquear, _"_ _ **No es momento para que dudes**_ _"_ , se repitió a sí mismo, con delicadeza una mano se posó en su espalda, esa sensación hizo que cerrara sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y después se volvió para encarar a lo que estuviera tras él. No encontró nada salvo pequeñas motas brillantes que flotaban para desaparecer en el resplandor de la tarde. Una escueta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Con renovada determinación, se libró de la última barrera…

* * *

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue su figura bañada por el sol, se quedó quieto en su lugar, tragando levemente saliva al ver como la brisa movía su dorado cabello, un suave aroma le llegó, uno que hizo disfrutó a plenitud, ella se dio la vuelta, había notado su presencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron por fin… los ojos azul zafiro se abrieron reconociendo a la persona que se adentraba en la habitación, temblaban ante el cúmulo frenético de emociones que le llegaron, se levantó de donde estaba sentada. El joven viajero dio un paso al mismo tiempo, su lastimada mente por fin sintió alivio. Ella era lo que tanto buscaba, ella era la pequeña llama que veía en la oscuridad, ella era la esperanza en la que se aferró para continuar luchando. No importaba morir y revivir de manera dolorosa, todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena por la persona que tenía enfrente.

Ella era… **lo que había dejado atrás** … y estaba allí para recuperarlo

La joven estaba muda, se dijo a si misma que solo esperaría por cinco minutos más antes de irse a encarar una nueva vida sin él, pero… eso se repetía todos los días de esos años, convirtiéndose en los "eternos cinco minutos" … que por fin llegaron a su fin, levantó sus manos para colocarlas sobre su pecho, sus labios temblaban tratando de mantener la compostura y no romperse ante sus emociones. Dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose al recién llegado, vio su rostro, ¿Acaso era una jugarreta de su corazón? Un fantasma que ella misma creo ante una espera que se volvió una tortura auto infligida… No, pues si fuese así, su imagen sería como estaba en sus recuerdos. Aquel joven alegre que buscaba proteger todo lo importante para él, una persona con un corazón inquebrantable y una voluntad que ardía intensamente.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven frente a ella… Eso le quito el aliento, debía de decir algo, pero su voz se negaba a cooperar, la expresión de su acompañante cambio, mostrando una sonrisa… la misma que aquel por el que esperaba le dedicaba solo a ella. Fue cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro, llevándose consigo la tristeza y la preocupación ante la idea de no volverlo a ver. Dejando sólo la alegría de por fin estar juntos de nuevo.

Entonces lo supo, no era una ilusión, miro lo cambiado que estaba, su cabello era entre castaño y blanco; producto del estrés al que se sometió, su piel aún era del tono de sus memorias, pero sus ojos ya no reflejaban la jovialidad de antaño, ahora eran maduros, penetrantes y cansados; pero mantenían la calidez que le caracterizaba. Se llevo las manos al pecho, en señal de lo doloroso que era ver lo cambiado que estaba, pero también la enorme felicidad de estar nuevamente frente a frente. Un silencio les rodeo.

El viajero contemplaba a la jovencita, su apariencia no había cambiado en absoluto, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ella; como aquella noche en que se despidieron, lentamente sus recuerdos regresaban como un torrente violento que destrozaba las murallas que representaban su parcial amnesia, vio que su cuerpo temblaba, como si en cualquier momento se rompiera en mil pedazos. Por eso le sonrió, tratando de calmarla… noto que, hacía el efecto deseado, fue cuando por fin pudo hablar con claridad…

" **Hay tanto que quiero decirte…"**

" **Pero no encuentro las palabras…"**

" **Están en mi corazón, pero se niegan a salir…"**

" **Sé que esperaste por tanto tiempo…"**

" **Sufriste por mi egoísmo… lloraste por mi ausencia…"**

" **E incluso… tuviste que dejar atrás muchas cosas…"**

" **Pero mantuviste nuestra promesa…"**

La joven rubia le miro con atención, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, el escuchar su voz fue demasiado para ella, pues no la escuchaba en mucho tiempo, dio un suspiro deleitándose con sus palabras. El viajero guardó silencio escuchando el leve sollozar… no era algo triste… era una sinfonía de alegría que calmaba su corazón.

" **Pero… lo más importante..."**

Cerro sus ojos ante la mirada expectante de la chica frente a él. Lentamente fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, para abrazarse nuevamente, aferrándose con el deseo de nunca volverse a separar. Dando nacimiento a una nueva promesa entre ellos dos… Con suave voz el joven le dijo…

" **Estoy de vuelta…"**

"… **Ravel"**

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre, su corazón dio un vuelco, el amor que siempre estuvo allí recuperaba la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo, por eso esbozó la más bella sonrisa que le daría en toda su vida...

" **¡Ahh!..."**

Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar

"… **Bienvenido a casa…"**

"… **mi amado Issei"**

En la oscuridad persiguió una pequeña luz… una que brillaba como un faro a la distancia, pero en realidad era una estrella a la que lanzó un deseo, finalmente este terminó por cumplirse. El mundo continuó girando, el tiempo siguió avanzando… ahora estaban reunidos, con ellos dos empezó este camino y con ellos dos llegaba a su conclusión.

Con esto cae el telón, los actores nos brindan la última y más hermosa de las escenas, aquí termina su historia… puede que el futuro para ellos sea brillante o estar cubierto en tinieblas. Eso nadie lo sabe…

Quizás no seamos testigos, pero estamos seguros, que ante toda adversidad que obstruya su paso, mientras **no dejen atrás** , los sentimientos que los unen… podrán salir adelante.

* * *

 **El dragón blanco alzó el vuelo siguiendo la senda del dragón rojo…**

 **Un hijo buscó revivir a su padre…**

 **Los cielos se estremecieron con el galopar de los caballos…**

 **Alguien decidió ser algo… para lo cual no estaba hecho**

 **Próximamente**

 _ **if**_

" _ **Not a Hero"**_


End file.
